FNAF: El guardia y la mecánica
by Mercenary Hunter
Summary: Frank al volver a su ciudad natal y al estar buscando empleo para ayudar a la esposa e hijo de su hermano mayor, es contratado en la pizzería Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, y junto con su mejor amiga de la infancia, que había acompañado en una de sus noches como guardia nocturno, ya que ella también descubrirá el secreto de la pizzeria. [entre los año 1987 hasta 1993]
1. Prologo

**Prologo.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de Five Night At Freddy's no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, Excepto mis dos Oc's y la trama de la historia._

 **-** _Bueno, espero que les guste este nuevo Fic de Five Nights At Freddy's, donde conoceremos como se conocieron los padres de Alan y Belén, también conocerán como se inicio el conflicto entre los dos hermanos Rodriguez que llego a un tal punto que se decidieron no hablarse y mencionarse nunca a sus hijos._ **-**

* * *

 _ **\- Noviembre 25 de 1987 -**_

 **-** _ **Era un día martes en la tarde en un departamento donde un joven de 18 años, pelo rubio, de orbes azules, tez pálido y con una prótesis en su brazo derecho, estaba guardando toda su ropa en dos maletas grandes y una mochila y en su mano libre llevaba una jaula con un canario dentro, para el vuelo hacia donde el había vivido el resto de su vida, mientras miraba por última vez el departamento de la ciudad en donde estaba viviendo temporalmente**_ **. -**

Extrañare este lugar... - _lo decía, el rubio al ver por última vez su departamento y cerrarlo con llave para siempre mientras bajaba hasta la recepción donde estaba una anciana junto a su sobrina_ -

¿Ya se va, señor rodríguez? - _preguntaba, la anciana que estaba en la recepción al ver al joven con maletas_ -

Así es señora morrigan, si ¿me tengo que ir de viaje? - _lo decía, el rubio mientras veía a la anciana junto a su nieta que la ayudaba mientras entregaba la llave de su departamento_ -

Oh, ¿ya te tienes que ir? - _lo decía, la nieta de la recepcionista_ \- ¿al menos pasa la navidad aquí?

Lo siento zu, pero no puedo - _lo decía, el rubio mientras miraba a la pequeña sobrina de 10 años_ \- tengo ¿qué hacer algo muy importante en boston?

Bueno, ¿que tenga un buena tarde señor rodríguez? - _lo decía, la anciana dándole un abrazo al rubio_ -

Gracias, señora morrigan - _lo decía, el rubio correspondiendo el abrazo de la anciana_ \- le prometo, ¿que cuando llegue a boston le escribiré?

Seguro que lo harás - _lo decía, la anciana mientras le sonreía_ \- además, eres un joven amable, calmado y muy responsable en tu vida

Sí, hay cosas de la que agradezco disfrutar y ¿otras veces no? - _lo decía, el rubio mientras estaba un poco nostálgico_ -

Bueno, ¿así es la vida de uno en este mundo? - _lo decía, la anciana al ver bien abrigado al joven_ -

En eso tiene usted la razón, señora morrigan - _lo decía, el rubio mientras miraba a la sobrina de la anciana con un toque de tristeza_ -

Por favor, ¿no olvides escribirnos? - _lo decía, la anciana al joven tratándolo como si fuera un hijo yéndose de la casa_ -

Claro, señora morrigan - _lo decía, el rubio mientras le sonreía a la anciana recepcionista_ -

¿Por favor, no te vayas? - _lo decía, la pequeña sobrina de la anciana mientras empezaba a ponerse triste al ver al rubio con maletas_ -

Zu, escúchame - _lo decía, el rubio agachándose para estar a la altura de la niña_ \- a ti también te prometo, ¿que cuando llegue a boston? te escribiré y te enviare una foto de un buen paisaje que tanto te gustan ¿qué te parece?

E...Está bien - _lo decía, Zu intentando de no llorar al saber que al único que estaba con ella cuidándola se tenía que ir_ -

Ya no llores, sabes que a mí también me da pena tener que alejarme de la ciudad y volver a boston - _lo decía, el rubio colocando su mano en la cabeza de la niña_ \- pero, ¿te daré algo para que me recuerdes?

Y ¿qué es? - _preguntaba, Zu algo curiosa al ver que el rubio buscaba algo en su bolsillo_ -

Esto es un collar de cristal - _lo decía, el rubio mientras mostraba un hermoso collar_ \- esto es para que te de suerte y para, ¿que nunca me olvides mientras esté lejos?

L...La cuidare siempre - _lo decía, Zu mientras miraba maravillaba el collar_ -

Y también, ¿cómo no estaré aquí...? - _lo decía, el rubio llamando la atención de la niña_ \- ¿quiero que me cuides a este amiguito? - _lo decía, mientras mostraba la jaula con un pájaro dentro_ -

¿Es un canario? - _lo decía, Zu maravillada al ver el pájaro del rubio_ -

Sí, es tuyo ahora - _lo decía, el rubio entregándole la jaula a la niña_ \- no podre cuidarlo mientras esté lejos, así que me decidí dártelo ¿como regalo de navidad adelantado? - _lo decía, sorprendiendo a la niña_ -

Gracias, muchas gracias - _lo decía, Zu dejando la jaula en el escritorio y abrazar al rubio_ -

No hay de que, zu - _lo decía, el rubio correspondiendo el abrazo a la niña_ -

Bueno, señor rodríguez, ¿será mejor que usted se vaya ahora o perderá su vuelo a boston? - _lo decía, la anciana al ver a su sobrina y el rubio abrazados como si se trataran como hermanos de toda la vida_ -

Sí, nos vemos señora morrigan, zu - _lo decía, el rubio separándose del abrazo y tomar sus maletas para salir del recinto y subir en un taxi_ -

Adiós - _lo decía, Zu despidiéndose del rubio intentando de no llorar_ -

¿Tenga mucho cuidado señor rodríguez? - _lo decía, la anciana algo preocupada por el joven_ -

¿Lo tendré en mente, señora morrigan? - _lo decía, el rubio mirando por última vez a la anciana y a Zu despidiéndose de él, mientras se alejaba el taxi_ -

 **-** _ **El rubio veía como el taxi se alejaba del departamento mientras observa como la anciana y su sobrina se metían dentro del recinto. Habían pasado dos horas de viaje en taxi hasta la entrada del aeropuerto, mientras sacaba sus dos maletas y su mochila.**_ **-**

¿Cuánto es? - _preguntaba, el rubio al conductor del taxi_ -

Son $15.99 - _lo decía, el conductor del taxi mientras recibía 20 dólares y le devolvía 4 dólares justo al rubio_ -

Gracias - _lo decía, Frank agradecido por el conductor mientras recibía el cambio_ -

¿No hay de qué? - _lo decía, el conductor mientras encendía el motor del taxi_ \- que tenga una muy buena tarde - _lo decía, mientras se iba a recoger a más personas_ -

Bueno, es tiempo de irme a dentro del aeropuerto... - _lo decía, el rubio para sí mismo mientras miraba la ciudad por última vez_ \- " _adiós, amigas... ¿lamento no haberles dicho sobre que me tendría que ir?_ "

¿Donde crees que vas, frank rodríguez? - _lo decía, una voz femenina muy conocida para el rubio_ -

Hola, lisa - _lo decía, Frank volteándose y ve a su amiga de cabellos negros_ -

¿Por qué no nos avisaste que te ibas...? - _lo decía, Lisa algo molesta con su amigo rubio_ -

Perdona, lisa... - _lo decía, Frank algo nostálgico sabiendo que sería otra despedida triste para sus dos amigas_ \- pero, ¿no quiero molestarlas con asuntos personales? ¿como esta...?

Te has puesto a pensar, ¿cómo se sentiría amy de que te fuiste sin avisar? - _lo decía, Lisa molesta con su amigo rubio de tener que darle una bofetada fuerte en la cara a su amigo_ -

Sí, lo se... - _lo decía, Frank algo nostálgico al momento de tener que alejarse de donde haya hecho amigos_ \- es por eso que... - _lo decía, pero no alcanza a terminar de hablar debido que recibe otra bofetada fuerte por parte de Lisa_ -

Eres el peor... - _lo decía, Lisa hacia su amigo rubio mientras lo miraba con enojo_ \- te das cuenta de ¿cómo puedes dejar a tus dos amigas solas, así como así sin avisar? - _lo decía, Lisa algo molesta con Frank_ -

Es por eso, ¿que no quería molestarlas con esto a ustedes dos...? - _lo decía, Frank con sus ojos azules un poco apagados_ -

Entonces, ¿por qué te vas? - _preguntaba, Lisa a su amigo rubio y sin recibir respuesta de su amigo_ \- ¡respóndeme frank!

¡¿Que quieres que te diga lisa?! - _lo decía, Frank gritándole a su amiga pelinegra_ \- ¡¿que mi madre fue asesinada por un desconocido en una noche mientras ella dormía?! - _lo decía, sorprendiendo a Lisa_ \- ¡¿eso querías saber?!

F...Frank - _lo decía, Lisa sorprendida ante esas palabras de amargura de su amigo_ \- ¿es por eso que te vas?

Sí... - _lo decía, Frank soltando un suspiro pesado_ \- me voy a otro funeral de mi familia... ya perdí a mi padre a los 7 años y ahora perdí a mi madre - _lo decía, sorprendiendo a Lisa_ -

Lo siento, frank - _lo decía, Lisa algo lamentada por su amigo_ \- ¿no lo sabía?

No te preocupes, lisa - _lo decía, Frank algo nostálgico por tener que dejar a sus dos amigas solas_ \- se que no les avise de que me iba de la ciudad es por eso, ¿que no quería preocuparlas más de lo necesario...?

¿Donde iras? - _pregunta, Lisa algo preocupada por su amigo_ -

Me iré a boston... - _responde, Frank a la pregunta de su amiga_ \- mi hermano mayor me recibirá hay, ¿cuando llegue a la ciudad?

Está bien, frank - _lo decía, Lisa algo nostálgica al ver que su amigo rubio se iría de la ciudad_ \- pero, has pensado en como reaccionara amy al saber, ¿que no te despediste de ella?

Sí, es por eso que quiero, ¿qué me hagas un favor...? - _lo decía, Frank mirando a su amiga fijamente_ -

¿Cual favor? - _preguntaba, Lisa algo confundida a la petición de su amigo rubio_ -

¿Qué le entregues esta carta a ella? - _lo decía, Frank sacando del bolsillo del abrigo un sobre de una carta y se la entrega en las manos de Lisa_ -

E...Está bien, frank - _lo decía, Lisa guardando la carta en el bolsillo_ \- se la entregare, ¿cuando pueda...?

Y también, ¿qué cuides de amy por mí? - _lo decía, Frank pidiéndoselo a su amiga pelinegra_ -

¿Me encargare de cuidarla por ti? - _lo decía, Lisa prometiéndoselo a su amigo rubio_ -

Gracias, lisa... - _lo decía, Frank agradecido por su amiga Lisa_ \- ¿por ser mi amiga junto con...? - _lo decía, pero es interrumpido por un abrazo por parte de Lisa_ -

Cuídate bien, idiota - _lo decía, Lisa mientras se despedía de su amigo rubio_ -

¿Claro que lo haré? - _lo decía, Frank correspondiendo al abrazo de su amiga pelinegra_ \- recuerda, ¿que soy hijo de un militar? y prometo volver, ¿cuando pueda?

Aquí te estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos - _lo decía, lisa mientras lloraba en el hombro de Frank_ -

A todos los pasajeros del vuelo hacia boston, partirá dentro de unos minutos... - _lo decía, la recepcionista del aeropuerto en el alta voz_ \- repito, el vuelo hacia boston partirá dentro de unos minutos

Bueno, ¿ese es mi llamada para irme? - _lo decía, Frank separándose del abrazo de su amiga pelinegra, mientras tomaba sus dos maletas con sus cosas y caminaba hacia dentro del aeropuerto_ -

 **-** _ **Frank junto a Lisa entraron al Aeropuerto para poder ser acompañado por última vez, mientras que por un vidrio podrían verse y despedirse definitivamente, mientras que Lisa se iba a su casa y Frank subía al avión que iba destinado a Boston para ir al funeral de su madre.**_ **-**

Adiós...lisa y cuídate mucho...amy - _lo decía, Frank acomodándose en su asiento mientras miraba por la ventana el aeropuerto por última vez de esa ciudad mientras se dormía debido que el viaje duraría tres días_ -

 **-** _ **Frank se acomodaba en su asiento mientras se dejaba llevar por el cansancio y tristeza de haberse despedido de amigos y personas que el conoció al llegar a la ciudad y haber rentado un departamento con una buena vista de la ciudad.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Marzo 18 de 1976 (11 años atrás)**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Era un día lluvioso en la tarde, mientras la familia Rodríguez estaba disfrutando la tarde en familia esperando a alguien de quien iba a llegar desde el extranjero hasta que escucharon el timbre.**_ **-**

Mamá, ¿donde quieres que coloque esto? - _preguntaba, un niño de 10 años, pelo negro, orbes castaño, tez blanco_ -

¿Déjalo en la alacena? - _lo decía, una mujer de 30 años, cabello negro orbes castaño y tez blanca a su hijo mayor de 10 años_ -

Está bien, mamá - _lo decía, el niño de 10 años dejando algunas latas en la alacena, hasta que ambos escucharon el timbre_ -

Voy - _lo decía, la mujer caminando a la puerta y al abrir la puerta se encuentra con uno de los amigos de su esposo_ \- Hola riley, ¿qué sucede?

Hola, mónica - _lo decía, Riley al ver la esposa de su mejor amigo_ \- ¿no sé cómo decirte esto? pero... - _lo decía, mientras se quedaba callado dejando algo incomoda a Mónica_ -

¿Qué sucede riley? - _preguntaba, Mónica hacia el amigo de su esposo_ \- ¿dónde está mi esposo?

La verdad... - _lo decía, Riley tomando un gran suspiro para decírselo a Mónica_ \- el capitán murió en combate

Que… no... ¿no puede ser...? - _lo decía, Mónica colocando sus dos manos en la boca_ \- ¿mi esposo no pudo haber muerto? - _lo decía, algo histérica sobre la noticia de su esposo_ -

Lamentablemente si mónica - _lo decía, Riley intentando de calmar a la esposa de su amigo hasta que ambos adultos escucharon caer un balón de soccer por las escaleras, sorprendiendo ver a un niño de 7 años, pelo rubio, orbes azules y tez pálido igual que su padre_ -

Frank, hijo... - _lo decía, Mónica al ver a su hijo en los escalones con un rostro de sorpresa y atónito al saber que su padre no iba a volver más_ \- tu padre... tu padre... esta muerto - _lo decía, mientras empezaba a llorar diciéndole eso a su hijo menor mientras que un rayo alumbro la casa_ -

¿N...No puede ser verdad...? - _lo decía, Frank sorprendido y atónito en la noticia de su padre_ \- el me prometió que volvería... ¡no pudo haber muerto tan fácil! - _lo decía, gritando mientras sube corriendo por los escalones hacia su habitación_ -

Frank... - _lo decía, Mónica sorprendida de que su hijo este enojado debido que su esposo había prometido que iba a volver del extranjero para pasar el tiempo como una familia normal_ -

Mónica... - _lo decía, Riley mientras era abrazado por la esposa de su amigo_ -

¿Porque nos pasa esto riley? ¿por qué? - _lo decía, Mónica empezando a llorando en sima de Riley_ -

Mónica, nadie está a salvo de la muerte... - _lo decía, Riley mientras corresponde el abrazo de la esposa de su amigo fallecido_ \- ¿tarde o temprano alguien de nosotros morirá en combate o morirá normalmente? - _lo decía, comprendiendo la situación debido que el también había perdido a su padre a los 10 años_ \- ¿iré a hablar con el pequeño frank?

E...Está bien... - _lo decía, Mónica separándose del abrazo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas_ -

Gracias, mónica - _lo decía, Riley mientras subía los escalones hacia la habitación de Frank_ -

 **-** _ **Mónica se había ido a la cocina donde estaba su hijo mayor de 10 años para contarle sobre la noticia de su padre, cosa que él lo tomo con calma debido que el sabia los riesgos de ir en misión en el ejercito. Mientras Riley estaba en la puerta de la habitación de Frank.**_ **-**

¿Frank? - _lo decía, Riley entrando en la habitación de Frank, viendo que estaba en la orilla de la cama mirando a un muro en un punto fijo_ \- oye campeón, ¿se que te sientes mal por la pérdida de tu padre? - _lo decía, mientras se sentaba al lado de Frank con algo de pena por el pobre hijo menor de su amigo_ -

Mira, sé que es difícil para ti perder a tu padre - _lo decía, Riley mirando al pequeño Frank_ \- lo entiendo perfectamente, yo también perdí al mío a los 10 años, ¿es por eso que yo me reclute al ejercito? - _lo decía, mientras se sentaba al lado de Frank en la cama_ \- se que es difícil, pero de seguro tu padre querría ¿qué te diera esto? - _lo decía, mostrando una gorra café que le pertenecía a su amigo fallecido entregándolo en las manos del hijo menor_ -

Tío riley - _lo decía, Frank llamando la atención de Riley_ -

Sí, ¿qué pasa frank? - _preguntaba, Riley al pequeño Frank mirándolo_ -

¿Por qué papá, nos enseño defensa personal? mientras, ¿que yo y mi hermano éramos más pequeños? - _preguntaba, Frank algo confundido de las enseñanzas de su padre a tan corta edad_ -

Bueno, él quería ¿que ustedes se defendieran para más adelante? - _respondía, Riley con sinceridad al hijo menor de su amigo_ \- ¿es por eso que él quiso enseñarles a defenderse a muy corta edad a ustedes dos? - _lo decía, mientras revolvía el pelo rubio de Frank_ -

Bueno frank, ¿me tengo que ir? - _lo decía, Riley hacia el pequeño hijo de su amigo fallecido_ -

Está bien... - _lo decía, Frank mientras tenía una voz algo apagado_ -

¿Nos veremos pronto, campeón? - _lo decía, Riley mientras se retiraba de la habitación_ -

Adiós... - _lo decía, Frank mientras veía de reojo como se iba Riley de la habitación dejándolo solo_ -

¿Cuídate mucho, campeón? - _lo decía, Riley cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Frank para bajar los escalones y despedirse del resto de la familia_ -

 **-** _ **Riley se había despedido de Mónica y del hijo mayor de su amigo fallecido entregando sus condolencias a ambos, mientras se despedía de los dos. En la habitación, Frank estaba mirando la gorra que sería de su padre en sus manos empezando a dudar ya si seguir así o no, mientras le llegaban recuerdos de su padre cuando entrenaba con su hermano mayor.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Octubre 15 de 1975 (1 año atrás)**_ **-**

- _ **Era una noche lluvioso de un mes de octubre, había un hombre adulto y dos niños siendo entrenados a la fuerza por él. Mientras que los niños intentaban de atacarlo, el lograba derribarlos sin problema y lanzarlo en una de las veces contra ellos mismos.**_ -

 _¿Vamos, deben atacarme con todo lo que tengan?_ - _lo decía, el hombre mirando a los dos niños_ -

N...No podemos más... estamos muy cansados... - _lo decía, el mayor algo cansado igual que su hermano_ -

Sí... además, ¿usted tiene más experiencia que nosotros dos? - _lo decía, Frank al mirar a su padre algo cansado_ -

 _¡No me vengan con lloriqueos!_ - _lo decía, el padre de los dos niños_ \- _sí los estoy entrenando a esta edad, es para que sepan a defenderse ustedes solos_

Papá, ¿nosotros no somos como usted? - _lo decía, el hermano mayor mientras miraba a su hermano algo preocupado sabiendo que perderían contra él otra vez_ \- ¿usted es un soldado y nosotros somos unos niños?

Sí, ¿aparte esto no tiene sentido en nada en absoluto? - _lo decía, Frank mirando a su padre con tristeza sabiendo que nunca podrían vencerlo con su hermano mayor_ -

 _Miren... si les estoy enseñando esto, ¿es para que ustedes se defiendan en un futuro más adelante?_ - _lo decía, el padre de los dos hermanos mientras miraba con nostalgia a sus hijos_ - _Se que son niños, pero yo no estaré siempre con ustedes e incluso su madre..._

Eso siempre lo dices, estas siempre fuera de nuestras vidas... - _lo decía, el hermano mayor mirando al suelo con nostalgia_ \- en el colegio nos preguntan, ¿qué es lo que hace nuestro padre? y a nosotros nos da vergüenza decir en que trabajas

Sí, además hay unos niños bravucones que nos molestan siempre... - _lo decía, Frank mirando a su hermano y luego a su padre_ -

 _Lo siento, ¿si soy tan estricto o estoy lejos de ustedes?_ - _lo decía, el padre de los dos hermanos mientras los miraba a ambos_ - _Pero, aprendan que esto les servirá a defenderse de los problemas de las personas que los molestan en la escuela y..._ - _lo decía, pero es interrumpido por su esposa_ -

¿Deberías dejar que descansen, querido? - _lo decía, Mónica mientras estaba cruzada de brazos mirando a su esposo y a sus dos hijos_ \- ¿los has estado entrenando desde la mañana? recuerda, ¿que aun son niños? ¿deja que disfruten su niñez?

 _Está bien, querida_ - _lo decía, el esposo de Mónica mientras miraba con nostalgia a sus dos hijos_ -

Bueno, ¿prepare chocolate caliente para los tres? - _lo decía, Mónica sonriéndoles a los tres mientras entraba a la casa_ -

Gracias, mamá - _lo decía, el hijo mayor entrando a la casa_ -

Sí, gracias mamá - _lo decía, Frank siguiendo a su hermano y su padre entrando de lo último mientras veía a sus dos hijos y esposa felices, sabiendo que se sentirían ambos hijos de lo que él tenía que decir_ -

 **-** _ **Así los cuatro disfrutaron de la compañía del otro hasta el día siguiente. A la mañana siguiente, los dos hermanos vieron a su padre con una maleta, mientras que su madre se despedía de él, sabiendo ella que pronto no vuelva a verlo más a su esposo.**_ **-**

¿Ya te vas? - _lo decía, el hermano mayor mirando a su padre en la puerta principal junto a su hermano_ -

Así es, ¿me iré lejos por unos días? - _lo decía, el padre al ver a sus dos hijos_ -

¿Cuándo volverás? - _preguntaba, Frank al ver a su padre_ -

 _¿Eso aun no lo sé, frank?_ - _respondía su padre al ver a su hijo menor y se acerca a sus dos hijos_ \- _Escuchen con atención los dos, ¿quiero que tengas esto rodrigo?_ - _lo decía, entregándole a su hijo mayor un amuleto_ -

Y ¿esto? -preguntaba, Rodrigo sin saber que era lo que tenía en sus manos-

 _Es un amuleto que me había dado mi padre, ¿su abuelo antes de morir?_ - _lo decía, el padre a sus dos hijos_ \- también, ¿quiero que cuides de tu madre? mientras no estoy, ¿entiendes?

Sí, papá… - _lo decía, Rodrigo a su padre mientras miraba algo triste_ -

 _Y frank, mi hijo menor..._ - _lo decía, el padre arrodillándose a la altura de Frank_ \- _¿quiero que sepas que cuando vuelva a casa? los tres jugaremos soccer, ¿qué les parece?_

¿En serio? - _lo decía, Frank incrédulo de lo que había dicho su padre enfrente de los dos, mientras el asentía con la cabeza en afirmación_ \- ¿te esperaremos con gusto?

 _Bueno, ¿espero poder divertirme con ustedes al menos?_ - _lo decía, el padre de sus dos hijos mientras tomaba una maleta y salía de la casa mirando por última vez a sus dos hijos y a su esposa_ - _frank, rodrigo, ¿cuídense mucho? y hagan caso a su madre_

Sí - _responden, los dos hermanos a la vez y ven el vehículo donde se iba su padre alejándose de a poco de ellos_ -

 **-** _ **Rodrigo, Mónica y Frank vieron como se alejaba el vehículo en donde iba su padre y esposo de la casa mientras se despedían de él y verlo por última vez los tres familiares al hombre que consideraron como padre y esposo en ese año.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Mayo 20 de 1978 (3 años después)**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado tres años después, Frank había salido de la escuela rumbo a su casa debido que no encontró a su hermano en donde siempre lo esperaba al salir del colegio y sin más se tenía que ir solo a la casa sin su hermano.**_ **-**

Me pregunto, ¿donde se habrá metido rodrigo? –s _e preguntaba, Frank al no encontrarse con su hermano a la salida de la escuela como todos los días, sin saber que tres brabucones que el conocía perfectamente lo seguían con malas intenciones_ -

Hay esta frank rodríguez - _lo decía, uno de los dos amigos de los bravucones al encontrar a frank alejarse de la escuela_

¿Sí, que hacemos con él? - _pregunta, otro de los dos amigos del bravucón al mirar a su compañero_ -

Simple, ¿seguro mi hermano ya debe estar ocupado con el hermano de rodríguez? - _lo decía, el joven que ya estaba mirando a frank_ \- así que, ¿por qué no lo llevamos para que aprenda a no meterse con nosotros?

Bien - _lo decían, los dos amigos del bravucón al mismo tiempo siguiendo a su amigo mientras que los tres seguían a frank sin que se den cuenta a una distancia prudente mientras esperaban el momento de atacar a Frank_ -

Hola, frank - _lo decía, una niña de 7 años, cabello castaño, orbes castaños oscuros y tez caucásica al ver a su compañero de escuela caminar por la calle solo sin su hermano_ -

¿Eh? ah… hola, alice - _lo decía, Frank saludando a la niña que se acercaba a acompañarlo_ -

Oye, ¿dónde está tu hermano? - _preguntaba, Alice al no ver al hermano mayor de su compañero de clases_ -

¿No lo sé? - _responde, Frank a la pregunta de Alice_ \- el me dijo, ¿que lo esperaría al salir de clases y al parecer se fue a casa sin mi? - _lo decía, mientras se cruza de brazos molesto_ -

Hay, frank, ¿te ves muy adorable cuando te enojas? - _lo decía, Alice riéndose al ver a frank enojado_ -

¿No digas tonterías, alice? - _lo decía, Frank algo molesto por el comentario de su compañera de clases_ \- no me gusta, ¿que me digan eso?

Sí, ¿cómo no frank? - _lo decía, alice riéndose de su compañero de clases mientras se acercaban a un cruce_ \- bueno, ¿aquí me voy a mi casa?

Sí, ¿que tengas una buena tarde alice? - _lo decía, frank despidiéndose de su compañera de clases_ -

Sí, adiós frank - _lo decía, alice dándole un beso en la mejilla a frank sorprendiéndolo, mientras se alejaba de el_ -

Alice, ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso, loca! - _lo decía, Frank molesto debido al recibir un beso en la mejilla y ver como se iba Alice a su casa_ \- tsk, chicas… nadie las entiende… - _lo decía, mientras cruzaba la calle al otro lado para irse a su casa_ -

¿Cuándo lo podemos golpear? - _preguntaba, uno de sus dos compañeros a su amigo_ -

¿Cuándo rodríguez, llegue al segundo callejón? - _lo decía, el niño a su compañero al seguir a Frank_ \- así, se llevara una sorpresa más grande de su vida - _lo decía, el niño a su compañero al saber que sorpresa se llevaría Frank_ -

 **-** _ **Los tres bravucones seguían a Frank hasta que él se da cuenta de que escucha sonido de golpes en el callejón más adelante y como era algo curioso va a ver que era y al asomarse ve que unos cinco adolescentes estaban golpeando a su hermano que lo tenían sujetándolo de los dos brazos para que no escapara y se pudiera defender.**_ **-**

No te gusta hacer que mi hermanito fuera expulsado de la escuela, maldito niño - _lo decía, el adolecente golpeando fuertemente en la cara de Rodrigo_ -

Ha, sabes que tu hermano se lo merecía… - _lo decía, Rodrigo escupiendo un poco de sangre al suelo, mientras miraba a los_ _bravucones_ \- tu hermanito, traía cosas ilegales a la escuela y crees que debería dejarlo pasar, ¿como si nada? - _lo decía, mientras miraba al hermano del bravucón con esa sonrisa burlona que ponía al verse en esa situación_ \- además, el se metió con mi hermano y por eso lo defendí de escorias, ¿cómo tu hermano?

Insolente de mierda - _lo decía, el hermano mayor del bravucón golpeándolo fuertemente en la cara de rodrigo dejándolo en el suelo mientras se intentaba de levantar_ \- nadie le dice eso a mi hermano menor y vive para contarlo - _lo decía, el bravucón mientras saca un cuchillo de su bolsillo y se acerca a Rodrigo, pero le llega una piedra en la cabeza_ -

¡Auch!- _lo decía, el bravucón recibiendo la piedra en la cabeza_ \- ¿quién fue que lanzo esa piedra? - _pregunta, a sus cuatro compañeros que negaban con la cabeza que ellos no habían sido_ -

Oye, idiota- _lo decía, Frank en la entrada del callejón con una piedra en su mano_ \- ¿métete con alguien de tu tamaño?

F…Frank… - _lo decía, Rodrigo algo adolorido pero reconoció esa voz en cualquier lado_ -

Ha, ¿así que tú eres su hermanito? - _pregunta, el hermano mayor del bravucón al ver a Frank_ -

Sí, te refieres que si soy el hermano de rodrigo, pues si - _responde, Frank al bravucón que lo miraba_ \- ¿no dejare, que le hagan eso a mi hermano?

Vaya palabras rodríguez… - _lo decía, el hermano menor del bravucón mayor que estaba detrás de Frank con sus dos compañeros_ \- es tiempo de la venganza

Vaya, hermanito, ¿hasta qué decidiste venir?- _lo decía, el hermano mayor del bravucón menor al verlo detrás de Frank a unos pasos atrás_ -

Sí, ¿cómo me podía perder esta fiesta sin poder golpear a rodríguez?- _lo decía, el bravucón menor a su hermano mayor mientras miraba con odio a Frank_ -

Desgraciados… - _lo decía, Frank murmurando en voz baja al ver que tenia a siete bravucones contra él y su hermano_ -

Acábenlo- _lo decían, los dos hermanos a sus compañeros bravucones contra Frank_ -

¡Ah! - _lo decían, los compañeros bravucones mientras corrían contra Frank para golpearlo_ -

Diablos…- _lo decía, Frank al ver que dos de los bravucones se lanzaban contra él mientras que en un movimiento rápido, escapa de las dos tecleadas de los brabucones y sin que los otros pudieran reaccionar, logra darle un derechazo a uno de ellos_ _derrumbando-lo_ -

¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo rodríguez?- _lo decía, uno de los compañeros del bravucón menor lanzándolo golpes mientras que Frank lo esquivaba como podía_ -

Bueno, si quieres un golpe en la cara, ¿aquí lo tienes? - _lo decía, Frank tomando del brazo del bravucón y golpeándolo fuertemente en el estomago varias veces y un último golpe en la cara dejándolo fuera de combate en el suelo_ -

Agárrenlo, idiotas - _lo decía, el hermano mayor del bravucón menor mientras miraba molesto ver como dos de los compañeros de él y de su hermano menor caían al suelo_ -

¿No deberías dar la espalda a tu oponente? - _lo decía, Rodrigo levantándose del suelo y ponerse en posición de combate como les había enseñado su padre_ -

Bueno rodríguez, ¿es tiempo de que acabemos con esto?- _lo decía, el hermano mayor del bravucón menor a Rodrigo mientras atacaba con un cuchillo_ -

Idiota… - _lo decía, Rodrigo al ver a su oponente acercarse con un cuchillo con intenciones de hacerle un corte en el torso_ -

Morirás, niño - _lo decía, el hermano mayor del bravucón menor intentando de hacer cortes al torso, brazos a Rodrigo_ -

Se acabo- _lo decía, Rodrigo haciendo un movimiento rápido tomándole el brazo a su oponente y colocándoselo en la espalda haciendo que suelte el cuchillo y cayera al suelo el arma cortante, haciendo que el mayor gritara de dolor_ \- ¿te rindes?

Jamás…- _le responde, el bravucón mayor a Rodrigo, soltando otro grito de dolor_

Esto termina aquí - _lo decía, Rodrigo haciendo un movimiento rápido derribando a su oponente contra el suelo dejándolo al mayor inconsciente en el suelo_ -

¡No, hermano!- _lo decía, el bravucón menor al ver a su hermano en el suelo inconsciente, mientras empuja a Frank al suelo y busca algo en su ropa sacando una escopeta recortada apuntando a Rodrigo_ -

¿No te dejare hacer eso?- _lo decía, Frank levantándose del suelo y rápidamente hace un forcejeo contra el bravucón menor que le había apuntado a su hermano mayor_

¡Suéltalo! - _lo decía, el bravucón menor hacia Frank forcejeando para que no le quitara al escopeta_

Jamás - _lo decía, Frank forcejeando para que el bravucón menor no le disparara a su hermano mayor_ -

 **-** _ **Rodrigo iba a ayudar a su hermano menor pero como estaban los otros bravucones del mayor le impidieron el paso para que lo ayudara a desarmar al bravucón menor que estaba armado con una escopeta. Al escucharse un disparo de la escopeta, los bravucones junto con el menor que había disparado la escopeta escaparon mientras que Rodrigo podía ver a su hermano en el suelo al ver el brazo derecho muy dañado mientras sangraba.**_ **-**

No… perdóname, hermano - _lo decía, Rodrigo mientras estaba sentado y coloca la cabeza de su hermano menor en su regazo_ \- ¡ayuda! ¡necesito que llamen a la ambulancia!- _lo decía, gritando en el callejón sin dejar solo a su hermano en todo momento_ -

Dios mío, ¿qué les paso a ustedes dos? - _pregunta, un policía que pasaba por ahí al haber escuchado un disparo de escopeta y ve a dos niños_ -

Un grupo de bravucones me estaba golpeando y mi hermano me vino a ayudarme, pero al parecer ¿el hermano menor del bravucón tenía un arma escondido en la ropa y le disparo a mi hermano? - _lo decía, Rodrigo intentando de no entrar en pánico_ -

Oh… lamento lo que le sucedió a tu hermano menor - _lo decía, el policía mientras ayudaba a intentar de detener el sangrado con su chaqueta_ \- vamos, mi patrulla no está muy lejos de aquí,¿ así podremos llevar a tu hermano al hospital?- _lo decía, intentando de que no se pusiera histérico mientras usaba su chaqueta para impedir el sangrado del brazo de Frank_ -

Gracias, oficial… - _lo decía, Rodrigo agradecido del policía mientras le ayudaba a sostener de los pies de su hermano menor y trasladarlo al auto policial_ -

¿Cómo se llama tu hermano? - _pregunta, Taylor a Rodrigo por el nombre de su hermano_

Frank, señor oficial - _responde, Rodrigo a la pregunta de Taylor_ -

Frank- _lo decía, Taylor llamando al hermano menor de Rodrigo_ \- frank, ¿me escuchas? - _le pregunta, para saber si no había problemas auditivos_ -

S…Sí… - _responde, Frank un poco desorientado debido a la pérdida de sangre_ -

Soy el oficial taylor de la 12° comisaria de boston, ¿necesito que no te quedes dormido mientras te intento de trasladar al hospital? ¿me entiendes? - _lo decía, Taylor mientras era ayudado por Rodrigo a que lo entraran al auto patrulla_ -

E…Esta bien - _lo decía, Frank un poco aturdido por perder mucha sangre_ -

Rodrigo, ¿necesito que vayas en la parte de atrás de la patrulla? para avisarme si tu hermano se queda dormido o no camino al hospital, ¿has entendido? - _pregunta, Taylor al ver al hermano mayor de Frank_ -

Sí, oficial - _responde, Rodrigo subiendo en la parte de atrás de la patrulla mientras colocaba la cabeza de su hermano en su regazo_ -

Bien, ¿vamos o será demasiado tarde? - _lo decía, taylor encendiendo su vehículo para dirigirse al hospital_ -

Vamos hermano, ¿debes aguantar?- _lo decía, Rodrigo haciéndole presión en el brazo de su hermano_ -

Está bien… - _le responde, Frank a su hermano algo cansado por la pérdida de sangre_ -

Vaya, locura en, ¿que nos hemos metido no lo crees? - _pregunta, Rodrigo con ironía en la situación en que había vivido con su hermano_ -

Sí… seguro que mamá, ¿nos hubiera regañado y castigado por cuatro meses…? - _lo decía, Frank riéndose un poco adolorido debido el dolor que estaba sintiendo_ -

Sí… pero, ¿aun así gracias por intentar de detener a ese idiota que me iba a disparar?

Para eso están los hermanos… ¿nos protegemos no al otro, sin importar que pueda pasarnos…?

En eso tienes razón, hermanito- _lo decía, Rodrigo entendiendo que él junto a su hermano habían hecho una promesa de protegerse entre ellos_ \- también recuerda, ¿qué prometimos en no preocupar mucho a mamá?

Eso lo sé, perfectamente… - _lo decía, Frank a su hermano mientras miraba a su madre algo preocupado_ \- oye, ¿puedes creer, que esto me haya pasado a mi?

No, ¿ni lo tenía en mente? - _lo decía, Rodrigo un poco nostálgico por su hermano menor_ \- ¿Creía que ibas a ser yo al que me dispararían y no a ti? pero, ¿al parecer el disparo que te hirieron el brazo derecho con esa escopeta te destrozo todo ese ante brazo derecho?

Ja, ¿quién lo diría…? - _lo decía, Frank irónicamente sabiendo en la situación en que estaba_ -

¿Frank?- _lo decía, Rodrigo al ver a su hermano dormirse_ \- frank, ¿no te duermas hermano?- _lo decía, agitando un poco a su hermano, al intentar de despertarlo_ \- señor oficial, ¿mi hermano se está quedando dormido?

Diablos, estamos a solo una cuadra del hospital…- _lo decía, Taylor mientras conducía hacia el hospital_ \- frank, si puedes escucharme, ¿aguanta un poco?

 **-** _ **El oficial Taylor condujo por diez minutos en la calle a toda velocidad, para llegar al hospital con frank dependiendo de su suerte entre la vida o la muerte, al llegar al hospital, Taylor cargo a Frank en sus brazos y lo ingreso al hospital para que lo atendieran urgentemente. Habían pasado horas desde que el pequeño Frank había ingresado al urgencias, mientras que Rodrigo hacia una llamada a su madre anunciando lo sucedido en la tarde a él y su hermano, Pasaron dos horas y Mónica había llegado algo histérica y preocupada por su hijo menor que estaba en urgencias. -**_

 **-** _ **Agosto 10 de 1978 (3 meses después)**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado tres meses después de que Frank había salido de urgencias con su brazo derecho amputado debido el daño irreparable de su brazo que tuvieron que amputárselo. Frank estaba despertando algo aturdido y desorientado debido a los tres meses sin haber despertado y no sentir que su cuerpo reaccionaba y al mirar a su alrededor podía ver a su madre dormir en una silla junto a su hermano Rodrigo al lado de ella tapados por una manta.**_ **-**

¿D…Donde estoy? - _se preguntaba, Frank un poco desorientado y ver a su madre y hermano durmiendo en una silla_ \- ¿mamá? ¿hermano?

Mmm… ¿frank? - _lo decía, Rodrigo despertándose y ver a su hermano acostado despierto mirándolo_ \- ¿cómo te sientes, hermanito? - _preguntaba, algo preocupado por su hermano menor_ -

¿Un poco desorientado? - _responde, Frank a su hermano un poco desorientado_ \- ¿qué paso?

Bueno, ¿es una larga historia que luego te lo contare? - _lo decía, Rodrigo sonriendo a su hermano menor sabiendo que al menos aun seguía vivo_ \- lamento decírtelo hermano pero, ¿al parecer te tuvieron, que amputar tu brazo derecho? - _lo decía, señalándole el brazo derecho a su hermano_ -

Oh… no sabía, ¿qué me faltaba el brazo derecho?- _lo decía, Frank sorprendido al ver que no tenía su brazo derecho_ -

Permiso - _lo decía, una voz muy conocida para ambos jóvenes_ -

Oficial taylor- _lo decía, Rodrigo al reconocer esa voz del policía que lo había ayudado con su hermano al traerlo al hospital_ -

Hola, rodrigo- _saludaba, Taylor al ver a Rodrigo y a Frank mirándolo_ \- ¿al parecer dormiste muy bien o no frank? - _le pregunta, mientras sonreía al verlo vivo al niño_ -

Sí… ¿al parecer mi cuerpo aun no reacciona?- _lo decía, Frank al no sentir aun las piernas_ \- ¿cuánto llevo dormido?

Unas cinco semanas hermanito - _le responde, Rodrigo a su hermano mientras miraba algo preocupado por su madre_ \- ella sí, ¿que se preocupo mucho por ti, hermanito?

Ya me lo imagino - _lo decía, Taylor mientras miraba a la madre de los dos pequeños hermanos_ -

Bueno, ¿creo que es tiempo de que me levante de esta cama del hospital? - _lo decía, Frank intentando de levantarse de la cama del hospital_ -

Frank, ¿debes descansar un poco más? - _lo decía, Rodrigo a su hermano intentando de que no se levante muy brusco_ \- ¿apenas recién te estás despertado?

Tranquilo, hermano - _lo decía, Frank al ser interceptado por su hermano_ \- estoy bien, ¿no me pasara nada?

Eso, ustedes siempre lo dicen y al final terminan con raspones como siempre - _lo decía, una voz femenina adulta sorprendiendo a los dos hermanos_ -

M…Mama… - _lo decían, los dos hermanos al ver a su madre despierta y cruzada de brazos mirándolos en señal de regaño_ -

Frank, debes descansar, ¿aun que no quieras? y rodrigo, ¿tú también?- _lo decía, Mónica mirando a sus dos hijos seriamente mientras que Taylor sonreía por la escena de la familia_ -

Sí, mamá… - _lo decían, los dos hermanos algo frustrados debido que su madre los regañaba igual en un hospital o en la casa_ -

¿Que se le hace esta maravillosa visita, señor oficial? - _preguntaba, Mónica hacía Taylor mientras los tres lo miraban_ -

Bueno, ¿solo venia de visita por este suertudo? - _lo decía, Taylor hacia Mónica mientras dejaba unos chocolates_ -

Wow, gracias oficial taylor - _lo decía, Frank agradecido mientras recibía la caja de chocolates_ -

¿No hay de que, frank? - _lo decía, Taylor agradecido mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación del hospital_ \- bueno, debo irme a mi patrullaje, debo atrapar a los demás autores, ¿qué les hicieron esto a frank? - _lo decía, mientras se colocaba su gorra de policía_ -

¿Ya se va? - _preguntaba, Frank al ver a Taylor en la puerta_ -

Sí, frank - _le responde, Taylor mientras se ajustaba su gorra de policía_ \- de seguro los doctores te darán de alta, ¿así que no te preocupes?

Está bien… - _lo decía, Frank un poco triste sabiendo que el oficial Taylor se tenía que hacer su trabajo como policía_ -

No te preocupes frank - _lo decía, Mónica intentando animar a su hijo menor_ \- ya veras como lo volverás a ver, ¿estoy segura?

Está bien, mamá…- _lo decía, Frank con una mirada nostálgico mientras su hermano lo miraba con lastima al saber que habían perdido a su padre hace 3 años atrás_ -

Oye, ¿me das algo de chocolate?

Claro, ¿ten?

Gracias, hermanito

Oye, ¿no saques todo? tragón…

Ustedes dos, ¿no cambiaran nunca?

Rodrigo te dije, ¿que no te los comieras todos?

Perdona hermano pero, ¿son tan deliciosas que no me resistí?

Eres un glotón, ¿si comes así seguidamente vas a engordar?

Ja, ja, ¿muy gracioso hermanito?

 **-** _ **Habían pasado, dos horas después de que los doctores dieran de Alta a Frank debido que es un milagro de que un niño de esa edad haya sobrevivido a esa gran cantidad de sangre perdida. Mónica al haber pagado el costo del hospital, los médicos entregaron a Frank una prótesis biorobotica, que era un experimento del ejercito en perdida de extremidades de brazos que con gracias a Riley le facilitaría las cosas a Frank.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Noviembre 28 de 1987**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado tres días de vuelo mientras que Frank ya con 18 años, se despierta agitado debido que había recordado esos días de su vida, creyendo que nunca más iba a volver a recordar jamás. Sin más, se fue al baño del avión para lavarse el sudor que tenia debido que estaba un poco agitado por los recuerdos de su niñez.**_ **-**

Vaya, ¿pesadilla que tuve…? - _lo decía, Frank limpiándose la cara para quitarse el sudor del rostro_ \- ¿quién diría que recordaría esos recuerdos de mi niñez? - _lo decía, mientras se secaba la cara para salir del baño del avión y volver a su asiento en caso de que el avión aterrizara al aeropuerto_ -

Atención pasajeros, les informamos que estamos llegando a boston - _lo decía, el capitán del vuelo mientras todos los pasajeros se sentaban en sus lugares_ \- así que en unos minutos estaremos aterrizando a tierra, gracias por volar con nosotros, ¿qué tengan una buena mañana? - _lo decía, mientras se cortaba la comunicación con el piloto del avión_ -

Bueno, otro día más devuelta a boston… - _lo decía, Frank mientras sacaba una gorra que lo tenia de hace mucho tiempo en su mochila y se lo colocaba para cubrir el rostro_ \- al menos, podre ver, ¿cómo ha estado mi hermano? - _lo decía, mientras se echaba una siesta un rato mientras que el avión aun estaba en el aire_ -

Señoras y señores, les comunico que dentro de cinco minutos aterrizaremos, así que por favor, ¿no se desabrochen sus cinturones de seguridad hasta que les avisemos? - _lo decía, la azafata dando el aviso_ \- gracias y ¿que tengan una buena mañana?

 **-** _ **El avión empezó a aterrizar en el aeropuerto trayendo a sus pasajeros sanos y salvos hasta el aeropuerto internacional de Boston. Frank al retirar sus pertenencias en el porta equipaje, se dirigió a la salida del aeropuerto donde se encontraría con su hermano para llevarlo a casa.**_ **-**

Me pregunto, si rodrigo se habrá acordado de venir ¿a recogerme? - _lo decía, Frank mirando el reloj de su muñeca mientras esperaba a que apareciera su hermano_ -

¿Frank? - _lo decía, una voz muy conocido para Frank a quien lo estaba llamando_ \- hermanito, bienvenido a boston - _lo decía, un joven de 20 años,_ _pelo negro, orbes castaño, tez blanco, mientras abrazaba a su hermano menor_ -

R…Rodrigo, me aprietas muy fuerte… - _lo decía, Frank sintiendo que le faltaba el aire_ -

Oh, perdona hermanito - _lo decía, Rodrigo soltando a su hermano menor_ \- olvide, ¿que no eres muy fuerte, como digamos?

Oye, ¿eso ofende lo sabías? -l _o decía, Frank quejándose de dolor debido el abrazo fuerte que le dio su hermano mayor_ -

Ja, si… eso es verdad - _lo decía, Rodrigo riéndose de su hermano menor por el dolor_ \- ¿listo para irnos a casa?

Sí, además…- _lo decía, Frank recordando algo_ \- ¿tú no tenias una novia?

Ya no más - _le responde, Rodrigo a su hermano sorprendiéndolo_ \- más bien, es mi esposa - _lo decía, sorprendiendo mucho a Frank_ -

¡Esposa! - _lo decía, Frank algo sorprendido de lo que había escuchado en su vida_ -

Sí, mi esposa - _lo decía, Rodrigo como si nada pasara_ \- ¿no te lo contó mamá? ¿cuándo te llamo por última vez? - _lo decía, hacia su hermano menor algo sorprendido_ -

No, estaba llorando de felicidad y ¿no supe por qué? - _lo decía, Frank mirando algo sorprendido de su hermano mayor_ \- hasta ahora

Sí… bueno, vámonos o mi querida esposa se enojara conmigo por no presentártela ¿Cómo se debe? - _lo decía, Rodrigo hacia su hermano menor algo nervioso_ -

Que pasa, acaso el gran rodrigo rodríguez se deja controlar por una mujer, ¿qué resulto ser su esposa? - _lo decía, Frank fastidiando a su hermano mayor_ -

Oye, la amo mucho con toda mi alma - _lo decía, Rodrigo a su hermano menor mientras cargaba las dos maletas hacia una camioneta negra_ \- además, ¿ella quería conocerte en persona?

¿En serio? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso de que la esposa de su hermano quería conocerlo_ -

Sí, ahora entra al vehículo - _lo decía, Rodrigo mientras ambos hermanos entraban a la camioneta_ -

Bueno - _lo decía, Frank entrando al vehículo del asiento del copiloto, mientras que su hermano conducía hacia la casa_ -

 **-** _ **Rodrigo empezó a conducir rumbo a la casa donde estaría viviendo con su esposa en donde Frank y el habían crecido durante estos años, sabiendo que habían perdido a su madre debido que un asesino desconocido se había metido en la casa en la noche cuando, Mónica estaba durmiendo y fue asesinada. Habían pasado tres horas después debido que se habían encontrado trafico rumbo a casa, sabiendo que en la mañana podría ser favorable para llegar temprano pero fue todo lo contrario, al estar en el trafico por dos horas más, ambos hermanos llegan a casa donde los estaría esperando la esposa de Rodrigo.**_ **-**

Amor, ya llegue - _lo decía, Rodrigo ayudando a su hermano menor con las maletas mientras entraban a la casa_ -

Ya era hora, ¿que llegaran? - _lo decía, una voz femenina desde la cocina de la casa_ -

Vamos, ¿quiero que la conozcas? - _lo decía, Rodrigo caminando junto a su hermano menor a la cocina y encontrarse con una mujer de 20 años, pelo castaño, orbes negros y tez caucásica que estaba preparando el almuerzo_ -

Así que tu eres frank rodríguez, ¿no es así? - _lo decía, la esposa de Rodrigo al ver al hermano menor de su esposo_ -

Así, es y ¿usted es…? - _lo decía, Frank al no saber el nombre de la esposa de su hermano_ -

Frank, te presento a mi esposa sherry díaz - _lo decía, Rodrigo, presentando a su esposa a su hermano menor_ \- sherry querida, el es frank rodríguez, mi hermano menor

Mucho gusto en conocerlo, frank - _lo decía, Sherry mirando al hermano menor de su esposo_ -

El gusto es mío, sherry - _lo decía, Frank hacia la esposa de su hermano_ -

Bueno, ¿espero que te guste mi estofado de carne? - _lo decía, Sherry sonriéndole al hermano menor de su esposo_ \- además, seguro que debiste haber comido la mala comida ¿que dan los aviones?

Sí, eso es verdad sherry - _lo decía, Frank mientras tomaba asiento junto a su hermano_ -

Frank, deberías probar su comida ella es tan hábil en la cocina, ¿qué es como si fuera una chef profesional? - _lo decía, Rodrigo mirando a su esposa_ -

Sera, ¿por que eres pésimo en la cocina? - _lo decía, Sherry mientras servía dos platos de estofado a Frank y a su esposo, para luego servirse en otro plato_ -

¿Es en serio sherry? - _lo decía, Rodrigo desanimado debido lo que dijo su esposa_ \- tan malo, ¿soy en la cocina?

Sí - _le responde, Sherry a su esposo mientras le sonreía_ \- pero, ¿aun sigo queriéndote como eres?

Eres pésimo, ¿cuándo cocinaste por primera vez? me enfermaste por todo un mes con dolor de estomago - _lo decía, Frank hacia su hermano haciéndole quedar muy mal de ánimo debido que en verdad si no fuera por su hermano, el no estaría enfermo por un mes entero perdiéndose clases_ -

¿No me lo recuerdes…? - _lo decía, Rodrigo sintiéndose mal al recordar esos momentos tan vergonzosos de su vida_ -

Rodrigo, sabes ¿que dentro de una semana se cumplirán los nueve meses? - _lo decía, Sherry sorprendiendo a su esposo y a Frank ante esas palabras_ -

Ósea, ¿que tu y yo…? - _lo decía, Rodrigo algo atónito debido a la noticia que estaba procesando en su cerebro_ -

Así, es rodrigo - _lo decía, Sherry sobando su bulto del estomago_ \- ¿dentro de una semana seremos padres?

Wow, felicidades hermano - _lo decía, Frank golpeando la espalda de su hermano mayor_ \- serás padre por primera vez

Vaya, ¿no me esperaba esa sorpresa tan repentina, sherry? - _lo decía, Rodrigo algo emocionado y a la vez nervioso por ser padre por primera vez_ -

Sí… - _lo decía, Sherry sonrojándose debido que ella seria madre por primera vez_ -

Bueno, será mejor que almorcemos o se nos hará muy tarde - _lo decía, Frank hacia su hermano y a Sherry mientras los tres almorzaban tranquilos debido que pronto en la familia habrá un nuevo integrante en la familia_ -

Sí, tienes razón frank - _lo decía, Sherry mientras empezaba a comer junto a su esposo y al hermano menor de Rodrigo_ -

Bueno, disfrutemos de estar en familia - _lo decía, Rodrigo alegre debido que estaban ahora todos reunidos debido que uno de la familia rodríguez había fallecido_ -

En eso tienes razón, dentro de poco será el último día que veré a mi madre - _lo decía, Frank sabiendo que dentro de poco enterrarían a su madre en el cementerio_ -

Lo bueno, es que estas aquí en casa, hermano-lo decía, Rodrigo hacia su hermano intentando de animarlo- además, deberíamos estar felices de, ¿que habrá un nuevo miembro en la casa?

En eso tienes mucha razón amor - _lo decía, Sherry mientras intentaba de dar el lado positivo de la vida_ -

Sí, ¿creo que tienen mucha razón los dos? - _lo decía, Frank mientras comía junto a su hermano y a Sherry_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que los tres almorzaban, Rodrigo le explicaba a Frank como había conocido a Sherry mientras que el no estaba en Boston y luego Frank explicaba cómo había conocido a sus dos amigas en la ciudad y lo sucedido de lo que pasaba en la otra ciudad en donde vivía, junto a sus dos amigas Lisa y Amy. Habían, pasado tres horas después ya estando en el cementerio solo estaban los vecinos, Frank, Rodrigo y Sherry despidiéndose de Mónica en el funeral mientras que todos se despedían de ella arrojando flores blancas, mientras que Frank y Rodrigo una rosa roja. Tras haber terminado el funeral de Mónica hace dos horas, los tres habían regresado a casa para dormir debido que estaba oscureciendo, Rodrigo y Sherry dormían en la habitación matrimonial, mientras que Frank dormía en su antiguo cuarto ya arreglado para cuando regresara del vuelo de tres días y sin más se quedo dormido debido el momento en que estaba pasando.**_ **-**

* * *

 **-** _Wow, me sorprende que haya alcanzado las_ _ **8450**_ _palabras y hecho mi primer prologo de mi tercer Fic de Five Nights At Freddy's, no olviden dejar sus Review's con sus opiniones de cómo quedo el prologo, les deseo suerte a todos ustedes que estén haciendo o tengan algún fic de cualquier categoría en FanFiction, bye._ **-**

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin.**_


	2. Capitulo 1

**Buscando empleo y un reencuentro inesperado.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's es propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis Oc's y la trama de la historia._

 **-** _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mi nuevo fic de Five Nights At Freddy's, donde ustedes conocerán como se inicio el conflicto entre los hermanos Frank y Rodrigo Rodríguez, bueno, a responder los review's._ **-**

 **Catdoll:** _Tarde mucho en leerlo pero lo hice, bien hecho Hashashin, me encanta este inició, lo veo como una gran historia, felicitaciones_

 **R:** _ **Gracias "Catdoll" me alegra que te gustara el prologo del fic, espero que te guste y sea de tu agrado.**_

 **-** _Ahora, los dejo que lean tranquilamente el capitulo, ¿espero que sea de su agrado? bueno, sin más preámbulos, disfruten de la historia._ **-**

* * *

 **-** _ **Noviembre 29 de 1987**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Era un día temprano en la mañana de un día noviembre, mientras que Rodrigo junto a su esposa Sherry preparaban el desayuno para que desayunaran como familia. Mientras que Frank en su habitación hacia un poco de ejercicio, ya que le gustaba mantenerse en forma.**_ **-**

180… 181… 182… 183… 184… 185… 186… 187… 188… 189… 190… 191… 192… 193… 194… 195… 196… 197… 198… 199… 200… - _lo decía, Frank contando repetidas veces lagartijas debido que cada vez que se despertaba a las seis de la mañana, hacia 200 veces repeticiones sin falta_ -

Frank - _lo decía, Rodrigo llamando hacia su hermano menor desde al otro lado de la puerta_ -

Sí, ¿qué pasa rodrigo? - _preguntaba, Frank a su hermano mayor al escucharlo al otro lado de la puerta_ -

Sherry, me dijo, ¿qué te avisara que bajes a desayunar? - _le responde, Rodrigo a su hermano mientras esperaba a que su hermano menor le abriera la puerta de su habitación_ -

Sí, ya voy…- _lo decía, Frank golpeando un saco de arena que tenía en su habitación_ \- dame unos minutos…

Está bien, le diré a sherry que desayunaras - _lo decía, Rodrigo sabiendo que su hermano menor estaba entrenando_ -

Está bien - _lo decía, Frank agradecido de saber, que a su hermano mayor feliz_ \- gracias, hermano

¿No, hay de que hermanito? - _lo decía, Rodrigo alejándose de la puerta de la habitación de Frank y dirigirse a los escalones para ingresar a la cocina donde estaría Sherry con unas semanas de embarazo_ -

Y ¿dónde está frank? - _pregunta, Sherry al no ver al hermano de su esposo con él_ -

Está en su habitación, ya bajara dentro de un rato - _lo decía, Rodrigo a su esposa, mientras ingresaba a la cocina_ \- además, no debes esforzarte mucho por tu embarazo, ¿solo unas semanas más y tendremos a nuestra hija?

¿Creo que será un niño y no una niña? - _lo decía, Sherry mientras se frotaba la barriga sintiendo la vida que llevaba en su interior_ -

¿Un… niño? - _lo decía, Rodrigo sorprendido debido a esa noticia que tendría un varón_ -

Sí, además debemos pensar en un nombre, ¿para nuestro hijo? - _lo decía, Sherry mientras tomaba dos platos con hotcakes y los llevaba a la mesa_ -

Mmm… través, ¿cuando llegue ese día? Haya tenido el nombre perfecto para nuestro hijo - _lo decía, Rodrigo mientras mira a su esposa y le ayuda con el desayuno_ -

Gracias, rodrigo - _lo decía, Sherry agradecida de la ayuda de su esposo_ \- pero, ¿no se te hace tarde para ir al ejercito?

Oh, es cierto -lo decía, Rodrigo recordando que no podía llegar tarde- había prometido al capitán que no llegaría tarde…- _lo decía, mientras tomaba un pedazo de hotcake y se comía su desayuno algo atrasado_ \- dile a mi hermano, ¿que no podre acompañarlo a buscar empleo? Adiós - _lo decía, despidiéndose dándole un beso en la mejilla a su esposa_ -

Adiós…- _lo decía, Sherry sonriéndole a su esposo debido que estaba feliz_ \- veamos, ¿tengo que pensar en un buen nombre para mi hijo? - _lo decía, mientras se sentaba y empezaba a desayunar y escucha pasos de los escalones y ve a Frank sentarse rápido_ -

Y ¿mi hermano?- _preguntaba, Frank con una polera blanca, pantalones negros, zapatilla gris, al no ver a su hermano en la mesa_ -

Lo siento, frank - _lo decía, Sherry al ver al hermano de su esposo_ \- el salió muy apurado debido, ¿que él y el capitán del ejército debía estar en el ejercito antes de las doce?

Bueno, tendré que ir a buscar empleo… - _lo decía, Frank mientras tomaba el periódico y leía las secciones de trabajos_ -

¿Qué tipo de empleo buscas, frank? - _pregunta, Sherry al hermano de su esposo_ -

Mmm… ¿no lo sé aun? - _responde, Frank al ver que la mayoría de empleos estaban ocupados_ -

A ver… deja, ¿qué te ayude? - _lo decía, Sherry mirando por el lado izquierdo de Frank y ayudar a buscar un empleo_ \- te parecería bien, ¿si elijes un empleo de banquero? - _preguntaba, hacia el hermano de su esposo_ -

No, ¿no soy muy bueno en las matemáticas? - _responde, Frank al saber que las matemáticas no eran lo suyo_ -

¿Qué te parece el empleo de secretario?

Ah… ¿no soy muy bueno en cosas, que se traten de archivos?

Mmm… mira, ¿aquí hay un empleo de guardia nocturno?

¿En donde seria?

Es en una pizzería infantil - _lo decía, Sherry hacia el hermano de su esposo_ \- se llama, freddy fazbear's pizza, ¿está a unas tres o cinco cuadras?

Mmm… trabajar, ¿cómo guardia nocturno? - _lo decía, Frank un poco pensativo en si tomar el empleo de guardia nocturno_ -

Sí, aparte que el horario es de doce de la noche hasta las seis - _lo decía, Sherry hacia el hermano de su esposo_ \- ¿te interesa?

Está bien - _lo decía, Frank decidido en tomar el empleo_ \- iré a la pizzería después de desayunar

Bueno, ¿como ustedes dos llegaran algo tarde? ¿tendré listo la cena? - _lo decía, Sherry hacia el hermano de su esposo, mientras lo miraba que estaba muy concentrado en algo_ -

Está bien, sherry - _lo decía, Frank mientras miraba la sección de empleos en el periódico_ \- me iré de inmediato o ¿me quedare sin el empleo de guardia nocturno? - _lo decía, Frank terminando su desayuno y despedirse de Sherry_ -

Espero, ¿que tengas suerte en que consigas el empleo? - _lo decía, Sherry algo preocupada de que el hermano de su esposo no tuviera el trabajo_ -

Eso lo sé, adiós - _lo decía, Frank corriendo hacia la pizzería para pedir el empleo_ -

Espero, ¿que tenga mucha suerte? - _lo decía, Sherry para sí misma al ver que el hermano de su esposo se iba a buscar su empleo_ -

 **-** _ **Frank estuvo corriendo durante una hora debido que al salir de la casa le toco hora punta, donde había mucho tráfico vehicular en la mañana y tener que llegar a la pizzería antes de que alguien tomara el empleo. Tras haber corrido una media hora después, Frank llega agitado en la entrada de la pizzería familiar, llamada Freddy Fazbear's Pizza y que al entrar al lugar ve que en el escenario habían tres animatronics muy conocido para él y al ver que no había mucha gente, con suerte había algunos clientes con sus hijos.**_ **-**

Bien, lo bueno es, ¿que no hay mucha gente en el local? - _lo decía, Frank mientras tomaba asiento en una de las mesas y ve que habían algunos niños corriendo de un lado para otro_ -

Hola, bienvenido a freddy fazbear's pizza, ¿le puedo tomar su orden? - _lo decía, una camarera que se acerco a la mesa de Frank para pedir la orden del cliente_ -

Ah… sí, ¿quiero pedir una soda? - _lo decía, Frank a la camarera que estaba anotando el pedido del cliente_ -

¿Algo más? - _pregunta, la camarera a Frank si iba a pedir una pizza_ -

No, eso sería todo - _lo decía, Frank hacia la camarera_ -

Bien, ¿en seguida le traigo su soda? - _lo decía, la camarera que se fue a por la gaseosa_ -

Está bien…- _lo decía, Frank al ver que la camarera se iba a la cocina a por la gaseosa de Frank y el al estar solo ve en el escenario que había un oso café claro de mejillas rojas, un conejo celeste de mejillas rojas y una pollita amarilla de mejillas rojas que estaban cantando a los niños_ \- ¿esos no son freddy, bonnie y chica? - _se preguntaba, para si mismo al ver a los tres animatronics con mejillas rojas en el escenario_ -

Aquí tiene su soda - _lo decía, la camarera llamándole la atención a Frank haciéndole que salte de un susto_ -

Señorita, ¿no me asuste así…? - _lo decía, Frank algo molesto debido que se había asustado y sin darse cuenta de la llegada de la camarera_ -

Discúlpeme, señor - _lo decía, la camarera algo desanimada debido que había asustado al cliente sin darse cuenta de que había llegado_ \- ¿no volverá a suceder?

No es necesario que usted se disculpe, además… yo no estaba atento, ¿cuando llego? - _lo decía, Frank intentando que la camarera no se haya desanimado_ \- ¿así que no se lamente usted?

Gracias, señor… - _lo decía, la camarera sabiendo que no tenía la culpa haciéndola animarla un poco_ -

¿Cuánto es por la soda? - _preguntaba, Frank mientras sacaba su billetera_ -

Son unos cinco dólares - _responde, la camarera mientras le pasaban cinco dólares_ -

Tenga - _lo decía, Frank entregándole cinco dólares a la camarera_ -

Gracias - _lo decía, la camarera que estaba a punto de irse pero es detenida por Frank_ -

Ah… de por casualidad sabe, ¿donde está la oficina del gerente? - _preguntaba, Frank a la camarera debido que no sabía dónde estaba la oficina del gerente_ -

Sí, esta por ese pasillo por donde usted vino y la segunda puerta a la izquierda, es la oficina del gerente - _lo decía, la camarera indicándole a Frank donde estaba la oficina del gerente_ -

Gracias - _lo decía, Frank agradecido de la camarera indicándole donde estaría la oficina del gerente, mientras se iba a la oficina la camarera fue a atender a los demás clientes_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank se iba hacia la oficina del gerente, no se da cuenta que tres pares de ojos lo seguían hacia la oficina hasta perderlo de vista. Al llegar a la puerta de la oficina tocando la puerta hasta que alguien le abre la puerta de la oficina mostrando a un adulto de edad 49 años, pelo negro, orbes grises y tez caucásico.**_ **-**

Sí, ¿que se le ofrece? - _preguntaba, el gerente hacia el joven que estaba en frente de el_ -

H…Hola, ah… ¿vengo por el empleo de guardia nocturno? - _responde, Frank un poco nervioso debido que este era su primer empleo de guardia nocturno_ -

Mmm… ¿así que usted quiere el empleo de guardia nocturno? - _lo decía, el gerente al ver a Frank de pies a cabeza_ -

S…Sí, señor… - _lo decía, Frank un poco nervioso y dudoso de que el gerente lo acepte en el trabajo_ -

Bueno, pase a mi oficina y hablemos sobre su contrato de guardia de seguridad - _lo decía, el gerente invitando a Frank entrar a su oficina para hablar_ -

¿Qué? ¿así nada más? - _lo decía, Frank sorprendido de que lo aceptaran tan rápido_ -

Sí, ¿tienes algún problema en eso? - _lo decía, el gerente con un tono serio hacia Frank_ -

¿Qué? no, no, ¿claro que no tengo un problema? - _lo decía, Frank un poco nervioso debido que través el gerente no lo contrate_ -

Bien, entonces, tome asiento - _lo decía, el gerente indicándole en el asiento en frente de su escritorio_ -

Sí, señor - _lo decía, Frank sentándose en la silla de la oficina para estar frente a frente con el gerente_ -

Bien, empezare con unas sencillas preguntas antes de que usted firme su contrato como guardia de seguridad, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Ah… mi nombre es frank rodríguez - _responde, Frank un poco nervioso a la primera pregunta del gerente_ -

¿Por qué pide este empleo? sabiendo, ¿que tiene otros empleos por otros lados? - _preguntaba, el gerente mirando seriamente a Frank_ -

Bueno, esta es mi primera vez que trabajo ¿cómo guardia nocturno, señor? - _responde, Frank sinceramente hacia el gerente de la pizzería_ -

Mmm… ¿cómo cuales empleos has tenido, señor rodríguez? - _preguntaba, el gerente mientras miraba directamente a Frank_ -

Bueno… yo he trabajado, ¿cómo bodeguero en la otra ciudad en la que vivía? - _lo decía, Frank al mirar frente a frente al gerente de la pizzería_ -

¿Tiene alguna experiencia laboral o está estudiando? - _pregunta el gerente hacia Frank_ -

Sí, soy hábil en la música, mecánica y… ¿estudio un poco sobre robótica? - _lo decía, Frank un poco avergonzado diciendo en lo que estaba estudiando_ -

Oh, ¿así que estas estudiando robótica…? - _lo decía, el gerente sorprendido de lo que estaba estudiando Frank_ -

Así es, señor… - _lo decía, Frank un poco avergonzado mientras se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente_ -

Bueno, ¿cómo no hay otra cosa más que hacer? aquí tiene el contrato, fírmelo y podrá trabajar esta misma noche - _lo decía, el gerente entregando el contrato a Frank_ \- llega a las 11:40 de la noche, ¿para poder mostrarle las instalaciones?

Sí, señor… - _lo decía, Frank entregando el contrato firmado hacia el gerente_ -

Fazbear, richard fazbear - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear recibiendo el contrato firmado por Frank_ -

Es un placer trabajar con usted señor, fazbear - _lo decía, Frank ahora sabiendo que su jefe era el dueño de la pizzería_ -

Bueno, aquí tiene su uniforme, su gorra y su placa - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear entregando la vestimenta de guardia de seguridad a Frank_ \- recuerde, ¿qué les mostrare las instalaciones? ¿así que asegúrese ser puntual, señor rodríguez?

Descuide, no le decepcionare señor fazbear - _lo decía, Frank animado en su primer trabajo como guardia nocturno en una pizzería infantil_ -

Al parecer, este joven nunca ha escuchado los rumores sobre los animatronics en las noches… - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear mientras había visto a Frank irse sin saber nada de lo que sucedía por las noches_ \- bueno, ¿qué le vamos a ser? Espero que ese rodríguez pueda pasar sus noches sin ningún problema por los animatronics - _lo decía, para sí mismo mientras se encendía un abano cubano_ -

 **-** _ **Frank había salido de la oficina del señor Fazbear, para ir a casa a preparar todo lo necesario para esta noche, sin saber la sorpresa que le esperaba en las noches que le vendría. Justo cuando estuvo a punto de salir de la pizzería, una voz femenina muy conocida para Frank lo llamo, haciendo que se volteara y viera a una joven de 17 años, cabello castaño, orbes castaño y tez caucásica.**_ **-**

Hola, frank - _lo decía, la castaña mirándolo de pies y cabeza_ \- ¿cómo has estado?

H…Hola, alice - _lo decía, Frank reconociendo a su antigua amiga del colegio_ \- estoy bien, y tú, que haces aquí?

Bien, ¿aquí trabajando como niñera? - _lo decía, Alice mientras miraba a los niños que tenía que cuidar viendo el show de los animatronics_ \- y tú, ¿cuándo tiempo sin verte?

Sí… unos tres años sin vernos - _lo decía, Frank rascándose la nuca_ -

Vamos a sentarnos por ahí cerca de los animatronics, ¿debo estar cerca de los niños para poder vigilarlos?

Claro, ¿por qué no? - _lo decía, Frank mientras caminaba junto con Alice hacia una de las mesas cerca del escenario_ -

Sabes, cuidar niños no es tan malo después de todo-lo decía, alice sentada mientras miraba a los niños mirar el show- ¿es emocionante y alegre de jugar con niños y cuidarlos?

Sí, ya me imagino… - _lo decía, Frank guardando su uniforme en una mochila_ -

¿Qué tienes hay? - _preguntaba, Alice algo curiosa de lo que le ocultaba su amigo_ -

Ah, ¿no es nada…? - _lo decía, Frank intentando de ocultar su uniforme de guardia de seguridad_ -

Frank… - _lo decía, Alice en un tono seria a su amigo, sabiendo que algo ocultaba_ -

Es en serio alice, ¿no es nada importante? - _lo decía, Frank intentando que no se diera cuenta Alice_ -

Frank rodríguez - _lo decía, Alice en un tono amenazador hacia su amigo_ \- dime, ¿qué tienes en esa mochila por las buenas o por las malas?

Está bien… - _lo decía, Frank soltando un suspiro de derrota sabiendo que podría ser peor las cosas conociendo bien a su amiga_ \- es un uniforme de guardia nocturno, hoy en la noche trabajo aquí

Wow, ¿así que guardia nocturno? - _lo decía, Alice sabiendo que ese trabajo sería muy responsable, sin saber que los tres animatronics miraban a Frank intentando de usar sus reconocimientos faciales hacia el_ -

Sí, ya que es mi primer trabajo, ¿cómo guardia nocturno? - _lo decía, Frank guardando su uniforme en la mochila_ -

Sí, esos trabajos, ¿como guardia de seguridad son muy estrictos y hay que ser muy responsables? - _lo decía, Alice mirando a su amigo sorprendida de que su amigo haya tenido el empleo_ -

Sí, eso es verdad - _lo decía, Frank sabiendo que los trabajos como guardias eran muy responsables_ \- además, ¿no que tu habías estudiado mecánica?

No solo mecánica, también estudie artes y música - _lo decía, Alice sorprendiendo mucho a Frank_ -

¿Así que música? - _lo decía, Frank sorprendido de lo que había estudiado su amiga_ \- ¿tienes alguna banda o algo por el estilo?

No, no me he formado ninguna banda - _lo decía, Alice sorprendiendo a Frank sobre eso_ \- y dime, ¿tu prótesis te molesta?

Mmm… la verdad, me molesta de vez en cuando mi prótesis biorobotica - _lo decía, Frank sacándose el guante que tenía en su mano derecha mostrando una mano metálica_ -

Vaya, ¿nunca había visto una prótesis así? - _lo decía, Alice sorprendida de la prótesis de Frank_ -

Sí, eso es verdad… el tío riley me lo envió cuando había cumplido los 18 años en enero - _lo decía, Frank mirando su prótesis_ \- ¿creo que es un problema en la calibración?

Mmm… papá debe tener una computadora, ¿así que te parece bien si me acompañas a dejar estos niños a sus casas? y ¿así, pasar luego a mi casa para poder re calibrar tu prótesis? - _lo decía, Alice sorprendiendo a Frank_ -

¿Desde cuándo sabes de computación? - _lo decía, Frank sorprendido de lo que podía hacer su amiga_ -

¿Desde que papá me dejo ayudarlo con sus archivos? - _lo decía, Alice mientras recordaba de algunos casos policiales de su padre que debía ordenarlos por fechas, mientras que su padre tendría que hacer el papeleo de la oficina_ -

Bueno, ¿ya qué? - _lo decía, Frank aceptando la invitación de su amiga_ -

Bien, ¿déjame llamar a los niños? - _lo decía, Alice mientras se levantaba de su asiento y llamaba a cada uno de los niños que debía cuidar_ -

¿Está bien? - _lo decía, Frank mirando como su amiga reunía a cada niño y niña que ha estado encargada de cuidar_ -

Bien, ¿listo frank? - _lo decía, Alice ya habiendo reunido a los niños que estaba encargada de cuidar_ -

Sí, ¿cuando quieras alice? - _lo decía, Frank mientras tomaba su mochila y salía junto a Alice y los niños, sin saber que los tres animatronics del escenario lo veían irse de la pizzería_ -

Bien, ¿entonces, vámonos? - _lo decía, mientras caminaba junto a los demás niños que la acompañaban para irse a casa_ -

 **-** _ **Habían pasado tres horas en dejar a los niños con sus respectivos padres sabiendo, que Alice había hecho un excelente trabajo ganando algunos dólares extras por cuidar bien a los niños de las familias que la habían contratado. Tras haber pasado dos horas de caminata y recorrer seis cuadras, Frank junto a Alice habían llegado a la casa de los padres de Alice.**_ **-**

¿No te me preocupes, frank? mis padres no están en casa en estos momentos, debido que ambos están trabajando - _lo decía, Alice mientras introducía la llave de la casa para poder ingresar a la casa_ -

Wow, ¿ya había olvidado de cómo era tu casa? - _lo decía, Frank al ver que la casa en donde vivía su amiga seguía igual de cómo lo recordaba_ -

Sí, ¿en esta ciudad pasaron muchas cosas? - _lo decía, Alice al ver las viejas fotos de ella de pequeña y a medida que iba creciendo hasta la adolescencia_ -

Sí, ya me imagino… - _lo decía, Frank sabiendo lo sucedido que le había pasado al policía que le había ayudado_ -

Sabes, ¿que no fue tu culpa de lo que le ocurrió al policía? - _lo decía, Alice entendiendo que el policía que había muerto, había salvado la vida de Frank_ -

Eso lo sé, alice - _lo decía, Frank al recordar esa noche de su pasado_ \- pero, ¿por que el tubo que morir?

Nadie, ¿puede salvarse de la muerte frank? - _lo decía, Alice algo preocupada por su amigo_ -

Sí… creo que tienes razón - _lo decía, Frank algo nostálgico_ -

Vamos, anímate frank - _lo decía, Alice tomando de la mano de Frank_ \- ¿hay que aprovechar de que uno este vivo?

Está bien, alice… - _lo decía, Frank un poco sonrojado debido que tenia la mano de su amiga_ -

Ah… bueno, ¿por aquí está la computadora de papá? - _lo decía, Alice algo sonrojada debido que había tomado la mano de Frank y camino a donde estaría la computadora seguida de Frank_ -

Estas segura que puedes hacerlo bien - _lo decía, Frank un poco dudoso de su amiga_ \- además, ¿esto es algo complicado?

Descuida frank, puedes confiar en mí - _lo decía, Alice segura de sí misma hacia su amigo con seguridad en sus palabras_ -

Está bien, ¿si tú lo dices? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso de su amiga sabiendo que el programa de su prótesis era algo difícil de usar_ -

Oye, frank - _lo decía, Alice llamando la atención de su amigo_ -

Sí, ¿qué pasa alice? - _lo decía, Frank mirando a su amiga_ -

¿Cómo es la ciudad en donde estabas viviendo? - _preguntaba, Alice algo curiosa_ -

Ah… ¿no sé como decírtelo…? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso en cómo responderle esa pregunta_ -

Vamos frank, ¿no, creo que haya sido malo estar haya? - _lo decía, Alice algo curiosa de su amigo_ -

Bueno, ¿en esa ciudad había hecho dos amigas? - _lo decía, Frank un poco nostálgico y preocupado como se encontrarían sus dos amigas_ -

Vaya, ¿así que tuviste otras amigas en esa otra ciudad? - _lo decía, Alice sorprendida de que su amigo tuviera nuevas amigas_ -

Sí - _lo decía, Frank algo preocupado debido lo sucedido por una de sus amigas_ -

¿Cómo se llaman? - _pregunta, Alice curiosa en conocer a las dos amigas de su amigo_ -

Una se llama lisa y la otra amy - _responde, Frank a la pregunta de su amiga algo confundido_ \- ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Bueno… ¿creía que te habías vuelto un solitario y sin amigos nuevos? - _lo decía, Alice algo nerviosa hacia su amigo con un leve sonrojo_ -

¿Acaso estabas preocupada por mi? - _lo decía, Frank con una sonrisa burlona hacia su amiga_ -

¿Qué? ¿c…claro que no? - _lo decía, Alice algo sonrojada hacia su amigo_ \- solo estaba preocupada, ¿como una amiga debe hacerlo con su amigo? ¿no pienses nada malo, idiota?

Ja, ¿al parecer no cambias nunca? - _lo decía, Frank sonriendo a su amiga_ -

C…Cállate - _lo decía, Alice muy sonrojada hacia su amigo_ \- además, sin mí, ¿no puedes re-calibrar tu prótesis?

Está bien, está bien, no dije nada - _lo decía, Frank mientras sonreía al ver que al menos la actitud de Alice nunca cambiaba_ -

Bien, llegamos… - _lo decía, Alice un poco sonrojada debido que estaba sola en casa y con su mejor amigo_ \- ¿así que, toma asiento y relájate? para poder re-configurar el sistema de la prótesis tuya

Bien... - _lo decía, Frank mientras se sentaba en la silla y ve como Alice se ubicaba a donde estaba al otro lado del computador del padre de Alice_ -

Bueno, ¿esto puede que te duela un poco?-lo decía, Alice mientras introducía un usb a la prótesis de Frank-

¡Auch! ¿eso duele tonta? - _lo decía, Frank quejándose de su amiga_ -

¿Pobrecito, te dolió? - _preguntaba, Alice con una sonrisa burlona hacia su amigo_ -

No, ¿claro que no me dolió, tonta? - _responde, Frank un poco molesto debido que veía al burla de su amiga_ \- ¿cómo se te ocurre que esa pequeñez me doliera?

Bueno, ¿eso no lo decía tu rostro? - _lo decía, Alice mientras empezaba a hacer la re-calibración de la prótesis de Frank_ -

¿Qué graciosa? - _lo decía, Frank molesto al ver esa sonrisa de su amiga, aun que ya extrañaba pelearse así con ella_ -

Bueno, ¿cómo son las cuatro de la tarde y la calibración tardara unas dos horas máximo? iré a prepararme algo de cenar - _lo decía, Alice dejando a Frank solo para irse a la cocina a preparar la cena_ -

Oye, alice - _lo decía, Frank llamando a su amiga desde la habitación en donde el estaba_ -

¿Qué? - _preguntaba, Alice al escuchar la voz de su amigo_ -

Necesitas ayuda para, ¿qué prepares la cena? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso para ayudar a su amiga_ -

Sí, ¿quieres? - _lo decía, Alice desde la cocina mientras buscaba los ingredientes_ -

Genial, lo que faltaba… - _lo decía, Frank sabiendo que esto tardaría más de lo planeado, mientras se sacaba la prótesis con cuidado dejando ver algunas partes cicatrizadas en su brazo derecho y se va a la cocina a donde estaría Alice_ -

 **-** _ **Frank tras sacarse con cuidado su prótesis de su brazo derecho mostrando una cicatrización mientras caminaba hacia la cocina donde estaba Alice. Al ingresar a la cocina, ve a Alice con un delantal blanco mientras preparaba carne de vacuno, mientras se quedaba hay mirándola con lo bella que era mientras estaba ella cocinando.**_ **-**

Vaya Frank, ¿decidiste venir después de todo? - _lo decía, Alice al ver a Frank hay en la entrada de la cocina_ -

Ah… si, ¿es que…me preguntaba si necesitabas ayuda en algo? - _lo decía, Frank rascándose la nuca algo nervioso hacia su amiga_ -

¿Podrías poner la mesa? - _lo decía, Alice a su amigo que estaba hay en la entrada de la cocina_ \- Ya, ¿que la comida estará lista dentro de unos minutos? - _lo decía, mientras colocaba dos platos_ -

Está bien… - _lo decía, Frank un poco nervioso con un leve sonrojo en su rostro mientras iba por los cubiertos_ -

Espero, ¿qué te guste lo que prepare? - _lo decía, Alice dejando en la mesa dos platos con carne de vacuno y arroz_ -

Wow, ¿se ve delicioso? - _lo decía, Frank maravillado como se veía la comida que había preparado su amiga, mientras se sentaban ambos en la mesa_ -

¿En serio…? - _lo decía, Alice sonrojada al escuchar esas palabras de su amigo_ -

Pues, claro-lo decía, Frank probando la carne con un poco de arroz- mmm… ¿sí que sabes cocinar una comida deliciosa, alice? ¿deberías trabajar como cocinera?

¿N…No creo que pueda ser una cocinera tan hábil? - _lo decía, Alice un poco dudosa en que sea una buena cocinera_ -

De que hablas, alice - _lo decía, Frank a su amiga al verla rendirse por solo ese comentario_ \- la alice, ¿que conozco, no se rinde tan fácil?

Es que frank… - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa en lo que iba a decir_ \- no es tan fácil como lo dices

Alice, ¿todo siempre es fácil? - _lo decía, Frank mirando fijamente a su amiga_ \- solo debes encontrarla, ¿nada más?

Lo dices, ¿como si todo fuera muy sencillo para ti? - _lo decía, Alice algo insegura de su amigo_ -

Bueno, ¿eso es decisión tuya y no mía? - _lo decía, Frank mientras comía y miraba preocupado por su amiga_ -

¿Cómo puedes ser tan calmado frank? - _lo decía, Alice algo confundida en la actitud de su amigo_ \- además, ¿has cambiado mucho desde que te fuiste y volviste a boston?

Eso depende de cómo lo toma uno en la vida - _lo decía, Frank hacia su amiga mientras miraba una foto de Alice con sus padres_ -

Sé que fue doloroso para ti, perder a tu madre… - _lo decía, Alice algo preocupada por su amigo_ \- ¿desde que fui al funeral de tu madre? puede ver que habías cambiado mucho en estos últimos años, ¿acaso te ocurre algo malo?

Sí… es a mi amiga amy, me preocupa de que algo le llegara a pasar… - _lo decía, Frank un poco nostálgico por preocuparse por su pequeña amiga_ \- no sabes, ¿lo que tuvo que pasar ella?, alice

Ya me lo imagino… - _lo decía, Alice un poco triste por su amigo_ \- ¿las extrañas?

Bueno, digamos, ¿qué extraño molestar un poco a amy? pero… - _lo decía, Frank un poco indeciso si decirle a su amiga o no_ -

Pero, ¿qué? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa de lo que estaba pasándole a su amigo_ -

A ella casi la asesinan en una noche - _lo decía, Frank sorprendiendo a Alice_ -

¿Qué? - _lo decía, Alice levantándose de su asiento_ \- ¿cómo pudo pasar eso?

Bueno… ¿eso no lo sé? Pero, amy estuvo en estado grave en el hospital y ¿que necesitaba un donador con su tipo de sangre? - _lo decía, Frank un poco preocupado al recordar eso de que casi perdía una amiga_ -

Y entonces, ¿ella esta…? - _lo decía, Alice algo preocupada de lo que le haya pasado a una de las amigas de Frank_ -

Sí, está viva, lo bueno es que mi tipo de sangre es universal y le salvo la vida - _lo decía, Frank mirando fijamente a los ojos de Alice_ \- pero, ¿nunca me dijo que le paso? y ¿cómo tuvo esas heridas tan graves?

Bueno, de seguro la pobre de amy, ¿quedo muy traumada? - _lo decía, Alice algo preocupada por la amiga de Frank_ -

Sí, pero… - _lo decía, Frank mirando su mano izquierda y luego apretarlo formando en un puño_ \- ¿no se qué haría si a ella le llegara pasar algo mucho peor?

Frank… ¿nunca te había visto preocupado, por alguien que no sea tu familia? - _lo decía, Alice algo sorprendida de lo mucho que ha cambiado su amigo_ -

¿Aun que no lo creas, alice? - _lo decía, Frank mirando a su amiga que tenía en frente de el_ \- si la conocieras perfectamente, es como si tu vida volviera a iluminarse, su sonrisa da esa sensación de amabilidad, compañerismo y sobre todo cariño, ¿que yo nunca había recordado esas sensaciones antes?

Ósea, ¿que tú? - _lo decía, Alice un poco desilusionada_ hacia su amigo-

Sí, ¿la trato como si fuera mi hermana menor? - _lo decía, Frank sorprendiendo a su amiga por esas palabras_ -

Ah… ¿por qué la tratas como tú hermana menor? - _lo decía, Alice algo sorprendida y confundida a la vez por su amigo_ -

Bueno… si te lo digo, ¿no te reirás? - _lo decía, Frank mirando para otro lado avergonzado_ -

Claro, ¿puedes contar conmigo? - _lo decía, Alice prometiéndoselo a su amigo_ -

Bueno… siempre he querido tener una hermana pequeña a quien proteger y cuidar de cualquier peligro - _lo decía, Frank algo avergonzado mientras que su rostro estaba sonrojado_ \- es por eso que trataba a amy ¿como una hermanita en mi vida?

Ja, ja, ja, ja

Oye, alice - _lo decía, Frank con un rostro indiferente hacia su amiga mientras la miraba con seriedad_ \- me prometiste, ¿que no te ibas a reír de lo que te iba a decir?

Sí… perdón, pero… nunca creí que tu tratabas a tu amiga, ¿como si fuera tu hermana pequeña?

¿Creí que eras confiable, alice? - _lo decía, Frank al ver que su amiga, nunca hacia bien sus promesas cuando se reía de la nada_ -

Perdona, ¿es que es la primera vez que te escucho decir eso? - _lo decía, Alice intentando de calmarse de la risa debido que lo decía su amigo era en serio_ -

Sí, ¿como quieras? - _lo decía, Frank mientras miraba enojado a su amiga_ -

Y dime, ¿qué hay de lisa? - _preguntaba, Alice algo curiosa en cómo era la relación de su amigo con las dos amigas que el tenia_ -

Simple, ¿la quiero como si fuera mi hermana de mi misma edad? - _lo decía, Frank mirando para otro lado donde había una ventana_ \- Pero, ¿creo que no se que más decir?

Bueno, ¿supongo que debes extrañarlas a ambas? - _lo decía, Alice mientras terminaba de comer su comida_ -

Sí y mucho - _lo decía, Frank algo nostálgico debido que extrañaba a sus amigas_ -

Sabes, ¿si algún día vas allá otra vez? ¿Quiero que me invites a conocerlas? - _lo decía, Alice algo animada en conocerlas_ -

De seguro tú y amy junto con lisa se llevarían bien - _lo decía, Frank al ver a su amiga a los hermosos orbes castaños que tiene_ -

En eso tienes razón, ¿espero llevarme bien con ellas? - _lo decía, Alice algo preocupada en cómo reaccionarían las dos amigas de Frank_ -

De seguro, ¿que lo harás? - _lo decía, Frank mientras terminaba de comer la comida_ -

 **-** _ **Habían pasado dos horas después desde que Frank había comido algo en la casa de su amiga de hace muchos años que no iba a esa casa, al subir los escalones hacia la computadora donde tenía su prótesis, siendo re-calibrada por la reconfiguración del programa de la prótesis. Tras haberse colocado la prótesis con la ayuda de su amiga, Alice se sentía algo preocupada por su amigo debido las cicatrices feas que tenía en donde estaría el brazo y el codo, mientras lo acompaña a la puerta para despedirse.**_ **-**

Espero, ¿volver a verte pronto frank? - _lo decía, Alice animada de saber que pronto volvería a ver a su amigo_ -

Sí, en eso tenlo por seguro alice - _lo decía, Frank sonriéndole a su amiga_ -

Bueno, suerte en tu trabajo, ¿cómo guardia nocturno? - _lo decía, Alice un poco sonrojada hacia su amigo_ -

Gracias, alice - _lo decía, Frank despidiéndose de su amiga y retirándose hacia su casa_ \- y suerte en tu trabajo, ¿como niñera?

Gracias, nos vemos frank - _lo decía, Alice despidiéndose de su amigo_ -

Adiós, alice - _lo decía, Frank se despedía de su amiga, mientras se dirigía rumbo a su casa_ -

Adiós, frank… - _lo decía, Alice un poco preocupada por su amigo, mientras lo veía alejarse y volvía adentro de la casa_ -

¿Vaya que día…? - _lo decía, Frank un poco cansado debido el largo día que tuvo junto a su amiga Alice_ \- mmm… eso me recuerda, ¿qué debo empezar a hacer las cartas para la señora morrigan y también para lisa…?

Bueno, ¿cuando este en mi trabajo como guardia nocturno? ¿empezare a hacer las cartas para enviarlas al correo? - _lo decía, Frank mientras empezaba a correr para llegar a casa lo antes posibles antes de que se oscureciera_ -

 **-** _ **Tras estar corriendo por unos treinta minutos, Frank llega a la casa algo exhausto debido, que estuvo corriendo seis cuadras sin parar, llegando a la casa a tiempo, al entrar a la casa veía a Sherry cocinar la cena junto a Rodrigo ayudándola en la cocina. Frank ingreso a la cocina llamando la atención de su hermano y la esposa de su hermano.**_ **-**

Oh, hola frank - _lo decía, Sherry al ver a Frank ingresar en la cocina de la casa_ \- ¿cómo te fue en buscar empleo?

Bien, sherry-lo decía, Frank mientras se sentaba en la silla mirando a los dos-

Y ¿qué tipo de trabajo conseguiste, hermanito?

Es un trabajo como guardia nocturno en una pizzería - _lo decía, Frank hacia su hermano_ \- empiezo esta misma noche

Wow, ¿así que empezaras empezarás esta misma noche? - _lo decía, Rodrigo algo sorprendido de su hermano_ -

Sí, además es una pizzería infantil, ¿no creo que corra algún peligro? - _lo decía, Frank seguro de sí mismo hacia su hermano mayor_ -

Y ¿cómo se llama en donde trabajas? - _lo decía, Rodrigo algo curioso en donde trabajaba su hermanito_ -

Mmm… si no mal lo recuerdo, ¿era freddy fazbear's pizza?

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿freddy fazbear's pizza?! - _lo decía, Rodrigo sorprendido en donde estaba trabajando su hermano menor_ -

Sí, ¿pasa algo en esa pizzería? - _lo decía, Frank un poco dudoso por la conducta de su hermano_ -

Acaso no sabes, ¿lo que pasa en esa pizzería?-lo decía, Rodrigo incrédulo de saber que su hermano menor no había escuchado los rumores-

No - _lo decía, Frank algo confundido de lo que había dicho su hermano_ -

¿Pasa algo en esa pizzería, amor? - _preguntaba, Sherry a su esposo algo curiosa_ -

Sí, según los rumores que escuche, ¿esos animatronics se mueven en las noches en esa pizzería?

¿En serio? - _lo decía, Sherry sin poder creer lo que decía su esposo_ \- ¿estás seguro de lo que dices, amor?

Sí, ¿por qué crees que los guardias nocturnos? ¿Que trabajaron hay desaparecen o se van antes de terminar su contrato? - _lo decía, Rodrigo hacia su esposa y mirando a su hermano algo serio_ -

Nah, deben ser rumores falsos de las personas para causarles miedos a los guardias nocturnos - _lo decía, Frank mintiendo sabiendo que cuando fue a ayudar a su amiga en la otra ciudad en repararle la caja de voz de Freddy_ -

¿Cómo sabes eso, hermano? - _lo decía, Rodrigo sorprendido de las palabras de su hermano_ -

Ah… bueno, ¿no creo que los animatronics se muevan por las noches? ¿al menos que lo dejen con un modo de caminata libre? - _lo decía, Frank un poco dudoso en su teoría_ -

Y tú, ¿cómo sabes de esas cosas? - _lo decía, Rodrigo sorprendido de lo que sabía su hermano menor hacia unos animatronics_ -

Bueno, eso lo averigüe, ¿cuando estuve estudiando algo de robótica? - _lo decía, Frank mintiéndole a su hermano_ -

¿Estás seguro? - _preguntaba, Rodrigo algo dudoso en la actitud de su hermano_ -

¿No te estoy mintiendo…? - _lo decía, Frank un poco nervioso de que su hermano descubriera que lo que había dicho era mentira_ -

Mmm… está bien, ¿quiero que cuando estés dentro en tu turno nocturno me llames por cualquier cosa que pase entendiste, hermanito? - _lo decía, Rodrigo serio a su hermano menor_ -

Sí… rodrigo, ya tengo 18 años, ¿no soy un niño de diez años a quien debes proteger? - _lo decía, Frank algo sarcástico hacia su hermano_ -

Frank… - _lo decía, Rodrigo aguantando las ganas de golpear a su hermano, pero el tenia razón en que ya no era un niño_ -

Me iré a dormir un rato, para irme luego a mi trabajo en la pizzería - _lo decía, Frank mientras se iba a su cuarto dejando solo a su hermano y a Sherry en la cocina_ -

Ese frank, ¿nunca sabe lo que le puede pasar? - _lo decía, Rodrigo algo molesto con su hermano_ -

Rodrigo, lo que frank dijo, tiene el mucha razón - _lo decía, sherry intentando de que su esposo lo entienda_ \- ya no es tu hermanito de 10 años, el ya tiene 18 y ¿puede cuidarse solo?

Sí, lo sé… - _lo decía, Rodrigo mientras soltaba un suspiro pesado debido que su esposa tenía mucha la razón_ \- pero, me preocupa que ese bastardo le pueda hacer algo peor que dejarlo así en su brazo derecho

Sé que ese día en tu vida, ¿no fue tu culpa? - _lo decía, Sherry intentando de animar a su esposo_ \- además, como su hermano mayor debes apoyarlo en todo

Temo perderlo, sherry - _lo decía, Rodrigo sentándose en la silla algo preocupado por su hermano_ \- ¿es mi único familiar que me queda?

Mira rodrigo, se que ustedes perdieron a su madre y su funeral fue ayer, pero al menos intenta comprender a tu hermano, el siempre debe estar pensando en algo mejor en su futuro y tu como su hermano mayor, ¿quiero que lo apoyes? - _lo decía, Sherry mientras se sienta en frente de su esposo_ -

Sabes… siempre, ¿tenía pensado comprar una hermosa casa aquí en boston? - _lo decía, Rodrigo mirando a su esposa_ \- criar a nuestro hijo hay y luego tener otra casa en el campo, ¿qué me dices?

Me parece una buena idea de que idees eso por nuestro hijo - _lo decía, Sherry mientras se frotaba la barriga sintiendo la vida de su hijo en el interior_ \- ¿seguro a nuestro hijo le gustara esa idea?

¿Tú crees?

Pues, claro amor- _lo decía, Sherry mientras miraba a su esposo_ \- te apuesto que correrá de un lado a otro cuando aprenda a caminar y a correr - _lo decía, mientras sonreía a su esposo con una felicidad grande_ -

Seguro será, ¿como su madre…? - _lo decía, Rodrigo algo alegre de que tendrían un nuevo miembro en la familia_ -

No, más bien… - _lo decía, Sherry tomando la mano de su esposo y colocando la mano de Rodrigo en su barriga_ \- a su padre

 **-** _ **Rodrigo junto a Sherry estaban hablando sobre ciertas cosas que querrían que su hijo tuviera buenos estudios, que entrara al ejército y seguir la tradición de la familia. Habían pasado unos minutos de que Sherry junto a Rodrigo habían planeado el futuro de su hijo, que ambos terminaron de preparar la cena y por sentirse cansados se acostaron en el sofá abrazados. En la habitación de Frank, se encontraba durmiendo en la cama al sentirse muy cansado debido al largo día que tuvo.**_ **-**

Me pregunto… - _lo decía, Frank en sus pensamientos mientras miraba el techo de su habitación_ \- si lo que dijo, ¿mi hermano era verdad?

Mmm… será mejor, ¿qué duerma un rato más? - _lo decía, Frank mientras empezaba a dormirse hasta quedarse profundamente dormido para después irse a su primer trabajo como guardia nocturno_ -

Me pregunto, ¿cómo se encontraran amy y lisa? - _lo decía, Frank en sus pensamientos algo preocupado por sus dos amigas en la otra ciudad_ -

Espero, ¿que ambas estén bien…? -l _o decía, Frank mientras sentía que se dejaba vencer por el cansancio y quedarse dormido_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haberse dormido, Frank empieza a despertar y ve que estaba en la pizzería donde él trabajaba que estaba totalmente oscuro. Sin saber cómo había llegado, decidió avanzar por el lugar sin saber que tres pares de ojos lo seguían.**_ **-**

¿Cómo rayos llegue a la pizzería? - _preguntaba, Frank para sí mismo mientras avanzaba en la pizzería en total oscuridad_ \- ¿es como si algo o alguien me observara?

No, importa - _lo decía, Frank empezando a correr por el pasillo_ \- ¿debo encontrar la salida de aquí?- _lo decía, mientras intentaba de encontrar alguna salida y llega lo que sería el área de comida (Dinning Área) donde supuestamente estarían los animatronics_ -

Maldición, ¿no hay salida de este lugar? - _lo decía, Frank al observar su alrededor donde no había salida por donde salir del lugar, hasta que escucha unos pasos pesados_ \- ¿Quién anda hay? - _preguntaba, mientras no conseguía respuesta alguna_ -

¿Estás listo para freddy? - _lo decía, una voz masculina un poco robótica cerca de donde estaba Frank_ -

¿E…Esto no puede ser verdad…? - _lo decía, Frank sorprendido y atónito de ver entre la oscuridad tres pares de puntos blancos_ -

Tú fuiste, el que nos mataste… - _lo decía, una voz femenina con un tono robótica-_

Ahora, jugaremos contigo, ¿cómo lo has hecho con nosotros…? - _lo decía, otra voz femenina junto a los otros dos pares de ojos_ -

¿N…Nosotros? - _lo decía, Frank un poco atónito y no queriendo saber a lo que se referían esos tres pares de ojos_ -

Según las reglas, un endoesqueleto no debe estar sin su traje… - _lo decía, una voz masculina robótica, hacia Frank_ -

Maldición… no soy un endoesqueleto, soy una persona - _lo decía, Frank algo serio hacia los tres pares de ojos mientras intentaba de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad del lugar_ \- ¡no dejare, que me atrapen! - _lo decía, empezando a correr lejos de los tres pares de ojos_ -

 **-** _ **Estuvo corriendo aproximadamente unos diez minutos escondiéndose lo que serian salas amplias sin darse cuenta de que había entrado en un lugar con otro par de ojos blancos. En ese mismo momento, Frank al sentir que estaba siendo observado, empieza a voltearse lentamente y ver un par de ojos blancos cerca de su rostro y lo único que vio fue un animatronic que lo ataco con una mordida en su cabeza, haciendo que Frank se despertara bruscamente.**_ **-**

Maldición… ¿qué pesadilla más horrible he tenido? - _lo decía, Frank respirando agitadamente con dificultad como si hubiera sentido esa mordida hacia su cabeza y ve el despertador indicando que eran las seis con cuarenta de la tarde_ -

Sea lo que sea, ¿debo estar muy atento y tener cuidado esta noche? - _lo decía, Frank recostándose otra vez en la cama mientras intentaba de conseguir volverse a dormir debido a la pesadilla que tuvo hace unos momentos_ -

Malditas pesadillas, eran peores cuando era más pequeño, pero… ¿estás pesadillas eran otra cosa? - _lo decía, Frank en sus pensamientos debido la pesadilla que tuvo_ -

Espero, ¿que estas pesadillas no vuelvan a molestarme en mis sueños? - _lo decía, Frank en sus pensamientos dejándose llevar por el cansancio del día_ -

Sea lo que sea, estaré preparado para la noche… - _lo decía, Frank en sus pensamientos mientras se acomodaba para dormir lo más cómodo que podía en su cama, mientras ve en un velador que estaba al lado de su cama, una foto de él junto con alice a los 8 años_ -

Sea lo que sea, no me dejare vencer con facilidad, necesito saber… ¿de quiénes eran esos pares de ojos y de quien me ataco en ese sueño? - _lo decía, Frank en sus pensamientos empezando a quedarse dormido profundamente_ -

 **-** _ **Frank se había quedado dormido intentando recuperar el sueño perdido producido por una pesadilla que lo había despertado agitado, sin saber las sorpresas que le esperaba en su turno de noche, como guardia nocturno en la pizzería de freddy fazbear's pizza y en sus siguientes noches en esa pizzería.**_ **-**

* * *

 **-** _Bueno, por fin termine el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic donde comenzó todo el conflicto entre los hermanos rodríguez, también agradezco a "_ _ **Catdoll**_ _" y a "_ _" que les haya gustado el nuevo fic y que lo siguieran, también agradezco al alcanzar_ _ **13**_ _visitas en este fic. No olviden dejar sus review's para saber si les gusto el capitulo y el fic a ustedes mis lectores, les deseo mucha suerte a todos ustedes que tengan fics o estén planeando hacer algún fic en el futuro, bye._

 **PD:** _Través me tarde en actualizar el otro fic anterior, debido que me quede sin ideas y al intentar de hacer el capitulo, apareció este fic de la nada. Así que les aviso que el "_ _ **FNAF: El regreso y una nueva Freddy's Fazbear Pizza**_ _" quedara pendiente hasta, que termine este nuevo fic, así que a los seguidores y lectores de ese fic, tendrán que ser muy pacientes y esperar a que termine este nuevo Fic, ya que será entre Five Nights At Freddy's de la primera y la segunda pizzería. Espero que comprendan lo que intento de hacer, así no estaría haciendo más atrasos en los otros fics, ya que debo ahora dos fics que deben ser avanzados, bueno aquí me despido, manándoles saludos desde Chile a todos ustedes mis lectores, bye._

 **Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin.**


	3. Primera noche

**Primera noche.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de FNAF son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis dos Oc's y la trama._

 **-** _Por fin, termine el nuevo capítulo, perdonen si me tarde en publicar este nuevo capítulo, ya que tenia que juntar mis ideas de este fic para luego seguir con el otro más tranquilo y ahora, a responder los review's del capítulo anterior._ **-**

 **\- Catdoll:** _ **Muy buen capitulo, me quede con las de que: Tenemos un misterioso misterio entre manos, algo así a lo Scoby Doo, jejeje, como sea, gran capítulo, parece que las sorpresas van y para largo, sigue así.**_

 **R:** _Gracias por tu apoyo, me asegurare de que este fic te guste y te sorprenda más adelante. Espero que te gusten los siguientes capítulos de este nuevo fic._

 **-** _Bueno, ya respondí los review's del capítulo anterior, ahora sin más, espero que disfruten del capítulo._ **-**

* * *

 **-** _ **Noviembre 29 de 1987, 10:00 PM.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Eran las diez de la noche, debido que Frank había tenido ese extraño sueño, no lo dejo dormir lo suficiente, sabiendo que estaría en su nuevo trabajo como guardia nocturno de la media noche hasta las seis de la mañana. Mientras que Frank se preparaba para irse a su trabajo como guardia, sherry estaba preparando unos bocadillos y café para Frank debido que sería una noche muy larga y Rodrigo estaba revisando algunas cosas que había en el sótano.**_ **-**

¿Dónde estará? - _lo decía, Rodrigo mientras buscaba algo entre las cajas que habían en el sótano_ \- estoy seguro ¿que lo deje aquí, para que no se me perdiera? - _lo decía, buscando aun entre las cajas_ -

Mmm… ¿veré si lo encuentro en esta caja? - _lo decía, Rodrigo buscando algo en otra caja que había en el sótano_ \- si no está en estas cajas, ¿donde rayos lo deje? - _lo decía, algo molesto debido que no encontraba lo que estaba buscando_ -

¿Donde carajos, lo deje? - _lo decía, Rodrigo mientras se apoyaba en un estante haciendo que cayera una caja de madera al suelo_ \- acaso… ¿será esa la caja? -l _o decía, mientras se acercaba a la caja que había caído al suelo_ -

Sí, esta es la caja que había guardado a mi hermanito - _lo decía, Rodrigo recordando que lo había guardado para dársela a su hermano en caso de que en algún futuro que el cumpliera los 18 años, se lo diera_ \- por fin, la pude encontrar… gracias por el regalo para mi hermano…papá - _lo decía, en un susurro al recordar que a los seis años, vio a su padre con un arma y una caja de madera en una noche_ -

Ahora, a entregárselo a mi hermano - _lo decía, Rodrigo ordenando las cajas en sus lugares correspondientes y subir los escalones a la cocina, donde estaba Sherry terminando los bocadillos y el café en un termo para Frank_ -

Hola, amor - _lo decía, Sherry al ver a su esposo aparecer en la cocina_ \- ¿dónde estabas? - _preguntaba, algo curiosa en donde había estado su esposo_ -

Estaba en el sótano, buscando algo para mi hermano - _respondía, Rodrigo a su esposa dejando una caja de madera en la mesa_ -

¿Que hay dentro de esa caja? - _preguntaba, Sherry algo dudosa en lo que habría dentro de la caja de madera_ -

Mmm… ¿seguro es algo metálico?- _lo decía, Rodrigo agitando un poco la caja dejando escucharse algo metálico chocar entre sí_ \- lo abriré para estar seguro de que sea lo, ¿que creo que era? - _lo decía, mientras abría la caja de madera con cuidado sabiendo el estado de la caja_ -

Rodrigo, eso no es una… - _lo decía, Sherry sorprendida del contenido de la caja de madera_ -

Vaya, desde hace mucho tiempo no veía una colt91111 y ¿en buen estado de conservación? - _lo decía, Rodrigo sorprendido igual que su esposa sabiendo que era una pistola_ -

¿Qué hacia una pistola escondida en la casa? - _lo decía, Sherry algo sorprendida al saber que era una pistola_ -

Ahora, ¿qué recuerdo…? - _lo decía, Rodrigo algo impresionado igual que su esposa, que era una pistola que había comprado su padre_ \- es la pistola que había comprado mi padre… - _lo decía, en un susurro siendo escuchado por su esposa_ -

Ósea, ¿que tu padre lo compro? - _preguntaba, Sherry algo sorprendida de que el padre de Rodrigo y Frank haya comprado una pistola_ -

Sí, ¿cuándo lo descubrí con esa pistola? me dijo, que lo guardara en un lugar seguro y se lo diera a mi hermano cuando cumpla los 18 años… - _lo decía, Rodrigo hacia su esposa, mientras ella escuchaba eso de su esposo_ -

¿Así que tu hermano tiene ahora una pistola? - _lo decía, Sherry algo sorprendida mientras su esposo asentía en afirmación_ \- ¿sabe usarla?

No, él no sabe usar un arma de fuego, ¿nunca aprendió a usarla o como dispararla? - _respondía, Rodrigo algo dudoso de las capacidades de su hermano_ -

Oh… ¿yo creía, que tu hermano sabía usarla? - _lo decía, Sherry algo sorprendida de esa noticia_ -

Sí, pero… ¿se lo daré de todas formas? - _lo decía, Rodrigo cerrando la caja de madera y voltearse y encontrarse con su hermano en la entrada de la cocina_ -

H…Hola, hermano… - _saludaba, Frank algo cansado debido a la pesadilla que tuvo_ -

Frank, ¿te ves terrible? - _lo decía, Rodrigo al ver algunas ojeras a su hermano_ -

No te preocupes… estoy bien… - _lo decía, Frank algo cansado debido a las pesadillas que tuvo_ -

¿Dormiste bien? - _preguntaba, Sherry algo preocupada por el hermano de su esposo_ -

Sí, sherry, ¿solo que tuve un sueño raro? - _lo decía, Frank algo cansado debido a la falta de sueño_ \- pero, no es necesario que se preocupen por mí… - _lo decía, mientras soltaba un bostezo de cansancio_ -

Frank, ¿descansa un poco? - _lo decía, Rodrigo a su hermano menor_ \- ¿necesitas tener energías para trabajar esta noche?

Estoy bien… - _lo decía, Frank algo cansado hacia su hermano mayor_ \- estoy bien, no me pasara nada en mi primer día de trabajo

Está bien… pero, por si a caso, tómalo - _lo decía, Rodrigo entregándole una caja de madera con la pistola dentro_ -

¿Una caja…? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso de su hermano mayor_ -

Sí, era la de nuestro padre… - _lo decía, Rodrigo hacia su hermano menor_ -

Sí, es algo de mi padre no es necesario, ¿qué me lo des? - _lo decía, Frank devolviendo la caja a su hermano_ -

Es tuyo, nuestro padre lo compro para ti - _lo decía, Rodrigo hacia su hermano menor algo serio_ -

¿Nuestro padre?- _lo decía, Frank algo sorprendido de lo que decía su hermano_ \- estás seguro, ¿que no te lo dio a ti?

Créeme estoy seguro que nuestro padre lo compro para ti - _lo decía, Rodrigo sonriéndole a su hermano menor_ -

Bueno, ¿si tú lo dices? - _lo decía, Frank guardando la caja de madera en su bolso_ -

Ah, frank, antes de que te vayas a tu trabajo, te prepare unos bocadillos y café para que comas algo en tu trabajo - _lo decía, Sherry tomando unos bocadillos y el termo dejándolo dentro del bolso de Frank_ -

Ah, gracias sherry - _lo decía, Frank un poco nervioso_ \- no era necesario que prepararas algo

Bueno, en uno de esos necesitas comer algo y tienes estos bocadillos para que los comas - _lo decía, Sherry guardándolos en el bolso de Frank_ \- y si necesitas energías, prepare café

Gracias, sherry - _lo decía, Frank algo nervioso de que Sherry se haya tomado una molestia de prepararle algo_ -

¿No hay de que, frank? - _lo decía, Sherry hacia el hermano de su esposo_ \- además, tu eres como un hermano menor para mi

¿En serio? - _lo decía, Frank algo sorprendido de lo que escucho de Sherry_ -

Es verdad, sherry es hija única - _lo decía, Rodrigo mientras miraba a su esposa y hermano menor llevarse bien_ -

Sabes, ¿qué es incomodo? ¿que alguien más me trate como su hermano menor…? - _lo decía, Frank al ser tratado como un hermano menor siempre_ -

Hay, vamos frank - _lo decía, Rodrigo al recordar como lo trataba como el hermano mayor que él era_ \- no me digas, ¿qué te da vergüenza de que sherry te trate como su hermano menor?

No, me da vergüenza… es solo que no me gusta que me traten como un hermano menor siempre… - _lo decía, Frank algo sonrojado de la vergüenza_ -

Bueno, ahora sabes, ¿que no seré el único que no te tratara como su hermano mayor? - _lo decía, Rodrigo sonriendo ante la escena de su hermano y esposa_ -

Rodrigo, ¿no seas malo con frank? - _lo decía, Sherry hacia su esposo mientras lo regañaba_ -

Está bien, es que me pareció ver divertido verlos ustedes dos - _lo decía, Rodrigo aguantando la risa hacia su esposa y hermano_ -

De hace ya cinco años, ¿que no sonríes? - _lo decía, Frank hacia su hermano al verlo sonreír_ -

Sí, desde que te fuiste, ¿es como si mi alegría se había ido? - _lo decía, Rodrigo algo preocupado por su hermano_ -

Bueno, será mejor, ¿que ustedes hagan sus deberes? - _lo decía, Sherry hacia su esposo y Frank_ -

Cierto, tengo que preparar a los nuevos reclutas ¿que estarán en el ejercito? - _lo decía, Rodrigo recordando algunas cosas que se le olvidaron_ -

¿Aun sigues en el ejército? - _preguntaba, Frank algo dudoso de que su hermano siguiera el mismo camino que su padre_ -

Sí, alguien debería seguir con la tradición familiar, ¿no lo crees? - _respondía, Rodrigo a su hermano, mientras lo miraba serio_ -

Sí, yo me voy…adiós - _lo decía, Frank empezando a irse de la casa para poder irse al trabajo_ -

¿Crees que le vaya bien? - _pregunta, Sherry algo preocupada por el hermano menor de su esposo_ -

Estoy seguro de eso _-lo decía, Rodrigo seguro de sus palabras hacia su esposa_ \- además, tú debes estar descansando, ¿no será muy bueno para el bebé y a ti?

Está bien, rodrigo - _lo decía, Sherry dándole un beso a su esposo_ \- ¿no te acuestes tarde?

Sí, lo sé amor - _lo decía, Rodrigo mientras ayudaba a su esposa subir los escalones_ -

 **-** _ **Rodrigo estaba ayudando a su esposa a subir los escalones con cuidado y algo de preocupación, debido que sentía algo malo iba a pasar en la noche donde iba a trabajar su hermano menor. Tras haber salido de la casa, Frank empezó a correr hacia su trabajo en la pizzería, sin saber lo que le esperaría en las noches en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Noviembre 29 de 1987, 11:40 PM.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora desde que Frank había salido corriendo de la casa para llegar a tiempo a su primer trabajo como guardia nocturno donde ve a su jefe que lo estaba esperando a su llegada y sin perder más tiempo entra al local.**_ **–**

Oh, señor rodriguez, llega muy puntual - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear al ver entrar a Frank_ -

Sí, aparte, ¿no puedo llegar tarde a mi primer día de trabajo?- _lo decía, Frank al señor Fazbear mientras lo miraba serio_ -

Bueno, vamos a su lugar, ¿donde usted estará vigilando la pizzeria en las noches?

Esta bien - _lo decía, Frank siguiendo a su jefe llevándolo por los pasillos de la pizzeria_ -

Bueno, su trabajo consiste en vigilar y cuidar la pizzeria y a los animatronics - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear mientras se detenía en el escenario_ -

Ah... señor fazbear, ¿ellos no son bonnie, freddy y chica? - _preguntaba, Frank al ver a los animatronics que estaban en el escenario_ -

Sí, pero estos son los modelos toy de ellos y muy mejorados - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear hacia su guardia nocturno_ \- se llaman, toy bonnie, toy freddy y toy chica - _lo decía, nombrando a los tres toy principales del escenario_ -

¿Así que toys?- _lo decía, Frank sorprendido al ver a los tres animatronics que el nunca había visto en su vida_ -

Sí, ellos tienen la mejor tecnología con un reconocimiento facial que nos salio muy caro, a decir verdad - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear al ver a sus animatronics toys_ \- ahora, ¿sigamos por aquí, señor rodriguez?- _lo decía, empezando a caminar_ -

Sí... - _lo decía, Frank siguiendo a su jefe que lo empezaba a llevar a una habitación apartada del escenario, sin notar que tres par de ojos lo seguían hasta perderlo de vista_ -

Bueno, esta habitación es el game área, donde los niños juegan con las maquinas de árcade y este pequeño animatronic se llama ballonboy- _lo decía, el señor Fazbear señalando al pequeño niño animatronico que sostenía un globo y un cartel que dice: "Ballons"_ -

¿Así que ballonboy?- _lo decía, Frank algo sorprendido de que la pizzeria tuvieran un niño animatronico_ \- ¿es otro animatronic toy?

Mmm... ¿podríamos decir, que si?-lo decía, el señor Fazbear a su guardia nocturno, mientras empezaba a caminar- vamos, tengo que mostrarle otras habitaciones - _lo decía, mientras empezaba a caminar junto a su guardia, sin notar que el niño animatronic lo seguía con la mirada_ -

Ah, disculpe señor Fazbear por la pregunta, pero... ¿cuantos animatronics tienen?

Mmm... veamos, si contamos a los toys, a ballonboy, a los olds... serian, ¿como unos once animatronics?- _le responde, el señor Fazbear mientras entran a una habitación de la pizzeria_ \- bueno, este es el prize corner, donde los niños reciben premios por la marioneta y pueden cambiar sus boletos que ganan en el game área por estos premios en la repisas - _lo decía, mientras guiaba al guardia a otra habitación de la pizzeria_ -

¿Así que once animatronics? - _lo decía, Frank sorprendido de que hubieran once animatronics en la pizzeria_ -

Sí, nos costo mucho los animatronics que tenemos en operación y a los que tenemos en partes y servicios - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear mientras seguía sin darse cuenta de que Frank se había detenido en medio del pasillo_ \- ¿le sucede algo, señor rodriguez?

Ah, no nada señor fazbear, solo es algo que me acorde...- _lo decía, Frank algo nervioso a la pregunta de su jefe_ -

Bueno, le quiero mostrar la última habitación - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear mientras el y Frank entraban a la última habitación encontrándose a una animatronic un poco mutilada con sus partes un poco fuera de lugar_ \- este es kid's cove, donde los niños juegan con este animatronic como un juguete de armar y desarmar, su nombre es mangle, es la versión toy de Foxy - _lo decía, mientras miraba a su animatronic de armar y desarmar, sin notar que Frank estaba sorprendido y anonadado de como los niños podrían ser tan horribles con ese animatronic_ \- Ahora, vamos a donde estaría su puesto, señor rodriguez - _lo decía, saliendo de la habitación junto a Frank_ _siguiéndolo_ -

Ah... señor, fazbear - _lo decía, Frank llamando la atención de su jefe_ \- ¿han intentado al menos armar a mangle?

Sí, lo hemos intentado muchas veces, señor rodriguez - _respondía, el señor Fazbear hacia su guardia_ \- pero, los niños lo desarmas una y otra vez, así que nos cansamos de amarlo y lo dejamos así - _lo decía, mientras que frank volteaba algo preocupado por la versión toy de Foxy_ -

Bueno, ¿si usted lo dice?- _lo decía, Frank mientras seguía a su jefe hacia una oficina amplia por un pasillo largo donde había otras cuatro habitaciones_ -

Bien, señor rodriguez - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear tomando una tablet y entregándosela a Frank y una llave_ \- aquí tienes una tablet para que puedas acceder a las cámaras para que puedas grabar o ver si encuentras algo por la pizzeria - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear a su guardia nocturno_ -

Entiendo, pero... ¿que hay de la llave?

Bueno, eso es para que tu abras la pizzeria al final de tu turno - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear a frank mientras se iba a retirar, hasta que se acordó de algo_ \- ah, olvide decirte que tendrás unas grabaciones que te ayudaran en las noches en tu trabajo ¿como guardia nocturno?

Entiendo, señor Fazbear - _lo decía, Frank siguiendo a su jefe hasta la salida de la pizzeria, para que el nuevo guardia nocturno cerrara la puerta para empezar su jornada nocturna_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haberse ido el señor Fazbear dejando a su guardia nocturno solo en la pizzería, Frank tras haber cerrado la puerta, se había dirigido a su oficina para mirar los lugares de la pizzería a través de las cámaras de seguridad. Tras revisar todas las cámaras del recinto, se sorprendió al ver a los animatronics olds en unas de las cámaras en partes y servicios.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Noviembre 29 de 1987, 12:00 AM.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado cuarenta minutos desde que Frank descubrió la habitación de "Parts & servicies" donde estaban los animatronics olds en una posición como si fueran cadáveres. Sin prestar mucha atención repentinamente el teléfono de la oficina empezó a sonar, haciendo que Frank saltara del susto. **_**-**

Seguro, ¿que será el señor Fazbear? - _lo decía, Frank dirigiendo su mano para contestar, hasta que se activo la contestadora automática_ -

" _ **Uh, ¿Hola? ¿Hola, hola? Uh, hola y bienvenido a tu nuevo trabajo de verano en la nueva y mejorada Freddy's Fazbear Pizza. Uh, estoy aquí para hablarte de algunas de las cosas que puedes esperar ver acá durante tu primera semana y ayudarte a empezar con esta nueva y emocionante carrera.**_ " - _lo decía, una voz masculina que le hace muy conocido a Frank_ -

Un momento… ¿esa voz se me hace muy familiar? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso al reconocer esa voz muy conocida para él_ \- ¿scott?

" _ **Uh, ahora, quiero que te olvides de cualquier cosa que pudiste haber oído acerca del local anterior, ya sabes. Uh, algunas personas aún tienen una impresión algo negativa de la empresa. Uh… que el antiguo restaurante fue tipo hacia la izquierda hasta pudrirse durante bastante tiempo, pero quiero asegurarte que, Fazbear Entertainment está comprometida a la diversión familiar y, sobretodo, a la seguridad. Se gastaron una pequeña fortuna en estos animatrónicos, uh, reconocimiento facial, movilidad avanzada, incluso dejarlos caminar por el día. ¿No es genial?**_ - _se escucha que se aclara la garganta_ - _ **Pero lo más importante, todos están vinculados a algún tipo de base de datos criminal, por lo que pueden detectar a un depredador a una milla de distancia. Deberíamos pagarles para protegerte**_ _._ "- _lo decía, la voz de Scott en el mensaje grabado en el teléfono_ -

Ja, a pesar de no verte, sigues siendo gracioso… - _lo decía, Frank riéndose del "padre" de su amiga que estaba en otra ciudad_ -

" _ **Uh, ahora dicho esto, no hay un nuevo sistema sin sus… problemas. Uh… eres sólo el segundo guardia en trabajar aquí. Uh, el primer chico terminó su semana, pero se quejó de las… condiciones. Uh, lo movimos al turno de día, así que, hey, que suerte tienes, ¿No? Uh, principalmente expresó su preocupación de que ciertos personajes parecían moverse en la noche, e incluso de que trataron de entrar a su oficina. Ahora, por lo que sabemos, eso debería ser imposible. Uh, este restaurante tendría que ser el lugar más seguro de la Tierra. Así que, mientras nuestros ingenieros no tienen realmente una explicación para esto, la teoría tomada es que… a los robots nunca se les dio un "modo nocturno" adecuado. Así que cuando todo está silencioso, piensan que se encuentran en el lugar equivocado, por lo que tratan de ver dónde está la gente, y en este caso, ésa es tu oficina. Así que nuestra solución temporal es ésta: hay una caja de música en el Prize Corner, y está modificada para darle cuerda a distancia. Así que, de vez en cuando cambia la señal de vídeo al Prize Corner y dale cuerda por unos segundos. No parece afectar a todos los animatrónicos, pero sí afecta… a uno de ellos.**_ - _se escucha que se aclara la garganta_ - _ **Uh, y en cuanto al resto de ellos, tenemos una solución aún más fácil. Como verás, puede haber un pequeño problema en el sistema, algo sobre que los robots te ven como a un endoesqueleto sin su traje, y que espera a ser colocado en uno, así que, hey, te hemos dado una cabeza de Freddy Fazbear, ¡Problema resuelto! Puedes ponértela cuando sea, y dejártela el tiempo que quieras. Finalmente todo lo que entre, va a salir**_ _._ "-lo decía, la voz de scott grabado en el mensaje del teléfono-

¿Es en serio? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso de la situación en la que estaba_ \- ¿como unos simples robots, creerán que soy un puto endoesqueleto? - _lo decía, algo inseguro de esto mientras tomaba la cabeza de Freddy Fazbear en sus manos_ \- scott, deja de hacer tus cosas estúpidas y dame las verdaderas instrucciones en este puto trabajo - _lo decía, mientras estaba enojándose con la grabación_ -

" _ **Uh, otra cosa que vale la pena mencionar es el tipo de diseño moderno del edificio. Tal vez has notado que no hay puertas a las que puedas cerrar, jej. Pero, hey, ¡Tienes una luz! Y a pesar de que tu linterna se puede quedar sin energía, el edificio no. Así que, no te preocupes si el lugar queda a oscuras. Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Uh, deberías ser dorado. Uh, revisa las luces, ponte la máscara de Freddy si lo necesitas, uh, mantén con cuerda la caja de música, pan comido. Que tengas unas buenas noches, y voy a hablarte mañana.**_ " - _lo decía, la voz de Scott en el mensaje del teléfono terminándose dejando en duda a Frank_ -

¿Puertas en que cerrar? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso de eso_ \- si claro, para ti es fácil decirlo que hacerlo… - _lo decía, algo frustrado debido que debía sobrevivir de unos animatronics que lo meterían en un traje animatronico_ -

Bueno, si tengo que sobrevivir a unos animatronics para poder tener algo de dinero pues bien…- _lo decía, Frank mientras se acomodaba en la silla y hacia lo que le había dicho Scott_ -

 **-** _ **Frank empezó a revisar cada cámara de seguridad de la pizzería hasta que en una de las cámara encuentra la caja de música al que tenía que darle cuerda constantemente.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Noviembre 29 de 1987, 01:00 AM.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora después de ver que los animatronics no se movían y no había nada inusual por las cámaras de seguridad hasta que empezó haber un fallo en las cámaras y ver en el escenario que faltaba un animatronic toy.**_ **-**

¿Donde se metió ese conejo?- _lo decía, Frank mientras buscaba a Toy Bonnie por las cámaras hasta encontrarlo en una de las habitaciones de fiestas_ \- no me asustes asi conejo idiota, casi me da un infarto en saber, ¿que podrían haberte robado?- _lo decía, mientras miraba por la tablet el conejo toy en la habitación de fiestas mirando a la_ _cámara_ -

¿Creo que si scott dice que esos animatronics me meterán en un traje de freddy? es increíble que eso no lo hagan con las demás personas... - _lo decía, Frank mientras cambia la cámara al de prize corner para darle cuerda a la caja de_ _música_ \- aun que... me pregunto que pasaría sí estos animatronics ¿no fueran tan asesinos y empezaran a interácturar con otras personas adultas aparte de interactuar con niños? - _se preguntaba, pasa si mismo mientras empezaba a mirar por las cámaras de seguridad y ver que no estaba hay el conejo toy_ -

Ahora, ¿donde se metió ese conejo tonto?- _lo decía, Frank mientras buscaba a Toy Bonnie en las_ _cámaras_ \- maldición, maldición, maldición... ¡¿donde se metió ese puto conejo que parece un travestí?! - _lo decía, ya harto de no encontrar al conejo animatronic hasta que lo encuentra en una de las habitaciones donde daba acceso al conducto de ventilación derecho_ -

Carajo, deja de moverte cuando te plasca conejo travestí... - _lo decía, Frank mientras miraba enojado y molesto al conejo toy mientras cambiaba la cámara al de prize corner para darle cuerda la caja de_ _música_ \- tonto animatronic, además de moverse por las noches y meterme dentro de un traje de freddy es muy escurridizo para ser un animatronic del genero hombre... - _lo decía, dándole cuerda a la caja y siente golpes provenientes del conducto de ventilación derecha y al alumbrarlo se encuentra cara a cara con Toy Bonnie_ -

Carajo... - _lo decía, Frank colocándose la mascara lo más rápido posible que podía y ver como Toy Bonnie entraba a la oficina y lo miraba enojado_ -

Oye, guardia - _lo decía, Bombón algo molesta por lo que había dicho el guardia_ \- ¡¿como que soy un travestí?!

No sera, ¿que eres un hombre con mucho maquillaje? - _lo decía, Frank en respuesta con la mascara puesta de Freddy mientras miraba algo confundido por el enojo de Toy Bonnie_ -

¡¿Que?! - _lo decía, Bombón estrellando sus dos manos en el escritorio indignada a la respuesta del guardia_ \- ¡¿como te atreves a decirme que soy un travestí?! ¡para tu información yo soy una chica y no un chico!- _lo decía, tomando del cuello de la camisa del guardia en un tono enojada_ -

Perdóname, no sabia que Toy Bonnie era una chica, en vez de un chico - _lo decía, Frank soltándose del agarre de la coneja toy con su mano derecha, sorprendiendo un poco la animatronica de como un humano pudo zafarse de su agarre tan_ _fácilmente_ -

Para que sepas me dicen bombón y no toy bonnie-lo decía, Bombón enojada con el guardia mientras se cruza de brazos- agradece, que tienes la mascara puesta, ¿por que si no...?

Me meterás en un traje de freddy - _lo decía, Frank interrumpiéndola mientras le daba cuerda a la caja con la mascara de freddy puesta_ -

Uh... ¡los chicos son tan estúpidos, en estos dias! - _lo decía, Bombón enojada con el guardia_ \- agradece, ¿que las reglas no me permiten matarte con la mascara puesta?- _lo decía, mientras se iba resignada de la oficina_ \- ¡para, la otra no te salvas! - _lo decía, en un tono de ira mientras caminaba por el pasillo y perderse en la oscuridad_ -

Coneja loca... - _lo decía, Frank mientras cambiaba la cámara del escenario por el de prize corner para darle cuerda a la caja de música y revisa las luces de las ventilaciones izquierda y derecha hasta alumbrar al pasillo encontrarse la pollita toy sin su pico y ojos, dejando ver unos puntos blancos_ -

Hola, mi nombre es chica - _lo decía, Toy Chica mientras observaba el guardia desde el pasillo_ \- voy a por ti... - _lo decía, mientras que la linterna empieza a fallar un poco para mostrar el pasillo_ _vació_ -

Genial, ahora la toy chica intentara de atraparme... - _lo decía, Frank algo sarcástico al ver a la pollita toy y teniendo que usar la tablet para darle cuerda a la caja de música hasta completar darle cuerda_ \- ahora, ¿veamos donde esta esa toy? - _lo decía, accediendo a la cámara del conducto izquierdo y ver hay a la pollita toy_ -

Oh, me descubriste guardia - _lo decía, Toy Chica mirando a la cámara del conducto izquierdo_ \- espero que estés preparado ¿por que te atrapare? - _lo decía, mientras la imagen de la cámara aparece estática y volviendo mostrando nadien en el conducto de ventilación_ -

Veamos... ¡si, no esta en ninguna de las imágenes? debería estar ella... ¡aquí! - _lo decía, Frank alumbrando el conducto izquierdo donde estaba la pollita toy a punto de entrar a la oficina,_ _sorprendiéndola_ -

Oh, ¿creí que no me ibas a descubrir? - _lo decía, toy Chica sorprendida de ver como el guardia se colocaba la mascara de Freddy_ -

Ja, ¿ahora no puedes hacerme nada? - _lo decía, Frank mientras miraba a la pollita toy con su mascara puesta_ -

Ya veras, ¿cuando estés descuidado guardia? - _lo decía, Toy Chica indignada al ver que los guardias podían eludirla con la mascara_ \- ya veras, te meteré en un traje de freddy y nadien te ayudara - _lo decía, en un tono enojada mientras se iba por el conducto_ -

Eso estuvo cerca... - _lo decía, Frank mientras le daba cuerda a la caja de música y empezaba a revisar los conductos de ventilación y el pasillo_ \- tengo que estar atento a los animatronics, no quiero que mi vida sea una miseria dentro de un tonto traje de freddy - _lo decía, algo serio en sus palabras mientras observaba a los demás animatronics por las_ _cámaras_ -

 **-** _ **Frank estuvo observando por las cámaras el "Game Área" donde BallonBoy no se movía y estaba hay quieto, accediendo a otra cámara de seguridad del "Prize Corner" podía ver la repisa de peluches y la caja de la marioneta mientras le daba cuerda la caja y por último observaba la cámara de "Kid's Cove" donde Mangle estaba quieta sin intenciones de moverse.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Noviembre 29 de 1987, 02:00 AM.**_ **–**

 **-** _ **Habían, pasado una hora después de que Frank haya evadido a Bombón y a Toy Chica que intentaron de entrar a la oficina otra vez, pero sin éxito. Mientras que Frank estaba muy concentrado en darle cuerda a la caja de música y de estar revisando los conductos de ventilación y pasillo sin encontrarse ningún animatronic toy.**_ **-**

¿Que raro? - _se preguntaba, Frank un poco dudoso en no encontrar a ninguno de los tres toys_ \- ¿donde diablos están esos toys? - _lo decía, mientras revisaba otra vez los conductos de ventilación y el pasillo sin encontrarse con ningún toys, sin saber que se habían ido a la cocina donde no había cámaras de seguridad, planeando algo contra el guardia_ -

Bueno, si no están cerca de la oficina, es más fácil de cargar la caja de música - _lo decía, Frank mientras le daba cuerda a la caja cuando estaba justo en la mitad_ -

Mmm... ¿no aparecen ninguno en las cámaras? - _lo decía, Frank mientras observaba por las cámaras que no había ninguna presencia de los tres toys_ \- bueno, no habrá problema si doy una pequeña exploración, ¿por el recinto?- _lo decía, mientras tomaba la tablet y la linterna para empezar a explorar la pizzeria_ -

Vaya, ¿quien diría que en las noches esta pizzeria infantil? ¿podría ser tan aterrado para cualquiera? - _lo decía, Frank mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la pizzeria hasta estar en frente de "Kid's Cove" donde estaría Mangle_ \- mmm... ¿no habrá problema, si le hecho un vistazo a mangle a espaldas del señor fazbear? - _lo decía para luego ingresar a la kid's cove donde estaba Mangle_ -

Bien, ¿ahora, estoy en kid's cove y según recuerdo? mangle, ¿debería estar por aquí? - _lo decía, Frank alumbrando por donde estaría mangle en las_ _cámaras_ \- sera, ¿que los animatronics toys lo hayan llevado a otro lugar?- _lo decía, sin saber que desde el techo lo vigilaban dos par de ojos_ -

Bueno, ¿sera en otra noche? - _lo decía, Frank mientras salia de kid's cove sin saber que los dos pares de ojos se revelaba que era Mangle, mirando por donde había ido el guardia_ \- bien, si no encuentro a mangle, me tendré que ir... - _lo decía, Frank al ver por las cámaras la habitación de "Partes y Servicios" donde podía ver a los animatronics_ -

No, ¿puede ser posible...? - _lo decía, Frank ignorando que dos pares de ojos desde el techo lo observaban y sorprendiéndose en lo que veía por la tablet_ \- ese viejo... es un maldito... si amy, ¿viera esto se pondría muy triste...? ¿tengo que hacer algo? - _lo decía, mientras corría rumbo hacia la habitación de "partes y servicios" donde estaban los modelos olds_ -

No, ¿no pueden ser...? - _lo decía, Frank corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta que decía: "Partes y Servicios" donde estarían los animatronics old_ \- vamos, frank... lo haces por tu amiga... - _lo decía, mientras apretaba sus manos en un puño con fuerza mientras intentaba de abrir y sorprenderse que la puerta estaba cerrada_ -

No, no, no, ¡¿no puede estar cerrada esta maldita puerta?! - _lo decía, Frank intentando de abrir la puerta con su mano derecha no logrando nada_ \- ¡no! - _lo decía, gritando mientras golpeaba un puñetazo en la puerta fuertemente haciendo un gran sonido llamando la atención de los tres toys que estaban planeando como atrapar al guardia_ -

Como es posible que hayan personas que no les interesa el estado de estos animatronics... - _lo decía, Frank mientras caía arrodillado y apoyando su espalda con la puerta metalica_ \- si tan solo... tan solo pudiera abrir esta puerta metalica... - _lo decía, mientras miraba arriba donde había una lampara_ _alumbrándolo_ -

¿En que estoy pensando, ahora?- _lo decía, Frank mientras se miraba su prótesis que le habían conseguido su tío Riley, por ser un prototipo de prótesis en caso de que un soldado perdiera alguna extremidad de sus brazos_ \- no, puedo rendirme... tengo que esforzarme más... - _lo decía, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la fría puerta de metal_ -

Amy... - _lo decía, Frank nombrando a su amiga pequeña que la consideraba como su hermana pequeña, mientras alzaba su brazo al aire_ \- te prometo que me esforzare mucho y ya veras que cuando regrese a la ciudad te traeré un bonito recuerdo de boston... ¿te lo prometo? - _lo decía, mientras se levantaba del suelo con más ánimos en seguir vivo sin ser atrapados por los animatronics para cumplir esa promesa para volver a ver a sus dos amigas_ -

¿Que fue ese ruido? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy junto a Bombón y Toy Chica habían llegado al pasillo donde estaba la puerta de partes y servicios, sin encontrar a nadien_ -

Es extraño, ¿no hay nadien? - _lo decía, Bombón observando que no había nadien en las cercanías excepto la oficina donde estaba el guardia_ -

Acaso serán los modelos viejos, ¿que se habrán activados? - _lo decía, Toy Chica al mencionar eso un poco enojada sabiendo que entre los olds y los toys habían competencias de acabar con cada guardia nocturno_ -

¿No lo creo? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy hacia sus dos amigas toys_ \- además, ellos se activan cuando es el tercer turno nocturno del guardia - _lo decía, mientras se de volvía al escenario_ -

Pero, ¿foxy se activa en la segunda noche del guardia? - _lo decía, Bombón a su amigo toy mientras miraba enojada hacia la habitación de "partes y servicios" donde estaban los olds_ -

Descuida bombón, tenemos a mangle para la segunda noche, ¿asi que ese antiguo old no nos ganaran, esta vez? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy mientras miraban a la puerta con enojo y burla sabiendo que la siguiente noche es posible que ellos atrapen al guardia antes que ellos_ -

¿Sí, tu lo dices, freddy? - _lo decía, Bombón un poco dudosa de que ellos puedan atrapar al guardia nocturno_ -

 **-** _ **Los tres animatronics toys principales se dirigieron otra vez a la cocina para terminar su plan para atrapar al guardia nocturno mientras crea que tenga mucha seguridad en el para que se confié mucho y cometiera un error. Mientras que Frank estaba mirando por la tablet en la cámara de "Prize Corner" para darle cuerda a la caja de música, sin saber que le esperaba en lo que le queda de noche y en la siguiente.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Noviembre 29 de 1987, 03:00 AM.**_ **–**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora después desde que Frank había vuelto desde "Parte y Servicios" y encontrarse con la puerta cerrada sin poder acceder a la habitación para poder examinar a los modelos olds, sabiendo que ya había reparado a Freddy en la otra ciudad con la ayuda de su amiga, que el se había maravillado de que esos cuatro animatronics olds sean otros modelos olds de los que el conocía, en la otra ciudad.**_ **-**

Tengo, ¿que encontrar la forma de acceder en esa habitación...? - _lo decía, Frank, mientras apretaba la tablet algo fuerte sin tener que romperlo por la fuerza de su_ _prótesis_ \- pero, ¿como...? - _se preguntaba, para si mismo mientras miraba por las cámaras mediante la tablet en búsqueda de los modelos toys hasta encontrar a Toy Freddy en el escenario, dándole unas especies de indicaciones a las dos toys_ -

¿Que estarán tramando esos tres? - _lo decía, Frank un poco desconfiado al observar como las dos toy asentían a las indicaciones de Toy Freddy y las dos toys miraban a la cámara con una especie de sonrisa con su plan en marcha_ -

¿Esto no me esta gustando, para nada? - _lo decía, Frank mientras miraba como los tres toys miraban con esa sonrisa sombría hacia la cámara del escenario, mientras que Frank buscaba algún bocadillo que le había hecho Sherry en caso de que el tendría hambre y toca una caja de madera_ -

¿Un momento? ¿la caja de madera? _-lo decía, Frank sacando una caja de madera para abrirla y ver su pistola colt9111 que le había comprado su padre mucho años sin avisarle nada mientras tenia algunas iniciales grabadas en ella_ \- gracias por el regalo, papá... - _lo decía, un poco nostálgico sabiendo que esa pistola se lo había comprado su padre para el_ -

Me asegurare de usarlo con un buen uso y no para usarlo como las personas que me hicieron esto - _lo decía, Frank mientras se miraba la prótesis, mientras cargaba el cargador con balas que estaban en la caja, para re-cargarla y usarlo como último recurso, mientras le ponía el seguro para no dispararse sola y herirse con ella_ -

Vamos a por ti... - _lo decía, una voz femenina llamando la atención de Frank mientras alumbraba al pasillo y ver a Toy Chica con esa sonrisa siniestra que tenia al quitarse su pico en medio del pasillo_ -

¿Como digas, chica? - _lo decía, Frank algo serio hacia la pollita toy_ \- ¿aquí te espero? - _lo decía, mientras miraba en la tablet para darle cuerda la caja de música, sin ver que Toy Chica se había ido del pasillo y Toy Bonnie había aparecido en la habitación de al lado_ -

Oh, hola bombón, también estas intentando de atraparme, ¿pues, buen intento en eso?- _lo decía, Frank cambiando a la cámara de "Prize Corner" para darle cuerda a la caja de música al máximo para escuchar unos pasos por los conductos de ventilación y al iluminar del lado izquierdo ve a Toy Chica a punto de entrar a la oficina_ -

Oh, ¿me descubriste otra vez? - _lo decía, Toy Chica al ver al guardia que la había descubierto mientras que Bombón avanzaba a la oficina esperando a que el guardia se distrajera_ -

Buen, intento chica - _lo decía, Frank colocándose la mascara de Freddy para que la pollita toy no entrara a la oficina_ \- ahora, ¿vete de aquí y vete a no se donde?

Ah, como quieras guardia, pero tarde o temprano te atraparemos para meterte en un traje de freddy - _lo decía, Toy Chica para luego largarse de la oficina y Frank aprovechando de darle cuerda la caja de música cosa que a Bombón aprovecho para avanzar haciendo que Frank dejara de darle cuerda a la caja y colocarse la mascara justo a tiempo para que Bombón entrara a la oficina y mirara enojada al guardia nocturno_ -

¡No otra vez! - _lo decía, Bombón molesta con el guardia al verlo con la mascara de Freddy para evitar que lo mataran dentro de un traje animatronico_ -

Oh, que mala suerte... - _lo decía, Frank en un tono compasivo por la coneja toy_ \- lo siento bombón, pero ¿sigue participando para la siguiente noche?- _lo decía, mientras se reía de la coneja toy debajo de la mascara de Freddy haciendo, que Bombón se fuera muy enojada_ -

Maldito guardia... ¿ya vera cuando lo atrape...? - _lo decía, Bombón murmurando enojada hacia el guardia mientras escuchaba la risa de Frank riéndose de la mala suerte de la coneja toy_ -

¿Suerte para la próxima, toy bonnie? - _lo decía, Frank burlándose de la coneja toy_ -

¡Mi nombre es bombón! ¡no toy bonnie! - _lo decía, Bombón desde la oscuridad del pasillo enojada del guardia_ -

¿Que sensible es el, conejo toy? - _lo decía, Frank mientras le daba cuerda a la caja desde la tablet_ -

¡Ah! - _se escuchaba, un grito de rabia de la coneja toy desde el escenario_ -

Tontas animatronics...- _lo decía, Frank mientras le daba cuerda a la caja de música por la tablet, sin notar que Toy Freddy se acercaba por el pasillo_ -

Ya eres mio, maldito guardia nocturno...- _lo decía, Toy Freddy acercándose cuidadosamente mientras lo susurraba en voz baja para luego bajarle la tablet pero llevándose una sorpresa_ \- pero, ¿que carajos? - _lo decía, sorprendido de ver al guardia nocturno con la mascara puesta_ _mirándolo_ -

¿Que? ¿tengo algo en la cara? - _lo decía, Frank burlándose del oso toy mientras se reía debajo de la mascara_ \- oh, si olvide que eres un oso idiota, ¿que no sabe cuando rendirse?

Maldito guardia... ¿me las pagaras muy caro por lo que nos has hecho? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy mientras se retiraba de la oficina indignado y enojado del guardia_ -

¿Que habrá querido? decir, ¿que nos has hecho? - _lo decía, Frank un poco confundido de lo que había dicho el oso toy_ \- ¿esto es algo extraño? - _lo decía, mientras le daba cuerda a la caja_ -

 **-** _ **Frank había dado cuerda a la caja para que no se acabara y saliera el animatronic que no quiere ni verlo, pero no saber que esta en constantemente en peligro por once animatronics que esperan su oportunidad de sangre y venganza por quien les había hecho esto.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Noviembre 29 de 1987, 04:00 AM.**_ **–**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora desde que los animatronics Toys intentaran de atrapar al guardia nocturno mientras cada intento de los tres animatronics al parecer no funcionaba debido que siempre andaba con la mascara de Freddy siempre, mientras le daba cuerda a la caja.**_ **-**

Al parecer dejaron de molestarme por un momento, ¿eso es algo? - _lo decía, Frank mientras tomaba su bolso para buscar algo de los bocadillos que le había preparado Sherry a él_ -

Me pregunto, ¿que me habrá preparado sherry? - _lo decía, Frank mientras de su bolso, saca unos sándwich con mantequilla de_ _maní_ \- ¿unos sándwiches de mantequilla de maní? - _lo decía, mientras se los comía ignorando el peligro que representaban los tres animatronics toys_ -

Mmm... quien diría que la mantequilla de maní, ¿seria tan bueno? - _lo decía, Frank mientras comía tranquilamente su sándwich, sin notar que cierta coneja toy se acercaba por el conducto de ventilación derecho_ -

Esta es mi oportunidad de vengarme... - _lo decía, Bombón para si misma para lograr entrar a la oficina y atrapar al guardia_ \- te atrape... - _lo decía, la coneja toy al ver que el guardia estaba comiendo un sándwich tranquilo sin molestarse en colocarse la mascara_ -

Mmm... no hay nada como comer sándwich de mantequilla de maní... - _lo decía, Frank mientras le daba una mordida a su sándwich, ignorando a que la coneja toy estaba en la oficina_ -

Oye, ¿que estas comiendo? - _preguntaba, Bombón ver comer al guardia_ -

Oh, ¿estas aquí? - _lo decía, Frank sorprendido de que la coneja toy haya logrado entrar a la oficina_ \- ¿que? ¿estoy comiendo un sándwich?

¿Un sándwich de que? - _preguntaba, la coneja toy mientras se cruzaba de brazos_ _interrogativamente_ -

¿Un sándwich de mantequilla de maní? - _responde, Frank un poco dudoso de que la coneja toy conozca la mantequilla de_ _maní_ -

¿Mantequilla de maní? - _lo decía, Bombón un poco dudosa en la palabra_ -

Sí... - _lo decía, Frank dándole una mordida a su sándwich y con su mano libre saca otro sándwich de mantequilla de maní de su bolso_ \- ¿quieres?

No, después de matarte en un traje de freddy - _lo decía, Bombón dispuesta a lanzarse contra el guardia_ -

Oh, vamos... - _lo decía, Frank mientras le lanza el sándwich para que la coneja toy lo atrapara algo dudosa a la acción del guardia_ \- ¿adelante prueba-lo?

¿Como se, que no esta envenenado? - _preguntaba, Bombón algo dudosa al sándwich que tenia en sus manos_ -

¿Perdona? - _lo decía, Frank confundido de lo que dijo la coneja toy_ -

¿Que si esta envenenado o algo por el estilo? - _lo decía, Bombón mientras examinaba el sándwich algo dudosa_ -

Para tu información, yo no lo prepare, fue la esposa de mi hermano mayor - _lo decía, Frank dándole otra mordida a su_ _sándwich_ -

¿Tienes un hermano mayor? - _preguntaba, Bombón algo sorprendida de que el guardia se el hermano menor_ -

Sí, yo soy el hermanito menor... - _lo decía, Frank algo molesto pero vuelve a darle cuerda a la caja de música mientras comía su_ _sándwich_ -

Ah, sabes, ¿que debo meterte en un traje de freddy? - _lo decía, Bombón al guardia mientras le daba una mordida al sándwich que tenia en sus manos_ \- ¿así que esto es mantequilla de maní?

Te gusto, ¿no es verdad? - _lo decía, Frank a gusto mientras terminaba su sándwich para luego sacar otro_ -

¿Como cuantos tienes en ese bolso? - _preguntaba, Bombón algo curiosa de cuantos sándwich traía el guardia_ -

Mmm... unos seis sándwich con mantequilla de maní, descontando que uno me lo comí y el otro se lo esta comiendo una coneja toy - _lo decía, Frank al ver a la coneja toy comer el sándwich, como si nunca en su vida habían probado la mantequilla de_ _maní_ -

Mmm... ¿esta delicioso? - _lo decía, Bombón mientras disfrutaba de comer la mantequilla de_ _maní_ \- sabe igual de ricos, ¿que las pizzas de chica?

¿En serio? ¿chica cocina pizzas?

Dah, ¿ella cuando no esta matando guardias esta en la cocina preparando pizzas siempre? - _lo decía, Bombón terminándose el_ _sándwich_ \- ¿me podrias dar otra?

¿Como se dice? - _lo decía, Frank intentando de que Bombón no se lo quitara tan repentinamente_ -

Por favor, guardia... - _lo decía, Bombón en un tono amable al guardia_ \- ¿podrias darme otro sándwich con mantequilla de maní? por favor - _lo decía, pidiéndoselo amablemente_ -

Ten... - _lo decía, Frank entregándole dos sándwich de mantequilla de maní a la coneja toy_ \- ahora, si me disculpas tengo que ir al baño - _lo decía, mientras le colocaba la gorra de guardia a la coneja_ _sorprendiéndola_ -

Hey, ¿donde crees que vas, guardia? - _preguntaba, Bombón al tener la gorra de guardia y verlo irse por el pasillo_ -

Al baño, solo serán unos momentos, además ya van a ser las cinco de la mañana - _lo decía, Frank mientras caminaba por el oscuro pasillo_ \- así que tu eres el guardia momentáneamente hasta, ¿que regrese?

Esta bien... - _lo decía, Bombón molesta al saber que tendría que ser el guardia por un momento_ \- un momento, soy una animatronic, ¿no puedo tomar el puesto de guardia? - _lo decía, y ve por la tablet al guardia irse a donde estaban los baños_ -

Bueno, al menos tengo algo de sándwich con mantequilla de maní, ¿para comer? - _lo decía, Bombón mirando el bolso del guardia ganándole la curiosidad en saber que tendría guardado en ese bolso_ \- me pregunto si... no le molestara, ¿que le revise el bolso? - _lo decía, mientras revisaba el bolso de Frank sin permiso_ -

Y ¿esto? - _lo decía, Bombón encontrándose una caja de madera_ \- ¿una caja de madera? ¿me pregunto que tendrá? - _lo decía, mientras que al abrir la caja de madera pudo notar que habían siete balas_ -

Hay, no... ¿no me digas que el guardia...?- _lo decía, Bombón ahora buscando al guardia nocturno por las cámaras y como era obvio dándole cuerda a la caja de música para que la marioneta no saliera_ \- voy a estar en problemas si freddy me ve aquí... - _lo decía, la coneja toy mientras se imaginaba como el oso toy la iba a castigar_ -

 _ **\- Bombón siendo la guardia nocturna temporalmente, intenta de que su amigo Toy Freddy, no viniera a la oficina para que no la descubriera y la castigue por usar el lugar del guardia debido a las reglas para cazar al guardia nocturno, sin saber que dos pares de ojos en el techo la miraban con confusión y perderse en la oscuridad.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Noviembre 29 de 1987, 05:00 AM.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora desde que Bombón había tomado el lugar de Frank como guardia nocturno temporal, mientras que ella revisaba las cámaras ve como Toy Freddy estaba en el pasillo donde estaban los baños, sabiendo que estaba hay el guardia. Sin que Frank se diera cuenta de la presencia de Toy Freddy en el baño, el estaba preparado con la pistola que había comprado su padre y al ver al oso toy en la entrada del baño solo se le quedo mirando serio.**_ **-**

¿Que quieres, ahora? - _preguntaba, Frank algo molesto de saber que los animatronics querían meterlo en un traje de Freddy en donde técnicamente_ _morirías_ -

Venganza... - _lo decía, Toy Freddy con su voz un poco distorsionada, sus ojos negros y con unas pupilas blancas al tener al guardia acorralado en el baño_ -

¿Que venganza? - _lo decía, Frank sintiendo que sus instintos le indicaban que estaba en peligro_ \- con suerte llevo un maldito día aquí y ya me quieren matar en un tonto traje de Freddy - _lo decía, mientras tomaba su pistola a mano en caso de que fuera necesario_ -

Eres... igual que el... - _lo decía, Toy Freddy con su voz distorsionada, mientras se acercaba al guardia_ -

Tonto oso toy, no se a que se refieren ustedes a ¿que nos has hecho? ¿venganza? o ¿eres igual que el? - _lo decía, Frank ya harto de los animatronics que lo querian meter en un traje de Freddy_ \- si me quieres meter en un traje de freddy, ¿pues ven a por mi? - _lo decía, colocandose en posición de combate_ -

¿Como...quieras, guardia...? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy con su voz distorsionada mientras corría para acabarlo hay mismo_ -

Tonto toy... no te permitiré, ¡¿que me mates en un traje de freddy?! - _lo decía, Frank esperando el momento exacto para tomar el brazo izquierdo de Toy Freddy y usar el impulso de la fuerza con la que venia a su favor y azotarlo en el suelo, escuchándose por toda la pizzeria_ -

¿Que fue eso? - _se preguntaba, Bombón que estaba en la oficina_ -

¿Que habrá sido eso? - _se preguntaba, Toy Chica que estaba en la cocina dirigiéndose al lugar donde vino ese extraño ruido-_

Ah... ¡morirás guardia! - _lo decía, Toy Freddy recuperándose rápido para tomarlo del brazo derecho y apretarlo fuertemente, sorprendiéndose de que no sintiera dolor en esa parte_ \- ¿que carajos?

¡Sorpresa! - _lo decía, Frank haciendo un movimiento para que la manga de su camisa se rompiera revelando una prótesis biorobotica de color rojo que le llegaba a la mitad del brazo derecho y dándole un fuerte golpe a la cara del toy_ \- ¿te sorprendiste en que alguien hubieran con esta prótesis biorobotica? - _lo decía, mientras movía los dedos de la prótesis perfectamente sin daños aparente_ -

Eres un... - _lo decía, Toy Freddy levantándose del suelo, para prepararse a atacarlo otra vez_ -

Si quieres otra golpiza, ¿como esa, ven a por mi osito de peluche? - _lo decía, Frank colocándose en posición de combate como le había enseñado su padre, sorprendiéndose que toda esa practica en su niñez lo tendría que usar en un momento como este_ -

Maldito, guardia... ¡muere!- _lo decía, Toy Freddy corriendo hacia el guardia mientras este aun se mantenía en posición de combate y al tenerlo en una oportunidad ventajosa, usa su brazo normal para bloquear el golpe que iba a su rostro, mientras que con su brazo derecho golpea lo que seria las costillas del animatronic toy, para luego lanzarlo hacia la pared de la entrada del baño_ -

No te metas conmigo, toy freddy - _lo decía, Frank sin esforzar nada al ver al oso toy en el suelo mirando con esos ojos negros y pupila blanca_ -

¡¿Freddy?! - _lo decían, Toy Chica y Bombón que tenia la gorra del guardia en su cabeza aun y al ver a su amigo toy que estaba en el suelo con los ojos negros y pupila blanca_ -

Chicas, ahora atrapemos-lo para meterlo en un traje, ya que no puede usar la mascara de freddy - _lo decía, Toy Freddy hacía sus dos amigas toys que sabia que necesitaba ayuda para vencer a este guardia_ -

Bombón, ¿que haces con el gorro del guardia? - _preguntaba, Toy Chica al ver a su amiga con la gorra del guardia en su cabeza_ -

Ah... bueno, veras chica, sucedió algo inesperado en la oficina, pero...

¿Te volviste su amigo...? - _lo decía, toy Freddy anonadado de que su amiga toy se haya vuelto el amigo del guardia_ -

No, claro, ¿que no me volví su amigo, oso idiota? - _lo decía, Frank preparado en caso de que los tres toys lo atacaran_ \- solo le pedí que me cubriera mientras estaba aquí, ¿hasta, que tu llegaste?

Grr... nadien te pregunto, ¡maldito guardia! - _lo decía, Toy Freddy gritándole al guardia, lanzándose al ataque otra vez_ \- ¡ven aquí!

Erróneo... - _lo decía, Frank en un susurro que llamo la atención a los tres toy que veían atónitos ver como el guardia bloqueaba el golpe y dando cuatro golpes en el torso del oso toy y al último golpe dárselo en la cara_ _derribando-lo_ -

¿C...Como es posible? ¿que el guardia haya logrado eso? - _se preguntaba, Bombón igual que Toy Chica al impresionadas y ver que al guardia vencer fácilmente a su amigo y notaron que tenia la mitad del brazo derecho con un brazo_ _metálico_ -

Dios... ¿hace tiempo no me movía así? - _lo decía, Frank mientras se escuchaban los huesos de su columna sonar por la tensión de sus nervios_ \- ¿Creo que con esto no tendré problemas? - _lo decía, mientras caminaba hacia los toys_ -

Bombón, prepárate... - _lo decía, Toy Chica mientras se preparaba para enfrentarse al guardia que empezaba a caminar hacia ellas_ -

S...Sí... - _lo decía, Bombón algo insegura de si atacar ¿al guardia o no?_ -

Bueno, debo volver a mi turno en la oficina... - _lo decía, Frank masajeando el hombro derecho debido que estaba tenso_ \- bueno, ahora si me disculpan las dos, me tengo que ir a cumplir mi turno - _lo decía, mientras le quitaba la gorra a Bombón y se lo colocaba para irse a la oficina dejando a las dos toy solas con el oso en el baño_ -

Freddy - _lo decía, Toy Chica dirigiéndose hacia el oso toy para ayudarlo a levantarse_ \- ¿te encuentras bien?

Sí, ¿estoy bien?- _lo decía, Toy Freddy un poco molesto debido que nunca se enfrento a un guardia que se podría defender y ni mucho menos andar con un brazo metálico que ayudaba a defenderse_ \- es la primera vez que veo que un guardia nocturno, ¿se pueda defender?

Bombón, ¿te sucede algo amiga? - _lo decía, Toy Chica mientras miraba a una de sus dos dos mejores amigas que tenia_ -

Ah, no nada chica, es solo que me sorprendió en, ¿que el guardia se pudiera defender es todo...? - _lo decía, Bombón un poco nerviosa hacia sus dos amigos_ -

Mmm... algo te sucede bombón, ¿que yo recuerde querías vengarte del guardia por lo que te dijo? - _lo decía, Toy Chica algo dudosa de su amiga_ -

Sí, ¿es que como estuvo con la mascara puesta? no pude atraparlo y vengarme - _lo decía, Bombón mintiendo a su mejor amiga y amigo_ -

¿Estas segura, bombón?

Sí, freddy o ¿acaso crees que te estaría mintiendo? - _preguntaba, Bombón algo indignada y mintiéndole a sus dos amigos_ -

Bueno, vamos al escenario, de seguro ya van a ser las seis de la mañana... - _lo decía, Toy Chica algo molesta por su amiga, debido que no pudo vengarse del guardia_ -

 **-** _ **Las dos toys llevaban apoyando a Toy Freddy de vuelta al escenario donde debían estar en sus lugares antes de que sonaran las seis de la mañana. mientras miraban a la cámara de seguridad con enojo los dos toys excepto Bombón que aun se preguntaba, que le habría pasado en el brazo a ese guardia y como es que podía defenderse de esa manera tan impresionante que sabiendo que ellos eran maquinas, tenían la ventaja contra cualquier persona que haya tomado el puesto de guardia nocturno, pero este nuevo guardia era distinto, sabia defenderse y no le tenia miedo a la muerte, si eso incluía arriesgar su vida por el empleo.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Noviembre 29 de 1987, 06:00 AM.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían, pasado una hora después de que el reloj de la oficina habían sonado las seis de la mañana, empezó a sonar las campanas y unos gritos de unos niños indicando que eran las seis y el turno nocturno se había terminado y también indicando que los animatronics no podían eliminar al guardia hasta la siguiente noche.**_ **-**

Wow, ¿ya son las seis? - _lo decía, Frank sorprendido mientras guardaba su arma en el bolso, y recogiendo todas sus cosas se dirigió al baño para cambiarse la camisa por una polera negra_ \- ah, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba... - _lo decía, mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta principal para abrir la puerta a su jefe que lo estaría esperando_ -

Oh, señor rodriguez... ¿como estuvo su primer turno de noche? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear algo nervioso por la posible demanda de su guardia nocturno_ -

Bien, muy entretenido y calmado la noche - _lo decía, Frank a su jefe mientras se disponía ir hasta que siente la mano del señor Fazbear_ -

Y ¿su camisa?- _preguntaba, el señor Fazbear al no ver a su guardia nocturno sin camisa del uniforme_ -

Ah, si... pues, vera señor fazbear, estuve en el baño y en eso me pillo toy freddy que intento de atraparme - _lo decía, Frank rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo hacia su jefe_ -

Entonces, ¿como salio ileso? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear con un tono serio hacia su guardia nocturno_ -

Ah... lo golpe... - _lo decía, Frank hacia su jefe algo nervioso e imaginándose la reacción_ \- pero, fue en defensa propia, ¿para que lo sepa?

Oh, si fue en defensa propia, ¿entonces no hay problema? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear y lo mira muy seriamente_ \- pero, si los animatronics los encuentran en malas condiciones, te lo descontare de tu paga - _lo decía, seriamente a Frank sabiendo que la paga que tendría era_ _mínimo_ -

Y si alguno de ellos presentan problemas, ¿podría arreglarlos yo mismo? - _lo decía, Frank con alguna esperanza de poder arreglar a los olds y también a Mangle en algún momento_ -

Mmm... ¿asi que sabes algo de reparación? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear meditando sus pensamientos para en caso de que los toys necesiten reparaciones_ -

Sí, se de mecánica y algo de robotica por los estudios asi que... ya sabe... - _lo decía, Frank un poco nervioso de que podría perder su empleo_ -

Mmm... luego veré, ¿cuando necesite a un mecánico para reparar a los animatronics? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear hacia su guardia nocturno_ \- cierto, olvide decirte que necesito mi llave y ¿que vengas lo antes posible a la pizzeria?

Para, ¿que seria?

¿Quiero, presentarte a un antiguo guardia nocturno? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear a su empleado_ \- ¿nada más ven para poder presentártelo?

Esta bien señor fazbear - _lo decía, Frank un poco dudoso de quien podría ser a quien le mostraría su jefe, mientras le entregaba la llave de la pizzeria y se iba a su casa_ -

¿Que tenga un buen día, señor rodriguez? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear despidiéndose de su guardia nocturno mientras se iba a su oficina_ -

Sí, usted igual señor Fazbear - _lo decía, Frank dirigiéndose a la puerta_ -

Ah, señor rodriguez... - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear encontrándose algo muy peculiar en la boca de la coneja animatronica_ -

¿Sí? - _lo decía, Frank mirando a su jefe algo extrañado_ -

Eso es lo que creo, ¿que es? - _lo decía, mientras lo limpiaba de la boca de la coneja toy con un pañuelo_ -

¿Que seria? - _lo decía, Frank algo nervioso de que lo descubrieran dándole alimentos a la animatronic_ -

¿Mantequilla de maní? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear probando-lo un poco, mientras miraba a su guardia nocturno_ -

M...Mantequilla de maní...- _lo decía, Frank mientras el señor Fazbear asentía, teniendo que revisar su bolso sin encontrarse con sus sándwich con mantequilla de_ _maní_ \- ¿no puede ser posible...?

¿Ocurre algo? - _pregunta, el señor Fazbear algo curioso de lo que sorprendió a su guardia nocturno_ -

Esa coneja se comió los sándwich, ¿que había traído de mi casa? - _lo decía, algo molesto al no encontrar ningún sándwich en su bolso, cosa que dos de los toys miraran a la coneja toy algo confundidos_ -

Bueno, si presenta problemas lo llamare, ahora retírese a su casa tranquilo, ¿queda claro? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear en un tono serio y frió hacia su empleado de guardia nocturno_ -

Esta bien... - _lo decía, Frank un poco calmado y molesto con la coneja toy que se había comido los demás sándwich que había traído, mientras se iba hacia su casa sin notar que dos pares de ojos lo miraban irse y luego mirar a la coneja toy esperando una buena respuesta en la noche_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que los animatronics toys al no ver aun gente y los empleados, aprovechaban de pedirle explicaciones a Bombón de lo que se refería el señor Fazbear. Habían pasado una hora desde que Frank había llegado a casa algo cansado debido a su noche de trabajo como guardia que al entrar a la casa no noto que Sherry estaba preparando el desayuno y su hermano había salido a su deber como militar en el ejercito, mientras saludaba a la esposa de su hermano, Frank se iba a su cuarto para dormir un rato y recuperar energías para la siguiente noche.**_ **-**

* * *

 **-** _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y lamento por si el capitulo no es muy productivo, debido que tuve que hacer pruebas de lenguaje y ciencias el día lunes y el martes el de matemáticas que fueron difíciles y algo estresantes, así que lamento si encuentran un poco productivo, pero al menos estoy libre de esas pruebas y tengo más tiempo para avanzar en mis fics, así que no olviden dejar sus review's o mensajes privados (P.M) para saber sus opiniones, saludos desde Chile, bye._ **-**

 **Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin.**


	4. Una platica entre amigos

**Una platica entre amigos.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis oc's y la trama de la historia._

 **-** _Bueno, como ya no tendre que dar más examenes podra avanzar en el fic tranquilo para poder mantenerme al día, pero tambien para reorganizar mis ideas para el fic y poder mejorar en mis fic, asi que ahora a responder los review's._ **-**

 **Catdoll:** _ **La verdad esta muy bien, me gusta mucho, a pesar de que si esta muy largo, lo bueno es que me gusta leer, fantástico capítulo, un desarrollo muy bueno con respecto a Frank y Sherry, sigue asi.**_

 **R:** _Ah... gracias espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y tambien los siguientes capitulos de este fic que aun no le estoy agarrando el ritmo, muy bien como digamos._

 **-** _Bueno, sin más preambulos, les dejo tranquilos para que lean el capitulo, espero que les sea de su agrado para todos los lectores que les gusto este fic de FNAF._ **-**

 **-** _ **Noviembre 30 de 1987**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Era un día en la tarde en la ciudad de Boston con un clima tibio mientras que Frank estaba almorzando con la esposa de su hermano, mientras comian arroz con carne de cerdo que a Sherry le quedaba bien y esquisito, no comparado con Rodrigo que de vez en cuando se le quemaba el arroz, algunas veces.**_ **-**

Mmm... ¿una pregunta, frank? - _lo decía, Sherry llamando la atención del hermano de su esposo_ -

Sí, ¿que pasa sherry? - _lo decía, Frank mirando a la esposa de su hermano_ -

¿Como te fue en tu trabajo como guardia de seguridad?

Bien, bien, me fue excelente y muy tranquilo... - _lo decía, Frank un poco nervioso hacia la esposa de su hermano mayor_ -

¿Estas algo nervioso? - _lo decía, Sherry al ver a Frank en un tono nervioso y a la defensiba_ -

¿Nervioso? ¿por que deberia estarlo? - _lo decía, Frank un poco nervioso por la presión en que podia ver la mirada interrogante de Sherry_ -

Mmm... sera, ¿por que estas algo nervioso y algo que no quieres contar? - _lo decía, Sherry mientras comia su comida_ -

Ah... si te lo digo, ¿no se lo diras a mi hermano...? - _lo decía, Frank algo inseguro si contarselo a la esposa de su hermano_ -

Claro, confia en mi, ¿no se lo dire a tu hermano? - _lo decía, Sherry seria hacia el hermano menor de su esposo_ -

Bueno... ¿cuando mi turno eran aproximadamente las cinco de la mañana? ah... me tope con toy freddy en el baño, que me descubrio con la guardia baja... - _lo decía, Frank algo incomodo de que si la esposa de su hermano le creia_ -

En serio, ¿los animatronics de esa pizzeria se mueven en la noche? - _lo decía, Sherry algo sorprendida debido esa noticia de que los animatronics se movian solos por las noches_ -

Sí y solo para atrapar al guardia nocturno y meterlo en un traje de freddy... - _lo decía, Frank un poco molesto debido que no querria decirlo a alguien de su familia_ -

Oh, dios mio... frank, tienes que decirselo a tu hermano - _lo decía, Sherry anonadada de lo que pasaba en esa pizzeria_ -

No, ¿no quiero que el se meta más en esto? - _lo decía, Frank serio hacia la esposa de su hermano mayor_ \- ¿no, quiero que rodrigo, se meta más en mis asuntos? el tiene los suyos y yo los mios

Pero, frank - _lo decía, Sherry anonadada de lo que decia el hermano menor de su esposo_ \- tienes, ¿que decirle lo que sucede en esa pizzeria?

¡No, sherry! - _lo decía, Frank levantandose de su asiento_ \- ¿no quiero ver, a mi hermano metiendose en mis asuntos? ¿como le dije a el? ya tengo 18 años, ¿se cuidarme solo?

Esta bien, frank - _lo decía, Sherry mirando a los orbes azules del hermano de su esposo_ \- yo no se lo dire, ¿eres tu le que tendra que decirselo?

¿Cuando termine mi contrato en freddy fazbear's pizza, se lo dire...? - _lo decía, Frank volviendo a sentarse algo frustrado_ \- pero, ¿por ahora no se lo dire, ni tu?

Esta bien... pero, ¿al menos come algo? - _lo decía, Sherry algo preocupada por el hermano de su esposo_ -

Bien, comere algo... - _lo decía, Frank un poco molesto y algo frustrado debido que ahora Sherry sabia de lo que sucedia en esa pizzeria_ -

Y cambiando el tema... - _lo decía, Sherry llamando la atención de Frank_ \- tienes a alguein en mente, ¿quien te guste? - _preguntaba, haciendo que Frank se detiera sus acciones y se pusiera sus mejillas algo rojas_ -

¿Q...Que? - _lo decía, Frank algo sonrojado debido a la repentina pregunta de la esposa de su hermano_ -

Sí, ¿si alguien te guasta mucho? - _lo decía, Sherry algo animada de hablar con Frank_ \- ¿osea, de quien estas enamorado?

Bueno... ah, si tengo a alguien en mente... - _lo decía, Frank sonrojandose un poco debido que ya tenia en mente a quien se habia enamorado el_ \- pero, no es lo que estas pensando... - _lo decía, sonrojado por la pregunta, que le hiso Sherry_ -

Aver, ¿quien es la fortunada de quien te enamoraste? - _preguntaba, Sherry mientras miraba a Frank emosionada y curiosa de quien fue la chica que le robo el corazón al hermano de su esposo_ -

Ah, no, no lo dire, aun que mi hermano siempre a intentado de saberlo, estos diez años y lo mantendre en secreto, hasta mi muerte - _lo decía, Frank muy seguro de si mismo de que iba a guardar su secreto de quien estaria enamorado_ -

Vamos, frank - _lo decía, Sherry algo curiosa de quien estaria enamorado_ \- ¿de quien estas enamorado?

No lo dire y se acabo... - _lo decía, Frank muy sonrojado mientras bebia jugo de manzana_ -

Bueno, no hablare más del tema... - _lo decía, Sherry algo frustrada debido que no sabria de quien estaria enamorado Frank, hasta que escucha el timbre de la casa_ \- yo voy - _lo decía, levantandose de su asiento y ir a abrir la puerta de la casa_ -

¿Sí? - _lo decía, Sherry al abrir la puerta encontrarse a una joven de cabello castaño, orbes castaño, tez blanca con una polera celeste y unos jeans grises_ -

Ah, hola ¿esta frank en casa? - _preguntaba, Alice por su mejor amigo a la esposa del hermano de Frank_ -

Sí, ¿dame un momento para avisarle? - _lo decía, Sherry para cerrar la puerta y buscar a Frank que estaba en el comedor_ -

Esta bien... - _lo decía, Alice un poco nerviosa en lo que le iba a decirle a su mejor amigo_ -

Oye frank, ¿alguien esta en la puerta buscandote?

¿En serio?

Sí, - además, ¿no hagas esperar a una dama?

Una dama, ah... ya se a ¿quien te refieres? - _lo decía, Frank caminando hacia la puerta para abrirla y encontrarse con su mejor amiga_ \- buenas, alice

Buenas tardes, frank - _lo decía, Alice sonriendo al ver a su mejor amigo en casa_ \- ah... ¿queria preguntarte si tu...? ¿estaras ocupado hoy?

Mmm... ¿como no tengo planeado hacer nada hoy? ¿por? - _preguntaba, Frank algo confundido por la pregunta de su amiga_ -

Ah... queria preguntarte si tu quisieras acompañarme al parque para poder hablar y atraves cantemos algo, ¿como en los viejos tiempos? - _lo decía, Alice un poco nerviosa hacia su amigo_ -

Mmm... esta bien, alice - _lo decía, Frank rascandose la nuca algo nervioso hacia su mejor amiga_ \- dejame buscar alguna ropa buena para salir y ¿tambien ire a por mi guitarra acustica?

Esta bien, ¿aqui espero? - _lo decía, Alice mientras veia como su amigo cerraba la puerta_ -

Gracias, alice - _lo decía, Frank algo sonrojado mientras cerraba la puerta para ir a buscar su ropa y al pasar por el comedor ve a Sherry sonriendole_ \- ¿que?

Oh, nada... creo saber, ¿quien fue la chica quien te robo el corazón? - _lo decía, Sherry sonriendo al hermano menor de su esposo_ -

Ah... no digas tonterias, alice es mi mejor amiga... - nada más...

Y ¿te gusta ella? -

Ah... yo... ¿no se de que hablas? -

Oh, vamos frank - ¿se puede distinguir a mucha distancia? ¿que tu le gustas? -

¿C...Como puedes decir eso...? -

Bueno, si no lo sabes, ¿por que no se lo preguntas a ella? -

Deja de decir, ¿tonterias, sherry? - no creo, ¿que yo le guste...? -

Oh, vamos... no cierres ese sentimiento de amor y cuentaselo en su cita -

¡No es una cita! -

¿Entonces? -

Es algo, ¿que haciamos cuando eramos niños? -

Sí, ¿como no? - bueno, te dejo en paz, ¿por que debo preparar la cena?

Esta bien... -

 **-** _ **Frank había subido las escaleras algo sonrojado debido a las preguntas de Sherry un en sus pensamientos de ¿que si Alice le gustaba a él o alguien más?. Al haber buscado ropa adecuada para salir como el lo recordaba en su niñez se cambia de ropa y al cambiarse toma su guitarra acustica que lo tenia colgado en la pared y baja los escalones para luego encontrarse en la puerta a Alice esperándolo.**_ **-**

Ah... ¿estas lista, alice? - _lo decía, Frank saliendo de la casa con su guitarra acústica en el espalda_ -

Ah, sí, solo estaba recordando las cosas, ¿que vivimos juntos cuando eramos niños? - _lo decía, Alice ocultando su sonrojo hacia su mejor_ amigo-

Ok, ¿entonces vamos al parque? - _lo decía, Frank mientras bajaba los escalones de la casa_ -

Esta bien... - _lo decía, Alice caminando detrás de su mejor amigo_ -

Alice - _lo decía, Frank llamando la atención de su mejor amiga_ -

¿S...Sí? - _lo decía, Alice un poco nerviosa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas_ -

¿Te encuentras bien? - _preguntaba, Frank algo preocupado al ver el rostro de su mejor amiga rojo_ -

Claro, claro, estoy bien, es solo que me acorde de algo - _lo decía, Alice mintiéndole a su mejor amigo_ -

De ¿que te acordaste? - _preguntaba, Frank algo curioso hacia su mejor amiga_ -

Ah... que tu y yo siempre, ¿cuando terminábamos de cantar? nos dormíamos en un árbol disfrutando de la compañía del otro y sentir la tranquilidad... - _lo decía, Alice ocultando su sonrojo hacia su mejor amigo_ -

Sí, ya había olvidado esos tiempo, ¿que podíamos disfrutar tranquilos en nuestra niñez...? - _lo decía, Frank un poco nostálgico, debido que era a la edad cuando había perdido a su padre_ -

Bueno, cambiando el tema... -lo decía, Alice un poco nerviosa hacia su mejor amigo- a ti... ¿te gusta alguien, frank? - _preguntaba, algo nostálgica que tarves su mejor amigo tendría alguien en su corazón_ -

¿A que viene esa pregunta? -preguntaba, Frank un poco dudoso a lo que se refería su mejor amiga-

¿Solo curiosidad? - _lo decía, Alice algo curiosa hacia su mejor amigo_ \- además, ¿no veo que tu tengas a alguien especial en tu vida? - _lo decía, mientras ocultaba otra vez su sonrojo_ -

¿No? - _respondía, Frank algo dudoso en la pregunta de su amiga_ \- y tu, ¿tienes a ese alguien especial? - _preguntaba, ahora hacia su mejor amiga_ -

Oh, claro... - _lo decía, Alice segura de si misma algo nerviosa_ \- ¿solo que el esta en otro país? - _lo decía, mientras mentía sobre ese alguien especial_ -

Oh, ¿que suertuda...? - _lo decía, Frank un poco nostálgico por su mejor amiga_ -

S...Sí, que suertuda soy... - _lo decía, Alice al ver el rostro de su mejor amigo algo triste oculto en esa mirada_ \- y como te va en tu trabajo, ¿como guardia nocturno?

Bien, tranquilo y muy silencioso - _lo decía, Frank ocultando lo molesto, enojado y frustrado al saber que once animatronics piensan matarlo_ -

Vaya, me preguntaba, si te podría acompañar esta noche en tu trabajo ¿como guardia? - _preguntaba, Alice sorprendiendo a su mejor amigo_ -

¿Estas segura? - _lo decía, Frank anonadado de lo que había preguntado su mejor amiga_ -

¿Por que? - _preguntaba, Alice al ver a su mejor amigo_ \- tienes miedo, ¿que me pueda pasar algo? - _lo decía, en un tono de burla que siempre hacia hacia su mejor amigo_ -

¿Que? - _lo decía, Frank sorprendido de lo que había dicho su mejor amiga_ \- no, claro que no... además, ¿tu puedes tomar tu propia decisión? - _lo decía, mientras ocultaba su sonrojo hacia su mejor amiga_ -

Bueno, cambiando el tema - _lo decía, Alice mientras caminaba junto a su mejor amigo_ \- sabes, ¿cual era nuestra canción? - _preguntaba, esperando que no lo haya olvidado_ -

Mmm... la verdad ya había olvidado la canción debido que empece a cantar otras canciones y con los años empece a olvidar-lo... - _lo decía, Frank un poco apenado por su mejor amiga, debido que había olvidado la canción_ -

Oh, vamos, ¿no es tan difícil de olvidar-lo? - _lo decía, Alice sabiendo que canción era la que ellos dos_ _tenían_ \- ven, ¡vamos! - _lo decía, mientras tomaba la mano de su mejor amigo_ -

A...Alice, espera... - _lo decía, Frank mientras tenia que correr debido que lo tenia agarrado su mejor amiga o caerían los dos al suelo_ -

 **-** _ **Alice había corrido tomada de las manos con Frank hacia el parque en donde los dos cantaban su canción en la niñez. Al llegar al parque donde se juntaban de niños, no se dieron cuenta que el parque quedaba al otro lado de la pizzeria donde habían niños jugando y corriendo de un lado a otro.**_ **-**

Bueno, llegamos a nuestro lugar donde nos juntábamos y cantábamos - _lo decía, Alice mientras se sentaba en el suelo cerca de un árbol_ -

S...Sí, ¿solo déjame respirar un poco quieres...? - _lo decía, Frank un poco cansado debido que nunca había imaginado que tendría que correr al parque_ -

Hay frank, ya te pareces a un viejo, ¿que se cansa de caminar? - _lo decía, Alice mientras se reía de su amigo_ -

Tu estas acostumbrada a correr como una atleta - _lo decía, Frank sonriendo igual a su mejor amiga_ \- pero, ¿no has pensado sobre los demás? -

Bueno, empecemos nuestra canción de hace años, ¿que no lo cantaba contigo...? - _lo decía, Alice un poco animada y sonrojada hacia su mejor amigo_ \- y asi saber si tu me quieres... - _lo decía, en un susurro lo último siendo escuchado por su amigo_ -

¿Eh? - _lo decía, Frank volteando no entendiendo lo que había dicho su mejor amiga_ \- dijiste, ¿algo? - _preguntaba, algo confundido su amigo_ -

Ah, ¿no nada? ¿no dije, nada? - _lo decía, Alice algo nerviosa y sonrojada para evitar ser descubierta_ -

Bueno... - _lo decía, Alice sentandose en el árbol donde se sentaban siempre_ \- empecemos con la canción que sabemos... -

E...Esta bien... - _lo decía, Frank un poco sonrojado debido que no se sabia aun la canción que el y ella tenían de niños_ -

Ah... ¿quieres cantar tu una canción? - _lo decía, Alice sabiendo que su mejor amigo había olvidado la canción que ellos dos_ _tenían_ -

Bueno, solo hasta que te acuerdes como era nuestra canción, ¿cuando eramos niños? - _lo decía, Frank mientras tomaba su guitarra_ _acústica_ -

Esta bien... - _lo decía, Alice algo frustrada pero alegre al saber que cantaría junto a su mejor amigo otra vez_ -

 **\- Nota:** _Colocar la canción para seguir la letra de "_ _ **Calling To The Night - Natasha Farrow**_ _" hasta terminar de seguir la letra de la canción._ **-**

 _ **Through the night to the day**_

 _ **When everything is gone**_

 _ **Carry this soul away from the dry lands.**_

 _ **In the sun we see fighting over lines**_

 _ **All our dreams and wishes we send home for safe keeping**_

 _ **Fighting for what's right.**_

 _ **Calling to the night**_

 _ **To dream again in the light**_

 _ **Waiting for a storm to rise and**_

 _ **Feel the isolation fleeting.**_

 _ **Calling to the night**_

 _ **To be or not to be fighting here**_

 _ **Leaving without you, leaving my soul behind.**_

 _ **Calling to the night**_

 _ **Colors of kodachrome fade with time.**_

 _ **Calling to the night**_

 _ **For us, for every single life**_

 _ **All the ashes of men remain as a perfect memory.**_

 _ **Calling to the night**_

 _ **But the heart will remain**_

 _ **As a silhouette of time**_

 _ **Hear the ringing echos in the splitting horizon.**_

 _ **Calling to the night.**_

 **-** _ **Alice había cantado una canción que ella habia practicado su canto mientras miraba algo sonrojada hacia su amigo preguntándose mentalmente si le habría gustado como había cantado.**_ **-**

Bueno, Frank... ¿que te pareció? - _lo decía, Alice un poco nerviosa y sonrojada hacia su mejor amigo_ -

Wow, alice... cantas muy bien - _lo decía, Frank sorprendido de que su amiga no haya perdido el toque en la_ _música_ -

Je, je, gracias, pero... ¿ahora, te toca a ti? - _lo decía, Alice animada mientras ve como su amigo se sonrojaba_ -

Bueno... pero, no te molestes por, ¿como canto? - _lo decía, Frank un poco sonrojado y nervioso al ver a su amiga_ -

 **\- Nota:** _Colocar la canción para seguir la letra de "_ _ **Nuclear - Mike Oldfield**_ _" hasta terminar de seguir la letra de la canción._ **-**

 _ **Standing on the edge of the crater**_

 _ **Like the prophets once said**_

 _ **And the ashes are all cold now**_

 _ **No more bullets and the embers are dead**_

 _ **Whispers in the air tell the tales**_

 _ **Of the brothers gone**_

 _ **Desolation, devastation**_

 _ **What a mess we made, when it all went wrong.**_

 _ **Watching from the edge of the circus**_

 _ **For the games to begin**_

 _ **Gladiators draw their swords**_

 _ **Form their ranks for Armageddon.**_

 _ **I'm nuclear**_

 _ **I'm wild**_

 _ **I'm breaking up inside**_

 _ **A heart of broken glass**_

 _ **Defiled**_

 _ **Deep inside**_

 _ **The abandoned child.**_

 _ **Standing on the edge of the underworld**_

 _ **Looking at the abyss**_

 _ **And I'm hoping for some miracle**_

 _ **To breakout to escape from all this**_

 _ **Whispers in the air tell the tale**_

 _ **Of a life that's gone**_

 _ **Desolation, devastation**_

 _ **What a mess we made, when it all went wrong.**_

 _ **I'm nuclear**_

 _ **I'm wild**_

 _ **I'm breaking up inside**_

 _ **A heart of broken glass**_

 _ **Defiled**_

 _ **Deep inside**_

 _ **The abandoned child.**_

 _ **I'm nuclear**_

 _ **I'm wild**_

 _ **I'm breaking up inside**_

 _ **A heart of broken glass**_

 _ **Defiled**_

 _ **Deep inside**_

 _ **The abandoned child.**_

 **-** _ **Frank había cantado una canción inspirada al ver como por la televisión mostraban una marcha militar en ese tiempo que estaba fuera de Boston y estaba viviendo en la ciudad donde estaban Lisa y Amy. Y al mirar a su amiga que estaba impresionada de como había cantado su mejor amigo en su niñez.**_ **-**

Vaya, Frank... me has sorprendido con esa canción, ¿que has cantado...? - _lo decía, Alice algo sorprendida de que su mejor amigo haya mejorado su canto y no ver ninguna perdida en tocar la guitarra_ _acústica_ -

Ah... gracias, alice... ya que yo estaba practicando también en la otra ciudad a donde estaba viviendo... - _lo decía, Frank agradecido de su mejor amiga sabiendo que le gusto de lo que había cantado_ -

Sí, ¿que has mejorado e incluso has madurado un poco? - _lo decía, Alice hacia su mejor amigo mientras miraba al cielo_ -

Ah... ¿en serio? - _lo decía, Frank anonada de lo que estaba pensando su amiga_ -

Sí, además... eres alguien hábil y amable, protector, seguro de si mismo y eso no se puede cambiar a alguien - _lo decía, Alice sin darse cuenta que estaba sonrojándose mucho_ -

Sí, es por que hay veces... ¿que no es malo recordar los buenos momentos en tu vida? - _lo decía, Frank tomando una piedra y lanzarlo al lago que habia en el parque_ -

En eso tienes mucha razón - _lo decía, Alice mientras se sentaba al lado de Frank_ \- pero, me alegra mucho de que hayas vuelto

Gracias alice... - _lo decía, Frank mirando hacia el lago llamando la atención de su mejor amiga_ -

¿Eh? - _lo decía, Alice sin entender a lo que se refería su mejor amigo_ -

Gracias por mostrarme, ¿que la vida puede ser maravilloso? hasta, incluso hermosa a pesar de todo - _lo decía, Frank algo calmado y tranquilo mientras miraba el hermoso lago cristalino que tenia en frente_ -

Frank... - _lo decía, Alice algo nostálgica debido que ella ya entendía a lo que se refería su amigo_ -

¿Se que no he sido bueno con las expresiones en ese tiempo? ¿cuando nos volvimos amigos? - _lo decía, Frank mirando a su amiga fijamente_ \- pero, ¿quería agradecerte por a verme abierto los ojos de que podría dejar ese sentimiento de soledad...? - _lo decía, mientras sonreía hacia su amiga, haciéndola sonrojarse al ver esa sonrisa que de hace años no veía a Frank sonreír de vez en cuando_ -

¿No, hay de que frank? además, si no hubiera sido por ti tarves esos idiotas me hubieran usado como si de un objeto se tratase - _lo decía, Alice un poco sonrojada mientras se acomodaba un mechón de su cabello_ -

Sí... pero, aun asi gracias por ser mi primera amiga - _lo decía, Frank mirando al cielo que estaba despejado_ -

¿No hay de que, frank...? - _lo decía, Alice sonrojada hacia su mejor amigo_ \- para eso están los amigos, para ayudarnos y protegernos - _lo decía, intentando de ocultar su sonrojo de su amigo_ -

Eso lo se, muy bien - _lo decía, Frank mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía la tranquilidad que había en el parque_ -

Ah... frank - _lo decía, Alice llamando la atención de su mejor amigo_ -

¿Sí? - _lo decía, Frank mirando a su mejor amiga, poniéndola nerviosa_ -

Ah... me preguntaba... si tu... - _lo decía, Alice un poco nerviosa con un leve sonrojo en su rostro mirando para otro lado evitando la mirada de Frank_ -

Sí, ¿yo que? - _lo decía, Frank un poco dudoso a la actitud de su amiga_ -

Sí, tu... - _lo decía, Alice un poco nerviosa mientras pensaba en que decirle a su mejor amigo_ \- " _vamos alice, pídeselo de una vez por todas, ¿no sabes si el te corresponderá...?_ " - _se preguntaba, para si misma mentalmente para intentar de_ _decírselo_ \- si tu, ¿querías ir a comer algo en freddy fazbear's pizza? - _preguntaba, algo alegre ocultando su frustración al no poder decirlo hacia su mejor amigo_ -

Oh, ¿era eso? - _lo decía, Frank pensándolo un poco hacia su mejor amiga_ \- pues, esta bien, yo invito la pizza - _lo decía, mientras se levantaba del suelo para sacarse la tierra de su_ _pantalón_ -

Gracias, frank... - _lo decía, Alice agradecida con un leve sonrojo mientras se regañaba mentalmente hacia ella misma_ \- " _¿Es en serio? le he pedido si me acompañara a la pizzeria y el acepto ir... ¡ah! bien, alice cálmate, cálmate, te esta mirando... hay pero, tiene unos hermosos ojos azules..._ " - _lo decía, mentalmente mientras miraba a su mejor amigo fijamente_ -

¿Alice? - _lo decía, Frank pasando su mano derecha en el rostro de Alice para ver si estaba bien ella_ -

Ah, ¿si que paso? - _lo decía, Alice saliendo de sus pensamientos al ver la mano de su amigo moviendo-lo de un lado a otro_ -

¿Te encuentras bien? - _preguntaba, Frank algo preocupado por su mejor amiga_ \- ¿has estado mirándome fijamente? -lo decía, algo incomodo por tener esa mirada fija de su amiga-

Ah... es que estaba muy pensativa, es todo... - _lo decía, Alice un poco sonrojada de su mejor amigo_ -

¿Esta bien? si tu lo dices - _lo decía, Frank mirando ese lago hermoso como el lo recordaba cuando eran niños_ \- ahora vamos, si queremos comer algo de pizza sera mejor que busquemos mesa para poder ordenar... - _lo decía, extendiéndole la mano a su mejor amiga para ayudarla a levantarse_ -

Ah... gracias frank... - _lo decía, Alice algo nerviosa y sonrojada mientras tomaba la mano de su mejor amigo_ \- ahora, vamos... - _lo decía, caminando junto a su mejor amigo_ -

Sí... - _lo decía, Frank un poco sonrojado, mientras caminaba junto a su mejor amiga hacia la salida del parque_ -

 **-** _ **Frank junto a Alice caminaron hacia la salida del parque para ir a la pizzeria que sorpresivamente estaba al frente y al llegar a un semáforo para poder cruzar a la otra calle y llegar al recinto de la pizzeria. Al entrar a la pizzeria podían ver como habían muchos niños y niñas corriendo de un lado a otro jugando o comiendo pizza.**_ **-**

Vaya, este lugar si, ¿que tiene mucha energía? - _lo decía, Alice sorprendida de ver como niños corrían con mucha energía de un lado a otro_ -

Ni que lo digas... - _lo decía, Frank algo anonadado de ver a esos niños correr_ -

Busquemos una mesa y pidamos, ¿algo para comer? - _lo decía, Alice un poco sonrojada al estar a solas con su mejor amigo_ -

Bien, vamos, ¿por aqui alice? - _lo decía, Frank mientras caminaba hacia una mesa desocupada cerca del escenario_ -

Sí... - _lo decía, Alice hacia su mejor amigo_ _siguiéndolo_ -

Hola, bienvenidos a freddy fazbear's pizza, ¿cual es su orden? - _lo decía, la camarera al ver a los dos jóvenes clientes_ -

Yo voy a pedir una pizza mediana de extra queso y una soda, ¿tu alice? - _lo decía, Frank hacia la camarera para luego mirar a su mejor amiga_ -

Ah... una pizza hawaiana mediana y un jugo de naranja, por favor - _lo decía, Alice hacia la camarera que anotaba el pedido de los dos_ _jóvenes_ -

Bien, su orden estará lista en un momento - _lo decía, la camarera mientras se retiraba_ -

Dime, alice... - _lo decía, Frank un poco nervioso al estar solo con su mejor amiga en la misma mesa, pensando que los demás clientes eran ellos una pareja_ \- ¿como te ha ido en tu trabajo? ¿como niñera? - _preguntaba, un poco incomodo por las miradas de los padres de los niños que los miraban con lindura al verlos juntos_ -

Bueno, me a ido excelente - _respondía, Alice aguantando de estar nerviosa hacia su mejor amigo_ \- pero, tengo planeado buscar otro trabajo, aparte de ser niñera - _lo decía, mientras se cruzaba de brazos_ -

Mmm... y si trabajas, ¿como secretaria? - _lo decía, Frank preguntándole a su mejor amiga_ -

Por favor, tu bien sabes, ¿que no me gusta esos trabajos aburridos? - _lo decía, Alice algo frustrada mientras miraba hacia el show de los toys_ -

Cierto... ah, y si trabajas, ¿como cajera de supermercado? -

No, no quiero que idiotas, ¿como a los que conocemos? me anden coqueteando como si fuese un objeto - _lo decía, Alice con un toque de diva_ -

Mmm... y si trabajas, ¿como mecánica? - _lo decía, Frank intentando de saber que trabajos querría su amiga_ -

Tengo la licenciatura de esa carrera - _lo decía, Alice haciendo un puchero hacia su mejor amigo_ \- pero no, además... no me gusta como me miraban esos hombres - _lo decía, confundiendo a su amigo_ -

¿A que te refieres? - _preguntaba, Frank algo confundido de lo que quería decir su mejor amiga_ -

Me refiero, ¿que ellos prefieren a mujeres hermosas y que sean esas como super modelos y esas cosas...? - _respondía, Alice un poco sonrojada de pensar en como Frank la_ _miraría_ -

Mmm... y si trabajas, ¿como enfermera? - _lo decía, Frank en un intento de ayudar a su mejor amiga_ -

Frank, tu bien sabes, ¿que los doctores les gustan a las enfermeras que son nuevas para coquetear-las? - _lo decía, Alice cruzada de brazos hacia su mejor amigo_ -

Entonces, ¿en que trabajarías? - _lo decía, Frank sin saber que otros trabajos nombrar_ -

Mmm... en repartidora, bodeguera, guardia de seguridad - _lo decía, Alice nombrando esos tres trabajos pero el último llamando la atención de tres animatronics y guardia nocturno hacia ella_ -

¿Es en serio? - _preguntaba, Frank algo dudoso de lo que había dicho su mejor amiga_ -

Sí, además, no le veo nada de malo, ¿como trabajar de guardia aquí en la noche? - _lo decía, Alice mirando el lugar imaginándoselo de noche_ -

Ja, ja, ja, si, ¿eso crees tu? - _lo decía, Frank un poco nervioso de lo que había dicho su mejor amiga_ \- " _si supieras lo que pasa en esta pizzeria, en las noches..._ " - _lo decía, mentalmente en sus pensamientos hasta que ve que llega la camarera con su orden_ -

Aquí tiene su orden, son 40 dolares - _lo decía, la camarera que traía las pizzas para los dos_ _jóvenes_ -

Sí, aquí tiene - _lo decía, Frank entregando justo los cuarenta dolares a la camarera_ -

Gracias, ¿que disfruten de sus pizzas? - _lo decía, la camarera mientras se retiraba a atender a los demás clientes_ -

Y... estas esto, ¿como guardia nocturna? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso de su mejor amiga_ -

Sí, además así sabre, ¿como es tu trabajo aquí? - _lo decía, Alice muy animada mientras comía su rebanada de pizza_ -

Ah... ¿no se...? - _lo decía, Frank un poco dudoso de su mejor amiga en acompañarlo esta noche_ -

Por favor, frank - _lo decía, Alice juntando sus manos en señal de suplica a su mejor amigo_ \- déjame acompañarte en tu turno de noche para saber, ¿si es agradable trabajar aquí de noche? - _lo decía, esperando una respuesta de su mejor amigo_ -

Déjame, pensarlo - _lo decía, Frank mirando como su mejor amiga esperaba una respuesta_ \- esta bien, lo pensare hasta que terminemos de comer nuestras pizzas, ¿ok?

Esta bien... - _lo decía, Alice sonriendo con un sonrojo en su rostro_ -

Bueno, entonces comamos tranquilos - _lo decía, Frank mientras empezaba a comer su rebanada de pizza_ -

Sí - _lo decía, Alice también empezando a comer su rebanada de pizza para esperar la gran sorpresa_ -

 **-** _ **Frank junto a Alice estaban comiendo sus rebanadas de pizza tranquilos sin notar que tres pares de ojos los miraban algo curiosos de lo que tendría que responder el guardia nocturno. Hasta que aparece el señor Fazbear junto con un ex-empleado que lo estaba acompañando y se acercan a la mesa donde estaba Frank.**_ **-**

Oh, señor rodriguez, ¿me alegra verlo por aquí? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear al ver a su guardia nocturno_ -

Buenas tardes, señor fazbear - _lo decía, Frank saludando a su jefe_ \- ¿como le ha ido? - _preguntaba, hacia su jefe si cierta coneja toy funcionaba perfectamente_ -

Bien, muy bien, por ahora y aquí tengo un antiguo empleado, que ahora trabajara como guardia diurno, su nombre es vincent - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear señalando a una persona de cabello morado con una cola de caballo, camisa morada y pantalones morados_ -

Hola - _lo decía, Vincent saludando con una sonrisa perturbadora que a cualquiera le incomodaría o le diera miedo_ -

Hola - _lo decía, Frank saludando a Vincent con algo de molestia en esa sonrisa_ -

Oh, ¿al parecer viene acompañado con una jovencita? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear al ver a Frank acompañado de una joven_ -

Sí, señor fazbear - _lo decía, Frank señalando a su compañera_ \- le presento a alice jeage, mi mejor amiga, alice el señor fazbear, dueño de la pizzeria y mi jefe - _lo decía, presentando a su amiga y a su jefe_ -

Es un placer, señor fazbear - _lo decía, Alice saludando cortes-mente al señor Fazbear_ -

No, el placer es todo mio, en conocer a la novia del señor rodriguez - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear haciendo sonrojar a Frank y a Alice sobre esas palabras_ -

Ah... frank y yo no somos novios - _lo decía, Alice sonrojada por las palabras del señor Fazbear_ -

S...Sí... ella es mi mejor amiga y ella ya tiene a alguien - _lo decía, Frank igualmente sonrojado que Alice_ -

Oh, y yo creyendo, ¿que eran pareja? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear disculpándose de lo que había creído mal_ -

Ah... - _lo decía, Frank algo incomodo en como decírselo a su jefe_ -

Somos pareja - _lo decía, Alice llamando a atención del señor Fazbear, Vincent y Frank_ \- pero, ¿como amigos, claro esta? - _lo decía, aliviando a Frank un poco_ -

Bueno, los dejo tranquilos a los dos, ahora vincent sigamos por aquí - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear caminando hacia su oficina_ -

Sí, señor fazbear - _lo decía, Vincent mirando hacia los dos_ _jóvenes_ \- ¿nos veremos pronto...? - _lo decía, despidiéndose con esa sonrisa perturbadora que le molestaba mucho a Frank_ -

Adiós... - _lo decía, Frank despidiéndose de Vincent con un tono molesto a esa sonrisa_ -

Frank, ¿te sucede algo? - _preguntaba, Alice algo preocupada por su mejor amigo_ -

Es esa sonrisa, ¿no me agrada de como sonríe? - _respondía, Frank algo molesto por la sonrisa de Vincent_ -

Oh, vamos frank - _lo decía, Alice intentando de quitarle lo molesto a su amigo_ \- ¿no puedes estar dudando de cualquiera que sonriera asi? - _lo decía, un poco preocupada de su mejor amigo_ -

Eso lo se, pero... - _lo decía, Frank un poco dudoso de la actitud de Vincent por esa sonrisa_ \- ¿es como si esa sonrisa escondiera? ¿lo que en verdad es? - _lo decía, aun muy dudoso de la verdadera acción de Vincent_ -

Ah, por favor... - _lo decía, Alice algo frustrada sabiendo a lo que eso se refería su mejor amigo_ \- no dejes, ¿que tus sentidos te dejen desconfiar de cualquier persona como el? - _lo decía, ya conociendo esa cara cuando no le agrada a nadien que pueda ser alguien peligroso_ -

Mmm... esta bien, ¿si tu lo dices? - _lo decía, Frank algo molesto sabiendo que algo andaba mal con Vincent, pero, no sabe ¿cual?_ -

 **-** _ **Frank y Alice habían comido sus pizzas tranquilos hasta que salieron de la pizzeria sin notar las miradas de los tres animatronics toys siguiéndolos hasta perderlos de vista. Al llegar a una esquina donde se tendrían que separarse, Alice le toma del brazo esperando una respuesta.**_ **-**

Y ¿bien? - ¿cual es tu respuesta?

Ah, esta bien, vendrás conmigo cuando sean las 11:40 de la noche, además quiero que estés oculta antes, ¿que el señor fazbear te descubra al irse?

Bien, estaré hay a la hora... -lo decía, Alice animada en saber como era el trabajo de su mejor amigo-

Y ¿cuídate, si? - _lo decía, Frank despidiéndose mientras caminaba en dirección a su casa_ -

Descuida, ¿lo haré? - _lo decía, Alice al ver a su amigo irse_ \- E...Espera - _lo decía, corriendo hacia su amigo_ -

Sí, ahora, ¿que pasa, alice? - _lo decía, Frank volteando a ver a su mejor amiga_ -

Es que... - _lo decía, Alice un poco nerviosa en lo que le iba a decirle a su mejor amigo_ \- ¿quiero preguntarte algo? - _preguntaba, un poco dudosa en que decir_ -

Pues, ¿cual es tu pregunta? - _lo decía, Frank cruzándose de brazos esperando la pregunta de su mejor amiga_ -

S...Sí, yo... yo... - _lo decía, Alice muy nerviosamente y sonrojada al pensar en que decirle_ -

Mira, si es sobre los trabajos, ¿eso es tu decisión, no mía? - _lo decía, Frank hacia su mejor amiga mientras colocaba su mano en su barbilla en forma pensativa_ -

Sí... espera, ¿que? - _lo decía, Alice confundida en que eso no era lo que le iba a preguntarle_ \- no, no es eso... es sobre, ¿otra cosa? - _lo decía, un poco avergonzada hacia su mejor amigo_ -

¿entonces cual? - _lo decía, Frank un poco confundido de lo que quería decirle su mejor amiga_ -

Pues... ¿si tu, saldrías conmigo? - _lo decía, Alice mientras decía lo último en voz baja_ -

¿Eh? - _lo decía, Frank algo confundido al no haber escuchado bien_ \- dijiste, ¿algo? - _preguntaba, a su mejor amiga sobre lo que había dicho ella_ -

No, no dije nada... - _lo decía, Alice un poco sonrojada ocultan dolo de su mejor amigo_ \- bueno, nos ¿vemos en la tarde? - _lo decía, Alice para luego salir corriendo rumbo a su casa_ -

Sí, ¿nos vemos? - _lo decía, Frank un poco confundido a la extraña actitud de Alice_ -

Adiós... - _lo decía, Alice mirando hacia atrás y ver como se iba su mejor amigo_ \- " _casi, alice... casi le confiesas a Frank... ¡ah! ¿me muero de ganas de decírselo esta noche? pero... ¿no se aun si el me corresponderá?_ " - _lo decía, algo insegura mientras lo pensaba en sus pensamientos, mientras llegaba a casa_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haberse separado, Frank y Alice, ambos habían llegado a casa algo frustrados al no poder decirlo hacia la persona que querían muchisimo, debido al temor de pensar que uno del otro no se amaban. Alice que había entrado a su habitación, tomo un bolso y preparar las cosas para esta noche a la hora acordada. Mientras que Frank había ido a su habitación a terminar de reorganizar su bolso para su turno nocturno, sabiendo que puede que en las siguientes cuatros noches serian más difíciles.**_ **-**

 **-** _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el fic, no olviden dejar sus review's para saber sus opiniones sobre este nuevo fic, así que no se cuanto me tarde en avanzar en este nuevo fic, asi que sean pacientes y les deseo suerte a todos los lectores que me siguen o lean mis fics, bye._ **-**

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin.**_


	5. Segunda noche

**Segunda Noche.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis Oc's y la trama de la historia._

 **-** _Hola a todos, espero que el capítulo anterior les haya gustado mucho el capítulo, sé que este fic es nuevo y que el anterior estaba a media, pero como sabrán por nuevas ideas a mis siguientes fic decidí hacer este nuevo fic de FNAF, pero no se preocupen, en cuando termine este, volveré en el otro, así que ahora a responder los review's._ **-**

 **Catdoll:** _Wow, muy buen capitulo, lastima que no confesaron, seria tan geniales, espero que pronto suceda algo entre esos dos... esperen, debe suceder jajaja._

 **R:** _ **Gracias, ah me alegro que te haya gustado y shh... no hagas spoilers al fic... por favor...**_

 **-** _Bueno, ahora sin más preámbulos, disfruten del nuevo capítulo de este nuevo fic de FNAF, espero que sea de su agrado para todos._ **-**

* * *

 **-** _ **Noviembre 30 de 1987, 10:00 PM.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Eran las díez de la noche, mientras Frank organizaba otra vez su bolso sabiendo que tendría que llevar alguna camisa, decide llevar una polera de color negro, pantalones, linternas y algo de dinero para comprar algo al salir de su turno nocturno.**_ **-**

¿Cuál es el problema de esos animatronics con los guardias nocturnos? - _se preguntaba, Frank mientras miraba al techo estando acostado sobre la cama_ \- ah... ¿esto es algo confuso?

¿Frank? ¿estas hay hermano? - _lo decía, Rodrigo tocando desde al otro lado de la puerta_ -

Sí - _responde, Frank a su hermano mayor_ \- ¿qué pasa? - _pregunta, algo confundido debido que no sabía qué hora era_ -

¿Puedo hablar contigo? - _responde, Rodrigo algo nervioso ya que habían pasado años en que hablaba solo con su hermano_ -

Adelante, pasa - _lo decía, Frank avisándole a su hermano dejándolo entrar a su habitación_ -

Gracias, hermano - _lo decía, Rodrigo sentándose al lado de su hermano menor_ -

¿De que querías hablar? - _preguntaba, Frank algo dudoso a lo que quería su hermano mayor_ -

Bueno, me preguntaba si sabes ¿usarla? - _lo decía, Rodrigo refiriéndose al arma de su padre que le compro para su hermano menor_ -

Mmm... ¿la verdad nunca me a agradado usar armas de fuego? - _lo decía, Frank un poco dudoso al meter la mano del bolso y sacar su arma_ -

Sí, ¿eso lo entiendo perfectamente? - _lo decía, Rodrigo al ver la mirada de su hermano dirigida a una foto que estaba al lado de la cama_ \- ¿aun extrañas a mamá...?

La verdad, si - _respondía, Frank un poco nostálgico al saber que ya no vería a su madre nunca más_ \- la extraño mucho... es increíble, ¿que hayan pasado dos días, después del funeral?

Frank... - _lo decía, Rodrigo algo nostálgico y preocupado por su hermano menor_ -

Es como si hubieran pasado años y ¿eso que solo ha pasado dos días? - _lo decía, Frank mientras se tumbaba en su cama de espaldas mirando al techo_ -

Sí, lo comprendo perfectamente... - _lo decía, Rodrigo imitando la misma acción que su hermano menor_ -

Sabes, ¿hace años ya no hablábamos entre nosotros o disfrutáramos la compañía de uno del otro? - _lo decía, Frank aun mirando fijamente al techo_ -

Tienes razón... - _lo decía, Rodrigo entendiendo a lo que se refería su hermano menor_ \- ¿han pasado muchas cosas en estos años...? - _lo decía, algo nostálgico por todas las cosas que han pasado_ -

Sí... - _lo decía, Frank cerrando sus ojos, mientras que su hermano buscaba algo de su bolsillo_ -

Oh, cierto, ¿cuando llegue ayer a casa? - _lo decía, Rodrigo llamando la atención de su hermano menor_ \- ¿me encontré esto en una de las cajas del sótano? - _lo decía, mientras mostraba un gorro que era muy familiar de alguien de su familia_ -

¿La gorra de papá? - _lo decía, Frank sorprendido mientras recibía la gorra de su padre_ \- es increíble, ¿que aun siga intacta? - _lo decía, impresionado que a pesar de haber pasados años aun siguió intacta_ -

Sí, además era de nuestro padre y mejor, ¿quién que lo cuidara eras tú? - _lo decía, Rodrigo mientras sonreía al ver a su hermano colocándose esa gorra que era de su padre_ -

Gracias, hermano... - _lo decía, Frank un poco más tranquilo_ -

Sabes, en uno de estos días te ayudare a usar un arma para, ¿que aprendas a defenderte? - _lo decía, Rodrigo parándose de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta_ -

Sabes, ¿que no me da bien, las armas de fuego? - _lo decía, Frank un poco dudoso en usar un arma que haga mucho ruido_ -

Se nota que tienes una parte de nuestro padre en tus sangres, frank - _lo decía, Rodrigo mirando de lado a su hermano menor_ \- incluso yo

Sí, pero tú eres un militar con experiencia, ¿yo no? - _lo decía, Frank un poco dudoso a lo que el era_ -

¿Eso crees tú mismo de ti? - _preguntaba, Rodrigo al ver a su hermano menor asentir_ \- ya has olvidado los entrenamientos ¿que nos hiso pasar nuestro padre? - _lo decía, algo sorprendido que su hermano este de ese ánimo cuando era un niño_ -

Algo... - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso de que su padre le haya enseñado esos combates militares a tan corta edad_ -

Mira, es un don de lo que nuestro padre nos enseñó, ¿cuándo éramos más niños? - _lo decía, Rodrigo mirando a su hermano con preocupación_ \- pero, imagínate, ¿que en algún momento de tu vida tengas que usar esas habilidades? - _lo decía, mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación para bajar a la cocina_ \- protegerías a tus seres queridos, hasta algún día una hermosa chica, ¿qué te guste?

¡Rodrigo! - _lo decía, Frank un poco sonrojado mientras le grita a su hermano mayor_ \- sabes, ¿que no quiero, que hablemos de eso ahora...? - _lo decía, cruzándose de brazos mirando a otro lado sonrojado_ -

Ja, ja, ja, ¿si que no has cambiado algunas cosas hermanito? - _lo decía, Rodrigo riéndose de su hermano menor al verlo sonrojarse un poco_ \- por eso siempre me preocupare de ti hasta, ¿que nos tengamos que separar? - _lo decía, algo nostálgico hacia su hermano menor_ -

¿Separar? - _lo decía, Frank algo confundido de que su hermano mayor se iba separar_ -

Sí, dentro de dos semanas tengo, ¿que viajar al extranjero? - _lo decía, Rodrigo algo nostálgico al saber que no vería a su hermano menor por algunas semanas_ -

¿A dónde iras? - _preguntaba, Frank a su hermano mayor_ -

Iré a inglaterra, hablaremos sobre algunas cosas militares y descuida, no olvidare traer algunos recuerdos de londres - _lo decía, mientras usaba la gorra de su padre para taparle la vista a su hermano menor_ -

Sí... - _lo decía, Frank un poco nostálgico mientras se acomodaba la gorra en su cabeza_ -

Bueno, eso quería decirte, ¿así que, adiós? - _lo decía, Rodrigo mientras salía de la habitación de su hermano_ -

R...Rodrigo... - _lo decía, Frank nervioso y sonrojado llamando a su hermano justo antes de que saliera de la habitación_ -

Sí, ¿qué pasa, hermano? - _preguntaba, Rodrigo al voltearse y ver a su hermano menor_ -

Me darías un consejo en cómo decirle a alguien ¿que la amo...? - _lo decía, Frank un poco incómodo pidiéndole consejo a su hermano mayor_ -

Vaya... mi hermanito, ¿enamorado de una chica? - _lo decía, Rodrigo mientras se sentaba en el suelo al estilo indio_ -

Deja de mirar esa cara, me das vergüenza... - _lo decía, Frank mirándolo con molesta hacia su hermano_ -

A ver, a ver, ¿cuéntame de quien estás enamorado? - _preguntaba, Rodrigo poniéndolo nervioso a su hermano menor_ -

Ah... no te lo diré... - _lo decía, Frank nervioso hacia su hermano mayor_ -

Oh, ¿estas guardándolo para una sorpresa? - _lo decía, Rodrigo hacia su hermano menor_ -

Ah... algo, así... - _lo decía, Frank mientras se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo_ -

¿Es alice? - _preguntaba, Rodrigo adivinándole de quien estaba enamorado su hermano menor_ -

¡¿Qué?! - _lo decía, Frank negando hacia su hermano mayor_ \- no, no es ella, ella me dijo, que ya tenía alguien... - _lo decía, intentando de que su hermano no lo descubriera_ -

Oh, y yo, ¿que creía que te habías declarado a ella? - _lo decía, Rodrigo cruzándose de brazos hacia su hermano menor_ -

Vas a darme el consejo, ¿sí o no? - _lo decía, Frank sabiendo que la hora podría pasar rápido_ -

Bueno... ¿cómo podría decírtelo...? - _lo decía, Rodrigo intentando de darle una explicación o un buen consejo_ \- ¿solo se tú mismo? no al que como eras mucho antes de ser ese frank frio y sin emociones, ¿claro está? - _lo decía, refiriéndose cuando su hermano era frio y muy distante de otras personas, excepto de él y de su madre_ -

Está bien... - _lo decía, Frank algo frustrado sabiendo que tenía que actuar como era tal_ -

Bueno, ¿que tengas un buen segundo día de trabajo? - _lo decía, Rodrigo a punto de salir de la habitación de su hermano menor mientras miraba de reojo a Frank_ \- ¿vienes a cenar?

Sí... - _lo decía, Frank mientras tomaba su bolso y se acomodaba la gorra para salir de su habitación y seguir a su hermano_ -

 **-** _ **Frank, miraba por última vez esa única foto donde salía su padre y su madre junto con su hermano y el sonriendo antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, junto a Rodrigo bajan por los escalones hacia la cocina, donde estaba Sherry sentada esperándolos a ambos para cenar.**_ **-**

Espero, ¿qué te gusten los videos con filete? - _lo decía, Sherry que estaba sentada esperándolos a su esposo y a Frank_ -

ah, gracias sherry - _lo decía, Frank agradecido de la cena_ -

Bueno, ¿cenemos como familia? - _lo decía, Rodrigo mientras se sentaba en su asiento_ -

Sí... - _lo decía, Frank recordando buenos momentos cuando estaba su madre viva aun_ -

Oye, frank - _lo decía, Rodrigo sacando de los pensamientos a su hermano menor_ \- dime, ¿que trabajos buscaras a parte, el que tienes es temporal? - _preguntaba, algo curioso hacia su hermano menor_ -

Mmm... ¿no lo he pensado todavía? - _lo decía, Frank un poco dudoso en tener que irse de ese trabajo aun_ -

Te sugiero, ¿qué trabajes como militar? - _lo decía, Rodrigo hacia su hermano menor mientras cenaba_ \- de seguro nuestro padre y el tío riley estarían honrados en, ¿que estuvieras en el ejército? - _lo decía, algo nostálgico sabiendo como seria si su padre o el tío Riley vieran a Frank ahora como militar_ -

¿No, trabajare para el ejército? - _lo decía, Frank decidido hacia su hermano mayor_ -

Estas seguro, frank - _lo decía, Sherry algo sorprendida en la decisión de Frank_ \- además, ¿así tu tendrías un buen sueldo? - _lo decía, mientras estaba preocupándose del hermano de su esposo_ -

No te preocupes, sherry - _lo decía, Frank hacia la esposa de su hermano mayor_ \- ¿hay veré en que trabajo? - _lo decía, algo dudoso en que trabajos trabajar_ -

¿Cómo que trabajos tienes pensado tener? - _preguntaba, Rodrigo hacia su hermano menor_ -

¿Eso es un poco difícil decírtelo? - _lo decía, Frank un poco dudoso de que trabajo tomar_ \- pero, tengo pensado volver a donde esta amy y visitarla para estar un rato con mis dos amigas de esa ciudad - _lo decía, mientras cenaba su cena_ -

Frank, ¿no puedo dejarte que te vayas? - _lo decía, Rodrigo algo serio en sus palabras_ \- ¿estás seguro en no estar en el ejército? - _lo decía, algo preocupado de que su hermano no siguiera las costumbres de su padre_ -

Sí, ¿aún no quiero estar en el ejército? - _lo decía, Frank algo serio hacia su hermano mayor_ \- además... ¿tengo muchas cosas que hacer?

¿Cómo cuáles? - _preguntaba, Sherry algo curiosa_ -

Bueno, en la pizzería hay unos modelos antiguos de los animatronics ¿qué quiero reparar? y... - _lo decía, Frank pero es interrumpido por su hermano mayor_ -

Frank, ¿no puedo permitirte en que repares a esos animatronics? - _lo decía, Rodrigo algo molesto de que su hermano piense en repararlos aun_ -

¿Qué? ¿por qué? - _lo decía, Frank confundido y sorprendido de como había reaccionado su hermano_ -

¿Por qué, lo único que hacen en las noches es un misterio? - _lo decía, Rodrigo preocupado por su hermano menor_ -

Lo dices, por los rumores, ¿que los animatronics caminan de noche? - _lo decía, Frank en un tono molesto hacia su hermano mayor_ -

Sí, por eso te pediré, ¿que cuando termines tu contrato...? ¿no vuelvas a esa pizzería? -

Rodrigo, te puedo perdonar, ¿qué me intentes de protegerme? pero... - _lo decía, Frank dejando de cenar preocupando a Sherry_ \- no puedo dejar a esos animatronics. ¿así como están? son creaciones iguales de los padres de amy - _lo decía, en un tono frio hacia su hermano mayor_ -

Frank, entiéndelo, eres mi único hermano que tengo y ¿no quiero que te pase nada malo? - _lo decía, Rodrigo preocupándose mucho de su hermano menor_ -

¡Lo dices, por ti rodrigo! - _lo decía, Frank gritando molesto hacia su hermano mayor_ -

Frank, no me levantes así la voz... - _lo decía, Rodrigo en un tono enojado de cómo se comportaba su hermano menor_ -

Oh, ¿qué? - _lo decía, Frank levantándose de su asiento_ \- ¿me golpearas?

Sí, tengo que hacerlo si - _lo decía, Rodrigo hacia su hermano menor_ -

Sabes, ¿creo que perdí el apetito? - _lo decía, Frank limpiándose y tomando su bolso para irse_ \- gracias, sherry por los sándwiches... - _lo decía, mientras le daba la espalda a su hermano_ -

Frank... ¡frank! - _lo decía, Rodrigo llamando a su hermano menor_ -

Jodete, ¿quieres rodrigo? - _lo decía, Frank en un tono de ira hacia su hermano mayor_ \- vive tu vida, mientras yo vivo la mía - _lo decía, en un tono de rabia debido que su hermano se estaba metiendo mucho en su vida_ -

¡Frank! - _lo decía, Rodrigo gritando el nombre de su hermano menor_ \- ¡vuelve aquí en este instante! - _lo decía, gritando enojado hacia su hermano menor_ -

¡¿Oblígame?! - _lo decía, Frank mientras ignoraba a su hermano_ \- y buena suerte en inglaterra - _lo decía, en un tono serio y frio hacia su hermano_ -

¡Frank! - _lo decía, Rodrigo llamando a su hermano menor_ \- ¡vuelve a casa! - _lo decía, mirando como su hermano menor se alejaba de la casa_ \- por favor...

Déjalo rodrigo... - _lo decía, Sherry colocando su mano en el hombro de su esposo_ \- recuerda, ¿que él ya sabe tomar su propia decisión? - _lo decía, algo preocupada de que la familia estuviera dividida en un momento como este_ -

Pero, sherry - _lo decía, Rodrigo algo preocupado por su hermano menor_ \- ¿no puedo dejarlo irse así? ¿como si nada? - _lo decía, mientras miraba a su hermano menor alejarse de la casa_ -

Vamos adentro y te preparare un rico té chino, ¿qué te calmara? - _lo decía, Sherry mirando a su esposo_ -

Está bien... - _lo decía, Rodrigo hacia su esposa_ \- pero... - _lo decía, mientras miraba a su hermano menor desde lejos_ -

Vamos, no insistas rodríguez - _lo decía, Sherry tomando de la mano a su esposo y hacer ingresar a la casa_ \- ahora entra a la casa para prepararte té, para, ¿qué te puedas calmar? - _lo decía, mientras ambos caminaban a la cocina_ \- y mañana en la mañana soluciona tu problema con tu hermano más ¿calmadamente?

¿Cómo digas, amor...? - _lo decía, Rodrigo mientras seguía a su esposa a la cocina_ -

 **-** _ **Rodrigo entraba a la casa con su esposa Sherry para que le prepara un té chino para que lo calmara un poco, ya que Sherry era alguien que sabía los distintos té que ella conoce y algunos eran para la depresión o para el ánimo, dependiendo la situación de su esposo. Frank se había ido de la casa con enojo mientras se dirigía a su trabajo en la pizzería como guardia nocturno, aun sin quitarse en la mente el enojo hacia su hermano mayor, sabiendo que él no debería meterse en su vida, ya que el sabia tomar sus propias decisiones.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Noviembre 30 de 1987, 11:40 PM.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Eran las once con cuarenta de la noche, cuando Frank llega a la pizzería ve a al señor Fazbear que lo estaba esperando afuera de la pizzería, junto con su vehículo para irse a casa.**_ **-**

Oh, llega justo a tiempo señor rodríguez - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear al ver a su guardia nocturno llegar a la misma hora_ -

Sí, además tengo, ¿que llegar a tiempo en mi trabajo para ser responsable? - _lo decía, Frank hacia el señor Fazbear_ -

En eso tienes razón, señor rodríguez - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear concordando lo que había dicho su guardia nocturno_ \- ¿aquí tiene la llave de la pizzería? también recuerde, ¿que tendrá los mensajes que le ayudaran en su trabajo? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear mientras le entregaba la llave a su guardia nocturno_ -

Lo entiendo perfectamente, señor fazbear - _lo decía, Frank mientras guardaba la llave en su bolsillo_ -

Bueno, ¿que tenga una bonita noche? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear despidiéndose de su guardia nocturno_ -

Buenas noches, señor Fazbear - _lo decía, Frank despidiéndose del señor Fazbear hasta perderlo lejos_ \- ahora, ¿a avisarle a alice? - _lo decía, mientras se ganaba en la puerta y daba un silbido hacia su mejor amiga_ -

¿Ya se fue tu jefe? - _preguntaba, Alice saliendo de un arbusto_ -

Sí, alice - _lo decía, Frank al ver como su mejor amiga salía de un arbusto y en su cabello se veía una rama enganchado_ \- ahora, vamos dentro para al menos, ¿qué te limpies la cara? - _lo decía, mientras le sacaba la rama del cabello de su mejor amiga_ -

Está bien... - _lo decía, Alice algo sonrojada si no fuera por la oscuridad se vería el sonrojo_ -

 **-** _ **Alice junto a Frank, entraban a la pizzería mientras que el guardia cerraba la puerta con llave y Alice miraba con miedo al ver la pizzería en oscuras y un toque de tenebroso por las noches. Mientras que Frank miraba a su amiga algo apenado sabiendo que ella no le gustaba las cosas tenebrosas y sin más sacando una linterna de la pizzería empieza a caminar junto a su mejor amiga.**_ **-**

Es increíble, ¿que este lugar sea tan tenebroso de noche? - _lo decía, Alice un poco aterrada de ver la pizzería de noche_ -

Sí, ¿no me digas? - _lo decía, Frank sabiendo que a su mejor amiga no le gustaba las cosas de terror_ -

Wow, ¿son los animatronics del día? - _lo decía, Alice acercándose al escenario donde estaban los tres animatronics toys principales_ -

Sí, ellos son... - _lo decía, Frank pero es interrumpido por su mejor amiga_ -

Sí, se llaman toy bonnie, toy freddy y toy chica - _lo decía, Alice cruzada de brazos mientras miraba a su mejor amigo y dándole la espalda a los tres toys_ -

¿Cómo lo sabes? - _preguntaba, Frank algo sorprendido de que ella sepa los nombres de los tres toys_ -

Ah, por favor frank - _lo decía, Alice hacia su mejor amigo_ \- olvidas, que a los niños a los que cuido hablan de ellos, y ¿no sé por qué a toy bonnie? le dicen travesti... - _lo decía, sin darse cuenta que Bombón la miraba con enojo_ \- además se nota, ¿qué es una chica? y no un chico - _lo decía, mientras bombón apartaba su mirada sabiendo que al menos alguien no creía que era hombre_ -

Sí, ¿no me imagino que sea un hombre...? - _lo decía, Frank mirando algo molesto a la coneja toy_ -

Bueno, tu sabes, ¿dónde está la oficina? así, que vamos primero a los baños... - _lo decía, Alice un poco sonrojada sabiendo que iba a estar sola con su mejor amigo_ -

¿Cómo quieras? - _lo decía, Frank algo molesto aun por su hermano mayor_ -

Ah... frank... - _lo decía, Alice un poco sonrojada al ver a su amigo delante de ella_ -

Sí, ¿qué pasa, alice? - _lo decía, Frank un poco confundido al voltearse y ver a su mejor amiga_ -

Ya has encontrado a esa persona especial, ¿de quién te has enamorado? - _preguntaba, Alice un poco nostálgica sabiendo que través no haya esperanzas de que ella pueda decirle algo_ -

N...No - _lo decía, Frank un poco sonrojado hacia su mejor amiga_ \- además, ¿no creo que este preparado para tener una relación...? - _lo decía, mientras se rasca la nuca algo nervioso_ -

Oh, ¿así que, aun no tienes a alguien? - _lo decía, Alice un poco más animada de saber que su amigo no tendría aun alguien en especial_ -

La verdad, no... - _lo decía, Frank un poco nostálgico_ -

Bueno, yo estoy perfectamente bien con el mío... - _lo decía, Alice mintiendo a su mejor amigo al ver esa nostalgia ella se sentía mal al no decirle la verdad de que ella lo amaba_ -

Siempre, ¿has sido la suertuda de los dos? - _lo decía, Frank mientras caminaba hacia los baños_ -

Sí... eso es verdad... - _lo decía, Alice un poco preocupada por su mejor amigo que estaría solo otra vez_ -

Vamos, alice - _lo decía, Frank deteniéndose y ver a su mejor amiga parada hay_ \- además, el baño, ¿no queda lejos? - _lo decía, mientras volvía a caminar rumbo a los baños_ -

Sí - _lo decía, Alice mientras corría para estar al lado de su mejor amigo_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber llegado a los baños, Alice entra al baño de mujeres para limpiarse un poco de tierra que tenía en la cara mientras que Frank vigilaba para que ningún animatronic toy se acercara mientras portaba su pistola que le había dado su padre. Tras haber terminado de limpiarse, Alice y Frank se dirigían a la oficina para que estuvieran "seguros".**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Noviembre 30 de 1987, 12:00 AM.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Eran la media noche, mientras que Frank estaba atento a que el teléfono sonara y Alice miraba con curiosidad por la tablet las cámaras de seguridad hasta que en la cámara de "Prize Corner" estaba la cuerda de la caja de música bajando y sin más ella por curiosidad decide darle cuerda a la caja de música, hasta que el teléfono empezó a sonar asustándola, mientras que Frank se reía al verla así de asustada.**_ **-**

" _ **Ah… Hola, ¡Hola! Uh, ¿Ves?, Te dije que tu primera noche no sería un problema. ¡Eres hábil!**_ " - _lo decía, la voz de Scott en la grabación_ -

Sí, no hay de que, scott - _lo decía, Frank mientras sonreía mientras recordaba que le dio una paliza al oso toy_ -

¿Scott? - _preguntaba, Alice algo confundida_ -

Sí, ¿es el padre de una amiga en la otra ciudad? - _respondía, Frank hacia su mejor amiga_ -

Oh, ¿no lo sabía? - _lo decía, Alice sorprendida de lo que su mejor amigo estaba muy tranquilo y calmado de lo usual_ -

" _ **Uh, por ahora estoy seguro de que te has dado cuenta que los modelos antiguos se encuentran en la habitación trasera. Uh, ésos eran del local anterior. Ahora sólo los usamos para partes de repuesto. Al comienzo la idea era repararlos… uh, incluso empezaron a reconstruirlos con algunas de las nuevas TECNOLOGÍAS, pero simplemente eran demasiado feos, ¿Sabes? Y el olor… uh, así que la empresa decidió ir en una dirección totalmente nueva y hacerlos súper amigables para los niños. Uh, los antiguos no deberían ser capaces de caminar, pero si lo hacen, el truco de la cabeza de Freddy tendría que funcionar también con ellos, así que… no importa.**_ " - _lo decía, la voz de Scott en la grabación confundiendo a Alice_ -

¿De qué está hablando? - _preguntaba, Alice confundida a lo que se refería Scott en el mensaje_ -

Ah... ¿no sé cómo podría explicártelo, alice? - _lo decía, Frank un poco nervioso al ver esa mirada interrogante de su mejor amiga_ -

Frank... - _lo decía, Alice esperando alguna respuesta de su mejor amigo_ -

Solo te diré, ¿que los animatronics caminan por la noche? ¿ok? - _lo decía, Frank alumbrando al pasillo sin encontrarse con algún animatronic_ -

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿por qué, no me lo dijiste?! - _lo decía, Alice un poco alterada al saber que el trabajo de su mejor amigo era suicida_ -

Estabas tan concentrada en venir, ¿qué mejor no decírtelo? - _lo decía, Frank alumbrando la ventilación izquierda, pasillo y ventilación derecha sin haberse encontrado con ningún de los tres toys_ -

Uh... frank, no sabes que los rumores dicen, ¡¿que en las noches los animatronics matan gente?! - _lo decía, Alice ya enojándose de lo que estaba pasando en la pizzería_ -

" _ **Uh… jej… amo a esos viejos personajes. ¿Alguna vez viste a Foxy el pirata? Oh, espera, Foxy… Oh, sí, ¡Foxy! Uh, hey, escucha, ése siempre fue un poco nervioso, uh… no estoy seguro de que el truco de la cabeza de Freddy funcione con Foxy, uh. Si por alguna razón se activa durante la noche y lo ves de pie en el otro extremo del pasillo, simplemente ilumínalo de vez en cuando. Esos modelos antiguos siempre se desorientarán con luces brillantes. Podría provocar un reinicio en el sistema, o algo así. Uh, ahora que lo pienso, es posible que intentes hacer eso en una sala donde algo indeseable puede pasar. Quizá los mantenga en su lugar por unos segundos. Esa falla debió haber afectado también a los modelos viejos.**_ " - _lo decía, la voz de Scott en la grabación_ -

¿Quién diablos es foxy? - _preguntaba, Alice algo enojada mientras le preguntaba a la grabación o a su mejor amigo_ -

Foxy, a mí no me preguntes, ¿con suerte esta es mi segunda noche? - _lo decía, Frank mientras alumbra al pasillo sin encontrarse nada, ni en los conductos de ventilación_ -

" _ **Una cosa más: no te olvides de la caja de música. Voy a ser honesto, nunca me gustó esa cosa de las marionetas. Siempre… lo estuve pensando, y puede ir a cualquier lado… no creo que la máscara de Freddy vaya a engañarla, así que simplemente no olvides la caja de música.**_ " - _lo decía, la voz de Scott en la grabación un poco nervioso_ -

¡La caja de música! - _lo decía, Alice mientras le daba cuerda la caja de música_ -

Alice, ¿cálmate? - _lo decía, Frank un poco nervioso de cómo estaba su mejor amiga_ -

¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! - _lo decía, Alice gritando desesperada por su vida_ \- ¡¿no vez, que esos animatronics nos mataran a los dos?! - _lo decía, algo histérica sabiendo que su vida estaba en peligro_ -

Yo, ¿no me preocuparía por eso? - _lo decía, Frank mientras miraba frustrado a su mejor amiga_ \- pero, si tengo que protegerte... ¿no dejare que ellos te hagan daño, alice? - _lo decía, Frank mientras buscaba algo en su bolso en que pueda servirle algo a su mejor amiga_ -

Frank... - _lo decía, Alice mirando a su mejor amigo al verlo tan calmado_ \- tu, siempre arriesgas tu vida por tus seres queridos e incluso a tus amigos - _lo decía, mientras apretaba fuertemente la tablet_ -

Es lo que soy alice, ¿eso no se puede cambiar a alguien? - _lo decía, Frank muy tranquilo mientras buscaba algo para que su mejor amiga pudiera defenderse_ -

" _ **De todos modos, estoy seguro de que no será un problema. Uh, que tengas una buena noche, y te hablaré mañana.**_ " - _lo decía, la voz de Scott en la grabación_ -

¿Mañana? - _lo decía, Alice sin poder creer que Scott hablara de esa forma tan tranquilo_ -

Sera mejor que estés preparada, alice - _lo decía, Frank encontrando algo que le pueda ayudar a su amiga_ \- ten - _lo decía, entregándole la pistola_ -

Pero, frank... - _lo decía, Alice un poco nerviosa al tener una en sus manos_ \- es una pistola y ¿no se ocuparla? - _lo decía, algo insegura de sí misma_ -

Según tengo entendido, ¿es a punta y dispara? - _lo decía, Frank hacia su mejor amiga_ -

¿Crees que lo haga bien? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa_ -

Por tu seguridad - _lo decía, Frank pensándolo un poco_ \- si

Frank, pero, ¿hay solo una máscara? - _lo decía, Alice un poco insegura de que saliera con vida de la pizzería de noche_ \- ¿qué haré yo? - _preguntaba, algo dudosa al plan de su mejor amigo_ -

¿No te preocupes? - _lo decía, Frank serio en sus palabras_ \- yo, me encargo de ellos - _lo decía, mientras buscaba lo que necesitaba_ -

Entonces tú, ¿quieres que yo este a salvo? - _lo decía, Alice sorprendida de que su mejor amigo la protegería_ -

Claro, eres mi mejor amiga y la primera en que conozco, ¿desde que era un niño? - _lo decía, Frank sonriendo a su mejor amiga_ -

Gracias, frank... - _lo decía, Alice agradecida de su mejor amigo_ \- tu siempre has sido alguien fuerte y yo siempre me he quedado a espaldas tuyas... - _lo decía, Alice algo desanimada_ -

No es momento de sentimentales, alice - _lo decía, Frank colocando sus manos en los hombros de su mejor amiga_ \- necesito que estés concentrada y atenta en la tablet para, ¿que le des cuerda a la caja de música? - _lo decía, Frank mirando a los ojos de su mejor amiga_ -

Está bien... ¿si tú crees que pueda? lo hare - _lo decía, Alice un poco más animada en si misma_ -

Esa es la alice que conozco - _lo decía, Frank mientras se colocaba en posición para que en caso que los animatronics se acercaran_ -

 **-** _ **Alice se encontraba detrás de Frank ocultándose de la vista de los animatronics y encargaba de darle cuerda a la caja de música para que no saliera ese único animatronics que estaría esperando su momento en que la caja de música dejara de sonar. Mientras que Frank estaba encargado de los dos conductos de ventilación y el pasillo para que ningún animatronic se acercara a la oficina.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Noviembre 30 de 1987, 01:00 AM.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Eran la una de la mañana después de que Frank sacara en la habitación de atrás otra silla para que Alice se sentara detrás de él mirando atentamente las cámaras de seguridad y darle cuerda a la caja de música.**_ **-**

Ah... ¿frank? - _lo decía, Alice mientras estaba mirando las cámaras sorprendiéndose de lo que había encontrado_ -

Sí, ¿qué pasa alice? - _preguntaba, Frank al ver a su mejor amiga algo sorprendida_ -

¿Por qué, esta esta cosa en la cámara de prize corner? - _lo decía, mientras señalaba a Mangle que estaba colgada en "_ _ **Prize Corner**_ _"_ -

Oh, es mangle - _lo decía, Frank sorprendido de que Mangle se pudiera mover_ \- ¿así que si se podía mover? - _lo decía, sorprendido igual que su mejor amiga_ -

¿Así que mangle? - _lo decía, Alice algo confundida_ \- pero, ¿por qué, se ve ella así? - _lo decía, algo curiosa debido que estaba casi destrozada por completo_ -

Bueno, debido algunos niños revoltosos creyeron que mangle era un juguete de armar y desarmar y la dejaron, ¿cómo está en esa cámara? - _lo decía, Frank un poco apenado por la zorrita toy_ -

Pobrecita... - _lo decía, Alice apenada por la zorrita toy_ \- es increíble, ¿cómo los niños pueden llegar a ser tan crueles que los adultos? - _lo decía, mientras miraba a la zorrita toy por la tablet mientras le daba cuerda la caja de música_ -

¿Ni que lo digas? - _lo decía, Frank algo entendible de la situación_ -

Oye sabes, ¿que ocurrió aquí en la pizzería? - _preguntaba, Alice para saber si su mejor amigo sabia lo que pasaba_ -

No, ¿qué paso en esta pizzería? - _lo decía, Frank algo curioso de lo que había pasado en donde estaba trabajando_ -

Dicen, ¿que desaparecieron cinco niños en la pizzería? - _lo decía, Alice sorprendiendo a su mejor amigo_ -

¿En serio? - _lo decía, Frank sorprendido ante esta noticia de los niños desaparecidos_ \- ¿cinco niños desaparecieron en esta pizzería? - _lo decía, sorprendido mientras estaba pensando_ -

La verdad sí, eran apenas unos niños y hay personas, que dicen, ¿que los secuestraron o están muertos por un supuesto asesino? - _lo decía, Alice recordando de lo que había escuchado_ -

Y saben, ¿quién fue el culpable? - _preguntaba, Frank algo curioso sobre esta noticia_ -

Algunos dicen, ¿que fue un antiguo empleado? - _respondía, Alice sorprendiendo aún más a su mejor amigo_ -

¿Un antiguo empleado de la pizzería? - _lo decía, Frank pensando en quien podría ser el causante de esas desapariciones_ -

Sí, ¿eso escuche de algunas personas? - _lo decía, Alice un poco insegura mientras miraba de reojo a su mejor amigo muy pensativo_ -

Mmm... ¿así que niños desaparecidos? - _lo decía, Frank en un tono de nostalgia_ -

Sí... - _lo decía, Alice nostálgica de esa noticia_ -

¿Te preocupan esos niños que desaparecieron? - _preguntaba, Frank a su mejor amiga_ -

Mucho, a pesar de que soy una niñera me da pena saber, ¿qué familias no saben dónde están sus hijos? - _respondía, Alice un poco preocupada por las familias que habían perdido a esos niños_ -

Tranquila, alice... - _lo decía, Frank colocando su mano en el hombro de su mejor amiga_ \- ya veras, ¿que pronto esas familiar se reencontraran con esos niños? ¿que desaparecieron? - _lo decía, intentando de animarla para no verla así de triste_ -

Gracias, por animarme frank... - _lo decía, Alice un poco sonrojada al sentir la cálida mano de su mejor amigo en su hombro_ -

N...No hay de que, alice... - _lo decía, Frank un poco sonrojado hacia su mejor amiga_ \- ¿volvamos a nuestra rutina?

Sí, tienes razón - _lo decía, Alice accediendo a la cámara de "_ _ **Prize Corner**_ _" para darle cuerda a la caja_ \- ¿no puedo dejar que los animatronics nos atrapen fácilmente?

 **-** _ **Frank se encargaba de iluminar la ventilación izquierda, pasillo y ventilación derecha, cada tres segundos, así no se encontraría con ningún animatronics, mientras tenía la máscara de Freddy en su cabeza listo para en caso de que algún animatronic entrara a la oficina.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Noviembre 30 de 1987, 02:00 AM.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Eran las dos de la mañana, mientras que Frank seguía revisando la ventilación izquierda, pasillo y ventilación derecha por tres segundos en cada lado de izquierda a derecha y viceversa. Mientras que Alice se encontraba detrás de él dándole cuerda a la caja de música para que la marioneta no saliera de la caja.**_ **-**

Oye, frank - _lo decía, Alice llamando la atención de su mejor amigo_ -

Sí, ¿qué ocurre, alice? - _lo decía, Frank mientras revisa los conductos de ventilación_ -

Has pensado pedir otro empleo, ¿que no sea este? - _lo decía, Alice un poco preocupada de su mejor amigo_ -

Mmm... ¿la verdad todavía no lo había decidido...? - _lo decía, Frank un poco inseguro de que trabajo iba a tomar_ -

Bueno, si tu buscaras un mejor empleo con un mejor sueldo podrías tener dinero suficiente para, ¿al menos rentar un departamento? - _lo decía, Alice mirando por las cámaras y dándole cuerda a la caja de música_ -

Sí, pero... - _lo decía, Frank mientras miraba al pasillo mirando un punto fijo_ \- ¿quiero terminar con este empleo y ver qué puedo hacer después? - _lo decía, tranquilo hacia su mejor amiga_ -

Está bien, frank... - _lo decía, Alice algo preocupada esperando juntar las ganas de decirle lo que sentía por él_ -

Te agradezco, ¿que quieras acompañarme en esta noche alice? - _lo decía, Frank agradecido de tener a su mejor amiga cerca para acompañarlo_ \- a pesar de que ahora tu vida está en peligro... - _lo decía, algo preocupado por ella_ -

No te preocupes, frank - _lo decía, Alice intentando de no preocupar mucho a su mejor amigo_ \- nosotros dos somos los mejores amigos que tenemos, ¿que ayudarnos del uno al otro? - _lo decía, Alice sorprendiendo a su mejor amigo_ -

Alice... - _lo decía, Frank sorprendido de que ella pensara de esa forma_ -

Sabes, ¿cuándo me defendías o me protegías? siempre quedaba detrás de ti sin que yo pudiera ayudarte... - _lo decía, Alice apretando la tablet con fuerza sabiendo que ella no era nada buena en las peleas_ \- pero, ahora poder ayudarte, ¿cómo tú lo has hecho por mí, muchas veces? - _lo decía, mirando de reojo a su mejor amigo_ -

Hi - _lo decía, una voz infantil que se escuchó por toda la pizzería_ -

Y ¿eso? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa de quien haya dicho eso_ -

¿No lo sé? - _lo decía, Frank empezando a alumbrar los conductos de ventilación y al pasillo_ \- pero, será mejor, ¿que estemos atentos...? - _lo decía, mientras veía un poco borroso_ -

Sí, eso es verdad - _lo decía, Alice dándole cuerda la caja de música_ -

Y... ¿cómo te ha ido en tu relación? - _preguntaba, Frank a su mejor amiga sabiendo que ella era la suertuda de los dos_ -

Excelente... además, el de seguro no sabe, ¿que yo estoy en peligro? - _lo decía, Alice un poco nerviosa sabiendo de que ella no estaba con nadie desde que su mejor amigo se había ido_ -

Sí, eso es verdad... - _lo decía, Frank mientras estaba atento a los conductos de ventilación y pasillo_ -

Oye, ¿cómo está tu hermano? - _preguntaba, Alice algo curiosa hacia su mejor amigo_ -

No, ¿quiero hablar de eso ahora alice...? - _lo decía, Frank mientras miraba al pasillo intentando de adivinar cuál animatronics aparecería hay_ -

¿No me digas que tú y él se pelearon? - _lo decía, Alice algo preocupada, ya que nunca había visto a su mejor amigo pelearse con su hermano_ -

Sí, además tú sabes ¿cómo es mi hermano mayor...? - _lo decía, Frank mientras alumbraba al pasillo_ -

Sí, es muy protector contigo... - _lo decía, Alice hacia su mejor amigo, hasta que es interrumpida por él_ -

Y es... ¿por qué, soy el menor de la familia...? - _lo decía, Frank algo molesto con su hermano mayor_ -

Vamos, frank - _lo decía, Alice mientras le daba cuerda a la caja de música_ \- tu bien sabes, ¿que tu hermano quiere lo mejor para ti? - _lo decía, mientras miraba con una mirada comprensible hacia su mejor amigo_ -

Sí, lo sé... - _lo decía, Frank mientras alumbra los conductos de ventilación_ \- pero, él sabe que ya tengo 18 años, ¿no le cuesta nada dejar que yo tome mis propias decisiones? -

Frank... - _lo decía, Alice algo preocupada por su mejor amigo_ -

Piénsalo alice, mi hermano es muy... es igual que estos animatronics, ¿qué quieren matarme? por ser un guardia nocturno - _lo decía, Frank enojado mientras se ganaba en la entrada de la oficina_ -

Frank, por favor... - _lo decía, Alice ingenua de como su mejor amigo comparaba a Rodrigo con los animatronics_ \- ¿no puedes comparar a tu hermano con ellos? - _lo decía, algo dudosa de que su mejor amigo comparara su propio hermano con unas máquinas_ -

Sí, ¿cómo no? - _lo decía, Frank hacia su mejor amiga mientras escuchaban sonidos del conducto de ventilación_ -

Hello - _lo decía, una voz infantil que se escuchaba cerca de la oficina_ -

Alice, rápido aquí - _lo decía, Frank mientras le abría de la habitación de atrás a su mejor amiga_ \- hagas lo que hagas, ¿no hagas ruido? - _lo decía, hacia su mejor amiga algo preocupado por su bienestar_ -

¿E...Esta bien? - _lo decía, Alice mientras entraba a la habitación de atrás_ -

Y ¿no olvides darle cuerda a la caja de música? - _lo decía, Frank mientras le entregaba la tablet y el bolso de alice a su mejor amiga_ -

S...Sí... - _lo decía, mientras se sentaba en la silla que habían sacado de esa habitación_ -

Veamos, ¿quién está aquí? - _lo decía, Frank mientras alumbraba al conducto izquierdo revelando a Ballon Boy_ \- vaya, ¿quién diría que tu podías moverte? - _lo decía, mientras se colocaba la máscara para que el pequeño animatronico se fuera de conducto_ \- uno menos...

¿Eso crees, guardia? - _lo decía, Bombón entrando a la oficina mientras miraba al guardia través de la máscara de Freddy_ \- ahora, que estamos solos... ¿trajiste los sándwiches de mantequilla de maní?

¿Eh? - _lo decía, Frank algo sorprendido de que la animatronica le haya gustado el sándwich de mantequilla de maní_ \- oh, los sándwiches de mantequilla de maní... sí, ¿por? - _lo decía, algo dudoso de la coneja toy_ -

Bueno, quería comer algunos sándwiches, ¿antes de que la noche se acabara? - _lo decía, Bombón mientras se cruzaba de brazos_ -

Uh... déjame, pensarlo por unos momentos solo... - _lo decía, Frank intentando de ganar tiempo para que la coneja toy no molestara_ \- ¿cuando vuelvas hay te digo si darte algunos...? - _lo decía, con excusa para que se fuera de la oficina_ -

Está bien... - _lo decía, Bombón algo frustrada hacia el guardia_ \- pero, ¿no olvides decírmelo? - _lo decía, mientras se iba de la oficina_ -

Sí... - _lo decía, Frank al ver como la coneja se había ido de la oficina_ \- ¿que ni lo sueñes, glotona...? - _lo decía, mirando molesto hacia la coneja toy_ -

Frank, ¿ya se fue? - _preguntaba, Alice un poco asustada y preocupada por su mejor amigo_ -

Sí, alice - _respondía, Frank a su mejor amiga_ \- ¿no hay ningún animatronico cerca? - _lo decía, sin saber que cierto zorro se había movido de "_ _ **Partes y Servicios**_ _"_ -

Bien, voy a salir... - _lo decía, Alice abriendo la puerta de la habitación de atrás, para salir_ -

Al menos, bombón... ¿no molestara por un buen rato? - _lo decía, Frank mientras miraba al pasillo oscuro_ \- pero, ¿dudo que ballon boy si va a molestar mucho? - _lo decía, mientras alumbraba a ambos conductos de ventilación_ -

Sí, ah... frank, ¿quisiera preguntarte algo muy importante? - _lo decía, Alice intentando de juntar su valentía para poder decírselo_ -

Adelante - _lo decía, Frank mientras miraba fijamente a su mejor amiga de lo que tenía que decirle_ -

La verdad es... ¿que yo...? - _lo decía, Alice un poco pensativa en lo que le iba a decirle a su mejor amigo_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alice pensaba en como decírselo a su mejor amigo de que ella estaba enamorada de él. Sin que los dos se dieran cuenta de que cierto zorro animatronico estaba caminando hacia la oficina donde estaban los dos.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Noviembre 30 de 1987, 03:00 AM.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Eran las tres de la mañana y sin que ambos se dieran cuenta de que Foxy se empezó a mover para poder atrapar al guardia nocturno, mientras tenían la guardia baja. Alice estaba un poco indecisa al ver que los ojos azules de Frank la miraban esperando la pregunta que ella quería decirle.**_ **-**

Quería preguntarte, ¿si crees que mi relación con la que estoy está bien? - _lo decía, Alice mintiéndole a su mejor amigo, mientras miraba para otro lado_ -

Mmm... tú, me estas preguntando si en verdad, ¿creo que tu relación con tu novio, está bien? - _lo decía, Frank un poco confundido a lo que le preguntaba su mejor amiga_ -

Sí... - _lo decía, Alice un poco sonrojada hacia su mejor amigo_ -

Mmm... ¿es algo difícil de decirlo? - _lo decía, Frank un poco pensativo en su respuesta para su mejor amiga_ \- pero, según mi punto de vista en tu relación... ¿creo que si deberías terminar con el...? - _lo decía, mientras miraba a su mejor amiga de frente_ -

Bueno... - _lo decía, Alice un poco pensativa en como intentar de decirle a su mejor amigo lo que ella sentía por el_ \- seguro, ¿que él debe estar con otra chica?

¿Estás segura? - _lo decía, Frank un poco dudoso de su mejor amiga sobre ese asunto_ -

Sí, ¿por qué, él solo viene a verme cada quince días? - _lo decía, Alice mintiendo a su mejor amigo_ -

Ah... - _lo decía, Frank un poco preocupado por su mejor amiga_ -

Y también, ¿quería preguntarte otra cosa? - _lo decía, Alice un poco seria llamando la atención de su mejor amigo_ -

¿Qué quieres decirme? - _lo decía, Frank un poco más concentrado a la siguiente pregunta de su mejor amiga_ -

S...Sí tú... - _lo decía, Alice nerviosa a lo que le iba a decirles hasta que es interrumpida por unos pasos provenientes del pasillo_ -

Vaya, vaya, ¿miren a quien tenemos aquí? - _lo decía, una voz masculina viendo a los dos que estaban en la oficina_ -

¿Quién anda hay? - _preguntaba, Frank un poco serio a la interrupción de su mejor amiga, mientras se ponía delante de ella para protegerla_ -

Frank... - _lo decía, Alice un poco asustada_ -

Tranquila alice, ¿no te pasara nada? - _lo decía, Frank mirando de reojo a su mejor amiga, intentando de animarla y reconfortarla_ -

Oh, un marinero de agua dulce se hace el valiente ¿delante de una hermosa sirena? - _lo decía, la voz masculina haciendo que Frank se enoje por esas últimas palabras_ -

Y tú... - _lo decía, Frank mirando fijamente intentando de ver atravesó de la oscuridad_ \- un cobarde, ¿qué se esconde en la oscuridad? - _lo decía, en un tono serio hacia la voz masculina seriamente protegiendo a su mejor amiga_ -

Sí, ¿soy un cobarde? ¿por qué, no enciendes la luz del pasillo? - _lo decía, la voz masculina en un tono de arrogancia y burla hacia el guardia nocturno_ -

Alice, ¿necesito que tengas lista esa pistola? - _lo decía, Frank pensándolo un poco en encender la linterna para ver quién era el que estaba en el pasillo_ -

Pero, Frank... ¿no sé cómo se usa? - _lo decía, Alice con un poco de miedo_ -

Eso, no importa alice... - _lo decía, Frank hablando seriamente hacia su mejor amiga_ \- si estamos en un apuro, ¿necesito, que tu estés lista con la pistola como último recurso? - _lo decía, en un tono de comprensión de su mejor amiga que ella estaba teniendo miedo_ -

Y bien, ¿qué tanto parloteas marinero de agua dulce? - _lo decía, la voz masculina en un tono de enojo_ \- o ¿tienes miedo gallina? - _lo decía, en un tono de burla_ -

Muy bien, ¿cómo quieras? - _lo decía, Frank encendiendo la luz del pasillo revelando en la oscuridad a un zorro animatronico algo deteriorado mirándolos_ -

Acaso, ese no es... - _lo decía, Alice ocultándose por el miedo detrás de Frank_ -

Foxy... - _lo decía, Frank sorprendido de ver al zorro animatronico parado hay en frente a la oficina_ -

El mismo, foxy el pirata - _lo decía, Foxy mirando al guardia nocturno y al que lo acompañaba_ \- ahora, ¿prepárate guardia? por qué, tendrás una muerte lenta y muy dolorosa en un traje de freddy... - _lo decía, mientras pasaba su garfio por la pared afilándola_ -

¿Crees que les tengo miedo? - _lo decía, Frank caminando hacia la entrada de la oficina_ \- a lo único que voy a tener miedo es a la misma muerte en persona... pero, ¿si tengo que proteger a alice de unos animatronics como ustedes? pues bien... - _lo decía, mirando seriamente al zorro pirata_ -

Frank, ¿qué es lo que haces? - _lo decía, Alice preocupándose de su mejor amigo al estar hay de frente en la entrada de la oficina_ -

Buenas palabras, para un guardia nocturno que es un asesino... - _lo decía, Foxy llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes_ \- me voy a divertir contigo metiéndote en un traje de freddy - _lo decía, mientras afilaba más su garfio_ -

No te tengo miedo, foxy - _lo decía, Frank mirando su mano derecha recordando por lo que tuvo que soportar por la recuperación y la operación del implante_ \- y ¿a ninguno de ustedes?

Frank... - _lo decía, Alice al ver como su mejor amigo estaba dándole la espalda haciéndola preocupar cuando ella era una niña y unos bravucones la molestaban y el la defendía_ -

Alice, ¿quiero que te encierres en la habitación de atrás? - _lo decía, Frank en un tono enojado hacia su mejor amiga_ \- hay estarás a salvo

Pero, y ¿tu? - _lo decía, Alice preocupada de que su mejor amigo muriera en esa pizzería_ -

Estaré bien, alice - _lo decía, Frank hacia su mejor amiga_ \- ¿solo ve a la habitación de atrás?

Está bien... - _lo decía, Alice mirando como su mejor amigo no se movía de ahí, ni para voltearse a verla entrar_ -

Vaya, marinero de agua dulce - _lo decía, Foxy mirando al guardia nocturno_ \- ¿nunca creí ver a un guardia nocturno? ¿que no tenga miedo a la muerte? - _lo decía, mientras sonreía de lado al ver que el guardia no les tenía miedo_ -

Pues, será el último que veras... - _lo decía, Frank mirando fijamente a los ojos ámbar del zorro animatronico_ \- y pensar, ¿que tenía planeado arreglarlos a ti y a tus amigos?

Ja, ¿quién necesita tu caridad guardia...? - _lo decía, Foxy mirando con enojo hacia el guardia_ \- lo único que queremos es, ¿qué mueras como lo hiciste con nosotros? - _lo decía, sorprendiendo a Alice y a Frank confundiéndolos de lo que se refería_ -

¿Otra vez, con eso? - _lo decía, Frank algo inseguro a lo que se refería el zorro animatronico_ \- ya les dije, a tus amigos toys... ¿de qué diablos se refieren? - _preguntaba, intentando de obtener alguna respuesta clara de lo que se referían_ -

¡Basta de hablar y muere! - _lo decía, Foxy corriendo hacia el guardia nocturno con su garfio alzado para atacarlo_ -

Bien, ¿si no me quieres responder por las buenas...? - _lo decía, Frank apretando sus puños con fuerza_ \- tendrán, ¿que ser por las malas? - _lo decía, mientras se colocaba en posición de combate_ -

¡Muere, guardia! - _lo decía, Foxy saltando contra el guardia con su mandíbula abierta para darle un mordisco_ -

Eres muy confiado... - _lo decía, Frank en voz baja al ver como el zorro animatronico se lanzó contra él y en un momento rápido usa su brazo derecho para golpearlo y hacerle caer con el escritorio y luego caer al suelo_ -

Je, je, je... ¿nunca había visto a un guardia que se pueda enfrentarnos?- _lo decía, Foxy sorprendido de que el guardia podría con el tan fácil sin estar cansado_ -

¿Eso es todo foxy? - _lo decía, Frank alzando sus dos brazos ganándose en una posición de combate como su padre le había enseñado de niño_ \- ¿creí que eras más rudo, por el nombre de foxy el pirata? - _lo decía, burlándose del zorro animatronico que estaba hay mirándolo_ -

¡No te burles de mí! - _lo decía, Foxy alzando su garfio para darle muerte al guardia, mientras que Alice miraba como su mejor amigo estaba hay parado_ \- ¡muere! - _lo decía, gritándolo mientras bajaba su garfio hacia la cabeza del guardia pero ve como Frank lo detenía con su mano derecho_ \- ¿cómo?

Sorpresa... - _lo decía, Frank mientras miraba con enojo a los ojos ámbar de Foxy mientras lo detenía con una sola mano_ \- me parece que te faltan reparación y arreglos - _lo decía, mientras examinaba el estado del zorro animatronico_ -

Insolente... - _lo decía, Foxy mirando al guardia con enojo mientras iba a golpearlo con su mano en la cara del guardia_ -

Lamentaras... - _lo decía, Frank agachándose para esquivar el golpe de Foxy_ \- al intentar de meterme... - _lo decía, golpeando con su brazo derecho las partes de la costillas del zorro animatronico_ \- en un jodido traje de freddy... - _lo decía, golpeando constantemente a lado de las costillas para luego usar la fuerza de inercia para arrojarlo al suelo_ -

No, creas que esto se a acabado... - _lo decía, Foxy al ver que el guardia estaba dándole la espalda_ \- nos vengaremos de ti... ¡guardia! - _lo decía, corriendo para atacarlo con su garfio mientras que Frank voltea a ver como el zorro lo atacaba con su garfio haciéndole un corte en el costado izquierdo_ -

¡No, frank! - _lo decía, Alice gritando por su mejor amigo al verlo estar en el suelo y ver algo de sangre_ -

Ah... - _lo decía, Frank quejándose por el corte de su costado izquierdo mientras intentaba de detener la pérdida de sangre de su lado izquierdo_ -

Je, je, je, ¿no debiste confiarte guardia...? - _lo decía, Foxy al ver la sangre en su garfio_ \- ahora, morirás... ¡como todos los guardias! - _lo decía, en un grito mientras alzaba su garfio_ -

Maldición... - _lo decía, Frank al ver como el zorro animatronico alzaba su garfio para acabar con su vida y ve como una sombra de una persona salvaba hacia el brazo con el garfio alzado_ -

¡No! - _lo decía, Alice agarrándose en el brazo derecho de Foxy que estaba alzado_ -

Uh... ¡suelta mi brazo! - _lo decía, Foxy moviendo su brazo de un lado a otro fuertemente_ -

¡No! - _lo decía, Alice hacia el zorro animatronico que tenía planeado matar a su mejor amigo_ \- ¡no dejare que dañes a mi mejor amigo! - _lo decía, haciendo que Frank mirara sorprendido de como su mejor amiga se había alzado contra el zorro animatronico_ -

¡¿Que me sueltes he dicho?! - _lo decía, Foxy enojado haciendo que Alice se soltara y pasara a llevar el garfio de Foxy por su frente_ -

Ah... - _lo decía, Alice estrellándose en la pared quedando inconsciente y con una herida en la frente_ -

¡No, alice! - _lo decía, Frank atónito al ver como su mejor amiga quedaba en el suelo inconsciente_ -

Je, je, je, ahora, ¿que esa humana no molestara? - _lo decía, Foxy al ver que Alice ya no iba a molestar e interferir_ \- ¿en que estaba? oh, sí... iba a matar al guardia

D...Desgraciado... - _lo decía, Frank levantándose sujetando con su mano derecha el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo_ \- ¿cómo te atreves a dañarla...? lo pagaras muy caro, foxy... - _lo decía, mirando con ganas de matar al zorro animatronico_ -

Ja, ¿no me hagas reír guardia? - _lo decía, Foxy burlándose del guardia al verlo levantarse_ \- ahora... ¡prepárate para morir! - _lo decía, mientras corría hacia el para asesinarlo con su garfio_ -

No... no dejare, que ustedes... - _lo decía, Frank mirando cómo se acercaba el zorro animatronico_ \- ni mucho menos unos animatronics... ¡¿qué me quieran matarme, sin ningún motivo?! - _lo decía, Frank desviando el ataque de foxy sorprendiéndolo y ver esa mirada de odio y rencor_ -

¡Esto es por herir a alice! - _lo decía, Frank golpeando fuertemente en la parte del estómago del animatronico_ \- ¡esto es por lastimarla! - _lo decía, gritándole golpeando con su brazo izquierdo en el mismo sector del animatronico_ \- ¡¿no dejare que me maten?! - _lo decía, golpeando dos veces más en el sector del estómago de Foxy_ \- ¡le hice una promesa a unas amigas que iba a volver a verlas! - _lo decía, dándole un derechazo en el hocico del zorro animatronico derribándolo al suelo_ -

Ah... ¿cómo un guardia, puede golpear tan fuerte? - _lo decía, Foxy sorprendido de que alguien golpeara tan fuerte_ -

Ahora... ¡¿te lo preguntare por última vez o te haré chatarra?! - _lo decía, Frank alzando su puño derecho con rabia hacia el zorro animatronico_ \- ¡¿por qué, ustedes me quieren, matar?! - _preguntaba, muy serio hacia Foxy que lo estaba mirando atónito ante esas palabras de enojo y rabia_ -

N...Nunca te lo diremos... - _lo decía, Foxy con su mandíbula media dislocada por el derechazo del guardia_ -

¡Ah! - _lo decía, Frank alzando su puño para acabar con el zorro animatronico con su brazo derecho, dejándose escuchar un gran ruido por toda la pizzería_ \- para, la próxima... no tendrás mucha suerte... foxy... - _lo decía, mientras retiraba su puño del suelo que había pasado al lado de la cara del zorro animatronico dejando un pequeño hoyo debido el fuerte puñetazo que había dado, mientras se levantaba para ir a donde estaba su mejor amiga inconsciente_ -

Ya veras, ¿cómo nos encargaremos de ti en la siguiente noche...? - _lo decía, Foxy amenazando al guardia mientras se iba de la oficina por el pasillo dejando solo al guardia_ -

Alice... - _lo decía, Frank algo preocupado por su mejor amiga mientras buscaba entre su bolso el botiquín de primeros auxilios_ \- ¿dónde está el botiquín? ¿había recordado ponerlo en el bolso? - _lo decía, buscando el botiquín en su bolso sacando todo lo que había dentro, hasta escuchar estática en la oficina_ -

¿C...Creo... q...que... e...esto... e...es... t...tu...y...yo? - _lo decía, Mangle con su voz haciendo estática al ver al guardia buscando el botiquín que ella tenía en sus manos_ -

Gracias... - _lo decía, Frank tomando el botiquín de primeros auxilios, sacando algodón, alcohol y vendas para intentar de evitar que su mejor amiga perdiera mucha sangre_ -

¿S...Se... e...en...con...tra...ra b...bien...? - _preguntaba, Mangle acercándose al rostro de Alice al ver como el guardia le empezaba a vendar_ -

Eso, espero... - _lo decía, Frank algo preocupado de que su mejor amiga haya sufrido algo peor_ -

¿E...Es... v...ver…dad... l...lo... q...que... h...hab...ias... d...dicho...? - _lo decía, Mangle sorprendiendo al guardia de lo que ella había dicho_ -

¿Cuál? ¿en arreglar a los modelos viejos y a ti? - _preguntaba, Frank a la zorrita toy que estaba colgada en el techo y ver que ella asentía_ \- pues, al parecer ya no se... por lo que ha pasado, ¿creo que es ahora una pérdida de tiempo...? - _lo decía, mientras usaba el bolso de Alice como una almohada para que no le incomodara_ -

¿M...Me... p...po...drias... r...re...pa...rar...? - _preguntaba, Mangle al guardia con ganas de no ser más una animatronica de armar y desarmar_ -

Está bien... - _lo decía, Frank algo cansado debido que tuvo que pelear por un animatronic_ \- ¿al menos, podre arreglarte tu caja de voz? - _lo decía, mientras sacaba una caja de herramientas de la habitación de atrás_ \- pero, antes... ¿déjame darle cuerda a la caja de música? - _lo decía, mientras tomaba la tablet y darle justo a tiempo cuerda a la caja de música antes de que se acabara_ -

Ahora, mangle... - _lo decía, Frank mientras dejaba la caja de herramientas al lado de su pie en el suelo_ \- ¿necesito, que estés en la mesa? - _lo decía, Frank buscando algún destornillador y alicate_ \- muy bien... veamos, ¿cómo tienes tu caja de voz, mangle? - _lo decía, mientras examinaba el estado de la caja de voz de Mangle_ -

Mmm... ¿tu caja de voz esta algo rota y destruido...? - _lo decía, Frank explicándole el estado de la caja de voz de la zorrita animatronica_ \- pero, ¿no te preocupes? través venga en el día para reparar tu caja de voz con algunas piezas que través consiga en algún lugar, ¿dónde hayan cosas metálicas o electrónicos? - _lo decía, mientras guardaba las herramientas en la caja de herramientas_ -

¿E...En... s...ser...io...? - _lo decía, Mangle esperanzada de que al menos le repararan la caja de voz_ -

Sí, ¿así dejaras de hacer estática al hablar? - _lo decía, Frank mientras guardaba la caja de herramientas en la habitación de atrás_ \- pero, ¿dudo en poder reconstruirte? - _lo decía, Frank un poco preocupado de que pueda armarla_ -

¿C...Cual... s...se...ria... e...el... p...pro...ble...ma...? -

El problema mangle es, ¿que sin los planos no podre armarte e incluso te faltan algunas partes en tu cuerpo? y hacer, ¿que no seas más una animatronica de armar o desarmar? lo siento, mucho... - _lo decía, mientras se masajeaba las sienes_ -

¿N...No... t...te... p...pre...ocu...pes...? - _lo decía, Mangle mientras miraba al guardia algo apenado mientras se acercaba a la joven castaña y se sentaba al lado de ella_ -

¿Nos estaríamos viendo en la otra noche? - _lo decía, Frank al ver a Mangle irse por el pasillo perdiéndose en la oscuridad dejando solo con Alice_ -

 **-** _ **Frank al ver que Mangle se había ido por el pasillo, decide vendarse en donde tendría una herida por el garfio de Foxy que he había hecho una herida cerca de la costilla izquierda. Tras haberse vendado ahora a su mejor amiga con su chaleco del uniforme para que no sufriera frio.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Noviembre 30 de 1987, 04:00 AM.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Eran las cuatro de la mañana y Frank al estar atento en darle cuerda a la caja de música y al revisar los conductos de ventilación y pasillo encontrándose a Toy Chica en el pasillo mirando fijamente al guardia.**_ **-**

Ahora, ¿qué quieres chica? - _lo decía, Frank de mal humor al ver a la pollita toy en el pasillo_ -

A ti, guardia - _lo decía, Toy Chica mirando al guardia con diversión sabiendo que disfrutaría verlo sufrir de agonía_ -

Ahora no tengo tiempo para sus tonterías, al menos que me expliquen, ¿por qué, ustedes meten a los guardias nocturnos en un traje de freddy? - _lo decía, Frank intentando de sacarle información a la pollita toy mientras buscaba algo para comer en su bolso_ -

No te lo diré, ¿no le explicare a un guardia nocturno de por qué lo hacemos? - _lo decía, Toy Chica cruzándose de brazos molesta hacia el guardia_ -

¿Cosa tuya? - _lo decía, Frank ignorando a la pollita toy que estaba en el pasillo_ -

Oye, ¿me estas ignorando? - _lo decía, Toy Chica indignada de ver como el guardia la ignoraba_ -

No, para nada... - _lo decía, Frank sarcástico a la pollita toy_ -

Ya verás guardia, me encargare personalmente en meterte en un traje de freddy - _lo decía, Toy Chica desapareciendo del pasillo para dirigirse en el conducto de ventilación_ -

Sí... ¿cómo digas, chica? - _lo decía, Frank algo sarcástico mientras se levantaba de su asiento e iba a revisar cómo se encontraba su mejor amiga_ \- al parecer, ¿la herida se ha cerrado, por el momento? - _lo decía, mirando como las vendas de la cabeza de Alice estaban manchadas con sangre_ \- tendré que cambiárselo o tendrá alguna infección después... - _lo decía, mientras le cambiaba los vendajes a su mejor amiga que estaba inconsciente_ -

Voy a por ti, guardia… - _lo decía, la voz de Toy Chica en el conducto de ventilación que se estaba acercando a la oficina_ -

Chica, ya lárgate - _lo decía, Frank sabiendo que la pollita toy había entrado a la oficina_ \- ¿no, estoy para sus tontos juegos? - _lo decía, mientras retiraba el vendaje manchado de sangre para empezar a limpiarlo_ -

Me da igual, te meteré en un traje de... - _lo decía, toy Chica entrando en la oficina y ver a una joven castaña que estaba inconsciente en el suelo apoyada en la pared_ \- freddy... - _lo decía, mientras ve que el guardia limpiaba lo que quedaba de sangre en la herida_ \- ¿quién es ella?

Es mi mejor amiga... - _responde, Frank al mirar con ternura a su mejor amiga que a pesar de estar inconsciente estaba muy linda como la última vez que el la vio antes de irse a la otra ciudad_ \- chica, se útil y ¿dame ese botiquín de primeros auxilios? - _lo decía, mientras le indicaba a la pollita toy a donde estaría el botiquín_ -

¿E...Esta bien? - _lo decía, Toy Chica mientras iba a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios que estaba en el bolso_ \- ten - _lo decía, entregando el botiquín al guardia hasta darse cuenta de algo_ \- un momento... ¿por qué, te estoy ayudando? ¿debería matarte ahora mismo?

Gracias, chica - _lo decía, Frank mientras sacaba los vendajes y empezaba a vendar la cabeza de su mejor amiga, mientras la miraba algo preocupado_ \- espero, ¿que se despierte pronto...? - _lo decía, mientras se levanta para ir a dejar el botiquín de primeros auxilios en la habitación de atrás y saca en su bolso una jeringa_ -

Y ¿eso qué es? - _preguntaba, Toy Chica algo curiosa en lo que tenía el guardia en sus manos_ -

Eso, ¿no te importa? - _respondía, Frank molesto a la pollita animatronica mientras se inyectaba el contenido de la jeringa en donde estaría la parte mecánica de la prótesis y el brazo derecho_ \- ah... uh... ¿creí que me había acostumbrado a esta dosis...? - _lo decía, mientras respiraba profundamente para intentar de ignorar el dolor de su cuerpo_ -

¿Qué es lo que te has inyectado? - _preguntaba, Toy Chica al ver como el guardia movía su mano derecha_ -

Te lo diré... - _lo decía, Frank aguantando el dolor de su cuerpo que tenía en su brazo derecho_ \- sí, ¿me prometes explicarme que es lo que pasa aquí?

Mmm... no, ¿entonces, no te lo diré? - _lo decía, Toy Chica dándole la espalda al guardia_ -

Entonces, ¿no te explicare de lo que me inyecte? - _lo decía, Frank ignorándola sabiendo que no le iba a decirle el motivo de que los animatronics querían meterlo dentro de un traje_ -

Uh... está bien... - _lo decía, Toy Chica rendida debido al no soportar el silencio del guardia_ \- dime, ¿qué es lo que te inyectaste en tu brazo? - _preguntaba, molesta a lo que se había inyectado el guardia en su brazo derecho_ -

Bueno, es un sedante que se encarga de eliminar el dolor en mi brazo, ya que como sabrás yo sufrí un accidente... - _lo decía, Frank mientras miraba a su mejor amiga estando tranquila_ \- ya que yo por proteger a mi hermano mayor, el tipo que me disparo me hiso pedazos el brazo derecho y como resultado me lo amputaron... - _lo decía, mientras miraba su prótesis que se movía normalmente sin los dolores_ \- es por eso que llegue a boston y fui a una clínica para que me dieran estos sedantes, ya que tengo que inyectármelos en un cierto día - _lo decía, Frank mientras miraba a la pollita toy a los ojos_ \- te toca explicarme, ¿Por qué, tú y tus amigos animatronics matan a los guardias dentro de un traje de freddy?

Bueno... tú conoces el rumor, ¿qué cinco niños desaparecieron? - _lo decía, Toy Chica mientras se apoyaba en la entrada con los brazos cruzados_ -

Sí, ¿me lo contó mi mejor amiga? - _lo decía, Frank hacia la pollita toy_ -

Bueno, te diré, que hubo un accidente en la antigua pizzería, ¿dónde cinco niños desaparecieron misteriosamente? e incluso en esta pizzería desaparecieron otros cinco niños más... - _lo decía, Toy Chica algo triste sabiendo la verdad_ -

Y ¿cómo sabes, eso? - _preguntaba, Frank un poco sorprendido de lo que le estaba hablando la pollita toy_ -

Es porque, un antiguo guardia nocturno, los asesino - _lo decía, Toy Chica mientras se entristecía mirando el suelo_ \- nosotros lo vimos, hacerlo

Es por esa razón es que ustedes matan a los guardias... - _lo decía, Frank mirando a la pollita toy que estaba hay en la entrada de la oficina_ \- intentan atrapar ustedes, ¿al asesino de esos niños? - _lo decía, Frank ahora entendiendo lo que sucedía en esa pizzería_ -

Sí, través cuando cumplas tu quinta noche, te iras y la pizzería buscara a otro guardia nocturno como siempre... - _lo decía, Toy Chica esperando que al menos el guardia tomara la decisión en trabajar como guardia nocturno indefinidamente_ -

Sí, es seguro lo que harán... - _lo decía, Frank mientras buscaba algo en su bolso_ -

Oye, ¿qué haces? - _preguntaba, Toy Chica curiosa a lo que buscaba el guardia_ -

En que año fue ¿que los cinco niños desaparecieron? - _preguntaba, Frank sacando una calculadora_ -

La verdad, ¿no lo se con certeza? - _lo decía, Toy Chica mintiéndole al guardia algo confundida_ -

¿Segura? - _lo decía, Frank asegurándose de lo que había dicho la pollita toy_ -

Sí - _lo decía, Toy Chica mirándola molesta al guardia_ -

Y sabes, ¿cual eran los nombres de esos niños desaparecidos? - _lo decía, Frank preguntándole a la pollita toy mientras la miraba_ -

Mmm... no, ¿creo, que no se sus nombres? - _lo decía, Toy Chica mintiéndole al guardia_ -

Guardia... - _lo decía, una voz femenina que venia del conducto de ventilación derecho_ -

¿Bombón? - _lo decía, Toy Chica sorprendida de ver a su mejor amiga en el conducto de ventilación_ -

Ah... hola, chica... - _lo decía, Bombón un poco nerviosa al ver a su mejor amiga en la oficina_ \- eh... ¿no es lo que piensas? - _lo decía, intentando de no ser descubierta_ -

¿Eres amiga del guardia? - _preguntaba, Toy Chica cruzándose de brazos en señal de regaño a su mejor amiga_ -

¿Qué? no, ¿claro que no...? - _lo decía, Bombón nerviosa y negando a la pregunta que le hiso su mejor amiga_ \- ¿qué te hace, pensar eso?

¿Cómo en la noche anterior te comiste todos mis sándwiches? y llegue a casa con mucha hambre, ¿hasta qué tubo que amanecer...? - _lo decía, Frank poniéndola aún más nerviosa la coneja toy que estaba detrás de ella_ -

¡Ah! - _lo decía, Bombón gritando y mirando con miedo al guardia nocturno_ \- guardia, ¿no me asustes así...? - _lo decía, mirando enojada al guardia que la había asustado_ \- ¿traes los sándwiches?

Sí... pero, no te los comerás todos, ¿cómo al noche anterior? - _lo decía, Frank entregándole cuatro sándwiches de mantequilla de maní a la coneja toy_ \- además, el señor fazbear me reto de que cierta animatronica tenía en su mandíbula mantequilla de maní - _lo decía, mirando molesto a la coneja toy_ -

Eso explica, ¿por qué, el señor fazbear había limpiado eso de tu boca...? - _lo decía, Toy Chica mirando enojada a su amiga_ -

Ah... sí... olvide limpiarme antes ¿que llegara el señor fazbear...? - _lo decía, Bombón muy nerviosa al ver la mirada molesta de su mejor amiga_ -

¿Cómo quieras? - _lo decía, Frank mirando molesto a la coneja toy igual que la pollita toy_ -

Ah... ¿quién es ella? - _preguntaba, Bombón al ver a una joven castaña inconsciente_ -

Es mi mejor amiga, por culpa de foxy esta inconsciente... - _lo decía, Frank sentándose al lado de su mejor amiga, mientras le da cuerda a la caja de música_ -

Ah... eso, ¿explica del por qué ella está aquí? - _lo decía, Bombón al ver a la castaña inconsciente_ \- ¿se nota que ambos son novios? - _lo decía, haciendo que el guardia se sonrojara debido que ella creía que el guardia y la joven castaña eran pareja-_

Bombón... - _lo decía, Toy Chica sabiendo lo tonta que era su amiga debido a esos asuntos de las personas_ -

Déjala, toy chica - _lo decía, Frank mirando como la coneja toy miraba al guardia algo confundida mientras la pollita toy solo miraba algo confundida_ \- después, ¿que no se queje de que le digan travestí? - _lo decía, haciendo que la coneja toy se molestara mucho_ -

¡No soy un travestí! - _lo decía, Bombón indignada de lo que había escuchado del guardia_ -

Ya, paren los dos de pelear, parecen niños peleándose... - _lo decía, Toy Chica mirando a su mejor amiga y al guardia pelear como niños_ -

Bueno, será mejor que ustedes dos se vallen antes que llegue papá oso... - _lo decía, Frank al mirar a ambas toys que estaban en la oficina_ -

Sí, ¿creo que tienes razón? - _lo decía, Toy Chica entendiendo la situación de que si Toy Freddy los descubrieran, estarían en problemas y el guardia muerto_ \- freddy es muy gruñón, ¿por seguir las reglas?- _lo decía, mientras se cruzaba de brazos_ -

Es verdad, la última vez, que el guardia anterior trabajo aquí, le dijo a freddy ¿oso de peluche?- _lo decía, Bombón riéndose de su amigo toy_ \- fue gracioso ver, como el orgullo de toy freddy se fue al suelo - _lo decía, mientras se reía seguida de su mejor amiga y del guardia que estaba aguantándose de reírse_ -

Sí, pero si no te apresuras, freddy se dará cuenta y nos descubrirá que hablamos con el guardia...- _lo decía, Toy Chica intentando de sacar a su mejor amiga de la oficina mientras el guardia las miraba algo sonriente al verlas comportarse así_ -

Sí... adiós, guardia - _lo decía, Bombón despidiéndose mientras era sacada a arrastras de la oficina_ \- no olvides, ¿qué te robare los sándwiches, como la noche anterior?- _lo decía, mientras tomaba un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y se lo empezaba a comer, mientras que su mejor amiga la miraba comer ese sándwich_ -

Sí... ¿por eso no los traeré más esos sándwiches? - _lo decía, Frank mientras volvía a estar al lado de su mejor amiga_ -

¿Qué? no...- _lo decía, Bombón empezando a hacer una mirada triste al saber que el guardia no iba a traer más sándwiches de mantequilla de maní_ -

Ya vámonos, bombón- _lo decía, Toy Chica regañando a su mejor amiga_ -

Ya voy, ya voy, no empujes chica...- _lo decía, Bombón frustrada mientras comía el sándwich que tenía en sus manos_ -

 **-** _ **Frank veía como las dos toys se iban por el pasillo perdiéndose en la oscuridad, mientras que él se quedaba dándole cuerda a la caja y revisando los conductos de ventilación y pasillo para no llevarse una sorpresa inesperada por los animatronics que querían aun meterlo en un traje de freddy.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Noviembre 30 de 1987, 05:00 AM.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Eran las cinco de la mañana, Frank se había quedado durmiendo un poco sabiendo que algunos animatronics no atacaban constantemente a medida que avanzaban las noches. Mientras que Alice se empezaba a despertar pudo observar cierta coneja animatronica que estaba comiendo los sándwiches de mantequilla de maní, mientras que el guardia estaba durmiendo.**_ **-**

Ah… oye, tu - _lo decía, Alice un poco débil debido a la pérdida de sangre y sus piernas adormiladas_ \- ¿no deberías estar comiendo eso? - _lo decía, llamando la atención de la coneja toy_ -

Vaya, ¿así que la novia del guardia despertó? - _lo decía, Bombón haciendo sonrojar a la castaña_ -

P…Para tu información, yo no soy su n…novia - _respondía, Alice sonrojada y molesta por esas palabras de la coneja toy_ \- soy su mejor amiga

Sí, eso siempre lo dicen todos los humanos… - _lo decía, la coneja sentándose en el escritorio, comiendo un sándwich_ \- pero, ¿al final se enamoran? - _lo decía, haciendo que la castaña se sonroje más_ -

C…Cállate, ¿quieres? - _lo decía, Alice muy sonrojada mirando molesta a la coneja toy_ \- además, tu eres un robot, ¿cómo puedes estar comiendo ese sándwich? ¿sin que te dañen los circuitos?- _lo decía, algo sorprendida de que esa animatronica toy pudiera comer como si fuese una persona_ -

Hay, mira niña, nosotros comemos para que los niños no se pongan tristes… - _lo decía, Bombón comiendo otro sándwich_ \- es por eso que nosotros comemos para no herir los sentimientos de los niños - _lo decía, comiendo el sándwich de su mano_ -

Vaya, es increíble, ¿que ustedes puedan ser cosas como un humano? -l _o decía, Alice mientras miraba de reojo a su mejor amigo dormir_ \- y por cierto, ¡no soy una niña! ¡mido un metro con setenta! - _lo decía, indignada que le digan pequeña a pesar de ser algo alta, la coneja toy la mira del tamaño promedio de una mujer_ -

Sí, ¿cómo digas? - _lo decía, Bombón mientras terminaba de comer el sándwich para sacar otro_ \- mmm… no hay nada que lo pueda superar este sabor… excepto las pizzas de chica…- _lo decía, mientras comía el sándwich hasta que se acordó de algo_ \- cierto… ¿cómo te llamas? - _preguntaba, algo curiosa en saber el nombre de la amiga del guardia_ -

Me llamo alice, alice jeager - _respondía, Alice a la coneja toy mientras miraba a su mejor amigo dormir tranquilo_ -

Bueno, como sabrás…- _lo decía, terminando de comer su sándwich_ \- yo soy toy bonnie, pero prefiero que me llamen bombón, porque soy la mejor rockera en esta pizzería - _lo decía, mientras sacaba otro sándwich y empezaba a comer_ -

Sí… eso ya lo vi en el día- _lo decía, Alice mirando a la coneja toy algo dudosa de que ella presumía su habilidad en la guitarra sabiendo que las cosas que la coneja toy conocía, era gracias al programa que tenía_ -

¡Bombón! - _lo decía, una voz femenina sorprendiendo a la castaña y coneja toy que estaba en el escritorio_ \- ¿así que comiendo sándwiches de mantequilla de maní? - _lo decía, cruzándose de brazos hacia su mejor amiga, mientras que en una de sus manos traía pizza_ -

Ah… perdona, chica… - _lo decía, Bombón un poco atemorizada hacia su amiga_ \- ya que la pizza se demoraba en prepararse, ¿decidí comer algunos sándwiches? - _lo decía, algo nerviosa al ver esa mirada enojada de su amiga toy_ -

Aja, si claro, bombón… - _lo decía, Toy Chica fingiendo en creer lo que decía su mejor amiga y ve la castaña despierta_ \- ¿así que despertaste?- _lo decía, dejando la caja con pizza en el escritorio_ -

Cierto, chica…- _lo decía, Bombón sacando otro sándwich del bolso de Frank_ \- ¿quieres probar?- _lo decía, extendiéndole el sándwich a su mejor amiga_ -

Mmm… ¿través otra noche?- _lo decía, Toy Chica un poco dudosa de lo que estaba ofreciendo su mejor amiga_ \- por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- _preguntaba, la pollita toy al ver a la castaña que las estaba mirando_ -

Alice jeager- _respondía. Alice a la pregunta de la pollita toy_ -

Un gusto en conocerte alice - _lo decía, Toy Chica mientras le sonreía a la castaña_ \- espero, ¿que te gusten mis pizzas?

¿De seguro deben ser deliciosas? - _lo decía, alice tomando una rebanada de pizza y comerla_ \- mmm… ¿quién diría que toy chica? ¿sí que sabe hacer ricas pizzas? - _lo decía, alice comiendo la pizza que había preparado la pollita toy_ -

Gracias, alice…- _lo decía, Toy Chica alagada de saber que al menos alguien le gustaba las pizzas que ella preparaba y que no tuvieran pupilas gustativas como los demás animatronics_ \- espero, ¿que podríamos ser amigas? - _lo decía, sorprendiendo a la castaña_ -

Y… ¿qué paso con eso en meter a alguien en un traje de freddy?- _lo decía, Alice sorprendida de que al menos dos animatronicas estaban entre ¿seguir con las reglas o no?_ -

Bueno, me quede pensando un momento en sí, ¿seguir con esto o no?-lo decía, Toy Chica mirando a la castaña y al guardia que estaba dormido- decidí no atacar a tu novio y a ti tampoco

¡Que no es mi novio! - _lo decía, Alice sonrojándose debido que también la pollita toy creía que eran pareja_ -

¿Es en serio? - _lo decía, Toy Chica al ver que ella asentía_ \- ¿creí que eran novios?- _lo decía, mientras miraba a la castaña y al guardia nocturno que estaba durmiend_ o-

Pero, ¿te gusta no es así?-lo decía, Bombón colocándose al lado de la castaña-

Ah… ¿podríamos decir que si…? - _respondía, Alice un poco incomoda diciéndoles eso a las dos animatronicas que estaban en la oficina_ -

Bueno, ¿cómo piensas decirle, que lo amas? - _preguntaba, Toy Chica mientras miraba a la castaña que se sonrojaba al intentar de decirle que ella amaba al guardia_ -

La verdad… ¿no tengo idea de eso? - _respondía, Alice un poco insegura de decirle a su mejor amigo que estaba enamorada de él_ -

Al parecer ¿aquí tenemos un problema de amor?-lo decía, Bombón hacia su mejor amiga y la castaña-

Mmm… ¿no creo que podamos ayudarla en la siguiente noche…? - _lo decía, Toy Chica algo dudosa en que podrían ayudar a Alice con su problema con el guardia_ -

¿Por qué? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa en la pollita toy que estaba muy pensativa_ -

Pues… - _lo decía, toy Chica rascándose la nuca algo nerviosa_ -

La tercera noches, nosotros no atacamos al guardia - _lo decía, Bombón haciéndola dudar a la castaña_ -

Son esos modelos viejos que están en partes y servicios - _lo decía, Toy Chica al tomar la tablet del guardia y colocar la cámara de "_ _ **Partes y Servicios**_ _" donde estaban los animatronics viejos_ -

Wow, ¿se ven muy dañados? - _lo decía, Alice mientras ve en la tablet el icono de peligro y le da cuerda a la caja de música_ \- ¿por poco se acaba la caja de música? - _lo decía, algo aliviada al darle cuerda a la caja de música_ -

Sí, ¿no les gusta a los guardias nocturnos? - _lo decía, Bombón al ver que la castaña le daba cuerda a la caja de música al máximo_ -

Bueno, nosotras tenemos que irnos, ¿solo nos quedan cinco minutos para las seis? - _lo decía, Toy Chica mirando el reloj que había en la oficina_ -

Sí, en eso tienes razón chica - _lo decía, Bombón limpiándose la boca para que el señor Fazbear no la descubriera que estuvo comiendo los sándwiches del guardia_ -

Bueno, nos vemos chicas y sobre su pregunta de, ¿que si podríamos ser amigas? - _lo decía, Alice pensando un poco las cosas_ \- sí, ¿podríamos ser grandes amigas?

¿En serio? – _preguntaban, ambas sorprendidas que ella quiera ser su amiga_ -

Nos gustaría, ¿que siempre seas nuestra amiga? - _lo decía, Bombón mientras ve que solo quedaban dos minutos para las seis_ \- ¿cómo vuela el tiempo?

Rápido, bombón o llegara el señor Fazbear antes de que podamos subir al escenario - _lo decía, Toy Chica corriendo rumbo al escenario_ -

Sí, adiós alice y espero que tengas el valor de decírselo - _lo decía, Bombón para salir corriendo detrás de su mejor amiga_ -

Adiós - _lo decía, Alice despidiéndose de sus dos amigas animatronicas toys_ -

 **-** _ **Alice empezó a cambiarse de ropa en la habitación de atrás sabiendo que sus padres preguntarían muchas cosas al ver su polera manchada de sangre y su cabeza vendada. Sin notar que afuera de la pizzería se encontraba el auto del señor Fazbear revisando sus papeles hasta que sea la hora de que el guardia haya terminado su turno o lo hayan asesinado dentro de un traje de Freddy.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Noviembre 30 de 1987, 06:00 AM.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Eran las seis de la mañana sonando las campanas indicando que el turno del guardia nocturno había terminado y cuando Frank despierta y no ver a su mejor amiga la busca un poco desesperado por las cámaras de la pizzería sin encontrar rastro de su mejor amiga. Alice sale de la habitación de atrás y ver a su mejor amigo despierto y buscando algo en las cámaras mediante la tablet y al asomarse ver que estaba buscándola hasta que le toca el hombro haciendo que este se volteara y se asustara al verla causando que su mejor amiga se riera de él.**_ **-**

Vaya, frank… ¿nunca creí ver el día que te ibas a asustar? - _lo decía, Alice riéndose de su mejor amigo_ -

Alice, no me asustes así - _lo decía, Frank un poco molesto con su mejor amiga_ \- ¿creí que te habían…?

¿Qué? ¿me habían metido en un traje de freddy?- _lo decía, Alice cruzándose de brazos mirando a su mejor amigo, mientras el asentía_ \- pues… dos de ellas, no son tan malas ¿cómo creía?

¿Ellas?-lo decía, Frank sorprendido de lo que estaba diciendo su mejor amiga- ¿te refieres a bombón y toy chica? - _preguntaba, algo dudoso de que ellas se hicieran amigas_ -

Sí, además…- _lo decía, Alice tomando la caja de pizza que estaba en el escritorio_ \- toy chica, preparo pizzas muy ricas

¿En serio?- _lo decía, Frank sorprendido de que la pollita toy había preparado pizza_ \- bueno, ¿será mejor que salgamos o el señor fazbear se enojara? - _lo decía, Frank mientras tomaba su bolso y Alice la suya que estaba en la otra habitación de atrás_ -

Sí, será mejor salir rápido o tu jefe te regañara - _lo decía, Alice mientras ambos salían de la oficina rumbo a la entrada de la pizzería donde el señor Fazbear estaba esperando a que el guardia abriera la puerta_ -

Oh, señor rodríguez - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear sonriendo al saber que su guardia nocturno estaba vivo_ \- me sorprende, ¿que haya pasado su segunda noche? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear sorprendido de que su guardia haya cumplido su segundo turno de noche_ -

Ah… no hay de que señor fazbear - _lo decía, Frank un poco nervioso hacia su jefe_ \- ah, ¿si nos disculpa nos iremos? vamos alice-lo decía, Frank saliendo de la pizzería detrás del venia su mejor amiga-

Adías, señor Fazbear- _lo decía, Alice despidiéndose del jefe de su mejor amigo_ -

Ah… oiga, señor rodríguez - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear deteniendo a su guardia nocturno_ -

¿Sí? ¿sucede algo señor fazbear? - _preguntaba, Frank al ver a su jefe que lo había detenido_ -

Sí, aquí… tiene… su… cheque…- _lo decía, el señor Fazbear entregándole un cheque a su guardia_ nocturno-

¿Q…Quinientos mil dólares? - _lo decía, Frank sorprendido de recibir un cheque con tanto dinero_ -

Es por, las molestias de ciertos animatronics, ¿claro está? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear retirándose dejando a los dos jóvenes solos_ -

Wow, quinientos mil dólares… - _lo decía, Alice sorprendida de la cantidad de dinero a su mejor amigo_ \- ¿qué harás con ese dinero?- _preguntaba, a su mejor amigo_ -

¿Rentar un departamento cerca de aquí?- _lo decía, Frank mirando por los alrededores de la pizzería_ -

Bueno, me… - _lo decía, Alice sonrojada mientras intentaba de juntar valor para_ _decírselo_ \- ¿me acompañarías a casa?- _preguntaba, un poco nerviosa esperando una respuesta negativa de su mejor amigo_ -

Claro, ¿por qué, no?- _respondía, Frank mientras caminaba junto a su mejor amiga hacia la casa de Alice donde estarían esperando los padres de su mejor amiga y planeando una explicación por las vendas en la cabeza de su mejor amiga_ -

 **-** _ **Alice y Frank caminaban rumbo a la casa de los padres de su mejor amiga, mientras que ambos planeaban una excusa para que no regañaran a su mejor amiga y a él por la herida de la cabeza de Alice. Frank aún estaba planeando como hacer su excusa hacia Sherry y su hermano mayor debido a la cortada que tenía en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo.**_ **-**

* * *

 **-** _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo de este nuevo fic, no olviden dejar sus review's o mensajes privados para saber su opinión en este fic, ah… también, les aviso que través no suba otros capítulos debido que puede que haga mi práctica profesional de telecomunicaciones y no tenga tiempo en avanzar en el fic, ya que son 550 horas, eso sería aproximadamente 8 horas por tres meses que dura la práctica, pero intentare de avanzar en el siguiente capítulo, bueno nos veremos pronto bye._ **-**

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin.**_


	6. Nuevo hogar

**Nuevo hogar.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis Oc's y la trama de la historia._

 **-** _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior por que igual me costó un poco en avanzar el capítulo debido sobre la práctica que tengo, que estar como tres meses hasta cumplirla y conseguir trabajo después, así que no creo tener tiempo suficiente si hago mi práctica profesional, así que hay veré como lo hago, ahora a responder los review's._ **-**

 **Catdoll:** _*Con un megáfono* En el Fic pasará!... Na mentira, no soy cruel, lo que sí, me fascinó este capítulo, esto huele a suspenso y más suspenso jejeje, fantástico, esperó la actualización._

 **R:** _ **Gracias, espero que también te guste este nuevo capítulo y gracias por seguir el fic de vez en cuando, si es que puedo, subiré un nuevo capítulo.**_

 **-** _Ahora que ya respondí a sus review's o mensajes privados (Private Messaging), sin más preámbulos, que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo._ **-**

* * *

 **\- N** _ **oviembre 31 de 1987.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Eran las once de la mañana, mientras que Frank y Alice se habían concordado en reunirse en el parque donde iban siempre cuando eran niños y pasaban el rato entre ellos hace años atrás. Sin más tiempo que perder Frank se había cambiado de ropa para ir a buscar algún departamento cercano para poder vivir solo sin que su hermano mayor lo protegiera como si fuera un niño.**_ **-**

Diablos, llegare tarde… - _lo decía, Frank al ver la hora de su reloj para poder salir rápidamente de la casa y reunirse con su mejor amiga_ \- veamos, llevare mi guitarra acústica, el cheque para ir a cobrar el dinero, y ¿eso sería todo? - _lo decía, mientras salía de su habitación para bajar los escalones encontrándose a Sherry en la cocina_ -

¿Ya te vas? - _preguntaba, Sherry al sentir que Frank se iba ir de la casa a buscar un nuevo lugar a donde vivir_ -

Sí, sherry - _responde, Frank parando en medio de la entrada de la cocina_ \- estaré, bien no es necesario, ¿que usted se preocupe por mí? - _lo decía, mientras sonreía al saber que al menos alguien si le entendía en cuanto a estar solo y vivir su propia vida_ -

Eso, lo se frank - _lo decía, Sherry mientras empezaba a cortar unas zanahorias_ \- ¿el que me preocupa es mi esposo…?- _lo decía, mirando la su reflejo por la ventana sorprendiendo a Frank_ -

¿Mi hermano? - _preguntaba, Frank algo sorprendido de que ella hablara así de su hermano mayor_ -

Sí, mi esposo… bueno, tú sabes, ¿cómo se lo tomaría si tú murieras o yo perdiera el bebé? - _lo decía, Sherry haciéndolo dudar un poco al hermano menor de su esposo_ -

Mmm… de seguro, ¿lo tomara con calma como siempre? - _lo decía, Frank un poco preocupado igual con su hermano mayor_ -

¿Eso crees tú? - _lo decía, Sherry mirando al hermano menor de su esposo a los ojos_ \- ¿cuándo, su madre murió? le bajo una depresión grande, que ni si quiera tenía ganas de seguir trabajando o salir a algún lado… - _lo decía, sorprendiendo a Frank por lo que le estaba diciendo Sherry_ -

No sabía, ¿que mi hermano le había bajado una depresión? - _lo decía, Frank caminando a una de las sillas y sentarse_ -

Imagínate, ¿qué le pasaría si tú murieras? - _preguntaba, Sherry hacia el hermano menor de su esposo_ \- el no saldría en mucho tiempo e incluso… yo tampoco quiero perder a este bebé…- _lo decía, Sherry mientras acariciaba su vientre con cariño_ -

¿Cuantos días te faltan? - _preguntaba, Frank algo preocupado igual por la esposa de su hermano_ -

Mmm… ¿creo que me quedan unos siete días?- _respondía, Sherry algo dudosa en cuantos días les queda para que el bebé que tenía dentro, empezara a salir_ -

Vaya, ¿así que seré tío? - _lo decía, Frank sorprendido ante esas palabras que acaba de decir_ -

Sí, serás el tío de nuestro hijo - _lo decía, Sherry acariciando su vientre, mientras sonreía a Frank_ \- ¿qué te parece la idea?

Nada, mal pero…-lo decía, Frank algo dudoso de algo que le rondaba en sus pensamientos- ¿Cómo se llamara el bebé?

Pues… nuestro bebé, se llamara, alexander rodríguez navarro - _respondía, Sherry mientras sonreía al pronunciar el nombre de su hijo_ -

¿Alexander? - _preguntaba, Frank confundido por el nombre de su futuro sobrino_ -

Así es, en término griego es alejandro - _respondía, Sherry con una sonrisa alegre mientras miraba al futuro tío de su hijo_ \- y además… - _lo decía, llamando la atención de Frank_ -

Además, ¿qué? - _lo decía, Frank al ver esa cara burlona de Sherry que ya reconocía ese pensamiento debido a su hermano mayor todos estos años_ -

De seguro tu mejor amiga de la infancia, ¿le gustas? - _lo decía, Sherry en un tono picarona hacia el hermano menor de su esposo, sorprendiéndolo mientras que en el rostro de Frank se formaba un ligero sonrojo_ -

¿Q…Que?-lo decía, Frank con un leve sonrojo en su rostro por esas palabras de la esposa de su hermano mayor- ¿c…como puedes decir eso, sherry…? - _lo decía, algo nervioso sabiendo que él estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga y él no sabía que ella a él_ -

Por favor, frank… - _lo decía, Sherry cruzándose de brazos mirando al hermano menor de su esposo_ \- se nota, ¿que ella está enamorada de ti? - _lo decía, haciendo que el hermano menor de su esposo se sonrojara aun más_ -

Ah… será mejor, ¿qué me vaya a buscar algún departamento? - _lo decía, Frank muy sonrojado al saber que posiblemente su mejor amiga este enamorada de él_ -

¿Nos vemos, frank? - _lo decía, Sherry sonriendo al ver que su teoría de que el hermano menor de su esposo estaba enamorada de la castaña_ \- ahora, quiero que escuches bien alexander… - _lo decía, mientras acariciaba con sus dos manos el vientre_ \- si algún día, tu tío tenga hijos, quiero que seas muy cuidadoso, cariñoso y amable con tus futuros primos… sé que tú y tus futuros primos se llevaran bien, compartirán las penas, momentos divertidos, los momentos de alegría y la compañía de ustedes siempre… - _lo decía, mientras miraba en una foto de la cocina estaba la foto de su esposo con Frank cuando eran niños_ \- no te vuelvas muy distante como tu padre… me preocupa de ¿que a él le pasara algo e incluso a ti? - _lo decía, mientras escucha la puerta de la casa cerrarse_ -

No te juntes con malas personas, siempre intenta de hacerte buenos amigos que te apoyen, también vuélvete fuerte como tu padre y tu tío frank… - _lo decía, Sherry mientras empezaba a llorar al ver esas fotos de niños de su esposo y de Frank_ \- ¿así que prométeme? ¿que los protegerás a toda costa a tus futuros primos?- _lo decía, mientras sentía que su vientre se movía el bebé_ \- ahora, necesito que no golpes a mami, mientras prepara el almuerzo, ¿está bien?- _lo decía, mientras empezaba a preparar los ingredientes faltantes para el almuerzo, mientras que Frank corría por las calles hacia el parque sabiendo que estaba llegando tarde_ -

Maldición… llego tarde para reunirme con alice…- _lo decía, Frank corriendo por las calles de boston para intentar llegar a donde estaba su mejor amiga donde había quedado de acuerdo en donde se juntarían_ \- será mejor, ¿que tome un atajo? - _lo decía, para sí mismo mientras doblaba en un callejón que el conocía para llegar al parque donde estaría reunido su mejor amiga_ -

¿Espero llegar a tiempo? o ¿alice me regañara como siempre? - _lo decía, Frank mientras seguía corriendo por los callejones usándolos como atajos para llegar al parque_ \- espero, ¿que alice no me mate por esto? - _lo decía, pensando en lo peor si su mejor amiga viera que llegaba tarde como siempre, cuando eran niños_ -

Ella, es mucho peor que esos animatronics… - _lo decía, Frank recordando cuando alice proponía a cierta hora, era llegar a la hora exacta_ \- aunque… era peor las cosas cuando éramos niños… - _lo decía, mientras había recordado como su mejor amiga se quejaba de que el le ganaba en casi todo_ -

Dios… mi vida es un lió con alice…- _lo decía, Frank saltando un contenedor de basura para pasar una reja de acerco y rodar en el suelo para evitar caerse y seguir corriendo hacia el parque_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank corre por los callejones que él conocía de niño para llegar al parque donde se juntaría con su mejor amiga. Alice estaba llegando al parque sabiendo que también se le hacía tarde para ayudar a su mejor amigo a buscar un departamento en la ciudad de Boston.**_ **-**

Wow, ¿por poco llego tarde? - _lo decía, Alice llegando a donde se juntaba con su mejor amigo de niños_ \- ¿creo que a frank llegara tarde como siempre? - _lo decía, mientras dejaba su estuche en el suelo, para poder sentarse y ver el lago que había_ -

Espero, que a frank, ¿no llegue tarde como siempre? - _lo decía, Alice mientras empezaba a sentir la tranquilidad del ambiente_ \- espero, que ese idiota se haya acordado de nuestra canción… - _lo decía, mientras empezaba a sentir la briza del viento, mientras que frank llegaba a la entrada del parque_ -

Espero, ¿que no sea demasiado tarde?- _lo decía, Frank corriendo por el parque al lugar donde estaría su mejor amiga_ \- no quiero recibir otros de sus regaños… - _lo decía, mientras llegaba al lago donde al otro lado estaba su amiga_ -

Un puedo llegar… - _lo decía, Frank algo agitado al ver a su mejor amiga del otro lado del lago_ \- vamos, una carrera más…- _lo decía, para salir corriendo rumbo a donde estaba su mejor amiga que estaba al otro lado del lago_ -

Llegas tarde, frank - _lo decía, Alice cruzándose de brazos mirando enojada a su mejor amigo al verlo llegar cansado_ -

P…Perdona, alice… - _lo decía, Frank recuperando el aliento un poco más cansado por correr desde su casa hasta el parque_ -

Sí, siempre dices eso - _lo decía, Alice ignorando a su mejor amigo_ \- pero, bueno… ¿qué le podemos hacer? - _lo decía, levantándose del suelo para tomar su estuche de violín y luego caminar_ \- ¿vienes o no, frank?

Sí, ya voy… - _lo decía, Frank mientras caminaba detrás de su mejor amiga saliendo del parque_ -

Bueno, frank - _lo decía, Alice llamando la atención de su mejor amigo_ \- ¿qué tipo de departamento buscas? - _preguntaba, mientras miraba a los alrededores_ -

Bueno… ¿si me lo preguntas? - _respondía, Frank pensando en su respuesta a su mejor amiga_ \- busco un departamento, ¿que sea amplio para al menos tener ciertas cosas que necesitare? - _lo decía, mientras buscaba algún departamento bueno en los alrededores_ -

Mmm… ¿algún, departamento amplio? - _lo decía, Alice mientras pensaba en donde pudo haber visto un departamento así de amplio_ \- lo tengo - _lo decía, llamando la atención de su mejor amigo_ -

¿Así? ¿en dónde, alice?- _preguntaba, Frank a su mejor amiga algo sorprendido_ -

Bueno, ¿seguro hay un buen departamento en el centro? - _lo decía, Alice mientras caminaba junto a su mejor amigo_ -

Alice, ¿estas segura de esto? - _lo decía, Frank un poco dudoso de saber que su mejor amiga sabia los lugares que podría el necesitar_ -

Vamos, frank - _lo decía, Alice mientras tomaba la mano de su mejor amigo y empezaba a correr para llegar al lugar_ \- vamos, el lugar donde estaría ese departamento esa a unas cuadras de la pizzería - _lo decía, mientras estaba sonrojada al sentir la mano de su mejor amigo_ -

Ah… pero, alice… - _lo decía, Frank algo inseguro del comportamiento de su mejor amiga, que él también tenía que correr o caería al suelo_ -

Hay, vamos frank - _lo decía, Alice algo sonrojada corriendo hacia donde estaría el departamento en venta_ \- ¿son solo unas seis cuadras?

Ya me lo imagino… - _lo decía, Frank mirando con terror a su mejor amiga, sabiendo que podía ser esto venganza por llegar tarde_ -

 **-** _ **Frank y Alice corrieron por las calles de Boston hasta encontrar el lugar del departamento que estaba en venta, sorprendiendo a Frank por lo alto que era el edificio de 10 pisos y sin más ambos fueron dentro del edificio para hablar con el gerente que estaba vendiendo ese departamento. Tras haber hablado con el gerente y haber comprado el departamento, ambos fueron a alguna tienda para que Frank comprara algunas piezas de repuesto para intentar de arreglar la caja de voz de Mangle.**_ **-**

¿Así que te quedan 2500 dólares? - _lo decía, Alice mirando a su mejor amigo que estaba contando el dinero_ -

Sí, y estos son tuyos por haberme ayudado en la noche anterior - _lo decía, Frank entregándole a Alice el dinero que quedaba_ -

Pero, frank… ¿este es tu dinero? - _lo decía, Alice al saber que su mejor amigo le entrego los 2500 dólares a ella_ -

Es por lo que te paso anoche… - _lo decía, Frank un poco sonrojado hacia su mejor amiga mientras miraba hacia otro lado_ -

Frank, ¿no quiero el dinero…? sé que, ¿lo que hice esa noche fue una locura?- _lo decía, Alice mirando al suelo sabiendo que pudo morir por el garfio de Foxy_ -

Alice…- _lo decía, Frank tomando el dinero que le estaba devolviendo su mejor amiga_ -

Así que, no olvides que en esta noche estaré hay para ayudarte - _lo decía, Alice mientras caminaba junto a su mejor amigo_ \- no importa lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser, siempre estaré hay para ayudarte - _lo decía, sorprendiendo esas palabras a su mejor amigo_ -

Alice… ¿acaso, has dicho lo que creo que es?-lo decía, Frank sorprendido a esas palabras de su mejor amiga-

Sí, son tus palabras, ¿cuándo me protegiste, que siempre me protegerías de cualquier peligro?- _lo decía, Alice sonriéndole a su mejor amigo sorprendiéndolo ya que el había olvidado esa misma promesa que le había prometido a su mejor amiga_ -

Alice… yo, lamento mucho, ¿qué te sucedió esa noche…?- _lo decía, Frank un poco nostálgico sabiendo que cuando Foxy lanzo a su mejor amiga contra la pared, dentro de él sentía que algo quería salir_ -

No te preocupes por eso frank - _lo decía, Alice colocando su mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo_ \- ¿no fue tu culpa en que Foxy haya entrado a la oficina y te atacara? - _lo decía, intentando de que su mejor amigo no se lamentara por eso_ -

Ahora, ¿creo que deberíamos ir a comer algo? - _lo decía, Alice mientras escuchaba su estómago pidiéndole comida_ -

Sí, ¿creo que tienes razón?- _lo decía, Frank también escuchando su estómago_ \- ¿qué quieres comer?

Una pizza - _respondía, Alice algo animada de comer pizza y ver como estarían las dos toys que eran sus amigas sin que su mejor amigo supiera eso_ -

Bien, bien, comeremos pizza - _lo decía, Frank mientras ambos caminaban hacia la pizzería en donde trabajaba para poder comer algo_ -

Sabes, ¿me gustaría también tener mi propio departamento algún día? - _lo decía, Alice mientras caminaba junto a su mejor amigo a la pizzería_ -

¿Por qué, lo dices? - _preguntaba, Frank a su mejor amiga sobre esas palabras_ -

Bueno, como sabrás me gustaría formar mi propia vida como tú por ejemplo - _lo decía, Alice mientras caminaba junto a su mejor amigo_ -

Bueno, yo no sería un buen ejemplo ¿cómo podríamos decir? - _lo decía, Frank algo sonrojado mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso_ -

Oh, vamos frank…- _lo decía, Alice pegándole con el codo hacia su mejor amigo_ \- admite, ¿qué te sientes alagado? - _preguntaba, en un tono de burla hacia su mejor amigo_ -

C…Claro, ¿qué, no me siento alagado, alice?- _lo decía, Frank ocultando su sonrojo al ver a su mejor amiga_ -

Estas mintiéndome, frank - _lo decía, Alice mientras miraba a su mejor amigo_ \- sé que estas sonrojado de que estés siendo alagado por mí - _lo decía, con un tono desafiante hacia su mejor amigo_ -

Que locura, ¿nunca sentiría eso? - _lo decía, Frank defendiéndose de su mejor amiga_ -

Bueno, ¿cómo quieras? - _lo decía, Alice mientras ignoraba a su mejor amigo mientras llegaban a la pizzería_ -

 **-** _ **Al llegar a la pizzería, Frank y Alice vieron que la pizzería seguía como siempre con algunas personas que querían comer hay con sus hijos en la pizzería. Mientras que Frank buscaba una mesa desocupada, Alice encuentra una mesa cerca del escenario.**_ **-**

Bien venidos a freddy fazbear's pizza, ¿puedo tomar su orden? - _lo decía, una camarera que atendía a los dos jóvenes_ -

Sí, una pizza de doble queso y una gaseosa - _lo decía, Frank a la camarera que los atendía_ -

A mí una pizza napolitana y jugo de naranja, por favor - _lo decía, Alice a la camarera que los atendía_ -

Muy bien, en unos minutos estará lista su orden - _lo decía, la camarera anotándolo e irse a la cocina para dejar el pedido y atender a otros clientes_ -

Está bien - _lo decía, Alice al ver a la camarera irse y ve a su mejor amigo mirando para ambos lados_ \- ¿sucede algo frank?

Alice, quiero pedirte que me esperes aquí, ¿tengo algo que hacer?-lo decía, Frank levantándose de su asiento-

¿A dónde vas?- _preguntaba, Alice un poco dudosa de su mejor amigo, haciendo que tres pares de ojos del escenario los mirara_ -

¿Iré a kid's cove a revisar algo? - _lo decía, Frank sorprendiendo a su mejor amiga y ciertos toys que estaban en el escenario, mientras que se iba por el pasillo_ -

Ese frank… ¿no entiendo cuál es su problema? - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa para que iba su mejor amigo a "_ _ **kid's Cove**_ _" y ve que había dejado dinero en la mesa_ \- bueno… ¿tendré que esperar yo por las pizzas? - _lo decía, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano algo frustrada_ -

Aunque…- _lo decía, Alice para sí misma siendo escuchada por ciertos toys en el escenario_ \- sigue siendo el mismo chico lindo de quien me enamore… - _lo decía, hasta que se da cuenta de lo que había dicho_ \- ah… ¿en qué estoy pensando…? es mi mejor amigo de la infancia y yo pensando en cosas del amor… - _lo decía, mientras colocaba su cabeza en la mesa frustrada, preocupando a las dos toys mientras que cierto oso toy las mira algo dudoso de ver a sus dos amigas así_ -

Espero, que el sienta lo mismo que yo… - _lo decía, Alice para sí misma mientras miraba al pasillo por donde se había ido su mejor amigo_ -

 **-** _ **Alice estaba esperando en la mesa las pizzas, mientras miraba al pasillo por donde se había ido su mejor amigo y al chico del que estaba enamorada de él. Por los pasillos de la pizzería, Frank estaba buscando "Kid's Cove" donde estaría Mangle para poder repararle la caja de voz debido que en la noche que la reviso, estaba dañada y algo destrozada de la zorrita toy.**_ **-**

¿Dónde estará kid's cove? - _preguntaba, Frank para sí mismo buscando la habitación donde estaría la zorrita animatronica hasta que escucha unos ruidos de radio frecuencia reconociéndolo_ \- ¿creo que es por aquí? - _lo decía, siguiendo el ruido de la radio frecuencia que hacia Mangle, hasta llegar a dicha habitación_ -

Oh, dios mío… - _lo decía, Frank atónito al ver como unos niños desarmaban a Mangle y correteaban por la habitación de un lado a otro con las partes de la zorrita toy_ \- es increíble, ¿que unos niños puedan hacerle esto a la pobre animatronic? - _lo decía, sorprendido de lo que podían ser capaces los niños con la pobre animatronic toy que estaba hay hecha un desastre, mientras pensaba una excusa para hacer que los niños salieran de la habitación_ -

Ah… oigan, niños - _lo decía, Frank llamando la atención de todos los niños hacia él_ \- en el escenario, los animatronics van hacer su espectáculo- _lo decía, mintiendo para ver si los niños iban a dejar solo a la pobre animatronica que ella lo miraba_ -

¡Yey! - _lo decía, todos los niños corriendo hacia el "_ _ **Show State**_ _" donde estaban los toys principales_ -

Wow, ¿miren este desastre? - _lo decía, Frank al ver las partes de Mangle esparcidas por la habitación de "_ _ **Kid's Cove**_ _"_ \- nadie creería, ¿que estos niños sí podrían ser un gran problema? - _lo decía, empezando a recoger las partes de Mangle de a poco_ -

¿Q…Qui…en… e…es…? - _preguntaba, Mangle al ver medio borroso a la silueta negra que estaba en la habitación_ -

Tranquila, te había dicho, ¿qué iba a venir a intentar de arreglarte? - _lo decía, Frank haciendo que la zorrita animatronica se sorprendiera de verlo otra vez_ -

E…Er…es e…el… g…guar…dia… n…no…ctu…rno… - _lo decía, Mangle sorprendida de verlo vivo otra vez_ -

Sí, ahora necesito, ¿qué me dejes arreglar tu caja de voz? - _lo decía, Frank mientras colocaba a la zorrita toy en una de los mesones de la habitación para colocarle las partes sueltas_ \- para poder arreglar tu caja de voz, necesitare desconectarte - _lo decía, Frank sorprendiendo a la zorrita toy haciendo un sonido de interferencia fuerte hacia el guardia_ \- es para poder arreglar tu caja de voz, después te encenderé… - _lo decía, mientras apagaba a la zorrita toy mientras se tapaba los oídos_ -

Dios… ¿si, que es molestoso esto? - _lo decía, Frank tomando la cabeza de la zorrita toy y empezar en arreglarle la caja de voz, sin saber que algo lo observaba entre la oscuridad_ \- veamos, ¿re-colocamos este cable aquí? y auch… - _lo decía, quejándose debido que le había dado corriente al re-conectar los cables de mangle y reparar la caja de voz_ -

Ah… ¿eso sí que me dolió mucho? - _lo decía, Frank quejándose al sentir la electricidad que le dio la zorrita toy mientras la reactivaba_ \- bueno, mangle… ¿eso fue todo? ahora intentemos algo, ¿di algo?

¿Cómo qué? - _preguntaba, una voz femenina proveniente de mangle sorprendiéndola_ \- puedo hablar claramente… - _lo decía, sorprendida de que el guardia nocturno pueda haberla arreglado solo la voz, pero no su cuerpo_ -

Bien, al menos tu caja de voz conserva una voz femenina - _lo decía, Frank sonriendo en su trabajo mientras mangle miraba al guardia nocturno fijamente_ \- lamento, ¿no poder armar tu cuerpo, mangle? - _lo decía, lamentándose al no poder encontrar piezas para poder ayudar a la zorrita toy_ -

Gracias, guardia - _lo decía, Mangle agradecida con el guardia nocturno_ \- pero, al menos… ¿así poder hablar bien sin necesidad de hacer ese ruido extraño al hablar? - _lo decía, feliz de hablar perfectamente sin ningún problema_ -

¿No hay de qué, mangle? - _lo decía, Frank alegre de que al menos algún animatronic si aprecia su ayuda_ \- si necesitas alguna ayuda o sugerencia, ¿no más vas a mi oficina en las noches y hay pueda ayudarte?- _lo decía, mientras se retiraba de la habitación hasta que siente algo metálico en su hombro_ -

¿No, te preocupes por eso guardia? - _lo decía, Mangle al ver al guardia nocturno en la entrada de la habitación de "_ _ **Kid's Cove**_ _" mirando de lado_ -

Nos vemos - _lo decía, Frank despidiéndose de Mangle para ir al "_ _ **Dinning Área**_ _" donde estaría su mejor amiga esperándolo_ -

Adiós… - _lo decía, Mangle en un susurro al ver como el guardia nocturno se iba de la habitación_ -

Vaya, ¿creía que iba a ser difícil? - _lo decía, Frank mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia el "_ _ **Dinning Área**_ _" y en el camino se encuentra con el guardia diurno con esa sonrisa sádica que incomodaba a Frank, mientras lo miraba de reojo y el igual a Frank mientras ambos seguían su camino_ -

¿Esto se pondrá muy interesante? - _lo decía, Vincent en un susurro siendo escuchado por el guardia nocturno que al voltearse se había esfumado como si nunca estuviera hay_ -

¿Qué rayos? - _preguntaba, Frank para sí mismo al voltearse y no ver a Vincent en el pasillo_ \- ¿estaré escuchando cosas? - _lo decía, mientras se rascaba la nuca algo confundido, mientras seguía caminando hacia el "_ _ **Dinning Área**_ _"_ -

 **-** _ **Frank al no ver al guardia diurno se dirige al "Dinning Área" para comer pizza con su mejor amiga que lo estaba esperando con las pizzas listas. Mientras que desde la sombras, Vincent observaba como el guardia nocturno caminaba hacia una mesa donde estaba sentada la castaña, mientras sonreía sádicamente, al ver que el guardia nocturno sería muy interesante en sus propósitos.**_ **-**

¿Dónde estabas? - _preguntaba, Alice hacia su mejor amigo mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirándolo enojada_ -

Perdona, alice… - _lo decía, Frank un poco inquieto al presentir que alguien lo observaba_ \- estaba viendo las otras habitaciones de la pizzería, ¿nada más? - _lo decía, excusándose de su mejor amiga por no tener más regaños_ -

Sabes, muy bien, ¿que no puedes dejar esperando a una dama como yo? - _lo decía, Alice enojada con su mejor amigo_ \- además, tu pizza se estaba enfriando… - _lo decía, mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrojo de su mejor amigo_ -

Sí… ¿no volverá a pasar? - _lo decía, Frank mientras miraba a su mejor amiga algo preocupado de que algo lo estaba observando_ -

¿Ocurre algo, frank? - _preguntaba, Alice algo preocupada por su mejor amigo al verlo así en esa actitud_ -

¿Eh? - _respondía, Frank al ver a su mejor amiga_ \- ah, nada, ¿no sucede nada alice? - _lo decía, poco distraído al ver que su mejor amiga estaba preocupada por él_ -

Bueno, ¿si tú lo dices?- _lo decía, Alice un poco dudosa a su mejor amigo que estaba comportándose extraño_ \- dime una cosa, frank… - _lo decía, un poco sonrojada hacia su mejor amigo llamando su atención_ -

Sí, ¿pasa algo, alice?- _preguntaba, Frank algo dudoso de que su mejor amiga se comportara así_ -

Anoche te iba a decir una cosa muy importante… - _lo decía, Alice un poco sonrojada hacia su mejor amigo_ -

¿Que ibas a decirme? - _lo decía, Frank mirando a su mejor amiga algo confundido de lo que ella quería decirle_ -

Sí… tu… - _lo decía, Alice un poco nerviosa mientras que su rostro se ponía más rojo de lo habitual_ \- ¿sí, tú me dejaras acompañarte en vivir en tu departamento? - _lo decía, algo sonrojada mientras esperaba una respuesta negativa de s mejor amigo_ -

Bueno… eso sí que es algo muy repentino alice… - _lo decía, Frank con un leve sonrojo en su rostro_ \- ¿Aunque, no me caería mal un poco de compañía…? - _lo decía, mientras se rasca la nuca algo nervioso_ -

¿De verdad? - _preguntaba, Alice un poco sorprendida de que su mejor amigo la dejara acompañarlo en su departamento_ -

Claro, alice - _lo decía, Frank algo serio hacia su mejor amiga_ \- además, ¿así podría hablarte de cómo eran mis amigas en la otra ciudad? - _lo decía, algo sonrojado mientras miraba a otro lado_ -

Mmm… ¿está bien? - _lo decía, Alice mientras ve como su mejor amigo comía su pizza_ \- pero, con una condición - _lo decía, llamando la atención de su mejor amigo y ciertos animatronics toys_ -

¿Cuál? - _preguntaba, Frank algo confundido de su mejor amiga que estaba algo indecisa con algo_ -

Tú pagas la mitad de la renta y yo pago la otra mitad, ¿trato? - _lo decía, Alice con una sonrisa triunfante hacia su mejor amigo ocultando su sonrojo hacia su mejor amigo_ -

Ok… tú ganas, alice… - _lo decía, Frank algo derrotado sabiendo que su mejor amiga lo conocía muy bien_ \- pero, tienes, ¿qué decirles a tus padres de que estarás compartiendo departamento?- _lo decía, mientras le daba una mordida a su pizza mientras miraba a su mejor amiga_ -

Está bien - _lo decía, Alice sonriendo mientras comía también su pizza junto a su mejor amigo_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber comido sus pizzas, Frank y Alice habían ido a la casa de los padres de su mejor amiga para avisarles que ella iba a vivir con él en el departamento que habían comprado los dos. Eran las tres de la tarde, mientras que Alice junto a Frank habían llegado al departamento donde estarían viviendo los dos por el momento.**_ **-**

Vaya, sí que traje toda mi ropa… - _lo decía, Alice exhausta debido que pasaron organizando algunas cosas y comprar los muebles en el departamento_ -

Sí… ¿quién lo hubiera dicho, tendrías buen ojo sobre estas cosas? - _lo decía, Frank también exhausto al organizar los muebles y comprar las cosas para el departamento_ -

Sí… oye, ¿dónde está el baño?- _preguntaba, Alice a su mejor amigo_ -

Ah… la segunda puerta a la izquierda, ¿por? - _respondía, Frank un poco dudoso al ver a su mejor amiga_ -

Me quiero dar una cucha… - _lo decía, Alice algo exhausta hacia su mejor amigo mientras caminaba hacia el baño para darse una ducha_ -

Vaya día… - _lo decía, Frank caminando hacia el balcón del departamento para observar la vista de la ciudad_ \- ¿cómo estará amy y lisa? - _preguntaba, para sí mismo mientras miraba el horizonte esperando que sus dos amigas estuvieran bien_ -

Sera mejor, ¿que empiece a escribir la carta? - _lo decía, Frank mientras iba a su habitación para buscar alguna hoja y lápiz_ \- presiento, ¿que mi tercera noche será muy, pero muy larga…? - _lo decía, Frank empezando con su carta hacia sus dos amigas_ -

De seguro que a amy, le agradara saber, ¿que aquí también están los mismos modelos que están haya? - _lo decía, Frank mientras escribía su experiencia, como guardia nocturno en la pizzería de freddy fazbear's pizza en boston, relatando en la carta de amy sus dos noches como guardia_ \- espero, que a ella se cuide siempre… - _lo decía, mientras seguía ahora en la carta de su amiga lisa, relatando como era la ciudad, el hermoso paisaje, los lugares donde el creció y donde vivió_ -

Espero que a lisa, ¿le guste la ciudad de boston…? - _lo decía, Frank un poco dudoso de que su amiga pelinegra le gustara la ciudad donde el creció_ \- veamos… según esto, las ventas de los boletos de avión saldrían aproximadamente quinientos dólares a donde estarían lisa y amy… - _lo decía, mientras pensaba si ir o no ir a la ciudad donde estaban sus dos amigas_ -

Frank, ya termine de usar el baño - _lo decía, Alice con una polera azul, pantalón gris y zapatillas celestes, mientras llegaba a lo que sería el living del departamento y ve hay su mejor amigo_ \- ¿sucede algo frank? - _preguntaba, algo preocupada al ver a su mejor amigo muy pensativo_ -

¿Hmm? no, ¿no pasa nada, alice? - _respondía, Frank un poco dudoso de si ir o no a donde estarían sus dos amigas_ -

Está bien… - _lo decía, Alice mientras veía a su mejor amigo escribiendo una carta_ \- para, ¿quién escribes?- _preguntaba, algo curiosa para saber quién escribía su mejor amigo_ -

Para unas amigas que me había comprometido escribirles cuando llegara a boston - _respondía, Frank mientras escribía las cartas a sus dos mejores amigas_ -

¿Te refieres a lisa y a amy? - _lo decía, Alice algo sorprendida a su mejor amigo_ -

Así es, alice - _lo decía, Frank mirando a su mejor amiga_ \- son mis amigas en la otra ciudad, pero, ¿cuando termine mi trabajo como guardia nocturno en la pizzería, través me vaya a visitarlas? ¿por unos días?- _lo decía, Frank mirando por la ventana con una hermosa tarde_ -

¿Así que te iras por unos días?

¿Puede que vuelva en dos años más?

¿Por qué, dos años?

Tengo pensado seguir estudiando y través, ¿después de eso vuelva a boston para pasar con amigos y familia…? - _lo decía, Frank mientras miraba algo nostálgico_ -

Te refieres, ¿qué vendrás al próximo año? - _preguntaba, Alice algo sorprendida hacia su mejor amigo_ -

Sí… - _responde, Frank un poco nostálgico mirando a su mejor amiga_ \- también, ¿quiero, pedirte un favor, alice?

¿Cual, favor seria ese? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa a qué favor se referirá su mejor amigo_ -

Necesito, que no le cuentes nada a mi hermano lo que sucede en la pizzería - _respondía, Frank serio hacia su mejor amiga_ \- además, necesitare, ¿qué te cuides mucho y por favor, se fuerte?

Claro, frank - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa en decirle que las dos toys que ellos conocen son ahora amigos de ella_ -

Sabes, ¿siempre me pregunte de cómo sería el futuro? - _lo decía, Frank levantándose y caminar al balcón junto a su mejor amiga_ -

Mmm… ¿no sé cómo contestarte a esa pregunta? - _lo decía, Alice haciendo que su mejor amigo la mirara_ \- pero, ¿sería estupendo ver el futuro con nuestros propios ojos y saber cómo será?

Alice… - _lo decía, Frank sorprendido de que su mejor amiga pudiera dar esas palabras tan tranquilas_ -

Bueno, basta de hablar cosas, ¿qué te gustaría comer? - _lo decía, Alice mientras caminaba hacia la cocina del departamento_ -

Ah… ¿lo que sea? - _lo decía, Frank ayudando a su mejor amiga a colocar los cubiertos y ver de reojo como su amiga tomaba algunos ingredientes para preparar algo para cenar_ -

Bien, entonces preparare espagueti con salsa de tomate - _lo decía, Alice cortando algunos condimentos para agregarle a la salsa de tomate_ -

Está bien, alice - _lo decía, Frank terminando de colocar los cubiertos en la mesa_ \- ¿me iré a dar una ducha? - _lo decía, mientras se iba a su habitación para buscar ropa limpia_ -

Espero, ¿qué frank no le pase nada en esta noche? - _lo decía, Alice en un susurro al ver a su mejor amigo irse_ \- presiento, ¿que algo malo, sucederá esta noche? - _lo decía, mientras terminaba de preparar la salsa de tomate_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alice preparaba la cena de esta noche y Frank se estaba dando una ducha y planeando una estrategia para su tercera noche en la pizzería. En la pizzería, los animatronics toys veían que habían pocos empleados y clientes así que bombón y toy chica aprovecharon de ir a visitar a su amiga Mangle que estaba en "Kid's Cove", mientras que Toy Freddy las miraba algo dudosas en ver como sus dos amigas y compañeras se iban a la habitación donde estaba Mangle, sin notar que en "Partes y Servicios" los animatronics viejos estaban ansiosos de que su noche empezara, mientras esperaban pacientemente al guardia para que fuera su turno para iniciar la caza del guardia.**_ **-**

* * *

\- _Bueno, hasta aquí llega este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, no olviden dejar sus review's o mensajes privados con su opinión sobre el fic, nos estaremos viendo pronto, bye_ _ **.**_ **-**

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin.**_


	7. Tercera noche

**Tercera noche.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis Oc's y la trama de la historia._

 **-** _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior que había subido, bueno ahora a responder los review's._ **-**

 **Matias jd:** _ **que bien suerte Frank la nesecitaras esta noche por que con los olds no se juega no jajaja XD. ok no**_ _ **  
**_ _ **que sera li que pasara eso es.. No lo se pero a ver que onda algo me dice que esta noche sera movida**_ _ **  
**_ _ **me gusta la historia esta y la otra son de mis favoritas espero ver una lica noche (se va a la oscuridad a esperar)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-nos leemos despues chao.**_

 **R:** _Si y de seguro los olds serán difíciles de engañar con la máscara de Freddy. Sí, será una noche muy movida en las noches restantes del guardia nocturno, además… te sorprenderás a lo que sucederá en esta noche… y gracias de que te haya gustado esta nueva historia de mi nuevo fic y sobre los otros dos ya está decidido en hacer los dos fics anteriores en uno solo, pero llevara un poco más de tiempo._

 **-** _Ahora, sin más preámbulos, disfruten del capítulo y de la historia a todos._ **-**

 **\- Noviembre 31 de 1987, 10:00 PM. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las díez de la noche, en el departamento donde vivían los dos, Frank estaba vestido de una polera gris, pantalón azul y zapatillas negras, Alice, estaba vestida de una polera roja, pantalones grises, zapatillas blancas, mientras que ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.**_ **-**

Mmm… ¿esta delicioso alice? - _lo decía, Frank agradecido de que al menos la pasara con su mejor amiga_ -

¿En serio? - _lo decía, Alice sorprendida y con un sonrojo en su rostro ante las palabras de su mejor amigo_ -

Sí, cocinas excelente - _lo decía, Frank mientras comía la cena que había preparado su mejor amiga_ -

Ah… gracias, ¿me alegra de que te gustara?-lo decía, Alice algo sonrojada de su mejor amigo, mientras miraba para otro lado-

¿Te sucede algo alice? - _preguntaba, Frank algo preocupado por su mejor amiga_ -

Ah… no, ¿no me sucede nada…? ¿por qué lo preguntas? - _lo decía, Alice algo nerviosa hacia su mejor amigo_ -

Estas algo roja - _lo decía, Frank mirando algo preocupado por su mejor amiga_ -

Nah, no te preocupes por mi frank, ¿estoy bien? - _lo decía, Alice intentando de ocultar su sonrojo_ -

¿Estas segura? - _lo decía, Frank algo preocupado por su mejor amiga_ -

Sí, además, ¿es algo que me acorde, nada más? - _lo decía, Alice excusándose hacia su mejor amigo_ -

Sí, ¿tú lo dices? - _lo decía, Frank mientras comía su cena tranquilo de saber que le pasaba su mejor amiga_ -

Oye, frank… - _lo decía, Alice llamando la atención de su mejor amigo_ -

¿Sí? - _lo decía, Frank mirando a su mejor amiga_ -

Tú, ¿crees que en esta tercera noche puede que sea difícil? - _lo decía, Alice un poco dudosa hacia su mejor amigo_ -

Mmm… dudo que la tercera noche, se vuelva difícil, ¿así que necesitare prepararme? - _lo decía, Frank serio hacia su mejor amiga_ -

Me dejarías acompañarte, ¿esta noche también? - _lo decía, Alice sorprendiendo a su mejor amigo_ -

Alice, ¿no ves que por culpa de foxy te dejo esa herida? - _lo decía, Frank algo preocupado por su mejor amiga_ -

Eso, ya lo sé, frank… - _lo decía, Alice al saber que si no hubiera intervenido, hubiera perdido a su mejor amigo_ \- pero, no podría estar tranquila sabiendo que mi mejor amigo siempre se arriesga en protegerme… - _lo decía, mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza_ -

Mira alice, hay veces en la vida que uno debe proteger a sus seres queridos - _lo decía, Frank mientras miraba a su mejor amiga_ \- por eso, ¿no quiero que me acompañes? - _lo decía, serio hacia su mejor amiga_ -

No, frank - _lo decía, Alice levantándose de su asiento_ \- no puedo dejarte ir así, sabiendo, ¿qué te estas arriesgando tu vida? - _lo decía, en un tono molesto y preocupada hacia su mejor amigo_ -

Bien, iras…- _lo decía, Frank algo frustrado sabiendo el riesgo hacia su mejor amiga_ \- pero, con una condición

¿Cuál? - _preguntaba, Alice algo confundida_ -

¿Qué estarás hay sin moverte en toda la noche? - _lo decía, Frank serio hacia su mejor amiga_ -

Está bien, acepto tus condiciones - _lo decía, Alice sabiendo que su mejor amigo era muy protector con ella_ -

Bueno, será mejor que prepares tus cosas para salir a la pizzería - _lo decía, Frank mientras ayudaba a lavar los platos_ -

Está bien… - _lo decía, Alice mientras se iba a su habitación para ordenar su bolso y prepararse para la larga noche que les esperarían ambos_ -

 _ **\- Mientras que Alice se iba a su habitación a ordenar su bolso para esta noche en la pizzería en donde trabaja su mejor amigo. Frank se miraba el reflejo de la ventana algo extrañado por la noche anterior dejándolo aún más confundido que calmándolo.**_ **-**

Me pregunto, ¿que fue eso que sentí? - _preguntaba, Frank para sí mismo algo confundido de lo que estaba pasándole_ \- es tan confuso lo que sentí esa noche… - _lo decía, algo dudoso de que algo le estaría pasando_ -

¿Cuándo observe a foxy lanzar a alice fuertemente en la pared? sentía con todas mis fuerzas las ganas de matarlo… - _lo decía, Frank algo confundido de sí mismo al recordar que había sentido algo de ira al ver como su mejor amiga salía lastimada_ -

¿Qué es lo que me está pasando conmigo? - _lo decía, Frank mientras miraba sus manos algo temblorosas_ \- uh… no sé lo que me pasa en estos instantes, pero… siento que si perdiera a alice o a mis seres queridos… - _lo decía, mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza_ -

No, no puedo dejar, ¿que esto esté en mi cabeza…? - _lo decía, Frank sacudiendo su cabeza intentando de calmarse_ \- debo, olvidar esto ahora o nunca… - _lo decía, para sí mismo mientras se lavaba la cara para intentar de calmarse_ -

Sera mejor que empieza a organizar mi bolso…- _lo decía, Frank caminando a su habitación para organizar sus cosas para intentar de calmarse y olvidar las cosas que creía que sucedería_ -

¿Frank? - _lo decía, Alice tocando la puerta de la habitación de su mejor amigo_ \- ¿estas hay?

Ah… sí, alice - _respondía, Frank un poco nervioso hacia su mejor amiga_ \- ¿que necesitas?

Me preocupa, ¿que aún no salieras? - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa de la actitud de su mejor amigo_ -

Sí, ¿es que me quede pensando una cosa? ¿nada más? - _lo decía, Frank guardando la gorra de su padre sin darse cuenta_ -

Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos ahora - _lo decía, Alice mientras se acomodaba su bolso_ \- si no, tu jefe se enojara ¿que tu llegaste tarde?

Sí, perdona alice… - _lo decía, Frank un poco distraído de su mejor amiga_ \- será mejor ¿que nos vayamos ahora? - _lo decía, cerrando la puerta de su habitación mientras que su mejor amiga caminaba a la puerta del departamento para salir con su mejor amigo_ -

Sí, ¿tú lo dices? - _lo decía, Alice un poco dudosa de su mejor amigo, mientras que ambos caminaban hacia la pizzería_ -

Alice, prométeme, ¿que pase lo que pase? ¿no te moverás en donde estés? - _lo decía, Frank serio hacia su mejor amiga mientras caminaban_ -

Esta bien, Frank… - _lo decía, Alice un poco frustrada esperando el momento adecuado para decírselo_ \- no me moveré en, ¿dónde tú me digas en donde debo estar? - _lo decía, mientras caminaba hacia la pizzería_ -

 **-** _ **Alice junto a Frank caminaban rumbo a la pizzería que estaba a cinco cuadras del departamento donde ambos Vivían en el departamento pagando la mitad de la renta cada uno. Sin saber que dos personas vestidas de negro los veía caminar hacia su destino. Mientras que los dos se escabullían por la oscuridad de la noche a avisar a su jefe, de cierta persona que quería eliminar.**_ **-**

 **\- Noviembre 31 de 1987, 11:40 PM. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las once cuarenta de la noche, mientras que Frank llegaba primero a la entrada de la pizzería, para que su jefe no sospechara de que tenían compañía en la pizzería en las noches. Al entrar a la pizzería, Frank podía ver al señor Fazbear que lo estaba esperando.**_ **-**

Oh, señor rodríguez - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear al ver a su guardia nocturno, llegar a la misma hora de siempre_ -

Hola, señor fazbear - _lo decía, Frank un poco nervioso hacia su jefe_ -

Bueno, ya que estas aquí, ya conoces los procedimientos así que…aquí tienes la llave y no olvides escuchar atentamente en los mensajes de la contestadora -l _o decía, el señor Fazbear lanzándole la llave a su guardia nocturno mientras lo atrapaba en el aire_ -

Sí, señor fazbear - _lo decía, Frank mientras veía como su jefe subía en su vehículo y se iba perdiéndose a lo lejos_ \- bueno, al parecer el señor Fazbear llegara a en la mañana así que, es tiempo de que le avise a alice… - _lo decía, mientras abría la puerta de la pizzería y hacia un silbido hacia su mejor amiga indicándole que no estaba su jefe_ -

Bien, frank - _lo decía, Alice deteniéndose en frente del escenario_ \- ahora, ¿dónde debo permanecer en toda la hora de tu turno? - _lo decía, cruzándose de brazos sabiendo que su mejor amigo era como un hermano mayor para ella_ -

¿Confías en mí? - _preguntaba, Frank mientras caminaba hacia cierta habitación donde estaba cierta animatronica toy_ -

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, frank? - _lo decía, Alice indignada sobre lo que le acaba de preguntarle su mejor amigo_ -

¿Solo responde a la pregunta?- _lo decía, Frank hacia su mejor amiga, mientras caminaban a cierta habitación de una animatronica toy_ -

Bien, ¿entonces necesitare que estés aquí? - _lo decía, Frank alumbrando con otra linterna a donde estaba cierta animatronica toy mutilada y algunas piezas faltantes_ -

¿Qué? - _lo decía, Alice sorprendiéndose en donde debería estar en toda la noche_ \- frank, ¿es en serio?- _lo decía, sin poder creer en donde iba dejar su mejor amigo a ella_ -

Lo siento, alice… - _lo decía, Frank hacia su mejor amiga_ \- estarás a salvo aquí, con mangle - _lo decía, mientras ayudaba a su mejor amiga a acomodarse en la habitación de "_ _ **Kid's Cove**_ _" donde estaba la zorrita albina donde miraba curiosamente a la castaña y al guardia_ -

Bien… tu ganas frank, me quedare en kid's cove para mantenerme segura… - _lo decía, Alice tomando una silla y sentarse en ella para mirar enojada a su mejor amigo_ -

Descuida, alice - _lo decía, Frank colocando sus manos en los hombros de su mejor amiga_ \- te prometo que ella no te lastimara, ahora si me disculpas… - _lo decía, Frank dándole un beso en la mejilla a su mejor amiga sorprendiéndola por tal acción de él_ \- tengo algo que hacer contra ese zorro que te hiso eso - _lo decía, señalando la frente de su mejor amiga, mientras se retiraba de la habitación_ -

Frank… - _lo decía, Alice mientras colocaba su mano derecha en donde había recibido ese beso de su mejor amigo_ \- no sabes, ¿lo que siento por ti? y creo, ¿que tampoco sabes, lo que tú sientes por mí? - _lo decía, mientras miraba a su mejor amigo irse de la habitación hacia la oficina_ -

Vaya, ¿al parecer sientes algo por el guardia? - _lo decía, una voz femenina detrás de Alice_ -

¿Quién anda hay? - _lo decía, Alice algo asustada al escuchar una voz femenina detrás de ella, sacando la pistola que le había pasado su mejor amigo como defensa_ -

Tranquila, no te haré daño - _lo decía, la voz femenina intentando de calmar a la castaña_ -

¡¿Muéstrate?! - _lo decía, Alice caminando de espaldas en la habitación de "_ _ **Kid's Cove**_ _" hasta arrinconarse en la pared_ \- ¿no te tengo miedo…?

Oye, escúchame - _lo decía, la voz femenina hacia la castaña_ \- ¿baja la voz o freddy podría escucharte?

¿Freddy? - _lo decía, Alice un poco nerviosa al pensar que el vendría a por ella_ \- ¿te refieres al oso toy con mejillas rojas? - _preguntaba, algo nerviosa al pensar que ese oso toy vendría a por ella_ -

Sí, además… - _lo decía, la voz femenina algo dudosa de que el guardia sobreviviría la noche de caza de los animatronics olds_ -

Además, ¿qué?- _lo decía, Alice algo confundida a lo que se refería al haberse detenido en sus palabras de la voz femenina_ -

Es la tercera noche y los animatronics viejos se reactivan para atrapar al guardia - _lo decía, la voz femenina mientras intentaba de calmar a la castaña_ -

¿Los animatronics viejos? - _preguntaba, la castaña algo dudosa en las palabras de la voz femenina_ -

Mira, cuando sean las doce hablare contigo a cambio, de que no te asustes y salgas de esta habitación - _lo decía, la voz femenina sonando muy cerca de Alice_ \- ¿cómo lo decía, tu novio? - _lo decía, haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara mucho_ -

¡¿Él no es mi novio?! -lo decía, Alice muy sonrojada por las palabras de la voz femenina, al pensar que podrían serlo si se lo digiera en un momento oportuno hacia su mejor amigo-

¿Qué no lo son? - _lo decía, la voz femenina hacia la castaña algo confundida_ -

¿Es otra cosa que somos mejores amigo de la infancia? - _lo decía, Alice cruzándose de brazos hacia la voz femenina con un notable sonrojo_ \- además… ¿eso no te importa si somos o no novios?

¿Cosa tuya? - _lo decía, la voz femenina dejando de sonar en la habitación de "_ _ **Kid's Cove**_ _" dejando a la castaña muy sonrojada y algo nostálgica al no poder decirle lo que ella sentía a él_ -

 **-** _ **Alice estaba confundida de donde vendría la voz femenina de la habitación sin encontrar algún transmisor o cámara oculta que solo se podía ver la cámara de la pizzería en la habitación de "Kid's Cove", mientras que Alice buscaba la fuente de la voz femenina solo encontrando a la zorrita albina destrozada. Frank estaba caminando hacia la oficina donde estará las siguientes siete horas hasta las seis de la mañana.**_ **-**

 **\- Noviembre 31 de 1987, 12:00 AM. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las doce de la noche, mientras que Frank se acomodaba en su asiento para ver por la tablet en la habitación donde estaban los modelos olds causándole algo de sospecha de que sería una noche muy larga con los modelos toys, hasta que de la nada suena el teléfono contestando el contestador automático.**_ **-**

 _"_ _ **Hola, hola! ¿Ves? ¡Te dije que no podrías tener problemas!**_ _" -_ _lo decía, la voz de Scott en la grabación de la contestadora hacia el guardia nocturno_ _-_

 _¿En serio? -_ _lo decía, Frank cruzándose de brazos hacia el padre de su amiga en la otra ciudad_ _\- ¿no me digas? -_ _lo decía, con sarcasmo mientras escuchaba la voz del padre de su amiga con tranquilidad_ _-_

 _"_ _ **¿Te**_ _ **…? uh… ¿Te apareció Foxy en el pasillo? Probablemente no. Tenía curiosidad. Como ya he dicho, él siempre fue mi favorito. Intentaron rehacer a Foxy, ¿Sabes? Uh, pensaban que el primero daba mucho miedo, así que lo re-diseñaron para ser más amistoso con los niños y lo pusieron en Kid's Cove. Para mantener a los pequeños entretenidos, ya sabes… pero los niños en estos días simplemente no pueden mantener quietas las manos. El personal literalmente tiene que arreglar a Foxy después de cada noche. Así que al final dejaron de intentar y lo dejaron como cierta atracción para "armar y desarmar". Ahora sólo es un montón de piezas desordenadas. Creo que los empleados simplemente lo llaman "The Mangle". Uh…**_ _"-_ _lo decía, la voz de Scott un poco incómodo en la grabación_ _-_

 _Ah… si, aparecieron ambos animatronics, el zorro de pacotilla lastimo a mi mejor amiga y sobre mangle… -_ _lo decía, Frank pensando un poco las cosas que le sucedieron en la noche anterior_ _\- mangle no fue mala conmigo al menos… espero, ¿que ella cuide mucho de alice? -_ _lo decía, en un tono preocupante sabiendo que los otros podían descubrirla e intentar de meterla dentro de un traje animatronico_ _-_

 _"_ _ **Oh, hey, antes de irme, uh, quería aliviar tu mente acerca de los rumores que pudiste haber escuchado últimamente. Ya sabes cómo estas historias locales van y vienen y rara vez significan nada. Personalmente puedo asegurar que, lo que sea que esté ahí afuera, y por más trágico que sea, no tiene nada que ver con nuestro establecimiento. Son sólo rumores y especulaciones… gente tratando de hacer dinero. Ya sabes... Uh, nuestro guardia durante el día no ha reportado nada inusual. Y vigila desde la apertura hasta el cierre.**_ _"-_ _lo decía, la voz de Scott desde la grabación hacia el guardia nocturno_ _-_

Si te refieres a Vincent, yo digo que deben vigilarlo más a él… - _lo decía, Frank mientras miraba molesto a un punto fijo en la pared_ \- además, esa sonrisa siniestra que tiene da un poco de miedo a cualquiera que lo mire - _lo decía, mientras suspiraba pesadamente_ -

" _ **Okay, bueno, de todos modos, aguanta ahí y voy a hablarte mañana.**_ " - _lo decía, la voz de Scott en la grabación antes de que la contestadora automática dejara de reproducir el audio_ -

Sí… eso espero… - _lo decía, Frank algo frustrado sobre que los animatronics intentaran de matarlo dentro de un traje de freddy_ \- me pregunto… ¿por qué, en ese entonces que foxy lastimara mucho a alice? ¿Sentía que perdía el control? - _lo decía, preguntándose muchas cosas que lo dejan aún más confundido que aliviado_ -

Aunque presiento, ¿que será una larga noche con estos animatronics? - _lo decía, Frank mirando por la tablet en la cámara de "_ _ **Prize Corner**_ _" para darle cuerda a la caja, sin saber que en "_ _ **Partes y Servicios**_ _" los animatronics viejos estaban planeando su estrategia para atrapar el guardia_ -

Oye, ¿foxy estás listo? - _preguntaba, una voz femenina algo grabe hacia su amigo zorro animatronico_ -

" _Déjalo, chica_ " - _lo decía, una voz masculina que solo los animatronics podían entenderle y en los oídos humanos escucharían ruido estático leve_ \- " _¿no vez que nuestro zorruno amigo? ¿no pudo contra el guardia nocturno?_ "

Cállate, conejo de mal agüero o ¿te lanzo por la tabla hasta el fondo del mar? - _lo decía, Foxy algo enojado hacia su amigo conejo que estaba hay tirado y apoyado en la pared de la habitación_ -

" _Ja, ¿no me hagas reír? coyote…_ "- _lo decía, el conejo animatronico algo destrozado burlándose de su amigo zorro_ -

¿Cómo me llamaste, conejo de pascua? - _lo decía, Foxy ofendido a lo que le había dicho su amigo conejo que estaba mirándolo fijamente_ -

" _Coyote…_ "- _lo decía, el conejo animatronico en un tono desafiante_ -

Bonnie, deja a foxy en paz de una vez… - _lo decía, una voz masculina grabe mientras miraba a sus dos amigos y compañeros pelearse como niños_ \- no ven que debemos trabajar juntos para atrapar al guardia nocturno, ya los toys tuvieron su oportunidad de atraparlo - _lo decía, mirando a sus compañeros_ \- ahora, es nuestro turno de atraparlo y vengarnos de él - _lo decía, el animatronico mirando seriamente a sus compañeros_ -

Sí - _respondían, los tres animatronics que estaban en esa habitación_ -

Ese guardia no podrá pasar su tercera noche, porque nosotros le haremos la vida imposible del guardia nocturno para atraparlo - _lo decía, la voz masculina revelándose en la luz parpadeante de la habitación un oso café oscuro, mirando a sus compañeros_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que los animatronics esperaban el momento adecuado para moverse para dirigirse en la oficina y atrapar al guardia nocturno y meterlo en un traje, mientras observaban como el guardia alumbraba el pasillo y los dos conductos de ventilaciones de izquierda a derecha y luego de derecha a izquierda.**_ **-**

 **\- Noviembre 31 de 1987, 01:00 AM. -**

 **-** _ **Eran la una de la mañana y Frank estaba alumbrando el conducto izquierdo, pasillo, conducto derecho, y dándole cuerda a la caja de música lo más rápido posible, sabiendo que esta noche sería más difícil con los animatronics viejos.**_ **-**

Me pregunto, ¿cómo se encontrara alice? - _lo decía, Frank mientras accedía a las cámaras de la habitación de "Kid's Cove" mientras veía a su mejor amiga hablar con cierta zorrita albina con algo de desconfianza_ \- vaya, ¿quién lo diría? ¿que a mangle le agradara a alice? - _lo decía, mientras veía a su mejor amiga ganando confianza en la animatronic albina, mientras hablaban entre ellas_ -

Ja, quien lo diría, ¿que esas dos se llevaran bien? - _lo decía, Frank mientras miraba por la tablet sintiendo una mirada hacia el en el oscuro pasillo_ -

Ja, pobre iluso - _lo decía, Foxy mientras avanzaba hacia el guardia nocturno distraído_ \- ahora, ¿me moveré antes de que…? - _lo decía, empezando a acercarse a la oficina hasta que lo alumbran con la linterna_ -

Hola, foxy… - _lo decía, Frank mirándolo serio al zorro animatronico en el pasillo_ \- ¿intentabas de pillarme desprevenido?

Grr… maldito guardia, me encargare de arrojarte por la tabla - _lo decía, Foxy enojado al ver que el guardia lo alumbraba constantemente_ -

Ya, vete zorro de pacotilla o me veras obligado a desmantelarte para, ¿que no te puedan usar más adelante? - _lo decía, Frank alumbrando constantemente a Foxy con la linterna_ -

Ya veras, guardia… - _lo decía, Foxy enojado desapareciendo de la oscuridad del pasillo_ \- te tendrás que enfrentar a mis amigos - _lo decía, en un tono amenazador desde la oscuridad del pasillo_ -

Eso lo veremos, ¿no dejare, que ustedes me atrapen sin pelear? - _lo decía, Frank mientras miraba por la tablet en la cámara de "_ _ **Prize Corner**_ _" para darle cuerda a la caja de música_ \- bien, veamos… los toys, ¿no se han movido eso es extraño?- _lo decía, algo confundido al no ver que los toys se movían del escenario de la cámara del "_ _ **Show State**_ _" que estaban en sus sitios_ -

Algo, no me agrada… - _lo decía, Frank mirando en el conducto de ventilación izquierdo sin encontrar ningún animatronic, en el pasillo ni en el conducto derecho de ventilación_ \- sea lo que sea… tengo que estar muy atento a estos animatronics - _lo decía, mientras accedía en la cámara de "_ _ **Kid's Cove**_ _" y ver a su mejor amiga hablar con Mangle_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank observaba en la cámara de "Kid's Cove como estaban hablando su mejor amiga con Mangle aun un poco dudosa de ella, sin darse cuenta que cierto conejo se empezaba a mover de la habitación de "Partes y Servicios" rumbo a la oficina del guardia donde estaba el algo distraído mirando a las cámaras. En "Kid's Cove" Mangle estaba colgada de cabeza examinando a su nueva visita en donde ella estaba y Alice estaba algo incomoda por como la examinaba de pies a cabeza.**_ **-**

¿Así que, tú eres la mejor amiga del guardia en su infancia? - _preguntaba, Mangle a la amiga del guardia algo curioso de que haya visitas inesperadas por primera vez en la pizzería de noche_ -

Sí, ¿ahora, entiendes a lo que me refiero? - _lo decía, Alice mientras miraba algo dudosa de la zorrita albina mientras la examinaba_ -

¿Algo? - _lo decía, Mangle mientras miraba algo curioso a la castaña mientras se quedaban en un silencio algo incómodo_ -

y… ¿qué haces tú para pasar el tiempo? - _lo decía, Alice un poco incomoda por el silencio absoluto que había anteriormente_ -

Bueno, intento buscar algunas partes de mí, ¿qué seguro los niños dejaron por ahí? - _lo decía, Mangle empezando a moverse para buscar algunas partes de su cuerpo_ -

Ah… ¿te ayudo a buscar tus piezas? - _preguntaba, Alice un poco incomoda al obtener la vista de la albina animatronica_ -

Mmm… por su puesto, ¿así encontraremos más rápido mis partes? - _lo decía, Mangle mientras buscaba algunas partes de su cuerpo en la habitación_ -

Bien, ¿buscare por aquí? - _lo decía, Alice mientras buscaba debajo de las mesas que había en la habitación_ -

¿Así que…? ¿tú y el guardia son pareja? - _preguntaba, Mangle mientras buscaba alguna de sus partes en donde había unos regalos_ -

¿Qué? no, ya te dije, ¿que no somos pareja? - _respondía, Alice algo sonrojada al seguir pensando que Mangle creía que eran pareja_ -

Entonces, ¿por qué, no le dices lo que sientes por él?- _lo decía, Mangle mirando a la castaña de reojo, mientras buscaba algunas partes de ella en la habitación_ -

Eso, he intentado de decirle, pero… - _lo decía, Alice algo nerviosa hacia la zorrita toy_ -

Pero, ¿qué? - _lo decía, Mangle algo confundida de lo que estaba diciendo la castaña_ -

Tengo algo de vergüenza de decirle, lo que siento por él… - _lo decía, Alice un poco nerviosa mientras miraba a otro lado de la habitación_ \- y temo que él tenga sentimientos hacia otra chica… o ¿qué le pueda pasar algo malo?

Mmm… eso sí, ¿qué es un problema muy difícil? - _lo decía, Mangle mientras se cruzaba de brazos algo pensativa_ \- ¿has intentado de hablar con él sobre lo que sientes?

Sí, ¿por?- _lo decía, Alice un poco más sonrojada hacia la zorrita toy que estaba hay en frente de ella_ -

Mmm… ¿creo que necesitaremos ayuda de más chicas? - _lo decía, Mangle mientras se dirigía a salir de la habitación de "_ _ **Kid's Cove**_ _" llamándole la atención de cierta castaña que la miraba_ -

O…Oye, ¿a dónde vas? - _preguntaba, Alice algo nerviosa hacia la zorrita toy que estaba a punto de salir de la habitación_ -

Pues, ¿a buscar a mis amigas? - _lo decía, Mangle saliendo de la habitación de "_ _ **Kid's Cove**_ _" dejando sola a la castaña, mientras se dirigía al escenario a buscar a sus dos mejores amigas_ -

Uh… ahora, ¿qué hago? - _lo decía, Alice mientras pensaba en cómo decirle al chico que ella amaba lo que sentía por él_ \- ¿esto, será mucho más difícil de lo que creía? - _lo decía, mientras esperaba a que la zorrita toy volviera, mientras la esperaba sentada en el suelo a lo indio_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Mangle iba a buscar ayuda de sus dos mejores amigas que estaban en el "Show State" para pedirles ayuda a ellas y no a cierto oso toy que de seguro mataría a la castaña en un traje de Freddy si la viera. En la oficina, Frank estaba atento a los vanos intentos de que Foxy lo intentara de atrapar para meterlo en un traje de Freddy, mientras le alumbraba constantemente a la cara del zorro, sin notar que tendría compañía en la oficina por el lado izquierdo de la ventilación.**_ **-**

¿Es en serio? - _lo decía, Frank alumbrando continuamente al zorro y dándole cuerda a la caja de música a la vez_ \- ¿ya te iras del pasillo?

Grr… ¡jamás, marinero de agua dulce! - _lo decía, Foxy desafiante hacia el guardia nocturno cubriéndose con su brazo la luz de la linterna_ -

Oh, entonces, seguiré haciendo esto toda la noche… - _lo decía, Frank alumbrando continuamente al zorro animatronico haciéndolo irse sin saber de lo que se venía_ \- bien, ya que se fue ese molesto zorro a darle cuerda a la caja de música - _lo decía, ignorando el peligro, mientras accedía a la cámara de "_ _ **Prize Corner**_ _" para darle cuerda a la caja de música justo antes de que se acabara la cuerda_ -

" _Bien, es mi turno de matar a este guardia_ "- _lo decía, un conejo animatronico algo deteriorado listo para ingresar al conducto de ventilación para atrapar y matar al guardia_ \- " _¿esto es pan comido?_ "- _lo decía, mientras ingresaba al conducto izquierdo y avanzaba a la oficina_ -

Bien, el zorro lo tengo a raya alejado de la oficina… - _lo decía, Frank alumbrando al pasillo justo al fondo del pasillo ver a Foxy intentando de buscar venganza contra él_ \- ya lárgate a partes y servicios zorro de pacotilla

Jamás, ¡te lanzare a los tiburones para que te devoren! - _lo decía, Foxy enojado desde el fondo del pasillo_ -

¿Cómo quieras? - _lo decía, Frank tomando la tablet y accediendo a "_ _ **Prize Corner**_ _" a darle cuerda a la caja de música_ -

" _Bien, ahora que el guardia esta distraído, podre atraparlo_ "- _lo decía, el conejo animatronico entrando a la oficina y parándose en frente del pasillo y bajándole la tablet al guardia_ \- "¡sorpresa guardia!"

Oh, carajo - _lo decía, Frank colocándose la máscara justo a tiempo al saber que el conejo animatronico le había bajado la cámara_ -

" _Pero, ¿qué rayos?_ " - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico sorprendido de ver que el guardia se colocó la máscara al mismo tiempo de que le bajara la tablet_ -

¿Suerte para la próxima? - _lo decía, Frank al ver al conejo animatronico deteriorado mientras ve como este se iba por el pasillo_ -

" _¡Maldición!_ " - _lo decía, el conejo yéndose a partes y servicios donde estaban un oso alto y una gallina algo deteriorados_ -

Tranquilo, ¿para la próxima lo atraparas? - _lo decía, el oso deteriorado a su compañero_ -

Sí, bonnie, ya veras, ¿cómo lo mataremos entre todos? - _lo decía, un pollo deteriorada hacia su amigo_ -

" _Gracias, amigos_ " - _lo decía, Bonnie mientras miraba a sus dos compañeros que lo apoyaban_ -

Así que, como tú has fallado en atrapar al guardia es mi turno de atraparlo - _lo decía, la pollo deteriorada caminando rumbo a la oficina del guardia_ -

" _¿Crees que ella consiga atrapar al guardia?_ " - _preguntaba, Bonnie a su amigo oso que estaba en la puerta de la habitación de "_ _ **Partes y Servicios**_ _"_ -

Lo dudo, bonnie… - _lo decía, el oso cruzado de brazos mientras observaba junto a Bonnie como la pollo se ocultaba en una de las habitaciones de fiestas_ \- lo dudo… - _lo decía, mientras se preparaba en caso de que la pollo fallaría en atrapar al guardia_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que la pollo animatronica avanzaba hacia la oficina del guardia para atraparlo y meterlo en un traje de Freddy. En la oficina, Frank estaba revisando los conductos de ventilaciones, pasillo y por la tablet para darle cuerda a la caja de música, sin saber que una animatronic se acercaba a la oficina.**_ **-**

 **\- Noviembre 31 de 1987, 02:00 AM. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las dos de la mañana, Frank se encargaba de intentar de que los animatronics no lo atraparan y lo metieran en un traje de Freddy que podría causarle su muerte al estar dentro de ese traje animatronico. En la habitación de "Kid's Cove" Alice estaba buscando si encontraba algunas partes de Mangle ya que ella al verla por primera vez se había asustado hasta que ve tres siluetas en la entrada de la habitación.**_ **-**

Ya llegue - _lo decía, Mangle entrando con sus dos mejores amigas detrás de ella_ -

Ah… mangle, ¿por qué las trajiste a ellas? - _lo decía, Alice un poco nerviosa al ver a las dos animatronics toys_ -

Vaya, ¿forma de tratar una amiga? - _lo decía, Toy Chica cruzándose de brazos mirándola molesta a la castaña_ -

Vamos, chica… - _lo decía, Bombón colocando su mano en el hombro de su amiga_ \- recuerda, que aún hay algunos animatronics, que quieren matar al guardia y mucho más si freddy se entera de que el guardia trae compañía en las noches - _lo decía, intentando de hacer entrar en razón a su amiga mientras que ve como Mangle se colocaba al lado de la castaña_ -

Sí, ¿aunque, por qué debemos estar aquí? - _preguntaba, Toy Chica a su amiga albina mientras miraba un poco aburrida a las demás_ -

Bueno, ¿es para ayudar a nuestra amiga sobre ciertos asuntos? - _lo decía, Mangle un poco dudosa de lo que tendría que hacer y poder ayudarla_ -

Déjame, adivinar - _lo decía, Bombón deteniendo a su amiga animatronica_ \- es sobre el asunto de que ella quiere decirle al guardia lo mucho que ella lo quiere, ¿no es así?

Técnicamente, si… - _lo decía, Mangle algo sorprendida de que ella supiera lo que iba a decirle_ -

Mangle, nosotras la conocimos en la noche anterior… ¿cuándo foxy ataco al guardia, recuerdas? - _lo decía, Toy Chica mientras miraba frustrada entrometerse en cosas como estas_ -

Ah… si, ya me acorde… - _lo decía, Mangle un poco preocupada por la castaña_ -

Además, foxy nunca tiene cuidado… ese tonto zorro viejo es un bruto con las mujeres - _lo decía, Bombón mientras se cruzaba de brazos molesta al saber que Foxy se atrevió a dañar a alguien que era una mujer_ -

Sí, pero freddy dice, ¿que las reglas son reglas? - _lo decía, Mangle imitando a Toy Freddy haciendo reír a las dos animatronicas y haciendo reír un poco a la castaña sin saber que cierto oso toy escuchaba las conversaciones y risas de ellas desde el "_ _ **Show State**_ _"_ -

Oigan, ¿les tengo una pregunta? - _lo decía, Alice llamando la atención de las animatronicas_ -

Sí, ¿qué pasa? - _lo decía, Bombón sentándose al lado de Alice seguida de las demás_ -

Saben, ustedes del rumor, ¿qué cinco niños desaparecieron en esta pizzería? - _lo decía, Alice sorprendiendo a las tres animatronicas dejándolas algo incomodas_ -

Ah… no sabemos, ¿eso de lo que estás hablando? - _lo decía, Bombón algo incomoda de la pregunta de la castaña_ -

Sí, de donde sacas esas cosas, ¿qué cinco niños han desaparecido en esta pizzería…? - _lo decía, Toy Chica algo dudosa hacia su amiga humana ocultando algo_ -

Es verdad, ¿aquí nunca desaparecieron cinco niños? - _lo decía, Mangle algo nerviosa hacia la castaña_ -

Chicas… - _lo decía, Alice frustrada mientras miraba a las tres animatronicas toys con seriedad, poniendo más nerviosa a las tres_ \- pueden, decirme, ¿si es verdad o no? - _lo decía, esperando una respuesta de ellas_ -

Bueno… ¿eso no sabríamos respondértelo? - _lo decía, Bombón intentando de olvidar eso, igual que sus dos amigas animatronicas_ -

Oh, vamos… - _lo decía, Alice algo molesta hacia las tres animatronicas toys_ \- mi mejor amigo se juega su vida y el también de seguro, ¿quiere conocer si esos rumores son verdaderos? - _lo decía, mientras les daba la espalda a las tres animatronicas intentando de ver si podría conseguir algunas respuestas_ -

¿Se lo decimos? - _preguntaba, Mangle a sus dos amigas que estaban algo nerviosas_ -

Todavía no, debemos estar todos para poder decirles a los dos sobre eso… - _lo decía, Bombón un poco incomoda al tener que decirlo a la compañera del guardia y al mismo guardia nocturno_ -

Sí, es mejor decírselo, ¿cuando estemos todos los demás en la última noche? - _lo decía, Toy Chica hacia sus dos mejores amigas mientras vigilaba que no viniera "Freddy" a espiarlas_ -

Oigan, ¿qué tanto murmuran ustedes tres? - _lo decía, Alice algo incomoda de la idea de las tres animatronicas toys_ -

Bien, está decidido - _lo decía, Mangle mientras se acercaba a la castaña_ -

¿En qué? - _preguntaba, Alice un poco incomoda de pensar que la meterían en un traje de Freddy_ -

Escucha, en la última noche del guardia les explicaremos sobre ese rumor de que cinco niños desaparecieron en esta pizzería - _lo decía, Mangle seria hacia la castaña que tenían las tres animatronicas toys como única amiga humana en las noches_ -

¿En serio? - _lo decía, Alice sorprendida de lo que estaban diciendo la zorrita animatronica_ -

¿Pues claro que sí? - _lo decía, Bombón hacia la castaña que tenía como amiga_ \- o ¿crees que te mentiríamos y te metiéramos en un traje de freddy?

Bombón… - _lo decía, Mangle y Toy Chica en un tono regañando a su amiga de lo que había dicho_ -

Bien, tranquilas… era solo una broma… - _lo decía, Bombón con miedo en saber que sus dos amigas la miraban enojadas con ganas de matarla_ -

Sabes bien, ¿que con eso no se juega bombón? - _lo decía, Toy Chica colocando sus manos en sus caderas_ -

Perdona y una cosa… - _lo decía, Bombón llamando la atención de las dos animatronicas y la castaña_ -

¿Cuál? - _preguntaban, las tres al mismo tiempo algo dudosas_ -

¿No, que mangle tenía su caja de voz destruida? - _lo decía, Bombón sorprendiendo a las dos toys y a la castaña dándose cuenta de algo_ -

Es verdad, mangle tú siempre hacías unos ruidos muy extraños, ¿cuándo hablabas? - _lo decía, Toy Chica entendiendo a lo que se refería bombón_ -

Bueno… en el día, el guardia nocturno me fue a ver cuándo unos niños estaban jugando con mis partes… - _lo decía, Mangle sorprendiendo a las dos animatronicas y a la castaña_ \- engaño a unos niños para que nos dejaran solos y el aprovecho en arreglar mi caja de voz - _lo decía, mientras se preocupaba por el guardia nocturno_ -

Vaya, ¿nunca creí, que el guardia nocturno fuera tan hábil en arreglarte? - _lo decía, Toy Chica sorprendida de lo que había dicho su amiga_ -

Sí, ¿que sorprende el guardia? - _lo decía, Bombón igual de sorprendida_ -

Es típico de frank - _lo decía, Alice llamando la atención de las tres animatronicas toys_ -

¿Frank? - _lo decían, las tres animatronics toys al mismo tiempo algo confundidas por el nombre_ -

Es el nombre de mi mejor amigo de la infancia y claro que es ahora el guardia nocturno - _lo decía, Alice sorprendiendo a las tres toys que estaban con ella_ -

Bueno, ¿alguien quiere pizza? - _lo decía, Toy Chica hacia sus amigas mientras se disponía a irse a la cocina para preparar pizza_ -

Sabes, ¿cocinar? - _preguntaba, Alice impresionada de que la pollita toy sabía cocinar_ -

Pues, claro - _respondía, Toy Chica a la castaña algo indignada de que no sabía que ella cocinaba para sus amigos_ \- ¿quién más crees que podría cocinar las pizzas para los demás a esta hora?

¿Los demás? - _preguntaba, Alice un poco confundida hacia la pollita toy_ -

Ósea, a toy freddy, bombón, mangle, yo, ballon boy, foxy, bonnie, chica, freddy de repente aparece una versión dorada de freddy - _lo decía, algo molesta y curiosa de cómo nunca han podido encontrar a ese animatronico_ -

¿Una versión dorada de freddy? - _lo decía, Alice algo impresionada que haya una versión dorada de Freddy_ -

Sí, es un tipo frió y distante de los demás… - _lo decía, Bombón cruzada de brazos_ \- es igual que freddy y fred - _lo decía, mirando para otro lado molesta_ -

Tú siempre lo ves, ¿que son iguales a freddy o a fred? - _lo decía, Mangle mientras miraba a su amiga algo molesta de que se comporta como niña pequeña_ -

Sí, bombón - _lo decía, Toy Chica molesta por el comportamiento infantil de su amiga_ \- deja de quejarte como niña y cuídala porque me iré a preparar pizza - _lo decía, mientras se iba a la cocina dejando a las dos animatronicas y a la castaña solas_ -

Bien… - _lo decía, Bombón cruzada de brazos frustrada de que la traten así_ -

Ah, mangle… - _lo decía, Alice llamando la atención de la zorrita y de la coneja toy_ -

Sí, ¿qué pasa? - _lo decía, Mangle mientras miraba a la castaña_ -

¿Qué pieza exactamente buscamos? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa que pieza buscaban_ -

A endo - _respondía, Mangle algo animada y preocupada por su otra cabeza_ -

¿Endo? - _lo decía, Alice algo confundida a lo que había dicho la zorrita toy_ -

Sí, es su otra cabeza faltante - _lo decía, Bombón molesta con esa cabeza extra de su mejor amiga_ -

Cállate y ayúdame a buscarla - _lo decía, Mangle algo preocupada de que no encontrara su cabeza extra_ -

¿Es una chica? - _preguntaba, Bombón y Alice algo dudosas mientras se miraban algo sorprendidas de lo que había dicho la zorrita toy_ -

Claro, ¿qué es una chica? - _lo decía, Mangle indignada de que su mejor amiga y la castaña no sabían que la otra cabeza era mujer_ \- ¿me van a ayudar a buscarla o no?

Está bien… - _respondían, Alice y Bombón algo frustradas sabiendo que eso llevaría horas en buscar esa cabeza faltante de la zorrita toy_ -

 **-** _ **Bombón con Alice estaban ayudando a Mangle a buscar su cabeza extra llamada Endo, mientras que Toy Chica se dirigía a la cocina a preparar algunas pizzas para las demás chicas y cierto guardia nocturno. En la oficina, Frank estaba alumbrando continuamente a Foxy para que no entrara sin saber que cierta animatronica deteriorada empezaba a moverse por el conducto de ventilación.**_ **-**

Maldito zorro, casi hace que no haya cuerda en la caja de música… - _lo decía, Frank algo molesto al saber que Foxy estaba hay para distraerlo_ \- me las pagara muy caro ese zorro idiota - _lo decía, dándole cuerda a la caja de música sin ver que cierta pollo deteriorada estaba moviéndose por los conductos de ventilación_ -

Voy a por ti… - _lo decía, una voz femenina algo grabe por la oficina_ -

Y ¿esa voz? - _lo decía, Frank algo confundido de escuchar esa voz femenina algo grabe escuchándose por la oficina_ \- será mejor, ¿que revise en los conductos de ventilación? - _lo decía, mientras miraba por la tablet en búsqueda de esa voz femenina_ -

Aquí voy… - _lo decía, una voz femenina mientras le bajaba la tablet al guardia mostrando a Chica algo deteriorada y destrozada en ciertas partes de su cuerpo_ -

Eso, ¿sí que no? - _lo decía, Frank colocándose la máscara justo a tiempo antes de que la pollo deteriorada pudiera hacer algo_ -

Ah… ¡maldito guardia! - _lo decía, Chica agarrando al guardia y lanzarlo a la pared_ \- es tiempo de que me encargue de matarte en un traje de freddy como nos has matado a nosotros - _lo decía, con una voz distorsionada mientras se acercaba al guardia_ -

Ah… maldición, ¿creo que me mi costilla se movió un poco de su lugar…? - _lo decía, Frank quejándose del dolor que sentía por la costilla que se movió de su lugar_ -

¿Últimas palabras guardia?- _lo decía, Chica con su voz distorsionada mientras se preparaba a darle fin a su víctima_ -

Sí y es esta - _lo decía, Frank mostrándole el dedo del medio a la pollo animatronica_ -

¡Muere! - _lo decía, Chica lanzándose contra el guardia para matarlo_ -

No… ¡no esta vez! - _lo decía, Frank reaccionando a tiempo para ver como la pollo animatronica chocaba contra la pared_ -

Ah… mi pico… malnacido… ¡me las pagaras! - _lo decía, Chica enojada de ver su pico en un mal estado de lo que estaba contra el guardia_ -

¡Eso sí que no! ¡tonta chatarra! - _lo decía, Frank tomando impulso con la pared de la oficina y usando su mano derecha para sujetar la cabeza a la pollo y usando su peso azotándola en el suelo_ \- para que aprendan que no dejare, ¿qué me atrapen sin luchar? - _lo decía, mientras miraba a la pollo en el suelo mirándolo con odio_ -

¿Estás listo para freddy…? - _lo decía, una voz masculina algo grabe mientras miraba al guardia nocturno de espaldas_ -

¿Es una maldita broma? - _lo decía, Frank al ver que estaba ahí el oso animatronico que había visto en la otra ciudad con su amiga Amy que le había ayudado a arreglarlo_ -

Prepárate guardia, ¡que será tu última noche! - _lo decía, Freddy corriendo contra su víctima_ -

Como dije… - _lo decía, Frank golpeándole con su mano derecha el estómago al oso deteriorado deteniéndolo_ \- no dejare, ¡¿qué me atrapen sin pelear?! - _lo decía, dándole cuatro golpes en la parte del torso del oso deteriorado y dándole el último golpe con una patada en la cara tumbándolo_ -

Hice una promesa a una amiga que iba a volver a esa ciudad… y ustedes no me lo impedirán - _lo decía, Frank listo para darle un golpe en la cara al oso deteriorado pero es detenido justo por Foxy_ -

No debiste distraerte con ellos, guardia… - _lo decía, Foxy mientras intentaba de incrustarle con su garfio al guardia, para matarlo pero, era retenido por la mano dominante del guardia_ -

No… no dejare… que me maten malditas chatarras… - _lo decía, Frank intentando que el garfio de Foxy se le incrustara en la cara_ -

Muérete, de una vez… - _lo decía, Foxy forcejeando contra el guardia para enterrarle su garfio en la cabeza_ -

No moriré aquí, dentro de un traje de freddy… - _lo decía, Frank forcejeando contra el zorro animatronico que quería incrustarle el garfio_ \- no dejare… que mi promesa, sea una tragedia para ella… - _lo decía, usando su pie lanzando al zorro animatronico contra la pared del otro lado de la oficina_ -

" _¿Creo que es mi turno de enfrentarme contra el?_ " - _lo decía, un sonido incomprensible para el oído humano excepto para los animatronics_ -

Uh… - _lo decía, Frank volteándose y ver un conejo animatronico morado que lo toma del cuello_ -

" _No debiste meterte con mis amigos_ "- _lo decía, Bonnie hacia el guardia nocturno estrangulándolo_ -

M…Maldición… - _lo decía, Frank al ver que estaba atrapado en las manos del conejo morado_ \- s…sí esto sigue así… terminare muerto por este conejo… - _lo decía, Frank mirando como los demás animatronics se levantaban del suelo_ -

Je, je, ¿creíste que nos podías ganar guardia? - _lo decía, Freddy sonriendo victorioso al ver como su amigo conejo estrangulaba al guardia_ -

Iré por el traje de freddy - _lo decía, Chica mientras se dirigía a donde estaría el traje_ -

Espera, chica - _lo decía, Freddy deteniendo a la pollo_ -

¿Qué pasa ahora, freddy? - _lo decía, Chica al ver a su amigo oso_ -

¿No te pierdas la diversión? - _lo decía, Freddy al ver como el guardia era estrangulado por Bonnie_ -

Está bien…- _lo decía, Chica mientras ella junto al zorro, conejo y el oso animatronico estaban viendo como el conejo lo estrangulaba con su único brazo_ -

Es tu final, guardia nocturno - _lo decía, Foxy riéndose de ver como el guardia estaba siendo estrangulado por el conejo_ -

 **-** _ **Bonnie estaba Estrangulando al guardia lentamente mirándolo como estaba quedándose sin oxígeno, junto a sus tres amigos estaban en la oficina acompañándolo al ver como el guardia estaba muriendo en las manos del conejo.**_ **-**

 **\- Noviembre 31 de 1987, 03:00 AM. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las tres de la mañana en la pizzería, Bombón junto a Mangle buscaban la cabeza de la zorrita toy, a Alice sentía como su pecho le dolía, como si algo malo estuviera pasándole a su mejor amigo, sin saber que los animatronics olds estaban en la oficina mirando como el guardia estaba quedándose sin oxígeno en sus pulmones de a poco.**_ **-**

Uh… - _lo decía, Alice sentándose en el suelo, llamando la atención de las dos toys que estaban en la habitación de "_ _ **Kid's Cove**_ _"_ -

¡Alice! - _lo decía, Bombón acercándose a la castaña que estaba sosteniéndose el pecho por el dolor_ -

¿Te encuentras bien? - _preguntaba, Mangle algo preocupada de la castaña a quien debía proteger encargada por el guardia_ -

S…Sí, estoy bien… - _lo decía, Alice parándose del suelo algo adolorida del pecho mientras se dirigía afuera de la habitación_ -

¿Dónde crees que vas? - _lo decía, Bombón sosteniéndola del hombro_ -

Tengo un mal presentimiento de que algo malo le está pasando a frank… - _lo decía, Alice mirando a la coneja y zorrita toy_ -

¿Qué locura? - _lo decía, Bombón mientras mangle miraba a la castaña_ \- sabes, muy bien que el guardia es hábil en engañarlos con la máscara de repuesto de freddy - _lo decía, mientras ve como la castaña caminaba hacia afuera de la habitación_ -

Eso, lo se… - _lo decía, Alice al recordar como su mejor amigo la defendía de algunos bravucones o la consolaba por la pérdida de alguna mascota que ella tubo_ \- pero, ¿no lo puedo dejar solo? - _lo decía, apretando sus puños fuertemente_ \- siempre me estuvo protegiendo de algún peligro y yo siempre me he quedado detrás de él sin poder hacer nada… - _lo decía, mientras se suelta del agarre de la coneja toy_ -

Está bien, iremos contigo - _lo decía, Bombón mientras Mangle asentía a favor a las palabras de su amiga_ -

Estaremos hay para, ¿protegerte claro está? - _lo decía, Mangle hacia la castaña que estaba mirándolas_ -

Gracias… de seguro, a frank se los agradecerá de ¿algún modo? - _lo decía, Alice mientras salía de la habitación de "_ _ **Kid's Cove**_ _" seguida de las dos toys detrás de ella_ -

No te preocupes, ¿sé que el guardia será alguien hábil para engañar a esos modelos viejos? - _lo decía, Mangle que caminaba con la castaña al lado_ -

¿Tanto odian a los modelos viejos? - _preguntaba, Alice algo sorprendida_ -

Sí, ¿desde que ese hombre hiso algo horrible a unos niños? - _lo decía, Mangle sorprendiendo a la castaña que estaba cerca de ellas_ -

¿Qué clase de cosa le hiso a esos niños a los que ustedes hablan? - _preguntaba, Alice algo nerviosa en lo que ese hombre del que hablan siempre_ -

Escucha con atención, alice - _lo decía, Bombón mientras se detenía en la entrada del pasillo_ \- ese hombre al que nos referimos, es alguien malo que asesino a cinco niños en esta pizzería… - _lo decía, la coneja hacia la compañera del guardia nocturno_ -

Así, que por favor, ¿no se lo digas al guardia? - _lo decía, Mangle mirándola algo triste a la castaña_ -

¿N…No me digan, que…? - _lo decía, Alice sorprendida de lo que había supuesto en sus pensamientos_ -

Nosotros somos esos niños, desaparecidos… - _lo decía, Bombón mientras miraba al suelo con una tristeza_ -

Por dios…- _lo decía, Alice tapándose la boca atónita y la atroz idea de cómo ellos pudieron ser asesinados_ -

Por favor, señorita alice… - _lo decía, Mangle tomándola de los hombros_ \- ¿no se lo diga, al guardia?

¡No me toques! - _lo decía, Alice algo aun atónita ante la noticia que había escuchado_ \- ustedes… ustedes fueron los causantes, ¿que algunas personas hayan desaparecido en esta pizzería? - _lo decía, alejándose de las dos animatronicas toys_ -

Nosotros, solo intentábamos buscar venganza de ese hombre - _lo decía, Bombón hacia la castaña que estaba mirándolas atónitas de las cosas que habían hecho_ \- ¿cuándo ya habíamos hecho eso? nosotros nos sentíamos culpables de haber matado gente inocente… - _lo decía, la coneja mientras intentaba de que la castaña no se asustara de ellas_ -

Frank… - _lo decía, Alice corriendo hacia la oficina donde estaría su mejor amigo_ -

¡Alice! - _lo decía, Bombón corriendo detrás de la castaña_ -

¡Señorita, alice! - _lo decía, Mangle moviéndose por el tejado para alcanzarlas_ -

 **-** _ **Sin que las tres se dieran cuenta, cierto oso toy las miraba algo sorprendido de ver a sus dos amigas y una humana corriendo hacia la oficina, mientras los seguía detrás tranquilamente por la pizzería hacia la oficina.**_ **-**

 **\- Noviembre 31 de 1987, 04:00 AM. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las cuatro de la mañana en la pizzería, Alice al enterarse de que los toys eran los niños desaparecidos de los que hablaban los rumores, en el camino hacia la oficina, ella toma un extintor de incendios, para seguir corriendo hacia la oficina. Al llegar ahí queda atónita de ver como su mejor amigo era estrangulado por un conejo morado algo deteriorado junto a los otros animatronics.**_ **-**

N…No… frank… - _lo decía, Alice atónita al ver a su mejor amigo en la misma situación peligrosa otra vez_ \- déjenlo… ¡déjenlo en paz! - _lo decía, corriendo por el pasillo hacia los modelos viejos_ \- ¡dije! ¡¿qué lo dejen en paz?! - _lo decía, lanzando el extintor con fuerza golpeando al conejo animatronico con el extintor, soltando a su víctima sorprendiendo a los demás animatronics_ -

Pero, ¿qué, rayos…? - _lo decía, Freddy volteándose y ver a una joven castaña en el pasillo_ \- ¿tú? - _lo decía, sorprendido de que haya una humana en la pizzería de noche_ -

Vaya, ¿si es la sirena de anoche? - _lo decía, Foxy reconociéndola_ -

¿La conoces? - _preguntaba, Chica algo confundida de ver a la castaña_ -

Sí, es la polizona ¿que acompañaba al guardia la noche anterior? - _lo decía, Foxy sonriéndole a la castaña_ -

Foxy, encárgate de ella - _lo decía, Freddy al ver a la humana mientras volteaba a ver al guardia_ \- ¿dónde está?

Maldición, el guardia escapo… - _lo decía, Chica al ver que el guardia nocturno había escapado, sin notar que en el techo estaba Mangle sosteniéndolo_ -

Bien, si no podemos divertirnos con el guardia, al menos con su compañera será divertido verla sufrir - _lo decía, Freddy haciéndole un gesto a foxy para que matara a la castaña_ -

Está bien… - _lo decía, Foxy mientras se acercaba a la castaña para matarla con su garfio_ \- muere, pequeña sirena

Eso sí que no zorro de pacotilla - _lo decía, Mangle usando uno de sus extremidades impidiendo al zorro dañar a la castaña_ -

¿Qué? ¡mangle, suéltame! - _lo decía, Foxy enojándose al saber que la zorrita toy estaba defendiendo a la humana_ -

No dejare que dañes a la señorita alice… - _lo decía, Mangle mientras forcejeaba para que no dañara a la compañera del guardia_ -

" _¿Qué paso…?_ " - _lo decía, Bonnie mirando como la zorrita toy forcejeaba contra el zorro y en las extremidades de la toy estaba el guardia_ -

Bonnie, ¿te encuentras bien? - _lo decía, Chica ayudando a su amigo a levantarse_ -

" _Sí… ¿qué paso?_ "

La humana te lanzo un extintor y te hiso soltar al guardia - _lo decía, Chica mientras miraba algo preocupada por su amigo_ -

Bonnie, encárgate de ella - _lo decía, Freddy sonriendo al saber que habría dos más en unos trajes de animatrónicos_ -

" _Bien, es tiempo de que me encargue de ella, por lanzarme un maldito extintor…_ " - _lo decía, Bonnie apretando su único puño con fuerza, mientras avanzaba hacia la castaña_ -

¡No te tengo miedo conejo de pacotilla! - _lo decía, Alice sin miedo hacia el conejo animatronico_ -

Vaya, ¿a pesar de ser alguien de una altura promedio es valiente? - _lo decía, Chica algo impresionada de saber que la humana era muy valiente a enfrentarse contra el conejo morado_ -

Señorita, alice… - _lo decía, Mangle aun forcejeando contra el zorro animatronico, mientras veía como se acercaba el conejo animatronico_ -

Chica, encárgate de ayudar a foxy - _lo decía, Freddy mirando con seriedad al ver que había un traidor en la pizzería_ -

Está bien, freddy - _lo decía, Chica caminando hacia la zorrita toy mientras se acercaba hacia la toy que tenía al guardia_ \- ven aquí, maldita zorra

¿Maldita zorra? - _lo decía, Mangle indignada por la ofensa que le dijo la pollo deteriorada_ \- ¿no te metas conmigo pato?

¿Me llamaste pato? - _lo decía, Chica indignada de cómo la había llamado la zorrita toy_ -

Genial… ahora, se volvió una pelea de chicas… - _lo decía, Freddy en voz baja al ver el conflicto que había ahora_ -

" _Ya que ellas están ocupadas en pelearse entre ellas… ¿por qué, no me dejas estrangularte como tu amigo?_ " - _lo decía, Bonnie acercando su único brazo, hacia la castaña hasta que ve desde la oscuridad aparecer un brazo de color azul_ -

Con ella, ¿no te metas conejo de pacotilla? - _lo decía, Bombón hacia el conejo morado_ -

Vaya, miren quien apareció, el afeminado - _lo decía, Bonnie burlándose de la coneja toy_ -

A…Afeminado… - _lo decía, Bombón indignada de cómo la habían llamado_ \- ¡soy una chica y no un chico estúpido y tonto como tú! - _lo decía, dándole un puñetazo en la cara_ -

" _¿Hasta pegas como afeminado?_ " - _lo decía, Bonnie burlándose de su versión toy_ -

Eres un tonto y es por eso que los niños no aprecian tu música - _lo decía, Bombón enojada del conejo morado_ -

" _¡¿Cómo dices, afeminado?!_ " - _lo decía, Bonnie indignado de cómo lo criticaba su versión toy_ \- " _te daré la gran paliza de tu vida, afeminado_ "

Así, no, ¿si, yo te lo impido? - _lo decía, Bombón lanzándose contra el conejo morado_ -

¡Señorita, alice! - _lo decía, Mangle lanzando al guardia hacia la castaña_ \- ¡llévese a su amigo lejos de la oficina!

Y ¿ustedes? - _preguntaba, Alice algo preocupada por las dos toys que estaban peleándose contra los viejos animatronics_ -

¿No se preocupe, por nosotras? - _lo decía, Bombón lanzando al conejo morado hacia la pared_ \- nosotras nos encargamos de estos viejos animatrónicos - _lo decía, mientras se le lanzaba el conejo morado hacia ella_ -

¡Señorita, alice! - _lo decía, Mangle lanzando al zorro y la pollo hacia la pared de la oficina_ \- lárguese por su bien - _lo decía, algo preocupada por la castaña y el guardia_ -

S…Sí - _lo decía, Alice arrastrando a su mejor amigo para llevarlo a un lugar a salvo de los animatronics viejos_ -

Eso sí que no, maldita humana - _lo decía, Freddy corriendo hacia la castaña para lanzarse contra ella, pero es retenido por las extremidades de Mangle_ -

Tú no te vas de aquí, oso malhumorado… - _lo decía, Mangle lanzando al oso deteriorado hacia la pared_ -

M…Maldita, traidora… - _lo decía, Freddy al ver como la zorrita animatronica se enfrentaba a los dos animatronics a la vez y la coneja contra el conejo morado_ \- ¡ven aquí…!

Ven y pelea como se debe, oso de felpa - _lo decía, Mangle lanzándose contra el oso deteriorado llevándose a Foxy al suelo por la jalada y de camino con la pollo deteriorada_ -

¡¿Conocerás la ira de freddy fazbear?! - _lo decía, Freddy lanzándose contra la zorrita albina junto con la ayuda de Foxy y Chica_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que los animatronics olds y las dos toys se peleaban para impedir que mataran al guardia, Alice estaba llevando a su mejor amigo a algunos de las habitaciones de la pizzería, al ver como su amigo estaba algo consiente pero inmóvil debido que casi se queda sin oxígeno, por la estrangulada de Bonnie, sin saber que cierto toy los observaba entre las sombras de la oscuridad de la noche, mientras los seguía, sin saber que el guardia y su acompañante habían entrado en la habitación de "Prize Corner".**_ **-**

 **\- Noviembre 31 de 1987, 05:00 AM. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las cinco de la mañana en la pizzería, Alice había llevado a su mejor amigo a la habitación de "Prize Corner" sin saber que cierto oso toy los estaba siguiendo y esperando el momento preciso para tomar al guardia y a la acompañante con la guardia baja y meterlos en un traje de freddy a ambos.**_ **-**

Frank, ¿frank estas bien? - _lo decía, Alice mirando a su amigo que sus orbes azules estaban casi apagados_ -

A…Alice… - _lo decía, Frank en voz baja debido la estrangulada del conejo animatronico_ \- no te dije, ¿qué te quedaras en la habitación donde estaba mangle? - _lo decía, mirando a su compañera y mejor amiga_ -

¿No, podía quedarme de brazos cruzados…? - _lo decía, Alice mientras lloraba mirando a su mejor amigo_ -

Siempre, ¿eres tan testaruda como siempre? - _lo decía, Frank sonriendo con burla mientras se quejaba de dolor_ -

¿Qué tienes? - _lo decía, alice algo preocupada por su mejor amigo_ -

U…Una costilla… ¿se movió de su lugar…? - _lo decía, Frank algo adolorido_ -

Tranquilo, debes aguantar un poco… - _lo decía, Alice un poco nerviosa_ -

A…Alice, ¿necesito, que me golpes en la costilla? Para, re-acomodarla a su lugar… - _lo decía, Frank señalando cual costilla golpear_ -

P…Pero, y ¿si te daña algún órgano? - _lo decía, Alice algo nerviosa en caso de que saliera muy mal_ -

Escúchame, alice… - _lo decía, Frank colocando su mano derecha en la cabeza de su mejor amiga_ \- ¿tienes que golpear esta costilla con lo que puedas?

Pero… - _lo decía, Alice algo nerviosa en lo que tenía que hacer_ -

Solo hazlo… - _lo decía, Frank quejándose de dolor debido a su costilla_ -

Sí, pero… ¿necesitaras algo con que morder? - _lo decía, Alice hacia su mejor amigo para que no se mordiera la lengua_ -

Tráeme uno de esos peluches… - _lo decía, Frank mientras aguantaba el dolor_ -

Está bien… - _lo decía, Alice separándose un poco de su amigo para ir a buscar algún peluche que podría servir_ \- ¿aquí tienes?

¿Lista? - _lo decía, Frank hacia su mejor amiga mirándola a los ojos_ -

S…Sí… - _lo decía, Alice algo preocupada de su mejor amigo_ -

No te preocupes, alice…- _lo decía, Frank llamando la atención de su mejor amiga_ \- recuerda que tuve que soportar la operación en mi brazo derecho, podre con esta - _lo decía, seguro de sus palabras para tranquilizar a su mejor amiga_ -

En eso es verdad… - _lo decía, Alice recordando el día del accidente y ver a su mejor amigo en una camilla descansando con un brazo derecho vendado_ -

¿A la de tres, oíste?- _lo decía, Frank mirando a su mejor amiga y ve que ella asentía con la cabeza_ -

Uno… - _lo decía, Alice contando primero_ -

Dos… - _lo decía, Frank contando después de su amiga colocando el peluche representante de los animatronics en su boca_ -

Tres… - _lo decía, Alice contando el último número golpeando fuertemente la costilla indicada de su mejor amigo_ -

¡Ah…! - _lo decía, Frank aguantando el dolor de la costilla re-colocada por el golpe de su mejor amiga, mientras mordía el peluche en su boca_ -

Vamos, frank… - _lo decía, Alice al ver como su mejor amigo gritaba de dolor_ \- ¿aguanta un poco más? - _lo decía, al tocar el lugar donde estaría la costilla lastimada_ -

Uh… es más doloroso… ¿de lo que me imaginaba…? - _lo decía, Frank aguantando los dolores que recorrían por su cuerpo_ -

¿Iré por el botiquín de primeros auxilios? - _lo decía, Alice mientras se levantaba para ir a por su bolso_ -

Esta… bien… - _lo decía, Frank mientras que veía como su mejor amiga salía de "_ _ **Prize Corner**_ _" para ir a buscar su bolso_ -

No te preocupes, ¿volveré lo más pronto posible? - _lo decía, Alice mirando a su mejor amigo mientras corría a "_ _ **Kid's Cove**_ _" sin notar que estaba hay Toy Freddy_ -

¿Interesante…? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy mientras caminaba detrás de la castaña para sorprenderla y luego el guardia_ -

¿Uh? - _lo decía, Frank al parecer había escuchado a alguien y unos pasos_ \- tengo, ¿un mal presentimiento…? - _lo decía, mientras intentaba de levantarse para sentarse en el mesón, sin notar que la caja de música se estaba quedando sin cuerda_ -

 **-** _ **Frank estaba recuperando energía para poder moverse después, sabiendo que su mejor amiga corría peligro con ciertos animatronics sueltos, sin saber que dos pares de ojos lo observaba en la oscuridad. Mientras que en "Kid's Cove", Alice llega a la habitación donde estaba hacer rato para tomar su bolso.**_ **-**

Aquí, esta - _lo decía, Alice tomando su bolso para dirigirse a "_ _ **Prize Corner**_ _"_ -

Así que el guardia, ¿no estaba solo en las dos noches anteriores? - _lo decía, una voz masculina sorprendiendo a la castaña_ -

Toy freddy… - _lo decía, Alice sorprendida de ver al oso toy en la entrada de "_ _ **Kid's Cove**_ _"_ -

El mismo - _lo decía, Toy Freddy mientras sus ojos se volvían negros con unas pupilas blancas_ -

Aléjate… - _lo decía, Alice retrocediendo del oso toy_ -

Oh, vamos… - _lo decía, Toy Freddy acercándose a ella_ \- ¿te verás bien en un traje de freddy o quieres un traje especialmente elegido para ti? - _lo decía, mientras se acercaba_ -

Oso de felpa - _lo decía, una voz masculina sorprendiendo a Alice y al oso toy_ -

¿Tú? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy sorprendido de ver al guardia aun mostrando señales en moverse_ -

F…Frank… - _lo decía, Alice sorprendida de ver a su mejor amigo parado hay en la entrada de "_ _ **Kid's Cove**_ _"_ -

¿No, te atrevas a tocarla…? - _lo decía, Frank mientras miraba al oso toy enojado al ver que si no hubiera llegado podría haber metido a su mejor amiga en un traje de Freddy_ -

Oh, ¿miren quien llego? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy mirando al guardia_ \- si es nada más que el guardia nocturno - _lo decía, sonriendo al verlo de frente y sin mascara que lo salvara_ -

Escucha, oso de pacotilla… - _lo decía, Frank caminando hacia el oso toy ignorando el peligro que podría escucharse la caja de música quedándose sin cuerda_ \- si la lastimas… te desmantelare permanentemente… - _lo decía, mirando a los ojos del oso toy_ -

¿En serio? ¿no me digas? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy riéndose de la amenaza del guardia hasta que escucha la caja de música quedarse sin cuerda_ \- ¿creo que tienes suerte de que la marioneta se encargue de ti personalmente? - _lo decía, viendo en la entrada de la habitación a la marioneta_ -

F…Frank… - _lo decía, Alice algo preocupada por su mejor amigo_ -

Tranquila, alice… - _lo decía, Frank serio hacia su mejor amiga_ \- no, dejare que ningún animatronico me meta en un traje de freddy - _lo decía, sonriéndole de lado a su mejor amiga_ -

Frank… - _lo decía, Alice en un tono de tristeza al ver a su mejor amigo mostrando sin miedo ante los animatronics_ -

Vas a morir, guardia nocturno… - _lo decía, una voz femenina proveniente de la marioneta_ -

¿No creo, que sea mi hora de morir? - _lo decía, Frank mientras miraba a la marioneta_ \- ¿no moriré por mano de ustedes o de cualquiera?

Basta de tanto habla…- _lo decía, la marioneta lanzándose contra él y siendo esquivado por él guardia._ -

Ustedes no me impedirán seguir viviendo… - _lo decía, Frank tomando el brazo de la marioneta y lanzarla contra el oso toy que había aprovechado de acercarse a la castaña_ -

Frank… - _lo decía, Alice sorprendida de ver que la habían salvado otra vez a pesar de su estado_ -

Alice, espera afuera - _lo decía, Frank serio hacia su mejor amiga_ -

Está bien… - _lo decía, Alice saliendo de la habitación de "_ _ **Kid's Cove**_ _" para esconderse en la cocina_ -

Ahora, quiero una respuesta bien clara - _lo decía, Frank mirando al oso toy y a la marioneta que se estaban levantando del suelo_ \- ¿por qué, ustedes están metiendo a cada guardia nocturno en un traje de freddy? y quiero la verdad - _lo decía, mientras los miraba serio a los dos animatronics_ -

¡¿Eso no lo sabrás nunca?! - _lo decía, Toy Freddy enojado contra el guardia que estuvo a punto de ir a acabarlo sin no fuera que la marioneta lo detuviera con su brazo_ -

¿Qué quieres, saber? - _lo decía, la voz femenina de la marioneta sorprendiéndose al ver al guardia nocturno y luego ver a él otra vez pero con otro aspecto con unas heridas en todo el cuerpo por unos momentos_ -

¿Por qué...por qué, hacen esto? - _preguntaba, Frank aguantando las ganas de desmantelar a cada animatronic que hayan matado a otros guardias nocturnos anteriores_ -

¿Por qué? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy llamando la atención de la marioneta y del guardia_ \- ¡porque, tú eres un asesino! - _lo decía, gritándole el oso toy al guardia_ -

¡¿Qué?! - _lo decía, Frank atónito a lo que se refería el oso toy_ \- escúchame chatarra, ¿se te salió un tornillo de tus circuitos? ¿llevo trabajando con suerte tres noches aquí y tú me consideras un asesino?

Así, es… y para que no mates a más niños me encargare de ti… - _lo decía, Toy Freddy lanzándose contra el guardia_ -

Aquí vamos otra vez… - _lo decía, Frank colocándose en posición sorprendiendo a la marioneta y volver a ver otro aspecto del guardia nocturno con esas heridas en su cuerpo y en su ojo izquierdo por unos segundos_ -

" _¿Qué es lo que está pasando?_ " - _preguntaba, la marioneta algo confundida al estar viendo esas cosas al guardia, mientras ve como el guardia le lanza cuatro golpes en el torso del oso toy y le da un último golpe dándoselo en la cara del oso_ -

¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, oso de felpa?- _lo decía, Frank mirando molesto al oso toy_ -

Ya verás guardia… - _lo decía, Toy Freddy intentando de agarrarlo pero es tomado por sorpresa y tumbado en el suelo_ -

Dije, que no dejaría, ¿qué me atraparan tan fácilmente? - _lo decía, Frank haciendo una llave en el brazo del oso toy en el suelo, sorprendiendo a la marioneta de lo que un humano podría hacer_ -

Maldito, guardia… - _lo decía, Toy Freddy intentando de levantarse_ -

Ríndete… o te Arranco ese brazo… - _lo decía, Frank aguantando el dolor que estaba sintiéndose al no haber descansado por la dislocación de la costilla_ -

Jamás… - _respondía, Toy Freddy logrando zafarse de la llave del guardia y lanzarlo a unas cajas de regalos de decoración de la habitación_ -

Ah… ¿no, otra vez…? - _lo decía, Frank al sentir otra vez la costilla movida de su lugar, pero del otro lado_ -

Hora, de morir guardia… - _lo decía, Toy Freddy acercándose al guardia nocturno_ -

N…No… - _lo decía, Frank mirando al suelo algo adolorido de un costado_ \- no le tengo… miedo a… la muerte… - _lo decía, mirando con sus ojos azules con ira al animatronico toy sorprendiendo a la marioneta de ver esos ojos con ira y rabia_ -

Pues… deberías temerle a la muerte, guardia - _lo decía, Toy Freddy sonriéndole divertido al ver al guardia_ -

¿Eso, lo veremos oso de pacotilla?- _lo decía, Frank haciendo un giro en el suelo pegándole en los pies, derribando al oso toy_ \- y esto, ¿por meterte con mi mejor amiga? - _lo decía, dándole un codazo fuertemente en la cara al oso toy y levantándose a duras a penas por la dislocación de la costilla del lado contrario al que tenía_ -

Ah… maldito… - _lo decía, Toy Freddy levantándose y listo para matar de una vez al guardia, mientras que la marioneta miraba algo sorprendida de que un humano les haga frente sin importar que el oso toy fuera más fuerte_ -

Alto… - _lo decía, la voz femenina de la marioneta deteniendo al oso toy_ \- ¿qué es, lo que quieres saber? - _preguntaba, la marioneta al guardia_ -

Todo, lo que sucede en esta pizzería… - _lo decía, Frank mirando serio al oso toy por haberse metido contra su mejor amiga_ -

Estas seguro de querer saber, ¿lo que sucede en esta pizzería? - _preguntaba, la marioneta algo dudosa de lo que estaba pidiendo el guardia nocturno_ -

Sí, ¿así ustedes dejan de darme caza por siempre? - _lo decía, Frank serio hacia los dos animatronics que tenía en frente_ -

Eso ni lo pienses guardia… - _lo decía, Toy Freddy furioso a la idea de no cazar al guardia y no poder meterlo en un traje de freddy_ -

Deja de decirme, guardia - _lo decía, Frank mirando al oso toy molesto_ \- además, oso idiota y estúpido, tengo un nombre - _lo decía, mientras ignoraba al oso toy y a la marioneta, mientras miraba a los alrededores_ -

¿Qué gran cosa? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy haciendo que la marioneta lo mirara molesta_ -

Sí… ¿cómo alguien llamarse freddy fazbear o toy freddy? - _lo decía, Frank burlándose del oso toy mientras se preocupaba de que su mejor amiga este bien escondida_ -

Oye, al menos soy amado por los niños - _lo decía, Toy Freddy presumiendo del guardia nocturno_ -

Eso a mí no me importa, oso de felpa - _lo decía, Frank sorprendiendo a la marioneta_ \- lo que me molesta es que ustedes a pesar de alegrar a los niños les dan más miedos a sus padres por la forma en como tratan a los guardias nocturnos anteriores - _lo decía, sorprendiendo a ambos animatronics_ -

Y eso que te importa, a nosotros nos preocupa más el bienestar de los niños - _lo decía, Toy Freddy llamando la atención del guardia y la marioneta_ -

Freddy - _lo decía, la marioneta molesta por esas palabras del oso toy_ -

Través, ¿es por eso que tú no has tenido una buena familia? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy sorprendiendo a la marioneta mientras que el guardia estaba hay quieto en la entrada_ -

Freddy, basta - _lo decía, la marioneta intentando de calmar al oso toy_ -

Través, ¿es por eso que asesinas niños por verlos felices con nosotros? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy acercándose al guardia burlonamente_ -

Freddy, ¿no sigas? - _lo decía, la marioneta intentando de que el oso no siga sus estupideces y haga enojar al guardia_ -

Es por eso, ¿que tú nunca comprenderás de lo que es tener una fa…? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy pero, es callado por un puñetazo muy fuerte producido por el guardia_ -

C…Cállate… - _lo decía, Frank mirando con una mirada fría al oso toy sorprendiendo a la marioneta de ver esos ojos de ira por el guardia_ \- ¿tú qué sabes, lo que es una familia…?- _lo decía, acercándose al oso toy mientras lo toma del cuello_ -

Tú no sabes nada de mi… - _lo decía, Frank con un tono de ira y en un estado de frialdad pura contra el oso toy_ \- tu nunca tuviste a un padre que te prometió volver a una edad comprometedora… tu nunca has tenido una madre que fue asesinada por no sé quién… - _lo decía, apretando más su agarre contra el oso toy asustando a la marioneta e intentando de impedir de que el guardia destruyera al oso toy, se dio cuenta de que su brazo no era humano, si no metálico_ -

Intentaste de hacer lo único que no has debido hacer… en meter a mi mejor amiga, en un traje de freddy - _lo decía, Frank apretándole el cuello del oso toy, mientras que la marioneta intentaba lo posible por impedir que el guardia hiciera una estupidez_ \- ahora, si tengo que matar a alguien, seria para protegerla… - _lo decía, mientras sentía la garganta del animatronico toy débilmente con su mano derecha_ -

Para… - _lo decía, una voz femenina deteniéndolo de inmediato haciéndolo voltear reconociendo esa voz muy bien_ \- ¿por favor, frank…? - _lo decía, Alice algo preocupada de su mejor amigo_ \- déjalo…

Alice… - _lo decía, Frank algo atónito de lo que ella se refería mientras instintivamente suelta al oso toy mirando sus manos temblar_ -

Frank… por favor, vámonos… - _lo decía, Alice acercándose a su amigo que estaba algo atónito de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer_ -

Alice… yo… - _lo decía, Frank algo inseguro de sí mismo mirando a su mejor amiga_ -

Vamos… - _lo decía, Alice tomándole de la mano sorprendiéndolo_ \- deja de ser, ese frank frió y con ira en su corazón - _lo decía, calmándolo un poco a su mejor amigo_ \- prefiero, a ese frank que era mi compañero de escuela que me protegía de brabucones, ese mejor amigo protegiéndome de cualquier peligro que esa frialdad tuya vuelva a ser lo que tú eras antes…? - _lo decía, sonriéndole a su mejor amigo llevándolo al "_ _ **Dinning Área**_ _" dejando solo a los dos animatronics en la habitación de "_ _ **Kid's Cove**_ _"_ -

Ves lo, ¿qué has hecho cabeza hueca? - _lo decía, la marioneta enojada con el oso toy_ -

¿Qué es lo que, dije? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy sin entenderle a la marioneta_ -

Sí que eres cabeza hueca, toy freddy - _lo decía, la marioneta mirando un enojada al oso toy_ \- al parecer, ¿ese guardia es distinto a los que hemos tenido?

¿A qué te refieres, mujer? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy sobándose el lugar del puñetazo_ \- ese, ¿maldito sí que pega muy fuerte? - _lo decía, aun molesto de haber sido golpeado muy fuerte por el guardia_ -

Basta, ¿mañana en la noche hablaremos con él? - _lo decía, la marioneta decidida de lo que iba a hacer rompiendo las reglas de lo que los animatronics tenían que hacer contra el guardia nocturno_ -

No me digas, ¿qué te encariñaste con el guardia? - _preguntaba, Toy Freddy algo atónito de lo que él estaba pensando_ -

Cállate, además… ¿no le viste sus ojos? - _lo decía, la marioneta cambiando su tono de molestia a por uno de preocupación_ -

¿Sus ojos? - _preguntaba, Toy Freddy algo confundido_ -

Sí, por unos momentos se habían vueltos algo oscuro en él, ¿es como si toda esa frialdad, rencor y odio? lo hayan hecho enojar mucho haciendo que se descontrolara al igual, ¿que ustedes contra los guardias anteriores? - _lo decía, la marioneta algo segura de sus palabras_ -

Je, ¿después en la noche siguiente todos mataremos al guardia? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy confiado de que sus compañeras no se hayan ablandado con la castaña y el guardia_ -

Se nota, que los más brutos son tú, foxy y freddy - _lo decía, la marioneta saliendo de la habitación de "_ _ **Kid's Cove**_ _" dejando al oso toy solo con ganas de desmantelar a ese viejo oso de pacotilla_ -

Tsk, ¿mujeres? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy ignorando a la marioneta e irse al escenario sorprendiéndose de ver como la pollita toy les traía algo de pizza_ -

Gracias, chica

¿No hay de qué? - _lo decía, Toy Chica sonriéndole a la castaña y al rubio dejando dos plato con rebanadas de pizza de queso_ \- espero, ¿que podamos ser más amigas en la siguiente noche?

Claro, además… espero, ¿que tú y las demás me ayuden con ese problema? - _lo decía, Alice hacia la pollita toy entendiendo de lo que se refería_ -

Por supuesto, confía en nosotras alice - _lo decía, Toy Chica dándole una sonrisa alegre a la castaña_ -

¿Eh? - _lo decía, Frank algo curioso de lo que hablaban las chicas_ \- ¿de que hablan?

Ah… de nada, frank - _lo decía, Alice algo nerviosa hacia su mejor amigo_ -

Sí, son cosas de chicas… - _lo decía, Toy Chica algo nerviosa sonriéndole a su amiga_ -

Hay, ¿sí que esos viejos animatronics son duros de vencer…? - _lo decía, Bombón llegando al "_ _ **Dinning Área**_ _" y ver que estaban los tres sanos y salvos, excepto que Mangle quedo más dañada en su cuerpo y la coneja quedo sin su brazo izquierdo_ -

¿Ni que lo digas…? - _lo decía, Mangle algo molesta al tener que enfrentarse a la pollo deteriorada y del zorro deteriorado incluyendo a un oso malhumorado_ -

¿Creo que no podre tocar nada para esta mañana? - _lo decía, Bombón algo adolorida por las golpizas que tuvo la coneja toy y llevar su brazo izquierdo en su mano derecha_ -

Ni que lo digas, bombón… - _lo decía, Mangle mientras veía como estaban sentados en una de las tantas mesas cerca del escenario donde estaban Toy Chica, Alice y el guardia_ -

¿Qué les paso? - _preguntaba, Frank al ver a las dos toys bien dañadas y un poco destrozadas_ -

Bueno, tuvimos un poco de pelea contra los animatronics viejos y al menos, ¿no quedamos más destrozados que ellos? - _lo decía, Bombón victoriosa contra los modelos viejos_ -

Eso sí que es verdad - _lo decía, Mangle sonriendo en afirmación a su amiga coneja_ -

Bueno, creo que voy a tener que venir en la tarde para poder arreglarlas - _lo decía, Frank levantándose de su asiento_ -

¿Por qué lo dices? - _preguntaba, Toy Chica algo confundida de lo que se refería el guardia_ -

¿Por qué, ya van a ser las seis de la mañana? - _respondía, Frank a la pollita toy mientras se iba a la oficina, algo adolorido_ -

Chica, gracias por las pizzas - _lo decía, Alice sonriéndole agradecida por el buen gesto de la pollita toy_ \- y ustedes dos por protegerme y haber cuidado a mi mejor amigo en ese aprieto - _lo decía, también agradecida de las dos toys_ -

Y tu - _lo decía, Toy Chica mirando a la castaña sonrientemente_ \- ¿deberías confesárselo de lo que sientes por él?-lo decía, señalando con la mirada al guardia que se estaba alejando-

L…Lo intentare… - _lo decía, Alice algo insegura de que pueda hacerlo_ -

Ese es el ánimo, señorita alice - _lo decía, Mangle alegre de que al menos podría la castaña a decir los sentimientos que ella sentía por el guardia_ -

Gracias, mangle - _lo decía, Alice agradecida de la zorrita albina del apoyo que le estaban dando_ -

Espero, ¿que tengas mucha suerte en tu romance con el guardia? - _lo decía, Bombón animándola para que le vaya muy bien a su amiga humana_ -

Gracias, bombón - _lo decía, Alice sonriendo a la coneja toy abrazándola mientras que las otras dos toys se le unían en un abrazo de amigas_ \- vendré con frank en la tarde a repararlas a ustedes dos para, ¿que no nos demoramos tanto? - _lo decía, sorprendiendo a las dos animatronicas toys que estaban dañadas_ -

Gracias, señorita alice…

Y no se preocupen… - _lo decía, Alice llamando la atención de sus tres amigas animatronicas_ \- prometo guardar su secreto conmigo hasta el final - _lo decía, determinada en guardarle el secreto de las animatronics hasta la muerte sorprendiendo a las tres toys_ -

¿Se lo dijeron? - _lo decía, Toy Chica sorprendida de que sus dos amigas le digieran el secreto de la pizzería_ -

Sí, porque a ella confiamos de lo que le dijimos - _lo decía, Bombón seria hacia la pollita toy_ -

Además… - _lo decía, Alice llamando la atención de las tres toys_ \- me gustaría mucho conocer sus verdaderos nombres, ¿cuándo ustedes se lo digan todo a frank?-lo decía, separándose del abrazo y estirando su mano- ¿hecho?

Hecho… - _lo decían, Bombón, Mangle y Toy Chica sonriéndole a la castaña que era su primera amiga humana durante las noches con el guardia_ -

 **-** _ **Al cerrar el trato con las tres animatronics, ambas fueron a sus lugares correspondientes mientras que Mangle acompañaba a la castaña a recoger su bolso en "Kid's Cove". En la oficina, Frank estaba recogiendo su bolso que estaba debajo del escritorio, sabiendo que algo lo incomodaba de su extraña actitud hacia el oso toy que estuvo apunto de destruirle el cuello del animatronic toy con sus manos.**_ **-**

 **\- Noviembre 31 de 1987, 06:00 AM. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las seis de las mañanas, mientras se escuchaban unas campanadas indicando que el turno del guardia nocturno había terminado, Frank tomando su bolso para irse de la oficina observa ver a la marioneta que estaba volviendo a la caja donde estaba para sorprenderse de ver hay al guardia nocturno y verlo irse. Al llegar al "Dinning Área" ve como su amiga estaba guardando las dos rebanadas de pizza en unas bolsas para que no mancharan el contenido del bolso que ella traía y al ver el auto del señor Fazbear ambos decidieron salir de la pizzería.**_ **-**

Oh, señor rodríguez - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear bajando de su auto para ir a donde su guardia nocturno_ \- me alegra, ¿que este bien? Y… - _lo decía, al ver una joven castaña salir detrás del guardia_ -

Buenos, días señor Fazbear - _lo decía, Frank saludando a su jefe que estaba hay parado_ -

Buenas… ¿qué hace una joven con usted en su trabajo nocturno? - _preguntaba, el señor Fazbear algo confundido al ver a la joven con su guardia nocturno_ -

Bueno… ella quiso acompañarme a escondidas para saber, ¿cómo era mi trabajo nocturno? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso de que su jefe creyera esa mentira_ -

Así, es señor Fazbear… - _lo decía, Alice algo arrepentida mintiéndole al jefe de su mejor amigo_ -

Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes_ \- yo también fui joven una vez, ¿así que comprendo a lo que ustedes se refieren?

Sí, aquí tiene la llave señor fazbear - _lo decía, Frank entregándole la llave a su jefe_ -

Gracias, frank - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear agradecido de su guardia nocturno mientras se dirigía a su oficina_ \- ¿que tenga una buen día?

Ah… señor fazbear - _lo decía, Frank llamando la atención de su jefe que estuvo a punto de ingresar a la pizzería_ -

¿Sí? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear volteándose y ver a su guardia nocturno_ -

Olvide decirle que en la noche, los modelos viejos se activaron - _lo decía, Frank a su jefe de que los animatronics_ -

¿En serio? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear sorprendido ante esta noticia_ -

Sí y atacaron a los modelos toys, así que…en la tarde vendré a intentar de arreglarlos con mi amiga, ¿si no le molesta?

Oh, ¿eso sí que es grabe? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear entendiendo la situación que le podría causarle a su negocio_ \- bueno, está bien, ven en la tarde con tu amiga a reparar a mis animatronics

Está bien, señor fazbear - _lo decía, Frank agradecido de que su jefe comprendiera_ -

Ah, señor rodríguez - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear llamando la atención de su guardia_ \- aquí tiene su cheque - _lo decía, entregándole un cheque a su guardia nocturn_ o-

Gracias, señor fazbear - _lo decía, frank tomando el cheque que le ofrecía su jefe y se fue con su mejor amiga a su departamento_ -

Je, estos jóvenes de ahora… - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear y se sorprende de que a Bombón le faltara un brazo izquierdo, a Toy Freddy con marca de golpes y sorprendiéndose de que Toy Chica este intacta_ \- de seguro, ¿esta toy tuvo mucha suerte? - _lo decía, algo pensativo al ver a la pollita toy intacta y se va a su oficina_ -

 **- _Mientras que el señor Fazbear ingresaba a su oficina, los toys estaban sorprendidos de que Toy Freddy estuviera algo dañado sin saber que cierto guardia le dio una paliza de su vida y que cierta marioneta había aparecido. En el departamento de los dos, Frank se fue a dar una ducha para empezar a buscar algunas herramientas para la tarde y alice preparaba el desayuno para que ambos comieran mientras se sorprende al ver cuánto dinero le había dado el señor Fazbear, que en el cheque decía 100 mil dólares. Mientras que en "Partes y servicios" los animatronics viejos estaban algo más dañados de lo que habían estado antes, por culpa de esos dos toys al interferir y romper las reglas, mientras que los cuatros planeaban un nuevo plan para que los toys traidores y el guardia pagaran muy caro._ -**

 **-** _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, sé que no me llego nuevas ideas debido el calor que hubo y dormí mucho por el cansancio de anoche, debido que fue el cumpleaños de un amigo y nos quedamos hasta las cuatro de la mañana celebrando y más el calor del día siguiente peor, bueno espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus "Review's" o "Mensajes Privados" para saber sus opiniones en personas, que tengan un feliz año nuevo a todos._ **-**

 **Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin.**


	8. Reparaciones

**Reparaciones.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis Oc's y la trapa de la historia._

 **-** _Lamento la demora del capítulo anterior ya que debido al calor que hubo aquí en Chile, ¡fue para no hacer nada en todo el santo y puto día! ¡odio el calor extremo, me hace saber cómo si estuviera en un horno encendido día y noche! Por eso tarde mucho en actualizar mi fic… espero, que entiendan que es algo difícil para alguien estar estudiando, sufrir calor y mucho estrés durante los exámenes… pero, ya que… a contestar review's._ **-**

 **Matias jd:** _tu tranquilo yo nervioso jejej a todos nos paso una ves por lo minimo._ _  
_ _que buena palisa le diron a toy freddy jajaja con su orgullo al suelo pero volvera igual a los olds._ _  
_ _¿quienes eran esos dos?¿como sera la noche y dia?._ _  
_ _ñe a leer chao (salta por la ventana y escapa en un lambo elemento morado)_ _  
_ _¡muerte al yaoi!_

 **R:** _ **Sí, en eso concuerdo contigo… odio este puto estrés de mierda que me arruina mi momento en hacer mis capítulos de este fic. Aun que si, se lo tiene bien merecido con su orgullo a la basura, ja, ja, ja, y creo que los animatronics olds volverán… ni yo mismo, ¿lo sé, para ser sincero? Eso lo averiguaras al pasar los días en el fic. Eh… ok… -veo que saltas por la ventana- eso es raro y ten por seguro en eso último.**_

 **Ultimate Dimentor:** _Lo prometido es deuda y aquí estoy, me encanta tu fic, tiene suspenso, misterio, acción y romance, algunas de las cosas que más me gustan en una historia, te has ganado un Dimentor de oro, tengo grandes ganas de ver cómo sigue, saludos :D_

 **R:** _ **Al parecer si cumples con tus promesas y me alegra de que te haya gustado el fic, y si… espero que te gusten mi fics de "Five Nights At Freddy's", ah… ¿gracias? Y descuida no me rendiré con este bloqueo que me impide avanzar en mi fic, me esforzaré mucho para no dejar que me venza.**_

 **-** _Bueno, como ya conteste los review's, los dejo tranquilo con este nuevo capítulo que espero que les guste a todos_ **. -**

 **\- Diciembre 1 de 1987. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las díez de la mañana, Frank estaba preparando el desayuno para que él y su mejor amiga desayunaran tranquilos debido por lo que había sucedido en la noche anterior por los animatronics viejos que se habían activado durante la tercera noche. Mientras que Alice estaba viendo que ropa usar hoy ya que tenía muchas ganas de tocar algo para sus dos amigas animatronicas toys que estaban dañadas por lo de anoche.**_ **-**

Mmm… me pregunto, ¿qué ropa debería usar? - _lo decía, Alice algo insegura de que ropa usar para que después ir a la pizzería a ayudar a su mejor amigo a arreglar a las dos animatronics toys que estaban algo destrozadas anoche_ -

Mmm… mejor, ¿le pregunto a frank? - _lo decía, alice tomando una polera celeste y otra de color azul claro_ \- espero, ¿qué me dé una respuesta sencilla? - _lo decía, para ir a la cocina donde estaba su rubio amigo que estaba preparando algo delicioso_ -

Frank - _lo decía, Alice llamando la atención de su mejor amigo_ -

Sí, ¿qué pasa alice?

Me preguntaba, ¿cuál de estos dos colores debería ir?

Ya estas con esa misma pregunta… - _lo decía, Frank algo frustrado sabiendo que esto tomaría algo de tiempo y paciencia_ \- el azul claro, se te ve bonito - _lo decía, señalando en la mano izquierda de su amiga_ -

Bien… - _lo decía, mientras dejaba la polera azul claro en el sofá y se iba a su habitación, dejando solo a su amigo en la cocina_ -

Presiento que esta será una larga tarde… - _lo decía, Frank empezando a dudar en que seria un día muy largo_ -

Ahora, frank - _lo decía, Alice llegando con dos pantalones distintos, en su mano derecha estaba un pantalón gris y en su mano izquierda un pantalón verde oliva_ -

El gris, alice… - _lo decía, Frank sabiendo que al menos ya sabía las cosas normales de su mejor amiga de cuando ella estaba indecisa de algo, le preguntaba a él_ -

Ok - _lo decía, Alice algo animada hacia su mejor amigo, mientras se devolvía a su habitación del departamento_ -

Al parecer ella seguirá siendo ella misma… - _lo decía, Frank sonriendo de lado al verla irse dejándolo solo, mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno_ -

Oye, frank - _lo decía, Alice asomándose por el pasillo llamando la atención de su mejor amigo que estaba colocando el desayuno en la mesa_ -

¿Sí? - _lo decía, Frank volteándose a ver a su mejor amiga_ -

¿Aun te acuerdas la canción que tenemos nosotros? - _preguntaba, Alice algo animada hacia su mejor amigo_ -

S…Sí, ¿por qué, lo preguntas? - _respondía, Frank algo dudoso y nervioso de su mejor amiga, sabiendo que estaba en aprietos en que habían pasado muchos años de no haber cantado junto a su mejor amiga_ -

Pues, tenía pensado que en la noche podríamos cantarla para los animatronics, ¿no crees? - _lo decía, Alice sonriéndole a su mejor amigo_ -

¿Estas segura? - _lo decía, algo dudoso de esa petición de su mejor amiga_ -

Por supuesto, también tengo pensado llevar mi violín - _lo decía, Alice alegre y muy animada mientras se devolvía a su habitación_ -

Esta vez, ¿sí que está demente…? - _lo decía, Frank al ver a su mejor amiga irse otra vez_ \- este será un día muy, pero, muy largo… - _lo decía, mientras desayunaba tranquilo escuchando como su amiga tarareaba alguna canción que ambos tenían_ -

Oye, frank - _lo decía, Alice sentándose con una polera azul, pantalón gris y zapatillas blancas mientras empezaba a desayunar_ \- te pareció, bien mi idea en, ¿que nosotros les cantemos algo a esos animatronics?

¿Desde cuando te preocupas de ellos? - _lo decía, Frank sorprendido mientras se le caía su pan en su plato_ \- sabes, lo que te hiso ese maldito zorro y lo que te intento hacer ese oso toy de mierda - _lo decía, cambiando su buen humor por uno molesto_ -

Oye, ¿no es necesario enojarse contra esos animatronics todo el tiempo? - _lo decía, Alice sonriendo mientras comía el huevo frito con pan tostado_ \- además, si sigues enojándote así, estarás viejo

¡Me estas llamando anciano! - _lo decía, Frank indignado de cómo su mejor amiga se había burlado de el_ -

¿Tú, que crees? - _lo decía, Alice con una sonrisa burlona sabiendo que de hace años no lo molestaba desde que eran niños en la escuela_ -

¿Con que con esas tenemos? - _lo decía, Frank burlonamente sabiendo que su amiga planeaba hacerlo enojar y salir ganando ella_ -

¿A qué te refieres? - _lo decía, Alice dejando de comer su desayuno_ -

¿Que, de seguro te esté gustando uno de esos animatronics? - _lo decía, Frank en un tono de burla hacia su mejor amiga_ -

¡¿Qué carajo…?! - _lo decía, Alice indignada de cómo se había burlado su mejor amigo_ \- frank, ¿cómo yo podría enamorarme de esas chatarras? - _lo decía, enojada hacia su mejor amigo_ -

¿No lo sé?- _lo decía, Frank en un tono burlón hacia su mejor amiga_ \- dímelo, ¿tu?

¡¿Me estas pidiendo la guerra, frank rodríguez?! - _lo decía, Alice levantándose de su asiento indignada de cómo lo decía su mejor amigo_ -

¡¿Tú empezaste, alice jeager?! - _lo decía, Frank levantándose de su asiento imitando a su mejor amiga_ -

¡Entonces, es la guerra! - _lo decía, Alice amenazadoramente hacia su mejor amigo_ -

Bien, en esta misma noche, ¿veremos quién es el mejor de los dos? - _lo decía, Frank mirando para otro lado ignorando la mirada amenazante de su mejor amiga_ -

¡Te pateare el culo! - _lo decía, Alice amenazando a su mejor amigo_ -

¡Te hare comer tierra! - _lo decía, Frank amenazando a su mejor amiga_ -

¡Las canciones de violín son mejores que música rock! - _lo decía, Alice hacia su mejor amigo enojada_ -

¡Son mejores, el rock que esa música de violines!- _lo decía, Frank hacia su mejor amiga enojado_ -

Púdrete, puto - _lo decía, Alice cruzada de brazos_ ignorando a su mejor amigo-

¿Qué, estas desesperada? - _lo decía, Frank con burla al ver el comportamiento de su mejor amiga_ -

¡Me estas provocando, rodríguez! - _lo decía, Alice mirando enojada a su amigo_ -

Así, ¿no me digas, jeager? - _lo decía, Frank sonriendo triunfante sabiendo que le ganaría_ -

¿Qué pasa, fantasmita? - _lo decía, Alice burlonamente hacia su mejor amigo_ -

¡¿Cómo me has llamado, jeager?! - _lo decía, Frank ofendido del apodo que le puso su mejor amiga_ -

Fantasmita… - _lo decía, Alice mientras ve como su mejor amigo chocaba cara a cara con ella amenazadoramente_ \- ¿¡que tienes algún problema con ese apodito que te puse?!

Eres una… - _lo decía, Frank al darse cuenta de que sus rostros estaban muy cerca, mientras se ruborizaba al tener el rostro de la persona a quien empezaba a sentir algo por ella_ -

¿Soy que…? - _lo decía, Alice dándose cuenta de que su rostro estaba cerca de su amigo mientras se ponía algo ruborizaba al tener el rostro de la persona a quien ama_ \- ¿qué intentabas de hacer, rodríguez? ¿besarme? - _lo decía, algo sonrojada separándose de su mejor amigo_ -

¿Yo no tengo la culpa de eso, tonta?- _lo decía, Frank separándose sonrojado de su mejor amiga_ -

Me iré a la pizzería… - _lo decía, Alice algo sonrojada mientras terminaba de desayunar y salir del departamento lo antes posible_ -

Me iré a comprar algunas partes ¿que de seguro les servirán a mangle? - _lo decía, Frank terminando su desayuno sonrojado y salir lo antes posible del departamento_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que ambos habían terminado de desayunar, y haber salido del departamento para mantenerse lejos del otro por unos minutos para quitarse el sonrojo de sus rostros para luego juntarse más calmados en la pizzería. En una bodega a las afuera de la ciudad, los hombres que habían visto a Frank y a Alice juntos estaban juntos a su jefe planeando en como deshacerse de "el guardia".**_ **-**

¿Así que…? frank rodríguez, ¿trabaja en esa pizzería infantil?-lo decía, el jefe con un tono de molestia y rabia al pronunciar ese nombre-

Así es jefe…-lo decía, uno de los hombres que los vio con su compañero al lado- ¿andaba acompañado de una chica?

Mmm… ¿cómo era la chica? - _preguntaba, al jefe hacia sus dos compañeros_ -

Ah… ¿la joven era castaña, orbes castaños y de tez caucásica? - _lo decía, el segundo compañero que los había visto describiendo de cómo era la chica que acompañaba al rubio_ -

Oh, así que frank está en la ciudad y ¿está de nuevo con mi chica de la escuela?-lo decía, el jefe sonriendo sínicamente- bueno, ¿que aproveche sus días con ella, porque serán los últimos de su vida? - _lo decía, en un tono sínico mientras señalaba a sus compañeros que preparen todo lo necesario para la noche_ -

Pronto, mi querido amigo… - _lo decía, mientras sonreía malvadamente mientras caminaba hacia un marco con una foto clavado con un clip_ \- ¿pronto nos volveremos a ver otra vez? Para tu fin…- _lo decía, enojado clavando un cuchillo en la foto donde aparecía Frank junto a Alice_ \- disfruta tus últimas cuatro días, que pronto me encargare que sea tu final - _lo decía, mientras se alejaba de la foto clavado con un cuchillo desapareciendo entre la oscuridad del edificio_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras la persona misteriosa planeaba su plan contra Frank, tomando en cuenta que en sus palabras había odio, rencor y venganza. En la pizzería, Alice se había sentado en una mesa cerca del escenario para pedir una pizza vegetariana y una soda, para pasar la molestia de haber empezado a pelear con su mejor amigo.**_ **–**

Estúpido y tonto frank… - _lo decía, Alice de mal humor mientras pagaba a la camarera su orden_ \- ya vera cuando le gane esta misma noche… - _lo decía, mientras comía su rebanada de pizza, mientras que dos toys que estaban en el escenario la miraban con dudas_ -

Pss…chica… - _lo decía, Toy Freddy en voz baja llamando la atención de su compañera toy_ -

¿Qué quieres, freddy? - _respondía, Toy Chica en voz baja molesta al ver que su compañero toy la había llamado_ -

¿Qué le ocurre a tu amiguita? - _preguntaba, Toy Freddy algo confundido de ver a la castaña enfrente de ambos con un tono muy molesto_ -

¿No lo sé? - _responde, Toy Chica en voz baja para que los clientes y los demás empleados no se dieran cuenta_ -

¿Cómo que no lo sabes? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy en voz baja molesto de que su compañera y amiga toy no sabía nada de lo que sucedía con la castaña_ -

¿Desde cuándo te importa de cómo esta ella? - _lo decía, Toy Chica algo confundida de la conducta de su amigo toy_ \- ¿eso es muy raro de ti?

Mejor olvídalo… - _lo decía, Toy Freddy hacia su compañera toy mientras se quedaban inmóviles esperando la hora de la noche_ -

Idiota… - _lo decía, Toy Chica mirando molesta al oso toy y preocupada por su amiga castaña_ -

Locas… - _lo decía, Toy Freddy en voz muy baja para que no la escuchara su compañera toy y miraba que no había mucha gente como él lo recordaba_ -

¿Con razón los hombres son unos idiotas…? - _lo decía, Alice de mal humor mientras empieza a recordar de cómo su rostro y el de su amigo estaban muy cerca entre ambos, poniéndola muy sonrojada_ \- ¿en qué diablos estoy pensando…? - _lo decía, mientras se sacaba esos pensamientos que ella nunca creía que iba a suceder jamás_ -

Entre frank y yo, ¿no creo que haya algo entre nosotros? - _lo decía, alice sin poder creer de lo cerca que estuvo de un beso por accidente_ \- entre nosotros somos, ¿como el agua y el aceite, no podríamos llevarnos bien siempre?

Oh, hola señorita - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear al ver a la acompañante de su guardia nocturno_ -

Ah, hola señor fazbear - _lo decía, Alice saludando al jefe de su mejor amigo_ -

¿Cómo ha estado usted y su amigo? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear sonriendo a la castaña_ -

B…Bien, ¿por qué, lo pregunta? - _lo decía, Alice un poco nerviosa ante el jefe de su mejor amigo_ -

Pues… ¿al parecer usted y el señor rodríguez se han peleado? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear al ver que estaba sola la joven castaña que estaba enfrente de él_ -

Ah… ¿cómo puede pensar en eso? - _lo decía, Alice nerviosa intentando de que el señor Fazbear no supiera de la pelea y la apuesta que habían hecho los dos_ -

Simple, ¿los jóvenes enamorados siempre se pelean con el que más aman?- _lo decía, el señor Fazbear descubriendo el pequeño conflicto que tenía su guardia nocturno con la castaña_ -

Ya le dijimos, ¿que no somos…pareja…? - _lo decía, Alice algo sonrojada_ \- además, ¿no creo que entre frank y yo haya algo de romance si eso es a lo que se refiere? - _lo decía, mientras se cruza de brazos ignorando al señor Fazbear_ -

Bueno, se nota a leguas de distancia que usted siente algo por él, ¿no es así? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear mirando a la joven castaña algo nerviosa por la pregunta_ -

Mmm…- _lo decía, Alice pensando su respuesta ante el señor Fazbear_ \- le puedo pedir, ¿qué me guarde un secreto?

¿Eh? ¿pues, claro? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear algo confundido de lo que se refería la castaña de secreto_ -

La verdad ciento algo por ese idiota del que tengo como mejor amigo… - _lo decía, Alice algo sonrojada mirando para otro lado_ \- es… es, solo…

Es solo, ¿que no sabe cómo decírselo? ¿No es así? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear adivinándole el motivo del problema_ -

S…Sí…- _lo decía, Alice algo sonrojada hacia el jefe de su mejor amigo mientras miraba para otro lado_ -

Bueno, no soy un buen hombre con las chicas, ¿que digamos…? pero, puedo darle un gran consejo, ¿qué le pueda ayudar en sus sentimientos? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear mientras se rascaba la nuca algo dudoso en que le pueda ayudarla_ -

¿Cuál? - _lo decía, Alice alfo dudosa de lo que se refería, el jefe de su mejor amigo_ -

Todo lo que usted debe hacer ¿es lo que usted siente aquí?- _lo decía, el Señor Fazbear señalando en donde estaba el corazón de la castaña_ -

Uh… - _lo decía, Alice algo confundida y dudosa de lo que cavaba de decir el señor Fazbear_ -

¿Sé que es difícil de entenderlo al principio? Pero, créeme que le ayudara con su problema sentimental con su amigo enamorado - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear sonriéndole mientras se levantaba de su asiento_ \- bueno, si me disculpa, ¿tengo que terminar con el papeleo en mi oficina?

Está bien - _lo decía, Alice mirando como el jefe de su mejor amigo se disponía a irse a su oficina_ -

Oh, ¿casi se me olvidaba? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear sacando de su bolsillo una llave_ \- aquí, tiene la llave de partes y servicios para que usted pueda reparar a los animatronics-lo decía, mientras le entregaba la llave a la castaña-

Gracias, señor fazbear - _lo decía, Alice aceptando la llave que le había entregado en sus manos el señor Fazbear_ -

¿No hay de qué? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear retirándose a su oficina, dejando sola a la castaña_ -

Así que, lo que tengo que hacer es solo seguir, ¿lo que siento en mi corazón? - _lo decía, Alice colando su mano en donde estaba su corazón_ \- ¿quién, lo diría? - _lo decía, mientras sonreía a lo que se refería el jefe de su mejor amigo_ -

 _ **\- Mientras que Alice se quedaba pensando en el consejo que le había dicho el señor Fazbear sobre su problema en lo que ella sentía por su amigo rubio, mientras terminaba de comer su pizza, se dirigió a la habitación de "Partes y Servicios" en donde estaban sus dos amigas animatronicas toys esperándola a ella y a su mejor amigo rubio. En una tienda de herramientas, frank encontraba herramientas útiles para poder reparar a la zorrita toy, que estaba más dañada que la coneja toy, mientras en su rostro podría mostrarse un sonrojo, molestia e incomodidad por la pelea que tuvo con su mejor amiga.**_ **-**

Vaya, estupidez… - _lo decía, Frank mientras elegía cuidadosamente las herramientas para poder arreglar a las dos animatronicas que estaban dañadas por la noche anterior_ \- ¿quién diría que me había metido en un lugar donde podría acabar muerto…? - _lo decía, en voz baja para no llamar la atención de las personas de lo que estaba hablando_ -

Vaya, vaya, ¿nunca creí que volvería a verte, hermanito? - _lo decía, una voz masculina haciendo que Frank este algo incómodo al reconocer esa voz_ -

¿R…Rodrigo? - _lo decía, Frank volteándose y ver que estaba su hermano mayor hay_ \- ¿q…que haces aquí? - _preguntaba, algo nervioso al ver a su hermano mayor en la tienda_ -

Comprando algunas herramientas para la casa - _responde, Rodrigo a su hermano menor que estaba algo nervioso y sorprendido de verlo en la tienda_ \- además, sherry me pidió, ¿que construyera una cuna para él o la bebé?

¿En serio? - _lo decía, sorprendido de que su hermano mayor fuera útil en algo que no sea ser un soldado_ \- ¿creí que, tú eras muy bueno como un…?

¿Soldado? - _lo decía, Rodrigo interrumpiendo a su hermano menor, mientras este asentía con la cabeza_ \- bueno, digamos… ¿que aprendí a hacer algo de carpintería cuando tenía mucho tiempo? - _lo decía, mientras se rascaba la nuca algo nervioso mientras sonreía_ -

¿Así que…? - _lo decía, Frank algo incómodo en el silencio entre hermanos, aunque haya ruido de las personas caminando en los otros pasillos de la tienda_ -

Sí, vengo a comprar los últimos materiales y herramientas, ¿que necesito para poder terminar la cuna? - _lo decía, Rodrigo con una sonrisa tan paternal y fraternal hacia su hermano_ -

Oh, ¿así que nos vemos? - _lo decía, Frank algo nervioso hacia su hermano sabiendo que ya estaba experimentando las emociones de ser padre_ -

Oye, frank… - _lo decía, Rodrigo llamando la atención de su hermano menor, haciendo que volteara hacia él_ -

¿Eh?- _lo decía, Frank volteándose y ver a su hermano directamente a los ojos_ -

¿Ten mucho cuidado con esos animatronics? - _lo decía, Rodrigo serio hacia su hermano menor mientras podía sentir que algo podría pasar en las siguientes cuatro noches que les esperarían a ambos_ -

¿P…Por qué, lo dices? - _preguntaba, Frank algo nervioso hacia su hermano_ -

¿A mí no me engañas hermanito?-lo decía, Rodrigo mirando el rostro nervioso de su hermano- sé, ¿que algo sucede en esa pizzería y voy a averiguarlo muy, muy pronto? - _lo decía, mientras se retiraba dejando solo a su hermano, sabiendo que el algo ocultaba sobre lo que sucedía en esa pizzería_ -

Uh… eso estuvo algo cerca en, ¿que mi hermano, casi descubriera algo de esa pizzería…? - _lo decía, Frank en un susurro al ver irse a su hermano mayor de la tienda de herramientas_ \- al menos no sabrá, ¿que esos animatronics se mueven por la noche? - _lo decía, mientras pagaba las cosas y se iba a la pizzería mientras que en unos callejones, los mismos sujetos que lo habían visto en la noche con la castaña, lo seguían mientras que le tomaban fotos para tener pruebas de donde iba_ -

¿Lo seguimos? - _preguntaba, uno de los hombres que había visto a Frank junto con la castaña_ -

No, ya tenemos fotografías suficientes para el jefe - _lo decía, su compañero mientras se retiraban a donde estaría su jefe esperándolos con buenas noticias_ -

¿Está bien? - _lo decía, su compañero mientras se dirigían a su escondite donde estaría su jefe esperándolos_ -

 **-** _ **Sin saber que Frank lo habían seguido hasta la esquina que daba a la pizzería, los dos hombres se retiraban para encontrarse con su jefe para saber cada detalle del siguiente plan para poder eliminarlo. Mientras que Frank ingresaba a la pizzería, ve que los niños estaban un poco aburridos de no poder ver el show de los animatronics y de" jugar" con Mangle en armarla y desarmarla.**_ **-**

Oh, señor rodríguez - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear al encontrarse con su guardia nocturno en el "_ _ **Dinning Área**_ _" para avisarle de que su amiga ya estaba en la habitación de "_ _ **Partes y Servicios**_ _"_ -

Sí, señor Fazbear-lo decía, Frank al ver a su jefe acercarse a él- ¿qué sucede?

Bueno, su amiga esta en partes y servicios para, ¿que empiecen con las reparaciones de los animatronics dañados? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear señalando en donde estaría "_ _ **Partes y Servicios**_ _"_ -

Está bien, gracias señor Fazbear - _lo decía, Frank agradecido de su jefe que se iba a dirigir a la habitación de "_ _ **Partes y Servicios**_ _"_ -

Ah, ¿una cosa más? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear deteniendo a su guardia nocturno haciendo que Frank este algo nervioso_ -

Sí, ¿qué sucede? - _lo decía, Frank intentando de no estar asustado y nervioso hacia su jefe_ -

¿Qué paso entre usted y su amiga? - _preguntaba, el señor Fazbear algo curioso de cómo se había comportado la castaña al llegar antes de que le diera el consejo_ -

Ah… ¿Por qué, lo pregunta?-lo decía, Frank un poco nervioso y algo sonrojado en su rostro por lo que el señor Fazbear lo miraba con una ceja alzada-

¿Por qué, ella estaba muy enojada? ¿Cuando llego y había ordenado una pizza? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear al ver que su guardia se había puesto nervioso y sonrojado debido a ese tema_ -

Ah… bueno, paso cierta cosa, ¿que no debió pasar? - _lo decía, Frank mirando a otro lado intentando de ocultar su sonrojo_ -

¿Cómo cuál? - _preguntaba, el señor Fazbear algo curioso en lo que había dicho su guardia_ -

Ah… digamos, que nos peleamos los dos y para no seguir peleando, decidimos salir del departamento… - _lo decía, Frank dándose una idea de que había hablado de más_ -

¿Así que viven juntos? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear mirándolo con picardía a su guardia nocturno_ -

Ah… técnicamente sí… pero, ¿no es lo que usted piensa? - _lo decía, Frank esperando que su jefe no piense alguna cosa perturbadora para él, mientras se sonrojaba_ -

Ja, ja, ja, tranquilo, señor rodríguez - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear hacia su guardia nocturno_ \- además, usted sabe, ¿que no podría pensar en otra cosa que le incomode a usted y a la señorita jeager? - _lo decía, mientras se secaba las lágrimas de alegría de que su guardia, consiguiera a alguien muy linda_ -

Ah… si me permite, iré a terminar de reparar a bombón y a mangle - _lo decía, Frank algo sonrojado al saber que su jefe ya sabía lo que había pensado hacia ellos dos_ -

¿No hay problema, señor rodríguez? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear volviendo a su oficina para terminar el papeleo tras a ver visto a su guardia nocturno irse_ \- ¿estos jóvenes de hoy en día…? - _lo decía, mientras cerraba la puerta de su oficina para seguir con su papeleo_ \- ¿aunque…? Esos dos si que hacen una bonita pareja - _lo decía, sonriendo al saber que esos dos jóvenes serian buena pareja sin que los animatronics los mataran a uno de los dos_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que el señor Fazbear hacia su papeleo en su oficina tranquilamente, Frank caminaba rumbo por los pasillos hacia la habitación de "Partes y Servicios" que en un momento había visto a Vincent caminar hacia la dirección contraria del guardia nocturno, mientras que ambos se miraba de reojo uno sonriendo sínicamente y el otro con mucha desconfianza. En "Partes y Servicios" estaba Alice intentando de arreglar el brazo de la coneja toy, mientras Mangle observaba a sus dos amigas, siendo observadas por los animatronics viejos.**_ **-**

Auch, ten más cuidado… - _lo decía, Bombón quejándose de cómo la trataba_ -

Oye, solo intento de arreglar tu brazo hasta, ¿que llegue, frank? - _lo decía, Alice mirando hacia otro lado ignorando las miradas de los animatronics en la habitación_ -

¿Por qué tan enojada? - _preguntaba, Mangle algo preocupada de cómo hablaba su amiga castaña_ -

¿De qué hablas? - _respondía, Alice algo confundida de lo que se refería la zorrita toy_ -

¿Siempre estas contenta y animada? - _lo decía, Bombón mirando cómo estaba la castaña muy molesta de hablar sobre lo que le pasaba_ -

Ah… ¿eso no te incumbe…?- _lo decía, Alice hacia la coneja toy molesta mientras seguía examinándola los daños_ -

Vamos, ¿cuéntanos a nosotras? ¿somos amigas o no? - _lo decía, Bombón esperando una respuesta convincente por parte de la castaña_ -

Uh… - _lo decía, Alice mientras pensaba un poco las cosas de lo que le había pasado_ -

Vamos, señorita alice - _lo decía, Mangle acercándose a su amiga castaña mientras se acomodaba cerca de sus dos amigas_ \- ¿cuéntanos que le pasa?

Uh… ya que… - _lo decía, Alice derrotada al ver esa mirada que daba la zorrita animatronica que a pesar de ser poseída por un alma de una niña le hacia esa carita de perrito abandonado para que le contara lo que le pasaba_ \- en la mañana frank y yo nos peleamos mientras desayunábamos… - _lo decía, sonrojada mientras agradecía que la habitación este un poco oscuro para ocultarlo_ -

¿Por qué te peleaste con el guardia? - _preguntaba, Bombón algo curiosa en saber, qué habría pasado con esos dos_ -

Bueno… habíamos hecho una tonta y estúpida apuesta… - _respondía, Alice un poco sonrojada al recordar que sus rostros estuvieron muy cerca_ -

Y… ¿qué tipo de apuesta hicieron? - _preguntaba, Mangle sacándola de sus pensamientos_ -

¿Quién de los dos tocaba mejor instrumento…? - _lo decía, Alice dejando de mirarlas a las dos animatronicas toys mientras se cruzaba de brazos_ -

Mmm… ¿qué instrumento usted toca, señorita alice? - _preguntaba, Mangle algo curiosa de qué tipo de instrumento tocaba su amiga castaña_ -

Bueno… yo toco el violín - _respondía, Alice muy sonrojada hacia la zorrita toy sorprendiendo a las dos toys_ -

¿En serio? - _lo decía, Bombón sorprendida de que había escuchado de su amiga castaña_ \- ¿tocas el violín? - _lo decía, sorprendida mientras que los animatronics viejos intentaban ignorar en la conversación de esas dos traidoras con la humana que acompañaba al guardia_ -

S…Sí, ¿por qué, lo preguntas, bombón? - _lo decía, Alice algo nerviosa al verla cerca de su rostro_ -

Bueno, ¿tenía curiosidad igual que mangle? - _lo decía, Bombón señalando a su amiga toy_ -

Ja, tocando un tonto instrumento musical llamado violín, ¿qué estupidez?- _lo decía, Freddy cruzado de brazos sabiendo que podía matar a la humana si el quisiera_ -

Bueno, para cierto oso de felpa, ¿que no conoce el instrumento? ¿no, puede dar su opinión? -l _o decía, Alice burlándose del oso por insultar ese instrumento musical que le gustaba mucho_ -

¿Cómo me llamaste, sucia humana? - _lo decía, Freddy indignado de cómo lo habían llamado la humana_ -

¿Mira quién habla? - _lo decía, Alice levantándose mirando al oso deteriorado con enojo_ \- tu siendo un animatronic poseído por un niño, debería entender ¿que no puede insultar a sus mayores?

Tú no me das órdenes, sucia… - _lo decía, Freddy recibiendo una bofetada por parte de la castaña_ -

No, vuelvas a insultar a tus mayores - _lo decía, Alice enojada al oso deteriorado sabiendo que era un animatronico poseído pero no podía permitir que digiera esos insultos hacia ella, ya no dejarían que la insultaran más por todo lo que tuvo que pasar_ -

Maldita, humana… - _lo decía, Freddy masajeándose el lugar donde estaba golpeado por la bofetada_ -

¿Qué dijiste? - _lo decía, Alice en un tono amenazante hacia el oso mientras había escuchado alguna maldición hacia ella_ \- como creía, eres nada más que un cobarde que se aprovecha de que es un alma en un cuerpo metálico? - _lo decía, mientras se sentaba cerca de sus dos amigas toys_ -

Uh… ¡Eres una maldita, sucia y estúpida humana! ¡¿qué, no debería estar aquí?! - _lo decía, Freddy gritándole a la castaña_ -

¿Crees que soy eso? - _lo decía, Alice contestándole a lo que había dicho el oso_ \- si puede que yo sea una humana y tu un alma en un cuerpo metálico, pero al menos tengo algo que tu o tus tres amigos, ¿no puedan reconocer?

Y ¿eso que sería? - _preguntaban, los animatronics viejos al mismo tiempo con molestia a la humana_ -

Humanidad y sentimientos - _lo decía, Alice mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una vieja foto de su familia cuando ella era un bebé_ -

¿Qué es eso, señorita alice? - _preguntaba, Mangle colocando su cabeza en las piernas de la castaña_ -

Es una vieja foto de mamá… - _respondía, Alice al tener la cabeza de la zorrita toy en sus piernas, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza_ -

¿Qué le paso a su mamá? - _preguntaba, Mangle algo preocupada y curiosa de su amiga_ -

Bueno… yo tuve dos madres, la que me trajo al mundo, que al día siguiente ella falleció por una infección que le causó la muerte y la otra madre, ¿que tengo es la que esta con mi papá…? - _lo decía, Alice empezando a secarse las lágrimas_ \- ellos dos me cuidan como si fueran marido y mujer, pero, ¿cuando supe de esta foto? Y ¿ellos me lo contaron todo lo que sucedió?

¿Se nota que tú tienes sus ojos? - _lo decía, Bombón al ver las fotos de la verdadera madre de la castaña y verla a los ojos_ -

¿Eh? - _lo decía, Alice limpiándose las lágrimas al no entender lo que decía la coneja toy-_ ¿de qué hablas bombón?

Tus ojos, son castaños igual, ¿que tu verdadera madre, igual que su cabello? - _lo decía, Bombón viendo bien a la castaña de pies a cabeza_ -

Estas diciendo, ¿qué eres casi igual, como su verdadera madre fallecida? - _lo decía, Mangle mirándola mientras se sorprendía de lo que estaba diciendo su amiga_ -

Sí - _lo decía, Bombón hacia la zorrita toy que estaba en las piernas de Alice_ -

Papá, siempre me decía, ¿qué me parecía mucho a mi verdadera madre? - _lo decía, Alice mientras le sonreía mirando a la foto de su difunta madre_ -

Bueno, no queremos seguir con esta tonta charla, ya ¿qué te podría hacer mucho daño? - _lo decía, Bombón mientras se acercaba al lado de la castaña mientras sonreía de lado_ -

Saben, para ser unas animatronics poseídas por almas de niñas, sí que saben. ¿cómo comprender el sentimiento de perder a una madre?- _lo decía, Alice abrazando a las dos toys mientras ambas correspondían al abrazo_ \- gracias, chicas…

Arg, ¿qué cursis son ustedes tres? - _lo decía, Foxy arruinando el ambiente de amistad de esas dos toys con la humana_ -

Cállate, zorro apestoso - _lo decían, Bombón, Mangle y Alice al regañar al zorro deteriorado que estaba asqueado por la escena_ -

 **-** _ **Alice junto a las dos animatronics toys estaban aprovechando de la compañía de ambas al tenerla en el día, mientras que los animatronics viejos estaban hay mirando con molestia a la humana que acompañaba a las dos toys. Al pasar unos minutos, Frank entra a la habitación en "Partes y Servicios" sorprendiendo a los animatronics viejos y a las dos toys, de ver al guardia nocturno vivo, mientras dejaba en el suelo, una bolsa con herramientas.**_ **-**

Frank, ¿por qué tardaste? - _lo decía, Alice al verlo entrar en la habitación de "_ _ **Partes y Servicios**_ _"_ -

Tuve un pequeño atraso… - _lo decía, Frank algo nervioso al recordar que se había encontrado a su hermano_ -

¿Cómo cuál? - _preguntaba, Alice al ver a su mejor amigo que estaba algo incómodo_ -

Bueno… ah… - _lo decía, Frank un poco nervioso e incómodo de ver como su mejor amiga lo miraba_ -

Frank… - _lo decía, Alice sabiendo que su mejor amigo no lo decía del todo por ciertas razones_ -

Bien, lo diré… - _lo decía, Frank derrotado de cómo se comportaba su mejor amiga_ \- me encontré a mi hermano en la tienda de herramientas…

¿En serio? - _lo decía, Alice sorprendida mientras que los animatronics los miraban y escuchaban callados a los dos humanos_ -

Sí, está comprando algunas cosas para terminar de hacer una cuna - _lo decía, Frank empezando a arreglarle el brazo a la coneja toy, mientras los animatronics estaban sorprendidos en esas últimas palabras del guardia nocturno_ -

¿Una cuna? - _lo decía, los animatronics viejos sorprendidos y curioso de saber que era eso_ -

Ustedes, cállense - _lo decía, Frank molesto hacia los animatronics viejos que estaban hay_ \- metiches…

Y ¿cómo esta él? - _preguntaba, Alice hacia su mejor amigo que estaba intentando de arreglar a la coneja toy, mientras que ella estaba examinando y arreglando algunas partes a la zorrita toy_ -

Bueno, él está bien y ya está empezando a tener sus instintos de paternidad como padre ya que dentro de cuatro días, ¿será que sherry tenga a su bebé? - _lo decía, Frank mientras examinaba el estado de la coneja toy_ -

¿En serio? - _lo decía, Alice junto a las toys algo sorprendidas que dentro de poco tendrían un bebé_ -

Sí - _lo decía, Frank mientras terminaba de arreglar el brazo a la coneja toy_ -

Vaya, ¿me gustaría conocer a ese bebé de tu hermano? - _lo decía, Mangle algo curiosa en conocer al hijo del hermano del guardia nocturno_ -

No creo, ¿que sea buena idea traer al bebé en una pizzería infantil en la noche con unos animatronics que lo único que piensan es asesinar al guardia nocturno? - _lo decía, Frank mirando de reojo a los cuatro animatronics viejos que estaban en una esquina_ -

Seria, ¿lindo al menos en que sherry trajera a su bebe para conocerlo? - _lo decía, Alice algo curiosa en conocer al bebé de Sherry y de Rodrigo como buenos padres que eran_ -

Mmm… dudo un poco de que ella, ¿quiera traer a la pizzería a su pequeño o pequeña en un lugar aterrador por las noches? - _lo decía, Frank mientras ayudaba a arreglar a la zorrita toy sin saber que los animatronics viejos estaban en su conversación propia planeando en como eliminar a los dos humanos incluso más a la castaña que sabía su secreto_ -

Uh… oye, freddy - _lo decía, Chica llamando la atención de su amigo oso que estaba mirando con calma y atención en lo que hacían los dos humanos arreglando a los toys_ -

Sí, ¿qué ocurre chica?- _lo decía, Freddy mirándola de reojo sin perder la atención de los dos humanos_ -

¿Por qué, no matamos a estos dos humanos ahora mismo?- _preguntaba, Chica algo dudosa en que no podrían matar humanos en la habitación de "_ _ **Partes y Servicios**_ _" sin que ningún otro empleado o clientes se dieran cuenta_ -

¿Por qué lo haremos en la noche? hay que seguir con las reglas - _lo decía, Freddy seriamente al tener que seguir con las reglas_ -

Arg, odio tener que esperar hasta la noche… - _lo decía, Foxy molesto de tener que esperar a que se haga de noche_ -

" _Cálmate, amigo_ " - _lo decía, Bonnie colocando su única mano en el hombro de su amigo zorruno_ \- " _Ya verás como el guardia gritara cuando este dentro de un traje de freddy_ "

Uh… está bien, esperare en la noche… - _lo decía, Foxy cruzado de brazos esperando y contando para ser la hora de matar a los dos humanos_ -

 **-** _ **Pasaron una hora de estar arreglando a Mangle debido que como sus partes del endoesqueleto estaban expuesto estaban algo dañados por la pelea de anoche hasta que por fin unieron y arreglaron las partes muy dañadas de la zorrita toy.**_ **-**

O…Oye, frank - _lo decía, Alice al ver a su mejor amigo levantarse del suelo_ \- ¿a dónde vas?

Tu tranquila, alice- _lo decía, Frank mientras se acercaba al conejo morado que los demás animatronics lo estaban observando con molestia al tenerlo cerca_ \- ven aquí tú, maldito conejo…

" _¿Qué?_ " - _lo decía, Bonnie molesto al ver al guardia cerca de él y sin esperar respuesta se lo lleva a donde estaban las toys y la castaña mirándolos algo con diversión al saber que quería hacer el guardia_ -" _¡suéltame sucio humano! ya verás ¡¿cuándo sea de noche, me las pagaras?!_ "

Oye, deja a bonnie maldito guar… - _lo decía, Freddy pero es pateado para dejarlo en donde estaba sentado en el suelo_ -

Cállense chatarras… - _lo decía, Frank mirándolos molestos sabiendo que serían un dolor de cabeza en su turno nocturno_ \- además, ¿hablan mucho a pesar de ser maquinas?

Grr… ya veras, como mi garfio te atravesara el estómago - _lo decía, Foxy amenazadoramente con su garfio al saber que será divertido en la noche_ -

Sí, sí, ¿cómo digas, zorro estúpido? - _lo decía, Frank ignorando a los animatronics viejos mientras dejaba al conejo cerca de las animatronics toys y de su mejor amiga para buscar algunas herramientas_ -

" _¿Qué miran traidoras?_ " - _lo decía, Bonnie molesto al ver a las dos toys mirándolo y junto a ellas la castaña que estaba mirando algo confundida_ \- " _Y tú sucia humana, ¿qué me ves?_ "

¿Que, eres un tonto mal agradecido? - _lo decía, Alice mirando molesta al conejo morado sabiendo que ella guardaría el secreto de estos animatronics llevándoselo a la tumba_ -

" _¿Cómo me llamaste, sucia humana?_ " - _lo decía, Bonnie amenazadoramente, mientras que las otras dos toys estaban en posición defensiva para protegerla hasta que ven al guardia frente al conejo morado_ -

Ya cállate, conejo estúpido… - _lo decía, Frank sacando un destornillador y haciendo que los demás animatronics viejos miraran con miedo lo que haría el guardia nocturno_ -

" _N…No, por favor…_ "- _lo decía, Bonnie con miedo al ver el destornillador acercándose a él sabiendo lo estúpido que era ahora al hablarse si el no entendía a lo que estaba diciéndole excepto los animatronics_ \- " _No quise insultarla, no por favor, guardia no, no, ¡no!_ " - _lo decía, el conejo morado aterrado de ver como su "vida" pasaba en segundos y lo único que se escuchaba en esa habitación fue un grito del conejo que con suerte no se dejó escuchar por toda la pizzería si no en la misma habitación_ -

Por dios… - _lo decía, Chica ocultando su rostro con sus brazos al ver como su amigo conejo estaba siendo "desmantelado"_ -

Esto sí, ¿qué es aterrador…? - _lo decía, Freddy igualmente aterrado al ver como su amigo conejo sufría la ira del guardia nocturno_ -

Arg, creo, ¿que el marinero bonnie necesitara ayuda? - _lo decía, Foxy algo preocupado por su amigo conejo que estaba en problemas con el guardia nocturno_ -

Sí, ni que lo digas… - _lo decía, Freddy y Chica asintiendo en que su amigo conejo este sufriendo la peor pesadilla de los animatronics viejos, que era el desmantelamiento, mientras que las toys miraban la escena de cómo el conejo morado pedía a gritos ayuda o piedad al guardia_ -

¿Interferimos? - _preguntaba, Mangle a su amiga toy para hacer que el guardia nocturno desmantele al conejo morado ya que deberían llevarse bien al menos_ -

Nah, ¿que aprenda ese tonto viejo conejo a no meterse con el guardia…? - _lo decía, Bombón importándole una mierda al conejo que le había sacado su brazo_ -

 **-** _ **Al pasar unos cinco minutos de gritos de sufrimiento del conejo animatronico, Frank había terminado de terminar con él dejándolo de vuelta en donde estaban los otros tres animatronics, sorprendiéndolos de cómo había quedado su amigo conejo morado.**_ **-**

Listo, termine contigo, estúpida chatarra - _lo decía, Frank alejándose de los animatronics viejos y sentándose cerca de su mejor amiga y de las dos toys que estaban hay durmiendo_ -

¿B…Bonnie? - _lo decía, Chica pensando en lo peor al ver a su amigo_ -

Oye, ¿conejo estúpido? - _lo decía, Freddy algo dudoso de que su amigo conejo este bien_ -

¿Marinero bonnie? - _lo decía, Foxy moviéndolo con su mano para despertarlo_ \- ¿despierta conejo de pacotilla? - _lo decía, el zorro animatronico al no ver reacción de su amigo conejo_ -

Uh… ¿Por qué, me dicen cosas ofensivas si no les he hecho nada a ustedes? - _lo decía, Bonnie despertando al ver a sus tres amigos que estaban preocupados_ -

¡Bonnie! - _lo decía, Chica abrazando a su amigo creyendo que lo habían perdido para siempre_ -

Uh… chica, ¿deja de abrazarme? - _lo decía, Bonnie sacándose a su amiga pollo de en sima de él_ -

Perdona, conejo tonto, pero, ¿creíamos que te habíamos perdido? - _lo decía, Chica a su amigo conejo mientras lo miraba molesta por ser un idiota_ -

¿Sí, claro? - _lo decía, Bonnie rodando los ojos en señal de importarle eso a su amiga pollo_ -

Me estás diciendo, ¿que no te importa si nos preocupamos por ti? - _lo decía, Chica enojada de cómo la trataba el conejo ignorándola_ -

Nah, solo eres un pato… - _lo decía, Bonnie al señalar a la pollo con su brazo izquierdo_ \- m…mi brazo, ¡tengo de vuelta mi brazo!

Ya cállate, conejo idiota… - _lo decía, Frank lanzándole una pieza de metal con su brazo derecho_ \- sí, ¿que eres una molestia como tus tres amigos? - _lo decía, molesto al sentirse como idiota al tener que devolverle el brazo faltante y el rostro_ -

Oye, eso me dolió en mi cara… - _lo decía, Bonnie dándose cuenta de algo_ \- ¡tengo mi cara de vuelta!

Sí, y estas a punto de perderla otra vez… - _lo decía, la voz de Chica molesta al ser insultada por la palabra "pato"_ -

Ups… - _lo decía, Bonnie con terror como miraba su amiga pollo con esa mirada asesina hacia él_ -

De esta, no te salvara freddy, conejo de mierda… - _lo decía, Chica con un ojo negro con una pupila blanca dándole miedo al pobre conejo_ -

No, chica, en el rostro no…- _lo decía, Bonnie cubriéndose el rostro por temor de perderlo otra vez_ \- ¿no en mi bello y recuperado rostro? ¡No!

Uh… inmaduros… - _lo decía, Frank ya harto de las peleas de esos animatronics viejos y fue a despertar a su mejor amiga que estaba abrazada de Bombón y en las piernas de ambas estaba mangle_ \- oye, alice - _lo decía, llamando a su mejor amiga_ -

¿Uh? - _lo decía, Alice algo somnolienta al ver a su mejor amigo despertándola_ \- ¿frank, que hora es? - _preguntaba, algo desorientada de su mejor amigo_ -

Son las seis de la tarde - _respondía, Frank con sinceridad a su mejor amiga mientras movía un poco los brazos de la coneja toy y sacaba en las piernas a la zorrita toy_ \- andando, debemos irnos para traer nuestras cosas para la noche

Está bien… pero, ¿qué hay de bombón y mangle? - _lo decía, Alice algo preocupada por sus dos amigas toys_ -

De seguro la pizzería no hay mucha gente, así que lleva tu a mangle a " **kid's cove** " y yo llevo a bombón al " **show state** " - _lo decía, Frank ayudando a su mejor amiga levantarse del suelo_ -

Está bien, ¿nos veremos en la entrada de la pizzería? - _lo decía, alice tomando a Mangle para salir de la habitación en "_ _ **Partes y Servicios**_ _" seguida de su mejor amigo que llevaba a Bombón hacia el escenario, mientras que Chica estaba golpeando al conejo morado por haberla llamado pato_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber dejado a Mangle en "Kid's Cove" con un cartel que decía fuera de servicio en la entrada de la habitación. Frank estaba dejando a la coneja toy en el escenario al ver que al menos había terminado de reparar a la coneja toy para que no esté más dañada en la noche y el señor Fazbear no esté al borde de un infarto por la cantidad de dinero que tendría que pagar.**_ **-**

Oh, señor rodríguez - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear al ver que el guardia nocturno estaba colocando a la coneja toy en su lugar correspondiente en el "_ _ **Show State**_ _"_ -

Hola, señor Fazbear - _lo decía, Frank saludando a su jefe tras colocar en el lugar donde corresponde a la coneja toy_ \- aquí tiene a bombón reparada ¿cómo se lo dije?

Muchas gracias, señor rodríguez - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear alegre del gran trabajo de su guardia nocturno_ \- me has ahorrado una fortuna en la reparación de los toys - _lo decía, maravillado en como había quedado su toy_ -

Sí, ¿ahora, si me disculpa? me retiro - _lo decía, Frank listo para retirarse de la pizzería_ \- tengo, ¿que irme a preparar mis cosas?

Ok, ¿nos vemos en la noche? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear despidiéndose de su guardia nocturno para retirarse a su oficina_ -

Sí, señor Fazbear- _lo decía, Frank caminando hacia la salida de la pizzería, hasta que escucha unos pasos hacia el_ -

Frank, ¿no me dejes sola, idiota? - _lo decía, Alice quedando justo al lado de su mejor amigo que estaba hay justo antes de salir de la pizzería_ -

¿Por qué, tardaste? - _lo decía, Frank mirando a su mejor amiga que estaba llegando justo antes de que se fuera el solo al departamento_ -

Bueno, me estaba despidiendo de mangle para, ¿que luego nos reencontremos en la noche en el "dinning área" con nuestros instrumentos?

Está bien, alice - _lo decía, Frank caminando seguido de su mejor amiga hacia el departamento_ \- ¿qué quieres de cenar? - _preguntaba, a su mejor amiga planeando el cocinar esta tarde para poder comer algo antes de ir a la pizzería_ -

¿Qué te parece si preparamos lasaña? - _lo decía, Alice con ganas de comer algo rico y diferente en la cena_ -

Entonces ya está decidido, cenaremos lasaña - _lo decía, Frank sonriendo de lado a su mejor amiga_ -

¡Sí! - _lo decía, Alice celebrando como si fuera niña pequeña_ -

Ja, ja, ja, ja… - _lo decía, Frank riéndose del comportamiento de su mejor amiga_ -

¿Qué es tan gracioso? - _preguntaba, Alice ofendida de la risa de su mejor amigo_ -

Bueno, pareciste una niña pequeña al gritar de ese modo… - _lo decía, Frank dejando salir una risa divertida mientras sonrojaba a su mejor amiga por eso_ -

Ah… ¿no escuchaste nada? - _lo decía, Alice un poco avergonzada con un sonrojo en su rostro sabiendo que quedo mal en frente de su mejor amigo_ -

¿En qué? - _lo decía, Frank sonriéndole a su mejor amiga pillándola desprevenida_ \- ¿que cuando comes algo delicioso gritaras? ¿cómo niña pequeña que le entregan un nuevo juguete? - _lo decía, riéndose de su mejor amiga_ -

Ah… - _lo decía, Alice callada mientras su rostro se sonrojaba mucho_ -

Por ese sonrojo, entonces le he atinado - _lo decía, Frank sonriéndole divertido al verla así de humillada ella sola misma por tener esa maña desde que se habían hecho amigos inseparables_ -

Vámonos de una vez, al departamento, rodríguez… - _lo decía, Alice algo molesta con un sonrojo mientras se dirigía al departamento, seguido de su mejor amigo detrás de ella_ -

 **-** _ **Al llegar al departamento, Alice se va a dar una ducha para estar un poco alejada de su mejor amigo por lo que había pasado en la calle por su comportamiento, mientras que Frank estaba sonriendo al ver que los años no han cambiado a su mejor amiga desde que eran niños. Al pasar unas horas, Frank estaba preparando todo para la cena de estar tarde, mientras que Alice se daba una ducha bien larga para quitarse ese sonrojo de su rostro.**_ **-**

 **-** _Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no olviden dejar sus "Review's" o Mensajes Privados "M.P" para saber su opinión de este capítulo, les deseo una buena suerte y ánimos a todos ustedes para este nuevo año, bye._ **-**

 **Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin.**


	9. Cuarta noche

**Cuarta noche.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's es propiedad de Scott_

 **-** _Espero que les guste mi nuevo capítulo, aun que como ya saben, es algo difícil de pensar en buenas ideas para el fic, bueno, hora a contestar los "Review's"._ **-**

 **Ultimate Dimentor:** _Buen capitulo, vaya que el señor Fazbear se ahorró un buen dinero... y creo tener una idea de quienes son los que están siguiendo a Frank, o por lo menos quien es el jefe, pero bueno y esperemos que Bonnie no vuelva a perder su cara, aunque si la termina perdiendo de nuevo, pues sinceramente se lo busco, esperando el próximo capitulo, saludos._ _  
_ _PD: Y claro que voy a leer tus demás fics, solo que tal vez me tarde más en terminarlos, por 2 razones, primero, porque tienen más capítulos que este fic y segundo, pues acabo de volver a entrar a clases y ya tu sabes, pero bueno, saludos :D_

 **R:** _ **Sí, quien diría que al mandar a reparar a los animatronics costarían una fortuna... ¿así? Pues… no hagas spoiler si ya lo sabes, ¿ok? Ah… aun que si, dudo de que el conejo morado aprenda su lección por las buenas o por las malas a manos de Chica, saludos igualmente.**_

 **Nuvil Angela:** _¡I'm back, bitches!_ _Lamento tanto no haber comentado antes, estaba muy ocupada, pero ya he vuelto._ _  
_ _¡Estiy feliz de haber regresado y tener ocho capítulos para leer! Espero realmente ansiosa la actualización._

 **R:** _ **¡Yes! ¡You're back! Me alegra que hayas vuelto y no te preocupes, entiendo que debes estar ocupada en tus cosas personales y lo entiendo. Sí, sobre eso ahora si que te gustara este nuevo fic, ya que los otros dos estarán suspendidos temporalmente para re-escribirlos en uno solo, bueno bye.**_

 **Matias jd:** _por que buscara venganza ese tipo? o es por ella? .._ _  
_ _en cuatro dias se sabra eso talves tanbien lo sepa Rodrigo una u otra cosa despues._ _  
_ _que mal pense que desmantelo a bonni pero lo arreglo ñe mas divercion despues o un nuevo amigo se ve que puppet se dio cuenta haora que._ _  
_ _(se va caminando esta ves por la puerta)_ _  
_ _-pensare otra salida a la proxima chao_ _  
_ _(da un saludo y se va en su coche)_

 **R:** _ **Uh… ya lo veras amigo, ya lo veras cuando llegue la última noche de nuestro querido guardia nocturno. Ah, si te refieres al hermano mayor de Frank, no lo creo que lo sepa e lo que podría pasar en esa última noche. Sí, pero hay que saber hacer las cosas bien, además ya sabrás lo que le paso a ese conejo en esta noche y con la marioneta es algo diferente al ver como se había enfrentado al Toy Freddy a pesar de su estado. -te veo caminar a la puerta- ¿eso espero? -te devuelvo el saludo y veo que te vas en tu coche- esto será muy divertido en este fic… -bebo un poco de gaseosa para pasar el calor-**_

 **-** _Bueno, ahora sin más preámbulos, los dejo que lean tranquilos este grandioso capitulo espero que les guste mucho._ **-**

* * *

 **\- Diciembre 1 de 1987, 10:00 P.M -**

 **-** _ **Eran las diez de la noche, en el departamento estaba Frank terminando de preparar la lasaña para la cena de esta noche, mientras que Alice estaba en su habitación con algunas dudas en sus pensamientos.**_ **-**

Uh… ¿no sé, como se lo podre decir en frente de él? - _lo decía, Alice mientras sumergía su rostro en su almohada algo frustrada_ \- ah… ¡¿quién diría, que confesarse a alguien pudiera ser tan difícil?! - _lo decía, mientras se molestaba al tener esos sentimientos sin poder ponerlos a prueba con alguien que no sea su mejor amigo_ -

Soy, una tonta, tonta, tonta, ¿en creer que podría confesarme a frank? - _lo decía, Alice mientras miraba al techo_ \- ¿quién diría, que el romance sería tan difícil y molesto…? - _lo decía, mientras cerraba sus ojos pensando en una buena idea para confesarle a su mejor amigo lo que ella sentía por él_ -

Mmm… tengo como tres noches más para poder confesarme con ese idiota… - _lo decía, Alice mientras miraba una foto de ella y su mejor amigo de niños que tenía al lado de ella_ \- como me gustaría, ¿que las cosas fueran más fáciles? - _lo decía, mientras cerraba sus ojos pensando un un mejor plan para confesarse_ -

Sabía, ¿que tenía, que haber hablado de esto a mis padres…? - _lo decía, Alice mirando molesta a su reflejo, mientras tomaba la fotografía del mueble_ \- ¿cómo quisiera ser valiente para confesar mis sentimientos con él?

Mamá… ayúdame a saber, ¿cómo decirle a ese idiota de que lo amo? - _lo decía, Alice mientras apegaba la fotografía a su pecho intentando de recibir alguna señal de su madre difunta_ -

¿Alice? - _lo decía, Frank tocando la puerta de la habitación de su mejor amiga, sobresaltando a su amiga castaña_ \- ¿estás bien? - _lo decía, algo preocupado de que su amiga nunca se demoraba en terminar de arreglarse_ -

Ah… s…sí, sí… bien - _lo decía, Alice casi cayéndosele la fotografía de su niñez con su mejor amigo_ \- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - _preguntaba, un poco nerviosa hacia su mejor amiga que estaba al otro lado de la puerta_ -

¿Por qué?- _lo decía, Frank incrédulo de lo que su mejor amiga estaba diciendo_ \- será, ¿por qué, desde la cocina se escuchan tus quejas?

¿D…De verdad? - _lo decía, Alice algo avergonzada con un sonrojo en su rostro_ -

Pues, ¿claro? - _lo decía, Frank algo confundido de su mejor amiga que tenía como compañera en el departamento_ \- ¿anda, termina de arreglar tus cosas para poder cenar?- _lo decía, mientras esperaba una respuesta a su mejor amiga_ -

Y…Ya voy, ¿solo dame un momento? - _lo decía, Alice mientras dejaba la fotografía en el mueble mientras se arreglaba su cabello y su camisa_ -

¿Está bien? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso de las palabras de su mejor amiga_ \- ¿mujeres? ¿quién las entiende? - _lo decía, mientras se iba a la cocina a servir la cena para que comieran los dos_ -

Bueno, mejor será, ¿qué me vista adecuadamente para ir a ver a mis tres amigas? - _lo decía, Alice escogiendo ropa adecuada para ir a la pizzería_ \- sí, de seguro con esto, ¿me veré muy bonita para estar con mis tres amigas? - _lo decía, mientras empezaba a cambiarse de ropa_ -

 **-** _ **Frank estaba en el comedor del departamento para servir la cena de esta noche, mientras que Alice se acercaba con una polera gris, pantalones azules y zapatillas blancas para ayudar a su mejor amigo a colocar una jarra con jugo de durazno.**_ **-**

Wow, cuidado alice - _lo decía, Frank esquivando a su mejor amiga que andaba con una jarra con jugo de durazno_ -

Perdona frank, pero, ¿estamos algo apurados no lo crees? - _lo decía, Alice un poco apenada de estar apurada par air a la pizzería donde estaban sus tres amigas toys_ -

Aja, ¿si podría ser? - _lo decía, Frank dejando el último plato con lasaña en la mesa_ -

Mmm… ¿algo planeas no es así? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa de su mejor amigo_ -

Planear, ¿qué? - _lo decía, Frank algo confundido de lo que se refería su mejor amiga_ -

¿Sobre la apuesta? - _lo decía, Alice sentándose con sus brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta convincente_ -

Ah… sobre, esa apuesta aun no tengo pensado en que yo ganare, ¿cuándo te gane? - _lo decía, Frank un poco dudoso en que podría ser para en caso de que ganara_ -

Pues, ¿cuándo yo gane? tú serás mi sirviente por dos semanas - _lo decía, Alice haciendo reír a su mejor amigo por lo que ella ganaría en la apuesta_ -

¿Así? - _lo decía, Frank mirando a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa burlona_ \- pues, ¿cuándo gane? tú, me compraras una guitarra eléctrica

¿¡Que!? – _lo decía, Alice anonadada de lo que había dicho su mejor amigo_ \- sabes, ¿qué tipo de guitarra es la que tu prefieres?

Es cosa tuya, ¿no mía si pierdes? – _lo decía, Frank sonriendo divertido al verla molesta como en los viejos tiempos_ -

Uh… ok, ¿qué te parece si tu pierdes cantamos la canción de nuestra niñez? O ¿eliges ser mi sirviente por tres meses? – _lo decía, Alice dándole dos opciones en caso de que ella ganara_ -

Mmm… pues, ninguna – _lo decía, Frank empezando a comer su cena, igual que su mejor amiga_ -

Entonces, ¿no hay guitarra eléctrica? – _lo decía, Alice dando una mordida a su lasaña, esperando alguna respuesta molesta por su mejor amigo_ -

Entonces, ¿no hay chocolate para ti? – _lo decía, Frank mientras miraba tranquilo a su mejor amiga que estaba con un tic en su ojo derecho_ -

¿No, lo harías? – _lo decía, Alice levantándose molesta por esa respuesta macabra de su mejor amigo, sabiendo que el la conocía muy bien desde niños_ -

Sí, lo haría – _respondía, Frank seriamente mientras se miraban a muerte como siempre eran ambos desde niños_ -

Uh… bien, acepto esas condiciones en caso de que me ganes… - _lo decía, Alice mientras se sentaba en su asiento para seguir comiendo molesta al saber que la guitarra que quería su amigo costaba mucho_ \- te comprare la estúpida guitarra eléctrica – _lo decía, en un tono de molestia_ -

¿La que yo elija? – _lo decía, Frank sonriendo hacia su mejor amiga haciéndola sentirse como la mala_ -

Sí… - _lo decía, Alice molesta hacia su mejor amigo sabiendo que no probaría sus chocolates favoritos si no aceptaba esa condición de la apuesta_ -

Ok, es un trato, ahora cenemos tranquilos que no quiero quedarme con algo de molestia, ¿cómo ayer? – _lo decía, Frank mientras miraba un poco nervioso hacia su mejor amiga_ -

Bien… - _lo decía, Alice mientras comía su cena mirando de vez en cuando sin que se diera cuenta su mejor amigo_ \- ¿una…pregunta, frank? – _lo decía, llamando la atención de su mejor amigo_ -

Sí, ¿cuál? – _lo decía, Frank mirando a su mejor amiga que estaba algo nerviosa en sus preguntas_ -

¿P…Pasaras la navidad aquí en boston? – _preguntaba, Alice un poco dudosa en que el aceptaría quedarse en boston_ -

Mmm… ¿no lo sé, alice…? – _lo decía, Frank un poco dudoso si quedarse o volver a donde estaba sus dos amigas que estaban en la otra ciudad_ \- pero, hay veré, ¿qué hago? – _lo decía, con una sonrisa que su mejor amiga también se había contagiado por esa sonrisa de su mejor amigo_ -

¿Crees que aun te acuerdas de la canción que tenemos nosotros? – _preguntaba, Alice algo curiosa en saber, si su mejor amigo sabía la letra de la canción que ambos tenían de niños_ -

¿Por qué, siempre me lo tienes que preguntar? – _lo decía, Frank sintiéndose acorralado en la pared por esa tonta pregunta_ -

¿Por curiosidad? – _lo decía, Alice sonriendo al ver que hay cosas que nunca cambia de su mejor amigo_ -

Uh… si, ¿me la letra de nuestra canción…? – _lo decía, Frank un poco nervioso al ver a su mejor amiga_ -

Aja, y ¿cómo se llama la canción? – _lo decía, Alice con una sonrisa arrogante hacia su mejor amigo al verlo nervioso_ -

Ah… nuestra canción se llamaba… - _lo decía, Frank algo nervioso al ver como su mejor amiga sonreía al verlo nervioso_ -

Anda, ¿dilo? – _lo decía, Alice esperando una respuesta, clara para que su mejor amigo digiera el nombre de la canción que ellos tenían_ -

Uh… ¿ya qué? nuestra canción que cantábamos se llama… Here´s To You… - _lo decía, Frank un poco sonrojado al recordar el nombre de la canción que ambos cantaban_ -

Al parecer si, ¿te acuerdas el nombre de nuestra canción? – _lo decía, Alice satisfecha en molestarlo un poco a su mejor amigo que estaba sonrojado y molesto a la vez con ella_ -

Sí… - _lo decía, Frank molesto intentando de ocultar su sonrojo de su mejor amiga, pero ya sabía que lo había descubierto que estaba sonrojado por otra cosa que a él le estaba molestando de hace mucho_ -

Bueno, será mejor que cenemos tranquilos – _lo decía, Alice sonriéndole a su mejor amigo haciendo que Frank se sonrojara y comenzara a comer_ -

S…Sí, cenemos tranquilos… - _lo decía, Frank empezando a comer su cena, igual que su mejor amiga_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber terminado de cenar, Frank junto a Alice se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para tomar sus instrumentos para realizar la apuesta en que ambos debían hacer esta misma noche y sin más ambos tomando sus bolsos fueron a la pizzería.**_ **–**

 **\- Diciembre 1 de 1987, 11:40 P.M –**

 **-** _ **Eran las once con cuarenta de la noche, al haber caminado unas cuadras del departamento donde ambos vivían, ven en la pizzería al señor Fazbear que los estaba esperando con un reloj de bolsillo mirando la hora.**_ **-**

Oh, señor rodríguez- _lo decía, el señor Fazbear al ver a su guardia nocturno acompañado de la joven castaña_ \- ¿me alegra que este aquí, junto a su amiga?

Sí, ah… alice, ve adelantándose en la oficina, ¿luego te alcanzo? – _lo decía, Frank hacia su mejor amiga mientras le entrega su estuche donde tenía su guitarra_ -

Está bien, frank – _lo decía, Alice mientras tomaba el estuche donde llevaba la guitarra de frank hacia la oficina para empezar la noche junto a sus tres amigas toys_ -

Ah… señor rodríguez – _lo decía, el señor Fazbear llamando la atención a su guardia nocturno_ \- ¿por qué, trae unos instrumentos? – _preguntaba, algo curioso en ver a un guardia acompañado y ahora ve que trae unos instrumentos con ella_ -

Bueno, a veces en las noches, ¿no sucede nada interesante? – _respondía, Frank con total sinceridad a su jefe mientras lo miraba fijamente ocultando entre sus palabras de los animatronics_ \- ¿así que trajimos nuestros instrumentos para pasar el rato, nada más? – _lo decía, mientras miraba como su mejor amiga miraba a escondidas esperando a que el señor Fazbear se fuera_ -

Está bien, señor rodríguez – _lo decía, el señor Fazbear entendiendo lo que se refería su guardia nocturno_ \- aquí tiene la llave de la pizzería y ¿A dónde tenga una bonita noche?

Sí, señor Fazbear – _lo decía, Frank guardando la llave en su bolsillo para ir a la oficina donde estaba su mejor amiga esperándolo_ -

Bueno, si me disculpa me retiro ya que tengo, ¿A dónde irme a revisar a otras pizzería en otra ciudad? – _lo decía, el señor Fazbear subiéndose en su vehículo para luego irse del lugar para perderse a la vista_ -

Ya se fue, ¿el señor Fazbear? – _preguntaba, Alice hacia su mejor amigo que estaba hay en la puerta asegurándose de que su jefe se haya ido_ -

Sí, alice – _respondía, Frank hacia su mejor amiga que estaba esperándolo en el pasillo_ -

Entonces, será mejor, ¿A dónde ambos dejemos listos nuestras cosas para esta noche? – _lo decía, Alice con una sonrisa hacia su mejor amigo_ -

Aun no, ¿debemos ir a la oficina primero para empezar?- _lo decía, Frank mirando seriamente hacia su mejor amiga_ -

Está bien – _lo decía, Alice tomando sus cosas para ir a la oficina siendo acompañada por su mejor amigo_ \- pero, ¿ten en cuenta que no te dejare ganar?

Bueno, alice – _lo decía, Frank sonriéndole a su amiga que estaba mirándolo algo dudosa_ \- tendré, ¿A dónde esforzarme mucho para que no me ganes? – _lo decía, haciendo enojar a su mejor amiga_ -

Ja, ¿no creas, que me dejare vencer por ti, rodríguez? – _lo decía, Alice hacia su mejor amigo que estaba al lado de ella_ -

¿Ya empezaste a alardear? ¿cómo siempre? – _lo decía, Frank en un susurro para sí mismo, sin saber que fue escuchado por su mejor amiga_ -

¿Qué dijiste? – _preguntaba, Alice hacia su mejor amigo con una mirada de enojo para hacerle responder_ -

Nada – _respondía, Frank un poco incómodo al verla de esa manera a su mejor amiga, sabiendo que hay cosas que no cambian con los años_ -

¿Cómo que nada? – _lo decía, Alice molesta hacia su mejor amigo intentando de saber de qué lo que había dicho_ -

¿En serio? ¿no dije nada? – _lo decía, Frank empezando a correr hacia la oficina, haciendo enojar a su mejor amiga por la huida de él_ -

¡Frank! – _lo decía, Alice esperando una respuesta de su mejor amigo que estaba corriendo de ella_ \- ¡vuelve aquí y dímelo en la cara! – _lo decía, mientras corría detrás de su mejor amigo_ -

¿En serio, no te dije nada? – _lo decía, Frank un poco nervioso mientras corría de su mejor amiga hacia la oficina_ -

¡¿Dímelo de frente cobarde?! – _lo decía, Alice molesta corriendo detrás de su mejor amigo_ \- ¡vuelve aquí, rodríguez!

 **-** _ **Mientras que los dos se dirigían a la oficina, los toys miraban algo curiosos de lo que pasaba entre el guardia y la castaña para que el empezara a huir de ella y ella lo persiguiera. En la habitación de "Partes y Servicios" los animatronics viejos estaban esperando el momento adecuado para actuar en atrapar al guardia y a la castaña, sin saber que la marioneta estaba esperando el momento adecuado para hablar con ese guardia.**_ **–**

 **\- Diciembre 1 de 1987, 12:00 A.M –**

 **-** _ **Eran las doce de la noche, mientras que Frank y Alice estaban sentados esperando alguna llamada o que las tres toys los vinieran a buscar para empezar con la apuesta del guardia y su acompañante, hasta que en un momento descuidado el teléfono empezó a sonar asustándolos.**_ **–**

" _ **¿Hola? ¿Hola? Uh, ¡Hola, buen trabajo! ¡Te dije que lo lograrías!**_ " _–_ _lo decía, la voz de Scott en la grabación del teléfono_ _-_

Sí, ¿ni que lo digas…? – _lo decían, Frank y Alice al mismo tiempo de lo difícil que era estar a punto de morir en manos de los animatronics viejos o ser metido dentro de un traje de Freddy_ -

" _ **Ok, así que uh, para informarte, uh, ha habido algo de una, uh, investigación. Uh, podemos terminar cerrando unos días… no sé, quiero enfatizar en que no deja de ser una forma de precaución. Uh, Fazbear Entertainment niega toda acusación. Estas cosas pasan a veces, um… todo se solucionará en unos días, solo mantén el ojo en las cosas y te mantendré informado, uh, solo como nota al lado.**_ "

¿Cómo cual sería? – _preguntaba, Alice a su mejor amigo no entendiendo a lo que se refería, Scott_ -

" _ **Uh, así como una nota al margen, sin embargo, no hagas contacto visual con ninguno de los animatrónicos esta noche si es que puedes. Alguien pudo haber manipulado sus sistemas de reconocimiento facial… no estamos seguros. Pero los personajes han estado actuando muy raro, casi agresivos hacia el personal. Interactúan muy bien con los niños, pero cuando encuentran a un adulto, ellos sólo… miran fijamente.**_ " – _lo decía, la voz de Scott en el mensaje grabado en el teléfono sorprendiendo a Alice, mientras que Frank lo estaba pensando en algo curioso_ -

¿Q…Que perturbador…? – _lo decía, Alice con algo de miedo al recordar como lo había mirado Toy Freddy antes de ser interrumpido por Frank_ -

" _ **Uh, de todas formas, te cuelgo. Todo pasara, ¡buenas noches!**_ " – _lo decía, la voz de Scott en el mensaje de la grabación terminando, dejando algo dudosa a Alice y curioso a Frank_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber terminado el mensaje, Alice estaba algo dudosa y curiosa en saber quién había hecho a esos niños, sabiendo que los niños eran los animatronics y su asesino era algún antiguo guardia se seguridad y ver el rostro de su mejor amigo con curiosidad y descubrir el secreto que guardaba la pizzería durante las noches.**_ **–**

 **\- Diciembre 1 de 1987, 01:00 A.M –**

 **-** _ **Eran la una de la mañana, habían pasado una hora desde el mensaje de Scott hacia el guardia nocturno, mientras que Alice estaba algo dudosa en lo que podría pasar en esta noche, al ver como casi su mejor amigo moría en manos del conejo morado, si no hubiera sido ella en lanzarle el extintor en la cabeza del conejo hubiera muerto su amigo.**_ **–**

Frank… - _lo decía, Alice llamando la atención de su mejor amigo que la miraba de reojo_ -

Sí, ¿qué sucede alice? – _lo decía, Frank mirándola algo dudoso de lo que quería su mejor amiga_ -

¿T…Te encuentras, bien de tus costillas? – _lo decía, Alice señalando en el lugar donde tendría las costillas rotas_ -

Sí, no duelen mucho, ¿cuándo tu cuerpo sabe, que debe acostumbrarse al dolor? – _lo decía, Frank mirando algo dudoso en la pregunta de su mejor amiga_ \- ¿por qué, lo preguntas? – _preguntaba, algo curioso de que su mejor amiga se haya acordado de eso_ -

¿P…Por qué? ah… - _lo decía, alice algo dudosa pensando en una excusa_ \- porque, tu eres mi mejor amigo y al único que….? – _lo decía, colocándose un poco sonrojada a lo que estuvo a punto de decirle a su mejor amigo_ \- al único amigo que siempre me defendió… - _lo decía, mintiéndole esperando a que creyera lo que le había dicho_ -

Ah… gracias, alice…- _lo decía, Frank algo sonrojado de que su mejor amiga estuviera preocupada por él, aunque igual recordaba en los viejos tiempos cuando ella se hacía heridas solas y él tenía que curarla_ -

Ja, ja, ja… - _lo decía, una voz de una niña que estaba de bajo del escritorio_ -

E…Ese no es…- _lo decía, Alice sorprendida de ver al pequeño animatronic que estaba ahí abajo del escritorio_ -

Ballon boy… - _lo decía, Frank sorprendido de ver al niño de los globos en la oficina_ -

Ja, ja, ja – _lo decía, la animatronica desconocida debajo del escritorio que estaba viéndolos riéndose_ -

Ballon boy, lárgate de esta oficina si no quieres tener tu primer golpe… -l _o decía, Frank amenazando al animatronics de color rosado_ -

Ah… frank - _lo decía, Alice llamando la atención de su mejor amigo_ -

¿Sí? - _lo decía, Frank mirándola algo dudoso de tener al niño animatronico de los globos en la oficina_ -

¿Creo que es una niña? – _lo decía, Alice concluyendo que por sus colores debía ser como la hermana de ballon boy, dejando algo confundido a su mejor amigo_ -

¿Una niña? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso de que ese animatronic parecido a ballon boy sea el que está en el "_ _ **Game Área**_ _"_ \- como sabes, ¿qué es una niña? – _preguntaba, algo impresionado de cómo su mejor amiga digiera eso así sin más_ -

¿Por sus colores? - _lo decía, Alice señalándole los colores que tenía la niña animatronica_ -

Ah… - _lo decía, Frank entendiendo a lo que se refería su mejor amiga_ -

Disculpa, pequeña – _lo decía, Alice llamando la atención de la niña animatronica_ \- ¿cómo te llamas?- _preguntaba, algo curiosa en la niña animatronica que estaba en la oficina_ -

Ballon girl – _respondía, la niña animatronica al ver a la castaña que acompañaba al guardia nocturno_ -

Oh, ¿qué bonito nombre? – _lo decía, Alice sonriéndole a la niña animatronica_ -

Mujeres… - _lo decía, Frank fastidiado al ver así a su mejor amiga_ -

Sí y ¿qué? – _respondía, Alice hacia el fastidio de su mejor amigo_ \- tú eres un hombre y los hombres son unos brutos por naturaleza – _lo decía, tomando su bolso y estuche donde traía su violín y tomada de la mano de Ballon girl se la lleva al "Dinning Área"_ -

Oye, ¡yo no soy un bruto! – _lo decía, Frank molesto por esa palabra que había dicho a su mejor amiga_ -

Al parecer si lo eres, rodríguez – _lo decía, Alice sonriéndole a la niña animatronica mientras caminaban hacia el "_ _ **Dinning Área**_ _"_ -

Uh… ¿esto sí que es humillante para mí? – _lo decía, Frank tomando su bolso y estuche donde llevaba su guitarra para ir al pasillo no sin antes alumbrar el pasillo y ver hay mismo al zorro animatronico_ -

Hola, guardia… - _lo decía, Foxy sonriendo malvadamente contra el guardia nocturno_ \- tiempo de vengarme en esta noche, ¿no lo crees?

¿Qué rayos? Zorro estúpido, jódete – _lo decía, Frank alumbrando constantemente al zorro para espantarlo_ \- estúpido zorro… lo único que lograras, ¿es que te desmantele completamente? – _lo decía, empezando a enojarse contra los animatronics viejos, mientras tomaba la tablet y se iba al "Dinning Área", sin saber que unos ojos blancos entre la oscuridad lo observaba con curiosidad a este guardia_ -

Vaya, ¿creo que será interesante este nuevo guardia nocturno? – _lo decía, una voz femenina mirando al guardia nocturno que caminaba por el pasillo_ \- ¿esto será muy divertido?

¿Eh? – _lo decía, Frank alumbrando detrás de él creyendo haber escuchado a alguien hablar de él_ \- ¿creí haber escuchado a alguien hablar de mi?-lo decía, alumbrando a ambos lados- debo estar escuchando voces…- _al alumbrar a su izquierda ve a bonnie sin su cara mirando al guardia nocturno fijamente que estaba a punto de salir de la habitación de "_ _ **Partes y Servicios**_ _"_ -

" _Oye, guardia… ¿podrías ayudarme a instalarme mi rostro?_ " – _lo decía, Bonnie pidiéndoselo al guardia que solo el escucho unos ruido inentendibles para el_ -

Genial, arreglo algo a este conejo idiota y lo único que hace es perder su estúpido rostro… sí que eres un verdadero tonto… - _lo decía, Frank dando la vuelta y caminar hacia el "_ _ **Dinning Área**_ _" dejando al conejo solo en la puerta atónito de lo que le había dicho_ -

" _Oye, fue por esa tonta p…_ "- _lo decía, Bonnie sintiendo una mirada asesina de la pollo que estaba en el suelo apoyada en la pared con unos ojos negros y unas pupilas blancas mirando fijamente al pobre conejo_ \- " _¡fue por esa pollo que perdí mi rostro!_ "

Bonnie, si no quieres perder tu brazo recuperado, no me obligues a quitártelo para que no vuelvas a tocar tu preciosa guitarra – _lo decía, Chica amenazando al conejo que si pudiera, sudaría con miedo y terror al pensar que no volvería a tocar jamás su preciosa guitarra_ -

"S…Sí, chica…" - _lo decía, Bonnie algo temeroso al ver a su amiga pollo que lo fulminaba con la mirada_ -

Mujeres… - _lo decía, Freddy en un susurro para sí mismo sin ser escuchado por la única chica del grupo de los animatronics viejos en la habitación de "Partes y Servicios"_ -

Oye, ¿A dónde crees que vas conejo idiota? – _preguntaba, Chica enojada con el conejo que se habia levantado de donde estaba_ -

" _Por el guardia, ¿qué crees tú loca?_ "- _respondía, Bonnie mirando a su amiga pollo que lo fulminaba con la mirada_ -

No lo sé, esperando el momento de que me digas pato y te arranque tu querido brazo – _lo decía, Chica mirando con molestia a su amigo conejo_ -

" _Sí, ya entendí, al menos le pediré al guardia que me arregle mi rostro…_ "- _lo decía, Bonnie mirando a su amiga pollo con indiferencia, si tuviera su rostro_ -

Oye, bonnie – _lo decía, Chica intentando de detener a su amigo conejo pero ya se había ido_ \- uh… los hombres son tan difíciles que les entiendan a las mujeres que nosotras somos las que mandan

Sí, claro… ¿las que mandan? Ja, ja, ja… - _lo decía, Foxy burlándose de su amiga pollo que estaba fulminándolo con la mirada como si quisiera matarlo_ -

¿Qué quieres decir, zorro pulgoso? – _lo decía, Chica enojándose con su amigo zorro que estaba burlándose de ella_ -

Hay, marinera chica, sabes muy bien que los hombres mandan y no las mujeres – _lo decía, Foxy arrogantemente hacia su amiga pollo_ -

Foxy, te estas metiendo en aguas muy oscuras… - _lo decía, Freddy advirtiéndole a su amigo zorro del peligro que se estaba metiendo el solo_ -

¿Cómo la pata que tenemos como compañera? - _lo decía, Foxy haciendo que Freddy se golpeara en la cara por lo idiota que era su amigo_ -

Ya valiste… - _lo decía, Freddy al saber lo idiota que era su amigo zorro al saber que a la única chica del grupo se enojaba en que le digieran pato_ -

¿Cómo me has llamado, pirata de segunda? - _lo decía, Chica con sus ojos negros y pupilas blancas dándole miedo al zorro animatronico_ -

No, ah… no dije nada… - _lo decía, Foxy al estar acorralado en la pared al ver que Chica se acercaba a él_ -

Ahora, sufre las consecuencias, zorro idiota… - _lo decía, mientras se preparaba en atacar a su amigo zorro_ -

¡No! – _lo decía, Foxy gritando de miedo al ver como su amiga pollo se lanzaba contra del para darle una golpiza que jamás había vivido_ -

 _ **\- Mientras que Freddy algo desinteresado al ver como sus dos amigos se peleaban entre ellos como siempre y sale de la habitación aburrido de "Partes y Servicios" para intentar de atrapar al guardia y a su acompañante que estaba con él para que no hayan involucraciones. En "Prize Corner" la marioneta estaba esperando con calma el momento para hablar con el guardia nocturno de lo que ocurría a la pizzería y por qué los animatronics lo atacaban.**_ **–**

 **\- Diciembre 1 de 1987, 02:00 A.M –**

 **-** _ **Eran las dos de la mañana mientras Toy Chica estaba en la cocina preparando pizzas para todos, Mangle estaba ayudando a Alice con las sillas, Bombón estaba ayudando a Frank a mover algunas mesas para colocar las pizzas que traería la pollita toy y Toy Freddy al ver que estaba el guardia nocturno y recordar la segunda paliza que le dio en la noche anterior, se va del "Dinning Área" para evitar otra golpiza por parte de Frank.**_ **-**

Oye, guardia… - _lo decía, Bombón mirando al guardia nocturno con molestia_ -

Sí, ¿qué pasa? - _lo decía, Frank mirando algo dudoso a lo que quería la coneja toy_ -

Te advierto, ¿que si lastimas a alice? me encargare yo personalmente, en meterte en un traje de freddy - _lo decía, Bombón mirando fijamente a los ojos del guardia_ \- ¿entiendes?

S…Sí, pero, ¿a qué ha venido esa pregunta? - _preguntaba, Frank algo confundido a esa pregunta de la coneja toy_ -

Ah, por si acaso en que lastimes a alice… - _lo decía, Bombón algo nerviosa al ver esa mirada del guardia que le estaba incomodándola_ -

Estas…rara, ¿lo sabias? - _lo decía, Frank mirando algo dudoso a la conducta de la coneja toy y sin más siguieron con las tareas para terminar de una vez, mientras que Alice estaba junto a Mangle colocando las sillas a un lado para que no estorbaran_ -

Ah… señorita alice-lo decía, Mangle llamando la atención de la castaña-

Sí, ¿qué pasa mangle? - _lo decía, Alice al ver a la zorrita toy que estaba algo dudosa en sus palabras_ -

Ah… sé, ¿que no es de mi incumbencia? pero… - _lo decía, Mangle mirando para ambos lados para ver como su amiga coneja azul estaba hablando con el guardia y la pollita toy estaba en la cocina_ \- ¿qué es un novio? - _preguntaba, dejando sonrojada y algo avergonzada a Alice al recibir tal noticia_ -

Ah… ¿un novio? - _lo decía, Alice algo incomoda por esa pregunta tan de repente_ -

Sí, ¿qué es un novio? -preguntaba, Mangle curiosa en saber que significa esa palabra-

Bueno, un novio es… - _lo decía, Alice un poco sonrojada al ver de reojo a su mejor amigo al no poder decir lo que ella sentía por él_ -es la persona que mantiene una relación de amor con otra con la que tiene intención de casarse o de vivir en pareja… - _lo decía, algo sonrojada y avergonzada al hablar de eso aun y algo dudosa en la pregunta de la zorrita toy_ -

Ah… ¿así que, eso significa novio? -l _o decía, Mangle cruzándose de brazos al entender ahora lo que significa novio_ -

S…Sí…- _lo decía, Alice sonrojada hacia la zorrita toy que la miraba algo confundida por la reacción de su amiga_ -

¿Se encuentra bien, señorita alice? - _preguntaba, Mangle algo preocupada por la castaña al verla roja_ -

N…No es nada, mangle… - _lo decía, Alice un poco sonrojada mientras miraba de reojo a su mejor amigo_ –

Señorita, alice - _lo decía, Mangle llamando la atención de la castaña_ -

S…Sí - _lo decía, Alice mirando otra vez a la zorrita toy_ -

¿Usted y el guardia son novios? - _preguntaba, Mangle a su amiga castaña haciéndola sonrojarse más de lo habitual_ -

C…Claro, ¿que no mangle? - _lo decía, Alice muy sonrojada hacia la zorrita toy_ \- ¿por qué, lo dices?

¿Por qué, no ha dejado de verlo por ningún momento? - _lo decía, Mangle al verla que estaba mirando a donde estaría el guardia y la coneja toy_ -

B…Bueno, la verdad aún no se lo he podido decir sobre lo que siento por el… - _lo decía, Alice mientras dejaba una silla junto a las otras_ -

¿Por qué, no se lo dice y ya? - _lo decía, Mangle sin entender lo que le pasa a su amiga que estaba algo incomoda en esa parte_ -

Ah… mangle, no es fácil decirle a la personas que amas lo que tu sientes, ¿así sin más? - _lo decía, Alice un poco sonrojada hacia la zorrita toy_ \- así que tengo pensado decírselo en la última noche… - _lo decía, algo avergonzada en tener solo tres noches más para pensar en cómo decirle lo que ella sentía por él_ -

Y si la ayudo, señorita alice - _lo decía, Mangle llamando la atención de la castaña_ -

¿Cómo podrías ayudarme? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa como ayudaría la zorrita toy en su problema del romance_ -

Pues, no más le digo a chica y a bombón, que nosotras nos encargaremos, de que los "Chicos", no interfieran en su intento de amor hacia el guardia - _lo decía, Mangle dejando una silla en sima de otra_ -

Gracias, mangle - _lo decía, Alice abrazando a la zorrita toy tomándola por sorpresa_ \- eres una gran amiga y una buena niña - _lo decía, en un susurro solo para la zorrita que solo ella podía escuchar_ -

¿No hay de que, señorita alice? - _lo decía, Mangle correspondiendo el abrazo de la castaña_ -

Ah… mangle… - _lo decía, Alice algo adolorida llamando la atención de la zorrita toy_ -

¿Sí? - _lo decía, Mangle mirando a la castaña que estaba con una mueca de dolor_ -

M…Me lastimas… - _lo decía, Alice intentando de aguantar en el dolor que le daba Mangle por el abrazo_ -

Ups, perdone señorita alice - _lo decía, Mangle soltándola al verla que estaba recuperando aire en sus pulmones_ \- olvide que ya no soy una niña y estoy en un cuerpo animatronico… - _lo decía, lamentándose de que casi la deja sin aire a la castaña_ -

N…No te preocupes, mangle - _lo decía, Alice algo apenada por la zorrita toy que estaba lamentándose por casi matarla en un abrazo_ \- no fue tu culpa, solo no sabías calcular la fuerza para abrazar a alguien por que te habían asesinado junto a los demás… - _lo decía, algo apenada por la zorrita toy esperando que algún día pudiera ayudarla_ -

Sí… pero, le prometo… - _lo decía, Mangle mirándola seriamente a la castaña a los ojos_ \- ¿que no volverá a suceder?

Sé que no te rendirás… - _lo decía, Alice acariciándole la cabeza de la zorrita toy que la miraba sorprendida de cómo le sonreía_ \- espero, que dentro de poco podamos ser más amigas que no importe lo que pase en el futuro, siempre estaremos juntas para ayudarnos

S…Señorita, alice… - _lo decía, Mangle abrazándola no muy fuerte para no dañarla, mientras empezaba a llorar_ -

Y…Ya mangle, no te pongas a llorar ahora… - _lo decía, Alice sonriéndole amablemente a la zorrita toy que estaba llorando abrazada a ella_ -

E…Esta bien… - _lo decía, Mangle separándose del abrazo para secarse las lágrimas de aceite_ -

Bien, será mejor que terminemos nuestra parte para el gran espectáculo que habrá para ustedes - _lo decía, Alice sorprendiendo más a la zorrita toy_ -

¿Un gran espectáculo? - _preguntaba, Mangle algo sorprendida de lo que estaba diciendo la castaña_ -

Sí, y te aseguro mangle, ¿qué te gustara? - _lo decía, Alice sonriendo a la zorrita toy que un le quedaba mirando algo sorprendida de la actitud calmada de la castaña hacia ella_ -

Está bien - _lo decía, Mangle alegre de tenerla como única amiga humana en la noche, que no las odiaba, sino porque la veía como si fuera una madre para ella_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Mangle ayudaba a Alice con las sillas, no sabían que estaba llegando el conejo morado que había llegado al "Dinning Área" para usar sus brazos para llamar la atención del guardia. Sin saber que al estar llamándolo, estaba llamando la atención de las dos animatronics toys que estaban con el guardia y la castaña.**_ **-**

¿Qué hace ese conejo estúpido, aquí? - _lo decía, Bombón al ver al conejo morado sin rostro moviendo sus brazos_ -

¿No lo sé? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso en la extraña conducta del conejo morado que casi lo mata con su único brazo derecho en la noche anterior_ -

Le voy a darle una buena golpiza que jamás olvidara - _lo decía, Bombón enojada de lo que le habían hecho los animatronics viejos cuando estaba peleando en la oficina junto a Mangle_ -

¿Estas segura? - _preguntaba, Frank algo dudoso en la coneja toy que estaba mirando con esa cara de ganar de matar al conejo morado_ -

Sí, ya que su amigo freddy me arranco mi brazo - _lo decía, Bombón con ganas de desmantelar al conejo morado con sus propias manos_ -

Tu tranquila, hablare con el - _lo decía, Frank dejando algo confundida a la coneja toy_ -

Oye, pero, ¿tú no le entiendes lo que te dirá? - _lo decía, Bombón al ver al guardia caminar hacia el conejo morado_ -

¿Crees que, no lo sé? - _lo decía, Frank mirando algo dudoso en el comportamiento de la coneja toy, mientras camina hacia el conejo morado_ -

¿No te entiendo, guardia? - _lo decía, Bombón mirando al guardia con sus brazos cruzados esperando una buena oportunidad para darle una gran paliza al conejo morado_ -

¿Deberías dejar de ser tan impulsiva hacia los animatronics viejos? - _lo decía, Frank mirando a la coneja toy siguiendo caminando hacia conejo morado que lo estaba esperando_ \- ¿qué quieres, bonnie?

" _Ah… necesito, ¿qué me coloques mi cara?_ " - _lo decía, Bonnie señalando su rostro con su mano_ \- " _podrías ponerla, ¿otra vez?_ "

Ah… ¿creo que no entendí eso? - _lo decía, Frank sin entenderle al conejo morado_ -

" _Uh… esto es humillante…_ " - _lo decía, Bonnie al ver que el guardia no entendía lo que él le decía_ \- " _Oye,_ _travestí_ " - _lo decía, llamando a la coneja toy haciéndola enojar_ -

¡A quien le dices travestí! - _lo decía, Bombón ofendida a lo que le había dicho el conejo morado_ -

" _¿A quién crees?_ " - _lo decía, Bonnie mirando con molestia al tener que haber llamado a su versión toy en vez de haber llamado a la versión toy de Foxy_ -

Uh… bien, pero después me las pagaras, conejo de mierda… - _lo decía, Bombón caminando hacia donde estaban el guardia y el conejo morado que estaban hay_ -

" _Y se supone, ¿que esta es mi versión toy?_ " - _lo decía, Bonnie mirando a la coneja toy con molestia_ -

Bien, que quieres que le traduzca al guardia… - _lo decía, Bombón mirando al conejo morado con molestia al tenerlo en frente_ -

" _Dile, que necesito ¿qué, me arregle mi rostro?_ " - _lo decía, Bonnie hacia su versión toy que estaba mirándolo enojada_ -

Guardia, el conejo idiota está diciendo, ¿que si le puedes ponerle el rostro estúpido? - _lo decía, Bombón hacia el guardia nocturno mientras lo decía con palabras de odio al conejo morado_ -

Ok, tendré que ir por las herramientas en mi bolso… - _lo decía, Frank algo frustrado sabiendo que debería estar practicando que empezaría a tocar en el escenario en unos momentos_ -

" _Eres una mentirosa…_ " - _lo decía, Bonnie mirando enojado a su versión toy que ella igual lo miraba enojada_ \- " _me da ganas de desmantelarte a golpes_ "

El sentimiento es mutuos, conejo idiota - _lo decía, Bombón al ver al conejo morado cruzando de brazos_ -

" _Eres una terca y testaruda…_ " - _lo decía, Bonnie cruzándose de brazos molesto al tener que estar con la coneja toy al lado_ -

Y tú, un conejo estúpido e idiota - _lo decía, Bombón mirando enojada al conejo morado_ -

" _No entiendo, ¿cómo puedes ser amiga de esa humana y de ese tonto guardia…?_ " - _lo decía, Bonnie mirando a donde estaba Alice junto con la zorrita toy_ -

¿Eso que te importa? conejo idiota - _lo decía, Bombón enojada con el conejo morado que estaba mirándola algo dudoso en que se habían hecho amigo del guardia y de la humana_ -

" _Uh… ¿qué andas de malas?_ " - _lo decía, Bonnie mirando a donde había ido el guardia nocturno_ -"¿a _caso, te llego la regla?_ "

Conejo, maldito… ¡te arrancare los brazos! - _lo decía, Bombón lanzándose contra el conejo morado_ -

" _Sí, sí, ¿cómo tú digas?_ " - _lo decía, Bonnie deteniéndola con su brazo para evitar ser golpeado por la coneja toy_ -

Ah… ¿qué sucede? - _lo decía, Frank llegando con una caja de herramientas al ver a los dos conejos estar como si fueran hermanos_ -

" _Digamos, ¿que esta tonta toy, le llego la regla?_ " - _lo decía, Bonnie en señal de burla a la coneja toy que estaba siendo retenida por el brazo del conejo morado_ -

¡¿Que no me llego, la regla?! - _lo decía, Bombón pataleando intentando de golpear al conejo morado sin éxito_ -

Ah… oye, conejo- _lo decía, Frank llamando la atención del conejo morado_ \- ¿por qué, no vienes a esta mesa? Para, ¿así poder colocar tu rostro y terminar lo más rápido posible? - _lo decía, pidiéndoselo en donde estaba la mesa desocupada del "_ _ **Dinning Área**_ _"_ -

" _Está bien…_ " - _lo decía, Bonnie mientras se hacía a un lado para que la coneja toy pasara de largo cayendo al suelo_ -

Auch… - _lo decía, Bombón quejándose mientras volteaba a ver al conejo morado_ \- ¡conejo idiota!

" _Sí, si, por que no vas a otro lado de la pizzería a buscar problemas…_ " - _lo decía, Bonnie ignorando a la coneja toy que lo miraba con ganas de desmantelarlo ahora mismo_ -

Como te odio… - _lo decía, Bombón en un tono de odio hacia el conejo morado_ -

" _El sentimiento es mutuo, travestí…_ " - _lo decía, Bonnie ignorando a la coneja toy, mientras se acostaba en la mesa donde le pidió el guardia_ -

¡¿A quién le dices, travestí?! - _lo decía, Bombón mirando enojada al conejo morado que se iba a donde estaba el guardia_ \- ¡conejo de mierda!

" _¿Quieres callarte?_ " - _lo decía, Bonnie mirando a la coneja toy con fastidio_ \- " _Me hubiera gustado no tener una estúpida versión toy que es un_ _travestí_ "

¡Deja de decirme travestí! - _lo decía, Bombón algo enojada contra el conejo morado que la estaba ignorando_ -

" _Y tú, deja de gritar, ¡¿que no soy sordo?!_ " - _lo decía, Bonnie quejándose hacia su versión toy que estaba ya enojado de que gritara_ \- " _sí, sigues gritando así nos dejaras sordos a todos conejo_ _travestí_ "

¡Ya estoy harta de tus insultos! - _lo decía, Bombón lanzándose contra el conejo morado, si no fuera por el guardia_ -

Ya, cálmate… - _lo decía, Frank al ver el comportamiento de la coneja toy contra el conejo morado_ \- dios, ¿actúan como si fueran niños? - _lo decía, haciendo que ambos animatronics lo quedaran mirando algo sorprendidos al decirles eso a ellos_ \- ¿por qué, no vas a ayudar a alice y mangle? - _preguntaba, mirando a la coneja toy con algo de indiferencia al comportamiento extraño de los animatronics_ -

Uh… bien, iré a ayudarlas… - _respondía, Bombón de malas ganas con ganas de desmantelar al conejo morado que estaba acostado en la mesa_ \- conste, conejo maldito que si me vuelves a decir eso con la palabra travestí y te arrancare tu cara arreglada, ¿escuchaste?

" _Sí, sí, ahora vete que aquí estorbas…_ " - _lo decía, Bonnie ignorando a la coneja toy que lo miraba con ganas de matar al conejo morado_ -

Pobre de ti, ¿qué dañes al guardia o a alice? porque, sabrás como somos nosotras tres contra ti - _lo decía, Bombón advirtiéndole al conejo morado en caso que intentara de matar al guardia_ -

" _Sí, sí, ¿cómo digas?_ " - _lo decía, Bonnie mirando para otro lado mientras la coneja toy los de baja a los dos solos_ -" _¿En serio? ¿cómo puedes ser amiga de esa tonta toy y no ser metido en un traje de freddy?_ " - _lo decía, el conejo morado mirando al guardia nocturno que estaba sacando las herramientas necesarias para arreglarle la cara_ -

Sea lo que sea que dijiste, ¿no entendí nada de lo que has dicho? - _lo decía, Frank tomando las herramientas para empezar en arreglar al rostro del conejo morado_ -

" _¿En serio? ¿no entiendes lo, que te estoy diciendo?_ " - _lo decía, Bonnie al ver que no le entendía lo que estaba diciéndole_ -

Ah… será mejor, ¿qué te desconecte momentáneamente, para poder arreglar tu rostro? - _lo decía, Frank al conejo morado para poder empezar en serio de arreglarle la cara_ -

" _¡¿Qué?!_ " - _lo decía, Bonnie atónito de lo que había dicho el guardia nocturno_ \- " _Estas loco, no te voy a dejar que me desconec…tes…_ " - _lo decía, mientras era desconectado por el guardia que lo miraba indiferente hacia el conejo morado_ -

Este conejo sí que es muy ruidoso… - _lo decía, Frank por fin que sus tímpanos dejaran de sonar fuertemente a lo que hacía el conejo morado debido que hacia un ruido molesto_ \- esto será muy difícil en arreglarlo… - _lo decía, examinando el daño que tuvo el conejo morado al lugar que no tenía cara_ -

Bueno, ¿esto sí que será un gran reto para mí? - _lo decía, Frank empezando a trabajar en arreglarle la cara al conejo morado siendo observado por las toys y Alice_ -

¿Qué está haciendo el guardia? - _preguntaba, Mangle algo curiosa en observar que estaba haciendo el guardia al conejo morado_ -

Arreglándole el rostro a ese conejo oxidado y estúpido - _lo decía, Bombón con un tono de rabia hacia ese conejo morado_ -

Bombón - _lo decían, Alice y Mangle regañando a la coneja toy_ -

¿Qué? - _lo decía, Bombón molesta por ese regaño de ambas_ \- él me estaba diciendo travestí

Tienes un problema de la ira con él - _lo decía, Mangle hacia la coneja toy mientras ella lo miraba molesta_ -

Mira quién habla - _lo decía, Bombón en un tono molesto hacia su amiga zorrita toy que ella estuvo a punto de darle una mordida si no se hubiera metido la castaña_ -

Ya, chicas… - _lo decía, Alice ganándose en medio de ambas toys para evitar peleas_ \- mejor empecemos a terminar las cosas

Bien… - _respondían, las dos toys de mala gana y frustrada hacia la castaña_ -

 **-** ** _Las dos toys empezaron a ayudar a Alice mientras que las dos animatronicas se miraban de malas ganas entre ellas debido a las peleas típicas que tenían ambas, mientras que Alice sonreía nerviosamente al saber que empezaría un campo de guerra en cualquier momento. Mientras que en la cocina, estaba Toy Chica preparando muchas pizzas para que nadie se quedara sin pizza ignorando lo que sucedía afuera de la cocina._** **-**

 **\- Diciembre 1 de 1987, 03:00 A.M -**

 **-** _ **Eran las tres de la mañana mientras que Frank estaba arreglándole la cara a Bonnie, Alice junto a Bombón y Mangle le ayudaban a mover las mesas para dejar despejado el lugar para el espectáculo único que tendrían las tres toys en sus vidas. En el pasillo estaba Freddy que estaba observando sorprendido de ver como las dos toys ayudaban a la humana, mientras que su amigo conejo era reparado por el guardia.**_ **-**

¿Qué rayos? - _lo decía, Freddy sorprendido al ver a las animatronicas toys ayudando a la humana con las mesas_ \- ¿se volvieron locas? - _se preguntaba, al ver a las dos toys ayudándola, aun que le llamo más la atención el guardia arreglando a su amigo y compañero_ -

Bien, esta distraído y esas dos traidoras no están cerca debido que están ayudando a esa tonta humana… - _lo decía, Freddy sonriendo malvadamente al recordar cómo le había sacado el brazo a la coneja toy_ \- bueno, es mi oportunidad de matar al guardia… - _lo decía, empezando a acercarse al guardia nocturno con la guardia baja_ -

Ya eres mío, guardia… - _lo decía, Freddy acercando sus manos lentamente al guardia que estaba distraído_ \- pagaras por habernos arrebatado nuestras vidas… - _lo decía, en un susurro para el mismo al tener una única oportunidad de atrapar al "asesino" que les arrebato sus vidas_ -

Solo un poco más… y te tendré en mis manos guardia…- _lo decía, Freddy en un susurro sintiendo como podría sentir la vida del guardia en sus manos_ -

Yo, ¿no lo creo? - _lo decía, Frank sorprendiendo al oso deteriorado de que lo haya descubierto_ -

¿C…Como supiste que estoy atrás tuyo? - _preguntaba, Freddy sorprendido de que lo haya descubierto sin mirar atrás_ -

Simple, no dejas de restregarme tu aliento a aceite descompuesto en mi nuca… - _lo decía, Frank indiferentemente hacia el viejo oso animatronico_ -

En serio, ¿no me digas? - _lo decía, Freddy acercándose lentamente al guardia nocturno_ -

En serio - _lo decía, Frank confundiendo al oso animatronico_ \- por eso puedo hacer esto… - _lo decía, mientras tomaba el brazo derecho del oso e incrustarle un destornillador de punta en el cuello de su endoesqueleto_ -

¿Q…Que rayos? - _lo decía, Freddy atónito de no poder moverse más hacia el guardia nocturno_ -

Mejor, así no molestaras por un buen rato - _lo decía, Frank usando un destornillador de cruz para avanzar en el rostro del conejo morado_ -

M…Maldito guardia… - _lo decía, Freddy incapaz de moverse para estrangular al guardia que estaba en frente de él_ -

Sí, sí, ¿cómo digas? - _lo decía, Frank ignorando al oso animatronico que estaba detrás de él_ \- ahora deja de quejarte, ¿quieres? - _lo decía, mientras sacaba unos tornillos del rostro del conejo morado_ -

No, tengo que matarte guardia… - _lo decía, Freddy en un intento de poder estrangular el cuello del guardia para poder vengar a sus amigos y a él por haberlos matado_ -

¿Cómo quieras? - _lo decía, Frank en un intento de poder terminar su trabajo para arreglarle el rostro del conejo morado_ \- este será una noche muy larga… - _lo decía, ignorando los intentos inútiles del oso animatronico en estrangularlo_ -

Ah…. Maldición, ¡estuve tan cerca de matarte! - _lo decía, Freddy molesto de no poder haber actuado tan rápidamente antes que el guardia lo dejara inmovilizado por el destornillador_ -

Pareces un niño, ¿que tuvo su primera pelea de su vida…? - _lo decía, Frank mirando de reojo al viejo oso animatronico_ -

Cállate… para, ¿que luego te pueda matar con mis propias manos? - _lo decía, Freddy con ganas de destripar al guardia nocturno_ -

¿En serio? - _lo decía, Frank incrédulo de lo que el viejo oso animatronico quería hacerle_ \- pues, ponte en la cola, ¿por qué, no eres el único que quiere verme muerto? - _lo decía, mientras avanzaba en la reparación del rostro del conejo morado_ -

¿Eres muy confiado de ti mismo? - _lo decía, Freddy algo molesto de tenerlo en frente de él sin que él pudiera estrangularlo_ -

Algo, pero ahora no es el momento de hablar… - _lo decía, Frank ignorando al oso animatronico mientras reparaba el rostro del conejo_ -

¿Cómo digas, guardia? - _lo decía, Freddy ignorando al guardia nocturno por el momento_ \- aún son las tres de la mañana, tengo el tiempo suficiente para matarte en un traje animatronico…

Sí, podrías hacerlo, pero… - _lo decía, Frank mirando al oso animatronico_ \- ¿recibirás la misma golpiza que tu versión toy?

Ja, no me hagas reír - _lo decía, Freddy riéndose fuertemente llamando la atención de las dos animatronics toys y de la humana_ \- esa versión barata de mí, ni sabe pelear

¿Que conste que estabas advertido? - _lo decía, Frank ignorando al oso animatronico que tenía en su espalda_ -

¿No le tengo miedo, aun simple humano? - _lo decía, Freddy mirando fijamente al guardia nocturno con ganas de destriparlo al momento de poder moverse_ -

Pues, deberías freddy fazbear- _lo decía, Frank sorprendiéndolo en haberlo nombrado_ -

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - _preguntaba, Freddy algo asombrado de que el guardia lo conociera_ -

Ah… digamos, ¿que en otra ciudad hay otra pizzería igual a esta? y como mi amiga tenía unos animatronics en la habitación de partes y servicios - _lo decía, Frank dejando un rato lo que estaba haciendo y mirando al oso animatronico_ \- le arregle la caja de voz de un animatronico igual a ti, pero comparado contigo, ese freddy aunque sea un animatronico me agrada, pero en cambio tú, estas a un boleto de salida a la basura - _lo decía, dejando impresionado al oso animatronico que ni podía moverse_ -

Estúpido, humano… - _lo decía, Freddy mirándolo de mala gana al guardia nocturno_ -

¿Puede que sea un estúpido humano para ti? pero, al parecer sigues siendo un animatronic, ¿qué le agrada solo a los niños? - _lo decía, Frank ignorando al oso animatronico y observar cómo podría repararle la cara al conejo morado_ -

Eso que te importa, guardia - _lo decía, Freddy indignado de tener que hablar con el guardia que estaba de espaldas_ \- solo retrasas lo inevitable - _lo decía, el oso animatronico mientras miraba para otro lado donde estaban las dos toys y la humana castaña hablando entre ellas tres para después, entrar en la cocina_ -

Aunque, ¿este retrasando lo inevitable? - _lo decía, Frank dejando de arreglarle un poco el rostro del conejo morado y voltear a verlo_ \- no me rendiré en que ustedes unos animatronics que sin ninguna razón, ¿me quieren matar dentro de un traje de freddy? - _lo decía, mirando con molestia al oso animatronico que tenía como su posible asesino_ -

Uh… esto sí, que es una molestia al tenerte en frente mío… - _lo decía, Freddy quejándose de ver a su víctima en frente de él_ -

El sentimiento es mutuo, freddy - _lo decía, Frank sin mirar al oso animatronico que estaba detrás_ -

Muérete - _lo decía, Freddy frustrado al saber que no podía matar al guardia nocturno estando paralizado_ -

Al menos no soy un animatronic paralizado por una herramienta incrustada en el cuello - _lo decía, Frank enojando al oso animatronico_ -

Ya veras, guardia… - _lo decía, Freddy mirándolo con enojo y rabia_ \- ya sabrás, como sufrirás por freddy fazbear

Milagro, te nombraste completamente - _lo decía, Frank sorprendido sarcásticamente hacia el oso animatronico_ -

Uh… maldito humano… - _lo decía, Freddy teniendo que estar hay inmóvil toda la noche_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Freddy tenía que soportar tener al guardia nocturno enfrente de él que estaba ayudando a su amigo conejo con su rostro que por idiota la pollo se lo arranco. En la cocina, Toy Chica estaba preparando otra pizza para luego meterlo en el horno, hasta que ve a sus tres amigas entrar en la cocina.**_ **-**

Hola, chicas - _lo decía, Toy Chica saludando a sus tres amigas que acababan de ingresar a la cocina_ -

Hola, chica - _lo decía, Bombón mientras se cruzaba de brazos algo molesta_ -

¿Ahora que te sucede, bombón? - _preguntaba, Toy Chica un poco preocupada y tomando en cuenta que ella se pone así cuando se enoja con alguien_ -

Nada - _respondía, Bombón un poco enojada de tener a dos de los animatronics viejos en el "_ _ **Dinning Área**_ _" donde estaba el guardia_ -

¿Déjenme, adivinar? - _lo decía, Toy Chica mirando a Mangle y a Alice_ \- es bonnie, ¿verdad?

Digamos que los dos… - _lo decía, Mangle un poco frustrada al comportamiento infantil de la coneja toy_ -

Sí, también esta freddy… - _lo decía, Alice algo preocupada por la coneja toy que estaba de mal humor de tener a los dos animatronics viejos_ -

¿En serio? - _lo decía, Bombón algo curiosa igual que las otras dos toys en saber algo del guardia nocturno_ -

Sí, el guardia le incrusto en el cuello de freddy un destornillador y ¿ya no puede moverse? - _lo decía, Mangle algo sorprendida de que el guardia podía ser algo más de lo que podía demostrar_ -

Así siempre a sido, frank - _lo decía, Alice llamando la atención de las tres toys_ -

¿de verdad? - _lo decía, Toy Chica mirando incrédula a su amiga humana mientras estaba igualmente atenta al horno_ -

Sí, y creo, ¿qué aún, sigue siendo algo frió de vez en cuando…? - _lo decía, Alice algo preocupada por su mejor amigo_ -

¿Por qué lo dice, señorita alice? - _preguntaba, Mangle algo curiosa en lo que se refería su única amiga humana en las noches_ -

Bueno… podría decirles que frank no tuvo una buena vida desde su niñez… - _lo decía, Alice un poco nerviosa al tener las miradas de las dos toys_ -

¿Podrías contárnosla? - _preguntaba, Mangle un poco curiosa en saber un poco más sobre el guardia nocturno_ -

Mmm… ¿no lo sé? - _lo decía, Alice un poco apenada de que las tres toys creyeran que no era nada de lo que ellos pasaron_ -

Oh, vamos señorita alice - _lo decía, Mangle mirándola con algo de preocupación por cómo estaba la humana_ \- ¿si no, nos quiere decir, está bien?

Sí, ¿no la obligaremos a que nos cuente? - _lo decía, Toy Chica colocando su mano en el hombre de la humana_ -

¿Qué? pero, ¿creía que nos iba a contar? - _lo decía, Bombón quejándose de no poder saber cómo era la vida del guardia nocturno_ -

¡Bombón! - _lo decían, Mangle y Toy Chica regañando a la coneja toy_ -

Bien, me tendré que quedar con la duda… - _lo decía, Bombón cruzándose de brazos y mirando para otro lado_ -

Se nota que aunque, sean almas de niñas, no maduras…- _lo decía, Alice viendo el comportamiento de la coneja toy_ -

En eso tienes razón… - _lo decía, Toy Chica asintiendo apoyando en esa conclusión hasta que en la cocina se escucha un pitido_ \- oh, las pizzas están listas, mangle, alice necesito que se lleven esas dos pizzas calientes a la mesa donde acordamos - _lo decía, la pollo toy algo apurada en sacar las pizzas_ -

¿Está bien? - _lo decía, Alice algo confundida de que la pollita toy sea una animatronica poseída por el alma de una niña era muy atenta en las pizzas_ -

Vamos, señorita alice - _lo decía, Mangle anudándole a abrirle la puerta de la cocina_ \- dejemos estas pizzas en la mesa

Bien - _lo decía, Alice saliendo de la cocina acompañada de la zorrita toy que le ayudaba a colocar las cosas en la mesa_ -

 **-** _ **Al dejar las pizzas en la mesa, las dos vieron como Frank estaba arreglándole el rostro del conejo morado mientras que Freddy solo podía verlo como le arreglaba el rostro a su amigo, sin saber que alguien los observaba desde las sombras, en como la zorrita toy estaba ayudando a la humana.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 1 de 1987, 04:00 A.M -**

 **-** _ **Eran las cuatro de la mañana, mientras que Alice junto a Mangle habían traído las pizzas y ver a Frank reparando ahora a Freddy y Bonnie miraba gracioso a su amigo que estaba irritado al tener que ser reparado por el guardia nocturno. Mientras que entre las sombras miraba divertido al ver al oso animatronico ser reparado en la parte dañada por el guardia.**_ **-**

Espero, ¿que no pierdas otra vez tu rostro? - _lo decía, Frank mirando al conejo morado que estaba mirándolo algo dudoso en arreglar al oso animatronico_ -

Ah… gracias, guardia - _lo decía, Bonnie rascándose la nuca un poco incómodo de que el guardia nocturno lo haya ayudado con su rostro y el no poder ayudarlo en algo_ -

Bueno, espero, ¿que no hagan más locuras en meter algún otro guardia nocturno en algún traje de freddy? - _lo decía, Frank dejando algo incómodo al conejo morado_ -

Bueno… sobre eso, ¿no creas, que te podamos garantizar eso? - _lo decía, Bonnie un poco incómodo en poder hacer eso por conseguir venganza_ -

Sí, me digieran por que meten a los guardias nocturnos en un traje de freddy - _lo decía, Frank mientras terminaba de arreglar y reconectar los cables al oso animatronico_ \- ¿través les pueda ayudar en algo?- _lo decía, mientras terminaba de arreglar al oso animatronico y lo encendía_ -

Uh… mi cabeza…- _lo decía, Freddy sosteniendo su cabeza por el dolor de cabeza que tenía_ -¿d…donde estoy…?-lo decía, mirando a su alrededor y ve a su amigo conejo que tenía rostro- ¿bonnie?

¿Qué pasa freddy, invernaste mucho? - _lo decía, Bonnie en broma al ver que a su amigo le dolía la cabeza_ -

Ja, ja, sigue con esa broma de osos y sabrás como es mi puño en tu rostro recién arreglado - _lo decía, Freddy amenazando al conejo morado que estaba aterrado de pensar que su amigo le arrancaría su rostro de un fuerte puñetazo_ -

Está bien, ¿no es necesario que te alarmes de esa manera? - _lo decía, Bonnie algo incómodo de que su amigo le haría eso de lo que habría pensado perder su rostro otra vez_ -

Como digas, y tú, guardia nocturno - _lo decía, Freddy volteándose a verlo de frente y con seriedad en su voz_ -

¿Qué quieres de mí ahora freddy? - _lo decía, Frank mientras sacaba un termo con café de su bolso dándole la espalda al oso animatronico_ -

¿No creas, que en la siguiente noche te matare? por ahora, solo te dejare vivir por esta noche - _lo decía, Freddy caminando hacia la habitación de "_ _ **Partes y Servicios**_ _"_ -

¿Así, no me digas? - _lo decía, Frank sarcástico a la advertencia del oso animatronico contra él_ \- estaré, esperando esa noche para terminar esta estupidez

Ja, no me hagas reír humano, ya sabrás lo que es el dolor… - _lo decía, Freddy mientras se perdía en la oscuridad del pasillo_ -

¿Eso ya lo veremos? - _lo decía, Frank caminando hacia donde estaban su mejor amiga y la zorrita toy_ -

Espero, ¿que estés preparado para esa noche? - _lo decía, Freddy desapareciendo en la oscuridad del pasillo_ -

Oso idiota… - _lo decía, Frank al ver que el oso animatronico se había ido, tomando su guitarra acústica y empezar a afinar las cuerdas_ -

Oye, frank - _lo decía, Alice llamando la atención a su mejor amigo_ -

Sí, ¿qué sucede, alice? - _lo decía, Frank al mirar a su mejor amiga que estaba siendo ayudada por la zorrita toy en colocar las cosas que ellos habían traído para comer en las noches_ -

Vamos a comer algo - _lo decía, Alice sonriéndole a su mejor amigo mientras que él se acercaba donde estaban las dos_ -

Está bien… - _lo decía, Frank acercándose en la mesa donde estaban su mejor amiga y la zorrita toy_ -

Ah… iré a preguntarle a chica, ¿si estará haciendo más pizzas? ¿así que…adiós? - _lo decía, Mangle dejando a los dos humanos solos en el "_ _ **Dinning Área**_ _" mientras se iba a la cocina_ -

¿Qué le sucede? - _preguntaba, Frank algo confundido por la conducta extraña de la zorrita toy_ -

¿No lo sé? - _respondía, Alice igualmente confundida que su mejor amigo al ver la conducta extraña de la zorrita toy_ -

Ah… te gustaría practicar un rato, ¿antes de que empecemos con nuestra apuesta? - _lo decía, Frank un poco dudoso de que su mejor amiga al menos practicara algo_ -

Está bien… pero, ¿no espíes quieres? - _lo decía, Alice hacia su mejor amigo algo dudosa de que haría trampa_ -

Ok, no haré trampa - _lo decía, Frank un poco incómodo de lo que creía lo que el haría_ -

¿Eso espero? - _lo decía, Alice tomando su violín y caminar hacia la cocina dejando solo a su mejor amigo en el "_ _ **Dinning Área**_ _"_ -

Uh… ¿ella aún sigue dudando de mí, en que la espiare mientras practica en la cocina? - _lo decía, Frank algo frustrado sabiendo que su mejor amiga dudaba de él_ \- bueno, a practicar… - _lo decía, mientras se subía al escenario para empezar a practicar con su guitarra acústica_ -

Veamos… ¿si no mal lo recuerdo, el tema era algo así? - _lo decía, Frank empezando a tocar su guitarra acústica para la apuesta que habían hecho los dos_ \- sí, ¿creo que iba así el tema?

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank practicaba con su guitarra acústica solo en el "Show State" siendo observado desde las sombras lo que estaba haciendo el guardia nocturno. Alice al ingresar a la cocina, ve que Toy Chica, Mangle y Bombón la estaban esperando con escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirles.**_ **-**

Y bien, alice - _lo decía, Toy Chica algo ansiosa en escuchar de su única amiga humana en las noches_ \- ¿cómo te fue? - _preguntaba, la pollita toy algo curiosa en saber cómo le fue en el romance su amiga humana_ -

Ah… bueno, ¿si creen que había confesado mis sentimientos hacia frank? pues, no le dije nada… - _lo decía, Alice un poco sonrojada hacia las tres toys que la miraban algo confundidas de que ella no digiera lo que sentía al guardia_ -

¿Por qué, no le dijiste lo que tú sientes por ese tonto? - _lo decía, Bombón algo frustrada al saber que su amiga humana no tenía el valor en decírselo_ -

Sera, ¿Por qué, no sea el momento adecuado para decirle lo que siente ella por él? - _lo decía, una voz femenina en la cocina donde estaban las tres toys y la humana_ -

Bien, dicho bombón - _lo decía, Mangle sorprendida de que su amiga toy tuviera sus sentimientos de buen humor_ -

Sí, me sorprende ¿que digas esos consejos del corazón? - _lo decía, Toy Chica sonriéndole a su amiga toy que estaba algo confundida por lo que creían que ella había dicho_ -

¿Eh? - _lo decía, Bombón algo confundida de lo que se referían sus amigas_ \- pero, ¿si yo no dije nada?

Entonces… ¿si no fuiste tú? - _lo decía, Toy Chica algo confundida de igual que su amiga toy_ -

¿Entonces quien lo dijo? - _preguntaba, Mangle confundida igual que sus amigas toys que estaban confundidas de quien había dicho esas palabras_ -

Yo, les pueda decirles…- _lo decía, una voz femenina apareciendo entre la oscuridad que había en una parte de la cocina, sorprendiendo a las toys y a la humana que veían una versión negra de la coneja toy_ -

¿Q…Quien eres tú? - _preguntaba, Alice algo asustada al ver que la coneja negra había salido de la oscuridad como si fuera una película de terror_ -

Oh, déjame presentarme mi nombre es natally - _lo decía, la coneja negra presentándose ante las tres toys y de la humana_ \- pero, ¿si quieres, me puedes llamar shadow bonnie?

¿Shadow bonnie? - _lo decía, Bombón algo indignada que la coneja oscura tuviera su misma forma física_ -

Sí, además… - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie mirando a las dos toys que estaban de frente de la zorrita toy que estaba protegiendo a la humana detrás de ellas_ \- sé que ustedes son unos niños que fueron asesinados por ese monstruo, que era guardia nocturno - _lo decía, al ver que la atacarían si se acercaba a la humana_ -

¿Cómo sabes eso? - _preguntaba, Mangle un poco insegura de lo que quería la shadow con su amiga humana_ -

¿Por qué, no son los únicos al ser asesinados por él…? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie al ver seriamente a las tres toys_ \- espero que no hagan estupideces con esos dos humanos que les hayan agradado

¿Explícate bien, shadow bonnie? - _lo decía, Bombón algo molesta con la coneja oscura_ -

Uh… sí que son tontas ustedes… - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie algo molesta por la incrédulas que eran las tres toys_ \- miren, yo soy…corrección, era una adolecente al ser asesinada junto a mi mejor amigo, ¿que ahora debe de estar por ahí, buscando también al guardia nocturno?

¿T…Te refieres a frank? - _lo decía, Alice asomándose y ver a la coneja oscura que estaba en frente de las tres toys_ -

Sí, pero, sé que él no es el guardia nocturno que nos mató o los otros… - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie cruzada de brazos mirando a las tres toys_ \- ¿que por desgracia ustedes y esos modelos viejos asesinaron? - _lo decía, la coneja negra señalando a las tres toys con molestia_ -

¿Nosotras no sabíamos si eran nuestro asesino o no? - _lo decía, Toy Chica enojándose contra la coneja negra que estaba en frente de ella_ -

Sí, además…- _lo decía, Mangle mirando a la shadow seriamente_ \- usaban un uniforme de morado igual que él - _lo decía, la zorrita toy algo molesta de que la coneja shadow les digiera eso_ -

¿Han visto al personal de la pizzería, por una vez? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie mirando a las tres toys que se miraban algo dudosas de lo que acababa de decir ella_ \- es el mismo color que de todos los empleados y si cuando el guardia nocturno actual sea despedido, asegúrense de que el siguiente guardia sea el correcto y no como los otros guardias anteriores… - _lo decía, la shadow mientras miraba a la humana que acompañaba al guardia nocturno_ \- espero, ¿que su espectáculo sea algo lindo al ver? - _lo decía, mientras desaparecía entre la oscuridad de un lado de la cocina_ -

Uh… ¿cómo la empiezo a odiar? - _lo decía, Bombón enojándose por la coneja shadow que había desaparecido de la nada_ -

Sí, el sentimiento es mutuo, bombón… - _lo decía, Toy Chica al sentir el mismo sentimiento de odio hacia la coneja shadow que su amiga toy_ -

¿Señorita alice? - _preguntaba, Mangle al ver a su única amiga humana que se había sentado en un banquillo que había en la cocina_ \- ¿se encuentra bien?

S…Sí, es algo de lo que me incomoda - _lo decía, Alice un poco insegura en mantener el secreto de los animatronics a escondidas de su mejor amigo_ -

¿Cuál, señorita alice? - _preguntaba, Mangle al ver a su única amiga humana algo insegura de si misma_ -

Sobre su secreto… - _lo decía, Alice mientras miraba a los ojos de la zorrita toy algo preocupada e insegura_ \- tengo las ganas de contarle todo a frank… pero, por otro lado me da algo de preocupación en ¿cómo podría reaccionar, frank?

Señorita, alice…- _lo decía, Mangle al ver los ojos de preocupación e inseguridad de su amiga humana_ \- debe tomar una decisión usted misma, ¿en si decirle o no al guardia?

Sí, lo se mangle, pero… ¿aún estoy insegura de poder decírselo? - _lo decía, Alice un poco insegura en cómo podría reaccionar su mejor amigo ante eso_ -

Bueno, sea como sea tarde o temprano se lo dirás tú al guardia - _lo decía, Toy Chica metiendo otras tres pizzas en el horno_ \- así que tienes suficiente tiempo para tomar tu propia decisión, ahora no quiero ver esa cara de preocupada en mi cocina y alégrate, ¿quieres?

Está bien, toy chica - _lo decía, Alice dándole una sonrisa a la pollita toy y dándole un abrazo sabiendo que podía confiar con ella e incluso a las otras dos toys_ -

¿No hay de qué preocuparse? para, eso estamos las amigas - _lo decía, Toy Chica correspondiendo el abrazo de su amiga humana_ \- ¿no es así?

Sí… - _lo decía, Alice mientras aún seguía abrazada de la pollita toy_ -

Ah… señorita alice - _lo decía, Mangle llamando la atención de su única amiga humana_ \- ¿qué es eso, que usted trae?

Oh, ¿esto?- _lo decía, Alice enseñando su violín que tenía en mano_ \- es un violín

¿Un violín? - _lo decían, las tres toys algo confundidas de que era un violín_ -

Sí, es un instrumento de cuerda - _lo decía, Alice señalando las cuerdas del violín que ella tenía_ -

Ósea, ¿qué es como una guitarra? - _lo decía, Bombón algo curiosa en el instrumento que tenía su amiga humana_ -

Sí, ya que es un instrumento de cuerda, igual que la guitarra - _lo decía, Alice explicándole a la coneja toy que no sabía que era un violín_ -

¿Nos podrías tocar algo para escuchar? - _lo decía, Toy Chica algo curiosa sobre el instrumento que tenía su amiga humana_ -

Ah… ¿no lo sé? - _lo decía, Alice un poco nerviosa en que no les agradaría como ella tocaba el violín_ -

¿Por favor, alice? - _lo decía, Bombón rogándole a su amiga humana en que tocara el instrumento_ -

¿Por favor, señorita alice?- _lo decía, Mangle pidiéndoselo a su amiga humana con curiosidad al escuchar el sonio que hacia el violín_ -

Uh… está bien…- _lo decía, Alice al ver las miradas de las tres toys algo interesadas en escuchar el sonido de un violín_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alice estaba sentada en un banquillo que había en la cocina, empezó a tocar algo que ella había escuchado por la radio cuando vivía con sus padres, demostrando lo hábil que era en el violín. En el "Dinner Área" Frank estaba tocando algunas cuerdas de su guitarra recordando cuando el tocaba su guitarra acústica cuando no había perdido a su madre y recordando esos buenos momentos con ella y su hermano antes de que él se fuera de la casa a los 17 años.**_ **-**

Uh… ¿cómo extraño esos buenos tiempos…? - _lo decía, Frank mientras practicaba un poco con su guitarra sin saber que la shadow lo observaba desde la oscuridad_ -

¿No tocas, nada mal la guitarra? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie al escuchar como el guardia nocturno había dejado de tocar el instrumento_ -

¿Quién dijo eso? - _preguntaba, Frank al escuchar una voz femenina proveniente de la oscuridad_ \- sal de ahí, ¿quién sea que este hay escondido en la oscuridad? -l _o decía, seriamente al saber que había algún animatronic cerca donde estaba él_ -

Espero, no haberte molestado - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie mientras se mostraba al guardia nocturno por las luces reflectantes del escenario_ \- mi nombre es shadow bonnie y ¿no vengo a hacerte daño?- _lo decía, la shadow intentando de convencer al guardia de que no venía a matarlo como los otros animatronics_ -

¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? - _preguntaba, Frank algo dudoso en las verdaderas intenciones de la shadow_ -

Sí, ¿te hubiera matado? te hubiera matado al momento de que tú estabas tocando la guitarra - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie seriamente hacia el guardia nocturno_ -

Está bien - _lo decía, Frank dejando su guitarra en el suelo y mirando a la shadow que estaba en frente de él_ \- entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Advertirte de que tengas mucho cuidado con ese monstruo - _lo decía, Shadow bonnie seria hacia el guardia nocturno mientras lo miraba_ -

¿A qué te refieres? - _preguntaba, Frank algo confundido de lo que decía la shadow_ -

Pronto lo sabrás, por eso debes estar atento de lo que pueda hacer ese monstruo - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie advirtiéndole al guardia mientras desaparecía entre la oscuridad_ -

Oye, espera un momento… - _lo decía, Frank al saber que estaba solo ahora en el "_ _ **Dinning Área**_ _" debido de lo que había dicho la shadow antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad_ \- diablos, ¿esto se está volviendo muy extraño cada noche? - _lo decía, mientras volvía a practicar en su guitarra acústica_ -

¿Frank? - _lo decía, Alice llamando la atención de su mejor amigo que estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos_ -

Hay, alice… - _lo decía, Frank algo molesto de que su mejor amiga lo haya asustado de repente_ \- ¿no vuelvas a darme un susto así?

¿Te asuste? - _lo decía, Alice anonadada de haber asustado a su mejor amigo_ -

Se nota, ¿que algunas cosas no cambian…? - _lo decía, Frank frustrado hacia su mejor amiga fulminándola con la mirada_ -

Hay, frank…- _lo decía, Alice sonriéndole a su mejor amigo que la miraba con frustración_ \- por fin, te pude dar un buen susto en todos estos años - _lo decía, triunfante al recordar que él no se asustaba con nada de niños desde que Frank había perdido a su padre de niño_ -

Oye, alice… - _lo decía, Frank mientras se levantaba de su asiento con su instrumento en mano_ -

Sí, ¿qué pasa frank? - _lo decía, alice al ver a su mejor amigo levantarse de su asiento_ -

¿Qué querías? - _preguntaba, Frank algo dudoso de que su mejor amigo estuviera en el escenario en vez de la cocina_ -

Bueno, había dicho, ¿que era momento de que tocáramos algo para las animatronics?

Uh… está bien, ¿tu empiezas?- _lo decía, Frank revolviéndole el cabello a su mejor amiga mientras bajaba del escenario_ -

Hay, frank - _lo decía, Alice quejándose de su mejor amigo_ \- no me gusta que me despeinen - _lo decía, Alice quejándose de cómo su mejor amigo le había despeinado su cabello_ -

Sí, ¿cómo digas, alice? - _lo decía, Frank ignorando a su mejor amiga como lo hacía de niños_ -

¿No voy a poder entenderte, frank? - _lo decía, Alice cruzándose de brazos sin poder entenderle a su mejor amigo_ -

Sería mejor, ¿que no lo hicieras? - _lo decía, Frank mirándola seriamente hacia su mejor amiga que lo miraba con frustración_ -

Ah… ¿podrían, empezar a tocar? - _preguntaba, Toy Chica llegando con la coneja y zorrita toy con más pizzas_ -

S…Sí, ¿es que solo estaba hablando con frank…? - _lo decía, Alice un poco nerviosa al ver a sus tres amigas toys que estaban mirándola mientras que Frank bajaba del escenario y afinaba las cuerdas de su guitarra_ -

¿En serio? - _lo decía, Bombón algo dudosa en lo que había dicho su única amiga humana_ -

A mí no me miren… - _lo decía, Frank ignorando las miradas de las toys mientras afinaba las cuerdas de su guitarra_ -

Entonces, ¿nos tocaras algo en el escenario como en la cocina? - _lo decía, Mangle algo emocionada en ver a su única amiga humana que tocaría algo para ellas_ -

Sí… ¿así que, espero que les gusten? - _lo decía, Alice mientras miraba como su mejor amigo algo le incomodaba_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank estaba afinando las cuerdas de su guitarra acústica, le llamaba la atención ver a su mejor amiga que estaba en el escenario preparándose de tocar con su violín a las tres toys que estaban hay, sin saber que cierto conejo morado estaba observando en la oscuridad igual que la shadow al ver el espectáculo que empezaría dentro de poco.**_ **–**

Bueno, espero que este pequeño espectáculo les sea de su agrado… - _lo decía, Alice un poco sonrojada al tener como espectadores a las animatronics toys_ \- y el tema que voy a tocar y cantar se llama… sneak eater… - _lo decía, algo nerviosa al intentar de tocar en violín el tema que le gustaba de niña_ -

 **Nota:** ( _Se recomienda colocar la canción para seguir a la letra de la_ _música_ _"_ _ **Snake Eater - Cynthia Harrell**_ _"_ )

 _What a thrill_

 _With darkness and silence through the Night_

 _What a thrill_

 _I'm searching and I'll melt into you_

 _What a Fear In my heart_

 _But you're so supreme!_

 _I give my life_

 _Not for honor, but for you (_ _ **Snake Eater**_ _)_

 _In my time there'll be no one else_

 _Crime, it's the way I fly to you (_ _ **Snake Eater**_ _)_

 _I'm still in a dream, sneak eater._

 _Someday you go through the rain,_

 _And someday you feed on a tree frog,_

 _It's ordeal, the trial to survive_

 _For the day we see new light._

 _I give my life_

 _Not for honor, but for you (_ _ **Snake Eater**_ _)_

 _In my time there'll be no one else_

 _Crime, it's the way I fly to you (_ _ **Snake Eater**_ _)_

 _I'm still in a dream, snake eater_

 _I'm still in a dream, snake eater_

 _(_ _ **Snake Eater**_ _)_

 **-** _ **Tras Haber terminado de cantar y terminar de tocar su violín miraba algo nerviosa en pensar que no les agrado a las animatronics toys y al verlas que estaban sorprendidas de cómo había tocado el violín delante de ellas.**_ **–**

Vaya, ¿no sabía que usted era muy buena tocando el violín? - _lo decía, Toy Chica sorprendida de que su única amiga humana fuera hábil con ese instrumento_ -

Vaya, señorita alice… - _lo decía, Mangle al haber escuchado como había tocado el violín su amiga humana hacia las toys_ \- me gustó mucho escuchar como usted toca el violín - _lo decía, la zorrita toy dándole un abrazo a su amiga_ -

No tocas nada mal, alice - _lo decía, Bombón admirando el talento que tenía su amiga humana_ \- deberías, ¿tocar algo con nosotros en el día?

No puedo hacer eso bombón - _lo decía, Alice algo nerviosa en pensar que tocaria en frente de los niños que ellas se encargaban de entretener_ -

¿Por qué? - _preguntaba, Bombón a su amiga humana que estaba en desacuerdo con la idea de la coneja toy_ -

Por qué, ese es su trabajo de entretener a los niños - _lo decía, Alice comprendiendo que ella no podría hacer como lo hacían ellas_ -

Ella tiene razón, bombón - _lo decía, Toy Chica entendiendo a lo que se refería su amiga humana_ \- no debes de hacer esas cosas sin pensarlas - _lo decía, la pollita toy regañando a su amiga toy_ -

Es verdad… - _lo decía, Bombón cruzada de brazos molesta al no haber pensado bien las cosas_ -

Oigan… - _lo decía, una voz masculina que se acercaba a donde estaban las toys y los dos humanos dejando ver que era el conejo morado de "_ _ **Partes y Servicios**_ _"_ -

Tú - _lo decían, las toys al ver al conejo morado cerca del escenario_ -

¿Quieres pelea chatarra?- _lo decía, Bombón amenazando al conejo morado con una mirada de molestia hacia el_ -

¿Qué? ¿no vengo a pelear con ustedes, tontas insignificantes versiones baratas? - _lo decía, Bonnie ofendido de cómo lo habían recibido las toys y algo extrañado de que el guardia no avisara nada_ -

Uh… ¡déjenme cinco minutos con esa chatarra para enviarlo al basurero! - _lo decía, Bombón lista para golpear al conejo morado que estaba hay mirándola con fastidio_ -

No, bombón… - _lo decía, Toy Chica sosteniendo a su amiga toy pensando que podría empeorar las cosas de lo que ya estaban_ \- ¿no debes pelear con el…?

Solo serán cinco minutos… - _lo decía, Bombón forcejeando para atacar al conejo morado_ -

¿Qué es lo que quieres, bonnie? - _preguntaba, Alice un poco dudosa en tener al conejo morado cerca en vez de haber atacado a su mejor amigo o a ella_ -

Es verdad, ¿que tu tocaste ese instrumento raro? - _lo decía, Bonnie un poco dudoso en haber escuchado la melodía del instrumento desde "Partes y Servicios"_ -

Pues… si, ¿por qué, lo preguntas? - _lo decía, Alice un poco dudosa de lo que estaría planeando el conejo morado_ -

Ah… me pareció algo lindo de escuchar la melodía de ese instrumento… - _lo decía, Bonnie un poco avergonzado hacia una humana que él nunca ha conocido_ -

¿En serio? - _lo decían, las tres toys algo sorprendidas de lo que estaba diciendo el conejo morado_ -

S…Sí, además… - _lo decía, bonnie mirando a la humana y al guardia nocturno_ \- también, lamento haberte atacado a ti y al g…guardia… - _lo decía, el conejo morado intentando de juntar el valor de no atacarlo al tener al guardia nocturno cerca y distraído_ -

Mmm… - _lo decía, Alice algo pensativa sabiendo el secreto que ella estaba guardando con su propia vida de los animatronics y ver que su mejor amigo no se había dado vuelta para mirar al conejo morado_ \- conociendo a frank, de seguro te perdonara e igual que yo, ¿no es verdad, frank? - _lo decía, mirando a su mejor amigo que no dejaba de mirar algo que él tenía, mientras les daba la espalda a los animatronics y a su mejor amiga_ -

Oye, ¿guardia? - _lo decía, Bombón algo dudosa en la actitud del guardia nocturno, que no había respondido_ -

¿Frank? - _lo decía, Alice separándose de sus amigas toys y acercándose a su mejor amigo que estaba hay en silencio mirando algo que él tenía_ \- ¿te encuentras bien?

¿Eh? _-lo decía, Frank al mirar a su lado derecho y encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de su mejor amiga_ \- no pasa nada, alice… - _lo decía, algo frustrado sabiendo que su mejor amiga no se detendría hasta saber que le pasa a su mejor amigo_ -

Vamos, frank - _lo decía, Alice tomando las manos de su mejor amigo haciendo que se sonrojara ella levemente al tener las manos de su mejor amigo con las de ella_ \- ¿qué te sucede?

Es algo, que mi padre me había dado antes de irse, ¿cuándo era un niño? - _lo decía, Frank mostrándole a su mejor amiga una insignia de un zorro_ -

¿Una insignia? - _lo decía, Alice sorprendida de ver la insignia que tenía la forma de un zorro_ -

Sí, era de mi padre… - _lo decía, Frank algo nostálgico sorprendiendo a su mejor amiga_ -

Frank… - _lo decía, Alice sabiendo lo mucho que había sufrido su mejor amigo por la pérdida de su padre y mucho más al saber que su madre había sido asesinada por alguien_ -

Sé que esto me trae muchos recuerdos dolorosos de mi niñez e incluso ahora… - _lo decía, Frank mirando a su mejor amiga que estaba algo triste y preocupada por el_ \- por eso, ¿quiero que tú la tengas alice?

Pero, frank… - _lo decía, Alice algo sorprendida de lo que estaba haciendo su mejor amigo_ -

Alice… ¿quiero dejar de lado mis recuerdos dolorosos de mi niñez? - _lo decía, Frank serio hacia su mejor amiga sorprendiéndola_ \- no quiero, que estos recuerdos me molesten en toda mi vida, por eso que quiero que lo tengas tu - _lo decía, mientras colocaba la insignia en las manos de su mejor amiga_ \- ¿sé que tú lo guardaras mejor que yo?

Frank… puedes, contar conmigo para que te guarde esta insignia que tanto te trae recuerdos dolorosos - _lo decía, Alice animada y dándole ánimos a su mejor amigo que tenía en frente de ella_ -

Gracias, alice… - _lo decía, Frank dándole una sonrisa sincera hacia su mejor amiga_ -

Para eso están los mejores amigos, ¿no lo crees? - _lo decía, Alice dándole una sonría alegre hacia su mejor amigo_ -

Sí, tienes mucha razón - _lo decía, Frank sabiendo que su mejor amiga le daba ánimos y alegría cuando se ponía algo triste y nostálgico_ -

Bueno, ¿creo que te toca a ti en tocar y cantar algo en el escenario?

Sí y ya tengo una canción en mente que aunque me trae más recuerdos dolorosos, es algo alegre también para mi… - _lo decía, Frank mientras tomaba su guitarra acústica y suba al escenario_ -

Frank… - _lo decía, Alice mirando a su mejor amigo sabiendo que él debería superar la muerte de su madre_ -

Bueno, espero que a ustedes les guste esta canción que mi padre una vez me canto para mí cuando era un niño… - _lo decía, Frank hacia los animatronics y a su mejor amiga con curiosidad de la canción que el cantaría_ -

 **Nota:** _(_ _Se recomienda colocar la canción para seguir a la letra de la_ _música "_ _ **Way To Fall - Starsailor**_ _"_ _)._

Son  
You've got a way to fall  
They'll tell you where to go  
But they won't know.

Son  
You'd better take it all  
They'll tell you what they know  
But they won't show.

Oh  
I've got something in my throat  
I need to be alone  
While I suffer.

Son  
You've got a way to kill  
They're picking on you still  
But they don't know.

Son  
You'd better wait to shine  
They'll tell you what is yours  
But they'll take mine.

Oh  
I've got something in my throat  
I need to be alone  
While I suffer.

Oh  
There's a hole inside my boat  
And I need stay afloat  
For the summer  
Long.

Oh  
I've got something in my throat  
I need to be alone  
While I suffer.

Oh  
There's a hole inside my boat  
And I need to stay afloat  
For the summer.

Son  
You'd better wait to fall  
They'll tell you where to go  
But they won't know.

\- _**Tras haber terminado de cantar, Frank ve que las animatronics estaban sorprendidas y anonadadas, Bonnie estaba sorprendido de que el guardia supiera tocar y cantar al igual que la humana acompañante que lo acompañaba y Alice estaba algo triste sabiendo que su mejor amigo tuvo que cantar alguna canción que sería doloroso para él.**_ -

Y… ¿qué les pareció? - _lo decía, Frank un poco molesto e incómodo al ver a las toys y al conejo morado sin habla_ -

Vaya, frank… - _lo decía, Alice algo sorprendida de que su mejor amigo haya cantado algo así_ \- en verdad, ¿nunca te había escuchado cantar algo así?

Uh… no digas, tonterías alice… - _lo decía, Frank un poco sonrojado debido a las palabras de su mejor amiga_ -

¿Es en serio? - _lo decía, Alice cruzándose de brazos al ver que su mejor amigo habia cantado algo solo y sin ningún titubeo_ \- es más, podríamos cantar nuestra canción a los animatronics, ¿te parece?

B…Bien, que sea la última… - _lo decía, Frank un poco nervioso al tener que cantar esa canción con su mejor amiga_ -

Bien, espero que les guste esta canción que frank y yo cantábamos cuando éramos niños - _lo decía, Alice subiendo al escenario y colocando otro banquillo para sentarse al lado de su mejor amigo_ -

 **Nota:** _(_ _Se recomienda colocar la canción para seguir a la letra de la_ _música "_ _ **Here's To You - Ami Stewart**_ _"_ _)_

 _Here's to you, Nicola and Bart_ _  
_ _Rest forever here in our hearts_ _  
_ _The last and final moment is yours_ _  
_ _That agony is your triumph._

 _Here's to you, Nicola and Bart_ _  
_ _Rest forever here in our hearts_ _  
_ _The last and final moment is yours_ _  
_ _That agony is your triumph._

 _Here's to you, Nicola and Bart_ _  
_ _Rest forever here in our hearts_ _  
_ _The last and final moment is yours_ _  
_ _That agony is your triumph._

 _Here's to you, Nicola and Bart_ _  
_ _Rest forever here in our hearts_ _  
_ _The last and final moment is yours_ _  
_ _That agony is your triumph._

 _Here's to you, Nicola and Bart_ _  
_ _Rest forever here in our hearts_ _  
_ _The last and final moment is yours_ _  
_ _That agony is your triumph._

 _Here's to you, Nicola and Bart_ _  
_ _Rest forever here in our hearts_ _  
_ _The last and final moment is yours_ _  
_ _That agony is your triumph._

 _Here's to you, Nicola and Bart_ _  
_ _Rest forever here in our hearts_ _  
_ _The last and final moment is yours_ _  
_ _That agony is your triumph._

 _Here's to you, Nicola and Bart_ _  
_ _Rest forever here in our hearts_ _  
_ _The last and final moment is yours_ _  
_ _That agony is your triumph._

 **-** _ **No habían tardado en terminar la canción en que Frank y Alice se miraban de reojo, algo sonrojados y sorprendidos que a pesar de haber pasado años, no se habían olvidado de la canción que ellos dos les había gustado cuando eran niños.**_ **-**

Y bien, ¿qué les pareció…? - _lo decía, alice un poco sonrojada al haber cantado una canción con su mejor amigo que ambos les gustaban de niños_ -

Vaya, no sabía… ¿que ustedes dos podían cantar al mismo tiempo? - _lo decía, Mangle impresionada al ver como su amiga humana cantaba con el guardia nocturno_ -

Sí, ¿además…harían una buena pareja en la música? - _lo decía, Bombón con una sonrisa divertida al ver a su amiga humana con el guardia mientras ambos miraba para un lado en distinta dirección evitando contacto visual con la coneja toy_ -

Hay algo, ¿que no nos dijeron? - _lo decía, Toy Chica un poco curiosa en la reacción de ambos humanos_ -

Bueno… ¿la verdad es que…? - _lo decía, Alice un poco sonrojada en como tomarían las cosas las toys y del conejo morado que solo los miraba en silencio debido a que no entendía nada_ -

Uh… se los diré, cortamente - _lo decía, Frank ignorando las miradas de las toys y del conejo morado_ \- alice y yo somos un dúo en la música cuando estábamos en la escuela… ¿entienden a lo que me refiero?

No - _lo decía, Bonnie un poco confundido a lo que se refería al guardia mientras que las toys miraban al conejo morado por lo idiota en responder a algo tan simple_ -

Bonnie, ¿si, que eres un idiota…?- _lo decía, Bombón ganándose una mirada asesina del conejo morado_ -

Oye, no te he molestado en los últimos minutos, travestí - _lo decía, Bonnie molesto por la forma de cómo lo trato la coneja toy_ -

¿Cómo que, travestí? ¡maldito conejo de porquería! - _lo decía, Bombón ofendida lanzándose contra el conejo morado que si no fuera por Toy Chica el conejo estaría perdiendo su rostro otra vez_ -

Ya lo escuchaste, travestí - _lo decía, Bonnie molesto con la coneja toy mientras se alejaba de la coneja toy que era retenida por la pollita toy_ -

¡Ahora, si eres un conejo muerto! - _lo decía, Bombón enojada contra el conejo morado que se alejaba de ella, mientras forcejeaba contra su amiga toy_ -

No bombón… ¿no malgastes energías, con el…? - _lo decía, Toy Chica sabiendo que su amiga coneja no era muy paciente en tomar venganza ajena_ -

Chica suéltame, ¡él debe ser desmantelado a golpes! - _lo decía, Bombón señalando al conejo morado que estaba en la mesa donde estaban las pizzas_ -

Infantil… - _lo decía, Bonnie negando hacia la coneja toy por el comportamiento infantil que tenía_ -

Oye, bonnie - _lo decía, Alice al ver como el conejo morado tomaba dos cajas de pizzas y se los llevaba a "_ _ **partes y servicios**_ _"_ -

Bueno, será mejor que dejemos de pelear y ¿comamos pizzas? - _lo decía, toy Chica mirando a la zorrita toy y a su amiga humana que estaban mirando la escena con algo de preocupación por la coneja toy_ -

Está bien… - _lo decía, Bombón rindiéndose de estar forcejeando para ir a golpear al conejo morado_ -

¿Cómo quieran? - _lo decía, Frank serio y fríamente como de costumbre al ver como las toys caminaban hacia la mesa donde estaban las pizzas_ -

Vamos, frank- _lo decía, Alice jalando a su mejor amigo hacia la mesa donde estaban las pizzas_ \- no seas, tan frió de vez en cuando y diviértete con nosotras, ¿cómo en los viejos tiempos?

¿Ya que…? - _lo decía, Frank algo resentido debido a lo que le estaba pasando en su cuarta noche_ -

Sí, el guardia comerá con nosotras - _lo decía, Mangle alegre de saber que el guardia nocturno iba a comer pizza con ellas_ -

Vaya, en que me metí… - _lo decía, Frank algo frustrado siendo empujado por su mejor amiga que usaba su fuerza para poder moverlo hasta donde estaban las tres toys_ -

Vamos frank, ¿solo te quedan tres noches más?

Uh… sabes, bien que en la siguiente noche los modelos viejos vendrán a matarnos

No seas aguafiestas, frank - _lo decía, Alice inflando sus mejillas molesta por su mejor amigo_ \- ¿no seas tan negativo?

Sí, guardia-lo decía, Bombón mirando molesta con el guardia nocturno- no seas aguafiestas y disfruta de tu noche con tu mejor amiga y nosotras - _lo decía, la coneja toy sonriéndole alegremente al saber que solo les quedaban tres noches más y el guardia junto a su acompañante se iban de la pizzería y no regresar más_ -

Es cierto, después de que termines tus siete noches, no volverás más guardia - _lo decía, Toy Chica sabiendo que algunos guardias que hayan sobrevivido hasta la segunda noche se habían ido y nunca más volver a la pizzería_ -

¿Qué? pero, yo quería pasar más tiempo con la señorita alice… - _lo decía, Mangle sabiendo que era verdad de que los guardias se iban para siempre_ -

Tranquila, mangle - _lo decía, Alice acariciándole la cabeza a la zorrita toy que la miraba algo triste_ \- podemos venir a visitarlos - _lo decía, intentando de animar a su amiga animatronica e igual que las otras dos que se les acerco y les dio un abrazo de consuelo_ -

¿En serio? - _preguntaban, las toys sorprendidas de que las vendrían a visitar aunque, no estén trabajando en la pizzería_ -

Sí, vendremos a visitarlas aunque no tengamos el trabajo de la pizzería - _lo decía, Alice respondiéndoles a sus amigas toys con una sonrisa alegre_ \- Bueno, será mejor que comamos o se va a enfriar las pizzas

Sí, tienes mucha razón alice - _lo decía, Mangle hacia su amiga humana mientras que se acercaba a la mesa donde estaban las pizzas_ -

Bien, ¿entonces no hay más que decir?- _lo decía, Toy Chica mientras repartía las pizzas entre la coneja, su amiga humana y por último al guardia_ -

A comer - _lo decía, Bombón disfrutando de la compañía de sus amigas y del guardia nocturno_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alice, junto a Mangle, Toy Chica y Bombón comían las pizzas tranquilas, Frank solo comía un poco apartado de las toys y de su mejor amiga sabiendo que aun que les quedaban tres noches más, serían las más difíciles que nunca había tenido, mientras no dejaba de mirar por el pasillo esperando alguna señal de los viejos animatronics o de la shadow.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 1 de 1987, 05:00 A.M -**

 **-** _ **Eran las cinco de la mañana, mientras que las toys comían tranquilas pizza con su única amiga humana que tenían en las noches y por otro lado, Frank estaba vigilando el pasillo esperando que atacaran Chica, Freddy, Foxy o Toy Freddy que no lo encontraba por las cámaras de la tablet. Mientras que en "Prize Corner" se encontraba el oso toy con los brazos cruzados esperando a la marioneta.**_ **-**

Vamos mary, ¿no tengo todo el tiempo? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy enojado con la marioneta que estaba en su caja_ \- porque, no atacaste al guardia, ¿cuándo tuviste la oportunidad?

¿Por qué, ese guardia no es como nuestro asesino? - _lo decía, la marioneta saliendo de su caja mirando seriamente al oso toy_ \- tú ya lo debías haber sabido de un principio de que ese guardia no es el monstruo que nos mato

Tonterías, mary - _lo decía, Toy Freddy con sus ojos negros y pupilas blancas mirando seriamente con la marioneta_ \- sabes, muy bien que debemos matar a cada guardia nocturno que tome este empleo para que sufran como nosotros hemos sufrido

Toy Freddy, entiendo por como lo han sufrido ustedes

¡Mentira! ¡¿nunca sabes, cuánto lo hemos sufrido cada uno de nosotros?! ¡por ese maldito guardia que nos mató! - _lo decía, Toy Freddy enojado al saber que nunca volvería a ver a sus seres queridos_ \- todo esto es culpa del guardia y en la noche siguiente me asegurare de matarlo

Toy Freddy, no tomes decisiones a la ligera - _lo decía, la marioneta algo preocupada de que ellos cometieran un error grabe_ \- ¿tomaras las mismas decisiones que los años anteriores? ¿meterás a cada nuevo guardia nocturno en un traje animatronico?

¡Sí! - _respondía, Toy Freddy serio ante sus palabras hacia la marioneta que lo miraba algo preocupada por sus compañeros_ \- hasta, incluso me asegurare de meter a esa humana en un traje animatronico también

Sabes, ¿que ella no tiene nada que ver con nuestras muertes? - _lo decía, la marioneta seria hacia el oso toy ahora sabiendo lo que quería hacerle a la humana_ -

Y ¿qué? ¡es amiga del guardia! ¡de seguro es igual, ¿que ese maldito monstruo?! - _lo decía, Toy Freddy enfadado por la bondad de la marioneta que en vez de ir a por el guardia se había quedado parada_ -

Toy Freddy, te ordeno a que no ataques al guardia y a su acompañante - _lo decía, la marioneta seria amenazadoramente hacia el oso toy_ -

¡No recibiré ordenes tuya, marioneta! - _lo decía, Toy Freddy serio hacia la marioneta que estaba defendiendo a la humana y al guardia_ -

Recuerdas, ¿quién te revivió en un animatronico para que capturáramos al guardia que nos mató? - _lo decía, la marioneta cruzada de brazos hacia el oso toy que la miraba molesto con esas palabras que había dicho_ -

Uh… bien, no matare al guardia o a su acompañante, pero ten en mente esto mary - _lo decía, Toy Freddy mirando seriamente a la marioneta_ \- si veo intenciones de que es nuestro asesino, lo meteremos en un traje de freddy - _lo decía, el oso toy mientras se retiraba de la habitación de "_ _ **Prize Corner**_ _"_ -

Ese fred, debería aprender a diferenciar a nuestro asesino con los otros guardias nocturnos anteriores… - _lo decía, la marioneta mientras miraba por donde se había ido el oso toy_ \- no sabe, ¿lo que hace?

Mary…- _lo decía, una voz femenina haciendo que la marioneta volteara y viera a la coneja Shadow_ -

Shadow bonnie, ¿qué sucede? - _lo decía, la marioneta sorprendida de ver a la coneja shadow_ -

Tengo una pregunta para ti - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie algo dudosa en una cosa que la incomodaba de hace años atrás_ -

¿Cuál? - _preguntaba, la marioneta algo dudosa en lo que quería preguntarle la coneja shadow_ -

¿Por qué, me reviviste a mí y a mi mejor amigo? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie sorprendiendo a la marioneta de que a ellos dos los haya revivido en Shadow Freddy y Shadow Bonnie_ -

¿Por qué, ustedes también sufrieron el mismo destino que nosotros? - _respondía, la marioneta con total sinceridad a la coneja shadow a su pregunta que le había hecho_ -

A que ese guardia que nos mató, ¿es el mismo asesino de ustedes? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie sorprendida de lo que quería referirse la marioneta_ -

Sí, lamentablemente si - _lo decía, la marioneta algo preocupada de que los animatronics no entendían diferenciar a los otros guardias con su asesino_ -

Sabes, muy bien que ese guardia debe morir por nuestras manos - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie refiriéndose al guardia que los había matado_ -

Lo sé, shadow bonnie… - _lo decía, la marioneta algo dudosa en lo que tendría que hacer_ \- ¿cómo se encuentra shadow freddy?

Uh, ¿ese idiota debe estar deprimido por ahí? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie algo molesta de su mejor amigo que siempre se lamentaba por algo que ellos dos sabían_ -

Lo entiendo… - _lo decía, la marioneta entendiendo de lo que se refería la coneja shadow_ -

Además… ¿por qué, no atacaste al guardia nocturno? - _preguntaba, Shadow Bonnie algo curiosa por la conducta de la marioneta con el guardia nocturno actual que con otros guardias nocturnos anteriores_ -

¿Eh? - _lo decía, la marioneta algo confundida hacia la coneja shadow que la miraba con curiosidad_ -

¿No te hagas la tonta, mary? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie mirando a la marioneta seria_ \- ¿qué sucedió en ese momento?

Vi al mismo guardia, pero algo diferente en él - _lo decía, la marioneta algo resignada de tener que ser algo confuso la visión que tuvo en la noche anterior_ -

¿Cómo que diferente en él? - _preguntaba, Shadow Bonnie algo confundida de lo que se refería la marioneta_ -

En sus ojos se veía dolor, enojo, tristeza e ira, con sed de venganza - _respondía, la marioneta algo preocupada por el guardia nocturno debido a la visión que había tenido_ -

Ósea, ¿tuviste una visión? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie entendiendo a lo que había visto la marioneta_ -

¿Al parecer sí? - _lo decía, la marioneta algo confundida de lo que había visto en ese momento_ -

Y ¿qué, más viste? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie algo curiosa en saber más de lo que vio la marioneta_ -

A nuestro asesino contra este guardia nocturno… - _lo decía, la marioneta algo preocupada por el guardia nocturno y la humana que lo acompañaba_ -

¿Qué? ¿Estas segura de eso, mary? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie sin creer en lo que había escuchado_ -

Sí, pero es algo raro - _lo decía, la marioneta algo muy raro con su visión de la noche anterior, ya que ella tuvo poderes paranormales debido que revivió en la marioneta y les dio una segunda oportunidad a las víctimas del asesino_ -

¿Raro de qué? - _preguntaba, Shadow Bonnie un poco dudosa en lo que se refería la marioneta_ -

¿De que este guardia este herido en su cuerpo y en su ojo izquierdo tiene una herida? - _respondía, la marioneta intentando recordar los detalles de la visión del guardia nocturno_ -

Mary entiende, ¿qué a veces las visiones muestran una cosa no son muy entendible? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie hacia la marioneta mientras intentaba de calmarla un poco_ -

Lo sé, pero… ¿siento algo malo en el ambiente? - _lo decía, la marioneta algo incomoda con el aire de la atmósfera que la incomodaba_ -

Escucha, mary - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie colocando sus manos en el hombro de la marioneta_ \- necesitas relajarte y calmarte un poco, ¿no creo que esa visión tuya suceda ahora?

Sí, ¿tú lo dices? - _lo decía, la marioneta algo dudosa en lo que había visto en la noche anterior_ -

Mira, mary - _lo decía, Shadow bonnie intentando de animarla un poco_ \- ¿por qué, no vas a donde el guardia? y ¿hablas con él?

Y ¿qué quieres que le diga?- _preguntaba, la marioneta algo confundida de lo que había dicho la coneja shadow_ -

Todo, ¿desde que ese guardia nos mató a cada uno de nosotros?- _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie seria en sus palabras mientras esperaba una respuesta de la marioneta_ -

Mmm… no lo sé, shadow bonnie… - _lo decía, la marioneta un poco dudosa en contarle al guardia nocturno sobre el secreto de los animatronics_ -

Mira, mary… - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie entendiendo a que la marioneta ya no quería ver más muertes y solo querían una muerte que era la de su asesino y no de gente inocente_ \- mangle y bombón, le contaron a la compañera del guardia que ellas son almas de niñas asesinadas

¿Qué? ¿es en serio? - _lo decía, la marioneta sorprendida de lo que estaba hablando la coneja shadow_ -

¿Cómo crees que podía mentirte en eso, niña tonta? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie enojada con la marioneta creyendo que le estaba haciendo una broma de mal gusto_ -

No soy una niña - _lo decía, la marioneta molesta por el comentario de la coneja shadow_ -

Sí, ¿cómo no? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie ignorando a la marioneta, sabiendo que aún era una niña_ -

Tengo, once años - _lo decía, la marioneta molesta hacia la coneja shadow sabiendo que eran adolescentes los dos shadow y los demás son menores que ellos_ -

En serio, ¿no me digas? Yo tengo veintidós años - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie divirtiéndose molestando un rato a la marioneta sabiendo que era aún menor de edad_ -

Todo, porque moriste de adolecente - _lo decía, la marioneta indignada de que haya muerto de niña_ -

Sí, y lo malo que iba a entrar a la universidad…- _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie alzando sus manos a la altura de sus hombros ya no importándole_ -

¿Universidad? - _preguntaba, la marioneta algo dudosa de que la coneja shadow estaba hablando_ -

Sí, yo y shadow freddy íbamos a estudiar en la misma universidad, pero ya no importa eso… - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie empezando a desaparecer_ \- ¿nos vemos en la otra noche?

¿Qué, espera shadow bonnie…? - _lo decía, la marioneta al ver como la coneja shadow desaparecía en frente de ella_ \- maldición, justo le iba a preguntar en ¿cómo esta ese guardia y su compañera…?

¿Sucede algo, mary? - _lo decía, una voz masculina sorprendiendo a la marioneta_ -

¿Golden freddy? - _lo decía, la marioneta reconociendo la voz del animatronico que debería estar escondido en la oscuridad solo dejando ver unos ojos negros y pupilas blancas_ -

Escuche, por los otros animatronics, ¿qué hay un nuevo guardia? - _lo decía, Golden Freddy serio en sus palabras_ \- ¿es verdad eso?

¿Verdad en qué? - _lo decía, la marioneta un poco dudosa en lo que se refería el oso dorado que estaba en las sombras_ -

¿Que este guardia nocturno es diferente a los demás?

Golden, ¿estás pensando en asesinar a este guardia?

Mmm… ¿tarves si, tarves no? - _lo decía, Golden Freddy algo dudoso en que hacer, debido que el aparece en la sexta noche_ \- solo diré, ¿qué quiero comprobar algo con este guardia nocturno?

Golden, me asegure de que este guardia nocturno, no es nuestro asesino

Tu misma nos dijiste, ¿que debíamos matar a cada guardia nocturno que tomara este empleo?

Sí, pero… este guardia nocturno es muy diferente a los otros anteriores guardias

¿Segura? - _lo decía, Golden freddy algo dudoso en como seria este guardia nocturno_ \- eso mismo dijiste de los dos guardias anteriores, uno que fue mordido por mangle y el otro que fue despedido al día siguiente - _lo decía, el oso amarillo serio mientras estaba oculto en la oscuridad_ -

Golden, ¿estuviste espiándonos?- _lo decía, la marioneta cruzada de brazos mirando enojadamente al oso dorado que estaba en la oscuridad solo dejando ver las pupilas blancas_ -

¿Espiando su conversación? - _lo decía, Golden mirando a la marioneta que asentía algo dudosa_ \- pues, si o más bien, ¿el de todos?

Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabias? - _lo decía, la marioneta mientras miraba al oso dorado lo idiota que era_ -

Y tú eres la tonta, ¿que se dejó matar por ese guardia nocturno que nos mató?- _lo decía, Golden freddy mirando a la marioneta con algo de burla hacia la marioneta_ -

Uh… no quiero, hablar más contigo- _lo decía, la marioneta dándole la espalda al oso dorado que lo miraba con indiferencia_ -

Bien, me divertiré con este nuevo guardia nocturno y su compañera - _lo decía, Golden Freddy llamando la atención de la marioneta_ -

¿Qué? - _lo decía, la marioneta anonadada de lo que había dicho el oso dorado_ -

Ya has oído, me encargare de él, mañana - _lo decía, Golden Freddy desapareciendo delante de la marioneta_ -

Espera… - _lo decía, la marioneta al ver como el oso dorado había desaparecido_ \- uh… ahora si que se está poniendo las cosas peores de lo que no debería - _lo decía, la marioneta volviendo a su caja para no ser interrumpida otra vez_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que la marioneta se metía en su caja para poder descansar por fin tranquilamente y algo preocupada de cómo contarle todo al guardia nocturno cuando sea el momento de la última noche del guardia nocturno.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 1 de 1987, 06:00 A.M -**

 **-** _ **Eran las seis de la mañana mientras sonaban las campanas de la pizzería indicando que el turno del guardia nocturno había terminado. Las animatronicas toys al saber que no la tendría en la noche a su amiga, la iban a tener en el día a su amiga humana para disfrutar el momento de su amistad.**_ **-**

¿Estuvo divierto no lo creen? - _preguntaba, Mangle mirando a sus dos amigas toys que habían disfrutado la noche en compañía de su amiga humana y del guardia nocturno_ -

Sí, fue muy divertido - _lo decía, Bombón apoyando la idea de la zorrita toy que estaba colgada en el techo_ -

Y muy divertido fue este pequeño espectáculo que nos dieron - _lo decía, Toy Chica mientras juntaba los platos para llevárselos a la cocina_ -

Ah, toy chica deja que te ayude-lo decía, Alice mientras ayudaba a la pollita toy-

Gracias, alice - _lo decía, Toy Chica sonriéndole a su amiga humana mientras ambas ingresaban a la cocina_ -

Ah… y ¿qué planeas hacer en la tarde con tu mejor amiga? - _preguntaba, Bombón al estar sola con el guardia nocturno junto a la zorrita toy en el "_ _ **Dinning Área**_ _"_ -

¿Eh? - _lo decía, Frank algo confundido mientras guardaba las cosas que habían traído el y su mejor amiga_ -

Me refiero, si van a salir a algún lugar o a pasar el rato juntos en donde estén viviendo ambos - _lo decía, Bombón haciendo que el guardia nocturno la mirara algo incómodo por eso y la zorrita toy con ganas de golpear a su amiga toy_ -

¡Bombón! - _lo decía, Mangle algo molesta por el comentario de la coneja toy_ -

¿Qué?- _lo decía, Bombón mirando a su amiga zorrita toy que estaba enfadada con ella_ -

¡No hagas preguntas tontas! - _lo decía, Mangle regañándola mientras miraba molesta a la coneja toy_ -

Ya, no diré nada estúpido… - _lo decía, Bombón mientras era regañada por la zorrita toy_ -

Uh… ¿eso es raro de que tú estés preguntando por esas cosas? - _lo decía, Frank algo inseguro de lo que había dicho la coneja toy mientras que la zorrita toy la regañaba por ese comentario_ -

¿Qué? - _lo decía, Bombón algo molesta mientras la zorrita toy aun la regañaba_ \- ¿solo quería saber? - _lo decía, la coneja toy mientras se cruzaba de brazos_ -

Es verdad, ¿también tengo curiosidad?

¿Qué?- _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso de la zorrita toy que lo miraba con curiosidad_ \- si creen que tengo algo con alice están equivocadas, solo somos mejores amigos

Sí, claro guardia - _lo decía, Bombón no creyéndole lo que decía el guardia_ -

Uh… ahora me estoy empezando a arrepentir de haberte arreglado - _lo decía, Frank mirando con molestia a la coneja toy_ -

¿Cómo dijiste guardia? - _lo decía, Bombón enojada con el comentario del guardia nocturno_ -

Lo que has escuchado - _lo decía, Frank sin miedo a lo que podía pasar_ -

Bombón, frank, ¿no se pongan a pelear? - _lo decía, Mangle separándolos antes de que se empezaran a matar entre ellos_ -

Ella empezó - _lo decía, Frank señalando a la coneja toy con molestia_ -

El empezó - _lo decía, Bombón señalando al guardia nocturno con molestia_ -

¿No me importa quién empezó? somos amigos y los amigos deben llevarse en las buenas y no en las malas - _lo decía, Mangle dándoles un sermón hacia el guardia y la coneja toy que la miraban con frustración_ -

Está bien… - _lo decía, Frank y Bombón al mismo tiempo al saber que no obtendrían nada por la zorrita toy que los tenia sujetados_ -

Bombón, frank - _lo decía, Alice al ver a su mejor amigo y a la coneja toy sujetados por la zorrita toy_ -

¿Por qué, están sujetados por mangle? - _preguntaba, Toy Chica al ver a la coneja toy y al guardia sujetado por la zorrita toy_ -

Es una cosa que llevo a la otra- _lo decía, Mangle un poco incomoda de cómo se lo iba a decir a la pollita toy_ -

Bombón… - _lo decía, Toy Chica junto a Alice adivinando quien había empezado_ -

Sí - _lo decía, Mangle mirando a la coneja toy de lado_ -

Tenías, que arruinar el único momento que podríamos estar tranquilos con el guardia y nuestra única amiga alice - _lo decía, Toy Chica algo indignada de su amiga toy_ \- ¿no pudiste tener tu boca cerrada hasta la otra noche?

Bien, tenía solo curiosidad y de seguro, mangle igual tenía la misma curiosidad que yo - _lo decía, Bombón mirando a su amiga toy que estaba hablando con Alice_ -

Sabes, ¿que no debes preguntar cosas sin sentido? - _lo decía, Toy Chica mirando a la coneja toy_ -

Lo sé, chica - _lo decía, Bombón mientras miraba a la pollita toy_ \- pero, ¿qué culpa tengo yo que quiera saber eso?

Bueno, será mejor ¿qué nos vamos? - _lo decía, Alice tomando su bolso y sus cosas junto a su mejor amigo para poder irse tranquilos_ -

Sí, ¿nos veremos en la siguiente noche? - _lo decía, Toy Chica esperando con ganas de ver a su única amiga humana_ -

Cuídense los dos - _lo decía, Mangle viendo como su amiga humana y el guardia se dirigían a la puerta principal para abrirla_ -

Ustedes, también - _lo decía, Alice mientras veían como el oso toy volvía al escenario con enojo al ver al guardia y a la humana_ -

Listo, podemos irnos - _lo decía, Frank al abrir la puerta y al salir de la pizzería ve que se acercaba el vehículo de su jefe_ -

Felicidades, señor rodríguez - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear mientras estrechaba su mano con su guardia nocturno_ -

Ah… ¿no hay de qué?- _lo decía, Frank un poco confundido de lo que se refería a su jefe, aunque, sabiendo que se trata de los animatronics, sabiendo que los único que lo querían muerto era Freddy, Foxy, Chica, Toy Freddy y un inseguro si Bonnie lo quería muerto también_ -

Me alegra, ¿que aun siga de una pieza con su compañera? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear al ver a su guardia nocturno y la compañera de él sanos y salvos_ -

¿Sucede algo señor fazbear? - _preguntaba, Frank algo dudoso a la conducta extraña de su jefe_ -

Mmm… bueno, es algo difícil de explicárselo señor rodríguez - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear un poco nervioso de lo que él se refería_ -

Bueno, si no le importaría, alice y yo estamos algo cansados - _lo decía, Frank al ver a su mejor amiga algo cansada por la noche_ \- aquí tiene la llave de la pizzeria

Bueno, que tengan un buen día a ambos - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear al ver irse su guardia nocturno con su acompañante_ \- bueno, ¿es tiempo de hacer el papeleo?- _lo decía, mientras entraba a la pizzería y dirigirse a su oficina_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank junto a Alice se dirigían a su departamento a descansar un buen rato, en "Partes y Servicios" los animatronics estaban, planeando como atrapar al guardia nocturno con su acompañante y meterlos en un traje excepto que Bonnie solo escuchaba y no daba opinión del plan. En un almacén abandonado, se encontraba el jefe de una pandilla mirando las fotografías de Frank y de Alice pegadas en un marco.**_ **-**

Jefe - _lo decía, un miembro de la pandilla llamando a su jefe que estaba mirando fijamente en el marco_ -

Sí, ¿qué quieres? - _lo decía, el jefe mientras planeaba como acabar con frank de una buena vez por todas_ -

Ya llegaron los chicos con las armas, ¿que usted encargo? - _lo decía, el miembro de la pandilla dejando entrar a otro miembro con una caja mediana_ -

Bien, con estas armas podre acabar con frank rodríguez de una buena vez por todas - _lo decía, el jefe mientras miraba las armas que trajo su compañero_ -

Son armas ilegales, jefe - _lo decía, el compañero de pandilla mientras mostraba las armas a su jefe_ -

Sí, págale al ruso por esta buena cantidad de armas- _lo decía, el jefe hacia su compañero_ \- y jaime

Sí, jefe - _lo decía, Jaime al ver a su jefe tan seriamente_ -

Asegúrate, ¿que el ruso tenga una buena recompensa por su cooperación? - _lo decía, el jefe con un buen tono de humor como en las anteriores veces_ -

Ósea, ¿quiere que lo? - _lo decía, Jaime haciendo como un corte en el cuello_ -

No, ¿no quiero que un ruso traficante de armas ilegales sea atrapado por la policía? - _lo decía, el jefe mientras encendía un abanó cubano_ \- ¿así que, envía a un grupo de nuestros chicos para que le den protección?

Sí, jefe - _lo decía, Jaime dirigiéndose a la salida_ -

Y jaime… no falles en esta, ese ruso es nuestro único contacto confiable que tenemos - _lo decía, el jefe con un tono amenazador hacia Jaime_ -

Sí, jefe - _lo decía, Jaime saliendo de la oficina de su jefe mientras miraba con miedo en lo que podría estar planeando_ -

Con estas armas rodríguez, podre vengar a mi hermano mayor… - _lo decía, el jefe mientras tomaba una de las armas que era un arma rusa_ \- esta vez, ni tu hermano mayor podrá ayudarte de esta - _lo decía, mientras admiraba el arma rusa en sus manos_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que el "Jefe" miraba la arma rusa, por la ventana que tenía en su oficina podía ver como diez de sus hombres revisaba el contenido de las cajas, dejando ver escopetas y rifles ruso justos como el había pedido al traficante de armas apodado "el ruso". Sabiendo la cantidad de armas que tenía podía avanzar antes de tiempo su plan mientras fumaba su abano tranquilo en su oficina.**_ **-**

 **-** _Bueno, lamento mucho la demora de este capítulo para los que les han gustado, pero debido a ciertas cosas personales y el problema de un gran bloqueo y por el surgimiento de nuevas ideas para nuevos fics… me está costando mucho en avanzar debido que tuve que dejar en un archivo anotado los nuevos personajes de mi siguiente fic, claro que primero es terminar los fics que debo y luego seguir con mis nuevos proyectos y debido que no tendré mucho tiempo debido que en la primera semana de marzo de este año, me tocaría ir a hacer mi carrera profesional de "telecomunicaciones" y les diré que es muy, difícil y tarves me consiga una pega en la primera semana de marzo hasta mayo y no tenga mucho tiempo en poder avanzar mis fics, así que mientras que aún me quede este mes podría al menos dejarles este y otro capítulo, bueno espero que les haya gustado el fic, no olviden dejar sus review's para saber su opinión y tarves me anime aún más en hacer los capítulos un poco más rápido, nos vemos en la próxima, bye._ **-**

 **Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin.**


	10. Comprando pintura para el departamento

**Comprando pintura para el departamento.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de FNAF son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, a excepción de mis Oc's._

 _\- Bueno, como sabrán no he estados muy animado y un poco nervioso debido que tendré mi primer trabajo en mi vida ya que empezare en marzo y gracias a algunos amigos que hice en FanFiction, me han dicho que esté tranquilo y que lo tome con calma y la verdad lo he intentado pero aún tengo nervios de que me hayan aceptado en mi primer empleo. Bueno, sin más ahora a responder los Review's que hayan dejado en el capítulo anterior._ **-**

 **Lukas-96:** t

 **R:** _ **¿?**_

 **Matias jd:** (Se escucha el ruido de un avion a la distancia pero nada pasa ,tres segundos después cae un coche atravez del techo a lo rápido y furioso 7 me bajo con un rpg en el brazo.)  
Que honda buena movida Frank es muy útil tal parece que bonny no molstara tanto.  
Ja típica pelea de edades entre shadow y puppet yo ya la tuve.  
Mmm (pose de pensador) por lo menos yo no me imagine en que era el malo ese tipo superalo ya selo merecía a no lo ara verdad?  
Traqui no pasa nada eso es difícil de estudiar y se te entiende no te calientes una cosa a la vez en importancia y eso lo es.  
(Me voy rompiendo la pared dejando una nota en donde cai) ya mando a los constructores a reparar el lugar (un ejército de constructores aparece y lo deja como antes)  
Chao…

 **R:** _ **… malditas aerolíneas clandestinas… (O_O) -observo que cae un auto atravesando el techo- ¡mi hermoso techo! -veo que bajas con un RPG en tu brazo- ¿qué planeas hacer con esa bazuca? -te miro con dudas en lo que harás con ese lanza cohetes- Espera a la noche cinco y veras una gran sorpresa… ¿sobre la pelea de puppet y shadow? Digamos, ¿que quien nunca tuvo una pelea de edades? -veo como lo habían dejado como si nada los contutores, mientras saco una grabadora de voz en mi bolsillo- recordatorio…reforzar las estructuras del lugar sobre cualquier estupidez, locura, conductas autodestructivas y reforzar con sementó contra impactos…**_

 **-** _Bueno, eso eran todos los review del capítulo anterior, ahora sin más preámbulos les dejare leer este nuevo capítulo que creo que está poniéndose un más interesante, aunque no entiendo bien mis malditas ideas, de un momento llegan y de pronto se van como locos… ¿creo que algunos me entenderán a lo que me refiero, verdad? Bueno, disfruten de este capítulo._ **–**

 **\- Diciembre 2 de 1987. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las diez de la mañana en el departamento, mientras que Frank junto a Alice desayunaban unos huevos fritos y unas tazas de café tranquilos en el día para pensar en que hacer ambos.**_ **-**

Mmm… te quedaron muy ricos los huevos alice… - _lo decía, Frank mientras disfrutaba el desayuno que había preparado su mejor amiga_ -

Ah… gracias, frank… - _lo decía, Alice sonrojada y agradecida por el cumplido de su mejor amigo_ -

¿Qué tienes planeado hacer hoy? - _preguntaba, Frank hacia su mejor amiga que estaba desayunando con él_ -

Mmm… ¿tengo, pensado pintar el departamento? - _respondía, Alice a la pregunta de su mejor amigo mientras miraba alrededor del departamento_

¿Qué colores necesitas? - _preguntaba, Frank mientras miraba de reojo a su mejor amiga_ -

Mmm… me gusta el color violeta, ¿por qué preguntas? - _respondía, Alice con un tono burlona hacia su mejor amigo haciéndolo sonrojar levemente_ -

Bueno, tengo pensado pintar mi habitación… - _lo decía, Frank ocultando su sonrojo mirando para otro lado indiferente hacia su mejor amiga_ -

Aja… ¿ya en serio, frank?- _lo decía, Alice cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa burlona_ -

Es la verdad, además… ¿quiero cambiarle el color de mi habitación nada más? - _lo decía, Frank intentando de no mirar a los ojos a su mejor amiga_ -

Frank, te conozco desde que éramos unos niños y ¿no me puedes engañarme o mentirme? - _lo decía, Alice con un tono serio hacia su mejor amigo_ -

Solo, ¿quiero cambiar el color de mi habitación? - _lo decía, Frank mientras empezaba a comer su desayuno ignorando la mirada de su mejor amiga_ -

¿Está bien, te creeré? - _lo decía, Alice dándole una mirada desconfiada a su mejor amigo_ \- pero, si me mientes frank, ya sabes lo que te espera

S…Sí… alice… - _lo decía, Frank algo nervioso al ver así a su mejor amiga sabiendo a lo que se refería ella_ -

Bien, entonces tendremos que ir a comprar las pinturas - _lo decía, Alice terminando su desayuno para luego irse a su habitación_ -

Dios, sí que da miedo… - _lo decía, Frank al ver que su mejor amiga lo había dejado solo_ \- además, ¿se nota que no ha cambiado en estos años…?- _lo decía, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro largo de saber que su mejor amiga no había cambiado_ -

Frank- _lo decía, Alice llegando con dos pantalones distintos en sus manos_ -

S…Sí, ¿qué sucede alice? - _lo decía, Frank con algo de nervios de que ella lo haya escuchado_ -

Me vería bien, ¿de azul marino o de gris? - _preguntaba, Alice mientras mostraba los pantalones hacia su mejor amigo_ -

Ah… ¿el gris? - _respondía, Frank algo nervioso de que su mejor amiga este muy enojada con el_ -

Bien, será el pantalón gris - _lo decía, Alice contenta mientras iba a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa_ -

De la que me salve… - _lo decía, Frank dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio sabiendo que su mejor amiga sabía cómo molestarlo_ \- bueno, ¿será mejor que me cambie de ropa? - _lo decía, mientras dejaba su plato y taza en el lava platos, para luego irse a su habitación_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber pasado unas horas, Frank estaba vestido con una chaqueta blanco, una polera roja, pantalones azules y zapatillas blancas, Alice estaba vestida de una camisa de manga larga celeste, una polera verde, pantalones grises y zapatillas negras, mientras que estaban comprando la pintura en la tienda.**_ **-**

Bien, ya compramos cuatro botes de pintura, alice - _lo decía, Frank mientras llevaba sus dos botes de pinturas y su mejor amiga los otros dos botes de pintura_ \- ¿ahora qué?

Bueno, ¿podríamos pasar a la pizzería a comer un poco de pizza? - _lo decía, Alice sugiriéndole en donde ir a comer algo para pasar del frio que se empezaba a notar_ \- además, escuche en el tiempo, ¿que se acerca una nevada?

¿Estas segura? acaso, ¿no quieres comprar algo al supermercado y comer algo en casa? - _preguntaba, Frank algo dudoso a su mejor amiga_ -

Sí, ¿además, podríamos ir a ver a los animatronics? - _lo decía, Alice animada de ver a sus tres amigas toys_ -

Bueno, ¿ya qué? ¿no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión? - _lo decía, Frank ya conociendo perfectamente a su mejor amiga_ -

Sabes, hay veces que te veo sonreír y alegrarte… - _lo decía, alice deteniéndose en su caminata mientras miraba al suelo algo preocupada_ \- y también… ¿otras veces te veo frio y distante?

Es algo difícil, alice… ¿ya que, no han encontrado el culpable de la muerte de mi madre?- _lo decía, Frank en un tono melancólico mientras se detenía en caminar_ -

Frank… ¿sé que fue algo duro en perder a tu madre? pero… - _lo decía, Alice acercando su mano a la de su mejor amigo hasta que lo detuvo a unos centímetros_ \- ¿no debes, olvidar los buenos momentos que viviste con ella?

Gracias, alice… - _lo decía, Frank sin voltearse a ver a su mejor amiga_ \- ¿por ser mi mejor amiga?

Sí… ¿no hay de qué…? - _lo decía, Alice algo melancólica sin poder expresar sus sentimientos, pero en el fondo de su corazón, le decía que no debería perder esperanzas_ -

Bueno, ¿vamos a la pizzería o pescaras un resfriado? - _lo decía, Frank empezando a caminar rumbo a la pizzería_ -

Sí… - _lo decía, Alice algo melancólica al no haber tenido otra oportunidad en confesar lo que ella sentía hacia su mejor amigo_ \- " _¿Por qué no pude decírselo en ese momento…? ¿será el temor en ser rechazada? o ¿mi propio miedo es la que no me deja decirle lo que siento por el?_ " - _lo pensaba, en como poder decir lo que ella sentía por él sin darse cuenta de que Frank estaba caminando_ -

Tendré, ¿qué decírselo…? - _lo decía, Alice mirando como su mejor amigo se alejaba caminando_ \- pero, ¿cómo?

Alice… - _lo decía, Frank llamándola sacándola de sus pensamientos_ \- vamos, ¿no querías una pizza? - _lo decía, mientras miraba para otro lado ocultando su sonrojo_ -

Sí, voy… - _lo decía, Alice dándole una sonrisa falsa ocultando su frustración de no poder confesar sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo, mientras corre para estar al lado de Frank_ \- ah… frank

¿Sí? - _lo decía, Frank mirando de reojo a su mejor amiga que estaba caminando al lado de él_ -

¿Te quería preguntar algo? - _lo decía, Alice un poco insegura de si misma en decirle lo que pensaba a su mejor amigo_ -

¿Cuál? - _lo decía, Frank mirando a su mejor amiga con confusión en lo que quería decirle_ -

¿Q…Que…? - _lo decía, Alice intentando de juntar valor en decirle lo que sentía por el_ \- ¿que animatronic es tu favorito? - _preguntaba, mientras que por dentro se discriminaba ella misma por no poder decirle lo que en verdad le iba a decir por lo que ella sentía por el_ -

Ninguno - _respondía, Frank seca y indiferentemente hacia su mejor amiga sabiendo que ese era la pregunta de Alice_ -

¿Qué…? - _lo decía, Alice sorprendida de que su mejor amigo no le guste ninguno de los animatronics old o toys, aparte de que anteriormente intentaron de matarlo a el y a ella_ \- ¿Ninguno de los animatronics es tu favorito?

Sí y tú, ¿cuál es tu animatronic favorito? - _preguntaba, Frank mientras aún les faltaba llegar a la pizzería_ -

Ah… bueno, ¿eso es algo difícil de decidir? - _respondía, Alice algo nerviosa hacia su mejor amigo_ \- ¿ya que están freddy, bonnie, chica, foxy, toy freddy, bombón, toy chica, mangle y ballon boy?

Mejor olvídalo… - _lo decía, Frank mientras llegaban a la pizzería y le abría la puerta a su mejor amiga para que entre_ -

Gracias, frank - _lo decía, Alice agradecida de que su mejor amigo le abriera la puerta de un gesto amable_ -

¿No hay de que, alice? - _lo decía, Frank mientras entraba a la pizzería detrás de su mejor amiga_ -

 **-** _ **Al entrar los dos a la pizzería, veían a los niños correr de un lado a otro, algunos estaban comiendo pizza y otros estaban mirando el show de los animatronics toys o estaban jugando en los juegos árcade. Al ver una mesa desocupada, se sentaron para empezar a ordenar su comida.**_ **-**

Bienvenidos a freddy fazbear's pizza, ¿cuál es su orden _? -lo decía, una camarera esperando anotar el pedido de los dos jóvenes_ -

Sí, yo quiero una pizza napolitana mediana, por favor - _lo decía, Alice hacia la camarera amablemente_ -

Bien, y ¿usted? - _lo decía, la camarera anotando el pedido de la joven, mientras miraba al joven acompañante_ -

Y yo una pizza de queso mediana, por favor - _lo decía, Frank a la camarera mientras usaba un tono amable_ -

Dos pizzas mediana de napolitana y queso - _lo decía, la camarera al anotar el pedido en su libreta_ \- y ¿de beber?

Un jugo de naranja - _lo decía, Alice mientras la camarera le anotaba su jugo_ -

Una gaseosa de cola - _lo decía, Frank mientras la camarera le anotaba su gaseosa_ -

Bien, dentro de unos minutos estará lista su orden - _lo decía, la camarera para retirarse y dejar el pedido en la cocina_ -

Oye, frank - _lo decía, Alice llamando la atención de su mejor amigo_ -

¿Sí? - _lo decía, Frank mirando a su mejor amiga_ \- ¿qué sucede alice?

Podrías, ¿esperarme aquí? quiero ir a ver a mi amiga mangle - _lo decía, Alice en voz baja para que nadie se diera cuenta excepto su mejor amigo_ -

Está bien, yo espero aquí nuestro pedido, anda ve - _lo decía, Frank dándole una señal con sus ojos indicándole que vaya a donde la zorrita toy_ -

¡Gracias! - _lo decía, Alice abrazando a su mejor amigo y dándole un beso en la mejilla sin darse cuenta ella, para luego ir a "_ _ **Kid's Cove**_ _" a ver a su amiga toy_ -

Esta, alice nunca va a cambiar… - _lo decía, Frank mientras sonreía al verla sonreír como cuando eran niños_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank esperaba el pedido solo, Alice caminaba hacia la habitación de "Kid's Cove" donde se encontraba una de las tres toys que eran su amiga y al ver el letrero de fuera de servicio, aprovecho de ingresar al área para ver a su amiga zorrita toy completa aun sin las partes que puedan tapar su endoesqueleto.**_ **-**

Psh… mangle - _lo decía, Alice mientras movía cuidadosamente a su amiga toy para no asustarla y la atacara_ -

Uh… - _lo decía, mangle debido que estaba desconectada_ \- ¿señorita, alice?- _lo decía, sorprendida de ver a su amiga humana en "_ _ **Kid's cove**_ _"_ -

¿Cómo, has estado amiga? - _preguntaba, Alice alegre de que su amiga toy estuviera armada completamente a excepción de que le faltaba ciertas partes para cubrir el endoesqueleto expuesto_ -

B…Bien, ¿al menos los niños no me han desarmado?- _respondía, Mangle aliviada al ver aun su cuerpo con su endoesqueleto visible sin desmantelado_ -

Me alegra escuchar eso, amiga- _lo decía, Alice abrazando a la zorrita toy sorprendiéndola_ -

S…Señorita, alice… - _lo decía, Mangle algo sorprendida del abrazo de su amiga humana_ -

Te prometo, mangle… - _lo decía, Alice abrazada en la zorrita toy abrazándola fuertemente_ \- ¿que intentare de arreglarte?

Gracias, señorita alice… - _lo decía, Mangle abrazando a su amiga no muy fuerte para dañarla y sentir los hermosos latidos del corazón de Alice, latir fuertemente_ \- extrañaba ese sonido… - _lo decía, la zorrita toy mientras se quedaba dormida un rato abrazada de Alice_ -

Ya, mangle… - _lo decía, Alice en un tono maternal al saber el secreto de los animatronics, sabiendo que solo eran almas de niños con ganas de venganza, sin saber que desde las sombras unas pupilas blancas la observaban_ -

 _ **¿Así que ella es la acompañante del guardia nocturno…?**_ - _lo decía, la voz masculina fría y siniestra oculto en las sombras de la oscuridad de la pizzería, mientras miraba curioso en cómo se comportaba la zorrita toy con la humana_ - _ **Esto, se pondrá muy divertido… ya estoy impaciente de saber cómo terminara su relación con ella, mangle…**_

¿Uh? - _lo decía, Mangle mirando alrededor de haber escuchado una voz muy fría y siniestra_ \- ¿presiento que algo malo va a ocurrir…? - _lo decía, en voz baja mientras miraba a su amiga humana aun abrazada a ella_ -

¿Eh? - _lo decía, Alice despertando al ver a su amiga toy mirando alrededor como si estuviera buscando a alguien_ \- ¿sucede algo, mangle? - _preguntaba, Alice al haberse quedado dormida unos momentos al estar abrazada con la animatronica_ -

N…Nada, señorita alice - _lo decía, Mangle dándole una sonrisa forzada para no preocupar a su amiga humana_ -

Bueno, será mejor que vuelva con frank…- _lo decía, Alice mientras se restregaba sus ojos debido a la pequeña siesta que había tenido junto a la zorrita toy_ -

Está bien, señorita alice - _lo decía, Mangle dándole una sonrisa sincera hacia su amiga_ -

¿Nos veremos en la noche? lo prometo - _lo decía, Alice dándole un último abrazo a la zorrita toy mientras corre para ir a donde estaba su mejor amigo_ -

Sí, nos vemos señorita alice… - _lo decía, Mangle al ver como su amiga se iba de la habitación de "_ _ **Kid's cove**_ _"_ -

 **-** _ **Al llegar al "Dinning Área" Alice podía ver a su mejor amigo que estaba esperándola con el pedido ya en la mesa.**_ **-**

Perdona, la demora…frank-lo decía, Alice algo preocupada de que haya tardado mucho-

Solo pasaron quince minutos, ¿desde qué te fuiste? - _lo decía, Frank mientras empezaba a comer su porción de pizza_ -

¿Solo quince minutos? ¿cómo pasa rápido el tiempo? - _lo decía, Alice sorprendida que solo fueron quince minutos de ausencia_ -

Terminemos rápido para poder llegar al departamento y pintar mi habitación… - _lo decía, Frank mientras miraba a su alrededor con su mirada y ve al guardia diurno que estaba cruzado de brazos mirando a los niños con una sonrisa sínica_ -

¿Sucede algo frank? - _preguntaba, Alice algo preocupada por su mejor amigo_ -

¿N…No nada, alice? - _respondía, Frank mientras bebía su refresco intentando de sonar convincente_ -

Sí, ¿tú lo dices? - _lo decía, Alice empezando a comer su porción de pizza mientras le daba algunas veces miradas a su mejor amigo_ -

Oh, ¿señor rodríguez?-lo decía, el señor Fazbear al ver a su guardia nocturno y su acompañante- ¿me alegra de verlo aquí a estas horas?

Buenas tardes, señor fazbear- _lo decía, Frank saludando a su jefe que se habia acercado a donde estaban los dos_ \- ¿solo pasamos a comer algo de pizza?

Me alegra oír eso, señor rodríguez - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear mientras miraba a ambos jóvenes_ \- ah… quería preguntarle algunas cosas, ¿antes de que empiece su turno señor rodríguez y señorita jeager? - _preguntaba, hacia los dos jóvenes que estaban sentados mirándolo_ -

Está bien, ¿estaremos aquí a la hora de siempre o un poco antes? - _lo decía, Alice mientras que su mejor amigo le quedaba mirando con indiferencia sabiendo que su mejor amiga nunca cambiaba_ -

Muy bien, ahora si me disculpa, ¿tengo que hacer mucho papeleo?

Adiós… - _lo decía, Frank despidiéndose de su jefe mientras miraba a su mejor amigo con molestia_ -

¿Qué? - _preguntaba, Alice al ver a su mejor amigo que la estaba mirando con molestia_ -

Oh, nada… solo, te miro con desprecio… - _respondía, Frank sabiendo que su mejor amiga era muy habladora en ciertas cosas_ -

Ja, el mismo frank de siempre - _lo decía, Alice con una sonrisa burlona y divertida hacia su mejor amigo_ -

Y tú no sabes, ¿cuándo no debes hablar? - _lo decía, Frank terminando su pizza y bebiendo su gaseosa con fastidio_ -

Y ¿eso qué? - _lo decía, Alice algo divertida al saber que le gustaba hacerlo enojar de vez en cuando a su mejor amigo_ -

Uh… mejor olvídalo… - _lo decía, Frank terminando de beber su gaseosa mientras miraba para otro lado ignorándola_ -

Eres un idiota… - _lo decía, Alice mirando molesta con su mejor amigo ignorándolo mientras comía su pizza_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber terminado de comer su pizza, Alice junto a Frank se dirigieron al departamento para poder pintar el departamento y sus respectivas habitaciones. Al llegar a su departamento con algo de frio, Frank encendía la calefacción, mientras que Alice fue a preparar la cena para llevar al trabajo nocturno con su mejor amigo.**_ **-**

Al parecer, ¿no podremos pintar el departamento? - _lo decía, Frank mientras miraba afuera que se podía ver que empezaba a caer nieve_ -

Sí, está empezando a hacer frio y eso no es muy bueno en la pintura - _lo decía, Alice mientras preparaba la cena_ -

¿Qué estas preparando, alice? - _preguntaba, Frank al ver a su mejor amiga empezar a cocinar algo en la cocina_ -

Arroz con pescado cocido - _respondía, Alice mientras sacaba del refrigerador unos pescados_ -

¿De seguro será delicioso? - _lo decía, Frank mientras dejaba los botes de pintura en un armario donde estaban los utensilios de limpieza_ -

Tranquilo, llevare mucho para que todos prueben mis platillos

¿Todos? - _preguntaba, Frank algo curioso en lo que se refería su mejor amiga_ -

Sí, les llevare a los animatronics comida, para ¿que los prueben? - _respondía, Alice con una sonrisa imaginándose como les gustara sus comida y sintiéndose como una madre para ellos_ -

¿Estas segura de eso alice? - _preguntaba, Frank algo dudoso y ya imaginando en cómo terminaría las cosas_ -

Vamos, ellos solo has comido pizza y sus circuitos, ¿no les paso nada?

Sí, pero tú no estarás reparándolos y limpiándolos por dentro debido que han comido arroz y pescados - _lo decía, Frank ya estando imaginándose a los animatronics sonriendo burlonamente debido que él era el guardia y el encargado de arreglarlos por cualquier falla_ -

Hay, no te molestes en eso, frank - _lo decía, Alice mientras volteaba a ver a su mejor amigo_ \- además, si algo malo les pasa, ¿yo los arreglare?

Está bien, ¿es tu decisión no la mía? - _lo decía, Frank sabiendo cómo se comportaba su mejor amiga con experiencia_ \- ¿me iré a dar una ducha…?

Está bien, frank - _lo decía, Alice sonriendo en saber que en el fondo su mejor amigo solo se preocupaba por ella y por nadie más_ -

 **-Mientras que Alice preparaba la cena de esta noche y Frank dándose una ducha, en la pizzería los trabajadores estaban tan concentrados en sus trabajos en atender a los clientes, que en las sombras de la pizzería, unas pupilas blancas observaba a sus cuatros compañeros en "Partes y servicios".-**

¿Ese es tu plan? - _lo decía, Chica al ver el estúpido plan de freddy que era ir todos a atacar directamente al guardia y a la acompañante de él_ -

Oye, sabes muy bien, que soy el líder y mi deber como líder es idear un plan-lo decía, Freddy indiferente hacia su compañera pollo que estaba destrosada- además, ¿no quieres matar al guardia de una vez por todas?

Claro, que quiero matar al guardia nocturno y su acompañante… pero, no aun, ¿quiero ver su rostro de miedo, como los otros guardias anteriores?

Y ¿tu foxy?

Arg… lo tiraría por la plancha a los tiburones capitán

¿Bonnie?

¿Conmigo no cuenten? - _lo decía, Bonnie dándoles la espalda de sus tres compañeros_ -

¿Cómo?- _lo decía, Chica y Foxy sorprendido en la decisión del conejo morado_ -

Bonnie, ¿por qué no quieres matar al guardia?

Sera, ¿porque el tonto guardia nocturno le arreglo el rostro?

Cállate, chica - _lo decía, Bonnie sin voltearles a la cara al oso, zorro y ala pollo_ \- además, piensen ¿que este guardia nos pueda arreglarnos y devolvernos al escenario? ¿cómo antes?

Cierto, ahora que recuerdo, el muy desgraciado me incapacito sin mirarme… - _lo decía, Freddy con ira y enojo con el guardia nocturno_ -

Me da ganas de asesinar a la acompañante de ese guardia… me encargare de meterla en un traje personalmente…

Chica, ¿no crees que deberías ser más gentil con otras chicas?

Gentil, ni una mierda, freddy - _lo decía, Chica decidida en matar a la acompañante del guardia nocturno_ \- además… ¿por qué no mataste a la joven que acompaña al guardia bonnie?

Eso que te importa, además se nota que son buenas personas y no como nuestro asesino…

¿Yo no veo la diferencia?

 _ **Al parecer, ¿ustedes no lograran nada en atrapar al guardia nocturno y a su acompañante mujer?**_ - _lo decía, una voz masculina fría y siniestra dejando ver sus pupilas blancas_ -

¿Quién eres? - _preguntaba, Foxy con su garfio amenazadoramente hacia la voz masculina_ -

Golden freddy - _lo decía, Freddy sonriendo victorioso al contar con un animatronic más viejo que ellos cuatro_ \- ¿nos ayudaras a matar al guardia nocturno?

Lo hare, solo - _lo decía, Golden dejándose ver por la ampolleta en mal estado de la habitación_ \- además, ¿así ustedes tendrán tiempo de arreglar algunas cosas pendientes con sus tontas versiones toys?

¿Qué planeas, Golden? - _preguntaba, Freddy algo inseguro del oso amarillo dorado que estaba en frente de ellos_ -

Ayudarlos, claro está y ¿matar al guardia nocturno? - _lo decía, Golden mirando a los cuatro animatronics en la habitación_ -

¿Como si necesitáramos tu ayuda? siempre has aparecido a asustar a los guardias nocturnos, ¿en la sexta o última noche? - _lo decía, Freddy mientras se cruzaba de brazos resignándose en tener la ayuda del oso dorado_ -

Ja, ¿no me asustas freddy? - _lo decía, Golden sin inmutarse contra el oso café_ \- además, ¿no quiero que ustedes se metan en mi camino? o ¿los desmantelare para siempre?

¿Cómo tú digas, Golden? Además, nosotros queremos venganza del guardia nocturno y de su acompañante, ¿así que no te metas en nuestro camino, entiendes? - _lo decía, Freddy seriamente hacia el oso dorado que lo miraba indiferente_ -

¿Cómo quieras, freddy? - _lo decía, Golden desapareciendo entre la oscuridad de la habitación_ -

¿Empiezo a dudar sobre Golden, capitán?

Es solo un oso viejo y solitario, ¿no debemos temerle?

Sí, ¿usted lo dice, capitán?

Bien, escuchen ustedes dos… - _lo decía, Freddy reuniéndose con Chica y Foxy, mientras que bonnie solo podía oír su tonto plan_ \- ¿este es el plan?

 **-** _ **Mientras que Freddy junto a Chica y Foxy planeaban el plan contra el guardia nocturno y su acompañante y Bonnie solo escuchando el tonto plan del oso café. En "kid's cove" estaba, mangle durmiendo tranquilamente contando los segundos en que el guardia y su amiga llegarían a la pizzería, mientras que Golden estaba en frente de la zorrita toy a solo unos cuantos pasos.**_ **-**

Mangle… - _lo decía, Golden llamando a la zorrita toy que estaba en el suelo_ -

Uh… ¿quién me llama? - _preguntaba, Mangle al abrir lentamente sus ojos al ver a alguien parado a unos pasos de ella llamándola_ -

Mangle…- _lo decía, Golden llamando otra vez a la zorrita toy_ -

¿Q…Quien, eres tú…? - _preguntaba, Mangle atemorizada al ver a un oso dorado deteriorado y atemorizante_ -

Tú, me obedecerás ahora, zorrita tonta - _lo decía, Golden alzando su mano y haciendo que mangle se apague monetariamente_ \- ahora, levántate… - _lo decía, el oso amarillo dorado haciendo que la zorrita toy se levantara con sus ojos cerrados_ -

Ja, ja, ja, esto será muy divertido… mangle, ¿cuándo el guardia nocturno o la acompañante del guardia? lleguen y empiecen su turno, ¿quiero que mates a cualquiera de los dos? - _lo decía, Golden mientras que mangle abría sus ojos mostrando unos ojos negros y unas pupilas blancas, mientras que el oso dorado desaparecía en frente de la toy_ -

Ya Ancio la hora de ver como el guardia o su acompañante mueren…- _lo decía, Golden sonriendo malvadamente mientras que en la oficina de seguridad, el guardia diurno miraba sonriendo sádicamente al ver al oso dorado_ -

¿Esto se pondrá interesante…? - _lo decía, Vincent mientras miraba su reloj y ver que solo le quedaban cinco minutos para terminar su turno diurno_ \- ahora, a divertirse - _lo decía, mientras se estiraba y salía de la oficina para empezar a retirarse antes que los demás empleados a excepción del señor Fazbear_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras se acercaba la hora de cerrar la pizzería, Vincent aprovecho de esconderse en unos callejones a esperar a alguien especial para asesinar ya que llevaba mucho tiempo sin matar a nadie y recordar como unos niños gritaban del miedo y horror de él, le hacía feliz y colocar su sonrisa sádica.**_ **-**

Sherry, soy yo, rodrigo… - _lo decía, Rodrigo en una cabina telefónica cercana llamando a su esposa_ -

 _Rodrigo, ¿cuando llegas a casa?_ - _lo decía, Sherry algo preocupada de su esposo al no haber llegado a la hora en que debía_ -

Amor, no poder llegar a casa, hoy… - _lo decía, Rodrigo mirando a su reflejo en la cabina telefónica_ \- llegare pasado mañana a casa, ya que me quedare en la base dos días hasta, ¿que termine mi turno?

 _Está bien, entiendo rodrigo… ¿solo, ten mucho cuidado?_ - _lo decía, Sherry algo preocupada por su esposo al presentir algo malo pasaría_ -

Tranquila, ¿estaré bien?- _lo decía, Rodrigo sonriendo hacia su esposa al saber que le preocupaba algo_ \- recuerda, ¿qué te amo con todo corazón?

 _Lo sé, rodrigo… solo espero, ¿que cuando llegue el momento estarás hay para ver a nuestro hijo?_ - _lo decía, Sherry esperanzada de que su esposo estuviera bien_ -

Claro, ¿no me perdería nada en el mundo, el nacimiento de nuestro hijo?

 _Estaré, en la casa de unas amigas para en caso, ¿que llegue el momento de dar a luz a nuestro hijo?_ - _lo decía, Sherry seria hacia su esposo sintiendo en el corazón que algo malo sucedería_ -

Está bien, amor… ¿abrígate mucho que está empezando a hacer mucho frio? - _lo decía, Rodrigo preocupado por su esposa embarazada_ -

 _Está bien, amor… ¿llama cuando hayas terminado tu turno?_ - _lo decía, Sherry algo preocupada por su esposo y futuro padre_ -

Claro, ¿nos vemos en dos días amor? - _lo decía, Rodrigo despidiéndose de su esposa mientras cuelga el teléfono_ \- bueno, ahora a ir a comprar algo de café - _lo decía, mientras camina cerca del callejón_ -

Hola, hermano de frank… - _lo decía, Vincent mirando con su sonrisa sádica hacia el hermano mayor de Frank_ -

¿Tu quien, eres? - _preguntaba, Rodrigo al ver a Vincent aparecer en el callejón_ \- ¿eres un amigo de mi hermano?

Más bien, un empleado cualquiera de la pizzería… - _lo decía, Vincent mirando con malicia a Rodrigo_ -

Sé que bajo esa sonrisa maliciosa, ¿qué tienes ocultas algo? - _lo decía, Rodrigo reconociendo una mentira bien planeada y una verdadera_ -

Oh, bravo por ti, rodrigo… ¿me has descubierto? - _lo decía, Vincent aplaudiendo sarcásticamente al haberlo descubierto_ -

¿Qué es lo que quieres? - _preguntaba, Rodrigo mirando con desconfianza a Vincent_ -

Veamos, ¿qué es lo que quiero? - _lo decía, Vincent mientras fingía en que pensaba algo_ \- ya mate a seis niños en la pizzería, a unos adolescentes, a una madre de dos hijos haciendo que uno se fuera de casa y ahora, ¿voy a matar el hermano de frank? - _lo decía, mientras sacaba un cuchillo de cocina_ -

Tipos, ¿cómo tú ya me he topado antes? - _lo decía, Rodrigo mostrándole a Vincent un cuchillo militar_ \- y lo lamentaras

Espero, ¿que hayas disfrutado tu vida, rodrigo? - _lo decía, Vincent mientras le sonreía con una sonrisa sínica hacia el hermano de Frank_ -

¿No sabes, con quien te enfrentas? - _lo decía, Rodrigo colocándose en posición de combate_ \- espero, ¿que sepas que si llego a morir aquí? ¿no dejare que dañes a mi hermano menor?

Espero, ¿que tu des más pelea que con mis víctimas?

Tenlo por seguro, ¿qué te perseguiré y te matare con mis propias manos…? - _lo decía, Rodrigo corriendo contra Vincent_ -

Interesante, pero torpe, rodrigo… - _lo decía, Vincent mientras corresponde al ataque del hermano de Frank e intentaba de apuñalarle con el cuchillo_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Rodrigo peleaba contra Vincent para evitar que le diera una puñalada con el cuchillo de cocina que estaba a unos centímetros de su costado izquierdo, dejando ver en la muralla del callejón como la sombra de Vincent y Rodrigo peleaban y forcejeaban para derribar a su oponente para luego eliminarlo o matarlo.**_ **–**

 **-** _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este grandioso y algo difícil de hacer que saliera a la luz para el fic… si, me tarde mucho en hacer el capítulo, pero intente de todo para hacer que saliera a la luz este capítulo, leí fics de otros lectores/autores a los que tengo agregados en mis favoritos o en los que sigo, tuve que leer capítulos otra y otra vez, que eran de HTTYD y de FNAF y nada, hasta ahora… bueno, no olviden dejar sus review's para saber su opiniones sobre el capítulo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._ **-**

 _ **Atte. Ustedes Mercenary Soldier Hashashin.**_


	11. Quinta noche

**Quinta noche.**

 **-** _Hola a todos mis lectores, lamento mucho haberme demorado mucho para poder subir algún capítulo de mi fic de FNAF el guardia y la mecánica, responderé los review al final del capítulo, ahora, sin más preámbulos y molestias, disfruten del capítulo._ **-**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis Oc's y la trama de la historia._

* * *

 **\- Diciembre 2 de 1987, 10:00 P.M -**

 **-** _ **Eran las diez de la tarde en el departamento, mientras que Frank junto a Alice preparaban todo lo necesario para ir a la pizzería lo antes posible y hablar con el señor Fazbear. Mientras que al tener todo listo sus cosas, emprendieron su caminata hacia la pizzería donde Frank debía terminar su turno nocturno y al llegar a la pizzería, veían al señor Fazbear que los estaba esperando.**_ **-**

Oh, me alegra de verlo señor rodríguez, ¿que hayan llegado a dos horas de iniciar su turno? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear observando su reloj de bolsillo que marcaban las diez de la tarde_ -

Sí, ¿así es? y ¿qué es lo que quería decirnos señor Fazbear? - _preguntaba, Frank algo dudoso en lo que diría su jefe a estas horas_ -

Bueno, ¿cómo sabrán los dos? Vincent me aviso que se iba de la ciudad y como tengo a otro guardia más que está en el turno diurno, ¿tendré que llamar al señor Fritz de la otra pizzería fazbear's para que lo cubran?

¿Otro guardia de otra pizzería? - _lo decía, Alice sorprendida de que haya otra pizzería con el nombre de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_ -

Así es señorita jeager - _respondía, el señor Fazbear mientras miraba a su guardia nocturno y al acompañante de Frank_ \- ¿así que necesitare que ustedes dos sigan trabajando hasta su séptima noche?

¿Sí, señor fazbear? - _lo decía, Frank y Alice mientras asentían afirmativamente hacia el señor Fazbear_ -

Bien, ¿cuándo usted señor rodríguez haya terminado su turno en la sesta noche? le cambiaremos al diurno - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear hacia su guardia nocturno_ -

¿Está bien? - _lo decía, Frank indiferente al cambio de horario en su última noche_ -

Bueno, les dejo las llaves de la pizzería y ¿si necesitan algo llámenme? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear entregándole las llaves del local a Frank mientras se retiraba del lugar_ -

¿Entendido? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso en tener que trabajar de día y ya bien acostumbrado que estaba en la noche_ -

Bien, vamos frank - _lo decía, Alice mientras tomaba de la mano a su mejor amigo para entrar al recinto_ -

E…Esta bien, alice - _lo decía, Frank algo sonrojado mientras veía como su mejor amiga le había tomado de la mano sin que ella se diera ella cuenta_ -

Tenemos dos horas antes de que los animatronics se muevan - _lo decía, Alice mientras se sentaba en el escenario_ -

¿No creo, que deberías estar hay sentada, alice?- _lo decía, Frank sabiendo que no debería subir al escenario donde estaban los toys_ -

Oh, vamos frank… ¿no seas un aguafiestas y pensemos que hacer estas dos horas disponibles? - _lo decía, Alice frustrada sabiendo que su mejor amigo era tan serio de vez en cuando_ -

¿Sabes, jugar black jack? - _preguntaba, Frank mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas cerca de donde estaba su mejor amiga sentada en el escenario_ -

¿Sí, por? - _respondía, Alice algo dudosa en lo que se refería su mejor amigo, mientras buscaba algo en su bolso_ -

¿Traje, un mazo de cartas para que juguemos un rato? - _lo decía, Frank mientras sacaba de su bolso una baraja de cartas_ -

Bien, pero que conste que soy muy buena - _lo decía, Alice con un tono de superioridad hacia su mejor amigo que estaba sentado y mirándola con una cara de molestia_ -

¿Sabes las reglas? - _preguntaba, Frank hacia su mejor amiga mientras empezaba a barajar las cartas_ -

Ah… pues, claro ¿que se cómo se juega black jack?-lo decía, Alice segura en sus palabras hacia su mejor amigo-

¿Así? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso de su mejor amiga si conocía el juego_ -

Sí - _lo decía, Alice segura de sus palabras, mientras le sonreía con malicia y travesura hacia su mejor amigo_ -

Entonces, dime las reglas para jugar black jack - _lo decía, Frank inseguro de las palabras de su mejor amiga que estaba mirándolo con frustración y fastidio_ -

Ah… ¿es muy simple, frank? - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa en como son las reglas del black jack_ \- es…

Te lo diré, solo son matemáticas, uno gana cuando tiene 21 en sus cartas o que este cerca de 21 y si sobrepasas el número esperado aunque sea por uno, pierdes - _lo decía, Frank sabiendo que su mejor amiga no sabía las reglas del juego_ -

Bien, ¡empecemos para que pueda patear tu trasero¡ - _lo decía, Alice muy segura de sí misma mientras se remangaba su camisa con ganas de ganar_ -

Y ese milagro de ¿qué hables de esa forma? - _lo decía, Frank sorprendido de que su mejor amiga haya actuado raramente de esa forma_ -

Ups… perdona, ¿me deje llevar? - _lo decía, Alice arrepentida de cómo había actuado_ -

Aja… - _lo decía, Frank indiferente mientras estaba repartiendo las cartas entre él y su mejor amiga_ -

 **-** _ **Los dos pasaron unos momentos para jugar Black Jack entre ellos, mientras que Frank llevaba 20 victorias seguidas y Alice ninguna, mientras miraba incrédula de su suerte en esos momentos mientras que se aguantaba de gritar por estar perdiendo.**_ **-**

Veinte - _lo decía, Frank mostrando dos cartas de 5 diamante, 5 tréboles y 10 de picas en la mesa, mientras miraba a su mejor amiga esperando alguna respuesta, insulto o lloriqueos_ -

Mmm… veinte uno… - _lo decía, Alice mientras mostraba sus cartas boca abajo para luego salir de ahí_ -

Alice… - _lo decía, Frank cruzándose de brazos y levantando su voz en un tono de regaño_ -

Uh… - _lo decía, Alice nerviosa mientras tragaba un poco de saliva al saber que fue descubierta_ -

Sin hacer trampa… - _lo decía, Frank en un tono serio hacia su mejor amiga haciéndola quedar incomoda_ -

Está bien… - _lo decía, Alice decepcionada de no ser una buena jugadora mientras volteaba sus cartas mostrando un Káiser de trébol y una Quina de diamante_ -

Alice, ¿eres pésima para estos juegos? - _lo decía, Frank al ver y calcular cuánto obtuvo su mejor amiga y ver que tenía 25 en sus cartas_ -

¡AH! - _lo decía, Alice lanzando un grito fuerte haciéndose escuchar desde el "Dinning Área" hasta "Partes y Servicios" mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus brazos sorprendiendo a los toys del escenario y llamando la curiosidad de los olds por los gritos_ \- ¡Lo sé! ¡soy mala para estos juegos! ¡no es mi culpa que no sepa jugar y tenga tanta mala suerte!

Ya empezamos…alice - _lo decía, Frank sabiendo cómo se comportaba su mejor amiga cuando perdía mucho y le llegaba sus ganas deprimentes_ \- e…escúchame es solo un juego, ¿no debes sentirte culpable de eso?

P…Pero, ¡¿yo quería ganar dignamente?! - _lo decía, Alice empezando a llorar sabiendo lo mala que era en los juegos de azar_ -

M…Mira, hagamos que nada paso y que has ganado algunas partidas… ¿qué te parece? - _lo decía, Frank mientras intentaba de calmar a su mejor amiga_ -

E…Esta bien… - _lo decía, Alice mientras se empezaba a limpiar las lágrimas haciéndose ver tierna_ -

" _Maldición, ¿hasta se ve muy linda cuando se pone de esa manera…? Pero, que mierda estoy diciendo, es mi mejor amiga de la infancia y…_ "- _lo decía, Frank en sus pensamientos al ver a su mejor amiga en ese modo mientras le queda mirando con una cara de "_ _ **Esto no puede estar pasando**_ _"_ \- ah… ¿vamos a la oficina un rato? ¿De seguro scott nos habrá dejado algún mensaje grabado?

E…Esta bien - _lo decía, Alice en un tono más tranquilo hacia su mejor amigo, para tomar sus cosas e irse a la oficina_ -

 **-** _ **Al haberse asegurado de llevar todas sus cosas correspondientes mientras caminaban a la oficina de seguridad dejando a los tres toys en el escenario sabiendo que ellos no se mueven antes de la media noche. Mientras que los toys eran vigilados por unas pupilas blancas con enojo mientras se teletransportaba a otro lugar de la pizzería y pensaba otro plan con calma que involucre a los toys.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 2 de 1987, 12:00 A.M -**

 _ **-**_ _ **Habían pasado dos horas desde que Frank y Alice había llegado a la pizzería sintiendo el absoluto silencio del lugar y solo se podía escuchar el ventilador encendido hasta que el teléfono empezó a sonar y reproducir la grabación. Sin saber que cierto oso amarillo dorado empezaba a hacer sus planes que involucraba a los toys del escenario.**_ _ **-**_

 _" **¿Hola, hola? Hey, ¡Buen trabajo, noche 5! Um hey, um, mantén una estrecha vigilancia sobre las cosas esta noche, ¿Okay? Um, por lo que entiendo, el edificio se encuentra en clausura, uh, nadie puede estar ni adentro ni afuera, ya sabes, especialmente cualquier… empleado anterior."**_ _-_ _lo decía, Scott en la grabación sorprendiendo a Frank y a Alice_ _-_

 _¿Eso no nos dijo el señor Fazbear? -_ _lo decía, Alice sorprendida de que la pizzería estuviera clausurada_ _-_

 _Algo, me decía, ¿que ocultaba algo ese jefe gordo que tengo? -_ _lo decía, Frank sabiendo que su jefe ocultaba algo en ese rostro que tenía y ocultaba cosas a la gente_ _-_

 _Frank -_ _lo decía, Alice molesta de que su mejor amigo insultara a su propio jefe_ _-_

 _¿Qué? ¿es la verdad? -_ _lo decía, Frank al mirar a su mejor amiga que aún lo miraba molesta_ _-_

 _Bueno, el señor Fazbear puede que este gordo, ¿pero es tu jefe? -_ _lo decía, Alice intentando de que su mejor amigo no insulte a su propio jefe_ _-_

 _Aja… -_ _lo decía, Frank cruzado de brazos mirando a su mejor amiga que lo miraba incrédula de él_ _-_

 _Uh… mejor olvídalo -_ _lo decía, Alice mirando para otro lado ignorando a su mejor amigo_ _-_

 _" **Um, cuando consigamos solucionar todo, podremos moverte al turno de día, un puesto que simplemente… está disponible. Uh, no tenemos a nadie que reemplace tu lugar, pero estamos trabajando en eso. Vamos a tratar de hablar con el dueño original del restaurante."**_ _-_ _lo decía, Scott en la grabación hablando sobre el dueño origina de la pizzería_ _-_

 _¿No que el señor Fazbear era dueño de la pizzería? -_ _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa en lo que había dicho scott en la grabación_ _-_

 _¿No lo sé, alice? -_ _respondía, Frank hacia su mejor amiga con una mirada de "_ _ **Tengo cara de adivino**_ _"_ _\- ¿yo no me meto en vidas personales ajenas?_

 _Y ¿no sabes nada de tu propio jefe? -_ _lo decía, Alice mirando a su mejor amigo sabiendo cómo era con experiencia_ _-_

 _Mala para los juegos de azar -_ _lo decía, Frank recordándole lo mala que era en el black jack_ _-_

 _Eres malo -_ _lo decía, Alice mirando a su mejor amigo sorprendía y algo deprimente al recordarle lo mala que era ella_ _-_

 _¡Me estoy vengando! ¡por estar molestándome con cosas absurdas sin sentido!_

 _Malo… -lo decía, Alice en voz baja hacia su mejor amigo, mientras inflaba sus mejillas por fastidio-_

 _Uh… -_ _lo decía, Frank sorprendido de que su mejor amiga no haya cambiado nada en nada en estos años_ _-_

 _" **Uh, creo que el nombre del lugar era "Fredbear's Family Dinner" o algo así. Fue cerrado hace años, sin embargo, dudo que seamos capaces de rastrear a alguien. Bueno, ¡Acabas de obtener una noche más! Uh, ¡Aguanta ahí! ¡Buenas noches!"**_ _-_ _lo decía, Scott en la grabación nombrando la pizzería antigua que freddy fazbear's pizza y terminando la llamada_ _-_

 _¿Fredbear's family dinner? -_ _lo decía, Alice anonadada de saber el nombre de la pizzería original mucho antes de freddy fazbear's pizza_ _-_

 _No es esa pizzería, ¿dónde hubo un accidente con un niño? -_ _lo decía, Frank un poco curioso en lo que estaba diciendo scott_ _-_

 _¿Cómo lo sabes? -_ _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa en que su mejor amigo supiera eso sin que ella supiera_ _-_

 _Acaso, no has hecho tu tarea de historia, ¿cuando íbamos a la escuela? -_ _lo decía, Frank incrédulo de que su mejor amiga fuera tan distante de ciertas cosas_ _-_

 _Ah… ¿yo estaba haciendo mi tarea de historia sobre la revolución francesa? -_ _lo decía, alice cruzándose de brazos y mirando para otro lado ignorando a su mejor amigo_ _-_

Sí, ¿que eres tonta y distraída? - _lo decía, Frank sabiendo lo distante de su mejor amiga sobre ciertas cosas_ -

Y ¿cómo se llama el niño o niña? - _preguntaba, Alice para tener algo de curiosidad de la victima de esa pizzería_ -

¿Nunca lo dijeron? - _respondía, Frank algo frustrado sabiendo que no había nombre de la víctima, solo decía que estaba a salvo y que había perdido el lóbulo frontal_ -

Oh, de seguro debieron sobornar a la prensa en, ¿que no nombren al niño o a la niña afectado? - _lo decía, Alice sabiendo cómo era la gente millonaria para que la prensa no hablara o los nombrara para ciertas cosas_ -

Sí, ¿qué te has vuelto una detective? - _lo decía, Frank con sarcasmo mientras observaba por la tablet, las cámaras de seguridad por la pizzería_ -

Bueno, mi padre es policía, ¿qué más quieres que haga, frank? - _lo decía, Alice algo frustrada sabiendo que su padre después del trabajo, le dejaba encargado ciertas carpetas sobre ladrones, asesinos y corruptos que eran buscados_ -

Bueno, ¿tengo una idea?-lo decía, Frank ya habiendo ideado un plan

¿Qué? - _preguntaba, Alice algo curiosa y desconfiada del posible plan que había hecho su mejor amigo_ -

Tú te encargas de la luz del pasillo y darle cuerda a la caja de música… - _lo decía, Frank entregándole la tablet a su mejor amiga_ \- mientras, ¿que yo me encargare de las luces de los lados, te parece?

Ok, ¿no tendré problemas en eso? - _lo decía, Alice segura de sí misma en lo que tenía que hacer_ -

Tienes la máscara para en caso de ¿que esos animatronics de partes y servicios no te ataquen?

Sí - _respondía, Alice mostrando otra mascara de Freddy_ -

Y el arma ¿qué te presto para defenderte? - _preguntaba, Frank algo dudoso de que no se le haya quedado el arma de fuego a su mejor amiga_ -

Armada y lista para ser disparada - _lo decía, Alice mostrándole a su mejor amigo, la pistola en caso de emergencia_ -

¿Suenas, como a tu padre?-lo decía, Frank al ver la conducta infantil de su mejor amiga-

¡No es cierto! - _lo decía, Alice algo sonrojada y avergonzada del comentario de su mejor amigo_ -

Alice - _lo decía, Frank serio por esa conducta infantil de su mejor amiga_ -

Ya… hay veces, ¿que se me pega lo de mi padre, por ser policía? - _lo decía, Alice molesta con su mejor amigo por mirar con esa cara seria que él tenía cuando ella mentía_ -

Aja… - _lo decía, Frank mientras volvía a iluminar los conductos de ventilación y el pasillo_ -

Y ¿si te invito a comer algo después de esta noche? - _lo decía, Alice mientras intentaba de hacerle cambiar de opinión_ -

¿Con que dinero, si soy yo el que paga todo? - _lo decía, Frank mientras miraba molesto a su mejor amiga_ -

Ah… ¿les pediré emprestado dinero a mis padres? - _lo decía, Alice esperando a que su mejor amigo aceptara al menos_ -

Está bien… - _lo decía, frank frustrado al intento infantil de su mejor amiga_ -

Y de paso, iré a buscar algo que me dio mi abuelo antes de que muriera - _lo decía, Alice pensando en donde estaría el regalo de su abuelo_ -

Y ¿qué es? - _preguntaba, Frank algo curioso en lo que le había regalado el abuelo de su mejor amiga_ -

¿No lo sé? - _respondía, Alice mientras empezaba a mirar por la tablet las cámaras de la pizzería_ -

Ok, será mejor ponernos en marcha para, ¿que los animatronics de partes y servicios no nos maten?

¿Está bien, frank? - _lo decía, Alice concentrándose en las cámaras de seguridad y de la caja de música_ \- ¿no quiero nada que nos intente de matar?

Bien, ¿mantente en alerta? - _lo decía, Frank mientras encendía las luces de ambos lados y del pasillo por tres a dos segundos de izquierda a derecha_ -

Sí - _lo decía, Alice mientras empezaba a observar las cámaras de la pizzería_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank se encargaba de vigilar los conductos de ventilaciones y del pasillo, Alice se encargaba de vigilar por las cámaras de seguridad y darle cuerda la caja de música debido que ya tuvieron su primer encuentro con la marioneta. En el "Show State" los toy apenas se habían reactivado para ver que no estaban Frank y Alice cerca, al ver a un oso amarillo dorado en frente de ellos mirándolos con una mirada oscura y fría, mientras extendía su mano y los había apagado a los tres para usar sus poderes sobrenaturales para alterar los sistemas de los toys.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 2 de 1987, 01:00 A.M -**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora desde que Frank estaba encargado de las luces y Alice de las cámaras de seguridad y la caja de música, sin saber que cierto oso dorado ya estaba empezando con sus planes para asesinar al guardia nocturno y a su acompañante.**_ **-**

Ah… ¿frank? - _lo decía, Alice algo aterrada llamando a su mejor amigo de ver a un oso dorado en el "Show State" con los toys_ -

Sí, ¿qué sucede, Alice? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso en lo que le pasaba a su mejor amiga_ -

¿Es normal ver a un oso dorado? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa en lo que estaba viendo por la tablet_ -

¿Un oso dorado? - _respondía, Frank algo confundido de lo que le pregunto su mejor amiga_ -

Sí - _lo decía, Alice afirmando con la cabeza hacia su mejor amigo_ -

El señor fazbear no dijo, ¿nada de ningún oso dorado?- _lo decía, Frank mientras miraba a su mejor amiga con dudas_ -

Pues, ¿está aquí en el show state con los toys? - _lo decía, Alice al ver un oso dorado junto a los toys en el escenario_ -

¿En serio? - _lo decía, Frank acercándose a su mejor amiga para ver por la tablet y ver que había un oso dorado_ -

Mira - _lo decía, Alice mientras señalaba al oso dorado por las cámaras_ -

Sí, ¿que se ve horriblemente deteriorado? - _lo decía, Frank sorprendido de ver al oso dorado muy deteriorado_ -

¿Cuantos años crees que lo tengan? - _preguntaba, Alice algo curiosa hacia su mejor amigo_ -

¿Quién sabe? - _respondía, Frank algo dudoso de cuantos años lo habrán tenido al oso dorado_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank y Alice observaban por la tablet la cámara del Show State y ver lo que hacía el oso dorado mientras terminaba de modificar los sistemas de los toys.**_ **-**

Bien, ya tengo a los toys bajo mi control por esta noche… - _lo decía, el oso dorado en un tono sombrío_ \- ahora, despierten… - _lo decía, mientras los toys abrían sus ojos mostrando unos ojos negros y unas pupilas blancas y veía que llegaba Mangle_ -

Mangle, toy freddy, toy chica y toy bonnie, vayan a matar al guardia y a su acompañante - _lo decía, el oso dorado mientras miraba a la cámara de seguridad_ -

Sí - _respondían, los toys mirando a la cámara de seguridad mientras miraban con esos ojos sombríos_ -

Bien, espero que me diviertan ustedes al matar al guardia nocturno y a su acompañante… - _lo decía, el oso dorado desapareciendo, mientras dejaba a los toys solos en el escenario_ -

Sí… - _lo decían, los toys mientras miraban a la cámara de seguridad con sus ojos sombríos_ -

 **-** _ **Al haber desaparecido el oso dorado del escenario de los toys, ante las cámaras de seguridad y tras haber afectado a la cámara por unos momentos dejando ver a ninguno de los cuatro toys en el escenario.**_ **-**

Esto no es bueno, frank… - _lo decía, Alice algo aterrada de que ahora tenían a los animatronics en contra ellos_ -

Sí, lo sé, alice… - _lo decía, Frank mientras observaba su mano izquierda templar de miedo, sorprendiendo a su mejor amiga_ -

Frank, ¿estas temblando?- _lo decía, Alice algo preocupada mientras veía como temblaba la mano de su mejor amigo_ -

Sí, ¿eso es raro? - _lo decía, Frank sorprendido de que empezara a templar su mano izquierda_ -

Sera mejor, ¿que nos larguemos mientras podamos…?- _lo decía, Alice mientras tomaba su bolso junto a su mejor amigo y al ver en la oficina un oso dorado_ \- ah… frank… - _lo decía, llamando la atención de su mejor amigo al subir la mirada hacia el pasillo_ -

Sí, ¿alice? - _lo decía, Frank confundido mientras recogía sus cosas en su bolso_ -

Te acuerdas del oso dorado ¿que vimos por la cámara de seguridad? - _preguntaba, Alice algo incomoda de ver otra vez ese oso dorado en la oficina_ -

Sí, ¿por? - _respondía, Frank algo dudoso de lo que quería referirse su mejor amiga_ -

¿Por qué, aquí está ese oso dorado? - _lo decía, Alice mirando al oso dorado que estaba parado en medio de la oficina de seguridad_ -

¿Esto tiene que ser una broma…? - _lo decía, Frank al voltearse y ver al oso dorado que estaba en la oficina_ -

Hola, guardia y compañía… - _lo decía, el oso dorado con una voz siniestra y sombría_ \- ¿listos para jugar un juego?

F…Frank, ¿tengo miedo?- _lo decía, Alice sintiendo miedo del oso dorado que estaba en frente de ambos_ -

¿Qué es lo que quieres? - _lo decía, Frank ganándose delante de su mejor amiga para protegerla_ -

Es muy simple, guardia… - _lo decía, el oso dorado mientras miraba a los dos jóvenes con molestia y odio_ \- ¿que tú y tu compañera mueran en unos lindos trajes animatrónicos…? - _lo decía, el oso dorado mientras sonreía malvadamente a ambos jóvenes_ -

No dejare, ¿qué le hagas daño a mi mejor amiga de la infancia? - _lo decía, Frank mientras apretaba sus puños con molestia_ -

Oh… pero, yo no le are daño con mis propias manos, ¿si no sus amigos toys? -l _o decía, el oso dorado al ver de reojo unas pupilas blancas en la oscuridad del pasillo_ -

F…Frank… - _lo decía, Alice aterrada de ver a los ojos sombríos de los toys_ -

Eres un desgraciado… - _lo decía, Frank en un tono de odio hacia el oso dorado que estaba en frente de ambos_ -

Espero, ¿que sus amigos tengan mucho cuidado? en meterlos en unos trajes a los dos… - _lo decía, el oso dorado mientras desaparecía delante de los dos jóvenes_ -

D…Desapareció… - _lo decía, Alice aterrada de haber visto al oso dorado desaparecer en frente de ambos, mientras se aferraba al brazo de su mejor amigo por instinto_ -

Tsk, ¿tuvo que pasar esto? - _lo decía, Frank mientras se ganaba al frente del escritorio_ -

Frank, ¿qué haces…? - _preguntaba, Alice al ver como su mejor amigo la cargaba como recién casados_ -

Alice, ¿confías en mí? - _lo decía, Frank mientras tomaba a su mejor amiga en una pose como recién casados_ -

S…Sí, pero, ¿no esperaba esto? - _lo decía, Alice algo sonrojada por la acción de su mejor amigo_ -

Solo prepárate - _lo decía, Frank mirándola con seriedad mientras se preparaba para correr_ -

¿Estás listo para freddy…? - _lo decía, el oso toy con una voz sombría hacia los dos jóvenes_ -

Y tú, ¿estás listo para comer cerámica? - _lo decía, Frank mientras empieza a correr contra el oso toy_ -

F…Frank, lo que estés planeando, ¿no creo que resulte? - _lo decía, Alice aterrada al ver como se acercaban a los toys_ -

Solo, ¿no te alteres…? - _lo decía, Frank corriendo contra los cuatro toys que estaban en el pasillo_ -

Frank… no, no, ¡no! ¡hya! - _lo decía, Alice algo alterada al ver que su mejor amigo la había alzado por los aires_ -

 **-** _ **Al haber alzado a su mejor amiga por los aires haciendo que los animatronics toys miraran a Alice, mientras que Frank se deslizaba para tomar por el pie a Toy Freddy y Mangle que estaban en el medio, para hacerlos caer al suelo, llamando la atención de las otras dos toys.**_ **-**

Perdonen… - _lo decía, Frank parándose del suelo para extender sus brazos para atrapar justo a tiempo a su mejor amiga_ \- pero, ¿no dejare que nos maten tan fácilmente? - _lo decía, mientras corre rumbo al "_ _ **Dinning Área**_ _"_ -

F…Frank… - _lo decía, Alice sorprendida de que los toys no los atraparan mientras al mirar atrás estaba la pollita toy junto a la coneja toy detrás de ellos_ \- n…nos atraparan…- _lo decía, algo sonrojada al saber que estaba en brazos de su mejor amigo_ -

¿Eso crees? - _lo decía, Frank sacando una pequeña esfera negra y la lanza al suelo levantando humo_ -

¿Dónde se metió el guardia y su compañera? - _preguntaba, Bombón con una voz siniestra y sombría al ver que no encontraba a los dos jóvenes que debía matar_ -

Tienen, ¿que estar por aquí? - _respondía, la pollita toy con una voz siniestra y sombría mientras buscaba a los dos jóvenes_ -

Está bien, yo iré a ver si que están por game área… - _lo decía, la coneja toy mientras se dirigía a la habitación del "_ _ **Game Área**_ _"_ -

¿Iré a buscarlos por la cocina? - _lo decía, la pollita toy caminando hacia la cocina donde podrían estar escondidos_ -

Asegúrate dejarme a uno de los dos para meterlos en un traje- _lo decía, la coneja toy pidiéndoselo a su amiga mientras iba al "_ _ **Game Área**_ _"_ -

Está bien… - _lo decía, la pollita toy mientras ingresaba a la cocina_ -

 **-** _ **Sin saber que las dos toys controladas por el oso dorado, se iban por lugares distintos, no notaron que debajo de una de las mesas estaban Frank y Alice escondidos momentos antes de que la bomba de humo se disipara.**_ **-**

Bien, escucha alice, ¿puede que este plan no sea bueno? - _lo decía, Frank ideando otro plan para que ambos pudieran escapar o sobrevivir hasta las seis de la mañana_ -

¿Entiendo, hare lo que pueda? - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa de que el plan funcionara_ -

Bien, necesito que valles a partes y servicios para, ¿qué le pides ayuda a ese conejo morado? ¿ya que no se su nombre? - _lo decía, Frank algo molesto al no recordar el nombre del conejo morado_ -

Está bien, ¿le diré al conejo morado lo que pasa? - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa de que el conejo morado que estaba en "_ _ **Partes y Servicios**_ _" les ayudaría con el problema_ -

Bien - _lo decía, Frank saliendo de bajo de la mesa pero no sin antes de voltear y ver a su mejor amiga_ \- y alice…

Sí - _lo decía, Alice mirando a su mejor amigo al tener cerca de su rostro_ -

¿Ten mucho cuidado? - _lo decía, Frank algo preocupado de lo que pueda pasarle a su mejor amiga_ -

T…Tu también, ¿ten mucho cuidado? - _lo decía, Alice algo sonrojada al tener el rostro de su mejor amigo cerca al de ella_ -

¿Lo que tú digas, alice? - _lo decía, Frank dándole una sonrisa sincera a su mejor amiga antes de salir corriendo para ser la distracción_ -

Maldición, lo tenía cerca y no pude decirle nada… - _lo decía, Alice resignada de haber perdido su posible única oportunidad con su mejor amigo de la infancia_ \- bien, sin más a partes y servicios… - _lo decía, frustrada al no poder contarle nada de lo que sentía hacia su mejor amigo, mientras corría hacia la habitación donde estaban los animatronics viejos_ -

 **-** _ **Al no ver a ningún de los cuatro toys cerca, Alice se dirigía corriendo a la habitación de "Partes y Servicios" para pedir ayuda al conejo morado, mientras que Frank se encargaría de distraer a los toys para que su mejor amiga al menos pudiera escapar.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 2 de 1987, 02:00 A.M -**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora, desde que el oso dorado había manipulado a los cuatro toys para poder asesinar al guardia nocturno y a su acompañante utilizando a los toys como sus marionetas por esta noche. En las otras partes de la pizzería, los toys estaban intentando de encontrar al guardia o a la compañera de este para meterlos en unos trajes animatrónicos para cumplir la tarea que habían recibido del oso dorado que los manipula.**_ **-**

¿Dónde estás guardia nocturno? - _lo decía, el oso toy buscándolo por "_ _ **Party Room 2**_ _"_ \- ¿puedes correr pero no esconderte? - _lo decía, el oso toy mientras buscaba al guardia nocturno o la compañera de él_ -

¿Quién necesita esconderse para poder patearte a golpes tu cara, oso toy poseído?- _lo decía, Frank en la entrada de la "_ _ **Party Room 2**_ _"_ \- ¿qué esperas, oso de plástico?

Ven guardia nocturno, te verás bien en un traje de freddy… - _lo decía, el oso toy en un tono sombrío y siniestro caminando hacia el guardia_ -

No gracias, oso de juguete barato - _lo decía, Frank mostrándole el dedo del medio al oso toy, mientras se movía para un costado de la habitación de fiesta para ocultarse en la oscuridad_ -

No volverás a escapar como en el pasillo… - _lo decía, el oso toy intentando de encontrar al guardia nocturno en la oscuridad_ \- ¿dónde estás? ¿dónde estás? uno, dos, tres ¿por ti?

Aquí juguetito barato… - _lo decía, Frank intentando de permanecer escondido en la oscuridad de la habitación de fiestas_ -

¡Aquí estas! - _lo decía, Toy Freddy pensando en donde estaría escondido el guardia nocturno_ -

Ups, tienes mala suerte, sigua participando en como atrapas al guardia en la oscuridad… - _lo decía, Frank en un tono burlón hacia el oso toy que intentaba de encontrarlo_ -

Vamos, guardia… ¿sal en donde pueda verte? - _lo decía, el oso toy mientras lo buscaba con la mirada a su alrededor_ -

¿Cómo quieras, oso barajo? - _lo decía, Frank corriendo desde atrás del animatronico toy_ \- ¡sorpresa! - _lo decía, mientras estaba lo suficientemente cerca para darle un gran derechazo haciendo que el toy cayera al suelo_ -

Uh… maldito humano…- _lo decía, el oso toy algo adolorido por el derechazo del guardia nocturno_ -

¿Suerte en tu siguiente intento, oso barato? - _lo decía, Frank caminando para salir de la habitación y perder de la vista del toy_ -

Uh… me encargare personalmente, en meterte en un maldito traje de freddy…- _lo decía, el oso toy levantándose del suelo con dificultad_ -

 **-** _ **Al haber tumbado momentariamente al oso toy, Frank se dirigía a otra parte de la pizzería para distraer a los demás toys para poder ganar tiempo a su mejor amiga. Mientras que Alice llega sin ningún problema a la habitación de "Partes y Servicios" cerrando la puerta algo agitada debido que tuvo que esquivar a la pollita toy sin ser descubierta.**_ **-**

Vaya, ¿miren quien decidió entrar aquí? - _lo decía, Freddy al ver a la compañera del guardia en la habitación donde estaban los otros animatronics_ -

Miren, ¿quién decidió aparecer para ser metida en un traje de freddy? - _lo decía, Chica mientras se levantaba del suelo para atraparla y hacer lo que tenían que hacer ellos, a excepción de uno_ -

O…O…O… - _lo decía, Alice sin poder articular ninguna palabra debido a lo agitada y el peligro por parte de los toys y de los olds_ -

Arg, ¿qué quieres, decirnos marinera de agua dulce? - _lo decía, Foxy al ver a la compañera del guardia, muy agitada y todos vieron que ella había corrido a abrazar al conejo morado que estaba en el rincón_ -

¿Qué pasa muchacha? - _preguntaba, Bonnie algo dudoso por la conducta extraña de la compañera del guardia_ \- calma, ¿no te hare daño?

O…Oso…raro…- _lo decía, Alice algo entendible debido que tuvo que correr de la pollita toy para no ser descubierta_ -

¿Oso raro? - _preguntaba, la pollo sin entender nada de lo que intentaba decirles la compañera del guardia_ -

¿Ni yo sé de lo que se refiere? - _respondía, el zorro sin entender a lo que se refería la compañera del guardia_ -

A ver, puedes explicarnos, ¿qué es lo que sucede haya afuera? y ¿si no hablas claramente te meteré personalmente en un traje de freddy para ti? - _lo decía, Freddy seriamente hacia la compañera del guardia amenazadoramente para que pudiera hablar con claridad_ -

Bien… - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa mientras miraba al conejo morado algo insegura de cómo había hablado el oso_ -

Vamos, ¿díselo a freddy? - _lo decía, el conejo intentando de que la compañera del guardia pudiera hablar_ -

E…Esta bien… - _lo decía, Alice intentando calmarse de que poder hablar bien_ \- hay un oso amarillo dorado, que apareció de la nada en el escenario donde estaban los toy y luego no sé qué les pasó a ellos… - _lo decía, algo preocupada de que los toys no volvieran a la normalidad como ella los conocía_ -

Golden freddy… - _lo decían, los animatronics olds al saber quién había hecho a los toys_ -

¿Quién es golden freddy? - _preguntaba, Alice sin saber quién era ese animatronico_ -

Digamos, que es un animatronico más viejo de nosotros cuatro y tiene poderes sobrenaturales - _respondía, el conejo morado a la pregunta de la compañera del guardia_ -

Oh, genial… ¿lo que faltaba? - _lo decía, Alice sorprendida y anonadada de que el oso dorado tuviera poderes sobrenaturales_ -

Lo único, ¿qué puede detenerlo, es puppet? - _lo decía, el zorro pirata mientras miraba a los demás animatronics que estaban en la habitación de partes y servicios_ -

¿L…La marioneta? - _lo decía, Alice algo aterrada de recordar lo cerca que estuvo que el oso toy la atrapara y la metiera en un traje de freddy_ -

Sí, ¿ya que también tiene poderes sobrenaturales? - _lo decía, el conejo morado sorprendiendo a la compañera del guardia_ -

Oh, ¿no quiero ver a esa marioneta otra vez…? - _lo decía, Alice algo desconfiada al estar por primera vez frente de la marioneta_ -

¿Por qué? ¿te asustaste, niña? - _preguntaba, la pollo con un tono burlón hacia la compañera del guardia nocturno_ -

¡Chica! - _lo decía, el conejo morado recriminándola por la forma en que estaba molestando a la compañera del guardia_ -

Tú, ¿qué opinas pata gorda? - _lo decía, Alice molesta por el tono burlón de la pollo animatronica_ -

¡Soy una pollo! Y ¡no estoy gorda! ¡maldita humana! - _lo decía, la pollo molesta por el comentario de la humana que estaba con ellos_ -

¿No te parece a un pollo? - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa de ver a la pollo con molestia_ -

Uh… ¡la voy a matar! - _lo decía, la pollo enojada lanzándose para matar a la compañera del guardia_ -

Aguarda, marinera chica…- _lo decía, el zorro pirata interviniendo justo a tiempo antes de que la pollo matara a la compañera del guardia_ -

¡Foxy, suéltame! ¡la matare con mis propias manos! - _lo decía, la pollo enojada y ofendida de la compañera del guardia intentando zafarse del agarre del zorro_ -

Pero, ¿ni si quiera tienes manos? - _lo decía, Alice al ver que la pollo no tenia manos_ -

¡Eres una…! - _lo decía, la pollo enojada volviendo a lanzarse contra la compañera del guardia, siendo detenida por el zorro animatronico_ -

¡Ya es suficiente de las dos! - _lo decía, el oso castaño ya harto de cómo se comportaba la pollita con la compañera del guardia_ \- pero, ya que tenemos aquí a la compañera del guardia, ¿podríamos matarla de una vez?

¡¿Qué?! - _preguntaban, el conejo morado y Alice al ver al oso animatronico con una sonrisa sádica hacia la compañera del guardia_ -

¡Sí! - _lo decía, la pollo victoriosa de poder vengarse de la humana por llamarla pata gorda_ -

Ah… capitán, ¿no cree que eso es algo en contra de las reglas? - _lo decía, el zorro pirata un poco dudoso en matar rápidamente a la compañera del guardia_ -

Oh, vamos foxy… ¿no arruines la diversión? - _lo decía, la pollo frustrada por el comentario del zorro_ -

¡Cállate! ¡pata gorda! - _lo decía, Alice molesta con la pollo animatronica que estaba a solo unos pasos para asesinarla_ -

¡Tú no me callas, maldita humana! - _lo decía, la pollo enojada por el comentario de la humana_ -

Yo estoy en contra de matarlos - _lo decía, el conejo morado ganándose la mirada de sus tres compañeros animatronics y de la humana_ -

¡¿Es en serio?! - _preguntaban, los tres animatronics sorprendidos de que el conejo no quisiera matar a la compañera del guardia y del guardia nocturno_ -

Wow, ¿no creía que no ibas a matarme a mí o a mi mejor amigo? - _lo decía, Alice sorprendida de que el conejo morado no la iba a matar_ -

Bonnie, ¿tú sí que eres idiota? - _lo decía, el oso castaño al ver al conejo morado decidido en no matar a la humana_ -

Bonnie, ¿te encarrillaste con la humana? - _preguntaba, la pollo incrédula de ver a su amigo conejo_ -

Sí y ¿qué? - _lo decía, el conejo morado mirando molestos a sus tres compañeros_ \- hasta el guardia nocturno actual es algo curioso de saber ¿cómo es?

Bonnie, ¿te enamoraste de la compañera del guardia? - _preguntaba, la pollo algo dudosa de que su amigo se haya enamorado de la humana_ -

¿Qué? ¡no! - _lo decía, el conejo morado molesto por el comentario de la pollo_ -

Arg, ¿dinos la verdad marinero bonnie?- _lo decía, el zorro pirata algo burlón hacia el conejo morado_ \- ¿te gusta esta humana?

Foxy, ¿no estoy enamorado de la humana! - _respondía, el conejo morado molesto con el comentario del zorro animatronico_ \- solo, me caen bien, ella y el guardia

Oh… ¿así que te cae bien la humana y el guardia? - _lo decía, el oso castaño con un tono curioso de que su amigo conejo le agradara a la humana y del guardia_ -

Sí, aparte de que el mismo guardia te inmovilizo, ¿cuándo me reparaba? - _lo decía, el conejo morado levantándose del suelo y colocando a la compañera del guardia detrás de el_ \- además… ¿podríamos intentar de ser amigos del guardia y de ella?

Ja, amigos del guardia nocturno, patrañas bonnie - _lo decía, el oso castaño serio en sus palabras hacia su amigo conejo_ -

Aparte, sé que ustedes fueron niños asesinados inocentemente por algún antiguo guardia nocturno, ¿verdad? - _lo decía, Alice llamando la atención de los animatronics_ -

Tú, ¿cómo sabes eso? - _preguntaba, el oso castaño caminando hacia la compañera del guardia nocturno mirándola con enojo_ -

M…Me lo dijeron los toys, ¿claro está? - _lo decía, Alice con miedo hacia el oso que estaba a unos pasos delante de ella_ -

¿Así que ellos te lo contaron, todo? - _lo decía, el oso castaño algo sorprendido y autoritario de que los toys le habían contado el secreto a la compañera del guardia_ -

De que ellos también eran niños asesinados por algún antiguo guardia nocturno, pues ¿sí? - _lo decía, Alice un poco insegura del oso castaño_ -

¿No creía que los toys le contaran a alguien de nuestro secreto? - _lo decía, la pollo sorprendida de que los toys hablaran con la humana_ -

Pero, ¿para qué no haya testigos debes morir? - _lo decía, el oso castaño con un tono sombrío y serio hacia la compañera del guardia, mientras los otros dos animatronics se acercaban a la humana_ -

Pero, ¿les prometí a los toys no decirle nada a nadie? incluso tengo pensado llevarme el secreto a la tumba - _lo decía, Alice algo aterrada al ver como los tres animatronics se acercaban a ella_ -

¿Yo le creo? - _lo decía, el conejo morado ganándose delante de los otros tres animatronics_ \- además, ¿esta es nuestra oportunidad de hacernos amigos de alguien al menos?

Arg, el marinero bonnie, ¿tiene razón, capitán? - _lo decía, el zorro pirata hacia su compañero oso_ -

Mmm… ¿creo que tienes razón? - _lo decía, Chica mirando a su amigo oso para saber que es lo que estaba pensando_ -

Uh… está bien, ¿no te mataremos a ti y al guardia actual, en un traje de freddy? pero, si le dices a alguien nuestro secreto, personalmente te meteré en un traje de freddy, ¿entiendes niña? - _lo decía, Freddy debido y lamentándose en el fondo lo que iba a hacer en vez de buscar venganza_ -

¡Niña! Soy mayor, ¿que ustedes, niños mal educado? - _lo decía, Alice molesta por el comentario del oso animatronico mientras se cruza de brazos_ -

¿Cuántos años tienes, humana? - _preguntaba, Foxy curioso en la edad que tenía la compañera del guardia nocturno_ -

17 años - _respondía, Alice molesta por el oso debido que le dijo niña y era una adolecente responsable_ \- y mi nombre es alice, no humana… además, ¿necesitas algunas reparaciones?

Bien, ¿creo que tenemos, que ayudar al guardia nocturno actual? - _lo decía, el zorro pirata ansioso de acción y no tener que hacer lo mismo para matar guardias nocturnos_ \- ya, que golden freddy está haciéndolo a su manera, nosotros haremos lo mismo… chica, bonnie, ustedes dos protegerán a la ni… - _lo decía, el oso al ver la mirada molesta de la humana_ \- de la señorita alice, ¿queda claro?

Sí, freddy - _respondían, la pollo y el conejo afirmativamente mientras miraban a su amigo oso_ -

Foxy, ¿tú y yo iremos a buscar al guardia nocturno para ayudarlo? - _lo decía, el oso castaño mientras abría la puerta de la habitación en donde estaban_ -

Arg, a la orden capitán - _lo decía, Foxy mientras afilaba su garfio en la pared para la acción_ -

 **-** _ **Al llevar a Alice a la oficina para mantenerla protegida de los toys con la ayuda de Bonnie y Chica. Mientras que Foxy junto a Freddy tendrían que ayudar al guardia nocturno, que de seguro debería estar en algún aprieto y al otro lado de la ciudad en un almacén abandonado, un grupo de personas que se estaban preparando para dirigirse a la pizzería.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 2 de 1987, 03:00 A.M -**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora desde que los animatronics olds decidieron ayudar a Alice y a Frank para detener al oso dorado que había manipulado a los toys. Mientras que Frank estaba oculto detrás de unas máquinas de juegos intentando evadir a la coneja toy y al oso toy.**_ **-**

Guardia… ¿dónde estás?- _lo decía, el oso toy buscando a los alrededores de la habitación del "_ _ **Game Área**_ _"_ -

¿Solo queremos meterte a ti y a tu amiga en unos trajes? - _lo decía, la coneja toy revisando las mesas de al fondo de la habitación_ -

Sal de donde quieras que estés, ¿para que puedas usar un traje de freddy?- _lo decía, el oso toy caminando hacia las maquinas árcade_ \- no tienes escapatoria… - _lo decía, el oso toy acercándose lentamente hacia atrás de la máquina_ \- ¡te encontré! - _lo decía, al ver que no había nada detrás de las máquinas de árcade_ -

¿Lo encontraste freddy? - _preguntaba, la coneja toy al ver a su compañero revisar atrás de las máquinas de árcade_ -

No, ¿no hay nada aquí…? - _lo decía, el oso toy frustrado de no encontrar al guardia detrás de las máquinas de árcade_ -

¿Sera mejor buscarlo en otra parte de la pizzería? - _preguntaba, la coneja toy a su compañero caminando hacia la salida de la habitación del "_ _ **Game Área**_ _"_ -

Sí, ¿creo que tienes razón? - _lo decía, el oso toy para luego seguir atrás a su compañera para buscar al guardia en otro lado de la pizzería_ -

¿Eso estuvo cerca…? - _lo decía, Frank en voz baja bajando de las máquinas de árcade, para ver si el oso y la coneja toy se habían alejado para poder moverse del lugar_ \- ese oso dorado, ¿sí que da problemas…? - _lo decía, para luego correr hacia alguna otra habitación para esconderse de los toys y probablemente del oso dorado_ -

 _Frank…_ - _lo decía, una voz masculina susurrando el nombre del guardia nocturno deteniendo su camino_ -

¿Quién esta hay? - _preguntaba, Frank volteando atrás de el por haber escuchado una voz familiar para el_ \- ¿creo que estoy empezando a escuchando cosas? - _lo decía, confundido al ver que no había nadie detrás de él y sin más ingresa a la habitación de "_ _ **Prize Corner**_ _"_ -

Guardia… ven a jugar con nosotras… - _lo decía, la pollita toy acercándose a la habitación de "_ _ **Prize Corner**_ _" en donde estaba el guardia nocturno_ -

Piensa frank, ¿dónde podre esconderme? - _lo decía, Frank pensando en donde esconderse y el único lugar era el mostrador donde estaban los peluches de los animatronics y la caja donde estaba la marioneta_ \- ¿lo que hare, es una estupidez…? - _lo decía, dudoso mientras se lanzaba hacia el mostrador para esconderse de la pollita toy_ -

Puedes correr, pero ¿no esconderte de nosotros para siempre…? - _lo decía, la pollita toy con una voz siniestra y fría caminando hacia donde estaría escondido el guardia nocturno_ -

¿No quiero lastimarte…? - _lo decía, Frank tomando una palanca metálica que había detrás del mostrador para usarlo como arma y defenderse de los animatronics toys_ -

Pues, ¿no puedes escapar de nosotros…?- _lo decía, la pollita toy acercándose a donde posiblemente está el guardia escondido_ \- ¡Te pille! - _lo decía, lanzándose al mostrador y no encontrar al guardia nocturno_ \- pero, ¿cómo rayos pudo desaparecer? - _lo decía, buscando al guardia nocturno y solo encontrando cajas de cartón y peluches, hasta que se escucha que la caja de música dejo de sonar_ -

Uh… ya era hora, ¿que dejara de sonar la caja de música? - _lo decía, la marioneta estirándose debido a la buena siesta que se había tomado por el día arduo de los niños_ \- ¿chica? ¿Qué haces aquí? - _preguntaba, algo confundida de ver a la pollita toy en "_ _ **Prize Corner**_ _"_ -

Vaya, vaya, ¿miren a quien tenemos aquí, a puppet? - _lo decía, la pollita toy acercándose a la marioneta con intención de desmantelarla_ -

Ah… chica, ¿desde cuándo tu voz suena tan distorsionada y fría? - _preguntaba, la marioneta sin entender lo que sucede_ -

Calla y prepárate, para morir tonta marioneta… - _lo decía, la pollita toy hasta que cae al suelo inconsciente_ -

Y eso, es por intentar de matarme a mí y a mi mejor amiga, tonta robot toy - _lo decía, Frank detrás de la pollita toy con una palanca metálica en manos_ -

¡¿Pero, qué has hecho?! - _lo decía, la marioneta preocupada y alterada acercándose al cuerpo inconsciente de la pollita toy_ -

¿Era eso o que te desmantelara ella misma? - _lo decía, Frank intentando de escuchar pasos de los otros toys_ -

¿De que estas hablando? - _preguntaba, la marioneta algo confundida de lo que estaba pasando_ -

Ah… ¿larga, historia? - _lo decía, Frank mientras ocultaba a la pollita toy detrás del mostrador y se escondía en la oscuridad de la habitación_ -

¿Chica? - _preguntaba, la coneja toy llamando a su compañera toy_ \- ¿estás aquí? - _lo decía, observando que no había nadie en "Prize Corner" y se va algo confundida a buscarla a otra parte de la pizzería_ -

Podrías decirme, ¿qué es lo que está pasando aquí? - _preguntaba, la marioneta saliendo de su caja y mirar al guardia nocturno con molestia_ -

Digamos, que apareció un oso dorado de la nada en el escenario donde estaban los toys y luego apareció mágicamente en la oficina - _respondía, Frank mirando que no se acercara ningún animatronic toy_ -

¿Así que golden freddy está detrás de esto? - _lo decía, la marioneta llamando la atención del guardia nocturno_ -

¿Golden freddy? - _preguntaba, Frank algo confundido de quien era golden freddy_ -

Así se llama el - _lo decía, la marioneta mientras empezaba a levitar por los aires_ -

Déjame adivinar, tú también tienes poderes sobrenaturales… - _lo decía, Frank mirando levitar a la marioneta_ -

¿Qué buen ojo tienes? - _lo decía, la marioneta sarcástica mientras ambos empezaban a moverse hacia otro lugar de la pizzería_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que el guardia junto a la marioneta se movían de lugar para no ser vistos por los animatronics toys controlados por Golden Freddy. En la oficina, alice se había encerrado en la habitación de atrás para mantenerse segura, mientras que el conejo morado y la pollo vigilaban por la oficina y asegurando de que ninguno de los toys atacara a la humana.**_ **-**

O…Oigan - _lo decía, Alice llamando a los dos animatronics que tenía como guardaespaldas_ -

¿Sí? - _lo decía, la pollita mirando por la fisura de la puerta_ -

¿Ustedes pueden comen pizza? - _preguntaba, Alice algo curiosa hacia los animatronics_ -

Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta? - _respondía, el conejo morado mientras vigilaba los conductos de ventilación_ -

Bueno, ¿creía que iba a ser una noche tranquila? así que me tome la libertad de preparar algo para mí y frank… - _lo decía, Alice sacando unos potes plásticos con comida que había preparado_ -

¿Frank? - _preguntaban, los dos animatronics sorprendidos del nombre del guardia nocturno_ -

Ese es el nombre de mi mejor amigo y del guardia nocturno actual - _lo decía, Alice mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de atrás de la oficina y les entregaba a los dos animatronics unos potes plásticos_ -

Y ¿qué es? - _preguntaba, el conejo morado mientras miraba la comida que había preparado la compañera del guardia_ -

Es arroz con pescados cocidos - _respondía, Alice mientras sacaba su pote de plástico con comida_ \- había traído más para los toys pero, ¿creo que no podrán comerlos? - _lo decía, mientras se ponía algo triste al ver que los toys se habían comportado_ -

Oh… - _lo decía, el conejo mirando ala pollo intercambiando miradas entre ellos al ver a la compañera del guardia algo triste_ -

Tranquila, ¿ya vera como los toys volverán a la normalidad? - _lo decía, la pollo intentando de animándola para que no estuviera triste_ -

Gracias… - _lo decía, Alice un poco más animada dándole un abrazo ala pollo sorprendiéndola y haciendo que cierto conejo se riera bajo_ -

Ah… sí, ¿no hay de qué? - _lo decía, la pollo algo incomoda de que la compañera del guardia la haya abrazado y molesta por cierto conejo riéndose de ella_ -

Vaya chica, ¿nunca creí verte así? - _lo decía, el conejo morado con una sonrisa burlona hacia la pollo animatronica siendo abrazada por la compañera del guardia_ -

Oh, cállate bonnie… - _lo decía, la pollo mientras miraba para otro lado ignorando al conejo y por dentro de ella se sentía feliz de saber que la compañera del guardia le había dado ese abrazo_ -

¿Dejen de pelear los dos y llévense bien? - _lo decía, Alice separándose del abrazo de la pollo mientras se sentaba en un costado de la pollo y comer su comida_ -

 **-** _ **Los dos animatronics estaban comiendo la comida que había preparado la compañera del guardia nocturno, sin saber que un par de ojos los vigilaba en la oscuridad mientras esperaba el momento de que se distrajeran unos momentos para atacar. Mientras que la marioneta junto al guardia nocturno estaban caminando hacia donde estaría "Partes y Servicios".**_ **-**

Así que guardia… - _lo decía, la marioneta mirando de reojo al guardia nocturno_ \- ¿por qué tomaste este empleo? - _preguntaba, algo curiosa en que el guardia nocturno haya tomado este empleo_ -

Necesitaba trabajar y ganar dinero en algo para irme a visitar una amiga, ¿que está en otra ciudad? - _respondía, Frank a la pregunta de la marioneta que lo miraba de reojo_ -

¿Eso no más? - _lo decía, la marioneta algo sorprendida por esas simples palabras_ -

¿Pues, claro? - _lo decía, Frank algo confundido de lo que quería saber la marioneta_ -

Oh, y yo, ¿que creía que era para estar con los animatronics? - _lo decía, la marioneta sorprendida de que el guardia nocturno no tomo el empleo para estar con los animatronics_ -

Nunca me han justado los animatronics de niño… - _lo decía, Frank mirando a su alrededor para ver que no los siguieran_ -

¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - _lo decía, la marioneta sorprendida de que el guardia nocturno no le gustara los animatronics_ -

¿Por qué…? no tuve una buena infancia como digamos… - _lo decía, Frank ignorando a la marioneta unos momentos para mirar atrás y alumbrar con la linterna y no encontrar nada_ -

¿Por qué, lo dices? - _preguntaba, la marioneta curiosa de que el guardia nocturno no tuviera una infancia tan buena_ -

Es una larga historia, ¿que no quiero contar…? - _lo decía, Frank serio en no querer contar nada de su niñez cuando vivía con sus padres_ -

Bueno, ¿si tú lo dices…? - _lo decía, la marioneta entendiendo en que el guardia nocturno no quiera contar nada de su pasado y quedando en un silencio incomodo_ \- mi nombre es mary y ¿el tuyo? - _lo decía, interrumpiendo el silencio incomodo que se había formado hace unos momentos_ -

Frank - _lo decía, Frank mirando en una de las habitaciones, para luego caminar con la marioneta_ \- frank rodríguez

Un gusto en conocerte, frank - _lo decía, la marioneta con un tono animado de haber conocido el nombre del guardia nocturno actual, mientras caminaban rumbo a la habitación donde estarían los toys y la compañera del guardia_ -

 **-** _ **Al llegar a "Partes y Servicios" en donde estarían los animatronics olds junto a Alice y no veían a ningún animatronic hay y el único lugar posiblemente seguro seria la habitación de atrás de la oficina. En la oficina podían ver como el conejo morado junto a la pollo estaban sentados y vigilando los conductos de ventilación hasta que ven al guardia junto a la marioneta.**_ **-**

¿Así que aquí estaban? - _lo decía, la marioneta al ver al conejo morado y a la pollo comiendo junto a la compañera del guardia_ -

Hola, puppet -saludaba, el conejo morado al ver a la marioneta junto con el guardia nocturno-

¿Al parecer freddy y foxy ya los encontró a ustedes dos? - _preguntaba, la pollo al ver al guardia junto con la marioneta_ -

No, ¿no hemos visto a freddy y a foxy? -respondía, la marioneta a la pregunta de la pollo-

¿Qué extraño? - _lo decía, la pollo mientras pensaba donde estarían esos dos_ -

Hablando de extraño, ¿ese oso dorado debe estar por algún lado oculto en esta pizzería? - _lo decía, Frank alumbrando al pasillo para ver si había algunos de los animatronics toys detrás_ -

Sí, en eso tienes razón frank… - _lo decía, Alice algo preocupada por su mejor amigo_ -

¿Sera mejor buscarlos? - _lo decía, Frank mientras miraba a su mejor amiga_ -

Bien, vamos todos juntos y ¿si vemos alguno de los toys asegúrense dejarlos inconscientes? - _lo decía, la marioneta al ver al conejo y la pollo mientras ellos asentían entendiendo la situación_ -

Bien, en marcha… - _lo decía, Frank entregándole una linterna a su mejor amiga_ -

 **-** _ **Ya que el conejo, la marioneta y la pollo junto al guardia nocturno y su compañera caminaban para encontrar a los otros dos animatronics que faltaban. En el "Dinning Área" estaban el oso junto al zorro buscando al guardia debajo de las mesas.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 2 de 1987, 04:00 A.M -**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora desde que el oso castaño y el zorro pirata estaban buscando al guardia nocturno debajo de las mesas por el área de comida, sin saber que cierta animatronica toy los observaba por el techo.**_ **-**

¿Has encontrado algo foxy? -preguntaba, el oso castaño mientras revisaba algunas mesas de la derecha-

Nada, capitán - _respondía, el zorro pirata mientras revisaba algunas mesas de la izquierda_ -

Sigue buscando foxy, ¿debe estar cerca ese guardia nocturno? - _lo decía, el oso castaño mientras buscaba por otra parte del área de comida_ -

Como ordene, capitán - _lo decía, el zorro pirata mientras se alejaba un poco más del oso castaño para buscar al guardia_ -

Veamos, ¿de seguro el guardia debe estar por aquí escondido? - _lo decía, el oso castaño mirando para todos lados en donde podría estar el guardia nocturno escondido_ -

Oye, freddy - _lo decía, el zorro pirata mirando al oso castaño_ -

Sí, ¿qué pasa foxy? - _preguntaba, el oso castaño mirando al zorro pirata_ -

Iré a buscar al guardia nocturno ¿en otra parte de la pizzería? - _lo decía, el zorro pirata mientras se dirigía por el pasillo_ -

Está bien, yo me quedare, ¿aquí a seguir buscando un poco más?- _lo decía, el oso castaño mientras miraba por todos lados y ver como se iba el zorro animatronico_ \- me pregunto, ¿dónde se habrá metido ese guardia? - _lo decía, mientras pensaba en donde se escondería el guardia nocturno ignorando el hecho que cierta toy estaba acercándose lentamente al oso castaño_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Freddy estaba solo en el dinning área buscando al guardia nocturno y foxy caminando en dirección hacia donde estarían los otros dos animatronics protegiendo a la compañera del guardia. En el pasillo estaban los animatronics junto a Frank y a Alice caminando por el largo pasillo que tenía la pizzería.**_ **-**

¿Creen que encontremos la manera de volver a los toys a la normalidad? - _preguntaba, Alice a la marioneta que estaba levitando y acompañando a los demás_ -

Pues claro, ¿que encontraremos la manera de volverlos a la normalidad? - _respondía, la marioneta con un tono amable y tranquila hacia la compañera del guardia nocturno_ \- ¿por qué, la pregunta?

Por qué, ellas son mis mejores amigas e intentare de ayudarlas para que sepan que no están solas - _lo decía, Alice en un tono de valentía hacia la marioneta sorprendiéndola_ -

Así que las tratas a ellas, ¿como si se hubieran conocido hace muchos años? - _lo decía, la marioneta sorprendida de ver como Mangle, Bombón y Toy Chica se habían hecho amiga de la compañera del guardia nocturno_ -

Sí, y además yo había preparado algo que de seguro les había gustado… - _lo decía, Alice algo melancólica al haber visto a sus tres mejores amigas manipuladas por golden freddy_ -

Alice… - _lo decía, Frank llamando la atención de los animatronics_ \- ya verás como vuelven a la normalidad - _lo decía, sorprendiendo a los animatronics de que se preocupara por ella_ -

Frank… - _lo decía, Alice sorprendida de que su mejor amigo se preocupara por ella y de las toys_ -

Y ¿creía que no te gustábamos? - _lo decía, la marioneta sorprendiendo a los otros animatronics_ -

Y lo siguen siendo, para mí… - _lo decía, Frank ignorando a la marioneta_ \- pero, lo hago por ellas…

¿Ellas? - _preguntaba, el conejo morado algo confundido de que se refería el guardia nocturno_ -

Frank, ¿te refieres a la chica de la que siempre hablas? - _lo decía, Frank algo preocupada de que su mejor amigo sufriera mucho por la joven que él siempre hablaba_ -

Alice… - _lo decía, Frank en un tono serio para que su mejor amiga no le contara nada a los animatronics_ -

¿De quién se trata? - _preguntaba, el conejo algo curioso de quien se trataba_ -

Es una amiga de frank en otra ciudad y ¿él está trabajando aquí para poder ir a visitarla? -l _o decía, Alice hacia el conejo animatronico sorprendiendo de quien se trataba_ -

Oh, ¿así que el guardia tiene un amorío? - _lo decía, la pollo con un tono coqueto hacia el guardia haciendo enojar al guardia e incomodando a la compañera del guardia_ -

¡Ella es una amiga y la trato como una hermana para mí! - _lo decía, Frank molesto por el comentario de la pollo animatronica_ \- nada, más…

Ya chica, deja a frank tranquilo - _lo decía, el conejo sabiendo que iba a terminar mal lo que estaba haciendo la pollo animatronica_ -

Se nota, ¿que son tontos…? - _lo decía, Frank alumbrando al frente y a cierto zorro pirata que estaba caminando en su dirección_ -

Arg, apaguen esa maldita linterna… - _lo decía, el zorro pirata usando sus brazos para protegerse de la luz de la linterna en su ojo_ -

¡Foxy! - _lo decían, el conejo y la pollo sorprendidos de ver al zorro pirata solo y no con el oso castaño_ -

Foxy, ¿Dónde está freddy? - _preguntaba, el conejo morado por el oso castaño que no estaba acompañándolo_ -

¿Está en el área de comida, por? - _respondía, Foxy algo dudoso de la pregunta del conejo morado_ -

Es que creíamos, ¿que iban a estar juntos buscando al guardia? - _lo decía, la pollo al ver al zorro pirata solo sin el oso castaño_ -

Sí, eso hacíamos pero, ¿al parecer fue con puppet? - _lo decía, el zorro pirata al ver a la marioneta con el conejo morado y la pollo junto a la compañera del guardia_ -

Por última vez zorro tonto y estúpido, ¡es mary! - _lo decía, la marioneta molesta de que le digieran puppet_ -

Sí, ¿cómo digas…? - _lo decía, el zorro pirata ignorando a la marioneta_ -

¿Eres una chica? - _lo decía, el conejo morado sorprendido de que la marioneta fuera mujer y no un hombre_ -

Hay bonnie, ¿se nota que no sabes que la marioneta es mujer? - _lo decía, la pollo avergonzada del conejo morado_ -

Uh… ¿creo que le debo a foxy cinco dólares…? - _lo decía, el conejo morado resignado en pagar la apuesta_ -

Arg, ¡gane la apuesta, marinero bonnie! - _lo decía, el zorro pirata victorioso de haber ganado la apuesta_ -

Y más en sima, ¡apuestan en que si era hombre o mujer! - _lo decía, la marioneta enojada por la ridícula apuesta del conejo morado y del zorro pirata_ \- ¡debería matarlos a los dos!

Ya cálmense, ¿que será mejor ir a donde esta ese oso castaño…? - _lo decía, Frank siendo interrumpiéndolo un grito que provenía del área de comida_ -

¡Ese es freddy! - _lo decía, la pollo preocupada por el oso castaño que había gritado_ -

¡Vamos! - _lo decía, el conejo morado corriendo junto a los demás hacia el área de comida_ -

 **-** _ **Al llegar al "Dinning Área" todos quedan sorprendidos de ver a freddy siendo atacado por la zorrita toy mordiéndole la cabeza destrozando su oreja izquierda de lo que ya estaba.**_ **-**

¡No, freddy! - _lo decía, la pollo anonadada de ver a la zorrita toy morder a la cabeza del oso castaño_ -

¡Suéltalo! - _lo decía, el zorro pirata lanzándose contra la zorrita toy quitando de en sima del oso castaño_ -

F…Foxy… - _lo decía, el oso castaño algo adolorido de ver pelear al zorro pirata contra la zorrita toy_ -

¡Freddy! - _lo decía, el conejo morado acercándose hacia el oso castaño para ayudarlo_ -

B…Bonnie… - _lo decía, el oso castaño al ser ayudado por el conejo morado_ -

Tranquilo, freddy te llevaremos de vuelta a parte y servicios para arreglarte - _lo decía, la pollo preocupada por su amigo oso_ -

C…Chica… - _lo decía, el oso castaño al ver ala pollo ayudarlo con el conejo e intentar de llevarlo a partes y servicios_ -

Sera mejor largarnos de aquí, ¿antes de que…? - _lo decía, Frank al ver que el zorro pirata estaba encargándose de la zorrita toy y aprovechar de salir de ahí_ -

¿Antes de que, guardia nocturno…? - _lo decía, una voz femenina sombría detrás del guardia y su acompañante y al alumbrar detrás estaba la coneja toy junto a la pollita toy_ -

¿Vamos a jugar en meterlos en unos trajes de freddy? - _lo decía, la pollita toy con una voz sombría mientras se acercaba a los humanos_ -

Toy chica, bombón, ¿no ven que golden freddy las está manipulando, otra vez? - _lo decía, la marioneta ganándose en medio de los dos humanos_ -

Oh, mary… ¿era mejor que no salieras de tu caja? - _lo decía, la coneja toy acercándose junto a la pollita toy_ -

Ahora, tendremos que desmantelarte junto a los olds… - _lo decía, la pollita toy acercándose junto a su compañera_ -

No me dejan, otra opción… - _lo decía, la marioneta alzando sus manos en dirección a la dos toys_ \- perdonen chicas…pero, es por el bien de todos…

Eso si que no… - _lo decía, una voz masculina sombría lanzándose contra la marioneta dejando ver que era el oso toy_ -

Toy freddy - _lo decían, el conejo y la pollo al ver al oso toy lanzándose contra la marioneta_ -

Chica, encárgate de freddy, ¿tengo que ir a ayudar? - _lo decía, el conejo morado mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba el oso toy atacando a la marioneta_ -

Vaya, vaya… ¿toda la familia por fin reunida…? - _lo decía, una voz masculina sombría mientras se hacía aparecer en el escenario y haciendo que las peleas dejaran de seguir_ -

¡Golden! - _lo decían todos al ver al oso dorado en el escenario_ -

Tu… maldito oso dorado, ¿por qué, les haces eso a mis amigas…? - _lo decía, Alice enojada con el oso dorado mientras lo miraba con odio_ -

Alice… cálmate un poco… - _lo decía, Frank mientras sostenía a su mejor amiga intentando de no ir hacia el oso dorado_ -

¿Por qué? - _lo decía, el oso dorado mientras dejaba escapar una risa de burla_ \- ¿porque quiero humana? y ¿no dejare a que ningún otro guardia nocturno se escape…?

No te metas con ella golden… - _lo decía, Frank molesto colocando a su mejor amiga detrás de él y de uno de sus bolsillos sacaba un cuchillo curvo_ \- ¿no dejare que nadie la lastime?

Ja, ¿crees que no los dejare vivir por habernos quitado nuestras vidas? - _lo decía, el oso dorado en un tono de ira y rabia hacia el guardia nocturno_ -

¿No se dé qué mierda hablas, oso de felpa dorado? - _lo decía, Frank en un tono molesto llamando la atención del oso dorado en su comentario_ -

¿Cómo me has llamado, maldito guardia nocturno? - _lo decía, el oso dorado enojado del comentario del guardia nocturno_ -

Lo que has escuchado, oso de felpa dorado…- _lo decía, Frank en un tono molesto mientras estaba atento en lo que el oso dorado pudiera hacer_ -

Grr… esta misma noche morirás en mis manos… - _lo decía, el oso dorado molesto por ese comentario ofensivo dándole una señal a la coneja y a la pollita toy a que asesinaran al guardia_ -

Perdona, bombón - _lo decía, la pollita toy hacia su amiga mientras la miraba molesta_ -

¿Qué?- _preguntaba, la coneja toy confundida hacia su compañera y es recibida por un puñetazo dejándola en el suelo y de paso golpearse en la cabeza_ -

¿Lamento haberme tardado? - _lo decía, la pollita toy mirando alegre a su amiga humana_ -

¡Toy Chica! - _lo decía, Alice alegre abrazando a la pollita toy, mientras era correspondido_ -

Perdona, alice… - _lo decía, la pollita toy arrepentida de intentar matarla mientras estaba controlada por golden_ -

Tranquila, está bien, la culpa no lo tienes tú, ¿si no lo tiene golden? - _lo decía, Alice mirando molesta al oso dorado en el escenario_ -

¿Cómo has podido salir de mi manipulación? - _lo decía, el oso dorado algo molesto al haber perdido el control de la pollita toy_ -

El guardia me dio un golpe en la cabeza en donde estaba mary y recobre el reconocimiento de lo que había sucedido - _lo decía, la pollita toy mirando alegremente a su amiga humana y al guardia que no los hayan podido matar en los trajes_ -

Estas perdido golden - _lo decía, la pollo mientras ve como el conejo morado golpeaba al oso toy dejándolo inconsciente contra la pared_ -

Ya verán como volveré a vengarme… - _lo decía, el oso dorado al ver que sus planes habían fallado mientras desaparecía delante de todos y dejando inconsciente a la zorrita toy_ -

 **-** _ **Al ver como el oso dorado había desaparecido delante de todos, Frank junto a Alice estaban revisando a los tres toys que habían quedado inconscientes y ver que no hayan fallos en sus circuitos para poder volverlos hacer funcionales.**_ **-**

¿Q…Que paso…? y ¿p…por qué me duele mucho la cabeza? - _lo decía, el oso toy confundido y algo desorientado de su alrededor_ -

Hay… mi cabeza… - _lo decía, la coneja toy algo adolorida mientras se tomaba su cabeza con sus manos_ \- se siente como si algo me hubieran apagado por mucho tiempo…

Uh… ¿alguien me apago? - _lo decía, la zorrita toy despertando algo adolorida en la cabeza_ \- odio cuando lo hacen…

Mangle, me alegra de que estés bien - _lo decía, Alice mientras abrazaba a la zorrita toy y a la coneja toy_ -

¿Por qué nos abrazas, alice? - _preguntaba, la coneja toy algo confundida y adolorida en su cabeza mientras correspondía al abrazo como la zorrita toy_ -

Golden nos controló para, ¿qué matáramos a alice junto al guardia nocturno? - _lo decía, la pollita toy sentándose cerca de sus tres amigas_ -

Eso tiene lógica, pero… ¿por qué estoy encadenado? - _preguntaba, el oso toy furioso de estar encadenado y las otras dos toys no_ -

Esa fue mi idea, toy freddy - _lo decía, la marioneta entrando a la habitación_ \- por haberme atacado

¿Eso hice? - _lo decía, el oso toy sorprendido de lo que había hecho_ -

Y ¿ni lo sabias? - _lo decía, la marioneta al ver lo tonto que había sido el oso toy_ -

Y ¿el guardia? - _preguntaba, la zorrita toy algo preocupada de que lo hayan matado ellos_ -

Está en la oficina, arreglando a freddy - _respondía, Alice alegre mientras miraba a la zorrita toy que había vuelto a la normalidad_ -

¡Auch! ¡cuidado guardia! - _lo decía, el oso castaño molesto al sentir algo dolido debido que le estaba arreglándole la parte de la oreja izquierda_ -

Ups, perdona, ¿no es mi culpa que no sepas defenderte? - _lo decía, Frank en un tono serio mientras tendría que arreglar al oso castaño_ -

Es otra cosa que no golpeo a una dama… - _lo decía, el oso castaño excusándose mientras miraba para otro lado molesto_ -

Sí, ¿cómo no? - _lo decía, Frank en un tono burlón ignorando al oso castaño, mientras que el conejo y la pollo junto con el zorro se reían por lo bajo_ -

Y date prisa que ya solo queda poco para las seis… - _lo decía, el oso castaño molesto por la situación_ -

¿Tan apurado estas? - _preguntaba, Frank mientras arreglaba la cabeza del lado izquierdo del oso castaño_ -

Solo cállate y has tu trabajo - _lo decía, el oso castaño enojado con el guardia nocturno que le estaba arreglando la parte izquierda de su cabeza_ -

Como digas, oso de peluche… - _lo decía, Frank frustrado al tener que ser él en reparar al oso castaño_ -

¡¿Cómo me dijiste?! - _lo decía, el oso castaño enojado por el comentario del guardia_ -

Te quejas como una niña… - _lo decía, Frank burlón con el oso castaño en cómo se estaba comportando_ -

S…Solo cállate y has tu trabajo, está claro - _lo decía, el oso castaño dando órdenes al guardia nocturno con algo de molestia_ -

Bien, lo hare… - _lo decía, Frank frustrado al tener que aguantarlo y arreglarle con delicadeza al oso castaño que estaba molesto_ -

¿Así que no han matado al guardia nocturno, ni a esta humana? - _preguntaba, el oso toy a la marioneta que estaba dándole compañía a los toys_ -

Pues, claro que no - _lo decía, la marioneta molesta en que el oso toy aun quería matar al guardia nocturno_ \- además, fue tu culpa que atacaras a la muchacha en el baño

Uh… ¿no me lo recuerdes…? - _lo decía, el oso toy algo molesto debido a la golpiza que le había dado el guardia_ -

¿Así que creo que le debes una disculpa, fred?- _lo decía, la marioneta mirando molesta hacia el oso toy, igualmente que las otras tres toys que lo miraban molestas contra su compañero_ -

¿Qué no es fred? Y ¡por última vez es freddy! ¡freddy! - _lo decía, el oso toy ofendido por ese nombre mientras miraba molesto a la marioneta y a sus tres compañeras_ -

Tu solo eres una imitación de mi - _lo decía, el oso castaño ya arreglado por el guardia_ \- y ya pídele perdón a alice

¡Ahora te agrada la compañera del guardia! - _lo decía, el oso toy haciendo un motín contra su versión old_ -

Hazlo o te golpeare y dejarte fuera de servicio por varios días, ¿tú decides? - _lo decía, el oso castaño mirando a su versión toy molesto por no pedir una simple disculpa_ -

Uh… está bien…- _lo decía, el oso toy mirando a la compañera del guardia con molestia_ \- perdona por haberte atacado en el baño la primera vez que nos vimos e intentar de atraparte para meterte en un traje de freddy… ¿feliz?

Sí - _lo decía, el oso castaño mientras miraba a su versión toy con una sonrisa burlona_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber recuperado un poco los toys debido que el oso dorado los estaba manipulando los había dejado algo débiles, mientras que se dirigían hacia el "Dinning Área" para poder estar más cómodos. Sin saber que algo más aparte de haber sido manipulados por golden se acercaba a la pizzería.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 2 de 1987, 05:00 A.M -**

 **-** _ **Había pasado una hora desde que los toys habían sido manipulados por Golden Freddy para asesinar al guardia nocturno y su acompañante. Mientras que los animatronics estaban comiendo de la deliciosa comida que había preparado Alice.**_ **-**

Bueno… espero que les guste la comida que había preparado para ustedes… - _lo decía, Alice algo avergonzada mientras repartía justo lo necesario a los animatronics_ -

Y… supuestamente, ¿qué es? - _preguntaba, la marioneta algo dudosa de lo que era hacia la compañera del guardia_ -

Es arroz con pescado cocido… - _respondía, Alice a la pregunta de la marioneta mientras le entregaba la porción a su mejor amigo_ -

Mmm… ¿no está nada mal? - _lo decía, la pollita toy comiendo la comida de su amiga_ -

¿Pueden sentir el sabor de la comida? - _lo decía, Frank algo confundido de que la pollita toy haya sentido el sabor del pescado y del arroz_ -

Ah… podemos ser maquinas, pero si podemos sentir el sabor de las pizzas que hace toy chica - _lo decía, la coneja toy mientras miraba al guardia nocturno_ -

¿Eso sí que me sorprende? - _lo decía, Alice sorprendida de que los toys podían saborear las pizzas_ -

¿Es algo difícil de explicarlo, señorita alice? - _lo decía, la zorrita toy algo confundida de que las pizzas que ellos comían no se descomponían dentro de ellos_ -

Y que pasa, ¿cuándo la pizza se descompone dentro de ustedes? no se tendría, ¿qué sentir el olor a putrefacción dentro de ustedes? - _lo decía, Frank mirando a los toys algo dudoso en que la comida que ellos comían no se sentía el olor a putrefacción_ -

Mmm… ¿por alguna razón desconocida no se pudren dentro de nosotros? - _lo decía, la coneja toy mientras miraba a Frank y a Alice_ -

Tu mary, ¿sabes algo? - _preguntaba, Alice hacia la marioneta algo curiosa de ese misterio_ -

No, ¿no sé por qué sucede eso?- _respondía, la marioneta hacia la compañera del guardia mientras miraba con pena al no poder responder eso_ -

Bueno, como van a ser las seis muy pronto algunos de ustedes quiere pi… - _lo decía, la pollita toy siendo interrumpida por un ruido proveniente de afuera_ _de la pizzería_ -

Y ¿eso? - _preguntaba, la zorrita toy algo confundida del sonido que había interrumpido la pollita toy_ -

¿Iré a ver? - _lo decía, Frank caminando hacia la puerta y ver seis vehículos afuera por el cristal de la pizzería_ \- alice…

Sí, ¿qué sucede frank? - _preguntaba, Alice algo confundida en la actitud de su mejor amigo_ -

Sera mejor escondernos… - _lo decía, Frank al identificar que iban armados los desconocidos_ -

¿Por qué, lo dices? - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa en la forma de hablar de su mejor amigo_ -

Hay que huir ahora, ¡ya! - _lo decía, Frank en un tono serio alarmando a los animatronics, mientras tomaba sus cosas_ -

Está bien, cálmate un poco - _lo decía, alice algo frustrada mientras su mejor amigo le ayudaba con las cosas_ -

Alice, no tenemos un poco, ¡tenemos que escondernos ahora! - _lo decía, Frank en un tono serio y apurado hacia su mejor amiga-_ y ustedes vayan a sus lugares

¿Está bien?- _lo decía, la coneja toy mientras iba al escenario junto a la pollita toy y al oso toy confundidos_ -

Ustedes, cuatro les tengo una petición… - _lo decía, Frank serio mirando a los animatronics old_ -

¿Cuál? - _preguntaba, el oso castaño algo confundido en la reacción del guardia nocturno_ -

Pase lo que pase, cuídenla y ¿que no le pase nada malo? - _lo decía, Frank mientras ayudaba a su mejor amiga recoger sus pertenencias_ -

Arg, yo me encargare de proteger a esta marinera de agua dulce - _lo decía, el zorro pirata dando su palabra al guardia nocturno_ -

Alice, ¿necesitare que me des la pistola? - _lo decía, Frank hacia su mejor amiga que le devolviera su arma_ -

Está bien, ¿ten? - _lo decía, Alice algo confundida para que lo quería, mientras lo buscaba en su bolso para luego entregárselo_ -

Bien, ahora vete a partes y servicios para que no te vean - _lo decía, Frank en un tono protector hacia su mejor amiga_ -

¿A quién te refieres, frank? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa en lo que iba a hacer su mejor amigo_ -

¿Creo que es alguien que me quiere ver muerto…? - _respondía, Frank secamente mientras miraba fijamente a su mejor amiga_ -

¿N…No me digas que es el…? - _lo decía, Alice algo aterrada en saber de la persona que quería ver muerto a su mejor amigo_ -

Sí, creo que no me va a dejar vivir, ¿si no cobra venganza? - _lo decía, Frank mientras asentía en afirmación a lo que se refería él_ -

Frank… - _lo decía, Alice algo preocupada en lo que iba hacer su mejor amigo con el arma_ -

Ahora vete, alice… ¿estarás segura con ellos?- _lo decía, Frank serio mientras le daba la espalda a su mejor amiga_ \- ¡¿que no oíste, que te fueras?!

Vamos, señorita alice… - _lo decía, la pollo algo preocupada de cómo había contestado el guardia, haciendo que la compañera del guardia avanzara hacia partes y servicios_ -

Y tú, ¿qué harás? - _preguntaba, la marioneta al ver al guardia solo con ella_ -

Eliminarlos, ahora vete a tu caja antes de que me vean esos tipos… - _lo decía, Frank hacia la marioneta mientras se escondía en una de las mesas_ -

 **-** _ **Al haber pasado unos minutos un grupo de quince sujetos armados entran a la pizzería alumbrando con linternas el lugar dejando ver a un joven de 22 años buscando al guardia nocturno con la mirada. Haciendo que los toys miraran al grupo de personas armas algo dudosos de lo que iban a hacerle al pobre guardia.**_ **-**

Oh, rodríguez… ¿sé que estas aquí, maldito cabron? - _lo decía, el jefe de los hombres armados buscando con la mirada al guardia nocturno_ -

Jefe, ¿no creo que este aquí aun? - _lo decía, uno de los hombres armados algo dudoso de que el guardia nocturno este en la pizzería_ -

¿Aún está aquí, aun puedo sentir que el maldito está aquí? ¿busquen a la muchacha y tráiganmela? - _ordenaba, el jefe hacia sus compañeros mientras un grupo de cuatro hombres armados iban hacia la oficina a buscar a la compañera del guardia_ -

¿Qué es lo que quieres, silver? - _lo decía, Frank algo molesto al ver el causante de que le amputaran el brazo_ -

Oh, ¿así que por ahí estas…frank? - _lo decía, Silver en un tono malicioso alumbrando a unas de las mesas donde podría estar el guardia nocturno, mientras le daba señales a sus hombres armados a que se acercaran al lugar donde está alumbrando_ -

Por última vez, silver… ¿qué es lo que quieres? - _lo decía, Frank serio mirando de reojo a la cantidad de hombre armados que había_ -

Mmm… veamos, ¿quiero a la chica con la que estás? y… claro, ¿qué vengar la muerte de mi hermano? - _lo decía, Silver enojado contra el guardia nocturno_ -

¿Supéralo? además, fue tu culpa que tu hermano lo hayan ejecutado en la silla - _lo decía, Frank oculto aun en una de las mesas observando_ -

Bien, vasta de charla y muere - _lo decía, Silver dándoles la señal a sus hombres a que dispararan en contra de la mesa_ -

Te digo algo, silver - _lo decía, Frank llamando la atención de todos los hombres armados_ -

¿Qué? - _preguntaba, Silver cuando dejaron de disparar_ -

¿Que tú y tus hombres no saldrán vivos de aquí? - _lo decía, Frank cargando la pistola con sumo cuidado para no ser escuchado_ -

Y ¿por qué lo dices…frank?- _preguntaba, Silver algo dudoso a lo que se refería el guardia nocturno_ -

¿Por qué? - _lo decía, Frank mientras formaba una sonrisa en su rostro_ \- porque, esto les pasara a ustedes…- _lo decía, logrando disparar dos balas alcanzando a los dos primeros hombres armados que veía, mientras se lanzaba al suelo para impedir que le disparasen con las armas que llevaban_ -

Maldito, ¡muere, rodríguez! - _lo decía, Silver molesto al tener su rostro manchado con sangre y disparaba junto a sus hombres hacia donde estaría el guardia ocultándose entre las mesas_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank se arrastraba por el suelo evitando el conflicto de las balas por Silver y sus hombres armados. Los cuatro hombres de silver estaban buscando a la compañera del guardia nocturno, por todos lados hacia la oficina.**_ **-**

¿Dónde crees que este esa muchacha? - _preguntaba, uno de los hombres armados mientras buscaba a la compañera del guardia_ -

¿No lo sé? pero, el jefe la quiere a ella - _lo decía, uno de los hombres que alumbraba el camino_ -

De seguro ella, ¿debe estar en esa habitación? - _lo decía, uno de los cuatro hombre armados señalando a la puerta de "Partes y Servicios"_ -

¿Eso crees? ¿dónde has visto que una muchacha se esconda en la habitación de partes y servicios? - _lo decía, uno de los cuatro hombres armados molesto con su compañero_ -

Ya cállense ustedes dos, nosotros iremos a la oficina que esta al fondo, mientras que ustedes vayan a la habitación de partes y servicios - _lo decía, uno de los cuatro hombres armados mientras se iba con un compañero hacia la oficina dejando solo a los otros dos_ -

¿Vamos? - _preguntaba, algo dudoso uno de los dos hombres armados hacia su compañero_ -

Sí, vamos… - _lo decía, su compañero algo inseguro de ir a revisar a la habitación de partes y servicios_ -

 **-** _ **Los dos hombres armados que estaban algo inseguro de revisar la habitación de partes y servicios estaban revisándola con mucho cuidado para no sufrir debido que esos dos habían escuchado rumores de que los animatronics se movían en las noches. Mientras que en el "Dinning Área", Silver y el resto de sus hombres estaban buscando al guardia nocturno con sus linternas mientras que Frank se había escondido en la cocina y al ver cuchillos de cocina, aprovecha de tomar algunos para usarlos en caso de que se quedara sin balas.**_ **-**

¿Estos me servirán por el momento? - _lo decía, Frank al tomar los cuchillos de cocina para saber usarlas bien en caso de que sus cinco balas se acabaran en el arma_ -

Revisen la cocina, tarves este hay el maldito de rodríguez - _lo decía, Silver molesto al ver donde se había cubierto el guardia, no está su cuerpo_ -

Sí, jefe - _lo decían, los tres hombres armados de Silver para ir a la cocina_ -

¿Sera mejor que estés preparado silver…? - _lo decía, Frank mientras se volvía a esconder para que los hombres armados no lo encontraran_ -

Tú revisa de ese lado y tú de aquel lado - _lo decía, uno de los tres hombres armados hacia sus dos compañeros_ -

Entendido - _lo decían, los dos compañeros mientras buscaban con unas linternas al guardia nocturno_ -

Jefe, ¿cree que debemos ir a ayudarlo? - _preguntaba, uno de sus hombres algo dudoso en lo que planeaba su jefe_ -

No, con solo esos tres serán suficientes - _lo decía, Silver con un sonrisa divertida en ver sufrir al guardia nocturno_ -

Sí, ¿usted lo dice? - _lo decía, uno de sus hombres algo inseguro en lo que planearía su jefe_ -

Oh, jefe… - _lo decía, uno de sus cuatro hombres enviados a buscar a la compañera del guardia_ -

¿Traen a la chica? - _preguntaba, Silver con una sonrisa maliciosa hacia sus cuatros hombres_ -

Así es jefe… - _respondía, uno de los cuatro hombres mientras se hacía a un lado y dejaba ver a dos de sus compañeros sosteniéndola de los brazos_ -

¡Suéltenme, malditos desgraciados! - _lo decía, Alice intentando de soltarse del agarre de los dos hombres que la tenían sujetada_ -

Quédate quieta… - _lo decía, uno de los hombres dándole una bofetada en la cara_ -

¿Terminaste? - _preguntaba, Silver con sarcasmo al ver esa acción de su compañero_ -

Sí, jefe - _lo decía, el que había dado una bofetada a la compañera del guardia_ -

Hola, alice… - _lo decía, Silver en un tono burlón al ver a la compañera del guardia cerca de él otra vez_ -

Silver… - _lo decía, Alice con enojo y rabia al tener al joven que causo que le amputaran casi todo el brazo a su mejor amigo_ -

Oh, no me mires con esa cara, alice - _lo decía, Silver acercándose al rostro de la compañera del guardia_ \- sabes, ¿qué te gusto…?

Te lo diré, siempre para que te quede grabado en tu tonta cabeza… ¿no quiero estar contigo y ni menos con alguien tan desagradable como tú? - _lo decía, Alice enojada mientras le escupía en la cara_ -

Oh, alice, me hiere el corazón… - _lo decía, Silver mientras se limpiaba el rostro_ -

Y más en sima, tú le has hecho eso a mi mejor amigo y eso jamás te lo perdonare - _lo decía, Alice con ira a tan solo tener el responsable de que su mejor amigo le hayan amputado su brazo_ \- y además eres un cobarde

Suficiente, de la charla… ahora, mi dulce alice, dame un gran be… - _lo decía, Silver pero es interrumpido por un cabezazo de la compañera del guardia_ -

Estúpido, enfermo mental, nunca estuve enamorada de ti, eres una basura como tu… - _lo decía, Alice pero es interrumpida por una bofetada de Silver que la lanzo al suelo_ -

A callar - _lo decía, Silver dándole una bofetada fuerte en la cara de la compañera del guardia_ \- y no, le hables así a mi hermano

Eres…un maldito… - _lo decía, Alice mirando con odio al joven que estaba parado en frente de ella_ -

Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba de ti, alice… - _lo decía, Silver con total normalidad en su voz, mientras miraba a la compañera del guardia tomándola por el cuello_ \- pero, al acabar con rodríguez de una vez, me divertiré contigo…

Eres un maldito desgraciado… - _lo decía, Alice mirando con enojo hacia el causante de esto_ -

Puede que sea un desgraciado, pero no estúpido… - _lo decía, Silver disparando su pistola que tenia y dándole en el hombro al guardia nocturno que estaba escabulléndose entre la oscuridad_ \- tráiganme, a ese desgraciado de rodríguez

Sí, jefe - _lo decían, dos hombres mientras tomaban por los brazos al guardia nocturno y lo arrastraban hacia donde estaba el resto_ -

Vaya, vaya, si es nada más y nada menos, ¿qué frank rodríguez? - _lo decía, Silver con una sonrisa divertida al tener al guardia nocturno en frente de el_ -

S…Silver… - _lo decía, Frank con una mirada de odio hacia la persona que tenía en frente_ -

¿Qué sucede, frank? ¿no vas a saludar a un viejo amigo? - _lo decía, Silver en un tono burlón hacia el guardia nocturno_ -

T…Tu, no eres mi amigo, infeliz… eres un desalmado y una basura - _lo decía, Frank con ganas de matarlo si no fuera que su mejor amiga estaba en peligro_ -

Uh… mala elección frank - _lo decía, Silver con un tono burlón dándole la espalda y volteándose para dispararle casi en la pierna al guardia y otro en el hombro escuchándose un grito de dolor_ -

¡Frank! ¡eres un maldito cobarde, silver! ¡¿No te atreves a pelear con frank solo?! - _lo decía, Alice enojada mientras intentaba de zafarse para ayudar a su mejor amigo_ -

Cállate, alice - _lo decía, Silver dándole una bofetada derribándola al suelo_ \- tu, vas a ser mía por las buenas o por las malas…

¿S…Se nota que eres un cobarde silver, igual que a tu hermano…? - _lo decía, Frank arrastrándose por el suelo mirando con odio al desgraciado_ -

Bien… momento de dejar las palabras y que se escuchen los disparos de mi pistola en tu cuerpo - _lo decía, Silver dándole una patada en la cara al guardia nocturno_ \- frank… vamos, ¿amigo no me digas que te rindes? - _lo decía, mientras le hacía presión en la pierna herida del guardia con su pistola y ver como gritaba con dolor por la reacción_ -

¡E…Eres un desgraciado…! - _lo decía, Frank enojado mientras gritaba debido que le hacían presión en la herida_ -

Frank, oye, frank… ¿últimas palabras, frank? - _lo decía, Silver mirándolo divertido en ver sufrir al causante de su hermano_ -

Sí, mis últimas palabras son… - _lo decía, Frank mirando a los lados y lograr ver unos puntos blancos en la oscuridad que rodeaban a cada uno de los demás hombres armados_ \- que te pudras en el infierno junto a tus hombres - _lo decía, mientras sonreía al ver que los animatronics habían decidido ayudar_ -

Adiós, frank rodri… - _lo decía, Silver siendo interrumpido por un ruido proveniente de arriba de el_ \- ¿qué demonios? - _lo decía, mirando arriba y ver a una zorrita blanca colgada de cabeza para luego lanzarse en contra de él mordiéndole el hombro izquierdo_ -

No, no… ¡no! - _lo decía, alguno de los hombres mientras era lanzado contra una de las paredes de la pizzería dejándolo inconsciente y otros siendo lanzados contra las mesas y sillas del "_ _ **Dinning Área**_ _"_ -

¡Corran! - _lo decía, uno de los hombres hacia sus compañeros mientras salían lastimados por ser arrojados por las paredes o mesas por los animatronics y ver como la zorrita toy le daba una mordida en el hombro al jefe de los hombres armados_ -

Mangle, suéltalo… - _lo decía, Frank parándose con dificultad debido a la herida en su pierna, mientras que la zorrita toy dejaba de morderlo_ -

Ah… malditas chatarras - _lo decía, Silver con una herida en su hombro dejando ver una mordida entre su ropa_ \- ¿qué piensas hacer, rodríguez? ¿entregarme a la policía?

No… no te entregare a la policía, silver… - _lo decía, Frank en un tono frio y serio hacia el causante de la pérdida de su brazo y que haya lastimado a su mejor amiga_ \- esto es personal…

No, no lo hagas frank, tú no eres así, no tienes las agallas para apretar el gatillo de esa pistola… - _lo decía, Silver convencido de que el guardia no dispararía contra él y matarlo_ -

Puede, ¿que no lo haga para matarte, silver…? - _lo decía, Frank serio hacia el causante de que le hayan amputado su brazo y usar una prótesis_ \- pero, puedo hacer esto…

¿Qué? ¿qué quieres decir con…?- _lo decía, Silver incrédulo de lo que había dicho el guardia mientras recibía cinco disparos en sus extremidades como en sus dos brazos, sus dos piernas y uno en el hombro_ -

Ahora, estamos a mano, desgraciado… - _lo decía, Frank al ver el cuerpo del causante de usar una prótesis en su brazo mientras sangraba y gritaba de dolor_ -

Ahora, ¿qué harás con él? - _preguntaba, el oso castaño algo dudoso de ver como estaba el joven junto a los demás compañeros de él heridos o inconscientes en el suelo_ -

Pueden, hacerles los que ustedes quieran… - _lo decía, Frank molesto mientras caminaba algo cojo hacia una silla para descansar y ver sus manos temblar por lo sucedido_ -

Arg, podemos meter a este marinero en un hermoso traje de freddy - _lo decía, el zorro pirata al ver a silver en el suelo_ -

Mmm… ¿no estaría nada mal en eso foxy? - _lo decía, el conejo morado apoyando la idea del zorro pirata_ -

Sí, metámoslo en un traje de freddy por a verse metido con la señorita alice - _lo decía, la zorrita toy mirando a Silver con mala gana que estaba en el suelo adolorido_ -

¿Tú que dices, mary? - _preguntaba, la pollita toy mirando a la marioneta_ -

No podemos dejarlo vivo y ¿que lo cuente a todo el mundo? ¿qué podemos caminar en las noches? Así que como no es amigo del guardia y de alice, podemos meterlo en un lindo traje - _lo decía, la marioneta con un tono calmado mirando a Silver en el suelo_ -

Por mí no hay problemas… mientras, ¿que reciba su merecido? - _lo decía, Alice mirando con odio hacia Silver que estaba en el suelo_ -

¿Qué? no, aléjense de mí, chatarras del demonio… déjenme en paz… no, no, alice, frank ayúdenme… - _lo decía, Silver con miedo mientras que los olds se lo llevaban arrastrando mientras dejaba manchas de sangre por el piso hacia "_ _ **Partes y Servicios**_ _"_ -

Señorita alice, ¿se encuentra bien? - _preguntaba, la zorrita toy preocupada de cómo había sido golpeada por esos hombres armados_ -

Estoy bien, mangle… solo fueron unos golpes no te preocupes tanto y frank, ¿necesitas ir a un hospital? - _lo decía, Alice preocupada de su mejor amigo que estaba herido_ -

No es necesario alice, estaré bien…- _lo decía, Frank ignorando a su mejor amiga mientras ella frustrada de estar peleando como siempre lo hacían iba a por su bolso a buscar el botiquín que tenían en caso de heridas o cortadas_ -

Nosotros volveremos a nuestros lugares, ¿solo quedan unos minutos antes de sean las seis? - _lo decía, la pollita toy mientras volvían a su lugar junto a los otros toys en sus lugares correspondientes_ -

Está bien, ¿nos veremos en la noche? - _lo decía, Alice mientras ayudaba a su mejor amigo caminar hacia la puerta_ -

¡No! ¡sáquenme de aquí! ¡por favor, no! ¡Ah! - _lo decía, Silver gritando a todo pulmón mientras el traje de freddy en que estaba siendo metido, le rompía los huesos por la cantidad de metal y cable que contenían, mientras se escuchaba por toda la pizzería sus gritos de dolor_ -

Puedes, ¿caminar frank? - _lo decía, Alice ayudando a su mejor amigo a levantarse para poder caminar_ -

Sí, un poco debido que tengo una herida en mi pierna y otro en mi hombro… - _lo decía, Frank mientras miraba para otro lado ignorando a su mejor amiga_ -

Ok, vamos solo nos queda salir de la pizzería y será todo - _lo decía, Alice mientras ayudaba a caminar a su mejor amigo hacia la salida_ -

 **-** _ **Al caminar hacia la salida de la pizzería, desde las sombras el oso dorado los miraba algo curioso en cómo estaban los dos jóvenes mientras mira de reojo en la cocina que los tres hombres que había enviado Silver estaban muertos cada uno con cuchillos clavados en sus cuerpos, mientras desaparecía de la nada.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 2 de 1987, 06:00 A.M -**

 **-** _ **Eran las seis de la mañana mientras que al salir de la pizzería, Frank junto a Alice veian como el auto del señor Fazbear se estacionaba para ver sorprendido como estaba su guardia nocturno y la acompañante.**_ **-**

Pero, ¿qué paso aquí? - _preguntaba, el señor Fazbear confundido de ver a su guardia nocturno herido y a la compañera del guardia golpeada_ -

B…Bueno, señor fazbear, vera… - _lo decía, Alice intentando de inventar una excusa hacia el jefe de su mejor amigo_ -

Anoche, entraron a robar a la pizzería en mi turno, señor fazbear - _lo decía, Frank dándole una excusa hacia su jefe mientras miraba a su mejor amiga_ -

S…Sí, unos hombres armados habían venido a robar en su pizzería, para robarse su dinero… - _lo decía, Alice algo nerviosa al mentirle lo sucedido al jefe de su mejor amigo_ -

Oh, ¿así que eso paso…?- _lo decía, el señor Fazbear mirando a los dos jóvenes_ \- me alegra que al menos están a salvo los dos - _lo decía, mientras les daba un abrazo a ambos jóvenes por tal valiente acción de ambos_ -

S…Sí, gracias señor fazbear…pero, me está empeorando mi herida… - _lo decía, Frank aguantándose el dolor de su herida por el abrazo de oso que daba su jefe_ -

Y a mí me está dejando sin oxígeno…- _lo decía, Alice aguantando el abrazo del señor fazbear_ -

Ups, perdonen… - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear soltando a ambos jóvenes del abrazo del oso que daba_ \- perdonen, ¿no sabía que aún era fuerte?

S…Sí, ¿en eso nos dimos cuenta…? - _lo decía, Frank aliviado de no sentir jamás en su vida ese tipo de abrazos_ -

Bueno, ustedes deberían ir al hospital para, ¿qué le revisen esas heridas, señor rodríguez? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear esperando que no lo demandaran_ -

Sí, en eso íbamos ahora señor fazbear… ¿así que, esperemos que tengan un buen día…? - _lo decía, Alice algo insegura de la situación mientras ayudaba a su mejor amigo a llegar al hospital_ -

Sí, hablando de eso, el otro guardia nocturno de la otra pizzería vendrá en la tarde y necesito que ustedes lo conozcan, ¿les parece?- _lo decía, el señor Fazbear interrumpiendo al camino de su guardia nocturno y de la acompañante_ -

No hay problema señor fazbear… - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso en cómo sería el otro guardia nocturno de la otra pizzería, mientras tomaban rumbo al hospital_ -

Bueno, ¿que tengan un buen día, señor rodríguez, señorita jeager? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear mientras ingresaba a su pizzería y se sorprende de ver el desastre que había en su hermoso local y algo de sangre en el suelo_ \- ¿esto sí que es raro? ¿pareciera, que hubo una pelea en un bar…? - _lo decía, mientras se iba a su oficina para tener que conseguir las mesas nuevas y que los empleados limpiaran el piso antes de que llegaran los clientes_ -

 **-** _ **En la oficina del señor Fazbear organizaba las cosas para reponer las mesas y sillas rotas antes de que sea la hora de que los clientes llegaran y darle las instrucciones de los empleados que limpiaran todo antes de que los padres y niños vieran el lugar. Mientras que Frank era ayudado por su mejor amiga Alice para llevarlo al hospital y que le curaran las heridas que tenia en la pierna y en el hombro.**_ **-**

* * *

 **-** Bueno, hasta aquí llega este grandioso capítulo de mi fic… vaya, sí que me duele la cabeza por estar muy concentrado en hacer este capítulo largo de no sé cuantas palabras pero, ¡me duele mucho la cabeza…! bueno, no me saldré del tema y es momento de responder los review's del capítulo anterior y claro que responderé los review's por orden. **-**

Y nuestro primer review es de _**Matias jd**_.

- _ **Matias jd:**_ ( _Todo esta tranquilo hasta que alguien toca el timbre_ )

 **Yo:** _ **¿Quién será a esta hora?**_ - _me acerco a la puerta y al abrir la puerta veo al lector_ - _ **Tu… ¿que haces aquí?**_ - _te miro sorprendido de verte otra vez_ -

- _ **Matias jd:**_ Con permiso - _te veo entrar con la misma arma del capitulo anterior_ \- calma no are explotar nada aparte de eso felicidades por el trabajo solo calmate y rodó ira como la seda en el lo aras bien lo creo.

 **Yo:** _ **Ah… si… je, je, je, ¿como digas…?**_ - _me rió nerviosamente sobre eso_ - _ **Uh… ¿a quien engaño…? No me aceptaron en el trabajo, los infelices pedían experiencia laboral y como siempre dicen, nosotros te llamamos… decidí hacer una práctica llamado logística en bodega… si, comienza en mayo y tengo que estar atento al teléfono para saber ¿a que hora es de las ultimas semanas de abril?**_

- _ **Matias jd:**_ En fin dejando eso de lado parece que bonny no tiene tantos instintos asesinos por haora es es bueno.

Bonnie: ¿Eso crees tu? Me cae bien este guardia y su compañera, comparándolos con los otros guardias que hemos tenido anteriormente

Freddy: todo porque, te arreglo tu rostro y brazo

Bonnie: ¡cállate, fredo!

Freddy: ¡no me llames fredo bugs bonny!

Bonnie: ¡¿que, quieres pelea oso cariñosito?!

Freddy: ¡oh, ¿así que quieres pelea conejo de pascua?!

Bonnie: ¡aquí te espero, oso yogi!

Freddy: ¡conejita play boy!

Bonnie: ¡pelemos, gominola!

Freddy: ¡sentirás la ira de freddy fazbear! - _se lanza contra el conejo morado llevándolo a otro lado de la habitación_ -

 **Yo:** _ **Niños… ¿que se le puede hacer?**_ - _ignoro la pelea de los dos animatronics en un lado donde no puedan dañar a nadie_ -

- _ **Matias jd:**_ Golden controlando a mangle a nome sorprende que mal plan hizo freedy como el ultimo resulto tan bien… -sarcasmo-

Freddy: oye, si te crees tan listo has tu un gran plan para ver que tan bien te va, puto cobarde que se oculta en las sombras, como este idiota - _me señala a mí_ -

 **Yo:** _ **Oye fazfuck, algunos necesitamos tener mucha paciencia para planear algo y hacer los fics, no somos maquinas como tú, puto oso de felpa…**_ - _empiezo a dibujar en una gran hoja los planos de infiltración del pentágono_ - _ **¿Qué? acaso, aquí ¿nadie puede tener su propio plan en privado?**_

¿?: ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? - _preguntaba, un oc con capucha y atuendo blanco de Assassin's Creed_ -

 **Yo:** _ **cállate, Hashashin y has tu trabajo en conseguirme los materiales**_ - _lo miro con molestia a mi versión Oc de 18 años_ -

Hashashin: tsk, lunático… - _se va a comprar los materiales de la lista que tenía en su mano_ -

Golden: oye matias jd, deberías callar antes de dar tu opinión ya que en este capítulo, he hecho algo más que solo manipular a la versión toy de foxy - _te mira despegando su vista de un libro_ \- además, seguro tu harías un excelente trabajo que freddy… - _mira a freddy molesto por el estúpido plan_ -

 **Yo:** _ **Oye Godofredo, no empieces una pelea con mis lectores o tomare mi Katana y de despedazare trozo por trozo y te lo incrustare cada una de tus partes por el c*****_ - _lo miro con odio mientras tomo mi Katana y lo amenazo_ -

Golden: sabes, que el empezó - _te señala con algo de miedo en la idea en como terminaría_ -

 **Yo:** _ **Excelente…**_ - _me retiro mientras me oculto entre la oscuridad_ -

- _ **Matias jd:**_ Y espero la pelea de rodrigo y Vincent aver quien ganara

 **Yo:** _ **Pues es sencillo de saber quién gana, gano…**_ - _estática y interferencia_ - _ **Espero, ¿que te guste quien haya ganado?**_

- _ **Matias jd:**_ Eso es todo hasta la próxima… ( _apenas te vas rato después se escuchan sirenas y una explosión_ )

 **Yo:** _ **¿Qué mierda sucede haya afuera?**_

- _ **Matias jd:**_ ( _la televisión se prende sola y apareces rodeado de polis y tu amenazándolos con la bazuka a todos_ )

 **Yo:** _ **uh, ¡actividad paranormal!**_ - _celebro creyendo que era actividad paranormal_ -

Freddy: no, es solo la programación automática de la televisión, en la sección de noticias

 _ **Yo: Oh… freddy siempre tienes que arruinar momento, ¿cuando uno cree que fue actividad paranormal?**_

Foxy: arg, ¿algo están dando en las noticias?

- _ **Matias jd:**_ Se asercan y vuelo esta estcion de servició se los advierto a todos jajaja

Freddy: ¿que loco…? - _mira la tele con una cara de poke face_ -

Foxy: arg, en eso tiene mucha razón, capitán - _mira asombrado como amenazas a los policía_ s-

Bonnie: vaya lectores que tienes, _**Mercenary Hashashin**_ … - _mira con miedo como podrían ser los lectores del escritor_ -

 **Yo:** _ **Nah, he visto mejores cosas que amenazar policías con una bazuca en una estación de servicios…**_ - _quedo incrédulo de esa tonta locura tuya_ -

- _ **Matias jd:**_ yo no moriré pero ustedes si nos vemos luego espero él próximo cap… ( _se apaga la televisión dejándome con una cara de poke face_ )

 **Yo:** _ **yo, no tengo palabras para ver esa estupidez de suicida…**_ - _miro a los tres animatronics con una cara de poke face, mientras saco una grabadora_ - _ **recordatorio… instalar un sistema de seguridad para locos hackers y suicidas…**_

El siguiente review es de _**Ultimate Dimentor**_.

- _ **Ultimate Dimentor:**_ ¡KKKKYYYYAAAAHHHH!

 **Yo:** _ **¡ah! ¡mis oídos!**_ - _me tapo los oídos con mis manos para no sufrir sordera_ -

Foxy: arg, y ¿crees que a nosotros nos gusta?

Bonnie: ¡que alguien lo calle!

Freddy: ¡callen a ese error de la naturaleza! o ¡lo meto en un traje de freddy!

Golden: uh… aquí ya nadie puede leer tranquilo… - _se te acerca y te da su jumpscare en toda tu cara para que te callaras_ \- listo, solucionado… - _desaparece para seguir con su lectura_ -

Freddy: al fin, algo de paz…

Bonnie y Foxy: si…

- _ **Ultimate Dimentor:**_ Perdón, olvide comentar el capítulo anterior, pero quiero que sepas que me encanto, al igual que este capítulo, mendiga universidad…

 **Yo:** _ **¿Qué? ¿Qué acabas de decirme ultimate? ¿No escuche nada por tu grito que me dejo temporalmente sordo?**_

Bonnie: él dijo esto… - _lo escribe en un cartel lo que había dicho hace unos segundos_ -

 **Yo:** _ **Oh, no importa ultimare, a cualquiera le puede pasar y ¡me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior!**_

Foxy: ¡¿por que gritas ahora?!

Bonnie: por el grito de ultimate, foxy… quedo sordo temporalmente - _mira incrédulo al zorro pirata_ -

Foxy: oh, eso quiere decir que no puede ver - _me muestra el dedo del medio y burlas contra el escritor_ -

Freddy: puede verte foxy… - _lo mira incrédulo que el zorro pirata no sabía que es estar sordo_ -

Foxy: ¿que? - _mira incrédulo al oso castaño, mientras se le podía ver miedo en su rostro_ -

- _ **Ultimate Dimentor:**_ pero, bueno, saludos…

Bonnie: adios ultimate

Freddy: deja algún review en el próximo capitulo…

 **Yo:** _ **Saludos colega XD**_

Foxy: yo me voy de aquí…- _se escabulle silenciosamente hasta que siente una mano en su hombro_ -

 **Yo:** _ **¿A dónde crees que vas…pirata de cuarta?**_

Foxy: ah… (O-O) - _me mira con miedo_ -

 **Yo:** _ **Espero, que estés preparado para sufrir la peor golpiza de tu maldita vida, niño…**_ - _se escuchan mis nudillos tronar por todo el lugar_ -

Foxy: ayúdenme… - _mira suplicantes a sus dos compañeros que se habia alejado lo suficiente para no salir heridos_ -

-Problemas técnicos espere unos minutos, por favor…-

 **Yo:** Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que de seguro me dejo muy pero muy cansado para que pudiera seguir…

Bonnie: así que, no sean tímidos en dejarle a este tonto algún review, para que deje de molestarnos… - _me mira frustrado el conejo_ -

Freddy: no olvides decirles de la sorpresa para tus lectores

 **Yo:** _ **Cierto, gracias oso yogi…**_

Freddy: mi nombre no es oso yogi… es freddy fazbear… - _me mira molesto por el apodo_ -

 **Yo:** _ **Oh, cierto, te llamas oso yogi fazfuck…**_

Freddy: grr… mejor me voy de aquí antes de que me saques de quicio… - _se va_ -

 **Yo:** _ **Bueno, como sabrán tengo un aviso que darles a mis lectores o lectoras… tengo pensado hacer un fic de preguntas y retos de mis dos fics de Five Nights At Freddy's, que como todos sabrán, podrán hacerles retos o preguntas a los animatronics o a los guardias y claro que cada lector o lectora tendrá mínimo como cuatro preguntas y cuatro retos que serán separados por preguntas y retos…**_ -miro a la cámara algo nervioso- _ **también, tengo pensado en que no se llamaran capítulos en este fic de preguntas y retos, si no, se llamaran, momentos ramdon**_

Bonnie: ¿por qué no simplemente capitulo? - _me mira confundido por el tonto nombre de los capítulos_ -

 **Yo:** _ **si no quieres perder tu linda cara de conejo estúpido otra vez… no me obligues…**_ - _lo miro con ojos sangrientos y una voz de ultratumba_ -

Bonnie: o…ok… ¿c…cómo tú quieras? Ah… ¿creo que chica me llama? así que adiós… - _se aleja con mucho miedo del escritor_ -

 **Yo:** _ **bien, espero que en sus review's dejen un comentario si hacer o no el fic de "preguntas y retos" así que, que tengan una buena mañana/tarde/noche y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, bye.**_


	12. Fritz Smith

**Fritz Smith.**

 **-** Hola a todos mis lectores o lectoras que leen mi fic de FNAF, espero que hayan esperado lo suficiente para este capítulo y responderé sus review's al final de este capítulo así que, sin más preámbulos y molestias, disfruten del capítulo. **-**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis Oc's y la trama de la historia._

 **\- Diciembre 3 de 1987. -**

 **-** _ **Eran la una de la tarde mientras que Frank se ponían unas vendas en la pierna izquierda y en su hombro derecho por la bala, debido que había salido del hombro y a Alice solo le daban algunos remedios para que se le desinflamara los golpes que había sufrido hace horas atrás.**_ **-**

Hola, mama - _lo decía, Alice al haber llamado a su casa para avisar a su madre lo sucedido ya que su padre siempre se levantaba muy temprano para irse a la estación de policía_ -

 _Alice, hija mía, ¿cómo has estado?_ - _lo decía, la madre de Alice alegre desde el otro lado de la llamada_ -

Bien, ya que estamos en un hospital… - _lo decía, Alice un poco avergonzada hacia su madre sabiendo cómo se ponía cuando estaba en algún lugar_ -

 _¿En un hospital? ¿qué sucedió, hija?_ - _preguntaba, la madre de Alice algo alterada de saber que su hija estaba en un hospital_ -

Mama, cálmate, estoy bien… solo algo golpeada ya que acompañe a frank para hacerle compañía en su trabajo y… - _lo decía, Alice mientras se inventaba una buena excusa hacia su madre sabiendo lo muy sobreprotectora que era y mucho peor era su padre_ \- intentaron de robar el dinero de la pizzería…

 _¿Qué? y ¿cómo se encuentra frank?_ - _preguntaba, la madre de Alice algo preocupada desde al otro lado de la llamada_ -

Mama, frank recibió dos disparos anoche… uno en el hombro y el otro en la pierna, pero no te preocupes, ¿la otra bala solo le roso su pierna dejándole una herida nada grabe? - _lo decía, Alice esperando a que su mejor amigo saliera de cirugía_ -

 _Alice, hija… ya me estoy empezando a preocupar_ - _lo decía, la madre de Alice muy preocupada de que su hija y el mejor amigo de ella estuvieran en el hospital_ -

Mama, ya tengo la edad necesaria para cuidarme… ¿no es necesario que te preocupes mucho por mi…? - _lo decía, Alice algo molesta de que sus padres se preocuparan mucho por ella y mucho más su padre ya que es policía era como una sombra de ella_ -

 _Bien, ¿si ti lo dices, hija? ¿quiero preguntarte una cosa?_ - _preguntaba, la madre de Alice con un tono curioso desde al otro lado de la llamada_ -

¿Cuál? - _lo decía, Alice algo confundida en lo que quería preguntarle su madre_ -

 _¿Te has confesado a frank?_ - _preguntaba, la madre de Alice con un tono coqueto hacia su hija_ -

¡Mama! ¡no digas tonterías…! ¡eso no es asunto tuyo…! - _respondía, Alice algo sonrojada por la pregunta repentina de su madre_ -

 _Ya, tranquila hija, ¿no es para enojarte con tu madre? además, los dos hacen una buena pareja_ - _lo decía, la madre de Alice mientras se escuchaba una risita burlona hacia su propia hija_ -

Mama… - _lo decía, Alice frustrada llamando la atención de su madre desde al otro lado de la llamada_ -

 _¿Sí?_ - _lo decía, la madre de Alice desde al otro lado de la llamada, dejando de reírse_ -

Me estas avergonzando mucho… - _lo decía, Alice mientras se sonrojaba y hacia un puchero infantil sabiendo como era su madre ya que se trataban como si fueran amigas_ -

 _Bueno, dejare ese tema de lado y cuéntame todo lo que paso anoche en esa pizzería…_ - _lo decía, la madre de Alice mientras dejaba en claro que de vez en cuando ella y su esposo le preguntaban de cómo estaba su día y se contaban todo lo que habían hecho todo el día_ -

Ok, pero no se lo digas a papa… - _lo decía, Alice algo molesta con su madre mientras se cargaba contra la pared y mirando en la puerta de donde saldría algún doctor o enfermera que lo llevara a la habitación en donde se encontraría su mejor amigo_ -

 _¿Cómo crees que se lo diré a tu padre, hija?_ - _preguntaba, la madre de Alice incrédula de lo que decía su propia hija_ -

Aja, y sobre que me gustaba un chico y resulto ser frank… - _preguntaba, Alice sin creerle a su madre, sabiendo como su padre se había enterado de que ella estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo_ -

 _Bueno, ¿cómo crees que iba a saber que era el en que estas enamorada?_ - _lo decía, la madre de Alice desde al otro lado de la llamada anonadada de que su hija supiera eso_ -

Mama… ¿no se lo digas por nada en el mundo o le contare sobre tu secreto? - _lo decía, Alice amenazando a su madre en contarle a su padre que escondía en el lugar secreto de su madre_ -

 _¡Ni se te ocurra, hija!_ - _lo decía, la madre de Alice alterada debido que su hija había descubierto donde escondía los regalos para su esposo en los cumpleaños_ -

Le podría decir que tú le escondes un regalo para su cumpleaños en mayo… - _lo decía, Alice mientras se miraba sus uñas sabiendo que con eso tendría asegurado de que su madre no le contara nada a su padre_ -

 _Uh… bien, tu ganas hija… no se lo diré a tu padre, ¿así que cuenta?_ - _lo decía, la madre de Alice derrotada por su propia hija, sabiendo el escondite donde ocultaba los regalos de cumpleaños a su esposo, mientras no estaba en casa_ -

Bien, escucha con atención… - _lo decía, Alice empezando a relatarle omitiendo que los animatronics de la pizzería habían ayudado a Frank y a ella cuando estaban en problemas con Silver y sus hombres armados ya que había jurado en no contárselo a nadie incluyendo de sus propio padres_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alice le explicaba lo sucedido sin contarle de los animatronics a su propia madre, en la sala de cirugía los doctores hacían lo posible en sacarle la bala a Frank. La cirugía solo tomo una hora para extraerle la bala que se había alojado en el hombro del guardia mientras que era curado y llevado a una habitación del hospital para que descansara.**_ **-**

Uh… mi cabeza… - _lo decía, Frank algo adolorido debido a la cirugía que tuvo que pasar otra vez_ -

Sera mejor que descanse unos momentos señor rodríguez - _lo decía, el doctor revisando los resultados de la cirugía_ -

¿Cómo fue la cirugía, doctor? - _preguntaba, Frank algo dudoso debido que sentía como si su cabeza fuera a explotar_ -

Bueno, tengo buenas y malas noticias, señor rodríguez - _lo decía, el doctor mirando a su paciente sentándose para mirarlo_ -

Dígame las buenas noticias, doctor… - _lo decía, Frank algo adolorido mientras se sentaba en la camilla_ -

La buena noticia, es que la bala que usted recibió en su hombro derecho, no daño nervios, músculos, ni hueso, ¿así que podríamos decirle que usted tiene mucha suerte…? - _lo decía, el doctor alegre de que un paciente como este estuviera en forma y muy resistente ante esto_ -

Y ¿cuál es la mala noticia? - _preguntaba, Frank esperando la mala noticia del doctor_ -

¿Que usted estará adolorido por unas semanas…? así que necesitara, ¿que se tome estos calmantes para el dolor? - _lo decía, el doctor mientras le entregaba el listado de los remedios para los dolores del hombro derecho de Frank_ -

Si, gracias doctor… - _lo decía, Frank sabiendo que ahora debería tomar los remedios que le reseto el doctor por los dolores que vendrían_ -

Y también, ¿debe usar esto? - _lo decía, el doctor entregándole unas muletas_ -

¿Debe estar bromeando? - _lo decía, Frank incrédulo de que debía usar muletas temporalmente_ -

Sí no quiere, ¿que su herida de su pierna empeore de lo que está? - _lo decía, el doctor mirando a su joven paciente que miraba incrédulo a las muletas_ -

Uh… está bien, ¿me tendré que acostumbrar a usar esto? - _lo decía, Frank frustrado al saber que debe usar esas muletas debido a la herida de su pierna y ver que estaba vendado su hombro derecho_ -

Muy bien, ¿que tenga una buena tarde señor rodríguez? - _lo decía, el doctor mientras se retiraba para atender a otros pacientes dejando a Frank solo_ -

Bueno, ¿esto es algo incómodo? pero, al menos no sufrí otra amputación… - _lo decía, Frank mientras empezaba a colocarse las muletas para empezar a caminar sin tener que cargar mucho su pierna herida_ -

 **-** _ **Al estar caminando unos minutos hacia donde estaría su mejor amiga esperándolo en la sala de espera. Alice estaba hablando con su madre y explicándole lo que sucedió en el trabajo de su mejor amigo.**_ **-**

Y eso pasó mamá… - _lo decía, Alice al explicarle lo que había pasado en la mañana claramente omitiendo a los animatronics_ -

 _Así que eso paso… bueno, me alegra que los dos hayan salido bien y alice…_ - _lo decía, la madre de Alice llamando la atención de su hija desde al otro lado de la llamada_ -

Si, ¿mamá? - _lo decía, alice algo dudosa en lo que su madre le quería decir desde al otro lado de la línea_ -

 _Te acuerdas, ¿qué me pediste encontrar una caja que de tu abuelo? ¿qué había dejado para ti?_ - _lo decía, la madre de Alice mientras miraba la caja y su contenido_ -

Sí, ¿por? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa de que su madre haya encontrado la caja de su abuelo_ -

 _Bueno, aquí hay muchas cosas, una carta de él hacia ti y ¿una especie de Katana?_ - _respondía, la madre de Alice sorprendida de que haya aun cosas de la guerra fría y unas fotografías de su padre con su madre cuando había terminado la guerra_ -

¿En serio? - _lo decía, Alice sorprendida de que su abuelo tenga una Katana guardada y ve que su mejor amigo había llegado_ \- mamá, me tengo que ir, frank ya salió de su cirugía

 _Está bien, hija, nos vemos_ - _lo decía, la madre de Alice sabiendo lo que había pasado su hija con su mejor amigo_ -

Adiós, mama… - _lo decía, alice despidiéndose de su madre antes de colgar la llamada y caminar hacia donde está su mejor amigo_ \- ¿cómo te sientes frank?

Un poco adolorido, pero tengo que tomarme estos medicamentos para, ¿que el dolor de mi hombro no me moleste por unas semanas? - _lo decía, Frank mostrándole el listado de los medicamentos que tenía que tomar_ -

Oh, y ¿si vamos a la pizzería a comer algo de pizza? - _preguntaba, Alice con una sonrisa tierna hacia su mejor amigo que le había hecho sonrojarse_ -

Está bien, además hay, ¿qué conocer al otro guardia nocturno de la otra pizzería? - _respondía, Frank ocultando su sonrojo mientras caminaba con las muletas hacia la salida del hospital seguido de su mejor amiga_ -

 **-** _ **Al salir del hospital, los dos se dirigieron a la pizzería de Freddy's Fazbear Pizza para conocer al otro guardia nocturno de la otra pizzería. Mientras que en la pizzería un joven de 24 años de pelo anaranjado, orbes verdes y tez blanco miraba que era igual en donde el estaba trabajando hace unos días atrás.**_ **-**

Esto tiene que ser una broma… - _lo decía, un joven de pelo naranjo, orbes verdes al ver a los toys en el escenario dando su show a los niños_ \- primero me despide en mi primer día y luego me llaman, ¿que tenga que venir aquí a boston…?

Oh, señor smith - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear al ver al otro guardia nocturno en la pizzería_ -

Hay no… - _lo decía, el peli naranjo reconociendo esa voz del dueño de la pizzería_ \- ¿que no sea el…?

Me alegra que haya venido a boston - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear alegre de ver a su otro guardia nocturno de la otra pizzería_ -

Pues, no a mí en estar en este lugar lejos de casa… - _lo decía, el ex guardia nocturno hacia su ex jefe molesto debido al injusto despido_ -

¿Por qué? - _preguntaba, el señor Fazbear confundido de su ex guardia nocturno_ -

¿Cómo que por qué? ¡usted me despidió en mi primer día! - _lo decía, el ex guardia nocturno molesto hacia su ex jefe por el despido_ -

Sí… eso era porque no nos estaba yendo bien en la economía en ese lugar… - _lo decía, el señor fazbear algo nervioso de que su ex guardia lo demandaría por no cumplir el contrato que había firmado_ \- ¿así que lo tuvimos que despedirlo para demoler esa pizzería?

Mire, le ofrezco un trato… - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear invitándolo a sentarse_ -

¿Cómo cuál? - _preguntaba, el ex guardia nocturno algo dudoso en las palabras de su ex jefe_ -

Lo contrato como guardia nocturno otra vez, ¿aquí en boston? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear en su oferta para su ex guardia nocturno_ -

¿Tendré un aumento por esto? - _preguntaba, el ex guardia nocturno esperando que haya aumento en su sueldo_ -

Ja, ja, no… seguirá con su sueldo de 120 dólares - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear seguro de sus palabras con su ex guardia de seguridad_ -

Entonces paso… - _lo decía, el ex guardia mientras se levantaba de su asiento para irse_ -

Oh, lo mando a la cárcel por incumplimiento del contrato - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear sabiendo que no había cumplido el contrato esperado en la otra pizzería_ -

Rayos… ¿lo que me faltaba que este gordo dijera…? - _lo decía, el ex guardia nocturno en voz baja al saber que estaba atrapado por el maldito contrato de no haberlo leído primero_ \- entonces, ¿no querrá que le diga al mundo que sus preciosos animatronics son asesinos en serie…? y ¿que todo guardia nocturno que haya entrado aquí, sale en bolsa para cadáveres…?

¿No lo haría? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear mirando desafiante a su ex guardia nocturno_ -

Oh, sí lo haría, señor fazbear - _lo decía, el ex guardia nocturno desafiante hacia su ex jefe_ -

Muy bien, señor smith… escuchare su oferta para, ¿que no me arruine el negocio…? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear mientras esperaba escuchar su oferta de su ex guardia nocturno_ -

Bueno, primero quiero un aumento doble, ¿por no poder cumplir mi trabajo haya en la otra pizzería?

Uh… hecho, ¿algo más? - _preguntaba, el señor Fazbear molesto por la primera oferta de su ex guardia_ -

Sí, también quiero un buen sueldo y no uno de mierda como usted da de 120 dólares - _lo decía, el ex guardia nocturno decidido en tener un buen sueldo_ -

¿Entonces de cuanto estaríamos hablando de su sueldo? - _preguntaba, el señor Fazbear algo dudoso en cuanto tendría que darle de sueldo_ -

Mmm… ¿unos quinientos mil dólares? - _respondía, el ex guardia nocturno con una sonrisa triunfante de poder tener dinero y conocer el mundo_ -

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿no tengo tanto dinero?! - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear casi dándole un ataque por la cantidad de dinero que le tenía que dar a su ex guardia nocturno_ -

Entonces iré al periódico y les contare la historia de sus animatronics…- _lo decía, el ex guardia nocturno triunfante hacia su ex jefe_ -

E…Espere, está bien… tendrá sus quinientos mil dólares… - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear molesto por ser chantajeado por un ex guardia de seguridad_ -

Bien, y ¿algo más que deba saber? - _preguntaba, el ex guardia nocturno algo dudoso de su jefe_ -

Sí, ¿que usted junto a dos jóvenes? ¿que han estado aquí cinco noches estarán con usted esta misma noche? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear sonriendo al ver la cara de su guardia nocturno recontratado_ -

¿Qué? ¿eso es im…? - _lo decía, el ex guardia sorprendido de que dos jóvenes aceptaran el empleo de guardias nocturnos y sobrevivieran_ -

Descuide, señor smith… ellos dos se cuidan muy bien entre ellos y luego se lo presentare esta misma tarde - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear interrumpiendo la impresión de su guardia nocturno_ -

Bien… - _lo decía, el guardia nocturno mirando frustrado hacia su jefe_ -

Ya nos entendemos, ahora si me disculpa… ¿tengo que hacer unos papeleos por el incidente de anoche? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear llamando la atención de su guardia nocturno recontratado_ -

¿Anoche? - _preguntaba, el guardia nocturno recontratado confundido de que estaba hablando su jefe_ -

Sí, intentaron de robar mi pizzería y nuestro guardia nocturno los enfrento - _respondía, el señor Fazbear al saber por los dos jóvenes lo que había pasado anoche_ -

¿Qué? ¿eso es una estupidez? - _lo decía, el ex guardia nocturno incrédulo de las palabras de su ex jefe_ \- ¡¿todos los guardias nocturnos que han entrado aquí?! ¡¿saben que no deben salir de la oficina?!

Pero, el hiso eso y ¿no le paso nada? Incluso su compañera - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear igualmente sorprendido de que su guardia con la acompañante no fueran atacados por los animatronics_ -

También, ¿una chica está de guardia? - _preguntaba, el guardia nocturno recontratado sorprendido de que haya una mujer trabajando en la pizzería_ -

No, solo lo acompaña - _respondía, el señor Fazbear mientras se levantaba de su asiento para ver a su guardia nocturno recontratado_ \- si me disculpa, tengo que terminar mis papeleos, ¿que tenga una buena tarde señor smith? - _lo decía, mientras se iba a su oficina para terminar su papeleo, dejando a su guardia recontratado algo dudoso en las palabras de su jefe_ -

 **-** _ **El señor Fazbear había dejado solo a su ex guardia recontratado en el "Dinning Área" con una mirada dudoso de lo que había dicho su jefe. Mientras que en la entrada de la pizzería, se veía que los dos jóvenes que estaban en la noche anterior habían llegado a la pizzería y ver que los toys estaban haciendo sus shows para los niños, mientras que ambos se sentaban en una de las mesas cerca del escenario y ordenaban las mismas pizza que el otro día.**_ **-**

¿Seguro que te encuentras bien, frank? - _preguntaba, Alice algo preocupada por su mejor amigo herido_ -

Sí, alice estaré bien… - _respondía, Frank algo molesto contra Silver en haberle disparado en su hombro y pierna_ \- es solo, ¿que nunca había estado en este estado?

Te entiendo frank, pero ya verás que te recuperaras rápido, solo se paciente - _lo decía, Alice dándole una sonrisa alegra haciendo sonrojar a su mejor amigo_ -

S…Sí, ¿tú lo dices? - _lo decía, Frank mirando para otro lado ignorando a su mejor amiga, haciendo que inflara sus mejillas molesta por ignorarla como siempre lo hacía con ella_ -

Oh, señor rodríguez y señorita jeager… ¿me alegra que estén aquí? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear al haber terminado sus papeleos y darles una sonrisa a ambos vigilantes_ -

Buenas tardes señor Fazbear - _lo decía, Alice saludando al jefe de su mejor amigo_ -

Son ellos… - _preguntaba, el ex guardia contratado mirando a los dos jóvenes_ -

Sí, son ellos - _respondía, el señor Fazbear mientras miraba a su guardia nocturno recontratado_ \- señor smith, ellos son alice jeager y frank rodríguez

Hola - _lo decía, Frank saludando algo desconfiado del peli naranja_ -

Mucho gusto - _lo decía, Alice saludando al peli naranja con una sonrisa alegre_ -

¿El placer es mio en conocerlos? - _lo decía, el guardia sorprendido de que esos dos jóvenes eran los que sobrevivieron cinco noches_ -

Bueno, el señor smith estará con ustedes en su siguiente noche hasta que termine su turno señor rodríguez - _lo decía el señor Fazbear entregándole un cheque de quinientos mil dólares_ -

Q…Quinientos mil dólares… - _lo decía, Frank incrédulo de ver esa cantidad de dinero de su jefe, creyendo que solo le daría 120 dólares_ -

¿Por qué le da un cheque de quinientos mil dólares? - _preguntaba, Alice asombrada de la cantidad de dinero que le había dado el jefe a su mejor amigo_ -

Bueno, ¿cómo ustedes dos están trabajando juntos? porque no darle este aumento que solo esta vez daré a un guardia nocturno - _respondía, el señor Fazbear a la pregunta de la compañera de su guardia nocturno_ -

Gracias, señor fazbear…

¿No hay de que señor rodríguez? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear retirándose e irse a su oficina_ -

¿Cuál eran sus nombres? - _preguntaban, el guardia nocturno recontratado a los dos jovenes que estarán con él en las noches_ -

Soy alice jeager y él es frank rodríguez - _respondía, Alice a la pregunta del guardia nocturno que estarían en la misma noche con ellos_ -

¿Cómo sabrán? soy fritz, fritz smith - _se presentaba, Fritz a los dos jóvenes que estarán en su turno de noche_ \- ¿saben, ustedes dos lo que ocurre en la pizzería en las noches?

Sí, ¿en que los animatronics se mueven en las noches? - _respondía, Frank mirando incrédulo a la pregunta de fritz mientras se tomaba sus medicinas para el dolor_ -

¿Acaso, lo saben? - _preguntaba, Fritz sorprendido y anonadado de la respuesta del guardia_ -

Sí - _respondía, Alice con una sonrisa sincera mientras miraba dudosa a Fritz_ -

Pero, ellos son asesinos en serie contra cualquiera, ¡¿que intenten de ser guardia nocturno en este lugar?! - _lo decía, fritz incrédulo de lo que estaba escuchando_ -

Ellas son mis amigas - _respondía, Alice sorprendiendo más a fritz por la forma en que la defendía a los toys_ -

Fritz, estos animatronics no nos atacaran, solo relájate, ¿sí? - _lo decía, Frank frustrado ver al nuevo guardia nocturno que tendría que acompañarlos en la noche_ -

¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡son asesinos en serie de guardias nocturnos! - _respondía, Fritz molesto e inseguro mientras se iba de la mesa_ -

Pero… - _lo decía, Alice mientras miraba al nuevo guardia de la pizzería irse con algo de miedo_ -

Alice, déjalo… ¿que los animatronics se diviertan con él en la noche…? - _lo decía, Frank empezando a comer su pizza mientras miraba preocupado por su mejor amiga_ \- claro, ¿que no matarlo?

¿Si, tú lo dices? - _lo decía, Alice algo insegura debido que estaba el oso dorado que podía manipular a los animatronics y ordenarles atacarlos_ -

Sabes, ¿algo alice? - _lo decía, Frank llamando la atención de su mejor amiga_ -

¿Qué? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa en lo que estaba pensando su mejor amigo_ -

¿Podríamos hacerle una broma a fritz? - _respondía, Frank algo frustrado para pasar el rato en las noches en la pizzería_ -

¿En serio? ¿Cómo cuál? - _preguntaba, Alice algo interesada en la idea de su mejor amigo_ -

Explícale a mangle que le haremos una broma a un nuevo guardia nocturno, ¿que estará con nosotros? - _respondía, Frank dándole una sonrisa divertida hacia su mejor amiga mientras le daba una mordida a su rebanada de pizza_ -

Estas intentando decirme, ¿que los animatronics "mataran" a fritz en la noche? - _preguntaba, Alice intentando de saber cuál era la broma de su mejor amigo con fritz en las noches_ -

Seguro, ¿cómo no te conociera? - _lo decía, Frank esperando la reacción de su mejor amiga cuando se les ocurría algo a ambos_ -

Tienes razón… se lo iré a explicar a mangle - _lo decía, Alice terminando de comer su rebanada de pizza, para ir a donde estaba la zorrita toy_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alice se iba a donde estaba "Kid's Cove" donde estaba mangle descansando de no ser desarmada por los niños para explicarle de la broma a fritz y Frank en el "Dinning Área" comiendo su pizza y esperando a su mejor amiga a que volviera. En las sombras de la pizzería, dos pares de ojos miraban a cada uno de los dos, uno en el "dinning área" y el otro en "kid's cove" observándolos curioso de lo que podrían hacer en la noche y un poco más oculto en las sombras el oso dorado estaba mirando con molestia hacia el guardia nocturno.**_ **-**

Mangle… - _lo decía, Alice llamando a la zorrita toy que estaba en la habitación de "_ _ **kid's cove**_ _"_ -

¿Uh? ¿señorita alice? - _lo decía, mangle despertándose algo confundida al ver a su mejor amiga humana en la habitación en el día_ \- ¿qué hace usted aquí?

Vengo a avisarte que en la noche tendremos aun guardia nocturno nuevo - _lo decía, Alice con una sonrisa alegre sentándose al lado de la zorrita toy_ -

¿Un nuevo guardia nocturno? - _preguntaba, la zorrita toy algo confundida de que habría un nuevo guardia nocturno_ -

Sí, su nombre es fritz smith - _respondía, Alice mientras le sonreía a la zorrita toy que estaba al lado suyo_ -

Oh, ¿así que ya saben su nombre? - _lo decía, la zorrita toy sorprendida de que ya conocieran al guardia nocturno nuevo_ -

Sí, y quiero que sepas que le haremos una broma esta noche - _lo decía, Alice alegre al saber que le harán una broma al nuevo_ -

¿En serio? ¿Cómo cuál? - _preguntaba, la zorrita toy algo curiosa en la broma que le harían al nuevo guardia_ -

Ustedes "mataran" a fritz esta noche, es solo para darle un susto - _respondía, Alice con una sonrisa alegre al saber que le haría una broma a fritz_ -

Bueno, cuente con nosotras señorita alice - _lo decía, la zorrita toy dando su palabra a su amiga humana_ -

Gracias, mangle - _lo decía, Alice dándole un abrazo a la zorrita to, Mientras era correspondido por ella_ -

¿No hay de que, señorita alice…? - _lo decía, la zorrita toy algo comprensiva mientras estaba abrazada con la compañera del guardia_ -

Bueno, tengo que irme a donde esta frank… - _lo decía, Alice separándose del abrazo de la zorrita toy_ \- ¿nos veremos en la noche?

Nos vemos señorita alice… - _lo decía, la zorrita toy despidiéndose al ver a su amiga irse al "_ _ **dinning área**_ _"_ -

 **-mientras que alice se dirigía al "Dinning Área" donde lo estaba esperando su mejor amigo en una de las mesas cerca del escenario. A Frank ya había terminado su pizza para poder irse con su mejor amiga y tomando la pizza de su mejor amiga para llevarlo al departamento.-**

Perdona por la demora, frank… - _lo decía, Alice al haber tardado unos minutos_ -

Alice, tu pizza ya se enfrió, ¿así que será mejor ir al departamento para preparar nuestras cosas?-lo decía, Frank mirándola incrédulo que su mejor amiga se haya olvidado de que tendrían que haberse ido-

Perdón… - _lo decía, Alice mirando para otro lado ignorando la mirada seria de su mejor amigo_ -

Sí, es tu pizza, ¿tú que crees? - _lo decía, Frank mirando hacia su mejor amiga_ -

Ok, ah… ya le avise a mangle, ¿qué harán en la noche? - _lo decía, Alice mientras miraba a su mejor amigo_ -

Bien, ¿entonces, vámonos? - _lo decía, Frank hacia su mejor amiga para salir de la pizzería e ir al departamento_ -

Está bien… - _lo decía, Alice caminando hacia la salida de la pizzería junto a su mejor amigo, hasta que se detiene en la puerta_ -

Y alice… - _lo decía, Frank mirando a su mejor amiga para detenerla antes de salir_ -

¿Sí? - _preguntaba, Alice algo confundida por su mejor amigo que se había detenido_ -

No seas tan olvidadiza - _lo decía, frank molesto seriamente hacia su mejor amiga, mientras le entregaba una billetera_ -

Pero, ¿cómo lo has…? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa de cómo su mejor amigo había obtenido su billetera_ -

¿Cuándo te levantaste para ir a avisarle a mangle? se te había caído al suelo… - _lo decía, Frank mirando hacia otro lado con un leve sonrojo_ -

Sabes, a pesar de ser alguien frio y serio, ¿de vez en cuando…? puedes ser alguien muy amable y cariñoso… - _lo decía, Alice mirando hacia otro lado con un leve sonrojo por lo que había dicho hacia su mejor amigo_ -

S…Sí… - _lo decía, Frank mirando para otro lado evitando mirar a su mejor amiga_ \- ¿creo que tienes razón en eso…?

Sí, ya que te conozco desde que íbamos a la escuela, frank rodríguez… - _lo decía, Alice caminando en frente de su mejor amigo con una sonrisa alegre_ -

Sí, en eso tienes mucha razón, alice jeager - _lo decía, Frank con un tono burlón mientras le revolvía el cabello de su mejor amiga_ -

¡Frank! ¡te dije, muchas veces que no hagas eso a mí cabello! - _lo decía, Alice molesta con su mejor amigo haciendo un puchero haciéndola ver tierna y dulce_ -

Perdona, ¿te lastime jeager? - _lo decía, Frank con una sonrisa burlona despenando los cabellos de su mejor amiga para luego salir corriendo rumbo al departamento_ -

Uh… ¡ven aquí rodríguez! ¡¿cuándo te pille te voy a matar?! - _lo decía, Alice al ver a su mejor amigo huir como lo hacían cuando eran niños y salir tras el como siempre_ -

Pues, ¡suerte con eso, alice! - _lo decía, Frank alegre de que su mejor amiga no le gustara eso aún, hasta casi lo había olvidado de que el la molestaba de esa manera_ -

¡No huyas cobarde! ¡vuelve aquí, frank! - _lo decía, Alice gritando muy enojada hacia su mejor amigo mientras intentaba de atraparlo_ -

¡No me atrapas! - _lo decía, Frank sonriendo divertidamente corriendo de su mejor amiga, sabiendo como terminaría si lo atrapa_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank intentaba de escapar de una muy enojada Alice sabiendo que ella le había advertido muchas veces de que no la chasconeara su cabello, como él siempre lo hacía. En una tienda cercana a la pizzería, cierto guardia nocturno peli naranjo miraba incrédulo de que esos dos adolescentes iban a estar con él en toda la noche sin saber que se llevara una sorpresa.**_ **-**

 **-** Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy mis queridos lectores o lectoras que siguen o leen mi fic de Five Nights At Freddy's, ¡ahora es momento de responder los review's! **-**

Y nuestro primer review es de _**LightIlumin879**_ ( _ **Guest**_ )

- _ **LightIlumin879**_ ( _ **Guest**_ ) **:** * _Grita desde la ventana_ *¡CINDY, DEJAME PASAR PERRA!

Cindy: ¡PUDRETE! ¡Al review!

 **-** _ **Grabación**_ **-**

- _ **LightIlumin879:**_ ¡Konnichiwa! ¿Qué tal te va?

 **Yo:** _ **Ah… bien, supongo y ¿Tu?**_

- _ **LightIlumin879:**_ yo muy bien, aquí. Quería comentar sobre tu fic y déjame decirte qué es uno de mis tantos favoritos.

 **Yo:** _ **Wow, en serio…**_ - _te miro asombrado con estrellitas en mis ojos_ -

Freddy: ya denle algo para que deje ser tan marica - _sarcástico_ -

 **Yo:** _ **¡Marica tu abuela pedobear!**_ - _lo miro con odio al oso animatronico_ -

Freddy: y ¿qué me harás? no puedes dañarme ya que soy máquina y de metal, mientras que tú eres solo de carne y hueso… - _se cruza de brazos muy confiado de sus palabras_ -

 **Yo:** _ **¿Cuánto quieres apostar, oso yogi?**_ - _le pregunto, mientras me coloco unos guantes forjados de metal_ -

Freddy: ah… ¿chicos? ¿un poco de ayuda? - _mira a sus cuatro compañeros animatronics_ -

Bonnie: no me metas en tus asuntos, fredo… - _se va del lugar_ -

Chica: Yo… yo tengo que preparar pizza… - _se va a la cocina_ -

Foxy: ¿un poco de ayuda por aquí? - _pedía, ayuda mientras estaba en el suelo aun adolorido_ -

Freddy: ah… ¿hashashin, ayúdame? - _mira a la versión Oc del escritor que estaba detrás de la cámara_ -

Hashashin: no me involucres fredo, yo ya Salí lastimado por mi versión de veinte - _lo decía, el oc mientras no hacía nada por el oso sabiendo su castigo y tortura_ \- y ¿no quiero estar enyesado por tres meses…? (-_-')

 **Yo:** _ **-**_ _me coloco unos lentes negros de sol_ - _ **¿Estás listo para conocer mi lado ripper?**_

Freddy: uh… ¿por qué a mí…? (O-O) - _me mira con miedo mientras me acerco_ -

 **-** _ **Problemas técnicos espere unos minutos, por favor**_ **-**

 **Yo:** _ **¿Qué bueno es descargar la tensión en algo…?**_ - _me estiro mientras se escuchaban cada parte de mis huesos_ -

Freddy: auch… ayúdenme… - _se arrastra por el suelo todo golpeado destrozado gran parte de su traje por la golpiza_ -

 **Yo:** _ **Espero, que no me desafíes otra vez, oso yogi**_ - _lo miro molesto mientras se va a partes y servicios arrastrándose_ -

- _ **LightIlumin879**_ _(_ _ **Grabación**_ _)_ _ **:**_ Ese maldito de Silver, ugh, ¡Se lo merece! ¡No tiene nisiquiera lo más mínimo de modales con Alice!

Alice: Sí, ¡eso es acoso! - _lo decía, la oc mientras reclamaba por esa parte que casi le roba su primer beso_ \- ¡me alegra que los olds se hayan hecho cargo de él!

Frank: tú ni si quiera opines… (¬_¬) - _mira molesto a su mejor amiga por la forma de comportarse_ -

Alice: frank, casi me besa a la fuerza y ese idiota, se lo he dicho una, otra y otra vez, ¡¿que no quiero estar con una basura como el?! - _le da un golpe el hombro herido de su mejor amigo_ -

Frank: ¡Ah! ¡Mi hombro! - _grita de dolor debido por el golpe de su mejor amiga_ -

Alice: ¡Perdona frank! ¡¿Fue sin querer?! - _se va a buscarle los medicamentos a su mejor amigo para calmar los dolores para que se recuperara de las heridas_ -

- _ **LightIlumin879**_ _(_ _ **Grabación**_ _)_ _ **:**_ Pero bueno, espero la actualización pronto y qué... no lo sé... le deseo suerte a Alice con el tema de su declaración, en verdad, me parece tan kawaii :3. * _fin de la grabación_ *

Alice: ah… gracias, supongo y también me esforzare para declararme - _lo decía, algo sonrojada mientras busca los medicamentos de su mejor amigo_ -

Frank: ¿de qué estarán hablando…? - _pregunta, incrédulo de lo que sucede_ -

 **Yo:** _ **de que alice debe ser más valiente y que debe ser más segura de sí misma… -**_ _lo miro nervioso mientras me daba esa mirada de detective_ -

Frank: ok, ¿estas actuando muy extraño, amigo? - _me mira dudoso_ -

 **Yo:** _ **Puff… ¿cómo crees eso frank?**_ - _le doy un golpe en el hombro por accidente_ -

Frank: ¡AH! ¡no otra vez! - _se lanza al suelo por reacción_ \- ¡Mi pierna! ¡maldito silver, espero que te pudras en el infierno!

Alice: ¡ya voy frank! - _llega con los medicamentos de su mejor amigo_ -

 **Yo:** _ **Bueno, gracias por tu review LightIlumin879, espero volver a ver tus próximos review en el fic…**_

Hashashin: sí, y no olvides que este idiota, está intentando de avanzar en sus fics - _me mira con molestia_ \- además, ya tengo un buen trabajo en otro fic, que me puede ser de gran ayuda para sacar el estrés…

 **Yo:** _ **bueno, será mejor que empecemos con el siguiente paso del plan…**_ - _me trueno mis nudillos mientras le explicaba mi versión oc del plan en qué consistía_ -

Chester: ¡Veo mariposas! ¡En los arcoiris! ¡Y duendes de verde caminan conmigo con oro en su zapatos!~ - _se va bailando como retrasado mientras canta y de paso cierra el telón_ -

El siguiente review es de… _ **Matias jd.**_

 **-** _ **Matias jd**_ **:** Hola como esta todo ( _ **aparezco por un portal rojo y una mochila**_ ).

 **Yo:** _ **hola, Matías, bien por aquí**_ - _te saludo animado_ -

- _ **Matias jd**_ **:** Ese portal lo habri con una especie de magia natural con tantos problemas es lo mas rápido de acer .

 **Yo:** _ **sorprendente…**_ - _miro maravillado el portal_ - _ **yo tengo un modo mejor de transportación…**_ - _te muestro un artefacto esférico dorado brillante en mi mano_ - _ **mi fragmento del edén del juego de Assassin's Creed XD**_

 **-** _ **Matias jd**_ **:** Pregunta me incluirlas en ese plan del pentágono áre lo que sea confía en mi no lo arruinare

 **Yo:** _ **¡no! ¡es mio y trabaje unos pocos días por obtener estos planos en el mercado negro!**_ -miro mi escritorio desordenado- _ **uh… ya que, tengo una copia de este plano…**_ (-_-') - _te entrego la copia del plano del pentágono_ - _ **tenía pensado hacer una base bajo tierra con las estructuras del pentágono…**_ (T-T)

 **-** _ **Matias jd**_ **:** bueno cambiando de tema, a golden no me sorprendia que la pudiera controlar así de fácil además de los otros era de esperarse de bueno el.

 **Yo:** _ **Bueno…**_

Golden: yo responderé esto - _me empuja haciéndome a un lado_ \- si te crees tan mejor que yo, ¿por que no lo haces tu? Además, recién estoy acostumbrándome, ¿con esta magia paranormal!

 **Yo:** _ **se llama poder o habilidades paranormales…**_ - _me levanto algo dolido por la empujada del oso dorado_ \- **además, ten mucho cuidado que no soy de metal… oso dorado de peluche…** (¬_¬) - _lo miro de mala_ -

Golden: ¡si vuelves a subestimarme matare al escritor! y ¡se quedaran todos sin fic!

 **Yo:** _ **ja, ja, buena broma golden…**_ (O_O) - _me rio nerviosamente por la broma_ -

Golden: ¿quién dijo que era broma? (¬_¬)

 **Yo:** (O-O) _ **help, me…**_ - _miro a mis lectores con cara de miedo al oso dorado_ -

- _ **Matias jd**_ **:** Woo entonces te digeron eso a que se le va a Acer en el mundo real no esas cosas pasan pero no hay que rendirse ya te aceptaran en uno, que mala suerte tuvo ella para ese juego lo pongo así porque no recuerdo su nombre y no quiero equivocarme en fin .

 **Yo:** _ **Fruta vida…**_ (T-T) - _lloro en un rincón con un aura deprimente a mí alrededor_ -

 **-** _ **Matias jd**_ **:** bueno los tronics no están con ganas de matar al guardia pero se las sacaron con Silver

Bonnie: me cae solo bien, ¿no digo que no los quiera matar?

Freddy: sigues diciendo eso, ya dilo que no quieres matar al guardia… (¬_¬)

Foxy: arg, si marinero bonnie, ¿por qué lo dices delante de todos los lectores y lectoras?

Bonnie: bien, ¡¿no quiero matar al guardia también?! ¡¿contentos?! (_)

Chica: a mí me cae bien, la compañera del guardia, porque es una mujer (U)

Alice: gracias, chica (U) - _la abraza mientras era correspondida por la pollo animatronica_ -

Chica: N…No hay de que… - _sonrojada_ -

Mangle: abrazo de grupo de chicas

Bonbon: Sí

Toy Chica: ¡abrazo!- _se dan un abrazo grupal de mujeres_ -

Freddy: mujeres… (¬_¬")

Frank: ni que lo digas… (-_-")

Toy Freddy: ¿vivimos en un mundo loco de mujeres? (¬_¬")

Alice: si, se lo merecía por que el hiso que le amputaran el brazo a mi mejor amigo y casi me roba mi primer beso (O-O)

Mangle: cálmese señorita alice…- _la consuela junto a las demás animatronicas_ -

- _ **Matias jd**_ **:** y el jefe como siempre se pone nervioso por la demanda es de entender bueno a tu pregunta final porque no estaría entretenido acer eso.

 **Yo:** _ **Matías, matias, matias, es simplemente lógica…**_ - _traigo una pizarra_ - _ **el gordo fazbear, se encarga de contratar guardias nocturnos idiotas que cuide de su negocio y de sus animatronics…**_ - _hago un dibujo de una persona gorda con billetes_ - _ **si los guardias nocturnos contratados no cumplen con su contrato, el gordo fazbear avaricioso los envía a la carse por lo que se unos años mínim por ser una pizzería muy conocida…**_ - _hago las caras de los animatronics toys_ - _ **si estos animatronics poseídos por niños vengativos matan a cada guardia buscando venganza, terminaran cerrando al pizzería para siempre…**_

Almas de los niños: ¡No! (T_T) - _desaparecen_ -

 **Yo:** _ **¡OH! ¡Actividad paranormal!**_ - _busco mi cámara_ - _ **¡¿dónde está mi cámara de video?! ¡no, mi cámara no está!**_ (T-T)

- _ **Matias jd**_ **:** Nos vemos hasta la próxima

Animatronics: adios…

Alice: ¡bye!

Frank: ten mucho cuidado…

Golden: no vuelvas en un largo tiempo… ¡jamás! (¬_¬) - _te mira con odio mientras te ibas_ -

 **Yo:** _ **¡Nos leeremos pronto!**_

Golden: ¡cállate Mercenary!

 **Yo:** _ **¡Cállate tu godofredo dorado!**_ - _me lanzo contra el oso dorado_ -

 **-** Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este gran capitulo, no olviden dejar sus review's en cada capítulo ya que serán contestados en orden, así que buenos días/tarde/noche y nos estaremos leyendo en otro capítulo, bye. **-**


	13. Sexta noche

**Sexta noche.**

 **-** Lamento la demora del capítulo, como sabrán estuve ocupado terminando el capítulo del fic de preguntas y retos que al parecer no fue tan mala idea y como siempre, responderé sus review's al final del capítulo, sin más preámbulos les dejo disfrutar el capítulo. **-**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis oc's y la trama de mis fics._

* * *

 **\- Diciembre 3 de 1987, 11:00 P.M -**

 **-** _ **Eran las once de la noche, mientras que Frank y Alice llegaban a la pizzería con algo de molestia entre ellos debido a un pequeño accidente que tuvieron en el departamento. Al llegar podían ver al señor Fazbear junto con Fritz que los estaban esperando para empezar la noche.**_ **-**

Oh, ¿llegaron muy temprano hoy los dos? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear sorprendido de que los dos jóvenes que cuidaban la pizzería habían llegado más temprano de lo habitual_ -

Eso me sorprende mucho, ¿que ustedes dos sean muy puntuales para llegar muy temprano? - _lo decía, Fritz algo dudoso de porque habían llegado temprano esos dos_ -

Nada, importarte… - _respondían, los dos jóvenes con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas debido a la vergüenza que habían pasado los dos en el departamento_ -

Los jóvenes de estos días son muy trabadores y leales a lo que se cumplen… - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear alegre de que esos dos jóvenes sean responsables en cuidar la pizzería_ \- tenga señor rodríguez, aquí tiene las llaves de la pizzería - _lo decía, entregándole las llaves del local a su guardia nocturno_ -

Adiós señor fazbear - _lo decía, Alice despidiéndose del jefe de su mejor amigo_ -

Adiós, señorita jeager…- _lo decía, el señor Fazbear dándole una sonrisa hacia la compañera de su guardia nocturno mientras se subía en su auto y se iba perdiendo lejos en las calles_ -

Bueno, será mejor que entremos o se nos hará tarde para llegar a la oficina… - _lo decía, Fritz mirando a sus dos compañeros que lo miraba algo raro_ \- ¿qué?

Nada… - _respondían, los dos mientras lo miraban con una sonrisa burlona al saber qué es lo que le espera al peli naranjo_ -

Vamos, ¿antes de que de que fritz se enoje? - _lo decía, Frank mirando de reojo a su mejor amiga caminando hacia la oficina_ -

Está bien… - _lo decía, Alice mientras caminaba detrás de su mejor amigo hacia la oficina_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras caminaban detrás de Fritz hacia la oficina para empezar el turno nocturno, habían pasado por el escenario, cosa que al peli naranja le daba un poco de inseguridad al sentir las miradas de los toys principales. Mientras pasaban por el "Dinning Área" ya que los toys vigilaban al nuevo guardia que habían escuchado que había recontratado.**_ **-**

Oigan, ¿les puedo preguntar una cosa? - _lo decía, Fritz llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes con quien estaría en estas noches_ -

¿Qué pasa fritz? - _preguntaba, Alice algo curiosa en que quería preguntarle el peli naranjo a los dos_ -

¿Ustedes dos son novios? - _preguntaba, Fritz algo curioso en los dos jóvenes con quien estaría en su turno nocturno en la pizzería_ -

¿C…Como que novios? - _preguntaba, Alice con un leve sonrojo mientras se quedaba atónita por la pregunta del peli naranja_ -

Sí, ¿a qué te refieres fritz? - _preguntaba, Frank dudoso a lo que se refería el peli naranjo mientras caminaban hacia la oficina_ -

Me refiero, ¿que si ustedes son novios o algo así? - _preguntaba, Fritz algo dudoso al ver a los dos con quien estaría en el turno nocturno_ -

Pues, ¿no somos novios si es a lo que te refieres…?- _respondía, Frank serio y molesto hacia el peli naranjo_ -

S…Sí, ¿solo somos mejores amigos? - _respondía, Alice algo nerviosa y con un leve sonrojo hacia el peli naranjo mientras caminaban hacia la oficina_ -

Es increíble, ¿que no sean novios los dos?

Yo no estoy apurado en tener a una chica, ¿cómo novia? - _respondía, Frank secamente mientras que Alice miraba al suelo decepcionada en que no podría tener algo con su mejor amigo_ -

Y ¿tu, alice? - _preguntaba, Fritz mirando a la compañera del guardia nocturno actual_ -

A…Ah, bueno… yo… yo también, ¿no estoy apurada en tener algún novio? - _respondía, Alice algo nerviosa con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas_ -

Sí, además que hay que tener dinero para tener una casa propia, un buen sueldo… para mantener una familia… - _lo decía, Fritz con un tono molesto al tener que trabajar en la pizzería, pero al menos feliz de saber que tendría un buen salario por las "buenas"_ -

Sí, ¿tú lo dices? - _lo decía, Frank mirando dudoso al peli naranjo mientras pasaban por "_ _ **Kid's cove**_ _" y el "_ _ **Prize Corner**_ _" sin saber que los toys estaban esperando a que "los guardias" se alejaran lo suficiente_ -

Freddy, ¿ya entendiste el plan de esta noche? - _preguntaba, la pollita toy mientras miraba al oso toy que estaba al lado suyo_ -

Sí… ¿que no mataremos al nuevo guardia? y ¿que solo le demos un gran susto que ese nuevo guardia jamás se lo espere…? - _respondía, el oso toy algo frustrado sabiendo que no mataría a mas guardias por que las toys le tenían cariño a la humana y al guardia_ -

Bueno, ¿no esperemos más y avisémosle a los olds?

Bonbon, recuerda que no podemos movernos hasta las una de la mañana

Uh… cierto… - _lo decía, la coneja toy molesta al tener que esperar y arruinar la sorpresa hacia el guardia nocturno_ -

Hola, chicas - _lo decía, la zorrita toy llegando al escenario donde estaban sus amigas y el oso toy_ -

¡Mangle! - _lo decían, la coneja y la pollita toy al ver a la zorrita toy que estaba colgada de cabeza_ -

¿Sí? - _respondía, la zorrita toy mirando a sus dos mejores amigas que la habían llamado_ -

¿Podrías ir a partes y servicios a avisar a los olds del plan? - _preguntaba, la coneja toy hacia su amiga que estaba colgada de cabeza en frente de ellas_ -

¿Están seguras? - _respondía, la zorrita toy un poco dudosa de que llegue a tiempo y explicarles de la broma a los olds_ -

Sí, además aun no es la hora de que comience la hora del guardia nocturno, ¿así que tienes tiempo de sobra para explicarles de la broma? - _lo decía, la pollita toy hacia su amiga toy que estaba colgada de cabeza_ -

Bien, entonces nos veremos aquí cuando hayan "matado al guardia nocturno nuevo"- _lo decía, la zorrita toy alegre mientras se retiraba del lugar para dirigirse hacia "_ _ **Partes y Servicios**_ _" para avisarles del plan a los olds_ -

¡Nos veremos pronto mangle! - _lo decía, la coneja toy despidiéndose de su amiga toy que se había ido_ \- bien, será mejor que empecemos con la fase 1 de la broma

Bien - _lo decía, la pollita toy sabiendo la primera parte del plan de la broma_ -

¿Cómo quieran? - _respondía, el oso toy sintiéndose humillado al no poder matar a los guardia y la humana, si no sufriría las golpizas de las tres toys y de la old_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que la zorrita toy se había escabullido hacia "Partes y servicios" para avisarle a los olds del plan de la broma hacia el nuevo guardia nocturno cuando haya terminado su contrato el guardia actual. En la oficina, los tres habían llegado a la oficina para empezar su jornada nocturna sabiendo la broma hacia el nuevo guardia nocturno, ya que solo le quedaba esta y la última noche de Frank para terminar su contrato.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 3 de 1987, 12:00 A.M -**

 **-** _ **Había pasado una hora desde que los tres habían llegado a la oficina y esperar la hora para empezar la jornada nocturna sin saber que el nuevo guardia iba a tener su broma por parte de los animatronics y de los dos jóvenes. Sin previo aviso, pillándolos desprevenidos empezó a sonar el teléfono dejando que el mensaje se reprodujera.**_ **-**

" _¿Hola? Hola… (suspiro desesperado)… ¿Qué demonios haces ahí? ¿no recibiste el aviso?_ " - _lo decía, la voz de Scott en la grabación del teléfono_ -

¿Cuál aviso? - _preguntaba, Frank algo dudoso en la grabación de Scott_ -

Y ¿por qué el señor fazbear? ¿no nos dijo nada de esto? - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa de que el señor fazbear no les digiera nada de un aviso_ -

Sabía, ¿que ese gordo avaricioso traía oculto algo entre manos? - _lo decía, Fritz molesto al saber que algo ocultaba su jefe_ -

" _Uh, el lugar fue clausurado, uh, al menos por un tiempo. Alguien uso uno de los trajes. Tenemos un repuesto en la parte de atrás, uno amarillo… alguien lo uso. Ahora ninguno de ellos está actuando bien_ " - _lo decía, la voz de Scott en la grabación del teléfono_ -

Frank, acaso sobre ese traje amarillo, ¿no se referirá a…? - _lo decía, Alice mirando a su mejor amigo algo preocupada de quien podría ser_ -

Golden freddy… - _lo decía, Frank sabiendo que su mejor amiga se refería a ese oso dorado que tenía poderes sobrenaturales_ -

¿Golden freddy? - _preguntaba, Fritz algo dudoso en los dos jóvenes con quien estaría hasta el final de la noche_ -

Sí, es un oso versión dorado de freddy y lo malo tiene poderes sobrenaturales - _respondía, Frank mirando al peli naranjo que tiene como compañero y ver a su mejor amiga algo dudosa en que el oso dorado apareciera otra vez_ -

¡¿Qué?! y ¿cómo saben que tiene poderes sobrenaturales? - _preguntaba, Fritz algo alterado al saber que un oso dorado tenía poderes sobrenaturales_ -

Por qué el manipulo a los toys para que nos metieran en unos trajes de freddy, sin que ellos supieran lo que estaban haciendo - _lo decía, Alice algo triste al saber que sus tres amigas toys habían sido manipuladas_ -

Oh, lo lamento… - _lo decía, Fritz algo apenado al ver a la compañera del guardia actual, mientras sentía la mirada del guardia actual molesto contra el_ -

" _Escucha, s…solo termina tu turno, es más seguro que intentar irte a mitad de la noche. Uh, tenemos un evento más programado para mañana, un cumpleaños. Estarás en el turno de día, lleva tu uniforme, mantente cerca de los animatrónicos y asegúrate de que no hagan daño a nadie, ¿okay?_ "

¿Un cumpleaños? - _preguntaba, Frank algo sorprendido que habrá un cumpleaños mañana_ -

El señor fazbear, ¿no nos dijo nada de un cumpleaños? - _lo decía, Alice sorprendida de que habrá un cumpleaños_ -

Es muy típico de ese gordo - _lo decía, Fritz sabiendo que su jefe ocultaba algo entre manos_ -

" _Uh, por ahora solo intenta pasar la noche. Mientras el lugar se abra nuevamente con el tiempo probablemente tome el turno nocturno yo mismo._ " - _lo decía, la voz de Scott en la grabación del teléfono_ -

Un momento, ¿scott está aquí en boston? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso de que el padre de su amiga estuviera en boston_ -

¿Por qué lo dices, frank? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa en lo que se estaba refiriendo su mejor amigo_ -

¿Porque, había visto a scott en la otra ciudad donde estaba mi amiga? Y fritz es mi remplazo - _lo decía, Frank señalando al peli naranjo que estaba al lado_ -

Eso es cierto - _lo decía, Fritz entendiendo en ese punto de que el era el remplazo del guardia actual_ -

" _Okay, buenas noches… y buena suerte_ " - _lo decía, la voz de Scott en la grabación del teléfono terminando la llamada_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank se encargaba del conducto de ventilación izquierdo, Alice se encargaba del conducto de ventilación derecho y Fritz se encargaba del pasillo y darle cuerda a la caja de música, sabiendo que esta noche los animatronics serían más activos que las anteriores.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 3 de 1987, 01:00 A.M -**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora desde que había terminado el mensaje para el guardia nocturno, mientras que Fritz estaba muy pero muy concentrado y atento en que no aparezca ningún animatronic toy o old en la oficina. Mientras que los dos estaban esperando a que algún animatronic toy o old apareciera y les ayudara a escapar de la oficina sin que el peli naranjo se diera cuenta.**_ **-**

Y… ¿desde cuánto tiempo se conocen los dos? - _preguntaba, Fritz para romper el silencio en la oficina descuidando unos segundos del pasillo, para que cierta pollita y coneja toy se movieran a las otras habitaciones_ -

¿Desde niños? ¿por? - _respondía, Alice algo dudosa en la pregunta del peli naranjo_ -

Bueno, ¿porque en mi opinión ustedes dos pudieron ser novios? - _preguntaba, Fritz algo dudoso en que ellos dos solo sean mejores amigos_ -

¿C…Como crees que a mí me pueda enamorarme de mi mejor amigo?- _respondía, alice algo sonrojada y nerviosa en la pregunta del peli naranjo_ -

¿No estoy interesado en tener algún noviazgo? - _lo decía, Frank intentando de ocultar su sonrojo de los demás sabiendo que empezaba a sentir algo por su mejor amiga_ -

Bueno, será mejor que deje de preguntar cosas tontas y le de cuerda a la caja de música - _lo decía, Fritz al ver que casi se quedaba sin cuerda la caja de música_ -

Pshh… frank - _lo decía, Alice en voz baja llamando a su mejor amigo sin que el peli naranjo se diera cuenta_ -

¿Qué? - _preguntaba, Frank en voz baja hacia su mejor amiga que lo había estado llamando_ -

Aprovechemos de escabullirnos ya, ¿qué fritz esta distraído? - _respondía, Alice señalando al peli naranjo concentrado mirando las otras cámaras de la pizzería y ver a los animatronics moverse_ -

Ok, toma tus cosas e intenta escabullirte tu primero - _respondía, Frank mientras se encargaba de distraer a fritz en algo cuando sea necesario_ -

Bien - _lo decía, Alice al ver a fritz muy concentrado en darle cuerda a la caja de música sin prestar atención a su alrededor_ -

¡No me jodas, maldito oso de juguete! - _lo decía, Fritz molesto al encontrarse en una de las cámaras al oso toy que estaba mirando a la cámara_ -

¿Qué pasa fritz? - _preguntaba, Frank sabiendo por que gritaba el peli naranja_ -

¡Es ese tonto oso toy! ¡¿que no deja de mirar fijamente a la cámara?! - _respondía, Fritz mostrándole la tablet en donde estaba el oso toy mirando a la cámara_ -

Oh, eso es normal - _lo decía, Frank algo frustrado sabiendo que ese oso toy siempre miraba a la cámara fijamente cuando quería matarlo_ -

Sí… oye, y ¿tu compañera? - _preguntaba, Fritz al no ver a la amiga del guardia nocturno actual en la oficina con ellos_ -

¿Fue al baño? - _respondía, Frank iluminando el ducto izquierdo y no ver a ningún animatronic old o toy_ -

¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿cómo se le ocurre salir de la oficina a estas horas de la noche y con unos animatronics que posiblemente la maten?! - _lo decía, Fritz alterado al saber que la amiga del guardia actual era una suicida total_ -

T…Tranquilo, fritz - _lo decía, Frank intentando de aguantar las ganas de golpear al peli naranjo en la cara_ -

¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! - _lo decía, Fritz gritándole en la cara al guardia nocturno actual, mientras recibía una bofetada por parte de el para al menos así relajarse y no darle un puñetazo en toda la cara al peli naranja_ -

Alice, sabe cuidarse sola… - _lo decía, Frank serio con el peli naranja mientras se encargaba de alumbrar el ducto derecho y ver a la coneja toy ahí_ -

¡Ponte la máscara rápido! - _lo decía, Fritz tomando la máscara de freddy y colocársela y dejando anonadado a su compañero en la oficina de algo_ -

Un momento, solo hay una máscara… - _lo decía, Frank algo incrédulo que no habían ido a buscar más mascaras de freddy para poder evadir a los animatronics_ -

Hay, no… - _lo decía, Fritz al ver al guardia nocturno actual con molestia contra él, mientras que detrás del guardia estaba la coneja toy con una sonrisa siniestra_ -

Te odio, fritz… - _lo decía, Frank mirando molesto con el peli naranjo mientras empezaba a parpadear las luces de la oficina hasta volver a la normalidad y no ver al guardia actual y la coneja toy_ -

M…Maldición… y apenas son las una de la mañana… - _lo decía, Fritz al ver el reloj que tenía en su muñeca mostrando la hora y sin perder más tiempo empieza a darle cuerda a la caja de música_ -

¿Funciono? - _preguntaba, la coneja toy mientras le tenía tapado la boca al guardia nocturno actual, mientras se asomaba y le mostraba su pulgar arriba_ \- bien, ¿entonces será mejor que vayamos a donde esta alice y los demás?- _lo decía, mientras dejaba suelto al guardia y ambos caminaban rumbo al área de comida_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que el guardia y la coneja toy caminaban hacia el "Dinning Área" donde estaban algunos de los olds y las toys. Mientras que la pollita toy traía pizza recién salida del horno para dejarla en las mesas para que los demás empezaran a comer, mientras que la pollita se devolvía a la cocina para traer más pizzas que estaban en el horno.**_ **-**

Mmm… ya extrañaba las pizzas de toy chica - _lo decía, Alice alegre disfrutando de comer las pizzas de la pollita toy_ -

Ja, ¿deberías probar las pizzas de chica? - _lo decía, el conejo morado señalando a la pollo que estaba al lado de él_ -

Arg, es cierto, ¿la marinera chica también sabe preparar buenas pizzas?- _lo decía, el zorro pirata al recordar que la pollo también sabia cocinar pizzas antes de que los llevaran a partes y servicios_ -

Chicos… ¿dejen de decir esas cosas que me avergüenzan? - _lo decía, la pollo mirando para otro lado avergonzada de que le recordara que ya no tenia manos_ -

Arg, ¿al parecer chica, esta avergonzada?- _lo decía, el zorro pirata con un tono burlón hacia la pollo_ -

¡Calla, zorro apestoso! - _lo decía, la pollo enojada con el zorro pirata por estar molestarla_ -

¿Una pregunta? - _lo decía, Alice llamando la atención de los demás animatronics_ -

¿Cuál? - _preguntaban, el zorro y la pollo dudosos dejando de pelear entre ellos y mirar a la compañera del guardia actual_ -

¿Ustedes dos han estado siendo novios? - _preguntaba, Alice algo curiosa sorprendiendo a los animatronics con esa pregunta_ -

¡¿Qué?! - _respondían, el zorro con la pollo anonadados de que les haya preguntado eso a los dos_ -

¿N…No salgo, con zorros apestosos…? - _lo decía, la pollo molesta con el zorro pirata mirándola enojada_ -

Ni, yo salgo con pollos gordas… - _lo decía, el zorro pirata molesto con la pollo mirándolo enojado_ -

¡¿A quién le llamas gorda?! ¡pirata de cuarta! -l _o decía, la pollo enojada con el zorro por cómo le había dicho_ -

¡¿Como que pirata de cuarta?! ¡pollo con sobre peso! - _lo decía, el zorro enojado con la pollo por como lo había llamado_ -

Y aquí empieza otra pelea absurda… - _lo decía, Freddy al ver a la pollo y al zorro pelearse otra vez_ -

Sí… - _lo decía, bonnie incrédulo al ver de vez en cuando esas peleas entre ellos_ -

¿Fue algo que dije? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa en la pelea de la pollo y el zorro_ -

Bueno, señorita alice… chica y foxy habían salido por unos años y luego terminaron su relación - _lo decía, la zorrita toy al ver como peleaban el zorro con la pollo como siempre_ -

Oh… ya veo… - _lo decía, Alice entendiendo a lo que estaba pasando entre esos dos_ \- y ¿les fue bien en su relación antes de terminar?

Pues, lamentablemente empeoro… - _lo decía, el conejo morado al ver como se peleaban el zorro con la pollo_ -

Al parecer, ¿no se llevan bien en sus gustos…? - _lo decía, la zorrita toy mirando al zorro y a la pollo pelearse como niños pequeños_ -

Tsk, es normal entre esos dos pelearse… - _lo decía, Freddy mientras comía su rebanada de pizza y ver a sus dos amigos pelearse entre ellos con insultos_ -

Oye, mangle - _lo decía, Alice al ver a la zorrita toy y al oso toy a los lejos pidiendo que lo relieven_ -

Sí, ¿qué pasa señorita alice? - _preguntaba, la zorrita toy mirando a su mejor amiga humana colgada de cabeza_ -

¿No es tu turno de molestar un poco a fritz? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa en que la zorrita toy estuviera aquí aun en vez de ayudar al oso toy_ -

Uh, cierto, nos veremos dentro de un rato - _lo decía, la zorrita toy corriendo por el techo para molestar al guardia nocturno nuevo y tomar el lugar del oso toy_ -

¿Dónde se fue mangle? - _preguntaba, la pollita toy confundida de no ver a su amiga toy cerca_ -

Fue a molestar a fritz - _respondía, Alice mientras comía otra rebanada de pizza_ -

¿Quién? - _preguntaba, la pollita toy algo confundida de quien se trataba_ -

El nuevo guardia nocturno - _respondía, el conejo morado a la versión toy de su amiga pollo a quien se refería la humana_ -

Ah, sí, el nuevo guardia, ¿que habían recontratado? - _lo decía, la pollita toy al ver de quien se trataba_ -

Sí… un momento, toy chica, ¿cómo sabes eso? - _preguntaba, Alice algo confundida de que la pollita toy supiera de quien se trataba_ -

Recuerda alice, ¿que tengo un scanner facial y pude leer los archivos de ese tal fritz smith? - _respondía, la pollita toy algo frustrada al haber olvidado que tenía lo más avanzado en tecnología en estos años_ -

Perdona, pero estaba muy atenta en otras cosas… - _lo decía, Alice algo avergonzada desviando la mirada_ -

Y dime, ¿pudiste confesarte con frank? - _preguntaban, la pollita y la pollo hacia la compañera del guardia actual dejándola algo sonrojada_ -

Ah… bueno, ¿cómo puedo decírselo a una niña que revivió en un cuerpo animatronico toy…? - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa en cómo explicarle lo que había sucedido en el departamento_ -

Alice… - _lo decía, la pollita toy colocando esa mirada de "_ _ **Escúpelo**_ _"_ -

Uh… bien, frank y yo de vez nos molestamos de camino al departamento y cuando corría a atraparlo para golpearlo, ¿sin querer…? - _lo decía, Alice con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mirando hacia otro lado avergonzada_ -

¿Sin querer que, chamaca? - _preguntaba, Freddy arto de tanto suspenso y drama_ -

¡Freddy! - _lo decían la pollita toy y el conejo morado enojados con el oso castaño que estaba escuchando atentamente e incluso al zorro y la pollo habían dejado de pelear y escuchar lo que sucedía_ -

¿Qué? - _preguntaba, el oso castaño mirando a los dos animatronics que lo habían regañado_ -

Oso idiota… - _lo decía, la pollo en voz baja al saber de lo insensible y tarado que podría ser su amigo oso_ -

¿Sin querer que paso, alice? - _preguntaba, la pollita toy algo curiosa en lo que había pasado entre ella y el guardia actual_ -

Uhm… me tropecé y caí en sima de frank… - _respondía, Alice con un sonrojo en sus mejillas debido que algo más paso en esa caída_ -

¿Sucedió algo más? - _preguntaba, la pollo curiosa en lo que había sucedido_ -

Bueno… ¿podríamos decir que…?- _lo decía, Alice algo avergonzada en contarle a los animatronics que es lo que había sucedido_ -

¡Dilo de una vez, chamaca! - _lo decía, el oso castaño arto de escuchar entre cortado lo que quería decir la humana_ -

Uh… al caer los dos al piso, ¡nos besamos por accidente! - _lo decía, Alice gritando mientras los animatronics la miraban incrédulos de lo que había sucedido_ -

¡¿Qué?! - _lo decían, los animatronics atónitos hacia la compañera del guardia actual mientras que la coneja toy estaba atónita al escuchar eso y a Frank un gran sonrojo porque su mejor amiga les había dicho de ese pequeño accidente_ -

¿E…Eso es verdad?- _preguntaba, la coneja toy algo sorprendida de lo que había escuchado de su amiga humana_ -

¿Solo cállate, si? - _lo decía, Frank sonrojado y molesto con su mejor amiga sabiendo que le había dicho que no se lo digiera a nadie a incluyendo a las toys_ -

¡Ah! ¡lárgate de aquí, mangle! - _lo decía, Fritz desde la oficina echando a la zorrita toy mientras se colocaba la máscara de freddy para evadirla_ -

¿Qué miedosos son los guardias nocturnos? - _lo decía, la zorrita toy frustrada volviendo al área de comida donde estaban los demás_ -

¿Por qué no van todos a atraparlo de una vez? - _preguntaba, el oso castaño hacia los demás animatronics con aburrimiento al tener que hacerle bromas al guardia y claro que sin matarlo dentro de un traje de freddy_ -

Sí, además, ¿así será más rápido? - _lo decía, la coneja toy al no tener que ir a asustarlo siempre y terminar con la broma_ -

Bien, entonces, toy chica y bonbon se quedaran aquí cuidando al guardia nocturno y su compañera, mientras que el resto vamos a por ese idiota… - _lo decía, el oso castaño caminando hacia la oficina para terminar de una buena vez_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que los demás animatronics habían dejado al guardia actual y la compañera vigilados por la pollita y coneja toy para protegerlos, entre las sombras miraban dos pares de ojos algo curiosos al guardia nocturno actual y a la compañera humana que estaba con él.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 3 de 1987, 02:00 A.M -**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora desde que Fritz había visto como la coneja toy se había llevado al guardia nocturno actual y no saber nada de la compañera del guardia actual, mientras le daba cuerda a la caja de música, encendía los conductos y alumbraba al pasillo con desesperación. Mientras que los animatronics se acercaban cuidadosamente para no ser vistos por las cámaras de seguridad para terminar rápido la broma antes de que tengan a un guardia nocturno muerto de un paro cardiaco.**_ **-**

¿Quién esta hay? -lo decía, Fritz alterado iluminando al pasillo y ver a foxy que se estaba cubriendo la cara- ¡vete zorro! ¡vete, vete, vete! - _lo decía, alumbrando constantemente al zorro_ -

Arg, ya verás… me las pagaras… - _lo decía, el zorro mientras desaparecía para protegerse de la luz de la linterna_ \- grr… ¿cómo duele esto…?

Eso te pasa por no haber esperado… - _lo decía, el oso castaño mirando molesto al zorro pirata_ -

¡Cállate freddy! - _lo decía, el zorro pirata molesto hacia el oso castaño mientras se refregaba el ojo izquierdo sin parche_ -

¡La caja de música! - _lo decía, Fritz dándole cuerda a la caja de música antes de que cierta marioneta saliera_ -

Bien, vamos ahora - _lo decía, el oso castaño dándole la señal a los otros animatronics para moverse hacia la oficina_ -

¿Qué fue eso? - _lo decía, Fritz al sentir pasos y alumbra al pasillo sorpendiendose de ver al oso castaño_ -

Sorpresa, guardia nocturno…-lo decía, Freddy con un tono siniestro mirando al guardia peli naranjo con una sonrisa-

¡Vete oso de mierda! - _lo decía, Fritz molesto al ver al oso castaño mientras lo alumbraba constantemente hasta que escucha ruidos por el conducto izquierdo_ \- ¿esto tiene que ser una broma…? - _lo decía, al ver que estaba ahí el conejo morado mirándolo y escuchar un ruido de estática por el conducto derecho_ -

¿Estas frito, guardia? - _lo decía, Freddy con una sonrisa burlona hacia el guardia peli naranjo que estaba solo en la oficina_ -

Mierda… sabia, ¿que esto iba a suceder algún día? - _lo decía, Fritz al estar acorralado por los animatronics dos por los conductos de ventilación y dos por el pasillo_ -

Tranquilo, ya tenemos un excelente traje animatronico para ti…

Arg, uno de freddy… - _lo decía, el zorro pirata mientras empezaba a aparecer en el pasillo_ -

¡No! ¡no me meterán en un traje de freddy! - _lo decía, Fritz asustado mientras alumbraba constantemente al pasillo_ -

¿Creo que se te está quedando sin cuerda la caja de música, guardia…? - _lo decía, el conejo morado mirándolo divertido en la broma_ -

Uh… ¡me arriesgare! - _lo decía, Fritz aterrado sin más opción que darle cuerda a la caja de música y al bajar la tablet ve como en el techo estaba mangle y le hace su jumpscare dejando inconsciente al peli naranjo en el suelo_ -

Ups, ¿c…creo que lo mate? - _lo decía, al zorrita toy al ver al guardia peli naranjo en el suelo inconsciente_ -

¿No lo creo mangle? - _lo decía, el oso castaño ingresando a la oficina y llevar al inconsciente peli naranjo por los hombros_ \- ¿será mejor volver al área de comida donde están los demás?

Sí - _respondían, el resto de los animatronics caminando hacia el "dinning área"_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que el resto de los animatronics llevaban a un fritz inconsciente en el hombro del oso castaño hacia el "Dinning Área" donde estaban la pollo y coneja toy encargadas de cuidar al guardia actual y a la compañera humana que tenían. En el área de comida, Frank estaba comiendo su tercera rebanada de pizza un poco alejado de las toys debido porque su mejor amiga les había contado del "pequeño accidente" que tuvieron en el departamento y en la cocina estaban las dos toys con la compañera del guardia hablando de cosas de mujeres.**_ **-**

¿Así que se besaron los dos? - _preguntaba, la pollita toy curiosa en como sucedió ese accidente de su amiga humana_ -

S…Sí - _respondía, Alice sonrojada hacia la pollita toy mirando al suelo avergonzada_ -

Bueno, al menos eso te dará un poco más de valor, ¿para poder declarar tus sentimientos por el guardia? - _lo decía, la coneja toy algo curiosa sobre el los sentimientos humanos que estaba pasando su amiga humana_ -

¿Ustedes creen? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa en las palabras de la pollita toy_ -

Pues, claro alice - _lo decía, la pollita toy animando a su amiga humana en pensar en positivo en que ella pueda declararse hacia el guardia antes de que se termine su turno_ -

Pero, y si frank ¿se enamora de otra chica? - _preguntaba, la coneja toy algo dudosa en que el guardia actual podría estar enamorada de otra chica que no sea Alice_ -

Bonbon, no digas eso que podrías desanimar a alice en que ella pueda confesar lo que siente por su mejor amigo - _lo decía, la pollita toy molesta por el comentario de la coneja toy sabiendo y visto a las adolescentes en confesar lo que sentía por algún chico_ -

B…Bueno toy chica, ella tiene un buen punto… - _lo decía, Alice un poco desanimada en poder lograr confesarse hacia su mejor amigo_ -

Ves lo que haces bonbon, la has desanimado - _lo decía, la pollita toy molesta con la coneja toy que había hecho desanimar a su amiga humana_ -

Pero, ¿era una suposición…? - _lo decía, la coneja toy mirando para otro lado ignorando la mirada molesta de la pollita toy_ -

Hay, bonbon… ¿no sabes lo delicado? ¿que son las relaciones amorosas de las mujeres? - _preguntaba, la pollita toy molesta al saber que la coneja no sabía lo delicado que podrían ser las relaciones humanas_ -

Uh… recuerda que somos animatronics y no podemos enamorarnos - _lo decía, la coneja toy intentando de darle un buen punto hacia su amiga toy_ -

¿Aun así? Imagínate que en algún momento te enamoraras de alguien y ¿qué es lo que harías?

Bueno… si alguien me gustara le preguntaría, ¿si siente algo por mí? - _respondía, la coneja toy hacia su amiga toy, mientras que Alice solo observaba y escuchaba lo que sucedía_ -

Y ¿si no siente nada hacia ti? - _preguntaba, la pollita toy hacia su amiga coneja que estaba mirándola indiferente en sobre esa pregunta_ -

Lo meto en un traje de freddy - _respondía, la coneja toy secamente hacia su amiga toy mientras estaba comiendo otra rebanada de pizza_ -

Se nota, ¿que nunca te imaginas algo de eso? - _lo decía, la pollita toy al ver a su amiga toy en ver alguna vez en que ella se enamorara de alguien_ -

Pues, no - _respondía, la coneja toy ignorando eso empezando a comer otra rebanada de pizza_ -

Se nota… - _lo decía, la pollita toy al ver a su mejor amiga toy sin tener alguna vez sentir el amor, claro que la pollita toy había visto como las adolescentes se hablaban entre ellas para contarse de quien estaban enamoradas de ciertos chicos_ -

¿Podríamos cambiar el tema? - _preguntaba, Alice algo incomoda de hablar sobre romance y declaraciones de amor por el momento_ -

Cierto, perdona alice… - _lo decía, la pollita toy mirando algo preocupada hacia su amiga humana y haberla incomodado en eso_ -

Perdona… - _lo decía, la coneja toy mirando algo preocupada hacia su amiga humana y haberla desanimada_ -

Bueno, ¿podría preguntarles algo? - _lo decía, Alice algo insegura en la pregunta que tenía en su cabeza para sus dos amigas toys_ -

¿Cómo cuál? - _preguntaban, la coneja y la pollita toy algo curiosas en la posible pregunta de su amiga humana_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alice les decía su pregunta dudosa a sus dos amigas toys que estaban con ella. En el "Dinning Área" Frank podía ver que los animatronics traían a un inconsciente Fritz en los hombros del oso castaño.**_ **-**

¿Qué le paso a fritz? - _preguntaba, Frank al ver al oso castaño llevando al peli naranjo en los hombros_ -

Digamos, ¿qué cierta toy asusto tanto al nuevo? que se golpeó en la cabeza quedando inconsciente - _lo decía, el oso castaño mirando a la zorrita toy que estaba colgada en el techo de cabeza, mirándolo de mala gana por parte de la toy_ -

¡¿No fue mi culpa?! - _lo decía, la zorrita toy molesta mirando al oso castaño echándole la culpa de que el nuevo se haya golpeado en la cabeza y quedado inconsciente_ -

Sí, ¿cómo no?- _lo decía, el oso castaño ignorando a la toy dejando al nuevo guardia inconsciente en el escenario_ -

Ah, ¿dónde están las demás? - _preguntaba, la zorrita toy buscando con la mirada a las toys y de la humana_ -

¿Están en la cocina hablando cosas de mujeres? ¿por? - _respondía, Frank algo dudoso en la pregunta de la zorrita toy_ -

Bueno, nos vemos - _lo decía, la zorrita toy alegre de saber que estaban las toys con la humana en la cocina_ -

Uh… ¿será mejor que me asegure de que no hagan estupideces…? - _lo decía, la pollo frustrada caminando hacia la cocina donde estarían las toys y la humana_ -

Y… ahora, ¿qué hacemos con el nuevo? - _preguntaba, el oso castaño algo frustrado al no saber cómo despertar a un humano inconsciente_ -

Despertarlo, ¿claro está? - _lo decía, Frank buscando algo para llenarlo con agua_ -

Arg, ¿Cómo despiertas a alguien que esta inconsciente? - _preguntaba, el zorro pirata algo dudoso al ver al nuevo guardia peli naranjo inconsciente en el escenario_ -

Y ¿yo que sé? - _lo decía, el oso toy molesto al ver que el zorro pirata lo miraba a el en búsqueda de respuesta_ -

¿Con un poco de agua? - _preguntaba, el conejo morado algo dudoso en que eso podría ayudar a despertar al peli naranjo_ -

Iré yo a llenar algo con agua… ustedes cuídenlo - _lo decía, Frank mientras buscaba algo con que llenar con agua para despertar a fritz_ -

Arg, el gran capitán foxy, ¡no es niñera de nadie! - _lo decía, el zorro pirata molesto al tener que cuidar al nuevo como si fuera niñera de alguien_ -

¡Ni yo tengo cara de niñera! - _lo decía, el oso castaño enojado al saber que iba a estar como niñera del guardia inconsciente en el escenario_ -

Y me molestaban a mí… - _lo decía, el conejo morado mirando como sus dos amigos se comportaban inmaduramente contra el guardia actual_ -

En eso, tienes mucha razón… - _lo decía, el oso toy comprendiendo de las burlas que le hacían los olds y ver que incluso entre ellos se molestaban_ -

¿Solo cuídenlo hasta que vuelva…? - _lo decía, Frank mirando frustrado a los animatronics que estaban en el área de comida mientras se iba al baño a llenar el termo con agua que tenía en su bolso_ -

Está bien… - _lo decían, los animatronics al tener que cuidar al peli naranjo desmayado_ -

 **-** _ **Los animatronics miraban algo frustrados al peli naranjo que estaba inconsciente en el escenario, mientras los demás intentaban de pasar el tiempo y en la cocina, las animatronicas estaban hablando con Alice para intentar de que se confesara a su mejor amigo.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 3 de 1987, 03:00 A.M -**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora desde la cocina las animatronicas toys junto a la pollo estaban hablando con Alice para que pudiera declarar sus sentimientos por el guardia nocturno actual. Mientras que en el escenario, fritz había despertado debido a que frank le había lanzado algo de agua en el rostro del peli naranjo.**_ **-**

Fritz, oye fritz, ¿te encuentras bien? - _preguntaba, Frank al ver que el nuevo guardia nocturno estaba despertándose_ -

¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? - _preguntaba, Fritz algo desorientado_ -

Estas en el show state - _respondía, Frank al ver que el peli naranjo se había despertado_ -

Oh, un momento, lo último que recuerdo es, ¿que el conejo travesti te había raptado? - _lo decía, Fritz algo confundido de recordar como la toy se había llevado a su compañero_ -

No recuerdas nada mal… ok, chicos, ¿el nuevo aún sigue vivo? - _lo decía, Frank avisándole a los demás animatronics que estaban intentando de pasar el rato_ -

¿En serio? - _lo decían, los animatronics acercándose un poco al nuevo guardia_ -

¡¿Qué?! - _lo decía, Fritz mirando aterrado al ver al osos toy y a los olds_ \- ¡nos mataran frank!

Ya contrólate, fritz - _lo decía, Frank molesto al tenerlo como compañero por esta noche_ \- ¿sí que eres molesto…?

Perdona… - _lo decía, Fritz mirando algo asustado al tener a los animatronics cerca_ \- ah… ¿por qué, no nos matan?

Sera por que buscan a un antiguo guardia nocturno… - _lo decía, Frank mirando molesto hacia el peli naranjo que estaba mirando atónitos a los animatronics mientras ellos le daban una mirada indiferente_ -

Sí, ¿quieres te metemos en un traje de freddy? - _lo decía, el oso castaño sugiriéndole al peli naranjo aterrándolo aún más_ -

¡No! - _lo decía, Fritz gritándole al oso castaño, mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo_ \- ¡ustedes no son los únicos que me intentaron de meterme en un traje de pedobear!

¿Es en serio? - _lo decían, los animatronics incrédulos de ver al nuevo guardia molesto por eso_ -

¿Estás loco fritz? - _preguntaba, Frank algo dudoso de que estaba hablando fritz_ -

¡No! - _lo decía, Fritz gritándole al guardia actual con enojo_ \- ¡no me meterán en un traje de freddy jamás!

¿Qué exagerado eres? - _lo decía, Frank dejando solo al peli naranjo en el escenario_ -

Oye, ¿a dónde vas? - _preguntaba, Fritz algo inseguro de los animatronics que estaban en el lugar_ -

A avisarle a alice… - _respondía, Frank ignorándolo mientras entraba a la cocina_ -

Y… ¿cómo que otros animatronics también querían meterte en otro traje de freddy? - _preguntaba, el conejo morado algo curioso en lo que estaba pasándole al peli naranjo_ -

Uh… ya que se los tendré, ¿que contar de todas formas? - _lo decía, Fritz al ver a los animatronics y empezar a contarles de lo que se refería_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que fritz les empezaba a contar lo que se refería cuando trabajo en la otra pizzería igual a esta. En la cocina, Frank podía ver como las toys junto a la pollo old estaban cocinando pizza con su mejor amiga.**_ **-**

Oigan, ¿chicas? - _lo decía, Frank mirando a las animatronicas y a su mejor amiga que estaban cocinando pizza_ -

¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede frank? - _preguntaba, Alice llamando la atención de las animatronicas_ -

Les vengo avisar, ¿qué fritz ya se despertó? - _lo decía, Frank un poco sonrojado ocultándolo al ver a su mejor amigo con un delantal de cocina y verla bonita_ -

¿Ya despertó? - _preguntaba, la pollita toy algo curiosa de saber que el nuevo guardia había despertado_ -

Sí, solo les vengo a avisar, ¿nos vemos luego? - _lo decía, Frank ocultando su sonrojo de las animatronicas y de su mejor amiga para retirarse de la cocina_ -

¿Qué le pasa a frank? - _preguntaba, Alice algo confundida de la actitud rara de su mejor amigo_ -

¿Creo que le gusto verte con ese delantal? - _respondía, la pollo old con una sonrisa burlona mientras miraba a la amiga del guardia actual y al guardia que se había retirado_ -

¿Qué? - _lo decía, Alice algo sonrojada del comentario de la pollo old_ \- ¿Cómo crees eso chica?

Por favor, alice… - _lo decía, la pollo old cruzando sus brazos sin creerle a la humana_ \- te he visto mirarlo de reojo, ¿cuándo estuvieron los dos en partes y servicios? reparándonos a bonnie, foxy, freddy y a mi…

¿No digas, tonterías chica? y no debes meterte en asuntos de adultos - _lo decía, Alice dándole la espalda a la pollo old que estaba un mirándola sin creerle_ -

Soy mayor que tu… - _lo decía, la pollo old mirándola incrédula de lo que la humana le estaba diciéndole_ -

Ah… ¿técnicamente no eres adulta?-lo decía, Alice sabiendo que las toys y los olds eran almas de niños- ya que tú eres una niña

¡no soy una niña! - _lo decía, la pollo old indignada de la humana al llamarla niña_ -

Pero chica, si lo eres - _lo decía, la zorrita toy mientras intentaba de calmar a la pollo old_ -

¡Tú calla, maldita zorra! - _lo decía, la pollo old mirando enojada a la zorrita toy señalándola_ -

¡A quien le llamas zorra! - _lo decía, la zorrita toy indignada de cómo la había llamado la pollo old_ -

Por favor, chicas… - _lo decía, la coneja toy intentando de que no se pelearan entre ellas, mientras las separa_ \- ¿no peleemos ahora?

¡Cállate, travesti! - _respondían, la zorrita y la pollo old enojadas ahora con la coneja toy_ -

¡¿A quién le llamas travesti?! - _lo decía, la coneja toy enojada con la zorrita toy y la pollita old_ \- ¡pata gorda y zorra de mierda!

¡¿A quién le llamas pata gorda?! - _lo decía, la pollo old enojada con la coneja toy_ \- ¡coneja travesti!

¡¿Cómo que zorra de mierda?! - _lo decía, la zorrita toy enojada con la coneja toy_ \- ¡coneja travesti!

Aquí empezamos otra vez… - _lo decía, la pollita toy incrédula al ver como se peleaban las dos toys con la old, demostrando su pelea infantil_ -

Y dicen, ¿que no son niñas? - _lo decía, Alice incrédula de la pelea infantil de las dos toys y la old_ -

Alice… - _lo decía, la pollita toy algo curiosa en su amiga humana_ -

Sí, ¿qué sucede toy chica? - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa en la pollita toy al mirarla fijamente_ -

Me preguntaba, ¿cómo se siente estar enamorada de alguien a quien amas? - _preguntaba, la pollita toy curiosa en los sentimientos de los adultos, ya que la mayoría eran solo almas de niños a excepción de los shadow_ -

¿Eh? - _lo decía, alice atónita por la pregunta de la toy mientras que sus mejillas empezaban a tornarse rojas_ -

Tú sabes, ese sentimiento, ¿que ustedes los adolescentes y adultos le llaman amor? - _lo decía, algo curiosa mientras miraba de reojo sus dos amigas toys con la pollo old peleándose entre ellas como niños_ -

B…Bueno, la verdad no tengo experiencia en eso… - _respondía, Alice con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por la pregunta de la pollita toy_ \- pero, ¿eso lo tienes que descubrirlo tú misma?

¿Usted cree eso? - _lo decía, la pollita toy alo curiosa por ese sentimiento de las personas que le llamaban amor_ -

Sí, pero eso tú lo debes averiguar, ¿cuando seas más madura? - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa en que decirle a la pollita toy mientras pensaba en cómo explicarle lo que significaban esos sentimientos_ -

Entiendo… - _lo decía, la pollita toy algo frustrada al no obtener las respuestas como ella creía_ -

Bueno, será mejor que detengamos a ellas antes de que destrocen la cocina y el señor fazbear ¿nos regañe a nosotros por el desorden? - _lo decía, Alice mirando como las toys y la pollo old empezaban a forcejear entre ellas como niñas_ -

Está bien - _lo decía, la pollita toy mirando algo sorprendida y ver a su amiga humana no como una amiga cualquiera, más bien como si fuera una madre, mientras le ayudaba a controlar a las tres animatronicas_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que alice junto a la pollita toy intentaban de calmar a las tres animatronics de su pelea infantil en la cocina. En el "Dinning Área", fritz había contado su experiencia a los otros animatronics en la otra pizzería en donde él trabajaba sorprendiéndolos de que otros animatronics como ellos hacían lo mismo con los otros guardias nocturnos y Frank estaba sentado en una de las mesas esperando a que su mejor amiga saliera de la cocina con las animatronicas.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 3 de 1987, 04:00 A.M -**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora desde que Fritz se había recuperado y haber contado todo a los animatronics, Al pasar unos treinta minutos, las animatronicas junto a Alice traían cada una dos pizzas grandes familiares para que todos comieran. Mientras que fritz miraba sorprendido que los animatronics pudieran comer pizzas sin sufrir una falla en sus circuitos.**_ **-**

Y ¿cómo fue eso que asaltaron la pizzería ayer? - _preguntaba, Fritz algo curioso al saber que sucedió ayer_ -

Bueno fritz, veras, anoche vino una persona que frank y yo odiamos con toda nuestra alma, su nombre era silver, era un líder de unos matones y tenía un rencor muy profundo contra frank - _lo decía, Alice explicándole lo sucedido ayer en la noche en la pizzería_ -

Silver me a odiado desde que éramos niños… - _lo decía, Frank mirando con frustración al peli naranjo al tener que contárselo_ \- ¿no sé por qué, me odiaba? solo porque de niño defendí a alice de él y sus tres tontos amigos, ¿que estaban obligando a alice estar con él?

Mmm… acaso será porque silver, ¿quería a alice para el solo? - _preguntaba, Fritz algo dudoso en lo que había escuchado_ -

¿Hablando de eso…? ¿Cuándo frank no estaba en la ciudad, el intento coquetearme para salir con él? - _lo decía, Alice en un tono calmada pero molesta internamente al recordar esos momentos_ -

Y ¿qué le respondiste? - _preguntaba, Fritz algo curioso en la posible respuesta de la amiga del guardia actual_ -

Sí, ¿cuente señorita alice? - _preguntaban, las toys mientras los demás animatronics las miraba incrédulos_ -

Pues, al saber que le había hecho a frank, le dije que se vaya al diablo y que se pudra en el infierno, pero claro, ¿no lo acepto como un no e intento de tomarme por la fuerza? - _lo decía, Alice en un tono de odio hacia silver mientras las animatronicas miraban con preocupación a su amiga_ -

Y… ¿qué paso? - _preguntaba, el oso castaño mirando curioso en la conversación_ -

Ya que mi padre es policía, había llegado temprano a la casa y a tiempo para evitarlo y como silver al ver a mi padre detrás de él, se le veía con miedo y se fue como un perro cobarde, ¿que era…? - _respondía, Alice con una sonrisa victoriosa en recordar como silver salía corriendo al ver al padre de Alice_ -

Por eso, me da miedo tu padre… - _lo decía, Frank mirando algo dudoso si eso fue hereditario a su mejor amiga_ -

Oye, es mi padre y me protege de ese idiota de silver - _lo decía, Alice mirando molesta hacia su mejor amigo en su comentario_ -

Y ¿qué le paso a silver? - _preguntaba, Fritz algo dudoso en donde podría estar el sujeto que habia escuchado por su compañero y amiga del guardia actual_ -

Ah… - _lo decía, Alice y Frank al ver a los animatronics y los toys mirando a los olds_ -

¿Lo metimos en un traje de freddy? - _lo decía, el oso castaño mientras empezaba a comer su rebanada de pizza_ -

Wow, ¿vaya sinceridad…? - _lo decía, Fritz al ver la sinceridad del oso castaño alto al saber dónde estaba ahora el tal silver_ -

Hola, chicos - _lo decía, la marioneta saludando a los animatronics y a los guardias_ -

¡Ah! ¡la marioneta! - _lo decía, Fritz asustado de ver a la marioneta en el lugar mientras se caía de su asiento_ -

¿Sucede algo? - _preguntaba, la marioneta algo confundida por la reacción del peli naranjo_ -

Veras mary, el señor fritz tuvo una noche en la pizzería original donde estaban los otros animatronics originales y casi lo atrapan para meterlo en un traje de freddy… - _respondía, el conejo morado explicándole a la marioneta que había llegado_ -

Oh, ¿eso lo explica todo? - _lo decía, la marioneta entendiendo ahora de por qué se había asustado el peli naranjo_ -

¿No vas a matarnos? - _preguntaba, Fritz algo desconfiado de la marioneta mientras los demás lo miraban incrédulos_ -

¿Claro que no, tonto? Ya que me están empezando a caer bien esos dos que no tengo duda que sean buenos con los niños

Ah… perdona es que, ¿no estoy acostumbrado a que los animatronics estén cerca debido a mi trabajo en la pizzería original?

No te preocupes, siempre les he dicho a los animatronics que los guardias nocturnos no son malos… - _lo decía, la marioneta mientras se cruzaba de brazos_ \- pero, ¿uno de ellos piensa en lo contrario?

Entiendo… - _lo decía, Fritz empezando a entender que los animatronics en boston eran un poco más honestos que en la pizzería original que en vez de hablar con los guardias, los mataban sin preguntar y sin perder tiempo_ -

Oigan, ¿vamos a comer pizza? - _preguntaba, la marioneta con algo de hambre mientras miraba a los demás animatronics que ya estaban comiendo pizza_ -

Está bien - _lo decía, Fritz al menos podía contar con estos animatronics que los originales de la otra pizzería_ -

 **-** _ **Todos estaban comiendo sus pizzas tranquilamente en el "Dinning Área" junto a los animatronics, mientras que cierto oso miraba con molestia a los guardias nocturnos pensando en cómo acabar con ellos, mientras se recuperaba sus poderes y observando entre las sombras.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 3 de 1987, 05:00 A.M -**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora desde que todos los animatronics estaban en el Dinning Área, mientras que Frank junto a Alice estaban sentados en una mesa aparte mirando como empezaban a hablar entre ellos.**_ **-**

¿Qué te sucede, frank? - _preguntaba, Alice algo preocupada al ver a su mejor amigo muy pensativo de lo usual_ -

Nada alice, ¿es solo que tengo muchas cosas en mente que debo hacer? - _respondía, Frank algo dudoso en sus pensamientos mientras miraba un punto fijo en la mesa en donde estaban sentado junto a su mejor amiga_ -

¿Quieres ver a tus dos amigas? - _preguntaba, Alice al ver el rostro de su mejor amigo que estaba algo frustrado y triste_ -

Sí, ya que extraño ver a lisa y a amy - _respondía, Frank mientras miraba a los ojos de su mejor amiga que estaba mirándolo con preocupación_ -

Amy… ¿es un bonito y lindo nombre? - _lo decía, Alice feliz al escuchar ese bonito nombre de la amiga de su mejor amigo_ -

Sí, lo es, alice… - _lo decía, Frank mostrando una sonrisa triste al saber que la última vez que vio a su amiga amy estaba en el hospital y que necesitaban trasplante de sangre_ -

¿Me gustaría conocer a tus amigas? - _lo decía, Alice curiosa en conocer en persona a las amigas de su mejor amigo_ -

Tarves, ¿algún día? - _lo decía, Frank un poco decaído su ánimo mientras miraba preocupado a su mejor amiga_ -

Ah… frank - _lo decía, Alice un poco sonrojada en sus mejillas llamando la atención de su mejor amigo_ -

¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede? - _preguntaba, Frank mirando a su mejor amiga con algo de duda en que quería decirle_ -

Nada, ¿es solo una estupidez mía…? - _lo decía, Alice un poco sonrojada en intentar de confesarle lo que sentía por su mejor amigo_ -

Bueno, ¿si tú lo dices? - _lo decía, Frank dudoso en lo que quería decirle su mejor amiga_ -

Bueno, voy al baño… - _lo decía, Alice ocultando su leve sonrojo mientras se paraba de su asiento_ -

¿Ten cuidado con golden? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso que el oso dorado atacaría de la nada_ -

Frank, ¿no soy una niña pequeña? - _lo decía, Alice algo molesta por ese comentario de su mejor amigo tratándola como una niña_ -

Por tu actitud lo dice otra cosa… - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso al ver como su mejor amiga se iba hacia los baños_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que todos los demás empezaban a hablar de cómo habían hecho sus actos en los días especiales antes de que los llevaran a partes y servicios y que los toys ocuparan su lugar en el escenario. En los baños, Alice estaba lavándose las manos en los lavamanos ve a un animatronico negro en forma de conejo detrás de ella y antes de que pudiera soltar un grito, el misterioso animatronico le tapa la boca.**_ **-**

Shh… ¿no te voy a hacer daño? - _lo decía, el misterio animatronico mientras le había tapado la boca a la humana para que no gritara_ \- escúchame, te voy a soltar pero no grites, ¿de acuerdo? - _ve que la humana asentía afirmativamente_ \- bien - _lo decía, soltando a la humana para que respirara algo agitada_ -

¿Q…Quien eres tú? - _preguntaba, Alice algo asustada del animatronico negro que estaba en el baño de damas_ -

Perdona, mis modales - _respondía, el animatronico negro presentándose a la joven humana que estaba en frente de ella_ \- mi nombre es shadow bonnie

¿Shadow bonnie? - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa en el nombre del misterioso animatronico_ -

Sí, ese es mi nombre - _lo decía, el animatronico negro asintiendo con la cabeza_ -

¿Entonces, eres un hombre? - _preguntaba, Alice al animatronico negro que estaba en frente de ella_ -

¿Por supuesto que no? - _lo decía, el animatronico negro soltando una risa de mujer sorprendiendo a la humana_ \- ¿Acaso un animatronico podría entrar al baño de damas?

Perdona, es que te pareces mucho a… - _lo decía, Alice algo sorprendida que el animatronico negro era idéntico al conejo morado_ -

¿Lo sé, a bonnie…? - _lo decía, la shadow frustrada apoyándose en la pared del baño de damas_ -

Aja… - _lo decía, Alice sorprendida asintiendo con la cabeza en afirmación a la shadow_ -

Pues, ya que ellos son niños y yo soy una adolecente - _lo decía, el animatronico negro mirándose en el espejo y ver que tenía un poco de mugre en una parte de su rostro_ -

¿Eres una adolecente? - _preguntaba, Alice algo sorprendida de conocer que el shadow no era un hombre si no que una mujer_ -

Sí, como veras esos niños no son los únicos, ¿que asesinaron? - _lo decía, la shadow mientras se terminaba de limpiar la cara y ver que la mugre que tenia se había ido_ -

¿Entonces tu…? - _lo decía, Alice sabiendo la respuesta ante mano de la shadow en lo que le iba a contestar_ -

Así es, yo y mi mejor amigo nos asesinó un ex guardia nocturno de esta pizzería - _lo decía, la shadow mientras miraba con una mirada divertida a la humana_ -

¿Por qué, esa sonrisa? - _preguntaba, Alice algo nerviosa a la shadow_ -

Bueno, ¿al parecer no fui la única que le preguntaron sobre esas cosas del amor?- _respondía, la shadow mientras miraba curiosa en que la pollita toy le haya preguntado eso a la humana_ -

¿Cómo sabes eso? - _preguntaba, Alice algo sorprendida de que la shadow sabia esa pregunta_ -

Soy una shadow, puedo aparecer en distintos lugares, ¿cuándo yo quiera? - _lo decía, la shadow mientras miraba orgullosa a la humana_ -

¿En serio? - _preguntaba, Alice sorprendida de que la shadow pudiera teletransportarse como el oso dorado_ -

Pues, claro que no, estaba bromeando contigo, es otra cosa que los demás no nos prestan atención ya que no nos pueden ver bien y de vez en cuando nos confunden con freddy y bonnie… - _lo decía, la shadow en un tono molesto mientras miraba a la humana que la miraba incrédula_ \- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Alice, alice jeager - _lo decía, Alice presentándose a la shadow que estaba parada en frente de ella_ -

Mucho gusto alice, natally milles - _lo decía, la shadow presentándose ante la humana con un apretón de manos suavemente para no dañarla_ -

¿Natally milles? - _preguntaba, Alice confundida por ese nombre que había escuchado_ -

Sí, ese es mi nombre verdadero, ya que shadow bonnie es nombre del animatronic ¿en el qué estoy? - _lo decía, la shadow mientras miraba curiosa a la humana que estaba con ella_ -

Y ¿en qué año estas en ese traje animatronico? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa en saber en qué año estuvo natally en ese traje_ -

¿Desde el año 1983? - _respondía, la shadow sabiendo la curiosidad de la humana_ -

¡Desde 1983! - _lo decía, Alice sorprendida de que la shadow fuera de ese año_ -

Sí, mi mejor amigo y yo somos del año 1983, en el tiempo de Fredbear family dinner - _lo decía, la shadow mientras miraba curiosa en la curiosidad de la humana_ -

Oh, eso es sorprendente - _lo decía, Alice sorprendida de que la shadow fuera del año 83_ -

Sí, además nosotros sabemos bien que sucedió exactamente en ese año y ¿por qué Fredbear family dinner tuvo que cerrar?

¿Me lo podrías contar? - _preguntaba, Alice a la shadow que estaba con ella en el baño de damas_ -

¿Tenemos tiempo? - _lo decía, la shadow algo dudosa en qué hora serian_ -

Claro, ¿deben ser como las cinco con quince de la mañana? - _respondía, Alice al recordar que solo habían pasado quince minutos desde que había conocido a la shadow_ -

Bueno, ¿solo nos tomara unos minutos en que te lo relate? - _lo decía, la shadow intentando de recordar como había comenzado todo_ -

Bien, escucho - _lo decía, Alice sentándose en la pared donde estaba la shadow, mientras que ella lo imitaba a la humana sentándose en el suelo_ -

Bien, esto ocurrió en Fredbear family dinner en los siete días anteriores del año 1983… - _lo decía, la shadow empezando a relatarle la tragedia de Fredbear family dinner en ese año y de cómo ella y su mejor amigo habían sido asesinados por un antiguo guardia_ -

 **-** _ **La coneja shadow empezaba a relatarle lo que había sucedido a ella y su mejor amigo, momentos después del accidente de Fredbear family dinner. En el "Dinning Área" todos los demás estaban hablando entre ellos, las pollos estaban preparando unas pizzas más y los dos guardias nocturnos estaban hablando entre ellos para pasar el rato.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 3 de 1987, 06:00 A.M -**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora tras haber terminado el relato de la shadow lo que había sucedido en el año 1983 del famoso restaurante Fredbear family dinner y sin más ambas se fueron por lados distintos de la pizzería y en medio del camino se escuchaban campanadas indicando que eran las seis de la mañana. Al llegar al área de comida, ve que el peli naranjo y a su mejor amigo que la estaban esperándola, mientras los toys en el escenario y olds se habían ido a partes y servicios.**_ **-**

Alice… - _lo decía, Fritz al ver a la amiga del guardia actual_ -

¿Dónde estabas? - _preguntaba, Frank al ver a su mejor amiga llegar algo tarde_ -

Perdonen, estaba…algo distraída - _lo decía, Alice mintiéndole a su mejor amigo y al peli naranjo_ -

¿Creíamos que golden te había atrapado? - _lo decía, Fritz al creer que el oso dorado la había atrapado_ -

Perdonen, no fue mi intención preocuparlos a ambos… - _lo decía, Alice algo triste al saber que no podía decir que se había encontrado con la shadow en el baño de damas_ -

¿Que no se vuelva a repetir alice? - _lo decía, Frank serio hacia su mejor amiga mientras sabía que pudo haber aparecido ese oso dorado y haberla metido en un traje de freddy_ -

Está bien, no me voy a tardar para la otra… - _lo decía, Alice al ver como su mejor amigo se había preocupado mucho_ -

Sera mejor irnos antes de que el señor fazbear llegue y sospeche - _lo decía, Fritz mientras caminaba hacia la puerta seguido del guardia actual y su compañera_ -

Oye, ¿estas segura que te encuentras bien? - _preguntaba, Frank algo dudoso en su mejor amiga por haber tardado tanto_ -

S…Sí, ¿no es necesario que te preocupes mucho por mí, frank? - _respondía, Alice mirando para otro lado nerviosa intentando que su mejor amigo no la descubriera_ -

Está bien, ¿si tú lo dices? - _lo decía, Frank dudoso hacia su mejor amiga mientras salían de la pizzería y ver al señor Fazbear llegar_ -

Buenos días, chicos - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear saludando a sus dos guardias nocturnos y la compañera del guardia actual_ -

Buenos días, señor fazbear… - _lo decía, Fritz saludando junto a Frank y Alice algo nerviosos hacia su jefe_ -

¿Les sucede algo a los tres? - _preguntaba, el señor Fazbear algo confundido al ver algo nervioso a sus dos guardias con la joven_ -

Nada, señor fazbear - _lo decía, Fritz intentando de sonar normal al hablar con su jefe_ \- ¿solo que nos habíamos empezado a conocernos entre nosotros?

Sí, es sorprendente, ¿qué fritz trabajara en la pizzería original? - _lo decía, Frank fingiendo sorpresa hacia su jefe_ -

Sí, es interesante como fritz había trabajado en la pizzería original - _lo decía, Alice fingiendo sorpresa hacia el señor Fazbear_ -

Bueno, ah, frank ya sabes, ¿que dentro de unos momentos tendrás que vigilar a los animatronics? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear mirando a su guardia diurno que estaba algo cansado_ -

Sí, ¿lo sé perfectamente, señor fazbear? - _lo decía, Frank al saber que ahora tendría que venir en la tarde_ -

Bueno, espero que tengan un buen día… - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear emprendiendo su camino hacia su oficina para terminar de unos papeleos en su escritorio_ -

Nos vemos, señor Fazbear

Adiós, señorita jeager - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear sonriendo despidiéndose de la amiga de su guardia actual, mientras veía que se iban los tres en caminos distintos_ \- ¿nos estaremos viendo dentro de poco?

Bueno, ¿qué vas a querer para desayunar? - _preguntaba, Frank a su mejor amiga para preparar el desayuno en el departamento_ -

Mmm… ¿me gustaría comer algo ligero? - _respondía, Alice mirando a su mejor amigo mientras caminaba sin mirar atrás_ -

Entonces, preparare huevos fritos - _lo decía, Frank mientras le sonreía a su mejor amiga sabiendo que ella le gustaba su comida_ -

¡Sí! - _lo decía, Alice alegre al saber que su mejor amigo iba a cocinar el desayuno al llegar al departamento_ -

¿Nunca cambias, verdad? - _lo decía, Frank con una sonrisa al ver que su mejor amiga seguí igual como el la recordaba_ -

Sí, tú cocinas rico - _lo decía, Alice alegre al recordar como su mejor amigo la había invitado a ella a comer algo, mientras los padres de Alice y los de él no estaban_ -

Y tu igual preparas rico, ¿las comidas? - _lo decía, Frank mirando para otro lado con un leve sonrojo_ -

Sí, pero no se comparan a tus comidas que haces… - _lo decía, Alice frustrada mientras inflaba sus mejillas molesta_ -

Ya vas a mejorar bien, alice… - _lo decía, Frank un poco sonrojado mirando para otro lado ocultando su sonrojo_ \- ¿solo ten paciencia?

¿En serio? - _lo decía, Alice animada hacia su mejor amigo_ -

Sí - _lo decía, Frank alegre de saber que su mejor amiga le faltaba algo mas de practica en preparar algunas comidas_ -

Me esforzare en mejorar mis comidas… - _lo decía, Alice sonrojado mirando para otro lado intentando de ocultar su sonrojo_ -

 **-** _ **Los dos siguieron caminando hacia el departamento donde ambos Vivian pagando la mitad de cada uno la renta, mientras que Fritz estaba algo interesado en saber por qué los animatronics podían moverse, hablar normalmente y comer. Lejos de Boston estaba Vincent con una sonrisa alegre de saber que había hecho su cometido en la noche, tras recordar las miradas atónitas de unos niños en donde el los asesinaba con su cuchillo a cada uno y ver como sus vidas se acababan lentamente por sus manos. -**_

* * *

 **-** Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, sí que me tarde mucho en avanzarlo ya que debo saber cuándo inicia mi práctica profesional para luego trabajar y ganar mi primer sueldo y mejorar mi computador aunque sea poco a poco, pero dejemos de eso de lado y empecemos a responder a los review's del capítulo anterior. **-**

 _El primer review's es de_ _ **Ultimate Dimentor**_

 _ **-Ultimate Dimentor:**_ Bueno, otra vez me gano el capitulo

 **Yo:** _ **Suerte para la próxima ultimate**_

 _ **-Ultimate Dimentor:**_ pero bueno, déjame decirte que me han encantado los capítulos

 **Yo:** _ **Je, je, gracias ultimate, espero también leer tu capítulo del fic "El nuevo guardia"**_

 _ **-Ultimate Dimentor:**_ lamentablemente no tengo tiempo de hacer muchos reviews largos pero prometo escribirlos una vez que salga de vacaciones

 **Yo:** _ **Se cómo se siente no tener tiempo para dejar review's, pero no te preocupes ya veras, ¿cómo el tiempo avanza rápido?**_

 _ **Ultimate Dimentor:**_ pero bueno, saludos :D

 **Yo:** _ **Saludos ultimate :D**_

 _El siguiente review es de_ _ **Matias jd**_

( _Se abre el mismo portal rojo de antes_ )

 **-** _ **Matias jd:**_ como as estado amigo, oc y personajes que tal

 **Yo:** _ **Bien, con un poco de dolor de cabeza…**_

Animatronics: nosotros estamos bien, gracias…

Frank: aquí, bien por fin terminando la ultima noche de mi turno

Alice: y ahora tendrás que cuidar a los animatronics en el dia

Fritz: y yo estaré solo en la noche como siempre y posiblemente me despide ese gordo miserable de jefe…

 **-** _ **Matias jd:**_ bueno tengo unas cosas que decir

 **Yo:** _ **Pues, hazlo no te sientas mal…**_

 **-** _ **Matias jd:**_ 1_como vi que golden te amenaso de muerte y me caes bien aparte de que no quiero el fin del fic te entrego esto ( _junta sus manos y en ellas se crea una esfera de energía blanca que la envía al escritor que al tocarlo se fusiona con el en un as de luz_ )

 **Yo:** _ **Wow… me siento excelente…**_ - _miro asombrado la armadura_ -

 **-** _ **Matias jd:**_ esta energía es una armadura que espero que te sirva se invoca al sentir peligro cerca o solo consentrate un poco y se aparecerá por cierto ella tomara la forma que el usuario desee de manera permanente aumentara todas tus aptitudes en todos sentidos por un número casi ilimitado

 **Yo:** _ **gracias, matias**_

Golden: ¡¿por qué los lectores arruinan toda la diversión?!

 **Yo:** _ **porque soy tan amable con ellos, ¿que tu?**_

Golden: eres un puto maldito…

 **-** _ **Matias jd:**_ puede crear una clase de arma por invocación me costó mucho crearla espero que te guste yo también tengo una me la regalo la mismísima muerte y la bestia del apocalipsis por ser su protegido ( _libero un poco debaura y aparece una armadura negra con detalles rojos muy epica con una espada en la espalda_ )

 **Yo:** _ **Wow, es increíble… aunque no me lo esperaba pero pronto veras como usare esta preciosidad en el fic de preguntas y retos de FNAF**_

Golden: ¿porque los lectores arruinan la diversiones de otros…? - _mira molesto al saber que no podrá matar al escritor_ -

 **-** _ **Matias jd:**_ 2_accidentalmente ise enojar a golden no lo quería insultar lo alagaba por sus habilidades

Golden: grr…

 **Yo:** _ **no seas así, goldofredo**_

Golden: estas buscando que te meta en un traje de freddy…

 **Yo:** _ **¿no creo que lo hagas?**_

 **-** _ **Matias jd:**_ pero creo que no escoji las palabras correctas perdón

Golden: ¿en serio? - _deja de estrangular al escritor dejándolo caer al suelo_ -

 **Yo:** _ **me las pagaras… godofredo… pedobear**_

Golden: ¡Callate saco de carne!

 **-** _ **Matias jd:**_ creo que no comprendiste lo que quise decir

Golden: espero, que te expliques claro para la próxima, recuerda que soy golden freddy y ¡soy un niño asesinado por el hombre morado! - _grita a la cámara donde posiblemente este viendo el lector_ -

Hashashin: golden… deja de gritarme en mi cara… - _mira al oso dorado con una cara de mi vida es una mierda con estos locos_ -

Golden: perdón…

 **-** _ **Matias jd:**_ 3_espero esa broma me pregunto como será jeje ya sabes de que hablo veo que fritz le quito dinero en extremo a el jefe me gusta a mi so ultimo no respondas

 **Yo:** _ **¿Qué? dijiste algo, estoy intentando de reforzar la estructura de mi escondite donde están los animatronics y mis oc's en el fic de retos y preguntas… tengo que hacerlo a prueba de idiotas hackers, lunáticos, psicópatas, yaoistas, yuristas, hentairistas, emos, rasistas, zombies, etc…**_

Golden: idiota…

 **-** _ **Matias jd:**_ gracias por incluirme en el plan que quieres que haga ayudare en lo que sea necesario dime que hago ahora amigo

 **Yo:** _ **Bueno, ¿si tu lo dices?**_ -saco un listado- _ **necesito un hacker experto, blindajes acorazados, ¿conoces a los joggerout's? ese tipo de blindaje, un experto en snipers, un idiota que llame la atención, un tipo que sea experto en los cuchillos, un experto en venenos, etc…**_

Golden: ¿no creo que el pueda concegirtelos?

 **Yo:** _ **¡cállate!**_

 **-** _ **Matias jd:**_ no vemos en este o los otros días bay a todos me voy a buscar o hacer cosas que me ayas pedido pero primero tengo que entrenar un poco de magia con la muerte y el vuelvo mañana o antes como sea necesario ( _se habré el portal y me voy por el portal a entrenar antes de serrarse se ven dos sombras en el un gran dragón negro y un ser con una túnica a su lado que me dicen_ )

Sombra misteriosa: te estuvimos esperando prepárate para el entrenamiento

Golden: ¿porque los lectores de estos días son tan dementes…?

 **Yo:** _ **oso pedobear dorado, no insultes a mis lectores o sufrirás mi ira**_

Golden: todos están locos… nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

 **Yo:** _ **no olviden dejar sus review's o mensajes privados para saber su opiniones sobre el capitulo**_

Golden: que tengan un buen día/tarde/noche y que tengan pesadillas que los meto en un traje de freddy

 **Yo:** _ **Es todo, golden**_ - _saco una escopeta recortada_ - _ **¡corre por tu miserable vida!**_

Golden: uh… bye - _desaparece, mientras que el escritor se iba en búsqueda del oso dorado_ -


	14. El turno de dia

**El turno de día.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis oc's y la trama de la historia._

* * *

 **\- Diciembre 4 de 1987 -**

 **-** _ **Eran las nueve y media de la mañana, desde que Frank junto a Alice había terminado de desayunar en el departamento y llegar a freddy fazbear's pizza y ver que no habían muchos clientes debido a la hora que era.**_ -

Bueno alice, yo estaré revisando a que los niños no hagan tonterías a los animatronics… - _lo decía, Frank empezando a dar una caminata en la pizzería para vigilar a los niños y a los animatronics_ -

Está bien, yo estaré aquí sentada esperándote… - _lo decía, Alice al ver a su mejor amigo alejarse en los pasillos de la pizzería mientras_ -

Buenos días, señorita jeager - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear al ver a la amiga del guardia diurno sentada sola en una de las mesas_ -

Buenos días, señor fazbear - _lo decía, Alice saludando al jefe de su mejor amigo que se sentaba en frente de ella_ -

¿Le puedo preguntar algo? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear algo dudoso en el humor en que estaba la amiga del guardia diurno_ -

Claro, ¿cuál es su pregunta? - _lo decía, Alice un poco desanimada hacia el jefe de su mejor amigo_ -

¿Ya le confeso sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo? - _preguntaba, el señor Fazbear curioso en que si ella se le había confesado sus sentimientos al guardia_ -

Pues, todavía no le he dicho lo que yo siento por el… - _respondía, Alice un poco avergonzada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas_ -

Oh, bueno, ¿será mejor que tarde o temprano le confiese sus sentimientos por el? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear comprendiendo lo que pasaba a la amiga del guardia_ \- te deseo mucha suerte en, ¿qué le puedas confesar tus sentimientos por el? - _lo decía, mientras se retiraba hacia su oficina para terminar los papeleos que tiene_ -

¿Señor fazbear…? - _lo decía, Alice llamando la atención del jefe de su mejor amigo_ -

¿Sí? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear dudoso mirando a la amiga del guardia_ -

Le puedo preguntar algo - _lo decía, Alice algo nerviosa y dudosa si el señor Fazbear aceptaría_ -

Sí, ¿que se le ofrece señorita jeager? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear mirando fijamente a la amiga del guardia_ -

Bueno, como sabrá soy buena en la mecánica y… - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa en lo que iba a decirle al jefe de su mejor amigo_ -

¿Y? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear algo confundido en lo que quería decirle la amiga del guardia_ -

Me gustaría trabajar, ¿cómo mecánica en la pizzería? - _lo decía, Alice seria en su decisión mientras miraba fijamente al jefe de su amigo_ -

¿Está segura de eso? - _preguntaba, el señor Fazbear algo dudoso en lo que estaba diciéndole la amiga del guardia a el_ -

Sí, estoy muy segura de mi decisión… - _respondía, Alice seria hacia el señor Fazbear al querer el trabajo como guardia nocturno_ -

Bueno, ¿cuándo necesite que arreglen o reparen a los animatronics toys, la llamare? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear al menos sabiendo que tendrá una mecánica que podría darle mantención a sus animatronics_ -

Está bien, señor fazbear - _lo decía, Alice entendiendo a lo que se refería el señor Fazbear en arreglar o reparar a los animatronics_ -

¿Que tenga un buen día? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear mientras se retiraba del área de comida y se iba a su oficina_ -

Usted igual, señor fazbear - _lo decía, mientras veía como se iba el señor Fazbear y al momento de estar sola, suelta un gran suspiro creyendo que no la contrataría como mecánica y estar por lo menos cerca de sus amigas toys_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alice esperaba a su mejor amigo que había ido a dar una vuelta por la pizzería, para vigilar que los niños no hicieran nada a los animatronics y más importante a Mangle debido que aun que haya un cartel de fuera de servicio, veía a unos niños entrar a la habitación de "Kid's Cove"**_ **–**

Oigan, niños… - _lo decía, Frank al ver a dos niños y una niña que habían entrado a la habitación_ \- ¿Qué hacen ustedes tres aquí?

Eso no te importa - _respondía, el niño peli negro con molestia al guardia_ -

Sí, tu no nos das ordenes - _lo decía, el niño peli rojizo burlón hacia el guardia_ -

S…Sí, usted no nos da órdenes…- _lo decía, la niña algo tímida hacia el guardia_ -

Sera mejor, ¿que se vayan o me verán obligados llamar a sus madres? - _lo decía, Frank en un tono molesto hacia los tres niños que estaban en la habitación_ -

No lo haremos… - _lo decía, el peli negro mientras que detrás de él se le caía un brazo de mangle_ -

Además, de que no pueden entrar a un lugar donde diga, fuera de servicio y también le diré a sus madres que rompieron a mangle - _lo decía, Frank decidido a buscar a las madres de los dos niños y de la niña y explicarles lo que han hecho_ -

¡¿Qué?! - _lo decía, el niño peli negro algo sorprendido y asustado como el otro niño de lo que habia dicho el guardia_ -

¡¿No lo harías?! - _lo decía, el niño peli rojizo asustado en que su madre lo castigaría por muchas semanas_ -

Sí, además nosotros no fuimos quien la rompió - _lo decía, el niño peli negro defendiéndose de no haber desmantelado a la zorrita toy_ -

S…Sí… - _lo decía, la niña asintiendo afirmadoramente en lo que había dicho el niño peli negro_ -

Solo fue ella - _lo decía, el niño peli rojizo excluyéndose señalando a la niña que estaba ahí_ -

¡Oye! ¡eso es mentira! - _lo decía, la niña molesta por como esos dos niños la culpaban_ -

Es la verdad - _lo decía, el niño peli negro asintiendo afirmadoramente con el otro niño_ -

¡Ya basta ustedes tres! - _lo decía, Frank ya harto de ver como los niños de ahora no respetaban a los adultos y los toma a los dos niños por la parte de atrás de sus polera levantándolos del suelo_ \- los llevare con sus madres y les explicare lo que han hecho

No, por favor, ¡no les diga nada a nuestras madres! - _lo decía, el niño peli negro aterrado en como su madre lo castigaría_ -

Por favor, señor… no le diga nada a mi mami… - _lo decía, la niña algo apenada de no poder haber detenido a los dos niños_ -

Haremos, ¿cualquier cosa? - _lo decía, el niño peli rojo con nervios al saber que si su madre se enterara que hacia algo indebido lo castigaría_ -

¿Cualquier cosa? - _preguntaba, Frank dudoso en las palabras de los dos niños que tenía en sus manos y la niña que estaba mirando al suelo triste_ -

Sí - _lo decían, los dos niños desesperados de que no le digieran nada a sus madres_ -

Bien, en ese caso, quédense en el área de comidas y cerca del escenario con los toys y no vengan más a kid's cove donde este aun el cartel de fuera de servicio - _lo decía, Frank en un tono serio hacia los tres niños, mientras que los dos niños salían corriendo dejando sola a la niña con el guardia_ -

S…Señor… - _lo decía, la niña mirando al guardia que examinaba a la zorrita toy para empezar a armarla_ -

Por favor, no me digas señor… - _lo decía, Frank mirando a la niña y mirar para otro lado_ \- me haces sentirme viejo…

Pero… - _lo decía, la niña algo dudosa mientras era interrumpida por el guardia_ -

Solo, llámame frank, ¿sí? - _lo decía, Frank algo incómodo que le llamaran señor y sintiéndose muy viejo con eso_ -

Está bien… frank - _lo decía, la niña sonriéndole al guardia que empezaba a recoger las partes de la zorrita toy desmantelada_ -

Bueno, será mejor, ¿que vayas al show de los toys antes de que empiece? - _lo decía, Frank terminando de juntar las partes de la zorrita toy en una mesa_ -

Pero… - _lo decía, la niña algo triste al saber que el guardia iba a estar solo con la zorrita toy para arreglarla_ -

Me encargare de reparar a mangle… - _lo decía, Frank empezando a juntar las partes desperdiciadas de la zorrita toy_ -

La verdad, esos dos tontos fueron la que la desmantelaron y yo intente de decirles que no lo hicieran y al final no me hicieron caso… - _lo decía, la niña empezando a llorar al ver cómo estaba la zorrita toy_ -

N…No sigas, llorando así… - _lo decía, Frank colocando su mano derecha en la cabeza de la niña sorprendiéndola y sorprendiendo a cierta zorrita que miraba al guardia_ -

E…Esta bien… - _lo decía, la niña limpiándose las lágrimas mientras miraba con una sonrisa al guardia_ -

Ahora ve a ver el show de los toys - _lo decía, Frank dándole una sonrisa amable mientras llevaba a la niña fuera de la habitación_ -

Está bien - _lo decía, la niña alegre mientras se iba al escenario a ver el show, dejando solo al guardia_ -

No sabía, ¿qué fueras amable con los niños? - _lo decía, la zorrita toy mientras miraba curiosa al guardia_ -

Y tú, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado escuchando? - _preguntaba, Frank algo dudoso en cuanto habría escuchado la zorrita toy_ -

Lo suficiente para saber, ¿que no eres una persona tan fría de lo que me imagine? - _respondía, la zorrita toy mientras miraba divertida al guardia_ -

Y tú, ¿no sabes donde no debes meter tus narices? - _lo decía, Frank molesto al saber que la zorrita toy lo había visto_ -

No - _lo decía, la zorrita toy mientras miraba al guardia acercarse a ella_ -

Bueno, pero no se lo digas a alice o me encargare de hacerte más desarmable de lo que ya eres - _lo decía, Frank en un tono burlón hacia la zorrita toy_ -

E…Esta bien… - _lo decía, la zorrita toy tímida en pensar de qué el guardia pudiera ser frio cuando le conviene_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank empezaba a rearmarla otra vez colocando las partes de la zorrita toy en su lugar correspondiente. En el "Dinning Área" estaba Alice mirando como los toys daban su show a los niños.**_ **-**

¿Sucede algo, alice…? - _lo decía, una voz burlona y fría detrás de la amiga del guardia diurno_ -

¿Eh? - _lo decía, Alice volteándose y ver que era el oso dorado que estaba en frente de ella_ \- g…golden freddy… - _lo decía, en un murmuro impresionada de ver al oso dorado en medio de la gente_ -

Oh, por favor no te asustes… ¿solo vengo a charlar? - _lo decía, el oso dorado mientras miraba atentamente a la humana_ -

Tú y yo, ¿no tenemos nada en que charlar? - _lo decía, Alice ignorando al oso dorado mientras se aseguraba que nadie la viera hablar sola_ -

¿Eso crees? - _lo decía, el oso dorado en un tono burlón hacia la humana mientras miraba al escenario a los toys que lo miraban amenazantes sin llamar la atención de los clientes_ -

¿Qué quieres? - _preguntaba, Alice molesta con el oso dorado por haber manipulados a sus amigas toys y controlarlos despiadadamente_ -

Nada, solo escuche por ahí ¿que tu amigo guardia nocturno? que él es ahora, ¿el guardia diurno? - _lo decía, el oso dorado algo curioso como el guardia nocturno fue cambiado a por el turno de día_ -

Y ¿eso qué? - _lo decía, Alice molesta mirando al escenario a los toys dando su show a los niños_ -

¿Que sería una lástima que alguien como tú? ¿pagara el precio de ser asesinada por los animatronics…? - _lo decía, el oso dorado mientras se miraba sus dedos con un tono tranquilo_ \- me refiero, ¿que no hagas amistades con los toys o los olds, nunca más?

¿Como si fuera a hacerlo golden? O más bien, ¿debería decirte Fredbear o francisco? - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa en cómo llamar al oso dorado mientras lo miraba dudoso_ -

¿Cómo sabes mi verdadero nombre? - _preguntaba, el oso dorado algo desconfiado en cómo pudo descubrir su verdadero nombre_ -

Eso no importa en, ¿cómo lo se tu estúpido nombre? - _respondía, Alice indiferente al oso dorado mientras lo miraba fijamente sin ningún problema_ -

¿Fueron uno de esos shadow? - _preguntaba, el oso dorado algo dudoso en quien de los dos shadow le había dicho a la humana_ -

¿Quién? - _respondía, Alice fingiendo confusión a la pregunta del oso dorado_ -

¿No te hagas la tonta, conmigo? - _lo decía, el oso dorado molesto a la humana_ -

¿No sé a lo que te refieres, francisco? - _lo decía, Alice sin entender a lo que se refería el oso dorado_ -

¡Deja de llamarme así! - _lo decía, el oso dorado molesto al que lo llamaran por su nombre que el recordaba antes de ser asesinado_ -

¿Cómo quieras, niño…? - _lo decía, Alice ignorando al oso dorado que estaba en frente de el_ -

¿No me obligues a matarte en este instante…? - _lo decía, el oso dorado en un tono amenazador hacia la humana_ -

Sabes, ¿que si lo haces? frank se encargara de darte una lección - _lo decía, Alice sin temerle a las amenazas del oso dorado mientras lo miraba fijamente_ -

Y ¿cómo lo haría? - _lo decía, el oso dorado incrédulo de las palabras de la humana_ \- Si yo mismo tengo, ¿poderes sobrenaturales…?

El siempre encuentra la manera de encargarse de los brabucones como tú, golden… - _lo decía, Alice indiferente al oso dorado sin caer en su juego de atemorizar_ -

Te lo diré por última vez… ¿no te acerques a los toys o a los olds…? - _lo decía, el oso dorado empezando a desvanecerse en frente de ella_ \- ya estas advertida…

Maldito oso dorado… - _lo decía, Alice en voz baja mientras miraba el show de los toys en el escenario y pensar en cómo decirle a su mejor amigo sobre sus sentimientos y que tenía trabajo como mecánica para los animatronics_ -

 **-** _ **Habían pasado cuatro hora, Frank había terminado de arreglar a la zorrita troy se dirigió a donde estaba su mejor amiga esperándolo y que se acercaba la hora de comer y la pizzería estaría cerrada por unos momentos hasta que terminara la hora de almuerzo.**_ **-**

Alice - _lo decía, Frank al ver a su mejor amiga muy pensativa haciéndola sacarla de sus pensamientos_ -

Ah, ¿sí que pasa frank? - _preguntaba, Alice algo confundida de ver a su mejor amigo con ella ahora_ -

Vamos, es tiempo de que la pizzería cierre por el momento, ¿por la hora de almuerzo? - _respondía, Frank mirando confundido de lo que estaba pasándole a su mejor amiga_ -

P…Perdona, ¿me había quedado muy pensativa? - _lo decía, Alice algo frustrada al haber tenido que conversar con el oso dorado y lo raro es que nadie se había dado cuenta de que el oso dorado había estado en frente de ella_ -

No te preocupes, alice… - _lo decía, Frank algo nervioso intentando de no mostrar su sonrojo hacia su mejor amiga_ -

¿Te sucede algo? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa en la actitud de su mejor amigo_ -

Bueno, ¿me preguntaba si querías ir a comer algo? - _respondía, Frank un poco dudoso en como decírselo_ -

¿M…Me estas invitando a una cita? - _preguntaba, Alice algo nerviosa al pensar que su mejor amigo la estaba invitando a una cita_ -

Sí, ¿una cita entre amigos…? - _respondía, Frank algo avergonzado sin saber lo que le estaba pasándole_ -

B…Bueno, si tu estas invitando la comida, ¿por qué no? - _lo decía, Alice alegre de ver a su mejor amigo invitándola a comer algo que no sea en la pizzería_ -

Bueno, ¿será mejor que vayamos? - _lo decía, Frank algo sonrojado hacia su mejor amiga mientras ocultaba su sonrojo mirando para otro lado_ -

Está bien… - _lo decía, Alice algo sonrojada mientras caminaba junto a su mejor amigo para ir a comer juntos, mientras que al mirar al escenario, podía ver a sus dos amigas toys despedirse de ella y darle muchos ánimos en lo que iban a hacer_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank junto a Alice caminaban por boston para buscar algún lugar para pasar la hora de almuerzo y ven un centro comercial que podrían comer otra cosa que no fuera pizza hecha por las animatronicas.**_ **-**

¿Te gustaría comer algo?

Bueno, ¿si eso no te molesta? - _respondía, Alice algo incomoda de que su mejor amigo le esté invitando a comer_ -

¿Sigues dudando? - _lo decía, Frank incrédulo de que su mejor amiga dude de el_ -

A…Algo - _lo decía, Alice algo nerviosa hacia su mejor amigo_ -

Bueno, de seguro los otros locales de comida deben estar llenos de gente…

Sin duda alguna

¿Qué tipo de comida quieres comer?

¿Cualquiera estaría bien?

Ok, ah… tu busca una mesa desocupada y yo voy a por los pedidos

Está bien, frank… - _lo decía, Alice algo nerviosa al ver como algunas parejas casadas miraban tiernamente a los dos_ -

Bueno, nos vemos - _lo decía, Frank mientras se iba a hacer la fila para ir a por los pedidos para comer con su mejor amiga_ -

Nos vemos… - _lo decía, Alice mientras miraba como su mejor amigo se alejaba para hacer la fila para pedir las hamburguesas y buscaba una mesa desocupada_ -

Hola, preciosa - _lo decía, un adolecente junto a su grupo de tres amigos que lo acompañaban_ \- ¿Qué hace una linda chica sola por estos lados?

No vengo sola - _lo decía, Alice esperando a su mejor amigo, mientras ignoraba al joven que la coqueteaba_ -

¿Vienes con una amiga? - _preguntaba, el joven sentándose al lado de la chica_ -

No, con mi mejor amigo - _respondía, Alice ignorando sus coquetas palabras sabiendo cómo eran algunas personas que se aprovechaban de chicas como ella_ -

Oh, pero de seguro yo puedo ser más divertido, ¿que tu mejor amigo? - _lo decía, el adolecente en un tono coqueto a la chica y ver que no le interesaba_ -

¿Yo no lo creo? - _lo decía, Alice ignorando al adolecente que la estaba coqueteando_ -

Vamos lindura, nos divertiremos juntos - _lo decía, el adolecente en un tono coqueto mientras intentaba de que la chica se fuera con ellos_ -

Ya te dije, ¿qué no? - _lo decía, Alice ignorando al adolecente que le coqueteaba_ -

Vamos preciosa, ¿solo serán unos momentos? - _lo decía, el adolecente mientras acercaba sus manos a las de ellas_ -

Púdrete - _lo decía, Alice ignorando con molestia al adolecente que la coqueteaba_ -

Bienes con nosotros, ¿por las buenas o por las malas? - _lo decía, el adolecente mientras sostenía bruscamente la muñeca de alice_ -

¿Sucede algo, alice…? - _lo decía, Frank mientras dejaba el pedido de las hamburguesas en la mesa mientras miraba serio a los cuatro adolescentes que estaban molestando a su mejor amiga_ \- veo que estos tontos sin cerebro, ¿no saben que esta acompañada?

Y tú, ¿quién eres? - _lo decía, un joven moreno ganándose al lado de frank amenazadoramente_ -

¡Frank! - _lo decía, Alice mientras se ganaba detrás de su mejor amigo_ -

¿Qué pasa rubito? ¿quieres pelea? - _preguntaba, un joven asiático burlonamente hacia frank_ -

Yo que ustedes, ¿se alejan de ella o me verán obligados a golpearlos? - _lo decía, Frank seriamente hacia los adolescentes mientras miraba de reojo a su mejor amiga que se alejara de esto_ -

Uh… que miedo, tenemos… - _lo decía, el joven adolecente burlonamente, mientras sacaba una navaja junto como sus tres amigos sacando unos bates de baseball de metal o cuchillos_ -

Típico de cobardes… - _lo decía, Frank en un tono molesto al ver a los adolescentes con burla hacia ellos al verlos armados con bates o cuchillos_ -

¡¿Cómo?! - _lo decía, el adolecente ofendido de ver como frank lo miraba serio a los cuatro_ -

¿Ese perdedor busca que lo golpeemos? - _lo decía, el adolecente moreno mientras miraba amenazadoramente a Frank_ -

Démosle una lección… - _lo decía, el adolecente concordando con su amigo, mientras rodeaban a frank_ -

Idiotas… - _lo decía, Frank al saber que eran cuatro contra él y armados_ \- les advertí y no hacen caso…

¡Toma esto estúpido! - _lo decía, el adolecente moreno lanzándose al ataque con su bate de acero contra frank y ve que se agacha justo a tiempo y le da cuatro golpes en el estómago y un puñetazo en la cara alejándolo_ -

Hijo de puta… - _lo decía, el adolecente asiático lanzándose al ataque con un cuchillo mientras veía que solo lo esquivaba_ \- ¡deja de moverte!

Toma esto… - _lo decía, Frank en un tono frio mientras usando su brazo izquierdo le hace una especie de llave y golpeando cuatro veces en el torso y uno en el pecho fuertemente con su mano derecha dejándolo sin aire y adolorido al asiático_ -

¡Eres un maldito bastardo! - _lo decía, otro adolecente que estaba esperando el momento adecuado para golpear a alguien_ -

Uh… ¿qué miedo? - _lo decía, Frank en un tono burlón al adolecente que se había levantado_ -

¡Ah! - _lo decía, el adolecente atacante mientras le daba golpes rápidos, mientras que frank solo los bloqueaba como le había enseñado su padre en su niñez antes de que muriera y dándole un gran derechazo en la cara de su rival derribándolo al suelo_ -

¿Creo que somos tu y yo? - _lo decía, Frank mientras miraba de reojo al adolecente que estaba coqueteando a su mejor amiga_ -

Esto será muy divertido… - _lo decía, el adolecente acercándose con la navaja en sus manos- vas a morir idiota-lo decía, mientras se lanzaba para apuñalar a frank, mientras que el le hace una llave en el brazo del adolecente haciendo que soltara repentinamente la navaja y ver como Frank le daba unos combos fuertes en el rostro y dándole un gran derechazo en la barbilla dejándolo inconsciente en contra de la mesa_ -

Sí que son idiotas… - _lo decía, Frank mirando como estaba inconsciente el adolecente en la mesa para luego alejarse con su mejor amiga del lugar_ \- ¿te encuentras bien?

S…Sí, ¿es solo que…? - _lo decía, Alice algo avergonzada y sonrojada al ver que estaba siendo tomada por las manos de su mejor amigo_ -

Lamento haber arruinado el almuerzo y mi turno empieza en menos de quince minutos… - _lo decía, Frank un poco apurado sin saber que había tomado la mano de su mejor amiga_ -

N…No te preocupes por eso frank… - _lo decía, Alice sonrojada hacia su mejor amigo mientras ve de reojo la pizzería_ \- y si mejor, ¿comemos en la pizzería?

¿Segura? - _preguntaba, Frank algo dudoso en que comieran en la pizzería_ -

Sí, además tú pagas la mitad y yo la otra mitad - _lo decía, Alice dándole una sonrisa hacia su mejor amigo al recordar la infancia de ambos_ -

Está bien, ¿si tú quieres comer en la pizzería no dudare? - _lo decía, Frank sonriéndole a su mejor amiga_ -

Bien, entonces… - _lo decía, Alice algo avergonzada al ver que ambos aún estaban tomados de la mano_ -

P…Perdóname… - _lo decía, Frank soltando la mano de su mejor amiga con un sonrojo en su rostro mirando para otro lado avergonzado_ -

¿No es tu culpa…? - _lo decía, Alice soltando la mano de su mejor amigo con un sonrojo en su rostro mirando para otro lado avergonzada_ -

Pediré nuestra orden, ¿cuánto antes…? - _lo decía, Frank algo avergonzado y sonrojado hacia su mejor amiga que se iba a pedir las pizzas_ -

S…Sí, será mejor… - _lo decía, Alice algo avergonzada al ver como su mejor amigo iba a pedir las pizzas_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alice se sentaba en una mesa cerca del escenario junto a los toys que estaban dando su show, Frank estaba pagando las pizzas para comer con su mejor amiga. Al haber pagado las pizzas por un descuento del 20% de descuento por haber sido empleado de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, así pasaron la tarde comiendo juntos los dos por ultima vez, sabiendo que dentro de poco seria la hora de que la pizzería empezara a cerrar para el turno nocturno.**_ **-**

* * *

 **-** Bueno, hasta aquí llega este capítulo aunque creo que me tarde mucho en terminarlo debido a que de repente tengo inspiración en avanzar y terminar de la nada un nuevo capítulo, pero como sabrán, la inspiración van y vienen… ahora es momento de responder los review's. **–**

 _El primer review es de_ _ **Matias jd**_

 **-** _ **Matias jd:**_ ( _se abre un portal rojo y de el sale un chico azabache con una libreta en mano_ ) hola muy buenas como andan ustedes

Toy Freddy: nosotros estamos bien - _lo decía, alegre al ver un lector cuerdo que los_ _demás_ -

Bonbon: ¡habla, por ti toyfredo! - _mira molesta al oso toy_ -

Toy Chica: si, además no volveremos a ver a nuestra mejor amiga humana… - _mira frustrada al oso toy mientras ve que estaba festejando_ -

Mangle: voy a extrañar mucho, a la señorita alice… - _mira tristemente al suelo al saber que no iba a ver a su amiga_ -

Toy Freddy: ¿que quejonas son…? - _las mira incrédulo al ver a sus amigas toys preocupadas por una humana_ -

Chica: vamos toyfredo, sabes que te cae bien, ¿no es así, freddy? - _mira a su amigo oso castaño que estaba jugando en medio de una partida de ajedrez_ -

Freddy: no me metan en tus peleas matrimoniales - _ignora a la pollo old en su juego de ajedrez_ -

Chica: ¿como dijiste freddy...? - _mira molesta al oso castaño con sus ojos negros y pupilas blancas_ -

Freddy: ah… creo que me llaman en partes y servicios - _se va con miedo a la pollo old_ -

Chica: ¡vuelve aquí freddy!- _persigue al oso castaño con ira_ \- ¡ven aquí, fredo!

 **Yo:** _ **y dicen que el loco es uno…**_ (¬_¬")

Frank: no me digas… (-_-")

Alice: es una lastima que ya no "volveré" a ver a mis amigas toys y de la old… - _mira algo nerviosa y triste al no ver mas a sus amigas animatronics_ -

Mangle: ¿un abrazo grupal de chicas?

Bonbon: me parece bien

Toy Chica: ¡abrazo grupal!

Frank: vivo en un mundo loco de mujeres… (¬_¬")

Toy Freddy: bienvenido a mi mundo… (¬_¬")

 **Yo:** _ **¿no me digas?**_ (¬_¬")

 **-** _ **Matias jd:**_ jeje que buen chiste a Fritz muy buena para su llegada

Fritz: oye, ¡no es gracioso! -mira molesto al lector- ¡podía haber muerto de un infarto!

Frank: no seas quejón y al menos estoy animatronics no son, ¿cómo en la pizzería original?

Fritz: no sabes lo difícil es llegar y ver que unos animatronics quieren matarte y ¡que te metieran a la fuerza en un traje de pedobear!

Freddy: ¡oye! - _mira a fritz con molestia por su comentario con algunos moretones en su rostro_ -

Fritz: perdona, freddy… ¿Qué te paso?

Freddy: no preguntes si no quieres ser metido en un traje de freddy…

Alice: je, je, ¿al parecer se llevan bien?

Chica: si, pero ya me encargue de ese freddy

Bonbon: le… ¿le golpeaste la cara?

Toy Chica: es por eso que no nos gustan que nos digan patos ya que somos pollos

Foxy: si, serian vergonzoso para los patos… - _mira burlon a la pollita toy y a la old mientras le tiran una silla en la cabeza al zorro pirata_ \- auch…

Mangle: eso le pasa por ser un ignorante… - _mira molesta al zorro pirata que estaba en el piso tumbado_ -

 **-** _ **Matias jd:**_ ok no me espere ese encuentro con shadow aunque es sorprendente que Fritz trabajara en la pizzería original eso explicaría algunas cosas ( _saco mi libreta y reviso yo unas cosas_ )

Fritz: si, trabaje en la pizzería y me enfrente a doce animatronics a la vez y sin que me pudieran atrapar

Alice: pero, te despidieron en el primer dia-miraba algo confundida mientras que a fritz se sentía una apuñalada en el corazón-

Frank: no te pagaron-otra apuñalada en el corazón al pobre fritz-

 **Yo:** _ **te hecharon la culpa por modificar el I.A de todos los animatronics**_

Fritz: ¡ya, paren! - _lo grita a todo pulmón_ \- ¡no me recuerden con eso en mi trabajo anterior! ¡Además, yo tengo mas experiencia que ustedes tres juntos!

Alice: ah… fritz…

Fritz: ¿que?

Alice: mira atrás de ti…

Fritz: ¿meti la pata, cierto? - _ve que alice asiente afromatoriamente_ \- carajo…

Frank: voy a golpearte tan fuerte que nadien te va a reconocer…

 **Yo:** _ **que bueno que traigo este bate de baseball metalico…**_

Fritz: ah… chicos, por favor, solo estaye de ira y dije esas cosas sin pensarlo… ¿no golpearían a alguien con lentes, verdad?

 **Yo:** _ **perdona fritz, pero soy de la vieja escuela**_ -alzo el bate al aire con intenciones de golpear al peli naranjo-

No, no… ¡no!

 **\- censurado por extrema violencia contra el personaje -**

 **-** _ **Matias jd:**_ ok ya tengo todo casi todo lo que me pediste solo me falta el hacker yo conozco uno de confianza viene en camino de Rusia llega mañana lo demás está en el lugar que me marcaste en la nota todo de la mejor calidad

 **Yo:** _ **¿en serio? ¡Sí! ¡podre fortalecer mi guarida secreta de lectores que no puedan destruirla! No más constructores flojos que arreglen mis paredes destruidas por mis lectores en el fic de preguntas y retos en Five Nights At Freddy's**_

Todos: ¡oye!

 **Yo:** _ **no es mi culpa que los lectores sean muy enérgicos en sus fics y serios…**_

 **-** _ **Matias jd:**_ en fin me alegro que te guste la armadura que te di no sabía si te gustaría si quieres te ayudo a mantenerla mas tiempo sin gastar mucha energía si es así ten ( _te doy un papel con unas marcas_ ) es un portal te enviara a mi salón de entrenamiento especial

 **Yo:** _ **Grazie, amico mio**_ (Gracias, amigo mio) _ **entrenare cuando pueda y como me has dado este papel con marcas para un portal te daré esto…**_ - _te doy una espada dorada que emanaba brillo propio_ - _ **ten cuidado, esa cosa puede explotar…-**_ _veo tu cara de terror y horror en cómo podría causar tal cosa_ _ **\- ja, ja, bromeo, pero esa espada es una réplica de la que tengo y es muy poderosa originalmente, imagínate que callera en manos equivocadas…**_

 **-** Bueno, esos eran todos los review's del capítulo anterior, no olviden dejar sus review's o mensajes privados [P.M] y que tengan una buena mañana/tarde/noche y nos estaremos leyendo en el próximo capitulo, bye. **-**


	15. Los últimos momentos juntos

**Los últimos momentos juntos.**

 **Disclaim:** _los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis oc's y la trama de mis fics._

 **Aviso:** _este es el último capítulo de la primera parte del fic debido que me tardare un poco en avanzar en los otros siete capítulos más que me faltan y descuiden que volveré pronto en terminarlo, así que sin más disfruten del capítulo._

* * *

 **\- Diciembre 4 de 1987 -**

 **-** _ **Eran las cinco y media de la tarde en Boston, Frank junto a Alice caminaban rumbo al departamento donde ambos temporalmente debido que ambos pagaban juntos los gastos. Al pasar una hora llegan al departamento juntos con algo de cansancio y frustración debido a que Frank tuvo que vigilar a muchos niños a la vez casi haciéndole perder la cabeza por cómo eran tan enérgicos y Alice frustrada por las amenazas del oso dorado que dejara a los animatronics y no los viera nunca más en su vida.**_ **-**

Iré a darme una ducha… - _lo decía, Alice algo frustrada al saber que estuvo toda la tarde siendo amenazada por el oso dorado amenazándola con matarla_ -

Está bien, alice - _respondía, Frank al ver a su mejor amiga irse rumbo al baño_ \- ¿qué día? y yo creía, ¿que el turno de día iba a ser tranquilo…? - _lo decía, mirando al techo intentando de relajarse de estar en casa_ -

Frank… - _lo decía, Alice desde el baño llamado la atención de su mejor amigo_ -

Sí, ¿qué pasa alice? - _lo decía,, Frank algo cansado hacia su mejor amiga que estaba en el baño_ -

¿Qué comeremos hoy? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa que iban a comer los dos debido la tarde duro que habían tenido ambos_ -

Te gustaría, ¿comer algo afuera? - _respondía, Frank algo dudoso en que quería comer su mejor amiga_ -

¿A un restaurante? - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa en donde irían a comer junto a su mejor amigo_ -

Si, ¿algo así? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso hacia su mejor amiga_ -

Mmm… ¿déjame pensarlo un poco? - _respondía, Alice mientras cerraba la puerta del baño dejando a su mejor amigo confundido_ -

Ahora… ¿dónde llevare a alice a cenar? - _preguntaba, Frank para sí mismo mientras pensaba en qué lugar sería bueno en llevar a su mejor amiga a comer, hasta que suena el teléfono del departamento_ \- ¿hola?

 _Buenas tardes_ - _lo decía, una voz femenina en la llamada_ \- _usted es, ¿el señor frank rodríguez?_

Sí, ¿ese soy yo? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso quien llamaba_ -

 _Le llamo del aeropuerto para avisarle, ¿que su vuelo saldrá mañana temprano?_ -

¿Cómo a qué hora saldría el vuelo? - _preguntaba, Frank algo dudoso a qué hora seria_ -

 _A las cinco y media de la mañana_ - _respondía, la operadora del aeropuerto hacia el cliente_ -

Bien… gracias por el aviso señorita - _lo decía, Frank entendiendo que mañana temprano tendría que irse_ -

 _¿No hay de qué? ¿qué tenga una buena tarde?_ - _lo decía, la operadora terminando su deber_ -

Adiós… - _lo decía, Frank colgando el teléfono al saber que muy temprano tendría que irse de boston_ -

¿Frank? - _lo decía, alice al haber escuchado el teléfono_ -

Sí - _lo decía, Frank asomándose al pasillo y ver a su mejor amiga asomar la cabeza_ -

¿Quién era? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa en quien había llamado al departamento_ -

Ah… nadie, numero equivocado alice… - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso hacia su mejor amiga y sintiéndose mal por mentirle_ -

Está bien, estaré en mi habitación para ver, ¿qué ropa ponerme? - _lo decía, Alice cerrando la puerta de su habitación_ -

Está bien, alice… - _lo decía, Frank en un tono preocupado al pensar en cómo despedirse de su mejor amiga sabiendo que en la mañana se iba de la ciudad_ -

F…Frank… - _lo decía, Alice algo nerviosa llamando la atención de su mejor amigo_ -

¿Qué pasa…? - _lo decía, Frank volteándose y ver a su mejor amiga vestida de un pantalón azulado, polera de manga larga verde con una polera celeste en sima, zapatillas grises y su cabello tomado en forma de cola de caballo_ -

¿C…Como me veo? - _preguntaba, Alice algo nerviosa en cómo estaba vestida_ -

T…Te ves muy bonita… - _respondía, Frank algo nervioso mientras miraba para otro lado ocultando su sonrojo_ -

¿En serio? - _lo decía, Alice sonrojada al saber que su mejor amigo le había dicho bonita_ -

S…Sí - _lo decía, Frank algo nervioso mientras ocultaba su sonrojo_ -

B…Bueno, ¿supe que hay una feria en el parque? - _lo decía, Alice algo nerviosa hacia su mejor amigo_ \- y me preguntaba, ¿si podríamos pasar el rato haya?

Bueno, si tú quieres ir, entonces iremos a esa feria - _lo decía, Frank un poco nervioso hacia su mejor amiga_ -

¡Gracias, frank! - _lo decía, Alice alegre de su mejor amigo mientras le daba un abrazo fuerte_ -

¡Alice! ¿No me abraces de ese modo o caeremos al suelo? - _lo decía, Frank al ver que estaban a punto de caer al suelo_ -

P…Perdona, frank - _lo decía, Alice avergonzada con un sonrojo mientras se separaba del abrazo de su mejor amigo_ \- me deje llevar…

Sí, siempre eres muy alegre cuando se trata de ir a una feria - _lo decía, Frank mientras miraba sonrojado a su mejor amiga_ -

S…Sí, es que a veces me emociono mucho cuando recuerdo que nosotros íbamos a una feria y lo pasábamos bien… - _lo decía, Alice algo sonrojada mirando para otro lado_ -

Bueno, me iré a darme una ducha y saldremos a la feria, ¿te parece? - _lo decía, Frank mientras se dirigía al baño para darse una ducha_ -

Sí, tomate tú tiempo - _lo decía, Alice contenta de su mejor amigo_ -

Bueno - _lo decía, Frank dándole una sonrisa a su mejor amiga mientas se iba al baño para darse una ducha_ -

¡Ah! - _gritaba, Alice emocionada en un cojín del sofá que tenían en el departamento_ \- ¡¿no puedo creer que saldré con mi mejor amigo a una feria?! ¿sera mejor que piense en como podre confesarle lo que siento por el…?

¿Lista alice? - _lo decía, Frank ya listo vestido de un chaleco negro, polera de manga larga gris, polera blanca, pantalones verde oliva y zapatillas negras causándole un susto a su mejor amiga_ -

¡Ah! - _gritaba, Alice asustándose al ver a su mejor amigo ya listo para salir cayéndose al suelo del sofá_ \- ¡frank!

¿Qué? - _preguntaba, Frank dudoso por el reclamo de su mejor amiga_ -

¡¿No me asustes así?! -respondía, Alice molesta con su mejor amigo debido al susto que le dio-

¿Asustarte? - _preguntaba, Frank algo dudoso en querer asustar a su mejor amiga_ -

¡Sí! - _respondía, Alice molesta por haber sido asustada repentinamente por su mejor amigo_ \- sabes muy bien que no me gusta que me asusten de esa manera!

Ok… - _lo decía, Frank algo nervioso sabiendo que su mejor amiga podría ser una bomba de tiempo de ira que incluso ya la conocía como podía ponerse y claro que lo sabe a primera mano_ -

Bueno… - _lo decía, Alice mirando a otro lado sonrojada molesta con su mejor amigo_ \- será mejor que vayamos a la feria

E…Esta bien… - _lo decía, Frank al saber que si la hacía enojar sabría las consecuencias debido que el padre de Alice le enseño defensa personal de la policía a ella_ -

 **-** _ **Al haber cerrado la puerta del departamento con llave y haber caminado por unos minutos por la calle, Frank y Alice podían ver a lo lejos las luces donde estaba la feria donde ellos recordaban su infancia. Al seguir caminando Alice miraba de reojo la pizzería y ver que estaba oscura, sintiéndose mal por no poder estar con sus amigas toys, había llegado a la feria y podían ver que había mucha gente que iba y venía.**_ **-**

Alice - _lo decía, Frank llamando la atención de su mejor amiga_ -

Sí, ¿qué sucede frank? - _lo decía, Alice mirando algo dudosa a su mejor amigo_ -

Me preguntaba si… - _lo decía, Frank un poco dudoso en sus palabras para decírselo a su mejor amiga_ -

¿Sí tu qué? - _preguntaba, Alice sin entender a lo que quería decir su mejor amigo_ -

Sí… - _lo decía, Frank un poco dudoso en decirle a su mejor amiga que se iba ir temprano en la mañana_ \- me preguntaba, ¿si querías un helado?

Uno de fresa ¿no estaría mal? - _lo decía, Alice al querer su sabor de helado favorito_ -

Bien, espérame aquí - _lo decía, Frank mientras se iba a la fila para comprar dos helados mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro pesado_ -

Está bien, frank - _lo decía, alice mientras veía como su mejor amigo se ganaba en la fila para comprarle un helado a ella_ -

Oye lindura… - _lo decía, un joven de 19 años de pelo castaño corto que se acercó a la chica_ -

Disculpa, ¿te conozco? - _preguntaba, Alice dudosa en que siempre que su mejor amigo la dejaba sola en menos de cinco minutos ya había otros chicos que la querían invitarla a salir o ser su novia_ -

Vamos juntos, ¿a la montaña rusa? - _preguntaba, el castaño algo coqueto hacia la chica_ -

No - _respondía, Alice seria hacia el castaño que estaba en frente de ella_ -

¿Por qué no? - _preguntaba, el castaño algo dudoso en la chica_ -

Tengo vértigo a las alturas - _respondía, Alice seria en sus palabras hacia el castaño_ -

Oh, pero también podríamos ir a otras atracciones del lugar - _lo decía, él castaño intentando de que salga con el y no estar sola_ -

Lo siento, pero ya tengo a alguien que me acompaña - _lo decía, Alice ya empezando a molestarse con el castaño_ -

Pues, ¿que lastima…? - _lo decía, el joven retirándose del lugar con frustración_ \- ¿tú te lo pierdes, preciosa?

Idiotas…- _lo decía, Alice al ver que se había ido el joven que la intentaba de llevarla a algunos de los juegos del parque_ -

Ya volví alice - _lo decía, Frank llegando con dos helados en sus manos_ \- ¿perdón la demora?

¿No te preocupes, frank? - _lo decía, Alice sonriéndole a su mejor amigo tomando su helado de fresa_ -

Bueno, ¿cuál de todos los lugares quieres ir? - _lo decía, Frank un poco dudoso en que atracciones subirse con su mejor amiga_ -

Mmm… ¿vamos a caminar por los alrededores un rato? - _lo decía, Alice algo indecisa en cual atracciones de la feria subirse_ -

Está bien, ¿si tú lo dices? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso en que su mejor amiga no quiera subir aun las atracciones de la feria_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank y Alice empezaban a caminar por los alrededores de la feria y pasar tiempo juntos. En la pizzería, Mangle miraba algo triste por la ventana de no volver a ver a su amiga humana, mientras que la pollita toy junto la pollo old, preparaban pizza para los demás, mientras que cierta shadow miraba en las sombras a la zorrita toy.**_ **-**

Hola, mangle… - _lo decía, la shadow acercándose a la zorrita toy que al verla se asusta_ -

¡Ah! ¡¿q…quién eres tú?! - _preguntaba, la zorrita toy algo asustada de ver a un animatronic negro en forma de conejo_ -

Soy shadow bonnie - _respondía, la shadow haciendo una leve reverencia a la zorrita toy_ -

¿T…Te pareces mucho a bonbon? - _preguntaba, la zorrita toy algo curiosa en ver que la shadow se parecía a la coneja toy_ -

Sí, pero déjame decirte, ¿que no te pongas triste? - _lo decía, la shadow mirando algo preocupada a la zorrita toy_ -

¿Cómo no podía estar triste? si la señorita alice, no volverá… - _lo decía, la zorrita toy algo triste mirando al suelo_ -

Ella si volverá - _lo decía, la shadow mirando algo preocupada por el estado de animo de la zorrita toy_ -

¿Cómo puedes saberlo? - _preguntaba, la zorrita toy algo confundida de las palabras de la shadow_ -

Porque ella es la nueva mecánica para ustedes en caso, ¿que fallen sus circuitos? - _respondía, la shadow mientras miraba a la zorrita toy_ -

¿En serio? - _lo decía, la zorrita toy algo animada de saber que Alice era la mecánica que las repararía en caso de cualquier falla que tengan en sus circuitos_ -

Sí, acaso yo mentiría a una niña ¿cómo tú? - _lo decía, la shadow sorprendiendo a la zorrita toy_ -

Un momento, ¿cómo sabes que soy una niña? - _lo decía, la zorrita toy sorprendida de que la shadow supiera que era una niña asesinada por el hombre morado_ -

Por qué, yo soy una adolecen, mangle… - _lo decía, la shadow mirando seria a la zorrita toy_ \- además, yo he visto, ¿cómo a ustedes los asesinaron?

Sabes, ¿quiénes eran mis padres? - _preguntaba, la zorrita toy algo curiosa en saber más de su vida_ -

¿No recuerdas a tus padres? - _respondía, la shadow algo dudosa a la zorrita toy en no saber nada de sus propios padres_ -

La verdad solo recuerdo mi nombre… - _lo decía, la zorrita toy mirando al suelo tristemente_ -

Debes tener amnesia temporal - _lo decía, la shadow sorprendiendo a la zorrita toy_ -

¿Amnesia? - _preguntaba, la zorrita toy confundida de lo que era amnesia_ -

Así es mangle, ¿eso es cuándo pierdes tus memorias o recuerdos de tu vida? - _respondía, la shadow mirando algo preocupada de que la amnesia sea permanente_ -

¿Cómo es que tú puedes recordar quien eras? - _preguntaba, la zorrita toy algo confundida de cómo ella si podía recordar quien era de su vida_ -

Porque, yo y mi mejor amigo teníamos una billetera con nuestras cosas, ¿que llevábamos momentos antes de ser asesinados por ese tipo morado…? - _lo decía, la shadow molesta al recordar otra vez esa sensación de ser asesinada por el hombre morado_ -

¿Cómo cuál? - _preguntaba, la zorrita algo curiosa en saber cómo era la shadow antes de ser asesinada por el hombre de morado_ -

Una fotografía de nuestra familia y amigos… - _lo decía, la shadow algo triste al recordar a su familia y amigos_ -

¿Sucede algo, shadow bonnie? - _preguntaba, la zorrita toy algo preocupada por la shadow que se había quedado sin palabras_ -

No, es solo que extraño al menos decirles a mis padres, ¿qué estoy bien y que no se preocupen por mí…? - _lo decía, la shadow mirando preocupada por la zorrita toy_ -

Y ¿por qué no vas a verlos? - _lo decía, la zorrita toy algo confundida de que la shadow seguía en la pizzería_ -

Pues, ellos ya no están vivos… - _lo decía, la shadow mirando por la ventana y verse en el reflejo de cómo era ahora_ -

Oh… lo lamento… - _lo decía, la zorrita toy triste al saber que la shadow había perdido a sus padres_ -

¿No te preocupes por eso? - _lo decía, la shadow mirando algo triste al saber que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente aéreo_ -

Está bien… - _lo decía, la zorrita toy algo triste al saber que la shadow ya no tendría padres debido que habían muerto y ella preguntándose si aún tendría padres preocupados por ella_ -

Bueno, olvidemos de eso y vamos un poco al kid's cove para poder hablar y aclarar un poco las dudas, ¿que tengas? - _lo decía, la shadow intentando de animar a la zorrita toy para no hacerla triste por los momentos malos que ella había pasado_ -

Está bien - _lo decía, la zorrita toy algo animada de obtener algunas preguntas que ella necesitaba saber de algo que aún le rondaban por sus pensamientos_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que mangle acompañaba a la shadow a "Kid's Cove" para saber que preguntas le tendría la zorrita toy para animarla al menos. En la feria, estaban Frank junto a Alice comiendo un algodón de dulce juntos debido que ella se le había caído al suelo.**_ **-**

Perdona por estar comiendo tu algodón de dulce, frank… - _lo decía, Alice algo apenada debido que se le había caído su algodón de dulce_ -

Nah, ¿no te preocupes por eso alice? - _lo decía, Frank mirando a su mejor amiga que estaba algo triste_ \- además, compartirlo contigo se ha vuelto costumbre, ¿como cuando éramos niños?

Sí… ¿creo que tienes razón…? - _lo decía, Alice mirando a su mejor amigo algo apenada con un sonrojo_ -

Te gustaría subir, ¿algunos de los juegos de la feria? - _preguntaba, Frank algo avergonzado intentando de no mostrar su sonrojo a su mejor amiga_ -

B…Bueno, ¿siempre me gusto subirme a la rueda de la fortuna? - _respondía, Alice algo nerviosa y sonrojada hacia su mejor amigo mirando a otro lado_ -

¿Segura? - _preguntaba, Frank algo dudoso en que su mejor amiga quiera subir en la rueda de la fortuna_ \- ya que tú eres… bueno, ¿algo tímida en las alturas?

Frank, quiero enfrentar a mis miedos desde que tenía 10 años - _lo decía, Alice segura de sus palabras mirando seria a su mejor amigo_ -

Sí ¿tú lo dices? - _lo decía, Frank un poco dudoso en las palabras de su mejor amiga_ -

¿Dudas de mí? - _lo decía, Alice mirando seriamente a su mejor amigo que miraba para otro lado_ -

¿Qué? ¿claro que no, alice? - _lo decía, Frank algo nervioso al ver de esa forma a su mejor amiga_ -

Frank… - _lo decía, Alice en un tono molesta hacia su mejor amigo_ -

No estoy dudando de ti… - _lo decía, Frank algo nervioso al ver a su mejor amiga mirándolo molesta_ -

No me mientas… - _lo decía, Alice en un tono molesto cosa que hace que a frank la mire algo aterrado sabiendo las consecuencias_ -

No te estoy mintiendo… - _lo decía, Frank algo nervioso hacia su mejor amiga_ -

¡Más te vale, rodríguez! - _lo decía, Alice tomando de la mano a su mejor amigo y llevándolo a la rueda de la fortuna_ -

A…Alice, espera, ¿no me jales del brazo? - _lo decía, Frank siendo jalado por su mejor amiga pillándolo desprevenido debido que ella se parecía a alguien a quien le recordaba a su amiga amy_ -

Pues, empieza a moverte, rodríguez - _lo decía, Alice empezando a jalarlo hacia la rueda de la fortuna_ -

Aquí vamos otra vez… - _lo decía, Frank al ver que su mejor amiga lo llamaba por su apellido cuando está muy enojada_ -

Cállate y vamos rápido antes de que tengamos, ¿que esperar en la fila larga? - _lo decía, Alice molesta con su mejor amigo con un leve sonrojo en su rostro_ -

E…Esta bien, pero, ¿no me jales? - _lo decía, Frank al ver como su mejor amiga lo jalaba hacia la rueda de la fortuna_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alice junto a Frank caminaban rumbo a la rueda de la fortuna de la feria. En la pizzería, la pollita old junto a la pollo old habían terminado de preparar las cuatro primeras pizzas y al salir de la cocina, podían ver a los demás con algo desanimados debido que no pasarían esta noche con la humana ni el guardia anterior, a excepción de Fritz que estaba como guardia nocturno.**_ **-**

¿Creo que aún no lo superan? - _lo decía, la pollo old dejando las dos pizzas en la mesa seguida de su versión toy_ -

¿Tú crees? - _lo decía, la pollita toy algo triste al saber que no verán a su amiga humana por las noches o jamás_ -

Mira, sé que fue corto tiempo en que ustedes hayan hecho amiga de una humana, pero debes saber que así ella y el ex guardia no sufrirán los ataques de golden… - _lo decía, la pollo old mirando a su versión old con preocupación_ -

Oye, chica - _lo decía, la pollita toy algo curiosa mirando a su versión old_ -

¿Sí? - _lo decía, la pollo old mirando dudosa en su versión toy_ -

¿Te empezaba a agradar la señorita alice? - _preguntaba, la pollita toy a su versión old algo curiosa en si le agradaba o no_ -

Mmm… - _lo decía, la pollo old meditando un poco las cosas y ver que no había nadie escuchándola_ \- podríamos decir, ¿que si?

Me alegra escuchar eso de ti… - _lo decía, la pollita toy alegre de que su versión old le agradaba a la humana_ -

Sabes, ¿que nadie más debe saber esto? - _lo decía, la pollo old mirando seria a su versión toy_ -

Tranquila chica, me asegurare de no contárselo a nadie - _lo decía, la pollita toy mirando seriamente a su versión old_ -

Eso espero… - _lo decía, la pollo old algo dudosa con su versión toy_ -

¿Qué? ¿dudas de mí? - _lo decía, la pollita toy ofendida de que su versión old no confiara en ella_ -

Tú, ¿qué crees, toy chica? - _lo decía, la pollo old dudando de su versión toy que la miraba ofendida por el tono de voz_ -

¡Chica! - _lo decía, la pollita toy indignada dándole la espalda a su versión old_ -

Ja, ja, ja, ja, tranquila, toy chica - _lo decía, la pollo old riéndose de su versión old_ \- además, tu eres, ¿cómo una hermanita para mí?

¿En serio ?- _lo decía, la pollita toy sorprendida de lo que había dicho la pollo old_ -

Claro, solo que como compartimos el nombre de Chica - _lo decía, la pollo old dándole una sonrisa divertida a su versión toy_ -

No vuelvas a hacer eso…- _lo decía, la pollita toy molesta por esa broma de dudar de ella por su versión old_ -

Está bien, ¿iré a buscar a los otros? - _lo decía, la pollo old caminando hacia partes y servicios_ -

Yo iré a buscar a las demás, ¿que deben de estar con fritz…? - _lo decía, la pollita toy empezando a caminar rumbo a la oficina donde podrían estar sus amigas y el oso toy_ -

Bien, nos reuniremos en el área de comida - _lo decía, la pollo old emprendiendo rumbo a partes y servicios_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que la pollita toy se dirigía a la "oficina" donde estarían los otros toys y la pollo old a la habitación de "Parte y Servicios" donde estaban sus tres amigos old, sin saber que cierto oso dorado los vigilaba en las sombras de la pizzería. En la feria, Frank solo podía ver como su mejor amiga se aferraba en su brazo derecho sabiendo que a Alice le tenía miedo a las alturas y podía sentir que estaba atemorizada por lo alto que era la rueda de la fortuna.**_ **-**

¿Tienes miedo? - _preguntaba, Frank al sentir el fuerte abrazo de su mejor amiga por miedo que ella tenía a las alturas_ -

¿Qué? - _respondía, Alice con un tono molesto hacia su mejor amigo_ \- ¿cómo crees que tengo miedo?

Pues… por tu agarre… - _lo decía, Frank algo nervioso señalándolo a su mejor amiga_ -

Bueno, es solo una reacción… - _lo decía, Alice dándole la espalda a su mejor amigo ignorándolo_ -

Sí… ¿cómo no? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso en las palabras de su mejor amiga_ -

¡Frank! - _lo decía, Alice algo avergonzada con un leve sonrojo hacia su mejor amigo_ -

Vamos alice, mira por la ventana - _lo decía, Frank intentando de que su mejor amiga mirara por la ventana_ -

¡No! - _lo decía, Alice resignándose a mirar por la ventana de la cabina_ -

¿Solo mira unos momentos? - _lo decía, Frank intentando de que su mejor amiga mirara la vista en que estaban_ -

No frank, no mirare por esa ventana - _lo decía, Alice resignándose a mirar por la ventana de la cabina_ -

Por favor, alice ¿mira por la ventana? - _lo decía, Frank al saber que su mejor amiga intentaba de luchar contra su miedo a las alturas_ -

¿Qué quieres que vea, frank? solo veré una… - _lo decía, Alice juntando el valor de sí misma y ver por la ventana_ \- simple feria…

¿No crees que es hermoso? - _lo decía, Frank mirando la vista desde al otro lado de la cabina_ -

S…Sí, es muy bello la vista desde aquí arriba… - _lo decía, Alice sorprendida y maravillada por la vista que tenía_ -

Ves no hay nada, ¿qué temer…? - _lo decía, Frank al ver a su mejor amiga desmayada al ver la gran altura en que estaban por la rueda de la fortuna_ \- y luego dice ella, ¿que no se desmaya…?- _lo decía, mirando incrédulo que su mejor amiga este desmayada y al ver la hora en su reloj que marcaban las doce cuarenta y cinco de la mañana_ -

Wow, sí que la hora pasa volando y tendré tiempo para llevar a alice al departamento y arreglar mis cosas para el vuelo… - _lo decía, Frank algo inseguro de cómo lo haría_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber esperado a que la cabina en donde se encontraba con su mejor amiga, terminara su recorrido, para poder llevar a Alice al departamento y arreglar sus cosas para el viaje que le estaría esperando. En la pizzería, los animatronics estaban reunidos en el "Dinning Área" para comer pizza y Fritz en la oficina debido que él no podía dejar solo en la oficina.**_ **-**

¿Que lastima que el señor fritz, no quiera venir aquí? - _lo decía, la pollita toy algo frustrada que el guardia no quiera estar con ellos_ -

Tranquila, toy chica - _lo decía, la coneja toy intentando de animar a su amiga toy_ -

Ya veras, ¿que la señorita alice estará de visita? - _lo decía, la pollo old intentando de animar a su versión toy_ -

Pero, chica… - _lo decía, la pollita toy mirando algo frustrada hacia su versión old_ \- si ella viene a vernos de día, no podremos hacer pizzas juntas en la noche y lo sabes…

Aun que me duela decírtelo, toy chica… - _lo decía, la pollo old entendiendo lo que sentía su versión toy, se había encariñado con la humana_ \- tienes razón, no veremos a alice en un buen tiempo, pero lo importante es que ella estará con nosotros, ¿cómo cualquier cliente?

Ella tiene razón, toy chica - _lo decía, el conejo old mirando algo preocupado por el estado de animo de la versión toy de la pollo old_ \- solo hay que ser pacientes para, ¿que la señorita alice, venga otra vez?

Sí, ¿ustedes lo dicen…? - _lo decía, la pollita toy empezando a comer su rebanada de pizza junto a los demás animatronics_ -

¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a mangle? - _preguntaba, la coneja toy al no ver a su amiga toy_ -

No, ¿no la hemos visto? - _respondida, el zorro pirata algo confundido por la pregunta de la versión toy del conejo old_ -

Esa tonta…- _lo decía, la coneja toy molesta al saber en dónde podría estar sin que la molestara ninguno de los animatronics_ -

Oye, espera bon - _lo decía, el conejo old tomándola del hombro de su versión toy_ -

¿Qué? - _lo decía, la coneja toy mirando molesto al conejo old por haberla detenido_ -

Deberías dejar sola a mangle… - _lo decía, el conejo old mientras era interrumpido por su versión toy_ -

¡¿Cómo quieres que la deje sola?! - _lo decía, la coneja toy molesta por las palabras del conejo old que estaba hay parado sorprendido de cómo había reaccionado_ -

Bon, escucha lo que te dice bonnie - _lo decía, el oso old mirando seriamente a la versión toy del conejo old_ -

¿Creo que a mangle fue la más afectada, en que la señorita alice se fuera con el guardia? - _lo decía, el conejo old algo frustrado al saber que la humana y el guardia no volverían_ \- ¿solo debes darle un rato a solas para que se le pase la tristeza a mangle?

Arg, el marinero bonnie tiene mucha razón - _lo decía, el zorro pirata mientras empezaba a comer una rebanada de pizza_ -

Mejor dejemos de pelear con cosas negativas y comamos pizzas tranquilos… - _lo decía, la pollo old intentando de animar el ambiente entre que estaba pasando_ -

Está bien… - _lo decía, la coneja toy sentándose frustrada por haber sido detenida por los olds_ \- ¿si, ustedes lo dicen?

Sabemos, ¿qué te sientes mal porque la humana se fue con ese guardia - _lo decía, el oso toy algo molesto al no poder matar al guardia anterior_ -

¡Fred! - _lo decía, la pollita toy enojada con el oso toy que estaba haciendo un mal momento de la razón hacia a coneja toy_ -

¿Qué? - _lo decía, el oso toy mientras miraba a la pollita toy_ \- es la verdad

Y tú solo querías vengarte del guardia para así asegurarte de que fuera nuestro asesino

Y tú, ¿que harías si hubiera sido una trampa? - _respondía, el oso toy molesto con la pollita toy_ \- ¿un engaño?

¡Ya! ¡paren los dos! - _lo decía, el oso old golpeando la mesa algo irritado de la pelea de los dos toys_ \- ¡¿podríamos comer nuestras pizzas tranquilos sin tener que pelearnos?!

Está bien… - _lo decía, la pollita y el oso toy mirándose con molesta entre ellos_ -

¿Que no se vuelva a repetir? - _lo decía, el oso old al ver a los dos toys que estaban mirando para otro lado evitándose las miradas_ -

Sí, freddy… - _respondían, el oso y la pollita toy evitándose mirarse entre ellos_ -

Bien, al menos podremos comer tranquilos…

Me debes cinco dólares foxy

Arg, para la otra ganare… - _lo decía, el zorro pirata sacando un billete de cinco dólares y entregárselo al conejo old_ -

Sigue soñando zorruno - _lo decía, el conejo old guardándolo en uno de los agujeros de su torso para guardar su dinero en su lugar secreto_ -

Arg, ¿cuánto quieres apostar, que a chica no se enamora? - _lo decía, el zorro pirata con ganas de ganarle al conejo old en la apuesta_ -

Hecho - _lo decía, el conejo old aceptando la apuesta de su amigo zorro con una sonrisa burlona_ -

¡Dejen de hacer apuestas en la mesa y que se trate de mí! - _lo decía, la pollo old molesta por las absurdas apuestas del conejo y del zorro pirata_ -

S…Sí, chica - _lo decían, el conejo old y el zorro pirata algo tímidos al ver que la pollo old podía golpearlos con sus nuevas manos arregladas_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que los animatronics comían sus pizzas y Fritz que estaba en la oficina con una pizza entera para él, estaba vigilando la caja de música y evadiendo a cierto oso dorado que le aparecía de repente. Habían pasado dos horas desde la feria hasta el departamento mientras que Frank llevaba cargando a Alice en su espalda tapada de su chaleco debido que empezaba a hacer frio.**_ **-**

Uff… - _lo decía, Frank al llegar a la puerta del departamento_ \- ¿sí, que pesas alice…?

Mmm… - _lo decía, Alice murmurando en voz baja mientras se acurrucaba en la espalda de su mejor amigo_ -

¿Creo que hay viejas costumbres que no se olvidan? - _lo decía, Frank al sentir la nuca de su mejor amiga en su espalda_ -

Frank… tienes un lindo latido… - _lo decía, Alice hablando dormida mientras podía sentir los latidos del corazón de su mejor amigo_ -

y aun guardas esa maña de escuchar mi corazón… - _lo decía, Frank con una sonrisa leve en su rostro mientras abría la puerta del departamento, mientras cerraba la puerta y se dirigía a la habitación de su mejor amiga_ -

Bueno, ya estamos en tu habitación alice… - _lo decía, Frank entrando a la habitación de su mejor amiga y dejarla postrada en la cama para salir lo más posible hasta que siente un agarre en su brazo derecho_ -

Frank… - _lo decía, Alice hablando dormida agarrando el brazo derecho de su mejor amigo_ \- ¿no te vayas…?

Perdóname alice… - _lo decía, Frank en voz baja mientras le daba un beso en la frente de su mejor amiga algo preocupado como reaccionaria al ver que se había ido_ \- ¿tengo que irme…?

 **- _Mientras que Frank acobijaba a su mejor amiga para que no se resfriara por el frio que empezaba a ver en boston, se dirigió a su habitación a preparar sus maletas y cosas necesarias para salir, no sin antes de haber terminado de armar sus maletas, le dejo una carta a su mejor amiga para que no se preocupara por él y sin más se dirigió al aeropuerto con una hora de anticipación antes de su vuelo para irse a la otra ciudad._ -**

* * *

 **-** Bueno, hasta aquí llega este capítulo, ahora sin más preámbulos a responder los reviews que habrán dejado el capítulo anterior **-**

 _El primer review es de_ _ **Matias jd**_

 **-** _ **Matias jd:**_ ( _Habriendose un portal solo que esta vez con detalles dorados apareces caminando con una espada con empuñadura y color doradas en su espalda y unos guantes de apariencia dragontina y una luz blanca emanando_ ).

Alice: oh… que maravilloso…-lo decía, sorprendida de ver la espada y unos guantes de apariencia dragontina-

 **-** _ **Matias jd:**_ hola amigos como les trata la vida

 **Yo:** _ **hola matias, bien por el momento**_

Frank: bien, tranquilo la vida - _lo decía, mirando un poco incómodo a la visita del lector_ -

Alice: muy bien aquí - _lo decía, alegre de volver a ver al lector_ -

Olds: más o menos - _lo miran algo tristes_ -

Toys: igualmente más o menos - _lo miran algo desanimadas, excepto el oso toy_ -

 **-** _ **Matias jd:**_ sinceramente siempre me pregunte por que el nombre del fic esto me respondio a eso espero sigo insistiendo en que es uno de los mejores fic que lei felicidades por eso tienes talento.

 **Yo:** _ **ah… gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra saber que te haya gustado el fic…**_ - _me sonrojo un poco avergonzado_ -

Frank: vamos, no seas miedoso y acéptalo

Toy Freddy: nenita -recibe un derechazo por el escritor dejándolo en el suelo-

 **Yo:** _ **¡Cállate, toy fredo!**_ - _miro molesto con el oso toy en el suelo_ -

 **-** _ **Matias jd:**_ me alegro por que Alice consiguiera el trabajo como mecánica debes estar feliz por eso no es así.

Alice: S…Sí, me alegra conseguir al menos un empleo que al menos me deje estar cerca de mis únicas amigas que son las toys y de la old… - _mira algo avergonzada con un sonrojo mirando para otro lado_ -

 **-** _ **Matias jd:**_ hijos de puta esos que quisieron posiblemente violar a alice que bien que Frank los detuvo ( _miro a frank con respeto_ ) eres una gran persona te admiro por eso aparte eres muy preocupado por lo que a tu amiga o como se sienta ella eres alguien a quien respeto mucho por muchas rasones mas

Frank: ah… gracias supongo…-mira algo incomodo por los alagos del lector- además, ella es mi única amiga que tuve en boston, aparte de amy y lisa… pero, era lo único que podía hacer por ella

Alice: si, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, tarves esos tipos se hubieran sobrepasado conmigo - _mira molesta al no poder haber hecho nada contra esos tipos_ -

 **-** _ **Matias jd:**_ golden no me sorprende que la intentaras intimidar pero no funciono que mal por ti por el momento debes estar enojado no?

Golden: no, ¿como crees?-te mira con una mirada neutral y fría sin emosiones- es solo cuestión de tiempo para que no vuelva mas a la pizzería…

Freddy: pero, ella tiene el trabajo de mecánica en la pizzería

Golden: rayos… así no puedo matarla…

Mary: por no hacerme caso, ¿eso te pasa por idiota?

Golden: cállate, maldita marioneta - _mira molesto a la marioneta_ -

Mary: uh… winnie the poo

Golden: grr… ya veras, como me encargare de matar a cada guardia nocturno, no estarás protegiéndolos toda la vida, mary…- _desaparece molesto e enfadado_ -

 **-** _ **Matias jd:**_ muy bien socio te esperare en el campo para entrenar cuando quieras, acerca de los materiales que te di si se llegaran a romper tranquilo están echisados para autorepararse a los pocos segundos ( _me quito la espada de la espalda y la miro con ilusion_ ) es sorprendente me encanta grancias la muerte me ayudo y le introdujo una entidad en ella asiendo que solo alguien especial pueda portala como exalibur solo que ella puede hablar con los demás, y los guantes son una extensión de mi energía que me permite usar la espada mejor .

 **Yo:** _ **¿Suena interesante? Pero, aun así, es muy peligrosa… esa espada fue hecha de la espada original debido que una civilización mucho mas antigua creo ciertos artefactos con poderes inimaginables y solo tengo dos de casi todos los artefactos… ya me entiendes a lo, ¿que me refiero?**_

 **-** _ **Matias jd:**_ por cierto estaré por aquí si no te molesta andaré por el fic de preguntas y retos ayudare con los problemas que necesites y ayudare con una de las cámaras principales si lo deseas o lo que sea solo dilo y estaré hay es que en la grieta dimensional no aguanto el aburrimiento ahg.

 **Yo:** _ **Esta bien, no tengo ningún problema en que estés en el fic de preguntas y retos, solo intenta no hacer nada malo… debido a que necesitare terminar este fic, el set de preguntas puede que este suspendido temporalmente hasta que termine el fic de "FNAF: el guardia y la mecánica" espero, ¿que el lugar sea acogedor?**_

 **-** _ **Matias jd:**_ en fin eso es todo nos veremos después adios a todos hasta la próxima bay. ( _me voy por el protal de nuevo a la grieta_ )

Alice: ¡nos vemos!

Frank: cuídate

Olds:adiós

Toys: ten mucho cuidado

Mary: cuídate mucho

Toy Freddy: no vuelvas… - _recibe un batazo metálico en la cara por el escritor_ \- auch…

 **Yo:** _ **para que aprendas toy fredo**_

 **\- En algún lugar oscuro de la pizzería -**

Golden: conseguiré vengarme del asesino que nos asesinó… ya verán… me encargare de hacer sufrir a cada guardia nocturno que trabaje aquí… ya lo verán… - _lo decía, mientras empezaba a sonreír malvadamente_ -

 **-** Bueno, eso son todos los reviews que han dejado, lamento la demora y debido a nuevos personajes para el otro fic de FNAF y que el próximo lunes empezara mi práctica profesional de logística en bodegas, no podre avanzar en mis fics por los tres meses de la práctica y luego del trabajo, ya que quiero mejorar mi computador a un pc gamer de a poco e intentar de tener un jodido lápiz táctil para empezar a dibujar en caso que me quede sin internet, bueno les deseo un buen día/tarde/noche/madrugada nos estaremos leyendo pronto en otro grandioso capitulo de "FNAF: el guardia y la mecánica" bye. **-**

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Mercenary Hashashin.**_


	16. Prologo II

**Prologo II.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis oc's y la trama de la historia._

\- Bueno, como sabrán me pase estos dos o tres últimos dias intentando de sacar un nuevo capitulo de este grandioso fic, así que sin mas preámbulos, disfruten del capitulo. -

* * *

 **\- Noviembre 31 de 1993 -**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado seis años desde que Frank recibió la llamada de la esposa de su hermano sherry, diciéndole que lo habían encontrado muerto en un callejón dejándolo en un estado de shock y luego saber que su amiga amy había fallecido dejando a una niña sin padres, saber que perdió a su mejor amiga, que la trataba como una hermana, qué nunca tuvo en su vida. En las oscuras calles de Chicago, se encontraban unos hombres de chaqueta de cueros escapando de un encapuchado de color negro que los estaba persiguiendo sin descanso alguno, buscando respuestas de quien pudo haber asesinado a su hermano mayor ya que debido al entierro de su amiga amy, Frank no se había dejado ver, solo estuvo observando a lo lejos como su amiga lisa estaba hay en los funerales de su mejor amiga e hermana que nunca tuvo en su vida.**_ **-**

¿Crees que lo hayamos perdido?- _preguntaba, uno de los tres últimos miembros del grupo de silver algo inseguro_ -

¿No lo sé…? - _respondía, su compañero algo inseguro de haber perdido al sujeto_ -

¿Ve a revisar?- _lo decía, uno de los dos miembros de silver con más experiencias mirando al nuevo_ -

¿Yo? - _lo decía, el nuevo mirándose algo dudoso de ver a los dos compañeros con más experiencia que el_ -

Si tú, ¿quién más va a ser? - _lo decía, uno de los dos miembros de silver con más experiencia al nuevo_ -

E…Esta bien… - _lo decía, uno de los hombres de silver algo aterrado de revisar el lugar y ver que no los hayan seguido_ -

¿Crees que sea una buena idea dejarlo ir solo? - _pregunta, su compañero algo dudoso de dejar ir solo al novato_ -

Es un novato, estará bien si aprende por si solo - _responde, su compañero algo seguro de sus palabras mientras miraba como el nuevo se alejaba cuidadosamente de ellos_ -

Sí, ¿tú lo dices? - _lo decía, su compañero algo dudoso en sus palabras con el nuevo_ -

Créeme, ¿que cuando te lo digo, es la…? - _lo decía, su compañero con más experiencia que el mientras es interrumpido por un grito de alguien alarmandolos_ -

¡AH! - _se escuchaba un grito entre las oscuras calles de chicago mientras, que los otros dos hombres que quedaban de los hombres de silver sacaban unos cuchillos_ -

¿Quiero respuestas claras y verdaderas? - _lo decía, una voz seria y fría mirando a los dos últimos hombres que quedaban del grupo de silver_ -

¡Sal para que podamos verte! - _lo decía, uno de los dos hombres de silver con molestia y temor de quien los estuviera dando caza a cada miembro de su grupo_ -

¡Sal y enfréntanos como un hombre! - _lo decía, su compañero apoyándolo con algo de terror_ -

Bien… - _lo decía, la voz seria y fría escuchándose pasos pesados mientras los dos últimos hombres de silver podían ver unas zapatillas negras, pantalones grises, un chaleco negro con capucha con algunos cortes y sangre de los últimos miembros del grupo que se había enfrentado_ \- quiero respuestas…

Claro, ¿que las tendrás? - _lo decía, uno de los dos alzando el cuchillo listo para incrustárselo al encapuchado_ \- ¿cuando estés muerto?

Tienen dos opciones… me dan mi respuesta ahora o la segunda seria que los golpe y les saque información a la mala…- _lo decía, el encapuchado mirándolos con seriedad y frialdad a los dos últimos hombres de silver en la ciudad_ -

¡Calla y muerte! - _lo decía, uno de los dos hombres de silver lanzándose con su cuchillo para atacar al encapuchado_ -

¡No, espera! - _lo decía, su compañero advirtiéndole pero era tarde, al estar cerca del encapuchado, vio como de un movimiento rápido sometió a su compañero escuchándose los huesos del brazo izquierdo_ -

¡AH! - _lo decía, uno de los dos hombres de silver tirado en el suelo debido que le habían dislocado el hombro y el brazo de sus lugares correspondientes_ \- ¡mi brazo!

Desgraciado… - _lo decía, su compañero iracundo de ver como el encapuchado miraba a su compañero en el suelo_ -

Se los advertí… - _lo decía, el encapuchado mirándolos seriamente al último hombre de silver en pie_ \- ¿quiero respuestas?

Muérete…- _lo decía, el último hombre de silver sacando una pistola de su bolsillo y dispararle al encapucha y ver como se cubría en un contenedor de basura metálico_ \- ¡sal de ahí para poder matarte!

Te advierto, ¿que cuando se te acaben las balas…? - _lo decía, el encapuchado contando los disparos del arma de su atacante_ \- estarás perdido…

¿No me digas? - _lo decía, el último hombre de silver disparando con algo de rabia que le podría hacerle hasta que se le acabaron las balas de su arma_ -

Te lo dije… - _lo decía, el encapuchado empezando a correr contra el último hombre de silver y dándole un fuerte derechazo que lo dejo en el suelo inconsciente_ \- ahora, dame mis respuestas

¿No te diré…nada…?-lo decía, el último hombre de silver aguantando el dolor que estaba sufriendo y ver como el encapuchado se acercaba a el-

¿Quién fue…? - _lo decía, el encapuchado acercándose en un tono frio y serio agachándose a la altura del hombre de silver y sacar una fotografía_ \- ¡¿Quién fue que mato a mi hermano?!

¿No lo sé? -lo decía, el último hombre de silver consiente y ver los ojos de su perseguidor-

Respuesta, errónea… - _lo decía, el encapuchado dándole un golpe en la pierna lesionándole a su interrogante_ -

¡Ah! - _lo decía, el último hombre de silver gritar de dolor debido que le disloco la rodilla izquierda_ -

Oye…- _lo decía, el encapuchado mirándolo molesto al último hombre de silver consiente_ \- ¿dame un nombre?

No lo sé… - _respondía, el hombre de silver algo aterrado al encapuchado al buscar respuestas_ \- ¡¿ni si, quiera sé quién es ese sujeto?!

Bien… - _lo decía, el encapuchado levantándose y buscar algo de su bolsillo_ -

¿Qué haces? - _preguntaba, el último hombre de silver incrédulo de lo que estaba buscando el encapuchado_ -

Tienes cinco segundos para decirme, ¿quién fue el que asesino a rodrigo rodríguez…? - _lo decía, el encapuchado algo frio y serio hacia su interrogante y mostrar un revolver mientras le apuntaba en la cabeza_ -

¿Qué? - _preguntaba, el último hombre de silver incrédulo de ver el arma del encapuchado_ -

Cinco… - _lo decía, el encapucha empezando a contar atrás amenazando con disparar_ -

¿No sé quién es, rodrigo…? - _lo decía, el último hombre de silver incrédulo de que el encapuchado hablaba en serio_ -

Cuatro… - _lo decía, el encapucha contando hacia atrás sin dejar de apuntar el revolver en la cabeza de su interrogante_ -

Estás loco si creeré, ¿qué me mataras aquí? - _lo decía, el último hombre de silver no creyéndole al encapuchado que lo mataría aquí mismo_ -

Tres… - _lo decía, el encapuchado aun contando hacia atrás sin retirar el revolver de la cabeza de su interrogante_ -

Además. ¿no sé quién es su asesino de ese tipo…? - _lo decía, el último hombre de silver sin saber que hacer debido que estaba pendiendo de un hilo_ -

Dos… - _lo decía, el encapuchado contando los últimos dos segundos que le quedaba al ultimo hombre de silver_ -

No, diré nada… - _lo decía, el último hombre de silver seguro de su palabra que no iba a decir nada al encapuchado_ -

Uno… - _lo decía, el encapuchado empezando a apretar lentamente el gatillo del revolver_ -

¡Está bien! - _lo decía, el último hombre de silver ya harto de ser amenazado con un revolver en su cabeza_ \- hace unos días, silver nos pidió investigar los empleados de esa pizzería freddy fazbear's pizza…

Sigue hablando… - _lo decía, el encapuchando retirando el revolver de la cabeza de su interrogante_ -

Encontramos el listado de empleados que fueron guardias nocturnos y algunos de ellos fueron reportados desaparecidos y otros muertos por extrañas razones que desconocemos - _lo decía, el último hombre de silver empezando a cooperar al encapuchado con temor de ser asesinado_ -

Adelante… - _lo decía, el encapuchado empezando a escuchar lo que tenía que decir su interrogante_ -

En dos últimos nombres del listado había un tal… Vincent, que trabajo en la pizzería anterior y al ver su foto en ese archivo, me dio escalofrió y es como si fuera un…

¿Psicópata? - _preguntaba, el encapuchado algo dudoso en lo que se refería su interrogante_ -

Sí… - _respondía, el último hombre de silver asintiendo en lo que estaba diciendo el encapuchado_ -

Y el otro es frank rodríguez, ¿qué trabajo en esa tonta pizzería por seis noches y un día como guardia diurno…? - _lo decía, el último hombre de silver consiente al encapuchado_ \- ¿eso es todo lo que se?

Bien… - _lo decía, el encapuchado mientras de su bolsillo sacaba un teléfono y marcaba a la policía_ -

 _¿Diga?_ - _lo decía, la operadora atendiendo la llamada_ -

Policía… - _lo decía, el encapuchado mirando a su alrededor buscando alguna dirección_ -

 _¿Sí?_ - _respondía, la operaria algo confusa de la persona que había hecho la llamada_ -

Escuche un disparo de un arma en un callejón, vengan rápido - _lo decía, el encapuchado mirando a su interrogante en el suelo mirándolo incrédulo al ver alzar el revolver hacia el_ -

 _¿Dónde se encuentra?_ - _preguntaba, la operaria al escuchar eso de la persona que estaba llamando_ -

 _Cerca de un muelle, vengan rápido…_ - _lo decía, el encapuchado mirando fijamente a su interrogante con su arma alzada hacia el_ -

 _Su nombre…_ - _lo decía, la operadora que había atendido la llamada y escucha un sonido de un disparo_ \- _¿señor, se encuentra hay?_

¡¿Qué crees que haces?! - _lo decía, él último hombre de silver mirar molesto al encapuchado_ -

Solo agradece ¿qué, no soy bueno con las armas de fuego? - _lo decía, el encapuchado empezando a retirarse antes de que llegara una patrulla de la policía antes de tiempo_ -

O…Oye, ¡¿no puedes dejarnos aquí?! - _lo decía, el último hombre de silver ver como huía el encapuchado_ \- maldición…

 **-** _ **Había pasado una hora y media desde que los últimos hombres de silver quedaron en prisión por la policía de chicago, mientras que el encapuchado había llegado a su habitación de un motel para poder curar sus heridas. Al llegar a la habitación donde estaría viviendo por unos días el encapuchado se sacó su capucha mostrando a Frank con su pelo rubio un poco largo, sus ojos azules un poco más oscuros con algo de ojeras debido que no durmió lo suficiente, y al sacarse su ropa superior, podía verse su torso bien formado con algunas cicatrices y heridas de cortes su brazo izquierdo mientras dejaba correr el agua caliente para poder quitarse el peso encima y tras terminar de bañarse, toma el teléfono y empieza a marcar un número.**_ **-**

 _ **¿Hola?**_ - _preguntaba, una voz de una niña de 16 años al contestar la llamada_ -

Hola, zu - _lo decía, Frank al escuchar que había contestado la nieta de la señora morrigan_ -

 _ **¡Frank! ¿Cómo estás?**_ - _lo decía, la voz de Zu alegre de escuchar la voz de su amigo_ -

Bien zu, y ¿tu? - _lo decía, Frank alegre de escuchar de su amiga que estaba en la otra ciudad_ -

 _ **Bien, mi abuela está durmiendo y mi mama está aquí preparando la cena**_ - _lo decía, la voz de Zu riéndose de saber que su amigo estaba bien_ -

Me alegra oír eso… - _lo decía, Frank alegre de saber que su amiga la estaba pasando bien_ -

 _ **¿Cuándo volverás?**_ - _preguntaba, Zu algo curiosa en saber cuándo volvería su amigo que estaba lejos de ella y que lo consideraba como un hermano_ -

¿No lo sé, zu? - _respondía, Frank algo dudoso cuando volvería a ver a su amiga que la trataba como una hermana_ -

 _ **Oh… ¿quería que pasáramos la fiesta de navidad juntos…?**_ - _lo decía, la voz de zu algo deprimida de no volver a ver a su amigo/hermano con el que había crecido_ -

¿Perdona por no estar hay en navidad? - _lo decía, Frank algo lamentable de no poder estar en la fiesta de navidad con la familia de Zu_ -

 _ **Algún día volverás a la ciudad y pasaremos la fiesta de navidad juntos, ¿cómo antes?**_ - _lo decía, la voz de Zu algo curiosa en saber si volvería su amigo_ -

Eso espero… - _lo decía, Frank sonriendo levemente al esperar un poco las cosas_ -

 _ **Esperare…**_ - _lo decía, la voz de Zu esperanzada de volver a ver a su amigo/hermano_ -

Dime, ¿qué edad tienes? - _lo decía, Frank al no estar dos años con ella_ -

 _ **Ya tengo dieciséis años**_ - _lo decía, la voz de su en un tono feliz hacia su amigo/hermano desde al otro lado de la línea_ -

¿Cómo pasa el tiempo…? - _lo decía, Frank empezando a sonreír irónicamente_ -

 _ **Sí… y mi mama te mama muchos saludos**_ - _lo decía, Zu al dejar escuchar por la llamada la voz de la madre de ella_ -

Sí, muchos saludos para ella y tu abuela… - _lo decía, Frank mandándole saludo a su amiga/hermana_ -

 _ **¿Nos volveremos a ver…?**_ - _preguntaba, Zu algo curiosa en saber si lo volvería a ver_ -

Claro… - _respondía, Frank sonriéndole a su amiga Zu desde al otro lado de la línea_ -

 _ **y… ¿Conoces la pizzería llamada, freddy fazbear's pizza?**_ - _preguntaba, la voz de Zu algo curiosa y nerviosa en la pizzería hacia su amigo_ -

Sí, ¿trabaje hay una vez? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso de que su amiga le digiera el nombre de la pizzería_ -

 _ **¿Quería pedirte un favor?**_ - _lo decía, la voz de Zu algo dudosa en su amigo_ -

¿Cuál? - _preguntaba, Frank algo confundido en la petición de su amiga_ -

 _ **¿Podrías traerme para mi cumpleaños un peluche de los animatronics?**_ - _respondía, Zu con algo de duda en que su amigo podría traerle algún peluche de los animatronics_ -

¿Cuál de todos? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso en cuál de todos los peluches de los animatronics quería su amiga_ -

 _ **Mmm… el de chica, ya que ella es la única mujer en el grupo**_ - _lo decía, la voz de Zu algo animada a pesar de tener ya 16 años de edad_ -

¿Es una mujer? - _preguntaba, Frank en un tono burlón sabiendo que Chica era mujer y le gustaba hacerle bromas a su amiga Zu_ -

 _ **¡Frank!**_ - _lo decía, la voz de Zu regañándolo por esa broma de su amigo/hermano_ \- _**sabes que chica es mujer y no un hombre**_

Ja, ja, ja, solo bromeo zu… - _lo decía, Frank empezando a reírse de su amiga/hermana que estaba en la otra ciudad_ \- está bien, ¿cuándo pueda te traeré tu peluche cuando llegue?

 _ **Gracias, frank…**_ - _lo decía, la voz de Zu agradecida de que su amigo/hermano fuera algo bromista con ella y muy protector debido que antes de irse de la ciudad la molestaban en la escuela_ -

No hay para que, zu… mejor vete a dormir ya que mañana empezaran tus clases

Está bien…

Adiós, zu y ¿cuídate mucho…?

 _ **Está bien, nos vemos frank…**_ - _lo decía, la voz de Zu alegre de saber que estaba bien y colgaba la llamada dejando a un Frank un poco frustrado y algo distante por todo lo que había pasado_ -

Uff… ¿cómo pasa rápido el tiempo? - _lo decía, Frank mirando una foto de el con su mejor amiga cuando habían ido en la feria en boston y mirar por la ventada de su habitación y verse en el reflejo_ \- lo bueno, ¿qué llegare en menos de cuatro meses…?

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank terminaba de limpiar y curar sus heridas en su brazo, se dirigió a la cama para dormir un poco y relajarse mentalmente por todo lo que tuvo que pasar, desde saber que su único hermano había sido asesinado, su mejor amiga Amy falleció dejando a una hermosa niña sola en un mundo cruel como el empezaba a ver, a su amiga Lisa que se encargó de ella, saber ahora que Sherry tendría que cuidar a un hijo sola y saber que él es tío le reconfortaba y le dolía en el fondo saber que su hermano mayor no vera crecer a su propio hijo.**_ **–**

 **\- Diciembre 17 de 1993 -**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Frank había dejado la ciudad de Chicago y llegar a Boston y ver que habían algunas cosas que no habían cambiado desde que se había ido de la ciudad y sin perder más tiempo, se dirigió a la casa de su hermano a visitar a la esposa de su hermano mayor.**_ **-**

¿Sí?- _lo decía, la voz de Sherry desde al otro lado de la puerta algo dudosa de quien vendría a verla_ -

Sherry - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso de que la esposa de su hermano mayor fuera algo seria ahora_ -

¿Quién pregunta? - _preguntaba, la voz de Sherry algo desconfiada a quien quería verla_ -

Soy yo…frank - _respondía, Frank algo agotado debido de perseguir a cada miembros de los hombres de silver_ -

¿Frank? - _lo decía, Sherry abriendo la puerta y ver al hermano menor de su esposo fallecido con una mirada agotadora y ver que no había dormido lo suficiente_ -

Hola, she… - _lo decía, Frank pero es interrumpido por un abrazo inesperado por la esposa de su hermano mayor fallecido_ \- perdón, ¿por llegar tarde?

No te disculpes, frank… - _lo decía, Sherry abrazándolo aún más al hermano menor de su esposo fallecido empezando a llorar_ \- me alegra, ¿que hayas vuelto a casa…?

¿Entremos? - _lo decía, Frank esperando a que lo dejara entrar_ -

Sí… perdona, es que sin verte por seis años, me preocupe mucho de que te haya pasado algo malo… - _lo decía, Sherry limpiándose las lágrimas entrando a la casa mientras que Frank cerraba la puerta_ -

Y… ¿cómo has estado? - _preguntaba, Frank algo preocupado por toda la situación de que había pasado con su hermano mayor_ -

Bien, muy bien, ahora que cuido de un hijo hermoso… - _lo decía, Sherry sentándose en una de las sillas del salón_ \- y ¿tu?

Bien, solo te diré, ¿que con algunos problemas personales…? - _lo decía, Frank intentando de no sonar mal para evitar explicaciones largas_ -

Supe, por las noticias que todos los integrantes del grupo de un tal silver fueron detenidos y otros están encerrados en la prisión - _lo decía, Sherry tomando las manos del hermano menor de su esposo fallecido_ \- también, ellos dijeron, ¿que un encapuchado los había atacado a cada uno de ellos?

Sí… ¿algunos dieron mucha pelea…? - _lo decía, Frank algo frustrado al no conseguir informaciones útiles y otras si_ -

Fuiste tú el que… - _lo decía, Sherry tapándose la boca incrédula de que el hermano menor de su esposo muerto haya enfrentado a una banda completa el solo_ -

Sí, digamos ¿que tuve que buscar respuesta de otro modo que no me gustaba…? - _lo decía, Frank mirando al suelo algo molesto al conseguir alguna información no muy útil y en el último muy misterioso que Vincent trabajara en la pizzería anterior_ \- y ¿cómo se encuentra alice?

Ella… - _lo decía, Sherry algo preocupada de cómo se encontraba Alice al saber que Frank se había ido de la ciudad sin despedirse_ \- ha estado algo triste desde que te fuiste de la ciudad…

¿Ya me lo imaginaba…? - _lo decía, Frank un poco frustrado de cómo estaría su mejor amiga de la infancia desde que se fue de Boston_ -

¿Mama? - _lo decía, un niño de siete años mirando a su madre hablar con un rubio que él no conoce_ \- ¿quién es el?

Alex, él es tu tío frank… - _lo decía, Sherry en un tono maternal al ver a su hijo despierto_ \- frank, te presento a mi hijo, alexander

Hola… - _lo decía, Frank algo nervioso al ver a su sobrino por un largo tiempo sin verlo_ -

¿Te pareces a mi papa? - _lo decía, Alex al ver al rubio muy parecido a su padre_ -

¿Eh? - _lo decía, Frank confundido de que su sobrino lo comparara con su hermano fallecido_ -

Es que el vio una vieja foto de ti y de rodrigo cuando eran más jóvenes…- _lo decía, Sherry algo avergonzada de no haber guardado bien las fotos de su esposo fallecido y de frank cuando eran niños_ -

Sí, ya me había olvidado de esos tiempos… - _lo decía, Frank al haber recordado cuales eran esas fotos de su niñez y pre adolescencia con su hermano mayor_ -

¿En serio? - _preguntaba, Sherry sorprendida de que el hermano menor de su esposo_ -

Sí, ya empezaba a olvidar ¿cómo me llevaba bien con tu padre, alex…? - _lo decía, Frank en un tono alegre al recordar buenos momentos de su niñez con su hermano mayor_ -

¿Eres un policía? - _preguntaba, Alex algo curioso de su tío de no verlo en algún tiempo_ -

No, no trabajo en la policía y ni en la milicia - _respondía, Frank algo confundido por la pregunta de su sobrino_ -

Oh… - _lo decía, Alex algo frustrado al saber que su tío no era policía o militar de lo que el creía_ -

Pero, te diré algo alex… - _lo decía, Frank acercándose a su sobrino y agacharse para estar a su altura_ -

¿Cuál? - _preguntaba, Alex algo frustrado al saber que tenía que decir su tío_ -

Tu padre… - _lo decía, Frank mirando una foto de su hermano con un uniforme militar con sherry_ \- fue un gran hombre, un buen hermano mayor que haya tenido y mucho más al saber que tú eres su hijo, me recuerdas a él cuándo tenía tu edad

¡¿En serio?! - _lo decía, Alex sorprendido de las palabras de su tío al escuchar eso del hermano de su padre_ -

Sí… - _lo decía, Frank dándole una sonrisa leve al saber que su sobrino alex era idéntico a su hermano mayor fallecido y era como ver a su hermano otra vez_ -

Bueno, al menos sabes que tu padre fue un gran hombre como te lo había dicho - _lo decía, Sherry feliz de ver a tío y sobrino que de seguro se llevarían bien_ -

Sí, mama - _lo decía, Alex alegre a su mama debido de escuchar las palabras de su tío hacia su padre_ -

Y ahora, ¿dónde iras frank? - _preguntaba, Sherry esperan que el hermano de su esposo no fuera a un motel para pasar el día_ -

Iré a pedir un empleo para poder trabajar, porque ya no tengo nada desde que llegue - _lo decía, Frank algo frustrado al no poder tener suficiente dinero para poder rentar un departamento_ -

Está bien, ¿podrías pasar la noche aquí? - _lo decía, Sherry hacia el hermano menor de su esposo fallecido_ \- además, esta es tu casa también

Gracias, sherry - _lo decía, Frank agradecido de la amabilidad de la esposa de su hermano mayor fallecido_ \- espero, ¿no ser una molestia?

Que cosas dices, frank- _lo decía, Sherry alegre de tenerlo otra vez en casa_ \- siempre serás bienvenido como corresponde

Gracias, de verdad… - _lo decía, Frank algo melancólico al saber que su hermano no vera crecer a su propio hijo, pero algo le decía en su corazón que él estaba cerca_ -

Bueno, preparare el almuerzo, así que… tendrán muchas cosas de que hablar entre tú y alex - _lo decía, Sherry sonriéndole al hermano menor de su esposo, mientras se iba a la cocina_ -

¿Qué? - _lo decía, Frank algo confundido de lo que debía hacer con su sobrino_ -

Solo entretenlo un rato, frank - _lo decía, Sherry empezando a irse a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo_ -

P…Pero, ¿no sé cómo estar con alguien como alex? - _lo decía, Frank algo nervioso al pasar primera vez con su sobrino_ -

¿Eso lo tendrás que averiguar tú? - _lo decía, Sherry dejando solos a su hijo con su cuñado_ -

Vamos, tío frank - _lo decía, Alex tomándolo del brazo izquierdo de su tío_ \- vamos a jugar un poco de soccer en el patio

E…Esta bien…- _lo decía, Frank un poco avergonzado debido que nunca interactuó con su sobrino en esos seis años ausente_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank estaba en el patio jugando con su sobrino alex, Sherry los miraba alegre al verlos jugar juntos y lo más importante es que Alex estaba feliz de tener a su tío que nunca había visto durante seis años.**_ **-**

* * *

 **-** Bueno, hasta aquí tienen el segundo prólogo de este fic que me la he pasado dos a tres días en terminarlo, espero que les agrade ya que el siguiente capítulo sabrán que pasara más adelante así que, nos estaremos viendo en el otro capítulo, buenos días/tardes/noche/madrugada y que tengan un buen animo a todos mis lectores o escritores de **-**

 **Atte. ustedes, Mercenary Hashashin.**


	17. El guardia nocturno

**El guardia nocturno.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de FNAF son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis oc's y la trama de mis fics que son de mi propiedad._

 **-** Bueno, espero que les guste este gran capitulo que de seguro les agradara, ya saben que cuando se trata de mejorar me tomo mi tiempo y repaso una, otra y otra vez hasta que salga bien, ahora sin más preámbulos, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo. **-**

* * *

 **\- Diciembre 1 de 1993 -**

 **-** _ **Eran las diez de la mañana mientras que Sherry preparaba el desayuno y su hijo Alex en la escuela, en la habitación de invitados, estaba Frank empezando a realizar sus viejas costumbres de mantenerse en forma debido que ya era costumbre para el hacer 200 flexiones de brazos desde las cuatro de la mañana de cada día.**_ **-**

Frank, el desayuno está listo - _lo decía, Sherry llamando al hermano de su esposo fallecido sin tener respuesta_ -

194… - _lo decía, Frank aguantando su peso mientras empezaba a hacer flexiones de brazos_ -

¿Frank? - _preguntaba, Sherry algo preocupada de no obtener respuesta del hermano de su esposo_ -

195… - _lo decía, Frank intentando de resistir al cansancio mientras contaba sus flexiones de brazos_ -

¿Estas hay? - _preguntaba, Sherry algo dudosa de que el hermano de su esposo haya salido sin haber avisado o visto por la cocina_ -

196… - _lo decía, Frank contando las repeticiones de sus flexiones de brazos mientras intentaba de resistir al cansancio_ -

¿Frank estas hay arriba? - _lo decía, Sherry preocupada mientras empezaba a subir los escalones al segundo piso de la casa_ -

197… - _lo decía, Frank contando las repeticiones algo frustrado al no saber nada de quien pudo haber sido el asesino de su hermano_ -

Frank…- _lo decía, Sherry ya empezando a preocuparse por el hermano de su esposo por no haber respondido y caminar hacia la habitación donde estaba Frank_ -

198… - _lo decía, Frank contando las repeticiones mientras empezaba a recordar su niñez con su hermano llevándose bien en las buenas o en las malas_ -

¿Voy a entrar? - _lo decía, Sherry algo dudosa en que el hermano de su esposo no haya respondido_ -

199… - _lo decía, Frank contando las repeticiones con ganas de golpear o matar al asesino de su hermano que dejo a una esposa e hijo solos_ -

¿Frank?- _lo decía, Sherry abriendo la puerta de la habitación donde estaba el hermano de su esposo y quedándose impresionada de lo que estaba viendo_ -

200…- _lo decía, frank terminando de contar sus flexiones de brazos y ver que la esposa de su hermano estaba hay mirándolo_ \- ah… ¿qué sucede sherry?

Ah… nada…-lo decía, Sherry un poco sorprendida de ver el cuerpo bien formado del hermano de su esposo con algunas cicatrices- venía a decirte que el desayuno ya está listo

Está bien, sherry - _lo decía, Frank tomando una toalla de su cama y limpiarse la cara_ \- ¿no debías molestarte en avisarme?

¿Estarás buscando algún empleo? - _preguntaba, Sherry algo curiosa en el hermano menor de su esposo_ -

Sí, necesito buscar algún empleo ya que como sabrás, gaste todo mi dinero en perseguir a cada miembro del grupo de silver… - _lo decía, Frank entrando al baño para empezar a darse una ducha_ -

Esta bien, iré a buscar el periódico para que busques algún trabajo - _lo decía, Sherry con una sonrisa alegre mientras se retiraba de la habitación_ -

Gracias, sherry… - _lo decía, Frank algo incómodo mientras empezaba a ducharse_ -

No hay por qué, frank - _lo decía, Sherry riéndose mientras se iba a la cocina a ver que ya haya hervido la tetera_ -

Uh… ¿es algo incómodo, volver a esta casa? - _lo decía, Frank al recordar los buenos momentos de su vida con su hermano y su madre_ \- ¿cómo me hubiera gustado? Saber, ¿quién fue el desgraciado que lo haya asesinado?

 **-** _ **Tras haber terminado de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa con un chaleco blanco, polera de manga larga negro, polera roja, pantalones verde oscuro y zapatillas blancas llega a la cocina y ve que la esposa de su hermano mayor estaba ya sentada tomando una taza de café. Al sentarse, Frank toma el periódico para buscar algún trabajo que le sea muy útil.**_ **-**

Oye, frank - _lo decía, Alice mirando al hermano de su esposo algo dudosa en sus pensamientos_ -

Sí, ¿qué sucede, sherry? - _lo decía, Frank mirando a la esposa de su hermano algo dudoso_ -

Volverás a trabajar, ¿cómo guardia nocturno? - _lo decía, Sherry algo dudosa en que el hermano de su esposo volviera a trabajar en la pizzería_ -

¿Por qué, lo dices? - _preguntaba, Frank algo dudoso por la pregunta de la esposa de su hermano_ -

Solo curiosidad - _respondía, Sherry algo curiosa en que el hermano de su esposo tomara algún trabajo de guardia nocturno_ -

Mmm… - _lo decía, Frank pensando un poco mientras revisaba los anuncios de empleo_ \- tarvez, busque algún trabajo, ¿cómo guardia nocturno?

¿Podrías, volver a trabajar en freddy fazbear pizza? - _lo decía, Sherry algo curiosa en que el hermano menor de su esposo volviera a su trabajo como guardia en la pizzería_ -

¿En serio? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso en volver a esa pizzería y no conocer como era el lugar_ -

Sí, ¿ya que un sigue el anuncio de guardia nocturno en el diario? - _lo decía, Sherry señalando en una sección de empleos del anuncio de la pizzería_ \- ¿por extraña razón, hay algunas personas que desaparecen o renuncian?

Ah, ¿no lo sé? - _lo decía, Frank algo incómodo de responderle esa duda a la esposa de su hermano al saber que los animatronics podían moverse en las noches_ -

¿Qué te preocupa? - _preguntaba, Sherry algo preocupada de ver algo incómodo al hermano de su esposo_ -

Es… bueno, ¿cómo puedo decírtelo? - _lo decía, Frank algo nervioso en la situación que podría venir si su mejor amiga lo viera ahora_ -

Es alice, ¿no es así? - _lo decía, Sherry cruzándose de brazos al saber que el hermano de su esposo tenia algunos sentimientos por Alice_ -

S…Sí - _lo decía, Frank con un leve sonrojo avergonzado de que la esposa de su hermano supiera que sentía algo por su mejor amiga_ -

¿Por qué, estas tan nervioso? - _preguntaba, Sherry al verlo algo nervioso el hermano de su esposo_ -

Es que… - _lo decía, Frank algo inseguro de decirle lo que podría ser inevitable_ \- conociendo a alice, ella de seguro me dará, ¿un buen golpe?

Es sobre irte sin haberle dicho nada - _lo decía, Sherry entendiendo esa parte, ya que su esposo cuando no podía avisarle a su esposa hacia esas mismas cosas_ -

S…Sí…- _lo decía, Frank esperando algún tipo de regaño por haber dejado sola a su mejor amiga otra vez hace seis años_ -

Frank, yo siendo una mujer, sé que alice lo tomara mal al principio pero, al verte de nuevo en la ciudad, se alegrara de verte otra vez - _lo decía, Sherry dándole un poco de ánimos al hermano de su esposo_ -

Usted cree, ¿qué alice me perdonara? - _preguntaba, Frank algo dudoso en la respuesta de la esposa de su hermano_ -

Seguro, frank - _lo decía, Sherry dándole una sonrisa amable al hermano de su esposo_ \- eso el tiempo lo dirá

Sí, usted lo dice - _lo decía, Frank un poco dudoso en lo que decía la esposa de su hermano_ -

Bueno, si me disculpas frank, tengo que hacer las comprar en el supermercado-lo decía, Sherry terminando su taza de café y tomar su bolso para ir a comprar las cosas al supermercado- si vez a alex, dile que llegare como a las seis de la tarde

Está bien… - _lo decía, Frank un poco incómodo en haber interactuado bien con su sobrino de no haberlo visto desde que nació y verlo crecer_ \- bueno, ¿tendré que ir a conseguir el empleo de guardia nocturno?

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank terminaba de comer su desayuno y tras terminar sus cosas, sin ningún apuro se dirigió rumbo a la pizzería. En la pizzería, el señor Fazbear estaba en su oficina revisando unos papeleos y los reportes de algunos ex guardias nocturnos desaparecidos.**_ **-**

Uh… ¿si siguen esto así, tendré que cerrar la pizzería? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear algo frustrado con algo más de edad, mientras miraba seis reportes de personas desaparecidas_ -

¿Permiso? - _lo decía, una voz femenina de al otro lado de la puerta llamando la atención de su jefe_ -

Oh, señorita jeager - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear al ver a su mecánica confiable_ \- ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Le vengo a avisar que ya traje los repuestos de los animatronics

Oh, me alegra escuchar eso - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear un poco más animado_ -

Sí, pero lo malo es, que voy a tardarme mucho ya que debo colocar todos los repuestos de los animatronics en orden, como cabezas, endoesqueletos y esas cosas - _lo decía, Alice a su jefe mientras tenía una mirada algo cansada_ -

¿Por qué, no se va a su casa a dormir un rato? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear algo preocupado por su mecánica_ -

No tengo problemas en quedarme hasta tarde en ordenar todas las cosas en partes y servicios - _lo decía, Alice segura de sus palabras mientras dejaba escapar un pequeño bostezo_ -

Está bien, si eso es lo que usted quiere, bien… - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear sacando su chequera y entregarle a su mecánica la paga_ -

Gracias, señor fazbear - _lo decía, Alice tomando el cheque de su jefe para luego salir_ -

Esa señorita jeager se está esforzando mucho… - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear algo preocupado por su mecánica debido que ella no ha dormido en los últimos meses_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que el señor Fazbear revisaba sus papeleos y alice se iba a la habitación de partes y servicios para ordenar las partes de cada animatronic y guardar algunos repuestos en la bodega. Mientras que Frank al llegar a la pizzería y entrar, podía ver que habían varios niños corriendo de un lado a otro y otro grupo de niños observando el show de los animatronics y un escenario con cortinas moradas y estrellas doradas, junto con un cartel que decía fuera de servicio.**_ **-**

Bueno, ¿aquí vamos? - _lo decía, Frank al ver que en el escenario no estaban los animatronics toys si no los olds y sentarse en una de las mesas cerca de cierto escenario con un cartel de fuera de servicio_ -

Bienvenido a freddy fazbear's pizza, ¿le puedo tomar su orden? - _lo decía, una camarera mientras sacaba su libreta y un lápiz para anotar el pedido de sus clientes_ -

Sí, una pizza mediana de extra queso y una gaseosa, por favor - _lo decía, Frank pidiendo su orden a la camarera_ -

Bien, su pizza estará lista en unos minutos - _lo decía, la camarera anotando la orden y dejarla en el mostrador cerca de la cocina, para luego atender a otros clientes_ -

Se nota, ¿que la pizzería cambio mucho…? - _lo decía, Frank para sí mismo al ver que la pizzería era algo distinta a la que el recordaba, sin notar que cierto animatronic lo miraba de entre las sombras_ \- me pregunto, ¿si aún estará el puesto de guardia nocturno?

Lamento un poco la demora, como vera tenemos a muchos clientes por cómo podrá ver… - _lo decía, la camarera algo frustrada de que los niños corrieran de un lado a otro_ -

No se preocupe, ¿cuánto es? - _lo decía, Frank mientras sacaba su billetera con el dinero justo en comprar una pizza mediana_ -

Son unos diez dólares - _lo decía, la camarera el precio de la pizza mediana_ -

Aquí tiene - _lo decía, Frank entregándole diez dólares a la camarera_ -

Gracias, ¿que disfrute su pizza? - _lo decía, la camarera mientras se disponía a ir, hasta que la interrumpe el cliente_ -

Ah… disculpe, señorita - _lo decía, Frank llamando la atención de la camarera antes de que se fuera_ -

¿Sí? - _lo decía, la camarera volteándose al ver al cliente_ -

¿Dónde queda la oficina del gerente? - _preguntaba, Frank algo dudoso en donde quedaría la oficina del gerente de esta nueva pizzería_ -

La oficina del gerente, está por ese pasillo a la puerta derecha - _respondía, la camarera señalando por el pasillo derecho_ -

Gracias, señorita - _lo decía, Frank agradecido de la indicación de la camarera_ -

¿Que tenga una buena tarde? - _lo decía, la camarera mientras se iba a atender a otros clientes_ -

Bueno, creo que comeré primero mi pizza, ¿para luego hablar con el gerente? - _lo decía, Frank empezando a comer su pizza de extra queso tranquilo sin saber que cierto animatronic lo observaba de entre las sombras_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber terminado de comer su pizza, Frank se dispuso ir a donde se encontraba la oficina del gerente para pedirle el trabajo como guardia nocturno. En la oficina, el señor Fazbear estaba hablando con su guardia nocturno de ciertas cosas de que los animatronics no se podían mover por las noches.**_ **-**

¡Está loco! - _lo decía, el guardia enojado con su jefe_ \- ni loco, ¿vuelvo a trabajar aquí?

P…Pero, usted firmo un contrato - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear mostrándole a su guardia nocturno el contrato que había firmado_ -

¡Prefiero estar en la cárcel! - _lo decía, el guardia nocturno molesto con su jefe mientras le empezaba a entregar su uniforme_ \- ¡que estar aquí siendo cazado por sus malditos animatronics!

E…Espere, solo debe cumplir sus tres noches, más para poder irse - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear amenazando a su guardia nocturno para que cumpliera sus tres noches faltantes_ -

¡Conseguiré otro empleo! - _lo decía, el guardia nocturno lanzándole la gorra y la emblema de guardia de la pizzería a su jefe_ \- ¡¿qué, no sea cuidar a sus malditos animatronics?!

¡Espere, no puede renunciar! - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear intentando de detener a su guardia nocturno_ -

¡Pues, mire como me voy, viejo loco! - _lo decía, el guardia nocturno largándose de la oficina pasando de largo con Frank con una mirada enojada a la pizzería_ -

Uh… - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear sentándose en su silla algo frustrado debido que cada persona que trabajaba como guardia nocturno, renunciaba o moría por sus animatronics debido que al ver el video de vigilancia de las cámaras nunca creyó que sus animatronics se pudieran mover_ \- ahora, ¿dónde conseguiré un nuevo guardia nocturno?

¿Permiso? - _lo decía, Frank entrando a la oficina del gerente_ -

Si, ¿qué quiere…? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear sorprendido al ver a la persona que había entrado a su oficina_ -

Hola, señor fazbear - _lo decía, Frank saludando a su ex jefe mientras lo miraba confundido_ -

Señor rodríguez, me alegra verlo otra vez aquí - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear abrazando a su ex guardia nocturno de su pizzería anterior con los toys_ -

S…Sí… también, me alegra verlo otra vez… - _lo decía, Frank aguantando el fuerte abrazo de su ex jefe_ \- pero… me está dejando sin oxígeno…

Ups, perdona señor rodríguez - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear soltando a su ex guardia nocturno mientras este recuperaba el aire por fin_ -

N…No se preocupe, al parecer ha cambiado mucho… - _lo decía, Frank al ver que su ex jefe tenia algunas canas por los años_ -

Sí, las cosas han cambiado durante estos seis años - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear sorprendido y aliviado de que su ex guardia nocturno haya aparecido_ \- ¿que lo trae por aquí?

Bueno, en el periódico apareció su anuncio de que necesitaba guardia nocturno - _lo decía, Frank algo nervioso de que su ex jefe lo contrataría_ \- así que me preguntaba, si podía volver a trabajar ¿cómo guardia?

Bueno, ese anuncio de guardia era de hace unos meses atrás y como el guardia actual huyo y renuncio, me alegra tener a alguien de confianza como usted señor rodríguez - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear entregándole a su nuevo guardia nocturno el gorro y la placa de guardia_ -

Gracias, ¿misma hora de siempre?

Sí, la misma hora de siempre y venga unos minutos antes para explicarle lo que tiene que hacer en esta nueva pizzería - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear agradecido de que su ex guardia nocturno haya aparecido en un momento justo_ -

Está bien, nos veremos en la noche - _lo decía, Frank agradecido de su jefe y salir rumbo a la casa en donde estaba viviendo con su sobrino y la esposa de su hermano_ -

Bueno, al menos tendré a alguien de confianza en mí pizzería… - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear suspirando aliviado mientras volvía con su papeleo y sacar unas cuentas_ \- espero, que los animatronics no lo asesinen, ya que es el único que confió aparte de la señorita jeager y del señor smith, ¿que está en unos tratos de negocios en otros lugares del país…?

 **-** _ **Mientras que el señor Fazbear volvía a sus papeleos y a sus cuentas de las ganancias de la pizzería en los últimos meses. Frank había llegado a la casa de la esposa de su hermano y al entrar a la casa era recibido por su sobrino Alex.**_ **-**

¡Tío! - _lo decía, Alex corriendo a abrazar a su tío de no haberlo visto en la mañana_ -

H…Hola, alex - _lo decía, Frank nervioso al recibir a su sobrino su abrazo_ -

¿Dónde estuviste tío? - _preguntaba, Alex algo dudoso a su tío por no verlo en la mañana_ -

Bueno, ¿no me gustaría ser una molestia para ti o para tu mama? - _respondía, Frank algo dudoso de que podría ser una molestia en la vida rutinaria de su sobrino o de la esposa de su hermano_ -

No es justo tío… - _lo decía, Alex algo molesto con su tío mientras hacia un puchero_ -

Ya, ya, no te pongas así… - _lo decía, Frank algo incómodo al ver a su sobrino muy parecido a su hermano_ \- además…

Además, ¿qué tío? - _lo decía, Alex algo confundido de ver a su tío que estaba viéndolo_ -

Te pareces mucho a tu padre, ¿cuándo tenia tu edad? - _lo decía, Frank colocando su mano derecha en la cabeza de su sobrino y revolverle el pelo_ -

¡¿En serio?! - _lo decía, Alex sorprendido de que su tío le recordaba a su padre_ -

Sí - _lo decía, Frank con una sonrisa leve al ver que su sobrino tenia algunas actitudes de su hermano cuando tenía su edad de su sobrino_ -

Tío, frank… - _lo decía, Alex mirando seriamente a su tío, llamándole la atención_ -

Sí, ¿qué sucede alex? - _lo decía, Frank mirando dudoso a su sobrino que lo miraba seriamente_ -

Si mi padre fue un militar… - _lo decía, Alex apretando sus manos con firmeza en su decisión_ \- ¿quiero seguir sus pasos y ser un gran militar como él?

Alex… - _lo decía, Frank sorprendido de que su sobrino quiera seguir los pasos de su hermano_ -

Tío… - _lo decía, Alex algo avergonzado hacia su tío mientras miraba a otro lado_ \- usted cree, ¿que mi padre le gustaría que yo siguiera sus pasos?

Alex - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso en que decirle a su sobrino mientras miraba una foto de su hermano de uniforme militar, para luego sonreír levemente_ \- estoy seguro, que tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de que siguieras sus pasos y hacer cosas buenas para otras personas…

Gracias, tío frank - _lo decía, Alex sonriéndole a su tío, para luego abrazarlo fuertemente_ -

¿No hay de que…? - _lo decía, Frank correspondiendo el abrazo de su sobrino mientras miraba la foto de su hermano_ \- hermano, me asegurare de proteger a tu hijo en su crecimiento… - _lo decía, en sus pensamientos mirando la foto de su hermano_ -

 **-** _ **Habían pasado tres horas desde que Frank y su sobrino Alex estaban viendo la televisión en el canal de animal planet y ver un documental de los animales en áfrica.**_ **-**

Ya llegue - _lo decía, Sherry abriendo la puerta de la casa con algunas bolsas de supermercado_ \- ¿hay alguien?- _lo decía, algo dudosa en que su hijo o el hermano de su esposo no hayan respondido y al asomarse por el living, ve a su hijo dormir cómodamente apoyado en su tío, mientras que Frank estaba dormido apoyado en el sofá_ -

Esos dos se ven tan lindos…- _lo decía, Sherry algo divertida al ver a su hijo durmiendo apoyado en el hermano de su esposo_ \- esto será para un recuerdo en la familia - _lo decía, sherry tomando una fotografía para un buen recuerdo y tomar unos cobertores y tapar a los dos dormilones_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber pasado unas dos horas, Sherry estaba en la cocina preparando la cena debido que no tenía las cosas necesarias para preparar el almuerzo y con una sonrisa alegre de ver que el hermano de su esposo estaba durmiendo junto a su sobrino debido que habían tenido una gran actividad ambos debido que habían visto la televisión hasta dormirse.**_ **-**

Buenas tardes, sherry - _lo decía, Frank algo somnoliento al ver a la esposa de su hermano_ -

Buenas tardes, frank - _lo decía, Sherry saludando al hermano de su esposo con una sonrisa mientras preparaba la cena_ -

¿Qué preparas? - _preguntaba, Frank algo somnoliento al ver a la esposa de su hermano cocinando_ -

Es lasaña - _respondía, Sherry algo alegre de preparar la comida favorita de su hijo_ -

¿Lasaña? - _lo decía, Frank algo confundido de que la esposa de su hermano preparaba la comida_ -

Sí, además, a alex le gusta la lasaña - _lo decía, Sherry con una sonrisa alegre al ver que su hijo se emocionaba con cada comida que ella preparaba_ -

¿En serio? - _preguntaba, Frank sorprendido de que su sobrino le gustara la lasaña que ella preparaba_ -

Sí, es su comida favorita y se lo preparo los días lunes o viernes - _lo decía, Sherry buscando una espátula y cuchillo para servir la lasaña_ -

Oh… se parece a mi hermano - _lo decía, Frank al recordar que su hermano le gustaba la lasaña que preparaba su madre antes de haber sido asesinada por alguien desconocido_ -

Sí, es por eso que a alex le puse rodrigo como su segundo nombre…-lo decía, Sherry dejando un lado la espátula y cuchillo algo penosa al recordar el nombre de su esposo- fue en memoria de mi esposo…

Sherry… - _lo decía, Frank haciendo que la esposa de su hermano lo mirara de reojo_ \- me asegurare de saber, ¿quién mato a mi hermano? y me asegurare de que pague por ello

Gracias, frank… - _lo decía, Sherry con una sonrisa consoladora al saber que Frank a pesar de haberse peleado con su esposo, estaban junto a la familia otra vez_ -

Tengo que proteger a mi familia, ¿no? - _lo decía, Frank sonriéndole a la esposa de su hermano mientras terminaba de colocar los cubiertos_ -

Frank… - _lo decía, Sherry mirando de reojo al hermano de su esposo algo dudosa en sus pensamientos_ -

Sí, ¿qué pasa? - _lo decía, Frank mirando algo preocupado por la esposa de su hermano_ -

No has sentido, ¿qué rodrigo nos estuviera viendo ahora? - _preguntaba, Sherry algo dudosa en sentir como que algo la cuidaba de lejos_ -

Sí, ¿creo? - _respondía, Frank algo dudoso en lo que se refería la esposa de su hermano, mientras colocaba los cubiertos en la mesa_ -

Es que… - _lo decía, Sherry algo incomoda de contarle al hermano de su esposo_ -

No me lo digas, sherry…- _lo decía, Frank impidiéndole que le contara lo que iba a decirle la esposa de su hermano_ \- ¿no es necesario?

Está bien, ¿si tú lo dices? - _lo decía, Sherry algo preocupada mientras volvía a sus actividades en la cocina_ -

Voy a despertar a Alex - _lo decía, Frank dirigiéndose al living donde estaba durmiendo su sobrino_ -

Está bien - _lo decía, Sherry mientras servía la cena para que su hijo junto al hermano de su esposo comieran_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank al haber despertado a su sobrino que estaba en el living, los tres estaban cenando de la comida que había preparado Sherry. Mientras en la pizzería, algunos empleados ya habían terminado su turno de trabajo y ya estaban yéndose para sus casas, mientras que el señor Fazbear estaba aún en su oficina, la pizzería estaba vacía de clientes para que los animatronics tuvieran unos momentos solos.**_ **-**

Uh… ¿qué día? - _lo decía, una voz masculina algo cansado por el show_ -

Sí… ¿creí que no iban a terminar? - _lo decía, una voz femenina mirando algo cansada_ -

¿Tú qué opinas, freddy? - _preguntaba, la voz masculina a su compañero que estaba al lado_ -

¿Freddy? - _lo decía, la voz femenina intentando de llamar la atención de su compañero_ -

Uh… - _lo decía, la voz de Freddy algo molesto mientras ignoraba a sus dos compañeros_ -

Ahora, ¿qué le sucede? - _preguntaba, la voz femenina mirando a su compañero que estaba al lado mientras este lo miraba algo dudoso_ -

No ven, ¿que el guardia nocturno se fue? - _lo decía, la voz de Freddy molesto al no tener al guardia nocturno en la pizzería para poder matarlo el o sus otros tres compañeros_ -

Sí y ¿eso qué? - _lo decía, la voz masculina algo dudoso de eso de su compañero_ -

¿Cómo mataremos al guardia, bonnie? - _lo decía, la voz de Freddy molesto con su compañero que estaba al lado de el_ \- ¿si no tenemos un maldito guardia nocturno para matar?

Mmm… es verdad, ya me estaba divirtiendo en molestar a ese guardia - _lo decía, la voz de Bonnie algo frustrado por no poder molestar al guardia_ -

Sí… ya quería meterlo yo misma en un traje yo misma… - _lo decía, la voz femenina frustrada de ver que ya no tendrían guardia_ -

Lástima, ni siquiera llego a su tercera noche, ¿cómo los demás?

Sí, además, los guardias anteriores no duraron su primera noche - _lo decía, la voz femenina riéndose de recordar las caras de sustos de los guardias_ -

Además… - _lo decía, la voz de Bonnie mirando hacia la habitación de partes y servicios_ \- ustedes, creen que la señorita alice, ¿se encuentre bien?

¿A qué te refieres, bonnie? - _preguntaba, la voz de Chica a su compañero algo dudosa_ -

Pues… - _lo decía, Bonnie algo incómodo contarle lo que había pasado hace seis años_ -

Chica - _lo decía, la voz de Freddy algo molesto en la curiosidad de su compañera_ -

¿Qué?

No es momento de que preguntes esas cosas, ahora

¿Qué? pero, freddy

Ella ya sufrió mucho desde que ese tonto guardia ¿cuándo la dejo sola?

Sí… ya me acorde… - _lo decía, la voz de Chica algo triste de recordar que su amiga humana había quedado muy dolida de saber que su mejor amigo la había dejado sola sin avisar_ -

¿Dónde creen que estén nuestras versiones toys? - _preguntaba, la voz de bonnie algo dudoso en no haber visto a los toys_ -

¿De seguro en alguna parte de la pizzería anterior? - _lo decía, la voz de Freddy algo molesto por quedarse sin guardia nocturno_ -

Espero, ¿que los encuentren pronto? - _lo decía, la voz de Chica algo dudosa en que encuentren a los toys en la antigua pizzería_ -

¿Tú crees, chica? - _lo decía, la voz de Bonnie algo dudoso de que encuentren a los toys_ -

¿Dejen de hablar y esperemos a que el señor fazbear se vaya?-lo decía, Freddy algo molesto con sus dos compañeros mientras cerraba sus ojos para dormir un rato-

Está bien, freddy - _lo decían, la voz de Bonnie y Chica algo preocupados mientras volvían a cerrar sus ojos_ -

 **-Mientras que los tres animatronics estaban en un modo desconectado para esperar a que la pizzería no haya nadie. En la casa de Sherry, Frank se encontraba subiendo las escaleras para dejar a su sobrino dormir en su dormitorio y tras haber dejado a su sobrino Alex bien tapado, se dirigió a su habitación para preparar sus cosas para su turno de noche que solo faltaban algunas horas.-**

* * *

 **-** Hasta aquí llega este capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y sin más preámbulos, es momento de contestar los reviews del capítulo anterior. **-**

 _El primer review es de_ _ **Matias Jd**_

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ (habiéndose un portal sale un chico con una tablet en el brazo) hola amigos

Alice: hola matias

Frank: hola…

Olds: hola, matias

 **Yo:** _ **Hola, matias**_

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ Me perdi el cap anterior sin querer lo lamento :(.

 **Yo:** _ **¿No hay problema?**_ - _te doy palmaditas en la espalda_ \- _**solo te diré que estés atento a mis capítulos, nada mas**_

Alice: no te preocupes por eso, matias

Frank: si, además… - _mira los reviews del escritor_ \- tú eres, el único que deja review por el momento

 **Yo:** _ **¡¿Qué?!**_ - _caigo de rodillas dramáticamente con un aura deprimente_ -

Frank: ups…

Alice: ¡Frank! ¡mira lo que has hecho!

Frank: perdona, alice…

Alice: además, ¿dónde estuviste estos seis años?

Frank: ah… fui de visita a unos parientes en california… - _mentía a su mejor amiga por temor a sufrir las consecuencias_ -

Alice: aja… - _se cruza de brazos no creyéndole lo que decía su mejor amigo_ \- me lo explicaras todo

Frank: rayos…

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ En fin este cap me pareció muy interesante con frank buscando respuestas pero tal parece que se está acercando a la verdad espero que la encuentres.

Frank: gracias, espero encontrar al desgraciado ¿qué mato a mi hermano?

Alice: ¡Frank!

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ Pero es una sorpresa todo lo que paso en seis años todos los cambios y que apareció Alex que bien se lleva bien con frank pero es obvio que se llevaran bien siendo familia y por otras cosas.

Frank: si… aunque, aún no me acostumbro a interactuar mucho con mi sobrino… - _mira algo avergonzado para otro lado ocultando su sonrojo_ -

Alice: si, además, alex se ve tan adorable cuando nació, deberías ver su foto

Sherry: además de que mi hijo es muy bueno y se parece mucho a su padre

 **Yo:** _ **¿porque…? ¿porque cree este fic tan perverso…?**_ - _miro a mis oc's con dudas en mi mente al ver a cada uno_ - _ **oh, cierto, mis malditas ideas que van y vienen…**_

Frank: ¡¿Qué?! - _mira molesto al escritor_ -

Alice: no lo dijiste… - _saca un taser_ -

Sherry: uh… ¿creo que debo preparar la cena? - _se va a su casa_ -

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ Muy bien amigo te doy esto son unas mejoras para las cámaras de seguridad de la guarida tienen rayos X, infrarrojo, una mini torreta para la defensa en la parte inferior, un detector de movimiento y son antibalas había muchas y fue difícil pero valió la pena.

 **Yo:** _ **Wow, gracias matias, cuando pueda los instalare inmediatamente**_

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ Seguiré tu consejo y entrenare muy duro para poder manejar la espada en su totalidad sin peligro aparte de que si los que me contaste la crearon es demasiado peligrosa pero tranquilo no habrá peligro conozco a alguien que me ayudara.

 **Yo:** _ **me alegra escuchar eso, espero que tengas buenos resultados con tu entrenamiento**_

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ En fin adiós a todos. ( _me voy en mi portal_ )

 **Yo:** _ **adiós, cuídate**_

Alice: cuídate mucho, matias

Frank: nosotros estaremos aquí esperando algún review tuyo… además, ¿dónde más iríamos?

 **-** Bueno, esos son todos los review del capítulo anterior, espero que les haya gustado no olviden dejar sus review para saber su opiniones o envíenme un [M.P] Mensaje Privado para saber sus opiniones personalmente y que mis lectores tengan un buen día/tarde/noche/madrugada y nos estaremos leyendo en el próximo capítulo, bye. **-**

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Mercenary Hashashin.**_


	18. Primera noche II

**Primera Noche**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's son propiedad de su dueño Scott Cawthon, excepto mis oc's y la trama de la historia que son de mi propiedad._

 **-** Bueno, espero que aun sigan leyendo mi fic aunque sean pocos, pero lo más importante es que dejen sus reviews para saber sus opiniones, ya que así podre mejorar más en mi experiencia como escritor en " " así, que sin más problemas, les dejo el capítulo. **-**

* * *

 **\- Diciembre 1 de 1993, 10:30 PM. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las diez y media de la noche en la casa, Sherry y Alex estaban durmiendo tranquilamente en sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras que Frank estaba terminando de guardar un botiquín de primeros auxilios pequeño y una linterna con barias baterías necesarias en caso de que se le terminaran su turno de guardia. Tras haber terminado de guardar lo necesario, Frank se dirigió rumbo a la salida de la casa para ir a su trabajo nocturno hasta que sin notar que su sobrino estaba despierto.**_ **-**

¿Tío frank? - _lo decía, Alex al ver a su tío con un bolso grande_ -

Alex - _lo decía, Frank sorprendido de ver a su sobrino despierto_ -

¿Qué hace usted con ese bolso? - _preguntaba, Alex algo dudoso de ver a su tío con un bolso_ -

Bueno, alex… - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso en cómo responderle a su sobrino_ -

¿Te iras? - _preguntaba, Alex algo triste al pensar que su tío se iría_ -

¿Qué? - _lo decía, Frank algo confundido a esa pregunta de su sobrino_ \- no, claro, ¿que no me ire de la casa?

¿Entonces? - _lo decía, Alex confundido de que su tío llevara un bolso_ -

Bueno, ¿iré a trabajar como guardia nocturno? - _lo decía, Frank a su sobrino que estaba en la entrada de la cocina_ -

¡En serio! - _lo decía, Alex sorprendido en voz alta de que su tío trabajaría de noche_ -

Shh… - _lo decía, Frank indicándole que no hiciera mucho ruido_ -

Perdona, tío frank… - _lo decía, Alex algo lamentado de haber levantado la voz_ -

Sí, soy el nuevo guardia nocturno - _lo decía, Frank agachándose a la altura de su sobrino que lo miraba sorprendido_ -

¿Puedo ir contigo? - _preguntaba, Alex algo curioso en conocer el trabajo de su tío como guardia nocturno_ -

No alex, mañana tienes clases - _respondía, Frank a su sobrino haciendo que le hiciera un puchero por no poder acompañar a su tío_ -

Uh… - _lo decía, Alex algo triste al no poder acompañar a su tío en su trabajo_ -

Tarvez, ¿en otra ocasión? - _lo decía, Frank algo preocupado por su sobrino y por su curiosidad y también en proteger al único hijo de su hermano_ -

¿Quería conocer el trabajo en que está usted, tío? - _lo decía, Alex algo frustrado mientras hacia un puchero infantil al no poder acompañar a su tío_ -

Algún día, alex… - _lo decía, Frank colocando su mano derecha en la cabeza de su sobrino_ \- ¿algún día, te mostrare en donde trabajo?

Está bien, tío frank - _lo decía, Alex al saber que no acompañaría a su tío_ -

¿Cuídate mucho? - _lo decía, Frank despidiéndose de su sobrino rumbo a su trabajo_ -

Adiós, tío frank… - _lo decía, Alex al ver su tío irse a su trabajo mientras el cerraba la puerta y se dirigía a su habitación para no despertar a su madre_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haberse ido a su trabajo nocturno, Frank caminaba por las calles de boston recordando como su hermano y el caminaban de vez en cuando por las noches hasta una plaza cercana a que ellos dos iban cuando su madre vivía con ellos años antes de que fuera asesinada.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 1 de 1993, 11:30 PM. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las once y media de la noche, Frank había llegado unos diez minutos antes para que su jefe le mostrara lo que tenía que hacer en esta nueva pizzería. Al entrar a la pizzería, hay estaba el señor Fazbear esperando a su guardia nocturno que había llegado diez minutos antes.**_ **-**

Oh, me alegra que haya llegado señor rodríguez - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear sorprendido de ver a su guardia nocturno llegar antes de lo esperado_ -

Bueno, quise llegar unos minutos temprano para saber, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer en esta nueva pizzería? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso en lo que tendía que hacer en esta pizzería_ -

Bien, al menos usted no perdió su ánimo en trabajar aquí - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear mientras caminaba hacia la oficina seguido del guardia_ -

¿Escucharon eso?- _lo decía, la voz de Bonnie frustrado de saber que su tortura hacia los guardias no había quedado arruinada_ -

Sí, tenemos a una nueva víctima - _lo decía, la voz de Chica con ganas de acabar con el nuevo_ -

Recuerden que es su primera noche - _lo decía, la voz de Freddy al ver a sus dos compañeros ansiosos de matar al nuevo guardia_ -

Está bien, freddy - _lo decían, las voces de Bonnie y Chica algo frustrados al no poder matar al guardia como algunos guardias anteriores que habían sido asesinados por ellos o renunciaron apenas a su primer o segunda noche_ -

Bonnie - _lo decía, la voz de Freddy mirando a su compañero que estaba a su derecha_ -

Sí, Freddy - _lo decía, la voz de Bonnie mirando a su compañero_ -

Ya sabes, ¿qué hacer con el nuevo? - _lo decía, la voz de Freddy con una especie de sonrisa_ -

Sí, le daré un gran susto de su vida y pedirá que nunca más haya querido nacer - _lo decía, la voz de Bonnie mientras miraba al pasillo por donde habían ido el señor Fazbear y el nuevo guardia_ -

Ahora, fingen estar desactivados un poco que aún no es el momento - _lo decía, la voz de Freddy mientras cerraba sus ojos para tomarse una siesta antes de que sean las doce, mientras que el señor Fazbear junto a su guardia nocturno habían llegado a la oficina_ -

Bueno, señor rodríguez este será su nueva oficina - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear mostrando una oficina pequeña donde había un ventilador que se le hacía familiar al guardia, un cupcake y una tablet en el escritorio_ -

Mmm… ¿es un poco pequeña? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso en ver donde sería su lugar de trabajo_ -

Sé que esta oficina no es necesario que sea muy grande - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear algo lamentado de que no le haya gustado su ex guardia de la otra pizzería_ \- bueno, como vera le hemos añadido puertas metálicas de ambos costados y luces

Y para, ¿que las luces? - _preguntaba, Frank algo dudoso de para que las luces en las puertas_ -

Bueno, las luces son para alumbrar en las puertas para ver si hay algunas cosas raras - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear algo nervioso de la pregunta de su guardia nocturno_ -

¿Cosas raras? - _preguntaba, Frank fingiendo confusión al saber que los animatronics podían moverse en las noches_ -

Sí, y las puertas son metálicas para que impidan que esas cosas extrañas lo protejan ósea, de un ladrón y esas cosas - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear algo dudoso de lo que sus animatronics hacían a los guardias nocturnos_ -

¿Está bien? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso en que se refería el señor Fazbear_ -

También, los vidrios son blindados y resistentes - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear intentando de que no sonara nervioso_ -

Entiendo, esa parte… - _lo decía, Frank a lo que se refería en ventanas blindadas y que eran difíciles de romper_ -

Bien, también tendrá en cada noche un mensaje grabado que le ayudara en sus noches - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear mirando la hora en su reloj de bolsillo y ver que solo quedaban unos minutos antes de que los animatronics se movieran_ \- bueno, aquí tiene las llaves de la pizzería y que tenga una buena noche, señor rodríguez

Adiós, señor fazbear - _lo decía, Frank despidiéndose de su jefe mientras se sentaba en una silla giratoria_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haberse ido el señor Fazbear, Frank empezó a ver que en la tablet mostraba el porcentaje de la fuente de poder, la hora y la cantidad de energía que gastaba. Sin saber que en partes y servicios se encontraba una joven ordenando ciertos repuestos de los animatronics.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 2 de 1993, 12:00 AM, 98%. -**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado 30 minutos desde que el señor Fazbear se había ido y dejado las llaves a su guardia nocturno y Frank al estar observando su nueva oficina y ver a un cupcake que sentía que alguien lo observaba hasta que de la nada empezó a sonar el teléfono.**_ **-**

" _Hola, ¿Hola? Uh, yo quería grabar un mensaje para ti para ayudarte a instalarte en tu primera noche._ "

¿Scott? - _lo decía, Frank algo sorprendido de escuchar la voz del padre de su mejor amiga que había fallecido_ -

" _Um, yo trabaje en esa oficina antes que tú. Estoy terminando mi última semana ahora, como una cuestión de hecho. Por lo tanto, sé que puede ser un poco abrumador, pero estoy aquí para decirte que no haya nada que preocuparse._ "

Sí, ¿cómo no? - _lo decía, Frank con sarcasmo en saber a lo que se refería Scott_ -

" _Uh, te ira bien. Así que, vamos a concentrarnos en conseguir que pases tu primera semana, ¿de acuerdo?_ "

Está bien, soy todo oídos scott…

" _Uh, vamos a ver, primero hay un saludo introductorio que la empresa que se supone que debo leer. Uh, es una especie de cosa legal, ya sabes._ "

Está bien, ¿cómo tú quieras scott? - _lo decía, Frank sabiendo que debería darle el introductorio que era normal_ -

" _Um, bienvenido a freddy fazbear pizza. Un lugar mágico para los niños y adultos por igual, donde la fantasía y la diversión vienen a la vida. Fazbear Entertainment no se hace responsable por daños a la privacidad o la persona. Al descubrir que los daños o la muerte se han producido, un reporte de la persona será presentado dentro de 90 días, o antes. La propiedad e instalaciones han sido cuidadosamente limpiados y blanqueados y las alfombras han sido reemplazadas._ "

Sí… ¿eso ya no me sorprende? - _lo decía, Frank mientras escuchaba atentamente la grabación del padre de su amiga amy_ -

" _Bla, bla, bla, ahora puede sonar mal, lo sé, pero no hay realmente nada de qué preocuparse. Uh, los personajes animatrónicos aquí tienen un comportamiento un poco peculiar en la noche, ¿pero, de que los culpo? No._ "

¿Ni, que lo digas? - _lo decía, Frank colocándose el gorro de guardia tapándole un poco la cara_ -

" _¿Si me viera obligado a cantar esas mismas canciones durante veinte años y nunca tuve un balo? Probablemente estaría un poco irritado en la noche también. Así que, recuerda estos personajes tienen un lugar especial en los corazones de los niños y tenemos que mostrarles un poco de respeto, ¿no? Bueno._ "

En eso tienes mucha razón… - _lo decía, Frank un poco decaído en su voz debido que a su amiga amy le gustaba a los animatronics que ella estaba cuidando_ -

" _Así, acabar de ser conscientes, los personajes tienden a divagar un poco. Uh, se les deja en una especia de_ _ **"modo de itinerancia libre"**_ _en la noche. Uh… algo que sus servos se bloquean si se desconectan durante demasiado tiempo._ "

Eso es normal si uno ya interactuó con los toys y los olds… - _lo decía, Frank sin sorprenderse ante ese mensaje del padre de su amiga amy_ -

" _Uh, que solían ser permitido para pasear durante el día también. Pero en ese momento no era la mordida del 87. Sí. Es increíble que el cuerpo humano pueda vivir sin el lóbulo frontal, ¿sabes?_ "

¿No quiero, ni imaginármelo como sucedió…? - _lo decía, Frank al escuchar esa parte de que alguien pueda vivir sin lóbulo frontal_ -

" _Uh, ahora en lo que respecta a tu seguridad, el único riesgo real para ti como vigilante nocturno aquí, si lo hay, es el hecho de que estos personajes, uh, si te llegan a ver después de esas horas probablemente no logren reconocerte como una persona. Ellos…lo mas probable es que te vean como un endoesqueleto de metal sin su traje._ "

No es gran sorpresa, que estos animatronics quieran meter a alguien en un traje de animatronico… - _lo decía, Frank muy normal en que anteriormente los olds y los toys querían meterlo a él en un traje de freddy_ -

" _Ahora bien, puesto que va contra las reglas aquí en Freddy Fazbear Pizza, probablemente van a tratar a… la fuerza meterte dentro de un traje de Freddy Fazbear. Um, ahora eso no sería tan malo si los propios trajes no estuvieran llenos de vigas, cables y dispositivos animatrónicos especialmente alrededor del área facial._ "

Eso sí que lo sabía, ya que trabaje en la pizzería anterior - _lo decía, Frank seguro de sus palabras al recordar cómo eran los otros mensajes del padre de su amiga amy_ \- pero ¿no esa parte?

" _Así que, te podrías imaginar cómo tendrías la cabeza con fuerza presionada dentro de un traje, lo que causaría un poco de incomodidad… y la muerte. Uh, las únicas partes de ti que probablemente verán la luz del día otra vez serian tus ojos y los dientes cuando los hacen estallar hacia afuera la parte frontal de la máscara, je._ "

No me sorprende, ¿ya que me lo imaginaba algo parecido? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso en lo que se refería el padre de su amiga amy_ -

" _Sí… no te lo dicen estas cosas cuando te inscribes. Pero bueno, el primer día debe ser una brisa. Te hablo mañana. Uh, mira las cámaras y no olvides cerrar las puertas solo si es absolutamente necesario. Tienes que ahorrar energía. Bien, buenas noches._ "

Adiós, scott… - _lo decía, Frank al saber que en su siguiente noche tendría otra grabación del padre de su amiga amy_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber escuchado el mensaje de Scott, Frank se dispuso a mirar unos momentos las cámaras de seguridad uno por uno hasta ver que los animatronics no se movían para nada.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 2 de 1993, 01:00 AM, 95%. -**

\- _**Habían pasado una hora desde que la grabación de teléfono había terminado, mientras que Frank al ver que los animatronics no se movían en sus lugares. Al colocar la cámara de la habitación de "Partes y Servicios" y ver que había alguien colocando unas cajas y repuestos de los animatronics en las repisas de arriba.**_ -

¿Quién será esa persona?- _preguntaba, Frank algo confundido de ver a alguien a esas horas en la pizzería que no sería el_ \- ¿será mejor que vaya a investigar quién es? - _lo decía, mientras tomaba su linterna de su bolso y caminaba rumbo a la habitación de partes y servicios_ -

Me pregunto, ¿quién estaría aquí a estas horas?- _se preguntaba, Frank al caminar por el pasillo izquierdo y ver que ninguno de los animatronics se movían del escenario, pero tenía el presentimiento que lo observaban mientras se acercaba a la puerta de metal_ \- ¿aquí vamos?-lo decía, mientas apoyaba su oído para intentar de escuchar alguna voz detrás de la puerta y escuchar un tarareo femenino-

¿Quién estará aquí? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso de saber quién estaba hay dentro sin saber la hora que eran mientras abría la puerta metálica con delicadeza sin hacer ruido y tomar con su otra mano la linterna_ \- ¡oye!

¿Eh? - _lo decía, la desconocida al ver al guardia alumbrarla con la linterna_ -

¿Quién eres? - _preguntaba, Frank algo dudoso a la persona desconocida_ -

Y tú, ¿quién eres? - _preguntaba, la desconocida algo dudosa de la persona que estaba en la puerta_ -

¿Soy el nuevo guardia? - _respondía, Frank a la pregunta de la desconocida_ \- y ¿tu?

Yo soy la mecánica de la pizzería - _respondía, la mecánica al nuevo guardia nocturno que estaba hay_ -

¿Mecánica? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso de que la pizzería necesitaran un mecánico_ -

Sí, mecánica técnica en freddy fazbear's pizza y… - _lo decía, la desconocida mientras se disponía bajar pero al pisar mal pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo con algunas cajas encima al intentar de afirmarse de algo_ \- ¡Ah!

Uh… - _lo decía, Frank al ver como la mecánica caía al suelo con algunas cajas encima de ella_ \- ¿te encuentras bien?

¿C…Creo? - _lo decía, la mecánica algo adolorida al haber caído en algunas cajas y otras encima de ella_ -

Deja, ¿qué te ayude? - _lo decía, Frank moviendo las cajas a un lado y ayudar a parar a la mecánica_ -

G…Gracias…- _lo decía, la mecánica algo adolorida debido que algunas cajas no estaban vacías y llevaban algunos repuestos de los animatronics_ \- ¡Ah!

¿Te encuentras bien? - _lo decía, Frank sujetando a la mecánica que casi se caía de rodillas_ -

Creo, ¿qué me lastime el tobillo por la caída de las cajas? - _lo decía, la mecánica algo adolorida en su tobillo_ -

D…Deja que te ayude - _lo decía, Frank guardando su linterna y tomar en forma nupcial a la mecánica_ -

¿C…Como puedes cargarme así de fácil?- _lo decía, la mecánica algo sonrojada y confundida de ser llevaba de forma nupcial_ -

No pesas mucho - _lo decía, Frank serio hacia la mecánica mientras la llevaba a la oficina, siendo visto por los animatronics_ \- además, hago mis ejercicios sin falta

¿No te dan miedo los animatronics? - _preguntaba, la mecánica al ver que los animatronics del escenario miraban al nuevo guardia nocturno_ -

Esos animales del escenario - _lo decía, Frank caminando por el pasillo ignorando a los animatronics que lo miraban_ \- ¿no dan miedo? dan mucha pena

Y ¿porque, tomaste este empleo? - _lo decía, la mecánica algo dudosa de que este nuevo guardia tomara el empleo de turno nocturno_ -

¿Quería ganar dinero para intentar rentar un departamento? - _lo decía, Frank algo serio en sus palabras hacia la mecánica_ -

Oh… - _lo decía, la mecánica sorprendida de que el nuevo guardia no tuviera miedo a los animatronics_ -

Y también, ¿quiero regalarle algo a mi sobrino antes de mudarme? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso en que comprarle a su sobrino_ -

¿Cómo se llama tu sobrino? - _preguntaba, la mecánica curiosa del nuevo guardia_ -

Alex, alexander rodrigo rodríguez rodríguez - _respondía, Frank dudoso hacia la pregunta de la mecánica sorprendiéndola_ -

Un momento… - _lo decía, la mecánica mirando al nuevo guardia con dudes al verlo de lado su cara_ \- ¿frank?

Sí, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso en que supiera su nombre la mecánica_ -

¿E…Eres tú? - _lo decía, la mecánica atónita al ver al nuevo guardia nocturno_ -

Sí, ¿por qué lo…? - _lo decía, Frank pero es interrumpido por un puñetazo fuerte de la mecánica_ -

¡Maldito desgraciado! - _lo decía, la mecánica enojada al ver a Frank en frente de ella dándole un buen derechazo en la cara tumbándolo al suelo, mientras que la mecánica se apoyaba en la pared para no cargar su tobillo dolido_ -

Uh… - _lo decía, Frank colocando su mano en la mejilla adolorida por el golpe de la mecánica_ \- ¡¿por qué fue eso?!

¡Por dejarme sola hace seis años, sin despedirte! - _lo decía, la mecánica enojada con el guardia nocturno_ -

¿Eh? - _lo decía, Frank mirando dudoso a la mecánica por ese comentario_ -

¡Sí, que eres un idiota! - _lo decía, la mecánica sacándose la gorra dejando caer su cabello largo castaño, mostrando unos orbes castaños oscuros y su piel caucásica_ -

Pero, ¿quién eres? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso en que se refería la mecánica_ -

Uh… ¡¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar quién soy?! - _lo decía, la mecánica bien molesta con el guardia nocturno_ -

Un momento… - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso en ver la conducta de la mecánica_ \- a…alice…

¡¿Quién más podría ser?! - _lo decía, Alice enojada de ver a su mejor amigo después de estos seis años_ -

¿Por qué, estás trabajando como mecánica? - _lo decía, Frank confundido de que su mejor amiga este trabajando como mecánica_ -

No lo sé, tarvez, para pasar tiempo con mis amigas toys y la old - _lo decía, Alice enojada con su mejor amigo mientras se acercaba a su mejor amigo como podía_ -

Y aquí vamos otra vez… - _lo decía, Frank al saber que su mejor amiga se acercaba a él como podía con intención de darle otro golpe y sin tener tiempo de reaccionar fue abrazado por ella_ -

T…Te extrañe mucho, frank… - _lo decía, Alice empezando a llorar en el torso de su mejor amigo_ \- ¿dónde estuviste estos seis años?

Tenía cosas que hacer, alice… - _lo decía, Frank algo melancólico al saber lo que el tuvo que pasar desde que perdió a su amiga amy_ \- pero, tengo que ver como esta ese tobillo

¿Qué? - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa en esas palabras mientras era cargada en forma nupcial hacia la oficina_ \- f…frank… ¡bájame!

Primero, tengo que examinar tu tobillo - _lo decía, Frank ignorando el intento de su mejor amiga y algunas bofetadas por parte de ella en el rostro_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber llegado a la oficina, Frank coloco a su mejor amiga en la silla giratoria para asi poder examinar la lesión del tobillo, Alice al ver como su mejor amigo era algo distinto que hace seis años y algo dudosa lo miraba al ver esos orbes azules un poco oscuros en vez de azules claros como ella lo recordaba.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 2 de 1993, 02:00 AM, 80%. -**

 **-** _ **Habían, pasado una hora desde que Frank había examinado la lesión de su mejor amiga mientras que Alice miraba molesta a su mejor amigo con su tobillo con unas vendas que había sacado del botiquín que había traído Frank. Mientras que ambos estaban concentrados de sus cosas, sin notar el guardia que el conejo animatronico se había movido debido que estaba observando en otros lugares de la pizzería.**_ **-**

F…Frank… - _lo decía, la voz de Alice llamando la atención de su mejor amigo de la tablet_ -

Sí, ¿qué pasa, alice? - _lo decía, Frank mirando a su mejor amiga algo dudoso_ -

¿Dónde estuviste en estos seis años?- _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa en donde estuvo su mejor amigo esos seis largos años_ -

Eso no importa, alice… - _respondía, Frank algo inseguro de contarle lo que estuvo haciendo en esos seis años_ -

Frank, ¿qué estuviste haciendo en estos seis años? - _lo decía, Alice algo molesta al no tener su respuesta_ -

No, te lo diré, alice… - _lo decía, Frank insistiendo en darle esa respuesta a su mejor amiga_ -

Frank… - _lo decía, Alice en un tono molesto hacia su mejor amigo mientras lo miraba desde la silla giratoria_ -

Aunque me obligues a decírtelo, no lo hare… - _lo decía, Frank mirando al suelo mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio metálico_ -

Frank… - _lo decía, Alice en un tono más calmada hacia su mejor amigo_ \- somos mejores amigos, por favor… cuéntame, ¿qué estuviste haciendo en estos seis años…?

¿Eso no es de tu incumbencia, alice…? - _lo decía, Frank mirando para otro lado a su mejor amiga, sin notar por las cámaras que cierto conejo ya estaba en el armario_ -

Frank… - _lo decía, Alice sorprendida de que había dicho su mejor amigo_ \- acaso, ya no te importa nuestra amistad de hace años…

No es eso, alice… - _lo decía, Frank intentando de no decirle nada a su mejor amiga_ -

Entonces, ¿dímelo? - _lo decía, Alice esperando bien su respuesta de su mejor amigo_ -

No…- _lo decía, Frank cerrando la puerta izquierda de la oficina en la cara de cierto conejo que estaba parado hay y se gana en la ventanilla para ver al guardia hay con la humana, para luego retirarse_ -

Frank - _lo decía, Alice mirando molesta a su mejor amigo al no darle su respuesta_ -

¿No te diré nada, alice? - _lo decía, Frank en un tono frustrado al saber que su mejor amiga insistiría hasta obtener su respuesta_ -

Frank, soy tu mejor amiga y ¿puedes contármelo? - _lo decía, Alice en un tono preocupada por su mejor amigo que estaba hay apoyado en el escritorio de metal_ -

No, alice… - _lo decía, Frank serio en sus palabras hacia su mejor amiga_ \- es mejor ¿que no sepas?

¡Frank! - _lo decía, Alice en un tono molesta al no obtener su respuesta por su mejor amigo_ -

Alice… - _lo decía, Frank en un tono frio haciendo que ella lo mirara algo sorprendida al recordar como era su mejor amigo antes de que ambos se hubieran conocido de niños_ \- no me pidas, una respuesta de lo que estuve haciendo en estos seis años…

¡Entonces, no te importa nuestra amistad! - _lo decía, Alice gritándole a su mejor amigo al intentar de levantarse de la silla giratoria y abrir la puerta izquierda y ver que solo consiguió que su mejor amigo mirara para otro lado_ \- Frank… ¿acaso tú?

Sera mejor que te vayas alice… - _lo decía, Frank entregándole las llaves a su mejor amiga, sin responderle a su pregunta_ \- ¡que te fueras, alice!

¡Bien! - _lo decía, Alice levantándose de la silla con enojo ignorando el dolor de su tobillo_ \- ¡no nos veremos jamás, frank!

Me parece, bien… - _lo decía, Frank al ver a su mejor amiga irse por la puerta izquierda y sentirse algo culpable de no poder contárselo_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haberse ido Alice con sus lágrimas en sus mejillas, cosa que los animatronics del escenario vieron antes de que ella cerrara con llave y dejarla debajo de la alfombra de la entrada e irse, dejando la pizzería lejos en su camino e irse a su departamento.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 2 de 1993, 03:00 AM, 65%. -**

 **-** _ **Habían, pasado una hora desde que Alice se había ido de la pizzería dejando a los tres animatronics algo preocupados y a la vez molestos con el guardia nocturno. Mientras que Frank miraba por las cámaras del escenario y ver que los animatronics miraban a la cámara fijamente que a cualquiera les daría miedo.**_ **-**

Sabia, ¿que esto iba a suceder? - _lo decía, Frank algo frustrado consigo mismo mientras miraba al techo y cerraba sus ojos para intentar de aclarar sus pensamientos, sin notar que cierto conejo se dirigía para intentar de atrapar al guardia_ -

 _¡Despierta! ¡¿qué hay viene un conejo?!_ - _lo decía, una voz muy familiar para Frank despertándolo repentinamente_ -

¿Quién esta hay? - _preguntaba, Frank algo confundido mientras miraba a su alrededor que no había nadie a esa hora_ \- ¿debo de estar escuchando voces? - _lo decía, mientras examinaba por la puerta izquierda y al encender las luces estaba ahí el conejo morado del escenario_ -

Hola y adiós, bonnie - _lo decía, Frank cerrándole la puerta al conejo animatronico en la cara sin importarle nada y muy dudoso de quien le había gritado mientras intentaba de tomarse su siesta_ -

¡Maldito guardia! - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico molesto por no conseguir atrapar al guardia_ \- ¡espera no más a que te atrape!

¿No me digas? - _lo decía, Frank al ver al conejo animatronico irse por el pasillo_ \- suerte para la próxima… - _lo decía, mientras revisaba las cámaras que el conejo estuviera lejos y abrir la puerta para ahorrar energía y no tener que enfrentarse a ninguno en esos momentos_ -

¿Me pregunto de quien era esa voz tan familiar? - _preguntaba, Frank algo dudoso de esa voz misteriosa que lo había alertado de que venía el conejo animatronico, mientras que en el escenario los dos animatronics miraban al conejo molesto_ -

Y… - _lo decía, la pollo en un tono burlona hacia su amigo conejo_ -

No, ¡ese guardia me cerró la puerta en la cara! - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico al ver a la pollo que iba a decir cómo te fue en un tono burlona_ -

Vamos, bonnie - _lo decía, el oso en un tono de seriedad_ \- además, si sobrevive en esta noche, se tendría que cuidar también de chica

Sí, además no eres el único, ¿qué quiere atrapar al guardia? - _lo decía, la pollo molesta con el conejo mientras miraba a otro lado_ -

Así, ¿no me digas, pato? - _lo decía, el conejo en un tono de burla a su amiga pollo que estaba mirando para otro lado_ -

¿Cómo me llamaste, liebre? - _lo decía, la pollo enojada con el conejo por la palabra pato_ -

Ya, no es momento de pelearse entre nosotros ahora - _lo decía, el oso separando al conejo de la pollo que de seguro empezaría una pelea entre ellos_ -

Bien… - _lo decían, el conejo y la pollo mirándose enojados entre ellos_ -

Además… - _lo decía, el oso mirando a la cámara del escenario fijamente, junto a los otros dos animatronics_ \- aún son las tres de la mañana y el guardia no podrá cantar victoria si pasa a la otra noche… - _lo decía, mientras sus ojos se volvían negros con una pupila blanca en sus ojos, igual que los otros dos_ -

Espero, que ese guardia entienda que si lastima a la señorita alice… - _lo decía, el conejo mirando a la cámara fijamente con irritación en su mirada_ -

Seremos su peor pesadilla… - _lo decía, la pollo en un tono frio y siniestro hacia las cámaras_ -

Bonnie - _lo decía, el oso animatronico mirando a su compañero_ -

Sí, ¿Freddy? - _lo decía, el conejo mirando a su amigo oso que lo miraba de lado_ -

Espero, ¿qué te diviertas con el nuevo guardia? - _lo decía, el oso animatronico con un tono de maldad en su voz_ -

Claro, que me divertiré y si lo atrapo lamentara haber lastimado a la señorita alice… - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico empezando a avanzar haciendo que la cámara perdiera señal por unos momentos_ -

Ya estoy ansiosa de intentar de atrapar al guardia nocturno… - _lo decía, la pollo con ganas de atrapar al guardia y meterlo en un traje_ \- y matarlo en un traje de freddy

Todo a su tiempo chica… - _lo decía, el oso mirando a la cámara de seguridad con una sonrisa malvada hacia el guardia que estaba viendo_ -

Sí, ¿tú lo dices, freddy? - _lo decía, la pollo mirando al oso algo dudosa en que haría con este guardia nuevo cuando lo atrape, aparte de matarlo en un traje de freddy_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que los dos animatronics esperaban en el escenario a que el conejo animatronico atrapara al guardia nocturno y ver que volvía sin el guardia en sus manos debido que el guardia nocturno le cerró momento justo antes de que entrara a la oficina.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 2 de 1993, 04:00 AM, 50%. -**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora desde que Bonnie intento de atrapar al guardia nocturno por un descuido de este, pero apenas llego a la puerta él se la cerró en cara, para estar mirando en la tablet.**_ **-**

Uh… es increíble que ese guardia, ¿ni miedo tenga de nosotros?- _lo decía, el conejo algo frustrado de saber que el guardia nocturno había logrado sobrevivir al el_ -

Sí, además… - _lo decía, la pollo mirando a la cámara de seguridad_ \- ¿eso es raro de que no gritara o se asustara de terror hacia nosotros?

Tú, ¿qué opinas freddy? - _preguntaba, el conejo algo dudoso de que el guardia no haya sido capaz de asustarse o aterrarse del miedo por ellos_ -

Mmm… ¿eso no lo sé? - _lo decía, el oso cruzado de brazos mirando a molesto a la cámara_ \- ¿nunca antes había visto a un guardia nocturno temernos?

Además, tengo muchas ganas de meterlo dentro de un traje… - _lo decía, el conejo mirando a la cámara que estaba encendida_ -

Freddy, ¿podríamos romper las reglas para atraparlo? - _lo decía, la pollo pidiéndoselo al oso en suplica_ -

Acaso, ¿quieres ir a atrapar al guardia? - _lo decía, el oso mirando dudoso a la pollo por el pedido que le estaba pidiendo_ -

Sí, ya me estoy aburriendo estar aquí sentada - _lo decía, la pollo mirando algo animada de poder ir a por el guardia_ -

Pero, sabes muy bien ¿que no rompemos las reglas, chica? - _lo decía, el oso negándose a la petición de la pollo_ -

Uh… - _lo decía, la pollo molesta mientras se cruza de brazos mirando a otro lado_ -

Pero, ¿puedes ayudar a bonnie en la siguiente noche?- _lo decía, el oso intentando de animar a la pollo_ -

¡Si, es que el guardia sobrevive, freddy! - _lo decía, la pollo algo molesta de pensar que el conejo ya habrá matado al guardia antes de las seis de la mañana_ -

No podemos romper las reglas - _lo decía, el oso ignorándola y con autoridad a la pollo_ -

¡Tienes que dejarlo vivir para yo poder matarlo en la siguiente noche! - _lo decía, la pollo desesperada en darle caza al guardia_ -

Tú perdiste la puesta, pato - _lo decía, el conejo con un tono burlón a su compañera_ -

¡Vuelve a llamarme pato otra vez…! - _lo decía, la pollo colocando sus ojos negros con una pupila blanca_ \- y ¡te arranco tu cara dejándote igual que en el 87!

E…Esta bien, chica… - _lo decía, el conejo aterrado por su compañera que podía dejarlo como en ese año sin su bello rostro_ -

Chica, deja de molestar a bonnie - _lo decía, el oso mirando irónicamente al tenerlos comportándose como niños pequeños_ -

Bien… - _lo decía, la pollo alejándose del conejo con molestia_ -

Bonnie, ve a intentar de atrapar al guardia - _lo decía, el oso con autoridad al ver a su amigo_ -

Está bien, freddy… - _lo decía, el conejo caminando rumbo a la oficina intentando de que las cámaras no lo pillaran_ -

¿Crees que lo logre? - _preguntaba, la pollo algo dudosa en que su amigo roedor lograra atrapar al guardia_ -

Tú, ¿qué crees? - _lo decía, el oso con un tono molesto a la pregunta, tonta de la pollo mientras miraba a cierto escenario con cortinas purpuras_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Freddy y Chica esperaban a Bonnie con el guardia que deberían atrapar y matarlo en un traje de freddy. En la oficina, Frank estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos intentando de saber de quién era esa voz muy familiar.**_ **-**

Me pregunto, ¿de quien era esa voz muy conocida? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso en sus pensamientos sin saber que cierto animatronico se acercaba a la oficina_ \- ¿será mi imaginación o estoy empezando a escuchar cosas?

Ya, te tengo… - _lo decía, el conejo estando en la entrada de la oficina esperando a que el guardia mirara por la tablet_ -

Uh… - _lo decía, Frank algo frustrado al no recordar de quien era esa voz que había escuchado hace unas horas atrás y revisa ambas puertas para no encontrarse con ninguno hasta ver en la puerta izquierda al conejo_ \- bonnie…

¿Eh? - _lo decía, el conejo al ver al guardia mirándolo con un tono molesto hacia el_ -

¿No quiero, verte en un buen rato o me veras obligado a arrancarte esa cara? - _lo decía, Frank ya enojándose por la insistencia del conejo en atraparlo, mientas empezaba a tronarse los nudillos haciendo un sonido amenazador_ -

Ja, no te tengo miedo guardia - _lo decía, el conejo mostrándole sus ojos negros con una pupila blanca_ -

¿No me asustas, conejo de pascua? - _lo decía, Frank encendiéndole la linterna en los ojos del animatronico_ -

¡Ah! ¡mis ojitos! - _lo decía, el conejo tapándose los ojos debido a que la luz de esa linterna le dañaba, alejándolo un poco de la puerta_ -

¿Te dolió? - _preguntaba, Frank con burla al conejo animatronico que estaba alejado un poco de la puerta_ -

¡Pues, claro que duele! - _respondía, el conejo con molestia al ver más o menos aturdido por haber sido iluminado por la linterna en sus ojos_ -

Oh, entonces, ¿no vuelvas por aquí? - _lo decía, Frank cerrándole la puerta al conejo animatronico y ver que ahora estaba en el área de comida_ \- conejo idiota…

Bonnie, ¿qué te paso? - _preguntaba, la pollo mirando a su compañero dudosa igual que el oso_ -

Uh… ese guardia me alumbro con la linterna directo a mis ojitos - _lo decía, el conejo intentando de que sus ojos no le molestaran por la luz del guardia_ -

¿Eso está contra las reglas, freddy? - _preguntaba, la pollo algo dudosa en que el guardia le haya alumbrado los ojos al conejo_ -

¿Al parecer, no? - _lo decía, el oso mirando el cartel de las reglas de la pizzería y pensaba en algo para atrapar al nuevo guardia_ -

¡¿Qué?! - _lo decían, el conejo con la pollo incrédulos de que en las reglas no haya nada en contra de las linternas_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que los dos animatronics sabían que ahora no podrían salvarse de la luz de la linterna del guardia y empezaron a negarse con el oso animatronico. En la oficina, Frank estaba aún metido en sus pensamientos en saber de quién era esa voz familiar que lo había despertado de que el conejo animatronico venia.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 2 de 1993, 05:00 AM, 35%. -**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora desde que Bonnie intento de atrapar al guardia otra vez, con la guardia algo baja pero resulto ser el mismo resultado. Mientras que Frank estaba viendo las cámaras y ver que el conejo estaba en partes y servicios mirándolo fijamente por la cámara y al cambiar a otra cámara del escenario, solo veía al oso y al acceder al de la cocina, podía escuchar sonidos extraños en la cocina.**_ **-**

¿Qué pasara hay?- _preguntaba, Frank para sí mismo al escuchar sonido de cacerolas en la cámara de la cocina_ \- uh… debe ser chica, ya que ella no está en el escenario… - _lo decía, mirando a la cámara del escenario y ver que el oso lo miraba_ -

Ya te tengo, guardia… - _lo decía, el conejo acercándose a la puerta de la oficina_ \- ¡te pille! - _lo decía, entrando a la oficina pero ve que no había nadie_ \- freddy

Ahora, ¿qué bonnie? - _lo decía, el oso al ver al conejo llegar al escenario_ \- y ¿el guardia?

El guardia no está en la oficina - _lo decía, el conejo molesto al no haber encontrado al guardia_ -

¿Cómo que no está en la oficina? - _preguntaba, el oso algo dudoso de que el guardia no estuviera en la oficina_ -

Eso es lo que te estoy diciendo, el guardia no está - _lo decía, el conejo algo molesto de saber que no puede matar al guardia sin atraparlo_ -

Seguro debió ocultarse debajo del escritorio - _lo decía, el oso al recordar que la mayoría de los guardias se escondía ahí_ -

No estaba hay - _lo decía, el conejo molesto de no poder atrapar al guardia_ -

Mmm… ¿dónde estará ese guardia? - _lo decía, el oso algo molesto de saber que este guardia no era como los demás_ -

No lloriqueen por mi… - _lo decía, Frank saliendo de la cocina con una taza en sus manos sorprendiendo a los dos animatronics_ \- ¿no es para tanto, solo fui a buscar una taza para beber algo de té? - _lo decía, ignorándolos mientras se dirigía rumbo a la oficina_ -

Sí, el guardia fue a la cocina… - _lo decía, el conejo mirando dudoso al oso_ -

¿Cómo es que chica no lo vio? - _lo decía, el oso mirando dudoso al conejo y ambos fueron a ver si estaba ahí la pollo_ -

Oh, hola chicos, ¿ya mataron al guardia? - _lo decía, la pollo mirando al oso y conejo que entraban a la cocina_ -

No - _respondía, el conejo incrédulo de ver a la pollo_ -

¿Entonces? - _preguntaba, la pollo confundida de lo que se referían el oso y conejo_ -

El vino a la cocina… - _lo decía, el oso algo dudoso de que la pollo no lo haya visto entrar a la cocina_ -

¿Cómo? - _lo decía, la pollo anonada por esa noticia_ \- ¿cómo no lo atraparon?

Y ¿cómo tú no lo viste? - _lo decía, el conejo algo incrédulo como la pollo_ -

¡Estaba haciendo pizzas! - _lo decía, la pollo mirando molesta al conejo_ -

Con razón, no lo vio… - _lo decía, el conejo algo aterrado por la pollo_ -

Sí, ¿qué novedad…? - _lo decía, el oso sin inmutarse de saber que ni la pollo había visto al guardia_ -

Uh… ¡¿por qué los chicos son tan idiotas?! _-lo decía, la pollo gritándole a los dos compañeros de escenario que tenía_ -

Oye, ¿no te desquites con nosotros? - _lo decía, el conejo molesto con la pollo por el comentario hacia ellos_ \- además, ¿tu pareces hombre que una mujer?

¡Me estás diciendo gorda! - _lo decía, la pollo molesta con ese comentario_ -

¡Sí! - _lo decía, el conejo molesto y mirando a la pollo con molestia_ \- pareces, ¿más un hombre que mujer?

¡Maldita liebre cobarde! - _lo decía, la pollo apoyando cabeza con cabeza con el conejo molesta_ -

¡Pata gorda! - _lo decía, el conejo en respuesta a la pollo_ -

Yo mejor me voy de aquí… - _lo decía, el oso alejándose de sus dos compañeros mientras volvía al escenario_ -

 **-** _ **Tras salir de la cocina, se podía escuchar los insultos del conejo hacia la pollo y tras caminar hacia el escenario se sentía seguro de lo que estarían pasando en la cocina. Al estar mirando a la cámara, podía ver a alguien observándolo en la oscuridad de la pizzería.**_ **-**

¿Quién está ahí? - _preguntaba, el oso enfocando su mirada a la silueta que estaba observándolo_ -

¿Creí que no me notaras, freddy…? - _lo decía, Frank mirándolo con desinterés al oso_ -

Sabias, ¿qué no es muy inteligente estar aquí y no en tu oficina guardia?

¿Creí que me recordarías? - _lo decía, Frank en un tono sorprendido de que ni lo haya reconocido desde estos seis años_ -

¿Recordarte? - _preguntaba, el oso confundido a lo que se refería el guardia_ -

¿Cómo ya te has olvidado de mí? - _lo decía, Frank sacándose la gorra y dejando ver su rostro_ -

¿Tu? - _lo decía, el oso sorprendido de ver quien era ahora el nuevo guardia_ -

Ahora, ¿me recuerdas? - _lo decía, Frank desinteresado mientras se volvía a colocar su gorro_ -

¿C…Como es posible? - _preguntaba, el oso sorprendido de verlo otra vez al guardia que una vez trabajo en la otra pizzería un poco más cambiado de lo que el recordaba_ -

¿Sorprendido? - _respondía, Frank en un tono desinteresado al ver al oso sorprendido_ \- estuve, haciendo algunas cosas muy importantes fuera de boston

Bueno, algo así y molesto por, ¿cómo has hecho llorar a la señorita alice? - _lo decía, el oso molesto con el guardia que estaba parado en frente de el escenario_ -

Sí, puedo entender eso… - _lo decía, Frank dándole la espalda al oso animatronic_ \- dile, a tus amigos que no me molesten, no me hare responsable de ustedes, ¿ya que tengo cosas más importantes en mente?

¡Oye! - _lo decía, el oso llamando la atención del guardia nocturno que se detuvo en la entrada del pasillo izquierdo_ -

¿Qué? - _lo decía, Frank mirando de reojo al oso con desinterés en el o a sus dos compañeros animatronics que estaban en la cocina en su discusión_ -

¿Cómo qué tipo de cosas? - _preguntaba, el oso algo dudoso en el guardia que ahora recordaba que estuvo en el 87, con la señorita alice_ -

¿No querrás saberlo…? - _lo decía, Frank en un tono serio y frio hacia el oso mientras reanudaba su camino hacia la oficina_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Freddy estaba impresionado de que el guardia nocturno era Frank y que había cambiado mucho en esos seis años sin haber visto a la señorita Alice acompañado de él, en el fondo se sentía preocupado por Alice al saber que ella sabía que eran niños en cuerpos de animatronics y un enojo por dentro por haber visto a la señorita Alice llorar alguna veces en partes y servicios en las noches que ella los cuidaba, antes de los otros guardia nocturnos y nombrar a Frank por haberla dejado sola.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 1 de 1993, 06:00 AM, 20%. -**

 **-** _ **Habían, pasado una hora mientras se podían escuchar por la pizzería las campanadas indicando que el turno del guardia nocturno había terminado. Frank tomando sus cosas, emprendió su caminata hacia la salida no sin antes ver como los tres animatronics lo miraban con molestia y enojo.**_ **-**

¡Te atraparemos en la siguiente noche! - _lo decía, la pollo con sus ojos negros y pupilas blancas como el conejo_ -

¡Te haremos sufrir por lo que le has hecho a la señorita alice! - _lo decía, el conejo en un tono amenazante hacia el guardia y verlo que no se había inmutado por ningún momento_ -

¿No me digas? - _lo decía, Frank en un tono desinteresado de los dos animatronics al saber que tenía otras cosas que hacer y no preocuparse de ellos_ \- ¿les deseo mucha suerte en eso? - _lo decía, en un tono desinteresado ignorando a los dos animatronics_ -

¿Cómo no nos tiene miedo? - _lo decía, la pollo frustrada al ver que el guardia ni se asustó un poco de ellos_ -

¿Quién sabe?- _lo decía, el oso frustrado por las intenciones de sus dos compañeros que intentaban de darle miedo al guardia_ -

Uh… pero, al menos podremos atraparlo entre los dos, chica - _lo decía, el conejo molesto con el guardia nocturno_ -

Sí, sí es que no te lo pasas molestando todo el rato - _lo decía, la pollo recordando el anterior guardia nocturno con molestia_ -

Lástima, ¿que yo me tengo que moverme primero? - _lo decía, el conejo en un tono burlón hacia la pollo_ -

¡Dejen de discutir en quien va a matar al guardia! y ¡cállense! - _lo decía, el oso ya molesto con sus tontas peleas infantiles de sus dos compañeros que tenía a sus lados_ -

Sí, freddy… - _lo decían, el conejo y la pollo algo molestos por el comportamiento del oso mientras intentaban de planear en como matarían el guardia esos dos, mientras que Frank al salir de la pizzería y encontrar la llave debajo del tapete, ve que su jefe había llegado_ -

Buenos días, señor rodríguez - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear saludando a su guardia nocturno que estaba sano y salvo_ -

Buenos días, señor fazbear - _lo decía, Frank saludando a su jefe que había llegado_ -

Y… ¿C…Como estuvo su noche? - _preguntaba, el señor Fazbear nervioso de que lo demandara por los animatronics_ -

Normal, ninguna extrañez en sus animatronics - _lo decía, Frank mintiéndole a su jefe por lo que había sucedido en su turno nocturno_ \- todo tranquilo

Bien, eso me gusta oír - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear emocionado de que su guardia nocturno no le haya pasado nada aun_ -

Bueno, nos vemos señor fazbear - _lo decía, Frank empezando a retirarse hacia su casa_ -

Espere - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear deteniendo a su guardia nocturno_ -

¿Sí? - _lo decía, Frank volteándose hacia su jefe algo dudoso_ -

¿Quería, decirle que en la noche, llegara un encargado? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear mientras le avisaba a su guardia nocturno_ -

¿Cómo cuál? - _preguntaba, Frank algo dudoso del posible nuevo animatronic_ -

Bueno, ¿cómo vera señor rodríguez…? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear algo dudoso en decírselo_ \- llegara, un nuevo animatronic de la vieja pizzería y necesito que usted y la señora jeager lo reciban, esta noche

Oh… esta bien, señor fazbear y ¿cuál es el nombre de ese animatronics? - _lo decía, Frank un poco dudoso de que el junto a su mejor amiga estarían cerca otra vez, para recibir ese animatronic_ -

Eh… - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear cruzándose de brazos mientras intentaba de recordar el nombre del animatronico_ \- no me acuerdo el nombre, pero lo repararon de la pizzería anterior y llegara en la noche

Está bien, no tendré ningún problema - _lo decía, Frank sin ningún problema alguno a excepción de que los animatronics quieran matarlo_ -

Bien, entonces, ¿que tenga un buen día? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear caminando a su oficina a revisar sus papeleos_ -

Nos vemos, señor fazbear- _lo decía, Frank despidiéndose de su jefe rumbo a su casa_ -

Ah… - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear soltando un gran suspiro de alivio en su oficina_ \- al menos no hay problemas con este guardia nocturno, espero, ¿que el sobreviva las otras noches?

 **-** _ **Mientras que el señor Fazbear empezaba a revisar sus papeleos y ver que los gastos estén al día con los pagos de las cuentas de la pizzería. Frank había llegado a casa y ver que la esposa de su hermano y sobrino estaban desayunando en el comedor.**_ **-**

Buenos, días tío - _lo decía, Alex al ver a su tío de vuelta del trabajo para darle un abrazo_ -

B…Buenos días, alex… - _lo decía, Frank algo nervioso al corresponder en el abrazo de su sobrino_ -

Oh, buenos días, frank - _lo decía, Sherry mientras veía a su hijo con el hermano de su esposo_ -

Buenos días, sherry - _lo decía, Frank saludando a la esposa de su hermano que estaba en la entrada de la cocina_ -

Vamos, prepare el desayuno para los tres - _lo decía, Sherry mientras sonreía al ver como su hijo y el hermano de su esposo estaban mirándola dudosos_ -

Está bien - _lo decía, Frank algo incómodo al sentirse como en casa, pero sabiendo que alguien más faltaba y ese era su hermano_ -

Bien, prepare hotcakes para desayunar - _lo decía, Sherry mientras volvía a la cocina a servir el desayuno, mientras que Frank y Alex la seguían a la cocina_ -

Mama- _lo decía, alex volviendo a su asiento para desayunar_ -

Sí, ¿hijo? - _lo decía, Sherry mientras miraba a su hijo_ -

¿Puedo acompañar al tío frank en su trabajo nocturno? - _preguntaba, Alex algo animado de conocer el trabajo de su tío_ -

No, alex- _lo decía, Sherry negándose a la petición de su hijo_ \- aun tienes clases y debes terminarlas como tu padre hubiera querido

¿Qué? pero, mama… - _lo decía, Alex al no saber por qué su madre no le dejaba ir con su tío_ -

Hazle caso a tu madre, alex - _lo decía, Frank al saber que esas horas podrían ser peligrosas las calles_ -

Pero, tío…- _lo decía, Alex mirando a su tío con un berrinche_ \- ustedes los adultos se llevan pasando todo el rato a la hora que quieren…

¡Alex! - _lo decía, Sherry regañando a su hijo por esas palabras_ -

Perdón, mama… - _lo decía, Alex algo apenado por el regaño de su madre_ -

Tranquila, sherry - _lo decía, Frank llamando la atención de la esposa de su hermano y su sobrino_ \- si quieres, ¿él me puede acompañar el sábado?

Estas seguro, frank - _lo decía, Sherry preocupada que les pueda pasar algo a los dos_ -

Sí, además… - _lo decía, Frank sonriéndole a su sobrino con amabilidad_ \- así el sabrá como es mi trabajo

Bueno, ¿si tú lo dices? - _lo decía, Sherry algo dudosa en que su hijo vaya con su tío a esas horas de la madrugada_ -

Me asegurare, ¿que no le pase nada, te lo prometo? - _lo decía, Frank dándole una sonrisa a la esposa de su hermano_ -

Bueno, si tú lo dices, frank - _lo decía, Sherry algo preocupada de que le pase algo a su hijo_ -

Lo protegeré con mi vida a mi sobrino… - _lo decía, Frank algo avergonzado al haberse escuchado decir eso de hace años no escuchaba eso_ -

Te salió, igual que a mi esposo frank - _lo decía, Sherry empezando a reírse de cómo el hermano de su esposo le había salido igual que el_ -

S…Sí - _lo decía, Frank algo avergonzado por esas palabras_ -

¿El tío frank se sonrojo? - _preguntaba, Alex algo confundido de ver a su tío sonrojado por esas palabras_ -

Alex, termina tu desayuno antes de que llegue el autobús escolar - _lo decía, Sherry al ver la hora del reloj que marcaban las siete con quince de la mañana_ -

Sí, mami - _lo decía, Alex empezando a comer su desayuno con ganas que sea fin de semana_ -

Bueno, yo no podre desayunar ya que debo ir a trabajar - _lo decía, Sherry mientras subía hacia su habitación a cambiarse de ropa para trabajar_ -

 **-** _ **Tras estar unos minutos desayunando, Frank veía irse su sobrino en el autobús escolar y ver como la esposa de su hermano se iba a su trabajo dejándolo solo para poder descansar por el turno de la mañana, mientras que en la pizzería los animatronics que aprovechando que no habían gente en la pizzería aprovechaban de los minutos antes de que lleguen los empleados o clientes para atrapar al guardia nocturno.**_ **-**

* * *

 **-** Bueno, hasta aquí llega este capítulo espero que les haya gustado y ahora sin más preámbulos, es momento de responder sus review's. **-**

 _El primer Review es de_ _ **Matias Jd**_

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ ( _ **Se habré mi portal pero esta vez parece querer colapsar sobre si mismo del cual tardo unos minutos en cruzar con unas grandes ojeras**_ ).

Alice: hola, matias

Freddy: llego el seguidor

Chica: ¿Pizza?

Bonnie: no chica, nada de pizzas

Chica: Oh…

Frank: pero, igual, bienvenido otra vez

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ hola chicos me alegro de verlos otra vez.

Todos: nos alegra, ¿que estés aquí?

 **Yo:** _ **Bienvenido, camarada**_

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ Me sorprende 200 flexiones de brazos que buena forma de empezar el día Frank tengo que intentarlo.

Frank: bueno, eso era ya costumbre de hacer 200 flexiones… y créeme mi padre era muy difícil de que dejara a mí y a mi hermano tomarnos un descanso… - _se pone nervioso al recordar esos años_ \- pero, te advierto que si es primera vez, te dolerán los brazos a tal punto que querrás amputártelos día a día

 **Yo:** _ **Vaya, sinceridad que tienes rodríguez…**_

Frank: cállate o le diré a todos tus seguidores tu nombre real

 **Yo:** _ **Me agradaba, más el frank de seis años atrás**_

Alice: en eso tienes mi apoyo

Frank: tsk, son unos metiches - _se cruza de brazos ignorándonos_ -

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ Que sorpresa que volvieras a trabajar en la pizzería no me lo espere enserio.

Frank: si, ni yo me lo esperaba… creía que ya tenían algun guardia nocturno que duraría, pero…

Alice: la mayoría murieron por ellos o por el terror de morir en un traje de freddy, renuncian en la segunda noche - _miraba de lado a su mejor amigo_ \- al menos, si daban respuestas claras de que hacian

Frank: ¡cállate, jeager!

Alice: ¡púdrete, rodríguez!

Bonnie: por favor, no pelee delante de los lectores - _intenta de que los dos humanos no pelearan_ -

Alice y Frank: ¡Cállate bonnie! - _los dos miran al conejo con enojo_ -

Bonnie: ok… me callo… - _los mira aterrado a los dos humanos_ -

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ O quien será el que espio a Frank en el restaurante, creo saberlo tengo a tres o cuatro sospechosos debes saber de quienes hablo jeje.

 **Yo:** _ **Jeje, ¡no hagas spoiler!**_ - _me lanzo contra ti al intentar de que no hagas spoilers_ -

Freddy: ¡Idiota! ¡no puedes hacerles eso a tus lectores! - _sostiene los brazos del escritor_ -

Bonnie: ¡Tienes que seguir escribiendo este fic para que los lectores entiendan lo que pasa! - _sostiene de los pies del escritor_ -

Chica: uh… hombres… - _los mira con desinterés a los dos animatronics y al escritor_ \- ¿alguien quiere pizza?

Alice: ¡yo! - _toma una rebanada de pizza con alegría_ -

Frank: está bien… - _toma una rebanada de pizza con frustración_ -

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ Qué rico lazaña para comer que suerte tiene Alex de comer eso en fin me desvíe un poco del tema.

Sherry: si, mi hijo se porta tan bien en casa y en la escuela, que al comer lasaña por primera vez, se le hiso su plato favorito

Alice: oh, ¿no lo sabía?

Frank: ¿ni que lo digas?

Alice: ¡cállate, rodríguez!

Frank: ¿Qué? ¡¿Quieres pelea, jeager?!

Alice: ¿Cuándo quieras, rodríguez?

Sherry: chicos, ¿no se peleen…? - _intenta calmar a los dos que estaban a punto de pelearse_ -

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ Genial ya espero el encuentro entre Alice y Frank a ver como se llevaran de nuevo te deseo suerte Frank que te vaya bien con eso.

Frank: te diré, ¿qué alice es una entrometida en la vida personal de uno?

Alice: solo quería saber, ¿¡que estuviste haciendo estos putos seis años?!

Frank: no te lo diré y jamás lo hare

Alice: uh… ¡eres un bruto, rodríguez!

Frank: ¡tú eres la bruta, jeager!

Sherry: se comportan como niños… - _mira algo avergonzada de los dos jóvenes_ -

Chica: ¿pizza?

Sherry: oh, gracias chica - _le da una sonrisa maternal a la pollo_ -

Chica: ah… no hay de que… - _se va avergonzada de la amabilidad de la adulta_ -

Sherry: ¿Qué le sucede a esa animatronic? - _mira confundida a la pollo_ -

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ AAAaaaahhhhh pero que sueño tengo ( _ **me quedo refregando mi ojo con desgana**_ ).

Alice: si, ya es algo tarde para ustedes los lectores o lectoras - _mira su reloj de su muñeca que era algo tarde_ -

Frank: Sí… - _mira con desinterés lo que pasaba en su entorno_ -

Sherry: además, deben descansar bien para empezar un buen día

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ Que mal son las dejame ver ¡LAS 3:45 AM! Que mal y eso que en el colé mañana tengo expo y dos evaluaciones a maldita vida estoy acá por casualidad de agarrar el celular ya que más da ( _ **Me recompongo y me habro mi portal**_ )

Sherry: si, además si duermes ahora podras levantarte mas temprano

Frank: si… hasta ya te pareces a mi hermano

Sherry: ¿En serio?

Frank: si

Alice: ¡cállate, rodríguez!

Frank: ¡cállate, tu jeager!

Sherry: se parecen más niños, ¿que adultos…? - _se empieza a reír en voz baja hacia los dos_ _jóvenes_ -

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ Gran cap nada mal inesperado me gusta.

 **Yo:** _ **No hay de que… ¡suéltenme pedazos de chatarras!**_

Freddy: no, ¿no queremos que dañes a los lectores?

Bonnie: si, además ellos nos aman

 **Yo:** _ **si vieras los retos subnormales de cierto lector de armadura…**_

Bonnie: ¿Eh?

 **Yo:** _ **Ya verás cuando termine este fic y terminare con el fic de preguntas y retos que deje inactivo para terminar este fic**_

Bonnie: f…freddy - _mira aterrado al oso por instinto_ -

Freddy: si bonnie, también tengo el presentimiento, ¿que nos harán sufrir los lectores por matarlos en el juego…?

Bonnie: mierda… - _mira aterrado al saber que iban a sufrir_ -

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ O casi lo olvido se me ocurrió buscar las verciones humanidadas de los tronics y cuando vi a golden me sorpredi enserio que a las gente le gusta tu personaje na párami no es la gran cosa en eso ¡SOLO QUE CASI ME QUEDÓ SIEGO AL VER QUÉ ME SALIO YAOI DE EL Y PUPPET!

 **Yo:** _ **¿No me digas?**_

Frank: ¿que horror…?

Alice: ¿qué es Yaoi?

Sherry: ¿versiones humanizadas de los animatronics?

 **Yo:** _ **primero: si frank, es una pesadilla para todo ser ficticio, real o incluso para ciertos escritores o escritoras que les gusta eso, lo bueno que eso está en mi blacklist**_

Frank: me alegro saber que tengo a un escritor cuerdo que no le gusta ese genero… - _mira aliviado al escritor que estaba siendo aún retenido por Freddy y Bonnie_ -

 **Yo:** _ **segundo: no, no te lo diré que significa alice**_

Alice: ¿qué? ¿por qué no?

 **Yo:** _ **tercero: si, sherry en el futuro habrá versiones humanizadas de ese trio de animales**_

Sherry: Wow, ¿el futuro es muy interesante?

 **Yo:** _ **S…Si, muy interesante que tu hijo sale con uno de ellos**_

Sherry: ¿Qué?

 **Yo:** _ **Nada… ¡ya suéltenme malditas chatarras!**_

Freddy: no hasta que se vaya el lector

Bonnie: es por su seguridad

 **Yo:** _ **¡suéltenme o les haré un fic Yaoi de ustedes dos!**_

Freddy: ¡no me gustan los conejos! - _sale corriendo para otro lado_ -

Bonnie: ¡no me gustan los osos! - _sale corriendo en dirección contraria al oso_ -

 **Yo: jeje, nunca falla…** - _miro divertido al verlos huir como cobardes_ -

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ Que horror casi me quedó traumado fue horrible por dios que bajo cayó el mundo ( _ **me pongo una mano en la frente por frustración**_ ).

 **Yo:** _ **Te entiendo colega, ¿quién no lo estaría?**_

 **-** _ **Matias jd:**_ Pero algún día alguien eliminara esas cosas del mundo espero con ancianas ese día. Okey perdón por lo anterior jeje ( _ **me rasco la nuca nervioso**_ ).

 **Yo:** _ **¿no hay problema?**_ - _te muestro el pulgar arriba_ -

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ En fin adiós amigos hasta luego ( _ **Me voy por mi portal a casa**_ )

Sherry: ¡adiós!

Frank: cuídate…

Alice: espero, ¡que te vaya bien!

Chica: vuelve, ¿cuando quieras?

Freddy: ¡no nos dejes aquí! - _se te lanza con el conejo a tus pies agarrándote e impedir que te vayas_ -

Bonnie: ¡prometemos no matarlos más en el juego! ¡si dejan de hacernos retos subnormales como siempre! - _mira aterrado hacia ti_ -

 **Yo:** _ **Adiós, amigo, espero leer pronto algún fic de FNAF tuyo**_ - _miro a los dos animatronics que te tenían de los pies_ - _ **¡ustedes dos dejen a matias irse tranquilo!**_

Freddy y Bonnie: ¡No!

 **Yo:** _ **¡No me obliguen!**_

Freddy y Bonnie: Esta bien… - _miran aterrados al escritor_ -

 **Yo:** _ **Bien, ¿cuál es el siguiente review?**_ - _reviso mi computadora_ -

 _El siguiente review es de_ _ **LightIlumin 879**_

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ waw... Waw re waw. ¿200 flexiones desde las cuatro de la mañana? Como quisiera poder hacer tanto - _me voy al rincón emo_ -

 _ **Cindy:**_ idiota, ya di el review

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ ¡NO ME PRESIONES GATA ESTÚPIDA!

 _ **Cindy:**_ vete al carajo entonces

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ no estaria tan mal

 _ **Cindy:**_ pos entonces vete - _tirandome mi maleta que, para mala suerte, callo en mi pie_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ AAAAYY! TE VOY A...!

 **Yo:** _ **presiento que esto terminara mal…**_ - _miro con una gotita en la cabeza, mientras que los demás asentían afirmativamente entendiendo a lo que me refería_ -

Chica: iré a preparar pizzas - _se va a la cocina_ -

ΩΩMinutos despuésΩΩ

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Y lo hizo otra vez - _desde la ventana_ -

 _ **Cindy:**_ sí. Como sea, Candy - _chasquea los dedos_ -

 _ **Candy:**_ ¿que? - _desganado_ -

 _ **Cindy:**_ trae hamburguesas

 _ **Candy:**_ - _rueda los ojos_ \- bién

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ YA! DEJENME ENTRAR! ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE FRÍO! - _desde afuera_ -

 _ **Chester:**_ yo soy tu manta! - _me abraza casi asfixiándome_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ ¿Ch... Chester? ¿Que... Haces... Afuera...? Sueltame! - _me desago de su agarre_ -

 _ **Chester:**_ Penguin me castigo por verme coqueteando con la guardia - _comieza a llorar cómicamente_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_... - _Me alejo y lo dejo sufrir solo_ \- bién. Ahora sí. Yey! Capitulo nuevo, yep yep. No me di ni cuenta cuando actualizaste ¿sabes? Ahora quisiera decir que A Alice ewe huejeje

Alice: ah… gracias, supongo…- _se sonroja por ese comentario_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Joder, ya quiero saber cómo será el re-encuentro entre esos dos, ya veo la cartelera incluso El reencuentro de dos grandes amigos

 **Yo:** _ **Ah…**_ - _te miro nervioso a ese comentario_ - _ **veras… pasaron muchas cosas por mi cabeza y…**_

Frank: en esta misma noche nos reencontramos - _miraba indiferente a la lector/a que estaba_ -

Alice: y no resulto ¿cómo tú crees? - _mira molesta a su mejor amigo_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ ... Si, lo sé, estoy demente O~Q

 **Yo:** _ **no tanto como yo…**_ -miro indiferente con una expresión neutro hacia ti- _ **nadie, puede superar a un psicópata en serie, como yo**_

Freddy: solo eres uno de los tantos locos del genero FNAF

Bonnie: si, además, es gracioso ver como otros fanáticos de nuestro juego mueren por un programa hecho por Scott Cawthon

Chica: alguien, ¿quiere más pizza? - _llega con una bandeja con más pizza_ -

Todos: si, por favor - _toman unas rebanadas de pizza para comer_ -

 **Yo:** _ **Ya que…**_ - _tomo un plato y saco tres rebanadas de pizza_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Ueh, que la verdad es que: Alex :3:3:3:3 demashiada telnula

Sherry: si, mi hijo salió igual que su padre que en paz descanse - _sonríe amablemente al ver como su hijo había salido igual que su esposo_ -

 **Yo: ¿no me digas?**

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Eh, y antes de que se me olvide jeje Ey! ¿Cómo estás? Todo bién por aquí :D ( _ecepto que tengo hambre TnT_ )

 **Yo:** _ **Bien, estoy bien y con frio aquí en Chile, me alegra escuchar eso que estés bien :D**_

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ espero el proximo capitulo, apropósito _-antes de que hable me habren la puerta_ \- Al fin! _-entro corriendo... Aunque termino estrellando me con una pelirroja_ -auch, eso dolío

 _ **¿?**_ : ten cuidado por donde corres niña! - _me extiende la mano la miro_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ ... What...!?

Mary.S: suspenso, suspenso, suspenso, suspenso~ - _cierra en telón y apaga la luz_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ ¡Ey! ¡La luz! Espero el próximo capitulo, tu historia es tan facinante - _con estrellitas en los ojos_ \- jeje, Bye Bye! ;3

 **Yo:** _ **adios, espero leer pronto algun fic tuyo de FNAF en**_ - _me despido de ti_ -

Frank: adiós - _se despide con frustración al saber cómo sería el otro capítulo_ -

Alice: cuídate - _se despide animada de ti_ -

Sherry: vuelve, ¿cuándo gustes?- _se despide amablemente_ -

Chica: cuando vuelvas, habrá pizzas esperándote - _se despide dándote una sonrisa_ -

Freddy: espero, que no me estés molestando o te meteré en un traje de freddy fazbear - _se despide amenazándote con desconfianza_ -

Chica: oigan, ¿han visto a foxy? - _mira que no estaba el zorro alrededor_ -

Bonnie: ¿no lo he visto? - _mira, confundido a la pollo_ -

Chica: ese maldito zorro, siempre esta hay encerrado como él quiere - _se va a buscar al zorro pirata_ -

 **Yo:** _ **Bueno, esos son todos los review's que han dejado en el capítulo anterior…**_

Frank: no olviden dejar sus review's

Alice: para, que " _Mercenary Hashashin"_ , pueda saber sus opiniones en cada capítulo que él crea

Sherry: y también, así saber si les gusto cómo va el fic para que él pueda tener más experiencia en su trabajo como escritor

Chica: Sí, no quieren enviarles review's, envíenle un mensaje privado [P.M] sus opiniones personales

Bonnie: como sabrán, el responderá a sus review's al final de cada capítulo de " _ **FNAF: el guardia y la mecánica**_ "

Freddy: ¿que tengan una buena mañana/tarde/noche/madrugada? O ¡los meteré en un traje de freddy!

 **Yo:** _ **No amenaces a mis lectores o lectoras, pedobear de mierda**_ - _lo electrocuto con un taser que tengo en mi mano_ - _ **¡adiós, mis lectores o lectoras!**_ - _arrastro al convulsionante oso a partes y servicios_ -

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Mercenary Hashashin.**_


	19. Una tarde incomoda

**Una tarde incomoda.**

 **Disclaim:** _los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis oc's y la trama de la historia._

 **-** Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo anterior ya que me esforcé mucho en darle un gran cambio repasándolo otra y otra vez, bien ahora, sin más molestias, les dejo disfrutar en capitulo. **-**

 **\- Diciembre 2 de 1993. -**

 **- _Eran la una de la tarde mientras que Frank estaba durmiendo en su habitación intentando de recordar de quien era esa voz muy conocida para él. Mientras que en la pizzería, Alice se encontraba muy metida en sus pensamientos mientras intentaba de saber por qué, su ex mejor amigo no le quiso decir donde estuvo en esos últimos seis años._ -**

Ese rodríguez… - _lo decía, alice algo molesta hacia su ex mejor amigo mientras terminaba de ordenar algunas cosas que le faltaron anoche_ -

Señorita, jeager - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear sacando a su mecánica de sus pensamientos_ -

oh, señor fazbear, ¿que se le ofrece? - _lo decía, Alice intentando de no sonar molesta hacia su jefe_ -

Le vengo avisar, ¿que usted y el guardia reciban a un animatronic que vendrá de la vieja pizzería?

Y… sabe, ¿cuál es el nombre del animatronic? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa del nombre del otro animatronic_ -

Lamentablemente, ¿no se me el nombre del animatronic?- _respondía, el señor Fazbear algo incómodo de no poder recordar el nombre del animatronic_ -

E…Esta bien, ¿cómo a qué hora seria? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa a la hora que seria que llegara el animatronic_ -

El animatronic llegara justo a tiempo cuando comience el turno del guardia - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear mientras miraba alegre a su mecánica_ -

B…Bueno, si usted insiste en, ¿que yo y el nuevo guardia recibamos a ese animatronic? - _lo decía, alice al saber que tendría que estar con su ex mejor amigo para recibir el animatronic_ -

Sí, en eso si ¿que este animatronic es de la vieja pizzería? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear sorprendiendo a su mecánica y tenerle una idea de cuál sería ese animatronic de la vieja pizzería_ -

¿Se refiere a la pizzería de Fredbear family dinner? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa en lo que se refería el señor Fazbear_ -

S…Sí, ya que esa pizzería quebró debido a un accidente y estamos intentando de recuperar esos dos animatronics famosos de esa pizzería - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear algo dudoso en donde podrían haber dejado a uno de esos dos animatronics_ -

Oh, ¿no lo sabía? - _lo decía, Alice sorpr39endida de que el señor Fazbear buscara a uno de los animatronics de la pizzería anterior_ -

Sí, ¿lo estamos intentando de mejorar a esos viejos animatronics? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear algo animado en su voz con tener a los dos animatronics de esa pizzería_ \- además, reparamos a los olds para que estén en el escenario y ¿algunos empleados que encargue están buscando en la otra pizzería a los toys?

¿A los toys?- _lo decía, Alice sorprendida y alegre de poder volver a ver a sus amigas toys y al oso toy gruñón que no le agradaba a ella_ -

Sí, además, usted fue la que me pidió llevarse a mangle a su departamento ¿para poder arreglarla?- _lo decía, el señor Fazbear recordando que ella le había pedido llevarse a mangle para repararla_ -

Sí, eso es verdad - _lo decía, Alice algo preocupante sobre ese tema para su jefe_ -

Y, ¿pudo repararla? - _preguntaba, el señor Fazbear para saber si la pudieron arreglar a la zorrita toy para hacerla otra vez un juguete de armar y desarmar_ -

Lamentablemente, señor fazbear mangle no tiene las piezas necesarias que debería, algunas están muy oxidadas y muy dañadas - _lo decía, Alice algo preocupada por no encontrarle piezas suficientes para armarla completamente_ \- y si la volviera a reparar ¿no sería más un juguete de armar y desarmar para los niños?

Oh, ¿lamento escuchar eso? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear al saber que ahora mangle no podría ser un juguete de armar y desarmar_ -

Sí, pero intentare de armarla completamente y también, intentar de comprarle las partes faltantes - _lo decía, Alice segura de sí misma en poder arreglar a la toy que estaba en su departamento_ -

Bien, señorita jeager… - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear algo lamentable de saber que la zorrita toy que tenía no podría ser armada completamente_ \- si me disculpa, tengo que ir a mi oficina ver unos papeles de cuentas que debo revisar

Está bien, señor Fazbear… - _lo decía, Alice esperando a que su jefe saliera de partes y servicios_ \- ¿cómo te odio rodríguez…? - _lo decía, mientras terminaba de ordenar algunas cosas y partes de repuesto de los animatronics_ -

 **- _Mientras que Alice terminaba de reordenas todas las cosas de partes y servicios antes de haber sido interrumpida por el guardia. Tras haber pasado dos horas, Alex había llegado a casa para pasar tiempo con su tío ya que ahora estaba de vuelta en casa._ -**

¿Tío? - _lo decía, Alex abriendo la puerta delicadamente sin hacer ruido y ver que su tío estaba durmiendo_ \- tío frank… ¿está despierto? - _lo decía, mientras se acercaba a la cama de su tío lentamente al saber que su tío estaba con el sueño pesado_ \- ¡te pille! - _lo decía, mientras destapa las sanas y ver un montón de almohadas en vez de su tío_ -

¿Qué haces aquí, alex? - _lo decía, Frank en un tono frio y serio hacia su sobrino al pillarlo con las manos en la masa_ -

Ah… tío… - _lo decía, Alex algo nervioso al escuchar la voz seria de su tío detrás de él y por temor al verlo en la cara_ \- ¿creía que usted estaba aquí durmiendo?

Tal parece, ¿que querías asustarme en vez en despertarme civilizadamente? - _lo decía, Frank serio hacia su sobrino_ \- habla, tienes diez segundos para explicarte ¿Por qué, querías despertarme?

B…Bueno, yo solo quería despertarte para que fuéramos a la pizzería y pasar más tiempo juntos como sobrino y tío… - _lo decía, Alex nervioso al saber que por la escuela no había pasado mucho tiempo con su tío_ -

Está bien, alex - _lo decía, Frank mientras miraba a su sobrino de espaldas_ \- te llevare a la pizzería, pero, ¿no le digas nada a nadie que te lleve allá?

S…Sí, tío frank - _lo decía, Alex algo tímido al escuchar a su tío serio de lo habitual_ -

Ahora, ¿necesito que te cambies de ropa para poder salir? - _lo decía, Frank a su sobrino para que se cambiara la ropa de escuela_ -

S…Sí - _lo decía, Alex salir corriendo rumbo a su habitación con miedo que su tío lo pudiera regañar y decírselo a su madre_ -

Niños… - _lo decía, Frank con una sonrisa leve al recordar que su hermano y el pasaron por lo mismo con su padre_ \- siempre, son tan inocentes… - _lo decía, sacando una chaqueta gris con capucha del armario y tras haberse cambiado de ropa, se dirigió a la cocina para dejarle una nota a sherry_ -

Ya estoy listo tío… - _lo decía, Alex algo aterrado al haber escuchado la voz de su tio fríamente y seria_ -

Alex, solo lo dije, para tomarte el pelo - _lo decía, Frank dándole una sonrisa leve hacia su sobrino mientras colocaba su mano derecha en la cabeza de su sobrino_ \- ya le deje una nota a tu madre en caso de que llegue

Está bien… - _lo decía, Alex algo dudoso al ver su tío parado en la entrada_ -

¿Vas a querer ir a la pizzería o no?- _preguntaba, Frank a su sobrino al verlo de ese ánimo mientras lo miraba en la entrada de la cocina_ -

¿Eh? - _lo decía, Alex algo confundido mientras miraba a su tío en la entrada_ \- ¡ya voy, tío!

Apúrate, alex - _lo decía, Frank mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa con llave y se dirigía a la pizzería con su sobrino_ -

 **- _Mientras que Frank junto a su sobrino Alex se dirigían a la pizzería a pasar el rato y comer algo de pizza. En la pizzería, los niños corrían de un lado a otro, otro grupo de niños estaban mirando el show y otros estaban comiendo pizzas._ -**

Llegamos, alex - _lo decía, Frank abriéndole la puerta del local a su sobrino_ -

Wow, esta es la pizzería… ¿dónde tu trabajas, tío? - _lo decía, Alex sorprendido que el lugar fuera algo grande y que hubieran muchos niños_ -

Sí, ¿ahora, vamos a buscar una mesa? - _lo decía, Frank caminando hacia una mesa desocupada, seguido de su sobrino_ -

Buenas tardes, bienvenidos a freddy fazbear's pizza, ¿que pedirán? - _lo decía, una camarera mientras sacaba su libreta y lápiz, para anotar las ordenes de los clientes_ -

Una pizza mediana de extra queso y una gaseosa grande - _lo decía, Frank hacia la camarera_ -

Y el jovencito - _lo decía, la camarera mirando al niño que acompañaba al joven_ -

Ah… ¿quiero una pizza pequeña de extra queso y una soda mediana? - _miraba algo incómodo hacia la camarera_ -

Bien, son unos 24 dólares y 45 centavos - _lo decía, la camarera mientras sacaba el total del pedido_ -

Tenga, señorita - _lo decía, Frank entregándole el dinero a la camarera pagando las dos pizzas_ -

Bueno, en un momento les traigo sus pedidos - _lo decía, la camarera para irse a atender a otros clientes_ -

¿Te encuentras bien, alex? - _lo decía, Frank algo preocupado por su sobrino que estaba algo nervioso_ -

S…Sí, tío es solo que…- _lo decía, Alex un poco nervioso de estar en la pizzería_ -

¿Es tu primera vez, aquí? - _preguntaba, Frank algo dudoso de que sea la primera vez de su sobrino en la pizzería_ -

S…Sí… - _respondía, Alex alfo avergonzado de que sea su primera vez en la pizzería_ -

Bueno, si quieres ve a disfrutar del show de los animatronics, yo esperare que traigan nuestros pedidos - _lo decía, Frank mientras le daba una sonrisa leve a su sobrino_ -

Está bien, tío frank - _lo decía, Alex caminando hacia el escenario para ver show de los animatronics_ -

Lamento la tardanza - _lo decía, la camarera llegando con los pedidos y los deja en la mesa_ \- ¿cómo habrá notado? habían muchas ordenes que repartir, ¿así que tuve que esperar a que atendiera a los demás clientes?

No descuide, ¿no se preocupe por eso? - _lo decía, Frank entendiendo que había mucha gente de lo normal_ -

Bien, si me disculpa tengo que atender a las otras mesas - _lo decía, la camarera yéndose a atender a las otras mesas_ -

Oh, señor rodríguez - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear al ver a su guardia nocturno en la pizzería_ -

Buenas tardes señor fazbear - _lo decía, Frank al ver a su jefe sentarse en frente de el_ \- ¿Qué se le ofrece, jefe?

Bueno, ¿quería charlar con usted algo muy importante…? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear mirando algo incómodo en público y de día hacia su guardia nocturno_ -

¿Cómo cuál? - _preguntaba, Frank algo confundido a lo que quería decirle el señor Fazbear_ -

Bueno… ¿si usted siente algo por la señorita jeager? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear sorprendiendo a su guardia nocturno_ -

¿Qué? ¿yo sentir por algo en ella? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso e incómodo por esa pregunta_ \- ¿cómo cree eso?

Señor rodríguez, yo también fui joven una vez - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear con una leve sonrisa al ver como su guardia estaba algo incómodo por la pregunta_ -

Bueno, ¿cómo hace seis años yo empezaba a sentir algo por ella…? - _lo decía, Frank un poco sonrojado en sus mejillas_ \- pero…

¿Pero? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear algo curioso en el cambio tan rápido de su guardia nocturno_ -

¿Cómo sabrá usted, mi hermano fue asesinado…? - _lo decía, Frank serio hacia el señor Fazbear sin perder de vista a su sobrino_ -

Sí, escuche esas noticias en el periódico, mis más sentimos pésame - _lo decía, el señor fazbear algo triste por su guardia ya que era el único de los nuevos que no había sido asesinado por los toys_ -

Sí y como sabrá, aun no hay pistas quien fue el asesino de mi hermano…

Sí, es increíble ¿que haya pasado otra vez? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear incrédulo que la policía no haya encontrado al asesino_ -

Sí, no le dije lo que sentía a alice… ¿Por qué, si no, la estaría poniendo en riesgo su vida y sus familiares…? - _lo decía, Frank mirando a su sobrino que aun miraba a los animatronics mientras los niños comían pizzas_ -

Entiendo, a lo que usted se refiere señor rodríguez… - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear al ver la cara algo preocupada de su guardia_ -

¿Eso era todo lo que quería saber? - _lo decía, Frank hacia el señor Fazbear mientras miraba de reojo a su sobrino sin perderlo de vista_ -

Sí, además… ¿usted ya no es el mismo rodríguez, ¿qué trabajo en la pizzería anterior con los toys? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear mirando en la dirección del guardia y ver a un niño mirando curioso a los animatronics_ -

Sí, además en seis años, cualquier personas pueden cambiar mucho… - _lo decía, Frank mirando atentamente al señor Fazbear y vigilando a su sobrino que estaba viendo a los animatronics_ -

En eso tiene razón, señor rodríguez - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear al saber que en algunos años las personas podrían cambiar_ \- y ese niños es…

Mi sobrino… - _lo decía, Frank mirando algo preocupado por Alex_ \- es hijo de mi hermano…

Si pidiera mi opinión… - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear mirando al niño desde donde estaba el con su guardia_ \- se parece mucho a su padre

Sí… es como verlo otra vez… - _lo decía, Frank al ver que su sobrino se parecía igual a su hermano_ -

Bueno, será mejor que lo deje tranquilo - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear parándose de su asiento_ \- tengo que revisar mis papeleos y las cuentas de esta pizzería

¿Que tenga una, buena tarde? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso hacia el señor Fazbear que se iba a su oficina_ -

Sí y señor rodríguez - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear mirando a su guardia nocturno_ -

¿Sí? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso hacia su jefe que estaba mirándolo_ -

No se deje llevar por todo ese rencor que usted está pasando…- _lo decía, el señor Fazbear sonriéndole a su guardia_ \- ¿Por qué, al final se estará dañando a usted mismo y a los que usted quiere?

Sí… - _lo decía, Frank algo irónico mirando cómo se iba el señor Fazbear a su oficina para terminar sus papeleos_ -

Tío, frank - _lo decía, Alex llamando la atención a su tío_ -

Sí, ¿qué sucede alex? - _lo decía, Frank algo distraído al mirar a su sobrino que estaba parado en frente_ -

Esos animatronics son divertidos - _lo decía, Alex con una sonrisa alegre al haber visto el show de los animatronics_ -

Je, je ¿me alegra que te agraden, alex? - _lo decía, Frank con una sonrisa leve hacia su sobrino_ -

Puedo acompañarlo en su trabajo nocturno - _lo decía, Alex ansioso de acompañar a su tío en el turno nocturno_ -

¿Qué dijo tu madre? - _preguntaba, Frank serio a su sobrino sobre lo que había dicho su madre sobre ese tema_ -

Que podría ir contigo los fines de semana en tu trabajo… - _respondía, Alex algo frustrado al tener que esperar el sábado para acompañar a su tío_ -

Bueno, dejemos ese tema de lado y comamos - _lo decía, Frank intentando no desanimar más a su sobrino en este día_ -

Está bien - _lo decía, alex algo frustrado con su tio mientras empezaba a comer su pizza_ -

 **- _Mientras que Frank y Alex comían sus pizzas tranquilos en el área de comida junto a los demás clientes. En partes y servicios Alice había terminado de ordenar todas las partes de repuesto, limpiado la habitación y cerciorarse de que no le faltara nada en ordenar o pieza faltante y al salir de partes y servicios, se queda quieta al ver a su ex mejor amigo junto al hijo de Sherry._ -**

Hola, alex - _lo decía, Alice alegre de ver al hijo de Sherry en la pizzería_ -

Hola, tía alice - _lo decía, Alex alegre de ver a la amiga de su madre y de su tío para darle un abrazo_ -

Rodríguez… - _lo decía, Alice al ver a su ex mejor amigo con un tono molesto al verlo en la pizzería_ -

Jeager… - _lo decía, Frank en un tono de molestia hacia su ex mejor amiga sin mirarla_ -

¿Qué le sucede los dos? - _preguntaba, Alex confundido de ver a Alice y a su tío Frank en un tono molestos_ -

Nada, alex… - _lo decían, Alice y Frank al mismo tiempo dejando confundido a Alex_ -

Alex, ¿solo termina tu pizza para poder irnos? - _lo decía, Frank empezando a incomodarse al tener a su ex mejor amiga cerca_ -

¿Entonces? - _lo decía, Alex confundido de sus dos tíos_ -

Solo son cosas de adultos, alex - _lo decía, Alice algo nerviosa al hijo de sherry por saber por qué estaban molestos_ -

¿Entonces, están peleados? - _preguntaba, Alex algo dudoso de verlos molestos entre ellos_ -

Si - _lo decía, Frank ignorando a su ex mejor amiga debido que de seguro descubriría la verdad_ -

No - _lo decía, Alice molesta con su ex mejor amiga al haber escuchado un si por parte de el_ -

¿Están o no peleados? - _lo decía, Alex mirando a los dos tíos que se ignoraban entre ellos_ -

Es una larga historia, alex… - _lo decía, Frank algo molesto con su ex mejor amiga mientras comía su rebanada de pizza_ -

Uh… ¿por lo menos podríamos pasar al departamento de la tía alice? - _lo decía, Alex dejando incrédulos a los dos tíos_ -

¿Por qué, en mi departamento? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa en que Alex quería pasar al departamento de ella_ -

¿Porque, quieres ir al departamento de ella? - _preguntaba, Frank algo dudoso en que su sobrino quiera pasar al departamento de su ex mejor amiga_ -

Es que… - _lo decía, Alex un poco nervioso agachando la mirada hacia el suelo_ \- ¿queda más cerca de la pizzería y la mitad del camino de casa?

¿Debes estar cansado por la escuela y de venir aquí? - _lo decía, Alice algo incomoda en que su ex mejor amigo y el hijo de Sherry fueran a estar en el departamento_ -

S…Sí - _lo decía, Alex un poco avergonzado hacia sus dos tíos_ -

Uh… bien, pasaremos el rato en el departamento de jeager… - _lo decía, Frank en un tono frustrado al saber que pasara en el departamento de su ex mejor amiga_ -

¡Sí! - _lo decía, Alex animado de estar un rato en el departamento de su tía_ -

 **- _Tras haber terminado sus pizzas, Alex junto a su tío Frank y la tía Alice, se dirigieron al departamento para pasar el rato. Al llegar al departamento de Alice, ella les pidió que esperaran un momento con la excusa de que había dejado todo desordenado y los dejo afuera unos momentos a los dos._ -**

Lamento la demora - _lo decía, Alice algo apenada por Alex en tenerlo de visita en un momento inadecuado_ -

Sí, ¿qué has tardado jeager…? - _lo decía, Frank en un tono molesto al ver por la demora de su ex mejor amiga_ -

Tú calla, rodríguez - _lo decía, Alice en un tono amenazante a su ex mejor amigo_ -

Deberían, dejar de pelear, parecen niños de mi edad - _lo decía, Alex algo avergonzado de que sus tíos estén peleados entre ellos como niños_ -

Pasen, ¿al menos así podrás descansar alex? - _lo decía, Alice al hijo de sherry mientras los dejaba pasar a los dos_ -

Gracias, tía - _lo decía, Alex entrando al departamento de su tía e ir al salón para ver televisión seguido de su tío que solo fue al balcón del departamento_ -

Te traeré unas galletas - _lo decía, alice dándole una sonrisa alegre a Alex que estaba viendo la televisión_ -

Gracias, tía - _lo decía, Alex alegre de su tía, mientras empezaba a ver algunos programas de caricaturas para pasar el rato_ -

Y tú, ¿qué? - _lo decía, Alice al ver a su ex mejor amigo en el balcón de su departamento_ -

No estoy de humor para tus momentos infantiles e inmaduros, jeager - _lo decía, Frank en un tono molesto hacia su ex mejor amiga_ -

Oye rodríguez, antes nos contábamos las cosas malas que habíamos pasado entre nosotros, pero ahora ya ni hablas, ¿eres muy distinto al rodríguez que conozco? - _lo decía, Alice algo preocupada por su ex mejor amigo, al ver que empezaba a cambiar de una persona amable y protectora a uno serio, frio, protector hacia su sobrino y de Sherry_ -

Eso no te incumbe ahora, jeager - _lo decía, Frank serio dándole la espalda a su ex mejor amiga_ \- son cosas personales, ¿qué debo hacer?

Frank… - _lo decía, Alice sorprendida de los cambios que había pasado a su ex mejor amigo_ -

Solo… déjame solo - _lo decía, Frank en un tono menos serio y algo triste al recordar algunas cosas de su vida_ -

¿Cómo quieras? - _lo decía, Alice en un tono preocupante por su ex mejor amigo que estaba hay apoyado en el marco de la ventana corrediza dando al balcón_ -

Tía alice - _lo decía, Alex llamando la atención de su tía como el la consideraba_ -

Sí, ¿qué pasa alex? - _lo decía, Alice mirando al hijo de Sherry que la había sacado de sus pensamientos_ -

¿Por qué, usted y el tío frank están peleados? - _preguntaba, Alex algo más confundido de por qué sus tíos estaban tan molestos entre ellos_ -

Ah… eso es solo un tema en lo que se puede hablar los adultos - _respondía, Alice algo incomoda en decirle al hijo de Sherry de por qué ella y el estaban peleados_ -

Oh… pero, el tío frank pareciera que estuviera molesto… - _lo decía, Alex mirando a su tío mirando por el balcón del departamento_ \- pero, se preocupa por mí y mi mama

¿En serio? - _lo decía, Alice algo sorprendida de que su ex mejor amigo a pesar de ser alguien frio era amable con ellos dos_ -

Si, después de que unos niños me molestaban en la escuela, el tío frank los miro de mala gana a esos niños que por miedo dejaron de molestarme - _lo decía, Alex con una sonrisa alegre de ver y estar con su tío para pasar tiempo_ -

Oh, ¿no lo sabía? -lo decía, Alice sorprendida de lo que le estaba diciendo el hijo de Sherry-

Sí, además de que el tío frank es buena gente y ¿eso que no lo había reconocido a la primera vez? - _lo decía, Alex algo avergonzado en contraérselo a su tía_ -

¿Cómo que no reconociste a tu tío? - _preguntaba, Alice incrédula en que el hijo de Sherry no habia reconocido a Frank en la primera vez_ -

Bueno, era que un encapuchado gris había detenido a esos niños para protegerme y ver por su mirada fría, se nota que está sufriendo… - _lo decía, Alex algo dudoso al reconocer que la chaqueta que estaba en el armario de su tío era idéntica a la persona que lo había defendido_ -

¿Sufriendo? - _preguntaba, Alice en voz baja al hijo de Sherry_ -

Sí, pero… - _lo decía, Alex mirando a su tío que estaba apoyado en el marco de la ventana_ \- ¿no se lo diga que yo se lo dije?

¿Te lo conto tu madre? - _preguntaba, Alice sabiendo que Sherry podía guardar ciertas cosas secretas como lo había hecho Rodrigo cuando le había contado que le daba mal espina esa pizzería_ -

S…Sí - _lo decía, Alex un poco avergonzado hacia su tía en contarle lo que el sabia_ -

Bueno, ¿no se lo diré? - _lo decía, Alice dándole una sonrisa agradable al ver al hijo de Sherry algo incómodo en decirle esas cosas de su tío_ -

Gracias, tía - _lo decía, Alex alegre mientras le daba un abrazo a su tía_ -

Ahora, vete a una de las habitaciones, ¿para qué descanses? - _lo decía, Alice en un tono de preocupación al saber que el hijo de sherry debía dormir unos momentos a esa edad que el tenia por el largo día que tiene_ -

Está bien, tía - _lo decía, Alex caminando rumbo a una de las habitaciones_ -

 **-Mientras que Alice se iba a la cocina no sin antes de darle una última mirada a su ex mejor amigo con algo de preocupación de lo que estaría el sufriendo. En una de las habitaciones, Alex había entrado en una habitación donde estaba cierta animatronica que estaba escondida en el armario y ver a un niño.-**

¿Q…Quien anda ahí? - _preguntaba, Alex algo dudoso de ver al armario al ver por un momento que se había abierto y se empieza a acercar tímidamente al armario_ \- ¿hay alguien ahí?

Espero, ¿que no me encuentre…? - _lo decía, una voz femenina algo aterrada en pensar que el niño podría desarmarla_ -

¿H...Hola? - _lo decía, Alex algo aterrado de acercarse al armario_ \- debe ser mi imaginación jugándome una broma…

¿Que no se acerque…? - _lo decía, la voz femenina en voz baja para que el niño no la descubriera_ -

B…Bueno, ¿aquí voy? - _lo decía, Alex juntando el valor y abrir la puerta del armario y ver que había hay una animatronica blanca, fingiendo estar desconectada_ \- y ¿esto?

¿Se parece a los animatronics de la pizzería? - _lo decía, Alex algo curioso al ver que la animatronica estaba a media armar, mientras empezaba a tocarla con nerviosismo al dudar que estuviera encendida_ \- ¿quién le habrá hecho esto?

¡Deja de tocarme niño! - _lo decía, la animatronica molesta de que la tocaran así_ -

¡Wah! - _lo decía, Alex lanzando un grito de susto cayendo de espaldas y señalar a la animatronic_ \- ¿c…como puedes hablar si estabas apagada…?

Uh… ¿cómo odio los niños como tú? - _lo decía, la animatronica molesta con el niño que estaba aún asustado_ \- niños ¿cómo tú me han dejado así?

Pero, ¿si yo no te había visto nunca?

¿Qué haces aquí, niño?-preguntaba, la animatronica molesta con el niño que estaba asustado de ella-

B…Bueno, solo vengo de visita con mi tía alice - _respondía, alex algo dudoso en que la animatronica le preguntara eso_ -

¿Tía alice? - _preguntaba, la animatronica dudosa en lo que se refería el niño_ \- no será a la señorita alice

Aja… - _lo decía, Alex asintiendo levemente a la animatronica con algo de miedo mientras en la habitación estaba en un silencio incomodo_ \- y… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

¿Mi nombre? - _preguntaba, la animatronica algo confundida por el niño que quería saber su nombre_ -

Sí, ¿cuál es tu nombre? - _lo decía, alex algo curioso en saber al menos el nombre de la animatronic_ -

B…Bueno, mi nombre es…m…mangle… - _lo decía, la animatronica algo incomoda de que el niño quería saber su nombre_ -

¿Mangle? ¿ese es tu nombre? - _lo decía, Alex algo curioso en el nombre de la animatronica_ -

Sí, ¿tienes algún problema en eso? - _lo decía, Mangle en un tono amenazador hacia el niño_ -

Je, je, ja, ja, ja - _lo decía, Alex empezando a reír de la conducta de la animatronica_ -

¿Q…Que es tan gracioso para ti? - _preguntaba, Mangle molesta por la risa del niño que estaba riéndose de ella, dándole ganas de morderle la cabeza_ -

Es tu nombre - _lo decía, Alex riéndose de la animatronica por su conducta de niña molesta_ -

¿Mi nombre? - _preguntaba, Mangle algo molesta con la risa del niño que posiblemente crea que su nombre es tonto_ -

Sí… - _lo decía, Alex sin dejar de reír por la animatronica que lo miraba molesta_ -

¡¿Qué tiene mi nombre?! - _preguntaba, Mangle molesta con el niño que estaba en frente de ella que no paraba de reírse_ -

Es muy bonito el nombre que tienes… - _lo decía, Alex riéndose de la conducta de la animatronica dejándola incrédula del comportamiento del niño_ -

¿E…En serio?- _lo decía, Mangle algo sorprendida de que a ese niño le guste su nombre sin saber por qué sentía que estaba algo incomoda por esas palabras del niño_ \- y… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Alexander… mi nombre es alexander rodrigo rodríguez navarros - _respondía, Alex al dejar de reír y mirar a la animatronica_ \- pero, si quieres puedes decirme alex

G…Gracias, alex…- _lo decía, Mangle algo incomoda con Alex al ver que ya no le tenía miedo a ella_ \- ¿es un bonito nombre el que tienes?

Ah… G…Gracias - _lo decía, Alex un poco sonrojado por el alago de la animatronica sin notar que ella también estaba sonrojada_ \- ¿quieres que te ayude a armarte?

¿Cómo? - _preguntaba, Mangle algo dudosa en que Alex la armaría sin las piezas que le faltarían_ -

Soy muy bueno con los rompecabezas, ¿incluso arme un cubo rubic en tres minutos? - _lo decía, Alex dándole una sonrisa nerviosa a la animatronica_ \- ¿solo que armarte me tomara un poco de tiempo?

Está bien… - _lo decía, Mangle mirando para otro lado algo avergonzada_ \- si tú lo dices, ¿no puedo desconfiar de ti?

Gracias, mangle - _lo decía, Alex con una sonrisa alegre a la animatronica haciendo que ella lo mirara muy tierno por ese gesto_ -

Bueno, empecemos… - _lo decía, Mangle mirando para otro lado sin importarle esa sonrisa de Alex_ -

Está bien, mangle - _lo decía, Alex empezando a armar las partes sueltas de la animatronica_ -

Y… dime alex… - _lo decía, Mangle llamando la atención de Alex que estaba armándola_ -

¿Sí? - _lo decía, Alex dejando lo que hacía y miraba a Mangle algo dudoso_ -

Ah… ¿tienes algún amigo? - _preguntaba, Mangle pensando que Alex tendría muchos amigos y tarves se olvidara de ella_ -

No, las mayorías de los niños de mi edad no se juntan conmigo…- _respondía, Alex avergonzado a esa pregunta a Mangle_ -

¿Por qué? - _preguntaba, Mangle algo curiosa con Alex al saber que no ha tenido amigos_ -

Bueno, debido que ellos me molestaban diciéndome, ¿que no tengo padre o que mi padre abandono a mi mama…? - _lo decía, Alex un poco triste al no haber conocido a su padre_ -

¿No les hagas caso a esos niños…? - _lo decía, Mangle algo incomoda hacia Alex para poder animarlo en algo_ \- además yo puedo ser tu amiga

¿En serio? - _lo decía, Alex sorprendido de que la animatronica quiera ser su amigo_ -

Sí, podríamos ser buenos amigos - _lo decía, Mangle intentando de no desanimar a Alex_ -

Gracias, mangle - _lo decía, Alex dándole una abrazo a la animatronica_ -

N…No hay de que… - _lo decía, Mangle un poco nerviosa al corresponder el abrazo sintiéndose por un lado incomoda y por el otro lado alegre de tener a un amigo_ -

 **- _Mientras que Alex al separarse del abrazo a ala animatronica empezó a intentar de armarla para que al menos este de pie y no se arrastrara. En la cocina, Alice podría ver como su ex mejor amigo, estaba ahí sin haberse movido mirando algún punto fijo en la ciudad, estando en un silencio algo incómodo._ -**

¿Quiero saber algo? - _lo decía, Alice rompiendo el silencio que había en el departamento_ -

¿Cuál? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso en que su ex mejor amigo insistiera en saber dónde el estuvo_ -

¿Dónde estuviste en estos seis años? - _preguntaba, Alice algo curiosa a su ex mejor amigo que estaba muy callado_ -

Solo diré que estuve la mayor parte con mis amigas, lisa y amy… - _lo decía, Frank algo melancólico al saber que su amiga amy ya no estaría más_ -

¿Quieres hablar lo que paso con tus amigas? - _preguntaba, alice al haber escuchado a su ex mejor amigo algo melancólico, preocupándola_ -

No… - _lo decía, Frank sin darle la mirada a su ex mejor amiga que estaba cocinando algo para comer_ -

Sabes, ya extrañaba hablar contigo de nuestras cosas que hemos pasado en buenos y malos momentos - _lo decía, Alice mirando a su ex mejor amigo al menos intentando de que hablaran como antes_ -

Sí… yo igual, extraño hablar contigo… - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso en que su ex mejor amiga quiera saber más de lo que no le conto en la pizzería_ -

Bueno, me gustaría que al menos me contaras, ¿por qué no habías aparecido en estos seis años, aparte de estar con tus dos amigas? - _lo decía, alice intentando de comenzar y terminar la conversación de esa mañana en la pizzería_ -

Es una larga historial, jeager… - _lo decía, Frank sin verle a la cara a su ex mejor amiga_ \- solo que debo hacer algo muy importante

¿Cómo cuál? Tarvez, podría ayudarte - _lo decía, Alice intentando de que su ex mejor amigo le explicara lo que estuvo haciendo esos seis años_ -

No, será mejor que no sepas de qué estoy tratando de hacer… - _lo decía, Frank en un tono frio y melancólico ignorando a su ex mejor amiga_ -

¿Acaso, estas buscando al asesino de tu hermano? - _preguntaba, Alice ahora entendiendo algo de lo que pudo estar buscando su ex mejor amigo_ -

Sí… - _respondía, Frank en un tono serio y frio hacia su ex mejor amiga_ -

Bien, mira…- _lo decía, Alice al saber que su ex mejor amigo estaba buscando al asesino de su hermano_ \- puede, ¿que no quieras contarme lo que has estado haciendo? Pero, me preocupas y también a sherry le preocupas, ¿en que algo malo te suceda?

Jeager… - _lo decía, Frank en un tono molesto sabiendo que eso no era asunto de ella y era solo cosas personales de familia_ -

Déjame terminar, rodríguez…- _lo decía, Alice callando a su ex mejor amigo que estaba tomando atención sin voltearse o mirarla_ \- pasamos, muchas cosas alegres juntos como si fuéramos hermanos…

Jeager… - _lo decía, Frank sabiendo que su ex mejor amiga intentaría de saber que es lo que estuvo haciendo el en esos seis años_ -

No, frank, hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos y la hemos superado siempre… - _lo decía, Alice algo melancólica empezando a caerle lagrimas por sus mejillas_ \- siempre pudimos lograr pasas las cosas malas de lado, desde que silver te disparo y tuviste que usar una prótesis, me dolía mucho verte sufrir con cada dolor que pasabas una, otra y otra vez, cada vez que te dolía el brazo…

Jeager… - _lo decía, Frank sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando de su ex mejor amiga, él ya sabía que ella lo trataba como un hermano y el algo más que una amiga de la infancia y no sabía cómo responder a escuchar esas palabras de ella_ -

Pero, ¿cuándo pasábamos las tardes juntos como si fueras mi hermano y yo tu hermana? - _lo decía, Alice empezando a llorar por sus recuerdos de su ex mejor amigo cuando disfrutaban y pasaban el tiempo juntos_ \- me preocupabas que algún momento esa prótesis podría producir algo malo en tu cuerpo, que yo no podía dejar pensarlo una y otra vez en mi cabeza…

Alice… - _lo decía, Frank en un susurro en voz baja al mirar de reojo a su ex mejor amiga que estaba llorando preocupada por el siempre_ -

Pero, eso ya no importa… - _lo decía, Alice limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro mientras colocaba algunos vegetales en un pocillo para las verduras_ \- claro, que eso no importa como lo pasábamos de niños

Y tu… - _lo decía, Frank mirando de reojo a su ex mejor amiga_ \- siempre que te metías en líos, yo estaba en un momento inoportuno para ayudarte contra algunos brabucones, ¿cuando éramos niños…?

Si… je, je… - _lo decía, Alice sonriendo al recordar momentos divertidos entre los dos cuando eran niños_ \- quien diría que tú siempre estabas en el momento menos inesperado junto a tu hermano después de clases…

Sí… mi hermano siempre nos llevaba a al parque para pasar el reto…- _lo decía, Frank algo melancólico al hablar de su hermano con su ex mejor amiga al recordar buenos momentos los tres_ -

Sí…- _lo decía, Alice limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostros que habían vuelto a caer por su cara_ \- extraño esos momentos de que comíamos helado en el parque los tres…

Sí, en eso tienes razón… - _lo decía, Frank en un tono melancólico al recordar todas las cosas que el había pasado y vivido en su infancia_ -

Bueno, ¿cómo son las cinco de la tarde, de seguro que deben estar con hambre ustedes dos? - _lo decía, Alice intentando de cambiar el tema con su ex mejor amigo_ -

Sí, solo sírvele a alex, yo no tengo hambre - _lo decía, Frank sabiendo que tendría en unas horas el turno nocturno en la pizzería_ -

Está bien, iré a buscar a alex - _lo decía, Alice empezando a ir a buscar al hijo de Sherry que estaba en alguna de las habitaciones_ -

Okey - _lo decía, Frank mirando cómo la hora había pasado tan rápido en tan solo una simple plática_ -

 **- _Mientras que Frank se daba su tiempo para meditar ciertas cosas en sus pensamientos y Alice iba a buscar a Alex que estaba en alguna de las habitaciones del departamento. Al llega a la habitación donde estaba el hijo de Sherry, se sorprende de ver que Alex y Mangle estaban dormidos juntos debido que estuvieron esas cinco horas en armar a la animatronica que ambos se quedaron dormidos en la cama y sin más, Alice tomando una manta del armario y tapar a los dos para que Alex no se resfriara, decidió ir a la cocina a avisarle a su ex amigo._ -**

Oye, rodríguez… - _lo decía, Alice llamando la atención de su ex mejor amigo_ -

¿Sí? - _lo decía, Frank mirando a su ex mejor amiga de reojo_ -

Alex está dormido así que será mejor que se vayan y de seguro, sherry debe estar preocupada, ¿por ambos? - _lo decía, Alice hacia su ex mejor amigo en cómo se sentiría su amiga por ellos dos_ -

Sí, tienes razón llamare a sherry para avisarle en donde estábamos y luego iré a por mi sobrino - _lo decía, Frank acercándose al teléfono del departamento de su ex mejor amiga y marcar el número de la casa de Sherry_ -

¿No te preocupes, yo iré a despertarlo? - _lo decía, Alice mientras se dirigía a la habitación para llevar a Alex a la sala sin que su ex mejor amigo supiera que estaba la zorrita toy en el departamento_ -

 ** _¿Hola?_** - _lo decía, la voz de Sherry en un tono de preocupación de quien fuera que estuviera llamando_ -

Hola, sherry - _lo decía, Frank intentando de no alarmar a la esposa de su hermano_ -

 ** _Frank, ¿dónde están ustedes dos?_** - _lo decía, la voz de Sherry al otro lado de la línea algo aliviada de saber que el hermano de su esposo era el que llamaba_ -

En el departamento de alice… - _lo decía, Frank en un tono preocupado por la esposa de su hermano debido que la había hecho preocupar por él y por su sobrino_ -

 ** _¿Qué alivio?_** - _lo decía, la voz de Sherry escuchándose un suspiro de alivio de saber que estaban en el departamento de Alice_ - ** _¿creía que ya les había ocurrido algo malo?_**

No dejaría, ¿que mi sobrino saliera lastimado?- _lo decía, Frank hacia la esposa de su hermano sabiendo que ahora debía proteger a su sobrino y a la esposa de su hermano_ -

 ** _Sabes, ¿qué suenas como…?_** - _lo decía, la voz de Sherry riéndose levemente al escuchar como había sonado la voz del hermano de su esposo_ -

Sí, lo sé a mi hermano… - _lo decía, Frank algo irónico al sonar como su hermano entre sus palabras_ -

 ** _Sabes, si rodrigo estuviera vivo y te viera ahora…_** - _lo decía, la voz de Sherry con risa al otro lado de la llamada sorprendiendo a Frank_ - ** _estoy segura, que te daría un abrazo muy fuerte y una disculpa por lo de hace seis años…_**

Sí, también tenía imaginado eso… - _lo decía, Frank con una leve sonrisa divertida al haberse escuchado como su hermano_ -

 ** _Sí y además…_** - _lo decía, la voz de Sherry dejando de hablar por un momento_ -

Además, ¿Qué sherry? - _preguntaba, Frank algo incómodo de escuchar a la esposa de su hermano a medio hablar_ -

 ** _No olvides, pasar a comprar un kilo de azúcar, dos litros de leche y dos paquetes de pasta_** - _lo decía, la voz de Sherry al otro lado de la línea que había dejado algo anonadado a Frank_ -

¿Es en serio? - _lo decía, Frank incrédulo de lo que había dicho la esposa de su hermano_ -

 ** _Sí, además, es la tienda que está a mitad de camino de casa ya están pagados debido que no tuve tiempo para recogerlos, ¿así que cuando lleguen les estará esperando la cena?_** - _lo decía, la voz de Sherry muy animada de haber preparado algo de cenar sabiendo que el hermano de su esposo trabajara en unas horas_ -

Y… ¿Qué hay de cenar? - _preguntaba, Frank algo dudoso en que había preparado al esposa de su hermano_ -

 ** _Bueno, es algo que prepare para cenar, es espagueti con un filete_** - _respondía, la voz de Sherry desde la llamada mientras dejaba sorprendido a Frank, que incluso ella le había hecho esa broma como su hermano lo hacía cuando estaba vivo_ -

Está bien, Sherry… - _lo decía, Frank con una sonrisa al haber recordado eso con su hermano cuando estaba aún vivo_ \- ¿llegaremos haya lo más rápido que pueda?

 ** _Bien, los estaré esperando a los dos para cenar_** - _lo decía, la vos de Sherry colgando la llamada al menos sabiendo en donde estaban esos dos_ -

Jeager… - _lo decía, Frank apunto de hablar hasta que es interrumpido por su ex mejor amiga_ -

Shh… - _lo decía, Alice con su dedo en su labio indicándole que no hablara fuerte para no despertar a Alex_ \- estaba dormido cuando entre a la habitación

Bien, tengo que irme para cenar con sherry ya que estaba algo preocupada por nosotros dos - _lo decía, Frank mientras abría la puerta con cuidado para no despertar a su sobrino_ -

Nah, descuida - _lo decía, Alice alegre al menos pasándole a Alex en los brazos de Frank y ver que en la prótesis de Frank estaba algo malgastada o con leves cortes_ -

Adiós, jeager…- _lo decía, Frank mientras emprendía rumbo hacia la casa de Sherry para cenar con su sobrino que se había quedado dormido_ -

Adiós… - _lo decía, Alice al ver como su ex mejor amigo se iba rumbo a la casa de Sherry_ \- frank…

 **- _Mientras que Alice veía como se iba su ex mejor amigo con Alex en sus brazos durmiendo, al pasar por la tienda que estaba a mitad de camino para recoger el pedido, Frank con las bolsas en mano y su sobrino en su espalda, podía ver que en cierta parte que veía en su sobrino era casi parecido a su hermano y estar viendo a su hermano mayor de niño, hasta llegar a casa con una sonrisa alegre y divertida._ -**

 **-** Bueno, hasta aquí llega este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, ahora sin más voy a responder los review's. **-**

 _El primer review es de **Matias Jd:**_

 **- _Matias Jd:_** ( ** _se habre mi portal y de el salgo con unas ropas de invierno_** ) Que onda amigos como están ustedes yo con mucho frío

Freddy: nosotros no pasamos frio, nos enfriamos - _mira orgulloso al no pasar frio como los humanos_ -

Chica: H…Habla por ti, o…oso yogui - _empieza a temblar de frio junto al conejo_ -

Bonnie: ¿C….como mierda, no tienes frio, freddy?

 **Yo: _Sera, ¿por qué, el muy cabron está cubierto de plástico y pelaje sintético a un oso…?_** - _miro molesto al oso_ -

Freddy: y muy orgulloso, gracias - _los ignora por sus comentarios_ -

Frank: yo no siento frio - _mira dudoso a los demás mientras andaba solo con su chaleco gris con capucha puesta y unos pantalones grises_ -

Alice: habla, por ti rodríguez… - _mira molesta a su ex mejor amigo_ -

 **- _Matias Jd:_** Que sorpresa el reencuentro de Alice y Frank.

Alice: Yo no lo llamaría reencuentro - _mira molesta a su ex mejor amigo_ -

Frank: tú sigues siendo una metiche en la vida personal de uno - _mira molesto a su ex mejor amiga mirando para otro lado_ -

 **Yo: _¿Cómo ganas tengo terminar esto lo más rápido posible y empezar un fic inspirado en Undertale...?_** - _murmuro en voz baja sin que me escucharan_ -

 **- _Matias Jd:_** No me espere que actuarán hací , pero no estoy del lado de ninguno hasta que sepa como la pasaron los dos.

Frank: ella es una metiche en la vida personal de uno - _mira para otro lado molesto con su ex mejor amiga_ -

Alice: y tú, un tonto sin sentimientos para expresar sus emociones hacia su única mejor amiga de la infancia - _mira para otro lado cruzada de brazos_ -

Bonnie: ah… no presienten que algo malo va a pasar en el… - _es electrocutado por un taser de mano_ -

 **Yo: _¡sin, spoiler wonejo marica!_**

 **- _Matias Jd:_** Soy de la clase de persona que ve las dos caras de la moneda antes de decidir algo.

Freddy: bienvenido a mi mundo, de ese término - _mira dudoso al ver a los dos humanos mirando para otro lado_ -

 **Yo: _Pues, bienvenido a mi mundo… porque yo hace tiempo, pienso sobre la política de mi país y en otros países…_**

Chica: ¿desde cuando eres tan filosófico tú? - _mira dudosa al escritor_ -

 **Yo: _experiencia propia en el gobierno de Chile, reportajes en otros países, experiencia en trauma en por dos años (Depresión Extrema) y ver morir mis mascotas delante mio por personas que ve a los animales que no pueden trasmitir emociones como la gente_**

Chica: mejor retiro lo dicho y me iré a preparar pizzas - _se va a la cocina_ -

 **- _Matias Jd:_** En fin parece que los tronics quieren de nuevo matar a Frank te deseo suerte con la semana.

Frank: Nah, un día normal con estas chatarras - _señala a los dos animatronics presente_ -

Freddy y Bonnie: ¡Oye! - _miran ofendidos al guardia nocturno_ -

 **- _Matias Jd:_** se nota que tienes unos cuantos "trucos" para pasar las noches soy tu fan por como sobrevives las noches a lo Pro.

Frank: si, aprendí a moverme con sigilo, sin que bueno, ciertos hombres de cierta persona no nombrare, me descubrieran - _se encoje de hombros sin importancia, mientras su ex mejor amiga lo miraba curiosa y molesta con él a la vez_ -

 **Yo: _Al menos alguien, no haces spoiler_ ** - _miro aliviado a mi oc que no haya dicho nada sobre el fic_ -

 **- _Matias Jd:_** Tal parece que el único que sabe tu identidad es freddy esto será interesante

Freddy: tú lo has dicho y no creas que dejare que "El guardia" siga vivo por haber dañado sentimentalmente a la señorita alice

Frank: suerte con eso, pedobear

Freddy: ¡¿quieres pelea?!

Frank: ¿cuando quieras oso de felpa?

 **- _Matias Jd:_** Veo que chica dijo mucho la palabra pizza y eso me dio hambre me invitas ( ** _la miro con un brillo en los ojos_** )

Chica: claro, ¿cuando quieras, te preparo más pizza?

Bonnie: tienes un problema con la pizza chica - _mira molesto ala pollo_ -

Chica: eso crees bonnie, pues… ¡tú tienes un problema con la música! - _le muestra el dedo del medio_ -

Bonnie: ¿Qué? ¿Quieres pelear, pata gorda? - _mira molesto ala pollo_ -

Chica: ¿cuando quieras, liebre morada? - _deja un plato de pizza mediana en las manos de matias_ -

 **Yo: _estos niños de ahora…_** - _miro incrédulo al conejo y la pollo_ -

 **- _Matias Jd:_** ( ** _Veo a bonni y a freddy_** ) Muy bien no se si dicen que dejaran de matarme en el fnaf pace algo pero yo no tengo mucho problema en dejar de hacer retos "peligrosos" ya que mi hermano me dijo que no me diría más retos porque encontró un hobi en jugar clash of clans hací que pondré a mi propio OC para ayudame, pero yo también vi los retos de la persona a la que se refiere mi amigo y por eso les doy mi más sincero pésame.

Freddy: ¡¿qué?!

Bonnie: ¡No puedes hacernos esto!

 **Yo: _Pues, ya lo dijo y se jodieron solos con matar a todos los jugadores de FNAF sin piedad_** - _los miro incrédulos a los dos animatronics_ -

Bonnie y Freddy: mierda…

 **- _Matias Jd:_** ( ** _Miro al autor_** ) Tranquilo no diría spoiler de una historia hací porque perdería su encanto y eso no lo quiero.

 **Yo: _Mas te valia, jejeje_** - _se me cae un rifle francotirador con nerviosismo en mi rostro_ - ** _ah… eso, no es mio… es de un amigo…_** - _se me cae unas cajas de municiones y pistolas_ \- **_Esos son de un colega…_** - _se me caen un rifle de asalto [M4A1]_ \- **_ah… ¿de un compañero de equipo táctico?_** - _miro nervioso hasta que se me cae explosivos_ - ** _ah… de un demoledor psicópata…_**

Frank: no sabes mentir… - _mira incrédulo al escritor que se le había caído todo eso de los bolsillos_ -

Freddy: ¿Qué vergüenza?

Bonnie: ¿Me das lastima?

 **Yo: _¡ustedes no se metan! ¡Donde nadie los llama!_**

Frank, Freddy y Bonnie: Idiota…

 **- _Matias Jd:_** En fin bay a todos que les vaya bien. ( ** _Habro mi portal y me voy a cualquier lugar_** )

Chica: adios, ¿vuelve cuando quieras?

Alice: ¡nos vemos, en el próximo capitulo!

Freddy: odio los lectores dementes…

Bonnie: lo mismo digo…

 **Yo: _si supieran, como lo pasa con foxy… lo shippean con cualquiera, hasta las fans girls lo quieren "apachar"_**

Bonnie: ¿tan popular ese ese zorro?

Freddy: y ¿eso que esta fuera de servicio?

Bonnie: ¿sin contar que él y… - _es electrocutado por un taser_ -

 **Yo: _Sin…spoiler, maldita liebre morada…_**

Bonnie: freddy…

Freddy: si, bonnie, yo también tengo miedo con el…

Bonnie: pero…

Freddy: es otra cosa, que tengo el rostro serio pero por dentro estoy muriéndome de miedo y horror…

Bonnie: mierda…

 _El siguiente review es de_ ** _LightIlumin 879_**

 **-** ** _LightIlumin 879:_** ... - ** _Cruzada de brazos_** -

 ** _Cindy:_** ... - ** _igual que yo_** -

 ** _Bright.S:_** ... - ** _dando una mala imitación de las dos cruzadas de brazos_** \- no se porqué se enojan, estuvo divertido - ** _con una sonrisa_** -

 **Yo: _Gracias Britght, pero…_** - _las miro a las dos_ - ** _¿no como ellas…?_**

 **-** ** _LightIlumin 879:_** no me da gracia

 ** _Cindy:_** tampoco…

 ** _Bright.S:_** Son unas amargadas - _haciendo un puchero_ -

 ** _Ambas:_** ¡Cierra la boca Bright!

 ** _Bright.S:_** ¡Dha! ¡hagan lo que se le cante la gana!

 **Yo: _¿Cuánto dramatismo…?_** - _miro incrédulo a los tres_ -

Todos: si… - _miran igualmente incrédulos a los tres_ -

 ** _Bright.S:_** ¡Hola hashashin! Me da gusto por fin poder hablarte, es que cierta idiota-remarca la palabra idiota mirándome- nunca me presento

 **-** ** _LightIlumin 879:_** no tenia por que hacerlo tampoco

 **Yo: _L…Lo mismo digo…_** - _miro algo nervioso por tal formalidad_ \- **_pero, como sabrás me cambie el nombre por uno serio y rudo_**

 ** _Bright.S:_** ignnnorandome olímpicamente mira a los animatronics- y, wow, ¡Es Chica! ¡Mucho gusto chica! (n.n)/

Chica: H…Hola-mira nerviosa a Bright- un gusto en conocerte

 ** _Bright.S:_** También está la liebre morada O.O ewe eh, eh, eh, es wonejo morado jeje :D

Bonnie: ¡Oye! ¡eso me ofende! - _te mira con unos ojos negros y pupilas blancas_ \- ¡no soy wonejo morado de nadien!

 **Yo: _Descuida, yo me encargo… wonejo marica_**

Bonnie: ¿cómo me llamaste? - _lo taclean con un escudo espartano_ -

 **Yo: _¡Toma eso, bitch!_**

Bonnie: auch… mi hermoso y sexy cuerpo animatronico… XP

 ** _Bright.S:_** Y yogui también esta… el me cae para la mierda

Freddy: si no te gusta te puedes ir a la chingada

Chica: ¡Freddy! - _mira molesta al oso_ -

 **Yo: _¿no lo dijiste?_**

Freddy: y si lo dije, ¿que me harás…? - _mira incrédulo al escritor_ -

 **Yo: _¿en serio lo preguntas?_** - _aparezco con un casco, escudo y lanza espartana_ -

Spartanos: ¡au, au, au, au, au!

 **Yo: _Es momento, de morir rey gerfreddys_**

Freddy: ¿que?

 **Yo: _¡Spartanos! ¡contra el rey perfazbear!_**

Spartanos: ¡AH!

Freddy: yo y mi bocota…- _mira incrédulo y ver a puros spartanos con el escritor pasar por en sima de el_ \- mierda…

 **Yo: _¡Para que aprendas a no meterte con mis lectores o lectoras, pedobear!_** - _lo miro serio al oso en el suelo_ -

 ** _Cindy:_** no te olvides del pirata de pacoti… - _le cierro la boca_ -

 ** _Bright.S:_** Y Frank y Alice me hacen acordar mucho a esos dos, jeje… Solamente que Alice es un poco mas violenta que sky… - _le tapo la boca_ -

 **-** ** _LightIlumin 879:_** Deja de nombrarlos

 ** _Bright.S:_** mmm-se quito mi mano de la boca- en fin. Me gusto el capitulo, tengo que admitir que no esperaba que Alice fuera aeatar en la pizzería aun suendo de noche, eso me sorprendio…

Alice: bueno, alguien debe asegurarse de mantener los repuestos en orden y ¿las herramientas claro está? Y estar atenta en, ¿cualquier falla de los animatronics?

 **-** ** _LightIlumin 879:_** a ti te sorprende que exist…- _saco fuego de su mano_ \- mala idea, mala idea! Me callo - _comienzo a silvar y mirar a otro lado_ -

 ** _Bright.S:_** bueno, la cosa es que me espero el próximo capitulo. Bye hashashin, chica, frank y Alice n.n

 **-** ** _LightIlumin 879:_** Sí, como sea, hasta la próxima

 ** _Cindy:_** me largo

 **-** ** _LightIlumin 879:_** Yo también - _nos vamos_ -

 ** _Bright.S:_** amargadas - _cierra el telon con su magia y se va_ -

Chica: ¿qué interesante lectores?

Alice: si… es muy interesante estos lectores de hoy en día…

Frank: tsk, ¿cómo sea? - _se empieza a ir a buscar algo de té_ -

Chica: oye, ¿mercenary? - _se acerca al escritor_ -

 **Yo: _Sí, ¿qué pasa chica?_** - _miro dudoso a la pollo_ -

Chica: ¿cómo me veo yo en el futuro? - _pregunta, curiosa en saber más del futuro_ \- y ¿qué pasaría con Frank y la señorita alice?

 **Yo: _Guerra mundial y todos murieron_** - _miro a la pollo en estado de shock_ - ** _bromeo, solo que no te lo diré o ¿podrían pasar cosas malas?_**

Chica: ¿cómo cuáles?

 **Yo: _¿No, querrás saberlo?_** - _la miro seriamente_ - ** _bueno, ¿me ayudas a terminar con esto?_**

Chica: está bien… - _mira frustrada al saber que esto iba a pasar_ \- bueno, esos son todos los review's que han dejado en el capítulo anterior…

 **Yo: _No olviden dejar sus review's en cada capítulo…_**

Chica: Para que _Mercenary Hashashin_ , pueda saber sus opiniones en cada capítulo que el crea y suba cuando pueda…

 **Yo: _Para si saber si les gusto como van en cada capítulo de este fic para que tal vez, mejore en mi experiencia como escritor en …_**

Chica: Si, no quieren enviarles review's, pueden enviarles un mensaje privado [P.M] o hablar con él, en persona por Facebook ¿qué está el link en su perfil…?

 **Yo: _Como sabrán, yo responderé a sus review's al final de cada capítulo de "FNAF el guardia y la mecánica"…_**

Chica: que tengan una buena mañana/tarde/noche/madrugada y un bonito día…

 **Yo: _Les ha hablado Mercenary Hashashin y les deseo buenas noches_**

Chica: y eso ¿Porqué, lo dijiste?

 **Yo: _¿Quería hacerlo igual que Dross? ¿quién no lo hubiera hecho?_** - _me voy a quien sabe dónde_ -

Chica: ¿por qué los escritores y fanes de FNAF, son tan locos en estos días? - _se va llevándose a sus dos compañeros a la pizzería_ -

 ** _Atte. Ustedes, Mercenary Hashashin._**


	20. Segunda noche II

**Segunda noche II.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis oc's y la trama de la historia._

 **-** Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo ya que avance rápidamente debido a unos problemas que tuve al subir los archivos a , así que sin más preámbulos, disfruten del capítulo. **-**

* * *

 **\- Diciembre 2 de 1993, 10:00 Pm. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las diez de la noche, mientras que Frank estaba arreglando sus cosas y Sherry acostaba a su hijo en la cama para que durmiera debido a la tarde que debió tener. Al bajar a la planta baja, estaba Frank esperándola a que bajara en silencio debido que posiblemente no vuelva y eso le disgustaba en por no proteger a su familia.**_ **-**

Frank, ¿no deberías irte a tu trabajo? - _lo decía, Sherry al ver al hermano de su esposo aun en la casa_ -

Sí, pero no tengo ningún apuro en ir a mi trabajo - _lo decía, Frank mientras terminaba de llenar su termo_ \- ¿Ya está acostado en su habitación?

Sí, alex está durmiendo en su habitación - _lo decía, Sherry mientras miraba al hermano de su esposo en la cocina_ -

Bien, y además… alex necesitara aprovechar su infancia contigo, sherry - _lo decía, Frank sabiendo que si algo le pasaba tendría a ella para reconfortar a su sobrino_ -

¿Por qué, lo dices? - _preguntaba, Sherry algo dudosa por esas palabras del hermano de su esposo_ -

¿Por lo que me pueda ocurrir en mi trabajo? - _lo decía, Frank sabiendo los riesgos en la pizzería que podría pasarle_ -

Entiendo… - _lo decía, Sherry algo preocupada por el hermano de su esposo_ -

Sabes, ¿qué necesitare pensar un poco las cosas? ahora, en adelante y… - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso en cómo decirle a la esposa de su hermano de lo peligroso que podría ser_ -

No quieres, involucrarnos en ese problema, ¿verdad? - _lo decía, Sherry en una sonrisa leve hacia el esposo de su hermano_ -

Sí, es lo que haría mi hermano… - _lo decía, Frank con una sonrisa leve en su rostro_ -

Frank, sabes perfectamente, ¿Qué puedes contar conmigo para ayudarte? y lo sabes - _lo decía, Sherry mientras miraba al hermano de su esposo_ -

Sí, pero… - _lo decía, Frank mirando a la esposa de su hermano_ \- si te pasara algo, me lo lamentaría siempre en mi vida, además… protegería a mi familia como sea de ese asesino…

Eso lo sé bien, frank… - _lo decía, Sherry tomando una fotografía de su esposo_ \- de seguro, ¿rodrigo hubiera hecho lo mismo?

Sí, es algo irónico de que lo digas así… - _lo decía, Frank con un tono melancólico hacia la esposa de su hermano_ -

Yo digo, ¿qué es de hermanos? - _lo decía, Sherry sonriéndole al hermano de su esposo al ver que eran casi iguales_ -

En eso, tienes mucha razón… - _lo decía, Frank con ironía en esas palabras al sentir lo que sentía su hermano hacia el en proteger a su familia_ -

Bueno frank, recuerda que si necesitas algo o ayuda, no más me avisas, ¿está bien? - _lo decía, Sherry algo preocupada por el hermano de su esposo_ -

Claro, lo tendré en mente - _lo decía, Frank con una sonrisa leve hacia la esposa de su hermano_ -

Oye, frank - _lo decía, Sherry deteniendo al hermano de su esposo_ -

¿Sí? - _lo decía, Frank volteándose al ver a la esposa de su hermano buscar algo en un cajón cercano_ -

Rodrigo, me había pedido qué te guardara esto en caso, ¿que a él le hubiera pasado algo? - _lo decía, Sherry entregándole un pequeño cofre y una llave al hermano de su esposo_ -

Sabes, ¿qué es sherry? - _preguntaba, Frank algo dudoso en el contenido_ -

No, ¿nunca me lo dijo? - _respondía, Sherry algo dudosa que es lo que contenía dentro de ese cofre pequeño_ -

Gracias, además...- _lo decía, Frank guardando un pequeño cofre en su bolso_ \- intentare cuidarme mucho, para que alex no soportar otra perdida a su edad…

¿Sé que a alex le encantara tener a su tío cerca? - _lo decía, Sherry al haber visto a su hijo feliz de tener a su tío cerca durante de esos seis años lejos_ -

Despídeme de alex, ¿cuando se despierte y se vaya a la escuela?-lo decía, Frank tomando su bolso para salir rumbo a la pizzería a comenzar su turno nocturno-

Claro, además él nunca se iría sin despedirse de su tío - _lo decía, Sherry al saber que su hijo no se iba de la escuela no sin despedirse de su tío antes_ -

Nos vemos, sherry - _lo decía, Frank sonriéndole a la esposa de su hermano_ -

¿Ten mucho cuidado, frank? - _lo decía, Sherry despidiéndose algo preocupada por el hermano de su esposo_ -

¿Lo tendré en cuenta? - _lo decía, Frank despidiéndose de la esposa de su hermano, mientras se dirigía rumbo a la pizzería para comenzar su segunda noche_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank caminaba por las calles rumbo a la pizzería para comenzar su segunda noche a mitad de camino, choca con una persona que hace que se le caiga el bolso en el choque y se agacha para recoger su bolso en el suelo.**_ **-**

Oiga, ¡tenga más cuidado por dónde camina! - _lo decía, Frank en un tono molesto a la persona con quien había chocado con el_ -

Vaya, si eres tú, rodríguez… - _lo decía, una voz algo inquietante que le molestaba a Frank_ -

Ah, eres tú… - _lo decía, Frank colocando su bolso en su hombro y ver quien era_ \- Vincent…

¿Cómo estas amigo? - _lo decía, Vincent con su sonrisa sínica que tenia siempre_ -

No somos amigos, vincent y lo sabes bien - _lo decía, Frank en un tono enojado por alguna razón hacia Vincent_ -

Oh, ¿qué paso? ¿por qué ese enojo hacia mí? - _preguntaba, Vincent confundido a la reacción de su "amigo"_ -

Solo ¿que tú no me caes para nada bien? - _respondía, Frank algo serio hacia Vincent sintiendo que algo lo incomodaba hacia esa persona_ -

¿Por qué ese odio hacia mí, rodríguez? - _preguntaba, Vincent con su sonrisa sínica y confundido_ -

¿No lo sé? tarvez, ¿por instinto? - _respondía, Frank serio en sus palabras hacia Vincent que estaba mirándolo_ -

Oh, el gran frank rodríguez se guía por su instinto - _lo decía, Vincent en un tono burlón con su sonrisa sínica que tenía hacia Frank_ -

Aunque no estoy acostumbrado a usarlo, le prestó atención, ¿cuándo es necesario? - _lo decía, Frank fría y seriamente hacia vincent desconfiando de él desde que lo vio por primera vez_ -

Oh, y ¿dónde piensa ir a estas horas de la noche? - _preguntaba, Vincent en un tono curioso al saber dónde iría su "amigo" a estas horas de la noche_ -

A mi trabajo, ¿qué más podría hacer…? - _respondía, Frank secamente en un tono molesto hacia Vincent_ -

Déjame, ¿adivinar, rodríguez…? _-lo decía, Vincent con esa sonrisa sínica que a cualquiera le incomodaría o le diera terror a cualquiera_ \- ¿trabajas en esa pizzería de porquería? O solo, ¿por estar cerca con la señorita jeager?

Solo, ¿aléjate de ella, vincent? - _lo decía, Frank en un tono de advertencia hacia vincent que estaba con esa sonrisa que nunca le había agradado_ -

Oh, ¿por qué tan enojado, rodríguez…? ¿sientes algo por ella? - _preguntaba, Vincent con una sonrisa sínica y burlona hacia Frank_ -

¿Eso no te importa, vincent? - _respondía, Frank en un tono amenazante hacia Vincent_ -

Vaya, y ¿creía que tú eras el único sin sentimientos? - _lo decía, Vincent con burla al creer que Frank eran de esas personas frías y serias hacia los sentimientos_ -

¿No estoy de humor para tus juegos, vincent? - _lo decía, Frank en un tono serio por el humor casi psicópata de Vincent que tenía en su rostro_ -

Oh, vamos rodríguez… - _lo decía, Vincent intentando de calmar a Frank_ \- ¿solo bromeaba contigo?

¿No me hace gracia tu broma? - _lo decía, Frank serio y con ganas de molerlo a golpes en medio de la calle_ -

Bueno, nos veremos pronto, rodríguez… - _lo decía, Vincent despidiéndose de Frank en un tono sombrío mientras se iba lejos de su "amigo"_ -

Idiota… - _lo decía, Frank al ver que vincent se iba lejos, mientras volvía rumbo a la pizzería para empezar su turno de noche_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank iba rumbo camino a la pizzería, sin darse cuenta que Vincent había volteado haciendo su sonrisa más ancha de lo que acostumbra hacer dándole un toque de esa sonrisa a una sínica de un psicópata.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 2 de 1993, 11:00 Pm. -**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora desde que Frank había llegado a la pizzería y al entrar podía ver a su jefe y a Alice con el charlando algo sobre quién sabe. Al acercarse a su jefe para recibir las llaves para poder cerrar la pizzería.**_ **-**

Me alegra, ¿que llegara minutos antes de comenzar su turno? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear sorprendido de que su guardia nocturno haya llegado minutos antes de lo normal_ -

Sí, aun que lamento haber llegado a esta hora en vez de la hora acordada ¿cómo siempre? - _lo decía, Frank un poco sorprendido de que llegara minutos antes de comenzar su turno_ -

Bueno, les quería decir que llamaron para avisarme que el nuevo animatronico llegara en unos minutos, así que señor rodríguez, ¿aquí tiene la llave de la pizzería? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear entregando las llaves a su guardia nocturno_ -

Gracias, señor Fazbear - _lo decía, Frank guardando las llaves en su bolsillo_ -

Y señorita jeager, no se preocupe por su sueldo, que mañana le explicare, ¿cuándo comenzara su turno diurno para vigilar a los niños? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear alegre de que su mecánica pidiera el turno diurno para vigilar a los animatronics y a los niños_ -

¿El turno diurno? - _preguntaba, Frank confundido de lo que se había perdido en la conversación de su jefe y su ex mejor amiga_ -

Sí, ¿cómo no tenemos guardia diurno? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear mirando su mecánica que estaba ahí presente_ \- le pedí a la señorita jeager, que fuera nuestra guardia diurna

Vaya, ¿no lo sabía? - _lo decía, Frank sorprendido de que su ex mejor amiga decidiera trabajar como guardia diurna_ -

Bueno, si me disculpan, tengo que irme y recuerden recibir al animatronic - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear emprendiendo su camino hacia su auto_ -

Sí, señor Fazbear - _lo decía, Alice despidiéndose de su jefe, mientras buscaban unas sillas para esperar al animatronic_ -

Así que decidiste trabajar, ¿cómo guardia diurna? - _preguntaba, Frank algo dudoso hacia su ex mejor amiga_ -

Si, además escuche que aun que pagan algo poco, para luego poder trabajar en el turno nocturno después - _respondía, Alice algo dudosa por la pregunta de su ex mejor amigo_ -

Para estar, ¿más cerca de ellos? - _lo decía, Frank dudoso señalando a los animatronics del escenario a su espalda_ -

Sí, además así sabré, ¿qué tipo de fallas tienen los animatronics? - _lo decía, Alice mirando de reojo a su ex mejor amigo_ -

Aja… - _lo decía, Frank sentándose al lado de su ex mejor amiga para esperar al animatronic nuevo_ -

Y dime una cosa frank - _lo decía, Alice llamando la atención de su ex mejor amigo_ -

¿Cuál? - _lo decía, Frank mirando de reojo a su ex mejor amiga_ -

¿Por qué, nunca escribiste o llamaste? ¿Después de que te fuiste? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa en que su ex mejor amigo nunca había llamado a Sherry o a ella hace seis años atrás_ -

Eso no es asunto tuyo, jeager - _lo decía, Frank algo incómodo en hablar sobre ese asunto con su ex mejor amiga_ -

Jeje, por lo menos me alegra, ¿que hayas vuelto? - _lo decía, Alice con una sonrisa leve al saber de por qué se había ido y no había llamado o escrito nada_ -

Sí… - _lo decía, Frank con una sonrisa leve hacia su ex mejor amiga al saber_ -

¿Contaste a alguien, que estos animatronics de mueven por las noches? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa de que su ex mejor amigo haya hablado con alguien sobre que los animatronics se movían_ -

No, ¿no dije nada, ya que se me había olvidado y muy ocupado en ciertas cosas? - _respondía, Frank al recordar que los toys se movían igual que con los animatronics de ahora_ -

Está bien, ¿no debes estresarte de lo que ya estás? - _lo decía, Alice algo sorprendida de que su ex mejor amigo no digiera nada a nadie de que los animatronics se movían por las noches_ -

Es solo que… - _lo decía, Frank algo molesto e incómodo de lo que le había pasado hace unos momentos antes de llegar a la pizzería_ -

¿Es solo que, frank? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa en lo que iba a decir su ex mejor amigo_ -

Me topé con vincent y ese sujeto, ¿nunca me agrado? - _respondía, Frank serio al mencionar su nombre como si no le agradara nada ni si quiera pronunciar ese nombre_ -

Sí, vincent estuvo aquí en la tarde como dijo el señor Fazbear a pedir el trabajo pero… - _lo decía, Alice meditando lo que iba a decir_ \- su sonrisa es tan sínica, ¿qué me da algo de miedo…?

A ese tipo nunca me agrado… - _lo decía, Frank en un tono molesto hacia vincent de que su presentimiento le decía que algo no iba bien con ese tipo_ -

Ni a mí, debe ser por esa sonrisa sínica que tiene - _lo decía, Alice empezando a reírse de Vincent al recordar que sonreía con esa sonrisa sínica que a cualquiera le daría miedo_ -

Sí… - _lo decía, Frank mirando que se acercaba un camión a la pizzería_ \- hay llego, el nuevo animatronic

Sí, vamos - _lo decía, Alice saliendo de la pizzería junto a su ex mejor amigo para recibir el animatronic_ -

Hola, ¿quién de ustedes dos es el guardia nocturno? - _preguntaba, el sujeto que traía una caja de madera grande y ver a los dos_ -

Yo - _respondía, Frank hacia el sujeto que traía la caja de madera_ -

Bien, necesito que firmes estos documentos para que sepan que recibiste al animatronic - _lo decía, el sujeto entregándole los documentos que debe firmar_ -

Está bien - _lo decía, Frank firmando los documentos para luego devolvérselo al sujeto_ -

Bien, ahora sin más molestias, me voy _-lo decía, el sujeto subiendo al camión e irse de la pizzería_ -

Adiós - _lo decía, Alice despidiéndose del sujeto al ver el camión lejos_ -

Bien, llevemos este animatronic a parte y servicios - _lo decía, Frank sin importancia, mientras empujaba la caja hacia parte y servicios de la pizzería_ -

Está bien - _lo decía, Alice siguiendo a su ex mejor amigo hacia partes y servicios_ \- bien, yo me encargo mañana de este animatronic

Está bien, yo me voy a mi puesto de trabajo antes de que sean las doce… - _lo decía, Frank caminando rumbo a la oficina de seguridad para empezar su turno nocturno_ -

Adiós, frank… - _lo decía, Alice en voz baja mientras veía a su ex mejor amigo irse por el oscuro pasillo y ella caminar rumbo a su casa para prepararse para empezar su turno diurno como guardia_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alice se iba a su departamento para dormir antes de que comenzara su turno diurno, los animatronics del escenario quedaban mirando curiosos en la habitación de partes y servicios en quien sería el nuevo animatronic. Mientras que en la oficina, Frank había llegado unos minutos antes de comenzar su turno y esperar la llamada grabada del padre de su mejor amiga que había perdido.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 3 de 1993, 12:00 Am, 99%. -**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado media hora desde que Alice se había ido y Frank había quedado solo en la pizzería esperando a que su turno empezara para "cuidar" la pizzería por las noches, sin tener que ser asesinado por ningún animatronics hasta que empezó a sonar el teléfono.**_ **-**

" _H-Hola? ¿Hola? Bueno, si estás oyendo esto, entonces lograste pasar al segundo día, eh, ¡felicitaciones! Uh, no quiero hablar demasiado ya que Freddy y sus amigos tientan a ser más activos que avanza la semana._ " - _lo decía, la voz grabada de scott hacia el guardia que haya pasado a la siguiente noche_ -

Bueno, gracias scott - _lo decía, Frank agradecido y algo frustrado debido que si paso con los toys esto iba a ser algo aburrido sin tener que sobrevivir a 11 animatronics y con solo 4 animatronics le sería muy fácil en su trabajo_ -

" _Uh, así que podría ser una buena idea echar un vistazo a las cámaras mientras hablo solo para asegurarse de que todo el mundo está en su lugar, ya sabes._ " - _lo decía, la voz de Scott algo preocupado en su mensaje_ -

¿De seguro se movió, el conejo? - _lo decía, Frank tomando la tablet y ver que el conejo estaba en la habitación de partes y servicios_ -

" _Uh… Curiosamente, el propio Freddy no sale de su lugar muy a menudo. He oído que se hace mucho más activo en la oscuridad, así que, bueno, supongo que es una razón más para no quedarse sin energía, ¿no? también quiero hacer hincapié en la importancia del uso de las luces de las puertas._ " - _lo decía, la voz de Scott en la grabación del mensaje hacia el guardia nocturno_ -

No uso, mucho la energía de las puertas, debido que me gastarían mucha energía y si no fuera por cierto conejo molestoso… - _lo decía, Frank en un tono sarcástico cerrándole la puerta al conejo morado antes de que llegara al pasillo_ -

" _Hay puntos ciegos en sus vistas de cámara, y esos puntos ciegos resultan ser justo delante de sus puertas. Así que s-si no puedes encontrar algo o alguien en las cámaras, asegúrate de revisar las luces de las puertas._ " - _lo decía, la voz de Scott en la grabación del mensaje para el guardia nocturno_ -

En eso lo tengo, al tanto… - _lo decía, Frank alumbrando los pasillo y ver que no había ningún animatronic y abrir la puerta izquierda para ahorrar energía_ -

" _Uh, es posible que solo tengas unos pocos segundos para reaccionar… Uh, no es que estés en peligro, por supuesto. No quiero decir eso._ " - _lo decía, la voz de Scott en la grabación del mensaje para el guardia nocturno algo incómodo_ -

Si, ¿cómo no scott? - _lo decía, Frank con cierto sarcasmo mientras observa por la tablet que la pollo estaba en el área de comida_ -

" _Uh, también, uh, comprueba la cortina la de Pirate cove de vez en cuando. El personaje de allí parece ser el único que se vuelve más activo si las cámaras permanecen apagadas durante largos periodos de tiempo._ "-

¿Pirate cove? - _lo decía, Frank observando por la tablet la cámara de Pirate cove y ver que se escuchaba solo murmuras_ -

" _Supongo que no le gusta ser observado. No lo sé. De todos modos, ¡estoy seguro de que tienes todo bajo control! Uh, ¡te hablo pronto!_ " - _lo decía, la voz de Scott terminando la grabación del mensaje para el guardia nocturno_ -

Uh… esta será una noche larga y aburrida… - _lo decía, Frank al ver que el conejo y la pollo estaban lejos de los pasillos y el oso mirando a la cámara_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank vigilaba por las cámaras de seguridad y asegurarse de que los animatronics no lo atraparan cerrándoles las puertas en sus caras. En esos momentos de descuido, frank podía ver a la pollo en la ventana mirándolo mientras le cerraba la puerta y se iba.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 3 de 1993, 01:00 Am, 83%. -**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora desde que Frank había escuchado el mensaje grabado de Scott e impedir que el conejo y la pollo no entraran a la oficina donde estaba el. Mientras que en el escenario, el oso solo podía ver como sus compañeros, sin poder atrapar al guardia nocturno, mientras miraba a la cámara.**_ **-**

Freddy, ¿cuándo foxy se nos unirá a la cazeria del guardia? - _preguntaba, la pollo algo aburrida de ver como los guardias apenas podían con ellos dos y no con cierto zorro que los mataba con su garfio_ -

¿No lo sé, chica? - _respondía, el oso mirando algo serio hacia la cámara de seguridad del escenario_ -

Uh… odio ¿cuándo ese zorro no sale de su tonta cueva? - _lo decía, el conejo molesto llegando al escenario_ -0

Solo ten paciencia, solo el guardia tiene que descuidarse de esa cámara para que foxy lo mate - _lo decía, el oso mirando a la cámara de seguridad de Pirate cove y ver que la cámara del escenario se encendía rápidamente_ -

¿Creo que estamos subestimando a este guardia? - _lo decía, el conejo molesto al ver que el guardia le había cerrado la puerta en su cara_ -

Sí, bonnie yo también creo que este guardia, ¿esconde algo? - _lo decía, Freddy en un tono curioso sabiendo de quien se trataba el nuevo guardia_ -

Sí, además, ¿qué hay en esa caja en partes y servicios? - _preguntaba, el conejo al haber visto una caja grande en la habitación_ -

¿Un nuevo animatronic? - _preguntaba, Chica algo curiosa que tendrían un nuevo animatronic_ -

¿Puede ser? - _respondía, el oso algo dudoso en que había dentro de la caja_ -

Pues, habremos la caja - _lo decía, el conejo curioso en abrir la caja_ -

No, la señorita alice se encargara de eso - _lo decía, el oso asegurándose de que ellos no se metieran en problemas_ -

Freddy, sabes que si le dices alice, ¿no se enojara? - _lo decía, el conejo seguro de sus palabras hacia la única humana que les caía bien y se preocupaba por ellos_ -

Sí, además ella y yo somos muy buenas amigas - _lo decía, la pollo alegre de ver como Alice la trataba como si fuera una niña pequeña, aunque ella ya sabía del por qué_ -

Sí, lo dice porque eres una chica… - _lo decía, el conejo en un tono burlón hacia la pollo_ \- y dudo, ¿que lo seas?

¡¿Me estás diciendo que parezco hombre?! - _lo decía, la pollo enojada con el conejo por como la había nombrado_ -

Por tu nuevo diseño… - _lo decía, el conejo meditando su respuesta con burla a la pollo_ \- si

Ah… ¡te voy a matar, bonnie! - _lo decía, la pollo enojada con el conejo empezando a perseguirlo por el área de comida_ -

Uh… ¿por qué no se comportan, como se debe? - _lo decía, el oso mirando avergonzado a sus dos compañeros de escenario persiguiéndose como niños_ -

¡La culpa lo tiene esa liebre, freddy! - _lo decía, la pollo señalando al conejo con molestia_ -

¡No me digas liebre, pata gorda! - _lo decía, el conejo molesto por creer que es una liebre por la pollo_ -

¡Ahora si veras, bonnie! - _lo decía, la pollo acercándose amenazadoramente hacia el conejo con intención de golpearlo_ -

¡No, chica! - _lo decía, el conejo aterrado al ver la mirada de su compañera mientras corría a la cocina_ \- ¡no en mi lindo rostro!

¡Ven aquí cobarde! - _lo decía, la pollo corriendo detrás del conejo para golpearlo_ -

Uh… si siguen esto así, voy a volverme loco con esos dos… - _lo decía, el oso al ver como la pollo y el conejo se habían ido corriendo a la cocina con curiosidad en partes y servicios_ \- ¿qué animatronic habrá en esa caja?

 **-** _ **Habían pasado media hora desde que Chica había golpeado al conejo dejando su cabeza maltratada y obligándolo usar uno de repuesto de la habitación de partes y servicios. Mientras que Frank miraba por la tablet de Pirate cove y la del escenario y atento a las puertas por los animatronics.**_ **-**

Uh… ¿cómo la odio? - _lo decía, el conejo colocándose una cabeza de repuesto en partes y servicios_ -

Pues, tú tienes la culpa de molestarla, bonnie - _lo decía, el oso con seriedad hacia el conejo sabiendo que el conejo, la pollo y el zorro se comportaban como niños cuando se lo proponían_ -

Pero, ¡ella me llamo liebre, freddy! - _lo decía, el conejo ofendido por ese apodo y sabiendo que él es un conejo_ -

Tú le dijiste pata gorda y recibiste tu merecido - _lo decía, Freddy cruzado de brazos incrédulo que el conejo y la pollo se comportaran como unos niños_ -

Uh… ¿creo que tienes razón? - _lo decía, el conejo con culpabilidad y molestia_ \- ¿ya salió ese coyote?

No, ese guardia cambia rápidamente las cámaras de Pirate cove y la del escenario - _lo decía, el oso al ver que las cámaras cambiaban rápido de Pirate cove y el escenario_ -

¿En serio? - _lo decía, el conejo incrédulo de que el guardia cambiara dos cámaras rápidamente_ \- y ¿dónde está esa pollo?

Fue a intentar de atrapar al guardia… - _lo decía, el oso señalando el pasillo derecho_ -

¡Ah! - _lo decía, la pollo gritando molesta por el pasillo_ \- ¡maldito guardia me cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera entrar!

Jeje… - _lo decía, el conejo riéndose de lo enojada que estaba la pollo_ -

No te rías, bonnie - _lo decía, la pollo molesta con el conejo_ \- ¡no me obligues a estropearte esa cabeza de repuesto!

¡No mi hermosa cara! - _lo decía, el conejo alejándose de un salto de la pollo y posicionándose en modo defensivo para poder huir de la furia de la pollo_ -

Uh… ¿no sé cómo se pueden comportarse como niños…? - _lo decía, el oso algo frustrado de lo infantil que eran esos dos cuando saben que son almas de niños en cuerpos animatrónicos_ -

Podríamos al menos ver que hay en esa caja - _lo decía, el conejo señalando la habitación de partes y servicios_ \- ¿que tengo curiosidad?

Sí, yo también tengo curiosidad - _lo decía, la pollo algo curiosa en lo que había dentro de la caja_ -

No y saben las reglas, ¿qué debemos atrapar al guardia nocturno? - _lo decía, el oso con un tono autoritario hacia sus dos compañeros y ver que el guardia cambiaba rápidamente las cámaras_ -

Sí, ¿que eres un aguafiestas, freddy? - _lo decía, la pollo algo frustrada al no poder revisar que había en la caja_ -

Sí, ¿no tienes curiosidad por ver que hay en esa caja? - _lo decía, el conejo algo frustrado al no poder ver que había en la caja como la pollo_ -

Sí tengo curiosidad… pero, ¡no vamos a revisar esa caja por ningún motivo! - _lo decía, el oso con autoridad hacia sus dos compañeros_ -

¿Cómo quieras, freddy? - _lo decía, el conejo caminando hacia el pasillo izquierdo de la sala de seguridad_ -

Me voy a la cocina a preparar pizza - _lo decía, la pollo caminando rumbo a la cocina_ -

Uh… ¿esto terminara muy mal…? - _lo decía, el oso mientras colocaba su mano incrédulo de sus compañeros y ver que el zorro no salía de Pirate cove_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Freddy miraba molesto a la cámara de seguridad, Bonnie en el pasillo izquierdo y Chica en la cocina preparando pizzas para ellos. En la oficina de seguridad Frank estaba empezando a ver alucinaciones de freddy y bonnie junto a las palabras "It's Me" haciendo dudar de quien podía hacer eso y ninguno de los animatronics podía hacer eso que el recordaba.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 3 de 1993, 02:00 Am, 67%. -**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora desde que Frank empezó a tener esas alucinaciones de Freddy con bonnie junto a las palabras "It's me" de repente y evitar que el conejo animatronico lo atrapara con la guardia baja.**_ **-**

Me pregunto, ¿quién podría hacer esas alucinaciones? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso de quien podría hacer esas ilusiones para distraerlo de su trabajo y tener la guardia baja_ \- ¿no, puedo distraerme ahora?

Te pille… - _lo decía, el conejo mientras le cerraban la puerta en cara_ \- ¡maldición! ¡casi lo tenía!

Debes, ser más rápido que el guardia, bonnie - _lo decía, el oso desde el escenario mirando incrédulo de que el conejo fallara en atrapar al guardia_ -

¡Uh! ¡me vengare de ti guardia! - _lo decía, el conejo molesto con el guardia mientras se devolvía al área de comida y mirar a la cámara molesto_ -

Sí, ¿cómo digas? - _lo decía, Frank al ver por la cámara del área de comida al conejo, la pollo en la cocina, freddy en el escenario y en Pirate cove estaba la cortina algo movida dejando ver un ojo y dientes de un animatronic, mientras abría la puerta para ahorrar energía_ \- ¿el zorro decidió salir de su guarida?

Foxy, ¿ya era hora de que aparecieras? - _lo decía, el oso mirando al zorro que estaba en Pirate cove_ -

Arg, ahora vera que el gran capitán foxy matara a ese guardia - _lo decía, el zorro presumiendo mientras se preparaba para emprender su carrera para matar al guardia_ -

Si… suerte con eso zorro… - _lo decía, el conejo incrédulo de que el zorro logre atrapar al guardia_ -

Además, ¿ya era hora de que aparecieras? - _lo decía, Freddy con autoridad hacia el zorro_ -

Bueno, intentare de distraer al guardia de tu cueva… - _lo decía, el conejo mientras se dirigía a la oficina_ -

Bueno, ¿solo hay que esperar como le va su plan?- _lo decía, el oso cruzado de brazos esperando a que el conejo volviera con el guardia o al menos distraerlo de la cámara de Pirate cove_ -

Arg, ¿dudo que lo logre, capitán? - _lo decía, el zorro pirata mientras esperaba a que el guardia cambiara la cámara de Pirate cove_ -

Solo esperemos que bonnie, lo atrape por lo… - _lo decía, el oso mientras era interrumpido por un grito de molestia_ -

¡Ah! - _lo decía, el conejo gritando desde el pasillo al ver que le habían cerrado la puerta momento antes de que entrara_ \- ¡maldito guardia!

No, ¿no funciono capitán…? - _lo decía, el zorro al ver que el conejo se había devuelto con enojo al no haber engañado al guardia_ -

¿Solo hay que esperar, foxy? - _lo decía, el oso mirando molesto a la cámara de seguridad_ -

Arg, ya quiero matar al guardia con mi garfio - _lo decía, el zorro algo impaciente por matar al guardia_ -

No si yo lo mato primero, coyote… - _lo decía, el conejo molesto con su compañero zorruno empezando una discusión sin sentido_ -

¡A quien le llamas coyote! - _lo decía, el zorro pirata ofendido por el apodo del conejo_ \- ¡a mí nadie me llama coyote, liebre apestosa!

¡No me digas liebre! - _lo decía, el conejo reaccionando molesto por el comentario de su amigo zorruno_ \- ¡pirata de cuarta!

¡No me vengas a llamar pirata de cuarta! - _respondía, el zorro pirata ofendido hacia el conejo_ \- ¡guitarrista de cuarta!

¡No me llames guitarrista de cuarta! - _respondía, el conejo ofendido hacia el zorro pirata_ \- ¡zorro apestoso!

¡Cállate, liebre! - _lo decía, el zorro pirata mirando molesto al conejo_ -

¡Cállate, coyote! - _lo decía, el conejo mirando molesto al zorro pirata_ -

Uh… por que se tienen que comportar de esa forma ustedes dos… - _lo decía, el oso incrédulo de que sus dos compañeros se comportaran en definitiva muy infantil en vez de madurar_ -

¡Liebre! - _lo decía, el zorro pirata gritándole molesto al conejo_ -

¡Coyote! - _lo decía, el conejo gritándole molesto al zorro pirata_ -

¡Guitarrista de cuarta! - _lo decía, el zorro pirata insultando al conejo_ -

¡Pirata de cuarta! - _lo decía, el conejo en respuesta insultando al zorro pirata_ -

¡Cállate, bugs bonny! - _lo decía, el zorro pirata molesto por el apodo del conejo_ -

¡Cállate, que ni tu atraparías el corre caminos!- _lo decía, el conejo molesto por el apodo del zorro pirata_ -

¡Eres un pésimo guitarrista!-lo decía, el zorro pirata en una burla hacia el conejo-

Y ¡tú un pésimo pirata! - _lo decía, el conejo en reacción de la burla del zorro_ -

¡No insultes la música, coyote! - _lo decía, el conejo en un tono molesto hacia el zorro_ -

¡No insultes a la piraterías, liebre! - _lo decía, el zorro pirata en un tono molesto hacia el conejo_ -

Uh… ¿por qué, estas cosas me tienen que pasar a mi…? - _lo decía, el oso incrédulo de las peleas infantiles de sus dos compañeros_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Foxy junto a Bonnie discutían de quien mataría al guardia nocturno e insultándose entre ellos, Freddy solo podía ver con seriedad y frustración de cómo sus dos compañeros no podrían dejar de pelear como niños y Chica mientras dejaba que la pizza se calentara en el horno, aprovechaba de ir a intentar de matar al guardia nocturno.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 3 de 1993, 03:00 Am, 51%. -**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora desde que Bonnie y Chica intentaban de atrapar al guardia nocturno logrando que solo les cerrara las puertas en cara y estar cambiando las cámaras de seguridad de Pirate cove y el escenario, evitando que cierto zorro pirata no saliera mucho de su cueva.**_ **-**

Uh… ¿creía que ustedes eran más rápidos? - _lo decía, Frank algo frustrado al ver que eran las tres de la mañana_ -

Tarvez, ¿si nos dejaras matarte…? - _lo decía, el oso apoyado en la puerta derecha mirando seriamente al guardia_ -

Miren, si es nada más y nada menos que freddy fazbear… - _lo decía, Frank con sarcasmo al ver al oso animatronico en la puerta_ \- ¿qué haces aquí?

Bueno, ¿solo quería ver como estaba el nuevo guardia nocturno? - _respondía, el oso mientras miraba seriamente y autoritariamente al guardia_ \- ¿no lo crees, frank?

¿Eso dependiendo de lo que haces aquí?

Mira, frank… - _lo decía, el oso mirando seriamente al guardia nocturno_ \- no te acerques a la señorita alice o…

O ¿qué, freddy? - _lo decía, Frank sin miedo al oso animatronico que estaba en la puerta_ \- ¿vas a matarme dentro de un traje de freddy, como algunos guardias anteriores?

Sí, ¿ya que es lo único que puedo hacer? - _lo decía, el oso mirando seriamente y algo atónito de empezar a ver una sombra detrás del guardia nocturno_ -

A mí no me das miedo, oso de peluche… - _lo decía, Frank serio sin miedo al oso animatronico dejando verse una sombra alta detrás de él mirando al oso enojado_ -

Estas advertido, frank… - _lo decía, el oso autoritariamente hacia el guardia nocturno_ \- vuelves a acercarte a la señorita alice, te meteré en un traje de freddy

Eso lo veremos, oso de felpa - _lo decía, Frank en un tono molesto con el oso animatronico que se había ido al escenario y cierra la puerta izquierda impidiendo a cierto zorro que corría en el pasillo y chocar con la puerta_ -

Arg… ¡maldito guardia nocturno, para la próxima te destripare con mi garfio! - _lo decía, el zorro pirata molesto con el guardia nocturno justo cuando iba a alcanzar la oficina de seguridad, le cierran la puerta en toda la cara golpeándose fuertemente en la cara_ -

¿En serio, no me digas? - _lo decía, Frank molesto con el zorro mientras miraba por la ventanilla como se iba hacia pirata cove_ -

¡Me las pagaras, guardia y me pedirás clemencia por tu vida! - _lo decía, el zorro pirata mientras miraba por la ventanilla izquierda con molestia hacia el guardia_ -

¿Que eres, un zorro o coyote? - _preguntaba, Frank algo burlón hacia el zorro pirata que estaba yéndose por el pasillo izquierdo_ -

¡Ah! - _lo decía, el zorro incrédulo soltando un grito de frustración de lo que había dicho el guardia nocturno_ -

¿Creo que esto se va a hacer costumbre? - _lo decía, Frank sonriendo levemente al ver como el zorro había reaccionado_ -

Oh, guardia nocturno… - _lo decía, la pollo apareciendo en la ventanilla derecha al ser alumbrada_ -

Ahora no chica… - _lo decía, Frank cerrándole la puerta a la pollo animatronica mientras sacaba su termo y empezaba a beber su contenido en una taza_ -

Vamos guardia, ¿abre la puerta? - _lo decía, la pollo con un tono de súplica hacia el guardia nocturno_ -

Sabes, ¿que no lo hare? - _lo decía, Frank serio a la pollo animatronica mientras la ignoraba_ -

Vamos, ¿prepare pizza para usted? - _lo decía, la pollo mostrando una caja de pizza_ -

¿Con partes de otros guardias anteriores? - _preguntaba, Frank incrédulo que caería con ese truco de comer pizza_ -

Ug… ¿no, claro que no? - _respondía, la pollo asqueada de creer que el guardia nocturno digiera eso_ -

Pues, ¿no confió en esa pizza, ni mucho menos en una pollo animatronica?-lo decía, Frank ignorando a la pollo mientras vigilaba la cámara de Pirate cove y el escenario-

¡¿Qué?! - _lo decía, la pollo incrédula de lo que había oído decirle el guardia_ \- ¡¿no te gustaría comer mi pizza?!

¿Eres una pollo o pato? - _preguntaba, Frank con burla a la pollo animatronica que estaba en la ventanilla derecha de la oficina_ -

¡¿A quién le dices pato, maldito guardia?! - _lo decía, la pollo algo molesta por lo que quería decirle el guardia_ -

¿A la que veo la ventana? - _lo decía, Frank en un tono burlón a la pollo que estaba en la ventanilla derecha_ -

¡Ah! - _lo decía, la pollo lanzando un grito fuerte de frustración y enojo para irse al área de comida_ -

Je, je, ¿creo que me divertiré si sobrevivo en las siguientes otras cinco noches? - _lo decía, Frank abriendo la puerta derecha para ahorrar la energía_ -

 **-** _ **Los animatronics intentaban de atrapar a Frank solamente podían ver como el guardia les cerraba la puerta a los tres en sus caras segundos antes de que pudieran ingresar a la oficina de seguridad, mientras que Freddy solo podía observar como sus tres compañeros no lograban atraparlo y tener algo de curiosidad de saber que había dentro de esa caja del nuevo animatronic en la pizzería que estaba en partes y servicios.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 3 de 1993, 04:00 Am, 35%. -**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora desde que los animatronics intentaron de atrapar al guardia nocturno para meterlo en un traje de freddy, Chica estaba en la cocina, Foxy en su Pirate cove, Bonnie en el área de comida y Freddy en el escenario mirando molesto a la cámara de seguridad.**_ **-**

¿Cómo es posible que el guardia sobreviviera en menos de cuatro horas? - _lo decía, el oso molesto de ver a sus compañeros que estaban reunidos en el área de comida_ -

Arg, ¿quién diría que me dijo coyote, ese maldito guardia nocturno? - _lo decía, el zorro molesto por el comentario del guardia nocturno_ -

Dilo por ti… - _lo decía, la pollo molesta con el guardia nocturno por el comentario que le había dicho_ \- ¡a mí me dijo ¿que si era una pollo o pato?!

Pues, la verdad chica… - _lo decía, el conejo algo dudoso al ver a su compañera_ \- ¿no sé si eres una pollo o pato?

Cállate, liebre - _lo decía, la pollo dándole un golpe con la bandeja a la cara del conejo_ -

¡Oye, chica! - _lo decía, el conejo molesto por la acción de la pollo por el golpe_ \- ¡deja de pegarle a mi hermoso rostro!

¡Vuelves a dudar de que si soy un pollo, te estropeare tu cara de repuesto!-lo decía, la pollo en un tono amenazador hacia el conejo-

E…Esta bien, chica… - _lo decía, el conejo algo asustado de cómo hablaba la pollo con seriedad_ \- solo no me golpees la cara..

Arg, es por eso que no le digo nada ofensivo a la marinera chica - _lo decía, el zorro pirata burlón de ver como había sido golpeado el conejo por la pollo_ -

¡Ah! ¡Cállate zorro pulgoso! - _lo decía, el conejo mirando molesto al zorro pirata_ -

Arg, ¿Cómo quieras, liebre? - _lo decía, el zorro en tono de burla hacia el conejo_ -

¡Deja de llamarme liebre! - _lo decía, el conejo molesto por ese comentario del zorro_ -

Uh… esto no sería tan complicado si hubieran estado los toys aquí… - _lo decía, el oso frustrado de ver que el conejo y el zorro discutían igual que sus contra partes toys_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Foxy y Bonnie empezaban con sus peleas infantiles, Chica ya frustrada y molesta se había ido a la cocina y Freddy solo podían observar desde el escenario y mirar algo frustrado hacia la cámara. Mientras que la oficina de seguridad, Frank estaba algo tranquilo hasta que suena el teléfono de la oficina.**_ **-**

¿Hola? - _lo decía, Frank contestando la llamada_ -

 _ **¿Tío, frank?**_ - _lo decía, la voz de Alex en la llamada telefónica_ -

¿Alex? - _lo decía, Frank algo confundido al tener una llamada de su sobrino a estas hora de la mañana_ \- ¿deberías estar durmiendo a estas horas de la madrugada? Y ¿como has conseguido el número?

 _ **Sí, lo sé tío…**_ - _lo decía, la voz de Alex en la llamada_ \- _**pero, ¿quería saber si podría ir a acompañarlo mañana en la noche? Y sobre el número…es el mismo que el de la pizzería…**_

Alex, ya sabes, ¿lo que dijo tu mama? - _lo decía, Frank algo inseguro de traer a su sobrino en las noches en la pizzería_ -

 _ **Sí, eso lo se tío…**_ - _lo decía, la voz de Alex algo frustrado con su tío_ \- _**es solo que quiero acompañarlo y saber, ¿cómo es su trabajo?**_

¿Por qué lo preguntas? - _preguntaba, Frank algo dudoso en lo que quería su sobrino_ -

 _ **Es que…**_ - _lo decía, alex un poco avergonzado hacia su tío_ \- _**la maestra nos dijo que el lunes debemos traer un informe de que trabajan y que hacen nuestros familiares…**_

¿Así que…? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso en lo que había escuchado de su sobrino_ \- ¿eso era lo que querías decirme?

 _ **Sí, y como mañana es sábado, podre pasar la noche contigo**_ - _lo decía, la voz de Alex alegre y animado en la llamada_ -

Mmm… - _lo decía, Frank pensándolo un poco lo que le iba a decir a su sobrino_ \- ¿estás seguro de que quieres pasar seis horas aquí en las noches?

 _ **Vamos tío usted me lo prometió…**_ - _lo decía, la voz de Alex algo frustrado por creer que su tío se había olvidado eso_ -

¿Qué hora tienes? - _preguntaba, Frank mientras se masajeaba los ojos de empezar a cansarse, comparando con lo que tuvo que hacer en chicago que estuvo siguiendo y vigilando 24 horas del día a cada miembros de silver_ -

 _ **Las 04:30 de la mañana, ¿por?**_ - _respondía, Alex algo dudoso de la pregunta de su tío_ -

En una hora y media terminare mi turno nocturno y ¿tarves lo piense? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso en como solucionaría su problema con los animatronics y cuidar a su sobrino al mismo tiempo_ -

 _ **Tío, usted me lo prometió…**_ - _lo decía, la voz de Alex frustrado con su tío en la llamada_ -

Alex, ¿no hagas pucheros? - _lo decía, Frank al saber que su sobrino estaba haciendo algún puchero infantil como le había explicado en las cartas que le enviaba mientras pasaba sus dos años en Chicago_ -

 _ **¿Y…Yo no estaba haciendo pucheros?**_ - _lo decía, la voz de Alex algo sorprendido de que su tío supiera eso_ -

¿No me engañes, alex? - _lo decía, Frank en un tono de regaño hacia su sobrino_ -

 _ **Está bien tío frank…**_ - _lo decía, la voz de Alex rendido de la petición de su tío_ -

Oye, no te me pongas triste… - _lo decía, Frank algo nervioso hacia su sobrino_ -

 _ **Está bien…**_ - _lo decía, la voz de Alex en un tono triste hacia su tío_ -

Alex - _lo decía, Frank en un tono serio hacia su sobrino para jugarle una broma en su reacción_ -

 _ **S…Sí, tío…**_ - _lo decía, la voz de alex un poco nervioso debido que escucho el tono serio de su tío_ -

¿Qué tipo de pizza quieres para la noche? - _preguntaba, Frank mientras tomaba un lápiz y un papel del escritorio para anotarlos y pedir la pizza unas horas antes de que la pizzería cerraran_ -

 _ **¿Una pizza hawaiana?**_ - _lo decía, la voz de Alex un poco dudoso y calmado hacia su tío sabiendo que había caído en una broma_ \- _**siempre quise probar una pizza hawaiana**_

Una pizza hawaiana… - _lo decía, Frank anotando en un papel la pizza de su sobrino_ \- y también una soda

 _ **Sí**_ - _lo decía, la voz de Alex con ánimos e impaciente en pasar sus dos noches con su tío en su trabajo_ -

Je, je, bien… - _lo decía, Frank sonriendo levemente al saber que tendría que lidiar con los animatronics y cuidar a su sobrino, sin saber que cierta pollo estaba acercándose por el pasillo derecho_ -

 _ **Tío…**_ - _lo decía, la voz de Alex llamando la atención de su tío_ -

Sí, ¿qué pasa alex? - _preguntaba, Frank en lo que quería decirle su sobrino_ -

 _ **Ah… ¿me preguntaba si podría llevar algunas frituras?**_ - _respondía, la voz de Alex algo inseguro de que su tío lo dejara llevar algunas frituras_ -

¿Frituras? - _lo decía, Frank incrédulo de que su sobrino iba a traer unas frituras, sabiendo que comerían pizza_ -

 _ **Sí**_ - _lo decía, la voz de Alex algo nervioso en que su tío lo dejara traer frituras_ -

Mmm… está bien, alex… - _lo decía, Frank al saber que mañana en la noche tendría un día muy difícil_ \- puedes traer algunas frituras

 _ **Sí…**_ - _lo decía, la voz de Alex alegre de poder llevar algunas frituras para el trabajo de su tío_ -

Bueno alex, pronto amanecerá y si tu mama te descubre despierto a estas horas, ¿dudo que te deje que me acompañes?

 _ **Sí, es cierto… nos vemos en la mañana…**_ - _lo decía, la voz de Alex al ver la hora que eran en ese momento_ -

Duerme bien, alex…- _lo decía, Frank con una sonrisa leve hacia su sobrino, sin saber que cierta pollo estaba observándolo_ -

 _ **Nos vemos tío…**_ - _lo decía, la voz de Alex cortando la llamada dejando a su tío algo incómodo de cómo podría pasar el rato sin que ciertos animatronics lo maten_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank pensaba en como intentaría de que los animatronics no lo mataran y más aún saber que su sobrino estaría presente, Chica estaba en la puerta algo curiosa en saber con quién había hablado el guardia nocturno.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 3 de 1993, 05:00 Am, 19%. -**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado media hora desde que Frank había recibido una llamada de su sobrino Alex e evitando al conejo junto al zorro pirata animatronico, pero no había visto a la pollo animatronica que siempre lo atacaba por el pasillo derecho y al colocar la cámara de la cocina, solo se podía escuchar sonido de ollas y cacerolas.**_ **-**

¿Que estará tramando esa pollo? - _preguntaba, Frank para si mismo al escuchar ruidos por la cocina en la cámara de seguridad y oscuridad_ -

Pues, ¿por qué no vas tú? - _respondía, el oso apoyado por la puerta derecha de la oficina de seguridad_ -

¿Qué, quieres ahora freddy? - _preguntaba, Frank molesto de tener al oso presumido en la oficina_ -

Nada, ¿solo vine a visitar al guardia nocturno por esta noche? - _respondía, el oso al ver al guardia nocturno mirándolo molesto_ -

¿Seguro que es uno de tus engaños para meterme en un traje de freddy? - _lo decía, Frank dudando del oso animatronico que estaba en la oficina_ -

Si fuera así, le hubiera dicho a bonnie y foxy que me acompañaran a matarte - _lo decía, el oso al ver el comentario del guardia nocturno_ -

Te crees la gran cosa, ¿no? - _lo decía, Frank sarcástico al ver al oso animatronico hay apoyado en la entrada de la oficina_ -

Oye, yo soy la estrella de esta pizzería, por qué crees que tiene mi nombre - _lo decía, el oso ofendido del guardia mientras se arreglaba su corbatín_ \- además…

Además, ¿qué? - _preguntaba, Frank dudoso al oso animatronico que estaba en la oficina_ -

Espero, ¿qué te haya quedado en claro a la advertencia?

¿Qué no me acercara a alice? - _preguntaba, Frank ignorando esa advertencia del oso animatronico debido a que su sobrino le pediría ir a verla cuando quiera_ -

Sí, a la señorita alice - _respondía, el oso terminando de arreglarse su corbatín_ -

No te tengo miedo, freddy- _lo decía, Frank sin miedo al oso animatronico tocándole la nariz haciendo que sonara_ -

¡Deja de tocar mi nariz! - _lo decía, el oso molesto por ese acto del guardia nocturno que le había tocado su nariz_ -

Je, je, ahora entiendo por qué los niños les gustas, por tu nariz chillona - _lo decía, Frank burlón al oso ahora comprendiendo a que los niños le gustaban a Freddy por su nariz_ -

Me quieres provocar, frank… - _lo decía, Freddy mirando molesto y serio hacia el guardia nocturno_ -

Mira, freddy… - _lo decía, Frank mirándolo seriamente hacia el oso animatronico_ \- mañana. no estaré de humor para que ustedes anden intentando de matarme…

¿Eso es una amenaza? - _preguntaba, el oso burlón a esa amenaza del guardia nocturno_ -

No, una advertencia, freddy… - _respondía, Frank en un tono amenazante hacia el oso animatronico_ \- si tu o tus amigos animatronics, intentan de matarme en un tonto traje de freddy, te advierto que los desmantelare para que no vuelvan a ser usados en público jamás

No te tengo miedo, frank rodríguez… - _lo decía, el oso en un tono burlón hacia el guardia_ -

Pues deberías, freddy… - _lo decía, Frank acercando al rostro de freddy con seriedad_ \- o ¿quieres que te deje inmóvil como en el 87 con un destornillador?

Grr… bien, frank… tarvez, no te intentemos de matar para tu otra noche… - _lo decía, el oso en un tono sombrío y seriedad hacia el guardia nocturno_ \- pero recuerda, ¿que no podrás escapar de nosotros?

¿No les tengo miedo, freddy…? - _lo decía, Frank con seriedad y frialdad hacia el oso animatronico_ -

¿Cómo quieras, Frank? - _lo decía, el oso acomodando su sombrero para poder irse de esa oficina_ \- ya veras, que te mataremos igual…

¿Cómo digas? - _lo decía, Frank algo burlón hacia el oso animatronico sabiendo que en algún momento tendría que luchar, pero aún mas no debería bajar la guardia por cierta persona que se había encontrado en la calle_ -

Ya verás cómo te meteremos en un traje de freddy - _lo decía, el oso mientras se iba por el pasillo derecho hacia el escenario_ -

Uh… ¿chátaras tenían que ser? - _lo decía, Frank al ver como el oso animatronico se había ido hacia el escenario_ -

 **-** _ **Frank al ver las cámaras de seguridad del área de comida, podía ver que Bonnie junto a Foxy estaban comiendo pizzas, Chica aun en la cocina y Freddy en el escenario mirando molesto a la cámara como siempre.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 3 de 1993, 06:00 Am, 03%. -**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora desde que Frank tuvo visita de Freddy en la oficina y al ser las seis de la mañana empezó a sonar las campanas indicando que el turno nocturno había terminado y que el guardia debía recoger sus pertenencias y entregar las llaves al señor Fazbear.**_ **-**

Buenos días, señor rodríguez - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear saludando a su guardia nocturno que estaba vivo aun_ -

Buenos días, señor fazbear - _lo decía, Frank saludando a su jefe que había llegado en su auto_ -

¿C…Como le fue su segunda noche…? - _preguntaba, el señor Fazbear algo nervioso a su guardia esperando a que no lo demandara por los animatronics_ \- Espero. ¿qué no haya tenido problemas?

No, ningún problema señor Fazbear - _respondía, Frank sin problemas a su jefe mientras se ajustaba el bolso en su hombro_ -

Bien, ¿me alegra escuchar eso? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear algo nervioso a una posible demanda_ -

Aquí tiene sus llaves y si me permite, tengo que irme a mi casa - _lo decía, Frank entregándole las llaves a su jefe para retirarse_ -

Claro, ¿que tenga un buen día? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear mientras se retiraba a su oficina_ -

Nos vemos, en mi turno nocturno… - _lo decía, Frank despidiéndose de su jefe mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa, dejando el área de comida y su jefe en la oficina_ -

Freddy, ¿por qué no mataste al guardia cuando lo tenías cerca? - _preguntaba, el conejo animatronico algo frustrado al ver que el oso no había matado al guardia_ -

Para asegurarme, ¿que el guardia haya captado la advertencia de alejarse de la señorita alice? - _respondía, el oso animatronico serio hacia el conejo_ -

Freddy, sabes muy bien que la señorita alice sabe cuidarse sola, ¿no es necesario que nosotros interfiramos? - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica algo incomoda de que se metieran en la vida ajena de Alice_ -

Arg, yo apoyo al capitán, chica - _lo decía, el zorro pirata mientras salía de su Pirate cove y se acercaba al escenario_ \- piensa, ¿que el guardia podría ser nuestro asesino y puede que la asesine sin que nosotros lo sepamos?

Chica, foxy tiene razón, ¿en que posiblemente sea nuestro asesino? - _lo decía, el conejo algo seguro de sus palabras hacia la pollo_ -

Mmm… - _lo decía, la pollo en un murmuro pensativo en lo que le estaban diciendo sus compañeros pero algo le quedaba en duda de quién era el que había llamado el guardia a esas horas_ \- ¿no estoy muy segura de esto?

¿Por qué lo dices? - _preguntaba, el oso algo curioso en lo que quería decir la pollo animatronica_ -

¿Siempre metemos al guardia nocturno y al día siguiente vuelve otra vez? - _lo decía, la pollo algo dudosa de ver que a cada guardia nocturno que metían, al día siguiente volvía_ -

¿No quieres volver a matar guardias, chica? - _preguntaba, el conejo algo preocupado que su compañera no quiera matar a más guardias nocturnos_ -

No, ¿no es eso a lo que me refiero, bonnie…? - _respondía, la pollo algo dudosa en lo que quería decirle a sus compañeros_ -

¿Entonces? - _preguntaba, el zorro pirata mirando dudoso a la pollo por el cambio de no matar guardias_ -

Es algo difícil de decirlo…-lo decía, la pollo algo dudosa en explicarle a sus compañeros que no quería matar más guardias nocturnos-

Mmm… - _lo decía, el oso mirando a la pollo algo curioso_ \- ¿te estas arrepintiendo de matar guardias?

Podríamos decir, ¿qué un poco…? - _lo decía, la pollo algo apenada hacia sus compañeros y creer que ya no la hablarían más_ -

Algo escuchaste, ¿no es así?

Sí

Entonces, ¿cuéntanos?

Bueno… -lo decía, la pollo algo preocupada por un asunto con el guardia y lo que había escuchado en el día y con valor les dijo lo que había escuchado en el día a sus compañeros- en el día, escuche al señor fazbear junto a un empleado que le dijo que dentro de unas semanas cerrarían la pizzería…

¿C…Cerrar la pizzería?

Sí - _respondía, la pollo algo triste de saber que no estarían mas en el escenario para entretener a los niños_ \- pero, ¿no sé cuándo cerrara definitivamente la pizzería?

Entonces, ¿hay que preguntárselo a la señorita alice?-lo decía, el conejo llamando la atención de sus compañeros- además, ¿ella debe saber algo?

Tienes, razón bonnie… - _lo decía, el oso pensando en la idea del conejo que tarvez la señorita alice podría ayudarlos en algo_ \- pero, eso lo dejaremos para otro momento

Está bien, freddy- _lo decían, los demás animatronics mientras volvían a sus lugares correspondientes mientras que el zorro pirata estaría todo el día en Pirate cove hasta la hora de comenzar el turno del guardia nocturno_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que los animatronics volvían a sus posiciones para empezar a dar su show en la pizzería de día, ellos nunca creyeron que pronto no volverán a dar más shows para los niños. En la casa de Sherry, Frank había llegado a la casa para subir los escalones e ingresar en su habitación para poder descansar y planear algo para que su sobrino no saliera lastimado en su turno de noche.**_ **-**

* * *

 **-** Bueno, hasta aquí llega este capítulo, ahora es momento de responder a los reviews del capítulo anterior. **-**

 _El primer review es de_ _ **Foxer**_

 **-** _ **Foxer:**_ hey, buen cap

 **Yo:** _ **Je, gracias Foxer XD**_

 **-** _ **Foxer:**_ Tipico de frank frio por fuera dulce por dentro

 **Yo:** _ **si, en eso te doy la razón**_

Frank: oigan, ¿qué traman ustedes dos a mis espaldas? - _llega con un termo en sus manos mirando dudoso al escritor y lector_ -

 **Yo:** _ **¿eso no te importa, rodríguez?**_

Frank: uh… presiento, ¿que algo me escondes, mercenary…?

 **Yo:** _ **Nah, ¿cómo crees eso?**_

Frank: te estoy vigilando, mercenary o ¿les diré tu nombre real a tus lectores?

 **Yo:** _ **ok, ok, ya entendí… amargado…**_

Frank ¡¿Qué dijiste?! - _molesto con el escritor_ -

 **Yo:** _ **Nada, yo no dije, nada**_ - _nervioso_ -

 **-** _ **Foxer:**_ te hago una pregunta y el otro fic?

 **Yo:** _ **¿Cual otro fic?**_

 **-** _ **Foxer:**_ El de los hijos de Frank

 **Yo:** _ **Ah… sí… el primer fic de FNAF…**_ - _me pongo nervioso al hablar sobre ese tema_ -

 **-** _ **Foxer:**_ Lo dejaras asi nomas?

 **Yo:** _ **Ah… pues, veras… lo que sucede es que…**_

Frank: anda, mercenary, responde claramente… - _empieza tronar sus nudillos amenazadoramente_ -

Alice: si, mercenary… respóndele… - _saca un bate de baseball_ -

 **-** _ **Foxer:**_ Decime que no, xq es muy buena

 **Yo:** _ **Uh, como sabrás Foxer, ¿cuando termine este fic, tengo pensado reescribir el primer fic desde el inicio? pues, como sabrás, al hacer este fic de "FNAF: El guardia y la mecánica" tendría que reescribir todo el fic desde el comienzo hasta donde quede en la segunda parte del fic… y como en dos semanas empieza mi práctica profesional, ¿no creo que tenga tiempo en avanzar en los fics…?**_

 **-** _ **Foxer:**_ xfa continualo

 **Yo:** _ **claro, que lo continuare, ¿solo es cuestión de tiempo?**_

Frank: y que tengas muchos ánimos en avanzarlo - _me mira incrédulo que lo logre_ -

 **Yo:** _ **¡¿que, buscas pelea rodríguez?!**_

Frank: ¡¿cuando quieras, mercenary?!

Alice: ¡ya cállense! - _les da un batazo a ambos dejándolos en el suelo_ \- parecen, niños pequeños pelear por un juguete nuevo…

Chica: y es por esa razón, es que no deben hacer enojar a las mujeres, ¿entendieron? - _mira a los otros dos que estaban con ella_ -

Bonnie: S…Sí, c…chica - _mira aterrado a la pollo con un bate de baseball metálico_ \- ¿F…Freddy?

Freddy: si, bonnie… es por eso que nunca me enamorare de una mujer… - _mira incrédulo a la pollo con un bate metálico_ -

Bonnie: pero, ellas dan mucho miedo…

Freddy: acepta la realidad, ellas dan más miedo que los hombres…

Chica: ¿dijiste algo fredo? - _mira amenazadoramente al oso con el bate en sus manos_ -

Freddy: no, ¿qué va? - _mira nervioso a la pollo_ \- ¿cómo crees…?

Bonnie: ¿qué suertudo es ese zorro? - _mira molesto a cierto escenario con cortinas moradas_ -

Foxy: es por eso que prefiero encerrarme en mi cueva en vez de exponerme a un ataque de las chicas - _miraba algo nervioso hacia la pollo desde su cueva_ -

Chica: iré a hacer pizzas y pobre de ustedes hagan, ¡una estupidez a los lectores! - _lo amenaza con el bate para irse a la cocina_ -

 **-** _ **Foxer:**_ Eres un gran escritor al igual q nexo-d

 **Yo:** _ **auch… ¿aun que gracias por el cumplido?**_ - _me sobo la cabeza por el batazo en la cabeza_ - _ **pero, no me puedo comprar con "Nexo-D"**_

 _El segundo review es de_ _ **Matias Jd**_

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ ( _me acerco tranquilamente tomando una lata de monster_ ) que hay gente que cuentan.

 **Yo:** _ **yo bien, aquí avanzando en los capítulos del fic…**_

Frank: yo, ¿cuidando a estas chatarras? - _señala a los animatronics_ -

Alice: mañana empezare, mi turno diurno, ¿cómo guardia?

Bonnie: intentando de matar al guardia nocturno

Freddy: que con suerte, pudo sobrevivir su segunda noche…

Foxy: arg… que luego lo matare con mi garfio

Chica: haciendo mis pizzas cuando no puedo matar al guardia…

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ con que un tronic de la pizzería original genial

Freddy: ¿otro animatronic?

Bonnie: genial, así el guardia no podrá con cinco a la vez

Foxy: arg, eso arruina la diversión…

Alice: si… si supieran, ¿cual animatronic es el que trajeron?

Frank: ellos lo sabrán por si solos

 **Yo:** _ **por favor, nada de spoilers**_ - _saco un taser de mano con intención de amenazar a los personajes_ -

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ ¿me pregunto cuál será?

Alice: bueno, ¿no sé cómo decírtelo matias…?

Frank: solo les diremos, ¿que no sabemos cuál animatronic es…?

Chica: aun que tengo curiosidad en ¿cómo es el nuevo animatronic?

 **Yo:** _ **así es, todo a su debido tiempo y si quieren, háganse una idea de quién es y no, no me lo pregunten hasta yo ¿ni lo sé?**_

Todos: Idiota…

Alice: Son inmaduros… - _mira avergonzada a los animatronics y a su ex mejor amigo_ -

Chica: dejalos, son solo chicos inmaduros… - _mira avergonzada de sus tres compañeros_ -

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ que sorpresa el primer encuentro entre Alex y mangle

 **Yo:** _ **si, solo quise dar un pequeño cambio en esa parte…**_ - _miro como si nada mientras afilo un cuchillo_ - _ **¿qué uno no puede tener un pasatiempo?**_

Freddy: Eres un tonto…

Bonnie: No, no puedes tener un pasatiempo…

Foxy: Mereces ser lanzado a los tiburones…

Frank: Un perdedor total…

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ Su reacción fue interesante al ver a Alex pero por lo menos se llevan bien

 **Yo:** _ **si, pues claro que se llevan bien…**_ - _miro nervioso hacia ti_ - _ **si has leído algo de los otros dos fic de FNAF que pronto los reescribiere, sabrás de lo que podría pasar mas adelante…**_

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ ¿con que un fic de undertale? Suena bien te apoyo socio será interesante ver que planeas que pase en ese universo

Todos: ¡Que! - _me miran con enojo_ -

 **Yo:** _ **Ah… ¿no sé de qué hablas, matias…?**_ - _los miro nerviosos mientras me alejo despacio_ -

Freddy: ¡¿No consideraste hablarlo con nosotros?! - _mira al escritor con molestia en un tono amenazante_ -

Bonnie: ¡Escritor malo! - _saca un fierro metálico que hace golpear en su mano amenazadoramente_ -

Foxy: ¡Mereces que te dé una buena mordida en la cabeza! - _mira molesto al escritor mostrando sus dientes con intenciones de morderlo_ -

Frank: ¿No lo sé? pero, tengo intenciones de golpear fuertemente… - _se truena sus nudillos amenazadoramente_ -

 **Yo:** _ **Ah… he he… bueno, si no les molesta ah… ¿creo que me llaman?**_ - _corro por mi vida_ -

Freddy: ¡Vuelve aquí cobarde!- _sale persiguiendo al escritor_ -

Bonnie: ¡No huyas! - _sale corriendo detrás del oso_ -

Foxy: ¡Déjame darte una mordida en tu cabeza!- _sale corriendo detrás del conejo_ -

Frank: ¡Te moleré a golpes! - _sale corriendo detrás de los animatronics_ -

Chica: ahora, ¿por qué, persiguen al escritor? - _mira confundida con unas bandejas con pizza en sus manos_ -

Alice: el escritor tiene pensado hacer un fic de Undertale y como sabrás, los chicos se molestaron mucho con esa noticia inesperada

Chica: uh… ¿por qué los chicos son tan brutos para eso…?

Alice: como siempre, los chicos siempre serán chicos…

Chica: en eso tienes razón… - _mira frustrada a los chicos y al escritor_ \- ¿quieres pizza?

Alice: gracias, chica - _empieza a comer una rebanada de pizza con la pollo_ -

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ En fin eso es todo nos vemos en el próximo cap bay. :-P

Chica: Nos vemos matias

Alice: ¿Vuelve cuando quieras?

Freddy: ¡Donde se metió ese cobarde!

Frank: ¡Sigamos buscándolo! ¡¿no pudo huir muy lejos?!

Bonnie: revisare la bodega

Foxy: arg, yo el almacén

Freddy: revisare en partes y servicios

Frank: bien, yo iré a buscar a ese idiota en la sala de control

 **Yo:** - _escondido en una caja de cartón_ - _ **¿Por qué, me pasan estas cosas a mí? (T-T)**_

Alice: bueno, como sabrán no aparece el escritor por ningún lado...

Chica: asi que nosotras, despediremos este capitulo hasta que aparezca el escritor...

Alice: no olviden dejar sus reviews en cada capitulo...

Chica: para que Mercenary Hashashin, pueda saber sus opiniones en cada capitulo que el crea y suba cuando pueda...

Alice: si no quieren enviarle reviews, pueden enviarle sus mensajes privados [P.M] o hablar con el en su cuenta de Facebook que esta el link en el perfil del escritor...

Chica: como sabrán, el escritor responderá sus reviews al final de cada capitulo de " ** _FNAF: el guardia y la_** ** _mecánica_** "...

Alice y Chica: que tengan una buena mañana/tarde/noche/madrugada, hasta el próximo capitulo y que tengan un buen dia a todos...

Chica: ¿quieres pizza?

Alice: claro, vamonos antes de que los chicos maten al escritor... - _mira incredula como su ex mejor amigo buscaba al escritor_ -

Chica: los chicos siempre serán brutos y es por eso que no me enamorare de ningún chico - _mira incrédula al ver como freddy, foxy y bonnie estaban buscando al escritor_ -

Alice: ¿un chico animatronic? - _pregunta, dudosa de la pollo_ -

Chica: pues, claro alice - _mira algo confundida en la pregunta_ -

Alice: bien, vamonos que esta empezando a hacer frio... - _se va acompañada de la pollo_ -

 _ **Atte.**_ _ **Ustedes, Mercenary Hashashin.**_


	21. El nuevo animatronic

**El nuevo animatronic.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto con mis oc's y la trama de la historial del Fic._

* * *

 **\- Diciembre 3 de 1993. -**

 **-** _ **Eran la una de la tarde, Frank había recibido la llamada de su ex mejor amiga para ayudarla a ver qué tipo de animatronic había llegado anoche y como estaba encargado de estar con su sobrino Alex, tuvo que llevar a su sobrino con él. Al llegar a la pizzería, Frank le había dicho que pidiera una pizza que él quisiera y que por ningún motivo se moviera en su asiento y sin más se había ido a la habitación de partes y servicios.**_ **-**

Vaya, ya era hora de que llegaras, frank - _lo decía, Alice al ver a su ex mejor amigo entrar a la habitación_ -

Sí, perdona por llegar a esta hora - _lo decía, Frank disculpándose por la demora debido que tenía que llegar hace una hora atrás_ \- pero, sabes que debo cuidar a mi sobrino

¿Trajiste a alex? - _preguntaba, Alice algo curiosa a su ex mejor amigo algo sorprendida de saber que había traído a Alex_ -

Sí, ¿por? - _respondía, Frank confundido a la sorpresa de su ex mejor amiga mientras tomaba un barrote de acero para abrir la caja_ -

Curiosidad - _lo decía, Alice al saber que la zorrita animatronic le había contado lo que había pasado la vez que estuvo Alex en su departamento_ -

Bueno, ¿estas lista? - _lo decía, Frank mirando a su ex mejor amiga_ -

Sí, hagamos esto rápido para yo poder empezar mi turno diurno, tranquila - _lo decía, Alice tomando otro barrote de acero para empezar a abrir la caja_ -

¿Cómo quieras, jeager? - _lo decía, Frank sin importancia, para luego usar el barrote de acero para hacer una abertura en la caja_ -

Bien, esto es el último para poder abrirlo - _lo decía, Alice mientras se encargaba del otro lado de la caja de madera_ -

¿Está bien, a la de 3? - _preguntaba, Frank al ver a su ex mejor amiga_ -

Sí, a la de 3 - _respondía, Alice preparándose para abrir la caja_ -

1… - _lo decía, Frank empezando a contar y mirar a su ex mejor amiga_ -

2… - _lo decía, Alice empezando a contar y mirar a su ex mejor amigo_ -

3… - _lo decía, Alice y Frank a la vez empezando a incrustar sus barrotes de acero para abrir la caja_ -

F…Frank… - _lo decía, Alice algo incrédula de ver que animatronic era el que estaba en la caja, mientras retrocedía por instinto al ver ese animatronic_ -

¿C…Como es posible que este animatronic lo hayan traído…? - _lo decía, Frank incrédulo de ver a ese animatronic otra vez y lo había visto en la otra pizzería anterior_ -

E…Es… - _lo decía, Alice algo asustada de tan solo ver a ese animatronic empezando a tartamudear_ -

Golden freddy… - _lo decía, Frank incrédulo de ver a ese oso dorado otra vez en la pizzería_ -

Pero, ¿no que estaba en la bodega de la otra pizzería? - _lo decía, Alice incrédula de ver al oso dorado dentro de esa caja_ -

¿Creo que a este lo encontraron de casualidad? - _preguntaba, Frank mientras miraba al oso dorado que estaba desactivado_ -

P…Pero, ¿eso es imposible? - _lo decía, Alice algo confundida de cómo el oso dorado pudo ser traído aquí_ -

Recuerda que es un animatronic con poderes sobrenaturales - _lo decía, Frank mirando seriamente a su ex mejor amiga_ -

C…Cierto - _lo decía, Alice algo nerviosa mirando a su ex mejor amigo por preocupación_ \- pero, es muy peligroso ¿que este aquí?

No creo, ¿que sea difícil de eludirlo como los otros cuatro? - _lo decía, Frank seguro de sus palabras hacia su ex mejor amiga_ -

Sí, pero esta no es como la pizzería anterior - _lo decía, Alice algo preocupada de que le pase algo a su ex mejor amigo_ -

Eso lo sé, ya se me ocurrirá algo para eludir a los animatronics y a golden… - _lo decía, Frank algo preocupado al tener que estar como una sombra a su sobrino estas noches_ -

Está bien, Frank… - _lo decía, Alice en un tono preocupado por su ex mejor amigo_ -

Bueno, ahora si me permites debo estar con mi sobrino para que no le pase nada

S…Sí, tienes mucha razón - _lo decía, Alice algo nerviosa al ver a su ex mejor amigo llevarse bien con Alex_ -

Nos vemos… - _lo decía, Frank despidiéndose de su ex mejor amiga y salir de partes y servicios_ -

Adiós, frank… - _lo decía, Alice despidiéndose de su ex mejor amigo y mirar al oso dorado que estaba en la caja_ \- ahora, ¿qué hare contigo, golden…?

 **-** _ **Alice sola con el oso dorado en partes y servicios al ver que estaba cubierto de polvo y algo de aceite, tomando un pañuelo, decidió darle una limpieza primero al oso dorado animatronico. Frank dejando sola a su ex mejor amiga en la habitación de partes y servicios, al llegar a la mesa de su sobrino, ve que él estaba mirando el show del trio animatronico en el escenario concentrado en el show.**_ **-**

Hola, alex - _lo decía, Frank llamando la atención de su sobrino_ -

Hola, tío frank - _lo decía, Alex despegando su mirada para ver a su tío_ -

¿Te diviertes con el show de los animatronics? - _preguntaba, Frank algo curioso al ver a su sobrino disfrutar el show del trio animatronico_ -

Sí, es divertido el show de los animatronics… - _lo decía, Alex un poco animado al ver el show de los animatronics en el escenario_ -

Me alegra que te diviertas - _lo decía, Frank revolviéndole el pelo de su sobrino_ -

Tío, no me gusta que me hagan eso… - _lo decía, Alex con un puchero odiando que le revolvieran su pelo_ -

Bueno, será mejor ir a casa o ¿tu madre se preocupara mucho por nosotros? - _lo decía, Frank a su sobrino_ -

Sí, no quiero que mi mama se preocupe mucho… - _lo decía, Alex mirando al suelo algo melancólico saliendo de la pizzería, preocupando a su tío_ -

¿Quieres un helado en el camino? - _preguntaba, Frank algo dudoso de que su sobrino al menos se anime en comer algo de helado_ -

Sí, tío - _respondía, Alex con una sonrisa mientras salía de la pizzería con su tío_ -

Bueno, me alegra que al menos sonrieras - _lo decía, Frank a su sobrino que estaba caminando junto a el_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank junto a su sobrino Alex salían de la pizzería, ciertos trio animatronico observaban como se iba el niño con el adulto rumbo a su casa pensando que habría otra víctima más del guardia nocturno. Al llegar a la casa una hora después, podían ver que Sherry estaba cocinando la comida para almorzar y al ver a su hijo y hermano de su esposo, les sonreía que al menos estaban bien y a salvos, debido que era lo único en familia que le quedaba a ella.**_ **-**

¿Ya volvieron? - _lo decía, Sherry mirando a su hijo y al hermano de su esposo entrar al comedor_ -

Así es sherry - _lo decía, Frank mirando a la esposa de su hermano con una sonrisa leve_ -

Sí, el tío frank me llevo a la pizzería - _lo decía, Alex alegre hacia su mama mientras sonreía_ -

Je, je, ¿me alegra que te hayas divertido? - _lo decía, Sherry a su hijo sabiendo que se haya divertido en esa pizzería_ -

Sí, ah… iré a lavarme las manos para almorzar - _lo decía, Alex alegre subiendo los escalones al segundo piso_ -

Y bien… - _lo decía, Sherry mirando al hermano de su esposo con una sonrisa_ -

Y bien, ¿qué? - _lo decía, Frank dudoso a la esposa de su hermano_ -

¿Cómo te fue con alice? - _preguntaba, Sherry algo curiosa que al menos el hermano de su esposo hablara con Alice sobre otras cosas_ -

Ah… bien, bien, solo que no nos hablamos nada ya que tuve que ayudarla en abrir una caja de madera que había llegado anoche - _respondía, Frank sin interés en hablar de Alice con Sherry sabiendo que ahora entre él y ella no había mas amistad_ -

Y… ¿que contenía esa caja? - _lo decía, Sherry curiosa en saber que había en la caja que le había llegado anoche al hermano de su esposo_ -

Que tenía otro animatronic en su interior, nada más - _lo decía, Frank sin interés al saber que ahora tendría que estar atento en su turno de noche por cierto oso dorado_ -

¿Eso es todo? - _preguntaba, Sherry algo curiosa hacia el hermano de su esposo_ -

Sí, eso era todo - _lo decía, Frank con sinceridad hacia la esposa de su hermano_ -

Dime, ¿una cosa frank? - _lo decía, sherry cambiando el tema y mirando curiosa llamándole la atención al hermano de su esposo_ -

Sí, ¿cuál? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso de lo que quería saber la esposa de su hermano_ -

¿Aun sientes algo por alice? - _preguntaba, Sherry algo curiosa de que el hermano de su esposo no le haya dicho nada por lo que estaría sintiendo por Alice_ -

No, claro que no siento nada por ella, solo es compañera de trabajo y… - _lo decía, Frank con un leve sonrojo desviando la mirada por estar incomodo_ \- ¿no creo que la ame?

¿Seguro? - _preguntaba, Sherry con curiosidad hacia el hermano de su esposo con una sonrisa burlona_ -

S…Sherry, deja de preguntarme esas cosas… - _lo decía, Frank molesto con un leve sonrojo hacia la esposa de su hermano_ -

¿Solo quería saber? - _lo decía, Sherry con una sonrisa divertida al ver al hermano de su esposo sonrojado sabiendo que bajo esa frialdad y seriedad que mostraba de vez en cuando había amor y preocupación por los que el amaba_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que habían pasado unos cinco minutos de que Sherry preguntara a Frank si sentía algo por Alice, sorprendiéndose de cómo decía que no la amaba y sentía algo por ella. Al haber pasado unos minutos, Alex había llegado al comedor y ver que su tío estaba ayudando a colocar los servicios y platos a su madre, mientras tomaba asiento.**_ **-**

Espero, ¿qué les guste el almuerzo, chicos? - _lo decía, Sherry sonriéndole a su hijo y al hermano de su esposo al haber preparado el almuerzo_ -

Es increíble, ¿que lo hayas hecho tú, mamá? - _lo decía, Alex anonadado de ver el almuerzo que había preparado su madre_ -

Sherry, ¿en serio lo cocinaste tú? - _lo decía, Frank sorprendido de ver el almuerzo que había preparado Sherry_ -

Sí, seguí la receta al pie de la letra y espero que les guste el pescado frito, con papas cocidas y zanahorias cocidas - _lo decía, Sherry mirando a su hijo y al hermano de su esposo con amabilidad_ -

Bueno, ¿será mejor que comamos? - _lo decía, Frank a su sobrino para preparar sus cosas ya que le quedaban algunas horas antes de comenzar su turno nocturno_ -

Sí, además hoy será una noche muy entretenida - _lo decía, Alex feliz de saber que acompañaría por primera vez a su tío_ -

Alex… - _lo decía, Sherry mirando a su hijo_ -

Si, mama - _lo decía, Alex algo dudoso en que su madre no lo dejaría ir_ -

Espero que hagas caso a tu tío en todo lo que él te diga - _lo decía, Sherry mirando a su hijo con seriedad_ \- además, ¿no quiero que les pase nada a ustedes dos?

Sí, mama - _lo decía, Alex entendiendo a lo que se refería su madre_ -

Y Espero ¿que no se metan en problemas? - _lo decía, Sherry mirando a su hijo y hermano de su esposo_ -

Si, mama - _lo decía, Alex entendiendo a lo que su madre quería decirle_ -

Claro, sherry - _lo decía, Frank entendiendo a la esposa de su hermano_ -

Bueno, disfrutemos de este almuerzo en familia - _lo decía, Sherry con una sonrisa divertida al pasar el rato en familia_ -

Si, mama - _lo decía, Alex sonriéndole a su madre mientras empezaba a comer su comida junto con su tío y madre_ -

 **-** _ **Frank miraba de reojo como disfrutaba pasar el almuerzo en familia con su sobrino y esposa de su hermano, sabiendo que faltaba Rodrigo para estar todos reunidos, y podía imagina haber visto a su hermano sentado a su izquierda comiendo con ellos y sonreírle como buenos hermanos que eran. Mientras que en la pizzería, Alice había terminado de limpiar al oso dorado para poder retirarse a su departamento muy cansada debido de estar limpiando al oso animatronico y cuidar a los niños era una tarea estresante y al saber que la zorrita toy la estaría en su departamento para hacerle compañía a ella.**_ **-**

* * *

 **-** Bueno, hasta aquí llego este capítulo, lamento decirles que debido a mi práctica profesional no he podido avanzar mucho en el fic y puede que solo tenga tiempo solo los sábados y domingos, también lamento que este capitulo haya sido algo corto ya que normalmente hago capítulos largos y bueno, así que ya están avisados, es momento de responder a sus review's. **-**

 _El primer review es de_ _ **Matias Jd**_

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ ( _ **Entro corriendo y me detengo derrapando un poco**_ ) Que hay gente que siemyen

Alice: ¡hola, matias! - _te saluda amablemente_ -

Frank: hola, matias

Freddy: hola…

Bonnie: hola…

Foxy: arg, hola, marinero de agua dulce - _mira al lector con molestia al tener que estar fuera de su cueva pirata_ -

 **Yo:** _ **Lo de siempre y ahora he empezado mi practica profesional en "Operario electico y logística en bodega" y ese es mi problema por no haber publicado algún capitulo normalmente…**_

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ Wou que buen cap cool ( _ **levantó mi pulgar**_ )

 **Yo:** _ **Hehehe, gracias amigo**_

Freddy: como me divierto en ver como sufrirás si no avanzas en tu fic actual

Bonnie: si… ya quiero terminar con este tonto guardia…-señala a frank con molestia-

Frank: así al menos, no tendré que cuidar a una liebre, coyote, a un oso de peluche y a una pollo… - _mira molesto al conejo, zorro y oso animatronico_ -

Bonnie, Foxy y Freddy: ¡oye!

Frank: la liebre empezó y no se quejen

Bonnie, Foxy y Freddy: te odiamos

Frank: el sentimiento es mutuo - _ignora las miradas de los tres animatronics_ -

Alice: uh… voy a ayudar a chica a la cocina… - _se va a la cocina_ -

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ Que será esas sombra en la espalda de frank?

Frank: ¿cuál sombra? - _mira confundido al oso_ -

Freddy: a mí no me miren, ¿hasta yo incluso no lo sé? - _me mira confundido_ -

 **Yo:** _ **a mí no me miren, lo que sale al capítulo es lo que me viene primero a la mente**_

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ Aumenta mis sospechas aunque las que lucinaciones si se sabe algo de fnaf 1 ya sospecharas de quien habló jejeje.

 **Yo:** _ **Por supuesto que es sencillo saber quién es el causante de esas alucinaciones y ese es…**_ -los tres animatronics y el guardia me miran atentos- _ **puppet**_ - _insertar cara del meme trollface_ -

Todos: ¡¿Qué?! - _me miran incrédulos_ -

 **Yo:** _ **Hehehe, debieron ver sus caras de idiotas, la verdad si se quien causa esa alucinaciones, pero no quiero hacer spoiler al fic y debido que en el fic podrían saber quién es el causante de eso…**_

Bonnie: acaso…

Foxy: este maldito…

Freddy: lo sabía desde el principio…

Frank: eres un malnacido y lo sabes mercenary…

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ Con que el acompañara a Frank al trabajo esto esta muy bueno que les baya bien.

Frank: si y espero que ciertos trio de idiotas no me mate mientras lo cuido… - _mira fríamente hacia los tres animatronics presentes_ -

Freddy: te mataremos a ti y a tu acompañante en un traje de freddy

Bonnie: tendremos un nuevo amigo en nuestro grupo

Foxy: arg, y seremos mejores amigos para siempre…

Frank: si que son idiotas…

 **Yo:** _ **¿Qué esperabas, frank? son animatronics con alma de niños con sed de venganza y algo idiotas por esos años…**_

Frank: Sí…-se da cuenta de algo en mi comentario- espera, ¿que?

 **Yo:** _ **Nada, frank**_

Frank: algo me ocultas… - _me mira fijamente intentando descubrir que era_ -

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ hoy conque la uva con patas se encontró con Frank ya sospechó que planea ( _se escucha por la ventana que vincent dice_ )

 _ **Vincent:**_ uva con patas tu abuela puto.

Bonnie: genial, quien lo invito a la berenjena venir aqui

Foxy: yo lo odio

Freddy: todos lo odiamos, foxy

Frank: me cae mal, esa berenjena con patas…

 **Yo:** _ **Descuiden, yo me encargo…**_ -saco un control con un botón rojo y lo oprimo haciendo aparecer una cámara con torreta-

 _ **Camara con torreta**_ : amesasa detectada disparo de advertencia uno. (PUM)

 _ **Vincet:**_ HAAAAA mi culo perra ( _ **ve que la torreta le apunta de nuevo y se va corriendo con dificultad**_ )

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ Se lo merece jejeje que bueno que tenemos esas torretas activas en fin ¿quien queria hacer eso? Levante la mano ( _ **todos los robots, Frank y el autor levantan la mano**_ ) jejeje

Foxy: arg, me gusto esta torreta, podríamos usarlos para matar guardias -levanta la mano izquierda mientras sonreía malvadamente-

Bonnie: oh, podríamos usar esa cosa para evitar que la berenjena con patas, mate a mas gente

Frank: me gusto esta torreta, debido que me serviría para dispararle a vincent, nunca me cayó bien, desde 1987 - _mira por donde se había ido vincent_ -

 **Yo:** _ **Rayos y ¡para eso me había traído un rifle francotirador por nada!**_ - _lanzo el arma por la ventana_ -

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ Tal parece que solo freddy "maduro" en comparación con sus compañeros me imaginó lo que pasa jejeje.

Freddy: si, porque soy el más querido por todos los niños y alguien debe dar el ejemplo, como todos los otros freddy's de otros fics

Bonnie, Foxy y Frank: ¿cómo digas?

 **Yo:** _ **Si supieras lo que pasara después de que se enamore de alguien, actuaras como estúpido…**_

Freddy: dijiste algo, ¿mercenary?

 **Yo:** _ **¿Cómo crees, fredo?**_

Freddy: más te vale

 **Yo:** _ **¿Cómo digas, oso yogui?**_

Freddy: -me queda mirando incrédulo-

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ JAJAJA hasta Frank molesta a freddy con el ruido de su nariz que joda jajaja.

Frank: si… además, ¿quien no lo hubiera hecho eso al oso?

Foxy: arg, aunque el guardia tiene razón, es divertido hacerle eso al capitán

Freddy: ¿cómo los odio? - _mira molesto a los dos_ -

 **Yo:** _ **Sí, es divertido para molestar un rato al oso yogui**_

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ ( _ **Veo que el escritor se oculta e invocó mi espada en mi mano izquierda y una spas 12 en la derecha y les apuntó a los que lo amenasaron**_ ) Ey dejen a mi amigo en paz brutos!

Freddy: ah… nadie me dijo, ¿que los lectores tenían magia…? - _te mira incrédulo_ -

Foxy: arg, eso es puro efectos especiales, capitán

Bonnie: ah… ¿no creo que sean efectos especiales, foxy?

Foxy: tu eres un miedoso, liebre - _se acerca a ti con intenciones de matarte con su garfio_ -

Bonnie: - _se le queda mirando con molestia por su comentario_ -

Frank: oye, oso yogui

Freddy: ¿qué quieres, rubiecito?

Frank: ¿leíste el contrato del escritor?

Freddy: ah… si, pues claro que lo firme, no me compares por foxy

Foxy ¡hey! - _mira indignado al oso_ \- además, esas armas son de juguetes para niños de 10 años - _toma la escopeta y se le escapa un tiro al techo_ \- ah… yo no fui… - _deja caer la escopeta y corre a su cueva pirata_ -

Bonnie: ah… creo que las chicas necesitan algo de ayuda… - _se va a la cocina por miedo de la escopeta_ -

Frank: yo, tengo que ver algo en mis horarios en la oficina - _se va a la oficina de seguridad_ -

Freddy: ah… yo tengo que revisar que los micrófonos deben estar funcionando bien… - _se va al escenario_ -

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ Agh que cosas no?

 **Yo:** _ **Si, que cosas…**_ - _miro el daño del disparo del arma_ - _ **lo bueno es que no hay nada hay arriba**_

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ Por cierto cualquiera puede tener algo con lo que entretenerse un ejemplo son los tronics matan y nadie les dice nada puede ser una venganza pero también lo usan para pasar el tiempo y no lo nieguen.

Freddy: nosotros no negamos eso

Bonnie: es verdad

Foxy: arg, me gusta matar a los guardias como pasatiempo

Frank: idiotas…

 **Yo:** _ **Uh… creo que eso pasa de ser un pasatiempo a ser una obsecion…**_

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ En fin hasta luego chicos y no amenasen al autor porque haora ellas lo protegen ( _ **señalo a las camaras**_ ) y tienen una excelente puntería jajaja  
Por cierto sus balas son NTH sino me equivoco se llamaba hací es el único metal que daña hasta fantasmas probado por batman hací que los tronics no se salvan de la regla en fin bay  
( _ **Me boy corriendo por la puerta a una velocidad que compite con la de sonic**_ )

Freddy, Bonnie y Foxy: ¡te odiamos!

Frank: ¡maldicion!

 **Yo:** _ **a eso se le llama compañerismo**_

 _El segundo review es de_ _ **Tomas Ferrari**_

 **-** _ **Tomas Ferrari:**_ Eh hasha o alex

 **Yo:** _ **Un momento… hay no puede estar pasándome esto…**_ - _coloco mi mano en mi cara por frustración_ - _ **temia que este día, llegaría asi…**_

Frank: ¿Por qué, lo dices?

 **Yo:** _ **Ya lo sabrás en algún momento…**_

 **-** _ **Tomas Frerrari:**_ Asi que vos tambien una cita asi con auto y eso eh?

Todos: ¡¿Qué?! - _me miran incrédulos por el comentario del lector_ -

 **Yo:** _ **no me miren a mí, además tomas… si querías hablarme podrías haber ido a mi link de Facebook y hablar por chat o por un mensaje privado que es PM**_

Todos: ¡ya dinos!

 **Yo:** _ **ok… hay un fic llamado Citas en los fics de FNAF de amlc2012 donde uno puede pedirle citas con los personajes como por ejemplo, chica, mangle, bonbon, golden y puppet que son las chicas y los chicos, bueno, ya saben quién es quién…**_

Todos: what the hell? - _nos miran raro_ a los dos-

 **-** _ **Tomas Ferrari:**_ aja que buen gusto ademas un camaro

 **Yo:** _ **Si, además son buenos y potentes para las carreras callejeras si los modificas bien**_

 **-** _ **Tomas Ferrari:**_ Siiii rivalidad directa woho

 **Yo:** _ **si, ¡además ya tengo pensado los tipos de autos que usare en ese fic de amlc2012!**_

 **-** _ **Tomas Ferrari:**_ Seguro te gusto mi cita con bon no?

 **Yo:** _ **claro… espera, ¿qué?**_ - _me quedo incrédulo sin darme cuenta a la pregunta_ -

 **-** _ **Tomas Ferrari:**_ Que diga la verdad q diga la verdad

Frank: ¡que diga la verdad!

Foxy: ¡que diga la verdad!

Bonnie: ¡que diga la verdad!

 **Yo:** _ **Un momento, ¿desde cuando llegue a un juicio?**_ - _miro incrédulo al ver al oso animatronico con una peluca de juez y de traje_ -

Freddy: ¡orden en la sala! - _golpea su mazo en el podio_ \- ¡mercenary, di la verdad! O ¡te sentencio a la ejecución dentro de un traje de freddy!

 **Yo:** _ **What the fuck?**_ - _miro incrédulo al oso vestido de juez_ - _ **saben, ¿que? vayense a la #$%, oso pedófilo**_ -lo señalo- _**metete una zanahoria metalica por el $% & **_- _señalo al conejo-_ _ **muerte, pirata de cuarta mal imitador**_ - _señalo al zorro mostrándole el dedo del medio_ \- _**jodete, rubiecito de mierda que le falta un brazo**_ - _señalo a Frank con molestia_ - _ **y saben, que… vayense a la #$% & **_ - _me lanzo por la ventana para escapar_ -

Freddy: rayos, se escapó nuestra única oportunidad de matarlo…

Todos: ¡mierda!

 **-** _ **Tomas Ferrari:**_ Que bueno que hay mas gente q le gustan los fierros

 **Yo:** _ **¡Sí! ¡Que viva los caballos de fuerza, los vehículos tunning, los vehículos clásicos y las carreras!**_

 **-** _ **Tomas Ferrari:**_ V8 manda de una papa

 **Yo:** _ **Yeah…**_ - _me coloco unas gafas negras_ -

 **-** _ **Tomas Ferrari:**_ Perdon x interrumpir x aca gente(x los protas tambien)

 **Yo:** _ **no hay problema, recuerda que si quieres hablarme hazlo por Facebook o por PM en**_

 _El siguiente review es de_ _ **LightIlumin 879**_

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ - _Estoy tirada en el suelo desmayada y Bright y Cindy estan jugando piedra papel o tijeras_ -

 _ **Cindy/Bright.S:**_ ¡Piedra papel o tijera! - _Bright saca tijera y Cindy papel_ -

 _ **Cindy:**_ ¿¡QUÉ!?

 _ **Bright.S:**_ ¡FUCK YEAH! - _comienza a festejar_ \- ¡Toma esa gata!

 _ **Cindy:**_ ¡Cierra la boca! - _se cruza de brazos Me despierto y miro a todos lados._ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ ¿Qué paso?... ¿Y porqué tengo pintura en mi ropa? - _y era cierto, estaba llena de pintura. Blank mira a otro lado y empieza a silvar_ \- Mmp e_e - _lo miro desconfiada_ -

Foxy: arg, ¿ella se lleva peor que nosotros? - _susurra en voz baja para que no lo escucharan_ -

Bonnie: si, además se nota que son locos como todos los lectores… - _susurra en voz baja para que no lo escucharan_ -

Freddy: podría dejar de hablar mal a los lectores… - _susurra en voz baja regañando a sus dos compañeros_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ ¡Hola Hashashin! (n.n)

 _ **Cindy:**_ Hola (owo)/

 _ **Bright.S:**_ Hi! (n.o)

 **Yo:** _ **H…Hola light, cindy y bright…**_ - _saludo nervioso al haber escuchado como los tres animatronics empezaban hablar mal de ellas tres_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ jeje, cool ewe

 _ **Cindy:**_ exacto ewe

 _ **Bright.S:**_ sipidipi nwn

 **Yo:** _ **Ah… hehehe…**_ - _empiezo a incomodarme al estar escuchando mas comentario del trio animatronico cosas malas de ellas tres_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Así que Foxy es un coyote… - _en pose pensativa_ -

Foxy: ¡¿Qué?! - _te mira con molestia_ -

 _ **Cindy:**_ - _mira a Foxy_ -

Foxy: - _mira incomodo a la gata_ -

 _ **Candy:**_ - _mira a Cindy que mira a Foxy_ -

 _ **Bright.S:**_ hay celos~ en el aire~ - _le pego un zape_ \- auch..

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Por pendeja

 _ **Bright.S:**_ Lo siento (OnQ)\

Bonnie: ja, ja, ja… - _se ríe descontroladamente al ver que la habían pegado_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Y así que Bonnie es una liebre... -nuevamente en pose pensativa-

Bonnie: - _se deja de reír_ \- ¡¿Qué?! ¡me dijiste liebre! - _te mira de mala gana_ -

Candy: - _mira a Bonnie_ \- ¡Ja! ¡Haganme reír! ¡Esa cosa está deforme!

Bonnie: ¡cállate, gato gay que tiene nombre de mujer! - _lo mira molesto al gato animatronico_ \- y ¿me dices deforme a mí? Somos los más populares que tú, un pingüino, y los otros, el único de ustedes que destaca mas es esa gata, ¿que no sé cómo se llama? - _señala a Cindy_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ ¡CIERRA EL OCICO!

 _ **Candy:**_ lo siento

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Y así que Chica es un pato tsundere...-¿tengo que decirlo?-

 _ **Bright.S:**_ nadie dijo que era tsundere Õ.Õ

Chica: ¡¿cómo que un pato tsundere?! - _llega indignada con una bandeja de pizza junto a Alice_ \- y incluso tenia pensado darle a los lectores pizza… - _mira mal a la lectora_ \- ¡se quedan sin pizzas!

Alice: t…tranquila, chica… - _intenta tranquilizar a la pollo animatronica_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Y Freddy se salva... Bright, Old, haganme los honores - _sonrio sádica_ -

 _ **Old:**_ con mucho gusto, ¿madame? - _extiende la mano a Bright_ -

 _ **Bright.S:**_ mas que preparada Monsieur - _toma la mano de Old y caminan hacia Freddy_ -

Freddy: uh… y ahora, ¿qué quieren ustedes dos…? - _mira a old y a bright_ -

 _ **Old/Bright.S:**_ - _Se quedan adelante de el_ -

Freddy: - _los mira seriamente_ -

 _ **Old/Bright.S:**_ - _Miran_ -

Freddy: - _se queda mirando a los dos_ -

 _ **Old/Bright.S:**_ - _Y miran_ -

Freddy: - _les queda mirando a ambos con molestia en sus miradas hacia el_ -

 _ **Old/Bright.S:**_ - _Y se quedan mirando..._ -

Freddy: ok, ya me están empezando a incomodar ustedes dos mirándome así - _mira a los dos algo incomodo_ -

 _ **Old/Bright.S:**_ YO SOY TU GOMINOLA  
YO SOY TU GOMINOLA  
OSITO GOMI GOMI GOMI GOMI... - _Paran y le tocan la nariz haciendo que suene_ -

Freddy: - _mira a los dos con un tic en el ojo_ -

 _ **Old/Bright.S:**_ GOMINOLA :3

 **Yo:** _ **Esto se pondra muy feo…**_ - _miro incrédulo de ver que old y bright hayan hecho eso_ -

Freddy: ustedes dos… ¡los voy a meter en un traje de Freddy fazbear! - _empieza a perseguirlos_ -

 _ **Old/Bright.S: -**_ _Ambos comienzan a correr para salvarse de Freddy_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Ahora todos estan iguales n.n

 _ **Cindy:**_ yep

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Y bueno, hay que admitir que estoy comenzando a odiar la ignorancia de Freddy e_e

Cindy: ¿ah? - _mas confundida que bieber escuchando cumbia :v_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ ¡Frank es el puto amo!-

Frank: ah… gracias… -avergonzado por escuchar eso de la lectora- no soy el puto amo, soy el mejor pro para sobrevivir a estas chatarras

Bonnie: idiota…

Foxy: estúpido…

Chica: los hombres, son brutos…

Alice: concuerdo contigo chica…

Freddy: ¡tú ven aquí, también! - _corre hacia ti_ \- ¡tú no te salvaras de mí!

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ - _Estoy corriendo junto con Old y Bright de la ira de Freddy_ -

 _ **Cindy:**_ y hasta aquí llego nuestro amor

 _ **Baby:**_ amor los cojones! - _sale de quién sabe dónde_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ ¡Ueh! ¡Vuelve a tu dimensión!

 _ **Baby:**_ ¡Olvidalo! ¡Ese mocoso me está...! - _aparece Ballon Boy de la nada con cara de retrasado mental_ -¡KYAAAA! - _se va corriendo y el moco... Digo.. Digo.. Ballon Boy la empieza a perseguir... Y yo, Old y Bright nos colgamos de las cortinas asustados_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_

Freddy: bajen de ahí, para que freddy fazbear les de su castigo-mira a los tres con sus ojos negros y pupilas blancas en un tono enojado-

 _ **Bright.S:**_ ¡PARA A FREDDY POR FAVOR!

 _ **Old:**_ si. Soy demasiado hermOSO para morir por un OSO - _lo miramos raro_ \- ¿qué?

 _ **Bright.S/**_ _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ tus chistes son una mierda e_e

 _ **Old:**_ jump, eso por que no escuchaste a la guardia

 _ **Mary:**_ ¿¡AH!? ¡DIGISTE QUE ERAN GRACIOSOS!-se cruza de brazos ofendida-esto es indignante

Bonnie: ¡Freddy! ¡recuerda que no podemos matar a lectores o oc's!-sostiene al oso de los brazos-

Foxy: arg, capitán usted prometió no lastimar a los nuevos marineros-sostiene de las piernas del oso-

Freddy: ¡Sueltenme! ¡los meteré a esos tres a un traje de freddy!

Chica: - _saca un bate metálico_ \- eso pasa por dejar a estos tres por unos minutos y haces estupideces… - _les da un golpe a sus tres compañeros_ \- aprovechen de irse antes que despierte freddy y los mate en un traje animatronico

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Bye bye Sa-shi :P

 **Yo:** _ **Y es por esas razones, ¡que no me gustan los apodos que me ponen!**_

Frank: cámbiate el nombre - _me mira indiferente_ -

Alice: sigamos el último review… - _mira incrédula al escritor que no le gustaba ese apodo_ -

 _El último review es de_ _ **Emily**_

 **-** _ **Emily:**_ me gusto el capítulo espero el siguiente capitulo siguiras escribiendo

 **Yo:** _ **Pues claro que seguiré escribiendo, solo que dos días libres de mi práctica no alcanzo nada en avanzar en mis capítulos, pero por eso no me rendiré por nada**_

Frank: si, ¿cómo digas? pero, bueno, chicas… - _mira a su ex mejor amiga y a la pollo animatronica_ \- ustedes despidan del capítulo mientras nosotros llevamos a estas chatarras a los lugares correspondientes

Chica: bien… - _mira como el guardia y el escritor se llevaban a sus tres compañeros inconscientes_ -

Alice: luego de esto, necesitare un aumento…

Chica: y yo un descanso…

Alice: bueno, no olviden dejar sus reviews en cada capítulo...

Chica: para que _**Mercenary Hashashin**_ , pueda saber sus opiniones en cada capítulo que el crea y suba cuando pueda...

Alice: si no quieren enviarle reviews, pueden enviarle sus mensajes privados [P.M] o hablar con el por Facebook que esta el link en el perfil del escritor...

Chica: como sabrán, el escritor responderá sus reviews al final de cada capítulo de " _ **FNAF: el guardia y la**_ _ **mecánica**_ "...

Alice y Chica: que tengan una buena mañana/tarde/noche/madrugada, hasta el próximo capítulo y que tengan un buen día a todos...-se van-

 _ **Atte.**_ _ **Ustedes, Mercenary Hashashin.**_


	22. Tercera noche II

**Tercera noche.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis oc's y la trama de la historia._

* * *

 **\- Diciembre 3 de 1993, 10:00 PM. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las diez de la noche, mientras que Alex estaba terminaba de organizar su mochila para irse con su tío Frank a su trabajo nocturno. En la cocina, estaba Sherry preparando la cena y Frank estaba colocando los servicios, pensaba en una estrategia en cómo le haría para que su sobrino no se viera involucrado contra los animatronics.**_ **-**

¿Así que, llevaras a mi hijo a tu trabajo? - _preguntaba, Sherry mirando al hermano de su esposo, mientras colocaba la cena en la mesa_ -

Sí, Sherry - _respondía, Frank mientras colocaba un jarro con jugo de durazno_ \- tranquila, me asegurare, ¿en que no le pase nada mientras a alex?

Eso lo se frank… - _lo decía, Sherry mirando al hermano de su esposo_ \- es solo que, he escuchado rumores de esa pizzería en, ¿que los animatronics caminan por las noches y matan gente?

Solo son rumores sherry - _lo decía, Frank seguro de que habrán salido esos rumores de guardias anteriores que sobrevivieron a su primera noche y contárselo a medio mundo_ \- ¿no creo que sean reales?

Bueno, ¿si tú lo dices, frank? - _lo decía, Sherry un poco más aliviada de que fueran rumores y no reales como decían algunas personas del vecindario_ \- bueno, será mejor que le avise a alex

Yo voy - _lo decía, Frank apurándose para terminar de colocar los cubiertos_ -

¿Seguro, frank? - _preguntaba, Sherry algo dudosa del hermano de su esposo que estaba colocando los cubiertos de la mesa_ -

Si - _respondía, Frank seguro de sí mismo mientras terminaba de colocar los cubiertos_ -

Está bien - _lo decía, Sherry con una sonrisa alegre al saber que su familia estaba casi perfecta que lo único que ella extrañaba era a su esposo_ -

Oye, sherry - _lo decía, Frank de espaldas de la esposa de su hermano_ -

Si, ¿qué pasa frank? - _preguntaba, Sherry algo preocupada por su hijo y el hermano de su esposo_ -

Tú quédate tranquila, protegeré a alex de cualquier peligro, ya verás… - _respondía, Frank caminando rumbo a la habitación de su sobrino_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank subía los escalones hacia el segundo piso de la casa rumbo a la habitación de su sobrino Alex, Sherry al estar sola en el comedor, aprovechaba de dejar listos los demás platos para cuando su hijo y el hermano de su esposo, llegaran.**_ _ **Al haber terminado de cenar y asegurarse de llevar lo necesario para la noche, se disponían a retirarse hacia el trabajo de Frank.**_ **-**

Espero, ¿que lleven lo necesario ustedes dos? - _lo decía, Sherry con una sonría mirando a su hijo y al hermano de su esposo_ -

Si, mama - _lo decía, Alex animado de ver en donde trabaja su tío_ -

Claro, sherry - _lo decía, Frank mostrando unos botiquines de primeros auxilios_ -

Recuerden, que las noches son muy peligrosas a esas horas de la noche - _lo decía, Sherry avisándole a su hijo y al hermano de su esposo_ -

Tranquila, sherry - _lo decía, Frank en un tono de confianza para no preocupar a la esposa de su hermano_ \- ¿que alguien intente de dañar a mi sobrino? Pues, tendría que pensarlo dos veces o saldría muy lastimado

Te pareces a rodrigo al decir esas palabras… - _lo decía, Sherry con una sonrisa leve hacia el hermano de su esposo_ -

¿En serio? - _lo decía, Frank algo sorprendido a esas palabras de la esposa de su hermano_ -

Sí, más bien… - _lo decía, Sherry colocándose en una pose pensativa_ \- es lo que me dijo a mí, ¿cuándo me pidió matrimonio?

¿Matrimonio? - _preguntaba, Alex algo confundido a esa palabra que no conocía aun al ver a su madre y luego a su tío_ -

Ya sabrás, ¿qué significa eso alex? - _lo decía, Frank colocando su mano derecha en la cabeza de su sobrino_ \- por ahora asegúrate de pasar una buena infancia y familiar con los más cercanos que tienes, por el momento…

Pero, yo quería saber que es matrimonio tío… - _lo decía, Alex molesto haciendo un puchero hacia su tío y madre que lo miraban algo divertidos de ver a él hacer esos pequeños berrinches_ -

Bueno, será mejor que se vayan ahora o llegaras tarde a tu trabajo, frank - _lo decía, Sherry al ver que eran las diez con quince minutos en el reloj_ -

Sí, tienes razón sherry - _lo decía, Frank acomodándose su bolso para irse a trabajar_ \- ¿estás listo alex?

Si, tío - _lo decía, Alex animado de acompañar a su tío en su trabajo nocturno_ -

Bien, entonces nosotros dos nos vamos, sherry - _lo decía, Frank retirándose de la casa junto a su sobrino rumbo a la pizzería_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alex se despedía de su madre caminando rumbo al trabajo de su tío y al ver a Sherry ingresar a la casa, sabiendo que Frank protegería a Alex de cualquier peligro ajeno que podría poner en riesgo a su hijo.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 3 de 1993, 11:40 PM. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las once con cuarenta de la noche, mientras que Frank junto a su sobrino Alex había llegado a la hora acordada para llegar a la pizzería. Al entrar al local y ver que estaba el señor Fazbear esperando a su guardia nocturno para entregarle las llaves para que el guardia cerrara con llave la pizzería.**_ **-**

Oh, buenas noches, señor rodríguez - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear saludando a su guardia nocturno que estaba acercándose_ -

Buenas noches, señor Fazbear - _lo decía, Frank saludando a su jefe que lo había esperado_ -

¿Estás listo para iniciar tu tercera noche…? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear algo incómodo al ver la hora en su reloj de bolsillo_ -

Sí, estoy listo para seguir trabajando aquí - _lo decía, Frank seguro de sus palabras mientras miraba a su jefe_ -

B…Bueno, ese es el espíritu de un buen trabajador… - _lo decía, el señor fazbear mientras buscaba las llaves de la pizzería_ \- aquí tiene las llaves de la pizzería y no olvides cerrar, señor rodriguez

Descuide, señor Fazbear - _lo decía, Frank entendiendo que debía cerrar el local por dentro durante su turno_ -

Bueno, yo… - _lo decía, el señor fazbear al ver a un niño acompañando a su guardia_ \- el es…

Sí, señor fazbear… - _lo decía, Frank algo incómodo hacia su jefe que estaba mirando esperando una explicación por traer a un niño a estas horas_ \- es mi sobrino alex que me acompañara en estas dos noches

¿Por? - _preguntaba, el señor Fazbear mirándolo esperando una explicación alguna de su guardia_ -

Bueno, él tiene una tarea el lunes en explicar en la clase de que trabaja un familiar - _respondía, Frank hacia su jefe dándole una respuesta sincera y seria para que supiera para que había traído a su sobrino con él_ -

Oh… bueno, si es eso, me hubiera avisado para no estar algo dudoso de usted - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear mientras le daba una sonrisa aliviada de saber por qué su guardia había traído a ese niño_ -

No se volverá a repetir, señor fazbear - _lo decía, Frank serio hacia su jefe mientras miraba de reojo a los animatronics del escenario_ -

Bueno, ¿que tenga una buena noche para ambos? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear despidiéndose de su guardia nocturno, para subirse a su vehículo_ -

Nos vemos, señor fazbear - _lo decía, Frank al ver a su jefe irse en su vehículo_ \- alex ve a esperarme a la oficina

Pero… - _lo decía, Alex para desobedecer esa orden de su tío_ -

Ahora, y sin escusas alex - _lo decía, Frank dándole una orden a su sobrino, mientras empezaba a cerrar la puerta con llave y mirar algo dudoso de los animatronics_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank se dirigía rumbo a la oficina con algo de duda lo que podría pasar esta noche o la siguiente con su sobrino. En el escenario, los tres animatronics seguían con la mirada al guardia rumbo al pasillo hacia la oficina de seguridad.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 4 de 1993, 12:00 AM, 99%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las doce de la noche mientras que Frank esperaba la grabación de Scott y su sobrino estaba escuchando música para pasar el rato. Mientras que Frank se mantenía alerta por ambos pasillos, de repente se escucha la llamada telefónica, reproduciéndose la grabación.**_ **-**

" _Hola, ¿hola? ¡Eh, lo estás habiendo muy bien! La mayoría de las personas no duran tanto tiempo._ " - _lo decía, la voz de Scott en la grabación empezando la tercera noche del guardia nocturno_ -

No me digas, scott… - _lo decía, Frank vigilando las puertas y las cámaras de seguridad, mientras que su sobrino estaba con auriculares_ -

" _Quiero decir, ya sabes, por lo general se convierten en otra cosa ahora. No estoy insinuando que ellos murieron. Es-es-eso no es lo que quise decir._ " - _lo decía, la voz de Scott intentando de no sonar mal y algo nervioso_ -

Claro, ¿cómo tú digas…? - _lo decía, Frank ignorando la llamada estando atento en las puertas y cámaras de la pizzería_ -

" _Uh, de todos modos será mejor que no ocupe demasiado de tu tiempo. Las cosas empiezan a ponerse reales esta noche._ " - _lo decía, la voz de Scott en la grabación algo incómodo y nervioso_ -

¿No me digas, el conejo, la pollo y el zorro me harán difícil mi trabajo? - _lo decía, Frank con sarcasmo mientras miraba de reojo a su sobrino que estaba escuchando música con los auriculares_ -

" _Uh… Oye, escucha, se me ocurrió una idea: si eres atrapado y quieres evitar ser embutido en un traje de Freddy, uhh, ¡trata de hacerte el muerto! Ya sabes, ir cojeando._ " - _lo decía, la voz de Scott intentando de dar una ayuda en caso de que el guardia nocturno fuera atrapado_ -

No, esas cosas no van a funcionar, scott… - _lo decía, Frank con un tono de fastidio sabiendo que eso no sería bueno en estos momentos con animatronics_ -

" _Luego está la posibilidad de que, uh, tal vez van a pensar que eres un traje vacío en su lugar. Por otra parte, si ellos piensan que eres un traje vacío, podrían tratar de… meter un endoesqueleto de metal dentro de ti._ "- _lo decía, la voz de Scott algo dudoso en que los animatronics metieran al guardia nocturno dentro de un traje animatronico con partes metálicas dentro_ -

Seguro, ¿que con mi experiencia en la pizzería anterior no me sirviera para nada? - _lo decía, Frank algo seguro de que hubieran hecho eso los toys o los olds años atrás_ -

" _Me pregunto cómo funcionaria. Si no importa, tacha eso. Es mejor no quedar atrapado._ "- _lo decía, la voz de Scott algo curioso en como funcionaria los trajes algo dudoso y raro para si mismo_ -

¿En serio, scott? - _mira incrédulo al teléfono que estaba en el escritorio_ \- ¡preguntas, como funcionaria si uno está metido dentro de un traje de freddy!

" _Um… Ok, te dejo. Nos vemos en el otro lado._ " - _lo decía, la voz de Scott en la grabación para finalizar_ -

Uh… adiós, scott… - _lo decía, Frank al escuchar la llamada terminar su grabación_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber terminado la grabación, Frank se puso muy alerta y concentrado en que los animatronics no se movieran de su sitio todavía. Mientras que Alex estaba escuchando aun su música con auriculares y no haber escuchado el mensaje grabado del teléfono.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 4 de 1993, 01:00 AM, 82%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran la una de la mañana en la pizzería, mientras que Frank miraba cuidadosamente a los animatronics mediante las cámaras de seguridad y ver que por unos segundos los tres animatronics del escenario estaban mirando a la cámara de seguridad.**_ **-**

Tío, frank - _lo decía, Alex llamando la atención de su tío que estaba al lado_ -

Si, ¿qué sucede alex? - _lo decía, Frank al ver a su sobrino algo curioso en su mirada_ -

¿Es verdad, que tú trabajas aquí? - _preguntaba, Alex algo curioso hacia su tío que estaba a su lado_ -

Si, ¿por? - _respondía, Frank dudoso a la pregunta de su sobrino_ -

Ah, bueno… - _lo decía, Alex un poco dudoso hacia su tío algo incomodo_ \- sé que a estas horas es tarde y ¿si pudiera jugar con los animatronics para pasar el rato?

¿Seguro, alex? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso en lo que le estaba pidiendo su sobrino a él ahora_ -

Si - _lo decía, Alex algo incómodo por la mirada de su tío al esperar un no como respuesta_ -

Uh… - _lo decía, Frank desviando la mirada de su sobrino a la tablet y ver que el conejo se había movido a partes y servicios, la pollo estaba en los baños de mujeres, el oso estaba en el escenario mirando a la cámara y el zorro no daba señales salir_ \- ¿no lo sé, alex? ¿pueden ser muy peligrosos los animatronics a estas horas?

Oh, vamos tío… - _lo decía, Alex con un puchero molesto hacia su tío_ \- aquí en la oficina es algo aburrido estar aquí sentado todo el rato…

Bien, espera aquí alex… - _lo decía, Frank rendido a la petición de su sobrino que estaba alegre de saber que lo iba a dejar jugar con los animatronics_ \- no te muevas de aquí, ¿entendido?

Si, tío - _lo decía, Alex obedeciendo a su tío mientras le daba una sonrisa alegre y verlo irse por el pasillo derecho_ -

Esto es una estupidez total… - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso mientras caminaba rumbo al área de comida_ \- es una locura… y estúpida idea que deje a mi sobrino con estas chatarras…

 **-** _ **En la oficina de seguridad, Alex estaba sentado en la silla giratoria en donde se había sentado su tío anteriormente y dar vueltas en ella hasta que su tío viniera por él. Mientras que en el área de comida, Frank se había ganado en medio del lugar para ver que el oso animatronico lo miraba raro de verlo hay parado y no en la oficina.**_ **-**

Esto es una tontería, estúpida, loca y idiotez que pasó en mi vida… - _lo decía, Frank cruzándose de brazos, y tener que gritar en voz alta para que vinieran el resto de animatronics_ -

Vaya, al parecer has venido por voluntad propia para, ¿qué te meterte en un traje de freddy? - _lo decía, el oso mientras miraba sentidamente al guardia nocturno al ahorrarles el trabajo en atrapar al guardia_ -

¡Escúchenme lo que les diré chatarras de porquerías…! - _lo decía, Frank gritando fuertemente llamando la atención de los otros tres animatronics que empezaban a bloquear las posibles escapes del guardia nocturno_ -

¡¿Cómo nos llamaste?! - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico molesto por ese comentario del guardia nocturno saliendo de la habitación de partes y servicios_ -

Freddy, déjame matar al guardia… -lo decía, la pollo sacando un cuchillo de cocina para matar al guardia nocturno-

Arg, déjenme matarlo capitán a este marinero de agua dulce - _lo decía, el zorro pirata mientras miraba fijamente al guardia con intenciones de matarlo ahí mismo con su garfio_ -

Alto, dejen que el guardia tenga lo que decirnos - _lo decía, el oso con voz autoritaria mientras los otros tres animatronics se detenía en sus lugares_ -

¿Qué? - _lo decían, los tres animatronics incrédulos de que el oso animatronico dejara que hablara el guardia nocturno_ -

Silencio - _lo decía, el oso animatronico serio hacia sus tres compañeros para escuchar lo que tenia que decir el guardia_ \- habla, ahora guardia o de lo contrario nos veras obligado a meterte en un traje de freddy

¿Cómo quieras, freddy? - _lo decía, Frank mirando de reojo a los otros tres animatronics que estaban bloqueándole las salidas de escape en caso de que le atacaran_ \- mi sobrino, ¿que está en la oficina quiere jugar con ustedes?

¿Tu sobrino? - _preguntaba, el conejo animatronico algo dudoso de lo que estaba hablando el conejo animatronico_ -

Arg, ¿debe ser una trampa, capitán? - _lo decía, el zorro pirata algo dudoso de las palabras del guardia_ -

Sí, debe ser eso mátennoslo aquí y ahora - _lo decía, la pollo con intenciones de matar al guardia nocturno con el cuchillo de cocina en sus manos_ -

¡Alto! - _lo decía, el oso animatronico serio hacia sus compañeros para luego mirar al guardia_ \- ¿cómo sabemos que dices la verdad y no nos mientes?

Acaso, ¿no me vieron llegar con mi sobrino hoy?- _lo decía, Frank frustrado de ver que estos animatronics podían ser tan tontos como pensaba el_ \- está en la oficina si no me creen, ¿que uno de ustedes vaya a ver?

Chica - _lo decía, el oso animatronico mirando a la pollo_ -

Ahora, ¿qué freddy? - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica algo molesta al tener la mirada del oso justo en un momento de matar al guardia nocturno_ -

Ve a ver si ese niño del que dice el guardia, ¿está en la oficina? - _lo decía, el oso en forma autoritaria a la pollo, mientras no le quitaba de vista al guardia_ -

¡Ah! está bien… - _lo decía, la pollo molesta de ser la enviada a ver a la oficina por el oso, ya que normalmente era el conejo o zorro que iban a ver si habían guardias para matarlos_ -

Y ¿si no me creen? - _lo decía, Frank mirando al oso animatronico en caso de que no le creyeran_ -

Te mataremos de una vez en un traje de freddy - _lo decía, el oso animatronico sinceramente hacia el guardia nocturno_ -

Y ¿ese niño que te acompaña es tuyo? - _preguntaba, el conejo animatronico algo curioso_ -

¿A qué te refieres? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso a la pregunta del conejo animatronico_ -

Si es… bueno, ¿tuyo y de alguien más? - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico algo dudoso de que ese niño del que hablaba el guardia fuera de el_ -

Es hijo de mi hermano… - _lo decía, Frank en un tono algo melancólico al mencionar a su hermano_ -

Mmm… - _lo decía, el oso animatronico meditando de ver al guardia en frente de ellos sin ningún problema, ni con intenciones de huir_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank se había sentado en una de las mesas y los tres animatronics que estaban ahí lo vigilaban y cierto oso lo miraba con duda de que el niño fuera de él. Habían pasado unos minutos desde que Chica había ido a ver si había algún niño en la oficina y al ver a Alex dando vueltas en la silla giratoria, la pollo emprendió su camino de vuelta.**_ **-**

Y ¿bien chica? - _lo decía, el oso al ver que llegaba la pollo a donde estaban ellos_ -

Sí, hay un niño en la oficina de seguridad… - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica algo molesta al saber que el guardia no mentía_ -

¿Qué? ¿en serio, chica? - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico incrédulo de lo que había dicho la pollo_ -

Si, bonnie… - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica algo frustrada con ganas de matar al guardia nocturno_ \- hay un niño en la oficina…

Entonces, iré a avisarle para que venga… - _lo decía, Frank serio hacia los animatronics hasta detenerse en la entrada del pasillo derecho_ \- pero, si alguno de ustedes lastima a mi sobrino, los desmantelare permanentemente…

No te tenemos miedo, guardia - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico molesto con el guardia nocturno ante esa amenaza y ver irse el guardia hacia la oficina_ -

Arg, ¿qué cree que debemos hacer con él, capitán? - _preguntaba, el zorro animatronico algo dudoso con respecto al guardia_ -

Simple foxy, vigilarlo y ver que no asesine más niños… - _respondía, el oso animatronico serio en sus palabras hacia el zorro animatronico_ -

¡Ah! ya quería matarlo, freddy - _lo decía, la pollo molesta de no poder matar al guardia nocturno debido que ahora tendría a ese niño para defenderse_ -

Tranquila, chica - _lo decía, el oso animatronico mirando seriamente a la pollo_ -

Pero… - _lo decía, la pollo para reclamar pero fue interrumpida por el oso animatronico_ -

Descuida, si el guardia intenta algo malo con el niño que lo acompaña, hay podrás matarlo como tú quieras - _lo decía, el oso animatronico al ver a su compañera pollo molesta con la decisión que había tomado el_ -

Uh… está bien freddy… - _lo decía, la pollo algo frustrada al tener que esperar algún error del guardia nocturno, mientras se iba a la cocina_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que los tres animatronics estaban en el Dinning área, esperando a que el guardia llegara con el niño que lo acompañaba. Tras haber recogido todas las cosas que habían traído, Frank junto a su sobrino se dirigieron al Dinning Área, para que su sobrino pasara el rato con los animatronics.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 4 de 1993, 02:00 AM, 65%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las dos de la mañana en la pizzería, Frank estaba sentado en una de las mesas alejado de los animatronics y vigilando a su sobrino que estaba jugando con los animatronics, excepto con el oso que estaba al lado del guardia nocturno. Mientras que la pollo terminaba de preparar pizza para todos para que el niño comiera, el conejo y el zorro animatronico aprovechaban de jugar con el sobrino de Frank.**_ **-**

¿Cuál es su nombre? - _preguntaba, el oso animatronico cruzado de brazos mirando como el conejo cargaba al niño en los hombros, mientras que el zorro animatronico los perseguía_ -

Se llama, alex… - _respondía, Frank un poco nostálgico al saber que la esposa de su hermano y su sobrino eran su única familia que tenía ahora_ -

Y ¿su padre? - _lo decía, el oso animatronico esperando una respuesta del nombre del padre del sobrino del guardia nocturno_ -

¿No quiero hablar de eso, freddy…? - _lo decía, Frank sin ganas de hablar sobre eso al oso animatronico_ -

Entonces, ¿dónde está el padre de tu sobrino? - _preguntaba, Freddy algo dudoso al guardia nocturno, mientras miraba como sus dos compañeros estaban jugando con el niño_ -

No lo diré, freddy… - _lo decía, Frank sabiendo que el oso animatronico quería algunas respuestas donde estaría su hermano y no estar hay con el_ -

Vamos, ¿qué tan malo puede ser? - _lo decía, el oso animatronico intentando de animar al guardia nocturno que se negaba a decirlo_ -

¿Es en serio? - _lo decía, Frank al ver al oso animatronico queriendo saberlo_ \- acaso quieres saber, ¿qué fue lo que le paso al padre de mi sobrino?

Si - _respondía, el oso animatronico sin arrepentimiento alguno de saber que le paso al padre del niño_ -

¿Mejor hablémoslo en privado, quieres…? - _lo decía, Frank serio hacia el oso animatronico parándose de la silla y caminar hacia la oficina de seguridad_ -

¿Está bien? - _lo decía, el oso animatronico algo dudoso de que le iba a decirle el guardia nocturno_ \- y ¿Por qué, quieres hablarlo en privado?

Solo calla y camina, freddy - _lo decía, Frank con seriedad sin voltear a ver al oso animatronico_ -

¿Cómo quieras, frank? - _lo decía, el oso animatronico miraba dudoso al guardia nocturno mientras lo seguía a la oficina_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank y Freddy se dirigían a la oficina de seguridad para hablar en privado, Bonnie junto a Foxy jugaban con Alex y Chica estaba terminando de sacar del horno pizzas para comerlas junto a los demás. Al llegar a la oficina de seguridad, Frank cierra la puerta izquierda para apoyarse en la pared y mirar a Freddy con seriedad.**_ **-**

Y bien, ¿me lo dirás? - _lo decía, el oso animatronico mirando al guardia con duda al ver cerrar la puerta izquierda de la oficina_ -

Solo, si no se lo contaras a tus compañeros… - _lo decía, Frank recargándose en la pared mirando al oso animatronico_ -

Está bien, no se lo diré a nadie… - _lo decía, el oso animatronico algo frustrado al tener que no decirle nada a sus tres compañeros_ -

Bien… - _lo decía, Frank soltando un suspiro pesado sabiendo que tendría que contárselo a un oso animatronico que posiblemente lo mate_ \- el padre de alex es mi hermano mayor y el…

Y… - _lo decía, el oso animatronico algo dudoso en lo que iba a decir el guardia nocturno_ -

¿Cuándo me había ido de aquí hace seis años…? - _lo decía, Frank un poco melancólico de tener que decirlo y creer que lo había superado esa pérdida_ \- a él lo asesinaron…

¿En serio? - _preguntaba, el oso animatronico incrédulo de lo que estaba diciendo el guardia, mientras asentía en respuesta por el_ \- oh… ¿es por eso que habías dejado sola a la señorita alice?

En realidad si, además quería atrapar por mí mismo a la persona que asesino a mi hermano y dejo sin padre a mi sobrino… - _lo decía, Frank en un tono molesto hacia el oso animatronico_ -

¿Qué pasara?¿cuándo encuentres a esa persona? - _preguntaba, el oso animatronico algo dudoso a las intenciones del guardia nocturno_ -

No lo dejaría vivir… - _respondía, Frank a la pregunta del oso animatronico sin dudar debido que lo estuvo buscando al asesino de su hermano_ -

¿Lo vas a matar? - _lo decía, el oso animatronico sorprendido a las palabras del guardia nocturno_ -

Freddy… si se meten con mi familia, me lo tomo muy personal… - _lo decía, Frank mirando al oso con seriedad en sus intenciones_ \- y si me lo encuentro no lo dejare vivir por ningún motivo…

Y ¿qué hay de la señorita alice? - _preguntaba, el oso animatronico algo dudoso en cómo se lo tomaría esto Alice_ -

No le digas, nada a ella - _lo decía, Frank mirando al oso animatronico_ \- ¿no quiero que ella se meta en esto?

¿Cómo tú digas, frank? - _lo decía, el oso animatronico retirándose de la oficina al saber ahora las intenciones de Frank ya que no debe decirle lo que escucho a nadie_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank se quedaba en la oficina de seguridad para aprovechar la tranquilidad de que los animatronics no lo intentaran de matar si su sobrino estaba ahí. Freddy al llegar al Dinning Área, veía como el zorro animatronico le contaba las historias de cómo "El capitán foxy" navegaba en sus largos viajes por los siete mares, Bonnie estaba afinando su guitarra y Chica estaba colocando las pizzas para que todos comieran.**_ **-**

Freddy, ¿dónde estabas? - _preguntaba, la pollo animatronica mientras miraba llegar al oso_ -

Hablando con el guardia nocturno, ¿por? - _respondía, el oso animatronico mientras se sentaba en el escenario y ver como el zorro aun contaba la historia de que su compañero zorro decía a los niños_ -

¿Te encuentras bien, freddy? - _preguntaba, la pollo animatronica algo dudosa por el comportamiento del oso_ -

Si chica, estoy bien - _respondía, el oso algo dudoso ahora en estas situación del guardia nocturno_ -

Está bien, yo estaré acompañando a alex mientras… - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica algo dudosa por el comportamiento molesto del oso_ -

Chica-lo decía, el oso animatronico llamando la atención de la pollo-

Si, ¿qué pasa freddy? - _lo decía, la pollo animatronico algo dudosa que quería saber el oso_ -

¿Cómo sabes el nombre del niño? - _preguntaba, el oso animatronico algo curioso al saber que la pollo sabia el nombre del niño_ -

Foxy le pregunto su nombre y él nos dijo que se llama alex, ¿por? - _respondía, la pollo animatronica algo confundida a la pregunta del oso_ -

No, ¿por nada, solo era curiosidad? - _lo decía, el oso animatronico algo dudoso aun en sus pensamientos mientras miraba a la pollo_ -

Okey, iré a donde están alex y foxy… - _lo decía, la pollo algo dudosa del comportamiento del oso, mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban Alex y el zorro animatronico_ -

Está bien… - _lo decía, el oso animatronico al saber que no debía decirles a sus tres compañeros de lo que había escuchado del guardia nocturno_ -

 **-** _ **Freddy podía ver como Chica acompañaba al sobrino del guardia nocturno Alex, en las numerosas historias que contaba Foxy y Bonnie aun afinando su guitarra mirando como Chica y Alex escuchaban las historias del "Capitán Foxy" por los siete mares. En la oficina, Frank estaba observándolos desde las cámaras de seguridad algo frustrado sabiendo que no era esas personas que guardaban secretos a no ser de necesarios y nunca contarlos a nadie ya que era bueno guardar secretos desde que su ex mejor amiga le había contado que le tenía miedo a las arañas.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 4 de 1993, 03:00 AM, 48%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las cuatro de la mañana, mientras que Frank vigilaba por las cámaras de seguridad a los animatronics para que no dañaran a su sobrino Alex y los animatronics jugando con el, excepto Freddy que miraba desde el escenario algo pensativo. En partes y servicios se encontraba un animatronico inmóvil mientras se despertaba de su "Sueño".**_ **-**

Uh… ¿dónde estoy? - _se preguntaba, el animatronico algo dudoso en donde se encontraba_ -

Ah… ¿cómo me duele mi cabeza? - _lo decía, el animatronico algo adolorido en su cabeza y al intentar de bajarse de la mesa de metal, se cae al suelo_ -

Maldición y ahora, ¿qué me pasa? - _lo decía, el animatronico algo molesto al no poder haberse teletransportado como normalmente lo hacía_ \- pero, ¿qué rayos?

¿T…Tengo un endoesqueleto? - _lo decía, el animatronico al saber que ahora tendría que aprender a caminar por el momento_ \- y ¿qué le hicieron a mi cuerpo?

¿N…No estoy dañado como lo recordaba? - _lo decía, el animatronico sorprendido de ver que en las partes que tenía en su cuerpo como el recordaba estaban reparados_ \- ¿qué me hicieron…?

Rayos, ¿tendré que acostumbrarme a caminar con este endoesqueleto? - _lo decía, el animatronico molesto al tener que caminar con endoesqueleto en su cuerpo_ \- solo es cuestión de tiempo para poder moverme y usar mis poderes…

 **-** _ **Mientras que el animatronico que estaba en partes y servicios intentaba de acostumbrarse con un endoesqueleto en su cuerpo reparado. En el Dinning Área, los animatronics estaban comiendo pizza junto con Alex debido a que habían jugado, a perseguirse, jugar a las escondidas y también tocar música además de que a Alex le salía mal las notas que le enseñaba Bonnie con su guitarra.**_ **-**

Uh… ¿por qué, no me salen las notas…? - _lo decía, Alex algo frustrado al saber que no le salía las notas que le enseñaba el conejo_ -

Tranquilo, alex - _lo decía, el conejo colocando su mano en el hombro del niño_ \- ¿es solo cuestión de tiempo?

Je, je, je, al menos el marinero sabe tocar mejor, ¿que tu, liebre? - _lo decía, el zorro pirata burlón con el conejo_ -

¡Oye! - _lo decía, el conejo ofendido por el comentario del zorro animatronico_ \- tú no eres muy bueno, ¿que digamos con tus historias?

¿Qué? - _lo decía, el zorro pirata molesto con el conejo_ \- ¡¿cómo te atreves a decirme eso?! ¡liebre apestosa!

¡¿A quién llamas liebre apestosa! ¡zorro de cuarta?! - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico molesto con el zorro pirata_ -

Ah… será mejor que te lleve a la cocina y te preparare una pizza para ti alex - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica llevándose al sobrino del guardia nocturno a la cocina, para que no escuchara malas palabras de sus dos compañeros_ \- mientras, ¿que esos dos se pelean entre ellos?

¿Está bien, chica? - _lo decía, Alex algo curioso en la pelea de que el conejo y del zorro pirata mientras veía que los dos animatronics se daban golpes y se tiraban las orejas_ -

¡Todo es tu culpa, zorro pulgoso! - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico molesto con su compañero zorruno, tirándole la cola de zorro de su compañero_ -

¡Es tu culpa, liebre apestosa! - _lo decía, el zorro pirata molesto con su compañero roedor tirándole las orejas de conejo_ -

Uh… hay veces, que ustedes dos nunca cambiaran… - _lo decía, el oso animatronico al ver a sus dos compañeros pelearse sin sentido_ -

¡Cállate oso pedófilo! - _lo decían, el zorro pirata y el conejo animatronico enojados con el oso_ -

¡¿Cómo me llamaron?! - _lo decía, el oso animatronico enojado por ese comentario de sus dos compañeros_ -

¡Oso pedófilo! - _lo decían, el zorro pirata y el conejo animatronico molestos con el oso_ -

¡Ahora sí, conocerán la ira de freddy fazbear! - _lo decía, el oso animatronico en un grito de ira hacia sus dos compañeros_ -

¡AH! - _lo decían, el conejo y el zorro pirata corriendo de la ira del oso por el área de comida, mientras que la pollo animatronica estaba con una mirada incrédula de lo inmaduros que podrían ser sus tres amigos_ -

¿Por qué tanto alboroto afuera? - _preguntaba, Alex curioso en los gritos de los animatronics escuchando gritos de miedo y escuchar la voz del oso enojado_ -

Ignóralos, alex… - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica intentando no asesinar a sus compañeros sabiendo que había un menor presente en la pizzería_ \- son unos idiotas, inmaduros y tontos

¿Está bien, chica? - _lo decía, Alex algo curioso en que los animatronics podían comer pizza y no actuar como en el día como había visto_ -

Espero, que tu cuando seas más grande y maduro, no termines, ¿cómo esos tres? - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica colocando dos pizzas en el horno_ -

¿Por qué? - _preguntaba, Alex confundido por el comentario de la pollo animatronica_ -

Ya lo sabrás, ¿cuando seas más grande…? - _respondía, la pollo animatronica algo nerviosa al ver que los niños a los que ellos daban shows crecían y se volvían algunos como ella los catalogaba como idiotas, tontos, inmaduros y estúpidos sin cerebro como sus compañeros al pelearse así inmaduramente_ -

¿Está bien? - _lo decía, Alex aún más confundido por las palabras de la pollo animatronica_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras, que Chica estaba cuidando y vigilando a Alex en la cocina y atenta a sus pizzas en el horno. En la oficina de seguridad, Frank veía incrédulo al ver a Foxy y a Bonnie cerrando las puertas de la oficina para no ser "asesinados" por Freddy.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 4 de 1993, 04:00 AM, 31%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las cuatro de la mañana, en la cocina, Chica estaba vigilando a Alex mientras comía sus pizzas y ver la cara alegre del niño. Mientras que en la oficina, Foxy junto a Bonnie estaban algo aterrado en abrir las puertas de metal que los guardias usaban para cerrarles a ellos.**_ **-**

¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes dos? - _preguntaba, Frank algo confundido al ver a los dos animatronics nerviosos en la oficina de seguridad_ -

Estamos huyendo de freddy… - _respondía, el zorro pirata algo nervioso por la ventana izquierda y su compañero roedor estaba en la ventana derecha vigilando_ -

¿Por qué, ahora huyen del oso? - _lo decía, Frank algo confundido al ver que el conejo y zorro pirata animatrónicos estaban aterrados_ -

Por qué le dijimos, que era un oso pedófilo… - _respondía, el zorro pirata algo nervioso y con miedo hacia el guardia nocturno_ -

Y se enojó con nosotros y… - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico algo nervioso y con mucho miedo_ \- ¡ahora nos va a matar!

Así que, usaremos esta oficina de seguridad, ¿cómo refugio por el momento? - _lo decía, el zorro pirata mientras miraba seriamente ocultando su miedo a la ira del oso_ -

Ahora, saben lo que han sufrido los guardias nocturnos anteriores hacia ustedes… - _lo decía, Frank con ironía en sus palabras al ver a los dos animatronics aterrados al verlo abrir la puerta izquierda_ \- y recuerden, el botón rojo es para cerrar las puertas y el botón blanco es para las luces

¿Algún consejo para nosotros? - _preguntaba, el conejo animatronico al guardia nocturno que estaba al otro lado de la puerta dando al pasillo_ -

Que lo que queda de batería no se acabe, así que, chao - _lo decía, Frank alejándose de la oficina para ir rumbo al área de comida_ -

¡E…Espera guardia! - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico al ver al guardia irse por el pasillo izquierdo_ -

Maldición… - _lo decía, el zorro pirata al saber que ahora estarían solos al intentar de sobrevivir lo que queda de hora del oso_ -

Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos foxy? - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico al ver que no podían hacer nada_ -

Sobrevivir lo que queda de noche del oso pedófilo - _lo decía, el zorro pirata al pensar en algo para sobrevivir en lo que queda de la mañana antes de que sean las seis_ -

¡No soy un pedófilo! - _lo decía, el oso animatronico apareciendo de la nada en la puerta izquierda_ -

¡AH! - _lo decían, el zorro pirata y el conejo animatronico en un grito de terror al ver al oso animatronico en la puerta y cerrándoselo en la cara_ -

¡Abúrenme! - _lo decía, el oso animatronico gritando molesto al ver que no le abrían la puerta_ -

¡Jamás, capitán! - _lo decía, el zorro pirata burlón contra el oso_ -

¡No queremos a pedófilos aquí! - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico burlón contra el oso_ -

¡Ah! - _lo decía, el oso animatronico golpeando la puerta con sus puños la puerta metálica de la oficina_ \- ¡no soy un pedófilo! ¡además, ustedes par de idiotas, me las pagaran!

¿Se habrá ido, el oso pedófilo? - _preguntaba, el zorro pirata algo dudoso de que el oso se habría ido_ -

¿No sé? - _respondía, el conejo animatronico al apretar el botón blanco y encender las luces para ver que ya no estaba ahí el oso_ -

Arg, será mejor, ¿que abramos las puertas? - _lo decía, el zorro pirata abriendo la puerta izquierda de la oficina_ -

Si, buena idea - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico abriendo la puerta derecha de la oficina_ \- si no, ¿nos quedaremos sin energía…?

¡Yo pido la cosa cuadrada! - _lo decía, el zorro pirata tomando la tablet que estaba en el escritorio de la oficina_ -

¡Eso no lo creo zorro pulgoso! - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico quitándole la tablet a su compañero zorruno_ -

¡Dame eso, liebre apestosa! - _lo decía, el zorro pirata quitándole la tablet a su compañero roedor_ -

¡Dame eso, pirata de cuarta! - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico arrebatándole la tablet al zorro_ \- ¡Yo la pedí primero!

¡Tardaste un siglo en reaccionar! - _lo decía, el zorro pirata quitándoselo al conejo sin saber que cierto oso podía escuchar la pelea estúpida de sus compañeros_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Foxy y Bonnie se peleaban por quien de los dos se quedaban por la tablet para vigilar por las cámaras de seguridad para saber por dónde vendría Freddy. En el área de comidas, Frank vigilaba a Chica a que no hiciera daño a su sobrino sabiendo que cuando Alex vuelva a clases, los animatronics seguramente intentarían matarlo otra vez.**_ **-**

¿Así que vas a la escuela los lunes y viernes? - _preguntaba, la pollo animatronica curiosa en el sobrino del guardia nocturno_ -

Sí, es entretenido ir a la escuela - _respondía, Alex a la pregunta de la pollo animatronica mientras dibujaba_ -

Y ¿qué cosas aprendes en la escuela? - _preguntaba, la pollo animatronica curiosa en lo que era la escuela_ -

Nos enseñan palabras, números, historia, y matemáticas - _respondía, Alex mientras dibujaba en un papel mientras la pollo miraba que estaba dibujando_ -

Y ¿tú mama? - _preguntaba, la pollo animatronica curiosa que hacia la madre del niño_ -

Ah… ¿ella trabaja en el banco?- _respondía, Alex al mirar a su tío que asentía debido que su madre trabajaba en el banco_ -

Oh, y ¿tu papa? - _preguntaba, la pollo animatronica curiosa que hacia el padre del niño_ -

Mmm… - _lo decía, Alex algo dudoso en que trabajaba su padre ya que nunca lo había visto en persona y solo por fotografías_ -

Su padre fue militar… - _lo decía, Frank apoyado en la pared de la cocina mirando a la pollo animatronica y a su sobrino_ -

¿Un qué? - _preguntaba, la pollo animatronica sin entender nada lo que decía el guardia nocturno_ -

Un soldado, su padre fue un soldado del ejército de estados unidos - _respondió, Frank a la pregunta de la animatronica que estaba mirándolo molesta, del comentario_ -

Y ¿qué le paso? - _preguntaba, la pollo animatronica curiosa en saber que le había pasado al padre del niño_ -

No lo sé, mi mama y mi tío me dijeron que mi papa nos amaba mucho, que está muy lejos y es por eso que no viene… - _lo decía, Alex algo triste al no saber nada de su padre o cuando volvería, dejando a Frank algo incómodo en como contarle a un niño de que su padre había muerto días después de que el había nacido_ -

Oh, lo siento… - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica algo nostálgica por el niño al saber que él no había conocido a su padre_ -

Yo voy y vuelvo en unos momentos - _lo decía, Frank llamando la atención de su sobrino y de la pollo animatronica_ \- ya que debo vigilar a cierto trio de chatarras que están en mi oficina…

¡O…Oye, espera…! - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica intentando de que el guardia nocturno no se marchara de la cocina y ver que ahora se había ido_ -

Chica, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? - _lo decía, Alex llamando la atención de la pollo animatronica_ -

¿Cuál?

¿Qué hacen ustedes para divertirse? ¿cuándo no hay nadie en la pizzería?

Ah… - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica sin saber que decirle al sobrino del guardia nocturno_ \- como sabrás, yo cocino mis pizzas, bonnie siempre está afinando su guitarra, foxy siempre se queda en su cueva pirata y freddy se la pasa mucho tiempo acomodándose su sombrero y corbatín…

Oh… - _lo decía, Alex mirando a la pollo animatronica curioso de pasar más tiempo en la pizzería por las noches_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Chica intentaba de no decirle ciertas cosas hacia Alex en lo que en verdad hacían con los guardias nocturnos. Frank estaba caminando por el pasillo izquierdo y ver que le habían cerrado la puerta en cara.**_ **-**

Oigan, ¿por qué me cierran la puerta en mi cara si es mi oficina temporal de trabajo? - _preguntaba, Frank al ver al zorro pirata y al conejo animatronico con una mirada de horror_ -

¡El guardia! - _lo decían, el zorro pirata y el conejo animatronico abriéndole la puerta al guardia nocturno_ -

Perdona, ¿creímos que eras freddy? - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico abriendo la puerta izquierda para ahorrar energía hasta las seis de la mañana_ -

Arg, además, no más te falta el traje y te pareces a freddy - _lo decía, el zorro pirata en un tono burlón hacia el guardia nocturno que este lo miraba con molestia y frustración_ -

Aja, y los dos ¿ya revisaron por el pasillo derecho? - _lo decía, Frank dejando a los dos animatronics de la oficina perplejos mirándose entre ellos_ -

¡El pasillo derecho! - _lo decían, el zorro pirata y el conejo animatronico lanzándose hacia los botones cerrando la puerta justo a tiempo de que cierto oso entrara_ -

Maldición, casi los tenia… - _lo decía, el oso animatronico al ver que le habían cerrado la puerta en su cara_ -

¿Creo que lo tienen bajo control? - _lo decía, Frank al ver que los animatronics lo miraban_ -

¡Oye, tu eres el guardia nocturno! ¡deberías quedarte en la oficina! - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico molesto con el guardia que estaba afuera de la oficina_ -

Pero, ¿ustedes están en ella? - _lo decía, Frank mirando a los dos animatrónicos con molestia_ -

Ah… ¡no intentes olvidar tus obligaciones! ¡¿cómo guardia nocturno?! - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico intentando no quedar mal delante del guardia nocturno y saber que después de esta noche matarían al guardia nocturno con o sin ser acompañados del sobrino del guardia_ -

Ustedes fueron, ¿que están en la oficina desde un principio? - _lo decía, Frank señalando a los dos animatronics dentro de la oficina_ \- desde, ¿que lo persigue ese oso?

Bueno, no queremos recibir más daños para los niños

Arg, si, además que yo soy el más querido por todos los niños por mis historias de los siete mares

Aja… y ¿es por eso que estas fuera de servicio?

¡Cállate, humano idiota! - _lo decía, el zorro pirata molesto por el comentario del guardia nocturno_ -

¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! - _lo decía, el oso animatronico desde al otro lado de la puerta derecha cerrada al escuchar eso del guardia nocturno_ -

Bueno, ahí se ven ustedes par de locos… - _lo decía, Frank emprendiendo rumbo hacia la cocina donde estaría su sobrino con la pollo animatronica_ -

¡Oye! ¡vuelve aquí guardia! - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico al ver que el guardia se había ido_ -

Maldición… - _lo decía, el zorro pirata algo molesto al estar solo con el conejo intentando de sobrevivir a la ira del oso_ -

Saben, ¿que tarde o temprano se descuidaran? - _lo decía, el oso animatronico apoyado en la ventanilla mirándolos_ -

¡Cállate freddy! - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico al ver al oso con una sonrisa burlona_ -

Si, vete de aquí pedófilo - _lo decía, el zorro pirata algo molesto con el oso_ -

Saben, ¿que deben ahorrar energía? - _lo decía, el oso animatronico retirándose de la oficina mientras dejaba escapar una risa de el_ -

Mierda… - _lo decían, el zorro pirata y el conejo animatronico al saber que posiblemente no sobrevivieran a la ira del oso_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Foxy y Bonnie intentaban de que Freddy no los asesinara ahí mismo como ellos lo hacían con los guardias nocturnos. En el área de comida, Chica estaba mirando curiosamente en el dibujo que estaba haciendo Alex y podía verse entre el dibujo al guardia, al zorro pirata, al conejo, al oso y a ella, junto con Alice y lo que ella deducía que sería la madre del niño.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 4 de 1993, 05:00 AM, 14%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las cinco de la mañana, Foxy junto a Bonnie habían gritado al descuidarse y ver como Freddy les daba un "Jumpscare" a ambos, como ellos hacían cuando atacaban a los guardias nocturnos y dándoles un buen puñetazo a ambos animatrónicos para arrastrarlos hacia el área de comida. Al llegar, los que estaban en el área de comidas podían ver a Freddy arrastrando a Foxy y a Bonnie mientras los dos animatronics nombrados se quejaban debido que el oso les había dado un buen golpe a ambos.**_ **-**

Para que aprendan a no molestarme y sacarme de quicios… - _lo decía, el oso animatronico dejando al zorro pirata y al conejo animatronico en el suelo inconscientes_ -

Freddy, ¿no crees que te sobrepasaste? - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica algo incrédula de ver a sus dos compañeros inconscientes en el suelo_ -

Tsk, ellos empezaron a molestarme… - _lo decía, el oso animatronico mirando a su compañera_ -

Aun así, ¿no debiste golpearlos de esa manera? - _lo decía, Alex inflando sus mejillas molesto con el oso animatronico_ -

Oye, para empezar, esos dos idiotas empezaron a molestarme con esa palabra "P" en primer lugar - _lo decía, el oso animatronico al saber que ese niño no debe saber esas palabras y era observado por el guardia nocturno_ -

Aun así, no deberías pegarles - _lo decía, Alex molesto con el oso animatronico_ -

Ah… - _lo decía, Freddy mirando al guardia nocturno con una mirada desinterés hacia el_ -

¿Qué culpa tengo? ¿qué mi sobrino se parezca a su padre? - _lo decía, Frank sin interés hacia el oso animatronico_ -

Tío…tengo sueño… - _lo decía, Alex empezando a restregarse su ojo con su mano_ -

Está bien, alex… - _lo decía, Frank cargando a su sobrino en brazos_ \- ¿iremos a la oficina y ahí podrás dormir tranquilo?

Está bien, tío… - _lo decía, Alex acomodándose y ver a la pollo y al oso animatronico_ -

Nos veremos mañana, alex - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica despidiéndose del sobrino del guardia mientras los veía alejarse_ -

Adiós… - _lo decía, Alex empezando a quedarse dormido en los brazos de su tío_ -

Ahora freddy, necesito tu ayuda para despertar a estos idiotas, por tu culpa - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica intentando de despertar al zorro pirata y al conejo animatronico_ -

¿Mi culpa? ¡ellos empezaron primero! - _lo decía, el oso animatronico señalando a los dos animatronics inconscientes en el suelo_ -

¡No importa si tú o ellos habían empezado! - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica enojada e incomodando al oso animatronico_ \- ¡¿queda claro, fazbear?!

S…Si, chica…- _lo decía, el oso animatronico algo aterrado al ver a su única compañera enojarse asi con el_ -

 _ **\- Mientras que Freddy junto a Chica intentaban de despertar a Bonnie y Foxy que estaban inconscientes en el suelo debido al golpe que les dio el oso. En la oficina, Frank había dejado en la silla giratoria a su sobrino Alex para que durmiera tranquilo, mientras que hacia guardia al ver que solo le faltaban media hora para que su turno terminara.**_ **-**

¿Quién está ahí? - _preguntaba, Frank al sentir que alguien lo observaba_ -

Vaya… - _lo decía, una voz misteriosa en la habitación_ \- ¿creía que me recordarías?

Tú… - _lo decía, Frank al ver las ilusiones del conejo y del oso animatronico para ver a una versión del oso en dorado_ -

El mismo… - _lo decía, el oso dorado mirando al guardia nocturno y ver que había un niño en la habitación_ -

¿Qué es lo que quieres? - _preguntaba, Frank al oso dorado que estaba en la oficina_ -

Acaso, un animatronic, ¿no puede visitar a su guardia nocturno desde el 87? - _respondía, el oso dorado con una sonrisa burlona al guardia nocturno_ -

No, por qué tú eres un animatronico odioso como los otros?- _lo decía, Frank al ver otra vez a ese oso dorado que nunca creyó volver a ver otra vez_ \- y que, lo único que has querido es dañar a alice y a mi…

Oh, si… - _lo decía, el oso dorado intentando de recordarla_ \- es la chica, ¿qué te acompaño cuando trabajaste aquí por primera vez…? sabes, ¿que por el momento no puedo hacerte nada? Pero, te advierto que me vengare de ti y de todos…

Sabes, ¿que no dejare que hagas eso, oso de felpa dorado?

He, he, he… ¿crees que te tengo miedo guardia? - _lo decía, el oso dorado con una sonrisa burlona hacia el guardia nocturno_ \- tu solo eres un humano y yo un animatronic

Puede que sea un humano… - _lo decía, Frank ya fastidiado del oso dorado empezando a remangarse las mangas_ \- ¿cuando llegue el momento? ¿veremos quién sufrirá?

He, he, he, espero que cuando llegue ese momento no te arrepientas… - _lo decía, el oso dorado desapareciendo delante del guardia nocturno_ -

Estúpido oso dorado, nunca aprenderá que si llega a lastimar a alice… - _lo decía, Frank en un tono de rabia apretando sus puños fuertemente_ \- pero… debo asegurarme de que ese momento llegue, no lastimen a alex o a alice…

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank planeaba algo para en caso de que Golden pudiera aparecer en una de las cuatro noches que le quedaban como guardia nocturno y también pensar en la seguridad de su sobrino y ex mejor amiga que aun que estuviera el peleado con ella, no era de esas personas que odie a los amigos, sí no más bien quien los protegía arriesgando todo.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 4 de 1993, 06:00 AM, 0%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las seis de la mañana, mientras que Frank estaba vigilando en caso de que Golden Freddy apareciera y lo intentara de matar a él por estar cuidando a su sobrino y bajar la guardia. Mientras se escuchaban las campanadas indicando que había terminado el turno del guardia nocturno y Foxy junto a Bonnie habían despertado debido que Freddy los había dejado muy inconscientes.**_ **-**

Vamos, campeón…- _lo decía, Frank colocándose el bolso y la mochila de su sobrino para luego cargarlo en sus brazos_ \- ¿seguro, que tu mama deberá estar esperándonos en casa?

Mmm… - _lo decía, Alex acomodándose en los brazos de su tío, mientras emprendían rumbo a la salida_ -

Oye, guardia…- _lo decía, el conejo animatronico molesto con el oso, mientras hablaba algo fuerte_ -

¡Shh! - _lo decía, Frank en señal de no hacer mucho ruido por el conejo animatronico y la pollo junto con el oso le tapan la boca para que no hablara fuerte_ -

¡Cállate, bonnie! - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica en voz baja regañando a su compañero al ver que el niño se acomodaba más en los brazos del guardia_ -

¡No vez que el niño está durmiendo! - _lo decía, el oso animatronico regañando en voz baja a su compañero_ -

Yo me tengo que ir… - _lo decía, Frank a los animatronics en voz baja para no despertar a su sobrino mientras se acercaba a la puerta para salir_ -

¡Chicos…podrían…dejarme…respirar…! - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico mientras se quitaba las manos de sus dos compañeros de su boca y ver al guardia salir por la puerta_ -

¡¿Cuándo el sobrino del guardia estaba durmiendo, no grites?!

E…Esta bien - _lo decía, el conejo al ver como sus dos compañeros estaban mirándolo mal por hacer esa estupidez_ -

Arg, al menos no soy yo el que hace una estupidez… - _lo decía, el zorro pirata mientras veía a sus compañeros molestos con el conejo_ -

¡Tú no hables, pirata de cuarta! - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico molesto con su compañero zorruno_ -

¡Mira quién habla, liebre apestosa! - _lo decía, el zorro pirata molesto con su compañero roedor_ -

¡Ahora sí, zorro de porquería! - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico con ganas de golpear al zorro pirata_ -

¡Éntrale véngale, conejo de porquería! - _lo decía, el zorro pirata con ganas de pelear con el conejo animatronico_ -

Chicos, ¡¿no deben estar peleando ahora mismo?! _-lo decía, la pollo animatronica deteniendo a sus dos compañeros que posiblemente se dañarían_ -

¿Chica, tiene razón? - _lo decía, el oso animatronico mirando a sus dos compañeros que eran detenidos por la pollo animatronica_ \- ya son las seis y es cuestión de tiempo que lleguen los empleados y los clientes…

Bien… - _lo decían, el zorro pirata y el conejo animatronico molestos sin mirarse entre ellos_ -

Volvamos a nuestras posiciones o se darán, ¿cuenta de que algo raro sucede aquí por las noches?- _lo decía, el oso animatronico al ver que sus compañeros volvían a sus respectivos lugares_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que los animatronics volvían a sus lugares correspondientes para empezar el día en la pizzería para hacer su misma rutina diaria para los niños. En la salida de la pizzería, Frank llevaba cargando a su sobrino en sus brazos y ver el vehículo de su jefe acercarse, para entregar las llaves de la pizzería para poder irse a casa tranquilo.**_ **-**

Oh, señor rodríguez… - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear mirando sonriente a su guardia nocturno al verlo vivo_ \- me alegra que este bien

Sí, señor fazbear… - _lo decía, Frank pasándole las llaves a su jefe para no despertar a su sobrino que lo tenía en brazos_ -

¿Que tenga un buen día, señor rodríguez? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear despidiéndose de su guardia nocturno_ -

Usted igual, señor fazbear - _lo decía, Frank despidiéndose de su jefe para dirigirse a casa con su sobrino_ -

No hay nadie mejor que frank rodríguez… - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear mientras pasaba delante de sus tres animatronics principales de su pizzería_ \- ¿quién diría que él tiene tanta suerte para ser un guardia nocturno aquí?

¿Frank rodríguez? - _preguntaba, la pollo animatronica sorprendida de que el guardia nocturno era el mejor amigo de su amiga humana_ -

Eso es imposible, ¿que él sea el guardia nocturno? - _respondía, el conejo animatronico incrédulo de saber ahora quién era el guardia nocturno_ -

Freddy, ¿tu sabias eso? - _preguntaba, la pollo animatronica algo asombrada de que el guardia nocturno había sido el mejor amigo de Alice_ -

N…No, ¿no lo sabía? - _lo decía, el oso animatronico algo nervioso mintiendo al ver a sus dos compañeros que lo miraban_ -

Mmm… será mejor que hable después con alice… - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica mirando algo dudosa igual que el conejo al oso que tarvez algo ocultaba_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Bonnie, Freddy y Chica estaban en sus respectivos lugares en el escenario para empezar tu jornada en el día para empezar su show para los niños en el día. Al llegar a casa, Frank colocaba a su sobrino Alex la cama para taparlo debido que podría pescar un refriado, al asegurarse de haberlo ropado bien, se iba a su habitación para descansar en lo que quedaba de hora, antes de que Sherry se despertara debido que eran las seis y media de la mañana.**_ **-**

* * *

 **-** Bueno, hasta aquí llega este capítulo, como sabrán tardare un poco en subir mis capítulos en este fic de "FNAF: el guardia y la mecánica" que queda muy poco para que termine y reescriba los otros dos fics de FNAF en uno solo, bien es momento de responder a los review de mis lectores. **-**

 _El primer review es de_ _ **Matias Jd**_

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ ( _ **destruyendo gran parte de la pared se estrellan dos meteoros uno negro y otro rojo después de eso tumbando otra pared un mustang GT como el de la película de nfs aparece y se estaciona al lado de los meteoros de el baja un chico de cabello castaño oscuro con un mechó blanco cubriendo el ojo derecho**_ )

 **Yo:** _ **¡No! ¡por qué siempre tiene que haber alguien quien destruya las paredes de algún escritor al responder a los reviews!**_ - _empiezo a llorar al ver el desastre que habían hecho los meteoritos y del vehículo que entro_ -

Frank: no llores por una pared y…

 **Yo:** _ **¡Cállate rodríguez!**_

Frank: ¿qué genio?

Alice: frank, deja de molestar al escritor

Frank: uh… siempre tienes que arruinar lo bueno, jeager…

Alice: frank, sin causar problemas, que tengo que estar ayudando a chica con sus pizzas… - _se va a la cocina con la pollo animatronica_ -

Frank: aguafiestas… - _mira molesto al escritor llorando por la destrucción de la pared_ -

 _ **?:**_ hola mucho gusto en conocerte señor autor soy Javier davalos ( _ **saluda el castaño de manera tranquila con un apretón de manos**_ )

 **Yo:** _ **Un gusto en conocerte (T-T)**_ - _le doy un apretón de manos_ -

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ ( _ **Reduciendose el meteoro negro revela mi armadura a la cual desaparezco mi casco**_ ) hola socio y personajes como están hoy?

Frank: bien, matias, solo esperamos a que…

Freddy: tú y los que te acompañan se vayan…

Foxy: arg, para así matar al guardia nocturno y a los idiotas que pidan el tonto empleo de guardia

Bonnie: y que los meteremos en un traje de freddy

 **Yo:** _ **cuanta sinceridad…**_ - _los miro con sarcasmo a los animatronics y guardia nocturno_ -

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ perdón por lo anterior ( _ **señalo los lugares de los aparecidos**_ ) pero recordaras el hechizo que le puse a las partes del lugar no?

 **Yo:** _ **Ah… ósea, hello matias… ¿no vez que no es el mismo lugar que el fic de preguntas y retos?**_ - _miro incrédulo al lector_ -

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ En fin olvide decirte como activarlo es automatico cuando se destruye mas del 0,3% del lugar o hace mas rápido ( _ **Chasquea los dedos y todo se rearma a muy altas velocidades**_ ) perdón lo olvide jejeje.

 **Yo:** _ **No me digas…**_

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ En fin ya deben conocer a Javier mi primer OC este es mi segundo OC Richard ( _ **señala el meteoro rojo que desaparece en una armadura de des metros de altura un metro menor que las nuestras que se desintegra dejando ver a un chico de cabello negro**_ )

 _ **Richard:**_ hola como están :-D

Frank: hola… - _sin interesarse en los demás_ -

Freddy: bienvenido

Foxy: arg, hola marinero de agua dulce

Bonnie: tengo dudas de este OC… - _mira a richard con desconfianza como los otros tres animatronics_ -

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ me desvie jejeje, gran cap me gusto saber quien era el tronic nuevo y aunque sea un poco corto conto lo justo y preciso ya espero el siguiente amigo.

 **Yo:** _ **Gracias, y espero que este gran capitulo te guste aun que me haya tardado hasta este sábado y no el anterior y a la vez terminarlo en el domingo…**_

 _ **Javier:**_ Concuerdo aunque que sea golden solo ellos para no saberlo (señala a los tronics y frank) era bastante obvio y estuvo cool la troleada que les hiso el autor

 _ **Richard:**_ es cierto los tronics como no van a saber de las alucinaciones y frank bueno el se salva por poquito nada más por que es muy probable en lo que hace

Frank: cállate, Javier… - _mira mal al oc del lector con un tono molesto_ \- podríamos decir que si, richar…

Bonnie: no me lo recuerdes, es mas… ¡¿quiero matar a cada lector que pueda?! - _grita molesto mientras sus dos compañeros asentían_ -

Foxy: arg, concuerdo con el marinero bonnie… me hubiera gustado lanzar a los tiburones a cada lector tonto de este - _señala al escritor con fastidio_ -

 **Yo:** _ **cuida tus palabras foxy, recuerda que tienes muchas fansgirls que te aman y te podrían violar muchas veces aunque no te hayan humanizado cofcofcof…**_

Foxy: ¿Eh? ¿a qué te refieres? - _mira dudoso al escritor_ -

 **Yo:** _ **Nada, yo no he dicho nada…**_ - _lo ignoro_ -

Freddy: basta ya, además, tenemos muchos trajes de freddy para cada lector que se atreva a desafiarnos - _mira burlonamente al lector y su oc_ -

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ muy bien te deseo suerte frank en la noche espero que esos no te molesten tanto, a quien engaño siempre son peores no?

 **Yo:** _ **En eso tienes mucha razón matias, todos las demás personas piensa que foxy es un puto cabron que nos jode cuando estamos a punto de terminar la ultima hora de cada noche, bonnie con su mirada de retrasado mental y freddy con su cara de violador de niños y chica… esa pollo lo único que hace es molestarnos en la ventana del pasillo derecho de la oficina…**_

Frank: concuerdo contigo, mercenary…

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ O lo olvidaba socio no te preocupes haces lo que puedes te entiendo y si te segui hasta aquí ni ami ni a mis OC no dejaras de vernos pronto si no hay contratiempos en nuestras haci que te deseo suerte en tus planes y que tu trabajo sea muy lucrativo para tu persona.

 **Yo:** _ **¡Claro que mejorare y sobre todo en mi futuro trabajo!**_

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ Eso a sido todo de mi parte les habla matias jd y les deseo buenas noches…

Bonnie: ¡Ah! ¡por que dicen eso, esta bien que ese subnormal lo haga y luego aparece lectores imitandolos! -señala a escritor-

 **Yo:** _ **Admítelo, wonejo morado gay, todos molestan a dross por sus despedidas de youtube en cada video, y también vendo mi libro de "como trolear a los animatronics de FNAF en 100 formas" que es muy vendido en las librerías de todo latino américa XD**_

Foxy: arg, podemos matarlo capitán

Freddy: claro, foxy, solo que… - _ve que no está el escritor_ \- ¿dónde está?

Bonnie: ¡búsquenlo y mátenlo! - _sale corriendo a buscar al escritor_ -

Foxy: ¡le sacare el lóbulo frontal con una mordida! - _sale corriendo para buscar al escritor_ -

Frank: sí que son idiotas… - _mira incrédulo a los animatronics mientras se iba a la cocina_ -

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ jajajajaja, no me aguante hacer algo como dross

 **Yo:** - _escondido en una caja de cartón_ \- _**Hehehe… ¿quién no lo haría?**_

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ Ok no :-P

 **Yo:** _ **Eso es cosa de estilo de uno**_

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ Ahora si nos vemos en el próximo cap amigo hasta la próxima. ( _ **nos vamos richard y yo en mi portal corriendo y javier se sube a su auto y destroza orta pared para salir**_ )

 _ **Javier/Richard:**_ nos vemos a la próxima gente chauuuuu!

 **Yo:** _ **Adios…**_ - _miro incrédulo el destrozo que había hecho Javier, mientras saco una grabadora_ \- _**recordatorio, pedir un video llamada en vez de tener lectores adictos a destrozar el lugar y dispararles un dardo dormecedor…**_

Bonnie: ¿vaya que eres frio cuando te lo propones?

Foxy: arg, eso es verdad…

Freddy: quien diría, que dentro de ti, se esconde un asesino serial

Frank: ¿deberías ir a un psicólogo?

 **Yo:** _ **¡Cállense, par de idiotas!**_ -saco una pistola y disparo en los pies de los animatronics y del guardia-

Frank: oye, ¡¿cuidado donde apuntas esa arma?!

Foxy: arg, ¿creo que deje encendida la estufa en mi cueva…? - _se va corriendo a su cueva pirata_ -

Bonnie: ¡¿no quiero morir así?!

Freddy: soy demasiado hermoso para que tú me destroces, los niños me aman-se arregla su sombrero y su corbatín-

Chica: ¿qué presumido eres freddy…?-llega con unas bandejas en sus manos con pizza- todos sabemos que a los fans de este fic, le agradan a la señorita alice y al guardia tonto

Alice: g…gracias, chica -sonrojada-

Frank: ¡oye! ¡tengo nombre pata gorda!

Chica: ¡¿cómo me has llamado?!

Frank: te dije, pata gorda

Chica: no te mato porque esta alice presente

 **Yo:** _ **además, que ustedes dos son buenas para despedir los capítulos**_

Chica: podrías darme una forma menos inflada, parezco un gordo con sobrepeso extremo… - _mira algo frustrada a su nuevo diseño del 83_ -

Bonnie: si, además no deberías llamarte chica la pollo, si no chico el pollo-mira a la pollo burlonamente hasta que recibe un golpe con una bandeja dejándolo en el suelo-

Chica: por decir que no soy una chica, liebre gay… - _mira molesta al conejo que estaba en el suelo_ -

Alice: déjalo, chica… - _intenta de calmarla antes de que ella haga conejo al horno_ \- recuerda, que no puedes tratarlo así…

Chica: odio, ¿cuándo me hablas así…? - _mira para otro lado frustrada al tener esa mirada de compasión de la humana_ \- te pareces a una madre calmando a su hija…

Frank: es verdad… alice, siempre ha tenido ese toque maternal…-se cruza de brazos, meditando las acciones de su ex mejor amiga con los toys-

 **Yo:** _ **En eso tienes mucha razón, rodríguez…**_ - _me cruzo de brazos meditando las cosas un poco_ -

Chica: ¡ustedes cállense!- _les da unos coscorrones a ambos humanos_ \- si que son idiotas, los hombres, vámonos alice a hacer más pizzas… - _se va a la cocina algo molesta con el guardia y el escritor_ -

Alice: ¡espérame, chica! -la sigue a la cocina-

Bonnie: ah… ¿pasemos el siguiente review?

Freddy: si, será mejor seguir con los reviews…

 _El siguiente review es de_ _ **LightIlumin 879**_

 **Yo:** _ **Hola, Light…**_ - _miro que estaban haciendo_ -

 _ **Brith.S:**_ mph… - _ **está totalmente tranquila mirando quien-sabe-que en su tablet**_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ … - _ **mientras, yo hago rebotar una pelota de tenis una y otra vez**_ -

 _ **Cindy:**_ ujum…

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ y… ¿que onda? - _ **sigo con la pelota**_ -

 _ **Cindy:**_ hola u.u - _ **mientras limpia…**_ \- ahh… ¿eso es un dragón?

 **Yo:** _ **What The Hell?**_ - _miro incrédulo lo que cindy había dicho_ -

 _ **?:**_ nyed - _ **el dragón saluda**_ -

 _ **Bright.S:**_ hola a todos - _ **desganada**_ -

 _ **?:**_ ¿nyed? - _ **nos mira a las tres algo confundido**_ -

 **Yo:** _ **esto ya se esta descontrolando…**_ - _ **miro incrédulo lo que estaba viendo**_ -

Freddy: vaya, si es LightIlumin 879 junto a sus oc's y una criatura rara… - _mira con desinterés al dragón_ -

Foxy: arg, hola marineras de agua dulce - _mira algo curioso a las chicas_ -

Bonnie: típico de ti, zorro pulgoso…- _mira incrédulo al zorro_ -

Foxy: solo me tienes envidia, liebre apestosa… - _mira burlonamente al conejo_ -

 _ **Bright.S:**_ - _ **mira con cara de psicópata a freddy**_ \- con que… nos mataras… ¿eh?... - _ **se le acerca y lo mira amenazadoramente**_ \- ¿por qué no mejor no jugamos a algo?...- _ **Cindy y yo nos alejamos de bright asustadas-**_ se llama, "La princesa y el Oso"… y se juega matando a un oso de peluche…

 **Yo:** _ **genial, sabia que algun día, algun lector o oc de los lectores haría algo como esto…**_ - _me coloco unas gafas negras de sol y miro mi reloj_ -

Freddy: oye, dile a los/as ocs de tus lectores que dejen de hacer estupideces…-mira algo incomodo de reojo al escritor y ve que estaba viendo el reloj- ¿qué haces?

 **Yo:** _ **viendo, cuantos segundos o minutos te quedan antes, ¿qué te hagan pasar un bad time?**_ - _miro al oso animatronico con una cascara del meme de TrollFace_ -

Freddy: pero, ¿ella es solo una simple oc humana? - _señala a la oc de la lectora_ -

 _ **Bright.S:**_ - _ **saca fuego de sus manos y termina romper la pared**_ \- ¿y adivina qué? ya encontré con quien jugarlo… ¡TE VOY A MATAR FREDDY! - _ **empieza a correr a Freddy intentando matarlo**_ -

Freddy: ¡déjame en paz loca! - _corre por su vida y esquiva los ataques de la oc_ \- ¡¿que alguien detenga a esta loca?!

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ ¡ESTO TE PASA POR NO DEJAR A MI AMIGO TRANQUILO FREDO!

 _ **Cindy:**_ pero, eso es diferente, es en el juego - _ **le sale una gota estilo anime**_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Da lo mismo, hare justicia a como de lugar - _ **con un aura oscura rodeandome**_ -

 _ **Cindy:**_ incluso mi yo alterna puede hacer que justicia suene como algo bueno - _ **le sale otra gota**_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ ¡Ya! ¡Entendí mierda! ¡Entendí! - _ **me cruzo de brazos**_ -

 _ **Cindy:**_ aagh…- _ **rueda los ojos fastidiada**_ \- mocosa torpe…

Bonnie: ustedes deberían ir a un psicólogo especial…

Foxy: arg, todos sabemos que las mujeres son hermosas como las bellas sirenas - _mira algo nervioso a su compañero oso correr por su vida de la oc_ \- me voy a mi cueva… - _se escabulle silenciosamente_ -

Bonnie: bueno, eso le pasa a freddy por hablador y como sabran, para ustedes tenemos unos lindos trajes animatronicos para ustedes - _le sonríe a la lectora_ \- además, cindy de seguro ya es una gata animatronica y haya podido matar guardias nocturnos no muchos como nosotros…

Frank: no opines, conejo morado gay…- _mira incrédulo al conejo con frustración_ -

 _ **Bright.S:**_ ¡Acabé! - _ **aparece de la nada con el sombre de freddy encima de su cabeza totalmente quemado**_ \- ¡faltan dos! - _ **mira a los sobrantes…axcepto a chica, obvio**_ \- ¿quién quiere jugar conmigo?-vuelve a su apariencia de niña adorable-

 **Yo:** _ **¿Ella es peor que Chara Dremmur…?**_ - _miro incrédulo a la oc por mostrar una apariencia inocente_ -

Bonnie: ah… - _nervioso y aterrado de ver el sombrero en la cabeza de la chica_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ De tin marin

 _ **Cindy:**_ de don pingue

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ cucara macara de títere fue

 _ **Cindy:**_ yo no fui, fue tete

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ pegale, pegale que ella fue - _ **apunto a bonnie**_ \- despídete wonejito ewe

Bonnie: ¿como odio a las lectoras locas? como tu… - _mira con terror al ser la siguiente víctima_ -

 _ **Bright.S:**_ - _ **En un parpadeo, tanto la pelirroja como el conejo desaparecen del lugar para luego ver un rostro volador paseando por ahí**_ -

 **Yo:** _ **eso pasa por intentar de matar a una lectora…**_ - _miro incrédulo al ver como habían desaparecido la oc con el conejo animatronico_ -

Chica: ¡llegamos con más pizza! - _sale de la cocina con dos bandejas con pizza_ -

Alice: aun me pregunto, ¿cómo ustedes pueden comer pizza sin que se descompongan en sus cuerpos?- _mira curiosa a la pollo_ -

Chica: bueno, eso es un misterio… - _mira dudosa a la humana mientras dejaba las bandejas en una mesa_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ buaaano… si soy sincera, me sorprendio que el capitulo fuera tan corto, pero fuera de eso, almenos apareció mi segundo favorito n.n

 _ **Candy:**_ Y de aso, antes que nada…-se le acerca a Chica y a Alice- ¿me darían pizza?

Alice: Claro -le da una sonrisa amable entregándole un plato con unas rebanadas de pizza-

Chica: espero, ¿que te guste mi pizza?

 _ **Cindy:**_ - _ **Cindy mira a donde esta el**_ -¡Candy!

 _ **Candy:**_ ¿qué? Yo no hice nada

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Alguien esta celosa~ ewe

 _ **Cindy:**_ no estoy celosa - _ **sonrojada…algo irónico teniendo en cuenta que sus mejillas son rosas :v/**_ -

Chica: oh, ¿creo que si esta celosa? - _mira burlonamente a la gata_ \- temes perder a este lindo gato que le gusta mi amada pizza

Alice: ¡chica! - _mira molesta a la pollo empezando una pelea de chicas_ \- si sigues, haciendo eso ya verás cuando le pregunte al escritor si tú tienes novio más adelante

Chica: ja, yo nunca me enamorare de nadie - _mira a Alice muy segura de sus palabras_ -

Alice: ¿qué hay de foxy? - _mira dudosa a la pollo_ -

Chica: digamos que rompimos nuestra relación de novios ya que nosotros dos teníamos cosas muy diferentes y al final quedamos como amigos

Alice: hay, chica… - _mira algo incrédula a la pollo_ -

 _ **Bright.S:**_ - _ **otra vez aparece, y esta vez con una pata de conejo**_ \- oigan, ¿sabían que si tienen una pata de conejo tendrán buena suerte? Pero bueno, foxy~ ven aquí lindo zorrito~-m _ **ira y solo ve una nube con la forma de Foxy**_ \- todos me las van a pagar muy caro - _ **sale a buscar a Foxy**_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Si no fuera por mi, el no seria guapo

 _ **Cindy:**_ El tiene novia

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Ya lo sé torpe

 _ **Cindy:**_ mejor nos vamos. Hasta quien sabe cuando extrañp/autor de dandics/misterioso ser/creador de la bellísima Alice y el crack y amo de los cielos Frank/jefe de las chatarras… y Chica/persona de gustos anormales(?)/que no se cambia el nombre

Alice: ah… gracias, cindy –sonrojada como tomate-

Frank: el crack mis cojones, no soy un puto drogadicto y un dios, todo porque soy de piel casi pálido, ¡creen que soy un puto drogadicto!

 **Yo:** _ **Eso no quiso decir ella, de tu piel**_ - _miro incrédulo a mi oc_ -

Frank: ¡es racismo! además, esa gata creo que es algo bipolar… - _mira dudoso a la gata_ -

Chica: yo también ¿lo creo? Y ¡no soy una animatronica de gustos anormales! ¡me gusta mucho las pizzas! - _mira molesta a la gata_ -

Alice: si ustedes dos siguen así, van a hacer enojar a cindy… - _mira avergonzada de su ex mejor amigo y de la pollo_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ hablando de nombres, ¿por qué rayos te molesta tanto que te pongan apodos? Osea, ¿que wea?

 _ **Cindy:**_ ¿te gustaría que te llamen refle…?

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR, NO LO DIGAS!

 _ **Cindy:**_ ya sabes lo que se siente

 **Yo:** _ **¿no crees que es algo exagerado contra ella?**_ - _miro dudoso a la gata_ -

 _ **Cindy:**_ Ahora deja de preguntar y cierra el telón

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Okey - _ **ruedo los ojos**_ -

 _ **Bright.S:**_ Recuerden algo. Si me insultan, los hare comer fuego, ¡¿ESCUCHARON PEDAZOS DE CHATARRAS INSERVIBLES?! Hasta el próximo capitulo

 **Yo:** _ **adios…**_

Alice: ¿que tengan un buen día?

Chica: ¡vuelvan cuando quieran! Y también, ¡habrá pizza!

Frank: adios… - _los mira indiferente al ver los tres animatronics en el suelo_ -

Freddy: auch…mi hermoso y sexy cuerpo… - _se ve que esta todo chamuscado con algunas partes quemadas_ -

Bonnie: mi cara, mi hermosa y sexy cara…- _se da cuenta que ya no tiene cara y parecía más a su modelo antiguo del 87_ -

Foxy: arg, me duele todo el cuerpo… - _mira algo adolorido por la furia de la oc_ -

Chica: eso les pasa por idiotas - _les regaña a sus compañeros por lo idiotas que fueron_ -

Alice: deberían cuidar más sus palabras, hacia los lectores… - _les regaña con algo de preocupación y maternal_ -

Frank: se los merecen por amenazarlos

 **Yo:** _ **Oh, miren una nota**_ - _empiezo a leerlo en voz alta_ - _ **La compañía no se hace cargo de posibles traumas psicológicos y/o físicos :v…**_ - _miro a los tres animatronics en el suelo_ \- _**espero, que piensen sus cosas antes de amenazar a un lector o lectora…**_

Freddy, Bonnie y Foxy: si…

 **Yo:** _ **Frank ayúdame a llevar a estos tontos a partes y servicios para cambiar sus partes dañadas…**_

Frank: ok…-los mira de mala gana a los animatronics, mientras se los lleva arrastrando-

 **Yo:** _ **Alice, chica, es momento de su debut para despedir el capítulo…**_

Alice: bien, ¿estas lista chica?

Chica: sí, estoy lista

Alice: ¿no olviden dejar sus reviews en cada capítulo?

Chica: para que **_Mercenary Hashashin Snake_** , pueda saber sus opiniones en cada capítulo que el crea y lo publique, ¿cuándo pueda?

Alice: ¿si no quieren enviarle reviews? pueden enviarle sus mensajes privados o hablar con él por Facebook que esta el link en el perfil del escritor

Chica: como ya sabrán, el escritor responderá sus reviews al final de cada capítulo de " ** _FNAF: el guardia y la mecánica_** "

Alice y Chica: que tengan una buena mañana/tarde/noche/madrugada, hasta el próximo capítulo y que tengan un buen día a todos ustedes

Chica: bueno, terminamos, ¿nos vamos? - _mira ansiosa con ganas de irse del lugar_ -

Alice: si, yo tengo un poco desordenado mi departamento - _mira frustrada sabiendo que cierta toy que estaba viviendo con ella dejaría el desorden_ -

Chica: ¿puedo conocer tu departamento? - _le pregunta con una mirada animada en conocer el lugar en donde vive su amiga humana_ -

Alice: ¿n…no creo que puedas? - _nerviosa_ \- además, el señor fazbear supiera que no hay ninguno de sus animatronics, me despedirían a mí y a frank

Chica: cierto… ¿no puedo? por qué, debo cuidar a los niños en el día y de noche matar a los guardias nocturno… - _murmura lo último en voz baja_ -

Alice: ¿eh? - _mira confundida en lo que había dicho la pollo_ -

Chica: nada, ¿no dije nada, alice? - _mira algo nerviosa a su amiga humana_ -

Alice: bueno, adiós chica nos veremos pronto

Chica: adiós… - _se va a la cocina corriendo_ -

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Mercenary Hashashin Snake.**_


	23. Resfriado

**Resfriado.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's son propiedad de Scott Cawthon a excepción de mis Oc's que son míos._

* * *

 **\- Diciembre 4 de 1993. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las once de la mañana, mientras Alex estaba en cama mientras comía una sopa de pollo que le hiso su madre para que se le pase el resfriado. Mientras que Frank estaba apoyado en la pared cerca de la puerta de la habitación de su sobrino.**_ **-**

Sherry, ¿cómo se encuentra alex? - _preguntaba, Frank algo preocupado de que su sobrino estuviera muy mal_ -

Se encuentra bien, frank - _respondía, Sherry con una sonrisa sincera hacia el hermano de su esposo_ \- solo es un resfriado, ya que en el pronóstico del tiempo dijeron, ¿que se acercaban las nevadas de este mes?

 _Oh… -lo decía, Frank algo melancólico al no haber cumplido su rol como tío y asegurarse de que su sobrino no se enfermara-_

¿No es tu culpa, frank? - _lo decía, Sherry al ver al hermano de su esposo muy preocupado por su hijo_ \- además, alex se le había quedado su chaleco ya que harían mucho frio a la hora en que habían llegado ustedes

Sí, pero es mi sobrino… - _lo decía, Frank sintiéndose como su fracaso como tío dejar que su sobrino se resfriara_ \- era mi deber asegurarme de que no le pasara nada…

Vamos, ¿no te culpes por eso, frank? - _lo decía, Sherry en un tono amable hacia el hermano de su esposo_ \- además, todos cometemos errores en nuestra vida y lo sabes

Si mi hermano estuviera aquí, de seguro me regañaría con un buen sermón ¿cómo mi madre? - _lo decía, Frank con una sonrisa leve al recordar e imaginar a su hermano mayor regañarle_ -

Si, pero incluso yo le he dado ya como tres sermones en menos de un día - _lo decía, Sherry riéndose al recordar como regañaba a rodrigo por llegar tarde, olvidar cenar y otras cosas_ -

Ja, ja, ¿ahora entiendo que vio en ti mi hermano? - _lo decía, Frank sonriendo levemente al ver a la esposa de su hermano sonreír y reír de esa manera_ -

¿En serio? - _preguntaba, Sherry algo curiosa en saber por qué su esposo la había elegido a ella y no a otras chicas_ \- ¿cuál?

Tu amabilidad, tu compasión y tu paciencia con los demás es lo que vio mi hermano en ti… - _respondía, Frank con toda sinceridad hacia la esposa de su hermano, además de no mostrarlo frente a otras personas_ -

Si, rodrigo siempre había sido muy sobreprotector conmigo, incluso me iba a buscar en el trabajo y siempre hablábamos de nuestros trabajos… - _lo decía, Sherry algo melancólica al saber que nunca más volvería a ver a su esposo_ -

Cuando supe que mi madre había sido asesinada… - _lo decía, Frank al haber recordado algo que había dicho su hermano en ese día_ \- mi hermano me dijo una cosa en el entierro…

¿Qué te dijo? - _preguntaba, Sherry curiosa al saber que había dicho su esposo al saber que ella había perdido a su suegra que solo conoció por fotografías_ -

Si, sabes que has perdido a un ser querido en tu vida, mantenlos vivos en tus recuerdos en los momentos divertidos y felices… - _respondía, Frank hacia la esposa de su hermano mientras la miraba fijamente_ -

Sí, es típico de rodrigo… - _lo decía, Sherry mientras miraba algo melancólica hacia el hermano de su esposo_ \- ¿no quiero que alex sufra esto? al saber, ¿qué hay un asesino peligroso aun suelto en las calles…?

¿Tarde o temprano lo atraparan…? - _lo decía, Frank intentando tranquilizar a la esposa de su hermano_ \- si no, me encargare personalmente de él y ¿que no dañe a más personas?

Bueno, si me disculpas tengo que ir a comprar las cosas en el supermercado y ¿puede que llegue un poco tarde? - _lo decía, Sherry con una sonrisa tranquila hacia el hermano de su esposo_ \- y también, alice me llamo y vendrá en unos momentos para ver, ¿cómo se encuentra alex?

Está bien, sherry… - _lo decía, Frank algo incómodo al saber que su ex mejor amiga vendría a visitarlo_ \- esto será una tarde muy incómoda…

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank había traidor una tercera porción de sopa para su sobrino Alex, al haber bajado a la sala para ver un poco la televisión, escucha el timbre de la puerta.**_ **-**

Ya abro _-lo decía, Frank al saber quién era sabiendo que eran la una de la tarde y al abrir la puerta puede ver a su ex mejor amiga vestida de una chaleco negra, polera azul, pantalones gris y zapatos negros-_

Hola, rodríguez… - _lo decía, Alice al ver a su ex mejor amigo en casa y no ver a Sherry_ -

¿Qué quieres jeager? - _preguntaba, Frank en un tono molesto al saber que su ex mejor amiga cuando se enojaba lo llamaba por su apellido y el igual lo hacía, ya sabiendo por que la visita_ -

Vengo a ver a alex - _respondía, Alice en un tono molesto al ver a su ex mejor amigo en casa_ -

Está en su habitación mirando televisión - _lo decía, Frank señalando las escaleras hacia el segundo piso de la casa_ -

Permiso _-lo decía, Alice ignorando a su ex mejor amigo subiendo los escalones para ir a ver a su "sobrino"-_

Nunca cambia… - _lo decía, Frank cerrando la puerta y ver que había en la televisión ya que tenía tiempo suficiente antes de que comenzara su turno nocturno ahora sin su sobrino_ \- este día, será un largo, largo día…

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank buscaba algún canal interesante en la televisión al no estar encontrando nada bueno. En la habitación, Alex estaba hablando con su "Tía" como él decía, a Alice sobre lo sucedido de anoche y lo divertido que era.**_ **-**

¿Así que te gusto ir a la pizzería de noche? - _preguntaba, Alice curiosa que había pasado anoche ya que los animatronics usualmente atacarían al guardia nocturno_ -

 _Sí -respondía, Alex con ánimos de volver a la pizzería a pasar tiempo con los animatronics-_

Y ¿no te asustaste? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa en que su "sobrino" no se haya asustado para nada_ -

No, es más fue divertido pasar tiempo con los animatronics de noche… - _lo decía, Alex mientras miraba televisión y comía la sopa de pollo de su madre_ \- y ¿cómo esta mangle?

¿Mangle? - _preguntaba, Alice algo nerviosa hacia su "sobrino"_ -

Si, la zorrita animatronica blanca, ¿que estaba en tu departamento la última vez que estuve ahí? - _lo decía, Alex mirando a su "tía" algo confundido de que no recordara a cierta animatronica albina_ -

Ah, te refieres a ro… dijo, te refieres a mangle la zorrita albina - _lo decía, Alice corrigiéndose ya que ella acostumbraba a llamar a la zorrita toy por su nombre real_ -

 _Sí -lo decía, Alex animado a que su "tía" "se acordara ahora" de la animatronica que se refería su "sobrino"-_

Ella está bien en mi departamento, ahora seguro debe estarse preguntando ¿cuándo llegarías a jugar? - _lo decía, Alice con una sonrisa divertida al saber que la zorrita toy había preguntado sobre el_ -

Bueno, como sabrá tía, yo esto… - _lo decía, Alex apunto de hablar hasta que le dieron ganas de estornudar_ \- ¡achu…! estoy resfriado…

Mmm… - _lo decía, Alice algo preocupada por su sobrino al colocar su mano en la frente del niño_ \- estas un poco con fiebre, pero debes cuidarte mucho y mejorar para que vayas a jugar con mangle…

S…Sí, lo se tía… - _lo decía, Alex tomando papel para sonarse la nariz_ \- ya vera que me mejorare y iré a visitarlas…

Eso espero, alex - _lo decía, Alice revolviéndole el pelo a su "sobrino"_ -

¡Tía! - _lo decía, Alex en un reproche de su "tía" que le había despeinado_ \- ¡no me gusta que me revuelvan el pelo!

Ja, ja, ja, te vez muy tierno ¿cuándo te enojas? - _lo decía, Alice al ver a su "sobrino" muy adorable_ -

¡No soy tierno! - _lo decía, Alex en un berrinche mirando molesto a su "tía"_ \- ¡a las niñas le gusta lo tierno!

Bueno, ¿quieres que le diga algo a mangle? - _preguntaba, Alice algo animada debido que al hablar con su "sobrino" le animaba el día ya que tuvo mucho trabajo como guardia diurna_ -

Sí… - _lo decía, Alex un poco más animado de mandarle saludos a la zorrita toy_ -

Y ¿cuál? - _lo decía, Alice esperando a que su sobrino le digiera algo para la zorrita toy_ -

¿Que cuando me mejore y vuelva desde la escuela? -l _o decía, Alex un poco avergonzado con un leve sonrojo al saber qué pensaría su "tía"_ \- pasare a visitarla y jugar con ella todo el día…

 _¡Qué tierno alex! -lo decía, Alice dándole un abrazo a su "sobrino" por esas palabras para la zorrita toy-_

¡No soy tierno, tía! - _lo decía, Alex en un reproche del apapacho de su "tía" que le abrazaba_ -

Para mí siempre serás mi sobrino tierno - _lo decía, Alex en un abrazo apachándolo_ -

 _¡AH! -lo decía, Alex con un sonrojo molesto y avergonzado de su "tía" que le decía tierno, mientras estaba tapado y acostado en su cama-_

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alice baja los escalones, al ver en la sala ve a su ex mejor amigo que estaba viendo un documental sobre la guerra fría. Al haber terminado, Frank decide ir a ver a su sobrino y se sorprende de ver a su ex mejor amiga ahí observándolo.**_ **-**

¿Creí que te habías ido? - _preguntaba, Frank al ver a su ex mejor amiga mirándolo fijamente_ -

Es curioso, ¿qué te atraen los documentales de la guerra fría? - _respondía, Alice algo curiosa de que su ex mejor amigo le gustará los documentales de guerras_ -

¿Eso no es tu asunto jeager? - _lo decía, Frank a su ex mejor amiga con molestia_ \- si me permites tengo que ir a servir otra porción de sopa de pollo para mi sobrino…

¿Necesitas ayuda? - _preguntaba, Alice con fastidio a su ex mejor amigo_ -

¡No! _-respondía, Frank sin interés a la pregunta de su ex mejor amiga-_

Uh… ¿qué idiota…? - _lo decía, Alice mientras se dirigía a la cocina a preparar algo_ \- veamos que poder hacer con lo que ahí…

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alice observaba en lo que había en la alacena para preparar algo para comer ya que su ex mejor amigo atendía a Alex. Al pasar dos horas cocinando, Alice había preparado fideos con pollo.**_ **-**

Tío… - _lo decía, Alex llamando la atención de su tío que estaba arropándolo_ -

Si, ¿qué pasa alex? - _lo decía, Frank mirando a su sobrino que lo miraba_ -

¿Por qué, no tú y la tía alice se reconcilian? - _preguntaba, Alex confundido por la pelea entre sus tíos_ -

Alex… - _lo decía, Frank un poco dudoso en que decirle a su sobrino_ \- ¿es algo difícil para poder decírtelo a tu edad?

Mama, me conto que tú y la tía alice, ¿solían ser muy unidos los dos? - _lo decía, Alex un poco desanimado hacia su tío_ -

Alex… - _lo decía, Frank algo incómodo hacia su sobrino en cómo explicárselo_ \- ¿no sé cómo podría explicártelo para que lo entiendas a tu edad?

¿Podrías llamar a la tía alice un rato? - _lo decía, Alex acomodándose en su cama dándole la espalda a su tío_ -

¿Cómo quieras, alex…? - _lo decía, Frank al ver a su sobrino dándole la espalda para llamar a su ex mejor amiga para que hablara con él, mientras se iba a su habitación para preparar sus cosas para la noche_ -

 _Alex… -lo decía, Alice entrando a la habitación y ver a su "sobrino" que estaba dando la espalda- ¿me llamaste?_

Si, tía… - _lo decía, Alex acomodándose para mirar a su "tía" de frente_ \- ¿por qué, tú y el tío frank están peleados?

Ah… bueno, veras alex… - _lo decía, Alice un poco nerviosa sentándose en la cama mirando a su "sobrino" de frente_ \- hay veces, ¿qué hasta los mejores amigos están peleados y jamás se hablan?

¿Por qué, tú y el tío frank se reconcilian? y ¿vuelven a ser los mejores amigos que mi mama me conto? - _preguntaba, Alex algo dudoso hacia su "tía" ya que era algo frustrante ver a sus dos tíos pelearse_ -

Bueno, la mentó decírtelo, pero… - _lo decía, Alice un poco apenada por su sobrino al querer saber por qué estaban peleados_ \- tu tío y yo, no vamos a volver a ser más amigos…

 _¿Por qué?-preguntaba, Alex más confundido al no obtener respuestas de su tío y ni de su "tía"-_

¿Es muy difícil de explicártelo? - _lo decía, Alice algo incomoda hacia su "sobrino" en como explicárselo_ -

 _Tía… -lo decía, Alex llamando la atención de su "tía" mirándola fijamente-_

 _¿Sí? -lo decía, Alice al ver a su "sobrino" que lo miraba fijamente-_

Mañana, ¿podría traer a mangle? - _preguntaba, Alex algo dudoso en que su tía pudiera traer a la zorrita toy_ -

Hay, ¿veré como traeré a mangle? - _respondía, Alice algo dudosa en cómo podría traer a la zorrita toy, mientras miraba con una sonrisa tranquila a su sobrino y como podría traer a la zorrita toy_ -

 _Gracias, tía alice… -lo decía, Alex dándole un abrazo a su "tía" al saber que podría traer a la zorrita toy para pasar el rato-_

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alice junto con "su sobrino" Alex, hablaban que nunca debía decirle a nadie sobre el secreto que oculta la pizzería por las noches. En la sala, Frank estaba viendo un álbum de fotos que se mostraba a él de niño con su hermano mayor.**_ **-**

Al parecer, ¿no has cambiado en nada tu actitud, rodríguez?-lo decía, Alice detrás de su ex mejor amigo que estaba viendo unas fotografías-

Jeager, ¿no deberías estar con mi sobrino…? -lo decía, Frank algo sonrojado por la repentina aparición de su ex mejor amiga-

Ya había terminado de hablar con él y bueno, me conto que los animatronics se lo habían pasado bien anoche con él - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa hacia su ex mejor amigo_ -

Sí, al menos pude relajarme por un rato… -lo decía, Frank en un tono molesto al recordar que se había aparecido el oso dorado anoche-

¿Te sucede algo frank? -preguntaba, Alice algo preocupada por su ex mejor amigo por el cambio repentino de su expresión-

Es solo que… -respondía, Frank algo dudoso en contárselo a su ex mejor amiga- si te lo digo, ¿no se lo contaras a nadie?

Claro, confía en mí -lo decía, Alice algo dudosa en que podría decirle su ex mejor amigo- no se lo diré a nadie

Bueno… -lo decía, Frank algo dudoso en sus palabras hacia su ex mejor amiga- anoche, en la oficina apareció golden freddy

¿Qué? -preguntaba, Alice asombrada de que el oso dorado haya aparecido en la oficina anoche- ¿eso es imposible?

¿Aunque no lo creas? si estaba en la oficina -respondía, Frank seriamente hacia su ex mejor amiga que estaba bastante impresionada de la noticia-

Esto es malo, frank… - _lo decía, Alice algo nerviosa al saber lo peligroso que podría ser el oso dorado_ \- y ¿si vuelve a controlar a los animatronics como la última vez?

Nah, ¿no creo que golden se atreva a usar sus poderes sobrenaturales de la ultima vez?

¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? -preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa de su ex mejor amigo que lo diga tan confiado de sí mismo-

Solo es una corazonada -lo decía, Frank algo dudoso en que lo que dijo su ex mejor amiga tenga razón, pero por otra parte piensa lo contrario-

Bueno, dejemos ese asunto a un lado por el momento y comamos

 _¿Cocinaste? -preguntaba, Frank algo confundido desde cuando había cocinado-_

Pues claro, rodríguez… -respondía, Alice un poco sonrojada desviando la mirada de su ex mejor amigo- o ¿piensas esperar a sherry?

¿Cómo quieras…? -lo decía, Frank con un leve sonrojo en su rostro ignorando a su ex mejor amiga-

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank junto a Alice se iban a la cocina a comer algo solo los dos, Alex estaba viendo la televisión sobre documentales de animales. En la pizzería, tras haber terminado su show y ver que los clientes se estaban marchando por la hora y algunos empleados se estaban retirando dejando libre a los animatronics por unos momentos.**_ **-**

Vaya, sí que fue un día difícil… - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico estirando los brazos debido a que habían muchos niños en el día_ -

¿Ni que lo digas, bonnie? - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica algo cansada debido el arduo trabajo que tuvieron que pasar_ -

Vamos, chicos… - _lo decía, el oso animatronico mirando a sus dos compañeros del escenario_ \- no fue tan difícil ¿cómo otras veces?

Si, ¿cómo no freddy…? - _lo decían, el conejo y la pollo animatronica mirando al oso molesto_ -

Aunque me pregunto… - _lo decía, el oso animatronico mirando a la habitación de partes y servicios_ \- ¿no han sacado al nuevo animatronico de partes y servicios?

¿Es verdad? - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico que nunca había visto que el nuevo animatronico saliera de la habitación de partes y servicios_ -

Acaso, ¿estará dañado? - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica dudosa de que el nuevo animatronico estuviera dañado por el viaje_ -

Pues, para eso tenemos a la señorita jeager - _lo decía, el oso animatronico cruzado de brazos ignorando a sus dos compañeros del escenario_ -

Freddy, sabes que alice no se enojara si la llamas por su nombre sin la palabra señorita - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica con burla al ver que su compañero oso no dejaba de llamar a su amiga humana por su nombre_ -

Pero, soy un caballero y le tengo que decirle eso con respeto - _lo decía, el oso animatronico acomodándose su corbatín y su sombrero de copa_ -

Sí claro, ¿cuándo estuvieron los toys? te molestaba la humana y ¿ahora, la respetas? - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica al recordar los intentos del oso en matar a su amiga humana y verlo fracasar_ -

Es verdad, ¿hasta querías matarla delante de los toys? - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico mirando con burla al oso que estaba muerto de vergüenza y molestia_ -

¡Ya cállense los dos! - _lo decía, el oso animatronico molesto hacia sus dos compañeros del escenario_ \- ¡eso es parte del pasado y este es el presente!

Si, ¿cómo no fredo? - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico no creyéndole a su compañero oso_ -

Bueno, ¿cómo solo está el dueño en su oficina? aprovechare de ir a la cocina a comer pizza - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica bajando del escenario y dirigirse a la cocina_ -

No te comas toda la pizza, chica - _lo decía, el oso animatronico molesto con la pollo al verla irse hacia la cocina_ -

¡Oye! - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica ofendida por el comentario del oso y ver al conejo reírse de ella_ \- ¡es una cosa que yo prepare mis pizzas y otra es comer pizza que venden en esta pizzería!

¿Tiene un buen punto? - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico dejando de reírse y ver a su compañero del escenario_ -

¿En eso tiene razón? - _lo decía, el oso animatronico mirando frustrado a su compañero del escenario_ -

Ahora, si me disculpan… - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica entrando a la cocina dándole la espalda a sus dos compañeros_ \- tengo que comer pizza

Si sigue comiendo así, ¿ella engordara más de lo que está? - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico mientras afinaba su guitarra_ -

Ruega, ¿que no te haya escuchado, bonnie? - _lo decía, el oso animatronico importándole nada el comentario del conejo_ -

Como va a escucharme esa… - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico hasta que escucho la voz femenina de su compañera de escenario desde la cocina_ -

¡Te escuche, liebre apestosa! - _lo decía, la pollo desde la cocina mirando mal al conejo que este estaba aterrado por la mirada de ella_ -

Uh… mejor me quedo callado… - _lo decía, el conejo aterrado al ver esa mirada de su compañera de escenario_ -

Recuerda, ¿que en la noche vendrá alex con el guardia? - _lo decía, el oso animatronico mirando a su compañero de escenario_ -

Sí, pasare el tiempo para enseñarle a tocar la guitarra - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico animado de enseñarle a tocar la guitarra al sobrino del guardia nocturno_ -

Solo hay, ¿que esperar…? - _lo decía, el oso animatronico mirando algo curioso en la habitación de partes y servicios_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Freddy aprovechaba de tomar una siesta, Bonnie afinando su guitarra, Chica comiendo pizza en la cocina y Foxy en su cueva pirata sin hacer nada como siempre. En la habitación de partes y servicios estaba Golden apenas poniéndose de pie debido a que no estaba acostumbrado a tener un endoesqueleto.**_ **-**

¡Como odio este endoesqueleto! - _lo decía, el oso dorado apoyándose en la mesa de metal de la habitación_ \- ¿al menos ya le di una advertencia al guardia nocturno…?

Pero… - _lo decía, el oso dorado algo dudoso al haber estado en la oficina de seguridad_ \- ¿me pareció sentir otra mirada de alguien aparte del guardia?

Nah, debe ser mi imaginación… - _lo decía, el oso dorado volviendo a intentar de caminar de un lado a otro sin tener que perder el equilibrio_ \- no creo que haya alguien más aparte del guardia en esas horas de la noche… y me encargare de matarlo cuando tenga la oportunidad…

 **-** _ **Mientras que Golden intentaba de caminar perfectamente para el momento de matar al guardia nocturno cuando él quiera. En la casa, Frank se había quedado dormido al ver una película en la televisión junto a su ex mejor amiga que sin darse cuenta estaba dormida abrazada con él.**_ **-**

Ya llegue… - _lo decía, Sherry al ver al hermano de su esposo dormido abrazado de Alice haciéndole sonreírle al ver tal escena de los dos jóvenes_ \- je, je, je, ¿qué tiernos se ven esos dos?

Sera mejor que los tape o se resfriaran como alex… - _lo decía, Sherry tomando una manta grande y tapar a los dos adolescentes que estaban durmiendo en la sala_ \- bueno, creo que alice preparo algo de comer mientras, ¿no estaba?

¿Mama? - _lo decía, Alex bajando los escalones y ver a su madre en la sala_ -

Hola, hijo - _lo decía, Sherry al ver a su hijo que estaba algo somnoliento_ \- ¿cómo te sientes?

¿Más o menos mejor…? - _lo decía, Alex un poco cansado debido que se había divertido mucho anoche_ -

Bueno, será mejor que te quedes en cama para que no te empeores, ¿está bien? - _lo decía, Sherry en un tono maternal con su hijo para que no se resfriara aún más y empeorara_ -

Si, mama… - _lo decía, Alex mirando a su madre con algo de somnolencia mientras miraba a sus tíos dormir juntos_ -

También, ¿quieres que te prepare más sopa de pollo? - _preguntaba, Sherry hacia su hijo suponiendo que ya no quedaría más sopa de pollo_ -

 _Si -lo decía, Alex hacia su madre mientras emprendía su camino por los escalones hacia su habitación-_

Está bien - _lo decía, Sherry alegre por su hijo mientras se iba a la cocina a preparar más sopa de pollo_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Sherry preparaba más sopa de pollo para su hijo Alex, Frank estaba durmiendo tranquilamente como muy pocas veces lo tenía debido que de vez en cuando tenía pesadillas de saber quién era el asesino de su hermano, mientras que Alice estaba durmiendo tranquilamente al recordar en su sueño cuando iba a visitar a su abuelo Jack al campo debido que era un ex militar condecorado desde la guerra fría.**_ **-**

* * *

 **-** Bueno, hasta aquí llega este nuevo capítulo, como sabrán tardare un poco en subir los demás capítulos de "FNAF: el guardia y la mecánica" que solo quedan cuatro noches para que termine y pueda reescribir los otros fics de _Five Nights At Freddy's_ correctamente ya que los había hecho cuando era un novato en , Ahora es momento de responder a los review del capítulo anterior. **-**

 _El primer review es de_ _ **Matias Jd**_

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ ( _ **caminando tranquilamente llegamos los tres como gente "normal"**_ ) Hola gente que tal les va?

 _ **Richard:**_ hola amigos

 _ **Javier:**_ holi

Frank: hola… - _los mira con desinterés_ -

Alice y Chica: bienvenidos - _los saluda a los tres con amabilidad_ -

Bonnie: genial, llegaron los tres chiflados…

Freddy: vamos, bonnie, no son tan malos no como cierta lectora con sus oc's de la última vez…

Bonnie: mmm… ¿buen punto?

Freddy: hablando de la lectora loca, ¿dónde está foxy?

Bonnie: no lo he visto desde que la psicópata bruja nos atacó a los dos…

Freddy: si, gracias por recordármelo… - _se masajea el hombro con mucho dolor en su rostro_ -

 **Yo:** _ **Chicos, más respecto con mis lectores o verán que la misma oc los quemaran vivos otra vez…**_ _-miro incrédulo a los dos animatronics-_

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ genial un cap nuevo que bueno que actualizaras socio.

 **Yo:** _ **He, he, he, no hay de que, además es mi obligación en avanzar en mis fics y mejorar como escritor en**_

 _ **Matias Jd:**_ Tal parece que a alex no fue lastimado por nadie eso es muy bueno no es cierto

 _ **Richard:**_ tienes razón tal parece que los tronics se comportaron con el y que golden hiso su aparición para intimidar a frank pero no funcionara no?

 _ **Javier:**_ vamos pero la versión con fiebre amarilla de freddy tiene que acostumbrarse a un endoesqueleto le deseo lo peor ( _ **los otros lo miran**_ ) que?

 _ **Matias Jd y Richard:**_ nada

 **Yo:** _ **(¿Qué idiota…?)**_ - _miro a Javier con vergüenza sabiendo a lo que se vendría_ -

 _ **Javier:**_ pero lo pedofilo si tienes cara freddy y aunque lo niegues nadie te la cambiara ni ahora ni nunca pero tranquilo siempre siras nuestro osito gominola

Chica: alex es un niño curioso, amable y muy lindo

Bonnie: si, alex es un buen niño además de que tengo curiosidad de ¿quién es padre de él?

Alice: si, mi sobrino siempre ha sido cuidado por su propia madre sola y que tiene muy buena educación - _sonríe al tratar a Alex como su sobrino que nunca tuvo debido que es hija única_ -

Frank: si, pero si alguien intenta lastimarlo, lo enterrare a 200.000mts bajo tierra - _se cruza de brazos y mirando a ciertos animatronics con seriedad_ -

Freddy: es un misterio bonnie… -nervioso y al mirar a Javier cambia su expresión de molestia-

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ Ya espero el siguiente cap si este estuvo haci de bueno ya quiero ver el que sigue

 _ **Richard:**_ ya escuchaste que el dijo que se acerca el final no?

 **Yo:** _ **Ah… lo dije, pero no muy especificado…**_ - _nervioso y sudando_ -

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ Si pero no le quita lo emocionante a lo que seguirá

 _ **Richard:**_ o es cierto en ese caso ni dije nada

Chica: ¿quieres pizza? -le trae una pizza completa al lector-

 _ **Matias Jd:**_ sisisi váyanse a joder a otra parte esto se alarga demasiado.

 **Yo:** _ **(espero tener la inspiración de este fic para continuar con el siguiente…)**_ _-quedo muy pensativo en mis pensamientos-_

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ En fin ya nos veremos luego socio hasta la proxima

 _ **Richard y Javier:**_ si adiós a todos

Chica y Alice: ¡adiós, vuelvan pronto!

Frank: adiós - _se despide y les da la espalda para irse a quien sabe dónde_ -

Bonnie: espero, ¡¿que no sean como la oc de la lectora del capítulo anterior?!

 **Yo:** _ **¿Eh? ah… ¿adiós, matias? ¿nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo?**_

 _ **Javier:**_ a ti también copia barata de pedobear y su versión de queso ( _ **ve que lo miran con muy mala cara)**_

Freddy: ¿cómo me llamaste? - _se truena los nudillos amenazadoramente_ -

Golden: - _aparece detrás de Javier con una sonrisa malvada_ \- ¿me llamaste versión de queso?

 _ **Javier:**_ jejeje mira la hora me tengo que ir ( _ **se va corriendo del lugar antes de que alcancen los osos**_ )

Freddy: ¡ven aquí, maldito desgraciado! - _corre detrás del oc con intención de golpearlo y meterlo en un traje de freddy_ -

Golden: ¡no podrás huir por siempre de nosotros! - _persigue a Javier levitando por sus poderes sobrenaturales_ -

 _ **Yo: ¿Qué idiota…?**_ _-miro algo avergonzado por los dos oso persiguiendo a Javier-_

Alice: espero, ¿qué golden y freddy no lo maten? - _mira preocupado por el oc_ -

Frank: ¿él se lo busco y es su problema? -se retira del lugar-

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ …

 _ **Richard:**_ …

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ mejor ya nos vamos

 _ **Richard:**_ ok

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ ( _Nos vamos por el portal a otro lugar_ )

 **Yo:** _ **bueno, como no hay más review es momento de despedir el capítulo Chica y Alice ya saben, ¿qué hacer?**_

Alice: bien, ¿que no sea costumbre?

Chica: si, nosotras necesitamos descansar

Alice: que los chicos despidan el próximo capitulo

 **Yo:** _ **Bien, ¿cómo ustedes dos quieran?**_

Alice: ¿no olviden dejar sus reviews en cada capítulo?

Chica: para que _**Mercenary Hashashin Snake**_ , pueda saber sus opiniones en cada capítulo que el crea y lo publique, ¿cuándo pueda?

Alice: ¿si no quieren enviarle reviews? pueden enviarle sus mensajes privados o hablar con él por Facebook que esta el link en el perfil del escritor

Chica: como ya sabrán, el escritor responderá sus reviews al final de cada capítulo de " _ **FNAF: el guardia y la mecánica**_ "

Alice y Chica: que tengan una buena mañana/tarde/noche/madrugada, hasta el próximo capítulo y que tengan un buen día a todos ustedes

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Mercenary Hashashin Snake.**_


	24. Cuarta noche II

**Cuarta noche.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's es propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis oc's y la trama de la historia._

* * *

 **\- Diciembre 4 de 1993, 09:45 PM. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las nueve con cuarenta y cinco de la noche, mientras que Sherry terminaba de preparar la cena, Alex terminaba de ver algún documental en la televisión. En la sala, Frank se estaba despertando debido que tenía que prepararse para empezar su turno nocturno como guardia y al ver a su lado a su ex mejor amiga dormida abrazada a él, al separarse cuidadosamente de ella, se dirigió a la cocina para beber algo de agua.**_ **-**

Oye sherry… - _lo decía, Frank algo incómodo mirando a la esposa de su hermano_ -

Sí, ¿qué pasa frank? - _lo decía, Sherry mirando al hermano de su esposo_ -

¿Por qué, alice estaba durmiendo conmigo? - _preguntaba, Frank algo confundido que al despertarse estaba durmiendo acompañado de su ex mejor amiga_ -

Debe ser, ¿Por qué, ambos se quedaron dormidos al ver la televisión? - _respondía, Sherry hacia el hermano de su esposo que estaba algo incómodo_ -

Ah… eso lo explica…- _lo decía, Frank un poco avergonzado de saber eso_ -

Tranquilo, frank - _lo decía, Sherry con una sonrisa amable hacia el hermano de su esposo_ \- ya sabes, porque ustedes dos se quedaron dormidos

Sí, pero fue algo incómodo… - _lo decía, Frank con un leve sonrojo hacia la esposa de su hermano_ -

Hay cosas, ¿que uno debe descubrirlo por si mismos frank? - _lo decía, Sherry con una sonrisa divertida hacia el hermano de su esposo debido que ella sabe de qué la chica amaba a frank_ \- ¿cómo amar a una persona especial en tu vida?

Yo no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso, sherry… - _lo decía, Frank con un leve sonrojo molesto y avergonzado sabiendo que no estaba interesado en sentir amor por alguien en su vida_ -

Ya sabrás, ¿cuándo llegara el momento en que te enamores de una chica? y abras tus sentimientos por ella - _lo decía, Sherry hacia el hermano de su esposo dejándolo muy sonrojado por esas palabras_ -

¿Enamorarme de alguien? - _lo decía, Frank dándole la espalda a la esposa de su hermano ocultando su sonrojo_ \- ¿no tengo intenciones en enamorarme de nadie?

Hay cosas, ¿que debes aprender, frank? - _lo decía, Sherry algo divertida en la conducta del hermano de su esposo_ \- ahí veces. ¿que los sentimientos no se pueden esconderse siempre?

Lo dices, porque tú te enamoraste de mi hermano y se casaron… - _lo decía, Frank algo incómodo de escuchar eso debido que no podía desconcentrarse por esos sentimientos_ -

Frank, hay veces que los sentimientos no pueden ser guardados para siempre - _lo decía, Sherry colocando su mano en el hombro al hermano de su esposo_ \- sé que tienes que protegernos debido, ¿que el asesino de mi esposo esta por ahí libre?

Es por eso que debo mantenerlos a salvo a ustedes y… - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso en mencionar a cierta persona_ -

También a ella, ¿no es así? - _lo decía, Sherry con una sonrisa divertida hacia el hermano de su esposo_ -

¿Podría decirse que si…? - _lo decía, Frank mientras desviaba la mirada de la esposa de su hermano_ -

Sera mejor ¿que despierte a alice? - _lo decía, Sherry al ver la reacción del hermano de su esposo que estaba algo incómodo_ \- y será mejor que te prepares para irte a tu trabajo

E…Esta bien - _lo decía, Frank algo incómodo mientras subía los escalones hacia su habitación_ -

¿Creo que debía comprar mantequilla de maní? ¿cuando fui al supermercado? - _lo decía, Sherry para sí misma para ir a despertar a Alice que estaba durmiendo en la sala_ \- ¿alice?

Mmm… cinco minutos, mama… - _lo decía, Alice algo dormida mientras intentaba que no la despertaran_ -

Alice, vamos solo faltan, ¿quince minutos para las diez? - _lo decía, Sherry al intentar de despertarla_ -

No quiero ir a la escuela… - _lo decía, Alice acomodándose más para no despertarse_ -

No me dejas otra opción, alice… - _lo decía, Sherry sabiendo la fobia que tenía Alice_ \- alice una araña

¡Ah! - _lo decía, Alice gritando aterrada debido que le tenía fobia a las arañas_ \- ¡aléjenlas de mí!

Ya era hora, ¿qué te levantaras? - _lo decía, Sherry divertida al ver esa expresión de la joven despertarse de una_ -

¿Sherry? - _preguntaba, Alice algo confundida al ver a la mayor divertida hacia ella_ -

Sera mejor, ¿que vayas a tu departamento ya es muy tarde? - _lo decía, Sherry algo preocupada por la hora que eran_ -

Sí, es verdad…-lo decía, Alice empezando a levantarse y arreglarse un poco su ropa para empezar a irse- nos vemos, sherry

Adiós, alice - _lo decía, Sherry despidiéndose de la adolecente_ \- ¡¿cuídate mucho?!

¡Ya lo sé!- _lo decía, Alice caminando rumbo hacia su departamento para ir a buscar sus cosas para la noche_ -

Se nota, ¿qué alice nunca cambiara? - _lo decía, Sherry alegre por la adolecente que estaba lejos de su casa y ver la foto de su esposo cerca de la entrada_ \- como me gustaría que estuvieras vivo para ver como nuestra familia se une otra vez y ver, ¿cómo tu hermano cuida a nuestro hijo como si fuera suyo?

 **-** _ **Mientras que Sherry terminaba todo para empezar mañana y debido que su hijo estaría en casa y en cama hasta pasado mañana. Frank al haberse puesto su uniforme para empezar su turno nocturno y al despedirse de la esposa de su hermano, emprendió su rumbo hacia la pizzería.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 4 de 1993, 11:00 PM. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las once de la noche, Frank al llegar a la pizzería y ver al señor Fazbear junto a su ex mejor amiga que estaba que llevaba un bolso azul marino. Al entrar a la pizzería, escucha la conversación de su ex mejor amiga con su jefe.**_ **-**

Así que, ¿quieres empezar tu turno nocturno con el señor rodríguez? - _preguntaba, el señor Fazbear algo sorprendido en que su guardia diurna quiera empezar su turno nocturno_ -

Sí, señor fazbear - _respondía, Alice a su jefe mientras esperaba alguna instrucción de su jefe_ -

Bueno, ¿cómo empezaras hoy en tu turno de noche? será mejor que escuches atentamente a los mensajes grabados del teléfono - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear dándole instrucciones claras a su guardia nocturna_ -

Eso lo sé perfectamente, señor fazbear - _lo decía, Alice entendiendo a lo que se refería su jefe debido al estar en la pizzería anterior y experimentar el contacto con los animatronics por primera vez_ -

Bueno, si me disculpa, tengo que retirarme, ¿que tenga una buena noche señorita jeager? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear despidiéndose de su guardia nocturna para retirarse_ -

Adiós, señor fazbear - _lo decía, Alice despidiéndose de su jefe al ver a su ex mejor amigo caminar hacia ellos_ -

Adiós… - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear despidiéndose al ver a su guardia nocturno caminar hacia ellos_ \- ¿buenas noches señor rodríguez?

Buenas, señor fazbear - _lo decía, Frank saludando a su jefe mientras se acercaba a el_ -

Bueno, no será necesario que le diga, ¿qué tiene que hacer? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear mirando a su guardia nocturno entregándole las llaves_ -

Sí, eso lo sé perfectamente - _lo decía, Frank mirando a su ex mejor amiga de reojo con algo de incomodidad_ -

Bueno, ¿que tenga una buena noche y nos vemos en la mañana? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear despidiéndose de su guardia nocturno para luego mirar a su guardia nocturna_ \- señorita jeager

¿Sí? - _lo decía, Alice volteándose para ver a su jefe_ -

No será necesario que trabaje en el turno diurno, ¿me encargare de contratar a alguien para que la sustituya? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear sonriéndole a su guardia nocturna_ -

Está bien, señor fazbear - _lo decía, Alice un poco más aliviada al saber que no estaría como guardia diurna, si no guardia nocturna_ -

Bueno, ahora si me disculpan me retiro - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear retirándose del lugar para dejar solos a los dos guardias nocturnos_ -

Bueno, yo… - _lo decía, Alice mirando a su ex mejor amiga, mientras era interrumpida por el_ -

Me iré a la oficina - _lo decía, Frank caminando rumbo a la oficina sin perder tiempo_ -

¿Qué raro esta frank? - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa por la extraña conducta de su ex mejor amigo al verlo irse a la oficina_ \- al menos podre hablar con chica y los otros para pasar el tiempo…

Vaya, vaya, miren quien apareció… - _lo decía, el oso al ver a la humana_ \- ya era hora de que usted apareciera, señorita jeager

Hola, alice - _lo decía, la pollo saludando a su amiga humana al volver a verla_ -

¿Cómo se encuentra hoy? - _preguntaba, el conejo a su amiga humana que se acercaba al escenario_ -

Hola, chicos - _lo decía, Alice saludando a sus amigos animatronics que estaban en el escenario_ \- freddy, puedes llamarme alice

Pero, es más educado, ¿cómo se lo digo? - _lo decía, el oso mirando molesto con sus dos compañeros y un poco con la humana_ -

Ahí freddy, ¿nunca cambias con tus modales? - _lo decía, Alice junto con la pollo mirando con fastidio la formalidad del oso_ -

Y ¿dónde está el pequeño alex? - _preguntaba, la pollo animada de cocinarle algo al niño_ -

Cierto, ¿dónde está el pequeño alex? - _preguntaba, el conejo animado de enseñarle tocar la guitarra_ -

Bueno… - _lo decía, Alice un poco nerviosa en contárselo a sus amigos animatronics_ \- alex, se resfrió anoche y esta en su casa descansando

¿Qué? - _lo decían, el trio animatronico del escenario sorprendidos de escuchar eso de su amiga humana_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alice le explicaba el por qué su "sobrino" estaba resfriado debido que anoche había hecho algo de frio ayer. En la oficina, Frank estaba en la oficina dejando su bolso con sus cosas al lado donde estaba sentado esperando la llamada de Scott.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 4 de 1993, 12:00 AM, 99%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran la media noche, mientras que alice hablaba con los tres animatronics de por qué Alex se había resfriado anoche, debido que no se había llevado su chaleco. En la oficina, Frank estaba en su oficina tranquilo esperando la llamada, hasta que de repente empezó a sonar el teléfono para que el contestador automático empezara la grabación.**_ **-**

" _Hola, ¿hola? ¡hey! Hey, increíble noche 4. Sabía que podrías hacerlo_ **"** - _lo decía, la voz de Scott en la grabación del mensaje_ -

Si, ¿cómo no? - _lo decía, Frank cruzado de brazos algo molesto de tener a su ex mejor amiga con el en la pizzería_ \- es algo, molesto tener a jeager aquí como compañera

" _Uh, hey escucha, quizá no pueda estar por aquí para mandarte un mensaje mañana…_ **"** - _lo decía, la voz de Scott algo nervioso ya que en la grabación escuchándose golpes en la puerta_ -

¿Scott? - _preguntaba, Frank algo preocupado por el padre de su mejor amiga que había fallecido_ -

" _Ha-Ha sido una mala noche aquí para mí. Um, e-estoy algo contento de haber grabado los mensajes para ti_ **"** - _lo decía, la voz de Scott aclarándose la garganta para continuar_ \- **"** _uh, cuando lo hice…_ **"**

O…Oye… - _lo decía, Frank incrédulo de estar escuchando ese mensaje grabado_ -

" _Uh, hey hazme un favor_ **"** - _lo decía, la voz de Scott mientras que en la grabación se escuchaba más golpes en la puerta_ \- **"** _quizá alguna vez, uh, ¿podrías revisar algo de esos trajes en la parte de atrás…?_ **"** - _se escuchan más golpes en la puerta en la grabación_ -

¿De que estas hablando scott? - _lo decía, Frank sin entender sabiendo que scott podría logar sobrevivir debido a que era la cuarta noche de él también en la grabación_ -

" _Voy a intentar aguantar hasta que alguien revise. Quizá no sea tan malo_ **"** - _lo decía, la voz de Scott en la grabación con un tono un poco más tranquilo, mientras se escuchaban más golpes en la puerta_ \- **"** _Uh, s-s-s-s-siempre me pregunte qué haría en todas esas cabezas vacías ahí atrás_ **"**

Oye, scott… - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso en lo que estaba escuchando en esa grabación_ -

" _Ya sabes…_ **"** - _lo decía, la voz de Scott en el mensaje dejándose escuchar un gemido en la grabación_ \- **"** _Oh no…_ **"** - _se escuchaba un grito muy fuertemente cortado inmediatamente por estática_ -

¿E…Esto no puede estar pasando…? - _lo decía, Frank incrédulo de escuchar esa última grabación de Scott debido que sus dos mejores amigas le habían contado otra cosa_ \- no…

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank intentaba de procesar el mensaje de la grabación del teléfono sin saber que Alice estaba en una de las puertas que también había escuchado todo el mensaje para ir a buscar a su ex mejor amigo. Al ver a su ex mejor algo triste de esa forma era mejor no hablar con el debido que ahora tendría odio hacia los animatronics quien posiblemente habrían asesinado al tipo del teléfono.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 5 de 1993, 01:00 AM, 80%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran la una de la mañana en la pizzería, desde que el mensaje había terminado dejando a un Frank algo confundido y por otra parte con rabia al saber que el padre de su amiga amy habría sido asesinado por los animatronics y nunca le habían contado la verdad. Mientras que en Dinning Área, Alice se había sentado en una de las mesas cerca del escenario para intentar de procesar la información que había recibido desde que escucho la grabación del mensaje y algo confundida de ¿cómo sus amigos pudieron haber hecho eso? al pobre tipo del teléfono.**_ **-**

¿Le sucede algo, señorita jeager? - _preguntaba, el oso algo confundido al ver a la humana muy callada y metida en sus pensamientos_ -

¿Eh? ah, si… no es nada freddy, ¿solo estaba algo pensativa? - _respondía, Alice algo dudosa hacia el oso que estaba en frente de ella_ -

Bueno, si necesita algo, ¿no dude en avisarnos? - _lo decía, el oso algo dudoso al comportamiento de la humana_ -

Freddy… - _lo decía, Alice algo nerviosa hacia el oso animatronico_ -

Sí, ¿sucede algo señorita jeager? - _lo decía, el oso volteándose a ver a la humana que estaba mirándolo algo nerviosa_ -

¿Te puedo preguntar algo? - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa en conseguir respuestas al oso animatronico_ \- ¿si es que no te molesta?

Claro - _lo decía, el oso acercándose a la humana y sentándose en frente de ella_ -

¿Es verdad que ustedes mataron a un tal scott? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa al oso animatronico_ -

¿Scott? - _respondía, el oso sin entender nada a la pregunta de la humana_ \- ¿no conozco a ningún scott? ¿por qué, la pregunta?

¿Solo por curiosidad? - _lo decía, Alice algo nerviosa hacia el oso para saber si ellos habían asesinado a alguien mientras ella estaba comprando los materiales desde que habían abierto la pizzería con ellos_ -

Lo siento, señorita jeager - _lo decía, el oso algo dudoso en sus palabras debido que no era muy bueno con los nombres de los guardias anteriores_ \- pero, ¿no puedo recordar los nombres de los guardias anteriores?

No te preocupes, freddy - _lo decía, Alice al entender que debe ser difícil para ellos algunas cosas ya que ella sabía el por qué no estaban muy pendientes de asustar o asesinar a los guardias nocturnos, debido que de seguro se estarían preguntando quienes eran y de donde venían_ -

Sera mejor que vayas a ver a chica… - _lo decía, el oso mirando molesto a la cocina donde se había ido la pollo_ \- chica lleva un buen rato ahí dentro y ¿no quiere que nosotros entremos a la cocina?

Y quieres, ¿que yo valle a ver como esta ella? - _lo decía, Alice mirando molesta al oso animatronico que lo miraba algo incómodo hacia ella_ -

Si, señorita jeager… - _lo decía, el oso algo incómodo a la petición que le estaba pidiendo a la humana debido que él era el líder, pero algo dudoso cuando se trataba con la chicas_ -

Está bien, freddy - _lo decía, Alice algo sorprendida y preocupada por la pollo ya que era su única amiga aparte de las toys, para irse a la cocina_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Freddy al ver a la humana irse rumbo a la cocina, debido que nunca había visto a Chica que nadie entrara a la cocina sin ninguna razón aparente cosa que lo preocupaba por su compañera de escenario. En la cocina, Alice al ver que estaba oscuro debido que había muy poca luz y al ver a la pollo al fondo de la cocina y escuchar llorar a ella, le entro algo de preocupación por la animatronica.**_ **-**

¿Chica? - _preguntaba, Alice llamando la atención de la pollo que estaba sentada en el suelo y llorando_ \- ¿te encuentras bien?

¿S…Si, me encuentro bien, alice? - _respondía, la pollo limpiándose las lágrimas_ \- no es necesario que se preocupe por mi…

Vamos, chica… - _lo decía, Alice sentándose al lado de la pollo en el suelo_ \- puedes contármelo, y ¿por qué, estabas llorando?

No es nada… - _lo decía, la pollo secándose las lágrimas de su rostro_ \- solo, ¿qué me entro algo en los ojos?

¿Segura? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa de la pollo que aún seguía llorando_ -

Sí… - _respondía, la pollo seriamente hacia su amiga humana al no querer contarle nada_ -

Vamos chica, ¿cuéntamelo no se lo diré a los chicos? - _lo decía, Alice colocando sus manos con las manos de la pollo que estaba al lado de ella_ -

Basta, ¿no sigas alice…? - _lo decía, la pollo negándose a contárselo a su amiga humana_ -

Déjame divina, ¿es sobre ti? - _lo decía, Alice cruzada de brazos mirando a la pollo que no quería decirle el por qué estaba llorando_ -

Uh… algo así… - _lo decía, la pollo algo nerviosa intentando de no mostrarse llorando en frente de su amiga humana_ -

Vamos, ¿dímelo? - _lo decía, Alice algo curiosa sobre la pollo que se negaba a decírselo_ -

¿No te lo diré alice? - _lo decía, la pollo negándose a contárselo a su amiga humana_ -

¿Qué problema hay con eso que me ocultas? - _preguntaba, Alice algo frustrada por el intento de que la pollo la evitara y de contrale lo que le pasaba_ -

Por favor, alice… - _lo decía, la pollo ignorando a su amiga humana que insistía en saberlo_ \- ¿no insistas?

Chica… - _lo decía, Alice negándose al no saber qué le pasa a su amiga animatronica_ -

¡No! - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica negándose a la petición de su amiga humana_ -

¡Chica! - _lo decía, Alice en un tono de regaño a la pollo sabiendo que debía tener algo para poder ayudarla_ -

¡Bien…! - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica algo frustrada al ceder con su amiga humana_ \- es que… como sabrás, tuve una especie de imagen en mi cabeza y…

¿Te refieres a un recuerdo? - _lo decía, Alice algo curiosa a lo que se refería su amiga animatronica_ -

S…Sí, y al parecer tuve una familia… - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica algo confundida de tener esos recuerdos en su cabeza_ -

Chica, acaso recordaste algo de tu vida antes de que… - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa debido que eso era algo sensible para los animatrónicos_ -

Se ahora también cómo me llamo y ¿no sé si es bueno o malo? - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica nerviosa sobre el asunto hasta sentir el abrazo de su amiga humana_ -

Me alegra saber eso, chica - _lo decía, Alice abrazando fuertemente colocando la cabeza de la animatronica en su pecho en forma maternal_ -

Alice… - _lo decía, la pollo sorprendida de la acción de su amiga humana y sentir ese sentimiento maternal que empezaba a darle_ -

Sí, ¿chica? - _lo decía, Alice mirando de reojo a la pollo aun abrazada a ella_ -

No es necesario, ¿qué me llame por mi nombre animatronico…? - _lo decía, la pollo pillando por sorpresa a su amiga humana_ -

¿Eh? - _lo decía, Alice algo confundida separándose del abrazo de la pollo y mirar esos orbes violetas que tenía ella_ -

Quisiera… - _lo decía, la pollo segura de sus palabras mientras abrazaba a su amiga humana_ \- ¿que usted me llamara por mi nombre real?

¿Estas segura de eso, chica? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa de que si la pollo quisiera que la llamaran por su nombre_ -

Sí, estoy muy segura - _respondía, la pollo segura en su amiga humana que querría que la llamaran por su nombre real ahora en adelante_ -

Bueno, y ¿cuál es tu nombre real? - _lo decía, Alice algo curiosa en saber el nombre de su amiga animatronica ahora_ -

Mi nombre real es…- _lo decía, la pollo algo dudosa en decírselo a su amiga_ \- me prometes, ¿no decírselo a nadie?

Claro, chica - _lo decía, Alice segura de su palabra hacia su amiga animatronica que no le iba a contarle a nadie_ -

Bien, mi nombre real es charlotte…- _lo decía, la pollo algo lamentada al no saber nada mas de ella misma que solamente eso_ \- solo se eso, ¿nada más?

Charlotte…- _lo decía, Alice sorprendida y anonadada del nombre real de la animatronica_ \- tienes un bonito nombre, chi…perdona, charlotte…

Entiendo que sea algo confuso, pero… - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica algo confundida también debido que no estaba acostumbrada ahora por su nombre real_ \- ¿me tendré que acostumbrar a mi nuevo nombre?

¿Que sea solo entre nosotras? - _lo decía, Alice abrazando a la animatronica sabiendo al menos cual era el problema que tenía la pollo ahora sabiendo el nombre de su amiga, aparte de la zorrita toy_ \- y una cosa…

Si, ¿cuál alice? - _lo decía, la pollo mirando a su amiga humana que estaba mirándola_ -

¿Tú conoces a scott? ¿antes de que yo o frank trabajáramos aquí? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa en que la animatronica supiera algo_ -

¿Scott? - _respondía, la pollo confundida de la pregunta de su amiga humana_ \- no, ¿no conozco algún scott que recuerde? ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

Nada, solo por curiosidad… - _lo decía, Alice para no preocupar a su amiga animatronica por eso, hasta saber que le paso en verdad a Scott_ -

Bueno, será mejor que prepare algunas pizzas - _lo decía, la pollo mientras se levantaba del suelo y ayudaba a levantar a su amiga humana_ -

Seguro te quedaran ricas tus pizzas, charlotte - _lo decía, Alice dándole una sonrisa amable a la animatronica que se acercaba a los hornos para encenderlos_ -

Hare una pizza especialmente para ti, alice - _lo decía, la pollo mientras empezaba a colocarles los ingredientes para las masas de pizzas_ -

Que sean dos, charlotte - _lo decía, alice hacia su amiga animatronica al saber que la zorrita toy de seguro querrá comer las pizzas de la pollo_ -

¿Dos? - _preguntaba, la pollo algo dudosa de por qué su amiga estaba pidiendo dos pizzas_ -

Es una larga historia - _lo decía, Alice algo incomoda de hablar sobre con quien estaba viviendo_ -

Tenemos toda la noche, alice… - _lo decía, la pollo sonriéndole a su amiga humana mientras empezaba a amasar la masa de pizza_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Chica junto a Alice que la ayudaba a preparar pizza con la instrucciones de la animatronica para preparar pizza y colocarlas en el horno. En la oficina, Frank estaba decidido de asegurarse de no morir en esa pizzería debido que ahora entendía lo ocurrido al padre de su mejor amiga amy.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 5 de 1993, 02:00 AM, 61%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las dos de la mañana en la pizzería, Mientras que Frank vigilaba a los animatronics desde su oficina por la tablet y ver que foxy no daba señales de salir, Freddy en el escenario y Bonnie afinando su guitarra y Chica en la cámara no había visión y solo audio dejando escuchar sonidos metálicos debido que debe estar cocinando en la cocina con Alice. En la habitación de partes y servicios, Golden ya se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a moverse con un endoesqueleto y era momento de comenzar la diversión para asesinar a los guardias nocturnos.**_ **-**

Es momento de la diversión… - _lo decía, el oso dorado mientras se teletransportaba con su magia y estar frente al escenario_ -

¡Golden freddy! - _lo decían, el oso y el conejo sorprendidos de ver al oso dorado frente a ellos_ -

Es momento, ¿que ustedes mis marionetas comiencen a matar…? - _lo decía, el oso dorado al alzar su mano y modificar el I.A de los dos animatronics a 20_ \- muy bien, ahora solo necesito el zorro y la pollo para comenzar la masacre…

¿Chicos? - _preguntaba, la pollo saliendo con unas pizzas acompañada de Alice con una bandeja_ \- ¿quieren pizza?

¿Oye, freddy, bonnie? - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa al ver que el oso y el conejo no les dieron alguna respuesta a la pollo y solo los miraban con unos ojos negros y pupilas blancas_ \- ¿esto no puede estar pasando?

Alice… tienes que huir a la oficina…- _lo decía, la pollo algo preocupada por su amiga humana al ver a sus dos compañeros del escenario de esa forma_ -

¿Qué? y ¿que pasara contigo? - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa en dejar sola a la pollo debido que podrían destruirla esos dos_ -

Estaré bien, solo vete antes de que… - _lo decía, la pollo algo atónita al ver al zorro asomarse con unos ojos negros y pupilas blancas_ \- esto tiene, ¿que ser una broma…?

Eso no es bueno… - _lo decía, Alice atónita de ver ahora al zorro con esos ojos iguales que los otros dos_ -

Solo vete alice, yo intentare de retenerlos hasta que llegues a la oficina… - _lo decía, la pollo algo dudosa en poder enfrentarse a sus tres amigos en ese estado_ -

Está bien, charlotte… - _lo decía, Alice dejando la bandeja en una mesa cercana para empezar a correr rumbo a la oficina, dejando a la pollo sola contra los tres_ -

Chicos reaccionen, ustedes no son así… - _lo decía, la pollo intentando de que sus amigos recapaciten y sin recibir respuesta_ -

¿Qué pena que no te respondan tus amigos…? - _lo decía, una voz masculina detrás de la pollo sorprendiéndola_ -

G…Golden freddy… - _lo decía, la pollo atónita de ver al oso dorado detrás de ella_ -

Ahora que estas aquí, me has ahorrado el trabajo… - _lo decía, el oso dorado sonriendo mientras se acercaba hacia la pollo_ -

¿Qué? - _lo decía, la pollo atónita y confundida del oso dorado mientras caminaba hacia atrás alejándose del oso_ -

Es momento de que tú y tus amigos maten a esos dos… - _lo decía, el oso dorado alzando su mano para hacerle lo mismo a la pollo que los otros dos_ -

No, no dejare que hagas eso, freddy, bonnie, foxy, ayúdenme… - _lo decía, la pollo al ver que sus dos amigos y compañeros del escenario la sostenían de sus brazos para que no se escapara_ \- ¡que hacen chicos, es a él a quien tienen que detenerlo no a mí!

Ellos no te escuchan, chica…- _lo decía, el oso dorado mirando a la pollo retenida por los otros dos animatronics_ -

¿Qué? - _lo decía, la pollo mirando hacia el oso dorado atónita a esas palabras_ -

Ellos están bajo mi control y también tu… - _lo decía, el oso dorado mientras con sus poderes le modificaba la I.A de la pollo a 20 igual que los otros tres y ver que la pollo ahora tenía los ojos negros con unas pupilas blancas_ \- que comience la diversión…

 **-** _ **Mientras que Golden junto a los animatronics manipulados por sus poderes miraban hacia la cámara de seguridad. En la oficina, Frank podía ver a su ex mejor amiga correr hacia el para cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, mientras recuperaba el aire.**_ **-**

¿Qué sucede alice? - _preguntaba, Frank algo confundido por ver llegar así a su ex mejor amiga_ -

L…Los animatronics… - _lo decía, Alice sin aire debido que tenía que correr mucho dándose cuenta que el pasillo era largo_ -

Oye, tranquilízate alice… - _lo decía, Frank colocando sus manos en los hombros de su ex mejor amiga_ \- habla calmadamente, ¿qué así no se te entiende nada?

Es golden, frank… - _lo decía, Alice muy preocupada por la pollo que estaba ahí intentando de detener a los otros animatronics_ \- están siendo manipulados por el…

Tranquila… ellos no podrán llegar aquí mientras trabajemos juntos - _lo decía, Frank serio hacia su ex mejor amiga sabiendo que algún momento iba a suceder esto_ -

Pero… ¿que pasara con cha…? - _lo decía, Alice al darse cuenta que iba a nombrar el nombre real de la pollo hacia su ex mejor amigo_ \- digo, ¿qué le pasara a chica?

No lo sé, alice… - _lo decía, Frank algo sorprendido de que su ex mejor amiga trate así a la pollo sin saber que ella que posiblemente ellos hayan matado a Scott en su cuarta noche_ -

Tenemos que ayudarla, frank - _lo decía, Alice decidida de ayudar sus amigos animatronics debido que ella era la única amiga humana que tenían en el día y en las noches_ -

Hablas como si ellos fueran personas alice… - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso en las palabras de su ex mejor amiga, sin darse cuenta que el conejo estaba cerca de la puerta izquierda_ -

¡Son mis amigos, frank!- _lo decía, Alice gritándole a su ex mejor amigo molesta por el comentario hacia los animatronics_ -

¡Tus amigos! - _lo decía, Frank molesto hacia su ex mejor amiga asustándola por la repentina acción de su compañero y ex mejor amigo_ \- ¡esos animatronics que mataron al padre de mi mejor amiga, amy!

F…Frank… - _lo decía, Alice atónita de la reacción de su ex mejor amigo y compañero, ahora sabiendo el por qué sherry le decía a ella que Frank hablaba bien de sus mejores amigas de la otra ciudad y del padre de la chica_ \- acaso, tu… tu sabias, ¿quién era el tipo del teléfono todo este tiempo?

Dejemos ese tema ahora… - _lo decía, Frank en un tono molesto cerrando la puerta izquierda en la cara del conejo para luego ver que la cueva pirata no estaba el zorro y al aparta la tablet de su vista escuchar golpes en la puerta_ \- ahora tenemos que sobrevivir lo que queda de hora

Está bien… - _lo decía, Alice algo molesta con su ex mejor amigo y preocupada por sus amigos animatronics_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank junto a Alice vigilaban por las cámaras y revisaban las puertas para ver que no hayan ninguno de los animatronics cerca de la oficina. En el escenario, Golden estaba mirando como sus marionetas estaban cazando a los guardias nocturnos para dejarlos sin energía para sobrevivir en la cuarta noche.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 5 de 1993, 03:00 AM, 42%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las tres de la mañana en la pizzería, Frank junto a Alice habían evitado que Bonnie, Freddy y Foxy entraran a la oficia mientras que Chica estaba en los baños mirando a la cámara directamente con sus ojos negros y pupilas blancas.**_ **-**

¿Cómo quisiera que los animatronics volvieran a la normalidad…? - _lo decía, Alice un poco triste por sus amigos animatronics que estaban bajo el control del oso dorado_ -

Deja de lamentarte, alice… - _lo decía, Frank algo frustrado al escuchar los lamentos de su ex mejor amiga que estaba mirando algo triste por la puerta_ \- si sigues así, no harás nada

Y tú, ¡¿por qué tienes que ser tan frio con ellos, frank?! - _lo decía, Alice molesta por la conducta de su ex mejor amigo mientras lo miraba a los ojos_ -

Sera, ¿por qué mataron al padre de mi mejor amiga amy?

¡Si tanto te gusta tu mejor amiga amy! ¡por que no te quedaste allá con ella!

¡Por qué, ella está muerta! -l _o decía, Frank gritándole a su ex mejor amiga seriamente sorprendiéndola, mientras se sentaba en el suelo_ \- no voy a morir así de fácil alice, no voy a morir sin conseguir venganza por la muerte de mi hermano y mi madre… también lo hago por ella…

F…Frank… - _lo decía, Alice cerrando la puerta derecha al oso sin mirar, mientras se sentaba en el suelo como su ex mejor amigo_ -

Cada día, una, otra y otra vez, tengo que seguir viviendo que mi mejor amiga amy era una persona especial, ella daba alegría a cualquier persona con su linda voz y su personalidad…- _lo decía, Frank cerrándole la puerta izquierda al conejo sin mirar_ \- ella era tan linda, hermosa y frágil, es como una hermana que nunca tuve y cuando la conocí, ella no me miraba mal como otras personas…

Deberías, haberla conocido… - _lo decía, Frank intentando de ocultar esos sentimientos de frustración al saber que no volvería a ver a Amy_ \- amy era tan dulce y amigable, hasta tenía una gran habilidad en la mecánica…

Ahora, de seguro que lisa está cuidando a esa niña… - _lo decía, Frank mientras su ex mejor amiga escuchaba atentamente_ \- aparte de saber quién había matado a mi hermano, estaba estudiando algo de mecánica para así ayudarme con mi prótesis y evitarme los dolores o incomodidad… y fue divertido molestarla un poco por su altura, mientras que lisa y yo éramos altos que ella

Y ¿sus padres…? - _preguntaba, Alice algo curiosa por su ex mejor amigo al hablar así de la chica que ella no conocería nunca debido que estaba muerta_ -

Su madre había fallecido y su padre en coma, pero scott era su padre adoptivo y la cuidaba como si fuera su hija… - _lo decía, Frank con una sonrisa triste al recordar esos momentos alegres con ella y Scott_ \- nunca la olvidare a ella, alice… ella era muy especial, que incluso la molestaba que scott era mi suegro y sí que pegaba fuerte a pesar de su estatura… claro, que lisa tampoco se quedaba atrás y los tres pasábamos buenos momentos juntos como si ellas dos eran mis hermanas y yo un hermano…

Y… ¿por qué te caen mal los animatronics, cuando estuvimos con los toys hace años atrás? - _preguntaba, alice algo dudosa a su ex mejor amigo_ -

Eso fue porque mi amiga amy amaba a los animatronics en donde ella estaba y además de que eran un recuerdo de sus padres para ella, es por eso que esa vez los repare porque me recordaba a mi amiga amy… - _respondía, Frank un poco melancólico al recordar que le habían dicho que amy había fallecido_ -

Y ahora, ¿qué?- _lo decía, Alice llamando la atención de su ex mejor amigo_ \- ¿nos quedaremos encerrados aquí en la oficina hasta las seis de la mañana?

¿Creo que ahí una forma en la que puedes escapar tú?- _lo decía, Frank sonriendo al recordar los planos de esta pizzería_ -

Así, ¿cuál? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa en el plan de su ex mejor amigo_ -

Sí que eres algo tonta… - _lo decía, Frank algo frustrado sabiendo que su ex mejor amiga era algo dudosa con él, mientras señalaba el techo_ -

Un momento… ¿el ducto de ventilación? - _lo decía, Alice sin darse cuenta que había un ducto de ventilación_ \- ¿quieres que me meta ahí para huir?

¿Tú que crees? - _lo decía, Frank subiéndose a la silla para sacar la protección metálica del conducto_ -

No me niego a entrar ahí - _lo decía, Alice negándose a la idea de su ex mejor amigo en entrar al conducto de ventilación_ -

No te estoy preguntando, jeager - _lo decía, Frank algo serio hacia su ex mejor amiga mientras sacaba la protección metálica del conducto de ventilación de la oficina_ \- ahora sube, antes de que esas chatarras vuelvan a la oficina…

Bien, pero no mires arriba - _lo decía, alice algo molesta aceptando subir al conducto de ventilación mientras era subida por su ex mejor amigo_ -

¿Cómo quieras? - _lo decía, Frank sarcástico de su ex mejor amiga mientras la subía hacia el conducto de ventilación_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alice lograba moverse fácilmente por el conducto de ventilación, Frank estaba planeando una estrategia para que los animatronics no llegaran a atraparlo debido que salía que en caso que Golden Freddy aprovecharía de manipularlos otra vez.**_ **-**

 _Frank..._ - _lo decía, una voz masculina cerca de él guardia nocturno_ -

¿Quién está ahí? - _preguntaba, Frank algo desconfiado de esa misteriosa voz que la reconocía de algún lado_ \- ¿quién eres?

 _Frank, no hay mucho tiempo…_ - _lo decía, la voz masculina algo serio en su tono de voz al ver al guardia nocturno_ -

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-preguntaba, Frank al mirar por la puerta izquierda y la puerta derecha-

 _Frank, ¿déjame ayudarte contra ese oso animatronico?_ - _lo decía, la voz masculina hacia el guardia nocturno_ -

¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? ¿si no te muestras? - _lo decía, Frank dudoso a la voz que empezaba a escuchar_ -

 _Acaso, ¿no sabes quién soy yo?_ - _preguntaba, la voz masculina algo sorprendido de que el guardia nocturno no lo reconociera_ -

Te me haces conocido - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso de la voz mientras le cerraba la puerta al oso_ -pero, ¿no recuerdo donde escuche tu voz?

 _Escúchame, frank…_ - _lo decía, la voz masculina en un tono serio hacia el guardia nocturno_ - _sube al ducto de ventilación, antes que ese zorro de su carrera hacia la oficina_

¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? - _lo decía, Frank dudoso a la voz masculina_ -

 _¡Solo confía en mí!_ - _lo decía, la voz masculina seguro de sus palabras_ -

¿Cómo quieras? - _lo decía, Frank sin perder más tiempo para subir al techo e ingresar al conducto de ventilación_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank había ingresado al conducto de ventilación justo a tiempo de que Foxy entrara a la oficina y no encontrar a los guardias nocturnos. En el área de comidas, Golden freddy estaba esperando con gusto en el escenario al esperar a que los dos guardias nocturnos sean atrapados por sus títeres.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 5 de 1993, 04:00 AM, 23%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las cuatro de la mañana, Mientras que Golden esperaba a sus títeres con los guardias nocturnos, en los ductos de ventilación, Alice estaba arrastrándose por esos conductos de ventilación y al llegar por parte del área de comida empieza a escuchar un ruido haciéndola caer delante del oso dorado sorprendiéndolo.**_ **-**

Vaya, vaya, si el la mejor amiga del guardia nocturno… - _lo decía, el oso dorado mirando al oso y zorro para que sostuvieran a la guardia y evitar que escapara_ -

Más bien, ex mejor amiga, oso dorado idiota - _lo decía, Alice mirando enojada con el oso dorado al estar usando a sus amigos como marionetas_ -

Bueno, esto va a ser divertido… - _lo decía, el oso dorado dando una sonrisa siniestra incomodando a la guardia nocturna_ -

¿A qué te refieres, golden? - _preguntaba, Alice algo incomoda hacia el oso dorado_ -

Simple, te voy a usar de carnada, para que su ex mejor amigo venga hacia ti y matarlos a los dos juntos… - _lo decía, el oso dorado hacia la guardia nocturna sorprendiéndola_ -

No puedes hacer eso, además ellos están siendo manipulados por ti y no consientes en lo que hacen… - _lo decía, Alice en un intento de zafarse del agarre del oso y del zorro_ -

Tarvez, ¿si estén conscientes de sus actos? - _respondía, el oso dorado mirando a sus marionetas que estaban mirando algo tristes_ -

¿Así que tú mataste a scott? - _preguntaba, Alice mirando atónita hacia el oso dorado ahora sabiendo por que los animatronics no recordaban nada_ -

¿Scott? - _respondía, el oso dorado confundido a lo que se refería la guardia nocturna_ \- ¿de que estas hablando, humana?

De la cuarta noche, ya que el tipo del teléfono parecer ser asesinado por ti y mis amigos controlados por ti… - _lo decía, Alice en un tono molesto hacia el oso dorado que lo miraba confundido hacia la guardia nocturna_ -

Mmm… - _lo decía, el oso dorado en un murmuro mientras pensaba y hacia memoria_ \- solo, he podido matar guardias nocturnos y ¿nunca he escuchado a alguien llamarse scott?

Entonces, ¿no fuiste tú? - _lo decía, Alice algo sorprendida de saber que no fueron ellos o el oso dorado en matar al tipo del teléfono_ -

Pues, ¿claro que no? - _lo decía, el oso dorado en un tomo molesto mientras miraba a sus marionetas_ \- atenla y déjenla en el escenario para que su ex mejor amigo venga por ella…

¿Qué? - _lo decía, Alice atónita al escuchar eso del oso dorado mientras ve a sus amigos animatrónicos obedecer_ \- ¡no chicos, deben luchar contra golden no obedecerlo!

Están bajo mi control y ellos me obedecen - _lo decía, el oso dorado mirando a la guardia nocturna asombrada y anonadada_ -

¿Así que tú eres uno de los niños asesinados? -l _o decía, Alice intentando se zafarse del agarre de los dos animatronics mientras la arrastraban_ \- ¿no es así, golden?

¿Cómo sabes, eso humana…? - _preguntaba, el oso dorado algo dudoso en como la guardia sabia eso_ -

Por las toys, la marioneta y por chica… - _lo decía, Alice en un murmuro lo último intentando de que el oso dorado no la escuchara_ -

¿Así que la marioneta te lo conto todo? ¿no es así? - _lo decía, el oso dorado decidido en matar a los guardias nocturnos de una vez_ -

Además, de que te llamas fra… - _lo decía, Alice pero fue interrumpida por el oso dorado_ -

¡Deja de nombrar ese nombre! - _lo decía, el oso dorado molesto con la guardia que iba a nombrar ese nombre_ \- ¡ese nombre ya no existe jamás…!

Me das pena golden, ¿creí que podías superar tu propia muerte? - _lo decía, Alice al ver que el oso dorado en un estado de ira, rabia, enojo, venganza y miedo_ -

¡A callar! - _lo decía, el oso dorado dándole una cachetada dejándola en el suelo, mientras que el oso y zorro lo miraban con ganas de golpear al oso dorado_ \- asegúrense de atarla bien, para así matarlos después a los dos juntos…

M…Maldito oso dorado… - _lo decía, Alice algo adolorida por la cachetada, mientras que los otros dos animatronics la ataban en la silla y algo preocupados por lo fuerte que le pego el oso dorado_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alice la estaban dejando sola por Freddy y Foxy debido que debían atrapar al guardia nocturno, se dirigieron a la oficina donde podría estar. En el ducto de ventilación, Frank había observado que su ex mejor amiga fue atada a una silla.**_ **-**

Pss… alice - _lo decía, Frank llamando la atención de su ex mejor amiga_ -

¿F…Frank? - _lo decía, Alice sorprendida de que los animatronics no lo hayan atrapado_ -

¿Voy a sacarte de aquí? - _lo decía, Frank bajando cuidadosamente del conducto de ventilación y caer sin hacer mucho ruido para no alertarlos_ \- ¿te encuentras bien?

S…Sí - _lo decía, Alice mirando para otro lado ocultando el moretón en su rostro_ -

¿Segura? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso en su ex mejor amiga_ -

Sí, ¿no necesitas preocuparte por mí? - _lo decía, Alice un poco sonrojada y intentando ocultar su moretón que le dio el oso dorado_ -

¿Déjame ver? - _lo decía, Frank intentando de ver que ocultaba su ex mejor amiga_ -

Estoy bien… - _lo decía, Alice ocultando su rostro de su ex mejor amigo_ -

Alice - _lo decía, Frank molesto por la terquedad de su ex mejor amiga_ -

¿Qué estoy bien, frank…? - _lo decía, Alice mientras le tomaban y dejaban ver el moretón de su rostro_ -

¿Te lo hiso, golden? - _preguntaba, Frank serio en sus palabras mientras se notaba en sus ojos rabia y enojo hacia el oso dorado_ -

S…Sí… - _lo decía, Alice al saber que no podía decirle nada sobre los animatronics y que el oso dorado estaba siendo guiado por sus impulsos de venganza y odio_ -

Tengo que sacarte de aquí… - _lo decía, Frank sabiendo el peligro en que estaban ahora los dos, sacando un cuchillo de su bolsillo y cortar los cables_ \- ven aquí…

E…Espera, frank… - _lo decía, Alice al ver a su ex mejor amigo tomándola en sus brazos en forma de recién casado dejando sonrojada_ -

No hay tiempo alice, tengo que sacarte de… - _lo decía, Frank al escuchar un gemido por la pizzería dejando ver tres par de pupilas blancas y en uno de los dos estaba el oso dorado_ -

Vaya, vaya, miren quien esta con la guardia nocturna… - _lo decía, el oso dorado sarcástico al ver a los dos guardias nocturnos juntos_ -

Golden… - _lo decía, Frank en un tono molesto hacia el oso dorado_ -

Me alegra que los tortolos se juntaran para que ambos mueran juntos en un traje de freddy cerca del uno para el otro… - _lo decía, el oso dorado burlándose de los dos guardias nocturnos que tenía asuntos pendientes debido que la guardia no había sido asesinada por las toys años atrás_ -

Sabes, ¿que no voy a perdonarte por lo que le has hecho a alice…? - _lo decía, Frank en un tono de odio hacia el oso dorado_ -

¿Así que tienes sentimientos por ella? - _lo decía, el oso dorado mirando al guardia nocturno, mientras que Alice miraba incrédula de lo que estaba diciendo el animatronico_ \- ¿qué interesante y lamentable?

Basta de hablar tonterías, golden… - _lo decía, Alice enojada con el oso dorado al haberla golpeado y manipular a sus amigos de esa forma_ -

Cállate humana, tú y tu ex mejor amigo morirán aquí - _lo decía, el oso dorado con ganas de verlos muertos de cualquier forma_ -

¿Yo no lo creo…? - _lo decía, Frank comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de la pizzería sin mirar al oso dorado_ \- luego arreglaremos esto entre nosotros…

Ja, tu solo eres carne y huesos, ¿no puedes contra mí? - _lo decía, el oso dorado mirando incrédulo de que él se enfrente a los animatronics_ -

Ya lo veremos… - _lo decía, Frank dejando a su ex mejor amiga cerca de la salida y dándole la llave para que salga de la pizzería_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alice estaba con la puerta abierta preocupada por su ex mejor amigo, que se alejaba y se ganaba en el medio de la pizzería para empezar lo inevitable. Golden Freddy, estaba sonriendo altaneramente al ver como el guardia nocturno pensaba enfrentarse a cuatro animatronics rodeándolo, mientras que Foxy afilaba su garfio en la pared, Chica sacaba un cuchillo de cocina, Freddy y Bonnie estaban preparados de matar al guardia nocturno.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 5 de 1993, 05:00 AM, 4%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las cinco de la mañana en la pizzería, Mientras que Frank esperaba al primer ataque del cuarteto de los animatronics y ver que el primero en atacarlo fue Foxy con su garfio. Mientras que golden solo observaba como se acercaba la muerte del guardia nocturno.**_ **-**

 _Frank, no te distraigas, no debes dañas a esos animatronics_ -lo decía, la voz masculina al ver a los animatronics-

Entones, ¿qué quieres que haga? - _lo decía, Frank algo molesto al ver a esos animatronics y la posible muerte del padre de su mejor amiga Amy_ -

 _¡Usa su peso en contra de ellos!_ - _lo decía, la voz masculina al recordar algo que le ayudaría en tener ventaja contra los animatronics_ -

Si, ¿tú lo dices? - _lo decía, Frank recordando los movimientos de combate que le había enseñado su padre de niño, tomando el brazo derecho del zorro y haciéndole una llave para lanzarlo fuertemente contra las mesas_ -

¡¿Cómo?! - _lo decía, el oso dorado incrédulo de ver que el guardia pudo con un solo movimiento contra el zorro lanzándolo contra la pared_ \- ¡imposible!

 _Atento, hay viene la pollo con el cuchillo_ -lo decía, la voz masculina al ver que la pollo se lanzaba contra el guardia con el cuchillo- _¡tienes que desarmarla del cuchillo!_

Ya escuche, ¿no tienes que gritarlo? - _lo decía, Frank al ver a la pollo con el cuchillo, tomándola de la muñeca de la animatronica y hacer una torsión haciendo que ella lanzara un grito y dejar caer el cuchillo al suelo_ -

¡No! - _lo decía, el oso dorado enojado al ver como el guardia sometía a la pollo con unos simple movimientos_ \- ¡freddy, bonnie, mátenlo de una vez!

 _Cuidado, ahora vienen el conejo y el oso…_ - _lo decía, la voz masculina al ver venir al oso y al conejo animatrónicos_ -

¿No me lo tienes que repetir? - _lo decía, Frank usando la fuerza de su brazo derecho para lanzar a la pollo contra el conejo tirándolos al suelo, para luego darle golpes fuertes en el estómago y cara del oso_ -

C…Charlotte… - _lo decía, Alice en un susurro al ver a su amiga animatronica tirada en el suelo junto al conejo, para ir a ver como se encontraban sus dos amigos_ \- chicos… ¿se encuentran bien…?

 _Frank, el zorro volvió y parece enojado_ - _lo decía, la voz masculina al ver al zorro con rabia hacia ellos_ -

No está enojado… está muy, pero, muy molesto…- _lo decía, Frank al ver que el zorro corría hacia el con velocidad_ -

 _¡Rueda en el suelo!_ - _lo decía, la voz masculina algo rápido al pensar en algo para derrotar al zorro_ -

¿Qué? - _lo decía, Frank mirando de reojo a su lado izquierdo sin entender nada debido que de por ese lado vino la voz_ -

 _¡Solo hazlo!_ - _lo decía, la voz masculina molesto por estar mirándolo y no al zorro_ -

Bien… - _lo decía, Frank algo frustrado al esquivar el garfio del zorro que le roso en el rostro antes de poder rodar en el suelo y levantarse_ \- eso estuvo cerca, maldito zorro de cuarta…

 _¡Deja de quejarte y concéntrate!_ - _lo decía, la voz masculina molesto por distraerse el guardia por una pelea verbal absurda_ -

Bueno, es momento de que te den una paliza y ¡esto es por scott! - _lo decía, Frank acercándose al zorro bloqueándole el ataque con su mano izquierda y darle golpes en el torso y uno en el pecho del zorro dejándolo tumbado en el suelo_ -

Bonnie, chica… - _lo decía, Alice intentando de que sus dos animatronics reaccionaran_ \- vamos, deben levantarse…

 _Atento, ¡el oso está detrás de ti!_

¡Ya lo sé! - _lo decía, Frank dándole un codazo don su brazo derecho y lanzarlo contra las mesas lejos del él_ -

Bonnie, chica… tienen que levantarse… - _lo decía, Alice al ver que la pollo abría los ojos mostrando esos ojos negros y pupilas blancas_ \- bien, me alegra que…

 _¡Frank, los animatronics tienen a alice!_ - _lo decía, la voz masculina al ver lo que estaba pasando a la mejor amiga del guardia nocturno_ -

¿Qué? - _lo decía, Frank mirando a su ex mejor amiga ser estrangulada por la pollo_ \- no, ¡no dejare que eso pase!

¿Dónde crees que vas, guardia nocturno? - _preguntaba, el oso dorado al ver que el zorro y el oso le impedían el paso para avanzar al guardia nocturno_ -

Maldición… - _lo decía, Frank al ver al oso y zorro bloquear el paso junto al conejo atento de que en caso que el guardia se acercara_ \- ¿no pienso, perder a nadie más en mi vida…? ¡aun lado, chatarras!

Arg… chica… - _lo decía, Alice al ver a su amiga pollo estrangulándola lentamente y ver que tenía aun esos ojos negros y sus pupilas blancas_ \- s…soy…yo…

¡Alice! - _lo decía, Frank gritando desesperado al ver a su ex mejor amiga ser estrangulada por la pollo_ \- ¡ni se te ocurra seguir estrangulándola, maldita pato con sobrepeso!

¿Qué pasa, guardia…? ¿tienes miedo de perderla? - _preguntaba, el oso dorado en un tono burlón hacia el guardia nocturno mientras ve que sus marionetas estaban haciendo algo bueno al ver que posiblemente la guardia nocturna ya está muerta por la pollo_ -

¡Me las pagaran, ustedes malditas chatarras…!- _lo decía, Frank en un tono de ira y desesperación al ver a su ex mejor amiga en el suelo lanzando al oso contra el zorro para correr hacia su ex mejor amiga y de la pollo_ -

Ja, ja, ja, sigue intentándolo lo que quieras, ¿es inevitable que puedas salvarla? - _lo decía, el oso dorado mientras veía al guardia nocturno ser retenido por el conejo y ver que el zorro y el oso iban tras él_ -

¡No! - _lo decía, Frank esquivando el garfio del zorro y darle un puñetazo al oso para alejarlo un poco de el_ -

 _Frank, tienes que reaccionar, ¡no pierdas la cabeza debes hacerlo rápido para salvar a tu mejor amiga!_

C…Chica… - _lo decía, Alice mirando a su amiga pollo que la estaba estrangulándola lentamente a ella empezando a perder la visión debido a la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones_ \- c…char…lotte…

A…li…ce… - _lo decía, la pollo en un susurro al ver a su amiga humana siendo estrangulada por ella_ -

¡Si la matas maldita pollo! ¡me encargare personalmente en desmantelarlos a todos ustedes para siempre! - _lo decía, Frank golpeando al zorro y al oso mientras intentaba de no ser atrapado por ellos_ -

C…Char…lote… - _lo decía, Alice ya empezando a quedarse sin fuerzas y quedar inconsciente, mientras era colocada en el suelo por la pollo_ -

No…- _lo decía, la pollo mientras la acercaba a ella en forma protectora y sus ojos volvían a la normalidad_ \- no alice… no quiero volver a estar sola…

¡Ah! ¡déjenme pasar, malditas chatarras! - _lo decía, Frank lanzando al conejo contra al zorro y al oso, para acercarse a la pollo con intenciones de desmantelarla a ella primero_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Chica abrazaba protectoramente a Alice sin saber que Frank se acercaba a ella con intención de destrozarla y dejarla sin utilidad dejándose llevar por la ira y la desesperación de perder a alguien más en su vida. Sin previo aviso, las luces del lugar habían apagado dejando a oscuras la pizzería y dejando escuchar una canción proveniente de Freddy.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 5 de 1993, 06:00 PM, 0%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las seis de la mañana, mientras se escuchaban las campanas indicando que el turno nocturno había terminado y las luces habían vuelto a encenderse iluminando el lugar y los otros tres animatronics ahí inmóviles sin poder hacer nada más. Mientras que Frank se acercaba a su ex mejor amiga quitándola de las manos de la pollo al ver la reacción del guardia contra ella y ver esa cara de enojo y rabia que hasta los ojos azules de Frank se habían vuelto un poco oscuros debido al ver el cuerpo inerte de su ex mejor amiga.**_ **-**

P…Perdona, no era mi intención de dañar a alice…

C…Cállate… - _lo decía, Frank en un tono frio hacia la pollo mientras colocaba su dedos en el cuello de su ex mejor amiga y sentir algún latido del corazón y sentir leves latidos indicando que aún estaba viva eso lo había tranquilizado un poco_ -

Frank, no era yo, era golden que me manipulaba y me obligo a hacerle eso a alice…

No tienes derecho en mencionar su nombre… - _lo decía, Frank en un tono frio mirando a la pollo dándole miedo hacia el guardia, mientras tomaba a su ex mejor amiga en sus brazos y le daba la espalda a la pollo_ \- ahora, largo…

P…Pero…

¡Que te largues! - _lo decía, Frank gritándole a la pollo asustándola mucho al escuchar esas palabras frías del guardia nocturno_ -

S…Sí… - _lo decía, la pollo algo asustada del guardia que nunca lo había escuchado hablar tan frio y muy preocupada por su amiga humana_ -

Tengan, en cuenta chatarras estúpidas… - _lo decía, Frank mirando a los animatronics ya que golden se había ido_ \- ¿que en mi siguiente noche, los hare pagar a cada uno…?

A…Alice… - _lo decía, la pollo al ver a su amiga humana ser llevada por el guardia saliendo de la pizzería_ -

¿Chica? - _preguntaba, el oso algo adolorido en su cabeza sin saber que pasaba, igual que el conejo y el zorro volvía a entrar a su cueva sin decir nada_ \- ¿Qué paso y por qué tanto destrozos en la pizzería?

E…Es una larga historia freddy… - _lo decía, la pollo algo triste al tener que contárselo al oso y a conejo lo que había sucedido_ -

Auch, lo único que recuerdo es encontrarme a golden freddy y luego, ¿no recuerdo nada más? - _lo decía, el conejo algo adolorido en su cabeza y algunas partes de su cuerpo_ -

Sí, yo también recuerdo encontrarme a golden freddy y tampoco sé que paso después… - _lo decía, el oso algo adolorido igual que el conejo mientras miraba a su compañera de escenario_ \- chica, sabes lo que paso

Te lo diré, cuando los clientes y empleados se vallan… - _lo decía, la pollo algo desanimada al saber que posiblemente haya matado a su amiga humana y sentir remordimiento al no poder haber hecho algo bueno por ella_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que los animatronics se colocaban en sus lugares correspondientes en el escenario para empezar su día, con sus shows para los niños cada día. Afuera de la pizzería, Frank caminaba con su mejor amiga en brazos y ver a su jefe llegar en su vehículo.**_ **-**

Buenos… - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear al ver a su guardia nocturno cargar a su guardia nocturna y mecánica en sus brazos_ \- días…

Aquí tiene las llaves, señor fazbear - _lo decía, Frank entregándole las llaves a su jefe para empezar a retirarse sin mirarlo_ -

¿Q…Que le paso a la señorita jeager…? - _preguntaba, el señor Fazbear algo atónito al ver a su mecánica y guardia nocturna en los brazos del guardia nocturno_ -

Sus animatronics, casi matan a alice… - _respondía, Frank en un tono serio hacia su jefe que quedaba atónito e incrédulo de que sus animatronics le hayan hecho eso_ \- si me disculpa, me retiro…

¡E…Espere, señor rodríguez! - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear deteniendo a su guardia nocturno algo temeroso_ \- ¿dónde piensa ir?

¿No crea que lo demandare, señor fazbear…? - _lo decía, Frank mirando a su jefe con esos ojos azules oscurecidos_ \- sus animatronics lo pagaran caro, en mi siguiente noche para darles una lección…

S…Señor rodríguez… - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear nervioso al escuchar ese tono frio de su guardia nocturno y verlo irse rumbo a casa_ \- dios mio, ¿Por qué tiene que ocurrir esto ahora…?

 **-** _ **Mientras que el señor Fazbear entraba a la pizzería y ver el desastre que había en algunas mesas y paredes, casi le da un infarto al ver esos daños y sin más se fue a su oficina algo apurado para llamar algunos contratistas para remodelar las paredes. En la casa, Frank había llegado con su ex mejor amiga mientras la cargaba en sus brazos y al entrar ve a Sherry algo atónita al ver los dos y sin más llevaron a Alice en la habitación de Frank que estaba algo cerca de los escalones.**_ **-**

* * *

 **-** Bueno aquí termina este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y como recordatorio solo quedan tres noches para que el fic termine y empiece con el otro fic de Five Nights At Freddy's para terminarlos ya que tengo pensado reescribir los dos primeros fics de este juego, ahora es momento de responder a los review del capítulo anterior. **-**

 _El primer review es de_ _ **LightIlumin 879**_

 **Yo:** _ **Hola, Light ¿cómo esta…?**_ - _veo que estas con tu celular_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ - _ **Estoy con mi celular jugando a**_ \- vamos, solo un poco, solo un poco - _ **me acerco mas a la pantalla hasta que...**_ \- SI! LLEGUE AL..! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! - _ **grito desgarradora mente mientras hago señas ridículas**_ -... ODIO EL ANARANJADO! LO DETESTO! LO DETESTOOOOOO! - _ **me voy corriendo mientras lloro cómicamente**_ -

 **Yo:** _ **Ok…**_ - _me alejo lentamente con cara de WTF_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ - _ **Sigo llorando en el rincón amo**_ \- por qué? POR QUE? POR QUE MIERDA TUVE QUE RODEAR A ESE GUSANO DEL DEMONIO!?

 _ **Cindy:**_ eso si que le afecto… - _ **mirándome raro**_ -

 _ **Bright.S:**_ ni que lo digas - _ **igual que Cindy**_ -

 **Yo:** _ **¿concuerdo con ustedes?**_ - _miro dudoso a la lectora que estaba llorando a lo emo_ -

Frank: tsk, que fastidio… - _mira incrédulo de la lectora llorar a lo emo_ -

Alice: ¡frank! - _mira molesta a su ex mejor amigo_ \- ¡tú no entiendes a las mujeres!

Chica: iré a preparar pizza… - _se va a la cocina_ \- ¿vienes alice?

Alice: ¡ya voy! - _mira molesta a su ex mejor amigo_ \- espera no más rodríguez… - _se va con la pollo_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ fuck…me… (TT)

 _ **Cindy:**_ deja de mariconear mocosa - _ **me mira fastidiada**_ -

 _ **Bright.S:**_ amenos que quieras que Mei venga. No lo sé, tú decides- _ **se encoje de hombros**_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ me traes a la niña y te mato pelirroja - _ **mirándola enojada**_ -

 _ **Bright.S:**_ meh…

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ uuum… pos bueno- _ **salgo del rincón emo**_ \- HOLOS A TODOS! :3/ HOY LES TRAIGO A DOS INVITADOS ESPE… ahh… no, momento…- _ **miro un papel que Bright me pasa**_ \- no… si, si, voy bien : ) - _ **le devuelvo el papel**_ \- CON USTEDES, SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES… PORLOCUALNOHABLOLOTERALYAQUIENNINGUNOESTACASADO :3… LES PRESENT SCI. CANDY! - _ **apunto al techo el cual de un momento a otro se rompe dejando caer a una versión humana de Cindy y otra de Candy vestidos con armaduras**_ -

 _ **SCI. Candy:**_ a eso se le llama caer con estilo - _ **mareado**_ -

 _ **SCI. Cindy:**_ pues yo caí en algo blando- _ **mirando como puede el lugar en el que se encuentran**_ -

 _ **SCI. Candy:**_ si… CAÍSTE ENCIMA MÍO! - _ **enojado**_ -

 _ **SCI. Cindy:**_ ah?...- _ **se da cuenta de ello y de una patada le deja la cabeza estampada contra el piso**_ \- gato de mierda - _ **con desprecio**_ -

Frank: que bipolar…-mira incrédulo de que los Oc's de los lectores podrían ser una locura total

Freddy: si, es más… si esos son las versiones humanas de los gatos… - _mira algo confundido a los llegados_ \- ¡¿cómo serán nuestras versiones humanas?!

Bonnie: ¡wow, esas son las versiones humanas de la gata y del gato culero gay!

Foxy: arg, parece que es muy bella la nueva animatronica

 **Yo:** _ **zorro, mujeriego de porquería… ¡cállate!**_ - _le doy con coscorrón en la cabeza, al recordar que era una maquina au_ n- _**¡AH! ¡mi mano! TT**_

Foxy: yarg, eso te pasa por enfrentarte al gran capitán foxy - _mira burlón al escritor_ -

 **Yo:** _ **me las pagaras, cuando te hagan las mejoras, zorro de cuarta…**_ - _miro molesto al zorro que se reía aun mas_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ emm…etto… hola - _ **shokeada**_ -

 _ **SCI. Cindy:**_ quién eres tú?

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ yo… eemm… yo… a, si!- _ **me acerco a todos**_ \- milagros, ellos son Mercenary Hashashin Snake - _ **apunto al autor**_ -

 **Yo:** _ **Buon pomeriggio, signorina**_ (traducción: buenas tardes, señorita) - _hago una leve reverencia_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Frank Rodriguez, Alice jeager-apunto a los nombrados-

Frank: hola-lo mira sin interés mientras saca un libro de cómo matar animatronics y como cocina pollos-

Alice: hola, un gusto en conocerte-aparece con algo de harina en su ropa-

Chica: ¡alice, necesito ayuda aquí!

Alice: ¡voy! -se va a la cocina-

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Freddy Fazbear The Bear - _ **apunto al oso**_ -

Freddy: hola, señorita

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Bonnie The Bunny

Bonnie: hola

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Foxy The Pirate Fox

Foxy: yarg, hola marinera, quieres pasar un rato a… - _es electrocutado por un taser_ -

 **Yo:** _ **¡Cuida tus modales, zorro de cuarta!**_ - _miro de mala ganas al zorro por lo mujeriego_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Chica The Chicken

Chica: ¿Alguien me llamo? - _sale de la cocina cubierta de harina y ve a la lectora en su cabeza con carita kawaii_ \- ¿desde cuándo subiste en mi cabeza?

Alice: ¡chica, necesito ayuda aquí con las pizzas!

Chica: ya voy - _saca a la lectora de su cabeza para ir corriendo a la cocina_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Golden Freddy- _ **me aparezco detrás de Golden aun con la carita kawaii**_ -

Golden: ¿que carajos? ¿desde cuando dejas entrar a lectoras acosadoras en tus fics?-mira molesto al escritor-

 **Yo: no me mires a mi goldofredo, es decisión de ellas, incluso hay fansboy, que aman a chica, mangle, toy chica, bonbon (mujer), a Marionette (mujer), a Springtrap (mujer), blah, blah, blah…**

Golden: ¿cómo los odio a todos…? - _desaparece molesto_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ y estamos en un nuiverso alternativo al de los S.C.I -w-

 _ **SCI. Candy:**_ menudo nombre el del conejo - _ **aun con la cabeza estampada contra el piso, apunta a Bonnie**_ -

Bonnie: ¡cállate, gato humanizado gay! - _mira molesto al gato humanizado que estaba aún incrustado en el piso_ -

 _ **Cindy:**_ aunque no lo creas, antes pensaban que Bonnie era mujer - _ **hablando con el Candy humanizado**_ -

Bonnie: como odio a candy, a bright y al candy humanizado… - _mira molesto al Candy humanizado_ -

 **Yo:** _ **¿qué hay de las gata?**_ - _acerco el taser con intenciones de electrocutar al conejo_ -

Bonnie: no le puedo hacer nada, es una animatronica y ¡me cae mal la bruja! - _señala a Bright_ -

 _ **Bright.S:**_ - _ **escuchando las quejas de Bonnie**_ \- CALLADO CONEJO!

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ bien… ahora que se conocen- _ **agarra una maleta roja y me voy corriendo**_ \- CINDY, BRIGHT, LARGUEMONOS!

 _ **Cindy/Bright.S:**_ AYE SIR! - _ **se van corriendo conmigo**_ -

 **Yo:** _ **What the F***?**_ - _miro incrédulo a la lectora correr con las otras dos detrás de ella_ -

 _ **SCI. Cindy:**_ pero que les pasa a esas tres? - _ **con una gota en la cabeza**_ -

 _ **SCI. Candy:**_ necesitan un psicólogo urgente - _ **levantándose y quitándose pedazos de lo que alguna vez fue el techo**_ -

 _ **SCI: Cindy:**_ lo que digas gato - _ **mira al autor**_ \- hola, me presento - _ **hace una reverencia**_ \- soy Milagros Florencia Miller, regente de la tropa número 113 soy parte de la reciente organización del este para los S.C.I accidentales. Mi misión destruir la organización del los S.C.I del norte

 **Yo:** _ **Okey…?**_ - _sin entender ni un carajo y miro el techo_ - _ **este será un largo día, ya no pediré a los lectores venir físicamente, que sea por videochat… -_-"**_ - _miro a los dos invitados con duda_ -

 _ **A.C:**_ si, si, lo que sea - _ **empujándola**_ \- light dejo esto para ti-le da una carta roja al escritor- parece que sugio un problema "urgente" y se tuvo que ir…-susurrando- como si una pluma extraviada fuera urgente

 **Yo:** _ **gracias, ah…**_

Frank: ¿una carta de ella?

Alice: ¿ábrela?

Freddy: ¿algún mensaje de la lectora?

Bonnie: ¿acaso, pagara por los daños al lugar?

Foxy: arg, ¿algún mapa de un gran tesoro?

Chica: ¿una carta de amor?

 **Yo:** _ **¡No es una carta de amor!**_ - _sonrojado de vergüenza_ - _ **ahora largo, que esto debe ser otra cosa, la que ustedes no mal piensen… -_-"**_ - _mientras que abro la carta y empiezo a leerlo en voz alta al ver que la pollo y la guardia no se iban como los demás…_ -

De: _**LightIlumin 879**_

Para: Mercenary Hashashin Snake y compañía

Me tuve que largar por algo importante, así que dejo esta carta.

 _ **-Primero:**_ alex es demasiado mono -w-

 **Yo:** _ **si, podría decirse, ¿que si?**_ -_-"

 _ **-Segundo:**_ Que estamos locas? Recién se dan cuenta?

Freddy: si están locas desde que pisaron en este fic

Bonnie: la bruja merece arder en el infierno

Foxy: ah… si… - _algo nervioso mientras se va a su cueva_ -

 _ **-Tercero:**_ GOLDEN FREDDY! GOLDEN FREDDY! GOLDEN FREDD!~- _ **haciendo porras al oso dorado**_ -

 **Yo:** _ **¡Golden, ya tienes a una admiradora!**_

Golden: ¡que se joda, golden freddy no le pertenece a nadie! - _desaparece a su lugar secreto para que nadie lo moleste_ -

Alice: que amargado

Chica: si sigue, así… el nunca sabrá lo que es el amor… - _mira frustrada como su amiga humana por el oso dorado_ -

 **-** _ **Cuarto:**_ WTF?! NI ME DI CUENTA QUE ACCTUALIZASTE! Sa-shi es locacho ewe

Chica: puff… sa-shi -aguantándose de reírse-

Alice: asi te llama ella… -aguantándose de la risa-

 **Yo:** _ **¡No se rian!**_ - _sonrojado de vergüenza_ \- _**¡no me gusta ese apodo cutre de porquería que da ganas de vomitar!**_

Freddy: bienvenido a nuestro mundo, de odio a los apodos

Bonnie: ¡¿no me gusta que me digan, mujer?! ¡soy un hombre!

Foxy: arg, un hombre en que su relación termino con cierta pollo

Chica: decidí terminar con el, debido que me aburrí a hacer las mismas cosas de siempre en nuestra relación

Foxy: entonces, estas libre para…

Chica: ¡ni te me acerques, mujeriego de porquería!

Foxy: ok… - _se aleja de la pollo con miedo igual que el conejo y oso por tal maldad de ella_ -

Alice: los hombres nunca aprenden…

 **Yo:** _ **cofcofcof…**_

Alice: perdona… - _apenada_ -

Freddy: ¡mataremos a la lectora!

Bonnie: ¿en un traje de freddy?

Freddy: no en uno de freddy - _sonríe malvadamente_ -

Bonnie: oh… - _sonríen de misma manera_ -

 _En algun otro lugar de la tierra_

 _ **LightIlumin 879**_ : achu! - _ **estornudo**_ \- por alguna razón, siento que me quieren matar… Achu!... nah ewe

 _Devuelta en la pizzería_

 **Yo:** _ **¡dejen de planear matar a la lectora!**_

Los animatronics: bien… - _de mala gana_ -

 **-** _ **Quinto:**_ - _ **apuntando a foxy y a bonnie**_ \- los que se pelean se desean ewe

Foxy: genial, una fanatica del fonnie…

Bonnie: lo que faltaba… una fujoshi

Freddy: ¿cómo saben eso?

 **Yo:** _ **será por que los desgraciados se metieron en mi computadora…**_

 **-** _ **Sexto:**_ OMG! FRANK Y ALICE ESTAN DURMIENDO JUNTOS! Estan enamorados - _ **apunto de tener una hemorragia nasal**_ \- FRALICE AL PODER BITCHES… después del EtTime, claro e-e

Frank: yo enamorado, de esta tonta, ¿ni creas? - _sonrojado desviando la mirada al recordar eso al despertar y ver a su ex mejor amiga abrazada a el_ -

Alice: ja, yo enamorarme de este gruñón y sin sentimientos - _sonrojada desviando la mirada al recordar que sin darse cuenta había abrazado a su ex mejor amigo cuando estaba durmiendo_ -

 **Yo:** _ **si supieran…**_ - _miro incrédulos a los dos al saber cómo terminarían esos dos enamorados_ -

 **-** _ **Séptimo:**_

 **Yo:** _ **¿no hay nada escrito?**_

Chica: ¿tarves se le olvido sin darse cuenta?

 _De la nada un camión pasa rompiendo la pared y llega con tres cajas de manera_

 **Yo:** _ **¡¿por qué cada lector que entra a este lugar tienen que destruir cosas?!**_

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879**_ : freddy, bright se quiere disculpa, asi que te creo un sombrero marca rain. Este al principio parece enorme, pero si te lo pones, se achicara *cof**cof*puedesguardarunametralletaymataratodoscuandosetedelarelagadagana*cofcof*

Freddy: ¿gracias…? - _toma el sombrero algo dudoso de la lectora_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ bonnie, bright también te trajo algo. Es un traje animatronico nuevo

Bonnie: ¿En serio?

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ en realidad es un traje animatronico común e-e pero este es muy, muy resistente a todo, excepto la magia de bright… es solo precaución ewe ah! y también traje a foxy

 _Foxy sale de la caja con el traje más roto que antes y con cara de sufrimiento total_

Foxy: jamás, en mi vida dejare que una chica se me acerque… - _traumado_ -

 **Yo:** _ **Eso se le llama Karma, zorro pulgoso -_-**_

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ y eso es todo. el capítulo estuvo GE-NIAL! Y espero la actualización ;3 BYE BYE, BITCHES

 **Yo:** _ **Adiós…**_ - _miro incrédulo a la lectora al irse_ -

Alice: nos vemos… - _aun sonrojada como su ex mejor amigo_ -

Frank: no vuelvas a mencionar eso… - _sonrojado como su ex mejor amiga_ -

Freddy: adiós y gracias por las cosas

Bonnie: solo no vuelvan a hacer eso, ni la brujita de bright

Foxy: -sale corriendo a su cueva pirata-

 _ **Candy:**_ ALMENOS, TENGO MAS DIGNIDAD QUE TU! - _ **peleando con el Candy alternativo**_ -

 _ **SCI. Candy:**_ ALMENOS, YO NO DEBO MATAR PARA VIVIR!

 _ **Candy:**_ ALMENOS YO NO TENGO UN APODO RIDICULO!

 _ **SCI. Candy:**_ ALMENOS YO SI SE QUE EL PASTEL ES COMIDA! - _ **y empezó a escucharse Turn Down For What de fondo**_ -

Okno :v

 _ **Candy:**_ ahora si me voy

 _ **SCI. Candy:**_ no querrás decir que yo me voy?

 _ **Candy:**_ no, quiero decir que yo me voy

 _ **SCI. Candy:**_ yo puedo ir más rápido que tu

 _ **Candy:**_ sigue soñando, cara de caramelo

 _ **SCI. Candy:**_ que me dijiste?

 _ **Candy:**_ cara de caramelo! Te lo deletreo!? C-A-R-A D-E C-A-R-A-M-E-L-O! CARA DE CARAMELO!

 _ **SCI. Candy:**_ QUIERES PELEAR GATITA?¡ - _ **sacando una espada azul transparente**_ -

 _ **Candy:**_ CON MUCHO GUSTO! - _ **sacando también una espada pero esta de color blanca transparente**_ -

 _ **¿?:**_ wow, wow, wow, wow, WOW! - _ **aparece de la nada entre medio de los dos**_ -

 _ **Candy/SCI. Candy:**_ AHH! ES LA MARIONETA DEL DRAMA - _ **la apuntan muy cómicamente mientras se abrazan asustados**_ -

 _ **¿?:**_ del drama?... HEY! ÒnÓ)9... No momento. ya largo mocosos están haciéndola larga!

 _ **:**_ SI SEÑORA! - _ **atraviesan la pared con sus espadas para salir a correr asustados**_ -

 _ **¿?:**_ ay… niños, niños, solo causan problemas - _ **se va**_ -

Hasta la próxima~ ;3

 _El siguiente review es de_ _ **Matias Jd**_

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ ( _ **moviéndose una caja de cartón aparece en medio de la sala y queda hay**_ ) hey richard viste a Javier no lo veo desde que escapo de los osos?

 _ **Richard:**_ no y no me interesa nadie le mando insultarlos

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ hay en fin que se joda bueno dejando eso de lado que honda socio que cuentas

 _ **Richard:**_ hola, que hay

 **Yo:** _ **Ah… ya sabes, avanzando cada momento en el fic y en los capítulos :P solo es cuestión de tiempo para que este fic termine y comience el otro con…*cofcof*Loshijosdeestosdos*cofcof***_ -señalo a los dos oc's-

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ otro cap que bien ya lo esperaba estuvo chulo

 **Yo:** _ **Gracias y espero que este capítulo te haya agradado y creo que no te gustara como habrá quedado… -_-"**_

 _ **Richard:**_ si es cierto ( _ **ve la caja**_ ) ey que hay en esa caja?

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ vamos a ver ( _ **levanta la caja y de ella sale un cochesito a control y una cámara y una pantalla**_ )

 _ **Javier:**_ ho-ola ( _ **todo vendado y con unos cuantos golpes a través de la pantallita**_ )

 **Yo:** _ **¿ese no es Javier?**_ - _miro incrédulo de ver al oc todo vendado_ -

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ e donde estas idiota y que mal que te dejaron los osos

Freddy: yo no fui, no alcance a atrapar al maldito puto

Golden: yo caí en un alcantarillado que resultó ser el subterráneo del metro -_-'

 _ **Javier:**_ no fueron ellos me atropello un colectivo cuando cruce la calle para huir y ahora estoy en el hospital

Golden: con permiso… - _desaparece para aparecer al lado de Javier en el hospital y ver que estaba hablando por esa pantalla toma un periódico y empieza a leerlo para pasar el rato_ -

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ estúpido ( _ **toma la caja de pizza**_ ) gracias chica ( _ **come una revanada con Richard**_ ) que rica

 _ **Richard:**_ te doy la razon :D

Chica: espero que les gusten y recuerden que cuando aparezcan los invitados (los lectores o lectoras) habrá más pizza

 **Yo:** _ **mmm… si la pizzería fuera real, trabajaría ahí y comería las pizzas que prepare la pollo**_ - _comiendo una rebanada de pizza aparte_ -

 _ **Richard:**_ que malos TT-TT

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ jodete

 **Yo:** _ **eso te pasa por provocar a los osos…**_ - _veo que no está el oso dorado_ \- _**¿Golden?**_

 _ **Richard:**_ vamos a seguir ( _ **comiendo otra revanada**_ )

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ ok que mal que Alex se haya enfermado

Frank: si, mi sobrino se descuidó y como en las noches hace más frio se enfermó rápido - _algo preocupado por su sobrino_ -

 _ **Richard:**_ tenés razón le deseo que se mejore pronto y tal parece que los tronics se encariñaron con el eso es bastante bueno

Chica: ¿quién no se encariña con esa cosita linda que es alex? - _con una cara tierna al imaginar apapacharlo sin lastimarlo_ -

Alice: si, es tan bonito, lindo y tierno que da gana de darle un abrazo y nunca soltarlo - _igual que la pollo_ -

Frank: eso sí que da miedo… - _mira algo incrédulo a su ex mejor amiga y la pollo_ -

Freddy: ni que lo digas… - _mira incrédulo a la pollo_ -

Bonnie: ahora tengo miedo de las chicas… - _igual que el oso_ -

Foxy: tengo un trauma que no se me va a quitar nunca… - _mira con cara de trauma al fer tanto color de rosa en esas dos_ -

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ aparte golden sigue intentando adaptarse a su endoesqueleto veamos cuanto tarda en adaptarse a él

Golden: ya me adelante a eso… - _mirando el periódico para asustar a Javier_ \- oh, ¿se acerca las votaciones para presidente para el 1994?

 _ **Richard:**_ Si aparte tal parece que Alex se encariño mucho con mangle parece que se unieron mucho y si vemos un futuro es prometedor

 **Yo:** _ **si… prometedor…**_ - _tomo un abanico de papel y te golpeo en la cabeza dejándote un chichón grande_ - _ **¡¿no lees el cartel que está en la entrada?!**_ -señalo el cartel en la entrada- _ **¡nada de spoilers futuros!**_

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ es cierto ( _ **ve a Frank**_ ) te apoyo con la familia nadie se mete a esta una ma defiende sin importar quien quiera dañarlos no?

Frank: E…Eso es verdad - _algo sonrojado de vergüenza_ \- además, tengo que proteger a mis amigos, familiares aunque tenga que morir

Alice: ¡deja de decir eso, rodríguez!

Frank: ¿tú no estabas en la cocina?

Alice: termine de hacer más pizzas para los invitados

 _ **Javier:**_ hejeje también parece que freddy ahora respeta a Alice y pensar que antes no la quería ver ni en pintura lo que hace el tiempo

Freddy: pues, claro Javier idiota y puto, respeto a la señorita jeager para mostrar que he cambiado ya que ella nos puso estos nuevos diseños que esos diseños del 87 que teníamos

Alice: b…basta freddy me avergüenzas delante de los lectores -sonrojada como tomate-

Freddy: admite que te g… - _es interrumpido por unos golpes de la pollo y guardia nocturno_ -

Chica: ¡¿no hagas esas bromas freddy?! - _con una sarten_ -

Frank: ¿no te pases de listo, oso de porquería? - _con un bate metálico_ -

Freddy: pero solo fue una broma… XP

 _ **Richard:**_ por fin dices otra cosa mas que una idiotes

 **Yo:** _ **en eso te doy la razón -_-**_

 _ **Javier:**_ que cruel D:

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ ya cállate y compórtate como hombre

 _ **Javier:**_ ya que

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ ok eso es todo socio nos vemos a la próxima bay ( _ **se va comiendo pizza**_ )

 _ **Richard:**_ adios ( _ **lo imita**_ )

 _ **Javier:**_ afios ( _ **el carrito se va con el chico con cara triste pro no poder comer nada**_ ) puto hospital sos muy lento

 **Yo:** _ **Bueno, esos son todos los review…**_ -veo que las chicas se ban dejando a los chicos- _ **bien chicos, ustedes despidan del capitulo hasta que termine el capitulo**_

Frank: al menos no despido el capitulo-se va a quien sabe donde-

Freddy: maldito guardia, nos dejo solos… bueno, ¿como hacemos la despedida?

 **Yo:** _ **tengan esto**_ - _les entrego unas tarjetas a los tres animatronics_ - _ **solo léanlos y listo**_ -se va-

Freddy: bueno, ¿intentemoslo chicos?

Bonnie: esta bien…

Foxy: arg, a la orden capitán

Freddy: no olviden dejar sus reviews en cada capitulo

Bonnie: para que _**Mercenary Hashashin Snake**_ , pueda saber sus opiniones en cada capítulo que el crea y lo publique, ¿cuándo él pueda?

Foxy: Arg, si no quieren enviarle reviews, pueden enviarle sus mensajes privados o hablar con él por Facebook que esta en el link en su perfil de

Freddy: Como siempre, el escritor responderá sus reviews al final de cada capitulo de " _ **FNAF: el guardia y la mecánica**_ "

Bonnie, Foxy y Freddy: que tengan una buena mañana/tarde/noche/madrugada, ¡hasta el próximo capitulo!

Bonnie: tengo hambre…

Foxy: arg, yo comería una pollo…

Freddy: deja de decir tonterías foxy y comamos pizza que hicieron Chica y la señorita jeager…

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Mercenary Hashashin Snake.**_


	25. Momentos juntos

**Momentos juntos.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis oc's y la trama de la historia._

* * *

 **\- Diciembre 5 de 1993. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las diez de la mañana mientras que Sherry había terminado de revisar a Alice y asegurarse de no tener heridas, estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo, Alex estaba en su habitación algo curioso al haber visto a su "tía" en casa y Frank estaba durmiendo en una silla cerca de la cama y de la entrada de su habitación para estar vigilando a su ex mejor amiga.**_ **-**

 _Vas a morir…_ - _lo decía, una voz fría hacia ella_ -

¿Quién anda ahí? - _preguntaba, Alice al ver que estaba en un lugar oscuro a su alrededor_ \- ¿frank? ¿charlotte? ¿bonnie? ¿freddy? ¿foxy? ¿alguien?

 _¿Por qué, aun sigues viva?_ - _preguntaba, la voz fría hacia ella curioso_ -

¿Quién esta ahí? ¿muéstrate? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa de la voz que estaba intentando de saber quién era_ -

 _Tu haz asesinado al guardia…_ - _lo decía, la voz fría empezando a alejarse_ -

¡Oye! ¡no te alejes! - _lo decía, Alice gritando a la voz corriendo sin saber a dónde iba ella_ -

 _Por aquí…_ - _lo decía, la voz mientras se alejaba de ella_ -

¿Dónde estás? - _preguntaba, Alice intentando de seguir la voz fría que se estaba alejando_ -

 _Ven… ja, ja, ja…_ - _lo decía, la voz fría mientras se escuchaba una risa altanera_ -

¡Muéstrate! - _lo decía, Alice algo molesta con la voz que se estaba alejando_ -

 _¿No te alejes…?_ - _lo decía, la voz mientras se alejaba de ella_ -

¡Espérame! - _lo decía, Alice corriendo para seguir a la voz fría en toda esa oscuridad_ -

 _Vamos, jeager…_ - _lo decía, la voz alentando a la chica a seguirlo_ -

¿Cómo conoces mi nombre? - _preguntaba, Alice algo confundida de cómo esa voz podía conocerla sin que ella lo hubiera visto o hablar con alguien en su trabajo_ -

 _Sígueme… jeager y te sorprenderás…_ - _lo decía, la voz fría mientras veía como la chica lo seguía_ -

¡Oye! te dije, ¿qué me esperaras? - _lo decía, Alice intentando de alcanzar a la voz que le pedía seguirlo_ -

 _¿Por aquí…?_ - _lo decía, la voz fría mientras se podía ver a lo lejos una puerta metálica cerrarse_ -

U…Un momento… - _lo decía, Alice al detenerse frente una puerta metálica que decía "Partes y servicios" y con algo de duda empieza a abrir la puerta_ \- ¿esta es partes y servicios de la pizzería?

 _Te sorprenderás lo que veras…_ - _lo decía, la voz mientras miraba a la chica que estaba ahí_ -

¿Sea quien seas? deja de esconderte y muéstrate… - _lo decía, Alice empezando a molestarse de esa voz masculina y de la nada se ilumina la habitación dejando ver solo un traje de freddy en el suelo_ \- ¿un traje de freddy?

 _¿Te sorprende…?_ - _lo decía, la voz fría en algún lugar de la oscuridad sin dejarse ver_ - _como te dije, tú has matado al guardia nocturno…_

¿Qué? - _lo decía, Alice atónita a esas palabras_ \- ¿a qué te refieres?

 _Ja, ja, ja, ja, ya lo sabrás tu misma…_ - _lo decía, la voz fría dejándose escuchar en la habitación_ -

¿Qué yo mate al guardia nocturno…? - _lo decía, Alice algo confundida a esas palabras de la voz y darse una idea de quien podría estar en el traje y algo dudosa en sacar la cabeza de oso y saber quién estaba dentro_ \- no… ¿no puede ser verdad?

No… ¿no creo que el este…? - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa en saber quién sería la persona en que estaría dentro del traje de Freddy con duda al sostener la cabeza del traje_ \- no el…todo menos el…

Por favor, ¿que no sea él? ni nadie dentro de ese traje… - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa de sacar la cabeza del traje y saber quién es la persona que estaría dentro_ \- por favor, que no sea el… - _lo decía, retirando la cabeza de oso del traje y ver el rostro de frank_ -

No, no frank, ¡no tú! - _lo decía, Alice abrazando al traje en que estaba su ex mejor amigo, sabiendo que aun que ella se decía a si misma que lo odiaba, no podría olvidarlo debido que en el fondo tenía sentimientos por el_ \- ¿por qué…? ¿por qué estás ahí en ese traje…?

¡No! ¡no puedo creer que te hayan hecho eso, ellos…! - _lo decía, Alice llorando al cuerpo inerte de su ex mejor amigo abrazándolo_ \- ¡no!

 _Ja, ja, ja, creías que eso le pasara al guardia nocturno…_ - _lo decía, la voz fría volviendo mientras se reía del sufrimiento de la chica, sacando un cuchillo de su ropa_ - _si quieres, ¿puedo matarte para que tu estés con el…?_

Y…Ya nada, me importa… - _lo decía, Alice haciendo que la voz la mirara con duda, mientras abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo_ \- si muero o no, ya no me importa nada…

 _Ja, ¿qué sentimentalista eres, niña inútil?_ - _lo decía, la voz riéndose de la chica mientras se quedaban a oscuras en la habitación de partes y servicios_ - _tu y tu amigo tendrán el mismo final si siguen en esa pizzería…_

 **-** _ **Mientras que la voz podía ver a la guardia nocturna abrazar al cuerpo del guardia nocturno sumergidos en la misma oscuridad que la rodeaba desde hace unos momentos. Habían pasado horas y horas abrazada y llorando en el cuerpo de su ex mejor amigo incrédula de que el haya muerto de esa manera, sin saber que alguien se acercaba a ella.**_ **-**

Alice…- _lo decía, una voz masculina llamando la atención de la chica que estaba en el suelo_ -

Vete… ¿quiero estar sola…? - _respondía, Alice al estar abrazando al cuerpo de su ex mejor amigo_ -

Alice…- _lo decía, la voz masculina al ver la reacción de la chica que estaba en el suelo abrazando al cuerpo_ \- ¿cuánto tiempo piensas lamentarte de la muerte de alguien como lo hace tu amigo?

¿Eh? - _lo decía, Alice mirando al frente sorprendida de escuchar esas palabras de alguien muy conocido para ella_ \- ¿a…acaso eres…? - _lo decía, asombrada empezando a voltear su cara y ver a una persona detrás de ella_ -

¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos…alice?- _lo decía, la voz masculina acercándose y dejar ver su vestimenta verde oliva y una boina negra_ -

N…No, ¿no puede ser verdad? - _lo decía, Alice impresionada de ver a esa persona como en las fotografías que ella tenía cuando eran una niña más pequeña_ \- pero, tu estas…

¿Muerto? - _lo decía, la voz masculina dejando ver a un anciano de pelo rubio con algunas canas, piel blanca, su traje y pantalones oliva, su boina negra, zapatos negros_ -

¿S…Se supone que estás muerto? - _lo decía, Alice anonadada de ver al anciano_ -

Puede, ¿que este muerto alice?- _lo decía, el anciano mirando a la chica que estaba atónita de tan solo verlo_ \- pero, sigo vivo en tus recuerdos

¿En mis recuerdos? - _preguntaba, Alice algo confundida de ver al anciano dudosa que le pueda hacer algo_ -

¿Qué? - _lo decía, el anciano mirando divertido a la chica al ver ese rostro confundido que ella daba y de la nada empezó a rejuvenecer hasta estar como su adolescencia_ -ya has olvidado de ¿quién era en las fotos?

¿N…No es verdad…? - _lo decía, Alice anonada de ver al anciano rejuvenecer igual que una de las fotografías que tenía en un álbum de fotos que ella tenía guardadas_ \- a…abuelo, j…jack…

Si, ¿qué, ha pasado tiempo? - _lo decía, Jack sonriéndole a la chica que sin previo aviso ve que la chica empieza a llorar_ \- vaya, ya eres toda una jovencita, ¿que de seguro ahí jóvenes se enamoran contigo?

B…Bueno… - _lo decía, Alice sonrojándose un poco abrazando al cuerpo de su ex mejor amigo_ \- es algo difícil de decírtelo…

Bueno, ¿por lo menos podrías dejar de abrazar ese traje animatronico vacío? - _lo decía, Jack al solo ver un traje animatronico sin nada dentro hacia su nieta_ -

¿Eh? - _lo decía, Alice confundida al ver a su abuelo y luego mirar al cuerpo de su ex mejor amigo no estaba en el traje_ \- pero, ¿cómo?

Hay, mi nieta… - _lo decía, Jack algo dudoso en como su nieta pueda ser tan descuidada_ \- vamos, salgamos de esta oscuridad, ¿que tu no mereces estar aquí?

P…Pero, ¿cómo? - _lo decía, Alice algo confundida hacia su abuelo siguiéndolo_ \- ¿si, frank estaba dentro de ese traje animatronico?

Lo que viste, mi nietecita… - _lo decía, Jack deteniéndose momentáneamente al ver a su nieta_ \- es lo que esa oscuridad quiso que tú veas y quieras morir para estar con tus seres queridos de esa forma…

Ósea, ¿que…? - _lo decía, Alice algo confundida de lo que estaba hablando su abuelo_ -

Si, tu amigo está vivo, el que viste en ese traje era solo una ilusión de tu cabeza… - _lo decía, Jack cocando con su dedo en la frente de su nieta_ -

Y ¿cómo puedes superar eso, tu? - _preguntaba, Alice impresionada que su abuelo pudiera superar eso sin haberle contado nada_ -

Sabes, que en mi juventud cuando estaba vivo, tuve que matar personas en mis misiones… - _lo decía, Jack colocando sus manos en los hombros de su nieta ya una adolecente_ \- siempre, me considere un monstro por matar gente en mis misiones y si no pude cuidar a tu madre que era una niña y no verla crecer es porque las protegía a tu abuela y a tu madre…

Ósea, ¿que tú eras…? - _lo decía, Alice anonadada de pensar lo que había sido su abuelo sin saberlo_ -

Un asesino, por eso yo no tuve una vida fácil como mis compañeros de equipo, ellos tuvieron familia y yo fui solo un huérfano en un mundo hostil y macabro… - _respondía, Jack al ver a su nieta mientras se acercaba a una puerta de madera_ -

Y ¿esa puerta? - _preguntaba, Alice a su abuelo señalando la puerta algo dudosa_ -

¿Es tu salida de aquí? - _respondía, Jack hacia su nieta al ver que señalaba a la puerta_ -

Pero, ¿no quiero que me dejes? - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa en no volver a ver a su abuelo_ -

¿Tienes que dejar de pensar en el pasado, alice? - _lo decía, Jack mirando a con una sonrisa amable a su nieta_ \- además, seguro tienes a un chico, ¿que debe estar muy preocupado por ti?

S…Sí, su nombre es frank rodríguez… - _lo decía, Alice algo sonrojada al mencionar a la persona que amaba_ -

Y ¿lo amas con todo tu corazón? - _preguntaba, Jack a su nieta al saber cómo podría ser el amor debido que recuerda como lo había pasado su hija y madre de su nieta al conocer al novio de ella_ -

S…Sí… - _respondía, Alice algo sonrojada de vergüenza al contárselo a su abuelo_ -

Ja, te pareces a tu madre… - _lo decía, Jack colocando su mano derecha en la cabeza de su nieta_ \- ella se enamoró de tu padre, claro que él y ella estaban nerviosos a cómo podía reaccionar y ellos en si mismo por confesar sus sentimientos…

¿Tú crees, que le agrade…? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa de que su ex mejor amigo tenga algo de sentimientos por ella_ -

Mi querida alice… - _lo decía, Jack colocando su mano en la cabeza de su nieta_ \- siempre cuando son sentimientos del corazón, no hay nada que pueda separarlos, aunque esa persona intente de alejarlos de uno mismo

¿Qué puedo hacer? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa en sus sentimientos que sentía por su ex mejor amigo_ -

Deja que tu corazón te diga, ¿que debes hacer? - _respondía, Jack hacia su nieta que no la podría volver a ver más ya que él había muerto hace mucho_ \- será mejor que te vayas…

P…Pero y ¿tu? - _lo decía, Alice algo preocupada por su abuelo_ -

Recuerda, que puede que esté muerto… pero, seguiré vivo en tus recuerdos - _lo decía, Jack al ver a su nieta caminar rumbo a la puerta para irse y sin saber siente un abrazo de ella_ -

Te voy a extrañar mucho… - _lo decía, Alice abrazando a su abuelo antes de irse y entrar por esa puerta_ -

Yo igual… - _lo decía, Jack al ver a su nieta irse por la puerta y saber que estaba a salvo desaparece en medio de esa oscuridad_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Jack vagaba en esa oscuridad y al ver a su nieta irse por esa puerta y saber que no volvería a ver a su única nieta, decide observar esos recuerdos mientras pasaba tiempo con ella y su esposa juntos. Al despertarse Alice, ve que estaba en una habitación no muy reconocible, debido que lo único que recordaba era ser estrangulada por la pollo y su ex mejor amigo estaba peleando contra los otros tres animatrónicos siendo controlados por Golden Freddy y al mirar a su izquierda, podía ver una fotografía de ella junto a Frank posando a la cámara.**_ **-**

¿D…Dónde estoy? - _preguntaba, Alice en voz baja debido al ser estrangulada por la pollo empezaba a hablar bajo_ \- ¿esta no es mi habitación…?

¿E…Esta es la habitación de frank…? - _lo decía, Alice en voz baja mirando sorprendida de cómo llego a la habitación de su ex mejor amigo y al mirar cerca de la puerta de la habitación lo ve dormido apoyado en la pared_ \- ¿acaso el me trajo a su casa…? ¿cuándo paso eso…?

Oh, ¿al parecer estas despierta, alice? - _lo decía, Sherry entrando a la habitación del hermano de su esposo y ver a su amiga ahí en la cama_ -

S…Sherry… - _lo decía, Alice al ver a su amiga entrar a la habitación_ -

Me tenías preocupada, alice… - _lo decía, Sherry preparando un té de hiervas medicinal_ \- además, frank estuvo cuidándote todo el rato, ¿esperando a que despertaras?

¿E…En serio…? - _lo decía, Alice algo sonrojada de escuchar lo que estuvo haciendo su ex mejor amigo mientras ella estaba inconsciente_ -

Sí, ¿estuvo toda la mañana esperando a que despertaras? - _lo decía, Sherry algo preocupada por el hermano de su esposo que estuvo horas sin descansar_ -

¿Q…Que horas son…? - _preguntaba, Alice algo adolorida en su garganta hablando con una voz baja_ -

¿Son las cuatro de la tarde? - _respondía, Sherry a su amiga al ver que estaba desorientada_ -

T…Tengo que irme… - _lo decía, Alice levantándose de la cama sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a su ex mejor amigo_ -

¿No es necesario? - _lo decía, Sherry deteniendo el apuro de su amiga_ -

¿E…Eh…? - _lo decía, Alice mirando confundida a su amiga que la había detenido_ -

Le pedí a frank, ¿que fuera a tu departamento a buscar tus cosas? -l _o decía, Sherry algo alegre de tener a su amiga en casa y mantener más ojos cuidando a su hijo_ \- además, como tenemos una habitación más disponible, creía que era una buena idea, ¿qué pasaras más tiempo con alex?

¿E…Esta segura? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa en la generosa oferta de su amiga en vivir con ella, a su "sobrino" y con su ex mejor amigo_ -

Pues claro, tu eres mi amiga y necesitare más ojos en la casa debido que mi turno en el trabajo se está haciendo más largo de lo esperado… - _lo decía, Sherry sin molestarse en que su amiga viviera junto con ellos tres_ -

Y… ¿frank trajo todas mis cosas? - _preguntaba, Alice algo sonrojada de que su ex mejor amigo había traído todas sus cosas_ -

Sí - _respondía, Sherry a su amiga al saber de qué se refería esa pregunta_ \- además, yo ayude con tu ropa

¿En serio? - _lo decía, Alice incrédula que su ex mejor amigo no haya ido por la ropa de ella_ -

Pues, claro ya que frank no quería entrar a tu habitación - _lo decía, Sherry avisándole lo que había pasado mientras ella estaba inconsciente_ -

Vaya…- _lo decía, Alice algo sorprendida de su ex mejor amigo al enterarse de que el no había entrado a su habitación por su ropa_ -

Bueno, tomate el té de hierbas medicinal para poder almorzar - _lo decía, Sherry llamando la atención de su amiga mientras se acercaba a la puerta_ \- te preparare algo de sopa de pollo para que te mejores

Está bien… - _lo decía, Alice mirando cómo se iba su amiga por la puerta dejándola sola con su ex mejor amigo que estaba durmiendo_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que alice se tomaba el té de hierba medicinal como le había dicho Sherry para que se pudiera mejorar un poco su garganta y ver a su ex mejor amigo dormido en el suelo y una manta para no pasar frio. Al haber bebido todo el té de hierba y dejando la taza en el mueble de al lado suyo para ver si mangle había venido con Frank o Sherry y seguro estaría en la habitación de su "sobrino", y al abrir la puerta cuidadosamente y sin hacer mucho ruido para ver a la zorrita toy mirando como dormía Alex y al ver a su amiga se emocionó al verla despierta.**_ **-**

Hola señorita, alice - _lo decía, la zorrita albina alegre de ver a su mejor amiga despierta_ -

H…Hola, r…roxy… - _lo decía, Alice saludando a la zorrita toy que la abrazaba muy preocupada_ -

¿Aún tiene ese dolor en su caja voz? - _preguntaba, la zorrita toy mirando algo preocupada por su mejor amiga_ -

T…Tranquila, roxy… - _lo decía, Alice alegre de saber que la toy estaba bien sin dejarla de abrazarla a ella_ \- solo me duele… un poco la garganta…

¿Creí que la habían matado…? - _lo decía, la zorrita toy mientras abrazaba fuertemente sin lastimarla debido que creyó que había muerto_ -

No te preocupes…roxy… - _lo decía, Alice abrazando a la zorrita toy también algo preocupada por ella y no lo decía, pero la trataba como una hija_ -

Pero, ¡ellos la intentaron de…! - _lo decía, la zorrita toy hasta ser interrumpida por su mejor amiga humana_ -

Shh… - _lo decía, Alice interrumpiendo a la zorrita toy tomándola del hocico y mirar a su "sobrino" que no se despertó afortunadamente_ \- esta dormido…

Perdone se me olvidaba, ¿qué alex aún está durmiendo? - _lo decía, la zorrita toy mientras le soltaban su hocico y mirar a su amigo de juegos_ -

Y que dijo frank, ¿al verte en el departamento…? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa en cómo se habría comportado su ex mejor amigo_ -

Bueno, él no me vio entrar en una de las cajas grandes y me habían dejado en donde sería su habitación… - _lo decía, la zorrita toy algo aterrada al ver esos ojos azules oscurecidos del guardia_ \- y cuando salí de la caja, me encontré con una adulta que estaba guardándole su ropa en unos cajones…

¿Te refieres a sherry? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa de que la toy se haya encontrado con la madre de su "sobrino" antes de que ella se despertara_ -

Sí, ¿a ella? - _respondía, la zorrita toy algo nerviosa con la adulta en la casa_ -

Tranquila, ella es la madre de alex - _lo decía, Alice algo preocupada por la zorrita toy que estaba nerviosa intentando de tranquilizarla_ -

Ahora que lo dices, ¿se parecen por los ojos? - _lo decía, la zorrita toy algo más calmada al saber que era la madre de Alex_ -

Es porque, alex se parece más a su padre… y los ojos son iguales a los de su madre… - _lo decía, Alice intentando en que la zorrita toy entendiera algo_ -

Oh, eso lo explica… - _lo decía, la zorrita toy entendiendo ahora lo que se refería su mejor amiga_ -

Y… ¿cómo reacciono ella? - _preguntaba, Alice algo curiosa en como había reaccionado su amiga_ -

Con miedo y terror… - _lo decía, la zorrita toy con sus orejas caídas al ver esa expresión de miedo y terror de ella_ -

Tranquila, ya verás cómo se acostumbrara a ti… - _lo decía, Alice en voz baja hacia la zorrita toy_ \- ¿es solo que debe conocerte más?

Si, ¿usted lo dice? - _lo decía, la zorrita toy al ver de reojo a Alex dormir tranquilamente_ -

Vamos, ¿seguro que tú y sherry se llevaran bien? - _lo decía, Alice mientras cerraba la puerta mientras era acompañada por la toy_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alice junto a Mangle bajaban hacia la cocina donde estaría Sherry preparando algo para comer. Al entrar a la cocina, mangle se había colgado del techo para poder moverse cómodamente sin tener que arrastrarse por el suelo.**_ **-**

Sherry… - _lo decía, Alice llamando la atención de la adulta que estaba cocinando_ -

Sí, ¿qué pasa alice? - _lo decía, Sherry mientras cortaba las verduras para el almuerzo_ -

¿Quiero que conozcas a alguien…? - _preguntaba, Alice un poco dudosa en cómo podía reaccionar su amiga_ -

Sí y ¿a quién quieres que conozca? - _respondía, Sherry dejando de cortar las verduras y ver a su amiga sola y nadie al rededor_ -

A mi… - _lo decía, la zorrita toy haciendo que la adulta la mirara con terror y susto al verla ahí a ella_ -

¡Ah! ¡¿Qué haces en mi casa…?! - _lo decía, Sherry con miedo de que pueda atacar mientras alejaba a Alice de la animatronica_ -

Tranquila, sherry… - _lo decía, Alice ganándose al lado de la zorrita toy para mostrarle que ella no hacía nada_ \- ella no hace daño…

¿Cómo puedes decir que no hace daño? - _preguntaba, Sherry algo dudosa en las palabras de su amiga que estaba al lado de la animatronica_ \- no vez que esas cosas son peligrosas

Ella no es peligrosa, sherry… - _lo decía, Alice acariciando la cabeza de la zorrita toy para animarla al verla algo triste y desanimada_ \- es una amiga…

¿Una amiga? - _preguntaba, Sherry algo dudosa en la animatronica si confiar en ella o no_ -

¿Se lo digo? - _respondía, Alice mirando a su amiga toy algo dudosa en responderle a su amiga_ -

Sí, así al menos no dudaría de mi… - _lo decía, la zorrita toy mirando a su mejor amiga humana_ -

Bueno, sherry… - _lo decía, Alice sentándose en una silla para mirar a su amiga_ \- siéntate, por favor para poder contártelo…

E…Esta bien… - _lo decía, Sherry algo dudosa de la animatronica pensando que en algún momento podría atacarla_ -

Yo iré a tu habitación, alice… - _lo decía, la zorrita toy avisando a su mejor amiga humana mientras se iba de la cocina_ -

Bueno, ¿creo que debería contártelo desde el inicio? - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa por dónde empezar a contarle todo a sherry_ -

Está bien… - _lo decía, Sherry algo dudosa en lo que podía contarle su amiga_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alice le explicaba todo a Sherry en la cocina sobre los animatronics y Mangle estaba entrando a la habitación de Alice para poder estar tranquila un poco. En la habitación de continua a la de Alice, Frank se había despertado debido que no podía dormir bien y al ver a su cama y no encontrar a su ex mejor amiga, decidió bajar para tomar un vaso de agua, al llegar a la cocina, Frank podía escuchar la voz de la esposa de su hermano y la de su ex mejor amiga hablar de algo.**_ **-**

Así que, lo que me estás diciendo es, ¿qué mangle es una de los niños desaparecidos? - _lo decía, Sherry algo dudosa y sorprendida en haber entendido en la explicación de su amiga_ -

Así es, sherry… - _lo decía, Alice un poco más tranquila al saber que ahora su amiga entendería por que los animatronics se movían por las noches_ \- su nombre es roxy

Pero, ¿cómo es posible que el alma de una niña…? - _preguntaba, Sherry algo dudosa en como el alma de una niña podía poseer en el cuerpo de un animatronico_ \- ¿este en un cuerpo animatronico?

Bueno, hay una marioneta animatronica, ¿que obtuvo poderes sobrenaturales y al parecer al ver a los primeros niños asesinados, les dio una segunda oportunidad a ellos…? - _respondía, Alice algo dudosa en la pregunta de su amiga, sin contar que al principio querían matarla a ella y a su ex mejor amigo_ -

¿De qué estarán hablando? - _lo decía, Frank en voz baja para que no lo escucharan mientras tomaba atención en la conversación_ -

¿A ver si lo entiendo, alice? - _lo decía, Sherry levantándose de su asiento para procesar lo que había escuchado de su amiga_ \- me estás diciendo que el alma de una niña, ¿qué poseyó a una marioneta animatronica obtuvo poderes sobrenaturales y les devolvió la vida a las almas de unos niños asesinados por un hombre vestido de morado?

Exactamente… - _lo decía, Alice asintiendo afirmativamente al estar en lo correcto en esa parte_ -

Y… ¿cómo sabes el verdadero nombre de mangle? - _preguntaba, Sherry algo dudosa en como su amiga sabia el nombre de la toy_ -

Ella tuvo recuerdos de su vida anterior antes de ser asesinada y me lo conto… - _respondía, Alice un poco nerviosa al recordar cómo le habían dicho todo por las toys_ -

Entonces, ¿eso paso de verdad? - _lo decía, Sherry algo dudosa de lo que había escuchado_ -

Sí… - _respondía, Alice asintiendo afirmativamente a su amiga que la miraba_ -

Mmm… está bien, alice - _lo decía, Sherry levantándose de su asiento mirando a su amiga aun sentada_ \- pero, que ni se le ocurra dañar a mi hijo, ¿por qué si no…?

Tranquila, sherry… - _lo decía, Alice en un tono amable para intentar calmar a su amiga_ \- roxy, sabe llevarse bien con alex… además, esos dos son amigos…

Eso entiendo ahora, pero… - _lo decía, Sherry algo dudosa en como reaccionaria el hermano de su esposo_ \- ¿Qué pasa si frank, descubre eso?

Bueno, no tendré otra opción… - _lo decía, Alice algo frustrada de tener que esconderle ese secreto a su ex mejor amigo_ \- en aceptar, ¿qué frank haya descubierto del secreto, que esconden los animatronics…?

Bueno, ¿cómo tu confías en mangle…? - _lo decía, Sherry algo dudosa en si o no confiar en la animatronica_ \- voy a confiar en ella…

Está bien… - _lo decía, Alice con una sonrisa alegre al ver a su amiga que al menos confiaba en la zorrita toy_ -

¿Entonces ese era el secreto de los animatronics? - _lo decía, Frank en un murmuro al haber escuchado todo y algo sorprendido ahora entendiendo que los animatronics eran las almas de los niños desaparecidos que había en la puerta derecha_ \- será mejor irme antes…

¿Eh? - _lo decía, mirando hacia la sala al sentir a alguien_ -

¿Sucede algo, alice? - _preguntaba, Sherry algo dudosa en lo que le pasaba a su amiga_ -

N…No nada… - _respondía, Alice mirando a la sala de la casa_ \- creía haber oído alguien

¿Debió ser tu imaginación? - _lo decía, Sherry empezando a servir el almuerzo de su amiga_ \- ¿seguro debes tener mucha hambre?

Sí, pero… - _lo decía, Alice dudosa en tener dos platos en sus manos con espagueti_ \- ¿por qué me pasas dos platos?

Bueno, ¿no sé sí que mangle…? - _lo decía, Sherry corrigiéndose al nombrar a la animatronica_ \- corrección, ¿no sé si roxy pueda comer?

Es una animatronica… - _lo decía, Alice algo curiosa en como la comida que ellos comían no se descomponían_ \- pero lo que no entiendo es que, ¿cómo pueden comer sin dañar sus circuitos…?

¿Quién sabe? - _lo decía, Sherry algo dudosa en que eso suceda a la animatronica_ \- será mejor que se lo lleves mientras esta caliente, ¿no querrás comer comía fría o sí?

Bueno, nos vemos al rato… - _lo decía, Alice despidiéndose de su amiga mientras subía los escalones hacia su habitación donde estaría la toy_ -

¿Ella ya se fue a su habitación, frank? - _lo decía, Sherry mirando a la sala donde había mirado su amiga y ver salir al hermano de su esposo_ \- ahora, ¿que harás al saber que esta mangle aquí…?

Nada… - _respondía, Frank sin mirar a la esposa de su hermano intentando de procesar la noticia que había escuchado a escondidas_ \- mientras, ¿que no dañe a mi familia o a los que quiero mucho? no habrá problemas…

¿Quieres comer algo?

¿Si, no te molesta?

Además sabes muy bien, ¿que mi turno en el trabajo se está haciendo más tarde de lo habitual?

¿Por qué no buscas otro trabajo?

¿Quiero juntar el dinero primero, frank…? - _respondía, Sherry a la pregunta del hermano de su esposo_ \- además, ¿necesitare que alguien más cuide a mi hijo?

¿Eso lo se sherry? - _lo decía, Frank mirando a la esposa de su hermano que estaba sirviendo espagueti para que comiera_ \- además, tarves busque un departamento, ¿cuando termine mi turno?

¿No piensas quedarte? - _preguntaba, Sherry algo preocupada de saber que el hermano de su esposo se iba a ir de la casa_ -

No, además así no pondré en peligro a ustedes tres… - _lo decía, Frank algo sonrojado al saber de quien se refería a la tercera persona_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank empezaba a almorzar debido que no había comido nada desde que había llegado con Alice en sus brazos. Alice estaba en su habitación junto con Mangle almorzando y hablando de cómo habían pasado las cosas con los toys, para pasar el tiempo hasta que sean la hora de irse de la pizzería. En la pizzería, Chica estaba algo distraída debido que estaba preocupada por su amiga, ¿que estaba dudosa si la había matado o no? Con sus propias manos al ser controlada por el oso dorado, en partes y servicios Golden Freddy estaba planeando en cómo acabar con el guardia nocturno al saber que solo le quedaban tres noches.**_ **-**

* * *

 **-** Bueno aquí termina este nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y como recordatorio solo quedan tres noches para que el fic termine y empiece con el otro fic de Five Nights At Freddy's para terminarlos ya que tengo pensado reescribir los dos primeros fics de este juego, ahora es momento de responder a los review del capítulo anterior. **-**

 _El primer review es de_ _ **LightIlumin 879**_

Chica: antes de que comiencen a responder los review de tus lectores, iré a la cocina

Alice: te acompaño…

Frank: ¿me pregunto si harán pizzas o duermen en la cocina?

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ ._.

 _ **Cindy:**_ ._.

 _ **Reverse Marionette**_ : wut…?

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ … ._. aca no pasa nada amigos… nada de nadita de nadota ._.

: eso siquiera es una palabra ._. … Y YO QUE MIERDA HAGO AQUÍ TODAVIA?!

 _ **Cindy:**_ bienvenida a mi mundo

 _ **Candy:**_ la loca nos hizo firmar un contrato… poniéndonos un sello… - _ **susurrando**_ \- ni que fuera un gremio

 _ **Reverse Marionette**_ : al menos tú debes tener millones de chicas detrás de ti e_e

 **Yo:** _ **(-_-)…**_

Frank: -_-…

Freddy: -_-...

Bonnie: -_-…

Foxy: -_-…

 **-** _ **los candy's van a llorar a un rincon**_ **-**

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ HOLOS! Soy edd00chan y esta - _ **Bright me tira un león de peluche**_ \- Ey! Más cuidado con Ryan pendeja!

 _ **Bright.S:**_ NO IMITES A LA FABOLOUS(?) EDD00CHAN!

 _ **Reverse Marionette:**_ YA EMPIEZEN PAR DE MOCOSAS!

 _ **Bright.S:**_ si, es cierto- _ **mira a Bonnie**_ \- para tu información, NO SOY UNA BRUJA! ELLA ES LA BRUJA! - _ **apuntando a Reverse Marionette**_ -

 _ **Reverse Marionette:**_ A QUIEN LE LLAMAS BRUJA…?! FLAMITAS?!

 _ **Bright.S:**_ A QUIEN LE LLAMAS FLAMITAS?! DRAMA EBSAGERADA!

 _ **Reverse Marionette:**_ QUE ME DIGISTE?!

 _ **Bright.S:**_ LO QUE ESCUCHATE!- _ **ambas se miran enojadas, incluso podrían jugar que veían rayos saliendo de sus ojos**_ -

 **Yo:** _ **C…Chicas, no se peleen… hay que llevarse todos en las buenas o en las malas…**_ - _sintiendo la tensión del aire_ -

Freddy: yo que tu no me meteria en una pelea de mujeres…

Bonnie: al menos, si muere podemos apoderarnos del fic

Foxy: arg, ¿en eso tiene razón el marinero bonnie?

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ - _ **dandole a Frank un cuchillo**_ \- kill me plase TTnTT… No, okno, okno, mejor no –agarrando el cuchillo y tirándolo por ahí…que por desgracia cayo encima de foxy-

Bonnie: ah… f…foxy - _mira algo nervioso en lo que tenía el zorro_ -

Foxy: ¿Qué pasa bonnie?

Freddy: tienes un cuchillo clavado en la cabeza

Foxy: oh… ¡AAAAAHHHHH! - _corre de un lado a otro intentando de sacarse el cuchillo_ -

Frank: zorro idiota… -_-

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ oops… - _ **me voy silvando**_ \- en fin… GOLDEEEEEEN!-aparezco con apariencia kawaii encima de su cabeza- eres tan serio que llamas mi atención… sin ofender chicos- _ **mirando a los guardias como a los animatronics**_ -

Frank: ¿una fangirl de golden?-mira incrédulo a la lectora con aburrimiento- que sigue, ¿que bright violo a foxy?

Foxy: ¡AAAAHHHH! - _choca contra una pared sin prestar atención por donde iba_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ pero me gustaría ayudarte a dominar la pizzería y matar a los guardias… sin ofender chicos :v

Golden: que alguien me quite a esta fangirl, antes de que yo la meta a un traje de freddy personalmente - _mira molesto a la lectora_ -

 _ **Cindy:**_ oh, nonononono señorita, usted se queda aquí y no se va con el oso gomita… sin ofender golden :v

Golden: como digas, gata callejera - _ignora a la gata mientras saca un periódico para leer_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ NOTAS! La voz era de quien creo que era? Por que si es asi… KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- _ **me desaparezco de la cabeza de golden comienzo a correr como si de una lunática me tratara**_ -

 _ **Cindy:**_ … nunca pensé que diría esto pero… me dan pizza? -dirigiéndose a Chica y a Alice-

 _ **Candy:**_ y yo también! -apareciendo de la nada-

Alice: ¿cómo no? - _les entrega a los dos gatos unas rebanadas de pizza con una sonrisa alegre_ -

Chica: pero, ni se les ocurra comer esa pizza - _señala la caja de pizza con un papel que dice "no tocar, propiedad de chica"_ \- porque, sabrán quien manda en esta cocina

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ matias tiene razón, el futuro va comprometedor entre Alex y Mangle… como pareja… ManLex ewe - _ **todos me miran raro**_ \- que? les debo?

 **Yo:** _ **pues, si, por las destrucción de este pobre lugar, aparte de ti, matias también debe pagar los daños XD nah, ya en serio, ¡PAGA LOS DAÑOS!**_

Frank: ¿que dijiste de mi sobrino?- _se truena los nudillos amenazadoramente_ \- ¿no dejare que eso ocurra?

 **Yo:** _ **ah… si… claro…**_ - _nervioso_ - _ **seguro, ¿que no ocurrirá eso?**_

 _ **Bright.S:**_ te vigilo e_e)1…

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ … okey? ._.u **-** _ **aparece un Rat salvaje gritándome al oído**_ **-**

 _ **Rat:**_ NADA DE SPOILERS PERRA!

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ ok, ok, creobquevme voy llenando. Capitulo súper, como siempre. Tus fanfics son tan cools… Sa-shi ewe - _ **riéndome de la expresión del autor**_ -

 **Yo:** _ **¡Deja de reírte y ponerme apodos!**_ - _me golpeo mi cabeza contra una pared_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ pero bueno, espero el próximo cap. Y Golden, ten en cuenta mi propuesta please - _ **con carita kawaii**_ -

Golden: eres una molestia, peste, error de la naturaleza, loca, masoquista, mas loca de lo normal y no me agradas para nada y ¡nadie me agradara jamás! - _vuelve a leer su periódico_ \- genial, los delphines ganaron…

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Chica, cocinas estupendo - _ **sigo con carita kawaii**_ -

Chica: Gracias, si quieres mas pizzas preparare más…cierto, creo que no este de ánimo cuando publiquen el capítulo…

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ y ustedes no tienen nada en especial, asi que chao e.e

Freddy: no te quejes cuando los otros personajes de FNAF te maten…

Bonnie: ¡no me echen la culpa a mi!

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ ESPERO EL CAPITULO, HASTA OTRA- _ **me voy corriendo y destrozando parte de la pared en el acto**_ \- bye, que se me apaga el móvil :v/

 **Yo:** _ **bye… (-_-) no olvides que debes pagar los daños, ¡para eso existen los videos! Y bueno, yo me largo, asi que freddy y bonnie les toca despedirse del capítulo, yo me largo**_ - _se va_ -

Frank: yo me llevo al pirata de cuarta, para repararlo… -_- - _se va con el zorro a arrastras_ -

Freddy: bueno, no olviden dejar sus review en cada capitulo

Bonnie: para que _**Mercenary Hashashin Snake**_ , pueda saber sus opiniones en cada capítulo que publique, ¿cuándo él pueda?

Freddy: si quieren, pueden enviarle sus mensajes privados o hablar con él mediante por Facebook que está en su perfil

Bonnie: recuerden, que el responderá sus review al final de cada capítulo de " _ **FNAF: el guardia y la mecánica**_ "

Freddy y Bonnie: que tengan una buena mañana/tarde/noche/madrugada, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!

Freddy: bueno, ¿será mejor volver a la pizzería? - _se va al escenario para empezar su rutina_ -

Bonnie: si, además se acerca la hora de empezar nuestro show - _se va detrás del oso_ -

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Mercenary Hashashin Snake.**_


	26. Quinta noche II

**Quinta noche.**

 _ **Disclaim:**_ _Los personajes de FNAF son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis oc's y la trama de la historia._

* * *

 **\- Diciembre 5 de 1993, 09:50 PM. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las nueve con cincuenta de la noche, mientras que Frank se arreglaba para empezar su quinta noche como guardia nocturno en la pizzería, Sherry estaba en la cocina preparando la cena. Mientras que la habitación de alice, Mangle estaba intentando de hacer entrar en razón a su mejor amiga, que estaba arreglando su bolso para ir a la pizzería.**_ **-**

¿Por qué tienes que volver a la pizzería? - _preguntaba, la zorrita toy que estaba colgada en el techo mirando a su amiga_ -

Es lo que tengo que hacer, mangle - _respondía, Alice segura de sus palabras mientras arreglaba su bolso_ -

Pero, intentaron matarte… - _lo decía, la zorrita toy colgada de cabeza mirando a su amiga intentando de razonar con ella en no ir a la pizzería_ -

No fueron ellos, estaban siendo controlados por golden - _lo decía, Alice mientras guardaba algunas cosas en su bolso que le podían servir en la noche_ -

¡Ah! si encontraran al menos a mary, ¿no pasaría estas cosas…? - _lo decía, la zorrita toy frustrada columpiándose en el techo y dejarse caerse en la cama_ -

Sabes, ¿que posiblemente los demás toys están en alguna bodega de la pizzería anterior?

Se están tardando mucho… - _lo decía, la zorrita toy mirando al techo algo frustrada de tener que esperar a que encuentren a sus amigos toys_ -

Solo ten paciencia, roxy - _lo decía, Alice acariciando la cabeza de la zorrita toy en un tomo calmada para tranquilizarla_ \- ¿ya verás que encontraran a los toys?

Eso espero… - _lo decía, la zorrita toy algo aburrida de esperar a que encuentren a sus amigos toys_ \- pero, ¿no quiero que vayas a la pizzería?

Te preocupa mucho, ¿qué me hagan lo de la última vez? - _lo decía, Alice al saber que la zorrita toy estaba muy preocupada_ -

Sí, además… - _lo decía, la zorrita toy muy preocupada por su amiga_ -

Además, ¿qué roxy? - _preguntaba, Alice algo curiosa a su amiga toy que estaba en su cama mirándola_ -

¿Que a usted la considero más que una amiga…? - _respondía, la zorrita toy algo nerviosa al ver a su amiga ya terminando de guardar un botiquín de primeros auxilios_ -

Te refieres, ¿cómo a una madre? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa a su amiga toy que estaba en su cama mirándola algo nerviosa_ -

S…Sí… - _respondía, la zorrita toy algo incomoda al saber que ella no era su madre, pero era su amiga_ -

Tranquila, roxy - _lo decía, Alice tratando de tranquilizar a la zorrita toy_ \- ya verás que volverás estar armada completamente y no volverán a usarte como una animatronica de armar y desarmar

Si, ¿usted lo dice? - _lo decía, la zorrita toy desconfiando un poco de que su amiga salga muy lastimada_ -

Solo debes tener paciencia en que logre encontrar algunas cosas, ¿que puedan ayudarte a armarte? - _lo decía, Alice algo esperanzada al encontrar algunas cosas para poder armar a la zorrita toy_ -

Tranquila, además… _-lo decía, la zorrita toy mirando a otro lado intentando de ocultar su rostro_ \- me asegurare de cuidar a alex mientras usted no se encuentre…

Roxy, ¿detecto un tono nervioso de ti? - _lo decía, Alice mirándola divertida a la reacción de la zorrita toy_ -

N…No es nada… - _lo decía, la zorrita toy algo sonrojada hacia su amiga, mientras intentaba de no mirarla_ -

Oh, vamos, roxy… - _lo decía, Alice mirando a su amiga toy con una sonrisa burlona_ \- seguro, que te agrado pasar tiempo con mi "sobrino"

¿No pienses mal, alice? - _lo decía, la zorrita toy algo sonrojada pasando desapercibidas por sus mejillas rojas_ \- solo somos amigo y nos divertimos jugando…

Bueno, ¿después me cuentas ya que debo irme a trabajar? - _lo decía, Alice terminando de guardar lo que necesita en su bolso_ -

E…Esta bien, alice… - _lo decía, la zorrita toy al ver salir su amiga por la puerta dejándola en la habitación_ -

Y no te desveles esperándome - _lo decía, Alice desde al otro lado de la puerta para bajar los escalones_ -

Sí, alice… - _lo decía, la zorrita toy algo sonrojada y frustrada al no saber qué era lo que sentía hacia su amigo_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alice baja los escalones, ve a su mejor amigo despidiéndose de Sherry que lo miraba algo preocupada y tras despedirse de su amiga, corre detrás de su ex mejor amigo para alcanzarlo, mientras que en el camino discutían de que no era seguro que ella fuera a la pizzería.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 5 de 1993, 11:00 PM. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las once de la noche, al llegar a la pizzería Frank y Alice veían al señor Fazbear algo nervioso debido que los animatronics estaban actuando algo raro en el día, debido de que miraban a cada cliente adulto fijamente. Y al ver a sus dos guardias nocturnos se había alegrado de algo al ver a su guardia nocturna y mecánica que estaba bien y acompañaba al guardia nocturno.**_ **-**

Señorita jeager… - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear algo nervioso al ver a su guardia nocturna y mecánica a salvo de la noche anterior_ \- me alegra que se encuentre bien, sana y salva…

Valle al grano señor fazbear -lo decía, Frank sabiendo que su jefe podría hacer cualquier cosa por no arruinar su negocio-

S…Sí, mil perdone señor rodríguez… - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear aclarándose la voz para hablar un poco más calmado al no ver esa mirada de su guardia nocturno_ \- verán, los animatronics en el día estuvieron viendo a los adultos con una mirada muy fija en ellos cosa que daba algo de miedo al tenerlos viéndolos sin despegarse de ellos y bueno, la mayoría de los clientes por el susto y miedo, se fueron hasta que averigüe, ¿qué le paso a mis animatronics?

Y quiere que nosotros dos investiguemos, ¿qué le paso a sus animatronics? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa en que sus amigos animatronics hicieran eso por su voluntad a no ser que el oso dorado este detrás de eso_ -

S…Si, ¿no fuera mucha molestia? - _respondía, el señor Fazbear algo nervioso hacia su guardia nocturna_ -

Y ¿que recibimos a cambio? - _preguntaba, Frank dudoso a su jefe sabiendo que el podría hacer cualquier cosa por proteger a su negocio_ -

B…Bueno, podría ser dinero, pizza gratis de por vida, ¿cualquier cosa? - _respondía, el señor Fazbear algo nervioso en lo que querría el guardia nocturno_ -

Frank… ¿qué haces? - _preguntaba, Alice al no saber qué es lo que planeaba su ex mejor amigo_ -

Shh… - _respondía, Frank intentando de pensar cual podría ser útil en caso de que no ocurra nada_ \- ¿cualquier cosa?

S…Sí, ¿cualquier cosa? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear algo nervioso hacia su guardia nocturno que estaba pensando algo_ -

Mmm… - _lo decía, Frank meditando un poco las cosas con su jefe al ver la mirada confusa de su ex mejor amiga_ \- ¿se lo diremos cuando termine nuestro turno?

¿Qué? - _lo decía, Alice incrédula de lo que estaba planeando su ex mejor amigo_ -

¿Q…Que? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear nervioso e incrédulo de lo que querría el guardia nocturno_ -

Sera mejor que usted se valle a su casa, nosotros averiguaremos que le pasa a sus animatronics… - _lo decía, Frank en un tono serio hacia su jefe_ \- ¿las llaves por favor?

¿A…Aquí lo tiene? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear entregándole las llaves a su guardia nocturno_ -

Gracias - _lo decía, Frank agradecido de su jefe mientras empujaba a su ex mejor amiga_ \- vámonos, jeager

O…Oye, ¿no me empujes? - _lo decía, Alice molesta al estar siendo empujada a la fuerza por su ex mejor amigo_ -

Shh… ¿solo camina? - _lo decía, Frank a su ex mejor amiga mientras se despedía de su jefe que lo miraba incrédulo_ \- ¿que tenga una buena noche?

A…Adiós… - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear confundido a la actitud de su guardia nocturno, mientras se iba en su vehículo rumbo a su casa dejando solos a sus dos guardias nocturnos_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que el señor Fazbear se iba a su casa algo dudoso en lo que quería decirle el guardia nocturno. Al caminar al medio del Dinning Área, Alice mira algo molesta a su ex mejor amigo por lo que estaría tramando.**_ **-**

¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? - _preguntaba, Alice algo molesta con su ex mejor amigo que la había empujado hacia dentro de la pizzería_ -

Escúchame, alice… - _respondía, Frank algo serio a su ex mejor amiga que estaba molesta con el_ \- si tanto quieres ayudar a tus amigos animatronics, debes escuchar con atención…

Solo dilo, de una vez - _lo decía, Alice algo molesta de lo que querría hacer su ex mejor amigo_ -

Aprovecha de ver algún medidos de su mecanismo, ¿de seguro golden les habrá hecho algo? - _lo decía, Frank seguro de sus palabras mientras miraba al trio de animatronics en el escenario_ -

¿Estás seguro? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa que eso sea posible a sus amigos animatronics_ -

Tú encárgate de esos tres, mientras que yo me encargo del zorro… - _respondía, Frank serio en sus palabras mientras se iba a la cueva del pirata donde estaría el zorro animatronico_ -

Está bien, pero si no hay nada me debes diez dólares - _lo decía, Alice molesta con su ex mejor amigo mientras se sube al escenario y revisa primero a la pollo_ -

¿Cómo digas? - _lo decía, Frank ignorando a su ex mejor amiga de los diez dólares para poder revisar al zorro animatronico_ -

Veamos, ¿que tenemos por aquí? - _lo decía, Alice revisando a su amiga pollo que casi la mata estrangulándola por intentarla de ayudar hasta que encuentra lo que tenía que buscar_ \- genial, es increíble que ese idiota tuviera razón… pero, ¿por qué querría ayudar a los animatronics?

¿Tarvez se lo pregunte más tarde…? - _lo decía, Alice mirando a la cueva del pirata algo dudosa mientras arreglaba el indicador I.A de la pollo para continuar con los otros dos que les quedaban ahora sabiendo porque su comportamiento extraño con algunos clientes_ \- ahora seguro con esto, no atacaran y ¿volverán a la normalidad a ustedes?

Ahora sigues, tu bonnie… - _lo decía, Alice haciendo lo mismo con el conejo animatronico que con la pollo animatronica cambiándole_ \- quien diría, ¿qué golden les haya manipulado su I.A y tener poderes sobrenaturales para lastimar…?

Bueno ya estarás bien, ¿solo falta freddy? - _lo decía, Alice terminado de corregir el I.A del conejo y caminando hacia el oso animatronico y hacerle lo mismo que la pollo animatronica_ -

Bueno, freddy… espero que no dejes que golden te manipule, ¿cómo un títere y para sus planes malos? - _lo decía, Alice algo preocupada por sus amigos animatronics debido que cuando no habían ningún guardia nuevo, ella se encargaba de cuidarlos toda la noche_ \- extraño que las toys estén aquí…

¡Oye, jeager! - _lo decía, Frank acercándose al escenario donde estaba su ex mejor amiga y verla muy pensativa en sus pensamientos_ -

¿Eh?- _lo decía, Alice saliendo de sus pensamientos y ver a su ex mejor amigo mirándola con una cara de fastidio_ \- ¿qué sucede, rodríguez?

Ya termine con ese zorro en Pirate cove - _respondía, Frank señalan a las cortinas moradas con estrellas doradas_ \- ¿es momento de volver a la oficina?

E…Esta bien - _lo decía, Alice bajándose del escenario y tomar su bolso para irse a la oficina_ -

Vámonos, que no nos queda mucho tiempo - _lo decía, Frank sin darse cuenta que había tomado de la mano a su ex mejor amiga_ -

P…Pero, r…rodríguez… - _lo decía, Alice algo sonrojada al sentir la mano de su ex mejor amigo con la suya_ -

Vámonos, ¿no quiero encontrarme con ese oso dorado idiota? - _lo decía, Frank jalando a su ex mejor amiga sin saber que lo tenía sujetado de la mano_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank y Alice caminaban rumbo a la oficina de seguridad, el trio animatronico miraban a los guardias nocturnos con sus ojos mientras los veía alejarse, sabiendo que deberían esperar entre las doce o una de la mañana para moverse y no intentar de que Golden dañe a los dos guardias nocturnos.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 6 de 1993, 12:00 AM, 99%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las doce de la noche mientras que Frank y Alice dejaban sus bolsos en un costado de las puertas izquierdas y derechas de la oficina para empezar su turno como guardias nocturnos en la pizzería. Al estar muy concentrados, sin previo aviso empieza a sonar el teléfono sorprendiendo a los dos guardias que estaban en la oficina.**_ **-**

Acaso, será… - _lo decía, Alice algo incrédula de escuchar el teléfono sonar_ -

No, ¿es imposible? - _lo decía, Frank sorprendido de escuchar el teléfono sonar sabiendo que Scott había muerto_ -

Pero… - _lo decía, Alice algo curiosa en que podría haber sobrevivido en la cuarta noche_ -

Dejemos que conteste solo… - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso en que fuera Scott que llamara_ -

¿De acuerdo…?- _respondía, Alice algo dudosa a la petición de su ex mejor amigo dejándose que contestara el contestador automático_ -

" _ **(omitido:**_ _Señor_ _ **)**_ _es lamentablemente que el desarrollador agrícola masa se_ _ **(omitido:**_ _no_ _ **)**_ _acelerado por un mayor uso de sus maravillosos mecanismos._ "

¿De qué está hablando? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa en que estarían hablando de esa grabación_ -

¿No lo sé, alice...? - _respondía, Frank algo dudoso en esa llamada telefónica mientras intentaba de escuchar claramente ese mensaje_ \- ¿no lo sé?

" _¿No sería más fácil posible emplear algunos de ellos en los experimentos de laboratorio rápidos para indicar la influencia de los diversos tipos de fertilizantes en el crecimiento de la planta? tienes razón._ "

¿De qué están hablando, frank? - _preguntaba, Alice más dudosa al escuchar esa voz espantosa en la grabación_ -

¿No tengo ni la menor idea? - _respondía, Frank al no saber quién era esa voz en la grabación del teléfono_ -

" _Innumerables usos_ _ **(se omite:**_ _de instrumentos bose_ _ **)**_ _será realizada por una futura generación…_ _ **(omitidas:**_ _acciones el científico_ _ **)**_ _rara vez sabe contemporánea_ _ **(omitido:**_ _la recompensa, sino que es suficiente para poseer_ _ **)**_ _la alegría de la creatividad…_ _ **(se omite:**_ _servicio_ _ **)**_ "- _lo decía, la extraña voz finalizando el mensaje en el teléfono_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber terminado la grabación del mensaje en el teléfono, Frank estaba algo confundido de esa voz extraña en la grabación, igual que su compañera de trabajo que estaba algo confundida de quien podía haber dejado ese mensaje si el tipo del teléfono había muerto.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 6 de 1993, 01:00 AM, 79%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran la una de la mañana mientras que Frank y Alice estaban muy metido en sus pensamientos en la oficina intentando de saber quién era esa extraña voz en la grabación del teléfono. Mientras que en el escenario, el trio animatronico estaban recién activándose debido que tuvieron un día muy arduo con los niños.**_ **-**

Uh… ¿qué día tuvimos…? - _lo decía, el oso animatronico estirándose debido al cansancio del show en el día_ -

¿Ni que lo digas, freddy…? - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica algo frustrada por lo de anoche_ -

¿Aun sigues sintiéndote mal chica? - _preguntaba, el conejo animatronico algo preocupado por su compañera_ -

Sí… además, ¿qué casi mato a mi amiga en la noche anterior? - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica algo decaída mientras se sentaba en el borde del escenario_ -

Vamos chica, ¿no te culpes? - _lo decía, el oso animatronico intentando de animar a su compañera de escenario_ -

Sí, además nosotros no podíamos controlar nuestro cuerpo… - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico algo frustrado al tener que matar al guardia nocturno, sabiendo que les dio pelea a los tres el solo_ -

¿Creen que deberíamos ir a disculparnos con ellos? - _preguntaba, la pollo animatronica mirando a sus dos compañeros de escenario con tristeza_ \- además, alice es nuestra única amiga que tenemos y…

Aunque me lamente de tener que matar a los guardias nocturnos sin mi voluntad en mi cuerpo… - _lo decía, el oso animatronico mirando a sus dos compañeros del escenario_ \- debemos disculparnos con ellos, además…

Además, ¿qué freddy? - _preguntaba, la pollo animatronica mirando al oso_ -

Además, ¿qué deberíamos disculparnos mucho por dejar que golden nos controlara de esa forma? - _lo decía, el oso animatronico serio hacia sus compañeros mientras miraba a la cámara del escenario y no ver el punto rojo_ -

Es verdad… - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico con sus orejas bajas al saber que no pudo luchar por liberarse del control del oso dorado_ \- me lamento por no poder luchar bajo el control de ese maldito…

Y yo por no poder proteger a mi amiga alice… - _lo decía, la pollo mirando al suelo con tristeza al saber que estuvo a punto de matar a su amiga humana si no hubiera sido por ella que la había liberado el control del oso dorado hacia ella_ \- ella es mi única amiga humana que tengo y ¿no quiero que ella viva con miedo hacia nosotros?

Es verdad, cuando nadie quería repararnos ella nos reparaba sin ninguna molestia alguna… - _lo decía, el oso animatronico al saber que en verdad ella no le importó lo que le decía "que la iba a matar" o "meterla en un traje de freddy" y ella no más los reparaba ignorándolo siempre sus amenazas_ -

Ni que lo digas, freddy… - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico al saber que cuando los niños lo habían tirado desde el escenario al suelo, ella regaño a los niños y empezó a arreglarlo e incluso darle una limpieza en el rostro del conejo_ \- ella siempre nos veía más que una simples maquinas

Sí, ¿supieras…? - _lo decía, la pollo en voz baja intentando de no ser escuchada por sus dos compañeros de escenario_ -

¿Dijiste algo, chica? - _preguntaba, el oso animatronico al escuchar en voz baja a su compañera de escenario_ -

¿eh…? - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica algo nerviosa apunto de decirle lo que ella había contado a su amiga humana_ \- qué dije, ¿qué alice siempre ha sido así con nosotros, incluso con los toys?

Cierto, aunque odie mi versión toy, ella nos trataba como iguales… - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico molesto al recordar que su versión toy lo molestaba por no tener rostro y su brazo para tocar la guitarra_ -

Ja, mi versión toy era muy serio que incluso intento meter a la señorita jeager en un traje de freddy - _lo decía, el oso animatronico riéndose al recordar los vagos intentos de su versión toy_ -

Sí, ¿cómo olvidarlo? - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica algo burlona al recordar pasar tiempo con su versión toy_ \- mi versión toy, se creía mejor que yo en la cocina

Pero, en ese entonces no tenías tus manos, chica - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico algo burlón al recordar que la pollo no tenía manos en ese entonces_ -

Gracias por recordármelo, conejo sin cara… - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica molesta con su compañero_ -

Ya paren ustedes dos, además de que si no fuera por ella, ¿no estaríamos aquí para los niños? - _lo decía, el oso animatronico acomodándose su sombrero y moño negro_ -

Y tu deja de formalidades, freddy - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico al saber que podría ser muy orgulloso el oso_ -

Sí freddy, deja de llamar a alice tan formal, pareces al señor fazbear… - _lo decía, la pollo riéndose junto con el conejo mientras el oso los miraba mal a sus dos compañeros de escenario_ -

Ja, ustedes no entienden lo que es caballerismo - _lo decía, el oso animatronico dándole la espalda a sus dos compañeros_ -

Sí, ¿cómo digas, freddy? - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico mirando a su compañero no creyéndole nada_ -

Eso nadie te lo cree, ¿ni siquiera tú? - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica mirando a su compañero sin creerle lo que había dicho_ -

¡Ya! - _lo dice el oso animatronico mirando molestos a sus dos compañeros de escenario_ -mejor vamos, con la señorita jeager y del guardia nocturno…

 **-** _ **Mientras que los animatronics iban por el pasillo izquierdo y derecho para darle una sorpresa a los dos guardias nocturnos que estaban en la oficina. Frank y Alice aún estaban aún pensando en quien fue el que había grabado ese mensaje.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 6 de 1993, 02:00 AM, 59%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las dos de la mañana, Frank estaba mirando al teléfono algo pensativo mientras que Alice estaba mirando por la tablet y ver a los animatronics moverse hacia ellos por los dos pasillos. Mientras que Freddy y bonnie caminaban por el pasillo izquierdo y Chica por el pasillo derecho hacia la oficina donde estaban los dos guardias nocturnos que habían visto irse hace dos horas atrás.**_ **-**

Pss… - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica llamando la atención de su amiga humana desde la puerta derecha_ -

¿Charlotte? - _lo decía, Alice en voz baja asombrada de ver a su amiga animatronica en la puerta al ver los orbes violetas de la animatronica_ -

Vamos a la cocina, ¿sin que el guardia se dé cuenta? - _preguntaba, la pollo animatronica con ganas de pasar tiempo con su amiga humana_ -

Está bien… - _respondía, Alice al ver a su ex mejor amigo ver por la tablet y aprovechar de ir a la cocina con la pollo animatronica_ -

Oye, alice… - _lo decía, Frank sin despegar su vista de la tablet_ \- ¿podrías chequear la…puerta? ¿alice?

Ja, ja, ja - _lo decían, dos voces riéndose del guardia que venían de la puerta izquierda haciendo que el guardia se moleste_ -

Genial, ¿ahora vienen a molestarme? - _lo decía, Frank cerrándoles la puerta izquierda al oso y al conejo animatronico, pero el conejo animatronico no tenía tanta suerte_ -

¡Ah! ¡mi pata! - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico al tener su pata derecha debajo de la puerta metálica_ \- ¡guardia, abre la puerta!

Y ¿si no quiero? - _lo decía, Frank mirando molesto al conejo y al oso animatronico por la ventanilla_ -

¡Abre la puerta! ¡te lo suplico, me duele mi pata de conejo! - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico adolorido en su pata de conejo que estaba atrapada en la puerta de metal_ -

¿Cómo pueden sentir dolor si eres una maquina? - _preguntaba, Frank algo dudoso de que esos animatronics pudiera sentir dolor como cualquiera_ -

¡Cállate y abre esa puerta de una vez por todas, por favor! - _respondía, el oso animatronico esperando a que el guardia abriera la puerta para que su amigo conejo sacara su pata_ -

Tsk, está bien… - _lo decía, Frank algo molesto al tener esos dos animatronics molestándolo a esa hora al abrirle la puerta al conejo y cerrarlo después de que el conejo haya sacado su pata_ -

¿Cómo me duele mi patita…? - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico mientras estaba en el suelo intentando de aliviar el dolor que sentía en su pata derecha_ -

¿Por qué haces eso? ¿no ves que casi le arrancas a la pata a bonnie? - _lo decía, el oso animatronico molesto por esa acción del guardia nocturno_ -

Ja, y ¿ustedes casi matan a mi ex mejor amiga? - _lo decía, Frank pillando de sorpresa al oso animatronico dejándolo algo melancólico al saber que tenía razón el guardia_ -

¡Oye! ¡no fue nuestra culpa, que golden nos estuviera manipulando casi matar a la señorita, jeager! - _lo decía, el oso animatronico mirando al guardia nocturno con molestia por la ventanilla_ -

Saben, que aun que alice crea que son inocentes, ¿no me agradan para nada? - _lo decía, Frank con un tono de frialdad hacia el oso animatronico por la ventanilla y al conejo que estaba en el suelo_ -

Pues, si tanto no te agradamos, ¿por qué no te vas? - _preguntaba, el oso animatronico molesto con el guardia nocturno mientras lo miraba por la ventanilla sentarse en la silla_ -

Tengo que terminar mi contrato, ¿cómo guardia nocturno? - _respondía, Frank serio hacia el oso animatronico al dejar la puerta abierta para ahorrar energía_ -

Hay, mi patita de conejo… - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico en el suelo intentando de que el dolor de su pata se fuera_ -

No te quejes, eres una máquina y ¿las maquinas no se quejan? - _lo decía, Frank ignorando al conejo y al oso animatronico que estaban mirándolos molestos por ser tan frio, mientras se colocaba su gorro para poder descansar un momento_ -

Ya verás, ¿cómo me las pagaras guardia a mi pata de conejo…? - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico molesto con el guardia y verlo que ni se inmuta en verlo a él y al oso_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Freddy y Bonnie miraban algo molestos con el guardia nocturno debido a su conducta hacia ellos, sin más se había ido de la oficina al ver a Frank ignorándolos. En la cocina, Chica estaba preparando una pizza algo especial para su amiga Alice que estaba algo pensativa mirando a la pollo animatronica que estaba metiendo una pizza familiar al horno.**_ **-**

¿Qué sucede alice? - _lo decía, la pollo al ver a su amiga que estaba ahí sentada en un banquillo pensativa_ -

¿Eh? - _lo decía, Alice algo distraída de ver a su amiga pollo mirarla_ \- ¿qué me sucede que?

¿Has estado muy pensativa? - _preguntaba, la pollo animatronica mientras la miraba algo preocupada_ -

Sí, ¿es por qué golden freddy hace esas cosas? - _respondía, Alice mirando a la pollo animatronica algo dudosa_ \- ¿acaso también es uno de los niños asesinados como ustedes?

¿En eso no puedo decírtelo, alice? - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica algo dudosa en ese comentario de su amiga humana_ \- la verdad, ¿solo sé que golden freddy es muy frio y muy vengativo con cualquiera?

Sé que en el fondo golden intenta vengarse del asesino que los asesino… - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa en las acciones del oso dorado mientras pensaba en algo_ \- pero, ¿no era necesario manipularlos a matar a otros guardias?

¿Usted cree que eso hizo golden a nosotros? - _preguntaba, la pollo algo curiosa en el comentario de su amiga humana_ -

Tarvez, además pudo manipularlos a ustedes en contra de su voluntad y en esas ocasiones no recuerdan nada de lo que habían hecho… - _respondía, Alice un poco triste al saber ahora que sus amigos animatronics los manipulaba el oso dorado, mientras se frotaba un poco su cuello_ -

¿Se encuentra bien, alice? - _preguntaba, la pollo algo preocupada por su amiga al verla frotarse el cuello y dejar ver algunas marcas de las manos de la pollo_ -

Sí, es solo que me duele un poco la garganta… - _respondía, Alice intentando de no preocupar a su amiga pollo mientras sentía que el dolor disminuida_ -

Te traeré un poco de agua… - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica buscando los vasos al ver las marcas del cuello de su amiga que eran sus manos cuando estuvo estrangulándola bajo el control del oso dorado_ \- lamento, ¿por dejarte esas marcas en tu cuello?

¿No es necesario que te disculpes? - _lo decía, Alice recibiendo el vaso que le trajo la animatronica en sus manos_ -

Sí, lo es alice… - _lo decía, la pollo algo melancólica hacia su amiga mientras la miraba_ \- fui yo la que no pudo liberarse de golden y evitar casi matarte…

¿No fue tu culpa, charlotte? - _lo decía, Alice intentando de que la pollo no se lamentara por esas palabras hacia ella misma_ \- además, no estuve sola, estaba frank para ayudarme y claro a ti al saber que habías salido bajo el control de golden por un momento…

¿No quiero perderte alice…? - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica algo nerviosa en pensar que algún día moriría su amiga_ \- eres mi única amiga en las noches y en el día, ¿no sé qué podría hacer sin ti para cuidarnos?

Estarían, los guardias que hubieran estado aquí ¿si no hubieran muerto o asustados? - _lo decía, Alice mientras miraba a la animatronica a los orbes violetas que tenía mostrando seguridad_ -

Pero, ¿no quiero que nos tengas miedo? Además, tu eres una amiga que ninguno de nosotros hubiera tenido jamás… - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica algo triste de saber que si hubiera matado a su amiga no la hubieran vuelto a ver más_ \- nunca nos abandonaste jamás, pasabas el tiempo con nosotros en parte y servicio, ¿cuándo nuestros circuitos fallaban o cuando necesitábamos cambios de piezas en nuestros circuitos?

Siempre algún día iba a llegar eso, charlotte…- _lo decía, Alice en un tono amable intentando de calmar a su amiga animatronica_ \- pero, si tengo que morir, moriré y no habrá forma de que ustedes puedan evitarlo…

Pero, ¿usted es alguien importante para nosotros…? - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica mirando a su amiga humana algo nerviosa en pensar en que algún día tendría que morir tarde o temprano_ \- si mary estuviera aquí, nos ayudaría con golden y no la hubiéramos lastimado…

Eso lo sé, charlotte… - _lo decía, Alice mirando a su amiga animatronica que estaba nerviosa_ \- pero, debes saber que ustedes ahora son máquinas y yo soy una humana, ¿tendré que morir tarde o temprano?

Usted es una gran amiga, alice…- _lo decía, la pollo animatronica mirando a su amiga humana que estaba mirando algo pensativa_ -

Solo debo de cuidarlos hasta, ¿dónde pueda? - _lo decía, Alice algo segura de sus palabras dándole una sonrisa amable a su amiga animatronica poniéndola incomoda_ -

B…Bueno, para que sepas, si el señor fazbear te despide y quieres visitarnos, las puertas de esta pizzería estarán abiertas para ti… - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica algo sonrojada al ver esa sonrisa de su amiga que siempre le daba_ -

Gracias, charlotte…- _lo decía, Alice algo nerviosa en pensar algunas cosas por su mente sin despejar su vista del vaso_ -

Y… ya le dijiste al idiota, ¿lo que sientes? - _preguntaba, la pollo animatronica de sorpresa hacia su amiga humana que estaba distraída_ -

¡C…Charlotte! - _lo decía, Alice algo sonrojada por la repentina pregunta de la animatronica_ -

Tranquila, después te ayudo para que le digas al idiota del guardia lo que sientes…- _lo decía, la pollo animatronica mientras sacaba la pizza familiar del horno_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Chica sacaba las pizzas del horno para dejarlas que se enfriaran un poco para comerlas y Alice aún se quedaba con la duda de quién sería el alma que estaba en Golden Freddy e intentar de ayudarlo como lo ha hecho con los otros animatronics.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 6 de 1993, 03:00 AM, 39%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las tres de la mañana mientras que Alice ayudaba a Chica a hacer más pizzas para comer en la pizzería de noche. En la oficina, Frank miraba en cada cámara de seguridad y ver a Freddy junto a Bonnie revisándole la pata, hasta escuchar otra vez esa voz de la noche anterior.**_ **-**

 _Frank…_ - _lo decía, la voz masculina mirando al guardia nocturno_ -

¿Qué es lo que quieres? - _preguntaba, Frank algo molesto al no poder aprovechar de tomar una siesta debido por lo de la noche anterior_ -

 _Presiento algo que va a suceder…_ - _respondía, la voz masculina algo incómodo de todo esto_ -

¿No me digas? - _lo decía, Frank sin ganas de hablar con nadie ahora_ -

 _Escucha con atención a lo que te diré y ¿no se si lo tomes bien o para mal?_ - _lo decía, la voz con un tono serio_ -

¿Solo escúpelo y rápido que no tengo toda la noche…? - _lo decía, Frank sin llamarle la atención a lo que le iban a decirle_ -

 _Si, vas a uno de los baños encontraras algo, ¿qué te podría interesar?_ - _lo decía, la voz masculina algo incómodo en lo que había visto_ -

¿Cómo qué? - _preguntaba, Frank algo frustrado al tener que ir a los baños a ver lo que podría haber_ -

 _Solo ve a los baños y averígualo, ¿tú mismo…?_ - _respondía, la voz masculina algo frustrado al ver al guardia nocturno_ -

Oye, ¿cuándo me dirás tu nombre? - _preguntaba, Frank algo curioso en el nombre de esa voz, que le resultaba algo familiar_ -

 _Todo a su tiempo…_ - _respondía, la voz masculina algo serio al saber que quería saber su nombre de el_ -

Tsk, ¿sí que eres persistente en no mencionar tu nombre? - _lo decía, Frank algo molesto al no saber el nombre de esa voz muy familiar_ -

 _¿Si te lo digiera, me creerías?_ - _lo decía, la voz algo dudoso en contarle su verdadero nombre_ -

Serias, alguien con un nombre idiota… - _lo decía, Frank sin motivos de hablar más con esa voz conocida para él_ -

 _Oye, te ayude a salvar tu vida, ¿cuándo los animatronics estaban siendo controlados por ese oso dorado?_ - _lo decía, la voz masculina molesto al ver al guardia nocturno sin preocupación alguna_ -

Gracias, aunque me preocupa más mi compañera… - _lo decía, Frank ignorando a la voz que le hablaba mientras se disponía a dormir un rato_ -

 _Oh, creo que hay alguien en ese corazón frio ¿qué tienes?_ - _lo decía, la voz masculina en un tono burlón hacia el guardia_ -

Cállate y déjame solo, ¿quiero descansar por el momento…? - _lo decía, Frank con un leve sonrojo ocultándolo con su gorra_ -

 _Tsk, ¿siempre eres así a pesar de pasar los años?_ - _lo decía, la voz algo frustrado al saber que el guardia nocturno era así_ -

¿Qué te importa? ahora déjame solo, ¿quieres? - _lo decía, Frank ya molesto con la voz que estaba molestándolo mientras se recostado en la silla_ -

 _¿Una pregunta?_ - _lo decía, la voz llamando la atención del guardia que estaba recostado en la silla_ -

Uh… ¿cuál? - _lo decía, Frank resignado debido que esa voz no lo dejaría de molestar hasta conseguir una respuesta_ -

 _¿Qué tipo de sentimientos tienes por ella?_ - _preguntaba, la voz algo curioso hacia el guardia nocturno que estaba reclinado en la silla_ -

¿No te incumbe…? - _respondía, Frank algo sonrojado debido a la pregunta de esa voz familiar para el_ -

 _Vamos frank, ¿puedes contármelo?_ - _lo decía, la voz algo curioso en la acción del guardia al haber tocado un punto curioso hacia él_ -

¿Qué no…? - _lo decía, Frank algo molesto y frustrado al saber que no iba a mostrar esos sentimientos_ -

 _Vamos, ¿estamos solos tú y yo en esta oficina?_ - _lo decía, la voz intentando de hacer hablar al guardia nocturno por algún sentimiento que tendría hacia la guardia_ -

Tsk, ¿siempre has sido así de imprudente? - _respondía, Frank con un tono de frialdad hacia esa voz que lo molestaba cuando estaba solo en esa oficina o en caso de ese incidente con los animatronics en la noche anterior_ -

 _Vamos, Frank… puedes decírmelo a mí, soy bueno para guardar secretos_ - _lo decía, la voz algo curioso en saber si que el guardia nocturno podría ser alguien sin sentimientos por alguien_ -

Ja, una voz desconocida guarda secretos, ¿qué chiste…? - _lo decía, Frank ignorando a esa voz que lo molestaba mientras estaba solo_ -

 _Oye, sé que tienes algo de sentimientos por esa chica… y no es compañerismo de trabajo…_ - _lo decía, la voz en un tono burlón hacia el guardia nocturno_ -

No lo diré, ¿prefiero guardar ese secreto a mi tumba…? - _respondía, Frank con seriedad a esa voz con molestia_ -

 _A pesar de estar hablándote con toda sinceridad, ¿dudas de mí?_ - _lo decía, la voz algo frustrado al saber que el guardia nocturno no le iba a responderle nada sobre ese tema_ -

No confió en nadie más, solo puedo confiar en la familia y mis amigos a los que puedo proteger… - _lo decía, Frank empezando a ignorar a esa voz que él podía escuchar solamente mientras cerraba sus ojos para dormirse_ -

 _Típico de ti… ¿siempre has sido así de terco?_ - _lo decía, la voz algo frustrado debido que ver al guardia nocturno de esa actitud le hacía molestarse_ -

¿Eh? - _lo decía, Frank algo curioso en ese comentario de esa voz muy familiar para él_ -

 _Nada, solo lo dije en voz alta…_ - _lo decía, la voz algo molesta en casi haberle dicho algo importante_ -

¿A qué te refieres? - _preguntaba, Frank algo curioso en el comentario de esa voz que se le hacia familiar_ -

 _Solo olvida eso último…_ - _lo decía, la voz algo consternado mientras pensaba en algunas cosas_ -

Sí, ¿que eres rato…? - _lo decía, Frank ocultando su rostro en su gorra para tomar una siesta_ -

 _Si supieras… mejor me voy…_ - _lo decía, la voz algo frustrado mientras dejaba al guardia nocturno solo en la oficina_ -

Tsk, ahora no puedo estar tranquilo lo que dijo esa voz… - _lo decía, Frank en un murmuro molesto al saber que no podría sacarse esas palabras de esa voz algo conocida para el_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank estaba en la oficina solo intentando de descansar debido a la falta de sueño por estar al pendiente de su ex mejor amiga y Freddy junto a Bonnie estaban intentando de animar a Foxy para que saliera de "Pirate Cove". En alguna parte oculta en la pizzería estaba Golden Freddy planeando su venganza contra él guardia nocturno y los animatronics que estaban en la pizzería, en la cocina estaba Chica preparando pizza y Alice estaba algo pensativa mirándola como era posible que los animatronics podían comer sin que la comida se descompusieran dentro de ellos.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 6 de 1993, 04:00 AM, 19%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las cuatro de las mañanas, Freddy estando en el escenario junto al conejo al haber intentado de hacer salir a Foxy, mientras que Chica dejaba las ultimas pizzas para que se enfriaran y Alice aún muy pensativa sobre que los animatronics podían comer. En la oficina, Frank ya estaba algo dudoso en lo que le había dicho esa voz sobre algo en los baños y sin más fue a ver a los baños para asegurarse de que fuera verdad.**_ **-**

Oye, ¿guardia? - _lo decía, el oso animatronico al ver el guardia nocturno apareciendo desde el pasillo derecho ignorándolo_ -

Freddy, ¿acaso el guardia acaba de ignorarte? - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico algo dudoso de ver al guardia nocturno caminar rumbo a los baños_ -

Cállate y ¿vamos a ver a dónde va? - _lo decía, el oso animatronico molesto por el comentario de su compañero al ver al guardia nocturno irse a los baños_ -

Está bien y ¿qué hay de las chicas y de foxy? - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico algo dudoso en no contárselos a los otros que estaban en la cocina y en la cueva pirata_ -

Luego se lo contaremos - _lo decía, el oso animatronico hacia su compañero para empezar a seguir al guardia nocturno_ -

¿Estás seguro de espiar al guardia nocturno? - _preguntaba, el conejo animatronico algo dudoso a su compañero mientras se baja del escenario_ -

¿Qué? ¿acaso eres cobarde? - _preguntaba, el oso animatronico en forma burlona a su compañero de escenario_ -

¡¿No soy un cobarde?! - _respondía, el conejo animatronico molesto por el comentario de su compañero oso_ -

Entonces, vamos y baja la voz… - _lo decía, el oso animatronico caminando en silencio hacia el guardia que caminaba a hacia los baños_ -

Está bien… - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico frustrado al tener que seguir a su compañero para seguir al guardia nocturno_ -

¿No te quejes?-lo decía, el oso animatronico algo molesto al escuchar la queja del conejo-

¿No me estoy quejando? - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico molesto por el oso_ -

Si, ¿cómo no? - _lo decía, el oso animatronico ignorando a su compañero de escenario_ -

¿Dudas de mí? - _preguntaba, el conejo animatronico algo molesto con su compañero_ -

Tú, ¿qué crees? - _respondía, el oso animatronico molesto con su compañero de escenario_ -

Ya verás, ¿cuándo me vengue de ti…? - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico molesto con su compañero_ -

Suerte con eso, bonnie… - _lo decía, el oso animatronico ignorando la amenaza del conejo_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Bonnie y Freddy observaban al guardia nocturno entrar al baño de hombre para buscar algo. En la cocina, Chica junto a Alice salían de la cocina con unas bandejas para comer las pizzas y al no ver al oso y al conejo le extrañaron a las dos al no estar en el escenario.**_ **-**

Y ¿los chicos? - _lo decía, Alice al no ver a los dos compañeros de la pollo_ -

¿No lo sé? - _respondía, la pollo animatronica al no ver a ninguno de sus dos amigos animatronics_ -

De seguro estarán en la oficina molestando al guardia… - _lo decía, Alice al ver que solo estaría el zorro animatronico en la cueva pirata_ -

Iré a ver, ¿si foxy está en su cueva? - _lo decía, la pollo dejando las bandejas en la mesa y caminar hacia donde estaría el zorro animatronico_ -

Está bien, yo iré a la oficina a ver si ¿están allá? - _lo decía, Alice caminando hacia la oficina por el pasillo derecho_ -

Oye, foxy - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica intentando de llamar su amigo zorruno_ -

Arg, ¿qué sucede marinera chica? - _lo decía, el zorro animatronico al ver a su compañera en frente de las cortinas_ -

Sabes, ¿si has visto a freddy y a bonnie? - _preguntaba, la pollo algo dudosa en no encontrar a sus dos compañeros de escenario_ -

Arg, a ninguno marinera chica - _respondía, el zorro animatronico algo dudoso por esa pregunta_ \- ¿por?

Es que prepare pizza junto con alice - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica señalando a la mesa en unas bandejas con cuatro pizzas familiares_ \- y ¿cómo no están aquí esos dos? ¿es algo raro de ellos?

Arg, ¿no revisaste partes y servicios? - _lo decía, el zorro animatronico algo dudoso mientras miraba a su compañera_ -

No creo, ¿que entraran a la habitación de partes y servicios? - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica algo dudosa en que sus dos compañeros de escenario estuvieran en partes y servicios_ -

Entonces, ¿no sé dónde se metieron esos dos idiotas? - _lo decía, el zorro animatronico mientras cerraba las cortinas de su cueva pirata_ -

¿Vas a querer pizza?

En un rato

¿Ok? - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica algo dudosa de su compañero zorruno mientras caminaba hacia la oficina para avisarle a su amiga_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Chica iba a la oficina de seguridad y Alice miraba por la tablet en búsqueda de su compañero de trabajo debido que no estaba en la oficina al llegar hace unos minutos y al ver por la tablet ve a sus dos amigos animatronics que estaban espiando algo en el baño de hombres.**_ **-**

¡Alice!-lo decía, la pollo animatronica apareciendo de la nada delante de su amiga-

¡Ah! -gritaba, Alice algo asustada de ver de la nada a su amiga pollo en frente de ella-

Uh… ¿estás bien? - _lo decía, la pollo al ver a su amiga en el suelo debido que la había asustado como siempre_ -

S…Sí, es solo que me asustaste de la nada…-lo decía, Alice algo asustada de la repentina aparición de la pollo-

Bueno, foxy dice que no vio a ninguno de los chicos…-lo decía, la pollo animatronica mientras se cruzaba de brazos en un tono molestos a sus dos compañeros-

Están en los baños… -lo decía, Alice entregándole la tablet a la pollo-

¿Así que, así ustedes los guardias nos miraban? -preguntaba, la pollo animatronica curiosa como podían saber si se acercaban por las cámaras- ¿cuándo nos movíamos hacia ustedes?

Sí, y mira quien están en la cámara...- _lo decía, Alice indicándole a quienes estaban en la imagen de la tablet en la cámara_ -

¿Son freddy y bonnie en los baños?-lo decía, la pollo animatronica sorprendida al encontrar a sus dos compañeros en los baños-

Así es, pero ¿no sé, que esperan ahí? - _lo decía, Alice algo confundida en ver a sus dos amigos en los baños_ \- ya, ¿que ustedes no van al baño?

Pues si, ¿eso es verdad?

¿Vamos?

Está bien

Pero… -lo decía, Alice mirando por la tablet en el área de comida algo dudosa por lo que estaba viendo-

Pero, ¿qué Alice?

Foxy, ¿se esta comiendo toda la pizza?

¡¿Que?! - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica histérica al escuchar eso de su amiga y ver por la tablet el zorro comiendo sus pizzas con desesperación_ \- ahora, si me las pagara ese zorro…

C…Charlotte… - _lo decía, alice intentando detener a su amiga pollo pero ya se había ido_ \- ¿esto no es nada bueno…?

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alice dejaba la tablet para intentar de detener a su amiga animatronica para que no matara al pobre de Foxy, en los baños Freddy y Bonnie estaban algo dudoso en cuál de los baños se había entrado el guardia nocturno.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 6 de 1993, 05:00 AM, 0%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las cinco de la mañana, cuando de la nada toda la pizzería se había quedado sin luz debido que la fuente de poder del local se había desconectado automáticamente, dejando el lugar a oscuras. Alice al llegar al área de comida, solo podían ver los orbes violetas de Chica y los orbes ámbar de Foxy, al saber que estaba siendo golpeado por la pollo.**_ **-**

¿C…Charlotte? - _lo decía, Alice al ver a su amiga animatronica que golpeaba al pobre zorro animatronico_ -

¿Eh? - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica mirando a su amiga humana que estaba para en frente de ella_ \- alice, ¿vienes ayudarme a darle su merecido a este glotón?

No, y ya déjalo en paz, ¿que el pobre de foxy, no tiene la culpa? - _lo decía, Alice en un tono de regaño a su amiga animatronica_ -

Pero, ¿se comió toda la pizza para todos?- _lo decía, la pollo molesta con su compañero zorruno_ -

Pero igual charlotte, ¿no deberías tratar así a foxy? - _lo decía, Alice cruzándose de brazos molesta con la actitud de su amiga animatronica_ -

Arg, gracias señorita alice…- _lo decía, el zorro animatronico algo agradecido en que la guardia lo ayudara_ \- pero, ¿quién es charlotte?

¡¿Tu quien crees zorro glotón?! - _respondía, la pollo animatronica dándole un zape en la cabeza a su compañero zorruno_ -

Es una larga historia foxy, ¿qué te lo contare para otra ocasión…? - _lo decía, Alice intentando de hacer entender al zorro pirata que no era momento de preguntas ahora_ -

Sí, será para otro momento, ahora hay que ir por esos dos idiotas en los baños - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica caminando hacia los baños_ -

Arg, ¿en los baños? - _preguntaba, el zorro pirata algo dudoso en haber escuchado a sus dos compañeros en los baños_ -

Sí, vi por las cámaras que freddy y bonnie están en los baños - _lo decía, Alice algo confundida de que hacían el oso y el conejo animatronico en los baños_ -

Las acompañare, para que nada les pase - _lo decía, el zorro pirata caminando al lado de su amiga humana_ -

Sí, ¿cómo no? - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica dudosa en esas palabras de su compañero zorruno_ -

¿Qué te pasa pato? - _lo decía, el zorro pirata ofendido por el comentario de la pollo_ -

¿A quién le dices, pato? - _preguntaba, la pollo animatronica ofendida del comentario del zorro_ -

A la que estoy viendo - _respondía, el zorro pirata en un tono burlón y molesto con la pollo_ -

Zorro desgraciado… - _lo decía, la pollo ofendida por su amigo zorruno lanzándose encima de él y darle golpes en la cabeza_ \- ¡te he dicho muchas veces que no soy un pato! ¡soy un pollo!

Si, ¿que se pelean como niños…? - _lo decía, Alice en voz baja al ver como su amiga pollo peleaba como verdaderos niños contra el zorro animatronico_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alice intentaba de calmar a su amiga Chica que dejara en paz a Foxy ya que esos dos se empezaban a pelear como niños pequeños. En los baños, Freddy y Bonnie deciden entrar al baño de mujeres para ver si se metió ahí el guardia nocturno momentos antes de que la luz se cortara.**_ **-**

C…Crees,¿ que sea una buena idea entrar al baño de mujeres, freddy? - _preguntaba, el conejo algo dudoso en estar en los baños de mujeres_ -

¿Que, le tienes miedo a la oscuridad? - _respondía, el oso en un tono burlón a su compañero_ -

N…No es eso, es solo… ¿qué chica nos matara si nos descubre aquí? - _lo decía, el conejo algo aterrado a imaginarse a su compañera de escenario destruirle otra cara ya que no quería perder más su rostro_ -

Esa pollo, ni si quiera, ¿puede matar a una mosca? - _lo decía, el oso intentando de buscar al guardia en los baños de mujeres_ -

Sabes perfectamente, ¿qué chica nos matar si nos descubre en el baño de mujeres? - _lo decía, el conejo algo dudoso en que la pollo los encontraría en los baños de mujeres_ -

¿Mejor quédate callado? o ¿esa pollo nos matara aquí? - _lo decía, el oso mientras buscaba al guardia nocturno_ -

¿Escuchaste eso, freddy? - _preguntaba, el conejo al haber escuchado un estruendo afuera de la pizzería_ -

Sí, bonnie… ¿se acerca una tormenta? - _respondía el oso mientras buscaba en las cabinas al guardia nocturno_ -

Uh… ¿cómo crees que estaría chica, si nos descubre aquí? - _preguntaba, el conejo algo dudoso en como reaccionaria su compañera al verlos en los baños_ -

¡Que estamos jodidos y que moriremos en sus manos…? - _respondía, el oso algo frustrado al saber que su compañera era algo enojona cuando él se metía en los baños de mujeres debido que el baño de hombres estaba en arreglo_ -

Oh, cierto… - _lo decía, el conejo algo atemorizante al pensar como le haría subir su compañera debido que ya le había destruido una vez su rostro_ -¿no quiero que me golpee mi cara otra vez?

Ja, ¿no creo que esa pollo te haga mucho daño? - _lo decía, el oso sabiendo como terminaría su compañero de escenario_ -

¿Por qué lo dices? - _preguntaba, el conejo algo dudoso en el comentario de su compañero de escenario_ -

Tú y ella, ¿estuvieron juntos, no? - _lo decía, el oso haciendo quedar algo mal a su compañero_ \- ¿cuánto duro su relación?

¡Solo fueron dos años…! - _lo decía, el conejo algo frustrado de saber que no podría estar más con su compañera de escenario_ -

Tsk, además de que te gustaba esa pollo… lástima, ¿que tú y ella terminaron? - _lo decía, el oso haciendo que su compañero quedara con un humor bajo_ -

¿No me los recuerdes, fredo…? - _lo decía, el conejo algo deprimido al haber terminado su relación en dos años_ -

Pobre bonnie… - _lo decía, el oso algo frustrado al ver esa cara deprimente de su compañero de escenario_ -

Ya, ¡deja de molestarme oso yogi! - _lo decía, el conejo molesto por el comentario de su compañero_ -

¡¿Cómo me llamaste conejo estúpido?! - _lo decía, el oso molesto por como lo había llamado su compañero_ -

¡Oso yogi! - _lo decía, el conejo molesto con su compañero_ -

¡Ahora sí, liebre estúpida! - _lo decía, el oso lanzándose contra su compañero dándole golpes_ -

¡Ven aquí, oso de felpa! - _lo decía, el conejo lanzándose contra su compañero empezando una pelea_ -

¡Te hare picadillo, liebre marica! - _lo decía, el oso dándole coscorrones a su compañero_ -

¡Eso lo veremos oso de felpa pedófilo! - _lo decía, el conejo empezándole a darle golpes en el estómago a su compañero_ -

¡Pedófilo! - _lo decía, el conejo dándole un puñetazo al oso haciendo tirar el sombrero_ -

¡No soy pedófilo! ¡guitarrista de cuarta! - _lo decía, el oso dándole un golpe en la cara al conejo_ \- ¡Ahora si sufrirás la ira de freddy fazbear! ¡conejo marica!

¡Oso pedófilo! - _lo decía, el conejo dándole un puñetazo en la cara del oso_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Bonnie y Freddy empezaban a pelearse entre ellos, Frank estaba en el otro baño con su linterna intentando de buscar algo en el baño de hombres y nada. En la entrada de los baños estaban Foxy, Chica y Alice llegando a las puertas de los baños de hombres y mujeres y sin saber cuál estaban Freddy y bonnie o Frank, hasta que se escucha un estruendo de un relámpago alumbrar al lugar y asustar a cierto conejo que había gritado por el fuerte ruido de la tormenta.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 6 de 1993, 06:00 AM, 0%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las seis de la mañana, tras escuchar el grito de Bonnie, Alice y Chica con una cara enojada al saber en dónde se habían pitido sus dos compañeros de escenario, entraron al baño de mujeres y Foxy antes de seguir a las chicas ve a Frank salir del baño de hombres y él al ver al zorro, sin decir una palabra decide ver por qué los gritos de terror.**_ **-**

¿Quién estaba gritando por un simple re…? - _lo decía, Frank sin terminar lo que iba a decir debido que ve a la pollo regañando a los dos animatronics que estaban abrazados con terror que le dañaran sus caras_ -

¡¿Cuantas veces les he dicho, que no entren a los baños de mujeres?! - _lo decía, la pollo regañando a los dos animatronics que estaban en el baño de mujeres_ -

Unas veces… - _lo decía, el conejo con temor a perder otra vez su rostro por parte de su compañera_ -

Sí, ¿no es para tanto, chica…? - _lo decía, el oso sin inmutarse por esos regaños de su compañera_ -

¡Cállate, freddy! - _lo decía, la pollo haciéndolo callar con su mirada muy enojada y luego a su otro compañero_ \- ¿nunca creí que fueras así, bonnie?

P…Pero, fue idea de freddy… - _lo decía, el conejo señalando a su compañero que estaba al lado de él_ -

¡¿No me importa quién de ustedes dos fue?! - _lo decía, la pollo regañándolos a sus dos compañeros de escenario por no haber avisado y más entrar al baño de mujeres_ -

C…Charlotte, ¿deberías calmarte un poco? - _lo decía, Alice intentando de calmar a su amiga animatronica que de seguro si no estaba con ella, desmantelarían al pobre oso y conejo_ -

Arg, ¿me pedí de algo? - _preguntaba, el zorro pirata entrando detrás del guardia que estaba ahí incrédulo de ver como el trio discutían_ -

La pollo está regañando al conejo y al oso por estar en los baños de mujeres… - _respondía, Frank fríamente hacia el zorro pirata mientras alumbraba a los espejos llevándose una sorpresa_ -

¿Qué es it's me? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa acercándose a los espejos que estaban escritos "It's me", "I will be back", "All die"_ \- y ¿quién volverá?

Ah… alice… - _lo decía, la pollo llamando la atención de la guardia nocturna_ -

¿Qué pasa, charlotte? - _lo decía, Alice al ver a su amiga animatronica algo incomoda con algo dudosa en las escrituras que estuvieran escritas por algo_ -

¿E…Eso…es…? - _preguntaba, la pollo algo dudosa que eso fuera sangre_ -

Mmm… - _lo decía, Alice pasando su dedo en el "It's me" y olerlo para darse cuenta sorprendiéndola de lo que era_ \- es sangre…

¡¿Cómo?! - _lo decían, el oso, conejo y zorro sorprendidos de escuchar que eso era sangre_ -

Sera mejor, ¿que ustedes vuelvan a sus lugares, ahora? - _lo decía, Frank serio mirando a los cuatro animatronics presentes y ver una nota oculta en los lavamanos, llamando la atención de todos_ -

¿Qué es frank? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa en ver a su ex mejor amigo sacar algo de los lavamanos_ -

¿Es una nota? - _respondía, el oso dudoso en la nota que también estaba escrita con sangre_ -

Dice, ¿que mañana volveré…? - _lo decía, Frank leyendo la nota en sus manos dándole una mala sensación de que algo malo ocurrirá al día siguiente_ -

¿Es idea mía? o ¿tengo la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar? - _preguntaba, el conejo algo temeroso en que podría pasar mañana_ -

Eso después lo averiguare yo - _lo decía, Alice intentando de calmar al conejo mientras miraba a su ex mejor amigo que no dejaba de mirar las escrituras con sangre_ \- ¿sucede algo, frank?

¿Eh? - _lo decía, Frank algo distraído la ver a su ex mejor amiga que le estaba hablando_ \- no, ¿no suceda nada…?

¿Estás seguro? - _lo decía, Alice un poco preocupada por su ex mejor amigo que estaba muy pensativo_ -

Además, ¿no deberías preocuparte por mí? - _lo decía, Frank serio hacia su ex mejor amiga mientras caminaba para salir del baño de mujeres_ -

¿Por qué sigues hablando tan fríamente? - _preguntaba, Alice algo preocupada de saber el por qué su ex mejor amigo hablaba tan fríamente hacia los animatronics sabiendo que ellos no fueron culpables de matar al tipo del teléfono_ -

Eso no te interesa jeager - _respondía, Frank en un tono secante y serio hacia su ex mejor amiga_ -

Bueno, ¿cómo quieras, rodríguez? - _lo decía, Alice mientras salía con su ex mejor amigo del baño de mujeres para ir a buscar sus cosas y ver a los animatronics en sus lugares correspondientes_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank se iba a la oficina a por sus cosas y Alice terminar de calmar a Chica para que no pelearan antes de que llegara su jefe. Al terminar de calmar a la pollo en no golpear al conejo y al oso, ambos guardias habían salido de la pizzería y ver el auto del señor Fazbear estacionarse.**_ **-**

Buenos días, ¿al parecer terminaron su noche como de costumbre? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear al ver a sus dos guardias nocturnos vivos_ -

Así es señor fazbear - _lo decía, Alice algo nerviosa al ver a su ex mejor amigo sin decir nada_ -

Bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieren? - _preguntaba, el señor Fazbear al ver a su guardia nocturno_ -

¿Necesito la información o documentos sobre los niños desaparecidos? - _lo decía, Frank seriamente a su jefe que estaba en frente de él_ -

Frank, ¿qué es lo que haces? - _susurraba Alice algo dudosa en lo que estaba haciendo su ex mejor amigo_ -

B…Bueno, si viene en la tarde le entregare los documentos sobre eso… - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear con algo de nerviosismo en lo que estaba pidiendo su guardia nocturno_ -

Y también, ¿sobre los nombre de los guardias nocturnos anteriores sin ninguna falta? - _lo decía, Frank con seriedad en saber quién había trabajado en la pizzería antes que él_ -

¿E…Esta seguro? - _Preguntaba, el señor Fazbear algo dudoso en pedir esos documentos_ -

Sí, completamente seguro de lo que estoy haciendo- _lo decía, Frank con seriedad hacia su jefe sin inmutarse en nada_ -

Bueno, venga en la tarde y le daré todo lo que usted me pidió - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear entregándoles dos cheques a sus dos guardias nocturnos_ -

Bien, nos vemos en la tarde - _lo decía, Frank guardando su cheque empezando a emprender rumbo a casa_ -

¡E…Espérame, rodríguez! - _lo decía, Alice tomando los cheques de su ex mejor amigo y la de ella para empezar a correr detrás_ -

Ah… estos jóvenes de hoy son tan difíciles de comprender… - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear caminando rumbo a su oficina para sacar ahora unas cuentas de la pizzería en otras ciudades de las ganancias que habían ganado_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que el señor Fazbear estaba en su oficina sacando cuentas en las otras pizzerías de las otras ciudades, los animatronics estaban en sus lugares para empezar su trabajo en el día para entretener los niños y Frank junto a Alice estaban caminando rumbo a casa en donde estaban viviendo juntos por parte de Sherry. En un callejón, había un hombre mirando a la pareja de adolescentes con una sonrisa torcida que podría darle miedo a cualquiera que lo mirara.**_ **-**

* * *

\- Bueno hasta aquí llega este capítulo, lamento que me haya tardado en subir este capítulo, debido que tuve poco tiempo en poder avanzar en el fic, bueno, sin más preámbulos es momento de responder los review. **-**

 _El primer review es de_ _ **LightIlumin 879**_

- _ **Tanto bright y yo nos estamos revolcando de la risa mientras una Cindy y un Candy sonrojados nos miran con ganas de matarnos**_ -

 _ **Cindy/Candy:**_ CALLENSE MALDITAS HIJAS DE SU MADRE!

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ N…No NOS VAMOS A…a CALLAR! JAJAJAJAJAJA…!

 _ **Bright.S:**_ Ey! Hashashin! Canta el Nyan Cat - _ **riendose**_ -

 _ **Cindy/Candy:**_ NI TE ATREVAS SA-SHI!

 **Yo:** _ **no voy a cantar esa canción de Nyan Cat…**_ - _ignorando la pelea infantil de la lectora con los gatos animatrónicos_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Ca…Cantenlo! JAJAJAJA… ! - _ **dirigiéndome a todos**_ -

 _ **Cindy/Candy:**_ QUE NO!

 _ **Candy Alternativo:**_ AY! YA DECIDANSE! SI O NO?!

 _ **Cindy/Candy:**_ NO!

 _ **Bright.S/LightIlumin 879:**_ SI!

 _ **Cindy Alternativa:**_ en serio, porque mierda seguimos en esta dimensión

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ porque YOLO :v

 _ **Candy Alternativo:**_ nunca antes habia dicho esto pero… me resign a mi destino TnT

 _ **Cindy Alternativa:**_ QUE QUE!? ÒCÓ)

 _ **Candy(Old):**_ SILENCIO! TRATO DE LEER! - _ **aparece de la nada**_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ lo shento~!

Frank: cada día, los lectores son más locos…

Freddy: es verdad, cada día son más locos

Bonnie: por eso, ¿que no me enamorare de nadie?

Foxy: ja, ¿quién te cree liebre? Todos saben que las lectoras aman al capitán foxy - _le pegan con un bate de madera por sus compañeros y uno de metal por el guardia-_

Frank: ¡¿no te creas, zorro de cuarta…?!

Freddy: ¡deja de ser tan idiota y engreído…!

Bonnie: ¡a ti nadie te quiere desde el 87!

Foxy: auch… mi hermoso cuerpo…

 **Yo:** _ **idiotas…**_ -miro incrédulo a mi oc junto a los dos animatronics-

Frank: oye, y ¿las chicas?

 **Yo:** _ **las he visto en la cocina, la pollo y la guardia…**_

Freddy: ¿creo que no quieren aparecer?

Bonnie: bueno, es turno de los hombres para tener el protagonismo

Frank/Freddy: ¡Callate bonnie/liebre!

Bonnie: O…Okey…

 **Yo:** _ **bueno, empezos con esto para terminar el capitulo…**_

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ 1- Olvidalo Frank, no me retractare e.e… Yo soy del futuro perra, sho lo zhé todo ewe Okno :v

Frank: si eres la del futuro, entonces, cual es el significado del universo - _mira desafiante a la lectora_ -

 _ **Bright.S:**_ 2- el hecho de que sea rojo no es una razón para violarlo… además, yo tengo noveo~ ewe

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ no, no lo tienes e_e

 _ **Bright.S:**_ Dejame ser popular por una vez QCQ

 _ **Cindy alternativa:**_ 3- este golden me agrada mas que el de nosotros- _ **mirandolo**_ -

Golden: - _ignorándolos y leyendo el periódico_ \- pueden irse a la mierda ustedes dos, con la loca- _señala a la lectora_ \- a la bruja - _señala a Bright_ \- y a la marioneta del drama - _señala a Reverse Marionette_ -

 _ **Candy alternativo:**_ nah, me agrada mas el de nosotros

 _ **Cindy altenativa:**_ este

 _ **Candy alternativo:**_ nuestro

 _ **Cindy alternativa:**_ este

 _ **Candy alternativo:**_ nuestro

 _ **Cindy alternativa:**_ me estas provocando? - _ **desafiándolo**_ -

 _ **Candy alternativo:**_ tal vez si, tal vez no - _ **sacando la espada azul transparente**_ -

 _ **Cindy alternativa:**_ creo que es un sí - _ **sacando una espada violeta transparente**_ -

 _ **Candy alternativo:**_ TE VOY A…!

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ STOP MADAFAKAS - _ **separándolos**_ -

 _ **Ambos:**_ AHORA QUE…! - _ **contestando algo fastidiados**_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ - _ **susurrando**_ \- el tipo de ahí quiere que le paguemos por los daños… *cof* *cof*- _ **mientras señalo al autor**_ -

 **Yo:** _ **¿no querrán verme enojado? o ¿si?**_ - _saco una espada verde transparente con intenciones de cortar por cualquier daño al lugar_ - _ **¿no querrán pasar un mal rato…?**_

 _ **Ambos:**_ ow ._. …

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ que va! CHICAAAAAA!- _ **me aparezco con carita kawaii en su cabeza**_ \- kelo pisa OwO

 _Un chico pasa por ahí:_ ES PIZZA, ANALFABETA!

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ DEJAME SER KAWAII PERRA! ÒwÓ

Alice: C…Calmese y además, ¿cómo rayos llego en la cabeza de chica? - _le deja una pizza familiar por parte de la pollo_ -

 _ **Cindy:**_ no pareces kawaii con esa actitud ._.u

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ me vale tres cominos! - _ **mirando a hashashin**_ \- mas te vale no dejarlo hasta aquí- _ **de una manera tétrica me bajo de chica y me acerco**_ \- o si no, me las vas a pagar- _ **sacando una lapicera de trazo fino**_ -

 _ **Bright.S:**_ estas consciente de que si la rompes no tienes otra verdad?

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ si, lo sé TwT - _ **guardandola**_ -

 _ **Cindy:**_ en fin, Snake, esperamos que no lo dejes desierto como cierta historia- _ **las tres lo miramos acusatoriamente mientras que los alternos no entendían un carajo :v**_ -

 **Yo:** _ **¿es en serio? ¿acaso tus amenaza me atemorizara?**_ - _me acerco con una cara sonriente para estar a la altura de la lectora y a las chicas_ - _ **¿no querrás pasar, un mal rato?**_ - _las miro con una mirada psicópata y más tétrica mejor que Chara de Undertale o de Vincent "el hombre morado"_ -

 _ **Candy alternativo:**_ quiero irme

 _ **Cindy alternativa:**_ yo también y no me quejo e.e

 _ **Candy alternativo:**_ pero yo al menos tengo una vida

 _ **Cindy alternativa:**_ yo al menos tengo dignidad

 _ **Candy alternativo:**_ al menos tengo orgullo

 _ **Cindy alternativa:**_ al menos tengo liderazgo!

 _ **Candy alternativo:**_ ALMENOS TENGO PASTEL

 _ **Cindy alternativa:**_ … Hijo 'e tu madre TwT

 _ **Candy:**_ boom baby! Esa es una caída baja –chocando el puño con el alterno-

 _ **Candy alternativo:**_ si que si ewe

 **Yo:** _ **¿Ya terminaron, par de gatos de mal aguero?**_ -sin que puedan responder, les doy unos batazos en la cabeza con un bate de metal- _ **¿por creerse listos conmigo?**_

-a _lejados de los demás_ -

Golden: bueno old candy, tengo que decirlo…! -mueve una pieza de ajedrez y le gana al gato old-Ja, ¡Jake mate! Suerte para la próxima y espero que mejores en tu juego de ajedrez

- _de vuelta con los demás_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ y de que va!? Como siempre, espero la actualización, aunque bueno, si no se hay tiempos se entiende -w-

 **Yo:** _ **hehehe, gracias por comprender ese problema...**_ - _algo nervioso_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ pero si lo dejas plantado por siempre lo lamentaras mercenary, y mucho- _ **haciendote señas de "te vigilo"**_ -

 **Yo:** _ **oh, es una amenaza de mi querida lectora…**_ - _te miro con ojos rojos sangrientos tetricos_ - _ **si piensas que me daras miedo, debería ser al revés…**_ - _acerco mi rostro a la altura de la lectora_ - _ **no te tengo miedo, ¿así que, suerte con tus amenazas?**_

 **-** _ **LightIlimin 879:**_ Bien perras! Mangle esta allí! Mangle entro, Mangle entro, JODER! Es tan mona, tanto como Alex OwO

 **Yo:** _ ***cof* *cof* al parecer, ¿aquí tenemos a una amante de esta pareja?**_

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Y ya dije, será ManLex y punto e.e… si, te miro a ti frank

Frank: ¡Deja de decir cosas estúpidas lectora loca!- _es retenido por su creador_ \- ¡deberias estar en un siquiatra para gente! ¡¿cómo tú?!

 **Yo:** _ **ya rodríguez, cálmate…**_ - _le agarro por l aparte de atrás de la camisa_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ pero en fin, mejor me largo que la estoy haciendo larga (como siempre e.e) y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, BYE!

Alice: adiós

Chica: vuelvan, ¿cuándo quieran?

Freddy: despídete de tu novia golden

Bonnie: ja, ja, ja, ja

Foxy: arg, ja, ja, ja, ja

Golden: ¡cállense, desgraciados! - _se lanza contra el oso, conejo y zorro haciendo su jumpscare para luego desaparecer_ -

 _El siguiente review es de_ _ **Matias jd**_

( _ **caminando tranquilamente entra Richard leyendo un pequeño libro y a su lado Javier jugando a algo en un teléfono**_ )

 **Yo:** _ **hola, Richard y Javier**_

Frank: llegaron los oc's del lector, si me buscan estaré en la oficina…

Freddy: vaya, si llego el marica de Javier…

Bonnie: ya déjalo, freddy

Foxy: Arg, creo que el capitán quiere venganza por no poder golpear a javier

Golden: - _leyendo un periódico para pasar el tiempo e ignorar a los lectores_ \- estúpidos maricas…

 _ **Richard:**_ hola como están chicos y chicas

 _ **Javier:**_ cállate que quiero cazar un Charmander

 _ **Richard:**_ no me digas que juegas Pokemon go ahora? -_-'

 _ **Javier:**_ ¡que te calles! ¡NO! Que se me escapo puto juego no me gusta más ( _ **tira el teléfono al suelo con fuerza destrozándolo y luego saltando sobre el**_ )

 _ **Richard:**_ …

 **Yo:** _ **me pregunto, ¿si Javier se calló de cabeza de pequeño?**_

 **-** _ **Matias jd:**_ que honda gente ya volvi que cuentan?

 _ **Javier:**_ donde estabas?

 **-** _ **Matias jd:**_ me demoro el trafico D:

 _ **Richard:**_ … javier rompio tu telefono ( _ **dice señalando lo qu equedo del telefono**_ )

 _ **Javier:**_ ¡EY!

 **-** _ **Matias jd:**_ ok eso despues lo hablamos ahora lo importante

 _ **Javier:**_ porque no aparecimos el cap anterior?

 **-** _ **Matias jd:**_ si sobre eso lo siento estuve de exames en la secundaria y no dio tiempo a ver los cap

 **Yo:** _ **No te preocupes, se cómo se siente estar presionado por los exámenes… hasta yo no puedo avanzar rápidamente debido que debo terminar mi practica con buenas calificaciones…**_

 _ **Richard:**_ dejando eso de lado muy interesante el cap ver quien era el que llamaba a Alice sorprendido saber que eran los recuerdos de su abuelo aunque estuvo emotivo el encuentro

 **Yo:** _ **espero que les haya gustado esa parte… se me ocurrió colocarlo de la nada hasta ni yo me di cuenta que carajos escribo cuanto estoy muy DETERMINADO en escribir mis fics… ok, dejare de jugar Undertale por un tiempo, se me está pegando algunas cosas…**_

 _ **Javier:**_ en serio apar… ( _ **no termino porque cuchillo se clavo al lado de su cabeza**_ ) ahora que hice! ( _ **me mira**_ )

 **-** _ **Matias jd:**_ yo no fui

 _ **Javier:**_ entonces quien ( _ **mira a Richard**_ )

 _ **Richard:**_ mierda erre

Freddy: casi lo matas, te dije, ¡que le apuntaras bien a la cabeza!

 _ **Javier:**_ ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

 _ **Richard:**_ ¡porque me entraste en el facebook y subiste links de boku no pico en mi biografía! ( _ **grita mostrando su teléfono**_ )

 **-** _ **Matias jd:**_ ¡YA BASTA! comportence idiotas

 _ **Javier:**_ ok

 _ **Richard:**_ ok

 **-** _ **Matias jd:**_ terminemos esto bueno es de entender el actuar de Sherry no todos los días vez un robot que habla dentro de tu casa

 _ **Richard:**_ si y es buena la forma de pensar de Frank con respecto a mangle no te atacara y no la atacaras bueno en tu caso seria, los lastimas y desearas no haber nacido no?

Frank: ah… sería algo como, si te metes con mi familia, te despedazare parte por parte y los tirare a la basura en donde pertenecen

 **Yo:** _ **¿Cuanta sinceridad, rodríguez…?**_

 _ **Richard:**_ bueno eso es todos nos vemos a la próxima bay

 _ **Javier:**_ adios ( _ **se intenta escapar pero lo agarro de la camisa y lo arrastro**_ ) help me ( _ **susurrando**_ )

 **Yo:** _ **pobre Javier…**_

Frank: lo mataran…

Freddy: ¡te visitare en tu tumba para luego escupirlo y tirar basura!

Bonnie: eso se pondría interesante…

Foxy: arg, eso es verdad compañeros…

Golden: - _aun leyendo el periódico sin interés por nadie_ \- maricas…

 **-** _ **Matias jd:**_ cállate ye voy a en señar a no tocar mis cosas, ok hasta luego ( _ **me voy arrastrando a Javier que lucha por liberarse**_ )

 **Yo:** _ **adios, que tengas suerte en los exámenes…**_ - _miro a los animatronics_ \- _**bueno chicos, ya saben que hacer, yo me largo…**_

Frank: yo también me largo - _se va dejando solos a los animatronics_ -

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Mercenary Hashashin Snake.**_


	27. Cita entre amigos

**Cita entre amigos.**

 _ **Disclaim:**_ _Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's es propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis oc's y la trama de la historia._

 _ **Nota:**_ _Lamento la demora, pro como me quede sin discos duros para la pc, tuve que reescribir toso el capítulo como unas seis a diez veces, bueno sin más preámbulos les dejo el capítulo._

* * *

 **\- Diciembre 6 de 1993. -**

 **-** _ **Eran la una de la tarde, mientras que Sherry estaba en su trabajo como contadora bancaria, en la cocina Alice estaba preparando algo para comer en unos momento debido que se acerca la hora de almorzar, Mangle estaba en la sala columpiándose en el techo esperando a su mejor amigo de juegos, Alex estaba en la escuela aun faltándole dos hora para llegar a casa y Frank estaba en la mesa de la cocina mirando unos documentos de los nombres de los niños desaparecidos, nombres de los guardias nocturnos que trabajaron en la pizzería.**_ **-**

Oye, frank… - _lo decía, Alice mirando a su ex mejor amigo que estaba sentado en el comedor de la cocina mirando unos documentos_ -

Sí, ¿qué sucede alice? - _preguntaba, Frank sin despegar su vista en esos documentos que tenía en sus manos_ -

¿Tienes ganas de salir un rato? - _respondía, Alice un poco sonrojada hacia su ex mejor amigo mientras pensaba en cómo decirle sus sentimientos_ -

¿Por qué lo preguntas? - _lo decía, Frank mirando de reojo a su ex mejor amiga que estaba mirando algo dudosa en su rostro_ -

Bueno… - _lo decía, Alice un poco incomoda como decírselo a su ex mejor amigo para que no se molestara_ \- necesito un poco de ayuda para, ¿ir a comprar algunas cosas en el centro comercial?

¿Ropa? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso si ir o no debido que debía preparar sus cosas y algo le decía que iba a ocurrir algo malo en la noche_ -

S…Sí…- _lo decía, Alice un poco sonrojada debido que también debía comprar algunas ropas nuevas para salir a la pizzería_ -

Uh, ¿cómo quieras? - _lo decía, Frank mirando con desinterés para acompañar a su ex mejor amiga a un centro comercial a comprar ropa_ -

¿No te molesta? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa en que su ex mejor amigo se haya molestado_ -

Además, ¿necesito comprar algo en el centro comercial? - _respondía, Frank algo dudoso en que podría comprar en el centro comercial_ -

Alice…- _lo decía, la zorrita toy entrando a la cocina mirando algo confundida a su amiga humana llamándole la atención a los dos que estaban en la cocina_ -

Sí, ¿qué pasa, roxy? - _lo decía, Alice mirando a la zorrita toy que estaba de cabeza mirándola algo confundida_ -

¿Qué es un centro comercial? - _preguntaba, la zorrita toy algo curiosa en que era un centro comercial por parte de su amiga debido que le llamo la atención eso_ -

Es un lugar, dónde hay muchas tiendas comerciales, ¿dónde una persona puede comprar ropa y otras cosas? - _respondía, Alice hacia su amiga toy que estaba algo confundida de que era un centro comercial_ -

Ah… ¿puedo ir con ustedes? - _lo decía, la zorrita toy algo curiosa en conocer el centro comercial_ -

No creo que las personas les agraden, ¿que una animatronica toy se moviera sola por el centro comercial? - _lo decía, Frank mirando a la toy con seriedad en que no dejara la casa por ningún motivo alguno_ -

¿Por qué? - _preguntaba, la zorrita toy algo dudosa en por que no podía acompañarlos_ -

Bueno roxy, ¿cómo explicártelo…? - _respondía, Alice un poco incomoda de saber cómo explicarle a su amiga toy sobre ese tema_ \- sería muy extraño que una animatronic ande moviéndose sola sin razón alguna debido, que tú eres el alma de una niña en un cuerpo animatronico y eso sería muy raro para mucha gente…

Oh… - _lo decía, la zorrita toy algo triste mientras dejaba caer sus orejas hacia atrás_ \- solo quería acompañarlos, ¿para salir de esta casa…?

¿Sera para otra ocasión, roxy? - _lo decía, Alice abrazando a la zorrita toy para animarla_ -

Te esperare, afuera - _lo decía, Frank levantándose de su asiento y caminar hacia la puerta principal de la casa_ -

Tranquila roxy, ya verás que algún día conocerás el centro comercial - _lo decía, Alice un poco preocupada de que su amiga toy no pudiera acompañarlos_ -

¿Está usted, segura? - _preguntaba, la zorrita toy algo esperanzada en conocer algún día el centro comercial de lo que estaba hablando su amiga_ -

Sí, estoy muy segura - _respondía, Alice segura de sí misma en un tono maternal en que su amiga toy conociera algún día el centro comercial_ \- será mejor, ¿qué me vaya o frank se molestara?

Además, le avisare a alex que el almuerzo solo debe calentarse para comerlo - _lo decía, la zorrita toy avisándole a su amiga para que no se preocupara_ -

Gracias, roxy - _lo decía, Alice dándole un beso en la frente de la animatronica toy y salir corriendo hacia la puerta principal_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Mangle quedaba sola en la casa hasta que llegara su mejor amigo de juegos Alex, aprovecho de ir a la habitación de su amigo para darle un susto para divertirse un rato debido que era costumbre en darle un susto a su amigo cuando estaba aburrida o estar en la sala viendo la televisión. En las calle rumbo al centro comercial, estaba Alice caminando con su ex mejor para intentar de decirle lo que ella sentía por él, aunque a veces no podía por los nervios y verlo tan serio siempre debido que había pasado muchas cosas en la vida de su amigo que la ponía muy preocupada.**_ **-**

¿Sucede algo alice? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso de ver a su ex mejor amiga muy callada_ -

¿Eh? - _lo decía, Alice deteniendo su caminata al ver a su ex mejor amigo mirándolo fijamente_ \- ¿en qué?

Sí, ¿es que te sucede algo? - _preguntaba, Frank algo dudoso en la conducta extraña de su ex mejor amiga que estaba algo pensativa y muy callada_ \- si estas enferma, sería mejor que volvamos a casa

¿Enferma? - _respondía, Alice algo dudosa en ver que su ex mejor amigo estaba algo preocupado_ \- ¿estoy bien, no me sucede nada?

¿Segura? - _preguntaba, Frank dudoso a su ex mejor amiga que no estuviera enferma_ -

Sí, es solo que quería salir al centro comercial acompañada… - _respondía, Alice un poco sonrojada y nerviosa hacia su ex mejor amigo_ -

Y ¿me elegiste a mí? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso hacia su ex mejor amiga con los brazos cruzados_ -

S…Sí… - _lo decía, Alice con un sonrojo en su rostro algo avergonzada hacia su ex mejor amigo_ -

Entonces será mejor, ¿que vayamos rápido o cerraran? - _lo decía, Frank llamando la atención de su ex mejor amigo_ -

¿Eh? - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa en por la prisa de su ex mejor amigo_ -

Supe que iban a cerrar temprano el centro comercial, ¿por remodelaciones que durarían unos meses? - _lo decía, Frank sin notar que había tomado de la mano a su ex mejor amiga y empezar a caminar un poco rápido_ -

O…Oye, ¿ve un poco más lento, rodríguez? - _lo decía, Alice mientras intentaba de seguir los pasos a su ex mejor amigo_ -

Si quieres comprar algo, ¿que sea rápido? - _lo decía, Frank empezando a correr hacia el centro comercial_ \- ya que el centro comercial cierran a las 5:30 de la tarde…

Está bien, pero no me jales así… - _lo decía, Alice mirando muy sonrojada que estaba tomada de las manos por su ex mejor amigo_ -

¿Eh? - _lo decía, Alice sorprendida de esa noticia por parte de su ex mejor amigo_ \- ¡solo tenemos dos horas!

¿Creía que lo sabias? - _lo decía, Frank dudoso hacia su ex mejor amiga y ver que se acercaban al centro comercial_ \- llegamos…

¿Tenías que correr? - _preguntaba, Alice algo cansada por estar corriendo hacia el centro comercial_ -

¿Era eso o llegaríamos tarde? - _lo decía, Frank algo frustrado sabiendo que tenía que terminar de ver esos documentos incomodándole algo_ -

Está bien, frank… - _lo decía, Alice un poco incomoda por tener aun tomada de las manos de su ex mejor amigo_ -

¿Dónde iremos primero? - _lo decía, Frank mirando a las tantas tiendas del centro comercial para ver que algunas ya estaban cerrando_ -

Vamos a esa… - _lo decía, Alice un poco incomoda al saber que su ex mejor amigo la acompañaría en las compras improvisadas de ella_ -

Okey, vamos - _lo decía, Frank caminando junto a su ex mejor amiga hacia una de las tiendas del centro comercial que estaban abiertas_ -

Seguro, ¿que no te molesta? - _preguntaba, Alice un poco dudosa en haber pedido que lo acompañara_ -

Un poco… - _respondía, Frank un poco frustrado sabiendo que le faltaban algunas hojas de esos documentos por revisar_ -

¿Por qué? - _lo decía, Alice algo curiosa en saber algo más de su ex mejor amigo_ -

Por qué, es un poco incómodo para mí estar acompañadote… - _lo decía, Frank mirando molesto a su ex mejor amiga_ \- además, ya eres mayor de edad para, ¿qué te esté acompañando?

Oh, ¿vamos, rodríguez? - _lo decía, Alice con una sonrisa burlona hacia su ex mejor amigo_ \- antes te gustaba que los dos saliéramos a caminar, jugar, comíamos helados

Tsk, eso es cosa del pasado - _lo decía, Frank mirando para otro lado intentando de ocultar su sonrojo_ -

Sigues diciendo eso… - _lo decía, Alice en un tono frustrada debido que no veía que su ex mejor amigo volviera a disfrutar estar acompañado de ella_ \- pero, se ¿que una parte de ti se divierte?

¿Cómo digas? - _lo decía, Frank caminando hacia la tienda junto a su ex mejor amiga_ -

Oye, ¡no me ignores! - _lo decía, Alice en un tono molesto al ver que su ex mejor amigo la había ignorado_ -

Vamos, rápido - _lo decía, Frank con algo de fastidio hacia su ex mejor amiga_ \- tengo que terminar de ver esos documentos…

Está bien… - _lo decía, Alice en un tono molesto debido que no estaba pasándola bien como había planeado_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank está sentado en uno de los asientos de la tienda a esperar a su ex mejor amiga que terminara de cambiarse de ropa. En el probador de ropa de la tienda, Alice estaba algo dudosa en que ropa ponerse debido que estaba algo indecisa en cual ropa comprar**_ **. -**

Oye, frank…- _lo decía, Alice un poco dudosa en la ropa que traía puesta desde el probador de ropa en la tienda_ -

Sí, ¿qué pasa…? - _lo decía, Frank algo fastidiado con haber venido a acompañar a su ex mejor amiga ya que le estaba pareciendo eterno la espera_ -

¿Qué ropa se me ve bonita? - _preguntaba, Alice desde el probador algo dudosa en que ponerse_ -

No lo sé, jeager… - _respondía, Frank un poco fastidiado debido de estar quince minutos ahí sentado y esperando a su ex mejor amiga_ \- ¿cuál quiera?

Voy a salir para mostrarte, ¿cual me quedaría mejor? - _lo decía, Alice desde el probador de ropa algo insegura_ -

¿Ponte cualquier ropa…? - _lo decía, Frank un poco fastidiado a la extraña petición de su ex mejor amiga_ -

Está bien, frank… - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa hacia su ex mejor amigo_ \- pero, ¿no mires?

Está bien, no mirare… - _lo decía, Frank dudoso a la petición de su ex mejor amiga que estaba en el probador de ropa de la tienda_ -

¿No, estas mirando? - _preguntaba, Alice dudosa hacia su ex mejor amigo sacando la cabeza por el probador de ropa de la tienda_ -

No estoy mirando - _respondía, Frank de espaldas sin mirar a su ex mejor amiga que había salido del probador de ropa de la tienda_ -

¿Seguro? - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa en que su ex mejor amigo mirara hacia donde estaba ella_ -

Sí, jeager… - _lo decía, Frank algo frustrado a lo que estaba diciendo su ex mejor amiga_ -

Cierra los ojos… - _lo decía, Alice algo avergonzada hacia su ex mejor amigo, que no iba a salir del probador_ -

¿Por qué, quieres que cierre mis ojos? - _preguntaba, Frank dudoso a la extraña petición de su ex mejor amiga que no daba indicios de salir del probador de ropa_ -

Solo hazlo, rodríguez… - _respondía, Alice algo avergonzada hacia su ex mejor amigo que estaba de espaldas_ -

Uh, está bien… - _lo decía, Frank algo frustrado cerrando sus ojos sin voltearse a ver a su ex mejor amiga_ -

¿Ya? - _lo decía, Alice dudosa hacia su ex mejor amigo que podría voltearse en cualquier momento_ -

Sí, jeager…- _lo decía, Frank fastidiándose mucho a la estúpida petición de su ex mejor amiga_ -

Bueno, aquí voy… - _lo decía, Alice algo sonrojada y avergonzada de que su ex mejor amigo la viera así vestida_ \- ya puedes voltearte…

Espero que no sea uno de tus… - _lo decía, Frank dándose la vuelta y ver a su ex mejor amiga vestida de un lindo vestido rojo hasta la mitad de las piernas y zapatos rojos_ -

Y… ¿cómo me veo…? - _lo decía, Alice algo sonrojada y avergonzada de estar usando un vestido como ese delante de su ex mejor amigo_ -

Ah… bueno… - _lo decía, Frank un poco sonrojado al ver lo linda que se veía su ex mejor amiga con ese vestido_ \- t…te ves bien…

¿En serio? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa hacia su ex mejor amigo, ya que ambos estaban muy sonrojados_ -

C…Claro… - _respondía, Frank algo sonrojado por su ex mejor amiga mientras se daba la vuelta_ \- será mejor que pagues eso y nos fuéramos a casa…

Aun no… - _lo decía, Alice en un tono burlón hacia su ex mejor amigo_ -

¿Eh?- _lo decía, Frank confundido a su ex mejor amiga que estaba con ese tono burlón trayéndole malos recuerdos con ella_ -

Sí, yo estoy con un vestido así - _lo decía, Alice en un tono burlón hacia su ex mejor amigo_ \- tú debes verte bien también con un traje

D…De, ¿qué estás hablando? - _lo decía, Frank algo nervioso a lo que quería referirse su ex mejor amiga_ -

Búscate, ropa algo elegante en la tienda y cámbiate- _lo decía, Alice señalando a la sección de varones donde habría ropas masculinas y algunos eran ropa elegantes_ -

No lo hare… - _lo decía, Frank algo incómodo al ver las ropas elegantes de la tienda_ -

Sí, ¡lo harás, rodríguez! - _lo decía, Alice mirando molesta a su ex mejor amigo_ -

¿N…No me da bien con ese tipo de ropas…?- _lo decía, Frank intentando de evitar ponerse ropa elegante_ -

¡Te pondrás uno! - _lo decía, Alice en un tono molesta hacia su ex mejor amigo_ \- ¡¿quieras o no, rodríguez?!

Ya voy, ¿no te enojes…? - _lo decía, Frank algo molesto con un sonrojo mientras se iba a buscar ropa elegante de la tienda_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alice se metía al probador de ropa para cambiarse el vestido que traía puesto y tras terminar de cambiarse ve a su ex mejor amigo con algunas ropas en sus brazos con una cara de fastidio. Tras haber pasado unos minutos, Frank sale del probador de ropa elegante de un traje negro, camisa blanca, pantalones negros y zapatos negros.**_ **-**

Y bien… - _lo decía, Frank mirando para otro lado algo avergonzado con la ropa que traía puesta hacia su ex mejor amiga_ \- ¿c…como me veo?

Vaya, te ves muy lindo con ese traje elegante, rodríguez - _lo decía, Alice sorprendida de ver a su ex mejor amigo con ese tipo de ropa elegante que le caía bien_ \- se te ve muy bien

C…Cállate… - _lo decía, Frank un poco avergonzado de tener que usar esas ropas elegantes_ -

Bueno, compremos algunas ropas con el tiempo, ¿que nos queda en el centro comercial? - _lo decía, Alice mientras se iba a la caja registradora a pagar su vestido y el traje de su ex mejor amigo_ -

¿Cómo quieras? - _lo decía, Frank mientras se volvía a entrar al probador de ropa y cambiarse a su ropa habitual_ -

¿Quién diría que a rodríguez, le queda lo elegante…? - _lo decía, Alice sorprendida y anonadada de ver a su ex mejor amigo con traje elegante_ \- ¿en qué rayos estoy pensando, ahora…?

 **-** _ **Tras haber pagado las ropas y caminar para salir del centro comercial que iba a estar en remodelaciones para hacer un centro comercial más grande. Habían pasado una hora desde que Frank y Alice llevaban bolsas con las ropas que les gustaron a ambos y caminaban rumbo a casa.**_ **-**

Oye, rodríguez…- _lo decía, Alice caminando al lado de su ex mejor amigo mirándolo de reojo algo nerviosa_ -

¿Sí?- _lo decía, Frank algo fastidiado con las bolsas con su ropa nueva por parte de su estilo y la de su ex mejor amigo_ -

Te gustaría ir a comer algo de helado, ¿cómo en los viejos tiempos?- _lo decía, Alice con unas bolsas en sus manos_ -

¿Cómo quieras…? - _lo decía, Frank un poco frustrado debido que su ex mejor amiga lo obligo a colocarse ese tipo de ropa_ -

Vamos, ¿no te enojes por esos pequeños detalles? - _lo decía, Alice algo divertida por la conducta de su ex mejor amigo_ -

Te eh dicho miles de veces, ¿que no me gustan estos tipos de ropa? - _lo decía, Frank en un tono molesto hacia su ex mejor amiga_ -

Es que te queda bonito ese tipo de ropa - _lo decía, Alice dejando salir una risa divertida hacia su ex mejor amigo_ -

Pues, ¿no me gusta ese tipo de ropa? - _lo decía, Frank mirando con molestia la ropa que había sido obligado comprar_ -

Bueno, pero al menos usa esa ropa para, ¿una ocasión especial?- _lo decía, Alice hacia su ex mejor amigo dándole los ánimos para que algún día usara ese traje elegante_ -

¿Ocasión especial? - _preguntaba, Frank algo dudoso en lo que quería decirle su ex mejor amiga sobre "una ocasión especial"_ -

Bueno… me refiero a que… - _lo decía, Alice un poco nerviosa hacia su ex mejor amigo_ \- ¿cuándo salgas con una chica?

¿No tengo intenciones en salir con alguien? - _lo decía, Frank mirando para otro lado ocultando su sonrojo e ignorándola_ -

Vamos, rodríguez… - _lo decía, Alice mirando molesta a su ex mejor amigo ignorándola_ \- ¿seguro hay una chica que le gustas?

No tengo intenciones en salir con alguien, jeager- _lo decía, Frank seriamente hacia su ex mejor amiga que estaba sorprendida de lo que había dicho_ -

¿Qué piensas hacer en el futuro?- _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa en que haría su ex mejor amigo en el futuro_ -

¿Por qué, lo preguntas? - _respondía, Frank algo dudoso de su ex mejor amiga por la pregunta_ -

Solo por curiosidad… - _lo decía, Alice mirando para otro lado ocultando su sonrojo hacia su ex mejor amigo_ -

Solo, ¿quiero atrapar al desgraciado que asesino a mi hermano? - _lo decía, Frank seriamente hacia su ex mejor amiga mirando hacia el suelo con algo de enojo e ira_ \- nada más…

Deberías, ¿pensar en otras cosas?- _lo decía, Alice algo preocupada por su ex mejor amigo que estaba con esa mirada seria que quería cobrar venganza_ -

¿Cómo que, jeager? - _preguntaba, Frank algo molesto al ver a su ex mejor amiga de reojo_ -

Bueno… - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa en responderle esa pregunta_ \- ¿tienes a tu sobrino alex, y a la esposa de tu hermano sherry?

¿Por qué, lo dices? - _preguntaba, Frank algo dudoso a esas palabra hacia su ex mejor amiga_ -

La venganza, ¿no es la mejor forma de solucionar las cosas? - _lo decía, Alice algo preocupada de su ex mejor amigo hiciera algo inadecuado a su vida_ -

¿Como digas, jeager…?- _lo decía, Frank algo molesto ignorando a su ex mejor amiga hacia algun lugar donde vendieran helados_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank y Alice caminaban juntos a algún lugar para pasar el rato juntos mientras eran las tres de la tarde. Al caminar hacia un parque central grande de la ciudad, Alice se sienta en unas de las bancas del parque.**_ **-**

¿Se ve muy bonito este parque?- _lo decía, Alice al ver el parque amplio y ver a muchos niños con sus padres jugando_ -

Ten… - _lo decía, Frank mirando para otro lado ocultando su sonrojo extendiéndole un helado sabor de mora a su ex mejor amiga_ -

¿Eh? - _lo decía, Alice sorprendida y confundida por la actitud de su ex mejor amigo extendiéndole un helado_ -

Ten tu helado… - _lo decía, Frank en un tono avergonzado hacia su ex mejor amiga sin olvidar que a ella le gustaba el helado sabor a mora_ \- no soy idiota, en saber que a ti te gusta el helado de mora…

G…Gracias, rodríguez… - _lo decía, Alice algo avergonzada con un sonrojo tomando su helado favorito y sin mirar a su ex mejor amigo_ -

¿No hay de que, jeager? - _lo decía, Frank sentándose al lado de su ex mejor amiga para empezar a comer su helado sabor chocolate_ -

Oye… - _lo decía, Alice llamando la atención de su ex mejor amigo que estaba al lado de ella_ -

¿Sí? - _lo decía, Frank mirando de reojo a su ex mejor amiga que había dejado de comer su helado_ -

Recuerdas los viejos tiempos, ¿cuándo comíamos helados en los fines de semanas? - _lo decía, Alice recordando como ambos comían helado de niños mucho antes_ -

¿Cómo olvidarlo…? - _lo decía, Frank cambiando su rostro serio a uno melancólico_ \- por comerte tu helado rápido, te había dado jaqueca

Sí… eran buenos tiempos… - _lo decía, Alice algo melancólica al recordar buenos tiempos con su ex mejor amigo_ \- ¿cómo pasan los buenos momentos, no crees?

Sí, ya lo creo… - _lo decía, Frank mirando al cielo mientras miraba algo melancólico al recordar que había perdido a su madre, su mejor amiga, su hermano mayor y solo teniendo a su sobrino y a la esposa de su hermano_ -

Y… si te digiera que hay una chica que le gustas y ¿no sabe, como decírtelo? - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa si decírselo o no a su ex mejor amigo_ -

¿A qué viene eso? - _preguntaba, Frank algo dudoso en el comportamiento de su ex mejor amiga_ -

Solo curiosidad - _respondía, Alice algo dudosa en que responderle a su ex mejor amigo_ -

Jeager… - _lo decía, Frank sabiendo que su ex mejor amiga era muy mala para mentir_ -

Era simple curiosidad, ¿nada más? - _lo decía, Alice algo nerviosa hacia su ex mejor amigo algo dudosa en como decírselo_ -

¿No me puedes mentir, jeager? - _lo decía, Frank esperando una respuesta clara y verdadera de su ex mejor amiga_ -

Sí te lo digo, ¿no te enojaras? - _lo decía, Alice un poco dudosa hacia su ex mejor amigo que lo miraba con algo de fastidio_ -

Jeager… - _lo decía, Frank con fastidio hacia su ex mejor amiga_ -

¿Sí o no? - _preguntaba, Alice dudosa en la palabra de su ex mejor amigo_ -

Uh, está bien jeager… - _lo decía, Frank algo fastidiado de su ex mejor amiga en intentar de eludir su pregunta_ \- no, me enojare contigo…

Está bien, ¿confió en tu palabra rodríguez?- _lo decía, Alice un poco dudosa en las palabras de su ex mejor amigo_ -

Solo dilo, de una vez - _lo decía, Frank algo frustrado debido que su ex mejor amiga intentaba de eludir la pregunta_ -

Bueno, esa chica soy yo… - _lo decía, Alice en un murmuro bajo que su ex mejor amigo no había logrado escuchar_ -

¿Eh? - _lo decía, Frank dudoso en lo que había escuchado en voz baja por parte de su ex mejor amiga_ \- dijiste, ¿algo? ¿no alcance a escucharte?

Esa chica soy yo… - _lo decía, Alice algo sonrojada y nerviosa hacia su ex mejor amigo_ -

Dilo más fuerte, ¿que no te escucho? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso en no haber escuchado bien a su ex mejor amiga_ -

Ah… - _lo decía, Alice nerviosa y con un sonrojo en su rostro_ -

¡Escúpelo, jeager! - _lo decía, Frank mirando seriamente a su ex mejor amiga esperando una respuesta clara por parte de ella_ -

Que esa chica soy yo - _lo decía, Alice muy sonrojada hacia su ex mejor amigo por decírselo así en un parque en vez de algún lugar que podría haberle gustado decírselo_ -

¿Eh? - _lo decía, Frank algo atónito de escuchar a su ex mejor amiga sorprendiéndolo repentinamente_ -

Sí, ¡estoy enamorada de ti, rodríguez! - _lo decía, Alice con sus ojos cerrados y un notable sonrojo hacia su ex mejor amigo_ \- ¡¿eso querías escuchar?!

N…No tenías, ¿qué alterarte así, jeager? - _lo decía, Frank algo incómodo por el grito de su ex mejor amiga_ -

Y… - _lo decía, Alice nerviosa mirando de reojo a su ex mejor amigo_ \- ¿qué opinas ahora de que sabes eso…?

¿Desde cuándo has estado enamorada de mí? - _preguntaba, Frank algo dudoso hacia su ex mejor amiga en saber desde cuando se enamoró ella de él_ -

Uh… ¿desde qué volví a verte? - _respondía, Alice algo avergonzada de su ex mejor amigo_ \- desde que comenzaste a trabajar en la pizzería…

Me sorprende, ¿qué te hayas enamorado de mí y no de otro chico…? - _lo decía, Frank sorprendido mirando a su ex mejor amiga_ \- por lo que te dije anteriormente en la pizzería y…

No, ¿tenías razón en algo…? - _lo decía, Alice sabiendo lo que había dicho su ex mejor amigo era algo verdad_ \- era verdad, ¿qué me estaba entrometiendo en tu vida personal…? Y que me preocupaba de que algo te habría pasado esa vez, ¿qué te habías ido sin decirme adiós…?

Perdona… - _lo decía, Frank en un tono calmado hacia su ex mejor amiga que estaba al lado de el_ -

¿Eh?- _lo decía, Alice algo confundida por el tono calmado de su ex mejor amigo_ -

Perdona, por todo lo que había dicho en ese entonces…- _lo decía, Frank un poco melancólico sobre esa vez que había vuelto por segunda vez a la ciudad_ \- estaba enojado, ¿por qué, la policía no había encontrado al asesino de mi hermano…?

Te entiendo frank, si hubiera tenido una hermana o hermano y los asesinaran… - _lo decía, Alice mirando algo preocupada por su ex mejor amigo_ \- estaría en tu misma posición, ahora mismo…

De seguro…

Bueno, será mejor que volvamos a casa o sherry, roxy y alex, ¿se preocuparan por nosotros?

¿Segura?- _lo decía, Frank mirando a su ex mejor amiga que se había levantado de la banca_ \- ¿aún es muy temprano?

Entonces, ¿dónde quieres ir? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa hacia su ex mejor amigo_ -

Tú elijes, ya no me acuerdo los lugares aquí, ¿por estar fuera mucho tiempo? - _respondía, Frank algo dudoso en donde ir ya que se había olvidado algunos lugares por haber estado lejos de la ciudad_ -

¿Te gustaría ir a alguna feria, el domingo? - _preguntaba, Alice algo sonrojada y dudosa hacia su ex mejor amigo_ -

Pero, ¿ese es nuestro último día en la pizzería? - _respondía, Frank algo dudoso a la forma de organizar sus horarios sin estar en la pizzería_ -

Cierto, ¿podríamos ir el lunes?- _lo decía, Alice al saber que la feria duraría unos cuatro días hasta el próximo año_ -

Por mí, ¿no hay problema?

Está bien - _lo decía, Alice un poco más animada de saber que podría pasar un buen rato con su ex mejor amigo_ \- entonces, el lunes tendremos una cita, ¿qué te parece?

¿U…Una cita?

Sí, o de lo contrario… ¿le dire a sherry y a alex si quieren venir? - _lo decía, Alice en un tono burlona sabiendo que su "sobrino" y su amiga irían sin dudar para pasar el rato_ -

Sí, ¿que eres una manipuladora?

Vamos, ¿una cita no te matara o sí?

Eso mismo dijiste, ¿cuándo niños entramos a la casa embrujada…?

C…Cállate, rodríguez…- _lo decía, Alice algo avergonzada hacia su ex mejor amigo_ -

Pero, ¿aun así aceptare?

¿Eh?

Vamos, de seguro alex y mangle estarán preguntándose adonde habremos ido los dos- _lo decía, Frank terminando su helado y levantarse de la banca para emprender su rumbo a la casa_ -

Oye, ¡espérame! - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa de su ex mejor amigo terminando su helado rápidamente haciéndole tener una jaqueca por haber comido algo frio rápidamente_ \- demonios, eso me pasa por comerme mi helado rápido…

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alice y Frank caminaban rumbo a la casa para asegurarse de que Alex o Mangle estuvieran bien y no haya pasado nada malo a ambos. En un almacén abandonado, una persona vestida de morado, pantalones morados, zapatos negros, estaba viendo unas fotografías que había obtenido sin ser descubierto a ambos guardias nocturnos de la pizzería sentados en una banca de un parque.**_ **-**

Muy pronto nos veremos, frank rodríguez y alice jeager… - _lo decía, la persona vestido de morado mirando a la fotografía de los dos guardias nocturnos_ \- solo unas horas más y nos veremos las caras…

Aprovechen sus últimos momentos de vida ustedes dos…- _lo decía, la persona vestido de morado con una sonrisa sínica de burla hacia los dos guardias nocturnos_ \- porque, me divertiré con ustedes dos esta noche, junto a esas chatarras…

Como me gustaría ver esos rostros de miedo que tendrán al sentir mi lindo cuchillo con su sangre…- _lo decía, la persona vestido de morado apuñalando la fotografía de los dos guardias nocturnos con un cuchillo de cocina con sangre seca en el_ \- esto será muy divertido…

 **-** _ **Mientras que la persona vestido de morado planeaba como seria su plan de "diversión" para esta noche en la pizzería. En la casa, Alice y Frank al llegar a casa, se sorprendieron a ver que la televisión encendida con su sobrino abrazado de la toy por comodidad y la zorrita toy abrazándolo con mucho cuidado en no dañar a su mejor amigo de juegos.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Tras ver a su sobrino y la zorrita toy abrazados, Alice tomaba a Alex que estaba durmiendo para llevarlo a la habitación de su "sobrino" y Frank tomando a la zorrita toy con desconfianza siguiendo a su ex mejor amiga hacia la habitación de su sobrino. Al dejar a los dos en la cama, ambos se habían ido a la cocina a comer algo del almuerzo que habían dejado antes de haber salido y hablar de las cosas que habían vividos ambos sin temor y miedo a nada.**_ **-**

* * *

 **-** Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy, lamento mucho la demora, pero conseguí los discos duros para mi pc y tuve que reescribir todo desde cero, incluyendo las características físicas de mis oc's de los tres fanfics de _**Five Nights At Freddy's**_ , así que tarves me demore en los otros capítulos para dejarlos listos incluyendo los reescritos de mis dos fanfics de FNAF… Bien, sin más preámbulos, momentos de contestar los review's. **-**

 _El primer review es de_ _ **LightIlumin 879**_

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ mph… - _ **arrastandome por el piso llego a donde están todos**_ \- hola- _ **me levanto e inflo mis mejillas**_ \- y como siempre, no tengo idea de que decir al respecto :T

 **Yo:** _ **Hola light…**_ - _saludo mientras ando con un notebook y empiezo a escribir algo en el_ -

Frank: ¿estas empezando a avanzar en el fic de nosotros?

 **Yo:** _ **Nope, estoy reescribiendo el otro fanfic dentro de…**_ -veo el calendario comparándolo con el año del fic- _ **técnicamente es después de varios años adelante en el futuro…**_

Freddy: ja, ja, mira golden, llego tu novia - _señala a la lectora con burla al oso dorado_ -

Golden: genial, no poder leer mi libro favorito en paz… - _mira de mala gana a la lectora leyendo un libro de "1000 formas de matar a un guardia nocturno" o "fanática loca que viola tu espacio personal"_ -

Bonnie: espero, que no llegue esa bruja

Foxy: Arg… todos ustedes saben que las chicas mueren por tenerme

Frank: ¡sigue soñando chatarra de cuarta! ¿quién amaría a una chatarra como tú?

 **Yo:** _ **¡Ya cállense! Los dejare a cargo para atender a los lectores, mientras voy al cuarto a reescribir el primer fanfic de FNAF**_ - _se va a una habitación con una puerta de metal blindado que decía "No entrar, solo escritor, no se admiten lectores, oc's o personajes"_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ por si me preguntan, esta ves no estarán ni la bruja, ni la gata, ni los alternos, ni el stalker, ni la drama ninguno, asi que… - _mirando a los animatronics_ \- adelante, festejen, no problem

Freddy: ¡si, la loca no vino!

Bonnie: ¡que ni aparezca la bruja! ¡si aparece la quemaremos en la hoguera para ella¡

Foxy: arg, yo digo que la tiremos a los tiburones en el océano

Golden: maricas… - _aun leyendo su libro_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Asi que… oye freddy, hablas mucho de ser respetuoso, caballeroso y eso pero… ¿en serio viejo? ¿al baño de mujeres? e.e - _ **de la nada aparece una figura color nega detrás de bonnie y esta traspasa al conejo y se pone delante mio**_ -

Freddy: oye, acaso entraste al baño de hombres, es un desorden y por eso el baño de hombres esta siempre en reparación…

Foxy: arg, y no es mentira…

Bonnie: ¿A…Alguien más, sintió frio? - _le da escalofríos al sentirse traspasado por un fantasma_ -

Frank: eres una máquina y ¿cómo carajos puedes sentir frio?

Bonnie: ¿ni tengo la menor idea?

Frank: idiota…

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ ¿lo conseguiste?

 _ **¿?:**_ si - _ **me da una maleta**_ \- me debes 15 zapatillas nuevas y una chaqueta por eso

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ seeh… - _ **la sombra se desvanece**_ \- como sea no tengo comentario útil, más bien soy inútil. Mis oc's tienen una vida mas divertida… bah, casi, una no- _ **me levanto del piso le doy la maleta Hashashin**_ \- eso es por los destrozos. Ya te pague, vive feliz y que ¡Foxy no se coma toda la pizza!- _ **miro al zorro acusadoramente**_ -

 **Yo:** _ **aja, gracias y…**_ - _saco a la lectora de mi habitación segura_ - _ **estoy ocupado, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que avanzar en el fic y que debo reescribir los capítulos de mis dos primeros fanfic de FNAF…**_

Foxy: arg, no es mi culpa que me guste las pizza de la pollo

Freddy: si, además que chica sabe cocinar excelentes pizzas

Bonnie: son muy deliciosas y muy ricas para comerlas siempre…

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Frank, no hablaba de forma litera con lo del futuro, mas bien digo que… Neh, olvídalo

Frank: eres como todos los otros lectores, hablas sin tener coherencia… - _mira molesto a la lectora_ \- como " _ **Ultimate Dimentor**_ "…

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ sobre la escritura con sangre: No se si es que estabas de mal humor, pero te puedo asegurar que me gusto bastante el echo de que, encima, se hubiera cortado la energía

 **Yo:** - _desde una pantalla_ - _ **bueno, eso es simple, mi queridísima Watson Light, cada noche de mi fic, se le descuenta de a poco la energía, como por ejemplo, la primera noche empiezas con un 99% de energía y yo le quito el 10% de energía, así que yo empiezo así y luego le empiezo a quitar más en cada noche que los guardias nocturnos están en cada día en esa pizzería**_

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Y yo, por mas raro que suene, me pregunto "¿Quién es el tipo de la sonrisa?" una pequeña idea esta en mi cabeza, pero, en realidad no se

 **Yo:** - _por la pantalla_ - _ **la respuesta es muy simple, aquí una adivinanza, quien es escurridizo, psicópata, pan tostado, bipolar, morado, y ¡no lo digas en el review que es spoiler! o ¡te hare pasar un mal rato a lo Sans de undertale en la ruta genocida!**_

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Respondiendo a la pregunta de alice, lo de cómo llegue tan rápido, bueno- _ **mientras como una hamburguesa que saque de quien sabe donde**_ \- es algo que desarrolle mientras era perseguida por dos burros jeje… no, en serio, me persiguieron dos burros cuando mas chica ._.

Alice: - _desde la cocina_ \- pobrecita…

Foxy: ja, de seguro te querían mucho, que se parecían a freddy - _sale corriendo_ -

Freddy: si, exacto… ¡oye! - _persigue al zorro_ \- ¡no huyas cobarde!

Bonnie: y luego dicen que somos los locos…

 _ **Bright.S:**_ ¡llegamos!-saliendo de un portal con un billon de bolsas que flotaban gracias a su magia-

Bonnie: ¡la bruja aparecio! -se esconde detrás de unas mesas usándolas como cobertura-

Golden: - _aun leyendo su libro_ \- que marica y cobarde…

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ ¿pero qué…? ¿como?

Cindy: fue un regalo de ithan n.n

¿?: ¡ES ETHAN! - _ **alguien grita por el otro lado del portal**_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ … ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- _ **gritando dramaticamente**_ \- apropósito – _ **saco mi celular y poso junto al escritor**_ \- ¡Selfie!- _ **y me voy corriendo para tirarme al potal**_ \- ¡BYE BYE PERRAS!

Bonnie: ok, es definitiva, los lectores deben enviar sus grabaciones y no venir directamente… - _con cara de pokeface_ -

 **Yo:** _ **¡Les dije que no me molestaran en mi habitación segura en caso de que algun lector o lectora este aqui!**_

Frank: calmate, no fue para tanto…

Bonnie: es cierto…

 **Yo: ¡cállense ustedes dos!** - _con dientes de tiburon_ - _ **¡¿no me obliguen hacerles pasar un mal rato?!**_

Bonnie: o…okey…

Frank: megalomaniatico… - _miran incrédulo al escritor_ -

 _ **Cindy:**_ emm…

 _ **Bright.S:**_ no estuvimos, así que no se que mas decir, ecepto que… emm… buen… ¿capitulo?

 _ **Cindy:**_ sigue así…

 _ **Bright.S/Cindy:**_ ¡chao!

Hasta la proxima~ :)


	28. Sexta noche II

**Sexta noche II.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de FNAF son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto los oc's y la trama de la historia que son míos para entretener._

* * *

 **\- Diciembre 6 de 1993, 09:00 PM. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las nueve de la noche, mientras que Mangle junto a Alex estaban durmiendo en la habitación de su mejor amigo de juegos, Alice estaba ayudando a Sherry que había llegado hace tres horas a preparar la cena y Frank terminando de leer los documentos que tenía pendiente en la tarde.**_ **-**

Oye, alice… - _lo decía, Sherry en un susurro llamando la atención de su amiga_ -

Sí, ¿qué pasa sherry? - _lo decía, Alice en un susurro hacia su amiga que estaba a su lado_ -

¿Cuándo piensas hablarle de eso a frank? - _preguntaba, Sherry algo dudosa por su amiga que no le había dicho nada hacia el hermano de su esposo_ -

B…Bueno, la verdad es que ya le dije, ¿qué me había enamorado de él…? - _respondía, Alice algo avergonzada hacia su amiga que estaba curiosa en saber que había sucedido en la tarde_ -

Y ¿qué, te dijo?- _lo decía, Sherry curiosa en saber cómo había pasado en la tarde ella y el hermano de su esposo_ -

Bueno, ¿qué le sorprendió, que yo estuviera enamorada de él? y ¿no, por algún otro chico? - _lo decía, Alice algo avergonzada hacia su amiga mientras terminaba de cortar algunas verduras para la ensalada_ -

Bueno, ¿eso es algo? - _lo decía, Sherry mirando a su amiga algo esperanzada en algo hacia el hermano de su esposo_ -

S…Sí, además de que él y yo iremos el lunes a una feria… - _lo decía, Alice algo sonrojada hacia su amiga que estaba al lado de ella_ -

¿En serio? - _lo decía, Sherry sorprendida de que el hermano de su esposo iría con ella a la feria_ \- ¿Irán los dos a la feria el lunes?

S…Sí - _lo decía, Alice un poco sonrojada y avergonzada hacia su amiga_ \- pero, ¿podrías no hablar tan fuerte…?

Ups, perdona alice - _lo decía, Sherry entendiendo a lo que se refería su amiga mirando de reojo al hermano de su esposo que estaba mirando unos documentos_ \- ¿no quería incomodarte?

No te preocupes, sherry… - _lo decía, Alice con un leve sonrojo hacia su amiga_ \- ¿sé que no era tu intención?

Bueno, será mejor que terminemos la cena - _lo decía, Sherry ayudando a su amiga con la ensalada que tenía en un pasillo plástico para aliñarlos con aceite y un poco de sal_ \- para, ¿que ustedes puedan irse a trabajar tranquilos?

Está bien, sherry - _lo decía, Alice empezando a terminar la cena_ \- ah…frank…

Si, ¿qué pasa? - _lo decía, Frank algo calmado hacia su ex mejor amiga_ -

Podrías, ir a por alex y roxy - _lo decía, Alice señalando al segundo piso de la casa en donde estaría la habitación de su sobrino_ \- para, ¿qué cenen?

Claro, voy enseguida - _lo decía, Frank en un tono tranquilo hacia su ex mejor amiga mientras se levantaba de su asiento para ir a por su sobrino y la animatronica toy_ -

Sabes, alice… - _lo decía, Sherry al ver de reojo al hermano de su esposo irse sin molestarse por algo de su amiga_ \- ahora, ¿qué me doy cuenta? Incluso frank, ¿no se molestó?

Bueno, tarves al decirle lo que sentía por él lo haya ablandado un poco… - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa hacia su amiga en si hacer una cita normal o una cita romántica con su ex mejor amigo_ -

Pero, al menos me alegra que ustedes dos se empezaran a llevar bien - _lo decía, Sherry tomando unos platos y colocarlo en la mesa_ -

Sí, además de que frank tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo con ese sufrimiento consigo… - _lo decía, Alice algo preocupada por su ex mejor amigo mientras traía una jarra de jugo_ -

Sabes, ¿cómo el lunes tendré media jornada en el trabajo…? - _lo decía, Sherry mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa amable_ \- puede, ¿que cuide a alex y a mangle? mientras tanto, ¿que ustedes dos están en la feria?

¿En serio? - _lo decía, Alice algo sorprendida de saber que podrían estar el lunes sin ningún problema_ -

Sí, además así tarves Frank y tú, ¿empiecen una relación? - _lo decía, Sherry en un tono juguetón hacia su amiga_ -

¡Sherry! - _lo decía, Alice sonrojada por el comentario de su amiga_ \- ¡¿No digas esas cosas a la ligera?!

Es que, se nota a leguas que tu estas enamorada de frank y el de ti - _lo decía, Sherry riéndose de su amiga por como había reaccionado_ -

¿D…Desde cuando haces esas hipótesis…? - _lo decía, Alice algo avergonzada de esas palabras de su amiga, mientras le daba la espalda ocultando su sonrojo_ -

Bueno, eso se le veía claramente en ¿cómo mirabas a frank? ¿cómo hablaba? y lo mirabas con una cara de enamorada de vez en cuando… - _lo decía, Sherry mencionando en las ocasiones que había visto a su amiga_ -

¡Ya para sherry! - _lo decía, Alice algo sonrojada y avergonzada de su amiga que estaba riéndose de ella en su reacción_ \- solo no digas, esas cosas muy a la ligera… ¿por favor?

Claro, amiga - _lo decía, Sherry dejándose de reír de su amiga y colocar sus manos en el hombro de ella_ \- solo, intenta de que frank sea feliz contigo, ¿está bien?

S…Sí, pero deja de meterme cosas a la cabeza que así no poder pensar nada bien para el lunes… - _lo decía, Alice algo molesta hacia su amiga mientras iba a por los cubiertos y colocarlos en la mesa_ -

Ya no te enojes, alice - _lo decía, Sherry mirando a su amiga que estaba algo molesta por ese comentario de ella_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank había traído a su sobrino y a la zorrita toy hacia la cocina y ver que Sherry y Alice habían preparado Espagueti para la cena, ya que habían almorzado arroz con filete en la tarde. Habían pasado una hora, Frank estaba hablando con su sobrino sobre como era su hermano mayor, Alice estaba mirando de reojo a su ex mejor amigo por como hablaba con Alex, Sherry estaba platicando con Mangle sobre ciertas cosas que debería saber ella sobre como cocinar en caso de que ella o Alice no estuvieran en casa.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 6 de 1993, 11:30 PM. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las once y media de la noche, tras haberse despedido de todos para poder ir a la pizzería para empezar su turno nocturno, Frank había tomado el bolso de su ex mejor amiga para llevárselo por ella, mientras que Alice estaba un poco avergonzada por ver a su ex mejor amigo llevar su bolso. Al llegar a la pizzería, Alice veía a su jefe que los estaba esperando con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a sus dos guardias nocturnos vivos.**_ **-**

Buenas noches, ¿cómo han estados los dos chicos? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear dándoles un fuerte abrazo a sus dos guardias nocturnos_ -

B…Bien, señor fazbear… - _lo decía, Alice algo apretada por el abrazo de su jefe empezando a sentir el asfixiante abrazo de su jefe_ -

Pero, si nos sigue abrazando de esa forma… - _lo decía, Frank sintiendo que estaba perdiendo el aire de sus pulmones por el abrazo de su jefe_ \- ¿no duraremos mucho…?

Ups, perdonen chicos… - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear dándose cuenta que estaba apretando a sus dos guardias nocturnos_ -

¿Por poco y no la contamos…?- _lo decía, frank aliviado de poder respirar otra vez sin sentir el fuerte abrazo de su jefe_ -

Sí, vi mi vida por un segundo…- _lo decía, Alice afirmando en el comentario de su ex mejor amigo_ -

Vamos chicos, ¿solo fue un abrazo como cualquiera? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear hacia sus dos guardias nocturnos que estaban recuperando el aliento debido el abrazo fuerte_ -

Podría, darnos las llaves…señor fazbear - _lo decía, Alice pidiéndole las llaves a su jefe algo delicada por el abrazo_ -

Está bien, aquí tiene la llave… - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear buscando la llave de la pizzería en su bolsillo_ \- he… ¿creo que la perdí?

¡¿Qué?! - _lo decían, Frank y Alice atónitos al escuchar que su jefe había perdido la llave de la pizzería_ -

Oh, ya me acorde donde lo deje, está en la oficina para poder retirarme antes de que ustedes llegaran - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear acordándose donde había guardado la llaves de la pizzería_ -

Gracias, señor Fazbear - _lo decía, Alice algo agradecida mientras ve a su ex mejor amigo entrar a la pizzería_ -

¿No hay de que. señorita jeager? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear mirando a su guardia nocturna con alegría buscando algo en su bolsillo_ \- si necesita algo, ¿no más me llama a este número?

Gracias, señor fazbear - _lo decía, Alice tomando un papel con el número de su jefe para en caso que necesitara algo para alguna duda_ \- lo llamare si necesito saber algo

Bien será mejor, ¿qué me retire? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear despidiéndose de su guardia nocturna_ -

¿Que tenga una buena noche, señor Fazbear? - _lo decía, Alice despidiéndose de su jefe al verlo subirse en su vehículo_ -

A usted igual señorita, jeager - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear despidiéndose de su guardia nocturna y retirándose del lugar en su auto_ -

Bueno, es momento de que entre a la pizzería… - _lo decía, Alice al ver que su jefe se había ido y ver a lo lejos tormentas indicando que llovería tarde o temprano para luego ingresar a la pizzería_ -

 **-** _ **Al entrar a la pizzería, veía a su ex mejor amigo sentado en una de las mesas cerca del escenario donde estaban el trio animatronics principales de la pizzería. Al estar al lado de su ex mejor amigo mirándolo que estaba algo pensativo hacia los tres animatrónicos del escenario y luego mirar al Pirate cove donde estaría Foxy.**_ **-**

¿Te sucede algo, frank? - _lo decía, Alice algo preocupada por su ex mejor amigo_ -

¿Eh? - _lo decía, Frank al ver a su ex mejor amiga al lado de él algo preocupada_ \- oh, alice… ¿no te preocupes, no es nada?

¿Estás seguro? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa en las palabras de su ex mejor amigo_ -

Estoy bien, ¿no es necesario que te preocupes? - _respondía, Frank mirando para otro lado intentando de ver a los ojos de preocupación de su ex mejor amiga_ -

Bueno, será mejor que estemos en la oficina antes ¿que ellos se muevan otra vez? - _lo decía, Alice tomando de la mano a su ex mejor amigo para irse a la oficina, no sin tomar sus respectivos bolsos con sus pertenencias_ -

¿Cómo quieras? - _lo decía, Frank algo sonrojado por tener tomado de la mano a su ex mejor amiga_ -

Oye, Frank - _lo decía, Alice delante de su ex mejor amigo dándole la espalda algo dudosa en algo mientras caminaban por el pasillo izquierdo_ \- ya pensaste en, ¿qué te había dicho en la tarde?

Sí, aun lo estoy pensando un poco - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso hacia su ex mejor amiga mientras caminaban por el pasillo izquierdo hacia la oficina_ \- además, de que no se el por qué te enamoraste de mi y ¿no por algún otro chico?

Bueno, desde que te habías ido por primera vez de la ciudad, me di cuenta, ¿que no todos los chicos eran, como tú? - _lo decía, Alice algo pensativa al recordar las veces que algunos chicos querían que saliera con ellos_ -

¿Cómo yo? - _preguntaba, Frank algo dudoso en ese comentario de su ex mejor amiga_ \- ¿a que te refieres?

Bueno… yo me refiero a una persona buena, amable, protector, sincero, y además, tu fuiste mi primer amigo en esta ciudad - _lo decía, Alice algo animada hacia su ex mejor amigo hasta ver en la pared del fondo del pasillo un poster distinto al que recordaba desde que trabajo en la pizzería_ \- ¿ese no es un poster de golden freddy?

Creo, ¿qué vamos a tendremos compañía esta noche? - _lo decía, Frank mirando el poster con el rostro del oso dorado_ -

¿Tú crees? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa en que el oso dorado aparezca otra vez y use sus poderes paranormales para alterar el I.A de sus amigos animatronics_ -

Sí, y además, que golden freddy es muy malhumoroso - _respondía, Frank empezando a reírse un poco de lo que había dicho contagiando la risa a su compañera_ -

Ha, ha, ha, frank, ¿desde hace tiempo, no había escuchado es forma de ser de ti? - _lo decía, Alice riéndose un poco por la risa contagiosa de su ex mejor amigo_ -

Sí, ya había olvidado que decía esas cosas desde que éramos niños para pasar el rato… - _lo decía, Frank riéndose un poco al recordar esos buenos momentos con su ex mejor amiga cuando eran niños_ -

Ah, ¿qué buenos tiempos teníamos cuando hacíamos esa clases de chistes entre nosotros? - _lo decía, Alice riéndose un poco al recordar esos momentos con su ex mejor amigo de niños_ -

Te puedo, ¿preguntar algo? - _lo decía, Frank algo curioso en algo hacia su ex mejor amiga_ -

¿Cómo cuál? - _lo decía, Alice mirando a su ex mejor amigo que estaba sentado en el escritorio de la oficina y ella sentándose en la silla_ -

Sabes ¿los nombres de los animatronics? - _preguntaba, Frank algo curioso en saber los nombres de los animatronics que estaban en su trabajo_ -

Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? - _respondía, Alice algo dudosa en que quería saber su ex mejor amigo_ -

Por curiosidad, ya ¿que tu tuviste el tiempo suficiente en conocerlos? - _lo decía, Frank curioso en saber lo que sabía su ex mejor amiga ya que ella tuvo tiempo en conocer a los animatronics_ -

Bueno, los nombres de chica, bonnie, freddy y foxy son charlotte, samuel, franco y miguel - _lo decía, Alice recordando los nombres de sus amigos animatronics al pasar un buen tiempo con ellos junto a los toys_ -

Y ¿el nombre de golden freddy? - _preguntaba, Frank curioso en el nombre del oso animatronico_ -

Bueno, la marioneta me había dicho su nombre, y se llama francisco - _respondía, Alice sin olvidar los nombres de sus amigos animatronics y del oso dorado_ -

Y ¿cómo a qué edad murieron ellos? - _preguntaba, Frank curioso en la edad que habían muerto antes de que fueran parte de los animatronics_ -

Bueno, ellos a lo años de edad - _respondía, Alice algo triste en recordar las edades que habían muerto los animatronics cuando eran unos simples niños_ -

Y ¿los de los toys? - _preguntaba, Frank curioso en saber más secretos de la pizzería_ -

Bueno, eso son otros niños que fueron asesinados por el hombre morado, según ellos - _lo decía, Alice algo melancólica al saber que sus amigos animatronics habían muerto en una edad temprana_ -

¿Hombre morado? - _lo decía, Frank sorprendido de que los niños asesinados que eran los animatronics old y toys recordaban a su asesino por el uniforme y en que trabajaba entendiendo ahora porque atrapaban a los guardias nocturnos_ -

Así es, cuando trabajaba como mecánica - _lo decía, Alice mirando al techo de la oficina de seguridad y mirando de reojo a su ex mejor amigo_ \- ¿cuándo estaban todos juntos? me advirtieron, ¿que estuviera atenta de quien me estaría siguiendo?

Y ¿te siguió alguien? - _lo decía, Frank algo preocupado por su ex mejor amiga que la hayan seguido desde que se había ido de la ciudad_ -

No, por lo menos nadie me ha seguido - _lo decía, Alice algo más calmada de saber que nadie la habría seguido en esos años desde que trabajo en la pizzería anterior_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank junto a Alice estaban en la oficina de seguridad pasando el rato hablando entre ellos en lo que sabía el uno y el otro desde que se habían visto por última vez en la pizzería. En el Show State, el trio animatrónicos estaban activándose y saber que habían llegado los dos guardias nocturnos, empezaron a avanzar rumbo a la oficina de seguridad, mientras que el oso castaño estaba en los baños, la pollo estaba en el pasillo derecho, el conejo morado estaba en el pasillo izquierdo y el zorro estaba mirando por la cámara de seguridad.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 6 de 1993, 12:00 AM, 99%. -**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora desde que Frank y Alice habían charlado de todo lo que había sucedido en sus vidas antes de volverse a reencontrar en la pizzería. Mientras que el conejo morado estaba en la puerta izquierda, la pollo en la puerta derecha esperando ver a sus guardias nocturnos, el zorro animatronico estaba a unos momentos de salir y el oso castaño estaba en el área de comida mirando a la cámara de seguridad.**_ **-**

¿Crees que se hayan movido de sus lugares? - _preguntaba, Frank acercándose a su ex mejor amiga pasándole la tablet que estaba en el escritorio_ -

¿Yo creo? - _respondía, Alice tomando la tablet y mirar por las cámaras y ver que no había nadie en el escenario y el zorro estaba a unos pasos de salir de pírate cove_ -

¿En dónde estarán los otros? - _preguntaba, Frank algo confundido como su ex mejor amiga en no encontrar a los animatronics en sus lugares_ -

¿Quién sabe? - _respondía, Alice dudosa en donde estarían sus amigos y al bajar la tablet, ve al conejo y a la pollo dándoles un gran grito_ -

¡SSSSCCCCRRRREEEAAAAMMMM! - _lo decían, el conejo morado y la pollo animatronica dándoles un gran grito a los dos guardias nocturnos dejando a Alice algo pálida por la sorpresiva aparición de sus dos amigos y Frank con caras de pocos amigos por intentar de asustarlos_ -

¡AH! - _lo decía, Alice reaccionando al susto de sus dos amigos animatronics usando la tablet como arma y dándole en la cara al conejo_ -

¡Ah, mi cara! - _lo decía, el conejo morado animatronico algo adolorido por el golpe de la tablet en su rostro y sobándose en el lugar donde le dolía_ -

Eso te pasa, ¿por asustarla de esa forma por parte de los dos? - _lo decía, Frank mirando con burla al conejo al ver como su ex mejor amiga había reaccionado y ver que la tablet no se había dañado dejando en duda de que estaba hecho esa tablet_ -

¡Señorita alice, eso me dolió mucho! - _lo decía, el conejo morado algo adolorido hacia su amiga que estaba con la tablet como arma_ -

¡Eso te pasa por intentar de darme un susto de muerte con chica, samuel!- _lo decía, Alice en un tono de regaño hacia el animatronico que al escuchar su nombre verdadero se había molestado pero muy incómodo con su nombre real_ -

¡¿Qué ahora no me llamo samuel?! - _lo decía, el conejo morado algo molesto al escuchar su nombre verdadero_ \- ¡mi nombre ahora, es bonnie!

¡¿No me importa cómo te llames?! - _lo decía, Alice molesta con su amigo animatronico dándole un pequeño susto_ \- ¡te llamare samuel hasta que te disculpes!

¡¿Qué?! - _lo decía, el conejo morado sorprendido de que ella ahora lo llamaría por su nombre real_ -

Yo me retiro… - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica dando media vuelta para retirarse para no ser regañada como su compañero conejo ya que ella consideraba a Alice como una madre para ella y los demás animatronics_ -

¡¿Tu no iras a ninguna parte, charlotte?! - _lo decía, Alice mirando a la pollo que intentaba de salir por la puerta derecha y justo a tiempo cerrándole la puerta en cara dejándola en la oficina_ -

Pero, ¡fue idea de bonnie! - _lo decía, la pollo señalando a su amigo conejo acusadoramente_ -

¡Oye! - _lo decía, el conejo morado ofendido en ver a su amiga pollo intentando de echándole la culpa a él y zafarse del regaño de su amiga_ \- ¡si, fue idea de todos!

¡¿No me importa quién de los dos fue?! - _lo decía, Alice regañando a sus dos amigos animatronics como si una madre de ellos fuera_ \- ¡¿qué hubiera pasado si ustedes me hubieran dado un paro cardiaco por sus tonterías como estas?!

¡¿No lo diga ni en broma, señorita alice?! - _lo decía, la pollo algo incomoda de que eso hubiera pasado de verdad y se hubieran quedado sin su amiga que los cuido como si fuera su madre_ -

¡Entonces discúlpense! - _lo decía, Alice regañando a los dos animatronics en un tono maternal que sabiendo que no era madre de ellos, pero ellos la consideraban como su madre_ -

Uh… - _lo decían, el conejo morado y la pollo algo dudosos en disculparse por la pequeña broma que le habían hecho hace unos momentos_ -

Chicos, ¿estoy esperando la disculpa? - _lo decía, Alice cruzándose de brazos hacia sus dos amigos animatronics esperando la disculpa por la broma mientras que Frank se reía en voz baja hacia los dos animatronics que estaban en la oficina recibiendo el regaño de su ex mejor amigo_ -

Lo sentimos… - _lo decían, el conejo morado y la pollo en un murmuro bajo hacia su amiga que era más madre que amiga para ellos_ -

¡¿Qué?! - _lo decía, Alice sin haber escuchado bien a los dos animatronics que estaban en frente de ellos_ \- ¿qué, dijeron los dos?

Que, lo sentimos, señorita alice - _lo decían, el conejo morado mirando para otro lado molesto por escuchar su nombre real y la pollo abrazándola asegurándose de no lastimarla en el acto_ -

Bien, ¿qué, no se vuelva a repetir? - _lo decía, Alice en un tono molesto y regaño maternal hacia sus dos amigos animatronics que estaban disculpándose con ella por el susto_ \- quedo, ¿claro?

Sí, señorita alice…- _lo decían, el conejo morado y la pollo algo frustrados por la pequeña broma pero con preocupación en que hubieran matado a su amiga/madre de un infarto sin que ellos supieran que hacer_ -

Bueno, iremos de inmediato al área de comida… - _lo decía, Alice dándoles la espalda a sus dos amigos animatronics aun molesta por la broma_ \- y charlotte…

S…Sí… - _lo decía, la pollo mirando a su amiga/madre con algo de melancolía en pensar las cosas que le dijo que pudieron matarla del susto_ -

Vamos a preparar pizzas, ¿está bien? - _lo decía, Alice tomando su bolso y abrir la puerta derecha para salir por ella dejando atrás de la animatronica_ -

¡E…Espéreme, señorita alice! - _lo decía, la pollo corriendo por la puerta derecha para alcanzar a su amiga/madre para ir a la cocina de la pizzería dejando solos al guardia nocturno y al conejo morado en la oficina_ -

Ah… - _lo decía, el conejo morado algo incómodo al estar solo con el guardia nocturno en la oficina_ -

¿Así que, planearon darle un susto a alice? - _lo decía, Frank en un tono serio y frio hacia el conejo animatronico_ -

Eh… - _lo decía, el conejo morado incomodo mirando al guardia nocturno y rascándose la nuca por lo incomodo que estaba en la oficina en silencio_ -

¿No me agradan los bromistas…? - _lo decía, Frank usando su brazo con su prótesis y tomándolo por la cabeza al conejo_ \- que no se vuelva a repetir o te dejare como estabas en el año 1987, ¿quedo claro?

S…Sí - _lo decía, el conejo morado con miedo en pensar que se quedaría peor que en el año 1987 y sin su brazo, incluyendo su cara_ -

Bien, me alegra que hayas entendido - _lo decía, Frank soltando la cabeza del conejo animatronico para tomar su bolso e irse por la puerta izquierda, dejando solo al conejo en la oficina_ -

A….Ayúdenme… - _lo decía, el conejo morado en un murmuro bajo con terror en como el guardia nocturno lo dejara si volvía a hacer esas bromas con su ex mejor amiga, para luego salir de la oficina de seguridad sin saber que detrás de él estaba el oso animatronico en su posición de cadáver_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alice junto a Chica que estaban en la cocina preparando las pizzas para todos y una especial para ambos guardias nocturnos. En el área de comida, Frank había sacado una baraja de cartas y jugar una partida de black jack 21 con Freddy, Foxy y Bonnie con una cara de miedo al recordar la amenaza del guardia nocturno.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 7 de 1993, 01:00 AM, 77%. -**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora en la pizzería, Alice estaba comiendo una rebanada de pizza algo molesta con la broma de sus amigos animatronics que estaban comiendo pizza algo incomodos por la mirada de regaño de su amiga. Mientras que Frank estaba buscando algo en su bolso algo dudoso en haber recordado haberlo dejado en su bolso.**_ **-**

¿Qué sucede frank? - _preguntaba, Alice algo preocupada por su ex mejor amigo_ -

¿No, nada alice? - _respondía, Frank algo dudoso buscando algo en su bolso recordando que lo había guardado ahí_ -

¿Estás seguro? - _lo decía, Alice al verlo buscando algo en el bolso azul de su ex mejor amigo_ -

Sí, ¿es solo que…? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso en recordar que había puesto una grabadora en su bolso_ \- ¿creía haber colocado en mi bolso una grabadora?

¿Una grabadora? - _lo decía, Alice algo curiosa en saber qué tipo de música escuchaba su ex mejor amigo llamando la atención de los cuatro animatronics_ -

Sí, ya que como la noche va a ser algo larga… - _lo decía, Frank creyendo haber dejado la grabadora en su bolso, porque estaban las cintas de las música que el escuchaba_ -

Ah, señorita jeager… - _lo decía, el oso animatronico llamando la atención de los dos guardias_ -

Sí, ¿qué pasa franco? - _lo decía, Alice mirando a su amigo oso castaño animatronico con duda en lo que iba a pedirle_ -

¿Qué es una grabadora? - _preguntaba, el conejo morado animatronico adelantándose a su compañero oso_ -

Sí, nosotros también queremos saber, ¿qué es? - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica curiosa en saber que era una grabadora_ -

Bueno… - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa en que responderle a sus amigos animatronics sobre que era una grabadora_ -

Una grabadora, es un aparato que te permite grabar audios o escuchar música… - _lo decía, Frank al saber que su ex mejor amiga iba a estar muy aplastada a las preguntas de los animatronics_ -

Arg, ¿puedes escuchar música, en una grabadora? - _lo decía, el zorro pirata animatronico algo dudoso en escuchar cosas en una grabadora_ -

Sí - _respondían, Frank y Alice al mismo tiempo mientras se daban una sonrisa entre ellos al empezar bien su relación amistosa para pasar el tiempo_ -

Ah… creo que no sé qué cosas es una grabadora… - _lo decía, el oso castaño animatronico llamando la atención de ambos guardias nocturnos para luego retirarse_ -

Oye franco, ¿dónde vas? - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica dudosa en donde iba su compañero oso_ -

Iré a partes y servicios a por la caja de objetos perdidos… - _lo decía, el oso castaño animatronico señalando la habitación de partes y servicios_ -

Para, ¿qué ira a partes y servicios en la caja de objetos perdidos? - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica dudosa para que iba a buscar una caja de los objetos perdidos_ -

Quien, ¿sabe? - _lo decía, el conejo morado algo dudoso hacia su compañera animatronica_ -

Oye, alice - _lo decía, Frank tocando el hombro de su ex mejor amiga llamándole la atención_ -

Sí, ¿qué sucede frank? - _lo decía, Alice volteando su rostro hacia su ex mejor amigo que estaba curioso en algo_ -

¿Qué es, ese bulto sobresaliendo de tu bolso? - _preguntaba, Frank señalando el bolso rojo de su ex mejor amiga_ -

Oh, cierto, gracias por acordarme para mostrárselo a los animatronics mi posesión más apreciada en mi vida - _lo decía, Alice tomando su bolso rojo abriéndolo y mostrando algunas cosas como una cantimplora y un estuche grande_ -

¿Qué es eso, alice? - _preguntaba, el conejo morado curioso en lo que tendría dentro de ese estuche que saco su amiga_ -

Esto, es una posesión más querida que tengo en mi vida… - _lo decía, Alice tomando el estuche con mucho cuidado en que no se le callera de las manos_ \- es una Katana, que uso mi abuelo cuando era un soldado…

¿Una Katana? - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica algo dudosa en lo que era eso_ -

¿Un soldado? - _lo decían, el conejo morado y el zorro pirata animatronico dudoso que era esa palabra_ -

Sí, verán mi abuelo era un militar, ¿cómo el hermano de frank…? - _lo decía, Alice mirando a sus amigos animatronics_ \- él era muy hábil con las armas y con esta Katana… y me lo regalo en mi cumpleaños y es por eso que lo tengo siempre conmigo como un lindo recuerdo de él…

Alice… - _lo decía, Frank sabiendo que su ex mejor amiga había sufrido mucho por haber perdido a su abuelo a los 10 años_ -

Oh, ¿cómo me hubiera gustado conocerlo? - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica curiosa en querer conocer al abuelo de su amiga_ -

Arg, no creen ¿que el capitán se esté tardando mucho? - _lo decía, el zorro pirata mirando en dirección hacia partes y servicios_ -

Démosle unos minutos para que vuelva… - _lo decía, Alice mirando en donde estaba la habitación de partes y servicio_ -

Bueno, iré a preparar más pizza para pasar el hambre alguien ¿más quiere pizza? - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica mirando a sus compañeros animatronics y a los dos guardias nocturnos_ -

No charlotte, yo ya estoy llena con la pizza, ¿qué comí? - _lo decía, Alice pidiéndole no más pizzas para ella, mientras que su ex mejor amigo negaba con la cabeza pidiéndole no más pizzas también_ -

Si, además estaba algo deliciosa - _lo decía, Frank sin poder comer más pizza que estaban deliciosos_ -

Es que alice, lo hiso con mucho cariño - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica con un tono burlona hacia su amiga que estaba mirándola algo molesta por ese comentario_ -

¡Charlotte! - _lo decía, Alice algo sonrojada de la vergüenza por su amiga animatronica_ \- ¿no digas esas cosas, por favor?

Está bien, alice… - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica riéndose mientras que los demás animatronics y su ex mejor amigo se rían de cómo estaba su rostro_ -

¡No se rían ustedes! - _lo decía, Alice algo molesta por las risas de sus amigos animatronics y de su ex mejor amigo_ -

Ya, ¿no te enojes, jeager? - _lo decía, Frank riéndose al pasar buenos momentos con su ex mejor amiga junto a los animatronics_ -

¿Cómo quieres que no me enoje? - _lo decía, Alice en un tono molesta hacia su ex mejor amigo al verlo reírse otra vez_ \- ¡si, ustedes se estaban riendo de mí!

Es que es tu cara… - _lo decía, el conejo morado señalando el rostro de su amiga intentando de no reírse de ella_ -

¿Qué tiene mi cara? - _preguntaba, Alice algo molesta por las risas de los dos animatronics y de su ex mejor amigo_ -

Esta rojo y un poco más te parecerás a foxy - _respondía, el conejo morado animatronico riéndose de su amiga_ -

Arg, si… - _lo decía, el zorro pirata afirmando en ese comentario del conejo morado hasta darse cuenta de lo que no se había dado cuenta_ \- ¡oye!

Uh, ustedes si que saben molestar a una chica… - _lo decía, Alice cruzándose de brazos hacia los animatronics y de su ex mejor amigo mientras se reían aún más por el pequeño berrinche_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alice se iba al baño de mujeres a lavarse el rostro para quitar su sonrojo de su cara sin tomar atención a la petición de los animatronics y su ex mejor amigo que le pedían que no se fuera, Chica estaba en la cocina preparando más de su pizza favorita y Freddy estaba buscando aun la caja de objetos perdidos en partes y servicios.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 7 de 1993, 02:00 AM, 55%. -**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora, desde que Freddy había encontrado por fin la caja de objetos perdidos y dejándolo en una de las mesas cercana, Alice mirando curiosa las cosas de la caja de los objetos perdidos encontrándose teléfonos móviles, una cámara fotográfica, unos peluches de los animatronics, radio comunicadores, unos lentes, un libro de novelas, un juego de ajedrez y una videocámara, Frank estaba mirando la hora por la tablet sorprendido de que el tiempo avanzaba rápido a pesar de estar hablando unos cinco minutos, Bonnie y Foxy miraban curiosos las cosas que tenía la caja de los objetos perdidos y Chica comiendo pizza.**_ **-**

Mira frank, una videocámara - _lo decía, Alice mostrando la videocámara a su ex mejor amigo_ -

Wow, y se ve, ¿que está en perfecto estado? - _lo decía, Frank tomando la videocámara y ver que tenía la batería llena_ -

Eh, ¿que son estas cosas cuadraditas?- _preguntaba, el conejo animatronico algo dudoso tomando los teléfonos móviles_ -

Esos son teléfonos móviles, samuel - _respondía, Alice al ver a su amigo animatronico con los teléfonos_ \- con ellos puedes llamar a una persona que esté lejos

Arg, ¿en serio?- _lo decía, el zorro pirata animatronico mirando curioso y dudoso a la vez a los teléfonos móviles que tenía en las manos del conejo_ -

Sí miguel, con estos teléfonos móviles puedes contactarte con cualquier persona lejos

Y ¿qué es esta cosa, señorita jeager? - _lo decía, Freddy tomando la cámara fotográfica con curiosidad_ -

Franco, eso sirve para tomar fotografías, puedes tomar fotografías de paisajes o fotografías con amigos - _lo decía, Alice mirando al oso castaño animatronico que estaba mirando curioso a la cámara fotográfica_ \- y deja de llamarme por mi apellido, ya que puedes llamarme alice

Está bien, señorita alice - _lo decía, el oso castaño entendiendo a lo que quería decirle su amiga_ -

Uh, no tienes arreglo freddy - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico mirando a su compañero con frustración_ -

Oye, soy un caballero, y tengo que llamar a la chicas, señoritas - _lo decía, el oso castaño animatronico con seriedad hacia su amigo conejo_ -

¿Qué presumido eres, fredo? - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico mirando a su compañero de escenario_ -

¿Qué puedo decir? Soy, todo un caballero - _lo decía, el oso castaño con un tono burlón hacia el conejo animatronico_ -

¿Qué les parece…? - _lo decía, Alice llamando la atención de sus amigos animatronics y de su ex mejor amigo_ \- si nos tomamos, una foto grupal en la siguiente noche? Claro, ¿qué tendría que traerme a mangle conmigo?

¿Tienes a mangle? - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico sorprendido de que una de las compañeras toys estaba con su amiga_ -

Claro, ahora que estoy viviendo en la casa de frank, ¿puedo dejarla encargada con mi sobrino? - _lo decía, Alice hacia su amigo animatronico al saber que estaba sorprendido por eso_ -

Ja, me recordaste que foxy y mangle habían sido novios por un rato - _lo decía, el oso animatronico haciendo que cierto zorro lo mirara molesto y se fuera a su cueva pirata_ -

Y ¿qué paso? - _preguntaba, Alice algo curiosa en que había pasado en esa ocasión, ya que había sido llamada por su jefe para darle el día libre y no había ido a la pizzería_ -

¿Que, al día siguiente…? - _lo decía, el oso animatronico empezando a recordar que había pasado con su amigo zorro y con la toy en ese día_ \- foxy y mangle, habían terminado su noviazgo

Oh, pobres de miguel y roxy… - _lo decía, Alice algo preocupada por su amigo animatronico y amiga toy al saber algo más sobre eso de sus amigos animatronics_ -

Alice, porque no vas a donde esta chica y ¿le avisas de tomarnos una fotografía? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso en que su ex mejor amiga este de acuerdo con eso_ -

Está bien, Frank - _lo decía, Alice asintiendo con su ex mejor amigo para caminar hacia la concina donde estaba su amiga animatronica_ \- y tú, ¿qué harás?

Yo iré a llamar a sherry - _lo decía, Frank tomando uno de los teléfonos móviles y marcar el número de teléfono de la casa_ \- tengo que avisarle, que ella venga la siguiente noche y que traiga a alex y a mangle con ella

Seguro, ¿que ella estará bien sola con mangle? - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa mirando a su ex mejor amigo_ -

Tiene una camioneta ¿así que, ira alex y no habrá problemas?- _lo decía, Frank calmado hacia su ex mejor amiga mientras marcaba el numero para llamar_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank hablaba con Sherry sobre la fotografía grupal para la siguiente noche junto con los animatronics, Freddy y Bonnie miraban curiosos el teléfono móvil que quedaba en la caja de los objetos perdidos, Alice estaba en la cocina explicándole lo de la fotografía grupal junto a su amiga y sobrino en la siguiente noche.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 7 de 1993, 03:00 AM, 33%. -**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora desde que Chica había vuelto con Alice mientras platicaban cosas de mujeres y sobre algún extraño proyecto que había escuchado ella del señor Fazbear, Frank estaba durmiendo en la silla tapando su rostro con la gorra y disfrutar de la noche, Freddy y Bonnie estaban intentando de sacar a Foxy del "Pirate cove" que no quería ni salir, Hasta que se cortó la luz sorprendiendo a todos los presentes de la pizzería.**_ **-**

¿Qué paso? - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica dudosa al ver que eran las tres de la mañana y se había ido la luz_ -

¿Un apagón?- _lo decía, Alice abriendo su bolso y sacar unas linternas y usarlas para iluminar en la oscuridad_ \- ¿todos se encuentran bien?

Sí, ¿eso creemos? - _lo decían, el oso, el conejo y el zorro animatronico tirados en el suelo algo adoloridos_ -

¿Qué les paso? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa al ver a los tres animatronics tirados en el suelo_ -

Al intentar de sacar al zorro de su cueva, nos caímos de espaldas - _respondía, el oso animatronico mirando molesto a su compañero zorruno que estaba tirado del suelo_ -

Sí, y el muy cobarde empezó a dar patadas y me llego en mi bello rostro - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico molesto con su amigo animatronico que le había dado una patada en la cara_ -

He, he, eso te pasa por intentar de sacar un zorro, sin haber luchado primero - _lo decía, el zorro animatronico burlonamente con su amigo conejo_ -

Ah, cállate pirata de cuarta - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico molesto con su amigo zorro_ -

¡¿No me llames pirata de cuarta, liebre marica?! - _lo decía, el zorro animatronico lanzándose contra su amigo conejo_ -

¡No soy una liebre! - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico defendiéndose de su amigo zorro_ \- ¡soy un conejo!

¡Un conejo gay con nombre de mujer! - _lo decía, el zorro animatronico molesto contra su amigo conejo_ -

¡Oye! al menos no tengo un nombre tonto como foxy - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico forcejeando contra su amigo zorro_ -

¡Retráctate! - _lo decía, el zorro animatronico forcejeando contra su amigo conejo_ -

¡Oblígame! - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico burlón hacia el zorro animatronico_ -

¡Ahora veras, conejo marica! - _lo decía, el zorro pirata animatronico empezando a forcejear con el conejo_ -

Chicos por favor, ¿cálmense? - _lo decía, el oso animatronico intentando de parar la pelea de sus dos amigos_ -

¡Cállate, oso pedófilo! - _lo decían, el conejo y zorro animatronico en un tono molesto hacia su amigo oso_ -

¡¿Cómo, me llamaron?! - _lo decía, el oso animatronico molesto por el comentario de sus dos amigos_ \- ¡ahora, conocerán la ira de freddy fazbear!

¿Qué inmaduros…? - _lo decía, Alice al ver que sus tres amigos animatronics estaban empezando a pelear como niños, mientras que la pollo negaba en la conducta de sus tres amigos mientras iban a despertar al guardia nocturno_ \- frank, despierta

¿Eh? - _lo decía, Frank despertándose abruptamente por su ex mejor amiga y ver el lugar oscuro_ \- ¿qué sucedió?

¿Creo, que un apagón? - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa mientras miraba por la ventana de la pizzería y ver las casas y edificios que estaban con electricidad_ -

Es raro, ¿que ocurriera un apagón de esa manera? - _lo decía, Frank mirando por la tablet que quedaban aun un 30% de energía_ -

Es verdad, ¿incluso los edificios de al frente están con electricidad? - _lo decía, Alice al ver por la ventana de la pizzería luces en los departamentos y edificios_ -

¿Algún desperfecto? - _preguntaba, el oso animatronico dudoso por las causas_ -

Iré a revisar en partes y servicios - _lo decía, Frank avisándole a su ex mejor amiga en donde iba a estar_ -

¿Eh? - _lo decía, Alice confundida para donde iba su ex mejor amigo_ \- ¿por qué vas allá?

No, ¿que ahí está el interruptor de fusible? - _lo decía, Frank mirando de reojo a su ex mejor amiga_ -

Si vas allá, ten - _lo decía, Alice entregándole una linterna a su ex mejor amigo_ \- ¿no querrás golpearte con algo en toda la oscuridad?

Gracias, alice - _lo decía, Frank mientras tomaba la linterna que le ofrecía su ex mejor amiga_ \- volveré en unos momentos

¿Está bien? - _lo decía, Alice mientras ve que su ex mejor amigo se iba a la habitación de partes y servicios_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank iba a partes y servicios en búsqueda del interruptor de los fusibles de la pizzería, Alice estaba sentada junto a Chica a platicar un rato, Foxy junto a Bonnie y Freddy estaban peleándose entre ellos. En la habitación de partes y servicios, Frank había encontrado el interruptor de los fusibles para dar la electricidad a la pizzería y al hacer eso logra darle energía a la pizzería, sin saber que la puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada por alguien que le había pues seguro.**_ **-**

¿Lo logro? - _lo decía, Alice al ver luz en la pizzería debido que su ex mejor amigo había accionado el interruptor_ -

Sí, ¿creo que logro encender la luz? - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica al ver que las luces de la pizzería habían encendido_ -

Bueno, ¿creo que no será necesario, que tenga la linterna encendida? - _lo decía, Alice mientras guardaba la linterna en su bolso_ -

Al menos, ¿así podremos ver? - _lo decía, el oso animatronico mirando a sus dos amigos algo adoloridos por los golpes que había dado_ -

Mendigo oso pedófilo, ¿no me pegues en mi lindo rostro? - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico sobándose su rostro por el dolor_ -

Arg, nadie le pega al capitán foxy no sin antes ser lanzado por la plancha - _lo decía, el zorro animatronico algo molesto con el oso castaño_ -

Aja, ¿cómo quieran chicos? - _lo decía, el oso animatronico recogiendo su sombrero y quitarle un poco la mugre del suelo de su sombrero y colocárselo_ -

Ja, y que yo creía, ¿que ustedes habían decidido matar a cada guardia nocturno que trabajara aquí… - _lo decía, el oso dorado animatronico en el escenario sorprendiendo a los animatronics y a la guardia nocturna_ -

¡Golden! - _lo decían, los animatronics y Alice al ver al oso dorado en el escenario_ -

¿Qué haces aquí, golden? - _preguntaba, el oso castaño animatronico mirando molesto al oso dorado en frente de él, mientras que el conejo, la pollo y el zorro se colocaban delante de la guardia nocturna_ -

Bueno, ¿es momento de que terminen el trabajo, que teníamos pendiente? - _respondía, el oso dorado en un tono burlón hacia sus compañeros animatronics_ \- matar a los dos guardias nocturnos que debían morir hace mucho…

¿No volveremos a ser manipulados más por ti, golden? - _lo decía, el oso animatronico mirando molesto hacia el oso dorado_ -

¡Sí! - _respondían, el conejo y el zorro animatronico apoyando a su amigo oso contra el oso dorado_ -

¡Alice, es buena con nosotros y nuestra amiga! - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica con intenciones de proteger a su amiga humana del oso dorado_ -

Vaya, que palabras dices chica… - _lo decía, el oso dorado mirando a la animatronica con molestia_ \- se les olvido que un guardia nocturno… ¡fue el que nos mató a nosotros!

¡Ella, no es como el hombre morado! - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica defendiendo a su amiga_ -

Arg, la señorita alice nos trató como sus amigos a pesar de todo lo que nos habías obligado hacerle - _lo decía, el zorro animatronico serio hacia el oso dorado al recordar las múltiples veces de que los obligaba a asesinarla_ -

A eso se le llama amistad, ¿cosa que tu no entenderías? - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica enojada con el oso dorado_ -

Ja, me importa nada lo que ustedes digan, ¿quieran o no…? - _lo decía, el oso dorado animatronico con una mirada burlona hacia sus compañeros animatronics_ \- los obligare en matarla… ¿con o encontrar de su voluntad?

¡Ya cállate, francisco! - _lo decía, Alice dándole un grito llamándole la atención al oso dorado y a los otros animatronics_ -

No vuelvas a llamarme por ese nombre nunca más… - _lo decía, el oso dorado con un tono molesto al escuchar su nombre por parte de la humana que estaba mirándola con esa mirada molesta_ -

¡Francisco! - _lo decía, Alice nombrando el nombre real del oso dorado haciéndolo enojar más_ \- te seguiré nombrando tu nombre, ¡¿quieras o no?!

¡No tienes derecho en nombrar ese nombre, guardia nocturna! - _lo decía, el oso dorado animatronico con intención de lanzarse contra ella y matarla con sus propias manos_ -

Y tú, ¡no tienes derecho en obligar a mis amigos en matar, guardias nocturnos inocentes! - _lo decía, Alice en un grito con intenciones de defender a sus amigos animatronics_ -

¡Inocentes! - _lo decía, el oso dorado animatronico en un tono molesto hacia la humana con ganas de darle un puñetazo para callarla_ \- ¡los guardias nocturnos son todos iguales!

¡Eso es mentira, golden! - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica haciéndolo llamando la atención del oso dorado dejándole ver unos ojos negros y unas pupilas blancas_ \- ¡alice, no es como todos los guardias nocturnos! ¡ella nos trata con cariño, amor e incluso la consideramos…! ¡¿como una madre para nosotros?!

¡Mentiras! - _lo decía, el oso dorado gritándole a la animatronica sin creer sus palabras al saber que podrían ser engaños para no ser asesinada por ellos y cometer asesinatos como el hombre morado_ \- ¡son puras mentiras de ella!

¡¿No es mentira golden?! - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico con unos ojos negros y pupilas blancas contra el oso dorado_ \- ¡ella siempre estuvo con nosotros a pesar que casi la matamos en el otro restaurante cuando estaban los toys! ¡nos arregló y nos trató como si fuéramos sus hijos!

¡Patrañas! - _lo decía, el oso dorado sin creer ninguna palabra del conejo al saber que debe cobrar venganza contra cada guardia nocturno_ -

¡¿No son patrañas, golden?! - _lo decía, el oso animatronico con sus ojos negros y pupilas blancas mirando molesto al oso dorado_ \- ¡ella nos cuida sin importar el costo! ¡incluso nos alegra en nuestros momentos tristes y alegres para nunca pensar en las cosas malas!

¡Patrañas y mentiras! - _lo decía, el oso dorado sin creer ninguna palabra a los otros animatronics al saber que deben ser asesinados los guardias nocturnos sin excepción alguno_ -

¡Cállate! - _lo decía, el zorro animatronico con sus ojos negros y pupilas blancas con ganas de golpear al oso dorado_ \- ¡tú…! ¡tú no sabes lo que es sentir el cariño de la marinera alice! ¡no sabes lo grandioso son sus palabras y ella nos entretiene con su linda voz y sus lindas palabras sinceras! ¡para, ¿no hacer esto con ella y con el guardia nocturno?!

¡Saben, perfectamente que es un engaño! - _lo decía, el oso dorado animatronico al ver que los otros animatronics lo estaban desafiando en contra de sus poderes sobrenaturales al intentar de controlarlos como las otras veces lo hacía_ \- ¡saben, que tarde o temprano ella se ira de aquí y los dejara abandonados!

¡Jamás! - _lo decía, Alice dándole un grito haciendo callar al oso dorado llamando la atención de los cuatro animatronics que la estaban viendo soltar lágrimas_ \- ¡jamás los dejaría…! ¡primero, muerta que dejarlos solos…!

Alice… - _lo decían, los cuatro animatronics al ver a su amiga llorar por ellos al saber que ellos e incluso ella se habían encariñado como con los toys a ella_ -

Bueno, ¿si eso es lo que quieres…? - _lo decía, el oso dorado animatronico desapareciendo de la nada no sin antes darle una mirada amenazante a la guardia nocturna esperando el momento adecuado de matarla con sus propias manos_ -

Uh… - _lo decía, Alice al sentir que las fuerzas de sus piernas no le resistían su peso y por instante caer de rodillas al suelo_ -

¡Alice! - _lo decían, el conejo, y la pollo animatronica atrapando justo a tiempo a su amiga antes de caer completamente al suelo_ -

¡Señorita alice! - _lo decía, el oso y el zorro animatronico algo preocupado por su amiga_ -

¿Se encuentra bien? - _preguntaba, la pollo animatronica algo preocupada por su amiga_ -

S…Sí, es solo el suspendo creyéndome, ¿qué francisco se lanzaría contra mi…? - _respondía, Alice algo nerviosa en sus piernas e intentando de no preocupar a sus amigos animatronics_ -

Nos preocupó, ¿qué golden le haya hecho algo con sus poderes…? - _lo decía, el oso castaño mirando preocupada a su amiga humana_ -

Le iré a traer un vaso con agua… - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica algo preocupada por su amiga humana mientras se dirigía a buscar un vaso con agua_ -

Gracias, charlotte… - _lo decía, Alice agradecida hacia su amiga animatronica que veía como se iba a la cocina rápidamente_ -

Aquí tiene un vaso con agua… - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica volviendo con un vaso con agua en sus manos_ -

He, he, he… ¿qué emotiva reunión…? - _lo decía, una voz masculina mientras se escuchaban pasos por el pasillo izquierdo y un sonido metálico golpeando la pared del pasillo_ -

¿N…No es posible…? - _lo decía, el zorro animatronica al reconocer esa voz masculina_ -

Esto tiene, ¿que ser una broma…? - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico al reconocer esa voz masculina_ -

Esto no pinta nada bien… - _lo decía, el oso animatronico al escuchar esa voz masculina y sentir un escalofrió en su cuerpo_ -

E…Esto no es bueno… - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica con miedo al escuchar esa voz masculina proveniente del pasillo_ -

Vaya, que extrañaba verlos niños… - _lo decía, una persona de pelo morado, orbes grises, tez caucásico, uniforme de guardia morado, pantalones morados y zapatos negros, mientras que en sus manos tenía un cuchillo ensangrentado con sangre seca_ -

Tu… - _lo decían, los animatronics atónitos al ver a un guardia vestido de morado y con un cuchillo_ -

¿Me extrañaron? - _preguntaba, el guardia vestido de morado con una sonrisa sínica en su rostro hacia los animatronics_ -

Así que eres tú el que mato a los chicos… - _lo decía, Alice al tener el responsable del asesinato de sus amigos antes de ser revividos por la marioneta en cuerpos animatrónicos, mientras se acercaba a él con intenciones de darle un puñetazo en la cara y romperle unas muelas_ -

C…Cuidado, alice… - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica preocupada por lo que le haría a su amiga humana_ -

Vaya, perdona mama… - _lo decía, el hombre morado en un tono burlón al escuchar el tono de voz molesta de la guardia nocturna_ \- bueno, ¿para qué me disculpo si tú también vas a morir?

¿Qué? - _lo decía, Alice atónita de haber escuchado lo que había dicho el guardia de morado hacia ella_ -

Lo que escuchaste… - _lo decía, el hombre de morado sosteniendo su cuchillo firmemente para apuñalar a la guardia nocturna y formando una sonrisa sínica hacia ella_ \- ¿qué vas a morir…?

 **-** _ **Mientras que el guardia nocturno de morado apretaba fuertemente el cuchillo para apuñalar a la guardia nocturna en el estoma y los cuatro animatronics atónitos de ver en un segundo el cuchillo alzado hacia Alice. Entre las sombras del pasillo izquierdo apareció una mano sosteniendo el cuchillo impidiendo el corte hacia la guardia nocturna sorprendiendo a todos y haciendo que el guardia nocturno morado volteara y ver al guardia nocturno sosteniéndolo sin esfuerzo alguno.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 7 de 1993, 04:00 AM, 11%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las cuatro de la mañana mientras que Frank aun sostenía la mano del guardia nocturno vestido de morado, mientras se habían quedado mirando entre ellos en un combate de miradas, intentando de leer los movimientos del contrincante y ver Alice estaba atónita al ver a su ex mejor amigo ahí detrás del hombre morado con una mirada seria.**_ **-**

F…Frank… - _lo decía, Alice atónita ante tal aparición de su ex mejor amigo salvándole la vida de ser apuñalada_ -

Alice, aléjate… - _lo decía, Frank algo serio hacia su ex mejor amiga mientras no dejaba de mirar al hombre morado_ -

Está bien… - _lo decía, Alice alejándose un poco donde estaba su ex mejor amigo y volver con los animatronics que se habían ganado delante de ella para protegerla_ -

Vaya rodríguez, ¿qué increíble sorpresa verte mi amigo? - _lo decía, el hombre morado mientras sonreía al ver a su compañero guardia mirándolo con enojo y seriedad_ -

Vincent, por fin te pille maldito desgraciado… - _lo decía, Frank tomando con fuerza al guardia nocturno de morado y lanzarlo contra unas de las mesas del fondo_ -

¿F…Frank? - _lo decía, Alice a su ex mejor amigo al verlo lanzar al hombre morado contra unas mesas con un tono de odio_ -

Vete a la cocina… - _lo decía, Frank mirando fijamente a donde había lanzado al hombre morado_ -

¿Eh? - _lo decía, Alice algo confundida en lo que quería decirle su ex mejor amigo_ -

Vete a la cocina, ahí encontraras una escalera hacia el tejado de la pizzería, espérame ahí - _lo decía, Frank mirando a donde estaba el hombre morado_ -

P…Pero… - _lo decía, Alice sin entender el motivo de eso a su ex mejor amigo_ -

¿Iré en cuanto pueda por ti? - _lo decía, Frank al ver de reojo a su ex mejor amiga con los animatronics_ \- solo vete y que los animatronics te acompañen

Pero, ¿tú que harás? - _preguntaba, Alice hacia su ex mejor amigo que miraba donde habia lanzado al hombre morado_ -

Yo me encargare contra este, idiota - _respondía, Frank con seriedad hacia su ex mejor amiga_ \- ahora, vete…

Vamos, alice - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica tomándola del brazo para ir a donde había dicho el guardia nocturno_ -

Está bien, charlotte - _lo decía, Alice mientras seguía a su amiga animatronica no sin antes de decirle algo a su ex mejor amigo_ \- espero, ¿que vuelvas a buscarme?

Tenlo por seguro - _lo decía, Frank hacia su ex mejor amiga al ver que los animatronics se habían ido con ella a la cocina_ -

¿Qué, emotiva despedida amorosa?- _lo decía, el hombre morado al escuchar todo lo que había dicho el guardia nocturno_ -

Nunca te enseñaron, ¿que con la familia de uno, nunca hay que meterse? - _lo decía, Frank en un tono de advertencia hacia el hombre morado_ -

No, ¿por qué mate a mis padres en ese entonces?- _lo decía, el hombre morado con una sonrisa sínica mirando al guardia nocturno_ \- ¿cómo lo hice con tu linda madre y tu hermano mayor?

¿Así que habías sido tu…?- _lo decía, Frank molesto al enterarse que el asesino de su madre y de su hermano eran nada más y nada menos que Vincent_ -

Así es rodríguez, el asesino de tu madre y de tu hermano había sido yo… - _lo decía, Vincent tomando su cuchillo para empezar lo que había terminado_ -

Eres…un…desgraciado… - _lo decía, Frank mirando molesto hacia el hombre morado que estaba sonriéndole al saber que ahora tendría al asesino de sus dos familiares en frente de él_ \- jamas, te lo perdonare…

Bueno, basta de charla emocional y… - _lo decía, Vincent agarrando fuertemente el cuchillo con su mano derecha y lanzarle una apuñalada hacia el guardia nocturno_ \- ¡dejare que mi cuchillo hable por mí!

¡Eres un hijo de puta! - _lo decía, Frank desviando el corte del cuchillo para darle un buen derechazo haciéndolo hacia atrás_ -

¿Nada mal? - _lo decía, Vincent sorprendido de la fuerza que tenía el guardia nocturno_ \- veamos si puedes durar más que tu hermano que ni duro mucho, ¿cómo digamos?

Lamentaras haber asesinado a mi hermano- _lo decía, Frank colocándose en posición de pelea mientras veía como se reía_ -

Típico… - _lo decía, Vincent acercándose a un hacha contra incendios y rompiendo el cristal_ \- pero, ¿yo prefiero usar algo más…algo útil en matar a mis víctimas?

Eres un cobarde al luchar con armas cortantes - _lo decía, Frank corriendo hacia Vincent con intenciones de romperle la cara y estar atento con el hacha_ -

¿Mal movimiento, rodríguez? - _lo decía, Vincent usando el hacha contra incendios con un corte de lado haciendo que frank se deslizara por el suelo y sentir el filo del hacha por su menton_ -

¿Eso estuvo cerca? - _lo decía, Frank sobándose el mentor al haber sentido el filo por unos milímetros en su rostro_ -

Ahora… - _lo decía, Vincent mirando al guardia nocturno con burla y una sonrisa sínica hacia su contrincante_ \- te juntare con tu madre y tu hermano, ¡¿que están del otro lado?!

¡Eso jamás! - _lo decía, Frank haciéndose a un lado para evitar el corte del hacha y darle una patada en el estómago y lanzarlo lejos de él_ -

Vamos, rodríguez… - _lo decía, Vincent levantándose del suelo y pararse para intentar de atacarlo al sentir esa sensación de gusto que estaba sintiendo_ \- ¡¿no evites lo inevitable?!

¡Tú no eres nadie para decidir, quien muere! - _lo decía, Frank agachándose para evitar el corte del hacha y taclearlo derribándolo en el suelo y empezar a darle golpes fuertes en el rostro_ \- ¡esto es por mi hermano! ¡esto es por mi madre!

Vamos, sigue así… - _lo decía, Vincent esperando algún momento de atacarlo cuando tuviera la guardia baja_ \- sabes, ¿qué matare a tu noviecita de todas formas?

¡Eso jamás sucederá! - _lo decía, Frank dándole un puñetazo en toda la cara de Vincent_ \- ¡no mataras a alice y a nadie más!

E…Eso es rodríguez, ¿usa toda tu fuerza contra mí? - _lo decía, Vincent al sentir las manos del guardia nocturno ahorcándolo_ -

¡Te matare primero! - _lo decía, Frank empezando a estrangular a Vincent en el suelo_ -

Deberías, saber… - _lo decía, Vincent mirando con burla al guardia nocturno_ \- que eso jamas sucederá, ¿no tienes las agallas para esto?

Uh… - _lo decía, Frank soltando un pequeño quejido al sentir algo que lo apuñalo y al ver su torce estaba con un cuchillo clavándole el costado izquierdo_ -

Lástima, yo creía que eras más resistente, ¿que tu hermano? - _lo decía, Vincent levantándose del suelo y mirar al guardia nocturno que estaba haciendo presión en la herida y dándole una patada en el pecho contra la pared_ -

E…Eres un maldito… - _lo decía, Frank algo adolorido por la puñalada que le había dado Vincent en un momento que bajo la guardia_ -

¿Es la ley de supervivencia, rodríguez? - _lo decía, Vincent con su sonrisa burlona mientras veía al guardia nocturno algo herido por la apuñalada y recordar los golpes que le había dado hace unos momentos_ \- eso me recuerda que te matare al último, ¿primero disfrutare ver morir a tu noviecita?

N…No… - _lo decía, Frank lanzándose contra Vincent y solo logrando sostenerle el tobillo impidiéndole el avance del guardia nocturno morado_ -

¡Suéltame! - _lo decía, Vincent logrando zafarse del agarre de Frank y darle una patada_ \- esto es un regalo de mi parte… ¿algunas palabras antes de dormir?

Espero, ¿qué te pudras en el infierno…? - _lo decía, Frank algo adolorido por la apuñalada en su costado izquierdo que le dolía mucho_ -

Buenas, ¿noches, rodríguez? - _lo decía, Vincent dándole un puntapié en toda la cara de Frank dejándolo algo aturdido, mientras se iba a la cocina_ -

N…No… - _lo decía, Frank algo aturdido de ver a Vincent caminar hacia la cocina con intenciones de matar a su ex mejor amiga_ -

 _Frank…_ - _lo decía, la voz masculina al ver al guardia nocturno en el suelo_ -

¿N…No…puedo…? - _lo decía, Frank al escuchar esa voz masculina otra vez creyendo que ya estaba alucinando al empezar perder sangre_ -

 _Vamos, ¿si no haces algo matara a alice?_ - _lo decía, la voz masculina animando al guardia nocturno en el suelo_ -

S…Siempre, me he preguntado… - _lo decía, Frank algo débil empezando a ver borroso_ \- ¿qué, habría pasado si muriera…?

 _Vamos, ¿no me vengas a decir que, te rindes?_ - _lo decía, la voz masculina al ver al guardia nocturno en ese estado_ -

L…Lo dices, ¿cuándo no te apuñalo con la guardia baja en el estómago? - _lo decía, Frank quejándose un poco debido al sentir en la zona donde su cuerpo donde había sido apuñalado_ -

 _¿Esa es la forma de pelear que tienes, frank?_ - _lo decía, la voz masculina algo molesto al ver al guardia nocturno rendirse así como si nada_ \- _y pensar, ¿que yo tenía que protegerte siempre?_

¿Acaso, tu…? - _lo decía, Frank algo incrédulo de empezar a entender algunas cosas_ -

 _¿No me digas que te rendirás, hermano?_ - _lo decía, la voz masculina intentando de que su hermano no muriera de esa forma_ \- _¡vamos, levántate!_

¿R…Rodrigo? - _lo decía, Frank al reconocer la voz ahora de su hermano que estaba hablándole siempre_ -

 _¿Hasta qué reaccionas?_ - _lo decía, la voz de Rodrigo al saber que su hermano ahora se dio cuenta_ -

Pero, ¿cómo? - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso de que su hermano era esa voz que había escuchado_ -

 _No puedo dejar, ¿que mi familia esté en peligro por ese demente de vincent?_ - _lo decía, la voz de rodrigo dándole ánimos a su hermano que estaba en el suelo_ - _vamos hermanito, demostrémosle a ese idiota de, ¿que están hecho los rodríguez?_

T…Tienes razón… - _lo decía, Frank volteándose con cuidado para no abrir la herida que tenía en el costado izquierdo para no perder mucha sangre_ \- no puedo quedarme aquí tirado en el suelo

Hermano, es momento ¿que tome posesión de tu cuerpo momentáneamente? - _lo decía, la voz de rodrigo hacia su hermano al tener ganas de vengarse de Vincent_ -

No… luchemos…junto, ¿cómo hermanos? - _lo decía, Frank sonriéndole a su hermano al saber que ambos podían luchar junto posiblemente por última vez_ -

 _Está bien, pero ¿me preocupa ahora esa herida?_ - _lo decía, la voz de rodrigo en la mente de su hermano al saber que podría perder mucha sangre con los movimientos bruscos_ -

No te preocupes, intentare no moverme bruscamente… - _lo decía, Frank hacia la voz de su hermano dejando que posesionara de su cuerpo, dejando ver su ojo izquierdo negro con una pupila blanca y el derecho sus ojos azules_ -

 _Intenta de no moverte mucho…_ - _lo decía, la voz de rodrigo en la mente de su hermano al saber que sería algo riesgoso_ -

Sí, pero hay que detenerlo… - _lo decía, Frank caminando lentamente hacia la cocina debido a la herida en su costado izquierdo y posiblemente unas costillas rotas por el golpe en la pared_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alice junto a los animatronics estaban en la azotea esperando a que Frank volviera por ella como había dicho, pero por alguna extraña razón le decía que posiblemente no vuelva a por ella y este muerto, si no fuera porque los cuatro animatronics estaban atentos a la entrada por donde habían subido a la azotea de la pizzería. En la azotea de la pizzería, Chica intentaba de animar a su amiga para que no se desanimara, mientras que Bonnie, junto a Foxy y Freddy estaban vigilando por donde habían salido para llegar a la azotea mientras escuchaban sonido metálico de la escalera dando indicios que alguien estaba subiendo a la azotea.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 7 de 1993, 05:00 AM. 00%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las cinco de la mañana, mientras que los fusibles de la pizzería habían hecho corto circuito quemando el generador y el transformador que estaba afuera de la pizzería, mientras dejaba oscuro la pizzería y que usara su linterna como luz para ver los alrededores y al alumbrar la entrada a la azotea ve que estaba abierto empezando a tener miedo los animatronics de que Vincent estaba arriba con ellos en la oscuridad, mientras que Alice sacaba de su bolsillo un teléfono móvil para llamar a la policía si es necesario para pedir ayuda.**_ **-**

Creen, ¿que sea el guardia nocturno? - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico algo dudoso de que sea el guardia nocturno que estaba con su amiga hace unos minutos_ -

¿No, lo dudo? - _lo decía, el oso animatronico algo dudoso al saber que si fuera el guardia nocturno hubiera venido a donde estaban ellos_ -

Shh, ¿no ven que nos puede encontrar? - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica algo dudosa en que el hombre morado haya llegado a la azotea en donde estaban ellos_ \- no podemos verlo si no dejan de hablar?

Arg, si lo encuentro primero me encargare de incrustarle mi garfio en su cara - _lo decía, el zorro animatronico con ganas de vengarse del hombre morado por lo que les hiso hace años_ -

Chica, tu quédate a cuidar de alice - _lo decía, el oso animatronico mirando a su compañera de escenario_ \- nosotros iremos a revisar el lugar, ¿si es el guardia nocturno o no?

Está bien, freddy - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica asintiendo afirmativamente a su amigo_ -

Solo, ¿tengan mucho cuidado? - _lo decía, Alice algo preocupada de que les pueda pasar a los animatronics si se alejaban en la oscuridad de la azotea_ -

Lo tendremos alice - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico entendiendo la preocupación de su amiga humana en que les pueda pasar algo malo_ -

Arg, ¿no es necesario que se preocupe por nosotros? - _lo decía, el zorro animatronico caminando hacia la oscuridad dejando a la animatronica sola con la humana_ -

Esto es malo… - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica al haber escuchado un ruido fuerte desde lejos_ -

¿Qué pasa, charlotte? - _preguntaba, Alice al ver un poco nerviosa a su amiga animatronica_ -

Si, empieza a llover… - _respondía, la pollo animatronica al ver el cielo nublándose rápidamente tapando las estrellas y la luna_ \- haremos corto circuito…

No te preocupes, charlotte… - _lo decía, Alice intentando de animar a su amiga animatronica_ \- veré, ¿cómo poder arreglar ese problemas para que resistan al agua?

Gracias, alice - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica algo aliviada en saber que pronto no tendría que preocuparse en mojar sus circuitos y electrocutarse por el contacto con el agua_ -

No hay para que, ¿solo tengamos que esperar aquí? - _lo decía, Alice mientras esperaba a sus amigos animatronics o a su ex mejor amigo_ -

Sí, espero que los demás encuentren ¿al guardia nocturno o al hombre morado? - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica algo dudosa en que les pueda pasar algo malo a sus amigos_ -

Solo hay que tener algo de esperanza para, que ellos atrapen al hombre morado - _lo decía, Alice esperando a que sus amigos atraparan al hombre morado_ -

Tienes razón… - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica un poco más animada por su amiga humana mientras miraba a los alrededores esperando a que el hombre morado no estuviera en la azotea, mientras que el oso, el conejo y el zorro animatronico estaban caminando a los alrededores de la azotea buscando algún posible escondite del hombre morado_ -

¿No creo que ellos tampoco se dejen atacar por el hombre morado? - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa de que el hombre morado puede que este oculto en cualquier parte de la azotea_ -

Es verdad - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica al saber que si el hombre morado estaba en la azotea estaría escondido en cualquier lado_ -

Espero, ¿qué frank este bien? - _lo decía, Alice algo preocupada por su ex mejor amigo_ -

Se nota, ¿que usted le gusta al guardia nocturno? - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica al ver a su amiga preocupada por el guardia nocturno_ -

Solo cállate, charlotte - _lo decía, Alice con un leve sonrojo mientras no dejaba de mirar por donde se habían ido los tres animatronics_ -

Solo bromeaba, alice - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica algo burlona hacia su amiga mientras miraba por donde habían ido sus amigos_ -

Aja, lo dice que ella es la más madura - _lo decía, Alice insegura de que su amiga animatronica habría madurado mentalmente sabiendo que era un alma de un niño en un cuerpo animatronico_ -

Sí, lo soy - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica algo frustrada por el comentario de su amiga_ -

No, ¿no lo eres? - _lo decía, Alice perfectamente de que su amiga animatronica a pesar de ser el alma de una niña estaba madurando mentalmente_ -

Ya, dejemos de pelear ahora, y concentrémonos de que no venga el hombre morado - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica algo molesta al saber que en parte ella tenía razón_ -

Cierto, ¿aunque su sonrisa da mucho miedo? - _lo decía, Alice al recordar la sonrisa del hombre morado dándole un escalofrió_ -

Sí, ¿esa sonrisa que tiene podría darle miedo a cualquiera? - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica igual que su amiga al sentir como una electricidad pasar por su cuerpo_ -

Ahora, ¿entiendo por qué mataban a los guardias nocturnos? - _lo decía, Alice al saber la razón de que ellos mataban a los guardias nocturnos_ -

No quiero recordar eso ahora, alice… - _lo decía, la pollo sabiendo que por todo lo que habían pasado habían sido manipulados por su enojo y por el oso dorado_ \- mi deber ahora es protegerla

Gracias charlotte, por ser mi amiga - _lo decía, Alice sonriéndole a su amiga animatronica_ -

Y usted, por ser una madre sustituta para nosotros - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica mientras miraba atentamente a su amiga humana_ -

¿Qué conmovedora reunión…? - _lo decía, Vincent apareciendo de la oscuridad y ver a la guardia nocturna con la pollo animatronica_ -

¡Freddy, bonnie, foxy! - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica llamando a sus amigos_ -

Oh, ¿llamas a tus queridos amigos? - _lo decía, Vincent con un tono burlón hacia la animatronica_ -

¿Qué, les hiciste a ellos? - _preguntaba, Alice hacia Vincent con molestia al verlo ahí en la azotea_ -

Bueno digamos, ¿que ellos conocieron mi amiga el hacha? - _respondía, Vincent con su sonrisa burlona hacia la guardia nocturna_

¿Qué? - _lo decía, Alice y la pollo animatronica al escuchar eso del hombre morado_ -

Bueno, espere a que se separaran y bajara su guardia… - _lo decía, Vincent mostrando un hacha manchada con aceite_ -

N…No… - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica atónita al pensar lo que les había pasado a sus amigos_ -

Eres un monstruo… - _lo decía, Alice mirando con enojo hacia el hombre morado_ -

Gracias, ¿lo se…? - _lo decía, Vincent con un sonrisa sínica mientras caminaba hacia la guardia nocturna_ \- y creo que es momento de que usted y la animatronica mueran como esos niños que asesine sin piedad y misericordia…

¡No dejare, que le hagas nada a alice!- _lo decía, la pollo animatronica acercándose para detener al guardia nocturno de morado_ \- ¡me vengare por habernos arrebatado la vida a mi y a mis amigos!

Pues, suerte con eso pato feo - _lo decía, Vincent en un tono burlón hacia la animatronica y lanzar lo que tenía de aceite el hacha en la cara_ -

¡Charlotte! - _lo decía, Alice mientras veía que en la cara de su amiga le habían arrojado aceite en los ojos para que le sea difícil de ver_ -

¡N…No veo nada…! - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica intentando de sacarse el aceite de sus ojos_ \- ¡alice, vete!

P…Pero… - _lo decía, Alice algo preocupada al ver a su amiga animatronica sin poder ver debido al aceite en los ojos impidiéndole ver_ -

No se preocupe por mí, es usted que debe estar a salvo… - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica algo dudosa en donde venía el guardia nocturno de morado_ -

Muy bonitas palabras, ¿para ser una animatronica? - _lo decía, Vincent en un tono burlón hacia la animatronica mientras se ganaba detrás de ella y alzaba el hacha_ -

Sea en donde estés, nos vengaremos de ti - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica al saber que el hombre morado estaba cerca de ella_ -

Adiós, chatarra… - _lo decía, Vincent con un tono burlón de la animatronica e incrustar el filo del hacha en la cabeza de la pollo_ -

¡No! - _lo decía, Alice atónita de ver como su amiga animatronica se retorcía al hacer contacto con el metal del hacha cayendo al suelo_ -

Ahora… - _lo decía, Vincent sacando el hacha de la cabeza de la animatronica y mirar a la guardia nocturna con una sonrisa sínica que daba a sus víctimas y caminar hacia ella_ \- ¿es tu turno?

N…No… - _lo decía, Alice empezando a retroceder por inercia a medida de que el hombre morado avanzaba hacia ella_ -

¿No podrás huir a ninguna parte? - _lo decía, Vincent al ver a su alrededor que no había escapatoria_ -

A…Aléjate de mí… - _lo decía, Alice algo aterrada de pensar que su vida acabaría tan rápido_ -

Tu querido noviecito, ¿no podrá ayudarte? - _lo decía, Vincent en un tono burlón hacia la guardia nocturna con intenciones de matarla_ -

¿Q…Que…? - _lo decía, Alice atónita al haber escuchado lo que le había dicho el hombre morado_ -

¿Cómo escuchaste…? - _lo decía, Vincent con una sonrisa sínica más amplia hacia su siguiente victima que estaba retrocediendo de él_ \- le di una apuñalada en el estómago y está desangrándose, ¿en el piso del dinning área?

¿E…Es mentira…? - _lo decía, Alice sin creerle al hombre morado que se le acercaba_ \- ¿estas mintiendo?

No es mentira, ¿por qué crees que no vino por ti en primer lugar? - _lo decía, Vincent sonriéndole a la guardia nocturna al verla estar acorralada en un escape de aire acondicionado de la pizzería_ -

N…No… - _lo decía, Alice con horror al pensar que su ex mejor amigo estaría muriéndose así sin más y ver el hacha alzada para terminar con su vida_ -

Momento de morir… - _lo decía, Vincent al tomarla bruscamente por el cuello de la guardia nocturna para terminar con su vida y sin poder actuar de la nada había salido un cuchillo lanzando hacia el haciéndole un corte en su mano donde tenía el hacha_ \- ¿qué?

 **-** _ **Mientras que el hombre morado miraba atónito de quien podría haber lanzado el cuchillo con esa precisión y fuerza interfiriendo con su acto de asesinato y Alice atónita de ver quien era su salvador y ver que era el guardia nocturno que ocultaba su mirada con su pelo oscureciéndolo y dándole un toque sombrío.**_ **-**

Vaya, ¿creía que esa apuñalada te habría matado?- _lo decía, Vincent sorprendido de ver al guardia nocturno vivo aun_ -

Vincent… - _lo decía, Frank en un tono sombrío hacia el hombre morado_ \- es momento, de darte una buena golpiza ¿que jamás olvidaras?

¿Así? - _lo decía, Vincent al ver al guardia nocturno con ese tono amenazante tomándolo como un juego_ \- y ¿cómo piensas hacer eso?

Mataste a esos niños inocentes… - _lo decía, Frank en un tono sombrío hacia el hombre morado que estaba junto a su ex mejor amiga_ \- _**mataste a nuestra madre…**_ mataste a mi hermano…

F…Frank… - _lo decía, Alice atónita hacia su ex mejor amigo al haber escuchado otra voz de él_ -

Intentaste de matar a alice… - _lo decía, Frank en su tono sombrío hacia el hombre de morado_ \- _**has asesinado niños inocentes…**_

Esa voz… - _lo decía, Alice atónita de reconocer esa voz masculina algo distorsionado que había escuchado hace unos momentos por su ex mejor amigo_ -

Bueno, si uno quiere que el trabajo quede bien hecho… - _lo decía, Vincent sacando su cuchillo de cocina ensangrentado y caminar hacia el guardia nocturno_ \- lo tienes, ¿qué hacer tu mismo?

Esta vez, _**no duraderos…**_ - _lo decía, Frank en un tono sombrío distorsionado hacia el hombre morado_ \- en _**matarte…**_

F…Frank… - _lo decía, Alice sorprendida en ver a los ojos de su ex mejor amigo y ver que en el ojo izquierdo era negro con una pupila blanca y en el derecho era normal_ -

Uh, ¿así que se pondrá muy interesante la cosa…? - _lo decía, Vincent empezando a correr contra el guardia nocturno con intenciones de apuñalarlo_ -

 _ **¿No, cuentes con ello…?**_ - _lo decía, Frank con su voz distorsionado evitando la puñalada, desarmándolo del cuchillo y lanzarlo contra el suelo con fuerza_ -

He, he, he, se nota… - _lo decía, Vincent empezando a ser golpeado en el rostro por el guardia nocturno_ \- ¿qué reaccionas más rápido, rodríguez…?

Te _**mataremos…**_ - _lo decía, Frank en un tono sombrío distorsionado mientras le daba mas puñetazos en el rostro del hombre morado_ \- no dudaremos, _**en matarte con nuestras manos…**_

Frank… - _lo decía, Alice atónita de ver a su ex mejor amigo golpeando en el rostro del hombre morado constantemente_ -

¡Alice, _**vete**_! - _lo decía, Frank dejando de darle golpes en el rostro del hombre morado y mirar a su ex mejor amiga_ -

Ahora es mi turno… - _lo decía, Vincent dándole un empujón derribando al guardia nocturno y devolverle los puñetazos que le habían dado_ -

E...Eso… - _lo decía, Frank al recibir los puñetazos del hombre morado en su rostro_ \- es, _ **¿todo lo que tienes?**_

Ahora, ¡mueres! - _lo decía, Vincent tomando el cuchillo e intentar de apuñalar al guardia nocturno_ -

 _ **¡Ni, lo sueñes!**_ - _lo decía, Frank en un tono sombrío destoconado deteniendo a unos centímetro de su torso mientras hacía fuerza para no ser apuñalado_ \- no dejare, ¿qué me apuñales?

Vamos, ¿déjate matar, rodríguez? - _lo decía, Vincent haciendo fuerza para apuñalar al guardia nocturno que estaba forcejeando para no ser apuñalado_ -

No dejare que me mates… - _lo decía, Frank usando su fuerza para evitar ser apuñalado por el hombre morado que estaba en sima suyo_ - _ **me asegurare de que nos venguemos de ti…**_

¿Eso crees…? - _lo decía, Vincent haciendo más fuerza para apuñalar al guardia nocturno_ -

¡Déjalo en paz! - _lo decía, Alice lanzándose contra el hombre morado y dándole puñetazos en la cabeza_ -

¡Suéltame! - _lo decía, Vincent dejando de forcejear contra el guardia nocturno e intentar de quitarse a la guardia nocturna_ -

¡No dejare que lo apuñales, desgraciado! - _lo decía, Alice golpeándole más fuerte al hombre morado en la cabeza_ -

Te dije, ¡que me soltaras, maldita perra! - _lo decía, Vincent tomando del cuello a la guardia nocturna y lanzarla contra un escape de aire acondicionado haciendo que dejara escapar un quejido molesto por parte de ella_ -

¡Ah! - _lo decía, Alice dejando escapar un quejido de dolor por la fuerza que había sido lanzada contra ella_ -

Ahora, si morirás maldita perra… - _lo decía, Vincent alzando su cuchillo para matar a la guardia nocturna_ -

¡Vincent! - _lo decía, Frank lanzándose contra el hombre morado en una tacleada alejándolo de su ex mejor amiga, mientras que ambos guardias forcejeaban en el suelo para matarse entre ellos_ -

F…Frank… - _lo decía, Alice al ver a su ex mejor amigo golpeando al hombre morado mientras también veía que el hombre morado derribaba al guardia nocturno y le devolvía los golpes_ -

¡Te matare! - _lo decía, Vincent mientras le daba puñetazos en la cara mientras disfrutaba ver como sus víctimas se resistían contra él_ \- y luego, matare a tu noviecita no sin antes disfrutar de ella como se retuerce del dolor y sufrimiento, para luego terminar de matar a tu familia…

 _ **¡**_ No _ **!**_ - _lo decía, Frank en un tono sombrío distorsionado mientras usaba su pie para quitarse al hombre morado de en sima de él y alejarlo de el_ \- _**¡no dejare, que la toques!**_ ¡ni a mi familia!

¿No tienes las agallas para asesinar a alguien? - _lo decía, Vincent forcejeando contra el guardia nocturno en el borde de la azotea de la pizzería y usar la fuerza de su contrincante para ahora forcejear y lanzarlo con su cuchillo en mano_ \- vas a morir como todos esos niños que mate, luego de matarte, seguirá tu noviecita, luego tu sobrino y por ultimo a la madre de ese niño…

 _ **¡No dejare que toques a sherry!**_ - _lo decía, Frank en un tono sombrío distorsionado hacia el hombre morado al escuchar lo que iba a hacerle a su familia_ \- si voy a morir… _**tú te vienes con nosotros, desgraciado**_

¿Qué? - _lo decía, Vincent confundido al ver que el guardia nocturno lo había tomado de la camisa y lanzarse con él desde la azotea de la pizzería al suelo_ -

¡Frank! - _lo decía, Alice atónita de haber visto su ex mejor amigo lanzarse con el hombre morado desde esa altura y correr horrorizada de lo que había visto jamás en su vida_ \- no… no, no, ¡no!

¡¿Esto no puede, estar pasando?! - _lo decía, Alice corriendo hacia las escaleras por donde había subido a la azotea y correr hacia afuera de la pizzería y al doblar en una esquina del local miraba con horror como el cuerpo de su ex mejor amigo y del hombre morado no se movían en el suelo_ -

Frank… - _lo decía, Alice tomando a su ex mejor amigo de la cabeza y colocarlo en su regazo mientras sentía que unas gotas de lluvia anunciaban que había empezado a llover sobre la ciudad_ \- ¿frank por favor despierta?

¿No puedes dejarme sola, ahora…? - _lo decía, Alice empezando a llorar por su ex mejor amigo que no abría los ojos_ \- T…Tu herida…

T…Tengo que llevarte dentro de la pizzería… - _lo decía, Alice al ver con horror como su ex mejor amigo empezaba a desangrar debido a por el fuerte golpe de la caída y de los movimientos bruscos que había hecho contra el hombre morado_ \- ya veras, ¿qué te pondrás bien? Me encargare de cuidarte por cuidarme a mi…

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alice buscaba desde su bolso un botiquín de primeros auxilios sin saber que cierto oso dorado lo miraba desde las sombras de la pizzería en lo que hacía y al ver al guardia nocturno veía una oportunidad de asesinarlos a ambos guardias nocturnos sin la intromisión de los animatronics pero, algo dentro de él decía, que no los asesinara. Afuera de la pizzería, Vincent se empezaba a despertar al ver llover sobre él mientras se levantaba muy adolorido y ver que desde la caída se había incrustado un pedazo grande de vidrio en su costado izquierdo y al sacárselo hace que se quejara debido que el vidrio estaba oxidado y con mugre, sabía que si no se lo atendía ahora, se le infectaría y sin importarle nada, caminaba hacia la pizzería al ver que no estaba el cuerpo del guardia nocturno y dejar un rastro de sangre hacia el local y sin más seguir el rastro de sangre para matar a los guardia nocturnos.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 7 de 1993, 06:00 AM, 00%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las seis de la mañana, mientras se escuchaban campanadas indicando que el turno del guardia nocturno había terminado y eso no haría que Vincent caminara hacia la pizzería. Al entrar por las puertas, Alice siente el estruendo fuerte de las puertas y ver que el hombre morado estaba vivo aun dejándola atónita de verlo vivo.**_ **-**

¿Deberías estar muerto? - _preguntaba, Alice algo atónita de ver al hombre morado vivo y en frente de ella mientras que su ex mejor amigo estaba en una mesa vendado en la zona del estómago_ -

Eso quisieras, maldita perra… - _respondía, Vincent con su sonrisa sínica mientras avanzaba con su cuchillo en mano para asesinarla_ \- aprovechare de matarte, ya que esta inconsciente tu noviecito…

Aléjate de mí, maldito monstruo… - _lo decía, Alice alejándose del hombre morado hacia uno de las ventanas y sentir sus latidos fuertemente al miedo de morir por el_ -

Ya veras, ¿cómo me divertiré y disfrutare de ti? mientras te mato lentamente… - _lo decía, Vincent agrandando su sonrisa sínica aún más al ver a la reacción de su víctima_ \- y te hare sufrir que seguro lo disfrutaras…

Aléjate de mí… - _lo decía, Alice con horror en ver como el hombre morado se acercaba a ella con el cuchillo_ \- ¡frank!

Él no te ayudara… - _lo decía, Vincent en un tono burlón hacia su víctima que retrocedía con miedo_ \- no podrá cuando vea que has sido asesinada por mi…

No… - _lo decía, Alice algo aterrada hacia el hombre morado en cómo podría morir en manos de él_ \- ¡aléjate!

No podrás huir de mi… - _lo decía, Vincent en un tono burlón hacia su víctima al imaginarse de cuantas formas podría matar a la guardia nocturna_ -

¡Atrás! - _lo decía, Alice tomando una silla cercana para usarlo como arma_ \- ¡no te acerques más!

Oh, tenemos a una chica ruda… - _lo decía, Vincent con una sonrisa burlona hacia la guardia nocturna_ \- esto será muy, pero muy divertido… me gusta cuando mis víctimas son algo rudos

¡Eres un monstruo y un enfermo! - _lo decía, Alice usando la silla como arma contra el hombre morado_ -

Y tu, una linda y excitante victima… - _lo decía, Vincent acercándose lentamente hacia su victima que estaba horrorizada_ -

¡Vete! - _lo decía, Alice usando l asilla para golpear al hombre morado_ \- ¡no te me acerques!

¿No puedes negarte, que morirás de todas formas? - _lo decía, Vincent quitándole la silla a la guardia nocturna de un tiron y colocar su mano derecha en el cuello de su víctima_ -

¡No quiero, morir por tus horrendas manos! - _lo decía, Alice mientras sentía el filo del cuchillo del hombre morado en su cuello, mientras que le olía el cabello_ -

Mmm… hueles deliciosa, ¿me gusta ese olor que tienes? - _lo decía, Vincent al sentir un olor delicioso en el cabello de la guardia nocturna_ -

N…No… - _lo decía, Alice intentando de soltarse del agarre debido que estaba violando su espacio personal_ \- ¡frank, ayúdame!

Te he dicho que él no puede… - _lo decía, Vincent al sentir que alguien lo había hecho golpearse en la pared forzadamente y ser lanzado lejos de la guardia nocturna hacia el cristal de la ventana de la pizzería_ -

F…Frank - _lo decía, Alice sorprendida y atónita de ver que su ex mejor amigo le habia ayudado_ -

 _ **Te lo hemos dicho, vincent…**_ - _lo decía, Frank en un tono sombrío y distorsionado hacia el hombre morado con un toque de ira_ \- y…

Y ¿que, harás rodríguez? - _lo decía, Vincent levantándose del fuerte golpe que había recibido por parte del guardia nocturno_ -

¡Nunca vuelvas a tocar a alice! - _lo decía, Frank corriendo contra el hombre morado y tacleándolo sacándolo fuera de la pizzería y ambos enterrarse pedazos de cristal roto de la ventana por el impacto_ -

¡Frank! - _lo decía, Alice desesperada por su ex mejor amigo al ver que se había incrustado un pedazo de vidrio en la pierna izquierda y ver al hombre morado con un tozo de vidrio en el brazo derecho_ -

Vete… - _lo decía, Frank parándose con mucha dificultad debido al pedazo de cristal de la ventana rota en su pierna_ \- vete, ¿mientras puedas?

¡No¡ - _lo decía, Alice hacia su ex mejor amigo sabiendo que ya no huiría como lo hacía en el pasado_ -¡no, huiré más!

Sí, ¿que eres testaruda…? - _lo decía, Frank algo sorprendido de que su ex mejor amiga no haya querido huir en aquella oportunidad_ -

Y tú sigues siendo el mismo chico que pelea a defender su familia o amigos a costa de tu vida - _lo decía, Alice sonriéndole a su ex mejor amigo mientras le lanzaba la Katana de su abuelo hacia el_ -

 **-** _ **Frank al tener la Katana del abuelo de su ex mejor amiga que estaba con una sonrisa alegre de que incluso su ex mejor amigo no había cambiado nada con los años lejos y sin verse ambos. Mientras que Alice miraba algo preocupada por las herida y el trozo de vidrio incrustado en su pie, Vincent se había levantado con dolor y con mucho peso en su cuerpo mientras miraba como el guardia nocturno estaba de pie esperándolo**_ **. -**

¡Vincent! - _lo decía, Frank oscureciendo su cara por su pelo ocultándolo del hombre morado_ \- ¡es momento de arreglar esto de una vez por todas!

Eso lo veremos… - _lo decía, Vincent levantándose y ver al guardia nocturno_ \- tu no puedes…

 _ **Eso lo veremos…**_ - _lo decía, Frank en un tono sombrío y distorsionado hacia el hombre morado_ -

Uh, sabes que nadie te salvara, ¿ni tu hermano? - _lo decía, Vincent en un tono burlesco y con su sonrisa sínica que ya le molestaba al guardia nocturno_ -

El ya está aquí… - _lo decía, Frank abriendo los ojos y mostrar su ojo izquierdo negro con una pupila blanca_ - _ **entre nosotros…**_

¿Qué…? - _lo decía, Alice sorprendida de escuchar bien lo que había dicho su ex mejor amigo_ -

Ja, aun que tu hermano no tuvo buena suerte contra mi… - _lo decía, Vincent en un tono burlón para correr a apuñalar al guardia nocturno con su cuchillo_ -

 _ **Para cobrar venganza por el asesinato de los niños que resultaron ser los animatronics, la muerte de nuestra madre y…**_ - _lo decía, Frank en un tono sombrío y distorsionado mientras desenfundaba la Katana del abuelo de su ex mejor amiga y se colocaba en posición de combate_ \- ¡la muerte de mi hermano!

¡Muere! - _lo decía, Vincent lanzándose con su cuchillo para apuñalar al guardia nocturno y al ver que se había hecho a un lado sintiendo él un pinchazo en su costado y al verlo se había fijado que tenía un corte de 1 centímetros de profundidad en la parte del costado derecho_ \- ¿c…cómo?

¿Cómo se siente que tus victimas te pudieran dejar eso…? - _lo decía, Frank fríamente hacia el hombre morado mientras que la Katana del abuelo de su ex mejor amiga estaba ensangrentado_ \- _**¿con un simple solo corte…?**_

¿I…Imposible? - _lo decía, Vincent incrédulo al empezar a perder la visión debido a la pérdida de sangre en sus heridas_ \- es imposible, ¿que tu puedas moverte en ese estado de tu cuerpo?

Ahí algo, ¿que tengo en mente…? - _lo decía, Frank volteándose hacia el hombre morado y ver como caía al suelo agotado por la pérdida de sangre_ - _ **asiendo movimientos bruscos al estar herido en ese estado, sabiendo las consecuencias…**_

¿F…Frank? - _lo decía, Alice al ver a su ex mejor amigo con la Katana afilándola con el suelo_ \- ¿no me digas…?

No creo, ¿que tengas las agallas para asesinarme? - _lo decía, Vincent al sentir el filo de la Katana en su cuello y ver a su posible asesino_ \- vamos, has lo que tengas que hacer… porque si me dejas vivo, ten por seguro que los matare, ¿cómo sea a ambos?

¿Eso ya lo sabemos…? - _lo decía, Frank serio hacia el hombre morado mientras se detenía en frente de la posible venganza que había querido vengar por sus dos familiares asesinados por el hombre morado que estaba arrodillado por el cansancio y la pérdida de sangre_ - _ **¿por eso te mataremos con nuestras propias manos?**_

¡Frank! - _lo decía, Alice llamando a su ex mejor amigo al ver lo que iba a hacer al hombre morado_ \- ¡detente!

 _ **¿No interfieras, alice…?**_ - _lo decía, Frank con un tono sombrío y distorsionado hacia su ex mejor amiga mientras alzaba la Katana_ -

D…Detente, por favor… - _lo decía, Alice tomándole de la mano para impedirle que matara al hombre morado_ -

 _ **Alice, déjame matarlo de una vez…**_ - _lo decía, Frank en un tono distorsionado hacia su ex mejor amiga_ -

Matarlo, ¿no devolverá la vida a tu hermano y a tu madre, frank…? - _lo decía, Alice empezando a llorar por su ex mejor amigo en la forma que se estaba convirtiendo ahora_ \- para por favor, no te rebajes a el y entéjalo a la policía para que se encarguen de él…

 _ **Si no lo mato aquí, los matara a ustedes…**_ - _lo decía, Frank en un tono distorsionado hacia su ex mejor amiga que lo miraba con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas_ \- ¡tengo, que matarlo mientras pueda!

¡Ya para de una vez! - _lo decía, Alice dándole una cachetada a su ex mejor amigo dejándolo atónito por el golpe de ella_ \- ¡si lo matas, solo estarías rebajándote hacía el! ¡tú eres distinto a él, frank!

Alice… - _lo decía, Frank algo sorprendido de ver como su ex mejor amiga a pesar de haber pasado casi una pesadilla por el hombre morado, lo estaba defendiendo no por el asesino de sus amigos, si no por él_ -

S…Solo vámonos… - _lo decía, Alice hacia su ex mejor amigo extendiéndole su mano para llevarlo dentro de la pizzería_ -

Está bien, pero déjame hacer algo primero… - _lo decía, Frank en un tono frio para usar la Katana del abuelo de su ex mejor amiga y darle un corte en el pecho al hombre morado_ -

¡Ah! ¡maldito desgraciado! - _lo decía, Vincent en el suelo adolorido por el corte del arma que le hizo el guardia nocturno_ -

Frank… - _lo decía, Alice al ver a su ex mejor amigo como en una de las tantas fotografías de su abuelo cuando era joven y casi pareciéndose iguales_ -

¡Eso te pasa, por intentar de matar a mi mejor amiga! - _lo decía, Frank limpiando la sangre del arma del abuelo de su ex mejor amiga dejándola atónita por lo que había dicho refiriéndose a ella_ \- y recuerda esto, vincent… si intentas tocar a mi familia me asegurare de matarte sin que alice te defienda en no matarte…

F…Frank… - _lo decía, Alice algo sorprendida de haber escuchado hacia su ex mejor amigo que a pesar de todo la trataba como siempre hace años atrás antes de separarse por primera vez y no verlo por un largo tiempo_ -

Vámonos a dentro de la pizzería, alice - _lo decía, Frank tomando de la mano a su ex mejor amiga sorprendiéndola mucho mientras la llevaba dentro del local_ -

Uh, pagaras por esto rodríguez… - _lo decía, Vincent levantándose adoloridamente del suelo e intentando de no perder más sangre de lo que ya había perdido_ \- ¡me vengare por esto de ti y tus seres queridos que lo pagaran muy caro!

 **-** _ **Mientras que Vincent se retiraba ensangrentado sin antes mirar con enojo a los dos guardias nocturnos que habían entrado a la pizzería para intentar secarse de la lluvia de esta noche y llevando a los animatronics a partes y servicios para repararlos antes de que llegara el señor Fazbear. Al pasar unos minutos después, el vehículo del señor Fazbear había llegado y horrorizado al ver su local con un cristal roto y manchas de sangre en el suelo y en una mesa de su pizzería.**_ **-**

Pero, ¿qué rayos paso aquí? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear horrorizado de ver el desastre en su pizzería_ -

Perdone, señor fazbear… - _lo decía, Alice algo nerviosa en explicarle lo sucedido hacia su jefe_ \- todo tiene una explicación…

Señorita, jeager ¿qué sucedió en mi pizzería?- _lo decía, el señor Fazbear esperando a que su guardia nocturna le explicara todo y le ve la ropa que estaba manchada con sangre_ \- y ¿por qué esta manchada con sangre y aceite?

B…Bueno, ¿lo que sucedió es que…? - _lo decía, Alice algo nerviosa en cómo explicarle lo que había sucedido_ \- sus animatronics fueron atacado por un ex empleado y frank fue herido

¿Eh? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear confundido de lo que había dicho su guardia nocturna_ \- ¿qué sucedió a mis preciados animatronics?

Como le dije, fue un ex empleado que usando un hacha destruyo a sus cuatro animatronics mientras que frank, había sido herido… - _lo decía, Alice omitiendo en lo que en verdad había sucedido en la pizzería_ -

Y ¿quién fue el causante de todo este desastre? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear en saber quién era posible de hacer tal cosa a su restaurante_ -

Fue vincent, el vino y había cortado la electricidad de la pizzería y destruyo los animatronics e intento atacarnos con el hacha - _lo decía, Alice preocupada por su ex mejor amigo y por sus amigos animatronics_ -

¿Cómo en cuanto tardara en reparar a mis animatronics?- _preguntaba, el señor Fazbear algo dudoso en cuanto tardarían en reparar a los animatronics_ -

Con la ayuda de frank, me estaría demorando un día hasta el lunes en la noche - _respondía, Alice hacia su jefe mientras se limpiaba con un paño la sangre y aceite de sus manos_ -

Pero, ¡eso sería cerrar la pizzería por dos días! - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear algo dudoso en cerrar temporalmente su pizzería_ -

Tranquilo, señor fazbear… - _lo decía, Alice algo preocupada por su jefe que estaba algo histérico por el cierre de la pizzería por dos días_ \- nosotros, ¿nos encargaremos de arreglarlos lo más pronto posible?

Eso espero, porque si no, estaría perdiendo millones - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear sabiendo que perdería un millón y medio de dólares por esos dos días_ -

Y ¿pudo encontrar a los toys? - _preguntaba, Alice esperanzada de volver a ver a sus amigos toys otra vez y hablar con las toys_ -

Sí, estaban en una bodega de la pizzería anterior, ¿por? - _respondía, el señor Fazbear dudoso en lo que quería hacer su guardia nocturna_ \- ¿qué tiene planeando?

Podría ponerlos a funcionar esta misma tarde - _lo decía, Alice al saber que podría funcionar su idea para aprovechar de arreglar a sus amigos animatronics en parte y servicios para ganar tiempo_ \- ¿ya que así podría ganar el dinero que hubiera perdido?

Cierto, ¿qué gran idea señorita jeager? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear entendiendo la idea de su guardia nocturna_ \- espero, ver a ambos en la tarde para que arreglen a mis queridos animatronics principales…

Claro, ¿no tenemos problemas en eso? - _lo decía, Alice entendiendo la importancia de su jefe "los animatronics" que estaban dañados por el hombre morado_ -

Bien, y ¿el señor rodríguez? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear al no ver al guardia nocturno con su guardia nocturna_ -

Aquí - _lo decía, Frank saliendo de partes y servicios con algunas vendas y coceduras por parte de su compañera de trabajo sorprendiendo a su jefe_ -

¿Qué le paso, señor rodríguez? - _preguntaba, el señor Fazbear sorprendido de ver a su guardia nocturno en ese estado_ -

Por intentar detener a vincent de destruir a los animatronics me había cortado con un cuchillo y un poco con el hacha de emergencia, ¿que el uso? - _respondía, Frank en lo que quería oir su jefe mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana_ \- voy a tener, ¿que ir a un hospital cercano para las heridas que aun tengo?

Sí, ¿es por eso que lo acompañare al hospital? - _lo decía, Alice colocando el brazo de su mejor amigo sobre ella para ayudarlo a que se apoyara_ -

Está bien, aunque agradezco por su trabajo, señor rodríguez y señorita jeager - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear agradecido buscando algo en su bolsillo y sacar dos cheques_ \- esto les pertenece a ambos

Gracias, señor fazbear - _lo decía, Alice recibiendo el cheque de su jefe y guardarlo ella en su bolso_ -

Los veré en la tarde para pedirle a los demás empleados que no vengan mañana a excepción de ustedes dos - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear mientras tomaba su teléfono móvil y marcar el número de algún empleado_ -

Está bien - _lo decía, Alice junto a su mejor amigo que estaba siendo llevado hacia el hospital_ -

¿Que tenga una buena mañana, señor fazbear?- _lo decía, Frank mientras se despedía de su jefe_ -

Bueno, nos veremos pronto - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear mientras se retiraba hacia su oficina para sacar las cuentas de los daños de su pizzería_ -

Adiós, señor fazbear - _lo decía, Alice despidiéndose de su jefe mientras ayudaba a su mejor amigo a llevarlo al hospital_ -

 **-** _ **Alice había llevado al hospital a su mejor amigo para que le hicieran cirugía en las heridas que necesitaba debido a la pérdida de sangre por las heridas y gracias a los vendajes y coceduras para haber evitado la pérdida de sangre de Frank. Al esperar a su mejor amigo en la sala de espera, Alice había llamado a casa para avisar lo sucedido a Sherry por lo que les había pasado anoche para que supieran en donde encontrarlos y no se preocuparan por ambos.**_ **-**

* * *

 **-** Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este gran capitulo que ya solo queda una noche y agregare unos pocos capítulos más para terminar el fic, ¿cómo ahora esto me obliga a cambiar ciertas cosas en los dos fanfics de FNAF? en un reescrito y con nuevos títulos y la misma forma de lectura que en esta en comparación a la otra, así que cuando tenga reescrito todo los dos primeros fanfics de FNAF, eliminare la anterior, para luego comenzar en los otros proyectos que tengo en menta para más adelante, bueno es momento de responder a los review's del capítulo anterior. **-**

 _ **Yo:**_ _ **Bueno, antes que nada, lamento la tardanza en mis capítulos, pero acostumbrarse a estudias y hacer mi fic actual toma mucho tiempo, incluyendo mis pasatiempos que como sabran soy Gamer, y no pueden detener siempre a un Gamer sin estar jugando sus juegos favoritos que de seguro algunos juegos los perdí en un formateo al Pc y tengo solo algunos… cambiando el tema, tengo aquí conmigo en respondiendo los review's, a los dos guardias nocturnos principales del fic**_

 _Alice: hola a todos! :D_

 _Frank: podremos apurarnos, tengo ya que tengo que descansar debido a ese jodido accidente por cierto adicto al pan tostado_

 _Vincent: -_ _afuera del set_ _\- ¡jodete, rodríguez!_

 _Frank: ¡murete, berenjena con patas!_

 _Alice: ya, déjalo, ya le diste su merecido por esta noche…_

 _Frank: tsk, me hubiera justado matarlo_

 _ **Yo:**_ _ **También, nos acompañan en responder a los review's el trio principal de la pizzería, el zorro pirata que toda fangirl lo quiere violar y al oso frio, "sin sentimientos"**_ _-_ _miro a los invitados que estaban esperando ser nombrados_ _-_ _ **ellos son, bonnie, freddy, chica, foxy y el godofreddo troll de todo el juego, golden freddy**_

 _Chica: ah… ¡pasaron días sin venir aquí!_

 _Bonnie: ¿este lugar no cambio en nada?_

 _Freddy: bonnie, este lugar nunca cambio_

 _Bonnie: oh, cierto…_

 _Foxy: arg, al menos soy el más querido por todas las lindas sirenas…_

 _Bonnie y Freddy: ni lo creas, zorro mujeriego de mierda…_

 _Chica: ¿Qué, idiotas son?_

 _ **Yo:**_ _ **Bueno, comencemos esto para terminar rápido, para empezar el siguiente capitulo**_

 _Todos: okey…_

 _Chica: ire a la cocina-_ _se va a la cocina_ _-_

 _Alice: te acompaño -_ _la sigue a la cocina_ _-_

 _Frank: uh, este será un largo día… -_ _con cara de aburrido_ _-_

 _Golden: dímelo a mi… -_ _igual que el guardia nocturno_ _-_

 _El primer review en ser respondido es de_ ** _LightIlumin 879_**

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ oh por…

 _ **Bright.S:**_ el amor…

 _ **Cindy:**_ A Dios y a Scott

 _ **Las tres:**_ SE LE DECLARO! - _ **gritando como locas**_ -

Alice: ¡cállense ustedes tres, locas! - _sonrojada como tomate por la vergüenza desde la cocina_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ AHORA TODOS ES HERMOSO! qwq

 _ **Bright.S:**_ ya puedo morir en paz qwq

 _ **Cindy:**_ tu no puedes morirte, eres inmortal qwq

 _ **Bright.S:**_ ya me cagaste la frase e_e

 _ **Cindy:**_ calla!

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ URUSAI!- _ **gritandole a Bright y a Cindy**_ -

 _ **Cindy/Bright.S:**_ hay perdón señorita tsundere e_e

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ no soy tsundere

 _ **Cindy:**_ si lo eres

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ no lo soy

 _ **Bright.S:**_ si lo eres!

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ no lo soy…

 **Yo:** _ **Ah…**_ - _viendo la discusión de las tres_ -

Frank: apuesto 20 dólares, que LightIlumin 879, ¿es tsundere? - _en un murmuro entre los animatronics_ -

Foxy: hecho - _aceptando la apuesta en un murmuro sacando 20 dólares de quien sabe dónde_ -

Freddy/Bonnie: hecho- _aceptando la apuesta sacando 20 dolares_ -

Golden: vaya lectora que tienes hashashin… - _desinteresado en la disputa de la lectora y sus oc's, mientras lee un periodico_ -

 **Yo:** _ **Hasta yo mismo estoy dudando de mis lectores… pero, neh, no me importa…**_

 **-** _ **Minutos después estoy metida en una jaula, Bright y Cindy en otra y Rat junto con Reverse Marionette donde anteriormente estaba yo.**_ **-**

Chica: lamentamos la demora…- _mira a la lectora y las otras dos enjauladas y callendosele las pizzas para la lectora_ \- ¿qué rayos paso aquí…? ahí no, mi pizza hecha con cariño para la lectora T_T

Alice: ¿qué rayos? ¿cómo se metieron ahí esas tres? - _atonita al ver a la lectora y las otras dos enjauladas_ -

 **Yo:** _ **What the hell?!**_ - _insertar meme de jackie chan_

 _ **Reverse Marionette:**_ lo sentimos señor mercenary por lo que paso la vez anterior. Prometemos que no lo molestaran en su… aaah… cuarto? pabitación? piesa? Secreta

 _ **Rat:**_ Y si lo hacen, llamaremos a alguien para que se la lleve - _ **ambos asienten con la cabeza**_ -

 _ **Reverse Marionette:**_ apropósito. señor golden, old candy quiere la revancha en el ajedrez

 _ **Rat:**_ y lo esta esperando

Golden: yo no juego con perdedores - _leyendo el periódico de la pizzería_ \- así que se vaya a jugar con otros perdedores, no gastare mi tiempo de vida con un perdedor como old candy

 **Yo:** _ **¿qué frio fuiste con el, golden freddy?**_

Golden: no me importa nadien

 **Yo:** _ **eso dices, por ahora…**_ - _murmurando en voz baja_ -

Golden: dijiste, ¿algo? - _bajando el periódico y dejando ver unos lentes de lectura_ -

 **Yo:** _ **no, no dije nada…**_ - _aguantándome de la risa de golden_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ emm… hello! Este review tiene qie tener locura, sino no es un review de LightIlumin…! - _ **desde la jaula**_ -

 _ **Reverse Marionette:**_ tu cállate! Aúne debes una explicación sobre porque mi versión alterna es la mala!- _ **me grita enojada**_ -

- _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ ño ÒvÓ

 _ **Rat:**_ ya nos lo va a decir - _ **sosteniendo el móvil, apunto de llamar a alguien**_ -

 _ **Bright.S:**_ ni se te ocurra rata de alcantarilla! Foxy! Persíguelo!...

Foxy: tu no me das ordenes, bruja!- _mirandolo molesto a Bright_ \- no me dejare que una bruja como tu me manipule!

 _ **Bright.S:**_ hazlo - _ **sacando fuego de su mano en amenaza al zorro animatronico**_ -

Foxy: uh, perdona por esto rat - _mirándolo con frustración_ \- pero, ¿no quiero ser un zorro rostizado? por la bruja tsundere y foreven alone - _señala a bright para perseguir con mucha flojera al ratón animatronico_ -

 **Yo:** _ **oye, bright…**_ - _en un susurro llamándole la atención_ - _ **¿quieres pasar un mal rato…?**_ - _mostrándole mis ojos de un color morado (derecho) y azul (izquierdo) en un tono amenazante que daría miedo al más psicópata_ -

 _ **Cindy:**_ eso es ilegal papu!

- _ **Todos la miran raro…**_ -

Freddy: ¿quien diría que invitados como ellos harian esto…?

Bonnie: me hubiera traído mi hermosa guitarra, me estoy aburriendo aquí

Alice: ya, ya, deja de quejarte y come algo de pizza

Frank: al menos alguien que esta haciendo algo y no quejándose siempre - _mirando al conejo animatronico mientras come una rebanada de pizza_ -

 _ **Bright.S:**_ no la culpen, la mocosa le pega todas sus payasadas… mas de las que ya tiene, por supuesto

 _ **Cindy:**_ eeh?! RETRACTATE!

 _ **Bright.S:**_ no lo haré!

 **Yo:** _ **Esto será un largo, largo día…**_ - _bebiendo una bebida energética marca Monster Energy_ -

 _ **\- Y mientras que las dos se querían matar y la lectora quería pegarse un tiro de tanta idiotez, Reverse Marionette y Rat estaban tranquilos queriendo entablar conversación con todos.**_ **-**

 _ **Rat:**_ oye Frank, cuando se casan tu y Alice?

Alice: C…Casarnos…- _se le cae la bandeja con pizzas recién hechas al suelo, mientras su rostro se le ponía muy roja a punto de desmayarse_ -

Frank: oye rat, no me obligues a desarmarte y vender tus piesas en el mercado negro- _bebiendo su refresco ignorando a esa pregunta_ -

 _ **Reverse Marionette:**_ yo quiero ir! :)

 _ **Rat:**_ a la boda? - _ **preguntando a la marioneta**_ -

 _ **Reverse Marionette:**_ sí y quien hará el pastel de bodas? Seria genial si chica la hiciera, cocina muy rico

 _ **Rat:**_ … pero no que chica solo sabe a hacer pizzas? - _ **dudando**_ -

 _ **Reverse Marionette:**_ - _ **se encoje de hombros**_ -

Alice:- _tosiendo para llamar la atención de los dos animatronics_ \- le podría pasar a chica la receta de un buen pastel, solo que no deberían decir esas cosas en público, no les cuesta decírselo eso al autor por facebook o por ¿correo electrónico?- _mira que su creador le había levantado el dedo en aprobación bebiendo su bebida energética_ -

Chica: si, aunque sería mi primera vez, que hiciera un pastel de bodas, solo que no lo hare tan llamativa, uno normal…

 _ **Cindy:**_ aja, claro, y yo que?! - _ **gritando enojada**_ -

 _ **Rat/Reverse Marionette:**_ Tu cállate! Candy es el único a quien le gusta tu comida! - _ **la gata animatronica baja las orejas avergonzada**_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ NADIE LE GRITA A CINDY!

 _ **Rat:**_ LE GRITO SI QUIERO! YO LA CONTROLO COMO SE ME DA LA GANA!

 **Yo:** - _atragantándome con la bebida energética por tal grito_ -

Alice: oh, por dios, ¡se ahoga! - _nerviosa por lo que estaba pasándole a su creador_ -

Frank: vamos idiota, ¡debes seguir vivo o moriremos todos! - _dándole golpes en la espalda para que pudiera respirar_ -

Golden: fue bueno mientras duro- _leyendo el periódico en la sección de deportes_ \- MALDICION GANARON LOS DELFINES OTRA VEZ! NOOOOO! - _desaparece histérico por leer que los nicks habían perdido_ -

 _ **Todos menos Rat:**_ FRANK DESMANTELALO! ANIMATRONICS! MATENLOOOOOOOOO!- _ **mientras todos lo perseguiamos haciendo una especie de grito indio**_ -

Frank: lo haría, pero, no tengo herramientas para eso, lo siento…

 _ **Rat:**_ PLASE FREDDY! PARA A LA LOCA!

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ EL ES UN MANIPULADOR! ATACALO FREDDY!

 _ **Rat:**_ ELLA TE ODIA! MATALA A ELLA!

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ TODOS TE ODIAN FREDDY! TODOSAMAN A FOXY! PERO HAZLO POR MI, TU ESTAS POR AGRADARME! Y YO NO AMO A FOXY! SERE UNA FAN TUYA SI LO MATAS

 _ **Ray:**_ eso no es cierto :|

 **-** _ **LightIlumind 879:**_ cállate… A ELL!

Freddy: ah… lo haría, pero… - _nervioso_ \- ¿no traje más trajes de freddy conmigo?

Alice: ah…

Frank: están jodidos…- _mira a su creador ya recuperado_ \- a… creo que tendrán que poner un tema sobre lo que pasara… - _dudando si saldrán vivos o no los invitados_ -

 **Yo:** _ **disculpen, podrían decirme por que pelean en mi lugar de responder review's…**_ - _en un tono serio y voz fría hacia todos_ - _ **les hare una pregunta, ¿QUIEREN PASAR UN MAL RATO…?**_ - _insertar tema megalovania cover metal, mientras coloco a todos contra la pared menor a rat_ -

 **Yo:** _ **dime una cosa, rat…**_ - _colocandose la capucha solo mostrando entre las sombras de mi ropa un par de ojos distintos, que eran morado y azul_ - _ **te han dicho, ¿qué hablas muchos y estás haciendo spoilers futuros…? Pues, a mí no me gustan los invitados que hagan spoilers o spoilers futuros!**_ - _lanzándolo contra una pared con fuerza y azotándolo en el suelo y techo del lugar_ -

 **Yo:** _ **hehehe…. ¿No me digas? ¿que ya te cansaste con un simple ataque…?**_ - _mirando al raton animatronico en el suelo_ - _ **solo estamos empezando la diversión…**_ - _hago aparecer su alma en forma de corazón café y azotándolo contra el techo y el suelo constante veces_ - _ **¿te dolio? Pues, deberías…**_ - _invocando unos cuchillos en el aire con una sonrisa menos retorcida que la de vincent_ - _ **veamos qué tan resistente puedes ser, ¿sin que te sobrecargues…?**_

 **Yo:** _ **vamos, ratoncito… ¿se que puedes aguantar contra esos cuchillos?**_ - _lanzándole cuchillos diestra y siniestra contra el ratón animatronico_ - _ **vamos, ¿que el juego del gato y el ratón me esta aburriendo…? ¿que se siente estar en la posición de un guardia nocturno…?**_ - _apareciendo detrás de Rat con una sonrisa_ - _ **y sentirse cazado por un humano…**_ - _desaparece antes de ser atrapado por el animatronico_ - _ **estuviste cerca, eso se merece un premio de consolacion…**_ - _haciendo aparecer dos cráneos uno rojo y uno azul_ -

 **Yo:** _ **no quería usar esto con cualquiera… pero, ¿esto será muy divertido?**_ -chasqueo mis dedos para que los dos cráneos atacaran a rat- _ **veamos si la teoría karmaika, ¿es posible contigo?**_ - _chasqueando los dedos para que sus dos cráneos dispararan un disparo de energía dandole de frente y espalda del raton animatronico_ - _ **hehehe… ¿ya estas cansado…? Muy bien.. momento de terminar con esto…**_ - _chasqueo mis dedos para hacer aparecer unos huesos metálicos y usarlos como una jaula para el raton animatronico_ - _ **¿que quede claro? No hagan spoilers futuros o les hare pasar un mal rato… ¿capichi? O me verán obligado dejar en un lugar junto a SANESSS para que sufran…**_ - _los dejo a todos libres menos rat enjaulado y chamuscado en una jaula en forma de huesos metálicos_ -

\- Unos cuantos minutos mas tarde **-**

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ jaja, no mas te tranquilizas amigo. Todos somos pacientes y se entiende. No se puede reescribir un fanfic de un día al otro - _ **sentada encima del cuerpo "muerto" de rat**_ -

 _ **Rat:**_ A…yuda… - _ **vuelve a pegar su cabeza al piso**_ -

 _ **Bright.S:**_ y por ultima vez, no soy una bruja! Soy la princesa de fuego! - _ **haciendo un berrinche de niña**_ -

 _ **Cindy:**_ yo pensé que Irayde era la princesa de fuego :|

 _ **Candy:**_ y yo pensé que la sombra de la chica era solo un oc accidental -_-

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ ah?- _ **mirando a la sombra quien estaba leyendo un periodico**_ \- que carajos…?

 _ **¿?:**_ … genial! Hay descuentos en el supermercado en lácteos! - _ **sigue leyendo**_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumind 879:**_ ooookay… bueno, espero el capitulo. No te estreces demasiado, por mi parte puedo esperar :3

 _ **Cindy:**_ y bueno

 _ **Bright.S:**_ bye bye! Buen capitulo!

 _ **Penguin:**_ ya extrañaba hacer esto - _ **abrazando el telón**_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ cierralo mierda!

 _ **Penguin:**_ como quieras e.e – _ **cerrando el telón**_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Chao! Y suerte! :P

Freddy: me pregunto si tus lectores son cuerdos o son idiotas… - _comiendo una rebanada de pizza_ -

 **Yo:** _ **ya ni me acuerdo, si soy un jodido psicópata adicto a las armas de fuego y a las espadas de distinta época de la historia humana, podríamos decir que nadie se salvaría de la psicopataismo…**_

Foxy: arg, ¿no entiendo?

Frank: es algo asi, como la lectora y la dos que los acompaña, de la marioneta emo y de la rata de acantarilla

 **Yo:** _ **en otra ocasión les explico que es psicopataismo…**_ - _bebiendo un vaso de agua_ - _ **y acabemos con los review's**_

Todos: okey!

 _El segundo review en ser respondido es de_ ** _Matias Jd_**

 **(** _ **habriendose mi portal aparecemos richard y yo**_ **)**

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ hola como an estado chicos y chicas

 _ **Richard:**_ hola buen día ( _ **con un libro negro en las manos**_ )

Chica: hola chicos, ¿se les antoja algo de pizza?

Alice: hola muchachos

Frank: hola - _leyendo un periódico y ver que habia un gran remate de autos_ -

Bonnie: que hay chicos

Foxy: arg, hola marineros de agua dulce

Frank: que fastidio esa caja de voz que tienes zorro

Foxy: si, si, ¿como digas?- _le da una palmada fuerte en la espalda del guardia nocturno_ -

Frank: AH! mendigo zorro de mierda! - _ve que se le abrió la herida_ -

Alice: oh, ¡por dios, frank!- _nerviosa al ver a su ex mejor amigo sangrando_ \- ire por el botiquín de primeros auxilios - _se va_ -

Freddy: hola matias y richard… - _ve que falta uno de ellos_ \- ¿dónde está javier?

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ otra vez lo siento por no haber podido comentar antes estuve muy ocupado :P

 _ **Richard:**_ aja, ocupado ( _ **me mira con cara de enserio**_ )

 **Yo:** _ **Neh, no te preocupes por eso**_

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ si enserio, bueno antes de empezar les invito al funeral de javier esta es la dirección y la fecha ( _ **le doy la carta al que esta mas cerca**_ )

Bonnie: ¿cómo murió javier? - _mirando dudoso al lector al tener la carta en la mano_ -

Freddy: ¡que javier murió! maldición, yo quería matarlo dentro de un traje de freddy…- _molesto por no haberlo matado el_ -

Golden: - _apareciendo detrás de los dos_ \- ¿quién murió?

Foxy: arg, no me interesa ir a esa fiesta, el capitán foxy no va a esos lugares

 **Yo:** _ **si como no, mendigo zorro, la única fiesta que haces es cuando los guardias nocturnos o nadie está en la pizzería**_

Foxy: ah…- _sin palabras mientras miraba nervioso_ -

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ habra comida, bebidas y música para bailar en su tumba :D

 _ **Richard:**_ no crees que te pasaste

 **-** _ **Matias jd:**_ no la muerte dijo que lo devolverá dentro de unos días pero hasta entonces a celebrar no?

Chica: ¿Cómo pueden los lectores celebrar la muerte de algún oc o personaje?

Bonnie: no sé, ¿no soy científico? - _le pegan con una bandeja de metal en el rostro_ \- oye!

Chica: sí que eres bien idiota, liebre gay - _se va a la cocina molesta_ -

Freddy: es pero cuando chica había salido con bonnie hace dos años y con foxy en el 1987…

Bonnie/Foxy: Sí… ¡oye! - _miran molestos al oso_ -

 _ **Richard:**_ si, o casi lo olvido ( _ **saca de su billetera una tarjeta y la deja en una mesa**_ ) esa tarjeta ara que toda la destrucción que hagamos alguno de nosotros tres eso servirá para pagar todo lo necesario de forma ilimitada espero te sirva

 **Yo:** _ **Pues claro que me servirá…**_ - _guardando la tarjeta en su billetera_ - _ **al menos alguien que paga los daños, y puede que me sirva también para comprar más terrenos y hacer nuevas guaridas para, ¿que nadie pueda encontrarme?**_

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ muy bien ahora si, estuvo muy bueno este cap con la declaracion de Alice hacia Frank por fin saldrán en un cita felicidades por eso

Alice: ah, gracias… - _muy sonrojada por la felicitaciones_ -

Frank: ni que fuera gran cosa, no saldré en una cita con ella - _señala a su ex mejor amiga que estaba al lado de él_ -

 **Yo:** _ **Aun que digas eso, ¿no podrás escapar lo inevitable?**_

Frank: ¿cuál?

 **Yo:** _ **He he he, ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo**_

 _ **Richard:**_ esa berenjena tostada no las tendra fácil no es haci Frank no es un hueso fasil de roer jeje ya recuerdo su muerte en el otro dic ( _ **dice de con voz baja para que solo el autor escuche**_ )

Frank: si vieras como lo deje - _se rie burlon del hombre morado_ -

 **Yo:** _ **Te escuche, maldito desgraciado…**_ - _con una mirada sombría y una sonrisa de psicópata que daría miedo a cualquiera_ - _ **tienes dos opciones, ¿quieres pasar un mal rato? O ¿quieres pasar un ra-tom?**_

 _ **Matias Jd:**_ si ya espero el siguiente cap esta noche estará buena con lo que parece que se viene jeje aparte no te preocupes si no puedes actualizar se entiende no es fácil

 **Yo:** _ **gracias por entenderme matias, ahora con esto de mi práctica, tarvez no pueda subir capítulos y puede que termine perdiendo el ritmo en los capítulos…**_

 **-** _ **Matias Jd:**_ En fin eso es todos nos vemos en el funeral de javier para el que quiera ir bay bay

 _ **Richard:**_ adios a todis ( _ **con cara tranquila y leyendo un libro**_ )

Alice/Frank: ¡adios!

Chica: ¡adios chicos! ¡¿No se olviden venir a buscar su pizza en la siguiente visita?!

Foxy/Bonnie: ¡chao!

Freddy/Golden: ¡si vuelve javier, díganle que lo meteremos en un traje de freddy!

 **Yo:** _ **¡Nos vemos, hasta el próximo review!**_

( _ **Nos vamos caminando por el portal y desaparecemos**_ )

 **Yo:** _ **Bueno pasemos al siguiente y ultimo review…**_

Todos: ¡esta bien!

 _El tercer y último review en ser respondido es de_ ** _Tomas Ferrari_**

 **-** ** _Tomas Ferrari:_** Hola As, vas muy bien con esto

 **Yo:** ** _Ah, gracias tomas_**

 **-** _ **Tomas Ferrari:**_ ya están los tortolos juntados, ahora lo que sigue

Frank: ¡no me llames tortolo! -sonrojado de verguenza- ¿ni, si quiera salgo con jeager? No entiendo cual es el problema de todos en, ¿que yo este con ella?

Alice: si es cierto, puede ¿que encuentre alguien mejor que tu? - _molesta por el comentario de su ex mejor amigo_ -

 **Yo:** _ **Chicos, chicos, cálmense…**_ - _nervioso en lo que podría pasar a estos dos_ -

 **-** _ **Tomas Ferrari:**_ éxito como siempre

 **Yo:** _ **Gracias otra vez por el cumplido (-_-)**_

 **-** _ **Tomas Ferrari:**_ solo por curiosidad cual es tu nombre real? Si no lo queres decir no pasa nada

 **Yo:** _ **como ya sabes, en el fic de citas, o en entrevistas de los fics de AMLC, ese es mi nombre, es otra cosa que lo recorto para pasar inadvertido, como…**_ - _revisando en mi billetera_ - _ **identificación falsa, pasaportes, mercancías, documentos, entre otras cosas, contrabando de armas en todo , solo que cobro dependiendo que tipo de armas que solo algunos saben cuanto salen los precios…**_

 **-** _ **Tomas Ferrari:**_ Hola chicos * _ **saludando a todos**_ *

Freddy: Hola, tomas

Bonnie: ¿qué, hay tomas?

Chica: hola, tomas - _con una bandeja en la mano_ \- ¿quieres pizza?

Foxy: Arg, hola marinero de agua dulce

Golden: - _leyendo un periódico_ \- que esperas, ¿un abrazo de felicitaciones? y ni creas, ¿qué te daré un jodido abrazo?

Alice: hola, tomas… - _algo nerviosa hacia el lector y posiblemente sonrojada por el comentario anterior que habia dicho el_ -

Frank: hola - _mirandolo con molestia al lector_ -

 **-** _ **Tomas Ferrari:**_ quizás podrias darle un auto a frank… uuuummmm…que tal un Pontiac gto 1966 ¿te va franky? Di que si

Frank: quien te dio autorización de darme apodos estúpidos y no, no me gusta ese vehiculo, prefiero tener alguna camioneta cualquiera - _cruzado de brazos molesto_ \- asi que te jodes

 **Yo:** _ **oye, ¿no era necesario sobrepasarte?**_

Frank: me da igual, se jode - _se va a la oficina de seguridad_ -

 **-** _ **Tomas Ferrari:**_ mucha suerte As

 **Yo:** _ **igualmente, y lamento como te trato frank**_ - _rascandose la nuca por el nerviosismo_ - _ **bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo… chicas, es su turno de despedir el capitulo**_ \- _se va incluyendo a los animatronics_ -

Chica: bueno, ¿lista alice?

Alice: ¿cuando quieras?

Chica: no olviden dejar sus review en cada capitulo

Alice: para que " _ **Mercenary Hashashin Snake**_ " pueda saber sus opiniones en cada capitulo

Chica: si no quieren enviarles review lo pueden hacer por mensaje privado en

Alice: oh, visitar en las página de facebook en el perfil en

Chica:/Alice: que tengan una buena mañana/tarde/noche/madrugada hasta el próximo capítulo de " _ **FNAF: El guardia y la mecánica**_ " - _se van_ -


	29. La recuperación y un reencuentro

**La recuperación y un reencuentro.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, a excepción de mis oc's y la trama de la historia que son míos y para entretener_

* * *

 **\- Diciembre 7 de 1993. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las once de la mañana, Alex estaba en la escuela, Sherry en su trabajo algo preocupada por lo que había pasado anoche en la pizzería y dudosa si ir con ellos esta noche y tras haber pasado unas tres horas de cirugía del hospital, Frank se encontraba vendado en sus heridas y sentado en la sala mientras leía el periódico de lo que habría hoy día, Alice estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno algo alegre de que podría volver a ver a los toys y hablar con sus amigas animatronicas.**_ **-**

¿Frank? - _lo decía, Alice llamando a su mejor amigo que estaba sentado en la sala leyendo el periódico_ -

Sí, ¿qué pasa alice? - _lo decía, Frank al ver a su mejor amiga entrar a la sala en donde estaba_ -

Bueno, ¿cómo estas así herido no creo que nuestra cita a la feria suceda hoy? - _lo decía, Alice sentándose al lado de su mejor amigo algo dudosa si ir o no a la cita_ -

¿Quién dijo, que no podría? - _lo decía, Frank mirando de reojo a su mejor amiga que estaba a su lado_ \- si tanto quieres ir a la cita de la feria, ¿por mi no tengo problemas?

¿Qué? - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa en que su mejor amigo iba a hacer_ \- pero, y que hay de tus heridas, el doctor dijo especialmente, ¿qué te quedaras en casa a descansar?

Vamos jeager, además que debemos estar temprano en la pizzería para reparar a los animatronics - _lo decía, Frank hacia su mejor amiga sorprendiéndola que aun con esas heridas irían de todas formas_ -

¿Estás seguro de esto? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa en la recuperación de su ex mejor amigo_ -

Si no quieres esa cita pues, bien - _respondía, Frank al saber que su mejor amiga era un poco muy preocupada por él y eso le alegraba un poco_ \- ¿qué propones hacer?

Ah… bueno…- _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa en que podría hacer ahora que debía esperar la recuperación de su mejor amigo_ \- no se me habría ocurrido nada en caso de que ocurriera algo como esto…

Dime, una cosa alice… - _lo decía, Frank llamando la atención de su mejor amiga_ -

¿Cuál? - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa en lo que quería decir su mejor amigo_ -

Sí, pudieras hacer algo en tu vida… - _lo decía, Frank mirando al suelo algo pensativo que ya sabía quién era el asesino de su hermano mayor_ \- para el futuro, ¿cuál sería?

Bueno, eso es algo difícil de decirlo… - _lo decía, Alice algo pensativa en su respuesta hacia su mejor amigo_ \- pero, seria genial tener una familia más adelante, además sería muy buena cuidando niños

No cuenta estar cuidando a los animatronics a pesar de ser almas de niños, jeager… - _lo decía, Frank algo dudoso en que respondería su mejor amiga ahora_ -

Buen punto… - _lo decía, Alice algo desanimada por el comentario de su mejor amigo y feliz de al menos volver hablar como solían hacer ellos dos mucho antes_ \- me gusto mi trabajo en esa pizzería, ¿tarvez le pida al señor fazbear el contrato permanente?

Y para, ¿qué querrías trabajar siempre en la pizzería? - _lo decía, Frank dudoso hacia su mejor amiga en esa decisión_ -

Bueno alguien debe cuidar a ellos, ¿no crees? - _lo decía, Alice hacia su mejor amigo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el teléfono de la casa_ \- le llamare y le pediré el contrato permanente para poder ser guardia nocturna y mecánica para en caso de que mis amigos animatronics hagan corto circuito

¿Qué fastidiosa eres, jeager? - _lo decía, Frank en un tono burlón y divertido al ver que su mejor amiga hacia lo correcto para ella_ -

Y tú, ¿qué harás más adelante? - _preguntaba, Alice a su mejor amigo antes de marcar al número de la pizzería_ -

Tarvez, consiga empleo en cualquier otra parte, menos en esa pizzería - _lo decía, Frank mientras volvía a mirar el periódico en búsqueda de empleo_ -

Vamos, pediré el contrato permanente por ti - _lo decía, Alice marcando los números en el teléfono para llamar a su jefe_ \- además sería divertido, ¿que al menos todos se lleven bien por una vez?

Uh, ¿cómo quieras jeager…? - _lo decía, Frank con fastidio a su mejor amiga que estaba llamando a su jefe a por el contrato permanente_ -

Buenos, días - _lo decía, la zorrita toy bajando del segundo piso hacia la sala donde estaba su amiga y el guardia nocturno apareciendo de cabeza_ -

Buenos días, roxy - _lo decía, Alice saludando a su amiga toy que había aparecido en la sala_ -

Eh, ¿una pregunta? - _lo decía, la zorrita toy de cabeza al sentir algo en el aire_ -

¿Cuál, roxy? - _lo decía, Alice a su amiga animatronica toy que estaba de cabeza en el techo de la sala_ -

¿Algo huele a quemado? - _preguntaba, la zorrita toy algo dudosa de que algo se quemaba en la casa_ -

¡Ahí no! - _lo decía, Alice algo alterada mientras salía corriendo hacia la cocina_ \- ¡mis hotcakes!

La misma jeager de siempre que se le quema las cosas y la misma descuidada… - _lo decía, Frank al ver a su mejor amiga correr de reojo hacia la cocina dejándolo solo con la zorrita toy en la sala_ -

 **-** _ **Mangle había ido a ayudar a su mejor amiga en el problema de que los hotcakes de Alice habían terminado quemados por tanto tiempo en el fuego y sin mas opción tenían que preparar más hotcakes para desayunar y Frank se había sentado en la mesa de la cocina con el periódico y buscar algún empleo alternativo. Habían pasado dos horas desde que Alice junto a Frank habían desayunado acompañado de Mangle, al llegar a la pizzería en un taxi podían ver a los toys principales en el escenario, la caja de la marioneta en una esquina de la pizzería y al niño de los globos en un rincón para dar globos y también ver que no había nadie en la pizzería.**_ **-**

¿Hola? - _lo decía, Alice llamando a quien estuviera dentro de la pizzería_ \- ¿señor fazbear?

Oh, hola chicos - _lo decía, un joven de pelo naranjo, orbes verdes y de tez caucásico con un uniforme de guardia nocturno y anteojos hacia los llegados_ -

Ah, ¿quién eres tú? - _preguntaba, Alice adelantándose a su mejor amigo_ -

Yo soy el guardia nocturno de la otra pizzería, mi nombre es fritz smith - _lo decía, Fritz presentándose a los dos ingresados_ -

Mucho gusto fritz, soy alice jeager - _lo decía, Alice presentándose al guardia nocturno que estaba delante de ella_ \- él es mi compañero y mejor amigo, frank rodríguez

Hola - _lo decía, Frank saludando al guardia nocturno de la otra pizzería_ -

¿Así que eres un guardia nocturno? - _preguntaba, Alice curiosa en que él sea otro guardia nocturno de la otra pizzería_ -

Así es, soy el guardia nocturno de la pizzería anterior - _respondía, Fritz hacia su compañera guardia nocturna_ \- solo que el señor fazbear me solicito. ¿que trajera a los toys? pero, me falta un animatronico albino

Ah, ¿te refieres a mangle? - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa hacia su compañero guardia nocturno de la otra pizzería_ -

Sí, ese animatronic me faltaba en la bodega - _lo decía, Fritz al recordar el nombre del animatronic toy que le faltaba en la bodega_ -

Lo tenemos en nuestra casa, para que ella - _lo decía, Frank señalando a su mejor amiga que estaba al lado de él_ \- la arreglara y no sea más un juguete de armas y desarmar

Esperen, ¿tienen a mangle en su casa? - _preguntaba, Fritz atónito hacia los dos guardias nocturnos_ -

Sí, ¿por? - _respondía, Alice algo dudosa en la pregunta de su compañero guardia nocturno_ -

No sabes, ¿que los animatronics matan a los guardias nocturnos sin piedad alguna? - _lo decía, Fritz algo histérico hacia sus dos compañeros guardias_ -

Mangle no me ataca, porque soy su única amiga humana por las noches y además soy la mecánica que los repara - _lo decía, Alice intentando de calmar a su compañero guardia nocturno_ -

¿Eh? - _lo decía, Fritz algo confundido de la información que le dio la guardia nocturna_ -

Es la verdad - _lo decía, Frank al ver la mirada de su compañero guardia nocturno que estaba atónito por esa información_ \- y no me lo preguntes, ¿porque no estuve en boston por un buen tiempo?

Además, soy amiga de los toys y de los old - _lo decía, Alice hacia su compañero guardia nocturno de otra pizzería mientras le sonreía_ -

Excepto, de cierto oso dorado, ¿qué quiere matarnos? - _lo decía, Frank con fastidio al saber que el único peligro que tendría su mejor amiga era el oso dorado_ -

Un momento, ¿vieron a golden freddy…? - _lo decía, Fritz algo sorprendido de saber que sus dos compañeros habían visto al oso dorado_ -

Sí - _lo decía, Alice junto a Frank en respuesta hacia el guardia nocturno de la pizzería anterior_ -

Bueno, al parecer no encontraran al señor fazbear - _lo decía, Fritz al ver que sus dos compañeros guardias nocturnos iban a la oficina de su jefe_ -

¿Por qué? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa en por que no encontrarían a su jefe_ -

Él me dijo, ¿qué iba a tener que irse a la pizzería original? - _lo decía, Fritz hacia sus dos compañeros guardias nocturnos_ \- ¿creo que ocurrió algo que necesitaba su atención?

Estoy seguro, ¿que los animatronics de la pizzería original hicieron algo? - _lo decía, Frank sin interés al saber lo que podían hacer los animatronics incluyendo a los originales_ -

De eso, ¿no hay duda rodríguez? - _lo decía, Alice sabiendo que no eran como sus amigas animatronicas que ella conoce_ -

Bueno, si le dices a esto animatronics que eres amigo mio, no te atacaran además ellos me tratan como si fuera su madre

¿M…Madre? - _preguntaba, Fritz algo atónito de que estos animatronics eran diferentes a los animatronics que había acostumbrado a liar_ -

Como ella trabajo como guardia nocturna y mecánica a la vez aquí- _lo decía, Frank mirando de reojo a los animatronics toys en el escenario que veía que los miraban de reojo_ \- se encariñaron con ella y la tratan como si fuera una madre para ellos

Espera, ¿eso es mucha información? - _lo decía, Fritz colocando sus dedos en las sienes de su cabeza para procesar la información_ -

Es que, ellos son almas de niños asesinados por un guardia nocturno vestido de morado - _lo decía, Alice algo preocupada por sus amigos toys que estaba observándola de reojo_ -

Espera, ¿almas de niños? ¿guardia nocturno vestido de morado?- _lo decía, Fritz algo confundido de lo que está escuchando_ -

Digamos, ¿qué nos encontramos al guardia nocturno de morado? - _lo decía, Frank hacia su compañero guardia nocturno mientras miraba algo molesto para otro lado_ \- en nuestro turno y ya creerás, ¿cómo terminaron las cosas?

Wow, me sorprende en que ustedes… - _lo decía, Fritz sorprendido de que los dos guardias nocturnos habían golpeado al hombre morado_ -

Perdona, que te interrumpa, fritz - _lo decía, Alice deteniendo en lo que iba decir su compañero guardia nocturno de otra pizzería_ \- pero fue frank, que se enfrentó solo con el hombre morado

Digamos, ¿que tuve ayuda fraternal del otro lado? - _lo decía, Frank al saber que su hermano estaría por la pizzería cerca_ -

¿Fraternal? - _preguntaban, Alice y Fritz dudosos a lo que se refería_ -

Alice, me refiero a mi hermano mayor, rodrigo - _lo decía, Frank hacia su mejor amiga que estaba al lado de el_ -

¡A rodrigo! - _lo decía, Alice sorprendida de que el hermano mayor de su mejor amigo los había ayudado_ -

Esperen, ¿quién es rodrigo? - _preguntaba, Fritz confundido de quien hablaban los dos guardias nocturnos de esta pizzería_ -

Mi hermano mayor y fue asesinado por el hombre morado - _respondía, Frank algo desanimado al saber aún quien había hecho eso a su familia_ -

Oh, ¿mis más sentidos pésame? - _lo decía, Fritz algo melancólico por l anoticia de su compañero guardia nocturno_ -

Al menos le di una paliza- _lo decía, Frank con un poco de molestia al no poder haber hecho cuando tuvo la oportunidad_ -

Y casi lo matas si no fuera, ¿que yo razone contigo?- _lo decía, Alice algo molesta con su mejor amigo por poco hace un asesinato contra el hombre morado_ -

Bueno, fue bonita la plática con ustedes dos…- _lo decía, Fritz mirando a sus dos compañeros guardias nocturnos para poder retirarse_ \- me retiro, el señor fazbear me dijo que ustedes iban a arreglar a los olds, ¿que estaban en parte y servicio?

Sí y fritz - _lo decía, Alice llamando la atención a su compañero guardia nocturno antes de que pudiera retirarse_ -

Sí, ¿qué pasa, señorita jeager? - _lo decía, Fritz mirando algo dudoso hacia su compañera guardia nocturna_ -

Sí, ¿quieres puedes venir esta noche? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa hacia su compañero para demostrarle que los animatronics no iban a dañar a nadie en las noches_ -

Para, ¿qué? - _respondía, Fritz algo dudoso en lo que le estaba pidiéndose su compañera_ -

Nos tomaremos una fotografía grupal como recuerdo y ¿no sé si querías venir esta noche? - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa si iba a aceptar venir su compañero guardia nocturno_ -

Segura, ¿no los animatronics toys y olds nos mataran? - _lo decía, Fritz algo dudoso en que los animatronics los asesinaran_ -

Ellos saben, ¿que si lastiman a jeager o a mi familia? - _lo decía, Frank mirando a los toys del escenario que estaban desviando la mirada sabiendo lo que iba a pasar por eso_ \- los desarmare y los convertiré en chatarras

Bueno, pero saben que el señor fazbear me enviara a rusia - _lo decía, Fritz algo incómodo en como lo tomaría su compañera guardia nocturna_ -

¿Rusia? - _preguntaba, Alice al saber que era un país lejos de estados unidos_ -

Sí, ¿quiere que haga un contrato para que tengamos una pizzería con animatronics toys o los olds en Rusia? y estaré haya como ejecutivo para dirigir los lugares de esa zona - _lo decía, Fritz algo lamentado por su compañera guardia nocturna al saber que no iba a poder asistir con ellos esta noche_ -

¿Eso se ve muy lejos? - _lo decía, Alice algo frustrada al saber que rusia quedaba lejos_ -

Tranquila, señorita - _lo decía, Fritz intentando de animar a su compañera guardia nocturna_ \- además, mi vuelo es el viernes, ¿así que tendré tiempo para pasar el rato aquí?

Bueno, nos reuniremos en la pizzería a las dos de la mañana, ¿le parece, señor smith? - _lo decía, Alice avisándole a su compañero guardia nocturno para que viniera esta noche_ -

Está bien, pero díganme fritz… - _lo decía, Fritz algo incómodo por tanta formalidad_ \- ¿no, me gusta las formalidades?

Entonces nos veremos aquí a las dos de la mañana, fritz - _lo decía, Frank caminando hacia partes y servicios con algo de dificultad_ -

Bien, nos veremos a esa hora- _lo decía, Fritz empezando a caminar hacia la salida_ \- nos vemos

¡Adiós, fritz! - _lo decía, Alice despidiéndose de su compañero guardia nocturno al verlo irse e ir a la habitación de partes y servicios_ -

 **-** _ **Al llegar a la habitación de partes y servicios, Alice podía ver como su mejor amigo estaba mirando las piezas esparcidas por todos lados intentando de buscar algunas que encajaran para poder armar a los animatronics principales ya que estaban desactivados y algo destruidos antes de poder reactivarlos y ver cuales les fallaban en sus circuitos. Al estar en la habitación de partes y servicios, Frank estaba limpiándose las manos llenas de aceite y Alice la cara por la mancha de aceite que habían tenido ambos por estar reparando a los animatronics y creyendo que iban a tardar más de lo usual y ver que solo les quedaba un día más para que el plazo de reparación a los animatronics se terminara.**_ **-**

Oye, frank… - _lo decía, Alice algo triste llamando la atención de su mejor amigo mientras se apoyaba en la mesa metálica de la habitación_ -

Sí, ¿qué sucede jeager? - _lo decía, Frank mirando a su mejor amiga que estaba algo triste_ -

¿Crees, que los toys me recuerden? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa en que sus amigas toys la reconocieran_ -

De seguro te reconocerán, ¿tienen un scanner facial lo olvidas?- _lo decía, Frank mirando a su mejor amiga mientras_ -

Sí, eso lo se… - _lo decía, Alice algo apenada en cómo reaccionarían sus amigas toys_ \- pero, ¿pasaron años de que no los veo?

Tranquila, Alice - _lo decía, Frank levantándose del suelo y colocando su mano en la cabeza de su mejor amiga_ \- ¿solo tranquilízate y habla con ellos mientras puedas?

¿Estás seguro? - _preguntaba, Alice algo dudosa a su mejor amigo en cómo reaccionarían sus amigas toys al verla ahora_ -

Alice, ¿ellos son tus amigos o no? - _respondía, Frank algo serio hacia su mejor amiga_ -

Pues, ¿sí? - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa en lo que quería decirle su mejor amigo_ -

Entonces, ¿a qué le tienes miedo? - _lo decía, Frank hacia su mejor amiga que estaba dudosa_ -

En, ¿que no me reconozcan…? - _lo decía, Alice algo preocupada de que sus amigas toys no la reconocieran_ -

Sabes, ¿qué? - _lo decía, Frank levantándose del suelo llamando la atención de su mejor amiga_ -

¿Qué? - _lo decía, Alice al ver a su mejor amigo levantarse del suelo_ -

Ven aquí - _lo decía, Frank tomando de la mano de su mejor amiga y jalarla hacia el área de comida_ -

¿E…Espera, frank? - _lo decía, Alice mientras era jalada fuera de partes y servicios por su mejor amigo_ -

 **-** _ **Al salir de la habitación de partes y servicios no se habían dado cuenta que cierto oso dorado había aparecido en medio de la habitación y ver que los guardias nocturnos habían salido dejándolo solo. Al llegar al escenario donde estaban los animatronics toys, Alice estaba nerviosa en que sus amigas toys la recordarían incluyendo el oso toy que aun la odiaba a pesar de todo.**_ **-**

Frank, ¿no creo que sea buena idea…? - _lo decía, Alice algo nerviosa en medio del trio de los toys que estaban en el escenario_ -

¿No me vengas con excusas, jeager? - _lo decía, Frank empujando a su mejor amiga hasta estar en frente de los tres toys_ \- son tus amigos, es tu problema

P…Pero… - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa hacia su mejor amigo_ -

Pero, nada jeager - _lo decía, Frank cruzado de brazos hacia su mejor amiga_ \- no vengas a llorar como siempre

¡Oye, yo no lloro! - _lo decía, Alice ofendida por el ultimo comentario de su mejor amigo_ -

Demuéstramelo, ¿háblales a tus amigos toys? - _lo decía, Frank señalando a los tres toys del escenario_ \- y ¿te creeré?

Uh, está bien… - _lo decía, Alice caminando hasta llegar cerca del escenario_ \- ¿H…Hola chicos?

Vamos jeager, ¿intenta de tocarle la nariz al toy fredo? - _lo decía, Frank al ver que no había tenido alguna acción por parte de los toys_ -

Uh, ¿cómo molestas rodríguez…? - _lo decía, Alice mirando molesta a su mejor amigo mientras se sube al escenario y le toca la nariz al oso toy_ \- ¿ya estas contento?

Disculpe, ¿acaso toco mi nariz…? - _lo decía, el oso toy en un tono distorsionado hacia la guardia nocturna_ -

Mierda… - _lo decía, Alice en un susurro al saber que iba a estar en problemas por parte del oso toy_ -

¿Qué, le parece si la meto en un lindo traje de freddy…?- _lo decía, el oso toy en un tono sombrío hacia la guardia nocturna que le había tocado la nariz_ -

Oye, toy pedófilo - _lo decía, Frank llamando la atención del oso toy con su mirada seria_ \- sí, tocas un cabello a jeager, te desmantelare y te hare chatarra para arrojarte a la chatarrería de la esquina

¿Jeager…? - _lo decía, el oso toy en un murmuro sorprendido de escuchar esa amenaza por parte del guardia nocturno y mirando a la guardia nocturna con una expresión de miedo_ \- ¿señorita, alice?

H…Hola fred - _lo decía, Alice en un susurro atemorizante por parte del oso toy_ -

¡Alice! - _lo decía, la pollo toy alejándola del oso toy y dándole un abrazo no muy fuerte para no lastimarla_ \- ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verla?

¿Cómo ha estado, alice? - _lo decía, la coneja toy uniéndose al abrazo de su amiga toy hacia la guardia nocturna_ -

B…Bien… - _lo decía, alice algo alegre por parte de sus dos amigas toys que la abrazaban alegres_ \- pero, ¿no puedo…respirar?

Perdone… - _lo decía, la pollo toy junto a la coneja toy algo preocupadas mientras se separaban del abrazo_ \- no fue nuestra intención lastimarla…

¿No se preocupen sarah, carla? - _lo decía, Alice para ella abrazarlas con mucho toque maternal hacia sus amigas toys_ -

Pero, aun es de día, ¿no deberíamos movernos? - _lo decía, la coneja toy mientras miraba el lugar y ver la pizzería vacía_ -

Descuiden, como el señor fazbear cerró temporalmente la pizzería hasta mañana - _lo decía, Alice hacia sus amigas toys que miraban dudosas del por qué no habían clientes y niños_ \- pueden moverse, ¿cómo ustedes quieran?

Es increíble, ¿que no nos viéramos por mucho tiempo? - _lo decía, la pollo toy mientras miraba a su amiga humana que estaba un poco mas gran de lo que recordaba ella_ -

Sí, ¿ya parecía una eternidad estar encerrados en esa bodega?

Momento, ¿dónde está mangle? - _lo decía, la conseja toy al no ver a su amiga albina por la pizzería_ -

Cierto, ella siempre estaba con nosotros - _lo decía, la coneja toy al ver que la zorrita toy no estaba con ellos_ \- ¿la última vez que la vimos, fue cuando nos desconectaron?

Ella está bien, en casa de frank - _lo decía, Alice llamando la atención en sus amigas toys al verlas algo perplejas_ -

¡En casa del guardia! - _lo decían, las dos toys algo sorprendidas de que la zorrita toy estuviera fuera de la pizzería_ -

¡¿Cuéntenos todo alice?! - _lo decía, la pollo toy mientras iba a la cocina a preparar pizza y la coneja toy acompañaba a la guardia nocturna a una de las mesas con ganas de escuchar todo_ -

E…Esta bien… - _lo decía, Alice mientras se iban a sentarse en una de las mesa dejando solo al oso toy y al guardia nocturno_ -

 **-** _ **Mientas que Alice le platicaba todo lo sucedido a sus amigas toys y al ver a la marioneta salir de la caja y escuchar lo que tenia que contar la guardia nocturna, Frank miraba algo curioso en como su mejor amiga le explicaba todo tratándolos como si fueran humanos otra vez, mientras que Toy Freddy lo miraba dudoso en lo que estaba pensando el guardia nocturno.**_ **-**

Hi - _lo decía, el niño de los globos hacia el guardia nocturno y al oso toy_ -

Ballon boy, no estoy de humor para tus juegos… - _lo decía, Frank mirando al niño animatronico que estaba parado al lado de él_ -

Oh… - _lo decía, el niño de los globos algo aburrido hacia el guardia nocturno, seguido de una niña animatronica parecido a él_ -

Oye, no te desanimes ballon boy, ve a buscar que hay en otro lugar para que te diviertas - _lo decía, el oso toy intentando de animar al niño animatronico_ -

Está bien - _lo decía, el niño de los globos mientras se alejaba de ahí hacia quien sabe dónde podría encontrar cosas que lo pudieran entretener_ -

Oye, guardia… - _lo decía, el oso toy mirando algo serio al guardia nocturno_ \- no deberías hablarle de esa forma a ballon boy, ¿es solo un niño?

No estoy de humor, toy fredo - _lo decía, Frank algo frustrado al parecer que había visto unas pupilas blancas en la oscuridad del pasillo izquierdo_ \- además, ¿no estoy para tus regaños? y si me disculpas, ¿tengo que terminar de reparar a los animatronics de parte y servicios?

Oye, no huyas - _lo decía, el oso toy al ver al guardia nocturno irse a la habitación de partes y servicios_ \- maldición se fue… bueno, voy a tener que darme una vuelta para conocer esta pizzería que al parecer se ve más pequeña que la anterior?

Oye, ¿no crees que es buena idea presentarnos con los demás animatronics? - _preguntaba, la animatronica entre las sombras de la pizzería_ -

No me importa ellos, ¿es mejor en cómo estamos…? - _respondía, el animatronico mirando a su compañera para desaparecer entre las sombras_ -

Sí, ¿que eres un aburrido? - _lo decía, la animatronica mirando a su compañero animatronico al saber que no había cambiado nada y al ver que las demás chicas habían ido a la cocina_ \- bueno, ¿me divertiré hablar con las demás chicas?

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank estaba en la habitación de partes y servicios intentando de reparar a los animatronics antes de que se terminara el día, la animatronica descocida caminaba sin ningún problema por la pizzería. Al entrar a la cocina, sin preocuparse de que Toy Freddy la viera mientras ingresaba a la cocina veía como las dos toys junto a la guardia nocturna preparaban pizzas sin haberla notado a ella aun.**_ **-**

¡Hola, chicas! - _lo decía, la animatronica desconocida saludando a las toys y a la guardia nocturna sorprendiéndolas_ -

¡Ah! - _lo decía, la coneja toy asustándose repentinamente de ver a la animatronica desconocida que nunca había visto en su vida_ -

¿Quién eres tú? - _preguntaba, la pollita toy amenazante hacia la animatronica desconocida que había entrado a la cocina donde estaban ellas_ \- ¿vienes a matar a alice?

¿A la guardia nocturna? - _respondía, la animatronica desconocida dudosa de la pregunta de la pollo toy y ver como las dos se ponían delante de la guardia nocturna para protegerla_ \- no, ¿no vengo a matarla si eso creyeron?

Entonces, ¿a qué has venido? - _lo decía, la coneja toy en un tono molesto hacia la animatronica desconocida que solo se podía ver pupilas blancas entre la oscuridad_ -

A charlar - _lo decía, la animatronica desconocida en un tono frustrada mientras miraba a las toys_ -

¿Charlar? - _preguntaba, la pollita toy mirando a su compañera toy que estaba al lado de ella_ -

Verán… - _lo decía, la animatronica desconocida hacia las toys y la guardia nocturna_ \- mi nombre es shadow bonnie y me aburrí estar hablando siempre con mi amigo

¿Shadow bonnie? - _lo decía, la coneja toy al ver acercarse la animatronica desconocida y dejando ver a un conejo animatronico negro completo y pupilas blancas_ \- wow, ¿te pareces a mí?

¿Eres otro niño asesinado por el hombre morado? - _preguntaba, la pollita toy algo curiosa en saber que no eran los únicos niños asesinados como los olds_ -

¿N…Niño…? - _respondía, la coneja shadow empezando a reírse de las dos toys_ \- ¿no, soy una niña? si eso pensaba ustedes…

¿Entonces? - _lo decía, la coneja toy algo dudosa en lo que se refería la coneja shadow_ -

Soy, una adolecente- _lo decía, la coneja shadow sorprendiendo a ambas toys de la impresión de que no era un niño o niña asesinado por el hombre morado_ -

¡Adolecente! - _lo decían, las dos animatronicas toys sorprendidas de saber que la coneja shadow no era una niña_ -

¿Ya te olvidaste de mí, alice? - _preguntaba, la coneja shadow al ver a la guardia nocturna_ -

Momento, tú eras la animatronica… - _lo decía, Alice recordando su última noche en la pizzería anterior antes de que la cerraran_ \- ¿que siempre me hablaba cuando miraba por la tablet antes de que la pizzería anterior cerrara?

Y ¿qué me confundiste con bonbon? - _lo decía, la coneja shadow señalando a la coneja toy_ -

Ahora, ¿que la veo bien, si se parecen ustedes dos? - _lo decía, la pollita toy al ver casi iguales a su compañera toy a excepción por el color_ -

Y ¿cuál es tu nombre real? - _preguntaba, Alice algo curiosa a la coneja shadow_ -

Es shadow bonnie - _respondía, la coneja shadow hacia la guardia nocturna algo dudosa por el nombre de ella_ -

Ella se refiere a tu nombre real - _lo decía, la pollita toy al ver que la coneja shadow no entendía a la pregunta_ \- antes de ser asesinada por el hombre morado

No lo diré - _lo decía, la coneja shadow cruzándose de brazos_ \- si ustedes no se presentan, ¿cómo se debe?

Bueno, yo soy alice jeager ya me conoces desde la pizzería anterior - _lo decía, Alice presentándose hacia la coneja shadow_ \- y que soy la guardia nocturna

Yo soy sarah y soy toy bonnie, pero puedes decirme bonbon - _lo decía, la coneja toy presentándose hacia la coneja shadow_ -

Yo soy carla y soy toy chica, puedes decirme chica - _lo decía, la pollita toy presentándose a la coneja shadow_ -

Pero, ya esta chica en partes y servicios - _lo decía, la coneja shadow en un tono frustrante sabiendo que los olds estaban en partes y servicios_ -

¡Ella es la old! - _lo decía, la pollita toy en un tono molesto hacia la coneja shadow_ \- ¡yo soy su versión mejorada de ella!

Carla, ¿no te comportes así? - _lo decía, Alice intentando de calmar a su amiga toy sabiendo que las pollos animatronicas tenían rivalidades entre ellas_ -

Perdón, ¿no fue mi intención alice…? - _lo decía, la pollita toy algo frustrada mientras miraba para otro lado un poco molesta_ -

Te gustaría, ¿qué te llamara tchica? - _lo decía, la coneja shadow intentando de pensar un nombre para la pollita toy_ -

Me gusta, ¿cómo suena? - _lo decía, la pollita toy algo curiosa del nuevo nombre que tendría para que no la confundieran con su versión old_ -

¿Qué es tchica? - _preguntaba, la coneja toy algo dudosa en lo que había dicho la coneja shadow_ -

Es toy chica, pero abreviando - _respondía, Alice hacia su amiga toy mientras miraba a la coneja shadow_ \- ahora deberías presentarte ya, ¿qué nos presentamos contigo?

Bueno, mi nombre real es natally- _lo decía, la coneja shadow presentándose hacia las dos toys y la guardia nocturna_ \- pero, ahora mi nombre es shadow bonnie

Bueno, ¿cómo sabrás, natally? - _lo decía, Alice mirando a la shadow con tranquilidad_ \- aquí solo los llamo por su nombre reales, como charlotte, franco, fred, carla, sarah y los demás de que es un gusto en saber que hay otra animatronica aparte de ellas

Gracias, pero… - _lo decía, la coneja shadow sintiendo algo raro en el aire_ -

Pero, ¿qué? - _preguntaban, las toys junto con la guardia nocturna al ver a la coneja shadow_ -

Algo, ¿huele a quemado? - _respondía, la coneja shadow mientras sentía un olor a quemado_ -

¡Mis pizzas! - _lo decía, la pollita toy corriendo a sacar sus pizzas del horno_ -

¿Siempre ha sido descuidada? - _preguntaba, la coneja shadow hacia sus dos nuevas amigas al ver a la pollita toy correr_ -

No, ¿que yo recuerde? - _lo decía, Alice al ver a la pollita toy sacar unas pizzas quemadas_ -

Uh, ya no se podrán comer… - _lo decía, la pollita toy frustrada de que sus pizzas se quemaran_ -

TChica, tenemos toda la pizzería para nosotros por este día, ¿no te desanimes? - _lo decía, la coneja toy intentando de animar a su compañera toy_ -

¡Es cierto, bonbon! - _lo decía, la pollita toy animada de saber que tendrían toda la tarde sin clientes y poder moverse como gustaran_ -

Siempre, ¿es así? - _preguntaba, la coneja shadow algo dudosa de sus dos amigas toys_ -

Solo, ¿cuándo se trata de que ella prepare pizza? - _respondía, Alice al ver a la pollita toy alegre mientras preparaba pizza_ \- ¿te gustaría aprender?

¿Puedo? - _lo decía, la coneja shadow algo dudosa en usar la cocina para aprender a preparar pizza_ -

Claro, eres ahora nuestra amiga - _lo decía, la pollita toy mientras tiraba a la basura las pizzas quemadas y sacaba una masa para preparar más pizza_ -

Esto será muy divertido - _lo decía, la coneja toy buscando los ingredientes con la guardia nocturna para preparar todo lo necesario_ -

Sera, una tarde solo de chicas - _lo decía, la pollita toy alegre de saber que no serían las única en la pizzería en cocinar pizzas_ -

Eso será en la noche, carla - _lo decía, Alice corrigiéndole a la pollita toy mientras elegía los ingredientes para enseñarle a la coneja shadow a preparar pizza_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Toy chica junto con Bonbon preparaban sus pizzas y Alice le enseñaba a Shadow bonnie a cocinar pizzas en la cocina disfrutando de la compañía de sus tres nuevas amigas por parte de la shadow. En la habitación de partes y servicios, Frank estaba terminando de estar dos horas ahí encerrado para reparar a los animatronics y sentirse observado del oso toy todo el tiempo desde que termino de caminar por toda la pizzería y mirar al guardia nocturno para molestarlo un rato.**_ **-**

¿Ya terminaste de repararlos? - _preguntaba, el oso toy algo aburrido de estar esperando dos horas a que el guardia nocturno terminara_ -

No… - _respondía, Frank algo frustrante al escuchar esa pregunta cada diez segundos_ -

¿Ya terminaste? - _preguntaba, el oso toy aburrido de esperar al guardia nocturno_ -

No… - _respondía, Frank algo molesto por la insistencia de la pregunta del oso toy cada diez segundo_ -

¿Ya? - _preguntaba, el oso toy aburriéndose de esperar_ -

¿Que no…? - _respondía, Frank algo frustrado hacia el oso toy que le preguntaba a cada rato_ -

Mmm… ¿ya terminaste? - _lo decía, el oso toy rebasando la paciencia del guardia nocturno_ -

¡Te dije, que no! - _lo decía, Frank gritándole a todo pulmón hacia el oso toy al estar harto_ \- ¡osos toy pedófilo de mierda!

Ya, ¿no te enojes por algo fácilmente? - _lo decía, el oso toy intentando de calmar al guardia nocturno antes de ser convertido en chatarra_ -

¡¿Cómo quieres que no me enoje?! - _lo decía, Frank histérico de ira al ver que el oso toy posiblemente está evitando su muerte_ \- ¡¿no me dejabas de preguntarme cada diez segundos?!

¿No es para tanto? - _lo decía, el oso toy sin importancia en eso mientras veía a los olds en el suelo_ -

¡¿Cómo que no es para tanto?! - _lo decía, Frank en un tono molesto hacia el oso toy_ \- ¡si me equivoco en reparar a los animatronics no volverán activarse!

Y ¿eso significa? - _preguntaba, el oso toy algo dudoso en lo que sucedería_ -

¡¿Que se irán a la basura, a la chatarrería?! - _lo decía, Frank intentando de no perder el control contra el oso toy y desmantelarlo parte por parte y enviarlo a la chatarrería_ -

Ah, ¿por eso mejor, no digo nada…? - _lo decía, el oso toy intentando de no pasar la brecha entre el la paciencia del guardia y la muerte_ -

¡Gracias! - _lo decía, Frank al ver que el oso toy entendiera de una vez o si no lo convertiría en chatarra_ -

¿Ya terminaste? - _preguntaba, el oso toy algo burlón hacia el guardia nocturno_ -

¡Ahora, si oso toy de mierda! - _lo decía, Frank ignorando las advertencias de los médicos en que no hiciera movimientos bruscos para poder golpear al oso toy_ \- ¡sacaste boleto a la chatarrería!

¡Ah! - _gritaba, el oso toy corriendo hacia la cocina donde estarían sus dos compañeras toys y la guardia nocturna para que lo protegieran de enviarlo a la chatarrería_ -

¡¿No corras cobarde?! - _lo decía, Frank ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo y perseguir al oso toy cerrando la puerta detrás de él_ -

Uh, ¿mi cabeza? - _lo decía, la voz del conejo animatronico reactivándose algo mareado_ \- ¿por qué, el guardia nocturno está persiguiendo a la versión plagio de freddy?

Arg, ¿qué fue lo que paso? - _lo decía, la voz del zorro animatronico reactivándose como el conejo animatronico_ -

Bonnie, ¿qué esta paso? - _preguntaba, la voz del oso animatronico algo mareado reactivándose_ -

Lo único, ¿qué recuerdo es ser emboscado por el hombre morado? - _respondía, la voz del conejo animatronico algo molesto_ -

Yo recuerdo, ¿estar protegiendo a alice del hombre morado? - _lo decía, la voz de la pollo animatronica reactivándose mirando a sus tres compañeros_ -

Arg, a mí me golpeo con el hacha y me golpeo con el filo - _lo decía, la voz del zorro animatronico algo adolorido_ -

Mmm… ¿creo que estamos en partes y servicios? - _lo decía, la voz del oso animatronico hacia sus tres compañeros al darse cuenta de algo_ -

¡En partes y servicios! - _lo decían, los cuatro animatronics al ver que estaban en la habitación de partes y servicios_ -

¡Ahí dios, ¿cómo estará alice?! - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica algo preocupada por su amiga humana_ \- ¡espero, ¿que no le haya pasado nada?!

Chica cálmate, ¿estoy seguro el guardia nocturno lo está cuidando? - _lo decía, el oso animatronico intentando de calmar a su compañera_ -

Y si también, ¿el guardia nocturno fue asesinado, por el hombre morado?- _lo decía, la pollo animatronica algo angustiada de saber si su amiga estaba bien_ -

No creo, ¿que sea eso posible? - _lo decía, el zorro animatronico algo frustrado debido que estaba en partes y servicios, mientras usaba su garfio para abrir la puerta metálica_ -

Buena idea, foxy - _lo decía, el oso animatronico al ver que su compañero estaba intentando de abrir la puerta metálica con el garfio_ -

¡Así se hace foxy! - _lo decía, la pollo animando a su compañero zorro_ -

¡Vamos coyote! - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico animando junto a sus dos compañeros de escenario al zorro_ -

¡¿Que no soy un coyote?! - _lo decía, el zorro animatronico molesto por el comentario del conejo_ \- ¡liebre gay!

¡No soy gay! - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico molesto por el comentario del zorro_ \- ¡maldito coyote!

Ya bonnie, deja que foxy se concentre en abrir la puerta de partes y servicios… - _lo decía, el oso animatronico separando a sus dos compañeros_ -

Está bien… - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico algo molesto con su amigo zorruno_ -

Ustedes dos pelean, ¿cómo niños pequeños? - _lo decía, el oso animatronico cruzado de brazos al ver a sus dos compañeros que terminaban peleando por cualquier cosa de vez en cuando_ -

Mira, ¿quién habla? - _lo decían, el conejo junto con el zorro animatronico al ver que su amigo oso era muy orgulloso como el oso toy_ -

Dijeron, ¿algo? - _lo decía, el oso animatronico mirando a sus dos compañeros al haber escuchado algo_ -

¿No, para nada freddy? - _lo decían, el zorro junto con el conejo animatronico algo nervioso los dos_ -

Eso espero… - _lo decía, el oso animatronico mirando dudoso a sus dos compañeros_ -

¿Puedes apurarte foxy? - _preguntaba, la pollo animatronica hacia su compañero impaciente de saber cómo estaba su amiga_ -

En eso intento, chica… - _respondía, el zorro animatronico usando su garfio para abrir la puerta_ -

¿Creen, que logremos salir? - _preguntaba, la pollo hacia sus compañeros algo dudosa en que pudieran salir de la habitación de partes y servicios_ -

¿Quién sabe, chica? - _respondía, el oso animatronico algo dudoso en que pudieran salir de la habitación_ -

Se olvidan que foxy la otra vez abrió el almacén de alimentos para, ¿qué chica preparara más pizza? - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico mirando a sus dos compañeros para ver al zorro muy concentrado en abrir la cerradura de la puerta metálica_ -

Es verdad - _lo decía, el oso animatronico concordando en el comentario de su compañero conejo_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Foxy intentaba de abrir la cerradura de la puerta metálica de la habitación de partes y servicios para salir junto a sus tres compañeros de esa habitación. En la cocina, las animatronicas toys junto a la coneja shadow habían terminado de preparar pizzas junto a Alice, hasta que vieron entrar rápidamente a la cocina a Toy Freddy.**_ **-**

¡Chicas, ayúdenme! - _gritaba, el oso toy escondiéndose detrás de la guardia nocturna_ -

Ahora, ¿qué paso fred? - _preguntaba, Alice algo confundida del oso toy_ -

El guardia nocturno, ¿quiere desmantelarme? - _respondía, el oso toy escondiéndose detrás de la guardia nocturna_ -

¿En serio? - _lo decían, las dos toys algo dudosa mientras que la coneja shadow solo observaba la situación_ -

Ahora, ¿qué le hiciste fred? - _preguntaba, Alice hacia el oso animatronico en que algo le había hecho a su mejor amigo_ -

Yo solo le pregunte, ¿si había terminado de armar a los olds? - _respondía, el oso toy algo nervioso en ser convertido en chatarra por el guardia nocturno_ \- y de pronto se enojo

¿Algo, le debiste hacerle a frank? - _lo decía, Alice sabiendo que su mejor amigo no se enojaba con facilidad al menos que lo molesten mucho cuando estaba en algo_ \- ¿le hiciste algo a frank?

Solo le pregunte… - _lo decía, el oso toy algo nervioso en la situación en que estaba ahora_ -

¡Oso de mierda, te voy a convertir en chatarra! - _lo decía, la voz de Frank molesto entrando a la cocina_ -

Wow, ¿quieto ahí rodríguez? - _lo decía, Alice llamando la atención de su mejor amigo_ \- ¿Por qué, quieres desmantelar a fred?

¿Por qué? - _lo decía, Frank molesto al ver que su mejor amiga estaba protegiendo al oso toy_ \- porque ese oso toy, me preguntaba cada diez segundos, ¡si había terminado de reparar a los animatronics!

Ya me lo imaginaba… - _lo decía, Alice ahora entendiendo el por qué su mejor amigo estaba molesto, mientras que ella junto a las toys miraban al oso toy y la shadow con curiosidad en el asunto_ -

Eh… ¿señorita alice?- _lo decía, el oso toy al ver la mirada molesta de la guardia nocturna junto de sus dos compañeras toys en ver en lo que vendría_ \- si van a golpearme, ¿que no sea en la cara…?

Va a ser en la cara, fredo - _lo decía, Alice junto a sus amigas toys mientras se acercaban al oso toy sabiendo que no se salvaría de una golpiza de mujeres_ -

¡AH! - _gritaba, el oso toy siendo golpeado por sus dos compañeras toys y con una sartén por parte de la guardia nocturna_ \- ¡en mi cara no!

 **-** _ **Mientras que Toy Chica junto a Bonbon y a Alice terminaban de golpear a Toy Freddy, Shadow bonnie miraba curiosa en cómo se comportaban los animatronics para luego hablar un rato con el guardia nocturno sin que este le tomara mucha atención a ella. Al ingresar al dinning área, Alice junto a sus dos amigas toys habían traído las pizzas para empezar a almorzar debido que no había nadie en la pizzería a excepción de los dos guardias nocturnos.**_ **-**

Bueno, ¿tengo que irme, chicas? - _lo decía, la coneja shadow algo alegre por pasar tiempo con las demás animatronicas y con la guardia nocturna_ -

¿Que a dónde vas, natally? - _preguntaba, Alice al ver que la shadow se estaba despidiendo_ -

Sí, ¿quédate un rato más con nosotras? - _lo decía, la pollita toy intentando de cambiar de opinión de la shadow_ -

Me gustaría quedarme, pero… - _lo decía, la coneja shadow sabiendo que debía estar atenta en su amigo que estaba en algún lugar que ellos podían acceder_ -

Pero, ¿qué? - _lo decía, Alice mientras miraba a su amiga shadow que se iba_ -

Tengo, que cuidar de mi mejor amigo, ¿que esta por ahí algo deprimente últimamente? - _lo decía, la coneja shadow sabiendo que debía ir con su amigo para charlar como siempre lo hacía para animarlo_ -

¿Quién es tu amigo? - _preguntaba, la coneja toy algo curiosa en saber quién era el amigo de la coneja shadow_ -

Es shadow freddy - _respondía, la coneja shadow algo frustrada al saber que su amigo no había cambiado nada_ -

¿Shadow freddy? - _preguntaban, las animatronicas toys y la guardia nocturna algo dudosas por el nombre_ -

Sí, su nombre real es marcelo y ha estado algo deprimente, ¿en todos estos años? - _respondía, la coneja shadow algo molesta sabiendo cual era el problema de su amigo_ -

Espera, natally - _lo decía, Alice llamando la atención de la shadow antes de que se fuera_ -

Sí, ¿qué pasa alice? - _lo decía, la coneja shadow volteándose a ver a su amiga humana_ -

Quería avisarte que en la noche, vendrán unas visitas y quería saber, ¿si tú y tu amigo querían venir? - _lo decía, Alice algo dudosa si iban a aparecer en la noche los dos shadow para la fotografía_ -

Para, ¿qué? - _lo decía, la coneja shadow algo dudosa en lo que podrían hacer en la noche_ -

Es una fotografía grupal para tenerla de recuerdo - _lo decía, la coneja toy animada de que ellos tuvieran su primera fotografía grupal_ -

Estaremos nosotros los toys y los olds - _lo decía, la pollita toy alegre de su primera fotografía grupal_ \- claro, ¿que tú y tu amigo estarían si quieren venir?

Mmm…ahí, el aviso a shadow freddy y sí, yo vendré en la noche - _lo decía, la coneja shadow sorprendiendo a las toys y a la guardia nocturna_ \- además, ¿así poder conocerlos a todos? Y ¿qué hora nos juntamos?

Está bien, nos juntaremos a la una de la mañana en el escenario- _lo decía, Alice avisándole la hora a la shadow_ \- ¿te parece?

¿Por mí, está bien? - _lo decía, la coneja shadow aceptando la invitación de su amiga humana en la fotografía grupal_ -

Ah y antes de que te vallas, shadow bonnie - _lo decía, la pollita toy tomando una de las pizzas que había preparado Alice_ \- es para, ¿cuándo tú y shadow freddy tengan hambre?

Gracias, tchica - _lo decía, la coneja shadow agradecida por el gesto de la pollo toy_ \- bueno chicas, nos veremos en la madrugada

Adiós, natally - _lo decía, Alice despidiéndose de la shadow al verla desaparecer como cierto oso dorado_ \- creen ustedes, ¿qué golden freddy aparezca?

Mientras, que este la marioneta aquí, ¿no creo que cause problemas? - _lo decía, la pollita toy sabiendo que el oso dorado no aparecería si la marioneta está en la pizzería_ -

Bueno, iré a ver si frank recordó reactivar a los animatronics en partes y servicios - _lo decía, Alice caminando hacia la habitación de partes y servicios_ -

La acompañamos - _lo decía, la coneja toy caminando al lado de su amiga humana junto con la pollo toy_ -

Si, para ayudarla a reactivar a los olds - _lo decía, la pollita toy animada de ver a los olds otra vez e ignorar la adversidad de su versión antigua_ -

Gracias, chicas - _lo decía, Alice caminando junto con las dos toys hasta llegar a partes y servicios para abrir la puerta_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber caminado y abierto la puerta de la habitación de partes y servicios, Alice junto a Toy Chica y Bonbon pudieron ver como foxy se había caído al suelo debido que estaba apoyado en la puerta para saber si el seguro se había abierto mientras que los otros tres animatronics miraban incrédulos de la mala suerte del zorro animatronico. Mientras que Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy comían algunas pizzas hechas por Alice y las dos toys, las chicas se habían sentado en el escenario para platicar lo sucedido en la noche anterior y decirle al señor Fazbear que habían entrado a destrozar a los animatronics por razones desconocidas.**_ **-**

Bueno, debemos irnos ahora - _lo decía, Alice caminando hacia la salida con su mejor amigo_ -

¿Dónde van ustedes dos? - _preguntaba, el oso animatronico algo dudoso al ver a los dos guardias caminar hacia la salida_ -

Pues a mi casa, ¿dónde más crees? - _respondía, Frank caminando hacia la salida de la pizzería_ -

Y ¿qué hacemos nosotros? - _preguntaba, el conejo animatronico algo dudoso al ver que sus versiones toys estaban en el escenario_ \- ¿si, los toys están en el escenario?

Pues, ¿que los toys se queden en el escenario por este día y ustedes a partes y servicios? - _respondía, Alice algo dudosa en cómo podrían hacer las cosas hasta que la pizzería abriera_ -

Jeager, ¿vienes o no? - _lo decía, Frank desde la salida de la pizzería llamando a su mejor amiga_ -

Ya voy - _lo decía, Alice hacia su mejor amigo que estaba esperándola en la salida de la pizzería_ \- bueno, un día ellos y uno ustedes hasta que abran la pizzería a los clientes, ¿quedo claro?

Sí, alice - _lo decían, los animatronics apoyando en la idea de la guardia nocturna sin negarse_ -

Bien, ¿nos veremos en la noche? - _lo decía, Alice despidiéndose de sus amigos animatrónicos para irse con su mejor amigo y dejar a los animatronics solos en la pizzería no sin antes echar llave para que nadie entrara a la pizzería_ -

¿Quieren más pizza? - _preguntaba, la pollita toy hacia los demás animatronics en caso de que tedian hambre_ -

Claro - _respondía, la pollo animatronica hacia su versión toy_ -

Bien, vamos chica

Está bien, toy chica- _lo decía, la pollo animatronica hacia su versión toy animada de preparar pizza a pesar de su rivalidad con ella_ -

Solo llámame ahora, tchica - _lo decía, la pollita toy animada de su nuevo nombre para que no la confundieran con su versión old_ -

Está bien, tchica - _lo decía, la pollo animatronica caminado junto a su versión toy hacia la cocina para preparar más pizza_ -

Vaya esas dos se llevan bien, ¿a pesar de su rivalidad en la cocina? - _lo decía, el oso animatronico mirando a las dos pollos animatronicas irse a la cocina_ -

Bueno, iré a buscar mi guitarra para afinarla - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico caminando para buscar su guitarra_ -

Te acompaño, bonnie - _lo decía, la coneja toy caminando con su versión old_ \- además, ¿así competimos quien toca mejor la guitarra?

Bien - _lo decía, el conejo animatronico aceptando la apuesta de quien tocaba mejor la guitarra el o su versión toy_ -

Arg, me iré a mi cueva pirata si no les molesta - _lo decía, el zorro animatronico mientras caminaba hacia su cueva pirata_ -

Al menos tu cueva pirata es espaciosa para que todos cupiéramos dentro - _lo decía, el oso animatronico hacia el zorro pirata al saber que ahora tendrían la pizzería para ellos solos_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Freddy estaba esperando a que los demás volvieran, Chica junto a Tchica estaban en la cocina preparando más pizza, Bonnie junto con bonbon estaban afinando sus guitarras para pasar el rato en su pequeña competencia de guitarras, Foxy estaba en su cueva pirata aprovechando el silencio en su pirate cove, Shadow bonnie estaba intentando de animar a su amigo con algo de pizza soportando la presencia del oso dorado que estaba comiendo de mala gana la pizza que había hecho la guardia nocturna. Mientras que Frank había ido a su habitación para preparar todo lo necesario para su última noche y Alice estaba en la cocina preparando algo delicioso para sus amigos animatronics esperando que les gustara lo que estaba preparando para sus amigos animatronics ya que sería su última noche.**_ **-**

* * *

 **-** Bueno, hasta aquí llega este capítulo espero que les haya gustado en cómo va, ya que desde el jueves empezó mi practica y no creo que tenga el tiempo suficiente para avanzar en mis fics, pero si quieren pueden enviarme algún mensaje de mi página de facebook y así pueden contactarme conmigo, para que les sea más fácil de contactarme, bien es momento de responder a los reviews del capítulo anterior. **-**

 **Yo:** _ **Bueno, los únicos personajes quienes me acompañan son, Alice jeager y Frank rodríguez**_

Alice: bueno, comenzaremos rápido, ¿no?

 **Yo:** _ **Pues, claro**_

Frank: me hubiera, ¿quedado en casa…?

Alice: vamos frank, ¿deberías divertirte con los review de los lectores?

Frank: okey, ¿cómo quieras jeager?

 **Yo:** _ **también nos acompañaran por esta vez, los animatronics old junto con los toys**_ - _veo solo a las toys_ - _ **y ¿el oso toy pedófilo?**_

Tchica: encerrado en la bodega de la pizzería

Bonbon: shadow bonnie, está cuidándolo de que no se muera de hambre, mientras no estamos en la pizzería

Mangle: ¿qué bonito lugar? - _colgada de cabeza en el lugar_ -

 **Yo:** _ **Bien, empecemos esto…**_

 _El primer review en responder es de_ _ **LightIlumin 879**_

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ ( _ **entro escuchando música con mi auriculares puestos y sola**_ ) ¡hola chicos! ¡ya llego por quien lloraban!... ¿no? ¿no? Okay e_e

 **Yo:** …

Alice: ¿hola, light?

Frank: lo que faltaba…

Tchica: ¿quién, es ella?

Bonbon: de seguro, ¿qué es una nueva guardia nocturna?

Mangle: si no es amiga de alice, le morderé su cabecita a la pequeña - _mira a la lectora con ganas de morderle la cabeza_ -

 **Yo:** _ **no dañaran a mis lectores o lectoras, les tengo prohibido matar o meterlos en trajes animatrónicos de freddy**_

TChica: pero eso es aburrido…

Mangle: si, ya quería morderle la cabeza a esta enana - _señala a la lectora_ -

Bonbon: si, además de que es aburrido sin matar guardia

Alice/Frank: ¡oye!

Bonbon: perdona, alice…

Freddy: he, he, están en problemas chicas

Bonnie: bueno, ¿sea lo que suceda…? ¡terminemos esto rápido!

Foxy: arg, presiento que no podremos matarlos, pero si insultarlos

 **Yo:** _ **si, solo con insultos leves y no rompiendo la cuarta pared a lo deadpool, por favor**_

Animatronics: esta bien… ¿quién es deadpool?

Alice: niños…

Frank: estúpidas chatarras, bueno, sigamos con esta mierda…

Alice: ¡frank!

Frank: yo no dije, ¿nada?

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ vaya… asi que Foxy fue novio de chica, ¿eh?

Chica: solo que nuestra relación duro menos ya que el zorro este, salió con la zorra

Mangle: ¿cómo me llamaste?

Chica: zorra y con Zorra con Z mayúsculas, igual que mi versión toy

Tchica: ¡oye! - _empezando una pelea de mujeres_ -

 **Yo:** - _con un revolver jugando a la ruleta rusa_ - _ **vamos, bala quiero morir y no estar en esta estúpida discusión de mujeres…**_ - _se escucha un click debido que no tenía balas_ - _ **¿Quién tomo mis balas de mi revolver?**_

Todos: nosotros, ¿no fuimos?

 **Yo:** _ **me disculpan, ¿un momento?**_ - _se va a la habitación prohibida para todo personaje o lector_ \- _**¡NNOO! ¡matare al desgraciado, que se haya atrevido tomar mis preciosas balas de mi revolver!**_

Alice: bueno, ¿sigamos con esto?

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ no me esperaba esa… tampoco que Bonnie también lo haya salido…

Freddy: si eso te sorprende, te diré que Bonnie duro medio año en su relación con chica

Bonnie: ¡freddy cállate!

Chica: ¡¿qué vergüenza me das freddy?!

Tchica: ¿quién es la zorra, ahora?- _burlandose de su versión old_ \- sin ofenderte mangle

Mangle: mientras, ¿que no me insultes, todo bien?

Foxy: nah, dure más con mangle cuando salíamos

Mangle: ¡mentiroso! ¡ni si quiera salías de partes y servicios cuando éramos novios!

Frank: como dice la palabra, "eran novios"

Foxy/Mangle: ¡cállate, guardia!

Frank: ¿que sensibles…?

 **Yo:** _ **¡continuemos esto, por favor!**_

Todos: esta bien

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Es impresionante lo que se descubre en momentos de crisis ¿no lo crees skyla?- _ **en eso aparece de entre la oscuridad una chica pelinegra bajita de ojos anaranjados, pelo negro con unos pequeños cuernos a ambos lados de su cabeza, dos alas u ima cola era reconocida mas bien como una succubos**_ \- eh aquí señoras y señores, mi otra oc

Animatronicas: uh, es tan linda - _mirandola a la nueva oc con maravilla al confundirla con una niña en disfraz de Halloween_ -

 _ **Skyla:**_ hola, personas desconocidas- _ **habla pausadamente y afilandos los ojos**_ -

Animatrónicos: esto ira mal…

Golden: quien trajo a una enana aquí, que alguien llame a sus padres para que vengan a recogerla o la mato ahora - _señalando a la oc enana como invitada_ -

Alice: presiento, ¿que ocurrirán cosas malas?

Frank: bueno, quien diría que mi deseo se cumplio antes de tiempo…- _con un rifle apuntando a la oc_ \- ¿te puedo llenar de plomo para matarte?

Alice: ya empezamos…

Bonbon: continuemos a ver, ¿que pasa aquí con estos lectores?

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ ejeje ella aparecerá en lugar de bright y cindy ambas tienen un asunto relacionado con halloween vale, eso sono raro, pero nadie dijo que no podíamos festejarlo

Golden: no, nada de no se que en este lugar

Foxy: ya se metió el amargado

Freddy: ¿que es halloween?

Bonnie: yo, ¿no se nada?

Animatronicas: ¿ni idea?

 **Yo:** _ **después se queja de cierta relación que tengo planeado para ti, godofredo**_

Golden: ¿que relación?

 **Yo:** _ **Diría algo, pero es spoiler y odio profundamente los spoilers**_

 _ **Skyla:**_ la ley lo nombra asi- _mientras le quita el sombrero a freddy_ \- ¿Quién rayos eres? Siento que tienes vida- _ **mientras comienza a olerlo como un perro**_ -

Freddy: ¡¿eso que te importa enana?!- _le quita su sombrero recuperándolo de la enana oc_ \- no toques mi sombrero, ¿escuchaste enana?

 **Yo:** _ **Ya empezamos con lo mismo…**_

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ me di cuenta que siempre hago revie demasiado largos. Asi que, poniéndome en tu lugar hare mas corta mi critica de ahora en adelante

Los animatronics: ¡Sí! ¡menos trabajo!

Alice/Frank: que flojos

 **Yo:** _ **me lleva… odio mi jodida vida…**_

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Comenzare por decir que me gustó mucho el capitulo, además de que Frank al fin se dio cuente que Rodrigo era quien le hablaba

Frank: no me digas, ¿creía, que ya lo sabias?

Alice: ¡no le hables asi a la lectora! - _le da un zape_ -

Frank: ¡auch! ¡¿Por qué eres tan mano dura, jeager?!

Alice: ¡¿por que no debes molestar a cada lector o lectora de cada review?!

Frank: ¡tu no me mandas!

Alice: ¡me estas retando, rodríguez!

 **Yo:** _ **lo que dice el dicho, ¿los que se odian, se aman...?**_ - _lo golpean sus oc's_ -

Alice/Frank: ¡Callate! - _sonrojados_ -

Bonnie: lo bueno, que somos maquinas y ¿no de carne y hueso?

Animatronics: si… - _miraban como los dos guardias nocturnos se peleaban como pareja casada_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ aun que, hay algo que no entiendo, pero si pregunto seria spoiler por eso no lo dire

Freddy: carajo, quería escuchar lo que iba a decir la enana lectora

 _ **Skyla:**_ ¿uh? ¿otro mas?- _ **llendo esta vez a donde Foxy**_ \- enana, ¿donde rayos me trajiste?

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ a un lugar muuuuuuy diferente a tu hogar

 _ **Skyla:**_ …eres rara, enana

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ todos lo dicen u.u

Freddy: eso es cierto

Bonnie: es enana

Chica: está en la friendzone

Foxy: una loca peor que vincent

Vincent: ¡oye!

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ pero bueno. segundo, aaaw foto grupal quisiera estar en ella q.q

 **Yo:** _ **lamento decírtelo, light, pero si un creador entra en su fic o en otros fics distintos, posiblemente cause anomalías inter dimensionales y posiblemente el fin de todo fandom existente debido que ahí personajes característicos de escritores, amigos, personas, etc, que podría distorsionar hasta nuestra realidad tiempo y espacio**_ - _con lentes de científico_ - _ **es por eso, que los personajes oc o personajes de distintas categorías en el fandom nunca, deben saber que hay dos mundos, el real y la ficción del fandom…**_

Todos: ¿qué?

 **Yo:** _ **eso me recuerda, ¿chicos miren este aparato por unos momentos?**_ - _los flashea borrándoles la memoria a los hombres de negros mientras estoy en un traje de terno negro_ - _ **¿entendieron el chiste? ¿toc toc?**_

Todos: ¿quién es?

 **Yo:** _ **Nadie**_

Todos: ¿nadie quien…?

 **Yo:** _ **hehehe, chiste malo patrocinado por el Kritikal1 XD**_

Todos: ¿no entendemos?

 **Yo:** _ **aburridos… -_-'**_

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ tercero… - _ **mirando a freddy**_ \- ¿tu? ¿caballero? ¡solo eres un oso animatronico que intenta ser caballeroso!

 _ **¿?:**_ alguien no esta de humor hoy - _ **otra vez la sombra apareció**_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumind 879:**_ cierra el pico, pueden entrarte moscas- _ **subiendo el volumen de la musica**_ -

 _ **Skyla:**_ meh, eres aburrida

Freddy: es verdad en eso eres la más, aburrida que los que vienen aquí

Bonnie: eres más, aburrida que foxy

Foxy: eres tan aburrida que con tu mirada aburres al mundo entero

Golden: eres tan aburrida que el mundo entero tiene cáncer y sida… ¿Qué es sida?

 **Yo:** _ **¡No soy una jodida enciclopedia!**_

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ ¿yo? ¿aburrida? ¡si fuera aburrida no haría esto!- _ **salgo del set y voy donde esta vincent**_ -

Vincent: hola pequeña, ¿te perdiste? - _te sonríe psicopatamente con su sonrisa sinica_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ ¡POR PERRO!- _ **le pego una patada en sus partes blandas para luego espezar a cachetearlo**_ \- ¡POR TORPE! ¡POR IDIOTA! ¡POR SINICO! ¡POR TARADO! ¡POR DESUBICADO!- _ **le termino de pegar**_ \- eres un estúpido por meterte con personas nobles como Frank y Alice, por matar a los niños. ¡a la familia de frank!

Vincent: auch… - _queda inconsciente en el suelo_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ - _ **mientras vuelvo al set, skyla y l asombre me miraban extrañadas**_ -

 _ **Skyla:**_ no dire nada u.u- _ **mientras va a donde golden y le quita el moño y el sombrero de manera rapida**_ \- ¡jujujuju! ¡soy un oso ahora!

Golden: ¡devuelveme mi sombrero y mi moño, enana! - _se lo quita para luego colocándose su sombrero y acomodar su moño_ -

 _ **¿?:**_ ¿donde están las locas cuando se las necesita?

- _ **En otro lugar**_ -

 _ **Bright.S:**_ y esto, va aquí… no, queda es-pan-to-so!... ¡achu! agh, alexia me las pagaras, nadie me llama loca

- _ **Volviendo**_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ y buano, ya me voy o si no te estare jodiendo demasiado ¡ya nos vamos!… ¿skyla que haces?

 _ **Skyla:**_ eeeeh… na… nada - _ **soltando un aerosol estando a punto de pintar la cabeza de bonnie**_ -

Bonnie: ¡oye! - _se da cuenta de las intenciones de la invitada oc_ \- respeta a los demás, enana

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ meh apropósito…- _ **me acerco a Chica**_ \- toma, esto me lo dio la marioneta emo. Dijo algo de sobre boda o… ¡bah, yo que se! ¡es una receta no ma'!

Chica:- _ **tomando en sus manos la receta por parte de la lectora**_ \- ah, ¿okey? Mandale muchos saludos a Rmarionette - _ **se va algo dudosa hacia el escritor**_ -sabes, ¿que es?

 **Yo:** _ **Sí, pero no lo dire ahora por que es spoiler XD**_

 _ **Skyla:**_ ¡bye bye almas rotas! - _ **se va dando una leve risa traviesa**_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ bye bye!- _ **me voy, pero antes miro que hay un cartel puesto en Foxy con la palabra "pateame"**_ \- oki - _ **lo pateo y me voy**_ -

Foxy: espero que te duela, porque soy de metal - _se saca el papel de su espalda_ \- ¿así que patéame? Malditas enanas, les morderé en la cabeza en la próxima

Mangle: recuerda que no podemos matar o herir lectores o invitados, solo podemos insultarlos levemente y no sobrepasarse

Frank: como por ejemplo chica, come mucha pizza y no engorda, oh cierto ya es un pato gordo

Chica: ¡soy una pollo! y ¡no estoy gorda!

TChica: si pareces gorda

Chica: tu calla, ¡¿que pareces puta?!

TChica: ¡no soy puta! ¡gorda!

Bonbon: por favor chicas, ¿no peleen?

Freddy: mujeres, ¿quien las entiende…?- _mira como pelea sus compañeras animatronicas_ -

Animatronicos: es verdad…

Animatronicas: ¡cállense ustedes!

 **Yo:** _ **En el siguiente fic de ustedes…**_ - _señalando a los animatronics_ \- _**hare, que siete capítulos de ustedes los old responderán los review y en los próximos siete días los toy, ¿hecho?**_

Todos: esta bien…

Alice: sigamos con esto

 _El segundo review por responder es de_ _ **amlc2120**_

 **-** _ **Amlc2120:**_ Buen trabajo compañero

 **Yo:** _ **Gracias y es un honor tener un review de AMLC**_

Chica: ¿quién es amlc?

Todos: ¿no lo se?

Alice: es una lectora y también una escritora, ¿cómo el? - _señala a su creador_ -

Frank: tsk, que fastidio otro más como él - _mira con desinterés hacia su creador y a la lectora_ -

 **Yo:** _ **Sigamos contestando review o eliminare su existencia sin recuerdos de nada**_ - _en un tono amenazante dejándolos callados_ - _ **gracias…**_

 _El tercer y último review en responder es de_ _ **Tomas Ferrari**_

 **-** _ **Tomas Ferrari:**_ mierda, mansa pelea q le hubieras cortado la cabeza o castrarlo almenos, pero bue hasta el mas frio no puede en contra las palabras de una dama

Alice: ah… gracias, ya que frank es mi mejor amigo desde pequeños y bueno, no quería que se rebajara como era vincent… - _mirando algo molesta por lo de anoche_ -

Frank: si, por que me hubiera desecho de una basura en el mundo - _mirando molesto con su mejor amiga_ -

 **Yo:** _ **esto no es buena combinación, pero entre el amor y odio siempre habrá un equilibrio ¿cómo el bien y el mal? ¿la luz y oscuridad? ¿el ying y el yang?**_

Alice/Frank: ¡cállate! - _sonrojados_ -

 **-** _ **Tomas Ferrari:**_ a la otra un tiro en la frente y chai

Frank: lo hubiera hecho, pero jeager tiene mi arma

Alice: para que no hagas esa locura de buscar a vincent y matarlo

Frank: tsk, ¿qué aburrida eres?

 **-** _ **Tomas Ferrari:**_ y no sos mas armargo xq no naciste de un limón ahora cagate

Frank: nah, no soy un fanático de los autos ¿cómo tú y él? - _señala a su creador que estaba comiendo un sándwich de jamón y queso_ -

 **Yo:** _ **¿Qué?**_ - _los miro con seriedad a todos los personajes_ \- _**¿acaso uno no puede comer tranquilo aquí?**_ - _los miro molestos a medio sándwich de terminar_ -

Todos: ¡no!

 **-** _ **Tomas Ferrari:**_ Alice quieres el auto? * _ **mostrando las llaves**_ * esta bonito, sanito, con un buen stereo y parlantes para la música, y no le tenes q pagar patente al ser viejo o si quieres una camioneta me fijo

Alice: me gustaría tomas, pero no soy fanática de la velocidad y no tengo licencia de conducir, así que lo siento y tenga que rechazar tu oferta

Frank: ja, ja, ja, ja, te rechazo el vehículo que mala suerte tienes

 **Yo:** _ **y a ti te caerá un libro en la cabeza**_ - _mirando a mi oc_ -

Frank: ¿cuál libro?

 **Yo:** _ **déjame ver, ¿cual podría lanzarte?**_ - _buscando en el librero algún libro y encontrar un libro con más de 500 páginas_ - _ **¡vete de aquí, puto de mierda!**_ - _se lo lanzo en toda la cara dejándolo noqueado_ -

 **-** _ **Tomas Ferrari:**_ esta va muy bien alex, lastima el pecho frio que tenés aca * _ **señalando a frank**_ *

 **Yo:** _ **Sí, es lamentable…**_ - _miro a mi oc en el suelo inconsciente_ -

 **-** _ **Tomas Ferrari:**_ vamos a una picadas? ( _ **carreras de cuarto de millas**_ ) * _ **me subo al mustang boss 302 negro 69**_ * dale nene * _ **acelero el auto**_ *

 **Yo:** _ **me gustaría, tomas… pero, como tengo mi practica en lo que estudie termino muy cansado y no podre hacer lo que podía hacer antes e incluso avanzar en los últimos capítulos de este fic**_

Todos: ¡¿qué?!

Alice: ¡no podre ser una adulta y tener una vida normal! ¡seré joven toda mi vida…! un momento, eso no está mal, ¡seré joven eternamente!

Animatronics: ¡no nos oxidaremos!

 **Yo:** _ **Ya, ¿quisieran ustedes?**_

 **-** _ **Tomas Ferrari:**_ Ah casi me olvido no es necesario tomas, díganme tomi no me gusta muy formal

 **Yo:** _ **por mí, ¿no hay problema?**_

Todos: está bien

 **-** _ **Tomas Ferrari:**_ capicci freddy?

Freddy: si, si, ya escuche…

 **-** _ **Tomas Ferrari:**_ segui bien alex

 **Yo:** _ **Gracias, ahora chicas es momento de que ustedes cierren esta parte de las respuestas de los reviews de cada capitulo anterior, yo me voy a la mierda**_ - _se va_ -

Frank: yo me largo

Animatrónicos: nosotros también - _se van dejando a las chicas solas en el lugar_ -

Alice: bueno, comencemos de una vez

Todas: ¡sí!

Alice: no olviden dejar sus review en cada capitulo

Chica: para que " _ **Mercenary Hashashin Snake**_ " pueda saber sus opiniones en cada capitulo

Tchica: si quieren, pueden enviarle sus review por mensaje privado

Bonbon: oh, visitar en la página de facebook que esta el link en el perfil de " _ **Mercenary Hashashin Snake**_ "

Mangle: para que puedan contactarlo por facebook y dejarle sus mensajes en persona

Alice/Chica/Tchica/Bonbon/Mangle: que tengan una buena mañana/tarde/noche/madrugada, hasta el próximo capítulo de " _ **FNAF: El guardia y la mecánica**_ "- _se van todas_ -

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Mercenary Hashashin Snake.**_


	30. Septima noche II

**Séptima noche II.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de_ _ **Five Nights At Freddy's**_ _son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis oc's y la trama de la historia que son míos y para entretener._

 **Aviso:** _¿Cómo estaré empezando mi práctica en Logística en bodega? No, podre avanzar normalmente debido que mi turno rotativo actual es de mañana y no podre avanzar rápidamente como lo hago y también les dejo un aviso que en el otro fic que tengo en mente es el reescrito de los dos primeros fics de_ _ **FNAF**_ _que había hecho cuando era un novato en "FanFiction" ya que ahora están avisados, les dejo esta última noche y en los dos últimos capítulos les dejare una sorpresa para que entiendan a lo que me refiero y corrección la semana que viene me toca el turno de tarde así que no poder hacer ningún avance de mi fic y proyectos futuros._

* * *

 **\- Diciembre 7 de 1993, 10:00 pm. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las diez de la noche, Tras haber cenado junto con Mangle, Sherry y Alex debido a que debían preparar el lugar para la reunión en la madrugada. Mientras caminaban rumbo a la pizzería, Frank estaba algo pensativo para intentar de darle algo especial para la esposa de su hermano y a su sobrino por todas las cosas que tuvieron que pasar.**_ **-**

Frank - _decía, Alice llamando la atención de su mejor amigo que estaba muy distraído_ -

¿Eh? - _decía, Frank saliendo de sus pensamientos al ver a su mejor amiga que lo miraba algo preocupada_ \- ¿qué pasa?

Te sucede algo, ¿estás muy callado? - _decía, preocupada por su mejor amigo que estaba callado en el camino hacia la pizzería_ -

No, ¿no es nada, alice? - _le decía, intentando de evitar en responderle a su mejor amiga_ -

¿Seguro? - _lo decía, algo dudosa en su mejor amigo intentando evitar responderle_ -

Solo estaba algo pensativo… - _decía, algo melancólico en que podría darle en especial a la esposa de su hermano y a su sobrino por todo lo que pasaron_ -

¿Pensativo en qué? - _preguntaba, algo curiosa en que estaba pensando su mejor amigo_ -

Es algo especial - _respondía, hacia su mejor amiga mientras pensaba en algo_ -

¿Especial? - _decía, algo curiosa hacia su mejor amigo_ \- para ¿quién?

¿Celosa, jeager? - _preguntaba, burlón hacia su mejor amiga_ -

Cállate, rodríguez… - _decía, en un tono molesta hacia su mejor amigo y haciendo un puchero_ -

¿Aun tienes esa maña de hacer pucheros? - _preguntaba, dudoso en que su mejor amiga haya cambiado totalmente en estos años_ \- ¿qué pequeña eres, jeager?

¡Me estás diciendo, que soy una niña pequeña! - _lo decía, en un tono molesta por el comentario de su mejor amigo_ -

¿No, para nada? - _decía, en un tono burlón hacia su mejor amiga mientras sonreía divertido en la reacción de ella_ -

No te pego, porque se te puede abrir la herida… - _lo decía, molesta al saber que si le pegaba fuertemente le abriría la herida de su mejor amigo_ -

Gracias - _decía, agradecido hacia su mejor amiga mientras se adelantaba un poco_ -

Pero, ¿puedo hacer esto? - _lo decía, mientras le daba un puñetazo en el brazo izquierdo dejándolo adolorido_ -

¡Ah! - _lo decía, gritando algo adolorido en la espalda debido que tenía algunas heridas sanadas a media en su cuerpo_ \- ¡tonta, por qué hiciste eso!

Ups, perdona rodríguez… - _lo decía, algo burlona hacia su mejor amigo que estaba_ \- ¿la niña pequeña te pego muy fuerte?

Me las pagaras, jeager… - _decía, quejándose de dolor mirando molesto hacia su mejor amiga que estaba con una sonrisa divertida_ -

Bueno, ¿eso te paso por llamarme, niña pequeña? - _lo decía, molesta hacia su mejor amigo haciendo inflando sus mejillas molesta_ -

Ahora si, ven aquí jeager- _lo decía, aguantándose el dolor y persiguiendo a su mejor amiga mientras corría_ -

¡Ah! - _decía, empezando a correr rumbo a la pizzería siendo perseguida por su mejor amigo_ \- ¡no frank!

¡Vuelve aquí, jeager! - _lo decía, corriendo detrás de su mejor amiga con enojo_ -

¡No! - _decía, negándose atraparse por su mejor amigo corriendo hacia la pizzería_ -

¡No huyas! - _gritaba, mientras perseguía a su mejor amiga_ -

¡No me atrapas! - _lo decía, segura de si misma mientras corría de su mejor amigo_ -

¡Vuelve aquí, jeager! - _gritaba hacia su mejor amiga mientras la perseguía con ganas de vengarse de ella_ -

¡No! - _lo decía, corriendo sin parar hacia la pizzería siendo perseguida por su mejor amigo detrás de ella_ -

 **-** _ **Al llegar a unos metros a la puerta de la pizzería, ambos estaban cansados por estar corriendo rápidamente, mientras ambos se miraban algo divertidos por haber pasado mucho tiempo cuando ambos competían por quien llegaba a un puesto de helado o quien llegaba primero en la carrera en el parque hasta la fuente.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 7 de 1993, 11:30 pm. -**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora y media, para que Frank junto con su mejor amiga pudieran recuperar el aliento debido que habían corrido sin parar desde la casa a la pizzería. Al entrar a la pizzería, Alice veía a Fritz hablando con el dueño del restaurante sobre algo que no escuchaban bien debido que estaban lejos y al acercarse el dueño y el peli naranjo los veía acercándose.**_ **-**

Oh, buenas noches, señorita jeager y señor rodríguez - _saludaba, el señor Fazbear al ver a sus dos guardias nocturnos acercándose_ -

Hola, señor fazbear - _decía, la guardia nocturna saludando a su jefe_ -

Bueno, señor smith - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear llamando la atención del peli naranjo_ \- ya sabe, ¿que ellos estarán de turno por esta noche?

Sí, eso lo se señor fazbear - _decía, el guardia nocturno de la pizzería original_ -

Bien, ya no será necesario en que les diga, ¿qué hacer?- _lo decía, el jefe de la pizzería mirando a sus dos guardias nocturnos entejándoles la llave_ -

Sí, señor fazbear - _lo decía, el guardia nocturno actual mirando a su jefe sabiendo que esta sería su última noche_ -

Señor fazbear - _lo decía, la guardia nocturna llamando la atención de su jefe_ -

Sí, ¿qué sucede señorita jeager? - _decía, algo dudoso en su guardia nocturna al verla algo dudosa_ -

Podría firmar un contrato permanente, ¿cómo guardia nocturna? - _decía, algo dudosa en que su jefe aceptaría en contratarlos permanentemente_ -

¿Está segura? - _preguntaba, su jefe algo dudoso hacia su guardia nocturna_ -

Claro - _lo decía, muy segura de sus palabras para poder así cuidar a sus amigos y repararlos si es necesario_ \- y también que frank trabaje, ¿cómo guardia nocturno como mi compañero?

Usted, ¿qué dice señor rodríguez? - _lo decía, mirando a su guardia nocturno actual que estaba algo pensativo en su respuesta_ \- ¿quiere el contrato permanente o no?

Por mí, ¿no hay problema? - _lo decía, el guardia nocturno actual mirando algo frustrado sabiendo que no tendría otra opción_ -

Excelente, los dos vengan después en la tarde para que firmemos el contrato permanente

Está bien, señor fazbear - _lo decía, la guardia nocturna al saber que podrían trabajar con su mejor amigo en la pizzería permanentemente para poder ella pasar el tiempo con sus amigos animatronics_ -

Y usted, ¿señor smith? - _decía, el duelo de la pizzería mirando a su otro guardia nocturno de la otra pizzería_ -

¿Eh? - _decía, el peli naranjo algo confundido en que se refería su jefe_ -

¿Se quedara o se ira a su casa?- _preguntaba, el dueño de la pizzería algo dudoso en que su guardia nocturno de la otra pizzería se quedaría o se iría_ -

Ah, me quedare un rato más, ¿si no le molesta? - _respondía, el peli naranjo algo dudoso en que su jefe le moleste en que el este en la pizzería_ -

Está bien señor smith, y si me disculpan, me voy - _lo decía, el dueño de la pizzería mientras caminaba hacia la salida_ -que tengan una buena noche

Adiós - _se despedían, el peli naranjo y la guardia nocturna a su jefe, mientras que el guardia nocturno se había ido a la oficina de seguridad_ -

Bueno, ¿ahora qué? - _decía, el peli naranja mirando a su compañera guardia nocturna_ -

Mmm… será mejor, ¿qué les avise a los animatronics? - _lo decía, la guardia nocturna mirando que los tres toys estaban en el escenario_ \- ya que los toys están en el escenario y los olds están en partes y servicios

Está bien, estaré en la oficina ¿si, necesitas algo de ayuda? - _decía, el peli naranjo hacia su compañera guardia nocturna mientras se iba por el pasillo izquierdo a la oficina_ -

Gracias, fritz - _lo decía, la guardia nocturna agradecida en que el otro guardia nocturno podría estar con ellos por esta noche mientras se iba al escenario_ -

Ahora, veamos… - _lo decía, el peli naranjo algo dudoso en donde quedaría la oficina de esta pizzería mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos_ \- ¿dónde queda la oficina de seguridad?

Veamos, como los toys aun les falta algo de tiempo para reactivarse, aprovechare de ir con los olds- _decía, la guardia nocturna caminando a la habitación de partes y servicios donde estaban los otros animatronics que esperaban a que sea la media noche_ -

 **-** _ **Al entrar a la habitación de partes y servicios para encontrarse a sus amigos olds que estaban desconectados para esperar el momento de activarse para empezar la noche con los guardias nocturnos, mientras que Fritz dudaba en donde quedaba la oficina de seguridad y ver en el fondo del pasillo luces encendidas, ahora sabiendo en donde estaba la oficina de seguridad y Frank mirando por la tablet en las cámaras de seguridad al ver que solo estaban los toys en el escenario y no moviéndose para empezar la última noche antes de que fueran despedidos por el dueño de la pizzería.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 8 de 1993, 12:00 am, 99%. -**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado media hora, mientras que Frank vigilaba por las cámaras de seguridad a los toys, Fritz estaba mirando algo curioso en como dos guardias nocturnos pudo hacerse amigos de animatronics asesinos de guardias, además de que a la guardia nocturna la respetaban como si fuera una madre para ellos a diferencia con los animatronics que el conocía que en una de sus siete noches casi lo atrapan y posiblemente meterlo en un traje de freddy.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **En la habitación de partes y servicios, Alice estaba limpiando a Chica para quitarle algunas manchas de aceite que seguramente le cayó a la pollo al intentar apoyarse en algo frágil, luego a Bonnie para mantenerlo limpio para el día siguiente ya que sería su última noche con "ellos", después a Foxy, al intentar no dañar los circuitos del zorro y posiblemente le de una mordida como la del 87 que ella se enteró por las noticias de la pizzería original de los toys y por ultimo a Freddy para que se viera bien para la fotografía grupal de esta noche, ya que el era un oso tipo elegante como golden freddy, pero más amable y menos asesino como la versión dorada.**_ **-**

Uff, listo…- _decía, la guardia nocturna alegre y algo exhausta de ver que dejo a sus amigos olds limpios para esta noche_ \- los termine de limpiarlos para, ¿esta gran noche?

Uh, ¿señorita alice? - _lo decía, el oso animatronico mirando a la guardia nocturna_ \- ¿Qué hora es?

Es media noche, ¿por? - _respondía, la guardia nocturna algo dudosa hacia el oso animatronico_ -

Oh, ¿así que nos desconectamos por mucho rato? - _lo decía, el oso animatronico algo sorprendido de haberse quedado dormido junto con sus tres compañeros_ -

¿Ustedes duermen? - _preguntaba, la guardia nocturna algo curiosa al oso en que los animatronics podían dormir_ -

Solo nos desconectamos - _lo decía, el oso corrigiendo a la guardia nocturna_ \- para, descansar de una largo día entreteniendo niños

Freddy… - _decía, la guardia nocturna llamando la atención del oso_ -

Sí, ¿señorita alice? - _lo decía, el oso animatronico mirando a la guardia nocturna_ -

Eso se le llama, dormir - _decía, la guardia nocturna ingenua del oso animatronico_ -

¿Está segura? - _preguntaba, el oso animatronico dudoso en lo que decía la guardia nocturna_ -

Sí… - _respondía, la guardia nocturna al ver que el oso no cambiaba en nada_ -

Oh, entonces… - _lo decía, el oso animatronico algo dudoso en lo que había sentido_ \- ¿estaba durmiendo?

Sabes, mejor despierta a los demás - _lo decía, la guardia nocturna guardando los trapos en un balde y levantarse del suelo para irse de la habitación_ -

¿Dónde va usted? - _preguntaba, el oso animatronico al ver que la guardia había caminado hacia la puerta_ -

Iré a hablar un rato con las chicas toys - _respondía, la guardia nocturna al oso mientras caminaba a la puerta de la habitación de partes y servicios_ -

¿Para? - _le decía, el oso animatronico algo confundido_ -

Para organizarnos, ya que dentro de poco llegaran unas personas muy importantes - _lo decía, la guardia nocturna mirando al oso algo frustrada debido que limpio cada centímetro de mugre y aceite en los cuerpos de cada animatronico_ -

Oh, se refiere a la fotografía grupal - _decía, el oso animatronico entendiendo ahora en lo que se refería la guardia nocturna_ -

Así es - _decía, la guardia nocturna asintiendo en la comprensión del oso_ -

Bueno, entonces intentare de activar a los demás - _decía, el oso animatronico al ver a sus tres amigos desactivados en el rincón de la habitación_ -

Uh, ¿cómo quieras…? - _lo decía, la guardia nocturna decepcionada creyendo que el oso animatronico había captado en que no estaba desactivado, si no durmiendo_ -

Ahora, ¿que dije? - _se preguntaba, el oso animatronico al ver a la guardia irse algo molesta por algo que haya dicho él sin darse cuenta_ \- bien, chicos despierten…

Mmm… cállate freddy… - _decía, la pollo animatronica algo somnolienta mientras le toca la nariz dejándolo estático por tal acción de la pollo_ -

Pero, ¿que rayos…chica? - _lo decía, el oso animatronico molesto al saber que les dijo a los tres que no tocaran su nariz_ -

¿Dónde lo desconecto…? - _decía, la pollo animatronica algo somnolienta buscando algo para apagar la voz del oso_ \- para, ¿que deje de hablar…?

O…Oye, chica… - _le decía, el oso animatronico intentando de despertar a su compañera de escenario y escuchar dos voces peleándose "dormidos"_ -

Quítate, zorro pulgoso… - _decía, el conejo animatronico apartando al zorro con su mano_ -

Cállate, liebre apestosa… - _le decía, el zorro pirata apartando al conejo con su pata_ -

Pirata de cuarta…- _decía, el conejo animatronico apartando al zorro con su mano_ -

Conejo marica…- _lo decía, el zorro animatronico apartando al conejo con su pie_ -

Este será, una larga noche… - _murmuraba, el oso animatronico al ver que sus dos compañeros se peleaban desconectados para el_

 **-** _ **Mientras que Freddy intentaba de activar a sus tres amigos que estaban durmiendo según la guardia nocturna y intentar de que despertaran como sea a sus amigos. En la oficina, Frank estaba callado en la oficina junto a Fritz dejando un silencio incómodo para el peli naranjo. En la cocina, Alice junto a las toys estaban preparando pizzas por parte de las tres sin saber que Shadow bonnie las miraba alegre en verlas animadas.**_ **-**

¿Así que, tu sobrino vendrá aquí con su madre? - _preguntaba, la pollita toy terminando de colocar la última pizza en el horno_ -

Así es, ellos vendrán por esta noche ya, ¿qué es nuestro último día aquí?

Es una lástima que usted se tenga que ir… - _lo decía, la pollita toy algo frustrada al saber que su mejor amiga y madre adoptiva se tuviera que irse de la pizzería_ -

Sí, ya me lo creía que usted se quedaría siempre como guardia nocturna y mecánica por nosotros… - _decía, la coneja toy agachando sus dos orejas algo deprimida hacia la guardia nocturna_ -

No te pongas, así sarah - _le decía, la guardia nocturna intentando animar a su amiga toy que estaba algo triste_ -

Es que, ¿no quiero que se vaya de aquí…? - _le decía, la coneja toy algo triste al saber que no sería lo mismo por el día que por las noches_ -

Pero, me veras en el día - _decía, la guardia nocturna animando a la coneja toy para no ponerla triste_ -

No es lo mismo en el día, que en la noche…- _decía, la coneja toy a punto de llorar al saber que no volvería a ver a su amiga humana_ -

Es verdad, en el día, con suerte nos hablamos en los momentos que no teníamos shows y en las noches teníamos mucho tiempo… - _le decía, la pollita toy algo frustrada al saber que la verían solo de día, por ser la mecánica_ -

Carla - _decía, la guardia nocturna mirando a su amiga toy que estaba igual que la coneja toy_ \- no me digas, ¿que tu también?

Sí es… - _le decía, la pollita toy algo molesta en saber que no volvería a estar como siempre con su amiga humana sabiendo que recién los habían encontrado en la bodega de la pizzería anterior_ \- además así no podremos divertirnos, ¿cómo las amigas que somos…?

Es verdad, ¿ya ni podríamos hablar siempre? y ¿ni comer juntas como lo hacíamos antes? - _le decía, la coneja toy algo triste de no ver más a su amiga humana como lo hacían siempre_ -

Chicas… - _lo decía, la guardia nocturna colocando sus manos en los hombros de las dos toys_ \- a mí también me entristece saber que no podríamos disfrutar nuestro momentos juntas, ¿cómo las amigas que somos…?

Pero… - _decían, las dos toy algo tristes en no poder hacer productivo con su amiga humana_ -

Chicas, sé que les duele en el fondo de su corazón animatronico y sus emociones… - _le decía, la guardia nocturna mirando a sus dos amigas toys_ \- veré como podre ser empleada permanente en esta pizzería para que ambas estemos hablando y cocinando juntas

¿En serio? - _preguntaban, las dos toys algo animadas en saber que posiblemente su amiga humana sea guardia permanente_ -

Sí - _respondía, la guardia nocturna sabiendo que lo demás podría ser una sorpresa para sus amigas animatronicas en cuanto firme un contrato permanente_ -

Entonces, es posible que no se vaya de su puesto, ¿cómo guardia nocturna? - _decía, la pollita toy algo esperanzada de estar viendo a su amiga humana en las noches_ -

Así es, carla - _decía, la guardia nocturna afirmando en la idea de la pollita toy_ \- ¿que te parece eso sarah?

Me parece estupenda la idea, alice… - _lo decía, la coneja toy abrazando a su amiga humana evitando lastimarla_ -

Ya, ya, no vengas a llorar ahora - _le decía, la guardia nocturna correspondiéndole el abrazo de la coneja toy_ -

P…Pero… - _lo decía, la coneja toy a punto de llorar aceite sobre su amiga humana intentando de mantenerse fuerte con sus emociones_ -

Lloraras cuando tengas algo muy importante en tu vida…- _le decía, la guardia nocturna hacia la coneja toy que estaba a punto de llorar aceite_ \- vamos tchica, ¿sé que quieres unírtenos en el abrazo?

Eso es cierto… - _decía, la pollita toy manteniéndose fuerte emocionalmente hacia su amiga humana sin poder resistirse en abrazar a lo que sería su madre adoptiva que siempre los cuidaba sin importar que a ellos_ -

Ah… espero, ¿que este abrazo no se haga costumbre entre ustedes dos? - _miraba a sus amigas toys que la abrazaban_ -

Oh, vamos…- _le decían, las dos toys mirando a su amiga humana con unas miradas tristes_ -

Está bien… - _lo decía, la guardia nocturna algo frustrada al caer tan bajo al ver las miradas de las dos toys_ \- me podría acostumbrar a sus abrazos sin dañarme, ¿claro está?

¡Sí! - _decían, las dos toys mientras volvían abrazar a su amiga humana mientras que la coneja shadow las miraba con una cara burlona al tener un móvil en sus manos y tomarles justo a tiempo muchas fotos de esas tres y desaparecer de la nada_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que ambas iban a la cocina a preparar pizzas para la gran noche, Toy Freddy miraba desde el escenario a sus dos amigas toys con la guardia que se iban a la cocina con emoción para la noche. En la oficina de seguridad, Fritz estaba diciéndole a Frank que posiblemente antes de irse a rusia, iba a intentar hablar con los animatronics de la pizzería original que casi lo habían metido dentro de un traje de Freddy.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 8 de 1993, 01:00 am, 81%. -**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora, desde que Alice junto a sus dos amigas toy estaban terminando de sacar las pizzas del horno para esta noche, mientras que Fritz había llegado al área de comida para ordenar las mesas y sillas dejando algunas en el rincón del área de comida para dejar espacios junto con la ayuda de los demás animatronics excepto por la pollo que se había ido a la cocina a ayudar a las demás chicas. Mientras que Frank los observaba desde lejos en como los animatronics ayudaban al peli naranjo en mover las sillas y mesas en un rincón hasta que escucharon un toque en la puerta principal de la pizzería, llamando la atención de los demás animatrónicos.**_ **-**

¿Quién será a esta hora? - _se preguntaba, el oso animatronico al ver a la guardia nocturna caminar hacia la puerta_ -

¿Dónde ira? - _preguntaba, el conejo animatronico al ver a la guardia irse hacia la puerta principal de la pizzería_ -

¿Quién sabe?- _se preguntaba, el oso toy algo dudoso en lo que podría referirse su versión old y el conejo_ -

Arg, ¿acaso serán más visitas? - _decía, el zorro animatronico dudoso mientras se acercaba a sus dos compañeros y del oso toy_ -

¿Quién sabe? - _lo decía, el oso animatronico algo dudoso en quien podría ser a estas horas de la noche_ \- ¿vamos a ver?

Está bien - _decían, los cuatro animatronics mientras caminaban cuidadosamente para no hacer ruido dejando al guardia peli naranjo solo en el dinning área_ -

Seguro, ¿que no se molestara el guardia? - _decía, el conejo animatronico algo dudoso en ir a ver quiénes eran las visitas_ -

Por favor, ese guardia no es nada… - _le decía, el oso toy algo dudoso en ir a espiar a la guardia nocturna_ \- ¿cómo los anteriores que hemos matado?

Oh, pero este es muy distinto, mi versión toy - _lo decía, el oso animatronico para que reflexionara su versión toy_ -

No me digas toy, ¡llámame fred! - _le decía, el oso toy molesto con su versión old_ -

Ya, ¿no empieces a lloriquear? - _les decían, los tres animatronics hacia el oso toy_ -

Cállense - _susurraba, el zorro animatronico mientras se asomaba junto con el conejo y los dos oso para ver quienes habían llegado a la pizzería_ -

¿Quién habrá llegado? - _preguntaba, el oso toy algo frustrado al saber quién llegaría a estas horas_ -

Sí, te callaras por un momento escucharíamos quien llego… - _murmuraba, el oso animatronico a su versión toy mientras intentaban de escuchar algo_ -

¡No me calles, sucio old…! - _le decía, el oso toy pero era callado por los otros dos cerrándole el hocico_ -

Shh… - _le decían, el conejo junto con el zorro animatronico tapándole el hocico al oso toy para escuchar_ -

Silencio, ¿no vez, que nos escucharan? - _susurraba, el conejo animatronico forcejeando contra el oso toy_ -

Sí, se entera que la estamos espiando nos desmantelara a los cuatro - _susurraba, el zorro animatronico forcejeando contra el oso toy_ -

Silencio, ustedes tres… - _les decía, el oso animatronico hacia sus dos amigos con su versión toy para escuchar la conversación de la guardia nocturna con alguien_ -

¡Sherry! - _decía, la guardia nocturna al ver a su amiga que había llegado acompañada de su sobrino y de la toy_ -

Hola, alice - _saludaba, su amiga mientras entraba junto con su hijo_ -

¿Cómo ha estado tía? - _preguntaba, su sobrino al ver a su tía en la pizzería_ -

Bien - _respondía, la guardia nocturna alegre de su sobrino_ \- ¿cómo te has portado?

Muy bien, tía - _le respondía, su sobrino mientras le sonreía divertidamente_ -

¿Dónde está mangle? - _preguntaba al ver que no estaba la zorrita toy con ellos_ -

¡Aquí! - _decía, la voz de la zorrita toy apareciendo de repente de cabeza colgada del techo de la pizzería_ -

Mangle, ¿no hagas eso? - _decía, la guardia nocturna al ver a la zorrita toy volviendo a hacer eso siempre cuando uno no estaban atento_ -

Sí, uno se acostumbra después de tenerla en casa - _le decía, su amiga sonriendo al ver a la toy colgada de cabeza_ \- pero, es muy buena con mi hijo

Bueno, pasen llegan justo a tiempo, para empezar - _decía, la guardia nocturna invitándola a pasar a su amiga con su sobrino_ -

¡Sí! - _decía, el sobrino de la guardia nocturna corriendo alegre por la pizzería_ -

Segura, ¿que no es molestia? - _lo decía, dudosa hacia su amiga en haber escuchado rumores sobre la pizzería_ -

Sí, además los animatronics ya conocían a alex cuando vino con frank - _le decía, la guardia nocturna al haber escuchado por uno de los animatronics que el guardia había traído a su sobrino en una de las noches_ -

Sí, pero... - _decía, dudosa hacia su amiga por la seguridad de su hijo_ \- ¿si le pasa algo?

Descuide señorita sherry - _le decía, la zorrita toy llamando la atención de la madre de su mejor amigo_ \- yo me encargare de cuidar a alex, para que no le pase nada

Bueno, está bien mangle… - _decía, la amiga de la guardia nocturna algo preocupada al ver a la toy irse con su hijo_ -

Tranquila, sherry - _lo decía, la guardia nocturna intentando de animar a su amiga para que no se preocupara mucho_ \- mangle cuidara bien de él

Sí, ¿tú lo dices? - _decía, algo dudosa hacia su amiga mientras pensaba en que su hijo no hiciera algún problema con los animatronics_ -

Ven, ¿quiero presentarte a unas amigas? - _decía, la guardia nocturna tomando del brazo de su amiga llevándola hacia la cocina_ -

Alice, espera un momento… - _le decía, su amiga mientras era jalada hacia la cocina pasando de largo a los cuatros animatronics que veían como se iban sin haberlos visto_ -

Qué bueno, ¿que no nos vieron ellas? - _lo decía, el oso animatronico al ver pasar a la guardia nocturna con otra humana hacia la cocina_ -

Sí… - _respondían, los tres animatronics afirmando en las palabras del oso_ -

¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes cuatro? - _preguntaba, la zorrita toy apareciendo del techo colgada de cabeza junto con el sobrino de los dos guardias_ -

¡Mangle! - _respondían, los cuatro animatronics al ver a la zorrita toy colgada del techo acompañado de un niño_ -

Oye mangle - _lo decía, el oso toy señalando al niño que traía la toy_ \- ¿quién es el niño que traes contigo?

Oh, él es alex - _respondía, la zorrita toy mirando a su amigo que estaba colgado por la zorrita toy como columpio_ \- es el sobrino de alice y del guardia

¿Su sobrino? - _preguntaba, confundido en ver que el niño con quien estaba la zorrita toy era sobrino de los dos guardias nocturnos actuales_ -

Hola, freddy, bonnie y foxy - _saludaba, el sobrino del guardia nocturno hacia los tres animatronics que vio la otra noche en la visita de su tío_ -

Arg, ¿cómo estas campeón? - _saludaba, el zorro animatronico hacia el sobrino del guardia nocturno_ -

Un momento, ¿lo conocen? - _decía, el oso toy confundido de ver que el niño ya los conocía a los tres olds_ -

Pues, claro - _le decía, el conejo animatronico hacia la versión toy de su amigo oso_ \- es el sobrino del guardia nocturno y de la señorita alice

Es una historia, ¿qué te contaremos después? - _decía, el oso animatronico hacia su versión toy para explicárselo después_ -

¿Él es el oso toy gruñón del qué me hablabas? - _susurraba, el sobrino del guardia nocturno en voz baja siendo escuchado por el oso toy_ -

¡Oye, no soy gruñón! - _gritaba, el oso toy al escuchar lo que le había dicho el niño_ -

Si, lo eres fred - _le decía, la zorrita toy hacia su amigo toy que se ponía gruñón de vez en cuando_ -

¡Que, no soy gruñón! - _decía, molesto hacia la zorrita toy en meterle cosas en la cabeza al niño sobre el_ -

Sí, lo eres igual que freddy - _le decían, el conejo junto con el zorro animatronico hacia la versión toy del oso_ -

Sí… - _decía, el oso animatronico apoyando en sus dos amigos hasta que se da cuenta de algo_ \- ¡oigan, no soy gruñón!

Sí, lo eres - _le decían, el conejo y el zorro animatronico hacia su amigo oso_ -

Bueno alex, vamos a la cocina - _decía, la zorrita toy columpiándose en el techo de la pizzería hacia la cocina dejando a los cuatro animatronics solos_ \- ¿quiero presentarte unas amigas?

Está bien, mangle - _le decía, mientras era llevado por la zorrita toy hacia la cocina_ -

Bueno, será mejor que vayamos al área de comida a ayudar al otro guardia nocturno - _decía, el oso animatronico hacia los tres animatronics caminando hacia donde estaba el otro guardia nocturno_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que el resto de los animatronics terminaban de ayudar a Fritz en mover las mesas y sillas hacia un rincón del lugar, Frank estaba vigilando las cámaras de seguridad por la tablet y Alice estaba en la cocina presentando a las otras dos toys y la pollo old aparte de mangle.**_ **-**

Chicas - _decía, la guardia nocturna entrando a la cocina junto con su amiga que la acompañaba_ -

Sí, ¿qué pasa alice? - _preguntaba, la pollita toy mirando a su amiga humana junto con la coneja toy y ver a una mujer un poco más alta que la guardia nocturna_ -

Les quiero, presentar a una amiga mía y la madre de mi sobrino - _respondía, la guardia nocturna presentándolas a las dos toys que estaban mirando a la invitada_ -

Ho…Hola, mi nombre es sherry - _saludaba, la amiga de la guardia algo nerviosa al tener las miradas de las dos toys y de la pollo old_ \- un gusto en conocerlas…

Hola señorita sherry, mi nombre es chica - _saludaba, la pollo animatronica hacia la amiga de la guardia nocturna_ -

Hola, Mi nombre es bonbon - _saludaba la coneja toy al ver a la amiga de la guardia nocturna_ -

Y mi nombre es toy chica, pero puedes llamarme Tchica - _saludaba la pollita toy a la amiga de la guardia nocturna_ \- mucho gusto en conocerte

¿Dónde está mangle, alice? - _preguntaba, la coneja toy al ver que no estaba su amiga toy con ella_ -

Me llamaron - _respondía, la zorrita toy apareciendo de cabeza junto con el sobrino de la guardia nocturna sostenida por la toy por las extremidades que tenía de sobra_ -

¿Quién es el niño? - _preguntaba, la pollita toy al ver a un niño con la zorrita toy_ -

Es mi hijo, se llama alex - _respondía, la amiga de la guardia nocturna al ver que su hijo si estaba en buenas manos con la zorrita toy_ -

Hola… - _saludaba, el niño algo nervioso al conocer a las amigas de su amiga toy_ -

Hola, alex - _saludaban, las animatronicas hacia el niño que estaba con la otra toy_ -

Será mejor, que vayamos a comer algo - _le decía, la guardia nocturna al ver que ya se empezaron a conocer las toys y la old con su amiga e madre de su sobrino_ -

Está bien - _le decían, las animatronicas junto con su amiga mientras salían de la cocina llevando unas bandejas con pizzas_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber salido de la cocina todas se sorprendieron al ver que algunas mesas del dinning área estaban pegadas en la pared y solo tres mesas en el centro con unas sillas dejando el lugar amplio para ellos solos y Fritz algo cansado debido a que ciertos animatronics se habían ido sin avisarle y terminar el trabajo solo. Mientras que Frank recién había salido de la oficina por el pasillo izquierdo y al llegar al área de comida veía a la esposa de su hermano y sobrino en la pizzería.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 8 de 1993, 02:00 am, 63%. -**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora, desde que todos estaban reunidos y comiendo pizza vegetariana, pizza con extra queso y pizza primaveral, mientras que Sherry interactuaba con las dos toys para conocerlas mejor entre ellas y estar atento de su hijo que jugaba con Mangle, Fritz estaba hablando con Alice que intentaría de hablar con los animatronics de la pizzería original y que luego se iba a ir a rusia y Frank estaba callado comiendo su pizza al ver que la marioneta junto con el chico de los globos habían llegado.**_ **-**

¿Quién se le olvido darle cuerda a mi caja? - _preguntaba, la marioneta levitando por el aire y ver que había una humana adulta con un niño en la pizzería_ \- ¿quiénes son ellos?

Mary, quiero presentarte a sherry y su hijo alex - _le respondía, la guardia nocturna señalando a su amiga y a su sobrino_ -

H…Hola - _saludaba, la amiga de la guardia nocturna algo nerviosa al ver a la marioneta levitar en el aire mientras que su hijo estaba curioso en cómo le hacía para levitar_ -

Hola - _saludaba, la marioneta a la amiga de la guardia y ver al niño que la miraba con curiosidad_ -

Oye, marioneta… - _le decía, el guardia nocturno mirando a la marioneta con seriedad_ \- ¿puedes, acompañarme un momento?

Está bien - _decía, la marioneta dudosa caminando detrás del guardia hacia la cocina para tener alguna conversación dejando solos a los demás en el área de comida_ -

¿Qué creen que hablaran esos dos? - _preguntaba, el peli naranjo algo dudoso en ver como el guardia y la marioneta se habían ido a la cocina_ -

¿Quién sabe? - _le respondía, el oso toy mientras empezaba a comer su porción de pizza_ -

De seguro, le advertirá en que no les dañe… - _decía, la guardia nocturna mientras comía su pizza conociendo perfectamente a su mejor amigo_ -

¿N…No le pasara nada, verdad? - _preguntaba, algo nerviosa y preocupada por el hermano de su esposo_ -

No le pasara nada, confié en nosotros - _respondía, el oso animatronico en saber que la marioneta no le haría nada al guardia en caso de que le haga algo_ -

Sí, tú lo dices…- _le decía, algo dudosa en las palabras de la coneja toy mientras miraba algo preocupada por el hermano de su esposo_ -

Freddy fazbear- _se presentaba caballerosamente hacia la visita tomándola de la mano_ -

Ya no te pongas caballeroso - _le decían, el conejo y el zorro conociendo la actitud de su amigo_ -

Por qué siempre tienes, ¿que ser caballeroso? - _decía, la pollo animatronica molesta con el oso por esa rara actuación hacia la visita_ \- si tú siempre eres un gruñón y mandón

Vamos, chicos… - _le decía, el oso ofendido de sus amigos por esos comentarios_ \- a una señorita hay que tratarla con respeto

Aun así… - _le decía, la pollo animatronica tomando un plato con pizza y lanzarlo en la cara del oso_ \- ¡no debes hacer ese tipo de cosas!

¡Charlotte! - _regañaba, a la pollo por esa conducta_ -

¿Charlotte? - _preguntaba, dudosa al ver a su amiga regañando a la pollo animatronica con un nombre distinto_ -

Bueno, ya deberías saber que ellos…- _respondía, la guardia nocturna dudosa señalando a los animatronics presentes_ \- ellos son almas de niños en cuerpos animatrónicos…

Ya se me hacía raro, ¿qué mangle pudiera comer cosas, como si nada le pasara? - _decía, sorprendía al saber ahora que los animatronics podían comer sin problema alguno_ \- ¿podrían decirme sus nombres reales?

¿En serio quieres saberlo? - _preguntaba, la coneja toy algo preocupada de que la visita les tuviera mucho miedo_ -

Estoy muy segura, ¿tarves así les pueda ayudar en algo? - _les decía, hacia la animatronica toy y mirando a los demás animatronics_ -

¿Podrá ayudarnos? - _preguntaba, la pollita toy algo dudosa en saber que podría ayudarlos en algo que ellos necesitaban_ -

Claro, solo necesito saber sus nombres y podre buscarles, ¿algo acerca de ustedes?- _decía, la amiga de la guardia nocturna mientras miraba a cada animatronic que estaban mirándola raro_ -

Entonces contamos con usted, señorita sherry - _le decía, el oso animatronico dudoso en que la amiga de la guardia fuera de mucha ayuda ahora_ -

Por favor, llámenme sherry - _decía, la amiga de la guardia al oso mientras miraba a su hijo comer pizza con algunos animatronics_ -

Está bien, sherry - _le decían, los animatronics al ver a la amiga de la guardia tratándolos normalmente y ya acostumbrándose a ellos de a poco_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que los animatronics que estaban en el área de comida le decía sus nombres reales a Sherry anotándolos en una libreta que traía consigo siempre, Fritz miraba sorprendido en que ella quiera ayudarlos de alguna forma a los animatronics y Alice miraba como mangle junto con su sobrino jugaban a perseguirse con Foxy y Bonnie intentando de atraparlos. En la cocina, Frank estaba mirando en que no los siguieran o espiaran su conversación privada con la marioneta que estaba levitando esperando a que el guardia nocturno digiera algo que sería una posible amenaza o algo parecido.**_ **-**

Y bien - _decía, la marioneta cruzada de brazos mirando al guardia nocturno_ \- ¿qué querías decirme?

Tú, ¿puedes traer almas no es así? - _preguntaba, el guardia nocturno mirando fijamente a la marioneta_ -

Sí, puedo traer a las almas por unos momentos sin un cuerpo físico - _respondía, dudosa mirando al guardia nocturno_ \- ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Bueno, quería darle algo especial a mi sobrino y a ella… - _le decía, algo melancólico hacia la marioneta_ \- ¿por lo que tuvieron que pasar?

Se refiere al niño y esa mujer, ¿que estaba con alice? - _decía, señalando la puerta que estaba en el dinning área_ -

Sí… - _le decía, algo dudoso en que le ayudaría la marioneta_ -

Mmm… - _pensaba, un poco sobre lo que le estaba pidiendo el guardia_ -¿déjame pensarlo?

No soy muy paciente y mucho menos le pediría a una marioneta con poderes sobrenaturales en estas cosas - _le decía, algo frustrante al saber que era una mala idea y perdida de tiempo_ -

Sí, en eso lo puedo ver - _le decía, cruzándose de brazos al ver al guardia no muy paciente como creía_ -

No, quiero perder mi tiempo contigo - _le decía, algo molesto con la animatronica_ -

Y yo, quiero volver a mi caja de música - _le decía, algo molesta con el guardia_ -

¿Puedes o no puedes? - _preguntaba, hacia la marioneta mientras estaba perdiendo la paciencia_ -

No sé, ¿si pueda o no? - _le respondía, algo burlona en saber quién quería que el guardia trajera_ -

Sabia, que esto era una pérdida de tiempo - _decía, mientras se retiraba de la cocina dejando a la marioneta sola_ -

Sí, ¿qué es frio cuando se lo propone? - _miraba a la puerta por donde había salido el guardia nocturno_ -

 _Sabes, ¿el nunca había sido muy frio antiguamente?_ - _decía, una voz desconocida para la marioneta obligándola voltearse creyendo que era el oso dorado_ -

¿Quién está ahí? - _preguntaba, algo dudosa de haber escuchado una voz_ -

 _Tranquila, ¿no vengo a lastimarte?_ - _respondía, la voz desconocida intentando de calmar a la animatronica_ - _si eso te refieres_

¡Muéstrate! - _le decía, mirando para todos lados buscando esa voz que nunca había escuchado_ -

 _¿Estas segura de eso?_ - _preguntaba, la voz desconocida hacia la animatronica_ -

Sí - _le respondía, mirando a todos lados en búsqueda de esa voz_ -

 _¿Cómo quieras…?_ - _decía, la voz desconocida mientras se escuchaba pasos hacia la animatronica_ -

¿Q…Quien eres tú? - _preguntaba, atónita al ver una sombra humana acercándose a ella_ -

 **-** _ **En la cocina la marioneta estaba atónita en ver la sombra de una figura humana acercándose a ella dejándola con duda si era el hombre morado que había vuelto, mientras que en el área de comida, Alice, Sherry y Fritz junto a los demás animatronics habían terminado de comer pizza dejando algo para la marioneta y el guardia nocturno. Al ver a Frank caminar con molestia hacia la oficina de seguridad para que nadie lo molestara por un buen rato para pensar en que darle hacia su sobrino y en la esposa de su hermano, mientras que en la cocina la marioneta estaba atónita de ver a un adulto aparecer entre la oscuridad de la cocina dejándola atónita.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 8 de 1993, 03:00 am, 45%. -**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora, desde que Alice había visto a su mejor amigo irse a la oficina de seguridad solo sabiendo que estaría enojado por algo que lo molestaba, mientras que Foxy jugaba con Alex a los piratas junto con Freddy, Ballon Boy y Bonnie, mientras que Sherry estaba hablando con Chica, Bonbon y Toy Chica para conocerse mejor entre ellas, ya que estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a los demás animatronics debido que tuvo a Mangle en la casa. En la cocina la marioneta estaba atónita de ver a otro adulto en la pizzería y ver que traía un traje que ella no conocía.**_ **-**

¿Quién eres tú? - _le preguntaba, algo dudosa en lo que podría hacer_ \- respóndeme

 _Oye, tranquilízate niña_ - _le respondía, el adulto apoyándose en una de las mesas en la cocina_ -

¿Cómo sabes eso? - _preguntaba, dudosa que planeaba el adulto si era alguien relacionado con el hombre morado_ -

 _Oye, los muertos podemos ver cosas_ - _le responde, sin tomar mucha atención a la amenaza de la marioneta_ -

¿Entonces? - _lo decía, algo dudosa en que se refería si tenía algo pendiente_ -

 _Digamos, que no podía irme al otro lado sin saber ¿cómo estaría mi familia?_ **-** _le decía, mirando algo preocupado a su familia mientras los miraba por la ventanilla de la puerta_ **-**

Acaso, ¿tú eres…? - _lo decía, dudosa en ver ahora el adulto perfectamente_ -

 _Sí, soy el hermano de frank_ - _miraba a la animatronica con seriedad al dudar de las intenciones de ella_ - _y al parecer, mi hijo está pasándolo bien…_

¿Tu hijo? - _dudaba del adulto mientras miraba por la misma ventanilla de la cocina y ver al niño con los animatronics jugar_ -

 _Así es…_ - _lo decía, en un tono melancólico al no poder ver a su hijo crecer como había planeado su vida_ -

Si, ¿que se parecen? - _se sorprendía, al ver que el adulto con el niño eran casi identicos_ -

 _Él tiene los ojos de su madre…_ - _le decía, mientras veía a su esposa hablar con las animatronics y con la guardia nocturna_ -

Entonces, lo que quería pedirme el guardia era…- _miraba al adulto ahora comprendiendo las intenciones del guardia nocturno_ -

 _Creo, ¿que ya debes saber la respuesta a eso?_ - _le decía, mientras dudaba de las verdaderas intenciones de la animatronica_ -

Ahora, entiendo el por qué protegía a alice… - _miraba curiosa como eran algunas personas cuando protegían a un ser querido muy importante para ellos_ \- ¿cuándo los olds eran manipulados por golden?

 _Exacto, además ya debes saber…_ - _mirando con seriedad a la marioneta_ - _¿qué te iba a pedir mi hermano?_

Bueno… - _le decía, mientras pensaba en algo en poder ayudar al adulto que estaba delante de ella_ -tarves, ¿pueda hacer algo?

 _¿Segura?_ - _dudaba en lo que podría hacer la marioneta animatronica_ -

Sí, pero hay un problema… - _miraba al adulto algo preocupada por una cosa importante_ -

 _¿Cuál problema?_ - _preguntaba, dudoso en que problema podría ser que le preocupaba a la marioneta_ -

Solo puedes estar unos momentos sin un cuerpo físico… - _miraba algo preocupada por cierto punto muy importante para el adulto que estaba en frente de_ ella- y posiblemente desaparecerás para siempre…

 _Correré el riesgo_ - _le decía, sin importar las consecuencias solo que interesado de volver a ver a su esposa e hijo_ -

¿Qué? - _miraba al adulto atónita de escuchar esas palabras sin importarle los riesgos_ \- acaso sabes, ¿que podría pasarte?

 _Oye, pase por cosas peores que esto_ - _miraba con seriedad en el asunto de que se refería la marioneta_ \- _solo, debo tener confianza en que no desapareceré para siempre sin luchar_

Aun dudo, ¿si podría confiar en ti? - _dudaba del adulto que tenía en frente de ella mientras miraba con desconfianza_ -

 _No me importa, ¿si me crees o no?_ - _miraba a la marioneta con seguridad en sus palabras_ \- _solo quiero pasar por última vez con mi familia…_

Está bien, lo hare por la señorita alice - _miraba al adulto que estaba en frente de ella_ -

 _Muchas gracias…_ - _le decía, agradecido en que le ayudaría en reunirse al menos por última vez con su familia_ -

Mary la marioneta - _se presentaba con educación al adulto que estaba en frente de ella_ \- pero, ¿puedes decirme marion o la marioneta?

 _Está bien, mary_ - _miraba a la marioneta confiando en ella en que pueda al menos pasar tiempo con su familia_ \- _yo soy, rodrigo rodríguez_

Es un gusto, en conocerlo señor rodríguez… - _le decía, mientras pensaba en cómo podría darle la sorpresa a la guardia y a la madre y el niño de su amiga humana_ \- será mejor que empecemos…

 **-** _ **Mientras que la marioneta estaba usando sus poderes paranormales para al menos hacer que el hermano del guardia nocturno, pudiera estar por unos momentos con su familia. En la oficina, Frank se encontraba algo pensativo ignorando al oso dorado que había aparecido en la habitación todo el rato debido a que estaba muy concentrado en que hacer y en el área de comida, Alice estaba hablando con Sherry en lo que iba hacer en su vida.**_ **-**

Sabes perfectamente, ¿qué frank no es muy de emociones fuertes? - _le decía, la amiga de la guardia nocturna algo preocupada por ella_ -

Eso ya lo sé, sherry…- _decía, la guardia mirando a su amiga con seriedad hacia su amiga_ \- pero, aunque a él le cueste expresar sus emociones estaré ahí para apoyarlo…

Si, que eres algo tonta con frank… - _miraba a su amiga algo frustrada al saber cómo podía ser el amor debido que rodrigo y ella habían pasado por lo mismo cuando eran novios antes de casarse_ \- pero, ¿no puedo cuestionar tus emociones por él?

Además, ¿que cuando se recupere completamente? íbamos a tener una cita…

Sí, pero sabes que no es muy emocional y aun así, ¿quieres ayudar a volver a ser que fuera el mismo de antes? - _se sorprende en la determinación de su amiga para que el hermano de su esposo dejara de ser alguien frio y fuera como eran antes de que todo sucediera_ -

Sí, además le debo mucho a frank por ser mi único mejor amigo en mi vida - _miraba algo preocupa hacia el pasillo por su mejor amigo_ \- ya que como sabrás, me trataban como la chica rara cuando era una niña…

Entiendo que te preocupas mucho por frank… - _miraba preocupada por su amiga al saber que incluso una vez su esposo había dicho esas palabras y saber que no pudo ver a su hijo crecer_ \- pero, debes saber que el ya sufrió la perdida de sus padres y de su hermano…

Eso lo sé sherry - _volteaba la mirada hacia su amiga mientras bebía su refresco_ \- pero, no me rendiré tan fácil

Si sigues así de seguro, ¿que tus esfuerzos darán frutos? - _le decía, mientras miraba a su amiga como si estuviera viendo a su esposo debido a esas mismas palabras_ -

Sí, confió en que si logre hacer cambiar a frank de ser alguien frio a como era antes - _miraba con alegría su meta de hacer que su mejor amigo cambiara_ -

Seguro, ¿que lo harás bien? - _miraba con una sonrisa a su amiga mientras bebía una limonada_ \- solo dale algo de tiempo, ¿después de todo se enfrentó con el asesino de mi esposo y quedo con muchas heridas en su cuerpo?

Tienes razón en eso sherry… - _miraba a su amiga algo entendiendo debido que había quedado mal herido por la noche anterior_ -

Oye, ¿dónde está la marioneta no la he visto? - _preguntaba, a su amiga al no ver a la marioneta solo a los animatronics jugando con su hijo a las atrapadas_ -

¿No lo sé? - _respondía, dudosa en donde estaría su amiga marioneta_ \- ¿creo que debió volver a su caja?

Sí, ¿tú lo dices? - _dudaba en que la marioneta había vuelto a su caja mientras veía como su hijo jugaba con los demás animatronics_ -

Y dime una cosa sherry - _le decía, algo curiosa en una cosa hacia su amiga_ -

Dime - _miraba a la guardia algo dudosa en que quería preguntarle_ -

Has podido conseguir algún trabajo, ¿desde qué te despidieron? - _miraba a su amiga algo preocupada porque ella no había conseguido algún trabajo_ -

No, no he podido conseguir empleo - _miraba algo dudosa en conseguir algún empleo que le preocupaba a la guardia_ \- pero, ¿aún sigo buscando un empleo?

Si quieres, ¿puedes trabajar en la pizzería? - _intentaba de ayudarla en buscarle algún empleo_ -

¿Segura?- _dudaba en que el dueño de la pizzería la aceptara en algún puesto de empleo_ -

Sí, además de que eres buena como contadora - _animaba a su amiga para que le fuera bien en la tarde_ -

Estas segura, ¿qué me contraten? - _dudaba mientras bebía su refresco mientras miraba de reojo su hijo ahora corriendo del oso castaño debido que junto con el zorro y conejo corrían de él y fritz intentando de que no hagan destrozos_ -

Pues, claro - _intentaba de animar a su amiga para pensar en un estado positivo en que pudiera encontrar trabajo en la pizzería_ \- en la tarde pregunta al señor fazbear si tiene algún trabajo de contador ¿que necesites?

Está bien, alice - _miraba a su amiga sabiendo las intenciones de ella en ayudarla_ \- ¿si, tú lo dices?

Vamos, debes ser positiva ¿qué conseguirás el empleo?- _le decía, animando a su amiga sabiendo que ella lo hacía por el bien de su sobrino_ -

Es verdad - _con un tono más animado hacia la guardia nocturna_ \- además, ¿que lo hago por mi hijo…?

Oye, sherry - _llamaba la atención de su amiga para que al menos conociera a alguien mas_ -

Sí - _miraba a su amiga que había llamado su atención_ -

Vamos, ¿quiero presentarte a otra animatronica? - _señalaba hacia la habitación de partes y servicios_ -

¿A otra? - _miraba curiosa en saber cuántas animatronicas había conocido su amiga sin saberlo ella_ -

Sí - _tomaba de las manos de su amiga para llevarla a la habitación donde estarían los repuestos de los animatronics_ \- ven vamos, puedes confiar en ellos para que puedas a conocer a ella

¿Cuantas amigas animatronicas tienes? - _preguntaba, curiosa en saber cuántas amigas había hecho su amiga mientras caminaban hacia la habitación donde le había indicado ella_ -

Seis animatronicas en total - _respondía, algo sonriente al saber que al menos tendría a otras chicas con quien hablar en su trabajo para no estar sola_ -

¿Seis? - _miraba sorprendida que había seis animatronicas en la pizzería_ -

Si, ya la conocerás a ella, es como bonbon pero de color negro - _miraba de reojo a la reacción de su amiga_ -

Si, tú lo dices - _caminaba algo curiosa en conocer a la animatronica que hablaba su amiga_ -

Tranquila, ella no es una niña como las demás - _miraba a su amiga con una sonrisa en esperar que la shadow y ella se lleven bien_ \- es una adolecente

Bien, pero ¿dónde vamos? - _miraba que se acercaban a una habitación con puerta metálica_ -

Partes y servicios - _le decía, mientras abría la puerta metálica invitándola a pasar_ -

¿Para? - _miraba dudosa a su amiga en tener que entrar en la habitación que decía partes y servicios_ -

Conocerás ahí a una amiga mía - _entraba detrás de su amiga buscando donde pudiera estar la animatronica que ella buscaba_ -

Está bien - _miraba curiosa en ver repuestos de los animatronics old_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que los animatronics jugaban con el sobrino de la guardia nocturna, Alice y Sherry caminaban hacia partes y servicios para conocer a cierta animatronica, mientras que no sabían nada lo que estaba sucediendo en la cocina debido a la marioneta que estaba usando sus poderes sobrenaturales para intentar de darle un cuerpo físico al alma del adulto y Frank en la oficina mirando molesto al oso dorado por su insistencia en querer matarlo sin conseguir éxito alguno con sus alucinaciones.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 8 de 1993, 04:00 am, 27%. -**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora, desde que Alice había llevado a Sherry a partes y servicios para que conociera a la animatronica shadow, los demás animatronics estaban jugando con el sobrino del guardia nocturno mientras que Fritz intentaban que no causaran desordenes en donde iban para no ser reclamado por su jefe por el desorden en su pizzería. En la oficina, Frank ignoraba las amenazas del oso dorado con las alucinaciones hacia él por el animatronico sin hacerle ningún efecto en el para solo mirar la pantalla con aburrimiento a las intenciones del oso dorado, mientras que en la cocina, la marioneta estaba sorprendida en su trabajo de usar sus poderes paranormales al verlo en un cuerpo físico.**_ **-**

Que cansada estoy… - _era sostenida por el adulto para que no se golpeara en el suelo de la cocina_ -

Mary, ¿te encuentras bien? - _la sostenía para que no se golpeara bruscamente la animatronica_ -

Sí, use mucho mis poderes para poder darte un cuerpo físico… - _miraba algo cansada hacia el adulto que la estaba sosteniendo_ -

Ve a descansar, debes estar muy cansada después de todo - _miraba preocupado por la marioneta_ -

Mucho… - _miraba al adulto con algo de desconfianza debido que el que los asesino era un adulto_ -¿creo, que dormiré en mi caja?

Una pregunta - _le decía, mientras la ayudaba a pararse_ -

Dime - _miraba curiosa al adulto que la ayudaba_ -

¿Cuánto dura mi cuerpo físico? - _preguntaba, algo dudoso al saber cuánto tiempo le quedaría_ -

Solo tienes hasta las seis de la mañana… - _respondía, con algo de duda en esa pregunta del adulto_ -

Solo dos horas tengo, gracias por todo mary… - _agradecía a la marioneta por darle un cuerpo físico aunque sea por unas horas_ \- ¿ojalá pudiera devolverte el favor?

No te preocupes por eso, ahora ve con tu familia… - _le decía, mientras se apoyaba en una mesa de la cocina_ -

Segura, ¿qué puedes llegar hasta tu caja? - _dudaba en que la marioneta pudiera llegar sola a su caja de música_ -

Sí, solo necesito descansar un buen rato… - _le decía, muy segura de si misma no sin sentir que sus piernas no la aguantaban_ -

No deberías sobre esforzarte mucho, los demás te necesitaran - _la sostenía bien para que no se callera al suelo_ -

¿Creo, que tienes mucha razón…? - _miraba algo frustrada al ver que era ayudada por el adulto_ -

Déjame ayudarte - _colocaba el brazo de la animatronica en sima suyo para usarse como un soporte para ella_ -

E…Estoy bien… - _miraba algo molesta hacia el adulto que estaba ayudándola_ -

¿Aún no confías en mí? - _preguntaba a la marioneta al ver que aún no confiaba en él_ -

Un poco… - _miraba algo frustrada al ver al adulto ayudándola_ -

Deberías pedir perdón a los guardias anteriores que asesinaron ustedes - _miraba a la marioneta con seriedad en haber asesinado a esos guardias nocturnos anteriores a su hermano_ \- por pensar que eran el hombre morado, ¿no crees?

Eso no puedo negártelo, ya que nosotros matamos a muchos guardias anteriores por venganza y enojo… - _miraba algo melancólica al admitir que también había cometido errores anteriormente al haber asesinado algunos guardias con sus propias manos_ -

No te culpo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo - _miraba de reojo a la marioneta dudoso en como tomaría esas palabras_ -

¿En serio? - _preguntaba, curiosa hacia el adulto que la sostenía para que no se callera_ -

Nah, es broma jamás lo haría… - _le daba una sonrisa divertida al ver que miraba curiosa hacia el_ \- hubiera hablado con los guardias nocturnos sobre como unos animatronics pueden avanzar por las noches por extraña razón

¿Creo que tiene sentido eso…? - _miraba sorprendida en que el adulto la tratara con cariño, a pesar de ser el alma de una niña en un cuerpo animatronico_ -

Solo debes pensar en el bienestar de ellos… - _miraba de reojo a la marioneta con una sonrisa_ \- no hay muchas personas que son así en estos días…

¿A qué te refieres? - _preguntaba, dudosa a lo que se refería el adulto con esas palabras hacia ella_ -

Eso lo debes averiguarlo tú misma- _le decía, antes de dejarla en la mesa para luego dirigirse a la puerta_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que el adulto se detenía abruptamente en la puerta algo nervioso en como reaccionaria su hijo sin verlo por mucho tiempo debido que lo habían asesinado y no poder verlo crecer como había planeado en su vida, en el dinning área, el pobre de fritz estaba algo cansado al ver que los animatronics no paraban de moverse de un lado a otro con el sobrino del guardia nocturno. En la oficina, Frank estaba empezando a enojarse con el oso dorado debido a los intentos de aterrarlo con sus alucinaciones cada vez que intentaba de darse una siesta para no poner atención en el animatronico dorado y en partes y servicios, Sherry estaba sentada en el suelo junto con alice platicando con la animatronica shadow sobre ellas y empezar a conocerse mejor.**_ **-**

¿Así que, tu nombre real era natally? - _preguntaba, la adulta curiosa en como una adolecente había sido asesinada y luego metida dentro del traje de la animatronica shadow_ -

Sí, y como sabrá soy una adolecente dentro de este animatronico - _señalaba la shadow a si misma al haberle explicado que la marioneta la había metido en la animatronica para darle vida_ -

Y ¿el?- _miraba la adulta a cierto animatronico negro acostado en un rincón de la habitación_ -

El es mi mejor amigo, se llama marcelo…- _señalaba la coneja shadow a un oso negro acostado en el suelo dándoles la espalda_ \- pero, ahora es shadow freddy

Y ¿qué estudiabas antes de ser asesinada? - _preguntaba, la adulta curiosa en que había estudiado la shadow antes de ser asesinada_ -

Estudiaba enfermería… - _respondía, la shadow algo nerviosa en la opinión de la adulta sobre lo que iba a estudiar en su vida anterior_ -

Enfermería, ¿no está nada mal? - _miraba a la shadow en lo que estaba estudiando antes de ser asesinada por el hombre morado_ \- me sorprende, ¿que hayas estudiado eso?

¿No está enojada? - _preguntaba, la shadow sorprendida de que la adulta no se enojara en lo que ella había estudiado en su vida anteriores antes de ser asesinada_ -

Natally, enfermería es muy importante para ayudar a otras personas - _le respondía, la adulta con seguridad a la shadow_ \- es un trabajo que exige mucho tiempo, ¿no quiero que lo tomes como una negación? si, no como un apoyo entre chicas

¿En serio? - _miraba a la adulta al ver que apoyaba su idea en que había estudiado enfermería ya que a sus padres no les hubiera gustado que estudiara en esa profesión_ -

Si quieres puedo hablar con una amiga mía, ¿qué estudio enfermería…? - _pensaba un poco en si su amiga iba a tener esos libros o no para poder pasárselos a la shadow_ \- ¿creo, que aún conserva sus libros de estudios?

¡Gracias, señorita rodríguez! - _la abraza no muy fuerte para no lastimar a la adulta con su fuerza_ -

Por favor, llámame sherry - _corresponde al abrazo de la shadow sonriéndole al menos sabiendo que tendría a alguien adolecente con quien hablar_ -

Chicas, será mejor que vayamos arriba para ver que los demás no hayan destrozado el lugar

Está bien- _decían, ambas siguiendo a la guardia nocturna para ir a ver que los demás no hayan hecho ningún destrozo_ -

Y ¿marcelo vendrá? - _preguntaba, la adulta mirando al oso shadow que estaba en el suelo sin hacer nada_ -

He intentado de hacer que se moviera y con suerte come algo de pizza - _le respondía, la shadow mirando a su amigo con molestia al verlo ahí tirado en el suelo_ \- mejor dejémoslo ahí, siempre se a puesto así desde que nos asesinaron

¿Por qué? - _miraba, la guardia nocturna curiosa hacia su amiga shadow_ -

Digamos, que este se había enamorado de una chica - _miraba a su mejor amigo que estaba en el suelo con algo de molestia en verlo que no lo había superado_ \- Y el muy idiota no le dijo nada ya, que iban en la misma clase

Así que marcelo estaba enamorado de una chica- _miraba al oso shadow que estaba acostado sin moverse de su sitio y volver la mirada hacia la shadow_ \- ¿donde estudiaban ustedes dos?

Sí y digamos, ¿que era una de esas chicas populares? - _miraba a su amigo shadow con frustración al verlo acostado sin moverse mientras que sus dos amigas humanas entendían eso del amor_ -

Típico del amor ciego – _miraba la guardia nocturna frustrada hacia el oso shadow mientras estaba en el suelo_ -

Sí, ¿cómo alice con frank? - _lo decía, con picardía hacia su amiga_ -

Oye, eso ofende… - _miraba molesta a su amiga con un sonrojo mientras que la shadow se reía de la expresión de la guardia nocturna_ -

Bueno, será mejor que vayamos arriba o ¿causaran problemas en la pizzería?- _miraba la shadow a sus dos amigas humanas mientras se ponía de pie_ -

Sí - _le respondían, las dos humanas siguiendo detrás de la shadow hacia el área de comida donde estaban los animatronics con el guardia de la otra pizzería y su hijo_ -

Apuesto, a que foxy habrá hecho algún desastre - _miraba la adulta a la guardia nocturna y a la shadow_ -

Yo digo, que los animatrónicos habrán hecho algún desastre, mientras no estábamos - _decía, la guardia nocturna hacia sus amigas que estaban subiendo los escalones_ -

Yo digo, ¿que foxy y mangle dejaron un desastre? - _decía, la shadow sonriendo a sus dos amigas humanas mientras subían los escalones hacia la habitación de partes y servicios_ -

 **-** _ **Al salir de partes y servicios, Alice junto a Sherry y Shadow bonnie ven a los animatrónicos ahora peleándose por quien jugaría con el sobrino del guardia nocturno, mientras que las animatronicas estaban mirando a sus amigos con molestia por la pelea infantil de ellos mientras cuidaban al sobrino del guardia nocturno. Tras salir de la puerta de la cocina, la marioneta estaba mirando sorprendida la discusión de los demás animatrónicos y ver que las humanas venían con la shadow y sabiendo que era el momento de darles una buena noticia hacia ellos.**_ **–**

Chicos, tengo noticias que decirles - _decía, mirando a todos y ver que por la pelea de los animatronics no la escuchaban_ \- ¡Silencio!

Mary, ¿dónde estabas? - _preguntaba la coneja toy hacia su amiga marioneta al verla_ -

En la cocina haciendo algo importante - _señalaba detrás de ella la puerta de la cocina_ \- ahora, todos ustedes miren a quien traje… vamos, puedes salir ya, ¿que tu familia esta aquí?

¿Segura? - _preguntaba, una voz masculina llamando la atención de la adulta_ -

Solo sal y aprovecha - _le decía, mientras se hacía a un lado dejando pasar a cierta persona_ -

¿Cómo quieras? - _decía, la voz masculina saliendo de la cocina y ver a su esposa atónita y a su hijo sorprendido_ -

¿N…No es verdad…? - _susurraba, la adulta atónita de ver a su esposo delante de ella_ -

H…Hola, sherry - _saludaba un poco nervioso a su esposa_ -

¿R…Rodrigo…? - _decía, apunto de romper el llanto de ver a su esposo sabiendo, que había estado en el funeral y ver el cuerpo de su esposo enterrado_ -

¿Cómo has estado? - _preguntaba, a su esposa algo nervioso en como tomaría las cosas al verlo otra vez y sin poder reaccionar recibe un abrazo por parte de su esposa_ -

Te extrañe mucho… - _empezaba a llorar en el hombro de su esposo incrédula de verlo vivo otra vez_ -

Lamento preocuparte tanto… - _correspondía al abrazo de su esposa mientras sentía el calor de ella en su cuerpo físico_ -

Sera mejor dejarlos a solas - _susurraba la guardia nocturna hacia los animatronics dejando solo a su sobrino acompañado de la zorrita toy_ -

Tienes razón…- _decía, la marioneta siguiendo a los demás y ver que solo estaban el sobrino del guardia y la zorrita toy_ \- mangle, ¿no vienes?

No, voy a acompañar a alex un rato más - _miraba la zorrita toy de cabeza a la marioneta y verla irse con los demás_ -

Hijo… - _llamaba su madre hacia su único hijo aun llorando_ \- ven a abrazar a tu padre…

Pero… - _dudaba en abrazar a su padre solo recordándolo por fotografías en cómo era él_ -

Anda, ve a abrazar a tu padre - _empujaba delicadamente a su amigo para que avanzara a abrazar al padre de su amigo_ -

Mangle… - _miraba a la zorrita toy algo dudoso si abrazarlo_ -

Yo estaré con los demás si necesitan algo, no te preocupes por mí - _le decía, mientras se retiraba columpiándose por el techo_ -

Mangle… - _miraba por donde se había ido la animatronica toy y caminar hacia donde estaba su madre_ -

Alex… - _susurraba su padre al ver la reacción de su hijo sabiendo que habría separado de la amiga de su hijo_ \- ¿qué sucede campeón?

Nada… - _miraba para otro lado algo dudoso en abrazar a su padre_ -

Ven dale un abrazo a tu padre… - _abrazaba a su hijo algo preocupado por la actitud de su hijo_ -

Me alegra, ¿qué estés otra vez aquí? - _abrazaba la espalda de su esposo sorprendida de poder verlo vivo otra vez_ -

No por mucho tiempo… - _decía, en un tono serio hacia su esposa llamando la atención a ambos_ -

¿A qué te refieres? - _preguntaba, su esposa dudosa en que se refería su esposo_ -

Es algo muy serio esto… - _respondía, a su esposa con seriedad en el asunto en que estaba_ -

¿No podrías quedarte más tiempo? - _le pedía a su esposo si podía quedarse más tiempo con ellos_ -

Me gustaría estar con ustedes dos, pero no podre… - _miraba a su esposa algo melancólico al tener que dejarlos otra vez solos pero sabiendo que su hermano los cuidaría y explicándoles todo lo que había pasado desde que fue asesinado_ -

 **-** _ **El hermano del guardia nocturno, les explicaba todo a su esposa e hijo desde que fue asesinado hasta que la marioneta uso sus poderes sobrenaturales para darle un cuerpo físico temporal hasta las seis de la mañana y aprovechando de hablar sobre cuando eran jóvenes y explicarle a su hijo como conoció a su madre. En la oficina, Alice junto a los demás animatronics observaban por la tablet la conversación de la pareja con su hijo curiosos excepto Mangle al estar feliz que su mejor amigo podría pasar tiempo con su padre y por otro lado mal en que no quiera pasar más tiempo con ella.**_ **-**

¿Te pasa algo mangle? - _preguntaba, la pollo toy a su amiga que estaba actuando algo rara_ -

Eh, no nada… - _le mentía a su amiga toy al verla que estaba algo rara últimamente_ -

¿Estas actuando rara? - _miraba a su amiga toy que actuaba rara_ -

Rara, ¿cómo qué? - _dudaba en que ella esté actuando raro sin saberlo ella_ -

No te ves bien, ¿tienes algún circuito mal? - _miraba a su compañera toy que estaba algo rara últimamente_ -

No, ¿no es eso, tchica? - _le decía, algo triste hacia su amiga toy_ -

¿Entonces? - _preguntaba, confundida hacia su amiga toy_ -

Ya dije, ¿que no es nada? - _respondía algo desanimada hacia la pollo toy_ -

Bueno, si tú lo dices - _miraba dudosa hacia su amiga toy mientras volvía a mirar la tablet junto a los demás animatronics_ -

Mangle… - _susurraba la guardia al ver a su amiga animatronica algo desanimada_ -

¿Eh? - _se despertaba abruptamente debido a escuchar murmuras de los animatronics_ \- ¿qué hacen todos ustedes aquí en la oficina?

Mira frank - _le decía, invitando a su mejor amigo a ver por la tablet a la cámara del dinning área_ -

¿Qué quieres, que vea? - _preguntaba, dudoso a su mejor amiga_ -

Solo calla y mira esto - _tomando de la mano a su mejor amigo para mostrarle algo por la tablet_ -

¿Esto tiene que ser una broma? - _miraba sorprendido de ver a su hermano sin ser una voz molesta que le hablaba_ \- ¿cómo paso eso?

Digamos, que la mary uso sus poderes para darle un cuerpo físico temporal a rodrigo - _le explicaba a su mejor amigo lo que había pasado_ -

Oigan, ¿dónde está mary?- _preguntaba, la coneja toy mirando a todos lados y no ver a la marioneta_ -

Creo que dijo, ¿qué iba a su caja de música? - _le respondía, la pollo old hacia la versión toy del conejo_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que todos los animatronics y la guardia nocturna miraban por la tablet escuchando la conversación sin percatarse que el guardia nocturno había salido de la oficina y que cierto oso dorado al ver a todos mirando algo en la tablet, por curiosidad solamente se asomaba para ver que tanto llamaba la atención a los demás. En el pasillo derecho, Frank caminaba algo pensativo si ir a ver a su hermano o dejar que aprovecharan de estar juntos como hubiera preferido y al pasar por el dinning área y ver a su hermano mayor hablando con Sherry y su sobrino prefirió dejarlos a solas para irse a la azotea para pasar el rato sin saber que su hermano lo había visto pasar de largo preocupándolo en algo.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 8 de 1993, 05:00 am, 9%. -**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora, desde que todos los animatronics miraban curiosos la conversaciones de los adultos y ver al sobrino de los dos guardias nocturnos dormir en el regazo de la madre adulta, mientras que Rodrigo con su cuerpo físico aprovechaba de pasar el tiempo con su esposa e hijo y algo pensativo sobre la animatronica toy por verla actuar algo extraño en ella y su hermano al haberse ido a la cocina sin decirle nada. -**_

¿Te sucede algo? - _preguntaba, a su esposo algo preocupada por él_ -

No, ¿no es nada? - _respondía, a su esposa algo pensativo mirándola con una sonrisa_ -

Seguro, estas muy pensativo - _miraba a su esposo ya conociéndolo cuando se ponía así era por algo_ -

Es sobre la animatronica toy y mi hermano… - _miraba de reojo a su esposa sobre lo que estaba pensando_ -

¿Qué pasa con ellos? - _preguntaba, su esposa algo dudosa en lo que estaba pensando su esposo_ -

Bueno, ¿cómo es esa animatronica toy con nuestro hijo? - _miraba algo curioso sobre su hijo con la zorrita toy_ -

Veamos, mangle es muy cariñosa, amable y protectora con nuestro hijo - _recordaba incluso los sustos que le daba por estar colgada de cabeza o ver a su hijo columpiarse con las extremidades de la toy cuando no veía a ambos en la sala y estar en la habitación de su hijo_ \- y claro, ellos dos son los mejores amigos, desde que se conocieron

Si, ¿qué me perdí de muchas cosas?- _decía, mientras miraba a su hijo y calcular que debe tener unos 8 años desde que murió_ -

Te has perdido de sus cumpleaños desde que moriste…- _miraba algo melancólica hacia su esposo al ver a su hijo triste por nunca ver a su padre y solo por fotografías_ \- siempre veía a nuestro hijo mirando las fotografías de nosotros dos y me preguntaba siempre, ¿cuándo volverías a vernos…?

Debió ser difícil para él en, ¿no ver a su padre? - _miraba a su hijo durmiendo en el regazo de su esposa_ -

Le he dicho siempre, ¿que estabas en un lugar muy lejos y no podías llegar con nosotros…? - _miraba a su hijo durmiendo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas_ -

Sherry, ¿no es necesario que llores? - _acariciaba su rostro para limpiarle las lágrimas y mirarla a los ojos que el extrañaba ver siempre_ -

Es difícil, ¿no llorar al poder tenerte de vuelta? - _miraba con unos ojos rojos por estar llorando y ver a su esposo otra vez_ \- aunque sea por unas horas…

Escúchame, te he estado observando desde que me asesinaron…- _decía, hacia su espo observaba lejos pero los cuidaba a ambos_ \- he visto que has estado esforzándote mucho por nuestro hijo, por eso te admiro y quiero por tener un gran corazón

Siempre he tenido la sensación, que alguien me observaba… - _le explicaba al saber que no eran situaciones incomodas de que alguien la observaba_ \- pero, ¿nunca creía que eras tú?

Y mi hermano- _decía, hacia su esposa intentando de cambiar el tema ya que quería saber lo que pasaba a su familia desde que el murio_ -

Bueno, frank puede ser frio y serio algunas veces y es muy atento con nuestro hijo - _decía, al recordar que cuidaba bien de su hijo incluso lo protegía de cualquier peligro a distancia incluyendo a la zorrita toy_ -

Típico de frank… - _sonreía alegre al saber que su hermano no perdía costumbres de proteger a alguien como el recordaba de niños_ -

Sí, además que esos dos hacen una bonita pareja - _miraba a su esposo con alegría al saber que Alice y Frank formaban una bonita pareja_ -

¿Tú lo crees? - _preguntaba, dudoso su esposo al escuchar eso sabiendo los sentimientos que tenía su hermano por la guardia nocturna_ -

¿Cuándo, alice salió lastimada en una de las noches anteriores? - _le explicaba lo que había pasado en esa noche que había llegado su amiga muy mal a la casa_ \- él nunca la dejo por ningún momento e incluso, no comía nada para asegurarse de que estuviera bien

Sí, ya había visto lo que había pasado en esa noche - _entendía la situación de esa noche debido al oso dorado que manipulo a los animatronics_ -

Sí, pero sé que en el fondo en tu hermano ahí algo de sentimientos - _miraba con una sonrisa divertida hacia su esposo al saber que Frank tenia aun emociones por haber pasado tanto sufrimiento y dolor_ -

Siempre nos habíamos hecho los serios desde que recuerdo… - _miraba algo melancólico hacia su esposa por saber que parecieran serios, pero lo hacían para no ser engañados o molestados por otras personas_ \- pero, entre nosotros nos llevábamos bien sin problemas, aunque una que otra veces peleábamos por alguna cosa insignificante

Sí, ya extraño que ustedes dos empezaban a pelearse por alguna razón insignificante - _decía, su esposa mirando a su esposo sabiendo que las peleas entre hermano podían hacer un vínculo de hermanos más fuerte_ \- además, de que ustedes peleaban por que querías protegerlo

Sí, en eso te doy la razón… - _sonreía a su esposa con nostalgia al saber que peleaban por mantener protegido a un ser querido, ahora sabiendo el por qué su hermano se ponía nervioso cuando era joven con la guardia_ \- será mejor, ¿que hable con mi hermano?

 **-** _ **Mientras que en la oficina los animatronics miraban sorprendidos con la guardia nocturna un poco sonrojada por la conversación de la pareja de adultos, Sherry dejaba a su hijo en pirate cove con una manta para evitar el frio. En la azotea estaba Frank mirando el cielo despejado con una luna llena que le traía buenos recuerdos con sus amigas y con su hermano cuando salían al patio de la casa para disfrutar de la noche.**_ **-**

¿Qué hubiera pasado si nada de esto pasara? - _se preguntaba a sí mismo al ver las estrellas cosa que tenía una costumbre de verlas siempre_ -

Es una bonita noche, ¿no crees? - _decía, una voz muy conocida para el guardia nocturno_ -

Eh - _voltea a ver que su hermano se acercaba_ \- ¿no deberías estar con tu esposa e hijo?

Quería saber, ¿qué le pasaba a mi hermano menor?- _miraba algo preocupado hacia su hermano_ -

¿No pasa nada? - _miraba para otro lado ignorando a su hermano_ -

¿Seguro? - _dudaba en que su hermano ocultaba algo como era debido_ -

Sí - _decía, con seriedad hacia su hermano que estaba detrás de él_ -

Sabes, ¿que ya estuvimos en varias situaciones iguales? - _le decía, mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirando a su hermano_ -

Solo pensaba - _decía, ignorando a su hermano sabiendo que deberías estar con su familia y no con el_ -

¿Qué pensabas? - _preguntaba, curioso en que hacía pensar a su hermano menor que estaba algo incómodo_ -

En todo… - _murmuraba hacia su hermano sabiendo que no se iría sin saber que le pasaba_ -

¿En todo? - _miraba confundido hacia su hermano que había dicho algo en un murmuro_ -

Es algo difícil de saber, ¿qué hubiera pasado si nada de esto pasara? - _miraba al cielo y ver las estrellas brillar con una luna llena_ -

Eso es difícil de respondértelo - _admitía hacia su hermano que no podía responderle a eso el_ \- incluso sabes que nadie puede responderte esa pregunta, solo tu

Entonces, ¿para qué has venido aquí? - _preguntaba, hacia su hermano que estaba ahí parado_ -

Vamos hermanito, ¿no tuvimos una plática entre hermanos por mucho tiempo? - _respondía, hacia su hermano sentándose al lado de él_ -

Y ¿qué quieres hablar? - _decía, algo molesto al tener a su hermano al lado de él_ -

¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- _preguntaba, a su hermano algo dudoso en su conducta hacia él_ \- dejaste tus sentimientos a un lado por solo mi muerte

Aparte de buscar al asesino, ¿qué te mato? - _miraba para otro lado ignorando la mirada molesta de su hermano_ -

Oye, por un lado está bien eso…- _le decía, entendiendo que el hubiera hecho lo mismo por su hermano menor_ \- pero por otro, deberías pensar en las personas que tienes cerca

¿A qué quieres llegar con eso? - _preguntaba, hacia su hermano que estaba a su lado confundido en lo que quería llegar_ -

Vamos, ¿no me digas que ya olvidaste a lo que eras antes? - _respondía, hacia su hermano que estaba mirándolo confundido en lo que quería referirse_ -

Eso ya lo deje en el pasado… - _le decía, hacia su hermano mirando al cielo y mirar las estrellas sabiendo que quería saber si tenía aun esos sentimientos por su mejor amiga_ -

Y ¿tus sentimientos por alice? - _le decía, dudoso hacia su hermano que miraba al cielo_ \- también, los dejaste en el pasado

Eso no te importa… - _le respondía, a su hermano con un tono algo melancólico_ -

Vamos, ¿sé que aun sientes algo por ella? - _le sonreía a su hermano sabiendo que ambos ocultaban sus sentimientos por los que se habían enamorado_ -

Y ¿eso qué? - _le decía, algo frustrado hacia su hermano en esas palabras por su mejor amiga_ \- es mi vida, no la tuya…

Al parecer, ambos somos iguales…- _entendía, la situación de su hermano al no querer mostrar sus emociones hacia la chica con la que se enamoró_ \- tu sufriste más por la pérdida de nuestros padres y yo por evitarlo, intente protegerte como era mi obligación, ¿como hermano mayor…?

¿Creo que es de familia? - _le sonreía a su hermano sabiendo que eso era de familia por su padre al tener recuerdos de cómo los trataba a ambos con seriedad pero con amor de un padre por sus hijos_ -

Sí… - _le decía, entendiendo a lo que se refería su hermano mientras miraba las estrellas_ \- ya extrañaba ver las estrellas como en los viejos tiempos…

El que decía, que iba ser astronauta y término siendo militar… - _se empezaba a burlar a su hermano en lo que había terminado_ -

Oye, ¿uno no sabe en que terminara? - _le decía, ofendido al recordarle que nunca pudo alcanzar ese sueño de niño y termino siguiendo los pasos de su padre_ -

Aunque no lo parezca, extrañaba platicar contigo… - _admitía hacia su hermano extrañando sus disputas entre ellos_ -

Yo, extraño las veces que hemos peleado de niños y nuestra madre nos separaba por nuestras peleas… - _recordaba buenos momentos cuando ambos peleaban y su madre los separaba para que no se lastimaran_ -

La extraño… - _decía, hacia su hermano extrañando a su madre y pasar buenos momentos con ella_ -

Somos dos, hermanito… - _le sonreía mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de su hermano_ yo también, la extraño mucho

Tú, ¿qué opinas? - _miraba dudoso hacia su hermano sobre un tema algo delicado para el_ -

¿En qué? - _preguntaba algo confundido a su hermano en lo que quería referirse_ -

En que yo… - _decía, pero era interrumpido por su hermano_ -

No me digas nada, ¿no quiero saber nada aun? - _interrumpía a su hermano al no querer saber nada aun la sorpresa que le tendría su hermano con algo_ -

¿Seguro? - _preguntaba a su hermano algo dudoso si en decírselo o no_ -

No es necesario que me digas, ¿que aún no sientes algo por ella? - _decía, mientras le daba un codazo burlón hacia su hermano_ -

No te creas psíquico - _miraba algo molesto a su hermano al saber que se hacían bromas entre ellos_ -

Ja, al parecer aun ahí sentimientos en ese corazón frio-

Cállate - _le sonreía a su hermano al saber que aun que escondiera sus sentimientos por su mejor amiga se volvían más fuerte esos sentimientos en protegerla a todo momento_ -

Ja, ja, ja, ja - _empezaba a reírse con su hermano disfrutando el momento al saber que no le quedaba mucho tiempo en su cuerpo físico por los poderes de la marioneta_ -

 **-** _ **Tras estar platicando en la azotea de la pizzería para pasar el rato por una última vez como hermanos. En el dinning área, Alice estaba algo frustrada comiendo una rebanada de pizza por curiosidad en que estaban conversando ambos hermanos, mientras que los animatronics platicaban con Sherry sobre ciertas cosas que les traía dudas.**_ **-**

Es por eso, que como ustedes son animatrónicos pueden tener fallos al tener contacto con el agua - _decía, Sherry mirando a los toys y a los olds sobre esa pregunta que le habían hecho_ -

Entonces, ¿cómo shadow bonnie puede tomar agua? - _señalaba a su versión shadow que estaba bebiendo algo_ -

Para tu información, es aceite - _señala un bote de aceite en sus manos hacia la coneja toy_ \- recuerda, ¿que ya no somos humanos?

Lo dice, la que mataron al ser una adolecente… - _decía, burlona hacia su versión shadow que estaba mirándola molesta por ese comentario_ -

¿Qué? - _miraba molesta hacia su versión toy por lo que había dicho_ \- ¿quieres pelear la que le dicen travesti?

¿Quieres pelear versión negra de mí? - _se paraba de su asiento molesta hacia su versión shadow_ -

¡Me estás diciendo negra! - _se para molesta de su asiento hacia su versión toy_ -

Sí y ¡¿qué?! - _miraba desafiante a su versión shadow_ -

¡Ahora si te desmantelo! - _se lanzaba contra su versión toy pero era retenida por los olds_ -

¡No si yo lo hago primero! - _se lanzaba contra su versión shadow pero era retenida por sus dos amigas toys_ -

Ya chicas, ¿no se peleen? - _intentaba calmarlas la pollo toy hacia sus amigas_ -

Sí, parecen niños - _miraba molesta hacia sus dos amigas animatronicas por pelearse por algo insignificante_ -

Pues, soy una niña - _miraba molesta a la zorrita toy por ese comentario_ -

¿Pues te falta mucho por crecer? - _le decía, hacia su versión toy burlándose de ella_ -

¡Ah! - _se lanzaba contra su versión shadow siendo retenida por sus amigas toys_ \- ¡me las pagaras, maldita negra!

¡A quien le dices negra, travesti! - _se lanzaba contra su versión toy siendo retenida por los olds_ -

Uh, ¿sí que no cambiaran…? - _miraba el oso toy como sus dos compañeras retenían a la coneja shadow_ -

Dilo a nosotros… - _miraba la pollo old como sus compañeros retenían a la shadow_ -

Vaya amigas… - _miraban las dos humanas hacia sus amigas animatronicas pelearse sin razón alguna_ -

Saben, ¿dónde está frank? - _preguntaba, la guardia hacia sus amigas animatronicas_ -

Yo lo vi irse a la cocina - _le responde, el niño animatronico apareciendo de la nada sestando a la adulta_ -

Ballon boy, te dije que no aparecieras así de la nada - _regañaba, al niño animatronico al ver que había asustado a la adulta_ \- porque asustas a la gente de esa manera

Perdón… - _miraba triste al suelo al haber asustado a la amiga de la guardia nocturna_ -

Bueno, aunque me asusto mucho su repentina aparición… - _miraba algo molesta al niño animatronico para luego cambiar su expresión a uno mas calmada_ \- no es necesario que lo regañes de esa forma a el

Bueno - _miraba a su amiga y al niño animatronico al saber que no era su intención asustar a la gente_ \- pero, ¿que no se repita? ¿entendido ballon boy?

¡Sí! - _asentía el niño animatronico entendiendo que no volvería a hacer eso otra vez_ -

Bueno iré a ver, ¿por qué frank se fue sin avisar?- _se levantaba de su asiento para ir a la cocina_ -

¿Alguien está muy enamorada del guardia? - _decía, el oso old burlándose de su amiga mientras que los animatronics se aguantaban de la risa para no llamar la atención de las dos humanas y de las animatronicas_ -

¡Cállate freddy! - _les decían, las dos humanas y las animatronicas al ver al oso old que estaba burlándose de la guardia_ -

Uh, y luego dicen que el regañón soy yo - _miraba frustrado hacia los demás animatronics y las humanas al tratarlo así por una broma_ -

Y lo sigues siendo igual que tu versión toy- _decía, todos molestos con el oso old_ -

¡Oigan! - _miraban molestos los dos oso hacia todos que habían dicho eso hacia ellos_ -

Bueno, iré a buscar a… - _era interrumpida al ver a su mejor amigo y al esposo de su amiga saliendo de la cocina_ -

Así que, ¿cómo se siente estar muerto? - _preguntaba, curioso hacia su hermano en saber que se sentía al uno morir_ -

Es algo difícil de explicarlo, hermanito - _respondía, dudoso hacia su hermano mientras caminaban hacia donde estaban los demás_ -

Ya me lo imagino - _miraba algo frustrante al no saber que se sentía al morir_ -

¿Dónde estabas? - _preguntaba, la guardia molesta hacia su mejor amigo_ -

Alice, no vengas a enojarte así - _miraba a su mejor amiga con frustración al verla de ese modo_ -

Y ¿si golden te hubiera matado? - _miraba molesta hacia su mejor amigo_ -

Ese oso dorado, lo intento dos veces y lo ignore para hacerlo enojar y se fuera de la oficina - _decía, hacia su mejor amiga dejándola sin palabras hacia ella_ -

Bueno, pero igual pudo haberte matado - _miraba molesta hacia su mejor amigo sabiendo que pudo haber sido asesinado por el oso dorado_ -

Perdona que les interrumpa su pelea de pareja - _dudaba el adulto si esos dos se amaban mucho por que peleaban como pareja casada_ \- ¿qué hora son?

Solo quedan unos minutos, para las seis - _decía, el peli naranjo al ver en su reloj que marcaban unos minutos para las seis_ -

Bueno, ¿creo que es hora de que me vaya? - _miraba a todos con una sonrisa alegre de saber que aunque no tenga cuerpo físico estaría ahí mirándolos_ -

¿Ya te tienes que ir? - _preguntaba, a su esposo al ver que se iba a ir_ -

Sí, pero siempre estaré cerca cuidándolos - _miraba a su esposa con una sonrisa hacia ella_ \- cuida bien de nuestro hijo

Eso hare… - _miraba algo triste al saber que su hijo cuando se despertara no veria a su padre otra vez_ -

Bueno, no tengo palabras para esto hacia ustedes - _miraba a los animatronics que estaban mirando al adulto_ \- les agradezco, que hayan cuidado de alice y de mi hermano

No es nada - _decía con un toque orgulloso el zorro animatronico excepto por lo último_ -

Ademes, que a alice la tratamos ¿cómo una madre para nosotros? - _miraba la pollo old a su amiga humana que le sonreía por esas palabras_ -

Sí, es muy buena cuidándonos y seguro sería una excelente madre - _mencionaba el oso incomodando a los dos guardias nocturnos_ -

¡Freddy! - _todas miraban al oso old con molestia, mientras que los animatrónicos se reían de él_ -

¿Qué?- _miraba el oso old confundido de por qué las chicas estaban enojadas con él_ \- me refería en alguna futuro ella sería una excelente madre… mejor olvídenlo…

Y tu… - _miraba a la zorrita toy que colgaba del techo de la pizzería_ \- gracias, por ser la mejor amiga de mi hijo

No es nada, además de que es mi primer amigo humano… - _miraba algo nerviosa al padre de su mejor amigo en que le diría algo malo a ella_ -

Confió, en que lo cuidaras bien de el - _le pedía mirando con amabilidad a la toy que estaba de cabeza_ -

Confié en mí, que su hijo no le pasara nada - _prometía la zorrita toy con seriedad en proteger a su mejor amigo_ -

Está bien, confiare en ti… - _le sonreía al saber que confiaba en la toy y sabiendo que no tendría mucho tiempo caminaba hacia donde estaba la amiga de su hermano_ \- alice…

No es necesario, ¿que me lo digas? - _pedía interrumpiéndolo antes de que digiera algo más que no quería escuchar sabiendo las intenciones buenas del hermano de su mejor amigo_ -

¿Segura? - _preguntaba, dudoso hacia la mejor amiga de su hermano_ -

Si - _respondía, con seguridad en sus palabras hacia el hermano de su esposo_ -

Bueno - _miraba con un poco burlón hacia la mejor amiga de su hermano para susurrarle algo al oído que solo ella pudiera escuchar_ \- cuida mucho de mi hermanito para que no se vuelva tan frio

Déjamelo a mí… - _susurraba hacia el hermano de su mejor amigo_ -

¿Eh? - _miraba dudoso hacia su hermano y mejor amigo de estarse riendo de algo_ \- ¿qué están hablando ustedes dos?

Nada, rodríguez - _decía, la guardia mientras ocultaba su sonrojo de su mejor amigo_ -

Bueno, mi querido hermanito- _decía, mientras se acercaba a su hermano_ \- me tengo que ir

Sí, eso lo se… - _miraba con una sonrisa melancólica hacia su hermano_ \- aunque lo pase bien platicar contigo por una última vez…

Sí, no olvidare nuestra conversación entre nosotros - _sonreía hacia su hermano al saber que habían platicado de cosas que él no sabía que había pasado su hermano menor_ \- porque siempre…

Seremos hermanos, en las buenas o en las malas - _decía, su hermano completando la frase chocando los puños como lo hacían de niños_ -

Nos volveremos a ver hermanito… - _se despedía de su hermano mientras empezaba a desaparecer enfrente de todos_ -

Sí, cuenta con eso…- _miraba como desaparecía delante de él a su hermano_ \- nos volveremos a reunir algún día…

Frank…- ¿te encuentras bien?

Sí, solo me alegra poder haber hablado con el…-

Y ahora, ¿que harás en tu vida?-

No lo sé- tarves empiece ahora, que debo hacer con mi vida-

 **-** _ **Mientras que todos aprovechaban de disfrutar estar cerca y conocerse para nunca olvidar la amistad y el compañerismo a pesar de todo lo que había tenido que pasar cada animatronics y los dos guardias nocturnos. Sherry había tomado a su hijo para retirarse junto a la zorrita toy para irse antes de que el dueño y los viera en la pizzería.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 8 de 1993, 06:00 am, 0%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las seis de la mañana, dejando escuchar la campanada indicando que el turno nocturno había acabado y los animatronics olds habían vuelto a la habitación de partes y servicios y los olds al escenario como habían estado desde el inicio de la noche. Mientras que los tres guardias tomaban sus cosas para irse de la pizzería y ver que el dueño había entrado a la pizzería para agradecer a sus dos guardias nocturnos y animar a su otro guardia en su nuevo puesto de trabajo.**_ **-**

¡Felicidades, chicos! - _agradecía a sus dos guardias nocturnos dándole un abrazo de oso que al guardia le incomodaba eso de su jefe_ -

Gracias…pero, no podemos respirar - _pedía el guardia nocturno algún milagro para no morir en ese abrazo de su jefe_ -

Ups, cierto… - _se daba cuenta de que estaba lastimando a su guardia nocturno más de lo debido sin saber que los toys miraban incrédulos del dueño de lastimar más al guardia de lo que estaba_ \- perdone, me sorprende que solo unos pocos terminen sus siete noches

No se preocupe por eso, señor fazbear- _decía, la guardia intentando de animar a su jefe_ \- antes de que se me olvide, ¿podría firmar el contrato permanente hoy mismo?

Claro señorita jeager - _recordaba que su guardia nocturna iba a firmar un contrato permanente_ \- y señor smith

¿Sí? - _miraba a su jefe esperando que no lo regañaran por estar hasta las seis de la mañana_ -

Que tenga buena suerte en su nuevo puesto de trabajo en rusia - _le decía, a su guardia nocturno al saber que iría al extranjero a proporcionar su negocio allá_ -

Eh, gracias señor fazbear… - _agradecía, el peli naranjo hacia su jefe algo incómodo con su nuevo puesto de trabajo_ \- bueno chicos, gracias por todo y nos volveremos a ver algún día

Adiós, fritz- _se despedía del peli naranjo al saber que no lo vería en un buen largo tiempo_ -

Chao - _se despedía el guardia sorprendiendo a su mejor amiga de su conducta_ -

Bueno, ¿usted también firmara el contrato permanente señor rodríguez? - _miraba a su guardia nocturno mientras sacaba los dos cheques para entregarles la paga_ -

Está bien, firmare el contrato permanente - _observaba a su mejor amiga que le sonreía feliz sabiendo que trabajarían juntos otra vez_ -

Bien, aquí tienen sus cheques por cumplir su contrato de una semana y síganme hasta mi oficina para firmar el otro contrato - _decía, hacia sus dos guardias nocturnos mientras caminaba hacia su oficina_ -

Bien - _respondían, ambos guardias nocturnos caminando hacia la oficina de su jefe para firmar el contrato_ -

Oye, frank… - _susurraba hacia su mejor amigo mientras caminaba hacia la oficina de su jefe_ -

Si, ¿qué sucede jeager? - _miraba de reojo hacia su mejor amiga_ -

¿Por qué, quieres trabajar aquí otra vez? - _preguntaba, curiosa hacia su mejor amigo el por qué quería seguir trabajando en la pizzería_ -

Eso no te importa - _respondía, algo frustrado sabiendo que su mejor amiga no dejaría de molestarlo hasta saber por qué_ -

Oye, ¿solo quiero saber? - _miraba dudosa en lo que pensaba su mejor amigo en seguir trabajando como guardia nocturno_ -

Eres solo una metiche - _miraba a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa divertida sorprendiéndola en la conducta hacia ella_ -

¿Frank, acaso tu…? - _susurraba hacia su mejor amigo sorprendida de la conducta algo pensativa_ \- ¿cambiaste?

Muévete, jeager - _decía, hacia su mejor amiga sacándola de sus pensamientos hacia él_ \- o le diré al señor fazbear, ¿qué cambiaste de opinión?

¡Ya voy! - _empezaba a caminar un poco más rápida para alcanzar a su mejor amigo_ -

¿Por qué siempre tardas? - _regañaba hacia su mejor amiga al ver que seguía siempre con eso de estar parada y sin hacer nada cuando eran niños_ -

Perdona, me había distraído por algo que había pensado- _se disculpaba hacia su mejor amigo_ -

Siempre, ¿me pregunto en que piensas?- _miraba dudoso hacia su mejor amiga entrando juntos a la oficina de su jefe para firmar el contrato permanente_ -

 **-** _ **Alice junto a Frank firmaban los contratos permanentes que les había pasado el señor Fazbear, mientras que en la casa, Sherry había acostado a su hijo en la cama para luego ir a su habitación a dormir debido la noche que tuvo que vivir y ver a su esposo una última vez, tras haber firmado el contrato ambos se dirigían a casa para dormir un buen rato antes de que comenzara su turno nocturno en la pizzería otra vez sin que los animatronics old supieran de que tendrían guardias nocturnos permanentes. En algún lugar de la ciudad, estaba el hombre morado en su refugio huyendo de la policía que lo estarían buscando, mientras tomaba una aguja e hilo para coserse las heridas que le había dejado el guardia nocturno y con ganas de vengarse de ambos guardias nocturnos algún día cuando menos se los esperaran.**_ **-**

* * *

 **-** _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que me tomo mucho tiempo en hacerlo, ya que quería darle un toque de una charla entre hermanos y lo que se me pudo ocurrir para este fic y comenzar en el reescrito de mis proyectos en deuda. No olviden visitarme en mi página en facebook que les deje un link en mi perfil de FanFiction._ **-**

 **Yo:** _ **okay, chicos…**_ - _mirando a los animatronics que estaban en el lugar_ - _ **tendremos video llamada para hacer rápido y que mi lectores o lectoras no sean golpeados por ustedes…**_ - _señalando a los dos osos que uno estaba arreglándose su corbatín y el otro leyendo el periódico_ -

Mary: ¿qué lugar tan amplio y más grande que la pizzería que tuvimos? - _mira sorprendida el lugar por estar por primera vez ahí_ -

Chica: tengo una duda - _levando la mano_ -

 **Yo:** _ **si, ¿cuál es tu duda?**_

Chica: ¿qué es una video llamada? - _preguntaba dudosa mirando a sus compañeros animatronics_ -

Animatronics: también, queremos saber

 **Yo:** _ **bueno, una video llamada es como si los lectores o lectoras estuvieran aquí pero hablan por una pantalla lejos de ustedes, por seguridad de mis lectores…**_

Tchica: quería preparar pizza… - _mira con frustración_ -

Chica: yo igual… - _igual que su versión toy_ -

Bonbon: vamos, ¿no se desanimen de esa forma?

Bonnie: un poco de música, ¿no les hará mal? - _tomando su guitarra_ -

Todos: ¡no es el momento de tu guitarra bonnie!

Bonnie: no saben, apreciar la música…

Freddy: ¿podríamos empezar ahora?

 **Yo:** _ **No, solo faltan que lleguen los dos guardias nocturnos**_

Foxy: arg, ¿dónde estarán metidos esos dos?

Mangle: ¿quién sabe?

Toy Freddy: deben estar haciendo, ¿cosas de parejas o algo por el estilo?

Animatronics: ¡cállate!

Toy Freddy: y luego dicen, ¿que soy el gruñón…?

Alice: ¡llegamos! - _entrando por la puerta mientras que su compañero traía unas bolsas_ \- lamento la tardanza…

Frank: para la otra acuérdate antes… - _dejando las bolsas en la cocina_ \- podemos terminar esta estupidez, ¿una vez por todas?

 **Yo:** _ **¿Que pasa rodríguez? ¿tanto apuro tienes?**_

Frank: cállate, ¿quieres? - _le da la espalda mientras comía una manzana_ -

Alice: nunca cambiaras…

Frank: y no lo hare… - _le da otra mordida a la manzana_ -

 **Yo:** _ **okey, empecemos esto rápido que en mi turno de tarde ni podre estar actualizando ya que salgo tarde…**_

 _El primer review es de_ _ **LightIlumin 879**_

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ JAJAJAJA… JAJAJAJAJAJAJA… JAJAJAAJAJA… - _ **riéndome a través de una video llamada**_ \- IDIOTA! LE PEGARON CON UNA SARTEN…! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA…!

Toy Freddy: ¡oiga! - _le mira molesto a la lectora por la pantalla plasma que había en el lugar_ \- ¡no se rían de esa forma lunáticas!

 _ **Skyla:**_ jijijiji… torpes idiotas! Jajajaja! - _ **comienza a reír como lunática**_ -

Todos: - _miran a la oc en silencio sabiendo que estaba más loca que la lectora_ -

* _ **grillos**_ *

 _ **Skyla:**_ hijos de su…

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Holo! llegue…! Oh… bueno… en realidad estoy llamando :|…

 **Yo:** _ **si, estas llamando… -_-**_

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ interesa mierdas, lo se. ey! Me mori de risa con este capitulo. En serio…

 **Yo:** _ **ah… gracias, no soy muy bueno con el humor… pero, hago mi mejor esfuerzo para avanzar y posiblemente mejorar en mi lectura de mis fics y en mis proyectos futuros…**_

 _ **¿?:**_ si, no la soporto. La próxima almenos avisa cuando actualizas! - _ **un chico rubio con ojos grices y usando lentes paso por atrás enojado y llevando varios adornos**_ \- estúpidos, no se porque carajos los deje entrar

 **Yo:** _ **oye, sea quien seas, ¿no es mi problema que nadie mas haya ido al link de mi perfil de FanFiction? Además, que por facebook estoy conectado siempre, pero… ¿quiero hacerte una pregunta?**_ - _sonrió malvadamente y ocultando mi vista con mi pelo oscureciendo un poco mi rostro_ - _ **¿quieres pasar un mal rato…?**_

 _ **Bright.S:**_ eso no es posible ti…

 _ **¿?:**_ CALLATE BRIGHT

 _ **Bright.S:**_ okay, okay, alguien se levanto con el pie izquierdo e-e

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ en fin… - _ **skyla me interrumpe**_ -

 _ **Skyla:**_ para su información, soy pequeña por culpa de ESA - _ **apunta acusadoramente a una chica de pelo verde ataco en una coleta y de ojos marrones que leía tranquilamente un libro en el sillon**_ -

 _ **¿?:**_ Escuche eso!

 _ **Skyla:**_ POR ALGO LO DIJE EN VOZ ALTA! NO?!

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ CIERREN LA BOCA QUE QUIERO HABLAR!

 _ **Skyla:**_ URUSAI

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ …

 _ **Sin conexión… intente más tarde**_

 **Yo:** _ **¿es idea mía? o ¿ellas pasaran un mal rato por light?**_ - _mirando a sus dos oc's y a los animatronics_ -

Todos: no tenemos palabras para esto

 **Yo:** _ **ah… sin comentarios… -_-"**_

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ bueno, estaba diciendo que me gusto bastante. Y no te preocupes, como buena lectora esperare, hasta que tengas tiempo, para la actualización :P…

 **Yo:** _ **Gracias, al menos sé que serás paciente y esperaras que suba el capítulo…**_

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ otra cosa, no entendí un carajo de lo que dijiste sobre los oc's, fandom, historias y… y lo otro :V

 **Yo:** _ **Eh…**_ - _nervioso con unos lentes negros con un aparato en mano_ - _ **si miras esto, tendrás tus respuestas…**_ - _le lanza un flash de luz hacia todos borrándoles la memoria de este momento_ - _ **bueno, como sabrás, los ovnis son mentiras del gobierno encubriéndolos… ah, los hombres de negros jamás existieron XD y no hubo ningún rumor sobre paradojas dimensionales… solo un chico borracho que decía cosas sin sentido en la calle, nada más**_ - _guarda sus lentes y el aparato en sus bolsillos_ -

 _ **Skyla:**_ ZORRO INUTIL! LO UNICO QUE SABES HACER ES ABRIR UNA TORPE PUERTA Y ALARDEAR! NADA MAS! ESTUPIDO ZORRO - _ **mientras esta amarrada por plantas, un pequeño aporte de la chica peliverde**_ -

Foxy: A QUIEN LE LLAMAS INUTIL! - _siendo retenido por sus amigos ya que se iba a lanzar a la pantalla de plasma_ \- NADIE ME INSULTA Y SALE VIVO SIN SER LANZADO POR LA PLANCHA A LOS TIBURONES!

Freddy: vamos foxy, déjala! - _sosteniéndole de los hombros del zorro pirata_ -

Bonnie: no te rebajes tanto, coyote idiota! - _sosteniéndole de los pies del zorro pirata_ -

Chica: no seas infantil, zorro estúpido!- _sosteniéndole la cadera del zorro pirata_ -

Foxy: SUELTENME! LE DARE UNA MORIDA EN SU CABEZA! - _intentando de soltarse del agarre de sus tres amigos_ -

Golden: ¿qué inmaduros…? - _deja de leer un poco su periódico al ver a sus compañeros forcejeando para que el zorro no se lanzara y rompiera la pantalla de plasma para volver a su lectura otra vez_ \- infantiles…

 **Yo:** _ **¿por qué a mí? T-T**_

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ entonces… es impresionante. Bonnie, eso es humillante… solo medio año -w-U

Bonnie: ¡tú, que sabes! - _soltando al zorro pirata dejándolo caer con sus dos amigos incluyéndolos_ \- ¡tu no sabes nada!

 _ **¿?:**_ jejeje, bright te supero conejo, aun no ah aceptado a mi hermano que se le declaro hace un año :v

 _ **Bright.S:**_ CALLATE MEI! - _ **gritándole sonrojada a la niñita pelirroja**_ -

Bonnie: uh… - _sentándose en un rincón con las orejas caídas_ \- ¿porque a mi…?

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ y buah. Ñeh, ya no tengo nada productivo… ah! me acabo de recordar. REVERSE MARIONETTE! DE QUE ERA LA RECETA QUE LE DISTE A CHICA?

 _ **Reverse Marionette:**_ para que prepare el pastel de bodas!

Chica: ¿Un pastel de bodas? - _mira dudosa hacia la pantalla donde estaba otra marioneta en la video llamada_ -

Frank: - _atragantándose con un pedazo de manzana_ -

Alice: ¡por dios, frank! - _dándole golpecitos en la espalda a su mejor amigo_ -

Tchica: ¡iré a por un vaso de agua! - _corre a la cocina_ -

Freddy: eso es mala suerte… - _mira apenado al ver al guardia atragantarse con un pedazo de manzana_ -

Animatrónicos: si… - _miraban dudosos en que el guardia sobreviviría a eso_ -

 **Yo:** _ **si ustedes supieran lo que pasara, ¿luego de años después…?**_

Animatrónicos: ¿Eh?

 **Yo:** _ **no dije, nada…**_ - _bebiendo un refresco_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ okay. Creo que Chica ya escucho

 _ **¿?:**_ ALEXIS! - _ **se escuchó en toda la casa el grito**_ -

 _ **Alexis:**_ CODIGO ROJO! CODIGO ROJO! IRAYDE SE ENOJO! - _ **un chico pelinegro y de ojos marrones entro corriendo**_ \- SE ACERCA EL FIN DEL MUNDO!

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ NOOO! SI VOY A MORIR, FREDDY! QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE GOLDEN SIEMPRE SERA EL SEME Y TU UN UKE!

Golden/Freddy: ¿qué es seme/uke? - _miran al autor con duda_ -

 **Yo:** _ **¿es en serio? ¿se los tengo que decir?**_

Golden: si, eres un fanático de esos dibujos japoneses, ¿no?

 **Yo:** _ **Sí, y ¿por qué se los tengo que decírselos yo? y ¿no los mismos lectores?**_

Freddy: tú eres el único más cercano, ¿que tenemos?

Golden: y ¿no te meto en un traje de freddy cuando estés durmiendo?

 **Yo:** _ **¡qué hijo de su…! Cazzo… okay, se los diré a ambos para que sepan…**_ - _les susurra en los oídos de ambos osos y me alejo un poco de los osos tomando la tapa de un bote de basura metálico como escudo_ -

Golden/Freddy: ¡¿qué?!

Freddy: ¡qué horror! ¡yo jamás seria alguien así! - _siendo retenido por sus dos amigos animatronics_ -

Golden: ¡mendiga, lectora enana! ¡te encuentro aquí y te seguro que te voy a meter en un traje de freddy extra pequeño para que sufras mucho! y ¡disfrutare tu sufrimiento como desayuno! - _siendo retenido por la marioneta y los toys_ -

Chica: ¡ya traje el vaso con agua alice! - _llega corriendo y le entrega el vaso a su amiga y ve a los demás animatronics_ \- ¿qué les pasa ahora?

Golden/Freddy: ¡nos llamó seme/uke!

Chica: y ¿qué es eso?

 **Yo:** _ **no, querrás saberlo…**_

Alice: ten frank, aquí tienes algo de agua - _le entrega el vaso a su mejor amigo_ -

Frank: - _tomándose todo el contenido del vaso de una_ \- g…gracias, por poco muero

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ CHICA! HACES LA MEJOR PIZZA DEL MUNDO

Chica: ¡¿en serio?! ¡muchas gracias!

TChica: cállate y ayúdanos

Chica: si, perdona - _va a ayudar a retener al oso castaño con un sartenazo igual que al oso dorado_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ FRANK! ERES UN AMARGADO DE CUARTA! EL ETTIME SUPERA A TODOS BITCH!

Frank: ¡amargado tu abuelo!

Alice: ¡frank!

Frank: tsk, ¿si, que saben ser molestas las mujeres?

Alice: ¿que dijiste?

Frank: ¿no otra vez…?

Alice: ahora si

Frank: recuerda, ¿que estoy herido…?

Alice: ¡rodríguez eres un gran idiota! - _le da un manotazo fuerte en la espalda haciéndole gritar de dolor a su mejor amigo_ -

Frank: ¡ah! ¿por qué lo hiciste jeager?

 _ **¿?:**_ NO METAS A TUS PAREJAS EN ESTO ENANA! - _ **el mismo chico rubio salió a correr con su gato que extrañamente era de color azul**_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ ADEMAS! SIEMPRE LO SUPE HASHASHIN! SIEMPRE LO SUPE!

 _ **Chester Alternativo:**_ que cosa? - _ **metiéndose en medio**_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ nada que te uncumba

 _ **Chester Alternativo:**_ … - _ **se va**_ -

 **Yo:** _ **no crees, ¿que fuiste dura con él?**_

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Y LE DEJO TODO A PUPPET! ELLA LO MERECE MAS QUE MANGLE! Q.Q

Marionette: yo, ¿qué? - _confundida de lo que se refería_ -

Mangle: que merece ella más, ¿que yo? - _mira confundida_ -

 _ **Funtime Foxy:**_ te puedo morder si quiero!

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ NO, NO PUEDES, AAAAAAAAAAH!

 _ **Sin señal**_

Chica: ¿qué le paso a la pantalla?

Animatronics: ¿Quién sabe?

Mangle: quien diría, que ahí otra versión mía - _refiriéndose a su versión funtime_ \- ¿se viera tan bien?

 **Yo:** _ **¿por qué presiento? ¿que ella pasara un mal rato con funtime foxy?**_

Alice: Bueno, no importa, es momento de que las animatronicas y yo nos vayamos

Animatronicas: ¡sí!

Frank: ¿a dónde vas?

Alice: nos vamos, ustedes los chicos les toca despedir del capitulo

Chica: y nosotras pasaremos un rato entre chicas, así que no molesten

Animatrónicos: ¡traidoras!

 **Yo:** _ **Ya escucharon flojos, es momento de que trabajen**_

Freddy: tu no… - _le dan un latigazo_ -

 **Yo:** _ **¡A trabajar, pedobear!**_ - _con un látigo en mano_ -

Freddy: ¡e…eso dolió!

 **Yo:** _ **menos charla y más sangre…**_ - _toso un poco para aclarar mi garganta_ \- _**corrección, ¡menos charla y más trabajo!**_

Frank: alguien cree, ¿qué se volvió loco?

Animatrónicos: si…

 **Yo:** _ **¡trabajen!**_ - _les doy de latigazos a los animatronics y al oc_ - _ **¡muevan esos músculos!**_

Frank: bueno, ¿no queda de otra…?

Bonnie: no olviden dejar sus review…- _leyendo una tarjeta como los demás animatronics y guardia nocturno_ -

Foxy: arg, para que el grumete, " _ **Mercenary Hashashin Snake**_ " pueda saber sus opniones en cada uno de sus capítulos - _leyendo la tarjeta burlonamente hacia el autor y recibiendo un latigazo por parte de este_ \- ¡AH!

Golden: que humillante…- _mira al autor y luego la tarjeta para seguir_ \- si quieren, pueden enviarle sus review por mediante mensajes privados en FanFiction o por facebook…

Toy Freddy: no olviden visitar la página de facebook que está en el link en el perfil de este idiota - _recibe un latigazo de cinco ganchos_ \- ¡AUCH! ¡eso dolió!

 **Yo:** _ **¡Calla y sigue!**_

Frank: para que este ustedes puedan contactarlo por mediante facebook y dejarle sus mensajes en persona… - _leyendo la tarjeta con aburrimiento hacia su creador_ -

Frank/Bonnie/Foxy/Freddy/Golden/Toy Freddy: que tengan una Buena mañana/tarde/noche/madrugada, hasta el próximo y último capítulo de " _ **FNAF: el guardia y la mecánica**_ "- _reciben latigazos por parte del autor_ -

Todos: ¡AH!

 **Yo:** _ **Bien, nada mal para su primera aparición en grupo…**_ - _les sonrió con una cara tranquila ocultando algo detrás de esa sonrisa_ - _ **pero, ¡deben mejorar aún más su sincronía como las chicas! o ¡me verán obligado hacerles pasar un mal rato!**_

Todos: no gracias, ya vimos como maltrataste al animatronic invitado… - _algunos animatrónicos con miedo y se van solo dejando al oso dorado y el guardia quedaban_ -

 **Yo:** _ **y ¿ustedes dos?**_ - _mirando al guardia y al oso dorado_ -

Frank: alguien tiene, que quedarse aquí a cuidar el lugar

Golden: esperando a… ¿qué lectores meterlos en un traje de freddy?

 **Yo:** _ **que conste que nada de matar lectores, golden**_ - _miro molesto al oso dorado_ -

Golden: tsk, aguafiestas… - _desaparece dejando solos al guardia y al autor_ -

 **Yo:** _ **osos animatrónicos, ¿quién los entiende?**_ - _desaparece de la nada a lo sans_ -

Frank: iré a por un café… - _se va_ -

 ** _Atte. Ustedes, Mercenary Hashashin Snake._**


	31. La cita de la feria

**La cita de la feria.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de_ _ **Five Nights At Freddy's**_ _son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis oc's y la trama de la historia que son míos y para divertir._

* * *

 **-Diciembre 8 de 1993.-**

 **-** _ **Eran las diez de la mañana, mientras que todos estaban durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones, Frank no podía concebir el sueño, debido a algo que le incomodaba sacándose los vendajes despacio dejando ver sus heridas ya cicatrizadas y sin perder más tiempo, bajaba silenciosamente los escalones rumbo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno de hoy.**_ **-**

Buenos días, sherry… - _saludaba la castaña, algo somnolienta al haber despertado por el rico olor del desayuno_ -

No crees, ¿qué te confundes de persona? - _dudaba el rubio, mirando dudoso hacia su mejor amiga que había entrado a la cocina_ -

¿F…Frank? - _murmuraba sorprendía a su mejor amigo cocinando el desayuno y no su amiga_ -

¿Quién más seria? - _miraba con fastidio a su mejor amiga que estaba algo sorprendida de verlo cocinar a estas horas_ -

P…Pero…- _murmuraba algo dudosa hacia su mejor amigo y verlo cocinar a temprana hora_ -

Sherry y alex están dormidos aun - _decía, mientras buscaba a buscar algo en el refrigerador_ -

¿Desde qué hora te levantaste? - _preguntaba dudosa a qué hora se había despertado su mejor amigo_ -

No pude dormir y me desperté a las nueve de la mañana - _respondía sin más a su mejor amiga mientras tomaba un pocillo con fruta en trozos_ -

Nueve de la mañana… - _miraba incrédula a su mejor amigo que se había despertado a esa hora_ \- tan temprano

Sí, además de que mis heridas cicatrizaron rápido - _miraba dudoso a su mejor amiga que le hacia esas preguntas mientras dejaba dos platos al lado de él para colocar unos hotcakes_ -

¿Qué preparas? - _preguntaba, curiosa hacia su mejor amigo mientras se sentaba_ -

Hotcakes con fruta - _respondía, sinceramente hacia su mejor amiga mientras le colocaba los trozos de frutilla en los hotcakes_ -

¿Hotcake con fruta? - _miraba dudosa al ver a su mejor amigo colocar trozos de frutillas en los hotcake_ -

¿Qué? - _miraba incrédulo de lo olvidadiza que era su mejor amiga cuando se lo proponía_ \- ¿ya se te olvido?

Olvidar, ¿qué? - _miraba dudosa hacia su mejor amigo en lo que se refería_ -

No, ¿que querías ir a la feria? - _preguntaba, dudoso a su mejor amiga al ver lo olvidadiza que era_ -

Pero, ¿aún es temprano? - _miraba molesta al ver en el reloj que eran las diez con quince de la mañana_ \- la feria abren a las seis de la tarde…

Pues, deberías ir a dormir un rato más - _decía, hacia su mejor amiga mientras le colocaba los últimos trozos de frutilla_ -

¿Dónde vas tú? - _preguntaba, dudosa hacia su mejor amigo en donde iría a estas horas_ -

Iré a hacer las compras de la lista - _señalaba indicándole el listado del refrigerador de las compras_ -

¿Qué? - _miraba incrédula hacia su mejor amigo al verlo de un humor distinto y más animado de lo usual_ -

Voy a hacer las compras de la lista - _le repetía a su mejor amiga algo frustrado sabiendo que sería una pérdida de tiempo_ \- además, la lista no se hará sola y que disfrutes del desayuno

Pero… - _iba a detener a su mejor amigo sin evitar que se fuera de la casa rumbo a comprar las cosas del listado_ -

¡Buenos días, alice! - _saludaba la zorrita toy, apareciendo de la nada desde el techo asustando desprevenida a su amiga humana_ -

¡AH! - _miraba molesta hacia su amiga toy que casi la hace tener un infarto_ \- ¡roxy!

¿Qué? - _miraba dudosa hacia su amiga humana por la extraña conducta_ -

Ya te dije, ¿que no me asustaras de esa forma? - _miraba con reprocho hacia su amiga toy que estaba de cabeza_ \- algún día, me darás un infarto

Bueno, no lo volveré hacer… - _miraba para otro lado ignorando el regaño de su amiga humana_ -

¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? - _preguntaba dudosa hacia su amiga toy que estaba en la cocina y no en la habitación de su sobrino_ -

Escuche la puerta cerrarse, ¿todo se encuentra bien? - _miraba algo dudosa de pensar que había sido el hombre morado en búsqueda de venganza_ -

Sí, todo bien- _intentaba de calmar a su amiga toy sobre que no era el hombre morado_ \- solo que era frank, ¿que salió a comprar unas cosas?

Bueno… - _miraba a la mesa encontrándose unos platos en la mesa_ \- ¿qué son?

Son hotcakes con fruta - _decía, señalándole la mesa con dos platos de hotcakes adornada con fruta_ -

¿Puedo comerlo? - _preguntaba curiosa en probar los hotcakes que había en la mesa_ -

Claro, ya que frank se fue sin desayunar - _respondía hacia su amiga toy al ver que estaba viendo los platos en la_ mesa- podemos comer juntas, ¿si quieres?

¡Sí! - _se da cuenta que había gritado algo fuerte_ \- ups, perdona…

Bueno, desayunemos tranquilas - _se acomodaba en su silla para desayunar acompañada de su amiga toy_ -

Está bien - _agradecía la compañía de su amiga humana para comer su primer desayuno de hotcakes con fruta que jamás había probado en su vida_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alice junto a Mangle desayunaban tranquilas y Sherry y su hijo aun dormían en sus respectivas habitaciones debido al grito de la toy no se habían despertado. En el centro comercial Frank estaba mirando el listado de compras ya que había terminado de comprar y caminar rumbo a casa para preparar el almuerzo.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado unas horas, al llegar a casa Frank ve a su mejor amiga con la animatronica toy mirando la televisión con su sobrino que había despertado y sin más había ido a la cocina a dejar las cosas y ver que estaba la esposa de su hermano preparando el almuerzo.**_ **-**

Buenas tardes, frank - _saludaba hacia el hermano de su esposo_ -

Buenas, sherry - _saludaba a la esposa de su hermano mientras dejaba las bolsas en la mesa_ -

¿Dónde habías estado? - _preguntaba, hacia el hermano de su esposo_ -

Fui a comprar algunas cosas de la lista - _respondía, hacia la esposa de su hermano mostrándole el papel con el listado de compras_ -

No debías molestarte comprar las cosas - _miraba algo frustrada al haberse olvidado comprar las cosas por este día_ \- en seguida, preparare el almuerzo…

No, tu deberías aprovechar de descansar - _interrumpía hacia la esposa de su hermano tomándola de los hombros_ \- yo me encargo de preparar el almuerzo

¿Qué preparas? - _preguntaba, curiosa que prepararía el hermano de su esposo para estar de ese ánimo_ -

Eso es una sorpresa - _respondía, con seguridad hacia la esposa de su hermano_ -

Está bien, frank- _miraba entendiendo que el se encargaría de preparar la comida del almuerzo_ \- espero, ¿que sea algo rico?

Y lo será, solo estará listo unos quince minutos - _avisaba hacia la esposa de su hermano para buscar entre las bolsas los ingredientes que usaría_ -

Está bien, iré con los demás a ver televisión- _miraba resentida al saber que al menos el hermano de su esposo se encargó de todo sin poder negar que estaba cambiando y sin más se había ido a acompañar a los demás en la sala_ -

Okey, yo me encargare de todo… - _miraba los ingredientes que había elegido para preparar el almuerzo_ \- bien, ¿es momento de que prepare el almuerzo?

 **-** _ **Mientras que cocinaba el almuerzo para darles una sorpresa a su sobrino, a su mejor amiga , la zorrita toy y a la esposa de su hermano. En la sala, Sherry estaba leyendo un libro para entretenerse un poco, Mangle estaba sentada en el suelo con su mejor amigo viendo la televisión junto con la guardia nocturna.**_ **-**

Alice - _susurraba, hacia su amiga que estaba al lado de ella_ -

Sí, ¿qué pasa sherry?- _volteaba a ver a su amiga que estaba mirando un rato el libro para luego mirarla a ella_ -

¿A qué hora abren la feria? - _preguntaba, algo dudosa a qué hora abrirían la feria_ -

Estará abierto a las cinco - _respondía, hacia su amiga mirando el reloj que marcaban las dos de la tarde_ -

¿Solo quedan tres horas? - _miraba sorprendía de que eran las dos de la tarde_ -

Sí, además estoy algo nerviosa por esto… - _susurraba hacia su amiga algo nerviosa en lo que pasara en la tarde_ -

Vamos, sé que lo harás bien - _animaba a su amiga en que no esté nerviosa y sabiendo que la cita seria con el hermano de su esposo_ -

¿Qué hará bien, mama?- _preguntaba, su hijo algo curioso en que estaban hablando su madre con su tía_ -

Nada hijo, solo estábamos hablando cosas de adultas - _respondía, su madre intentando de desviar el tema hacia su hijo_ -

Está bien… - _volvía a ver la televisión algo frustrado siendo visto por la toy_

Vamos, alex - _intentaba de animarlo colocando su pata en el hombro de su mejor amigo_ \- ¿no te frustres de esa forma?

Yo solo quería saber de qué estaban hablando… - _miraba algo frustrado mirando a su amiga toy que lo acompañaba_ -

¿Algún día lo sabrás? - _animaba a su mejor amigo en que aún era muy joven para entenderlo y curiosa en que hablaban las dos humanas_ -

Sí, ¿tú lo dices? - _dudaba en que entendería a lo que hablaban su madre y su tía mientras volvía a ver la televisión con la toy_ -

Bueno, creo que iré a dormirme un rato - _se levantaba del sofá para caminar a los escalones para irse a su habitación_ -

Que descanses - _se despedía hacia su amiga al verla subir los escalones hacia el segundo piso de la casa_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Sherry se había ido a su habitación para dormir una siesta debido a la hora que se había acostado anoche, Alice se había levantado para ir a la cocina a ayudar a su mejor amigo dejando a su sobrino y a su amiga toy en la sala.**_ **-**

¿Qué preparas frank? - _preguntaba, a su mejor amigo que estaba en la cocina_ -

Lasaña - _respondía, indiferente a su mejor amiga mientras_

¿Lasaña? - _miraba sorprendida de que su mejor amigo cocinara el plato favorito que ambos comían de niño pero con una hoja de menta_ -

Sí, solo debo esperar a que esté listo - _miraba de reojo a su mejor amiga mientras leía el periódico y atento al horno_ -

¿No necesitas ayuda? - _preguntaba, a su mejor amigo algo dudosa si necesitaba ayuda_ -

Ya está todo listo para almorzar - _respondía, a su mejor amiga mirando a la mesa que estaban puesto los cubiertos y platos_ -

Bueno, pero sobre la cita a la feria… - _murmuraba algo incomoda sobre la cita que tendrían ambos_ -

Déjame, adivinar…- _miraba dudoso hacia su mejor amiga que estaba nerviosa por algo_ \- ¿tienes dudas de esto?

Bueno, si y no… - _miraba algo nerviosa sobre dos cosas sobre su cita con su mejor amigo_ -

Vamos, ¿no que querías ir y ahora te retractas? - _se cruzaba de brazos frustrado al ver que su mejor amiga le pasaba eso otra vez_ \- ¿sí que no has cambiado nada, jeager?

Bueno, ya… - _miraba algo frustrada hacia su mejor amigo al verlo de esa manera_ \- iremos de todos modos…

Bueno, ¿creo que ya debe estar listo? - _dejaba el periódico aun lado y acercarse al horno para sacar una bandeja con lasaña recién caliente_ -

Iré a avisarle a sherry, que el almuerzo está listo - _avisaba a su mejor amigo que estaba colocando la bandeja en la mesa y caminar a la salida de la cocina_ -

Está bien - _miraba a su mejor amiga salir de la cocina y ver a su sobrino con la toy entrando a la cocina y sentarte esperando almorzar_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haberse reunido todos en la cocina para almorzar lo que había preparado Frank, Alice miraba de reojo a su mejor amigo al verlo de un modo distinto hace unos días atrás. Mientras que Sherry le explicaba a la toy sobre que ella iba a estar encargada de su hijo mientras no esté en casa.**_ **-**

¿Entiendes ahora, mangle? - _miraba a la toy esperando que haya entendido_ -

Sí, que alex se acueste a las diez sin ningún problema - _entendía que debería acostar a su mejor amigo a las diez sin ningún atraso_ -

Bien, me alegra que lo hayas entendido - _agradecía a la toy por entender que ella llegaría un poco más tarde debido que iría a la pizzería_ -

No es justo… - _murmura algo frustrante al saber que no estaría trasnochando y estar viendo televisión_ -

Bueno, ¿que tengan un buen provecho? - _decía, mientras se levantaba para ir a su habitación después de dejar su plato en el lavaplatos_ -

¿Qué? - _miraba a su mejor amigo que caminaba a los escalones para subir hacia su habitación_ \- ya terminaste de almorzar

Solo iré a mi habitación a buscar algunas cosas, nada más - _miraba algo frustrado a la pregunta de su mejor amiga_ -

Bien, también me tengo que ir - _decía, hacia su amiga tomando su plato y dejándolo en el lavaplatos para tomar su bolso_ \- veré si, ¿tu jefe tendrá algún empleo para mí?

Está bien, roxy te encargas de alex mientras, ¿no estamos?

Claro, alice - _asentía hacia su amiga humana mientras disfrutaba la lasaña que había preparado el guardia nocturno_ -

Gracias - _agradecía a su amiga toy mientras corría escalones arriba rumbo a su habitación para buscar que ropa ponerse_ -

Los adultos son algo difíciles de entender… - _murmuraba algo fastidiado al ver que lo acostarían temprano a la cama_

Dímelo a mí… - _susurraba la toy entendiendo lo que pensaba su mejor amigo_ -

Entonces…- _miraba dudoso hacia su mejor amiga toy que estaba al lado de él que sería su niñera_ -

Esperemos a que se vayan y veremos películas, ¿te parece?-

Está bien - _decía, un poco más animado hacia su amiga toy que estaba comiendo la tercera rebanada de lasaña_ -

 **-** _ **La toy junto al sobrino del guardia subían a la habitación de este para jugar un rato, Frank estaba vistiéndose para ir a la feria con su mejor amiga. Mientras que Alice estaba en su habitación algo indecisa que ponerse para su cita ya que era su primera cita con su mejor amigo de la infancia, tras unos minutos de esperar a que la castaña bajara, ambos se habían despedido de la toy y de su sobrino para irse a la feria antes de que la fila sea larga.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Al haber tomado un taxi y llegar una hora después, ambos habían entrado a la feria para mirar los juegos que habían, desde montaña rusa hasta la rueda de la fortuna que estaba en el fondo de la feria. Al estar caminando por los alrededores y pasar por un puesto de premios, la castaña veía unos peluches de sus amigos animatronics cosa que llamo la atención de su mejor amigo.**_ **-**

Mira, frank - _señalaba al peluche que estaba en la sección de premios_ \- ese se parece a bonnie

¿No le veo el parecido? - _miraba dudoso al peluche de conejo que estaba en la sección de premios_ -

Oh, vamos…- _miraba a su mejor amigo haciéndole un puchero frustrante_ \- ¿podrías ganármelo para mí?

¿Qué? - _miraba incrédulo lo que le había dicho su mejor amiga_ \- si en la pizzería hay un montón de esos peluches de esas chatarras

Pero, yo quiero ese… - _señalaba al peluche del conejo animatronico con un puchero para que su mejor amigo cambiara de opinión_ -

Uh, no me veas con esos ojos de cachorro- _miraba molesto a su mejor amiga que estaba mirándolo con esa cara_ \- y no te lo voy a ganar para ti…

Vamos, ¿no seas así?- _miraba a su mejor amigo con un toque mas tierna_

Está bien, jeager… - _susurraba rendido debido que incluso ignorándola de esa forma se veía muy linda_ \- solo no me pidas más de esos peluches…

Okey - _asentía agradecida hacia su mejor amigo al ver que le iba a ganar un peluche del conejo animatronico_ -

¿Cuánto es? - _preguntaba, al dueño del puesto mientras sacaba su billetera_ -

Diez dólares, y solo tienes un tiro - _respondía, el seños al ver que tenía que derribar las botellas para ganar el premio_ -

Bien, deme esa pelota para lanzar- _dejaba el dinero en el mesón para poder lanzar la pelota hacia las botellas_

Aquí tiene joven- _decía, entregándole una pelota para que el cliente lo lanzara_ -

Segura, ¿que lo quieres? - _preguntaba, algo dudoso hacia su mejor amiga al suponer que fallaría_ -

Sí, quiero tenerlo como recuerdo - _respondía, animadamente hacia su mejor amigo que le ganaría un peluche_ -

Lo que tiene que hacer uno… - _murmuraba para sí mismo al verse involucrado por la petición de su mejor amiga y derribar las botellas a la primera_ -

¡Felicidades joven! - _felicitaba el dueño al ver que tenía un ganador por el premio_ \- te ganaste el peluche de bonnie para tu novia

¡Q…Que no es mi novia! - _gritaba molesto con un sonrojo creyendo que su mejor amiga era su novia y entregarle el peluche_ \- es solo mi mejor amiga…

Gracias, frank- _miraba a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa al tener uno de los peluches como sus amigos animatronics_ -

Solo no me pidas ningún peluche más…- _pedía con incomodidad hacia su mejor amiga al ganarle premios como ese peluche_ -

Está bien - _entendía que su mejor amigo odie a los animatronics por su seguridad_ \- ¡mira, ahí hay otro peluche que se parece a chica!

Esto es como un infierno… - _murmuraba molesto al ver que su mejor amiga corría hasta otro puesto de la feria_ \- ¿por qué no deje que me matara vincent…?

¡Vamos frank, apúrate! - _decía, tomándole del brazo y jalándolo al puesto donde había visto el peluche_ -

Ya voy… - _miraba frustrado al ver que era jalado por su mejor amiga_ \- ¿qué fastidio es esto…?

Bienvenido joven, tienes que derribar los blancos antes de que se termine el tiempo- _señalaba unos blancos móviles detrás de él_ \- si logras superar el record anterior tendrás como premio el peluche

¿Cuánto es? - _preguntaba, ya fastidiado de tener que hacer esto por su mejor amiga y sacando su billetera_ -

Quince dólares - _respondía, el señor mientras le entregaba un rifle_ -

Bien, deme esa arma… - _dejaba el dinero en el mesón para tomar de mala gana el rifle_ -

En sus marcas, listo…- _decía, el dueño mirando a su reloj de bolsillo al participante_ \- ¡ya!

¡Vamos frank! - _animaba a su mejor amigo al verlo disparar a los blancos dándoles uno en uno con mucha precisión_ \- ¡tú puedes!

Felicidades, joven - _felicitaba a su cliente al ver que había roto el record de tiempo en derribar a los blancos con el rifle_ \- ha roto el record para obtener el peluche de chica para tu noviecita

¡Que no es mi novia! - _gritaba molesto con un leve sonrojo en pensar que este también creía que su mejor amiga era su novia_ \- ten tu peluche de la pollo…

¡Gracias, frank! - _agradecía a su mejor amigo mientras veía que tenía ya dos peluches de sus amigos animatronics_ -

Por favor, no me pidas que te gane más peluches de esas chatarras… - _le pedía esperando a que lo escuchara por ultima vez_ -

Claro…- _le sonreía a su mejor amigo mientras caminaban hasta que vio otro puesto en la feria_ \- mira, un peluche de freddy

Buenas señorita, ¿si quiere ganar ese peluche? - _señalaba al oso de peluche que estaba en la sección de premios_ \- tiene que lanzar el dardo y reventar el globo dorado para poder ganarlo

Frank - _llamaba a su mejor amigo para que le ganara ese peluche para ella_ -

Uh, ¿cuánto es? - _miraba frustrado al dueño del puesto sacando su billetera_ -

Veinte dólares - _decía, mientras le dejaba un dardo en el mesón_ -

Tenga… - _dejaba los veinte dólares en el mesón para tomar los dardos_ -

Recuerde, tiene solo un tiro - _le avisaba a su cliente para que no se le olvidara_ -

Uh… - _miraba frustrado de reojo a su mejor amiga y verla animándolo_ -

¡Vamos frank! - _animaba a su mejor amigo al obtener pronto el peluche del oso animatronico_ \- ¡tú puedes hacerlo!

Lo que uno tiene que hacer… - _murmuraba en voz baja al ver que era una mala idea haber venido y lanzar el dardo con fastidio hacia uno de los globos dándole al globo dorado_ \- ¿qué humillante?

Felicidades, ha ganado el premio de un peluche de freddy - _decía, felicitando a su cliente en haber ganado el premio que algunos no pudieron darle al globo dorado anteriormente_ -

Aja… - _tomaba con fastidio al oso de peluche animatronico y dárselo a su mejor amiga haciéndola que lo atrapara en el aire_ \- ten y por favor no me pidas que gane más peluches…

Está bien - _veía que estaba algo frustrado por los premios que le había hecho ganar_ -

Bien, entonces vamos a los puestos de comida rápida para comprar algo de comer - _tomaba de la mano de su mejor amiga sin darse cuenta de lo que había hecho_ -

Okey - _caminaba junto a su mejor amigo ocultando su sonrojo_ -

Uh… - _murmuraba con fastidio hacia su mejor amiga que estaba actuando como una niña, mientras caminaban rumbo a los puestos de comida rápida_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank había ido a los puestos de comida rápida dejando sola a su mejor amiga por un momento, Alice miraba algo divertida a los peluches que su mejor amigo le había ganado para ella haciendo que aunque en el fondo sea serio y frio, en el fondo ocultaba lo que el era antes de que le sucediera todo eso. En la pizzería, los animatronics al ver que los clientes se estaban yéndose para sus casas y ver que la madre del sobrino del guardia había ido a la oficina del señor Fazbear dejándoles en duda que hacia ella aquí a estas horas.**_ **-**

¿Qué creen que vaya a pedir la madre de alex? - _preguntaba el conejo animatronico al ver a la adulta en la pizzería_ -

¿No creo que sea pizza? - _respondía, dudoso el oso animatronico hacia su amigo_ -

Alguien dijo, ¿pizza? - _miraba a sus compañeros sabiendo que debían estar en la habitación de partes y servicios hasta la mañana siguiente_ -

No chica - _decía, el oso a su amiga pollo al saber que iba a preparar pizza_ \- es la madre de alex, ¿que está aquí?

¿Por qué esta ella aquí? - _preguntaba, la pollo dudosa hacia sus compañeros_ -

¿Ni nosotros lo sabemos? - _respondía, el zorro animatronico algo dudoso igual que los otros dos_ -

Bueno, ¿salgamos de aquí? - _se empezaba a aburrir ahí en cerrado para irse a su cueva pirata_ -

Todo a su tiempo foxy - _detenía el oso a su compañero zorruno que estaba a punto de salir de la habitación_ -

Uh, yo me voy a mi cueva - _señala al escenario en donde estaría para no estar en esa habitación_ \- no pienso quedarme en parte y servicios

Pero, ¿no crees que los empleados te verán? - _advertía, la pollo algo dudosa debido que posiblemente haya empleados en la pizzería aun_ -

Ellos ya se fueron hace unos minutos atrás - _señalaba el conejo animatronico afuera de la habitación en donde estaría el dinning área_ -

Bueno, ¿cómo solo estarán el dueño y la amiga de alice? - _miraba a sus amigos que estaban con el llamándoles la atención mientras se arreglaba su corbatín_ \- ¿por qué no salimos a estirar las piernas?

Buena idea, freddy- _apoyaba, el conejo hacia su amigo oso que estaba acomodándose el sombrero y el moño_ \- así, yo poder practicar con mi guitarra

Yo digo, ¿qué es mala idea?- _se negaba, la pollo animatronica en salir de la habitación al presentir que los iban a descubrir tarde o temprano_ \- y ¿si, los descubre el dueño?

No nos vera, ese viejo - _aseguraba el conejo animatronico, mientras echaba un vistazo para ver si no había nadie_ \- porque si se acerca, iremos a la cueva de foxy a escondernos

Cierto, en el pirate cove ahí mucho espacio para varias personas o más bien animatronics - _decía, el oso apoyando a su amigo conejo al ver que el único escondite más cercano era el pirate cove_ -

Solo, no me moleste - _advertía, el zorro animatronico al ver que tendría compañía en caso de que el dueño o alguien vinieran a ver qué pasaba_ -

¡Tú solo duermes todo el rato, zorro estúpido! - _regañaban, el oso con el conejo a su amigo zorruno que los miraba molesto_ -

¡¿Que, quieren pelea?!- _miraba molesto el zorro hacia sus dos amigos que temían buscaban problemas como siempre entre ellos_ -

Ya, cálmense ustedes tres - _detenía la pollo, la posible pelea de sus amigos separándolos justo a tiempo antes de que se lastimaran_ \- ¿solo salgamos de aquí o me volveré loca de frustración por ustedes tres?

Bien, chica… - _miraban a regañadientes entre los tres al saber que fueron regañados por la pollo_ \- estúpida pato…

Dijeron, ¿algo? - _los miraba amenazadoramente al creer escuchar algo sobre ella_ -

No, nada… - _intentaban, de negar lo que le habían dicho a la pollo mientras desviaban las miradas de ella_ -

Eso espero- _los miraba con una mirada desconfiada hacia sus amigos mientras salía de la habitación_ \- ¿ya estoy empezando escuchando voces?-

De la que nos salvamos… - _susurraba, el oso al ver que su amiga tiene un pequeño problema con la especie que era_ -

Nunca le diremos pato en su cara… - _decían, los otros dos animatronics apoyando la idea del osos_ -

Sí, ella es muy sensible en su especie- _mencionaba, el conejo al recordar que era muy sensible sobre su especie_ -

Arg pero, ¿es una pollo o pato? - _preguntaba, el zorro mirando a sus dos amigos que estaban ahí_ -

Parece más pato, ¿qué pollo…? - _respondía, el oso hacia su amigo zorruno mientras terminaba de arreglar su corbatín y sombrero_ -

Ya muévanse, ¡¿no que querían salir?! - _gritaba la pollo mirando a sus tres amigos que estaban aún en la habitación de partes y servicios_

¡Ya vamos! - _respondían, los tres animatronics saliendo de la habitación y ver a la pollo enojada para irse sola a la cocina_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que los animatronics olds aprovechaban que no había clientes, ni empleados aprovechando de caminar por los alrededores siendo vistos por sus versiones toys desde el escenario con fastidio sabiendo lo que se vendría. Tras haber hecho ruido por uno de los tres animatronics en el dinning área, el señor Fazbear junto con Sherry habían ido a ver que había sido eso solo logrando que dos de ellos estuvieran en la cueva pirata y uno escondiéndose en las mesas, tras haber pasado el peligro de que el dueño los descubriera, la pollo los regañaba por la ignorancia del conejo.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Frank al llegar con unas bandejas con algunas hamburguesas, veía como su mejor amiga era rodeada por cinco chicos que le estaban coqueteando, sabiendo la mala suerte que tenia su mejor amiga por llamar la atención de los demás chicos al tener que dejarla sola siempre. Alice ignoraba las invitaciones de los chicos que la invitaban a salir con ellos por la feria.**_ **-**

Vamos lindura - _le decía, un chico de pelo negro invitándola a acompañarlos por la feria_ \- ¿ven con nosotros?

No les he dicho, ¿que no saldría con ustedes? - _negaba la castaña hacia el joven que lo estaba invitándola con sus amigos_ \- estoy esperando a alguien

Vamos, nosotros te podríamos dar más diversión - _pedía amablemente a la chica que se negaba en ir con ellos_ \- mucho mejor que al que esperas aquí sola

Ya les dije, ¿qué no? - _ignoraba al pelinegro que estaba perdiendo la paciencia con la chica_ -

Mira, ¿vendrás con nosotros quieras o no? - _decía, el pelinegro ya perdiendo la paciencia hacia la chica tomándola de la muñeca_ -

¡Oye!- _miraba molesta al pelinegro intentando soltarse y sentir el agarre fuerte de este_ \- ¡suéltame, me lastimas!

Vamos a divertirnos contigo… - _decía, un joven castaño mirando con frustración a la chica que se negaba en salir con ellos, mientras se acercaba a la chica_ -

¡Suéltame, desgraciado! - _pedía duplicadamente mientras lanzaba patadas contra el castaño que se había acercado detrás de ella_ -

Vamos, ¿no te resistas? - _jalaba a la castaña con brusquedad lastimándole un poco su muñeca a la castaña_ \- te gustara mucho estar con nosotros

Sí, te gustara estar con nosotros - _apoyaba a su amigo un peli naranja oscuro con una sonrisa divertida_ -

Vamos a divertirnos mucho contigo - _sonreía un joven de pelo rojizo castaño hacia la castaña que estaba intentando de no ir con ellos_ -

¡No! - _intentaba de soltarse del agarre de su captor mientras forcejeaba para no irse con ellos_ \- ¡suéltenme, desgraciados!

Disculpen, ¿interrumpo algo caballeros? - _decía, el rubio mientras se acercaba al ver la escena del grupo de chicos con su mejor amiga_ -

Tú, ¿qué haces aquí, perdedor? - _decía, el pelinegro con molesta y burla al ver al rubio acercarse a ellos_ \- pierde, no ves que estamos ocupados con la chica

Sí, vete fenómeno - _se burlaba el peli naranjo junto a sus amigos para mostrarle terror al rubio_ -

Sí, no vez que estamos pasando el rato con la chica de aquí - _advertía con un tono burlón hacia el rubio mientras abrazaba a la chica_ -

¿No te metas en donde no te llaman? - _advertía, el pelirrojo mientras sonreía burlonamente hacia el chico rubio_ -

Les doy cinco segundos, ¿para que suelten a mi mejor amiga o se arrepentirán conmigo? - _les advertía el rubio hacia el grupo de chicos que rodeaban a su mejor amiga_ -

Tú y ¿cuantos más fenómeno? - _decía, el peli negro empujando al rubio con brusquedad_ \- eh, ¿qué nos harás?

No me toques…- o ¿no me hare responsable de lo que te pueda pasar?

Oh, ¿qué? - _con un tono burlón hacia el rubio volviéndole a empujarlo con brusquedad_ \- ¿qué me harás?

Yo te lo advertí - _le advertía el rubio hacia el peli negro mientras dejaba las bandejas en una mesa alado de el_ -

Así, no me di… - _es interrumpido por un derechazo fuerte en su rostro tirándolo en el suelo_ -

Ahora, ¿dejaran a la chica tranquila o me verán obligado hacer esto por las malas? - _miraba con seriedad al grupo de chicos que estaban obligando a su mejor amiga en ir con ellos_ -

¡Contra el muchachos! - _avisaba el pelinegro para que sus amigos lo ayudaran a golpear al rubio para saber que no debía meterse contra el o ellos_ -

Sí - _avisaban, sus amigos para ir a golpear al rubio para darle una lección_ -

Idiotas… - _murmuraba, al ver a los jóvenes sacando unos bates de acero y uno con una navaja_ -

¡Ah! - _se lanzaba uno de los jóvenes con el bate y ver que había sido detenido como si nada por las manos de su víctima_ \- ¿qué rayos?

Yo, se los advertí… - _decía, el rubio lanzándole una patada alejándolo y golpeándolo con el bate en el estómago dejando a su atacante en el suelo_ -

¡Desgraciado! - _decía, un compañero del joven lanzándose con el bate_ ¡toma esto!

¡Frank! - _gritaba por la seguridad de su mejor amigo y ver que usando el bate bloqueaba el golpe y con un izquierdoso tiraba a su atacante_ -

¡Ahora, veras puto! - _decía, otro atacante lanzarse contra su víctima y ver como se agachaba y tomándole de su pie haciéndolo caer al suelo golpeándose la cara contra este dejándolo adolorido_ -

¡Muerte! - _decía, el líder del grupo con la navaja lanzándole contra su víctima y ser detenido por este con sus manos_ -

Niños como ustedes… - _miraba con seriedad y frialdad hacia su atacante haciendo un movimiento brusco torciéndole la mano desarmándolo en el momento y tumbándolo en el suelo_ \- ¿no deberían, usar estas cosas?

¡Suéltame! - _intentaba de zafarse del agarre de su víctima que lo tenía sometido en contra del suelo_ -

Ya estas acabado - _decía, sosteniéndole fuertemente el agarre contra el líder del grupo_ \- ríndanse ahora y pídanle disculpas a mi amiga

Tu no nos das ordenes - _miraba adolorido a su víctima que lo estaba sometiendo impidiéndole zafarse_ -

Sí, no nos das ordenes - _se lanzaba uno contra la víctima y siendo golpeado por una patada en la cara estampándolo contra una de las mesas cercanas_ -

¿En serio? - _miraba incrédulo como otro del grupo de los jóvenes se lanzaba contra él y lo había lanzado contra una de las mesas_ \- ya me enfrente grupitos, ¿cómo ustedes antes?

¡AH! - _gritaba de dolor al ser sometido por su víctima y sentir que se partiría su brazo_ -

Lo pensaras dos veces antes de hablarle a mi mejor amiga de esa forma - _usaba al líder del grupo como escudo y golpeándolos con los brazos y piernas de este dándoles en puntos precisos_ \- o te romperé ese brazo…

¡Duele! - _gritaba de dolor hacia su víctima al sentir que su brazo se rompería en cualquier momento_ \- ¡ya suéltame!

¿Le pedirán perdón a mi mejor amiga? - _preguntaba, dudoso doblándole aún más el brazo de su contrincante haciéndole sentir mas dolor_ -

¡Sí! - _respondía, adolorido para que le soltaran o su brazo se torcería por la presión infligida por su víctima_ \- ¡solo suéltame me lastimas mucho!

Ten esto como recuerdo de mi parte, ¿que nadie lastima a mi mejor amiga? - _le advertía con un tono serio haciendo fuerza escuchándose tronar los huesos del brazo_ -

¡AH! - _soltaba un dolor indescriptible lo que estaba pasándole por culpa de su víctima_ -

Tranquilo, solo ponte hielo y estarás mejor en un mes - _le decía, reacomodándole el hueso del brazo como antes y caminar hacia su mejor amiga_ \- ¿te encuentras bien, jeager?

S…Sí- _miraba algo sonrojada por ser siempre salvada por su mejor amigo en estas situaciones cuando la dejaba sola por unos momentos_ \- gracias por defenderme, ¿cómo siempre?

Siempre, ¿cuándo te dejo sola, atraes la atención de los demás chicos?- _miraba frustrado al saber que siempre pasaría esa situación con su mejor amiga, mientras tomaba las bandejas y caminaba hacia otras mesas_ \- siempre has sido una molestia

¿Cómo que una molestia? - _preguntaba, indignada hacia su mejor amigo siguiéndolo por detrás_ -

Nada - _respondía, sin interés en su mejor amiga por el momento escuchando las quejas de esta_ -

¡Rodríguez!- _empezaba a quejarse siguiendo a su mejor amigo una explicación sin ser tomada en cuenta por este_ \- ¡dímelo en la cara!

 **-** _ **Tras haber caminado a unas mesas lejos en donde habían tenido el accidente con el grupo jóvenes por haber intentado de llevar a su mejor amiga a la fuerza y en contra de su voluntad. Alice miraba algo molesta con su mejor amigo por su conducta y decirle "que era una molestia" mientras comía su pedido que había traído su mejor amigo.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora desde que su mejor amigo la había salvado de esos chicos que la estaban llevando a la fuerza con ellos, mientras que ella lo miraba algo pensativo como si estuviera buscando algo en sus pensamientos. Frank estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no había visto a su mejor amiga que le estaba hablando.**_ **-**

Oye, frank - _llamaba la atención de su mejor amigo y ver que no lo conseguía la molestaba eso_ \- oye, ¿me estas escuchando, rodríguez?

¿Eh?- _miraba algo distraído a su mejor amiga que estaba mirándola con molestia_ \- ¿qué pasa?

¿Cómo, que pasa? - _preguntaba frustrada hacia su mejor amigo que estaba algo distraído por sus pensamientos_ \- te estaba llamando para, ¿qué disfrutemos de la feria?

Perdona, solo estaba algo pensativo en algo… - _respondía algo distraído hacia su mejor amiga que estaba mirándolo_ \- ¿nada más?

¿Quieres irte de la feria? - _preguntaba a su mejor amigo algo dudosa de querer irse_ -

Si tú, ¿quieres? - _respondía, dudoso en que su mejor amiga quisiera irse aun_ -

Bueno, pero antes ven por aquí - _tomaba la mano de su mejor amigo y lo llevaba rumbo a una de las atracciones_ -

O…Oye, no me jales de esa forma alice - _intentaba de mantenerse el equilibrio para no caer_ -

Calla y ven - _jalaba a su mejor amigo buscando con la mirada algo que puedan estar los dos solos_ -

Por lo menos, ¿podrías decirme a dónde vamos? - _dudaba en donde lo llevaba su mejor amiga jalándolo sin saber a donde ir_ -

Es un secreto - _miraba para ambos lados buscando alguna atracción para subirse con su mejor amigo_ -

Tú y tus secretos ocultos - _miraba frustrado hacia su mejor amiga que lo jalaba del brazo_ -

Vamos, yo no oculto secretos a nadie - _aseguraba a su mejor amigo que no ocultaba secretos a nadie_ -

Y los animatronics… - _susurraba en voz baja al pasar por donde había más gente al rededor_ -

Bueno, eso es otra cosa - _mencionaba algo nerviosa hacia su mejor amigo mientras buscaba alguna atracción que pudieran disfrutar ambos_ \- a lo que me refiero es, ¿qué debería disfrutar un poco más las cosas?

¿Cómo? - _preguntaba, dudoso hacia su mejor amiga por esas palabras de ella_ -

Lo que escuchaste - _se detenía para ver a lo lejos una atracción que le pueda al menos poder hablar sin ninguna preocupación_ \- debes disfrutar de las cosas y aprovechar el tiempo aquí

¿Quién te dijo esas palabras? - _preguntaba, dudoso hacia su mejor amiga mientras era jalado bruscamente hacia una de las atracciones de la feria_ -

Mangle, ¿cuándo estaba viviendo en el departamento? - _respondió, hacia su mejor amigo mientras jalaba a su mejor amigo hacia la rueda de la fortuna_ -

Tú sigues, ¿un consejo de una animatronica toy? - _miraba dudoso hacia su mejor amiga mientras caminaban hacia una atracción grande_ -

Sí, ¿tienes algún problema con eso rodríguez? - _miraba molesta hacia su mejor amigo al saber que podría decirle algo malo con sus amigas_ -

No, ¿claro, que no?- _intentaba de calmar lo posible a su mejor amiga para no hacerla enojar_ -

Eso espero, rodríguez - _miraba molesta a su mejor amigo mientras ambos subían a una cabina de la rueda de la fortuna_ -

 **-** _ **Tras estar dentro de la cabina de la rueda de la fortuna, Alice miraba maravillada la vista mientras subía a alturas de la atracción de la maquina hasta llegar a la cima y al ver a su mejor amigo mirando pensativo hacia el paisaje que ambos estaban viendo, no dudo en sentarse al lado de él y darle apoyo debido que había perdido a su hermano por segunda vez.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado cinco minutos de un incómodo silencio en la cabina debido que ambos no se dirigían las miradas para ocultar sus sonrojos debido que habían tocado sus manos involuntariamente entre ellos. Al llegar la cabina abajo, ambos caminaban rumbo a la salida de la feria, y Alice aprovecharía no sin antes llevarles a sus amigas un recuerdo en fotografías y ver que cerca de una de las atracciones de la feria había una cabina fotográfica para jalar a su mejor amigo y entrar en ella.**_ **-**

O…Oye, ¿por qué me has traído aquí? - _preguntaba, confundido hacia su mejor amiga por haberlo llevado a una cabina fotográfica_ -

Simple - _respondió, mirando a su mejor amigo al querer tener algo de recuerdo_ \- quiero tener una fotografía para tenerlo como recuerdo de esta cita…

¿Segura? - _preguntaba, dudoso a su mejor amiga en tomarse la fotografía_ -

¿Eh? - _miraba dudosa hacia su mejor amigo por ese comentario_ -

De que, ¿quieres tener fotografías de esta cita? - _preguntaba, dudoso debido lo que ella paso en esta cita_ -

Oh, vamos- _se quejaba de que su mejor amigo se negaba en tomarse una fotografía con ella como antes lo hacían de niños_ \- ¿cuando éramos niños disfrutábamos de esto?

Eso eran años de nuestra niñez- _miraba frustrado hacia su mejor amiga que estaba quejándose de el_ -

Pero, esto es el ahora - _miraba molesta a su mejor amigo al ver que no quería tomarse fotografías con ella_ \- por favor, ¿tomémonos la fotografía juntos?

Uh, ¿cómo quieras? - _aceptaba con frustración al saber que no llegaría a ningun lado con esta discusión sin más aceptando a la petición de su mejor amiga_ -

Bien, déjame ir a poner el dinero y nos fotografiaremos - _le sonreía algo animada y alegre en saber que ambos se tomarían una fotografía_ -

Está bien - _miraba algo molesto al estar en la cabina y ver a su mejor amiga poner el dinero en la máquina_ -

Recuerdas, ¿que hacíamos caras? - _murmuraba al recordar la niñez con su mejor amigo haciendo caras cuando se tomaban fotografías_ -

Sí y no sé, ¿si hacerlas ahora? - _dudaba en hacer eso cuando eran niños con su mejor amiga_ -

Vamos, ¿cómo en os viejos tiempos? - _preguntaba, suplicaba a su mejor amigo al hacerlo como en los viejos tiempo de su niñez_ -

Está bien, alice - _respondía, aceptando a la petición de su mejor amiga que lo miraba asi_ \- tu ganas

Bien - _se ponía en posición para tomarse la fotografía con su mejor amigo_ \- ¿listo?

¿Cuando quieras? - _miraba algo incómodo al tomarse fotografías a solas con su mejor amiga_ -

Bien aquí vamos - _miraba a la cámara de la cabina esperando a que la maquina lanzara el flash para empezar a fotografiarlos_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que la máquina fotográfica sacaba las fotografías, mostrando a ambos sonriendo, haciendo caras y en una de las fotografías a Alice dándole un beso en los labios a su mejor amigo, dejando a Frank sonrojado por tal acción de ella. Tras haber terminado de sacar las fotografías, ambos se dirigían a casa para pasar el rato antes de que comenzara su turno como guardias nocturnos.**_ **-**

Oye, frank - _llamaba la atención de su mejor amigo mientras caminaban_ -

Dime - _miraba de reojo a su mejor amiga que estaba al lado de el_ -

Vamos a la pizzería - _señalaba a donde estaba la pizzería a unas calles de ahí_ -

¿Para? - _preguntaba, dudoso hacia su mejor amiga que señalaba a la pizzería_ -

Para comprar algo de pizza para llevar - _respondía, hacia su mejor amigo mientras caminaban hacia la pizzería_

Si, ¿quieres? - _aceptaba la petición de su mejor amiga para llevar algo de pizza para la esposa e hijo de su hermano_ -

Otra cosa más - _se ponía delante de su mejor amigo deteniendo sus pasos_ \- ¿si, es que no te molesta?

Adelante - _miraba confundido a su mejor amiga que se había detenido delante de él_ -

¿Qué te pareció el beso? - _preguntaba, dudosa hacia su mejor amigo mientras miraba algo incomoda_ \- ¿te gusto?

E…Eso, ¿qué tiene que ver? - _respondía, dudoso con un leve sonrojo por recordar que lo habian besado_ -

Vamos, ¿dímelo? - _pedía una respuesta sincera a su mejor amigo mientras lo miraba con frustración_ \- te gusto el beso, ¿sí o no?

No te lo diré…- _le daba la espalda a su mejor amiga mientras ignoraba la mirada de ella_ \- ni aunque me obligaran lo diré…

¡Dilo! - _le pedía una respuesta sincera de corazón a su mejor amigo_ -

Uh, ¡bien! - _le gritaba ya harto de tener que ver esa mirada de su mejor amiga_ \- ¡me gusto el beso okey! ¡me sorprendió mucho que me dieras ese beso en la cabina fotográfica! ¡estas feliz ahora!

Al menos sé que en fondo de ese carácter frio, ¿hay alguien que me quiere? - _abrazaba a su mejor amigo sintiendo como el corazón de este se aceleraba_ \- siempre, me gusto escuchar ese corazón tuyo…

No digas, tonterías… - _murmuraba algo incómodo al ser abrazo por su mejor amiga mientras miraba para otro lado_ \- ¿vamos a la pizzería antes de que no haya nadie mas que atienda?

Cambie de opinión - _miraba a su mejor amigo fijamente a los ojos_ -

¿En qué? - _preguntaba, dudoso a su mejor amiga en que había cambiado de opinión de ir a por una pizza_ -

Vamos a una tienda para comprar algunas cosas, cocinaremos nosotros dos - _sonreía divertidamente hacia su mejor amigo en pensar que ella y el cocinarían juntos_ -

¿Cómo gustes? - _miraba para otro lado evitando la mirada de su mejor amiga_ \- y ahora, ¿qué?

¿En qué? - _preguntaba, dudosa hacia su mejor amigo en lo que se refería_ -

Seremos eso o solo mejores amigos - _respondía, algo dudoso hacia su mejor amiga_ -

Si, ¿qué te cuesta expresarte? - _miraba sorprendida de que su mejor amigo a pesar de que antes era bueno en expresar emociones, le costaba un poco en volver a lo que era antes_ \- es claro, ¿que seremos novios?

Sí, ¿lo dices de esa forma? - _miraba algo sonrojado hacia su mejor amiga_ \- pero, nadie debe enterarse

No le diré nada a sherry o a las animatronicas - _miraba a su mejor amigo con seguridad en que no se lo diría a nadie de que ahora ambos eran novios_ \- se los diremos a todos ellos a su debido tiempo

Confiare en ti… - _dudaba en las palabras de su mejor amiga al saber que ambos eran buenos guardando secretos_ -

Puedes confiar siempre en mí - _sonreía alegre a su mejor amigo para animarlo para que sepa que el secreto de que ambos ahora eran novios_ \- además, siempre éramos confiables entre nosotros

No pongas esa cara…- _miraba algo incómodo con esa cara de su mejor amiga_ -

¿Qué cara? - _preguntaba, dudosa por lo que había dicho su mejor amigo_ -

Ya sabes… - _miraba para otro lado evitando su mirada_ \- mejor olvídalo…

¿Qué cara frank?- _preguntaba, a su mejor amigo sin obtener respuestas y ver que caminaba hacia la tienda de la esquina para seguirlo_ \- oye, ¿explícamelo?-

 **-** _ **Tras haber comprado las cosas en la tienda, Frank junto a Alice se dirigieron a casa a preparar la cena de que seguro su sobrino y la zorrita toy estarían hambrientos por lo que Sherry estaría en la pizzería buscando empleo. Al llegar a casa ambos al entrar y ver por la sala, y ven a su sobrino dormir junto con la toy acurrucados con una manta que los tapaba a ambos con la televisión encendida, cosa que hiso a la castaña sonreír de ternura de su amiga y sobrino y al rubio algo inquietante por ver a su sobrino junto con la toy aunque sabiendo que se veían bien juntos mientras se iba a la cocina seguido de ahora su novia.**_ **-**

 **-** Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que sí que me tarde un poco por que, primero: me había tardado por la práctica que acabe terminando en el día martes, segundo: por el jodido cable de la pantalla del pc que se había muerto, Tercero: por haber comprado una nueva cabina para mi pc y tuve que instalar todos los cables y conexiones otra vez y por último Cuarto: por haberme dado un poco de fiebre por insolación, si me queme un poco por el sol debido al calor que había hecho ayer, aun me recupero de la insolación y debo esperar a que se me pasen las quemaduras ya que dudo mucho que tarden en sanar, ya que cuando me corto por accidente, mi cicatrización es algo rápida, y creo que mi sanación es algo igual, así que no me dejare vencer por una quemadura de primer grado, solo debo mantenerme **Determinado** y lograre terminar este fanfic y comenzar con el jodido reescrito. **-**

* * *

 **Yo:** _ **Bueno, antes que nada mis lectores o lectoras, si alguno quiere dejarme algún mensaje por facebook, búsquenme como Mercenary Hashashin o por el link que tengo en mi perfil de FanFiction, bueno, hoy tenemos a nuestra querida guardia nocturna, Alice**_

Alice: ¡hola a todos!

 **Yo:** _ **A nuestro guardia nocturno frio y sin sentimientos, Frank**_

Frank: como te odio

 **Yo:** _ **El sentimiento, es mutuo…**_ - _miro a los animatronics_ - _ **¡también, tenemos a los animatronics olds!**_

Freddy: hola chicos

Foxy: Arg, que buenas vacaciones tuvimos…

Bonnie: ¿por qué te la pasas holgazaneando en tu cueva pirata?

Foxy: se llama, ¿qué te importa, orejón?

Bonnie: ¡orejón!

Chica: por favor, no pelemos ahora - _separa a sus dos amigos antes de que empezara la pelea_ -

Golden: - _leyendo el periódico de hoy_ \- ja, que inmaduros son ustedes dos y creía que madurarían sus mentes de niños

Foxy/Bonnie: ahora, ¡si, oso pedobear dorado! - _son retenidos por sus dos amigos evitando a que golpeen al oso dorado_ -

Freddy: por favor, compórtense

Chica: no querrán, ¿que el autor enojado o ¿sí?

 **Yo:** _ **Sí, chicos…**_ - _con un latico y un bastón eléctrico_ - _ **no querrán ver al autor enojado o ¿sí?**_

Bonnie: E…Esta bien-

Foxy: ahora, entiendo a los guardias lo que es el miedo, pero miedo extremo…-

Golden: cobardes…

 **Yo:** _ **¡también, nos acompañan los toys!**_

Bonbon: ¡que ahí de nuevo!

Tchica: ¡como están, chicos y chicas!

Puppet: ¡hola, chicos!

Toy Freddy: ¿dónde esta esa zorra?

Alice: en casa, con mi sobrino - _cambia su expresión tranquila por una molesta_ \- y no le digas zorra o te desmantelo

Toy Freddy: está bien…

Frank: cobarde…

 **Yo: ok, esos son todos, ¿nadie falta?**

Chica: la shadow bonnie, dijo que no vendría por ciertos problemas con ¿un amigo que tiene?

Tchica: si, bueno nosotras dos iremos a hacer pizzas

Chica: así que estaremos cocinando las dos juntas pizzas para terminarlas rápido

Todos: no tarden…

 **Yo:** _ **okey, empecemos a contestar los review… Alice, has los honores**_

Alice: _El primer Review es de_ _ **LightIlumin 879**_

 **-** _ **Entra Skyla al set**_ **-**

 _ **Skyla:**_ Hola :3 si se preguntan donde están light y las otras dos… digamos que las meti en problemas ewe

Todos: ¡sí/no!

 **Yo:** _ **Algo me decía, que algo malo iba a suceder esto…**_ - _comiendo una galleta de la fortuna e ignorando el pequeño papel_ -

 **-** _ **En un Lugar desconocido**_ -

¿?: lo preguntare por ultima vez, DONDE ESTA SKYLA?!

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ QUE NO LO SE..!

 _ **Brght.S:**_ Ten piedad ethan, nosotras no hicimos nada - _ **mientras llora de forma cómica**_ **-**

 _ **Cindy:**_ por esta clase de cosas es que prefiero seguir viendo programas de cocina baratos - _ **habla desinteresada**_ -

- _ **Volviendo**_ -

 _ **Skyla:**_ pero bueno… a criticar- _ **frotandose las manos como villana de televisión**_ \- primero. Loool! Golden tu novio te ignoro! XD tu kokoro se rompió? Probresito- _ **haciendo carita triste… aunque al final empezó a reír y volo lejos del oso dorado**_ -

Golden: si no fuera por la estúpida regla del autor, te golpearía, te despedazaría y metería dentro de un traje de freddy extra pequeño

Frank: no soy novio de este pedobear dorado, ese es el trabajo de freddy

Freddy: ex… ¡oye!

 _ **Skyla:**_ la estúpida berenjena con patas sigue viva, que fastidio - _ **cruzandose de brazos**_ \- es un idiota, no sabe como matar bien. Un tipo mal carater y un fantasma lo derrotaron… inútil e_e

- _ **en algun lugar lejos**_ -

Vincent: ¡achu! uh, ¿creo que alguien, está hablando mal de mí otra vez?

- _ **volviendo**_ -

 _ **Skyla:**_ estoy segura que si las tres taradas estuvieran acá, estarian llorando con el reencuentro de Rodrigo y sherry y el encuentro con alex… y por supuesto que con el amargado del viejo oeste…*ejem*frank*ejem*

Frank: gracias por tus tontas palabras - _sarcástico por lo último hacia la oc_ \- ahora, vete que no queremos lolis aquí en un lugar como este

Golden: por una vez, apoyo al guardia… - _mirando con burla a la oc_ \- ahora, vete de aquí o te meteré en un traje de freddy

 _ **Skyla:**_ también quería aclarar lo que era el yaoi, así que como me da demasiada vagancia explicarles, mejor vean esto- _ **tira unos cuantos mangas BL cerca para que vean de que se trataba**_ -

Freddy: ¡qué horror!

Bonnie: Uh, que asco…

Foxy: Arg, que vergüenza…

Golden: Sin comentarios…

Toy Freddy: ¡que repugnante! ¡nunca creí ver algo así en mi vida animatronica!

 _ **Skyla:**_ Y cuando sacaran la foto, quiero poder hacer un buen despe… EDIT, si, un edit con la foto jejejejejejejejejeje - _ **rie nerviosa**_ -

Bonbon: bueno, aun no nos tomamos la fotografía, debido que la puppet, trajo al hermano del guardia con su magia negra y no pudimos hacer nada

Alice: si, pero cuando empiece nuestro turno nocturno podremos sacarnos la fotografía

- _ **En otro lugar ***_ _ **más bien conocido como #hashtagLaMansionDeLaOtraVezEnQueIraydeSeEnojoYTimeSalióACorrerConUnGatoAzulYLightIluminDejóEnSu"testamento"TodoParaPuppetPorqueMangleLaDecepcionoEquisDeYPacman**_ _ *****_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ este… ethan… creo saber donde esta skyla ahora - _ **le hablo a una persona encapuchada en frente de mi**_ -

 _ **Ethan:**_ enserio? DIME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ DONDE ESTA!

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ solo si nos desatas - _ **lo miro seria**_ -

 _ **Ethan:**_ DILO AHORA!

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ kyaaaa! Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, te lo voy a decir

 _ **Bright.S:**_ que maricona

 _ **Cindy:**_ porque eres tu quien siempre me enseño, que hasta en la oscuridad, siempre es posible llegar a encontrar, una luz en su interior, por eso ya no te escondas de mi, ya no finjas felici…- _ **cantando**_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879/Bright.S:**_ CINDY!

 _ **Cindy:**_ malas

 **-** **volviendo al #** **HashtagSetDondeEstaLosAnimatronicosLosGuardiasHashashinYLaBerenjenaConPatasQueNoSabeComoAsesinarDeManeraCool... DigoGuitarra!LolPacmanEquisdeYLetrasSinSentidoMarcandoUnaConvulsiónDeArcoirisColorWTF** **  
** **-**

 _ **Skyla:**_ en fin… oye, golden: tengo el Corazon con agujeritos- _ **cantando en forma de burla**_ \- y no me lo puedo curar, se me esta muriendo a poq…- _ **no termina de cantar cuando un balede le pega en la cabeza**_ \- AUCH! QUIEN FUE EL DESGRACIADO QUEEEEE… - _ **se calla**_ -

 _ **Ethan:**_ desgraciado que

 _ **¿?:**_ vamos skyla, que ibas a decir?

 _ **Skyla:**_ … hola… ethan

 _ **Ethan:**_ skyla - _ **de manera amenazante**_ -

 _ **Skyla:**_ Eeeh… que onda… bro? - _ **nerviosa**_ -

 _ **Ethan:**_ …

- _ **minutos mas tarde**_ -

 _ **Skyla:**_ ESTO ES JODIDAMENTE CRUEL. EXIJO JN ABOGADO! AHORA!- _ **mientras ethan la llevaba atada como una bolsa de papas**_ -

Golden: nunca creí sentir alegría por algo - _ **ve a la oc atada por el otro oc de la lectora llevandosela**_ \- espero, ¡que no vuelvas enana!

Freddy: nunca creí sentir alegría de que alguien hiciera justicia…

Bonnie: freddy, ¿estas llorando?

Freddy: solo me entro algo en el ojo…

Frank: que llorón

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ bye bye. Y bueno, cuando se sacaran la foto?

Alice: bueno, como el autor no tuvo tiempo en añadir la fotografía, creo que tendrá que añadir uno mas

 **Yo:** _ **Y no es mentira, alice**_

 _ **Cindy:**_ Torpes horarios fastidiosos ;-;

 _ **Bright.S:**_ al menos nos decisimos de dos locos - _ **habla con una sonrisa, pero una cuchilla pasa cerca de su cabeza contándole el moño de la coleta**_ \- oh! vamos viejo! Ya es la segunda vez

Bonnie: ¡casi eliminas a la bruja!

Foxy: si, no queremos brujas aquí, ja, ja, ja, ja

 **Yo:** _ **idiotas…**_

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ y entonces, que les parecio el Yaoi? :3

Bonnie: ¡atroz!

Foxy: ¡asqueroso!

Freddy: ¡horroroso!

Golden: ¡es un error de la naturaleza, que merece ser exterminado!

Toy Freddy: ¡una atrocidad al género masculino!

 _ **Cindy:**_ pss… creo que se traumaron - _ **susurrandome y vendo a los animatronics enloquecidos**_ -

 _ **Penguin:**_ QUEMEN TODO ESO, ES MIERDA! - _ **apareciendo por ahí**_ -

 _ **Chester:**_ ay, por favor penguin, no es tan malo - _ **apareciendo de la nada y tratando de abrazarlo**_ -

 _ **Penguin:**_ por el amor a dios, YA SUELTAME! - _ **saliendo a correr del chimpancé**_ -

 _ **Chester:**_ TU ME AMAS, Y LO SABES! - _ **con corazones en los ojos**_ \- es solo que le da vergüenza :3

 _ **Penguin:**_ NO ES CIERTO, CHATARRA PARLANTE! - _ **desde lejos**_ -

 _ **Chester:**_ SI LO ES! - _ **sale a perseguirlo**_ -

Freddy: ¡corre pingüino! ¡no dejes que ese simio te atrape!

Bonnie: apuesto 10 dólares a que lo atrapan

Foxy: arg, 10 dólares a que no lo atrapa

Golden: 16 dólares a que lo atrapan o no lo atrapa

Toy Freddy: ¡dejen de hacer apuestas! ¡den ejemplo a los niños!

Bonnie/Foxy/Golden: gruñón

Toy Freddy: ¡que no lo soy!

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ nunca me arrepentiré de haberlos creado asi :#3 volviendo al tema, como siempre me encanto el capitulo. Che, deberían aprender a no espiar conversaciones ajenas… en especial tu alice e_e

Alice: ¡cállate, light!

Animatronicas: si, acaso tú también espías al escritor sin que se dé cuenta

Frank: ¿estaban espiando?

 **Yo:** _ **¡¿What The Hell?!**_ - _quedo atónito por ese comentario_ - _ **¡acaso uno no puede tener privacidad!**_

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ aunque al review lo tuve que haber escrito la semana pasada pero ñeh, ni daba pa' escribir :v

 **Yo:** _ **T-T**_ – _con un revolver en la mano_ - _ **¡merezco morir!**_

Todos: ¡no! - _lo detienen y le quitan el arma_ \- ¡si mueres, moriremos!

Animatronics: dirán ustedes, nosotros somos de scott…

Alice/Frank: sus nombres de ustedes antes de morir es de él

Animatronics: ¡carajo!

Bonbon: ¡no quiero perder a alice! - _abraza a la guardia nocturna_ -

Bonnie: si, además quien nos reparara y nos leerá un cuento para dormir… - _se les quedan mirando todos al conejo_ \- eh… ¡no dije nada!

Todos: ¡que marica!

Bonnie: ¡marica, su abuela! - _recibe un electroshock del autor_ -

 **Yo:** _ **¡nadie, insulta a mi familia!**_

Todos: eso debió dolerle mucho…

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ y oye, frank, alice, como va lo de la cita? Van a criar un hámster? Se casaran? Tendrán dos hijos? Se besaran? Frank, dejarías de ser un amargado? Ay, pa' que pregunto, se que todo eso pasara ewe… excepto lo de el hámster :v

Alice: c…casarnos… - _sonrojada_ -

Frank: ¡cállate, light! ¡no le metas ideas tontas a jeager! - _sonrojado y avergonzado_ -

 **Yo:** _ **¡sin spoilers, por favor!**_

 _ **Bright.S:**_ en tu cara conejo! rompi mi record de parejas mas cortas del 2016

Bonnie: pero, ¡soy de 1987! ¡así que yo gano, bruja! ja, ja, ja, ja, ja

 _ **Cindy:**_ pero eso paso ha…

 _ **Bright.S:**_ shhh… déjame disfrutar el momento ewe

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ y si mangle, funtime foxy existe, y es muuuuy guapa, a que si? Aunque prefiero a funtime freddy, es mas cool y aterrador que todos los otros freddys… en especial que toy freddy, ese tipo es demasiado apachuchable :3

Freddy/Golden: ¡te meteremos a un traje de freddy extra pequeño!¡enana!

Toy Freddy: ¡no soy apachuchable de nadie!

 **Yo:** _ **por el momento no lo eres, ya que eres un animatronic de plástico y eres un gruñón peor que freddy**_

Freddy/Toy Freddy: ¡no soy gruñón!

 _ **Bright.S:**_ creo que ya la hicimos larga, mejor vamonos

 _ **Cindy:**_ si, el programa de cocina no me enseñara solo

 _ **Bright.S:**_ en realidad si…

 _ **Cindy:**_ ssshhh… dejame disfrutar de mi idiotes ewe

 _ **Bright.S:**_ … como quieras

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ y otra cosa. Que buenon que no soy la única que dejo review, ya me estaba entristeciendo :'3 me voy bye bye :P

 **Yo:** _ **adios T-T**_ - _atado en una silla para no suicidarse_ -

Todos: ¡adios, nos veremos en el próximo review!

Tchica: llegamos - _trae una bandeja con pizza_ -

Chica: lamentamos la tardanza, habíamos preparado mucha pizza para los invitados

Bonbon: llegan tarde, la lectora ya se fue con sus oc's

Chica/Tchica: ¡no es justo, siempre preparamos pizza y cuando no estamos se van!

Frank: que infantiles…- _comiendo una rebanada de pizza_ -

 **Yo:** _ **ni que fuera para tanto…**_ \- _**además, de que soy el único que se esfuerza y casi me da un colapso mental**_

Frank: ¿cómo te desataste?

 **Yo:** _ **tsk, ¿eso es un secreto?**_

Alice: bueno, respondamos este último review y despidamos el capítulo después

Todos: ¡si!

Frank: este será un largo día…

 **Yo:** _ **dimelo a mi, yo soy el que sufre de colapso mental…**_

Alice: _el ultimo review es de_ _ **Matias Jd**_

 **-** _ **Matias jd:**_ hey que ahí ( _ **aparezco por mi portal con richard**_ )

 _ **Richard:**_ hola a todos de nuevo ( _ **saluda aburrido**_ )

Frank: hola… - _devolviendole el saludo aburrido mientras come otra rebanada_ -

Alice: ¡hola chicos!

Animatronics: ¡hola!

 **-** _ **Matias jd:**_ bueno primero otra vez perdón por no comentar en este tiempo pero lo que paso fue que me cortaron el internet uno puede ni siquiera conseguir ago para ver esto (-_-)

 _ **Richard:**_ por otra parte buen cap la aparición del hermano de frank fue inesperada y emotica a su modo

 **Yo:** _ **He gracias, ya que quise darle algo emotivo y un poco de un reencuentro familiar entre rodrigo, sherry y alex en el capitulo**_

 **-** _ **Matias jd:**_ si aparte de que el encuentro entre sherry y los shadows fue sorprendente imagino para sherry ya que no todos los dias descubres que tu amiga tiene esa cantidad de amigas animatronics y shadow freddy bueno de el no hablo porque seria spoiler

( _ **En eso el cañon de un tanque se acerca lentamente hasta apuntarnos a mi y a richard y del tanque podemos ver por la ventana que sale javier con algo de tierra en su cuerpo**_ )

 _ **Javier:**_ ¡PUTOS DE MIERDA SE OLVIDARON DE DESENTERRARME! ( _ **dice en un ataque de rabia**_ )

 _ **Richard:**_ que no dijiste que lo buscaste entre los muertos o algo por el estilo ( _ **me mira**_ )

 **-** _ **Matias jd:**_ busque su alma pero crei me olvide desenterrarlo pensé que te acordarías y lo buscarias ( _ **me encojo de hombros**_ )

 _ **Javier:**_ van a ver los mando al infierno ahora ( _ **se mete en el tanque preparándose para disparar**_ )

 _ **Richard:**_ esto es malo calmalo que va en serio y no se si vayamos a salir bien parados de esta si nos acierta

 **-** _ **Matias jd:**_ ahg ok javier! Si nos disparas no solo tienes pocas probabilidades de matarnos sino que también te cargaras todo el lugar y yo no voy a ser con quien se desquite el autor por destruir todo esto

Alice: ¡kyaaa! ¡no quiero morir joven! - _abraza a su mejor amigo_ -

Frank: ¡oye, suéltame jeager! ¡no puedo moverme si me abrazas asi!

Animatronicas: ¡no vamos a morir otra vez!

Animatronicos: ¡no queremos volver a morir!

Golden: porque grito, si solo puedo desaparecer y me salvaría

Todos: ¡no seas cobarde y ayúdanos!- _sostienen al oso dorado antes de que pudiera escapar_ -

Golden: ¡no puedo tele transportarme con muchos encima mio!

Todos: ¡entonces, moriremos juntos!

 **Yo:** _ **Sí javier, tú decides… disparas ese jodido cañón de ese tanque y te hare sufrir peor que nadie jamás haya podido imaginárselo…**_ - _con dos calaveras gigantes detrás de él de color rojo y con unos ojos rojos sangre_ - _ **¿quieres pasar un mal rato? porque, si es así… te lanzare al tártaro donde nunca podrás volver jamás…**_

( _ **A los pocos segundos se aleja el cañon de la ventana y entra javier por la puerta molesto lanzándonos un hacha**_ )

 **-** _ **Matias jd:**_ vamos no te pongas asi ( _ **moviendo mi cabeza para que el hacha se clave a mi lado**_ )

 _ **Javier:**_ idiota

 _ **Richard:**_ muy bien terminemos esto después que se alarga demasiado y tu javier madura ya esta aquí y eso nomas importa haci que cállate o a la próxima no te buscaremos

 _ **Javier:**_ tsk ( _ **se va**_ )

 **-** _ **Matias jd:**_ bueno ya que se fue terminemos con esto

 _ **Richard:**_ si bueno ya que por ultimo lo de la berenjena como quedo escondiendose estuvo bien ya espero que sufra mas pero tender que esperar a otro cap, bueno mejor me voy ( _ **desaparece en un portal**_ )

 **-** _ **Matias jd:**_ bueno ya me quede solo jeje, pero cambiando de tema por tu trabajo si no puedes actualizar está bien tienes tus problemas y asuntos eso es aceptable no ahí problema cada quien tiene algo que hacer afuera del fic y no siempre se tiene tanto tiempo como uno quiere jeje bueno mejor me voy ya que javier se olvidó del tanque hasta la próxima ( _ **me voy y por la ventana se puede ver como el tanque se aleja aplastando unos cuantos autos estacionados**_ )

 **Yo:** _ **…**_ - _veo mi vehículo aplastado por el tanque_ - _ **¡ah! ¡mi mitsubishi eclipse tuneado! ¡matias, me las pagaras muy caro!**_

Alice: ya, ya, podrás comprarte otro…

Todos: si

 **Yo:** _ **¡era el último que había! ¡cobrare venganza contra matias! ¡nadie se mete con mi vehículo tunning!**_

Bonbon: bueno, es tiempo de que nosotras las chicas despidamos el capitulo

Todas: ¡si!

Todos: ¡bye!

 **Yo:** _ **cobardes…**_ - _desaparezco como neblina_ - _ **¡adiós, chicas!**_

Bonbon: bueno, no olviden dejar sus review's

Tchica: para que " _ **Mercenary Hashashin Snake**_ " pueda saber sus review

Chica: si quieren, pueden enviar sus review por mensajes privados o por facebook

Puppet: no olviden visitar su página para leer los capítulos que el suba

Alice: para que ustedes los lectores o lectoras estén en contacto mediante facebook y dejar sus mensajes en persona

Alice/Bonbon/Tchica/Chica/Puppet: que tengan una Buena mañana/tarde/noche/madrugada hasta el último capítulo de " _ **FNAF: el guardia y la mecánica**_ "

Puppet: bueno chicas, vámonos

Chica: ¿dónde te has metido?

Tchica: si, ¿no te vimos desde que empezamos a responder review's?

Bonbon: si, desapareciste de la nada

Alice: ¿dónde estuviste mary?

Puppet: bueno chicas, estaba en la cocina comiendo algunas pizzas, asi que ya saben en donde estuve

Todas: okey… - _se van todas_ -

 _ **Atte.**_ _ **Ustedes, Mercenary Hashashin Snake.**_


	32. La forografia

**La fotografía.**

 _ **Disclaim:**_ Los personajes de _**Five Nights At Freddy's**_ es propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis oc's y la trama de la historia que son míos y para entretener.

 _ **Aviso:**_ _Puede que me tarde en terminar en el reescrito de lo que seguiría de este fic y creo que alguno de ustedes ya lo conocerán, que eran los dos primeros fics de_ _ **FNAF**_ _había hecho en FanFiction y espero que tengan mucha paciencia ya que no es el único fic que debo reescribirlo y también de futuros proyectos que tengo en mente, así que sin más les dejo que lean tranquilos el capítulo._

* * *

 **\- Diciembre 8 de 1993, 10:00 pm. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las diez de la noche, en la cocina Alice junto a su mejor amigo cocinaban juntos algo de cenar ya que así se demorarían menos y tendrían tiempo para preparar sus cosas y llegar a tiempo a la pizzería.-**_

Frank, ¿puedes pasarme el aceite? - _le pedía amablemente a su mejor amigo señalando la botella de aceite_ -

Claro, ten - _le entregaba la botella de aceite a su mejor amiga_ -

Gracias - _le agradecía mientras le echaba aceite a la sartén para cocinar el pescado_ -

Buenas tardes… - _saludaba, el sobrino de ambos guardias entrando a la cocina algo somnoliento acompañado de la toy_ -

Oh, hola alex - _le devolvía el saludo a su sobrino que había entrado con la toy_ \- ¿dormiste bien?

Sí, algo tía alice… - _se sentaba algo somnoliento junto a su amiga toy_ -

Dormí muy bien…- _decía, la toy mientras se columpiaba hasta sentarse junto a su mejor amigo_ \- ¿que preparan?

Bueno, es una comida especial para este día… - _mencionaba al ver a la animatronica con su sobrino y ver de reojo a su mejor amigo que estaba concentrado en la cena_ \- ya que como la noche anterior mary había dado un cuerpo físico a rodrigo, y no pudimos tomarnos una foto como planeamos

Cierto… - _murmuraba algo nostálgica por su mejor amigo mirando de reojo a él algo triste_ -

Lo bueno, es que pude pasar algo de tiempo con mi padre - _mencionaba, algo nostálgico hacia su tía y su amiga animatronica_ \- y que mi mama pudiera pasar un tiempo con él aunque fuera por unos momentos…

Seguro, ¿debe estar escuchando tus palabras en estos momentos?- _aseguraba, intentando de animar a su sobrino para no verlo triste_ \- será mejor que vayas a cambiarte para la foto

Bueno, no me tardo - _entendía que iba a estar un buen rato con sus tíos en el trabajo para una fotografía_ \- y mangle, no te comas mi porción

Crees, ¿que no lo haría?- _miraba ofendida a su mejor amigo y ver que lo miraba seriamente sin creérselo_ \- bien, no me comeré tu porción…

Gracias - _agradecía en que su amiga toy entendiera mientras se iba a su habitación a preparar todo y cambiarse de ropa_ -

¿Así que le quitabas su porción? - _preguntaba, hacia su amiga toy cruzada de brazos curiosa sobre esa noticia_ -

Solo, ¿cuándo él no las quería…? - _respondía, al toy algo incomoda al ver la mirada de reojo del guardia nocturno_ -

Espero, ¿que no se vuelva a repetir, roxy? - _pedía amablemente a su amiga toy en que no volviera hacer eso_ -

Descuide, no lo volveré hacer… - _levantaba su pata en señal de promesa que le enseño su amigo mientras no estaban los adultos_ -

¿Eso espero, roxy? - _miraba algo dudosa a su amiga toy al saber que ella podía ser algo glotona de vez en cuando_ -

Alice - _decía, llamando la atención de su mejor amiga_ -

Sí, frank - _volteaba a ver a su mejor amigo que la había llamado_ -

El pescado - _señalaba a su costado derecho señalando a una sartén saliéndole algo de humo negro, mientras cortaba en rodajas unos tomates_ -

¡Ahí no! - _corre a pagar justo a tiempo la sartén para rescatar lo que podía de pescado_ \- no, no, no, ¡mi hermoso pescado frito!

Eso te pasa al ponerlo a fuego rápido y más en sima estar hablando con alex y mangle - _miraba algo frustrado hacia su mejor amiga mientras terminaba de cortar los tomates y dejarlos en un pocillo mediano para empezar a cortar lechuga_ -

Siempre tan serio, ¿cómo siempre? - _miraba algo frustrada al cambio de conducta de su mejor amigo_ \- creí, ¿que habías cambiado?

Solo te lo digo, porque te recuerdo quien quemo la sartén en casa de sus padres - _miraba de reojo sin inmutarse la mirada molesta hacia el por su mejor amiga_ \- ¿por estar pensando en quien sabe qué?

B…Bueno, eso fueron hace tiempo… - _mencionaba algo avergonzada al recordar ese accidente_ -

También quemaste la charola, para hacer cupcake - _mencionaba otro accidente de su mejor amiga dejándola más avergonzada aun_ -

¡Ya para, frank! - _miraba a su mejor amigo con vergüenza y un leve sonrojo por recordarle esos accidentes_ -

También, te recuerdo que estropeaste la radio de tu padre, la máquina de coser de tu ma… - _es interrumpido su mejor amiga muy avergonzada al recordar esos accidentes_ -

¡Ya! - _gritaba ya molesta y avergonzada de que le recordaran esos accidentes del pasado_ \- ¡okey, cualquiera se puede equivocar! ¡satisfecho!

Si - _respondía, sin inmutarse por su mejor amiga mientras juntaba la lechiga y las rodajas de los tomates_ -

¿En serio quemaste y descompusiste esas cosas? - _preguntaba, la toy sorprendida de que su amiga haya hecho eso_ -

Si… - _respondía, lamentada hacia su amiga toy algo avergonzada_ \- solo tenía unos nueve años tras esos accidentes…

Y ¿creo que…? - _mencionaba algo empezando a recordar cuando su mejor amiga había roto un florero de la madre de ella y él se tuvo que echar la culpa por ese accidente_ -

¡Ya para, por favor! - _interrumpía a su mejor amigo mientras se ponía muy roja de vergüenza_ -

Okey, no te enojes… - _le sonreía levemente al ver la expresión de su mejor amiga para dejar el pasillo mediano en la mesa_ \- que gruñona eres…

¡No lo soy! - _respondía, ofendida por su mejor amigo mientras le daba la espalda y empezaba a cocinar algunos filetes_ -

Eh… yo mejor voy a ver si alex, ¿está listo? - _murmuraba, la toy algo incomoda al ver la pequeña discusión de su amiga con el guardia retirándose hacia la habitación de su mejor amigo_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber terminado de cocinar unos filetes con unos tallarines y ensalada de lechuga con tomates, al estar todos reunidos en el comedor para cenar todos juntos y explicarle a sherry que lleve a su hijo junto con la toy a la misma hora de siempre cuando el dueño de la pizzería se haya ido. Tras haber comido la cena, ambos guardias habían preparado sus cosas para ir a su trabajo permanente como guardias nocturnos en la pizzería dejando a los tres solos en casa esperándolos a que lleguen a la misma hora como la otra noche.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 8 de 1993, 11:30 pm. -**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora y media desde que Alice junto a Frank habían caminado desde la casa a la pizzería y al ingresar al restaurante familiar podían ver al señor fazbear esperándolos con una sonrisa a sus dos nuevos guardias nocturnos permanentes en su recinto, no sin antes de darle un abrazo de oso a sus dos empleados nocturnos.**_ **-**

Espero, ¿que se diviertan en su trabajo permanente como guardias nocturno?- _miraba a sus dos guardias nocturnos permanentes mientras los abrazaba_ -

S…Sí, pero si nos soltara… - _le pedía algo adolorida igual que su mejor amigo que estaba siendo asfixiada por el abrazo de su jefe_ -

Yo, ya no puedo respirar… - _se quejaba el guardia algo adolorido y sentir que sus pulmones ya no aguantarían por mucho_ -

Ups, perdónenme… - _decía, soltando a sus dos guardias nocturnos para que respiraran_ \- olvido que a pesar de mi edad soy algo fuerte…

Si, se notó mucho… - _se quejaba el guardia al sentir que casi sus pulmones explotarían sin oxígeno_ -

No se preocupe, es solo que es nuestra primera vez como guardias permanentes-

Sí, bueno, no será necesario explicárselos, ¿qué es lo que tienen que hacer?- ya que ustedes, saben todo como fueron las instrucciones, ¿qué les dieron por las grabaciones?

S…Sí…- _murmuraban algo nerviosos al recordar que la grabaciones eran normales hasta la noche cuatro excepto por la quinta_ -

Bueno, aquí tienen las llaves de la pizzería y ¿que tengan una bonita noche? - _decía, entregándoles las llaves al guardia nocturno y retirarse de su pizzería_ -

Adiós, señor fazbear - _se despedía de su jefe con su mano al verlo irse en su auto_ \- ¡descanse!

Y ahora, ¿qué? - _miraba a su mejor amiga algo incómodo con un silencio que se podía escuchar hasta los grillos_ -

Bueno, mientras que tenemos media hora… - _miraba el reloj de la pizzería marcando las once y media de la noche_ \- no se me ocurre, ¿qué hacer?

Tu pasa el rato con los animatronics de partes y servicios, ¿que de seguro están activos ahora? - _señalaba la habitación de partes y servicios donde estarían los olds_ -

Y ¿tu? - _miraba dudosa en lo que iba hacer su mejor amigo_ -

No dijiste, ¿que los shadow estaban en una bodega en partes y servicios? - _miraba dudoso a su mejor amiga que estaba mirándole confundida_ -

Sí, ¿por? - _mencionaba dudosa hacia su mejor amigo que estaba caminando hacia la habitación de partes y servicios_ -

Iré yo por ellos - _caminaba hacia la habitación de partes y servicios siendo seguido por su mejor amiga-_

¿Seguro? - _preguntaba, dudosa en cómo reaccionarían los animatronics shadow hacia su mejor amigo e novio_ -

Vamos, ¿no tenemos mucho tiempo para esperar más…? - _respondía, sin inmutarse hacia su mejor amiga abriendo la puerta de la habitación de partes y servicios_ -

Creo, ¿que si estas volviendo a lo que eras antes…? - _mencionaba hacia su mejor amigo dándole un abrazo_ \- eso me alegra, ya extrañaba a ese frank

Solo no le cuentes a nadie, ¿okey?- _murmuraba algo incómodo al sentir el abrazo de su mejor amiga_

¡Okey! - _entendía a lo que se refería su mejor amigo al sentirse incómodo para entrar primero a la habitación de partes y servicios_ -

Bueno, ¿esto no podría ponerse peor? - _murmuraba algo frustrado e incómodo al caminar hacia partes y servicios con su mejor amiga sin notar que cierto oso estaba detrás observándolo con malicia hacia ambos guardias nocturnos al planear como hacerles la vida imposible en la pizzería_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alice no había encontrado a los animatronics olds en partes y servicios empezó a buscarlos por la pizzería desde la cocina hasta el baño de chicas dejando solo a su mejor amigo. Frank estaba bajando los escalones hasta el sótano donde le había dicho su mejor amiga que estaban los dos animatronics shadow. Al entrar al sótano de la pizzería y encender las luces de esa habitación, ve que había unos animatronics negros mirándolo fijamente dejando la habitación en un silencio incómodo para ambos animatronics al tener en frente de ellos al guardia nocturno.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 9 de 1993, 12:00 am, 99%. -**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado media hora desde que Frank había entrado al sótano y intentando de sacar a los shadow para que se tomaran la foto con su mejor amiga y estar forcejeando contra ellos para sacarlos de esa habitación. Mientras que Alice había buscado a los animatronics olds por todos lados sin poder encontrar a ninguno de los animatronics.**_ **-**

¿Dónde estarán esos animatronics? - _se preguntaba para si misma al ver que no estaban en la cocina, ni en la oficina sus amigos animatronics_ -

Vaya, vaya, ¿tenemos a una nueva guardia nocturna? - _mencionaba una voz femenina robótica muy conocida por la guardia_ -

Tchica, no estoy para bromas - _se volteaba al encontrarse con la coneja toy_ \- perdona bonbon, ¿creí que eras toy chica?

¿Te conozco? - _preguntaba, dudosa la toy al ver a la nueva guardia nocturna_ -

Bonbon… - _miraba algo frustrada al saber que ellos no los reconocerían si tenía su gorra puesta_ \- se te olvida, ¿quién los cuido como una madre?

¿A…Alice? - _preguntaba, la toy dudosa de que sea la ella como la nueva guardia nocturna_ -

¿Quién más sabría de su secreto oculto de la pizzería por las noches? - _respondía, algo ofendida al ver que su amiga toy no la había reconocido_ -

¡Me alegra verla otra vez! - _se lanzaba en un abrazo sin darse cuenta que la estaba lastimando_ -

Sí… a mí también bonbon… - _le alegraba que al menos la recordara pero no ahora debido que sentía que estaba perdiendo oxígeno en sus pulmones_ \- pero, si me abrazas de esa manera, terminare muriéndome antes de tiempo…

Ups, perdona…- _se da cuenta que la estaba abrazando fuerte y la suelta para que respirara su amiga_ \- olvido, que usted es humana y yo…

Una animatronica con el alma de una niña, que fue asesinada por el hombre morado…- _miraba algo sarcástica al saber ya eso de ante mano hacia su amiga toy_ \- eso lo se, perfectamente

Es que, ¿no la reconocí por la gorra? - _señalaba la gorra que tenía su amiga al no poder reconocerla por el escáner facial_ -

Bueno, ahora veras a dos nuevos guardias nocturnos permanentes aquí - _sonreía a su amiga toy al darle esa noticia al saber que ella junto a su mejor amigo serian guardias en esa pizzería_

¡P…Permanentes! - _miraba asombrada a su amiga por esa noticia sin saberlo_ -

Así es, bonbon - _asentía hacia su amiga toy en que ella seria guardia nocturna permanente_ \- ahora, yo junto con frank somos los guardias nocturnos permanentes en esta pizzería

¡Eso me alegra mucho! - _abrazaba a su amiga esta vez sin lastimarla por la emocionante noticia que había escuchado_ \- ¡ahora, podrás pasar el tiempo con nosotros en las noches!

Al parecer, aun tienes esa costumbre de abrazarme… - _miraba algo frustrada con una sonrisa alegre de saber que a ella la querían muchísimo a pesar de estar en un cuerpo animatronico su amiga_ -

Perdone… - _se separa del abrazo de su amiga algo preocupada en haberla lastimado_ \- bueno, será mejor decírselo a toy chica de la gran noticia

¿Por qué? - _preguntaba dudosa a su amiga toy_ -

Bueno… - _murmuraba algo nerviosa hacia su amiga guardia_ – mary, sabe él porque

Y ¿dónde está mary? - _preguntaba, dudosa por saber que la tenía nerviosa su amiga toy_ -

En su caja - _señalaba a donde estaría la caja de la marioneta_ \- como siempre, ¿no sé dónde está su caja?

Entonces, la buscare - _miraba a los alrededores pensando en donde estaría la caja de la marioneta_ \- segura, ¿qué no estará en el sótano?

Yo tengo, que avisarle a toy chica - _señalaba a la cocina en donde estaría su amiga toy ya que no estaba en el escenario_ \- segura que se sorprenderá quien será nuestra guardia nocturna permanente

Bueno, nos veremos en el área de comida - _miraba a su amiga toy con una sonrisa alegre_ \- ¿te parece?

Claro, alice - _le devolvía la sonrisa para luego irse a la cocina para avisarle a su amiga toy_ -

Bueno, a visitar a mary - _empezaba a caminar hacia la caja donde estaba la marioneta y al no ver la caja de la mencionada animatronica, empezó a buscar en algunos lados de la pizzería cerca del área de comida_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alice buscaba la caja donde estaría la marioneta por toda la pizzería, para saber del porque sus amigas no la habían reconocido debido a que ella sería la guardia permanente junto con su mejor amigo en esa pizzería. En el sótano de la pizzería, Frank estaba jalando a la fuerza contra la coneja shadow para sacar a esos dos animatronics de esa habitación a solo un jalón de estar en partes y servicios.**_ **-**

¡Vamos! - _mencionaba el guardia nocturno jalando al oso shadow siendo retenido por la coneja shadow al desconfiar del nuevo "guardia nocturno"_ \- ¡no tengo toda la noche para estar con ustedes de esta forma!

¡No me sueltes! - _se aferraba a su amiga para no ser jalado por el guardia_ \- ¡no quiero que me desmantele!

¡Si dejaras de comer pizzas! - _jalaba a su amigo shadow hacia el sótano que estaba siendo jalado por el guardia nocturno_ -

¡Oye! - _miraba molesto a su amiga shadow por ese comentario_ \- ¡me estás diciendo gordo!

¡¿Tú que crees?! - _jalaba con toda su fuerza hacia el sótano para entrarlo luchando contra el guardia nocturno_ \- y ¡no dejare que este guardia nocturno me gane!

Y pensar que ustedes son amigos de alice… - _forcejeaba contra la shadow para jalar al oso negro hacia habitación de partes y servicios_ \- ¡se comportan peores que un niño pequeño!

Tú, ¿qué sabes de alice? - _miraba enojada hacia el guardia nocturno esperando una respuesta de este_ -

¿Quién es alice? - _preguntaba, el shadow algo confundido por ese nombre que hablaba su amiga shadow y del guardia_ -

Mi amiga, la guardia nocturna que vino con una adulta en la noche anterior - _respondía, a su amigo shadow mientras forcejeaba contra el guardia nocturno_ -

Oh, ¿no me di cuenta? - _miraba algo confundido debido que nunca la vio al rostro ni a la adulta de esa noche_ -

¡Es porque siempre estas deprimido…! - _regañaba a su amigo shadow mientras forcejaba con el guardia_ \- y, ¡de vez en cuando comes las pizzas que prepara la pollo old!

¡Suficiente, no estoy para juegos de ustedes dos! - _miraba ya cansado de estar forcejeando sin tener que esforzarse contra la shadow mientras dejaba de jalar haciendo que ambos shadows caías al suelo_ -

¡Auch! - _se quejaban ambos shadow al golpearse con el marco de la puerta hacia el sótano y en la pared-_

Ahora, salgan de aquí - _señalaba a la puerta de partes y servicios a los dos shadows_ \- y no vuelvan hasta, ¿que se hayan tomado la foto?

¿Foto? - _preguntaba, el shadow confundido por la foto a su amiga shadow_ -

Cierto, la noche anterior no pudimos tomarnos la foto - _respondía, la shadow algo frustrante al saber que no pudieron sacarse la fotografía_ por que puppet le dio un cuerpo físico temporal al hermano del guardia anterior

Sí, que tontos son ustedes… - _miraba a los dos shadows con algo frustrado al saber que iban a tener que tomarse una foto todas_ \- alice, es mi mejor amiga y no sé qué rayos este haciendo ahora

¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti? - _preguntaba, dudoso hacia el guardia nocturno mientras intentaba de verlo bien_ \- si eres un guardia igual al que nos asesino

No me compares con ese idiota, que se nota que es un adicto al morado - _miraba para otro lado con ganas de haber matado a vincent cuando tuvo el momento oportuno, pero su mejor amiga le había impedido que lo asesinara_ \- si no fuera por mí, alice estaría muerta

¡Mentira! - _reaccionaba, la shadow con molestia en pensar que su amiga habría muerto si no hubiera sido por el otro guardia anterior_ -

¡¿Qué quieres pelea, coneja tonta?! - _miraba con enojo a la shadow con ganas de desmantelarla para siempre_ -

¡A quien le llamas tonta, tonto guardia nocturno! - _reaccionaba, enojada por el comentario del guardia nocturno_ -

¡A la única tonta animatronica de esta habitación! - _miraba molesto a la shadow con ganas de lanzarse contra ella y desarmarla para dejarla como mangle_ -

¡Oye, nadie insulta a mi mejor amiga! - _reaccionaba molesto el shadow parándose para defender a su amiga_ -

¡Tú calla! - _mencionaban, el guardia junto con la shadow a la vez atemorizando al shadow_ -

¡No se enojen conmigo! - _miraba con terror a ambos mientras veía que estaban enojados y era mejor no acercarse_ -

¡Ves lo que has hecho! - _reclamaba la shadow al ver a su amigo con miedo hacía ambos_ -

¡Yo! - _se señalaba como si fuera el culpable de todo por como lo miraba la shadow_ \- ¡si no fueran ustedes los que se rehusaban en salir del sótano! ¡tu novio, no estaría así!

¡¿Qué no es mi novio?! - _reaccionaba, molesta hacia el guardia nocturno por creer que su amigo era novio de ella y tomando una cabeza vacía de bonnie contra el guardia_ -

¡Ja! - _se había agachado a tiempo para evitar el doloroso golpe_ \- ¡fallaste coneja tonta!

¡No soy tonta! - _tomaba otra cabeza vacía de freddy y lanzárselo con fuerza contra el guardia rebotando con un estante y golpeando al shadow_ -

¡Auch! - _se sobaba la nuca de la cabeza algo adolorido por el golpe de la cabeza de repuesto del oso old_ \- ¡oye, me dolió!

¿En serio? - _miraba dudoso en ver que el oso shadow sentía dolor por el golpe de esa cabeza vacía_ \- ¿creía, que las maquinas no sentían dolor?

¡Somos dos almas, metidas en estos dos trajes animatrónicos por la marioneta! - _tomaba otra cabeza vacía de bonnie y lanzándolo con más fuerza contra el guardia nocturno_ -

¡Segundo error! - _se burlaba de la pésima apuntaría de la shadow al haber fallado con esa cabeza vacía_ \- ¡sí que eres pésima en lanzar cosas!

Ahora, si… - _miraba enojada contra el guardia tomando una cabeza vacía de chica y lanzárselo con fuerza_ \- ¡toma esto maldito guardia nocturno!

Auch… - _cae bruscamente al suelo debido por el golpe con la cabeza vacía de repuesto de la pollo old_ -

Eh, nat… - _murmuraba, el shadow mirando a su amiga algo incómodo_ -

Sí - _miraba algo dudosa que quería su amigo_ \- ¿qué pasa mar?

Creo, ¿que lo mataste? - _se acerca a ver al guardia nocturno empezando a picarlo con su dedo_ \- ¿no se mueve y es rubio el nuevo guardia?

Ahí no… - _miraba incomoda a un inconsciente guardia que era el mejor amigo de su amiga_ \- es el mejor amigo de alice…

Creo, ¿qué estarás en problemas? - _miraba algo preocupado al saber que su amiga estaría en problemas_ -

Déjame, ver si está muerto - _empieza a ver si tenía pulso y al escuchar los latidos del corazón se había aliviado_ \- menos mal, ¿no lo mate con el golpe…?

¿Lo metemos en uno de los trajes? - _señalaba a algunos trajes animatrónicos_ -

¡¿Qué?! - _miraba confundida a su amigo por meter al guardia nocturno en un traje animatronico_ \- ¡no! ¡alice, nos desmantelaría!

No hablo de esos trajes que matarían a los guardias… - _miraba frustrado hacia su amiga al entenderlo mal_ \- a uno que este sin metales y cables

Solo calla y ayúdame a dejarlo en la mesa - _regañaba a su amigo tomando de los pies del guardia nocturno_ \- ¿vas a ayudarme o no?

¿Cómo ordenes? - _murmuraba frustrado al ser víctima a cómplice de su amiga_ -

¡No es una orden! - _regañaba a su amigo por lo tonto que era_ -

Si, ¿cómo digas nat…? - _ignoraba a su amiga mientras tomaba de los brazos al guardia no sin antes recibir un puñetazo en el hombro por parte de la shadow_ \- ¡auch, porque me pegas!

¡Por idiota y deprimente que eres! - _miraba molesta al shadow por lo idiota que era mientras tomaba los pies del guardia nocturno_ \- ahora ayúdame o le diré a alice, cuál es tu problema emocional

Está bien, ¿cómo molestas con ese chantaje? - _miraba frustrado a su amiga shadow mientras tomaba los brazos del guardia nocturno para moverlo a una mesa de partes y servicios_ -

Créeme que cuando te había dicho, ¿que ella no era la indicada para ti…? - _colocaba al guardia nocturno que estaba inconsciente en la mesa metálica de partes y servicios_ \- lo decía, de verdad y por tu bien

No me lo recuerdes… - _miraba frustrado al saber de qué estaba hablando su amiga shadow_ -

¡Entonces, ayuda en algo! - _regañaba a su amigo shadow que estaba de ese modo_ -

Okey, solamente no me grites - _miraba algo frustrado hacia su amiga shadow_ -

Bien, pero no seas un llorón - _miraba molesta a su amigo shadow al haber dejado al guardia nocturno en la mesa_ -

¡No lo soy! - _miraba molesto con su amiga shadow_ -

Aja, ¿cómo digas, mar? - _ignoraba a su amigo shadow al ver que no había nada que pudiera ayudar al guardia por el momento_ -

Sí le dices, eso a la señorita alice - _miraba con burla a su amiga shadow al saber que secreto contarle a la guardia_ \- yo le diré, cuál es tu secreto

¡No lo harías! - _miraba a su amigo shadow con seriedad sobre ese secreto que ella le había contado_ -

Sí lo haría - _miraba retadoramente a su amiga shadow cruzado de brazos_ \- a cambio de que tú, no le digas nada a la guardia

Bien, tu ganas… - _miraba resentida hacia su amigo shadow al no contarle nada a su amiga_ \- no le diré, nada a alice sobre de que estabas deprimido…

Ya nos entendemos - _sonríe burlonamente hacia su amiga shadow_ -

Eso es contra-chantaje… - _miraba frustrada a su amigo al ver que se había aprovechado de un descuido suyo_ -

Tú empezaste… - _miraba con molestia a su amiga shadow con empezar primero-_ y si sigues así, ¿no conseguirás novio?

¡No podremos, porque estamos en estos cuerpos de animatrónicos! - _se señalaba a si misma mirando molesta a su amigo shadow_ -

Rayos, es verdad… - _miraba su cuerpo al saber que ya no eran humanos si no unos animatronics_ -

Si, que eres un tremendo idiota… - _miraba a su amigo shadow al saber lo distraído que podía ser_ \- aunque extraño a mis padres…

También, yo… - _apoyaba en ese comentario a su amiga shadow_ -

Bueno, iré a buscar algún botiquín para curar al amigo de alice - _se dirigía a la puerta de partes y servicios para buscar algún botiquín_ -

Espera, y yo ¿qué? - _detenía a su amiga shadow para saber que hacer mientras tanto_ -

Tu cuida al guardia nocturno mientras tanto- _señalaba al guardia que estaba inconsciente en la mesa metálica_ \- hasta, que yo regrese

Bueno, que le vamos a hacer… - _ve cómo se va su amiga dejándolo solo en partes y servicios con el guardia nocturno_ \- dormiré una buena siesta mientras tanto…

 **-** _ **Mientras que el Shadow se acostaba apoyado en la mesa metálica para darse una siesta para estar atento a que el oso dorado pudiera aparecer y matar al guardia nocturno, la shadow se movía entre los demás sectores para buscar algún botiquín de primeros auxilios para curarle al guardia debido que le hizo una herida en la nuca al guardia nocturno.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 9 de 1993, 01:00 am, 90%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran la una de la mañana, desde que la shadow estaba buscando algún botiquín de primeros auxilios para curar la herida del guardia nocturno hasta que llega a la oficina y encuentra en uno de los cajones del escritorio un botiquín que buscaba y caminar hacia partes y servicios. Mientras que Alice al estar buscando en cada lugar de la pizzería ve la caja de marioneta junto a dos animatronics muy conocidos para ella.**_ **-**

Billy, ¿cómo has estado?- _saludaba al niño animatronico al ver que estaba acompañado de un modelo igual pero de otro color_ -

Hola señorita alice- _saludaba a la guardia nocturna al verla acercarse a él_ -

Hello - _saludaba curiosa la animatronica a la guardia junto con su compañero_ -

¿Quién es ella, billy? - _preguntaba curiosa en saber quién era esa animatronica que estaba con el niño de los globos_ -

Ella es mi hermana - _señalaba a la animatronica que estaba al lado de él_ \- se llama emily…

Hola emily, mucho gusto en conocerte - _saludaba con una sonrisa a la niña animatronica que se parecía al niño de los globos_ -

Hi - _saludaba la niña animatronica hacia la guardia nocturna_ -

Billy, ¿dónde está mary? - _preguntaba algo dudosa hacia el niño animatronico_ -

En su caja- _señalaba a la caja donde estaba la marioneta_ \- ¿no ha salido de ahí desde ayer?

Bueno, podrían dejarme a solas con ella - _miraba a los dos niños animatrónicos pidiéndoles que la dejaran a solas_ \- necesito hablar de algo que me conto bonbon

Claro, vámonos hermana - _pedía a su hermana animatronic para salir del lugar_ -

Hi - _asentía a la petición de su hermano animatronic para irse_ -

Emily - _detenía un momento a ambos animatronics antes de salir del lugar_ \- te parece si modifico tu caja de voz para que puedas hablar, ¿cómo tu hermano, más tarde?

Hi - _asentía a la guardia nocturna mientras le sonreía_ -

Me alegra saberlo - _le devolvía la sonría a la niña animatronica_ \- mary, ¿estás en tu caja?

¿Q…que pasa? - _miraba algo somnolienta al ver que la habían despertado_ -

¿Estabas durmiendo? - _preguntaba curiosa hacia la marioneta_ -

Si, por lo de anoche quede algo cansada - _respondía algo adormilada y ver a su amiga humana en la pizzería_ \- y que haces aquí alice, ¿no ves que los nuevos guardias llegara?

Pues, son dos y estás viendo a una guardia nocturna permanente - _se señalaba a si misma con el uniforme de guardia nocturno_ -

¿En serio? - _preguntaba, sorprendida de ver a su amiga humana como guardia permanente_ -

Sí, yo y frank somos los dos nuevos guardias nocturnos - _respondía hacia su amiga animatronica mientras se quitaba su gorra_ -

Bueno, eso me sorprende - _miraba algo sorprendida de ver a su amiga humana trabajando permanente en la pizzería_ -

Si y quería saber, ¿por qué creíste que yo ya no vendría? - _preguntaba dudosa hacia su amiga animatronica_ -

Escuche hablar el dueño de la pizzería hablar por teléfono en que ya tenía a dos nuevos guardias nocturnos permanentes - _respondía algo apenada de no vería más a su amiga_ \- y creí que ya no la veríamos mas en las noches…

Bueno, al menos sabes que el señor fazbear hablaba de nosotros dos - _miraba molesta con la animatronica mientras se cruzaba de brazos_ -

Eso es verdad y ¿el guardia nocturno? - _miraba que no estaba con su amiga_ -

Buscando a los shadows en la habitación del sótano que está en partes y servicios - _miraba algo cansada sabiendo que en pocas horas llegarían las visitas_ \- ¿por?

Curiosidad y para, ¿qué viniste aquí? - _miraba curiosa a su amiga mientras salía de su caja de música_ -

Bueno, como la noche anterior hubo cambio de planes por el hermano de frank - _miraba algo animada hacia su amiga animatronica mientras se volteaba a verla fijamente_ \- era mejor sacarnos la fotografía esta noche y claro que vendrán sherry y su hijo

¿No se molestaron o algo por lo de la otra noche? - _preguntaba algo incomoda hacia su amiga debido por la noche anterior_ -

No, al menos sherry pudo pasar tiempo con su esposo, al igual que alex con su padre aunque sea por un poco tiempo… - _respondía a su amiga marioneta mientras la miraba con una sonrisa por tal gesto de la animatronica_ -

¿Cómo me hubiera gustado haberle ayudado? y darle un cuerpo animatronico al menos - _miraba algo preocupada al saber que no podía hacer mucho por el adulto_ -

No creo que fuera buena idea, mary - _miraba algo pensativa al conocer bien al hermano de su mejor amigo_ \- además, que rodrigo habría visto envejecer a su esposa y a su hijo con los años

Cierto - _miraba algo preocupada por esa situación en lo que pudiera haber pasado_ \- pero, ¿al menos están felices?

Si y mucho - _le sonreía a su amiga marioneta al haber visto la alegría en su amiga en la noche anterior_ \- asique, cuando estén todos reunidos podremos tomarnos la fotografía

Está bien, estaré junto a ustedes en un rato más - _miraba algo adormilada mientras se metía a su caja_ -

Bien, te estaremos esperando mary - _le daba una sonrisa mientras la ayudaba a entrar a la caja de música_ \- descansa un rato

Gracias, alice - _agradecía su ayuda mientras se acomodaba para dormir un rato_ \- nos veremos más tarde…

¡Bye! - _se despedía de su amiga marioneta mientras se retiraba del lugar dejándola sola_ -

¿Así que, una fotografía?- _pensaba curiosa de tener un lindo recuerdo a pesar de todo que les habían pasado a los demás_ \- no estaría mal tener algo bueno después de todo…

 **-** _ **Mientras que la marioneta volvía a entrar en su caja para aprovechar de descansar debido a que había usado sus poderes paranormales hacia el hermano del guardia nocturno en la noche anterior dejando muy debilitada y cansada. Tras haber estado buscando por unos minutos un botiquín de primeros auxilios, la shadow se había ido a partes y servicios para curar la herida del guardia debido que al haber llegado y verle sangrando le dio algo de miedo en pensar de que lo había matado.**_ **-**

¿Cómo se encuentra el guarda? - _preguntaba la shadow entrando a la habitación de partes y servicios_ -

Si te refieres en que, no lo mataste al lanzarle esa cabeza de repuesto de alguno de los olds - _señalaba a la cabeza de repuesto que estaba en el suelo aun_ \- aún sigue vivo

Menos mal - _suspiraba con preocupación en haber matado al guardia nocturno dejando el botiquín al lado_ \- necesito que distraigas a alice por unos momentos

¡¿Qué?! - _miraba incrédulo lo que le estaba pidiendo su mejor amiga_ -

Lo que escuchaste, necesito que entretengas a alice de que no entre a partes y servicios por un momento - _le pedía, mientras sacaba del botiquín unas vendas, algodón y alcohol_ -

Y ¿por cuánto tiempo debo distraerla? - _miraba dudoso en lo que pasaría si le ayudaría a su amiga_ -

Lo que queda de hora- _miraba sin interés a su amigo mientras empezaba a limpiar la herida al guardia nocturno_ \- solo serán unos minutos, no seas llorón

¡No soy llorón!- _se quejaba por ese comentario de su amiga shadow_ \- es solo que no quiero interactuar con otras chicas…

Y dale…- _miraba frustrada al saber que no cambiaba en nada por los años que estuvieron en esa pizzería y en sus nuevos cuerpos animatrónicos_ \- ya te lo he dicho miles de veces, ella no te ha amado nunca

Si me ama - _miraba desafiante a su amiga en lo que ella estaba diciéndole_ -

No amaría a un animatronico poseído - _miraba molesta por lo estúpido que era su amigo por amor_ \- has pensado lo raro, ¿que suena eso?

No me importa - _se cruzaba de brazos dándole la espalda a su amiga shadow_ \- y aunque digas eso, ella aún me ama

No te amara - _miraba resignada en que no entendía por las buenas_ -

A que si - _miraba molesto a su amiga shadow mientras le daba la espalda_ -

Suficiente… - _dejaba de limpiarle la herida del guardia para levantarse molesta_ -

Suficiente, ¿qué? - _miraba como su amiga se acerca con cara de pocos amigos_ \- ¿que piensas hacer?

Si no sales por las buenas… - _miraba con enojo mientras se tronaba los nudillos amenazadoramente hacia su amigo recordándole malos momento al shadow cuando aún vivían en cuerpos humanos_ \- lo tendré que hacer a las malas…

No lo harías… - _miraba desafiante a su amiga shadow por recordar malos momentos por su amiga_ \- ¿verdad?

¿Me estas desafiando?- _preguntaba mientras lo miraba con duda la valentía o estupidez de su amigo_ -

Sí, y no me moveré de aquí y ella me amara siempre - _respondía con seriedad hacia su amiga shadow_ -

 **-** _ **No habían pasado un minuto hasta que los animatronics old y toy miraban como la puerta de partes y servicios se abría fuertemente y ver a un oso animatronico desconocido lanzado lejos de la habitación por un conejo animatronico desconocido que estaba muy enojado y cerrando la puerta con fuerza dejando a los demás animatrónicos atónitos por ver tal espectáculo en sus vidas animatronicas. En la cocina, las pollos junto con la coneja que ayudaba a poner las pizzas en un mesón para que se enfriaran un poco sin percatarse de que Alice había entrado a la cocina y sentarse en una de las sillas que habían en el lugar algo dudosa.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 9 de 1993, 02:00 am, 81%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las dos de la mañana, mientras que la shadow había dejado inconsciente al guardia nocturno por lanzarle la cabeza de repuesto de alguno de los animatronics olds. En la cocina, Alice estaba muy pensativa preocupando a sus amigas animatronicas que le estuviera pasando algo, mientras que Sherry había entrado con su hijo acompañado de la zorrita toy, estaba en una de las mesas mientras veía jugar su hijo con los animatronics.**_ **-**

Hola, señorita rodríguez - _saludaba el oso animatronico al ver a la adulta sentada sola en una de las mesas_ -

Oh, hola freddy - _le devolvía el saludo al oso animatronico_ -

¿Qué le sucede? - _preguntaba, el oso algo dudoso en la humana adulta_ -

Nada, ¿porque lo preguntas? - _respondía, algo nerviosa mientras miraba a su hijo jugar con los animatronics_ -

Bueno, ¿está algo rara? - _miraba el oso algo dudoso en como actuaba la adulta_ -

Bueno… - _miraba nerviosa al oso mientras pensaba en que decirle_ \- es solo que me alegra que mi hijo juegue con ustedes…

¿Segura? - _miraba dudoso en que le digiera la verdad_ \- ¿qué es solo eso?

S…Si… - _le daba una sonrisa nerviosa esperando en que le creyera sus palabras_ \- y tú, ¿no juegas con ellos?

Prefiero, disfrutar la tranquilidad - _miraba como sus compañeros jugaban con el hijo de la adulta_ -

¡Matanga, freddy! - _mencionaba la zorrita toy quitándole el sombrero al oso old_ -

¡A correr, chicos! - _mencionaba el sobrino de los guardias mientras se subía en los hombros del zorro animatronico_ -

¡Oigan! - _miraba enojado el oso animatronico al ver que le quitaron su sombrero sin permiso y huir de él_ \- ¡de vuelvan mi sombrero!

¡No nos atrapas! - _se burlaba la toy del oso old mientras se colgaba del techo_ -

¡Ya verán cuando los atrape a ustedes tres! - _los amenazaba mientras los perseguía para recuperar su sombrero_ -

¡Rápido, mangle! - _apuraba a su versión toy mientras corría con el sobrino de los guardias nocturnos_ \- ¡que nos puede alcanzar el oso!

¡En eso estoy! - _se quejaba la zorrita toy a su versión old mientras se movía de un lado a otro huyendo del oso old_ -

¡Vuelvan aquí! - _regañaba el oso animatronico persiguiendo a los dos zorros con el sobrino de los guardias_ -

Por poco… - _murmuraba aliviada por la intromisión de los dos zorros animatrónicos en no haber dicho nada debido que estaba ocultando algo_ \- será mejor que los detenga o causaran problemas a alice y a frank…

 **-** _ **Mientras que Sherry se dirigía a donde se habían ido su hijo junto a los tres animatronics a quien sabe dónde para evitar cualquier problemas a los dos guardias nocturnos. En la cocina, Alice estaba muy pensativa que sus amigas toys y la pollo old estaban muy preocupadas en lo que le pasaba a su amiga humana.**_ **-**

Alice - _llamaban la atención las animatronicas al ver a su amiga muy concentrada en un punto fijo a la pared_ -

Si, ¿qué pasa chicas? - _miraba algo confundida a sus amigas animatronicas_ -

Te encuentras bien - _mencionaba algo preocupada la pollo old a su amiga_ -

Si, ¿porque lo dices, charlotte? - _miraba dudosa en la preocupación de su amiga pollo old_ -

Bueno, has estado muy callada desde, ¿qué entraste a la cocina? - _mencionaba preocupada la coneja toy por su amiga humana_ -

Bueno, estaba pensando algunas cosas y me olvido que estaba aquí con ustedes - _murmuraba algo incomoda en cómo explicarles a sus amigas animatronicas sobre lo que paso el otro día_ -

Bien, si usted lo dice - _miraba a su amiga humana mientras colocaba las últimas pizzas en unas bandejas_ -

Ya que alice está aquí, ¿porque no llevamos las pizzas a todos antes de tomarnos la fotografía? - _mencionaba la coneja toy al tomarlas dos bandejas que había dejado la versión old de su compañera toy_ -

Buena idea, bonbon - _apoyaba la pollo toy en la idea de su amiga_ -

Creen, ¿que los demás nos estarán esperando? - _miraba dudosa hacia sus amigas animatronicas_ -

Claro, de seguro foxy y mangle comerán como locos - _mencionaba la pollo old mientras miraba a sus amigas_ -

Es muy típico de esos dos - _miraba con algo de preocupación de que estén causando alguna broma pesada a amiga de la guardia_ \- además, de que el sobrino de alice y del guardia habían llegado

Es verdad, al menos vamos a tener un bonito recuerdo todos nosotros - _miraba alegre la pollo toy al saber que tendría su fotografía solo para ellos_ -

En eso, no te equivocas tchica - _apoyaba la coneja toy a su amiga mientras tomaba unas bandejas y se los pasaba a la guardia_ -

Ya quiero ver la fotografía - _miraba alegre la pollo old a sus amigas toys_ -

Sí, también quiero verme por primera vez en una fotografía - _miraba alegre hacia sus amigas la pollo toy_ -

Y yo también - _miraba ansiosa la coneja toy de verse en una fotografía_ -

Chicas cálmense por favor, ¿no es el fin del mundo? - _intentaba de calmar el ánimo de sus amigas animatronicas_

Pero, ¿qué rayos paso aquí?- _miraba el desorden en el área de comida y ver como el oso estrangulaba al zorro pirata, a la zorrita toy jalando de su amigo sin lastimarlo ya que estaba en cima del zorro old pegándole con un palo_ -

No, otra vez - _miraba incrédula la pollo old al ver a su amigo zorro que había dejado el desastre en la pizzería_ -

La última vez, tarde toda la noche en limpiarlo- _mencionaba molesta la pollo old al ver como su amigo animatronico había dejado el menso desorden con el oso old_ -

Te entendemos chica - _mencionaban las dos animatronicas con la guardia al saber que cuando ensuciaron la cocina los animatronics old y el oso toy se habían ido para no tener que limpiar_ -

Bueno, ¿al menos shadow freddy salió de partes y servicios? - _miraba al oso shadow fuera de la habitación de partes y servicios pero sin ver a la shadow y a su mejor amigo_ -

¿Qué? - _miraban sorprendidas las animatronicas al ver un animatronic de color negro tirado en el suelo_ -

¿Ese es shadow freddy? - _preguntaba hacia sus amigas animatronicas mientras se acercaba al oso shadow_ -

Se parece mucho a freddy de un color negro - _respondía, la pollo old sorprendida de ver por primera vez al oso shadow_ -

La única diferencia que su sombrero y moño son distintos - _mencionaba la coneja toy al ver al shadow en el suelo_ -

Es verdad - _miraba curiosa la pollo toy en el comentario de su amiga_ -

Marc - _intentaba de hacer reaccionar al shadow que estaba en el suelo_ \- oye, ¿no te duermas ahora?

¿Eh?- _se despertaba rápidamente y ver que estaba la guardia nocturna junto a las demás animatronicas_ \- ¿qué paso?

Al menos, no estas dañado… - _miraba algo preocupada por el shadow al ver los reflejos de los ojos_ -

¿Qué paso? - _preguntaba dudoso al ver a la guardia preocupada por el_ -

¿Cómo, que paso? - _respondía dudosa al shadow que estaba sentado en el suelo_ -

¿Por qué, estabas tumbado en el suelo? - _preguntaba la pollo old curiosa en como había terminado así el shadow_ -

Sí, ¿qué te paso? - _mencionaba la pollo toy igual de curiosa que su versión old y la coneja toy_ -

Bueno, shadow bonnie se enojó conmigo y me hecho de la habitación - _respondía a la pregunta de la pollo old y cruzarse de brazos molesto por eso de su amiga_ -

Y ¿dónde está ella? - _mencionaba hacia el shadow para saber donde estaba su amiga shadow_ -

En partes y servicios con el guardia inconsciente… - _señalaba a la puerta de la habitación y darse cuenta de que no debía decirle a ella_ \- ups…

¡Natally! - _caminaba enojada hacia la puerta metálica de la habitación de partes y servicios_ \- ¡abre esa puerta en este instante!

¡No! - _respondía la shadow al otro lado de la puerta de partes y servicios_ -

¡Que la abras en este instante!-

¡No quiero! - _se negaba a abrirle a su amiga guardia mientras apoyaba sus orejas para escuchar al otro lado de la puerta_ \- vuelva después del tono, ¡vip!

¡Abre esa puerta ahora! - _golpeaba la puerta de partes y servicios con enojo para que la shadow saliera_ -

Creo, ¿que lo arruine…? - _miraba con miedo a la guardia nocturna al verla así de enojada con su mejor amiga_ -

Y mucho… - _mencionaban las animatronicas al shadow que estaba con miedo igual que ellas al tratar a ella como una madre_ -

Está bien, solo con una condición - _aceptaba la shadow algo dudosa a su amiga que estaba al otro lado de la puerta_ -

¿Cuál? - _preguntaba hacia su amiga shadow esperando escuchar lo que tenía que decir_ -

Cuando salga, ¿no me desmantelaras? - _respondía la shadow algo dudosa hacia la guardia nocturna_ -

Bien… - _aceptaba en no desmantelar a la shadow para que saliera de la habitación_ -

¿Lo prometes? - _dudaba de su amiga segura que planeaba algo_ -

Lo prometo… - _miraba algo más calmada al saber que no saldría de ahí la shadow_ \- yo, prometo no desmantelarte…

Okey, saldré- _mencionaba la shadow abriendo la puerta y saliendo de a poco de la habitación de partes y servicios hasta recibir un escobazo en la cabeza por parte de la humana_ \- ¡eso duele!

Por dejar a mi…mejor amigo inconsciente - _regañaba a la shadow mientras sostenía una escoba en sus manos y casi mencionar algo de más_ -

Perdona, alice… - _miraba algo triste hacia su amiga humana_ \- pero, el guardia se encuentra bien si lo piensas

Eso espero y que no esté muerto - _miraba algo molesta con su amiga shadow y ver que su amigo estaba acostado en la mesa metálica de partes y servicios_ -

No lo está, solo esta inconsciente- _miraba a su amiga humana algo preocupada de que lo hubiera dejado algo grabe_ -

Bueno, necesitare que ustedes chicas busquen a sherry y a los demás - _pedía a sus amigas animatronicas que estaban con ella en la habitación_ \- además, que el tiempo pasara volando

Está bien - _asentía la pollo old a la petición de su amiga mirando a las demás_ -

Bien, así que nos veremos en un rato más - _mencionaba la pollo toy entendiendo que la hora pasaban rápido_ -

Vamos a buscar a los demás - _mencionaba la coneja toy sabiendo que debía reunir a los demás_ -

Pero, ¿dónde estarían? - _dudaba la shadow al estar fuera de la habitación junto con sus amigas_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que las animatronicas buscaban a los demás por toda la pizzería, no se habían dado cuenta que cierto oso dorado los observaba desde las sombras pensando en cómo usar a las demás animatronicas como marionetas para acabar con los guardias y a los que estaban dentro de la pizzería.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 9 de 1993, 03:00 am, 72%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las tres de la mañana, mientras que las animatronicas buscaban a los demás por la pizzería. En la oficina de seguridad, Sherry miraba algo molesta hacia cierto zorro animatronico que había golpeado por accidente el botón de la puerta encerrándolos a los demás en la oficina sin poder salir.**_ **-**

Genial, gracias a ti foxy estamos atrapados - _mencionaba el oso old molesto con su amigo zorro al verse encerrado junto a los demás en la oficina de seguridad_ -

No fue mi culpa, si no fuera por ese jodido toy - _mencionaba el zorro old señalando al oso toy por haberlo empujado contra los controles_ -

No me culpes a mí - _reclamaba cruzándose los brazos al ver que lo culpaban de algo que no hizo_ \- que tú eras un desastre mucho antes, peor que ahora incluyendo a ella

No molestes a mi amiga - _miraba molesto el sobrino de los guardias nocturnos al oso toy por burlarse de su amiga toy_ -

Y ¿que harás enclenque? - _mencionaba el oso toy empujándolo levemente tirándolo al suelo con burla de la valentía del niño_ \- no eres nada comparado contra mi, bolsa de carne

¡No te metas con él, fred! - _amenazaba la zorrita toy con molestia al haberlo empujado a su amigo_ \- te metes con mi mejor amigo, te daré una mordida que nadie te lo quitara

Mujer… - _miraba decepcionado el oso toy a su amiga toy_ \- sí, ¿que eres tonta?

Ya, paren de discutir y busquemos una forma de salir de aquí – _mencionaba la adulta separando a los dos animatronics toys antes de que empezara una pelea en la pequeña oficina_ -

La otra seria por el conducto de ventilación - _mencionaba el oso old mirando arriba donde había un conducto de ventilación_ -

Buena idea, freddy- _mencionaba la adulta y ver alrededor de la oficina sin encontrar nada_ \- pero, ¿dónde está el conducto de ventilación?

Pues, ahí arriba - _señalaba el oso old hacia la adulta humana sobre el techo_ -

Creo, ¿qué alex puede pasar por esos conductos de ventilación junto con mangle? - _mencionaba el conejo old al ver el espacio del conducto de ventilación_ -

Es verdad, soy muy alta para entrar en un conducto estrecho - _mencionaba la adulta al ver que no cabría en ese conducto de ventilación a excepción de su hijo_ -

Y nosotros somos muy pesados para entrar en esos conductos estrechos - _mencionaba el zorro old al ver que si ellos intentaban de ingresar lo derribarían con su peso_ -

Tú, ¿qué dices alex? - _preguntaba la zorrita toy hacia su mejor amigo_ -

Bueno, ¿por mí no tengo problemas? - _respondía sin ningún problema el sobrino de los dos guardias nocturnos_ -

Bien, recuerden que deben llegar a partes y servicios o a la cocina para pedir ayuda - _mencionaba el oso old al ver el conducto de ventilación que estaba sobre sus cabezas_ \- ¿queda claro?

Entendido - _asentían ambos al saber en dónde tendrían que ir para sacarlos de ahí_ -

Bien, vamos alex - _mencionaba la zorrita toy tomando a su mejor amigo con sus extremidades_ -

¿Eh? - _miraba como las extremidades de la zorrita toy lo tomaba de la cintura y jalarlo con cuidado hacia los conductos de ventilación_ \- ¡espera, mangle!

Creen, ¿que puedan encontrar ayuda? - _mencionaba el conejo old algo dudoso de que pudieran encontrar ayuda_ -

Si se trata de mangle… - _miraba el oso toy por donde se habían ido la toy con el sobrino de los guardias_ \- lo dudo…

No deberías pensar así de ella - _regañaba la adulta hacia el oso toy por la desconfianza que tenia de la toy_ \- además, confió en que lograran conseguir ayuda

Sí que es ingenua señora - _mencionaba el oso toy molesto al tener a una adulta junto con ellos encerrados en partes y servicios_ -

¡Cállate, fred! - _miraban los demás olds molestos por el comportamiento con la amiga de la guardia_ -

Idiotas - _murmuraba molesto al ver que los olds lo miraban asi de enojados con el_ \- además, ¿porque debíamos hacerle caso a una humana?

No le hables así a la amiga de alice - _mencionaba el oso old molesto siendo retenido por los otros dos olds para no pelear_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que el conejo y zorro old retenían al oso old para evitar una pelea en la pequeña habitación de la oficina de seguridad al saber que estaba la humana y la pelea podrían destrozar muchas cosas fácilmente. En los conductos de ventilación, la zorrita toy estaba moviéndose entre la ventilación junto con su mejor amigo siendo sostenido por las extremidades de la toy dirigiéndose a partes y servicios donde podrían conseguir ayuda.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 9 de 1993, 04:00 am, 63%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las cuatro de la mañana, los tres animatronics olds miraban con molestia al toy y Sherry intentaba de calmarlos para evitar peleas en la oficina hasta que los ayuden en salir de ahi. Mientras que la zorrita toy junto con el sobrino de los guardias se habían movido por los conductos de ventilación hasta llegar a partes y servicios, al ver a la guardia nocturna ambos salen de la ventilación asustándola en el acto.**_ **-**

¡Roxy y alex! - _mencionaba molesta mientras colocaba su mano en el pecho al sentir que su corazón se iba a salir de ella_ \- ¡e dije, que no me asustaras de esa forma!

Perdona, alice… - _se disculpaba con su amiga humana_ -

Perdona, tía… - _se disculpaba con su tía por haberla asustado de esa manera con su amiga toy_ -

¿Qué pasa? - _preguntaba algo dudosa al ver a ambos por el conducto de ventilación cambiando su expresión de enojada por uno más calmada_ -

Bueno…- _mencionaba algo nervioso hacia su tía mientras miraba a su amiga toy_ -

Los demás están en la oficina de seguridad atrapados… - _mencionaba algo nerviosa la toy hacia su amiga humana mirando a su mejor amigo_ -

¿Cuál fue el problema esta vez? - _preguntaba hacia su amiga toy y a su sobrino al saber que alguno de los animatronics había causado algún problema_ -

Digamos, que fred empujo a foxy haciendo que su garfio se incrustara en un botón rojo y al intentar de sacarlo con fuerza… - _mencionaba la zorrita toy algo nerviosa al recordar como había pasado el accidente_ -

El empujo al oso toy, golpeando otro botón rojo y terminando encerrados todos dentro… - _mencionaba su sobrino nervioso al recordar lo que paso después de lo que paso con el zorro old_ -

Uh, les dije que en la oficina no se podía jugar a los empujones como esos… - _miraba algo molesta al saber quiénes fueron los culpables del accidente dejándolos atrapados en la oficina de seguridad_ \- creo, ¿que no debí confiar mucho en ellos por eso…?

¿Nos ayudaras? - _preguntaba su sobrino al ver a su tía acercarse a él_ -

Claro, alex - _respondía a su sobrino mientras le revolvía el cabello despeinándolo_ \- además, tu madre está con ellos ¿no?

Si - _asentía su sobrino al ver que su tía la iba a ayudar_ -

Bueno, iré a por una caja de herramientas y les ayudare - _mencionaba mientras buscaba una caja de herramientas en partes y servicios_ -

Está bien - _mencionaba la zorrita toy mientras le ayudaba a buscar una caja de herramientas_ -

Tía - _llamaba la atención de su tía al ver a su tío en la mesa metálica de la habitación_ -

Sí, ¿qué sucede? - _volteaba a ver a su sobrino que estaba mirando hacia la mesa colocándola nerviosa en tener que explicarle lo que le paso a su mejor amigo_ -

¿Qué le paso al tío frank? - _preguntaba curioso señalando a su tio que estaba en la mesa metálica dejándola nerviosa a su tía_ -

Ah…digamos, que una animatronica le lanzo una cabeza de repuesto y lo dejo inconsciente… - _respondía algo nerviosa a su sobrino explicándole lo que le paso a su mejor amigo_ -

Eso debió dolerle - _mencionaba su sobrino mientras hacia un gesto de dolor en su rostro_ -

Sí, pero ya pronto despertara - _mencionaba hacia su sobrino al ver que su amiga toy había encontrado la caja de herramientas_ \- así que vamos a sacar a los demás mientras tanto

Okey - _decía su sobrino mientras salía de la habitación esperándolas afuera de partes y servicios_ -

Segura, ¿que estará bien si lo dejamos solo? - _mencionaba dudosa la zorrita toy al ver al guardia nocturno en la mesa de la habitación_ -

Conociéndolo perfectamente - _volteaba a ver a su mejor amigo que estaba en la mesa metálica de partes y servicios inconsciente_ \- estará bien

Bueno, si usted lo dice - _mencionaba dudosa la zorrita toy saliendo de la habitación junto a su amiga humana_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alice junto a su sobrino y con su amiga toy caminaban hacia la oficina de seguridad dejando solo a su mejor amigo que estaba inconsciente por el golpe. Las otras animatronicas al ver que no estaban por ningún lado de la pizzería, ven a su amiga guardia junto con el niño y la zorrita toy rumbo a la oficina y sin más la siguieron. Mientras que en la oficina de seguridad, el oso toy miraba aun molesto con las versiones old de sus compañeras al ver que aun protegían a la humana sin ver que cierto oso dorado estaba detrás de ellos.**_ **-**

Vaya, vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí? - _mencionaba el oso dorado en un tono burlón al ver a los olds y al toy junto con una humana_ \- ¿así que ella es la nueva guardia?

Golden freddy- _mencionaban los animatronics al ver al oso dorado en frente de ellos y colocándose delante de la amiga de la guardia_ -

¿Qué es lo que quieres golden? - _preguntaba el oso old al ver al oso dorado apareciendo de la nada_ -

Lo que quiero - _miraba pensativo el oso dorado al ver a los animatronics protegiendo a la humana_ \- pues, ¿no se? será ver como matan ustedes mismos a la nueva guardia nocturna en un traje de freddy...

Ahí te equivocas tu - _mencionaba la adulta colocándose en frente de los animatronics que la protegían_ \- yo no soy la guardia nocturna, si eso querías saber

¿Qué? - _preguntaba dudoso el oso dorado por la valentía o estupidez de la humana_ -

Es verdad, golden - _respondía el oso old al apoyar que se había equivocado el oso dorado_ -

Ella no es la nueva guardia nocturna, ¿qué crees que eran? - _mencionaba el conejo old apoyando a su amigo oso_ -

Arg - _mencionaba el zorro old con su tono pirata poyando a su amigo oso_ -

Es solo la amiga de la guardia que respetamos solamente - _mencionaba el oso toy con fastidio hacia el oso dorado_ -

¡Fred! - _regañaban los animatronics olds al oso toy que había dicho algo de mas_ -

¿Qué dije? - _preguntaba el oso toy mirando a sus versiones olds que lo miraban molestos hacia él_ -

¿Así que es la amiga de la guardia nocturna con su tonto amigo que es guardia también? - _miraba maliciosamente el oso dorado hacia la humana que estaba en frente suyo_ -

¡No le harás nada a ella, golden! - _mencionaba serio el oso old colocando a la amiga de la guardia detrás de ellos_ -

¡La protegeremos como lo hicimos con alice! - _mencionaba el conejo old serio hacia el oso dorado_ -

Arg, ¡No nos volverás a manipular como antes! - _mencionaba el zorro old serio contra el oso dorado_ -

Lo que tiene que hacer uno para que no lo molesten… - _mencionaba el oso toy colocándose delante de la humana_ -

Ja, ustedes no son nada más que unas marionetas - _se reía burlonamente al ver a los cuatro animatronics protegiendo a la humana en la oficina de seguridad_ \- u olvidaron su motivo de venganza contra cualquiera que entrara a la pizzería sufriría el mismo destino, ¿que nosotros?

Eso ya no nos importa, golden - _mencionaba el oso old serio hacia el oso dorado_ -

Ahora, somos felices en vez de matar a los guardias e intentar interactuar con ellos - _mencionaba el conejo old mientras asentía el zorro old apoyando a su amigo oso_ -

Ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿no me hagan reír ustedes? - _miraba burlón hacia los cuatro animatronics intentándole hacerle frente_ \- ¡no saben que el que nos asesino fue un guardia nocturno!

Eso lo sabemos… - _mencionaba el oso old entendiendo a lo que se refería el oso dorado_ -

Pero, la señorita sherry es muy amable… - _mencionaba el conejo old mirando de reojo a la adulta humana_ -

Arg, es por eso la protegeremos también de ti, golden - _mencionaba el zorro old mirando con seriedad al oso dorado_ -

Ja, no me digan, ¿qué le guardaron cariño a la humana y a esos dos guardias nocturnos? - _mencionaba el oso burlan al ver que los demás animatronics habían dejado su venganza en el olvido_ -

Sabes, perfectamente que el que nos asesinó no son ellos - _mencionaba el oso old al saber que a cada guardia que ellos habían asesinado no era su asesino_ -

Es verdad, ya no volveremos a hacerlo otra vez - _mencionaba el conejo old al saber que si seguían así ya nadie más vendría a la pizzería y vendría los niños a ver su shows en el día_ -

No nos dejaremos manipular como la última vez - _mencionaba el zorro old serio afilando su garfio con la pared de la oficina_ -

Ja, ja, ja, ¿creen que ustedes cuatro podrán contra mí? - _miraba con burla el oso dorado hacia los tres old junto al toy que estaban protegiendo a la amiga de la guardia_ \- ustedes, ni si quiera podrán vencerme

Eso lo veremos, oso winnie pooh - _mencionaba el oso toy con burla al oso dorado en ver que esta ahí para burlarse o atemorizar a la humana_ -

¡Cómo me has llamado, maldito oso marica! - _miraba enojado el oso dorado hacia el oso toy por el cementerio hacia él_ -

¡No lo hagas enojar, fred! - _regañaban los animatronics olds al oso toy que había hecho enojar al oso dorado_ -

Se me salió… - _se disculpaba el oso toy al ver que había empeorado un poco las cosas_ -

Je, je, je, los volveré a manipular a ustedes como se me dé la gana - _mencionaba el oso dorado mirando burlonamente al convertir a los cuatro animatronics en sus marionetas_ \- y hare, que maten a esa humana junto a los dos guardias nocturnos y a ese niño…

¡Que ni se te ocurra, golden! - _mencionaba el oso old con enojo al saber que los obligaría a hacer si los manipularía de nuevo como antes_ \- ¡en lastimar al sobrino de l a señorita alice!

Hare lo que se me dé la… - _mencionaba el oso dorado hasta ver acercarse la humana y darle una bofetada fuerte en su rostro_ -

¡Señorita sherry! - _miraban incrédulos los animatronics al ver que la humana había abofeteado al oso dorado_ -

Tus padres, nunca te enseñaron que nunca debes amenazar a las familias de otros - _mencionaba la adulta enojada en saber lo que iba a hacerle a su hijo y las cosas que obligo hacer a los otros animatronics_ \- auch, me dolió mi mano…

¿No se arriesgue de esa forma? - _mencionaba el conejo old preocupado por la humana mientras la alejaba del oso dorado_ -

T…Tú… - _mencionaba el oso dorado con una mirada de enojo sobresaltándolos_ \- te hare sufrir mucho por eso…

¡Ahora! - _mencionaba el zorro old lanzándose contra el oso dorado junto a los otros dos animatronics_ -

¡Suéltenme! - _intentaba de quitarse a los tres animatronics encima suyo_ -

¡No dejaremos que lastime a la señorita sherry!-

¡Nadie me llama oso marica! - _mencionaba el oso toy negándose mientras forcejeaba contra el oso dorado_ \- ¡maldito, oso winnie pooh!

¡Me las pagaran muy caro! - _mencionaba el oso dorado intentando de liberarse de sus brazos y sacarse al zorro old que le estaba mordiendo la oreja_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que los tres animatronics forcejeaban contra el oso dorado impidiéndole usar sus brazos y el conejo old estaba de frente de Sherry para protegerla en caso de que no funcionara nada de lo otros. En el pasillo izquierdo, Alice al escuchar unos ruidos en la oficina había apresurado el paso siendo seguida de las demás animatronicas y al llegar a la ventanilla ven al oso dorado forcejeando contra los dos olds con el oso toy.**_ **-**

¡Alice, rápido, abre la puerta! - _mencionaba la pollo old al ver al oso dorado en la oficina sabiendo que traerían problemas cuando estaba el_ -

En eso estoy, charlotte - _respondía la castaña mientras buscaba en la caja de herramientas algo que pudiera ayudar_ -

¡Vamos chicos! - _animaba la coneja toy animando a los que forcejeaban contra el oso dorado_ \- ¡ustedes pueden!

¡Aguanten hasta que alice pueda abrir la puerta! - _animaba la pollo toy al ver a sus amigos y compañeros luchando contra el oso dorado_ -

¡Tía, tiene que sacar a mi mama! - _apuraba su sobrino con temor en que su madre le pasara algo malo_ -

Tranquilo, solo necesito unos minutos - _mencionaba la castaña intentaba de calmar a su sobrino mientras buscaba la herramienta necesaria para usar en los cables de las puertas_ \- solo necesitare algo de tiempo…

Yo iré a ayudarlos - _mencionaba la zorrita toy llamando la atención de todos_ -

¿Qué? - _preguntaban todas al ver a la zorrita toy que iba a hacer_ -

Soy la única que cabe en los conductos de ventilación y pueda ayudarlos - _respondía mirando a sus amigas mientras abría un ducto de ventilación con una de sus extremidades_ -

Pero, es muy peligroso… - _mencionaba el sobrino de los dos guardias algo preocupado de que pueda pasarle algo a su amiga toy_ -

Tranquilo, ya verás que darle tiempo a alice para que abra las puertas de alguna forma- _mencionaba la zorrita toy intentando de que no se preocupara mucho por ella_ \- no te pongas triste

Está bien - _miraba el sobrino de los dos guardias algo preocupado por su amiga toy_ -

Creo, ¿qué mangle está empezando a madurar?- _murmuraba la pollo toy hacia su amiga toy y su versión old_ -

Sí, al parecer es otra a la que conocemos nosotras - _murmuraba la coneja toy al ver a su amiga toy hablando de esa forma hacia el sobrino de los dos guardias_ -

Las puedo escuchar chicas - _mencionaba la zorrita toy mirando molesta hacia sus amigas por meterse en una conversación así_ \- y es mala educación, escuchar conversación ajena

Perdona… - _se disculpaban las animatronicas algo nerviosas al ver que las estaban escuchando_ -

Ten cuidado… - _mencionaba el sobrino de los guardias algo preocupado por su amiga ya que no estaba bien como estaba ahora_ -

Tranquilo, ¿no me pasara nada? - _mencionaba la zorrita toy intentaba de tranquilizar a su mejor amigo mientras ingresaba al conducto de ventilación_ -

Creen, ¿que logre retrasar a golden? - _preguntaba la coneja shadow al ver irse la zorrita toy_ -

Solo podemos esperar… - _respondía la pollo toy en que su amiga lograría retrasar al oso dorado_ -

Iré a buscar a mary - _mencionaba la coneja shadow para ir por ayuda_ -

Está bien, toy chica - _mencionaba la coneja toy llamando a su amiga toy_ -

Sí - _miraba la pollo toy a su amiga toy que la había llamado_ -

Acompáñame a buscarla - _mencionaba la coneja toy señalando para ir a buscar a la marioneta_ -

Está bien, volveremos con mary para que les pueda ayudar - _mencionaba la pollo toy mientras corría junto con su amiga toy en búsqueda de la marioneta_ -

Tengan cuidado - _mencionaba la castaña algo preocupada de que pueda pasarle algo a ellas_ -

Lo sabemos - _mencionaban ambas toy dejando a los demás en el pasillo izquierdo de la oficina de seguridad_ -

Tenemos un problema chicas… - _mencionaba la castaña al ver las conexiones de las puertas metálicas de la oficina_ -

¿Cual? - _preguntaba la pollo old dudosa de algo que molestaba a su amiga humana_ -

No podre abrirlas, ¿por que no hay conexiones de los cables aquí…?- _respondía la castaña mirando donde debería ir las conexiones eléctricas de la puerta izquierda_ -

¡¿Que?!- _mencionaba la pollo old anonadada de saber que no habia acceso a las conexiones electricas de las puertas_ -

Osea que mi mama… - _mencionaba el sobrino de la guardia algo atemorizado de pensar que le pasaria algo malo a su madre_ -

Encontrare la manera de abrir la puerta, no te preocupes - _mencionaba la castaña intentando de animar a su sobrino en que no pensara cosas malas_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alice intentaba de buscar algún modo de abrir las puertas sin causar algún problema en la pizzería, Mangle había entrado sigilosamente a la oficina para lanzarse contra el oso dorado mordiéndole la cabeza sorprendiendo a los demás animatronics encerrados. En la habitación de partes y servicios, Frank se estaba despertando y ver que no había nadie o eso creía el hasta escuchar esa voz muy conocida para el otra vez en la habitación en donde el estaba.**_ **-**

 _Ya era hora, ¿qué despertaras?_ - _mencionaba la voz de su hermano en la habitación_ -

¿Hermano? - _preguntaba el rubio algo dudoso al escuchar la voz de su hermano mayor otra vez_ \- ¿qué paso?

 _Es mi esposa_ - _mencionaba la voz de su hermano mayor con seriedad_ \- _está atrapada, en la oficina mientras que los otros animatronics retienen al oso dorado_

Creo saber, ¿cómo sacarla de la oficina sin ningún problema…? - _mencionaba el rubio intentando de no moverse bruscamente_ -

 _¿Seguro?_ - _miraba dudoso la voz de su hermano mayor al verlo moverse con cuidado_ -

Si las puertas se cierran y se atascan para no abrirse más… - _mencionaba el rubio caminando lentamente hacia un panel de energía que administraba la luz la pizzería_ \- ¿por qué, no apagamos el generador y encenderla otra vez?

 _Puede, ¿que funcione?_ - _respondía la voz de su hermano mayor al haber pensado bien las cosas como era antes_ -

Solo confía en mi - _mencionaba el rubio mirando de reojo donde vendría la voz de su hermano mayor_ -

 _Siempre confió en mi hermano menor_ - _mencionaba la voz de su hermano mayor mientras lo miraba con algo de preocupación de no haberlo apoyado en casi todo a su hermano menor_ -

Siempre supe, que confiabas en mi desde niños… - _mencionaba el rubio hacia la voz de su hermano mayor al no poder verlo pero sentía que estaba cerca de él_ -

 _Es otra cosa, que somos difíciles expresarnos_ - _mencionaba la voz de su hermano mayor al saber a lo que se refería su hermano menor_ -

Eso siempre a sido de familia… - _mencionaba el rubio bajando una palanca haciendo que todas las luces se apagaran de la pizzería_ -

 **-** _ **Frank al haber bajado el interruptor de la energía que daba a la pizzería, todo el lugar se había apagado sorprendiendo a las animatronicas y a la guardia nocturna por tal apagón aun sabiendo que debería quedar energía hasta las seis de la mañana. Al haber apagado la energía en la pizzería, las puertas se habían abierto para que Sherry saliera por la puerta izquierda encontrándose con su amiga y las animatronicas junto con su hijo para irse al escenario.**_ **-**

¿Quién abra apagado la energía de la pizzería? - _preguntaba la adulta algo dudosa de quien podría haber sido_ -

¿No lo sé, sherry? - _respondía, la castaña algo dudosa de quien pudo haber sido_ \- pero, creo saber quién pudo…

¿Quién alice? - _preguntaba la pollo old algo dudosa en lo que se refería su amiga guardia_ -

Frank… - _respondía la castaña mirando a su amiga animatronica old y ver que había vuelto la energía iluminando la pizzería en ciertas partes del lugar_ -

Creía, ¿que ya lo hubieras sabido, jeager? - _mencionaba el rubio apoyado en el marco de la habitación de partes y servicios_ -

¿Cómo sabes eso tío? - _preguntaba el sobrino de ambos guardias nocturnos con curiosidad_ -

Simple, alex… - _respondía el rubio hacia su sobrino mientras se acercaban a ellos_ \- me tome la libertad de hacerme memoria el circuito eléctrico de la pizzería

Ósea, ¿ese panel no era de la temperatura? - _mencionaba la pollo old al confundirse que no era de la temperatura_ -

No, es de la electricidad - _miraba el rubio con incredulidad a la pollo old_ -

Pero, no tenía nada que ver con la electricidad - _mencionaba la castaña al recordar que no había ningún signo indicándole que es de la electricidad_ -

Es otra cosa que el viejo no invierte en nuevas instalaciones eléctricas o cambios en el panel eléctrico - _mencionaba el rubio con aburrimiento hacia su mejor amiga_ -

Bueno, eso es verdad - _mencionaba la pollo old al saber que el dueño no invertía en ciertas cosas en la pizzería_ \- pero, ¿que ahí del oso dorado?

Déjanoslo a nosotros… - _mencionaba el rubio caminando hacia la oficina de seguridad con seguridad en si mismo_ -

¿Nosotros? - _preguntaba la castaña confundida por su mejor amigo a lo que se refería el_ -

Tú, ¿quién crees? - _respondía el rubio con seriedad hacia su mejor amiga mientras caminaba rumbo a la oficina_ -

No, me digas que… - _mencionaba la castaña impresionada de quien se refería su mejor amigo mientras lo veía irse por el pasillo izquierdo_ -

 _¿Es buena idea?_ - _preguntaba la voz de su hermano mayor algo dudoso en lo que haría su hermano menor_ -

Es la única forma - _mencionaba el rubio caminando por el pasillo izquierdo_ -

 _¿Si, lo dices de esa forma?_ - _mencionaba la voz de su hermano menor algo dudoso_ \- _¿debes tener un plan?_

Eso es verdad - _miraba de reojo al sentir que su hermano menor lo seguía aunque no lo pueda verlo_ \- no negare, que esto puede ser algo peligroso

 _Sabemos que saldrás de esta como siempre_ - _mencionaba la voz de su hermano mayor algo serio al ver cerca la puerta de la oficina y sentir los gritos molesto del oso dorado_ -

Esperemos… - _miraba por la ventanilla de la oficina al oso dorado aun intentando de quitarse a los animatronics que tenía en sima de él_ -

 **-** _ **Frank al ver la escena intentando de cómo detener a un oso dorado con poderes paranormales, ve que si lo desconectaba no molestaría por un buen rato a todos y al ver al oso dorado quieto para quitarse al oso toy lo empuja estampándolo contra el escritorio y ganarse en la parte de la espalda y ver unos interruptores. Al ver los interruptores en el oso dorado, aprieta un botón desconectándolo al instante dejando al oso dorado inmovilizado y desconectado sin poder hacer nada.**_ **-**

Por fin acabo…- _mencionaba el oso toy cansado de haber forcejeado contra el oso dorado_ -

Ni que lo digas…- _mencionaba el oso old a su versión toy en la razón que el tenia_ -

Ire a ver como esta alex- _mencionaba la zorrita toy levantándose del suelo donde estaba su versión old y columpiarse por el techo rumbo al dinning area_ -

Arg, ¿nunca vi a mangle tan preocupada por alguien? - _miraba el zorro old al ver irse su versión toy rápidamente_ -

¿Celoso? - _preguntaba el oso old con burla hacia su amigo old_ -

No, lo estoy - _respondía el zorro old con molestia a la pregunta del oso_ -

No, le creo nada - _mencionaba el oso toy mirando dudoso al zorro old_ -

¡Tú calla oso marica! - _reaccionaba el zorro old molesto hacia el oso toy_

Bueno, al menos ustedes mismos pudieron con el- _mencionaba la marioneta sorprendida de que habían derrotado al oso dorado sin ayuda de ella_ -

Mary - _miraban los animatronics de la oficina a la marioneta que estaba en la puerta derecha_ -

Bueno, donde lo dejamos para ¿que no moleste en un buen rato? - _miraba el rubio al oso dorado que estaba desconectado en el suelo_ -

Me lo llevare a partes y servicios y lo dejare en la bodega - _respondía la marioneta usando sus poderes para desaparecer junto con el oso dorado delante de todos_ -

Sera mejor que volvamos a donde están las demás - _mencionaba el rubio hacia los animatronics que estaban en la oficina_ -

Verdad, tenemos que tomarnos una fotografía con todos… - _miraba el oso old a los demás animatronics que estaban con el_ -

Vamos o se preocuparan las chicas - _mencionaba el oso toy levantándose del suelo y caminar hacia el área de comida donde estaban todas las demás animatronicas junto con la guardia, la adulta y el sobrino de los guardias_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber llegado al área de comidas, las dos humanas habían traído unas gaseosas para acompañar con las pizzas y disfrutar la compañía de los animatronics para nunca olvidar jamás este momento de amistad. Mientras que Alice había traído una cámara fotográfica y colocarlo justo en el centro para que salieran todos los demás animatronics sin problemas.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 9 de 1993, 05:00 am, 54%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las cinco de la mañana, tras haber dado la electricidad otra vez encediendo las luces de la pizzería y habiéndose sacado una fotografía perfecta junto con todos los demás animatronics posando en la fotografía sin que ninguno de los animatronics se diera cuenta que entre los dos guardias nocturnos estaban tomados de la mano pasando desapercibidos de ellos. Mientras que Sherry había llamado a la zorrita toy para hablarle algo en privado a solas con ella y sin más fueron a la cocina donde podrían tener algo de privacidad entre ellas dos.**_ **-**

¿Qué quería decirme, señorita sherry? - _preguntaba la zorrita toy algo dudosa en lo que quería decirle la madre de su amigo_ -

Mangle, lo que te voy a decir es muy importante y serio - _respondía la pelinegra con algo de nervios en contárselo a la animatronica toy_ -

¿Qué tan serio podría ser? - _preguntaba la zorrita toy con duda hacia la madre de su amigo_ -

Solo prométeme, ¿que no se lo dirás a nadie…? - _respondía la pelinegra con nerviosismo en su cuerpo_ \- ni si quiera a mi hijo…

Lo prometo, señorita sherry - _mencionaba la zorrita toy mirando a la madre de su mejor amigo_ -

Mangle, me diagnosticaron un cáncer avanzado… - _mencionaba la pelinegra con algo de preocupación hacia la zorrita toy_ -

¿Qué? - _murmuraba la zorrita toy algo impactada por la noticia de la madre de su mejor amigo_ \- pero, ¿cómo?

No lo sé, fui al médico para hacerme alguna revisión de rutina… - _miraba ala zorrita toy con algo de preocupación en cómo estaba reaccionando por su noticia medica_ \- pero, lo malo es que ese cáncer ya es muy avanzado…

Puede usted curarse, ¿no…? - _preguntaba la zorrita toy esperando que su mejor amigo no se quedara sin madre_ -

Lamento decírtelo, mangle - _respondía la pelinegra hacia la zorrita toy con algo de melancolía en su voz_ \- pero, este cáncer ya está muy avanzado y aun no ahí cura para eso…

Ósea… - _murmuraba la zorrita toy al ver a la madre de su mejor amigo con esa enfermedad_ -

Tarde o temprano moriré, mangle - _mencionaba la pelinegra con esa mala noticia a la amiga animatronica de su hijo_ -

No es verdad, usted no puede…- _miraba la zorrita toy negándose en saber que la madre de su mejor amigo moriría_ \- ¿no, puede dejar a alex solo…?

Solo, tendré algunos años de vida mangle- no, veré a mi hijo graduarse…

¿Cómo cuánto le quedaría? - _preguntaba la zorrita toy sabiendo que ahora su mejor amigo perdería a su madre tarde o temprano_ -

Solo tengo algunos años, me habían dicho los doctores… - _respondía la pelinegra hacia la amiga animatronica de su hijo_ -

Pero, eso es mucho - _mencionaba la zorrita toy al saber que si le quedaban años de vida podría ver a su mejor amigo crecer_ \- ¿no?

Eso nadie lo sabe mangle- _mencionaba la pelinegra sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría morir al día siguiente_ \- puede que al día siguiente muera, ¿eso nadie lo sabe aún?

Entonces, ¿es inevitable…? - _murmuraba la zorrita toy algo triste por la noticia por la madre de su mejor amigo_ -

Así es, y ¿quiero pedirte un favor? - _mencionaba la pelinegra llamándola para que se acercara para poder decirle algo muy importante_ -

¿Cuál? - _preguntaba la zorrita toy acercándose a la madre de su mejor amigo y escuchar lo que iba a decirle_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Sherry le decía a la zorrita toy lo que quería pedirle como la mejor amiga de su hijo, explicándole algo importante que ella tendría que hacer después en caso de que ella muriera de su cáncer. Al haber estado hablando por unos minutos ambas salieron de la cocina y ver que los demás animatronics junto con los dos guardias y su hijo estaban sentados en un círculo hablando de cosas que harían mientras trabajarían como guardias permanentes y el sueño del pequeño en seguir los pasos de su padre.**_ **-**

 **\- Diciembre 9 de 1993, 06:00 am, 45%. -**

 **-** _ **Eran las seis de la mañana, habían pasado la hora rápidamente mientras que se despedían de los animatronics por el buen rato que habían pasado dejándose escuchar unas campanadas indicando que el turno nocturno se había acabado. Mientras que Sherry se iba con su hijo y con la zorrita toy hacia la casa antes de que llegara el dueño de la pizzería, justo después de unos minutos de que sherry se había ido llegaba el auto del señor Fazbear.**_ **-**

Oh, buenos días mis preciados guardias - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear con alegría al ver a sus dos guardias permanentes_ -

Buenos días, señor fazbear - _saludaba la castaña hacia su jefe que había llegado_ -

¿Sucede algo? - _preguntaba el señor Fazbear dudoso hacia sus dos guardias nocturnos_ -

No, nada señor fazbear… - _respondía la castaña algo nerviosa hacia su jefe que estaba sospechando algo_ -

No sucede nada - _mencionaba el rubio sin importarle nada sin que ambos se dieran cuenta de algo_ -

Entonces, ¿por qué, aún siguen tomados de las manos? - _miraba el señor Fazbear curioso a sus dos guardias nocturnos que estaban bien tomados de las manos sin que se habían dado cuenta_ -

¿Eh? - _se miraban ambos guardias al ver que aún se tenían las manos tomadas poniéndolos incomodos_ -

Bueno…esto puede explicarse… - _mencionaba la castaña algo nerviosa con un sonrojo en su rostro a diferencia de su mejor amigo que solo miraba para otro lado con un leve sonrojo_ -

Entonces, ¿explíqueme señorita jeager? - _miraba el señor Fazbear hacia su guardia nocturna que estaba algo nerviosa_ -

Bueno…yo y frank… - _mencionaba la castaña algo nerviosa hacia su jefe en explicarle_ -

Usted y el señor rodríguez, ¿qué? - _miraba el señor Fazbear curioso esperando alguna respuesta de su guardia nocturna_ -

Somos…novios… - _murmuraba la castaña en voz baja hacia su jefe esperando que no lo escuchara eso ultimo_ -

¡¿Que usted y el señor rodríguez son novios?! - _preguntaba el señor Fazbear incrédulo que su guardia nocturno junto con su guardia nocturna se volviera una pareja en tan poco tiempo_ -

¿No le molesta? - _preguntaba la castaña incrédula que su jefe no se molestaría_ -

Bueno, me sorprende que se volvieran una pareja en poco tiempo… - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear limpiándose su rostro con un pañuelo_ \- pues, déjenme felicitarlos por su noviazgo

G…Gracias… - _miraba la castaña algo nerviosa hacia su jefe para luego mirar de reojo a su mejor amigo_ -

Bueno, será mejor que vaya a mi oficina para ver que mis documentos estén al día - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear recibiendo su llave e irse a su oficina dejando solos a sus dos guardias nocturnos_ -

¿Qué? - _preguntaba el rubio mirando a su mejor amiga dudoso por su mirada_ -

No crees que le debemos una explicación a ellos, ¿qué somos novios? - _respondía la castaña algo dudosa en que tendría que explicarle muchas cosas a sus amigas animatronicas_ -

Lo dudo… - _miraba el rubio de reojo algo dudoso en las miradas de los toy contra él_ \- sea lo que sea, es tu decisión en decírselos…

Si, ¿tú lo dices? - _miraba la castaña algo dudosa hacia su mejor amigo por esa mirada_ \- bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa para descansar

Está bien… - _miraba el rubio algo sonrojado caminando junto a su mejor amiga mientras ella se apoyaba en el brazo de él_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank junto a Alice salían de la pizzería para dirigirse a casa para poder descansar para la siguiente noche que seguro habrá muchas preguntas por partes de sus amigas animatronicas. Al llegar a la casa, Alice pasa primero al baño para tomarse una ducha caliente para relajarse y dormir bien por un buen rato, mientras que Frank estaba en su habitación mirando un poco las cosas y ver que estaba algo apagado por el color de su habitación y las muy pocas cosas que tenía, Alex estaba durmiendo y Sherry salió a hacer las comprar temprano para dejar todo listo para la hora del almuerzo y cena.**_ **-**

* * *

 **-** Bueno hasta aquí llega este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado como me había quedado, ya que tuve algunos problemas con mi computador y que mañana tengo que hacer mi examen para sacar mi licencia de conducir para poder conseguir trabajos con algo mas de sueldo, ya que quiero asegurarme de mejorar mi pc de un modelo DRR2 a un PC Gamer, claro que lo haré de a poco y también con mis fics pendientes y espero que lo entiendan… bien, sin mas preámbulos a contestar los review's… **-**

 **Yo:** _ **Bueno, hoy solo tenemos a nuestros dos Oc's preferidos, ¡Alice Jeager y Frank Rodríguez!**_

Alice: ¡hola a todos! - _vestida de un chaleco rojo, una polera blanca, pantalones grises y zapatillas negras_ -

Frank: que ahí… - _miraba frustrado mientras vestía de una sudadera blanca, polera negra, pantalones azules y zapatillas grises_ -

 **Yo:** _ **Bueno alice, ¿nos haces los honores?**_

Alice: claro…

 _El primer review es de_ _ **Ultimate Dimentor…**_

 **-** _ **Ultimate Dimentor:**_ Hola :D

Alice: Hola :D

Frank: ¿que ahí…? ¬_¬

 **Yo:** _ **…**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **-** _ **Ultimate Dimentor:**_ ¿Qué? Te dije que no he tenido tiempo de leer, asi que no tengo nada que decir… Solo tal vez lo que ya te hemos dicho los chicos y yo de tu usó excesivo de las interrogaciones…

 **Yo:** _ **¡Eres un #$% de #$% &*! **_- _es retenido por sus dos oc's_ - _ **¡te digo algo ultimate! ¡no es mi culpa que cuando escribo mis capítulos aparezcan interrogantes en los diálogos de mi historia! ¡te puedes ir a la "#$% &!**_

Alice: ¡compórtate! - _le agarra de los brazos a su creador_ \- ¡no debes golpear a los lectores!

Frank: si, no vale la pena que golpees a un perdedor como ultimate dimentor - _le ayuda a su amiga con su creador_ \- ¬_¬

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Así que no tengo nada- _entonces de la nada su armadra se prende en llamas (?)_ \- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

 **Yo:** _ **Eso se le llama karma :v ¡arde! ¡que ardas hasta ser cenizas!**_

Alice: que malo eres con el - _miraba incrédula de su creador con algo de temor_ -

Frank: bueno, ¿el empezó primero con algo negativo? - _miraba algo aburrido de todo ahora_ -

- _ **Entonces los OC's de Ultimate vestidos de bomberos y maquillados de payasos entraron en un camión de bomberos, apuntaron su manguera a su creador y dispararon una espuma blanca viscosa y olorosa de sospecha procedencia, pero le dieron a todo menos a ultimate.**_ -

 **Yo:** _ **¿Me dan ganas de hacerles pasar un mal…pero mal rato?**_ - _con un tic en el ojo izquierdo_ - _ **les hare arder en las profundidades del inframundo donde no volverán a salir jamás…**_

Alice: tranquilo, ya veras que todo se solucionara… - _intenta calmar a su creador_ -

Frank: no limpiare eso… - _se tapa su nariz por el olor_ \- huele a muerto…

- _Después de llenar todo con ese menjurje, los "bomberos" se fueron y Ultimate seguía prendido en llamas (?)_ -

 **-** _ **Ultimate Dimentor:**_ hmmm… ahora que lo pienso… mi armadura es a prueba de fuego - _ **pulsa un botón y se apaga el fuego**_ \- adios - _ **se va volando para no tener contacto con esa cosa, propulsándose con un jet pack propulsado con gas natural**_ -

 **Yo:** _ **con que con esas estamos… :) me vengare de ti ultimate y de tu estupideces de tus oc's que dejaron…**_ - _chasquea sus dedos haciendo que esa espuma rara desaparezca de la nada_ \- _**no arruinare mi momento, no le dare caza aun… solo necesito responder el ultimo review…**_

Frank: ahora, me agradas como piensas

Alice: b-bueno, aquí tenemos una video llamada de _**LightIlumin 879…**_ - _enciende la pantalla del lugar dejando verse la video llamada_ -

 _Segundo review de_ _ **LightIlumin 879**_ ( _video llamada_ )

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Holo!

 _ **Bright.S:**_ que onda? - _saluda pero… no parecía ella…_ -

 _ **Cindy:**_ ugh… ya quítate esa maldita forma, me pones nerviosa! - _gritandole a bright que ahora era una alicornio_ -

 _ **Bright.S:**_ tu también me poner nerviosa y no te digo nada, calla

Alice: h-hola… -nerviosa en la video llamada- e-eh… sin comentarios…

Frank: es lo mas horrible que eh visto en mi vida - _mira con asco a bright_ -

 _ **Bright.S:**_ oye alice, haz encontrado una "media naranja"? ewe… no, en serio, alguien ah visto mis medias? No las encontré en la secadora ._.

Alice: no, lo siento bright…

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ al parecer askiri te las robo por décima vez en el día bright :T

 _ **Cindy:**_ ah, si, la cosa rosada y esponjosa. Creo que la vi en la habitación de saeki

 **Yo:** _ **O-O…**_

Alice: O_O…

Frank: -_-…

 _ **Bright.S:**_ ASKIRI! NI SE TE OCURRA TOCAR NADA DEL CUARTO DE SAEKI! –sale a correr? Galopar?... como sea-

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ la cita les fue muy bien y, por suerte esos tarados no jodieron mas. Ay alice, al final él te tuvo que salvar :v… como en los cuentos jejejeje ewe

Alice: g-gracias… - _se sonroja y recuerda lo ultimo_ \- no me lo recuerdes T-T pero, tomare clases de defensa personal

Frank: tsk, si que eres testadura -_-

 _ **Cindy:**_ no se por qué, pero por alguna razón cuando frank fue a ganar el peluche de bonnie para alice se parecio un poco a la escena de Wendy y Dipper, cuando van a la feria y Wendy le pide el peluche raro :v

 **Yo:** _ **… -_-' ¿quieren pasar un mal rato?**_

Frank: nunca me gusto ganar ese tonto peluche - _mira de reojo a su "mejor amiga"_ \- pero, miren a ese conejo, es feo, idiota, infantil y lo más importante estúpido que ni sabe nada

Alice: lo dices para desanimar a bonnie, ¿verdad?

Frank: y ¿eso qué?

Alice: bueno, conociéndote perfectamente lo dices por que sabes que has cambiado y no me los hubieras ganado

Frank: c-callate…- _mirando a otro lado sonrojado_ \- ¬/¬

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ cierto *ejem* y no lo decimos solo porque bonnie sea un conejo deforme, por supuesto… creo…

 **Yo:** _ **mis instintos me dicen, ¿qué Light está defendiendo a Bonnie o lo esta insultando? -_-?**_

Frank: no me importa, solo terminemos esto…

 _ **Bright.S:**_ a frank le gusto el beso… ALELUYA!- _mientras acaricia a un animal color rosa claro y peludo_ \- se me apetece comer fruta ahora, pero no tengo ;-;

Frank: eres algo rara, mas de lo usual -_-'

Alice: pienso lo mismo pero un poco… -_-'

 **Yo:** _ **… -_-**_

 _ **Candy:**_ al fin! Parecía que no terminaba mas

 _ **Cindy:**_ y donde carajos estuviste? te desapareciste! de la nada! - _mirandolo asesinamente_ -

 _ **Candy:**_ amm… bueno… digamos que… solo algo personal jeje - _nervioso_ -

Alice: ¿creo que tenemos otra video llamada?

Frank: pero, ¿de quién?

 _¿?_ : foxy, no te acerques tanto a la cámara - _voz femenina_ -

 _Foxy_ : arg, ¿es que no entiendo nada de esto?

 _¿?:_ claro que no lo entiendes por que no pones atención lo que nos dijo la señorita sherry ¬_¬

 _¿?:_ amm… ¿se ve algo?

Alice: ¿chicos?

Frank: genial, uno no puede estar sin ser visto ¬_¬

 _Animatronics:_ ¡calla guardia!

Alice: esto terminara mal… -_-'

Frank: ¡pedazos de chatarras, los voy a desmantelar uno por uno!

 _¿?:_ Chicos, no peleen… -_-'

Alice: si, hay que llevarnos bien…

 _Animatronics:_ ¡calla chica!

 _Chica:_ luego, no se quejen ¬_¬

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ no critiquen a chica, no es su culpa. Ustedes no son la gloria por así decirlo

 _ **Bright.S:**_ traducción de discreto a directo, ustedes se ven mas feos que la mierda, no le jodan a la pollo :3

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ gracias por traducir

 _ **Bright.S:**_ no hay de que

 _¿?:_ ¡miren es la bruja!

 _Foxy:_ no bonnie, ahora es la bruja del internet XD

 _Bonnie:_ oh, cierto XD

 _¿?:_ presiento que les ira muy mal ustedes dos ¬_¬

 _Bonnie/Foxy:_ ¡cállate freddy! ¡no arruines el momento de gloria!

 _Freddy:_ infantiles ¬_¬

 _¿?:_ déjalos, ellos se meterán en problemas -_-

 _ **Cindy:**_ no puedo creer que se acerque el ultimo capitulo

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ cierto. parece que fuera ayer cuando empecé a leer el fic

 _ **Bright.S:**_ y oye toy, si eres apapuchable aunque lo niegues. Eres la cosa mas apapuchable en todo Five Nights At Freddy's, no das ni una pizca de miedo, incluso BB da mas miedo que tu

 _Toy Freddy:_ ¡no lo soy! ¡no seré el apapuchable de nadie! y… ¿qué es Five Nights at freddy's? y bb es el más odiado por casi todos incluyendo cada guardia que trabajo ahi

 **Yo:** _ **Bright, por favor… ¡no reveles cosas de lo que los personajes! ¡no saben nada del mundo real con el mundo ficticio!**_

Todos: ¿qué?

 **Yo:** _ **vez bright, ahora no quiero decirles lo que significa, ¡que el universo en el que vivos nosotros los escritores es el mundo real y ellos en el mundo ficticio!**_

 _ **Cindy:**_ pero si cuando se te apareció en la oficina tiraste la computadora por la ventana :|

 _Toy Freddy:_ ja, ¡en tu cara bruja bright! ¡cindy sabe lo que es dar miedo!

 _ **Bright.S:**_ era una noob en ese entonces! -pegandole con una de sus alas en la cabeza aun acariciando al animal-

 _ **Cindy:**_ auch… esas cosas duelen aunque no lo parezca - _ **sobandose**_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ y eso estuvo cerca, el jefe los estuvo por descubrir… les pasa por seguir a foxy :v

 _Animatrónicos:_ eh… je, que te podemos decir, somos animatrónicos...

 _Chica:_ si, son idiotas que me tuve que esconder en la cocina sola ¬_¬ que bueno que encontré un lugar seguro para esconderme antes de que entraran a la cocina…

 _ **Cindy:**_ - _ **mira atras de ella attras de unas cortinas en el ventanal**_ \- penguin?

 _ **Penguin:**_ shh, me estoy escondiendo de chester

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ todavía te persigue?

Frank: apuesto, ¿que no terminara bien?

Alice: ¿no seas asi con ellos frank?

 _ **Chester:**_ pica! te encontré! - _ **apareciendo de la nada y asustando a penguin**_ -

 _ **Penguin:**_ AH! JODIDO MONO DE MIERDA! ME ENCONTRO?! - _ **sale a correr**_ -

 _ **Chester:**_ puedes correr, pero no esconderte :3 - _ **se va a buscarlo**_ -

 **Yo:** _ **…sin comentarios…**_

Alice: pobre de pinguin… -_-'

Frank: que horror…

 _Animatronics:_ LOL

 _ **Bright.S:**_ pero bueno, major nos vamos

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ no quiero darte mas problemas al escribir asi que

 _ **Cindy:**_ queremos, tarada

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ nope, si yo me arrepiento ustedes también ya que son mis creaciones y tienen casi la misma mentalidad que yo

 _ **Cindy/Bright.S:**_ no, esa es irayde

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ ah?

 _ **Irayde:**_ es cierto- _ **una chica pelirroja aparece de la nada. tenía armadura y llevaba un antifaz rojo y anaranjado**_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Kya! 'ja 'e tu madre! avisa, casi me desmayo

 _ **Irayde:**_ eres una maricona- _ **saca una tarta de manzanas y chocolatada de la heladera**_ \- ahora si me disculpan, Alexis esta esperando afuera - _ **se va**_ -

 _ **Cindy:**_ eso fue raro

 _ **Bright.S:**_ cierto

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ sin duda alguna. Pero igual, almenos bright tambien cumple ese roll

 _ **Bright.S:**_ nah, nah, nah, yo soy quien te hace hacer las cosas despues de todo, soy la representante de los signos de fuego

 _ **Cindy:**_ yupii! Yo no tengo signo!

 _ **Bright.S:**_ cierra la boca, mi Hermana te rige temporalmente como acuario

 _ **Cindy:**_ jooo D:

 _ **Candy:**_ y yo temporalmente como géminis - _ **tirandose encima de cindy totalmente feliz**_ -

 _ **Cindy:**_ ey! avisa que te tiraras!

 _ **Candy:**_ lo siento

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ y bueno, me despido. bye bye

 _ **Cindy:**_ que es despedirmos, TARADA!

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ que es despedimos, tarada - _ **imitandola de mala manera**_ -

 _ **Cindy:**_ ahora si valiste!

 **-** _ **Sin conexion :v**_ **-**

 **Yo:** _ **¿What The Hell?**_

Alice: pobre, esperemos, ¿que este bien?

Frank: de seguro, estará bien para el próximo review ¬_¬

 _Animatronics: nosotros nos vamos, ya que el señor fazbear nos puede descubrir_ - _se despide por video llamada y se_ _desconecta_ _la transmision_ -

 **Yo:** _ **Bueno, será mejor que despidan ustedes dos del capítulo**_ - _se va_ -

Alice/Frank: está bien

Frank: no olviden dejar sus review's

Alice: para que _**Mercenary Hashashin Snake**_ , pueda saber sus opiniones en cada capitulo

Frank: Si quieren, pueden enviarles sus review's por mensajes privados o por su página en facebook

Alice: para que ustedes los lectores y lectoras hablen con el de manera directa sobre su fic o dejar sus mensajes en persona

Frank/Alice: que tengan una buena mañana/tarde/noche/madrugada hasta el último capítulo " _ **epilogo**_ " y que tengan un feliz año nuevo

Alice: ¡recordé que debo ir a comprar el pavo! - _se va corriendo_ -

Frank: que olvidadiza - _mira incrédulo a su mejor amiga_ \- bueno, será mejor que la siga, ya que se le quedo la billetera…

Alice: ¡vamos rodríguez! ¡queda poco para año nuevo!

Frank: tsk, ¿qué molestia eres? - _camina tranquilamente hacia la salida del lugar junto con su mejor amiga_ \- bye, a todos… ¬_¬

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Mercenary Hashashin Snake.**_


	33. Epilogo

**Epilogo.**

 _ **Disclaim:**_ _Los personajes de_ _ **Five Nights At Freddy's**_ son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis oc's y la trama de la historia que son mías y solo es para entretener.

 _ **Aviso:**_ _puede que empiece a hacer el reescrito de los dos fics de_ _ **FNAF**_ _que aun debo y esta vez le hare algunas mejoras y espero que les guste, y agradezco a los lectores/as que hayan tomado su tiempo en leer mi fic principal, muchas gracias y bueno, sin más empecemos con el capítulo._

* * *

 **-Diciembre 9 de 1993.-**

 **-** _ **En la noche, Alice estaba hablando con sus amigas animatronicas sobre su noviazgo con su mejor amigo explicándoles que a pesar de no demostrarlo, el tenia su modo de expresar sus sentimientos. Mientras que al otro lado del área de comidas, Frank estaba mirando a los animatrónicos con seriedad mientras escuchaba comentarios negativos por parte de los olds y del oso toy por su relación con Alice.**_ **-**

No entiendo como alice, ¿se pudo fijar en alguien como tu? - _mencionaba el zorro old al ver al guardia ahí sentado sin importarle nada_ -

Sí, al menos pudo haber encontrado a alguien más… - _mencionaba el oso old pensativo buscando esa palabra en su mente_ \- sentimental…

Es verdad, alguien como tú no merece tener esa clase de cariño - _miraba el conejo old con sus ojos negros y pupilas blancas amenazadoramente hacia el guardia_ -

Ja, alguien como tu, merece morir solo sin esa clase de cariño - _mencionaba el oso toy intentando molestando al guardia con su comentario_ -

Chicos, ¿no creo que sea buena idea molestarlo? - _miraba el oso shadow algo dudoso de cómo podrían salir las cosas_ -

Arg, y ¿que nos hará? - _mencionaba el zorro old con burla hacia el guardia que le podría hacerle si la amiga de el los protegía_ -

Sí, no nos puede hacer nada, porque la señorita alice nos cuida - _mencionaba el conejo old con burla hacia el guardia nocturno_ -

Sí, aunque sea una asquerosa y repugnante humana, es… - _mencionaba el oso toy siendo interrumpido por el guardia siendo tomado por el brazo de este a su cara y estamparlo contra la mesa bruscamente_ -

Le dices, eso otra vez a ella… - _miraba el rubio con calma al oso toy mientras lo miraba de reojo cambiando su expresión calmado a serio_ \- me encargare de darte una buena golpiza y desmantelarte para, que nunca vuelvas al escenario, ¿entendiste?

S-Si… - _respondía el oso toy con miedo al guardia igual que los otros tres olds con miedo de ser los siguientes_ -

Me alegra que hayas captado el mensaje… - _mencionaba el rubio mirando ahora hacia los otros tres olds_ \- y ¿ustedes?

N-Nosotros ya lo entendimos… - _mencionaban los olds algo nerviosos por ser los siguientes por las burlas que le habían hecho_ -

Bien, pero les diré una cosa…- _miraba el rubio a los tres olds que estaban atemorizados por el_ \- me siguen sacando de quicio ustedes tres… tomare tu cara y la arrancare para que tu no vuelvas a tener jamás rostro, ¿entendiste bonnie?

S-Sí… - _respondía el conejo old con horror al pensar que estaria sin rostro otra vez y posiblemente para siempre_ -

Y tú, tomare tu jodido micrófono y te lo meteré en tu ojo para que sientas más dolor…- _mencionaba el rubio mirando ahora al oso old con seriedad y frialdad_ \- ¿entiendes?

S-Sí, g-guardia…- _mencionaba el oso old asustado de imaginar como lo haría sufrir_ -

Y tú, foxy…- _miraba el rubio al zorro old con seriedad dándole un poco más de miedo_ \- vuelve a molestarme y te arrancare tu precioso garfio y te lo meteré por donde más te dolerá…

E-Está bien… - _mencionaba el zorro old algo dudoso en algo importante para todos_ \- pero, somos maquinas no sentimos dolor alguno…

¿En serio…? - _preguntaba el rubio con una sonrisa burlona mientras los miraba con maldad dándoles más miedo_ -

Rayos… - _mencionaban los olds con el toy al ver lo que iban a experimentar por primera vez en sus vidas_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que los olds junto con el toy corrían del guardia hacia la oficina de seguridad para estar a salvo de su primera golpiza de su vida por haber cabreado al guardia nocturno. En la otra parte del área de comida, Alice estaba siendo felicita por sus amigas animatronicas por el noviazgo de ella.**_ **-**

Felicidades por su noviazgo, señorita alice - _felicitaba la coneja toy dándole un abrazo a su amiga_ -

Gracias, bon - _corresponde la castaña al abrazo a su amiga toy_ -

Esta segura, ¿que el lo ama? - _mencionaba la pollo old algo dudosa en que su amiga no fuera correspondida sus sentimientos_ -

¿Por qué lo dices, charlotte? - _preguntaba la castaña dudosa separándose del abrazo de la coneja toy_ -

Bueno, es alguien frio, sin emociones, no es muy hablador… - _respondía la pollo old mencionando ciertas cosas que su amiga no sabía_ -

Tú, ¿cómo sabes eso chica? - _preguntaba la pollo toy a su versión old algo dudosa_ -

B-Bueno, lo escuche de unas clientas que se habían sentado cerca de partes y servicios…- _respondía la pollo old algo nerviosa mientras miraba a sus amigas_ -

Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿también lo había escuchado? - _mencionaba la coneja toy algo pensativa en haber escuchado eso de algunas clientas_ -

Es verdad - _mencionaba la pollo toy al haber escuchado eso antes de algunas clientas_ -

Pero, al menos esperemos que seas feliz con el - _mencionaba la coneja shadow mirando a su amiga_ -

El amor verdadero siempre perdura - _mencionaba la marioneta mirando a su amiga humana_ -

E-Eso, ya lo sé… - _miraba la castaña algo incomoda con un leve sonrojo por esas palabras de sus amigas_ -

Solo no más falta, que se casen más adelante - _mencionaba la coneja shadow mirando a su amiga humana_ -

¿Casarse? - _preguntaban las otras animatronicas al no entender nada de lo que decía la shadow_ -

C-Casarnos… - _mencionaba la castaña sonrojada por ese comentario poniéndola más nerviosa_ \- o-ósea, e-él y y-yo…

Alice… - _mencionaban las animatronicas al ver que estaba diciendo cosas inentendibles_ -

¡Mira lo que le has hecho, shadow bonnie! - _miraba algo preocupada la pollo old intentando de que su amiga no se desmayara o algo_ -

¿Qué? - _preguntaba la coneja shadow algo dudosa en haber dicho algo malo_ \- fue algo, ¿que dije?

 **-** _ **Mientras que las demás animatronicas intentaban de calmar a Alice al estar en un estado de nervios al pensar que ella y su mejor amigo se casarían algún día dejándola muy sonrojada y más nerviosa de lo que habría pensado, mientras que la coneja shadow miraba algo dudosa por la reacción de su amiga guardia nocturna por esas palabras. En la oficina de seguridad, estaba el oso dorado mirando por la tablet a los guardias nocturnos y ver que el rubio se limpiaba las manos con un pañuelo dejando a los cuatro animatronics que lo molestaban golpeados, medio desarmados y a bonnie sin su cara, dejando impresionado al oso dorado por como los había dejado a los animatronics.**_ **-**

 **-Diciembre 15 de 1993.-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una semana, desde que los animatronics habían aceptado el noviazgo de los dos guardias nocturnos y ver que Mangle junto a Alex no dejaban de jugar hasta estar cansados y dormir juntos quedándose sin energías en un día largo juntos. Mientras que Sherry estaba sentada sola un poco alejada de los demás, sin necesidad de mirar atrás sentía que estaba el oso dorado dudando de la humana en ver desde las sombras alejada de los otros y sin importarte con algo de curiosidad, desaparece dejándola sola junto con su hijo y la zorrita toy.**_ **-**

 **-Diciembre 22 de 1993.-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una semana, dejando solo tres días para navidad y como la pizzería no cerraría hasta en dos días más cerrarían más temprano, dejando a ambos guardias nocturnos decorando el local que estaba cerrado temporalmente. Siendo Frank que decoraba el techo con adornos navideños y Alice colocaba el árbol de navidad detrás de los animatronics olds que mirando alrededor de reojo estaban sorprendidos de pasar por primera vez su navidad sin sus familiares que empezaron a olvidar debido a su venganza contra el hombre morado que les había arrebatado sus vidas.**_ **-**

Ahí, jefe - _mencionaba el rubio hacia su jefe por la posición del adorno_ -

No, rodríguez - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear algo dudoso de la posición del adorno_ \- un poco mas a la izquierda, ¿a ver cómo queda?

¿Ahí? - _miraba el rubio de reojo a su jefe por la posición del adorno en el techo_ -

No, un poco más a la izquierda - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear indicándole que colocara el adorno a la izquierda_ -

Ahí, ¿está bien? - _miraba el rubio a su jefe para saber si estaba bien el adorno navideño_ -

Un poquito más a la izquierda - _señalaba el señor Fazbear indicándole que lo moviera a la izquierda_ -

Ahí…- _miraba el rubio de reojo a su jefe al estar estirado un poco con el adorno navideño_

Si- bien, hecho rodríguez - _felicitaba el señor Fazbear con alegría a su guardia nocturno golpeándole en la espalda y haciéndole perder el equilibrio_ -

Ah, no, no, ¡no! - _mencionaba el rubio perdiendo el equilibrio de la escalera por el golpe de su jefe cayendo de espaldas al suelo_ -

Ups, ¿se encuentra bien?- _miraba el señor Fazbear a su guardia nocturno por haberlo derribado de la escalera_ -

S-Sí… - _mencionaba el rubio agradecido que no fuera una caída larga con la escalera_ \- no pasa nada, solo un poco adolorido…

Bueno, será mejor que usted descanse un poco- _mencionaba el señor Fazbear ayudando a su guardia nocturno a pararse del suelo_ \- pero, después siga terminando de decorar

¿Cómo usted diga, señor fazbear? - _mencionaba el rubio algo adolorido por la caída_ -

Bien, ahora iré a ver cómo le va en el árbol de navidad de la señorita jeager - _mencionaba el señor Fazbear caminando hacia donde estaría su guardia nocturna decorando el árbol navideño en la pizzería_ -

Está bien… - _miraba el rubio como se iba su jefe mientras se sentaba y aprovechaba de descansar un poco_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que frank se sentaba en una de las sillas para poder descansar y esperar a que se le pase el dolor de su espalda por la caída. El señor Fazbear se dirigía al escenario donde estaban sus animatronics con el árbol de navidad, sorprendiéndolo como había quedado decorado por su guardia nocturna.**_ **-**

Bien, ¿cómo quedo, señor fazbear? - _preguntaba la castaña algo cansada de haber armado el árbol de navidad y colocado los adornos navideños_ -

Quedo excelente, señorita jeager - _respondía el señor Fazbear maravillado de cómo había quedado el árbol de navidad decorado e incluyendo a sus animatronics olds_ -

Muchas gracias, señor fazbear - _agradecía la castaña a su jefe mientras terminaba de darle un toque final al árbol de navidad_ -

¿Qué hace? - _preguntaba el señor Fazbear curioso en lo que hacía su guardia nocturna_ -

Añadiéndole un adorno… - _sacaba unos adornos que traía consigo para esta ocasión_ \- listo

¿Esos no son?- _preguntaba el señor Fazbear sorprendido de ver esos adornos navideños_ -

Así es, son todos los animatronics que tuvo la pizzería anterior con el de ahora - _respondía la castaña mirando a su jefe con una sonrisa_ \- incluyéndonos nosotros dos como guardias nocturnos…

Bueno, es un noble gesto de su parte - _miraba el señor Fazbear con curiosidad los adornos al árbol navideño en su pizzería_ -

Gracias, señor fazbear - _agradecía la castaña por aceptar ese detalle por parte de su jefe_ \- ahora, debo ir a ver si frank necesita ayuda

Está bien, yo iré a mi oficina a archivar unos documentos muy importantes - _señalaba el señor Fazbear a su oficina mientras se retiraba rumbo a hacer su papeleo_ -

Está bien, nos veremos en un rato - _se despedía la castaña hacia su jefe para ir a ayudar a su mejor amigo con algunas decoraciones_ -

Claro, adiós - _se despedía el señor Fazbear mirando como su guardia nocturna e mecánica se iba a ayudar al guardia nocturno_ -

Adiós - _caminaba la castaña rumbo a donde estaría su mejor amigo para poder ayudarlo y terminar rápido las decoraciones_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber llegado a donde se encontraba su mejor amigo para ayudarle con las decoraciones navideñas en la pizzería y ver que los animatronics aprovechaban el momento de estirar las piernas para recorrer la pizzería y ver los adornos, las pollos animatronicas en la cocina preparando algo de pizza ya que los toys estaban en la cueva pirata del zorro old para evitar estar en la habitación de partes y servicios.**_ **-**

 **-Diciembre 25 de 1993.-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado dos días, mientras que Alice ayudaba a sus amigas animatronicas preparaban una pizza especial navideña para compartirla con todos, mientras que Frank junto al oso y conejo old colocaban las mesas juntas para pasar la navidad todos juntos. Alex estaba corriendo junto con su amiga toy y el zorro old acompañado de los dos niños animatrónicos, mientras que la marioneta estaba en donde se encontraba con el oso dorado intentando de decirle que no arruinara la primera navidad de todos los animatronics y lo único que recibió fue un bufido molesto por parte del oso dorado.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **La marioneta tras ver que no conseguiría nada hablando con el oso dorado, se dirigió a donde estaban los demás en el área de comida. Al llegar ahí, la estaban esperando para empezar a comer todos juntos y pasar el momento con todos, sacándose fotografías para los recuerdos y en una de esa, los animatrónicos olds deciden hacerle una broma al guardia nocturno colgando un muérdago entre ambos guardias sonrojándolos por tal broma descabellada y sin más Frank en un momento de descuido de su mejor amiga le da un beso largo en la boca de Alice dejándola muy sonrojada por tal acción de su mejor amigo.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Mientras que algunas animatronicas miraban felices a la pareja de novios besándose y no olvidando tomándoles fotos para el recuerdo, el oso toy como broma toma el muérdago donde estaban los guardias y lo coloca cerca de la zorrita toy y del sobrino de los dos guardias nocturnos haciendo que la toy, junto a las demás lo miraran mal por una broma sobrepasada y sin más la zorrita toy le da un beso en la mejilla a su mejor amigo. Sherry miraba con ternura al ver como su hijo lo pasaba bien con su amiga toy y con los demás animatronics, incluyendo al hermano de su esposo ver que no se apartaba de Alice y el zorro old al hacerle una broma de coqueteo, de la nada lo aleaba el guardia nocturno del zorro animatronico confundiéndolo por tal acción de él.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Al pasar una hora, estaban todos cantando sus canciones en un karaoke para pasar el rato con todos en navidad sin saber que cierto oso dorado había aparecido para llevarse algo de la pizza navideña y desaparecer como había aparecido.**_ **-**

 _This is it, listen up right now._ _  
_ _I'm singing this for all the world to hear,_ _  
_ _This is our story, in lack of human glory,_ _  
_ _So tonight, I'm breaking down despite_ _  
_ _What you may have found,_ _  
_ _Attention, the nice guy's left the room_ _  
_ _And now the prick will take the floor._

 _So here we go,_ _  
_ _I'm not alone,_ _  
_ _Your covers blown,_ _  
_ _Hey sweetie welcome to your song._

 _I never wanted to exploit your every flaw,_ _  
_ _Until you brought this forward, brought this forward,_ _  
_ _I know I never wanted to see you fall._ _  
_ _Until you brought this forward, brought this forward._

 _Subject "K" it's you I loathe the most,_ _  
_ _Quick to threat and quick to boast,_ _  
_ _It's just too damn sad and too damn bad_ _  
_ _You'll not even come close,_ _  
_ _To what I can do,_ _  
_ _Your girl knows this much is true,_ _  
_ _I'll admit I was unaware that two cheaters make a pair._

 _So here we go,_ _  
_ _I'm not alone,_ _  
_ _Your covers blown,_ _  
_ _Hey sweetie welcome to your song._

 _I never wanted to exploit your every flaw,_ _  
_ _Until you brought this forward, brought this forward,_ _  
_ _I know I never wanted to see you fall._ _  
_ _Until you brought this forward, brought this forward._

 _Those pictures sit on your shelf,_ _  
_ _No more being yourself,_ _  
_ _In this returning thorn in your side._ _  
_ _Go ahead believe the words he says,_ _  
_ _Tell yourself it will be different and,_ _  
_ _May your lips taste of mine when you kiss him._

 _I never wanted to exploit your every flaw,_ _  
_ _Until you brought this forward, brought this forward,_ _  
_ _I know I never wanted to see you fall._ _  
_ _Until you brought this forward, brought this forward._

 **-** _ **Mientras que aún seguían cantando en el karaoke que había traído Sherry para pasar el rato entre todos incluyendo a los animatronics, Alice le tocaba ahora cantar con su "mejor amigo" para cantar algo juntos.**_ **-**

 _What time is it where you are?  
_ [ _ **¿Qué hora es en el lugar en el que estás?**_ ]  
 _I miss you more than anything  
_ [ _ **Te extraño más que a nada**_ ]  
 _Back at home you feel so far  
_ [ _ **De regreso a casa te sientes tan lejos**_ ]  
 _Waitin for the phone to ring  
_ [ _ **Esperando a que suene el teléfono**_ ]  
 _It's gettin lonely livin upside down  
_ [ _ **Se torna un desastre el vivir solo**_ ]  
 _I don't even wanna be in this town  
_ [ _ **No quiero ni estar en esta ciudad**_ ]  
 _Tryin to figure out the time zones makin me crazy.  
_ [ _ **Tratando de averiguar las zonas horarias me vuelvo loco**_ ]

 _You say good morning  
_ [ _ **Dices buenos días**_ ]  
 _When it's midnight  
_ [ _ **Cuando es medianoche**_ ]  
 _Going out of my head  
_ [ _ **Perdiendo la cabeza**_ ]  
 _Alone in this bed  
_ [ _ **Solo en esta cama**_ ]  
 _I wake up to your sunset  
_ [ _ **Despierto a tu ocaso**_ ]  
 _It's drivin me mad  
_ [ _ **Esto me vuelve loco**_ ]  
 _I miss you so bad  
_ [ _ **Te extraño tanto**_ ]  
 _And my heart heart heart is so jetlagged.  
_ [ _ **Y mi corazón-zón-zón está tan desconcertad**_ ]

 _What time is it where you are?  
_ [ _ **¿Qué hora es en el lugar en el que estás?**_ ]  
 _5 more days and i'll be home  
_ [ _ **5 días más y estaré en casa**_ ]  
 _I keep your picture in my car  
_ [ _ **Tengo tu foto en mi carro**_ ]  
 _I hate the thought of you alone  
_ [ _ **Odio el pensar que estás sola**_ ]  
 _I been keeping busy all the time  
_ [ _ **He estado tan ocupada todo el tiempo**_ ]  
 _Just to try to keep you off my hand  
_ [ _ **Sólo tratando de alejarme de ti**_ ]  
 _Tryin to figure out the time zones makin me crazy._  
[ _ **Tratando de averiguar las zonas horarias me vuelvo loco**_ ]

 _You say good morning  
_ [ _ **Dices buenos días**_ ]  
 _When it's midnight  
_ [ _ **Cuando es medianoche**_ ]  
 _Going out of my head  
_ [ _ **Perdiendo la cabeza**_ ]  
 _Alone in this bed  
_ [ _ **Solo en esta cama**_ ]  
 _I wake up to your sunset  
_ [ _ **Despierto a tu ocaso**_ ]  
 _It's drivin me mad  
_ [ _ **Esto me vuelve loco**_ ]  
 _I miss you so bad  
_ [ _ **Te extraño tanto**_ ]  
 _And my heart heart heart is so jetlagged.  
_ [Y mi corazón-zón-zón está tan desconcertado]

 _I miss you so bad  
_ [ _ **Te extraño tanto**_ ]  
 _I miss you so bad  
_ [ _ **Te extraño tanto**_ ]  
 _I miss you so bad  
_ [ _ **Te extraño tanto**_ ]  
 _I miss you so bad  
_ [ _ **Te extraño tanto**_ ]  
 _I miss you so bad  
_ [ _ **Te extraño tanto**_ ]  
 _I wanna share your horizon  
_ [ _ **Quiero compartir tu horizonte**_ ]  
 _I miss you so bad  
_ [ _ **Te extraño tanto**_ ]  
 _And see the same sunrising  
_ [ _ **Y ver el mismo amanecer**_ ]  
 _I miss you so bad_  
[ _ **Te extraño tanto**_ ]  
 _Turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me.  
_ [ _ **Retrocede las manecillas al momento en que me tomabas de la mano**_ ]

 _You say good morning  
_ [ _ **Dices buenos días**_ ]  
 _When it's midnight  
_ [ _ **Cuando es medianoche**_ ]  
 _Going out of my head_  
[ _ **Perdiendo la cabeza**_ ]  
 _Alone in this bed  
_ [ _ **Solo en esta cama**_ ]  
 _I wake up to your sunset  
_ [ _ **Despierto a tu ocaso**_ ]  
 _It's drivin me mad  
_ [ _ **Esto me vuelve loco**_ ]  
 _I miss you so bad (x2)  
_ [ _ **Te extraño tanto**_ ](x2)

 _And my heart heart heart is so jetlagged.  
_ [ _ **Y mi corazón-zón-zón está tan desconcertado.**_ ]

 **-** _ **Tras haber terminado de cantar ambos guardias con un sonrojo en sus rostros pero disfrutando de a poco la compañía del otro y pasarla bien. Mientras que Frank se bajaba del escenario, y Alice aún estaba en el escenario mirando a todas sus amigas y amigos en lo que iba cantar con todo corazón.**_ **-**

 _Te amo y espero que este gran dolor…  
Pueda desaparecer y pueda decir…  
Lo que yo alguna vez, con el corazón desee._

 _No puedo comprender, ¿por qué la vida es así?...  
Pareciera que tu nombre, donde quiera puede estar…  
No me importa cuanta gente hay allí…  
Pienso, que al final te encontraré._

 _No correré, junto a ti no dudare…  
Mis miedos ocultare, mis fuerzas demostrare…  
Y así, los sueños que yo alguna vez perdí…  
Verán, el cielo donde pude soñar._

 _¿Por qué siento dolor en mi interior?...  
Yo quiero estar cerca de ti…  
Por siempre, por siempre, sin importar que hay atrás.  
_( _ **No dudaré**_ )

 _Yo no pienso que este amor…  
Sea un juego al que tu das por error…  
Con tus miedos solo puedo pensar…  
Tal vez, no quieres volver a arriesgar…  
Solo da la vuelta, siente…  
¡Y mira!_

 _Lo que cruce, para estar junto a ti…  
Tu pasado duelo y entiendo el ¿por qué?...  
No lo puedes ver, no entiendes el ¿por qué?...  
Del dolor…_

 _Nuestro encuentro al final, un mundo debe cambiar…  
Después de tanto sufrir…  
Solo estaremos tu y yo…  
Esta es la bendición dada por nuestro dios…  
La que hoy nos dará, __**nuestra fuerza**_ _._

 _Yo solo,_ _ **quiero pensar**_ _…  
Un camino, __**debo seguir**_ _...  
Tus manos __**quiero tocar**_ _…  
Y caminar los dos._

 _Te amo y espero que al fin, este gran dolor…  
pueda desaparecer y pueda decir…  
Lo que yo alguna vez, con el corazón desee…  
Por favor dime que no…  
Detendrás este dulce amor…_

 **-** _ **Alice al haber terminado de cantar y ver los rostros de sus amigos animatronics que si pudieran llorarían por tal canción que les llego al alma, Sherry estaba impresionada de que su amiga tuviera una bonita canción, Alex estaba maravillado por la voz de su tía, mientras que Frank estaba algo sorprendido de que su "mejor amiga" tuviera una buena voz para cantar y intentando de ocultar su leve sonrojo de su rostro.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **La noche de navidad siguió hasta ser cinco minutos para las seis dándoles el tiempo para ordenar y limpiar por la gran fiesta navideña que los animatronics no olvidarían, ya que sus regalos fueron algunas cosas que les gustaba a cada animatronico a excepción de la zorrita toy que no podían haberla rearmado debido que no tenían sus piezas para completarla.**_ **-**

 **-Diciembre 31 de 1993.-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una semana de la noche de navidad y ahora los animatronics celebrarían el año nuevo con los guardias nocturnos, con la amiga de la guardia y con el sobrino de los guarias acompañado de Mangle. Tras estar mirando fijamente el reloj para la cuenta regresiva, las chicas habían hecho una pizza especial para el año nuevo que celebrarían, mientras que Frank estaba algo incómodo con las miradas de los animatrónicos buscando algo en él.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Al quedar pocos segundos para empezar un nuevo año todos juntos a excepción de cierto oso dorado aun intentaban de matarlos en algunas ocasiones menos concurrentes como anteriormente los amenazaba o intentaba de atacarlos. Al marcar la media noche, estaban celebrando por el nuevo inicio del año mientras que Sherry abrazaba a los animatrónicos dándoles ánimos y consuelos para el nuevo año y alex a su mejor amiga disfrutando de la amistad que tenían ambos, mientras que Alice le daba un beso en los labios a su novio dejándolo incomodo por tal acción sorpresivo de ella.**_ **-**

 **-Febrero 15 de 1995.-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado un año y dos meses, desde que Frank junto a Alice decidieron dar el siguiente paso a su relación, habiéndose casado y pasado por muchas cosas en la vida de ambos ahora estando juntos. Y celebraron esa misma noche después de su boda en la pizzería como recién casados junto con los animatronicas que debido que no podían salir de la pizzería, Alice les había traído unas fotografías de su boda en el altar.**_ **-**

Ahí, miren como se ve alice con ese vestido de bodas… - _miraba la pollo toy maravillada por el lindo vestido blanco de su amiga guardia_ -

Sí, que se muy bonita, alice - _mencionaba la coneja shadow maravillada del vestido de boda que tenía su amiga_ -

Cuando sea grande, espero tener un vestido así - _miraba la coneja toy a la fotografía de su amiga con ese vestido_ \- ¿qué?

Sabes, ¿que eso no sucederá nunca, bonbon? - _mencionaba la pollo toy incrédula que su amiga había dicho_ -

Por favor, no es momento de ponerse así con ella - _mencionaba la castaña al saber que estaban molestando a la coneja toy_ \- además, me gustaría ver algún día a mis amigas con un vestido así

¡No digas esas cosas, alice! - _mencionaban las animatronicas con algo de incomodidad por esas palabras de su amiga guardia nocturna_ -

Bueno, tarves algún día pase - _mencionaba la castaña mirando a sus amigas animatronicas_ -

Puede ser… - _mencionaba la coneja shadow negando que eso nunca pasaría ya que ellos eran robots poseídos por victimas del hombre morado_ -

Oye, alice - _miraba la pollo old a su amiga guardia mientras se acercaba a ella con algo de duda_ -

Si, ¿qué pasa charlotte? - _miraba la castaña algo dudosa hacia su amiga animatronica_ -

Ustedes comieron algún pastel en esas bodas, ¿qué hacen los adultos? - _preguntaba la pollo old algo dudosa en que hayan comido algún pastel en la boda de su amiga guardia nocturna_ -

Por el apuro, no pudimos comer nada… - _respondía la castaña algo dudosa por la pregunta de la pollo old_ \- ¿así que no te…?

Chicas, ¿qué les parece si les preparamos un pastel a alice por su boda? - _mencionaba la pollo toy hacia sus amigas animatronicas por celebrar la boda de su amiga guardia_ -

Suena bien - _mencionaba la pollo old afirmando en la idea de su versión toy_ \- ¿qué dicen chicas?

Puedes contar con nosotras chica- _mencionaban las animatronicas hacia la pollo old para reparar el mejor pastel de bodas que hayan hecho nunca en sus vidas_ -

Sera un pastel riquísimo por la boda de nuestra gran amiga alice - _mencionaba la coneja toy abrazando a su amiga guardia sin lastimarla en el abrazo_ -

¡Sí! - _gritaban las demás animatronicas incluyendo a la shadow en ayudar en lo que podía en la preparación del pastel de bodas_ -

¿Dónde está mary? - _preguntaba la coneja toy al no ver a la marioneta en la cocina_ -

Segura, que debe estar en algún lugar de la pizzería intentando de que golden no haga estupideces - _respondía la coneja shadow sabiendo que era imposible hablar con el oso dorado_ -

Bien, ¡es hora de ponernos en marcha en preparar el pastel de bodas para alice! - _mencionaba la pollo toy seguida de las demás animatronicas dejando solo a la guardia con la adulta y la zorrita toy con el sobrino de los guardias e hijo de la adulta_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que las demás animatronicas se habían ido a la cocina a preparar el pastel de bodas para su amiga guardia dejando sola a Alice con Sherry junto a Mangle que estaba pasándola bien con su mejor amigo humano. En otra parte de la pizzería, Frank estaba sentado y bebiendo una gaseosa bien helada al estar escuchando las palabras de los animatrónicos sobre su boda al final después de haberse casado con su mejor amiga de la infancia.**_ **-**

¿Así que tú y alice se casaron? - _preguntaba el oso old sentándose al lado del guardia nocturno_ -

Sí, porque lo preguntas - _respondía el rubio esperando alguna burla o amenaza por parte de los animatrónicos que estaban con el_ -

Yo te felicito en que te hayas casado con la guardia - _mencionaba el oso shadow mientras comia una rebanada de pizza_ \- espero, ¿que sean muy felices?

G-Gracias… - _agradecía el rubio un poco sonrojado por el cumplido del oso shadow_ -

Ja, un no tendiendo como alice, ¿se pudo figar en alguien como tú? - _mencionaba el oso toy mirando molesto al guardia nocturno_ -

¿Celoso? - _murmuraba el rubio mirando de reojo al oso toy mientras bebía su refresco_ -

Nosotros, si - _respondían los dos animatronics olds celosos al saber que su amiga guardia no estaría mucho rato con ellos como antes_ -

Ja, ja, ja, nunca imagine ver a estos niños tan celosos en mi vida de animatronico… - _se empezaba a reír el oso shadow mirando las expresiones molestas del oso y conejo old_ -

¡No es gracioso! - _miraban molestos los dos animatrónicos old al shadow_ -

Al parecer, si lo es… - _mencionaba el rubio bebiendo su refresco con tranquilidad al empezar a disfrutar con esos animatronics y ver sus expresiones de celos_ -

¡Tú, cállate! - _respondían los dos animatronics olds molestos por el comentario del guardia_ -

Ja, ja, ja, nunca creí ver a mi versión old celoso del guardia - _se reía el oso toy de su versión old mientras que el mencionado junto al conejo old lo miraban de mala ganas_ -

¡Tú, calla oso marica! - _miraban ambos olds molestos al oso toy_ -

A quien le llaman oso marica, oso pedófilo y conejo gay- _miraba el oso toy molesto hacia los dos animatronics olds_ -

¡Ahora, sí! - _mencionaban ambos animatronics olds lanzándose contra el oso toy empezando una pelea entre ellos_ -

No crees, ¿qué deberías detenerlos? - _preguntaba el oso shadow algo nervioso por el desastre que habría por culpa de esos tres animatronics_ -

Nah, ellos empezaron a molestarse entre ellos - _respondía el rubio sin interés al ver la tonta pelea que habían empezado los dos old con el toy_ -

Si, ¿usted lo dice? - _miraba dudoso el shadow al ver como los tres animatronics se daban golpes y patadas entre ellos_ -

Tsk, que infantiles… - _murmuraba el rubio al estar viendo la pelea de los tres animatronics con una expresión fría_ \- ya me imagino el gran sermón que me dará alice…

 **-** _ **Mientras que Frank al terminar de beber su refresco y rebanas de pizzas, el shadow podía ver como el guardia les daba un gran puñetazo a los tres animatrónicos a cada uno en el rostro para que detuvieran su absurda pelea entre ellos. En la cocina, Alice junto a sherry podía ver maravillada la sorpresa de sus amigas animatronicas en haber preparado un gran pastel de bodas con lo que habían traído la madre de Alex para un pastel de cumpleaños.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Tras haber terminado de preparar el pastel de bodas y haber visto el gran desastre que habían hecho los dos animatronics olds con el oso toy dejando el área de comida desordenado y algunas mesas e sillas destruidas por alguna pelea inexplicable para las chicas. Tras haber regañado a los tres animatronics culpables del desastre y mandándolos a limpiar los destrozos que habían hecho para poder disfrutar de la celebración de bodas por los guardias nocturnos.**_ **-**

Disculpen - _mencionaba la pollo toy levantándose de su asiento llamando la atención de todos para mirar al oso old_ \- bueno, este es un gran momento para nosotros por haber estado muchos años así, si no fuera por nuestra gran amiga alice…

Bueno, como sabrán… - _miraba el oso old a todos los presentes y de los invitados que estaban en la pizzería_ \- es nuestra primera celebración juntos sin indiferencia para felicitar a alice en haber encontrado a alguien que la haga feliz en su vida…

G-Gracias, freddy… - _respondía la castaña algo avergonzada con un sonrojo hacia el oso old que estaba parado_ -

También felicito a frank, para que haga una vida feliz junto a alice y espero que ambos sean muy felices juntos - _mencionaba la marioneta mirando hacia ambos guardias nocturnos que estaban sentados en el centro debido que jamás había celebrado en sus vidas desde que se habían hecho animatrónicos por causas inesperadas en sus vidas_ -

G-Gracias, mary - _miraba la castaña algo alegre de que todos se llevaran bien y que celebren algo por primera vez en sus vidas algo bueno y nunca estando solos_ -

Sí, muchas gracias… - _miraba el rubio para otro lado algo sonrojado al saber que aunque odiaba la idea de celebrarlo en la pizzería, ya les empezaba a tomar cariño como su novia y la esposa de su esposo incluyendo a su sobrino_ -

Si me permiten decir algo - _mencionaba la pelinegra parándose llamando la atención de todos y mirando a los animatronics presentes_ \- sé que no los conozco como alice a ustedes desde hace mucho… pero, espero que ustedes dos se lleven bien en las buenas y en las malas… además, estoy segura que tu hermano estaría muy feliz de saber que su hermano menor esta con una chica amable, atenta, amorosa como una madre y muy responsable…

Gracias, sherry… - _miraba algo triste al saber que su hermano no estaba con ellos como lo había planeado, pero sabiendo que de algún modo debe estar viendo esta celebración_ -

Bueno alice y frank… - _mencionaba la pollo old entregándole un cuchillo a la pareja de novios para que cortaran el pastel_ \- creo, ¿qué es momento de disfrutar del pastel?

Gracias, charlotte - _agradecía la castaña hacia su amiga old tomando el cuchillo para que cortara el gran pastel que habían hecho sus amigas para celebrar esta noche_ \- y gracias a todos… son los mejores amigos que alguien podía tener…

Alice… - _susurraba el rubio algo preocupado al ver a su mejor amiga_ \- ¿estás bien?

S-Sí… - _mencionaba la castaña algo emocionada de que a pesar de haberse casado en el día, pasaba su noche junto a sus amigos y amigas animatrónicos_ \- ¿no te preocupes?

Si, tú lo dices… - _miraba algo preocupado el rubio por su pareja al verla de ese modo_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber cortado el pastel de bodas para los recién casados, todos habían disfrutado del pastel y de la compañía de todos mientras que algunos de los animatrónicos felicitaban a Frank por haberse encontrado a una buena chica que le hiciera compañía y las animatronicas felicitaban por el gran logro y ánimos en la relación de Alice junto con el chico que ella amaba.**_ **-**

 **-Julio 4 de 1995.-**

 **-** _ **Pasaron cinco meses desde que Alice junto a Frank habían celebrado en la pizzería una celebración por haberse casado y todos se encontraban ahora en el tejado de la pizzería para disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales junto con Sherry, Alex y los animatronics al celebrar por primera vez el 4 de julio y pasar la noche los hermosos colores por parte de los fuegos artificiales. Al haber pasado unas dos semanas después, Frank y Alice decidieron comprar una casa para empezar un nuevo comienzo en sus vidas, claro que eran visitados por sherry junto con su hijo y la zorrita toy para conocer la casa que habían comprado la pareja.**_ **-**

 **-Octubre 31 de 1995.-**

\- _**Pasaron tres meses, mientras que Alice miraba como estaban disfrazado su sobrino de un vampiro, sherry de una bruja y su pareja estaba disfrazado de zombi, mientras que algunos animatronics estaban disfrazados por colocarlos en el escenario y por la festividad del "día de brujas" que todos los demás animatronics pasaban desde hace mucho tiempo que no lo celebraban antes de haber sido asesinados, sin notar los animatronics que el estómago de Alice se había agrandado. En algunas ocasiones, algunos niños acompañados de sus padres al ver luces en la pizzería, pedían dulces y como Alice junto a Sherry estaban entregando los dulces, mientras que los animatronics se habían ocultado justo a tiempo antes de que los descubrieran que estaban haciendo por las noches, creyendo las personas que esos eran rumores que animatronics se movían y caminan durante las noches.**_ -

 **-Diciembre 25 de 1995.-**

 **-** _ **Pasaron dos meses, mientras que en la noche de navidad, Alice junto con Frank y Sherry les entregaban a los animatronics unos regalos por parte de cada uno, incluyendo a Alex que le había entregado una caja pequeña hacia su mejor amiga toy como navidad, sin saber que el estómago de alice estaba más grande de lo usual llamando la atención a algunos animatrónicos por el gran bulto de la guardia nocturna castaña. A las pollos animatronicas les habían regalado unos libros y guantes de cocina, al conejo old y la coneja toy les regalaron unas guitarras nuevas, a los osos les regalaron unos nuevos sombreros y moños debido que los que tenían ya estaban sucios y gastados, al zorro old le regalaron un nuevo garfio y parche para que se desasiera de los que tenía ya gastados y oxidado, a los niños animatrónicos les regalaron unos libros de colorear y lápices de colores, a la marioneta le regalaron una caja de música en caso de que la que tenía no tendría cuerda sin problemas y a los dos shadows les regalaron unos libros de estudios universitarios, para que no dejaran atrás sus estudios como antes de ser asesinados por el hombre morado y a la zorrita toy le regalaron un collar de amigos para siempre por parte de su mejor amigo de juegos.**_ **-**

 **-Diciembre 31 de 1995.-**

 **-** _ **Pasaron dos meses tras haber pasado una gran navidad todos juntos como familia, Alice se le notaba su estómago más grande de lo usual poniéndola nerviosa en qué pensarían sus amigas y amigos animatronics de ella ahora, al estar todos reunidos en el área de comida se habían separado en dos grupos, entre chicos y chicas para platicar y aprovechar el tiempo en saber que hicieron en las veces que no podían verse en algunas ocasiones. Alice con mucho nervios hacia sus amigas animatronicas, debido que la niña animatronica le había preguntado sobre su estómago grande y las demás por curiosas le empezaron a preguntar cosas sobre ella y Sherry al ver a su amiga y esposa del hermano menor de su esposo, les explica del por qué estaba así ella y las animatronicas al saber que su mejor amiga estaba esperando un hijo del rubio, empezaron a planear una fiesta de chicas celebrar para su amiga guardia nocturna.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Mientras que en el área de comida del grupo de los chicos, Frank estaba bebiendo una cerveza con mucha tranquilidad mientras sentía las miradas por parte de los animatrónicos y de su sobrino de algo que les estaba ocultando por parte del rubio. Y sin más remedio tubo que decirle a los demás animatrónicos que muy pronto seria padre mirándolos con seriedad y frialdad hacia ellos y a su sobrino con algo de calma, sorprendiendo a los animatrónicos, estos se le lanzaron con preguntas sorprendidos por tal noticia y algunos con amenazas de muerte si hiciera algo estúpido por parte de los olds y del toy, mientras que el shadow se había llevado al sobrino del rubio lejos de los demás para que no escuchara esas amenazas o preguntas que de seguro para al menor le sería raras las preguntas que harían los demás animatronics.**_ **-**

 **-Tras haberse reunidos todos para empezar el conteo regresivo para celebrar el nuevo año, estaban todos mirando al reloj al ver que quedaba poco para iniciar un nuevo año en sus vidas. Al marcar el reloj la media noche, todos empezaron a celebrar el nuevo año y escuchándose unos fuegos artificiales en toda la ciudad, mientras que los dos guardias nocturnos junto con la pelinegra y su sobrino les daban abrazos a los animatronics celebrando el nuevo inicio en sus vidas.-**

 **-Enero 9 de 1996.-**

 **-** _ **Pasaron nueve días desde que en la mañana, Alice empezó a sentir los síntomas de que ya iba a dar a luz a su primer hijo causándole mucho dolor y Frank sin pensarlo dos veces, la cargo con cuidado y la llevo al auto que habían comprado el año pasado para dirigirse al hospital más cercano de su casa y al llegar al hospital, la castaña había pasado a sala de urgencias para dar a luz, mientras que el rubio esperaba en la sala de espera sintiendo que cada segundo le fuera eterno y poniéndolo muy nervioso. Al haber esperado unas dos horas, el rubio ve llegar a la esposa de su hermano y al haber preguntado donde estaba la castaña, le habían indicado en la sala de emergencia.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado más de dos horas desde que la castaña había entrado en la sala de urgencias debido que le había llegado el momento de dar a luz a su primer hijo preocupando al rubio en lo peor y sentir que volvería a estar solo en su nueva vida de ahora, mientras recibía comentarios de apoyo y ánimos de la esposa de su hermano. Tras haber estado más de una hora en la sala de urgencias, el doctor había hecho entrar a los familiares de la castaña y el primero en entrar a la sala era Frank al ver a su esposa en una camilla y con una toalla en vuelta tapando a alguien y al ver a su pequeño hijo, ahora entendía que no solo debía proteger a su familia, sino también a su nuevo integrante a la familia.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Al haber llegado a la casa para que Alice descansara por el largo y difícil día que tuvo, el rubio la había cargado hacia su habitación de la pareja y acostarla con cuidado debido que tenía al pequeño bebe en los brazos de la castaña. Al pasar las horas, habían ido a la pizzería y como era de esperarse, todos los animatronics a excepción de los dos shadows y la marioneta veían con frustración a los otros comportándose como niños impacientes por dulces, al conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia de los dos guardias nocturnos.**_ **-**

Aww… miren que cosa más linda - _mencionaba la pollo old al ver al pequeño bebe en brazos de la castaña_ -

Mírenlo, es tan mono que me lo comería a besos… - _miraba la coneja toy maravillada del hijo de su amiga guardia_ -

Es tan mono… - _mencionaba la pollo toy maravillada de ver a un bebe en su vida como las demás animatronicas_ -

Oigan, ¿nosotros también queremos ver? - _miraba el oso old intentando de ver entre las demás animatronicas de que estaban diciendo para ver al nuevo bebe de ambos guardias nocturnos_ -

Sí, ¡también queremos ver! - _mencionaban los otros animatronics molestos por el montón de animatronicas bloqueándoles la vista_ -

¡Ustedes esperen su turno! - _miraban molestas las animatronicas causándoles miedo a los animatrónicos al verlos con esos ojos negros con las pupilas blancas enojadas con ellos, incluyendo a la niña animatronicas contra su hermano_ -

Por eso digo, nosotros esperamos… - _mencionaba el oso toy nervioso de miedo al ver a todas las demás animatronicas así de enojadas retrocediendo con miedo todos los animatrónicos_ -

Felicidades, frank por ser ahora padre - _mencionaba el oso shadow felicitando al rubio por ser ahora un padre de un bebe_ -

Aja, como digas… - _miraba el rubio sin interés en el comentario del shadow mientras bebía una cerveza_ -

Vamos, ¿no seas así siempre?- _mencionaba la coneja shadow colocando su brazo en el hombro del rubio_ \- debes ser más considerado de que ahora eres padre

Eso lo se… - _mencionaba el rubio al ver de lo que se refería la coneja shadow_ \- no me lo tienen que recordar en cara…

¿Nunca vi a frank así? - _preguntaba la pelinegra alegre al ver al hermano de su esposo sonreír al estar con los animatronics_ -

Sí, debe ser porque ahora es padre - _respondía la marioneta mientras esperaba pacientemente a ver el bebe de la castaña_ -

Bueno, cada quien tiene su forma de expresarse - _mencionaba la castaña mientras miraba a la marioneta y a su amiga_ \- pero, siempre puede parecer serio y frio, pero en el fondo es alguien amable y cariñoso

Tienes mucha suerte en tenerlo alice - _mencionaba la castaña al ver al hermano de su esposo ahora alejando al zorro old de la cerveza que el rubio estaba bebiendo_ -

¿Por qué lo dices? - _preguntaba la marioneta dudosa a la pregunta de la pelinegra_ -

Bueno, no todas tienen a alguien así en sus vidas- ya sabes, no todo es color de rosa

Eso lo sé muy bien, pero frank nunca ha sido así - _miraba la castaña con una sonrisa alegre hacia su pareja que estaba siendo felicitado por los animatrónicos_ \- él puede beber una cerveza pero solo los toma los domingos después de dos semanas de cada mes

Eso sí que es paciencia, ningún hombre aguanta sin su preciada cerveza, pero creo que muy pocos hombres son alcohólicos- _mencionaba la pelinegra al saber que algunas compañeras de su ex trabajo de bancos bebían en exceso y llegaban borrachos a sus hogares_ \- pero, si rodrigo mirara lo que es ahora su hermanito, estaría muy orgulloso de él…

En eso no te equivocas… - _miraba la castaña entendiendo a su amiga en que no se equivocaba en nada_ -

¡Oye alice! - _mencionaba la coneja toy llamando la atención de la castaña_ -

Si, ¿qué pasa, bonbon? - _miraba la castaña dudosa en lo que quería su amiga toy_ -

¿Cómo se llama tu hijo? - _preguntaba la coneja toy curiosa en el nombre del hijo de su amiga guardia_ -

Su nombre es alan - _respondía la castaña al mirar dudosa en eso por parte de la toy_ -

Qué bonito nombre - _mencionaba la coneja toy mientras que las demás apoyaban por el lindo nombre del pequeño bebe_ \- así que, ¿te llamas alan?

Aww, mírenlo… es tan bonito que me lo robaría a besos… - _miraba la pollo toy con ternura al pequeño bebe de la guardia nocturna_ -

Tchica, me estás dando miedo…- _mencionaba el oso toy dudoso de que su compañera toy estuviera bien_ -

¡Cállate, maldito oso toy gay! - _miraban las animatronicas con molestia al oso toy_

Por qué me insultan… - _miraba el oso toy con miedo hacia las animatronicas con esos ojos negros otra vez_ -

Vaya, ¿creo que la maternidad es contagiosa? - _miraba la marioneta curiosa por el comportamiento de las demás animatronicas_ -

No, es solo que ellas se en cariñaron con el pequeño de alice- _mencionaba la pelinegra mientras miraba sorprendida por la actitud de las animatronicas_ -

Y me preocupa…- _miraba la marioneta entendiendo al ver lo sobreprotectoras que podían ser sus amigas animatronicas, pero también algo divertido de verlas así por primera vez_ -

Bueno, mejor vamos a comer algo y dejare a mi pequeño en su carrito un rato- _mencionaba la castaña apartando a sus amigas animatronicas un poco para ver a su hijo y dejarlo solo unos momentos_

Está bien - _mencionaban las demás animatronicas con ganas de comer pizza y pasar tiempo con el pequeño hijo de la guardia nocturna_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber dejado al bebe de Alice en el carrito para que las demás animatronicas prepararan las pizzas, Sherry estaba vigilando a su sobrino para que no le pasara nada debido que aun estaba el oso dorado intentando de matarlos muy pocas veces dejándose ver. Al traer las pizzas, todos estaban comiendo tranquilamente algunos animatronicas miraban con ternura al pequeño bebe que estaba en el carrito para bebes durmiendo.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Al haber pasado un buen momento entre los animatrónicos con los guardias y la adulta con su hijo al haber pasado tan bien que estaban preocupados de que el oso dorado pudiera hacerles algo malo. En el sótano de la pizzería, estaba el oso dorado comiendo una rebanada de pizza que se había traído desde el área de comida por un descuido de los demás animatronics y con molestia al no poder haber acabado con los guardias nocturnos y la adulta.**_ **-**

 **-Febrero 3 de 1997-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado un año desde que había visto a los guardias nocturnos, mientras que el rubio cargaba a su hijo de un año de edad, la castaña les mostraba a sus amigas animatronicas a su nueva integrante a la familia y ver las caras de las animatronicas con ternura al ver a la pequeña bebe. Sherry estaba sentada al lado de su mejor amiga para ver a su sobrina más de cerca alegre de que su amiga estuviera bien y vigilar en que su hijo no hiciera travesuras con el zorro old ya que le habían quitado a ambos osos sus sombreros y salir corriendo por sus vidas de ellos.**_ **-**

Mírenla, es tan bonita - _miraba la pollo old maravillada a la pequeña bebe de su amiga_ -

Quien diría, ¿qué alice tuviera una niña? - _mencionaba la zorrita toy colgada de cabeza para ver a la pequeña bebe de su amiga_ \- se ve tan linda…

Sí, con esa ropa rosa de bebe y esa carita la comeríamos a besos- _mencionaba la pollo toy maravillada por la pequeña bebe de su amiga_ -

Bueno, aunque no tengamos labios… - _miraba la marioneta algo dudosa con su compañera toy mientras las miraba a cada una de ellas_ \- ¿algo de eso puede ser?

Vamos mary, ¿no seas una aguafiestas? - _miraba la pollo toy algo frustrada de su compañera toy que estaba de esa forma_ -

Sí, acaso no te da ternura ver como se ve… - _mencionaba la coneja toy mientras miraba a su compañera toy mientras cargaba a la pequeña bebe de la guardia con cuidado_ -

Eh… alice… - _mencionaba el conejo old algo nervioso llamando la atención de la guardia y las animatronicas_ -

Sí, ¿qué pasa? - _miraba la castaña dudosa al ver al conejo old algo nervioso_

¿C-Como se llama la pequeña…? - _preguntaba el conejo old algo nervioso sobre el nombre de la bebe_ -

Su nombre es belén - _respondía la castaña dudosa a la pregunta del conejo old_ -

Qué bonito nombre - _mencionaba la coneja toy abrazándola cuidadosamente para no dañar a la humana y a la bebe_ \- se nota, ¿que lo pusiste tú?

En realidad, fue frank quien le dio ese nombre… - _mencionaba la castaña corrigiéndole a la coneja toy sobre quien le había puesto el nombre_ -

¡¿Qué?! - _mencionaban todos los animatronics mirando a donde estaba el rubio bebiendo una cerveza acompañado del oso shadow_ -

¿P-Por qué, me miran tanto…? - _murmuraba el rubio al sentir las miradas de los animatrónicos y animatronicas hacia él, mientras bebía una botella de cerveza siendo acompañado del oso shadow bebiendo un bote de aceite_ -

Si, a mi hijo yo le puse alan y él le puso a nuestra hija belén - _mencionaba la castaña recordando quien les puso los nombre a sus hijos_ \- ¿no lo sabían?

No…- _murmuraban en voz baja los animatronics impactados de que ese guardia nocturno frio y sin emociones le colocara nombre a la pequeña bebe_ -

Se ve tan bonita… - _mencionaba el conejo old maravillado al ver a la pequeña bebe de la guardia_ -

Bonnie, los osos te contagiaron lo pedófilo - _mencionaba el zorro old burlonamente contra el conejo old_ -

¡No soy pedófilo como esos osos! - _reaccionaba el conejo old avergonzado del zorro old por pensar mal de él_ -

¡Oye! - _miraban ambos osos animatrónicos con molestia contra el conejo old_ -

Ah… - _miraba el conejo old atemorizado por los dos osos que se acercaban hacia él y sin pensarlo dos veces le entrega a la pequeña bebe a la madre para salir corriendo por su vida_ \- ¡tengan chicas, yo me largo!

¡Vuelve aquí, conejo marica! - _mencionaban los dos osos mientras perseguían al conejo old_ -

Tsk, típico… - _murmuraba el rubio al ver que los dos osos estaban ahora persiguiendo al conejo old_ -

Sí, nunca maduraran esos niños… - _mencionaba el oso shadow apoyando la idea del guardia mientras bebía una lata de aceite_ -

Tu eres un adolecente - _mencionaba el rubio al escuchar ese comentario del oso shadow_ \- y te crees un adulto

Bueno, en teoría eso es verdad - _mencionaba el oso shadow entendiendo que él no era muy indicado para esas palabras, pero era el mayor entre los animatronics presentes_ \- y además alguien tiene que ser el maduro aquí

Eso ni lo digas, porque aun sigues llorando por esa chica - _mencionaba la coneja shadow mirando con seriedad al oso shadow mientras bebía una lata de aceite acompañando a los dos_ -

¡N-Natally!- _mencionaba el oso shadow quejándose de su mejor amiga que estaba al lado de él_ \- ¡no digas eso…!

Nunca cambiaras - _mencionaba la coneja shadow sarcástica hacia su mejor amigo mientras bebía una lata de aceite_ -

¡Ya deja de molestarme, natally!- _reaccionaba el oso shadow ofendido por su mejor amiga_ -

Que llorón eres… - _mencionaba el rubio con una sonrisa burlona mientras daba otro trago a su cerveza_ -

¡Ahora tú, frank! - _mencionaba el oso shadow ofendido de la traición del guardia nocturno_ \- ¡ahora, están todos en contra mía!

Bueno, chicos - _mencionaba la castaña llamando la atención de todos los animatronics presentes_ \- creo, que es momento para otra fotografía, ¿no creen?

Sí, ¡foto! - _gritaba el sobrino de los guardias nocturnos animado para otra fotografía_ -

Ja, ja, ja, ¿al parecer alguien está impaciente? - _mencionaba el zorro old cargando al sobrino de los guardias nocturnos entre sus hombros y la zorrita toy al lado de su mejor amigo de juegos_ -

Es increíble, ¿que tenga que salir en una fotografía? - _miraba el oso toy con molestia al tener que posar para una fotografía grupal_ -

Oye, agradece que alice y el guardia nocturno son los más confiables de todos lo que estuvieron anteriormente - _mencionaba el oso old al ver quejarse su versión toy siempre de cada fotografia_ -

Solo cállate, eres una versión vieja de mi - _mencionaba el oso toy molesto contra su vieja versión al tener que tomarse otra vez una fotografía_ -

¿Cómo digas? - _mencionaba el oso old sin prestarle atención a su versión toy mientras se colocaba junto a los demás para tomarse la fotografía_ -

Bien, reúnanse todos - _mencionaba la pelinegra enfocando la cámara fotográfica hacia el grupo que se estaban reuniendo y acomodando para la fotografía_ \- listo, lo pondré en siete segundos para la foto…

Recuerden, ¿que esto será muy memorable para todos? - _miraba la marioneta hacia los demás animatronics a la cámara fotográfica_ -

¡Sí! - _miraban todos los animatronics fijamente a la cámara fotografía sabiendo que esta fotografía sería muy memorable para ellos cada noche de sus vidas_ -

Muy bien, digan whisky - _mencionaba la castaña al cargar con su pequeña y su pareja a su pequeño hijo_ \- a las de tres, listos… 1… 2… y 3…

¡Whisky! - _mencionaban todos al mismo tiempo mirando a la cámara fotográfica tomándoles una foto con todos los animatronics y los presentes que estaban ahí conociendo el secreto de la pizzería por las noches_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haberse tomado la fotografía y guardado e ordenando las cosas antes de que se terminara el turno nocturno y llegara el dueño de la pizzería. Alice junto con su amiga Sherry estaban barriendo el suelo, Frank estaba ordenando las mesas con los demás animatronics, mientras que Alex estaba cuidando y vigilando a sus dos primos, esperando a que su madre terminara.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Al haber terminado de ordenar y limpiar el lugar, se habían despedido los dos invitados a los animatronics y la zorrita toy teniendo que quedarse antes de que el dueño de la pizzería viera que no estaba ella, despidiéndose de su mejor amigo. Mientras que al terminar el turno nocturno como guardias, Alice junto a Frank se hayan despedido de los animatronics disimuladamente antes de que el señor Fazbear los descubrieran y marchándose a su casa para descansar debido que habían tenido un gran día duro para todos.**_ **-**

* * *

 **-** Bueno, hasta aquí llega este último capítulo… espero que les haya gustado a todos los lectores que lo hayan leído, ahora si que vendrá lo más difícil… es el reescrito de los dos primero fanfic de FNAF que había hecho, pero con algunos cambios que tengo en mente y espero que les agrade… ¬_¬ ya que sea lo que sea, sé que me dará un colapso mental por mucha concentración a este reescrito del fic, pero bueno, eso será sorpresa cuando lo publique, así que… será mejor que responda a los review de ustedes. Y antes de que se me olvide, si me tardo mucho en subir los capítulos del reescrito, es que juego mucho rato juegos shooter's, ya saben… tengo que sacar esa estrés de alguna manera, bien comencemos. **-**

 **Yo:** _ **Bueno, para despedir este fic, tendremos a nuestros oc's preferidos para que respondan sus review, ¡Alice jeager!**_

Alice: hola ;P

 **Yo:** _ **Tenemos al rubio serio y frio por fuera, pero por dentro es lo contrario, ¡tenemos a Frank rodríguez!**_

Frank: Sup? -_- como te odio ¬_¬

 **Yo:** _ **¡Tambien, tenemos a los animatronics olds!**_

Bonnie: uh… hola

Chica: hola a todos

Foxy: arg, como están marineros de agua dulce

Freddy: hola

Golden: hola ¬_¬ - _comiendo una rebanada de pizza_ -

 **Yo:** _ **¡a los animatronics toys!**_

Bonbon: hola muchachos ;D

Toy Chica: que ahí de nuevo ;P

Mangle: - _aparece de cabeza desde el techo_ \- ¿qué ahí chicos?

Toy Freddy: no soy un marica ¬_¬

 **Yo:** _ **y ¡por ultimo a los shadows!**_

Shadow freddy: ¿como están?

Shadow Bonnie: Hola ;)

 **Yo:** _ **bueno, empecemos esta $% &€$**_

Alice:bueno el primer review es de _**Lightilumin 879**_

Frank: ¿otra vez ella? ¬_¬

 ***** _ **De la manera más misteriosa posible salgo de atrás de unas cortinas mirando a todos lados. Cindy también siguiéndome y dando pasos como si alguien nos fuera a descubrir…**_ *****

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ hola…- _ **mirando a todos lados insegura**_ -

 _ **Cindy:**_ shhh… no hagas mucho ruido - _ **con un martillo en mano**_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ perdón… - _ **mientras hashashin nos mira raro**_ \- no nos culpes, la torpe de bright tiene la culpa - _ **susurrando algo enojada**_ \- pero no venimos a hablar de eso ahora mismo

 _ **Cindy:**_ cierto. primero que nada; ¡¿tu también?! ¡¿Qué clase de conexión tienen los autores de FanFiction?! - _ **susurrando enojada también**_ -

 **.** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ … Tengo la sensación de que no entendio un comino- _ **ambas nos ponemos espalda a espalda vigilando el lugar**_ -

 _ **Cindy:**_ tsk, maldita bruja pelirroja, me las va a pagar caro por esto

Alice: de, ¿qué hablan ustedes dos? -_-'

Frank: en español por favor… ¬_¬'

 **Yo:** _ **okey, si quieres saber de lo que estoy hablando es simple…**_ - _se coloca unas gafas y toma un plumón y una pizarra_ - _ **en lo que me refiero es… que el mundo de la ficción con el mundo real, es un universo alterno al mundo real, donde todas las cosas que hacemos los escritores se vuelven reales, por ejemplo los personajes oc's, personajes de fnaf, undertale, etc, cobran vida como si hubieran sido personas reales… el mundo ficticio con el real son entre 1 en un multiuniversos de la misma...**_ - _ve que se le quedan mirando sin entender nada_ - _ **uh… en teoría, somos parte de un multiverso del mismo universo de cada uno ¬_¬ gracias a las enseñanzas del personaje más odiado por todos, Error!Sans, si, si undertale tienes sus propios au's que es "Alternative Universe", porque no entre el mundo real con la ficción del mundo de FanFiction… ¬_¬ ¡contentos! ¡eso querían oír! ¡no estamos solos en el multi-versos! ¡también el mundo ficticio como Fanfiction es algo real en cierta forma como la vemos, okey! ¡AAAHHH!**_ - _se lanza por la ventana_ -

Alice: O-O no entendí ningun #$%&€

Frank: yo, mas o menos… -_-'

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Segundo, me gusto la parte de los shadow forcejeando con frank igual que cuando shadow bonnie tiro a shadow freddy fuera XD ¡!eso fue epico!- _ **sin bajar la guardia**_ -

Shadow Freddy: no fue gracioso - _se cruza de brazos molesto por la lectora_ -

Shadow Bonnie: entonces, no te quejes ¬_¬'

Alice: ya, chicos… no se pongan asi entre ustedes dos -_-'

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Tercero, iagh; odio el pescado- _ **recordando la ultima vez que lo comi y a la misma vez aguantándome las ganas de vomitar**_ \- aunque por suerte se quemo :D ( _sono cruel pero bueno :'v_ )

 **Yo:** _ **yo soy alérgico al pescado y a los mariscos… ¬_¬ supera eso, light**_

 _ **Cindy:**_ **c** uarto, golden, oso tarado. Le has querido matar a sherry y esa si no te la perdono- _ **quien sabe como lograrle quitarle el sombrero al oso dorado para dejarlo en el piso hecho pure**_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ No creo que eso le afecte tanto

Golden: - _detrás de cindy molesto recuperando su sombrero y limpiándolo_ \- para la otra te desmantelo, gata idiota ¬_¬

 _ **Cindy:**_ también yo - _ **suspirando resignada y volviendo a su lugar**_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Quinto, lo de sherry… no puedes hacerme esto mercenary, ¡es una de mis favoritas! - _ **llorando a cascadas de lagrimas**_ -

 **Yo:** _ **¿Que culpa tengo? No todo es color de rosas al final ¬_¬ aunque odie hacerle eso a mi oc, no tuve otra opción…**_

 _ **Cindy:**_ concéntrate- _ **apuntando el martillo a donde creyo haber visto algo**_ \- sexto, la idea de frank con respecto a las puertas de la oficina fue mas practico de lo que pensé

Frank: acaso soy el único guardia nocturno, ¿que ve las instalaciones eléctricas del lugar? -_- si que hay que ser bien subnormal en trabajar en una pizzeria asi sin conocer nada de las instalaciones donde pueda haber fallos eléctricos ¬_¬

Alice: ah… por eso lo amo…

Frank: ¿eh?

Alice: n-nada ¬/¬ n-no, dije nada

Frank: ¿estas rara? ¬_¬?

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Séptimo, he, he, pillos, cuidado con esas manitos traviesas- _ **de forma burlona a Alice y a Frank**_ -

Alice: s-solo cállate… -/- - _sosteniendo de las manos a su mejor amigo_ -

Frank: ¿qué metiche eres? Con razón nadie te amara por eso ¬/¬ - _sosteniendo de las manos a su mejor amiga_ -

 **Yo:** _ **La vida de tortolos ¬_¬**_

Alice/Frank: ¡cállate! - _muy sonrojados mirando para otro lado_ -

 _ **Cindy:**_ octavo, shadow freddy, eres tan testarudo - _ **rodando los ojos**_ -

Shadow Freddy: cállate, ¡gata cualquiera! - _mira molesto a la gata_ -

Shadow Bonnie: ya cállate, no vengas a causar problemas con las chicas ¬_¬ - _se lo lleva a arrastras_ -

Shadow Freddy: nat, ¡suéltame! - _lo arrastran lejos de la gata_ \- ¡nats! DX

Shadow Bonnie: ¡ya déjame, de llamarme por ese apodo! ¬_¬

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Noveno, buena esa mangle, tu cuerpo es mas servible que el de *cof**cof* ciertos animatrónicos masculinos

Mangle: gracias

Animatrónicos: ¡eso ofende!

 _ **Cindy:**_ decimo, la foto, al fin se la pudieron tomar. Oigan, ¿me pasarían una copia?

Alice: c-claro, e-esta es una copia a-actual del ultimo c-capitulo… ¬/¬ - _le entrega a la gata una fotografía con todos juntos incluyendo a sus dos bebes_ -

Frank: c-cállate, jeager… ¬/¬

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Decimo primera, feliz año nuevo chicos, aunque seguro foxy arruina toda la joda - _ **riéndome del animatronico**_ -

Foxy: ha, ha, ha… - _sarcasmo hacia la lectora_ \- ¿qué graciosa…? ¡espera, no más que te atrape y te lance a los tiburones!

Chica: foxy, ¡no! - _agarra al zorro antes de que se lance contra la lectora siendo ayudada por sus amigos olds_ -

Golden: ese zorro estará en problemas ¬_¬

Shadow Freddy/Bonnie: ¡no lo repararemos otra vez! ¬_¬

Frank/Alice: ¡no lo pagaremos! ¬_¬

 **Yo:** _ **… He… he he he, ¿creo que alguien pasara un mal rato…? :)**_

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Y decimo segunda…

 _ **Ethan:**_ toc, toc- _ **de manera aterradora aparece detrás de ambas**_ \- ¿hay alguien?

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ N…n…n…no…ha…hay…abs…solutamente nu…nadie… - _ **nerviosa**_ -

 _ **Cindy:**_ lo que ella dijo - _ **de manera rapida**_ -

 **Yo:** _ **he he he… ¿quién es? ;P**_ - _sonriendo de más con calma y colocando mis_ manos _en mis bolsillos_ -

Todos: ahora, ¡no! -_-'

 _ **Ethan:**_ bueno… - _ **pero repentinamente se sienta encima de una caja de madera que habia por ahí y comienza a mirar a la nada**_ -

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ … ¿ethan? ¿te… sientes bien?

 _ **Ethan:**_ la estúpida de skyla hizo que nos echaran… - _ **en tono deprimido**_ \- su amiga es astuta. Se nos escapa cada que nos ve - _ **apretando en puño y con una venita estilo anime en la cabeza**_ -

 _ **Cindy:**_ p…pues lo lamentamos mucho

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ s…sí

 **Yo:** _ **he he he oye, chaval**_ - _me acerco sin temor a nada_ \- _**deberías, relajarte más seguido y no echar humos por tu cabeza, que se parece a un volcán que está apunto de explota… o podrías hacer estupideces, que te lamentarías en hacer…**_ - _oscurezco mi rostro dando un toque sombrío solo dejándose ver unos ojos rojizos sangre en la mirada_ - _ **he, créeme, si piensas hacer algo estúpido… estas en el lugar y mundo alterno equivocado para causar problemas -_¬ ¿me entiendes a lo que me refiero?**_

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ Ya casi van a ser la doce- _ **canturreo mientras giro como una "bailarina" alrededor de todos**_ \- y aunque no me crean, los voy a extrañar estúpidos maricas amargados- _ **abrazando a todos los osos**_ -

Shadow Freddy/Freddy/Toy Freddy/Golden: ¡No somos maricas, ni amargados!

 **-** _ **LightIlumin 879:**_ tambien al zorro- _ **abrazandolo rápidamente al zorro…**_ \- nah, en parte no es cierto ¡adios golden pendejo, me cagas! ¡muajajajajajaja!- _ **salgo a correr por mi vida**_ -

Golden: como la odio… ¬_¬

Toy Freddy/Shadow Freddy/Freddy: tambien, nosotros… ¬_¬

Foxy: arg, ¡cuando la pillle me las pagara! - _atado con cadenas_ -

 _ **Ethan:**_ meh, ya me las vere para matarlas- _ **se va muy tranquilamente y robando una rebanada de pizza de la cocina**_ -

 **Yo:** _ **adiós light, adiós chaval y ten en cuenta que si dañas a mi lectora… te hare pasar un mal rato ¿te queda, claro?**_ - _oscurece su mirada dándole un toque más sombrío y frialdad en sus palabras_ - _ **¿no querrás verme enojado...? o ¿sí? he he he, es un día como cualquiera…**_ - _se teletransportaba rápidamente a donde estaba anteriormente junto a sus oc's y animatronics_ -

Alice: b-bueno… comencemos con el siguiente review de _**Nexo-D**_

Frank: solo sigue, ya lo tengo todo adelantado… -_-' ¿creo…?

Animatronics: ¡¿que rayos?!

Frank: por seguridad… -_-'

 **Yo:** _ **-_- …**_ - _atado como hannibal lecter_ -

 _ **Nexo-D:**_ Vale… estuve retrasando esto mucho tiempo, pero la historia no parece tener intensiones de mejorar y creo que ya es suficiente retraso, solo estaba retrasando lo inevitable, vamos con la reseña sobre tu obra.

Voy a intentar ser lo más subjetivo posible, por qué se que si me pongo a hablar desde mi perspectiva al cien por ciento me pondré a gritar. Comencemos…

Lo primero de lo que quiero hablar es de tu definición de historia, seré breve en esto. Una historia se supone que tiene algo que contar… y está historia no lo tiene. Tú resumen (Summary) es engañoso, puesto que dice claramente que narra ese punto clave de la historia. En ningún momento deja claro que iba a narrar TODO el puñetero viaje hasta ese punto clave de la historia, no está mal que una historia desarrolle sus personajes… pero no jodas, mi tortuga avanza más rápido que tu historia y eso es ridículo.

Tú historia recae en relleno… y no, no estás desarrollando personajes o arcos, es relleno te guste o no aceptarlo. Se supone que la historia debería hablar sobre ese "suceso" clave, pero en ningún momento se menciona algo al respecto o parece acercarse, sinceramente… cuanto más avanzo más me olvido de lo que se supone debe contar esta historia. Dan vueltas sin ir a ninguna parte, y sería soportable de no ser por qué las historias secundarias son aburridas. No me interesa saber de la familia de Frank… me vale tres pepinos que se haya casado y que vaya a formar una familia por ejemplo, no aporta NADA a la trama.

Los personajes son clichés… este es un tema más complejo pero intentare explicarte por qué siento que tus clichés son malos. Hay dos tipos de autores… los que toman un cliché y parten de ese punto para crear algo bueno e interesante, ya sea en un personaje o trama… y están los que se conforman, los que simplemente toman ese cliché y se quedan ahí… sin intentar avanzar de ninguna forma, los personajes se desarrollan un poco pero no en gran medida. Sinceramente… cuando pienso en Alice y Frank solo puedo describirlos con una palabra, ni hablar de los secundarios…

Tú historia no puede sostenerse de ninguna forma… no es interesante, no se siente el progreso y ese maldito suceso que llevo esperando desde que inicie la travesía por estos 32 capítulos (Por cierto, putamente eternos), no siento que este yendo a ningún lado. Pierdo el interés por saber que pasara, y sinceramente como va la historia dudo que ese momento que tanto estoy esperando salve todo lo malo que contiene esta obra.

Puede que actualices rápido… pero la rapidez no supone calidad. Te recomiendo algo… en vez de gastar tanto tiempo en actualizar sin sentido, ponte a pensar seriamente en que realmente está trama necesita mejorar. Da algo de calidad o por lo menos inténtalo, no por complacerme a mí. Si no por esas personas que a pesar de tus errores se dignan a leerte… que por cierto, y por culero que suene no te lo mereces.

Y si… lo digo por tu estúpida actitud hacía las criticas… puede que los otros sean más amables, pero me hiciste leer esto, me prometiste algo que nunca llego. Pero bueno… te debía una reseña, no dije que fuera a ser buena o mala, tú sabes perfectamente que hablo honestamente a la hora de criticar una obra.

Pero…

. . .

No todo es malo.

La historia tiene sus puntos buenos, aunque no parezca fácil encontrarlos… lo que me gusta sinceramente es el formato de novela ligera (Te lo explico) la historia es larga, extensa y detalla bien los sentimientos y situaciones.

También eh de decir que hay momentos que salvan algo la historia, como esos cortos momentos de acción o escenas simples que ayudan a ambientar.

La redacción esta muy bien… y como explicaste lo de los signos de preguntas sería estúpido por mi parte reclamarte eso, sé que no es tú culpa. En fin…

La historia tiene sus puntos buenos… puede mejorar, pero como va de momento no le veo buen futuro, sé que suelo terminar una obra antes de criticarla o criticarla por capítulos separados pero te recuerdo que tú me motivaste a leer tú obra con la promesa de que se pondría bueno tarde o temprano… cosa que en mi opinión y de forma objetiva es una mentira, no vale la pena comerse todos esos capítulos.

En fin… nota actual: 2.5/10.

No recomiendo tu historia… y no soy el único que lo piensa, eh hablado con gente conocida mía que te leyó y su opinión no estaba muy diferente de la mía (Y que quede claro que yo no les influencie en lo absoluto) por lo que es una opinión que intenta ser… general.

¿Deberías leer "El guardia y la mecánica"?... "Neh."

-Nexo.

Todos: O_O… sin comentarios…

 **Yo:** _ **¬_¬…**_ - _de la nada mostrándole el dedo del medio y un cartelito que dice "Fuck you, Nexo-D y púdrete en el infierno" y se lo llevan lejos del lugar_ -

Alice: eh… - _lee la nota_ \- dice, que se ira a jugar Warface para, ¿descargar odio? O_o?

Frank: -_- nah, un día común y corriente - _bebiendo una botella de cerveza_ -

Golden: bueno, ¿eso concluye todo?

Shadow Freddy: eso parece…

Frank: yo me largo, les toca a las chicas despedir el capítulo ¬_¬ te espero afuera en el auto…- _se va igual que los demás animatrónicos volviendo a la pizzería_ -

Alice: esta bien… - _ve que los dejan sola con las animatronicas_ \- ¿listas chicas?

Animatronicas: ¡Claro, alice!

Chica: no olviden dejar sus reviews

Bonbon: para que _**Mercenary Hashashin Snake**_ , pueda saber sus opiniones en cada capitulo

Toy Chica: si quieren pueden enviares sus reviews por P.M o por su pagina en facebook

Mangle: para que los lectores o lectoras hablen con el directamente sobre su fic o dejar sus mensajes personales en su pagina

Shadow Bonnie: ;P no olviden que este es el ultimo capitulo que hara y esperemos que le hayan gustado

Alice: muchas gracias por leer nuestro fic y ¿que tengan un buen comienzo en este nuevo año 2017? - _mira a sus amigas animatronicas ni idea ellas tampoco tenían idea_ \- ¿no que estábamos en el 1993…? bueno, no importa

Alice/Chica/Toy Chica/Bonbon/Mangle/Shadow Bonnie: que tengan una buena mañana/tarde/noche/madrugada ¡bye! - _se van todas_ -

 **PD: _dejare aqui abajo las canciones que use para añadirle al fanfic y sigan las letras de las canciones, por si alguno no los reconoce o nunca los habia escuchado, bueno nos veremos pronto todos._**

 **- _143 by Set It Off_**

 **- _Jet Lag by Simple Plan_**

 **- _Love Deterrence by Christianne Fraco (versión latino)_**

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Mercenary Hashashin Snake.**_


End file.
